Big Time Charmed
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos: four best friends, four bandmembers of the band Big Time Rush, four ice hockeyplayers and four... Witches? Together they are known as the Charmed Ones, read to see how they fight demons and live it Big Time.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch1 Prologue: The powers.

Sometimes things aren't just as they seem, that would defiantly apply for me and my three friends: James, Carlos and Logan. Barely a month ago we were four hockey players in Minnesota, now we are well on our way to become a famous boy band, Big Time Rush.

Now that is how it seems. The thing you don't see is that we in fact are four powerful witches. No I'm not joking. Three hundred years ago lived Melinda Warren a great and powerful witch who could do great things using her powers... Unfortunately she lived in the time of the witch trials which obviously didn't cause her much good since she died at young age burned at the stake. I'm pretty sure you're wondering what this has got to do with us, right? Melinda Warren is our great great great I could go on with a lot of greats grandmother.

No me and my friends aren't related or at least not by blood in this time line. Maybe if we were born in a different time we might have been brothers. Personally I don't think that things would be much different if we were related seeing we are already as close as we can get a_nd_ already call each other brother as it is. Anyway, we come from the Warren line, all our parents knew this and are also involved in the magical community yet we didn't know this till we were six years old and my dad died.

Our parents used to know each other back in the day they were close not as close we are now but still. When we were born they decided they wanted us to have an as normal as possible life so they bound our powers before they could even develop the same goes for my younger sister Katie and moved to Minnesota so demons would have a hard time finding us in the small town. My dad was the one to cast the spell that bound our powers so when he died the affect of the spell died to. Needless to say we were all shocked when our parents gathered in my house and told us about our powers.

It's been years since then and our powers are still growing. Let me tell you about what our individual powers are. First there's James, good looking, great hair and unbelievingly determined. Well he gets his looks from his dad... who's a cupid. Cupids aren't allowed to fall in love themselves, so when James's parents secretly got together and had James some time later they got into trouble. Both his dad and his mom who's a witch got their powers taken from them and become mortal. The frustrations that it brought for the both of them drove them to a divorce.

As I was saying James is part cupid and part witch. His cupid side causes him to see when certain people are meant for each other or not and it makes him a great matchmaker nothing really _that_ magical right? His cupid powers develop more slowly then his witch powers so it isn't fair to judge those yet. His witch power? He can get premonitions touching certain objects so he can see fragments of the past or future. It also helps kick demons' ass. I guess my description doesn't make his powers seem like much but just wait till you see him in action.

Then there's always energetic lovable Carlos. Believe it or not but little Carlitos posses the power of pyrokinessis in other words he can control the element of fire. Or he will be able to do so someday for now he settles in just being able to control the temperature in the room and starting small fires. He got it from his dad who had to bound his own powers cause he kept losing control over them cause of his anger issues. You see our powers are connected to our emotions so when one of is extremely mad waves of powers could escape and cause trouble. Pyrokinessis is extremely hard to control, and Carlos had a few mishaps with the power before. I think that he sometimes fears he'll accidently hurt someone her loves with his powers which is why he focuses to gain more control over it.

Probably future doctor Hortense 'Logan' Mitchel got his telekinesis powers from his mom. He can move objects making a hand motion. We don't know if his dad was a witch or a mortal or whatever. His mom is really secretive about it. Logan's the only one of us who most often wishes to be normal. It's cause telekinesis is mostly dependable on emotions and as you all know Logan easily gets stressed out.

Last there's my power I'm a shape shifter I can change into the forms of some animals. At first only small animals but now I'm able to go become a dog and a wolf and maybe when I gain more control I'll even be able to change into a dinosaur. Who knows how my powers will develop. My baby sister Katie also has this power only in it's earlier stage so she can only change into smaller animals.

Not too long ago James got the chance of a life time. James had been dreaming about becoming famous for years! The famous producer Gustavo Rocque was holding auditions in Minnesota and we did our best to get him there on time. Yet somehow Gustavo ended up choosing for me instead... It's a long story. James was crushed that Gustavo picked me over him while he had been working so hard, it really hurt to see him like that. I didn't want to leave my friends behind and betray James by accepting Gustavo's offer. Somehow I managed to convince Gustavo into turning us into a boy band.

So that's how we found about our powers and how we got to LA in a nutshell. There's only one problem. In Minnesota demons couldn't find us cause it was such a small town and we didn't really stand out that much, now we're famous in LA. Does that mean demons will come for us now?

**Author: Should I continue this?**


	2. I've got you under my skin

**This takes place after the episode Big Time Crib.**

Ch1: I've got you under my skin.

Kendall's pov:  
>Logan and I were heading towards room 2J, both of us were lost in our thoughts. Ever got the sex talk from your mom? Yesterday my mom gave us the 'prohpecy talk'. Before we left Minnesota now almost a week ago we knew that we might run into a demon or two so our parents planned on writing down some useful spells from all four <em>Book of shadows<em>. As it turned out when our parents put their versions of the book together on the table they merged into one great _heavy_ book. Me and my friends didn't think much of it but what my mom decided to tell us yesterday was about an ancient prophecy about when four books merge and become one a great power will be unleashed into four powerful witches. According to my mom those four witches are me and the guys.

Worried, I glanced at Logan who hadn't said much since yesterday. He had never been to happy about being a witch, yeah he was excited about when he was kid but now... Logan always dreamt of becoming a doctor and being a witch with demons coming after you it didn't exactly seem a good combination. Being a normal witch demons won't come after you that often but now my mom thinks we might be the most powerful four witches of this time. Getting a girlfriend is hard enough but getting a girlfriend while also saving the world of evil demons... Piece of cake right?

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I barely noticed it when we reached our apartment that is until Logan poked my side. I shot him an annoyed look before opening the door we walked in to find James sitting on the floor in the center of the living room indian style holding a small card in his hands keeping his eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" James replied only opening one eye. "I'm trying to summon a premonition."

I looked at Logan who was looking at James like he said the most ridiculous thing in the world. "Why?" He asked.

End Kendall's pov.

James finally opened his eyes to look at his friends. "Didn't you listen to what mama Knight said last night?" He asked. "If it's true then demons are probably coming after us soon and I seeing none of us have any experience in fighting demons, and I have the weakest power I decided to practice."

"You don't have the weakest power." Kendall quickly objected.

"Yeah right." James replied. "Logan can move things with his mind, you can become all kinds of animals smaller then a dog and Carlos can control fire. I mean how awesome is that he just accidently put a banana on fire. All I can do is see tiny fragments of the past or future and see that Camille has a crush on Logan."

Carlos who had just walked in the living room chewing on an apple pouted. "You were not supposed to tell them about the banana." He said in a whiny voice. "I was aiming for the candle."

"You only missed by a few inches." James tried to cheer him up.

"Camille likes me?" Logan asked before shaking his head. "You shouldn't be practicing your powers in the open like this!" He scolded.

"This is our apartment." Carlos pointed out.

Kendall gave a small nod. "He has a point."

"What if Bitters walked in to see Carlos shoot fire out of his fingers?!" Logan objected.

"Search for a memory wiping spell?" Carlos answer came out sounding more like a question.

"That would probably count as personal gain." Logan pointed out. "And who said that we are the great four charmed witches from the prophecy!" He yelled, suddenly the shelf with action figures behind him fell down for no apparent reason alerting the other three boys that Logan truly was upset by this. "Can't we just pretend to be normal?" He pleaded.

"We're not normal." Carlos replied putting his apple on the table and walking towards the shelf behind Logan to pick up the action figures.

Logan sighed. "I know." He whispered turning around to help Carlos picking up all the fallen action figures.

Kendall walked over to James who was still sitting on the floor. "What were you trying to get a vision of anyway?" The blond teen asked.

"Oh." James said holding up the small card. "A guy named Stefan gave it to me at the pool. He was about to ask me for something when Bitters started to yell at him. So now I'm trying to get a premonition of what the guy was gonna ask me for."

"You could also just read the card." Kendall suggested.

"But then I'd have nothing to practice my powers with." James replied.

"Good point." Kendall chuckled.

Suddenly Kendall's younger sister came rushing in. "You guys are never gonna guess what's happening at the pool." She said grinning. "This Stefan is gi-"

"Don't tell me!" James cried covering his ears.

"This might be interesting for you actually." katie said continued. "That guy's starting a new model agency and is looking for good looking teens."

"He's looking for models here?" Kendall asked. When Katie nodded he glanced at James but to his surprise the spot on the floor was unoccupied.

James was standing at the door about. to leave. "Bye." He said giving a small wave. "I'm going to be a model." He said doing the jazz-hands and modelishly walking out of the apartment.

Kendall looked at the door oddly before shaking his head and getting up to help Carlos and Logan clean up and try to cheer him up.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James walked through the lobby searching for the guy of the model agency. He grinned spotting a tall man in suit talking to the Jenifers. "Hey!" He cried rushing up to them.

The man turned around smiling when he saw James. "Hey... uhm Jess right?"

"James actually." James corrected smiling holding the card up Stefan had given him earlier. "You gave this card and..." James trailed of as Stefan grabbed his chin to inspect his his face. He then lifter James's upper lip to inspect his teeth. Making James strongly feel like a piece of meat.

Stefan smiled a charming smile. "Yeah... You might be exactly what I'm looking for. You should drop by at my studio later this afternoon so we can make some new headshots." He said taking blonde Jennifer's hand in his. "Right now I have an appointment with this lovely lady." He said kissing her hand earning giggles from all three Jeniffers.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James couldn't stop grinning as he made his way back to the apartment. He couldn't wait to chose his outfit for the photo shoot! He didn't even care about having the weakest power anymore.

"Hey guys you're never gonna guess wha-" He stopped mid-sentence noticing the apartment was empty. "Hello?" He called. He spotted a note on the table. He quickly read it. 'Gone out for ice cream to cheer Logan up. Be back soon - Kendall'

James shrugged not really bothered that they had gone out without him.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"I can't believe you ordered that." Logan said looking at Carlos's ice cream in disgust. "Not even pregnant woman would order mustard tasting ice cream."

"You can't say it's gross until you try." Carlos said taking another lick of his ice cream.

Kendall chuckled at his friends but frowned when he heard sniffles coming from behind them. Turning around they noticed an old lady crying on a bench. "Should we ask what's wrong?" He asked his friends who both nodded.

They walked over to the bench. "Excuse me m'am?" Logan asked putting a hand on the woman's shoulder to gain her attention. The Woman slowly glanced up, the moment Carlos saw her face he gasped. "Jennifer?" He asked.

"What?" Kendall and Logan both asked.

Carlos gripped the lady's shoulders. "Do you know who I am?" He asked looking into her eyes.

The woman slowly nodded. "Yeah. You are the new guys at the Palm Woods. Me and the girls helped you to distract Bitters so you could redecorate your apartment." Saying that seemed to have cost her all her strength and she collapsed against Carlos' chest. "Guys." Carlos said glancing at Logan and Kendall over his shoulder. "This is blonde Jennifer."

"We need to call 911!" Kendall quickly instructed already reaching for his phone but was quickly stopped by Logan. "And say what? That she's dieing out of old age at age seventeen?" The brainy one of the group said. "I think something witchy is going on here." He said before sighing. "We beter go home and look in the book of shadows."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James frowned. The address Stefan had given him had been one of an old empty looking warehouse. Maybe he shouldn't have come here alone. He slowly walked to the door and was about to open the door but the moment his hand touched the door knob he was frozen on the spot as black and white images flashed through his now closed eyes. He saw Stefan morphing into hideous looking old man and attacking him. The vision ended with an image of him screaming.

James gasped coming back to his senses. He looked at the door and shook his head deciding he'd better get back to the apartment soon. He was about the leave when someone suddenly garbed him from behind covering his mouth and dragging him inside.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Back at the apartment Kendall and Logan were going through the book of shadows searching for what ever got Jennifer like this while Carlos was trying to find out if Jennifer might know something useful. "Jennifer is there anything you remember of... how you got like this?" The hispanic boy gently asked the old looking seventeen year old.

Jennifer who had only just regained consciousness slowly shook her head. "Only this man... and a photo shoot."

"Guys!" Logan called. "I think I found something." He said as Carlos quickly got up and came looking over his shoulder. The book was open on a page with a picture of an hideous old looking man on it. "The Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young by invoking the black magic power of the evil eye to gain eternal youth." Logan read out loud.

Carlos frowned. "The last thing Jennifer remembers was a photo shoot."

Kendall nodded. "Yeah there was a guy looking for good looking young people here earlier, he gave James his buisness car-" Kendall cut himself of realising one of his friends could be in serious trouble.

"James!" All three boys gasped.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James slowly woke up finding himself tied up to a weird glowing table. "What happened." He mutered groggily. Looking around he noticed the table he was on was surounded by white candles. "Uhm... Stefan or model agency person? You better let me go right now cause I'm seriously considering going to work for your compition! So who ever you are..."

Het trailed of as the demon from his vision walked into view. "It's Javna." He growled as his eyes suddenly lit up and red beams shot out of them. James could only let out a startled cry as the beams went into his own hazel eyes only leaving him abel in letting out pain filled whimpers.

Suddenly Javna's eyes lost their focuss and the beams coming from his eyes dissapeard. James blinked a couple of times to get the pain out of his eys.

The demon gasped for breath leaning against the table for support. "I- Is it hot in here or is it just me?" He said.

"Actually," A voice coming from behind them said. Javna whirled around to see Kendall, Carlos and Logan standing at the door. Carlos smirked holding out his end controling the temputure in the room. "it's me." He said slightly bending his hand to the right causing the sudden heat in the room to disapear again.

Kendall quickly morphed into a white pigeon and flew over the demon's head to get to James's side. Once he landed he quickly changed back to his normal form. "Note to self," he muttered. "Practice power more and learn how to change into more manly bird."

"Note to you." James hissed from his spot on the table. "Untie me and tell what the hell's going on!"

Kendall nodded and began to untie the roped tying James to the table. "Evil ugly demon that steal the youth of good looking teens." he quickly explained.

Logan noticing Javna was about to atack Kendall and James squinted his eyes at him using his telepathic powers to make the demon fly through the air and land in a pile of boxes. This gave kendall and James the oppertunity to rush to their friends' side.

Carlos held up the post-it with the vanquishing spell written on it. "Come on guys!" He called almost too excited.

_"Demon that bends the evil eyes look unto thee, _  
><em>May they soon be no more, <em>  
><em>We banish thou by the power of four!"<em>

The boys read watching as Javna cried out in pain. The demon was aging in front of their eyes. They kept repeating the spell till there was nothing left of the demon except a little bit of dust.

Out of nowhere a breeze swept though the room blowing even that little bit of dust away.

For a moment the boys just stood there before erupting in loud cheers and highviving eachother happily.

"Our first demon!" kendall cried. "Can you believe it?"

Logan was the first to calm himself. "Guys we got to get back to the apartment to see if Jennifer is okay!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Once back at the Palm Woods they rushed into the lobby and were immdiatly stopped by Bitters. "How manny times do I have to tell you hooligans, no running in my lobby?"

"We don't have time for this Bitters." Kendall objected.

Carlos nodded. "We need to find the Jennefers to..." He trailed of as all three Jennefres walked by in slow motion like ussuall.

Suddenly Kendall's phone beeped. Grabbing it Kendall sighed. "It's a text from Gustavo. He wants us at the studio."

The boys groaned.

**Author: Sorry for spelling errors. What do ya think?**


	3. Dead woman dating

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch2: Dead woman dating.

Carlos Pov:  
>Logan and I were sitting at the lobby, both of us were... well not cheerful wanna know why? Well it started after the guys and I defeated our first demon Javna. When we told mama Knight about she got all teary eyed and started hugging Kendall. It was really fun to watch until she suddenly said something about Kendall growing up which reminded us that Kendall's birthday was only two days away. Kendall hasn't enjoyed his birthday in years because his dad died a week after his birthday. So the Logan, James and I decided we needed to give him a mega super awesome present this year to cheer him up. We have no idea what to give him but the bigger problem is... we have no money whatsoever.<p>

We asked Gustavo if he would loan us some but he refused. I'm really tempted to ask Kendall to change into a dog and bite him, it would be hilarious and maybe Gustavo would stop calling us dogs after that. So now logan and I are going through the papers searching for part-time job that pays a lot so we can still buy Kendall something awesome. James already has a job interview but he didn't want to tell us for what. Maybe he's...

"You two!"

I looked up a bit startled by mr. Bitters who was heading our way looking pretty pissed. "What has gotten into your friend that he started plotting against the Palm Woods?!" Bitters yelled at us.

Both Logan and I just shot him a blank look before returning back to the papers. Bitters always has something to nag about.

End Carlos's pov.

Mr. Bitters's glare intensified as the two boys just ignored him. "Well don't you think I'll just except James working for the competition!"

"James got a job?" Carlos asked grinning. If it paid enough maybe he and Logan wouldn't even need to find jobs of their own.

"Yeah." Bitters replied still looking mad. "He got a job at hotel Neptune a few blocks from here. He works there as some kind of fortune teller."

"What?!" Logan gasped immediately getting up and walking out of the lobby.

"Logan and I need to... uhm go." Carlos excused them before getting up to follow Logan. He was about to leave when he spotted Kendall also heading towards the exit. "Kendall!" He called rushing to catch up to the blond. "Where are you going?" He asked smiling innocently.

Kendall retuned the smile. "I've been looking for you guys. I haven't seen you three all day. Where are Logan and James?" He asked.

"Uhm..." Carlos rubbed the back of his head in thought. "Logan... went to...The Museum!" He grinned at his clever lie. Logan had become fond of the museum at Rodeo drive. "And I'm not sure where James is... Wanna play indoor hockey?" Carlos asked changing the subject.

"With only two of us?" Kendall asked skeptically.

Carlos nodded grinning. "Yeah a little one on one. Or are you afraid I might beat you?"

"Oh you're on." Kendall replied grinning. Carlos put on his helmet and the two rushed to the apartment.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

At China Town two people were having a small argument at their front lawn. "Give me a break mom." A nineteen year old Asian girl groaned holding a bright colored helium balloon she'd gotten for her birthday. Her mom was holding out a Chinese amulet.

"There are a lot of hungry spirits out there Marie." Her mother warned.

"I'll risk it." Marie replied crossing her arms. Her dark black locks fell over her bare shoulder as she pouted.

"Better safe then sorry." Her mother chided. "You should have more respect for the spirits Marie if your grandmother were she-"

"She'd warn me about all the evil spirits walking around Chinatown I know I know." Marie leaned forward and kissed her mother's cheek. "I'm nineteen now mom. I'll be fine." She smiled handing her mom the balloon. "Gotta go." She said before jogging of.

After jogging a few minutes in peace she grabbed her ipod and began listening to the music and picked up her pace. She turned to corner and ran into an ally. She frowned hearing footsteps behind her. She lowered the volume of her ipod noticing a group of man standing behind her. "It's your birthday." One of the man stated.

Marie shifted uncomfortably. "Uhm.. yes..."

One of the guys smirked. "Make a wish." He said pulling out a gun a pushing the trigger shooting Marie hitting her in the chest. A see-through version stood up out of her motionless body. With a confused frown she looked down at her unmoving body and back at the criminals. One of them started pouring gasoline over her body and another one lighted a match.

"What are you doing! Stop!" The ghost of Marie cried. "No!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan walked into a fancy looking hotel. It didn't take long before he spotted James sitting at a small round table reading an old lady's palm. "James!" Logan hissed walking towards the tall brunette. "Are you out of your mind?"

For just a second James looked surprised to see Logan but the look quickly disappeared. "I'm not out of my mind I'm the amazing Jameziny." He said pointing to the sign behind Logan with his title written on it.

"Our powers are to protect the innocents not to earn money with!" Logan snapped. "This has personal gain written all over it."

"I'm doing this to earn money to buy Kendall who's one of my best friends and cool big brother an awesome birthday present." James hissed trying to lose all the attention Logan's outburst had gotten them. "This is completely selfless."

Logan opened his mouth probably to disagree with James when suddenly a Asian girl run up to them. "Which one of you is the psychic?" She asked sounding desperate.

"He is!" Logan muttered pointing to James while palming his forehead with his other hand. James smirked. "I don't need to see your hand to see you me and a romantic dinner."

A huge smile broke the girl's face. "You can see me? Both of you?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Of course we can see you."

"Oh thank god!" The girl grinned. "I've been to every psychic in town you're my last hope. I-"

"James what are you doing we've got customers waiting." A guy in suit said looking annoyed. "Get back to work."

"Of course boss." James said getting up slightly as he did so his hand brushed past his boss's arm. James froze as black and white images flashed through his closed eyes. He saw his boss walking down the street getting hit by a car-. James gasped opening his eyes taking a deep breath to calm himself after his premonition.

"You alright?" His boss asked.

James slowly nodded, he needed to get better at handling these premonitions. Logan groaned. "Fine you get your money but don't you get us in trouble if the laws of personal gain will catch up on you!" He yelled before leaving.

The Asian girl looked torn between staying with James or following Logan. After a moment of hesitation she decided to follow Logan.

Once out of the hotel Logan frowned noticing the girl was following him. "Are stalking me or something?" He muttered.

"My name's Marie." The girl introduced herself. "I'm desperate I need your help."

"You need help all right." Logan agreed quickening his pace.

"I'm begging you please." Marie begged. "Yesterday I was murdered and I ne-"

"Are you drunk?" Logan interrupted her. "Or.. Look out!" He cried as someone on a bike was about to hit Marie but much to Logan's surprise it went straight through her. "How?" Logan asked.

"Now do you believe me?" Marie asked putting her hands on her hips. "I'm a spirit, a ghost. You need to tell the police where my body is."

Logan slowly nodded. "Oh...kay. Let's take a gab."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan and Marie were walking down an ally near China town. "Again thanks for helping me." Marie thanked for what felt like the tenth time.

"Well you didn't leave with much choice." Logan replied. He frowned hearing sirens coming from nearby. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"No!" Marie cried trying to grab Logan's shoulder but naturally it went straight through it. "Somebody needs to find my body before it's too late."

"Too late for what?"

"It's a Chinese myth. At least I always thought it was a myth. It's called Thowhoi, when the gates of hell open. We're almost there." Marie explained. "If the gatekeeper, Yama, catches my soul before my body's properly buried, he'll take my to hell forever."

"But.." Logan stopped staring at something looking horrified.

"What?" Marie asked.

"Is that you?" Logan asked pointing towards the far corner. Marie looked at what he was pointing at and gasped using her hands to cover her mouth. Her body was burned beyond recognition. Tears started to roll down Marie's cheeks. Logan tried to comfort her but not being able to touch didn't make that very easy. "Marie... I'm so sorry."

Suddenly a horse with a knight dressed in odd ancient looking armor came galloping their way.

"It's yama!" Marie cried. "Run!"

"Too late." Logan said squinting his eyes at two trashcans using his telekinetic powers to fling the trashcans at Yama. Noticing Marie's shocked look he smirked. "Good witch remember?"

"How'd you do that?" Marie asked in amazement.

Logan shrugged. "I don't know I panic squint my eyes at things and they magically go the direction I want them to." He saw Yama and his horse recovering from the blow. "Now we run." He said breaking into a fast sprint.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall wrapped a towel around his waist before leaving the bathroom and walked into the kitchen were his mom and Carlos were busy making diner together. That wasn't anything new what didn't look right with the scene however was James who was using a wet towel to clean up the table.

"What's up?" Kendall asked walking over to the table and pulling out a chair and sitting at the table.

"I don't want to talk about it." James replied without turning to face Kendall.

Kendall sighed. "Carlos told me your wanted to get me a present and that you got that job as a psychic."

"What?" James blinked glancing at Carlos who purposely wasn't facing them and instead focusing on the carrots he was cutting. James sighed. "I had a premonition."

"Of what?" Kendall asked.

"My boss getting run over by a pink Cadillac." James told them.

"A pink Cadillac?" Carlos repeated.

James nodded. "I know it sounds ridiculous but I saw it and I have no idea how to stop it."

"How do you know it was pink?" Kendall asked. "I thought you said your visions were in black and white."

James nodded. "They do but I just somehow know the car is pink. It's this gut feeling."

"It means your powers are advancing." Mrs. Knight said.

Suddenly the apartment door went open and Logan walked in closing the door behind him. Seconds later an Asian girl walked _through_ the door making the other jump. Logan sighed. "Guys this is Marie the ghost. I told her she could stay here till she's buried." He frowned. "Is it just me or did that sentence sound really weird?"

"It sounded weird." Marie nodded.

Kendall shrugged. "Fine but next time call in advance."

"Why?" Logan asked.

Kendall motioned to the towel around his waist. "Maybe... Cause I'm not dressed!"

"Oh!" Marie gasped. "Sorry."

"How can you blush?" Logan asked frowning. "Blushing means the blood in your cheek will get warmer and flow faster and you don't even have a blood flow." He said blushing himself when he realized what he said. "Sorry." He apologized.

"It's alright." Marie brushed it of. "I was going to med school... or I was about to before I was murdered..." She said looking down as tears started to form in her brown eyes.

Logan's eyes grew as a big grin formed on his face. "Really? I always wanted to be a doctor." He said sitting down on the orange couch. "What would your specialty be?"

"Well," Marie smiled sitting down next to him not wondering why she didn't fall through the couch. "I would be an alternative doctor." She said. "I would work with Chinese herbs and other old fashioned ways of healing."

"Old fashioned ways?" Logan asked with a small frown on his face. "Are sure those work?"

"Of course silly!" Marie smiled playfully hitting Logan's shoulder which obviously went straight through him again. She crossed her arms pouting. "You really think I'd use possibly not working medicines."

"Sorry." Logan chuckled holding up his hands in defense. "Just asking."

Suddenly Marie got up grinning. "Can we go somewhere?"

Logan blinked. "Uhm sure." He glanced at Mrs. Knight who nodded. "I'll leave your dinner in the microwave for when you get back." She said smiling. "You go have fun with your ghost friend."

Logan nodded and got up. Once the two of them left everybody turned to James giving him a question look. For a moment James looked confused before he frowned. "Oh so when your curious it's not personal gain?" He said crossing his arms rolling his eyes. "Fine... Logan and ghost girl are falling for each other and seeing she's dead I don't think this is a match made in heaven."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"This is your apartment?" Logan asked walking in the messy room. Good thing Marie remembered where she kept the spare key or else they would have come here for nothing. Marie nodded. "Please don't mind the mess, I wasn't expecting guests."

"No it's not a mess." Logan shook his head looking around. "It's... Alright it's mess."

Marie giggled. "I know my mom always tells me to clean up but I never really got it I guess... Could you reach for that?" She asked pointing to the top of a closet.

Logan nodded reaching up pulling out a small box that was decorated with ancient Chinese signs. Marie nodded towards it. "Go ahead open it."

Logan slowly opened it finding it filled with recipes. "Where are these for?" He asked.

"Family recipes for healing drinks and instructions how to use certain herbs." Marie explained. "I want you to have them."

Logan's eyes grew. "These belong to your family." He refused shaking his head before sitting down on her couch.

Marie shook her head. "You and your friends have these amazing gifts and you could do such wonderful things using my family's recipes my mom would feel honored if you would use them."

"I... Thank you." Logan smiled. "Your mom means a lot to you doesn't she?"

Marie nodded. "After my dad died I developed a fear of losing people I wouldn't have gotten over it without her."

Logan smiled a soft smile. "Are you afraid now?"

Marie shook her head sitting down closely next to Logan. "Naha... For some reason I feel safe with you."

Logan smirked. "You're not scared Yama will come to drag you to hell with him?"

Marie smiled. "Not when I have this powerful witch here to protect me." She said winking playfully. Logan smiled leaning deeper in the couch accidently pressing on the remote which turned on the tv on the news report.

"Although police report that the body was burned beyond recognition...  
>Personal affects found at the scene, preliminarily identify him as Tina Wong, head of the Chinatown triad." The reporter read. The bottom of the screen showed a picture of a burned body.<p>

Logan and Marie shot up. "That's my body!" Marie gasped.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Early the next morning Kendall and James walked into hotel Neptune searching for James his boss. "So remember your my second opinion. You just tell him that my premonitions always come true." James told his friend.

Kendall frowned. "And why didn't he believe you. I mean he thinks your psychic right?" He asked.

James bit his lower lip. "Yeah... I kinda told him that he shouldn't leave the hotel or else he would die. So..."

"So now he thinks you're some kind of stalker." Kendall finished. Just then a guy in suit came walking their way looking really mad. "You!" The man cried pointing at James. The guy reached into his pocket. "This is yours isn't it." He said pulling out a purple bandanna. "You locked me up in my room!"

"No I didn't." James shook his head. "Bandanna-men did."

Kendall sighed. "What my friend is trying to say is... that he did that for your own protection. He had a visio-"

"Vision? Don't get me started of that mumbo jumbo just another fraud wanting get my money." The guy interrupted glaring at them. He turned around to leave in a huff.

"Wait!" Kendall called noticing James had his closed and seemed frozen on the spot which only meant the premonition was getting closer to come truth. Kendall quickly broke out in a sprint to stop the guy.

Outside he saw James's boss standing on the middle of the road bending down to pick up his briefcase which he had apparently had dropped. Kendall good see a pink Cadillac about to hit the guy. Kendall hurriedly jumped and pushed the guy out of the way barely making it on time.

"Kendall!" James who'd come out of the hotel just on time to see what happened. He rushed to their side quickly helping the both of them up. "That will be twenty bucks tip not included." He said holding out his hand. His boss just looked to stunned to respond. "Thank you." He thanked them before hurriedly leaving.

"Are you alright?" James asked worriedly looking at Kendall. Kendall nodded grinning.

"Happy birthday bro." James smiled. "You just saved a life."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Marie, Logan and Carlos were slowly making their way upstairs in a Chinese warehouse. "You shouldn't do this." Marie nervously whispered. "There a thugs in there."

"Keep talking." Carlos whispered smiling cheerfully.

"With guns." Marie continued.

"Even better." Logan responded. They stopped at the door. Marie frowned noticing an amulet hanging. "I can't go in it's protected against spirits. Do you guys now a spell to get me in there?"

Logan shook his head simply reaching and pulled the amulet off and threw it in a random direction.

"Or you could just do that." Marie chuckled. Logan slowly opened the door. They could see three thugs and one girl all laughing at the news paper with the article about Tina being found dead in it.

Logan squinted his eyes at the news paper telekinetically sending it into Tina's hands. Tina gasped as she suddenly had the newspaper in her hand.

"Now!" Logan cried. Carlos quickly reacted by taking a picture of Tina holding the article. Before Tina or the thugs could react Logan pulled out a post it with a teleportation spell on it which would teleport them back to the Palm Woods. Carlos and Logan become reading the spell.

_''Walking is a burden. _  
><em>Now the walls are turning. <em>  
><em>Twist and change, <em>  
><em>This room is a pain. <em>  
><em>Go to Palm Woods room 2J in time, <em>  
><em>Faster than when we flip a dime."<em>

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

It had been two days since Carlos had taken the picture of Tina holding the article about her being dead to the police and they identified the dead body as Marie's. The guys were now giving the condolences at her mom at Marie's funeral. Logan and Marie walked to a more quiet spot so they could say goodbye.

Marie smiled. "Never thought I'd there on my own funeral." She said. A frown over took the smile as she was looking at something behind Logan.

"What are you seeing?" Logan asked.

"I think... it's the light." Marie quietly answered. "It's so beautiful." She whispered starting to walk towards it.

"Wait!" Logan cried. "I know I shouldn't have fallen in for a ghost, but I did and now I'm in love which is stupid cause now you have to go and I don't want you to an-" Logan stoped as Marie put a hand on his shoulder but now unlike the other times she had done this time he could actually feel her touch.

"I wish I could have met you sooner." Marie whispered. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Logan closed his eyes leaning into the kiss even though he couldn't really fell her lips just imagining her kiss was enough. When he opened his eyes again she was gone.

Logan slowly sat down in the grass hugging his knees. After while James walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "She's gone." Logan whispered brokenly.

"I'm sorry." James replied.

"You knew." Logan whispered.

"That you were in love?" James asked. "I'm part cupid it's what I do."

Logan glanced up at him. "This... feeling. It... it absolutely sucks."

"I know... and it never really goes away."

"Gee that makes me feel better." Logan muttered looking back down.

"It doesn't go away but it does get better." James told him. Carlos came running up to them. "Come on guys it's time to give Kendall his surprise!" He said grinning excitedly.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Why are closing the curtains?" Kendall asked. They were sitting in Kendall and James's shared room. In the middle of the room they had placed five candles in a circle. Carlos bend down at each and used his power to create a small flame on his pointer finger and carefully lighted each candle. Logan was sitting on Kendall's bed with the Book of Shaduws on his lap.

"Just come read the spell with us." Carlos urged at the other three bend down next to Logan and began chanting the spell.

_"Hear these words,_  
><em>hear my cry spirit from the other side<em>  
><em>Come to me I summon thee<em>  
><em>Cross now the Great Divide<em>

Kendall frowned as he read the spell was they were done he confussed as je looked at his friends. "Why are we summoning Logan's dead spirit crush?"

"You didn't summon Logan's crush Kendall." A male voice from behind them said.

Kendall whirled around to find an older version of him standing in the center of the circle of candles. Kendall's eyes grew wide. "Dad..." He whispered.

**Author: Have a ghostly Halloween.**


	4. Dream sorceress

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch3: Dream sorceress.

James's pov:  
>"You guys seriously need to get girlfriends." I muttered. The guys and I were at a benefit party so Gustavo could lure more founders. The guys and I have been watching the couple in front of us go at it for at least half an hour.<p>

"Don't they need to breath?" Kendall asked looking at the pair ridiculously. I couldn't help but chuckle. Kendall had been acting like a pouting little kid ever since we found out that the new girl Jo already had a boyfriend. Not everyone could be like me to have all the girls swooning all over me, though I'm pretty sure Jo was single if she's not into one of us then that's her loss. Logan and Carlos both groaned

"You know what?" Kendall said sitting. "James is right. It's time one of us got a girlfriend. I mean we're in LA hot girls are walking around everywhere."

Logan sighed leaning on the table with his elbows resting his head in his hands. "If only it were that easy..."

I actually laughed at that. "It is that easy you walk up to a girl you like, and ask her out."

The guys looked at me like I lost my mind I smiled amused by them. "Just watch." I said smirking. "The first girl that walks through that door," I said pointing to the door. "She'll be spending the night in heaven." I finished grinning.

For a while the guys and I kept watching the door. It didn't take long till a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair. She was in Skinny jeans and wore a bright green tank top and

cropped denim jacket. On her head she had a caramel colored beanie. She was hot. I was about to get up and walk over to her but that wasn't needed as for some reason she walked over to us looking incredibly pissed.

"You!" She cried pointing at Carlos.

End James's pov.

The guys looked at the girl surprised by her out burst. Logan was the first to react. "Sorry but do we know you?"

Before the girl could ask the waiter walked up to them putting down four drinks. Carlos frowned. "Sam?" He called the waiter back. "I think you mixed the order up. I didn't order anything."

"I know." Sam replied smiling. "You have secret admirer." The waiter pointed to a woman in a wheelchair that looked about 25. She was sitting a few tables away. "She ordered this for you."

Carlos blinked and it looked like Kendall, James and Logan were about to burt out laughing hadn't girl who was still standing there hands on her hips glaring at the boys but at Carlos in particular. "Who are you. You're in some kind of gang or something?" She demanded to know.

James leaned towards Carlos's ear. "Yeah… I said I would take the first girl that came in, but... You can have this one." He whispered so the girl wouldn't hear.

"What?" Kendall asked. "Of course we aren't."

The girl just ignored him still eying Carlos with a deadly expression. "Well?" She asked.

Carlos slowly shook his head. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

The girl crossed her arms. "I saw you leave this," She reached into her pant pocket and pulled out a picture of the gang leader Tina holding the newspaper with the article of her being dead. "at my dad's office three days ago." She continued. "How could you possibly have taken this picture?"

"You're chief... Handis's daughter?" Carlos asked.

"Harris." The girl corrected briskly. "I'm Misty Harris." She finally introduced herself. "And you," She said pointing at Carlos her finger almost touching his nose. "still haven't answered my question." She shrugged smirking. "But if you won't tell me... I'll have to find out myself." She said turning around and leaving.

"Wait!" Carlos cried after. He pushed his chair back and got up but the Waiter stopped him by grabbing his arm. "What should I do with this?" He asked holding up Carlos's drink.

"Uh.. Give it back to the girl and say that I'm sorry but I don't have the time but that I did appreciate it." Carlos hurriedly answered before quickly leaving to catch up with the girl.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"He didn't want the drink?" The woman who had ordered Carlos the drink asked disappointed as Sam put the drink down on her table.

"Sorry." Sam apologized. "But he seemed to be in kind of a rush." He explained. "He left in a hurry."

"They all do." The woman sighed before glancing back up at Sam. "What about you Sam? Want to have a drink with me when your finished working?" She asked winking.

Sam smirked but it fell as he remembered something. "I'd love to but you see this guy I work for mr. Rocque won't pay if I flirt with any of his guests." He sighed. "Sorry." Sam said before going back to work leaving the blond woman sitting there alone in her wheel chair.

"Sorry?" She asked. "You're not sorry... Or at least not yet."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Sam rubbed his eyes, as he walked through his messy room and letting himself fall into his bed. The party had went on for hours and he was dead tired. The moment his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

He woke up less than an hour later when he felt someone gently stroking his lips. His eyes shot open to find the lady from the party sitting at his bedside this. She smiled. "Good evening Sam." She whispered leaning close to his face.

Sam blinked. "What the he-" He couldn't finish as she suddenly pressed her lips on his passionate kissing him. Suddenly his room began to change shape. Everything looked red and they seemed to be standing on a rooftop. The woman leaned close to Sam hugging him from behind.

Sam frowned looking down at himself he was now dressed in a tux. "I.. I don't understand."

"It's your dream." The woman purred. "It's my fantasy." She said grinning.

"Where are we?" Sam asked panic clearly evident in his voice.

"Hmm." The blonde woman just giggled playfully. "We're in your dream baby... But I can make it mine." She finished with a giggle. She walked around Sam so she was in front of him and they could face each other.

Sam's eyes grew. "You can walk." He said grinning happy for her.

"In dreams I can do everything I want." The woman explained. "I'm like a dream sorceress." She smiled. "I can walk in your dreams, I can dance in your dreams,"

"What the!" Sam gasped as he suddenly began leading tango with her. The dream sorceress just continued like she didn't even notice they were dancing. "I can alter your dreams..." She smirked as they suddenly began dancing towards the edge of the building. "I can kill you in your dreams."

"Stop!" Sam cried. "I'll do anything! Stop!" They had stopped. Sam found himself at the edge of the twenty store building and being unable to move.

"There, there." The dream sorceress used her thumb to stroke his cheek. "You rejected me Sam... Be a big boy and face the consequences!" She yelled pushing him of the building.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Way to begin a day." Caleb Harris, chief of LAPD muttered at hearing the report from inspector Darryl Morris. "Your saying that she bro-" He was interrupted by his daughter walking in. "Hey daddy." Misty greeted walking over and kissing her father's cheek.

"Morning sweetheart." Her father smiled. "What are you doing here this early?"

Misty shrugged sitting down. "I'm feeling helpful today." She smiled looking excited. "What are you working on inspector?"

Normally Darryl would never give away information of one of his cases but he knew Misty often did freelance photography for them and she was his boss's daughter after all. "A weird case but I don't think you can help this time Misty. We already searched the crime scene the body was in her own home on her own bed no signs of anyone else coming in that night."

"What kind of case is it?" Misty asked.

"Oh don't want to get involved in this one honey." Her dad chuckled. "It's too... mysterious I guess. The victim was found in her bed this morning with all the bones in her body broken but with no external damage whatsoever. There's not a scratch on her."

As her father continued explaining Misty felt herself getting more and more interested in this case. "Ever seen other victims like her?" She asked.

Inspector Morris nodded. "Yeah on jumpers. We usually find their bodies on the sidewalk."

"Only this was not a suicide." Her father added. "Which only means one thing."

"Murder." Both he and Misty finished.

Darryl sighed. "I hate it when you say that."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James groaned walking into the kitchen the next night. He grumpily sat down and let his head drop on the table.

Kendall who was sitting across of him frowned. "What? The girl you left with was no fun?" He asked a notch of sarcasm in his voice.

James moaned. "She was left with me to show her ex she could get someone way better looking than him." He said groaning again. "Being part cupid sucks." He muttered. "Yeah I like romance but I don't have anything against one nights stands either and that doesn't work when you can sense the girl thinking about her ex-boyfriend."

Carlos smirked. "Not that easy eh?"

"Asking someone out is easy." James replied. "Finding someone that's actually into you, now that's the hard part." He then noticed the lack other presences. "Where are Katie, your mom and Logan?" He asked.

"Katie and mom went shopping and Logan is doing that volunteer thing at the museum again." Kendall answered.

Carlos snorted. "I still don't get why someone would volunteer at the museum can't he just watch TV or something else to get over his dead ghost girlfriend?"

"Look at us." Kendall suddenly said. "We're only the most powerful four witches in the universe together. Maybe it's time we get into action and get ourselves some dates?"

"You mean magically?" James asked raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that a little desperate?"

"You care?" Carlos asked.

James rubbed his chin in thought before shaking his head. "Nah let's do the spell."

Just then Logan came back from the museum. "Good evening peeps." He greeted.

James smiled. "What up? How was the museum?"

Logan grinned and opened his mouth to answer but before he could Carlos stood up from his chair. "We aren't gonna do love spell!" He cried earning groans from Kendall and James. "We really got to work on that lying thing." Kendall muttered. "Look Logan I just think it's time we tr-"

"I'm in." Logan nodded interrupting Kendall.

"You are?" James asked. Carlos nodded equally surprised. "Aren't you afraid this is personal gain?"

Logan shrugged. "How is asking for what you want personal gain?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Inspector Darryl Morris was sitting in at a private room in a research facility he was here to ask some questions to a potential suspect. He didn't have to wait long till a blond woman in a wheelchair arrived. He stood up. "You're miss Berman?" He asked.

The woman nodded. "How can I help you inspector?" She asked smiling sweetly.

Darryl sighed shoving a picture across the table. "Do you know this guy?"

Miss Berman studied the picture before nodding. "Yes he was the waiter at a party I went to. I asked him to join me but he wasn't allowed to be-"

"He's dead." Darryl interrupted her

"Oh." Berman said not sounding surprised. "How sad..."

Darryl sighed. "Miss Berman where were you last night between the time 1:00 and 3:00?"

"Here asleep." Miss Berman answered shrugging. "I'm financing this project so I spend most of my nights here just ask the staff or check the security cameras."

Darryl sighed standing up. "No that's okay miss. Have a good day." He said before leaving.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The guys were sitting in Kendall and James's shared room. "You've written it down?" Kendall asked. When his friend nodded he smirked. "Well?" He asked.

Carlos shrugged awkwardly. "You go first."

"Sure..." Kendall grinned quickly snatching the paper out of Carlos's hands. "You want someone who's..." Kendall frowned reading what Carlos had written down. "A girl?" He asked getting chuckles from Logan and James.

"That's... good you're not picky." Kendall said before reaching for Logan's paper and began reading it. "You want a girl who's smart, that doesn't bring too much drama, caring, loves romance but can also enjoy simple things like movie nights on the couch and has a pretty smile." Kendall nodded before grabbing James's notes.

"You want a girl who's..." Kendall blinked. "Cares about her appearance, is into you because she's just totally into you. She loves body lotion and long passion filled night,s sleeping in on Sundays and the aroma of scented candles." Kendall laughed, shooting James a look. "She'll go with your adventures life. She has to be a party animal and enjoy living it Big Time at your side. She respects and supports your dreams and you'll respect hers..." Kendall chuckled. "You really let your cupid side go lose on this huh?"

James shrugged. "This spell sends potential lovers our way, so it basically does what a cupid does if it can attract 'the one' I might as well write what I want." He smiled. "Your turn."

Kendall shook his head about to refuse when Logan used his powers to push Kendall's paper towards him. Grabbing it Logan smirked as he began reading. "Kendall wants a girl who's quirky, just someone who's not boring doesn't use too much make up and stand out in a crowd." Logan read.

Kendall sighed. "Okay so now we read the chant an-" Kendall was interrupted by someone rapidly ringing the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Carlos said getting up and rushing to the door.

"Whoever it is make don't take too long!" Logan called after him.

Carlos made his way to the door cheerfully opening it. His smile fell when he saw the girl from the party who had accused him of being a in a gang. "Hi.. Uhm.. Misty right?"

Misty nodded not waiting for an invitation and walking in looking around the apartment. She casually walked over to the orange couch and sat down.

Carlos frowned stunned. "Uhm... we were kind of in the middle of something so..." He trailed of hoping she'd understand and leave.

"You know," Misty started ignoring the fact that she obviously wasn't welcome. "I can link you and your friends to three unsolved cases." She said casually leaning into the couch.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"There always are many mysterious cases at LAPD." Misty continued. "Though they seem to have doubled in mysteriousness and... Weirdness since you and your friends moved to LA."

"I'm sorry." Carlos smiled uncomfortably. "But... I have no idea what you're talking about."

Misty gave him a 'yeah right' look. "There was a dude from a model agency who kidnapped three woman. Two came from the Palm Woods as in here where you live. The guy was never found though there were weird ashes at the crime scene. The second crime I an link the four of you to is the recent death or the... not dead of gang member Tina Wong. I still don't know how you got that picture."

"What's the third?" Carlos asked curious especially seeing they hadn't faced anything supernatural for the last three days.

"The waiter at that party yesterday." Misty answered reaching for an apple from the small table. "Sam? He was found dead this morning."

"Sam's dead?" Carlos gasped.

Misty who was about to take a bite from the apple stopped. "You didn't know?" She asked surprised. She kind of expected him to confess him being the leader of some kind of gang by now.

"Of course not!" Carlos cried before calming himself. "Uhm.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell... We didn't know Sam long but... I gotta tell the guys can you leave?"

Misty was stunned, she'd been so sure Carlos had something to do with this mysterious murder. She slowly nodded. "Yeah.. I'm sorry for your loss." She apologized before quickly leaving.

Carlos slowly went back to James and Kendall's shared room. "You ready to cast the spell?" Kendall asked when he saw him standing at the doorstep.

"I don't feel like it anymore." Carlos replied. "I'm gonna take a bath." He said turning around and heading to the bathroom.

Kendall shrugged. He, James and Logan turned to the pot with the potion in it. He nodded towards his friends and they began chanting the spell together.

_"I Conjure thee, I Conjure thee, _  
><em>As a queen and the bee.<em>  
><em>As I desire, so shall it be."<em>

As they started chanting the spell for the second time smoke started form around them it disappeared as soon as they finished saying it for the third time. The boys blinked as silence filled the room. "...Did it work?" Logan asked.

James got up. "Only one way to find out. Let's go out and see what happens." He said. "Your guys coming with me?"

Logan nodded also getting up but Kendall shook his head. "I'll pass."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos smiled a sleepy smile enjoying his bubble bad. Letting his head rest he slowly began falling asleep.

"Hello Carlos." A female voice said.

Carlos's eyes shot open everything around him looked more reddish and foggy. "What the hell!" He saw a blond woman standing in front of the tub. He was suddenly happy that he had taken a bubble bath so the woman wouldn't see... things that woman who unannounced walk into the bathroom shouldn't see.

"Who are you?" Carlos and the woman said at the same time. The woman slowly walked behind Carlos and began messaging his shoulders. Carlos began panicking as he found himself being unable to move. "Kendall!" He and the woman yelled at the same time. "Kendall help!"

The woman sighed. "Scream all you want no one can help you."

Carlos frowned. "How do you...?"

"Know what you're thinking, what your about to say?" The woman smirked. "I'm the woman in your dreams baby." She whispered seductively her breathing close to his neck. "I know your deepest wishes, desires, your fears... I have never met someone like you."

Carlos closed his eyes tightly. "You're not real. You don't exist. You're not real you don't exist." He kept repeating.

"That's what your mom taught you to do in your nightmares right honey." She said kissing his neck. "But I'm no monster Carlos. I'm the dream sorcerers... and unlike the monsters in your dreams..." She whispered grabbing a sponge and rubbing Carlos's back so hard it began to bleed. "I can hurt you." She finished smiling at Carlos pain filled expression. Before he could cry out again the dream sorcerers pushed him under water trying to drown him.

"Carlos?" Kendall called knocking the bathroom door.

Carlos shot up blinking rapidly. He immediately started coughing. Outside the bathroom Kendall began worrying at how hard Carlos was coughing and decided to walk in. "Carlitos? You alright buddy?" He asked.

Once he calmed his breath Carlos slowly nodded. "Uh.. Yeah... I fell asleep."

Kendall raised a busy eyebrow. "You were yelling."

"I had a really bad dream..." Carlos quietly replied. "I'll talk to you... later okay? I need to get dressed."

"Sure." Kendall nodded before leaving.

Carlos slowly got out of the tub. He grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist. Walking over to the mirror he frowned rubbing his sore shoulder. He hissed. Looking at his hand he noticed it was covered in blood.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The next morning Kendall, Carlos, mrs. Knight and Katie were having breakfast at the kitchen table. It was quite easy to see that Carlos hadn't slept at all last night. He had dark rings under his eyes and was quietly stirring though his bowl of cereal. "Remember what my mom used tell us when we had nightmares?"

"Yeah." Kendall didn't need to think long, they had so many sleepovers when they were younger. It was actually rare for them not sleeping at the same house, even when one of them was sick that did not stop the other three of coming over. "She said when you see any scary monsters in your dream you just close your eyes and tell them to go away and that they didn't exist. Worked every time. Didn't it work for your dream soccer girl?"

Carlos shook his head. "Not only that but she even knew about what mom told me. What about the scratches on my back? They were there and now there gong. What if she's a demon?"

"Or," Katie started holding up her finger. "You told us that Misty came and told you someone you knew died and she accused you of being in a gang. So maybe you were just stressed out and had a nightmare?"

Carlos was about to argue when two people walked in. James and apparently a girl he had picked up when he went out yesterday. "James." Mrs Knight said frowning disapprovingly crossing her arms.

"Don't worry." James quickly assured. "Everything you don't want us to do here we already did at her apartment." He said earning giggles from the girl. "I'm going to use your washroom." The girl excused herself quickly kissing James's cheek and walking out.

James grinned. "We're only here so I can change. We're going hiking at the beach after that." He said smiling. "Hannah is an adventurous girl." He smirked.

"The love spell worked?" Kendall chuckled. "I'm guessing Logan also found a girl?"

James snorted. "He got two. There were those two college girls and they kept talking about... college stuff all night." He said with a slight roll of his eyes. "The spell worked guys. You guys need to try this."

Carlos shook his head. "I'm going to the police office and find out what happened to Sam." He looked at Mrs Knight. "Can I take the van?" He asked.

"Of course sweetie." Mrs. Knight nodded.

"In that case I'm going to the pool and see if some of the Palm Woods girls are affected by the spell. You," He said turning to Carlos. "Call me if you need help."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

When Kendall had walked to the pool and sat down on his usual spot he immediately noticed he was getting a lot more attention than her usually would.

"Hey you." Jo said smiling cheerfully sitting down beside him.

"Hey." Kendall greeted. "How's your boyfriend?" He asked failing to hide the bitterness from his voice.

"Who?" Jo asked smiling leaning a bit closer. "You want to go out for a drink later?"

Kendall frowned. "Are you drunk?" He asked Jo was definitely not the type of girl that would just go and cheat on her boyfriend, so he wanted to know where this was coming from.

"I'm not sure..." Jo replied frowning. "I just feel... Like I should get to know you better."

"I see..." Kendall wasn't sure what to think. Yes he liked Jo, but what if she was only like this cause of the spell? What if She was really into her current boyfriend and he'd be driving them apart. "Maybe we should go-" Before he could finish Camille run up to him and enveloped him into a kiss.

"Camille!" Kendall cried pulling apart. "What are you doing?!" He was sure she wasn't rehearsing for a part cause this was way to passionate to be fake.

Camille smiled a lovesick smile. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She told him. Kendall sighed. Now he was sure the spell didn't work. James had been trying to get Logan to ask Camille out for a week saying he could sense Camille was into him. Kendall tried to recall what they did to make the spell fail till her realized the spell didn't fail. It was a spell to attract a potential lover. He had written down that he wanted a girl who wasn't boring. Palm Woods was filled with girls who dreamed of fame and wanted to live the life at full limits of course he was attracting Camille and Jo.

He smiled. "Perhaps another time." He said noticing some other girls were starting to look at him. "There's something I need to do first." He said getting up running back to 2J before any of the other girls could ask him out.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos sleepily rubbed his eyes leaning against chief Harris's desk. He had been waiting for hours and was exhausted but he really wanted to talk about Sam's dead with the chief. He tried his hardest to keep his eyes open but he soon felt them drop.

"Carlos... Oh Carlos." Someone sang. Carlos eyes shot open to see the air again had turned in a reddish color. Glancing behind him he saw the dream sorceress standing behind him holding the chair arms looking excited. "We meet again." She whispered winking.

Carlos tried to get up but found himself once again paralyzed. "Leave me alone!" He yelled.

The dream sorceress giggled. "Sucks huh? Feeling powerless?"

"I'm far from powerless." Carlos hissed desperately trying to move his fingers to summon flames and use his powers.

The dream sorceress just ignored him. "I on the other hand have the cards in hand. But if you don't want me to be here little Carlitios." She said using the nickname his friends came up with years ago. "I can always go to other guy's dreams... I get rejected too often. There's always Logan or James... Maybe even Kendall."

"Stay away from them!" He cried out.

The dream sorceress laughed and said something but instead of hearing her voice Carlos heard someone else. "What are you doing here?"

Carlos's eyes shot open to see Misty standing over him looking pretty annoyed. "I gotta go." He said quickly getting up. "Thank you so much for waking me!" He thanked before running out.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall was laying on the couch in 2J. The peace was ruined by James storming in and letting himself fall on the other end of the couch. Kendall glanced at his taller friend. "Hannah wasn't really into you was she?"

James sighed sadly. "Nope." He leaned against Kendall's legs. "She was or is but..."

"Just not really." Kendall finished. "You don't need to be a cupid to see that the girls that are coming up to us are just what we ordered in the spell."

Just then Logan came running in hurriedly closing the door behind him using his power to lock it. "Help! I just got followed by a mob of college girls who were all demanding to go out with me!"

"We need to reverse the spell." The three of them said together. They got up and were about to head to James and Kendall's shared room for the Book of shadows when Kendall's phone rang. "Carlos." Kendall greeted answering his phone and putting it on speaker. "Where are you?"

"I'm on the road." Carlos answered. The others frowned at how exhausted their youngest friend sounded.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked.

"Not really." Carlos replied. "I got attacked by that dream lady again."

Kendall frowned. "Carlos, I already searched the book there's nothing in there about a Dream sorcerers." He said. They could hear Carlos sigh on the other end they could clearly hear the panic and fear in his voice. "All I know is if I fall asleep again she'll kill me." He said. Logan took the phone from Kendall as they went into action. "Carlos blast the air conditioning and roll down the windows that will make enough noise to keep you awake."

James nodded. "Remember the new song we're working on 'The city is ours' I want you to sing it with us kay?"

They could hear Carlos yawn on the other end. "Carlos?" Kendall asked carefully. "You still with us buddy?" He frown deepened as they could hear car horns, they heard a loud crashing sound then the line went dead.

"Carlos?" Kendall called again worry clearly evident in his voice. Kendall was the unannounced leader of their brotherhood. His friends came for them for advice, they counted on him to come up with schemes, he was the first to get a hang of his powers and now one of his friends was in danger. He had to do something! Kendall barely noticed as he began to transform.

"That's defiantly bigger than a dog!" Logan gasped looking at the cheetah that was now standing Kendall's place.

"You can find Carlos." James said quietly eyes growing realizing something. "Logan open the door!"

Logan telekinetic opened the door. "Be careful buddy." He told the cheetah. The animal looked at the tow of them with a knowing look and gave a small nod before breaking into a sprint searching for the friend.

Seconds later a girl stormed in. "James!" She cried out.

James raised an eyebrow. "Hannah?"

"Please be with me!" She begged. "Ever since I met you I can't think, eat, sleep everything in my lives revolves around you!"

Logan groaned. "We don't have time for this." He muttered using his power to sent the girl flying through the air making her land on the couch.

James looked at her annoyed. "I wrote that I wanted a girl who knew when the right time to commit was!" He yelled throwing his hands up in the air. "Does this look like the right time to commit!"

"Just come with me and reverse the spell so the girls will forget about us." Logan muttered dragging him with him.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos opened his eyes to find himself on laying on a bed on a high rooftop the sky looking reddish again. He once again found himself unable to move. "I'm not asleep!" He cried at the sky.

"Actually your unconscious." The Dream sorceress corrected. She shook her head in disappointed. "Didn't your mommy teach you it's bed to fall asleep while driving?" She whispered nibbling his ear.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan and James rushed into the hospital immediately spotting Kendall. "Is he okay?" Logan immediately asked while James went to ask if they could see Carlos yet.

Kendall sighed sadly. "I don't know. I found the car on the side of the road he hit a pole. The doctors are trying to stabilize him but..."

"He was unconscious." Logan sighed. "What if he gets attacked by that Dream sorceress again what if...?"

"He's strong." Kendall quickly assured. "We won't let him give up." He said. Just then James returned. "He's been brought to the recovery room but they said only family can go see him." The tallest band member said. Kendall and Logan looked mad and were probably going to complain at the hospital staff had James not stopped them. "I told them we're his brothers which technically isn't a lie so let's go."

They walked to the right room and without a moment of hesitation they walked in. "Oh man..." James whispered covering his mouth at the state Carlos was in. Logan walked over taking Carlos's hand in his. "Hang in there buddy." He whispered feeling his eyes getting wet.

"We're here with you." Kendall added. "Your strong you can fight this."

James nodded. "Use your power." Knowing Carlos was often afraid to hurt someone with his flames he added "She deserves what's coming for her. Come on we don't want to lose our best buddy." He whispered fighting the sting in his eyes.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos was confused. He was suddenly in a tux and he got up without being in control over his own legs.

"Shall we dance?" The Dream sorceress suggested smirking as Carlos unwillingly wrapped his arms around her neck and they began dancing a slow dance. The sorceress smiled. "Somme guys find it hard to... control themselves." She giggled.

"Let me go." Carlos pleaded his voice filled with exhaustion.

Suddenly he heard Logan's voice. "Hang in there buddy."

Carlos eyes slowly opened a bit. "Logan?" He whimpered as they continued dancing.

"You can do this." He heard Kendall's voice. "Your strong you can fight this."

"Kendall." Carlos whispered weakly. He'd been trying really hard to flex his fingers to summon his flames but it was just useless.

The sorcerers ignored it. "They can't help you... Your mine now." She said as they got closer to the edge.

"Use your power. She deserves what's coming to her." This time he heard James's voice. Closing his eyes Carlos tried on last desperate attempt to move his fingers. He felt a tiny flame form on each of his fingers. Bringing his fingers together the flames together formed a ball of fire.

"Say goodnight baby." The Dream sorceress said putting her hands on Carlos's shoulders ready to push him of the edge of the building.

"You say goodnight!" Carlos cried finding the strength back in his legs moving aside and throwing the fireball at her. She tried to dodge causing her to lose her balance and fall of the edge.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan was still holding Carlos's hand while James was holding the other one and Kendall was standing at the head of the bed. Suddenly Carlos's eyes fluttered open. "Carlos?" Kendall carefully asked.

"Are you alright?" James asked.

Carlos smiled nodding. "Yeah, I'm alright.."

"What about the..." Logan trailed of.

"She's gone." Carlos answered.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Please tell me you're here to bring me home." Carlos said hopefully when Kendall, James and Logan entered his hospital room the next day.

Logan chuckled. "No can do. The doctors want to keep you here for a few more days."

"Count on lots of work and an angry Gustavo once you get out of here." James warned smiling.

Carlos chuckled. "What else is new?"

"Uhm... Can I come in?" A voice coming from the door asked. Carlos turned to see Misty standing at the doorstep looking nervous. She was holding a white plastic bag. Carlos smiled. "Sure."

Misty walked into the room stopping in front of the bed. She looked down butting her lower lip before looking back up. "I am so sorry that I accused you of being in a gang." She apologized. "I feel so bad about it. The dead of Sam had nothing to do with you. My dad found out it was this woman named Berman. She worked a facility that found a way to enter dreams. So she killed all the guys that rejected her in their sleep."

Carlos's eyes grew wide as he realized he had killed a mortal but he soon agreed with James words. 'She got what she deserved, she was a murderer.'

Misty studied Carlos's injuries. His arm was in a cast and his head was bandaged, she frowned. "Please tell that my accusations didn't cause to be so stressed you had this accident."

Carlos shook his chuckling. "Don't worry about it." He assured her.

Misty frowned. "I still feel bad... So I bought you lunch." She said smiling holding up the plastic bag and handing it to Carlos who eagerly opened it.

"French fries... and corn-dogs!" He grinned. "These are my favorite awesome!" He cheered earning chuckles from the guys and causing a smile to form on Misty's face. "Did you bring any sauce. I hope no ketchup cause I ha-"

"Good thing I brought mustard." Misty interrupted smiling.

"Thanks." Carlos thanked her. He looked from the bag with food to Misty. "Uh... would you like to join me?" He asked. "You brought way too much for me alone. See it as my way of saying I'm not mad at you."

Misty smiled sitting down at the front of the bed and grabbing a handful of fries.

As Carlos started telling about how he got his weird ketchup phobia the guys silently left leaving the two alone in the room.

"How did Misty know where to find Carlos?" Kendall asked.

James raised his hand. "Guilty."


	5. The wedding from Hell

Diclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch4: The wedding from Hell.

Logan's pov:  
>We were recording at Rocque records and Gustavo was being his usual 'supportive' self. We've been practicing harmonies for six straight hours without a break. Every ten minutes Carlos' phone would ring and he rushed out to the hall to talk with Misty. Every time Carlos rushed out James would sent me a 'look'. Oh I knew what that look meant. The cupid has been trying to convince me to ask Camille out.<p>

And Gustavo kept yelling at us despite that we're singing at our best and Kelly already told us we were getting better. Sometimes he gave me the urge to add a few rhyme words to the Giant Turd song. See who's yelling when we actually turn him into a turd.

Usually I'm the one who's so against using our powers, I'm always the one to worry about personal gain. But couldn't resist the urge to give Gustavo the cooling down he needed. I focused on the water bottle that stood on the desk next to where Gustavo was standing. It fell down the water spilling all over Gustavo's pants making it look like...

"Gustavo peed himself!" Carlos cried causing all four of us to burst out laughing.  
><span>End Logan's Pov.<span>

"Dogs!" Gustavo hollered. "You think this is funny! What funny is that we've been working for six hours and you still sound terrible! Oh ha ha, we're the dogs watch us throw water at Gustavo!" Gustavo yelled in a mocking voice.

"You think we threw that water at you?" Kendall asked whipping tears of laughter away. "We're standing here safely behind glass in the recording booth."

"I know were awesome." James said making jazz hands passed himself. "But even I can't move things without touching them."

Carlos nodded patting Logan's shoulder at the smart boy just grinned a toothy grin. His friends already saved him from Gustavo's wrath.

Suddenly the door swung open and Griffin walked in, a bodyguard at each side. "Good news boys I got you your first gig." The old rich man announced throwing his hands in the air.

James, Carlos and Kendall cheered high-viving each other but Logan looked confused. "I thought we were only making demos." He said.

"You are." Griffin nodded. "But I want all the bands to have some stage experience before they get a record deal."

"What kind of performance is it?" Kelly asked.

Griffin smirked. "The Spencer wedding. You may have heard of them."

Gustavo and Kelly's mouth dropped open. "That's one of the most power families of LA." Kelly gasped.

"They are." Griffin nodded. "So you better not disappoint me." He said turning and leaving.

Kelly slowly turned to Gustavo to see his face turning tomato red. "Stay calm!" She cried but it was too late. Gustavo opened his mouth and let our an ear splitting frustrated cry. The boys winced covering their ears knowing they probably wouldn't be leaving for another six hours.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Camille tiredly rubbed her eyes slowly making her way towards the door. "Yeah, yeah yeah." She muttered as the person at the door kept knocking loudly. "Hello?" She said through a yawn.

Without saying anything James walked into her apartment. Frowning Camille followed him. "Good morning to you to." She said putting her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here so early in the mor-"

"Where's the bathroom?" James asked cutting her off.

"Down the hall then the first door left." Camille replied. James immediately took of towards the said direction. "Need to shower." He muttered walking into her bathroom closing the door behind him.

"What?!" Camille gasped hitting the bathroom door a couple of times. She needed her own bathroom too. "What's wrong with your shower?!"

"Kendall's taking one." James replied from behind the door.

Camille huffed crossing her arms leaning against the doorpost. She frowned remembering something. "Wait doesn't 2J have two bathrooms? Why can't you use the other bathroom?"

"Logan's taking a bath." James replied again.

"Urgh." Camille groaned. "Fine... Just don't take too long." She said before heading back to her own bedroom to sleep some more.

Inside the bathroom James had started brushing his teeth at the sink. Searching for a towel his eyes landed on something standing on a small white drawer. A pregnancy test. The moment he touched it a vision over took him. A group over doctors were standing around a hospital bed. Someone was having a baby but because of the doctors were surrounding her he couldn't see her face only her legs. One of the doctors pulled the baby out. Despite everything in James' visions always were in white and grey the baby's skin was bright red he had strange purple markings on it. The vision ended with the doctors panic filled gasps. James was no baby expert but he knew they were not supposed to be like red and glowing all evilly. That only meant one thing.

"A demon baby." James whispered to himself coming out of his premonition. He looked at the pregnancy test in his hand with a worried expression. Camille couldn't be pregnant with a demon child... Could she?

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos, Kendall, mrs. Knight and Katie were having breakfast at the kitchen table. Well Kendall, mama Knight and Katie were having breakfast while Carlos was happily talking to Misty on the phone. after a few minutes of Carlos' loud talking Kendall got enough of and snatched the phone out of his younger friend's hand.

"Hey Misty this is Kendall." Kendall greeted smiling. Carlos and Misty had been dating for a few weeks now so they'd gotten pretty used to her being around and she had accepted the bond the guys shared and didn't mind them either. "Yeah good morning to you to." Kendall said standing on his chair trying to keep the phone out of Carlos' reach. "Sorry to interrupt your call but we're having breakfast so Carlos is busy right now." Kendall said. "I know, it doesn't matter but still... Bye." He said hanging up. "Misty says bye." He told Carlos grinning cheekily.

The shorter boy pouted. "What you did that for?"

"It's rude to call when we're having breakfast honey." Mrs Knight told him.

Carlos just crossed his arms leaning back against the chair with a childish pout on his face.

"Oh come on buddy." Kendall chuckled feeling a bit guilty. "You already asked her to come to the wedding with you didn't you?"

Carlos grinned. "I didn't have to." He responded.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"Misty is hired to be the photographer at the wedding. How great of a coincidence is that?" Carlos said grinning.

"I doubt there's such a thing as coincidence in a family as strange as ours." Logan said walking into the kitchen. He still had a towel hanging around his neck.

Mrs Knight nodded. "It's just faith's weird way of saying something's meant to be." She clapped her hands together. "I have to call Sylvia!" She grinned referring to Carlos' mom.

Carlos blinked. "Don't rush it momma Knight." He said chuckling awkwardly. He wasn't so sure what to think of him and Misty being meant to be. How could they be meant to be if he could never tell her what he was? He was surprised Misty even wanted to go out with him in the first place, he didn't think it would last as long as it did. Misty hated people who kept secrets and she hated liars even more and he was both.

"Ask James if it's truly meant to be when he comes back." Logan suggested seeing how nervous this was making Carlos.

As if sensing they were talking about him they heard the apartment door open meaning James got back. "Morning James." Mrs Knight called.

"Morning." James mumbled walking into the kitchen and sitting down. He put his arms on the table resting his head in them.

"We we're just talking about you." Kendall started.

"Do you know if Misty and Carlos are meant to be together?" Katie asked.

"Huh?" James said briefly looking up.

"Are Misty and Carlos meant to be?" Kendall asked again.

James shrugged. "I don't know... Isn't it personal gain if I tell?" He said quietly turning away from his friends.

Kendall, Carlos and Logan shared worried looks. Kendall and Logan were the only ones to really be concerned about personal gain Carlos and James never paid that much or any thought at all.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked.

Before James could reply Kendall's cell phone rang. His mom immediately shot him an annoyed look.

Kendall smiled apologetically reaching for his phone. After a brief conversation he hang up. "Kelly's waiting for us in the lobby. We're going to the mansion where the wedding's going to be held at to help set up the stage and practice." He told them. He and Carlos got up.

"Go ahead we'll come later." Logan said. "I know the way and we haven't had breakfast yet."

Kendall nodded. He and Carlos left the apartment. Barely two minutes later Katie left for school and Mamma Knight left to do the laundry.

James sighed after a few awkward silent moments. "So uhm... Have you thought about asking Camille for the wedding?"

Logan groaned. "You're starting about this again?"

"Camille will be going through a hard time." James said standing up narrowing "She'll need all the support she can get!"

Logan frowned at James' outburst. "You had a premonition." He stated.

James sighed before nodding. "When I was at Camille's place I found a pregnancy test and it gave me a premonition of... of this thing being born."

"This thing?" Logan asked.

"A demon child." James replied.

Logan's eyes grew slightly. He crossed his arms in thought. "Did you actually see Camille?" He asked.

James shook his head. "No only the legs the doctors were blocking my view."

"Well problem solved." Logan said shrugging. "Camille's probably not pregnant. That pregnancy test was probably just an attribute for a part she's rehearsing for. And your vision was of a female demon giving birth." He explained shrugging. "Demons have to come from somewhere right?"

"Yeah... I guess." James murmured. "Where are you going?" He asked when Logan got up. "Your not going to the museum again are you?"

"Nope." Logan grinned. "I'm going to an auction house. I helped so well at the museum they are letting me help prize the artifacts!" he cheered in a way the math loving boy could. He happily made his way out of the apartment leaving James sitting at the kitchen table.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"This place is huge." Carlos grinned looking around the huge garden and back to the huge mansion. All around them people were working hard to get things ready for the wedding tomorrow. Kelly was instructing the building people how to get the stage ready while he and Kendall looked around. Suddenly a priest rang up to them. "You've got to help me!" The priest cried falling on his knees.

"I must defeat Hecate! She's the barrier of the demon child!" The priest pleaded. Two security guards rushed up to them and roughly lifted the priest. "Come with us father." One of them said.

Kendall frowned at how harsh they were treating the old guy. "Hey easy on the padre guys!" he cried.

The guards ignored him and left. Kendall and Carlos looked each other frowning worriedly knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Carlos opened his mouth to ask something when he heard someone come from behind him.

"Carlos!"

Turning around Carlos grinned seeing Misty running up to them. "Misty!" He cheered enveloping her in a hug. "What are you doing here?" He asked once they pulled apart.

"What you don't like me being here?" Misty pouted in mock hurt. "I'll leave then." She said turning around.

"No!" Carlos cried grabbing her arm stopping her. "I like you being here. I lov-... Lo-.. L.." Carlos cut himself of before he ruined his first relationship.

Misty covered her mouth to smother a small laugh. She was pretty sure what Carlos wanted say but she wasn't going to force him in saying something he wasn't ready for. "I'm here to see how it looks like, how the lights fall so I know what the best place is to put up my camera."

Kendall groaned as Carlos and Misty started kissing passionately. He seriously needed to start dating again. Misty and Carlos were so deep into their kiss and Kendall was so lost in his thoughts that they didn't notice a classy looking woman in a beige business suit walked up to them.

"Good morning my name is Grace Spencer I'm the mother of the groom. You are the band?" She asked reaching to shake hands.

Kendall nodded shaking her hand. "Yeah. I'm Kendall Knight and this is Carlos Garcia." He said briefly glancing at Carlos. "Our friends will arrive in a few hours."

Grace nodded. "Alright. You have already decided what song you will sing tomorrow?"

Carlos nodded. It wasn't really a hard decision seeing they hadn't been recording that long and only had one love song. "We have a friend... He's in the band to." Carlos said. "He's really uhm... Smart in wedding and love stuff and he said it would be wise to talk to the bride and groom first about the song and if they would like to make some changes to the song. It's their day after all. So can we talk to your son and miss. Michaels?"

Grace blinked. "You haven't been informed? There's been a change of bride Elliot is now marrying Jade Demone."

"A change of bride?" Kendall asked. "Sorry but... That kinda seems ridiculous. I mean how could tha-"

"That's how things are now mr. Knight!" Grace snappishly interrupted him. "Ask any more of that kind of questions and your performance will be canceled faster than you can say 'bad deal'. Understood?"

Kendall and Carlos slowly nodded afraid they would already lose the first gig. Misty on the hand frowned skeptically. "You are keeping a dark secret mrs. Spencer." She muttered crossing her arms eyeing the woman evenly. "I always find out the truth mrs. Spencer so why bother telling lies?" She asked in the same hostile voice she always used when she thought when someone was guilty of a crime.

Grace glared at Misty. "Miss Harris I understand this is the biggest job you have gotten in a while. If I find you snooping around I can arrange it so you will never find a decent job in this city ever again."

Misty gulped. "Yes m'am. There will be no snooping around." She said nodding.

Grace nodded. "Go back to work." As they did so a woman dressed in a fancy dark red dress run up to Grace. "Terrible news mrs. Spencer. Chef Moore quit. There's no one for the catering now."

Carlos hearing this turned back to them. "I can cook." He said. "Maybe I can help...?" He offered.

Grace smiled. "Thank heavens. If you two would please follow me to the kitchen."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Jade Demone was standing in front of the huge mirror in the mansion's guestroom. She smiled looking down at her special made wedding dress. Oh she was defiantly ready for the big day tomorrow. Suddenly she saw the reflection of a man behind herself in the mirror. She smirked recognizing the priest he was holding a dagger like artifact in front of him. "Father Trask." she said turning around to face him.

"I banish thee Hecate!" Father Trask cried.

"Not today Trask." She said disappearing from her spot reappearing behind him turning into monster looking creature. She grabbed his neck twisting is neck snapping it in the process.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos, Kendall and Misty were standing in front of the stove surrounded by other cooks. Carlos was looking at the list with recipes for the wedding with a lost expression. "Oh man... I can't make this!"

"I thought you said you could cook?" Misty asked frowning.

"I can." Carlos replied. "I can make fish sticks, tatter tots, corndogs, hotdog, some soups, pretty damn tasty salads even the guys eat their veggies when I make 'em. I can make different kinds of stews, I can grill chicke-"

"Just not lobsters, caviar or any of that other fancy stuff." Misty smiled interrupting him. She hugged him from behind resting her head against his shoulder. "Just make what you make best make it look good. You're already saving their day by offering to help with the catering."

"They won't mind." Someone behind them said.

Turning around they saw James leaning against the doorpost. Smiling his usual confident smile. "Look who's playing hero saving the wedding?" He asked grinning. He and Carlos bumped their fists together.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked going into leader mode as he referred to James' sullen mood during breakfast that morning. James only responded by shrugging.

Kendall sighed deciding they'd discuss this later. "I'm glad you came." He said. "Have you ever heard of a switch of bride?" He asked.

"Sure." James said nodding.

Kendall sighed relieved.

"During those romance movies when the priest asks if anyone has objections and a girl storms in and saves the groom from marrying the evil woman." James clarified causing Kendall's relieved smile to slip. Before he could explain why a loud siren started blaring.

"Someone attacked the bride!" One of the security guards cried as they all started to rush upstairs. Kendall, Carlos and Misty followed the guards to the guestroom. James on the other hand snuck into a room with a closed door.

Inside he saw a woman in her mid-twenties sitting on her knees next to a bed holding the hand of a barely conscious man. "Elliot it's me Allison." The woman with short blond hair whispered to the man. "Oh what has that Jade done to you?" She sobbed. The guy's eyes opened slightly. "Allison?" He whispered barely recognizing her.

James despite enjoying the feeling of pure love he could sense coming from the woman had to ask. "What's going on here?"

The woman whirled around to face him. Her eyes grew wide with panic. "Please don't tell them I'm here." She begged.

"I won't." James quickly assured her holding up his hands to show that he was harmless. "I'm James." He introduced himself. "I just want to know what's going on."

"I'm Allison." The woman introduced herself sniffing. "And I wish I knew what was going on. Just six days ago I was at the top of the world." She said as a lone tear rolled down her pale cheeks. "Tomorrow was supposed to be the happiest day of my life... Then this woman shows up and I'm not even allowed to see my fiancée anymore." She said before bursting out in tears again.

James gently rubbed her back remembering something that Kendall had asked him moments ago. "You're the original bride. Don't worry I'll help." He said his cupid instincts kicking in. "But we have got to get you out of here first."

"No!" Allison shook her head. "Please, I don't want to leave him." She begged.

James sighed. "You won't be any help to him or yourself if you get arrested someone already set of the alarm."

Allison glanced at Elliot before nodding. "Fine." She whispered reluctantly getting up and following James.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan was sitting at a desk at the auction house reading a book about how artifacts were prized based on their age, quality and heritage. He was so absorbed in his reading he didn't notice inspector Morris walk in till the dark colored man was standing in front of his desk. The man coughed to gain his attention.

Logan blinked only briefly startled. Because of the recent demon attacks he was way less flighty then a few weeks before. "Darryl, how can I help you?"

Darryl raised an eyebrow. "How do you know my name?" He asked

Logan shrugged. "You work for Misty's dad and she's dating my broth- uh best friend so she hangs around at our place a lot." Logan said correcting himself, he definatly didn't feel like explaining their confusing bloodline to a stranger. "How can I help you?"

Darryl sighed pulling out a plastic bag with a dagger in it. "This was found at a crime scene. I was hoping someone who knows a lot about history could take a look at it."

"Can I?" Logan asked reaching for the bag. Darryl shrugged handing it to him.

Logan studied the dagger. "I think it Italian... from the 14th century. Where did you find this?"

"Impressive." Darryl said smiling. "We found it on a dead priest at a fancy wedding."

"Logan sighed closing his eyes rubbing the bridge of his nose. "The Spencer wedding?" He asked already guessing the answer.

Darryl nodded. "How did you know?"

"Just an unlucky guess." Logan replied before noticing the inscription on the dagger recognizing the strange language. "The inscription, it's Latin right?" He asked.

Darryl nodded again. "Yeah. My Latin ain't so good it says 'he shall not re-"

"I shall not rest un till the demon is vanquished." Logan corrected. When their parents told him and his friends they were witches he'd started researching ancient languages. He somehow didn't have any problem with any language at all. He frowned at the strange text. "Uhm can I keep the dagger with me for a while? I'll call you when I find something." He said hurriedly getting up and rushing out without waiting for Darryl's reply.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"What a day." James muttered that night. He Kendall and Carlos were sitting at the kitchen table and he had just finished explaining about Allison's situation and how he just couldn't not help her. "The groom is a semi-conscious zombie, the bride is manipulating him, the real bride is having a breakdown, we might have to vanquish Camille, we have to su-"

"Wait!" Kendall quickly interrupted him. "What was that last one?"

James sighed sadly. "Remember I was so upset this morning? Well I went to Camille's place and had a premonition of this demon child being born. Later I did some research and it turned out Camille wasn't her real name. She actually is Hecate queen of the Underworld pregnant with a demon child. Which means we have to kill her."

"What?" Carlos asked confusedly.

"Don't worry we have plenty of time to say goodbye." James assured them. "First I need to find the sacred jewel dagger."

"You mean this?" Logan asked walking into the kitchen carrying the dagger. "Oh and by the way Camille isn't pregnant. I asked how she was doing when I saw her in the lobby. She said she was doing great and was really excited cause she landed herself a part in the movie 'Teen pregnancy troubles'."

"That's good news." Kendall said smiling.

"Are you kidding me that's GREAT news!" James cheered. "That means we don't have to vanquish her!" He cheered throwing his fist in the air before frowning slowly dropping his fist. "Wait... My vision..."

"You didn't see her face." Logan pointed out.

"Though," Kendall said realizing something. "You might be on the Hecate part. Father Trask warned me and Carlos about her being the carrier of the demon child. He had to stop her."

"Father Trask is dead." Carlos muttered sadly, eyes growing wide. "He attacked the bride... Jade is the demon!"

"Which explains the whole bride switch." James said. "She needs Elliot to impregnate her during her wedding night. That way the baby would look human enough to walk on among the mortals."

"But be pure demon on the inside." Kendall added. He groaned. "So much for our first gig."

"There can still be a wedding." James pointed out. "I promised Allison I would help her."

Kendall got up from his seat. "Gentlemen,... To the book of shadows." He said as they started making their way to James and Kendall's shared room. Fetching the book from its hiding spot inside a drawer buried underneath a bunch of socks. After turning some pages they found the right one.

After reading a bit more Logan smiled. "The book says Hecate's spell will be broken by a true love sealed kiss."

"So... Allison right?" Carlos asked.

James nodded. "That's true love alright."

Carlos pouted. "Why can you say they are meant to be but won't you tell me if Misty and I are meant to be?"

James sighed. "Cause whatever answer I'll give will ruin your relationship."

"Huh?" Carlos asked blinking.

"If I tell you it's not meant be you'll get upset and dump her without trying to make it work. If I tell you it is meant to be then you'll lose the butterflies and the excitement of being in a relationship cause you already know your meant to be together anyway." James explained. "So I'm not telling and you can enjoy a normal relationship."

Carlos looked down before looking back up at James smiling realizing what James was doing for him. That the taller boy had known that he was afraid how Misty would react about them being witches, about how he wished to be normal for his relationship. "Thank you."

James smiled. "Anytime."

Kendall and Logan smiled. "Alright guys." Kendall said. "Let's go to bed and prepare to kick some Hecate butt."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The next day at the wedding was filled with excitement and tension. The boys were excited for their first performance but tense in fear for if their plan failed. Their performance went great. They had sung their at the moment only love song 'any kind of guy' and Misty had taken some great pictures. The wedding had now officially started and Kendall, Carlos and Logan were anxiously waiting for James who had snuck out after their performance to get Allison. "What's taking James so long?" Logan hissed at Carlos who was standing next to him.

"We need to stop the wedding before it's too late." Carlos told Kendall.

The older boy nodded. "I have an idea. Wait here." He told them before rushing into the mansion. Logan rolled his eyes. 'wait here' as if they weren't already waiting. Sighing he turned his attention back to the couple.

"if there's anyone who know a reason of which these two shouldn't marry speak now or forever live in silence." The priest said. As if on cue a bat started flying around scaring the guests before the bat started circling the bride.

Logan and Carlos exchanged looks noticing that unlike normal bats who were black this bat was brown almost blond. Kendall had come up with a great plan to stall the wedding.

"Elliot!" Someone cried. The bat stopped flying around Jade so they could all turn to see Allison standing there with James at her side. "Elliot you can't marry Jade." She pleaded. "I still love you and I know you still love me." She said stepping forward.

"Allison?" Elliot asked also taking a step forward. Allison ran into his arms pulling into a deep passion filled kiss.

"No!" Jade cried morphing into her demon form.

The bat flew so it was standing next to Logan, Carlos and James before transforming back into Kendall.

Hecate lunged towards Elliot. Carlos quickly reacted by flexing his fingers creating a fire ball throwing it at the demon hitting her full in the chest.

Hecate cried out in pain before getting back up and trying to get to Elliot again.

"Okay why didn't that work?" Carlos panicky asked.

"The dagger!" Logan cried reaching into the pocket of his tux. "Now what?!" He cried realizing he didn't have a clue what to do with it.

"You're supposed to suck her into it!" James told her watching anxiously as Carlos kept creating fireballs trying to keep Hecate from reach Elliot and Allison.

"Use your power!" Kendall yelled at Logan.

Logan squinted his eyes at the demon forcing her to slowly disappear into the dagger. dropping the dagger once she completely disappeared into it. He rubbed some sweat of his brow. "Wow." He breathed tiredly.

"Ditto." His friends chorused.

"Uhm." Carlos frowned. "Did we bring the memory spell?" Carlos asked anxiously looking at all the guests who were all looking at them with shocked expressions. Kelly and Gustavo looked the worst affected.

Kendall chuckled reaching into his pocket pulling out a piece of paper with the spell written on it. "Yeah let's do it so everyone can forget about our demon ass kicking."

"And Allison and Elliot can still marry today." James added.

Carlos nodded. "So I can officially ask Misty to be my girlfriend."


	6. The truth is out there

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch5: The truth is out there...

Kendall's Pov:  
>I sighed rubbing Carlos' shoulder. It had been two days since we had our first gig. Two days since we defeated Hecate. We can now never use the memory spell on Kelly and Gustavo again, turns out it can only be used on the same person once. But that's not really a problem. The problem is what happened after Allison and Elliot's wedding. After the wedding Carlos asked Misty to be his girlfriend. She said no.<p>

Carlos hasn't left the couch after we got home from the wedding. Well he changed to his pjs but nothing more. Logan and I have been trying to cheer him up for a while now but nothing's working.

Logan was leaning on his toes bent so he and Carlos were on eye level. "Carlos do you really want to spend the rest of your life on the couch?" He asked. I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to get through to Carlos' childish side.

We were both surprised when Carlos sat up looked at us square in the eye and said, "Pretty much yeah." Before letting himself fall back into the couch.

Logan and I both groaned sitting down on the floor leaning at the back of the couch. Logan looked at me with a worried frown on his face. "You think James will stay out much longer?" He asked.

"Nah." I answered shrugging. James went to Misty's to try and sense if Misty was still in love with Carlos. Both me and Logan knew James didn't need to go to Misty to sense if she was still in love. James has enough of control over his cupid side to sense if something is meant to last or not.

Logan smirked as the door opened and James walked in. "Speak of the devil." Logan muttered as James quietly made his way towards us behind the couch. "No progress?"

"Not at all." I answered. "Maybe he'll be more willing to talk now it's all three of us."  
><span>End Kendall's pov.<span>

James climbed over the couch landing just next to Carlos' feet. Kendall soot next to Carlos' head and Logan had bent back down so he cold look into Carlos' eyes. "Hey buddy." Kendall started. "You shouldn't let this get to you this bad."

Logan nodded. "So she said no, is that really reason enough to lose yourself?"

"Yes." Carlos answered not even looking at Kendall.

James sighed. "Sometimes relationships just don't work I mean look at my parents they split even tho-"

"Why?" Carlos asked interrupting him.

James blinked. "Why what?" He asked back.

"Why doesn't Misty want to be my girlfriend?" Carlos asked through a deep moan.

James blinked before frowning as he now just realized what Carlos had asked. "Oh you know why." He shot back. "If you really want to try again then you need to tell her or just get over her."

Logan and Kendall blinked. "Uhm hello?" Logan waved to get Carlos and James their attention. "Tell Misty what?"

Carlos covered his eyes moaning again. "Misty hates liars and people who keep secrets. I'm both so she'll never be with me."

Kendall nodded understanding. "You should tell her."

Carlos immediately perked up. "I should?"

"No you shouldn't." Logan said. "Misty's dad is a cop! What if we get arrested?"

"For saving innocents?" James asked but Logan didn't seem to listen to him.

Kendall smiled putting a hand on Carlos' shoulder. "It's up to you whether you tell her or not." He would have said more hadn't his phone ringed. Kendall picked it up. After a short conversation he hang up sighing. "Gustavo wants us at the studio."

"I'm not going." Carlos said turning over so her wasn't facing them anymore.

"Thought so." Kendall said getting up. "We'll be back in a few hours." He told the youngest before the other three left.

Carlos turned so he could stare at the ceiling contemplating what the guys said. Should he tell Misty about him and the guys being witches or not?

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall, James and Logan just walked out of the Palm Woods and were searching the parking lot for Kelly who was supposed to pick them up. Suddenly James stopped. "I forgot, the new issue of pop-tiger came out today." He said turning around and running back into the building.

"Wait!" Logan cried but James didn't hear him. He groaned. "Great now he's gonna stay in the lobby going through magazines for hours."

"I'll get him." Kendall said rushing after their tall friend. "James! Hey James wait up!"

James was making his way through the lobby that for some reason was more crowded then usual. "Pardon, James Diamond walking through!" He said making his way through the busy lobby . A bold man in business suit who was carrying a suitcase bumped into him and James froze as images started flashing through his closed eyes. The man who had bumped into him was standing in front of a woman around their age. Suddenly an opening formed in the guy's forehead and a glowing white beam shout out of it hitting the girl's forehead. The vision ended with the girl screaming before dropping dead on the concrete floor.

"James. James, what did you see?" Kendall asked the moment James opened his eyes. He was by now able to recognize when James had visions.

James frowned. "I think a someone's about to get murdered." Right after the words left his mouth they heard sirens coming from behind them. Glancing at each other James and Kendall rushed outside finding Logan and Kelly standing in crowd surrounding something. Kendall and James made their way to Logan so they could see what everyone was staring at.

In the center of the circle lay a dead guy. A whole was burned in his head and his eyes seemed devoiced of all color.

"Oh my god." Kelly whispered.

"James saw this murder before it happened." Kendall whispered to Logan.

James slowly shook his head. "No not this one. I think I saw the next one." For a while everyone just stood there watching as the police started to examine the body. Finally Kelly shook her head. "I know this is probably freaking you out guys and you probably never seen a dead body before but we really need to go to the studio." She started to walk away from the crime scene the guys slowly following her.

"So a demon did this?" Logan asked. "If it then should we then go the studio?"

Kendall nodded. "Looks like a demon attack to me bu-"

"Hurry up guys!" Kelly yelled.

Kendall turned to James. "James you saw the next murder was during the day or at night?" He asked.

"Defiantly during the day." Came James' immediate reply. Kendall glanced at his watch it was around seven so the murder wouldn't be today. "Lets go to the studio. We'll leave as soon as possible."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos sighed sadly sitting on Kendall's bed going through the book of shadows. The guys had called him a half hour ago, apparently James had a vision and now they needed to find which demon they had to vanquish.

"I don't even know what I'm looking for." He muttered putting the book down on Kendall's bed. A mysterious breeze swept through the room turning the pages of the book.

Carlos blinked curiously picking the book back up looking at which page the book had landed. "Truth spell?" He frowned as an idea started to form.

"_For those who want the truth revealed, _  
><em>Opened hearts and secrets unsealed, <em>  
><em>From now until it's now again, <em>  
><em>After which the memory ends. <em>  
><em>Those who now are in this house, <em>  
><em>Will hear the truth from other's mouths."<em>

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James, Kendall and Logan walked into the apartment. Kelly had called Gustavo telling him about the dead body. According to Gustavo he couldn't work with shocked dogs so they could just go back the apartment.

"Like we've never seen a dead body before." Kendall muttered only half annoyed.

James shrugged. At least I can find out what demon I saw in my premonition." The three of them stopped noticing the empty couch.

"He actually got up to search the demon." Logan stated impressed.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Back in James and Kendall's shared room Carlos just finished reciting the spell for the second time. "_Those who now are in this house, Will hear the truth from other's mouths."_

After that he immediately reached for his cell phone hurriedly dialing Misty's phone number. "Misty I got to tell you some-"

"You have reached Misty Harris' phone leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can." The answering machine interrupted him.

Carlos sighed sadly. "Hi Misty it's-it's Carlos could... Could you call me back as soon as you can. I.. I have something important to tell you."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos kept glancing at his phone during breakfast the next morning while absently stirring through his bowl of cereal. He hadn't taken a single bite yet.

Kendall glanced at him a worried frown forming on his face. "Not that I'm not happy that you're finally of the couch but..." He trailed of as Carlos glanced at his phone again. "Expecting a call?" Kendall asked raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Yup." Carlos answered a grin forming on his face.

"From who?" Katie asked.

Before Carlos could answer Logan walked in yawning loudly. "Morning guys." He greeted

Mrs. Knight immediately got up and handed him a cup of coffee. She knew she shouldn't baby the boys as much as she did but she enjoyed doing so.

"Thanks." Logan smiled. "Is it leaded?"

"No." Mama Knight answered.

Logan blinked. "It's not?"

Mama Knight shook her head. "Never has been. I just say so because it's ridiculous to make two pots of coffee when you're the only one who drinks diesel."

Carlos frowned glancing at Logan and mama Knight.

"Guys," James said as he quickly walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. "Are the circles around my eyes clearly visible or should I do something about them?"

"Are you kidding me?" Kendall asked. "Their huge! You look like you just got out of your grave." He said before frowning as he realized what he said. "Okay... Why would I say that?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah why are you and your mom being overly honest?" He asked to nobody unparticular. Carlos quickly got up and hurriedly began making his way to the door.

Kendall, James and Logan glanced at each other nodding. It was so obvious when their youngest friend was keeping something from them. "Oh Carlitos...?" Logan sang.

Carlos slowly turned around. "Yeah?"

"Spill." James added.

Kendall nodded. "What did you do?"

"I cast a truth spell." Came Carlos' immediate reply.

"What?" Mama Knight demanded crossing her arms sending the boys warning look.

"I cast a truth spell. So stop asking stuff." Carlos said gulping under mama Knight's stern glare.

"Why?" Katie asked smirking, she was liking this forced to answer honest thing.

"To see what Misty would really think of me when I tell her I'm a witch." Carlos replied before sighing, this spell was already backfiring.

Mama Knight palmed her forehead. "Boys what have we taught you about using your powers for personal gain? There are always severe consequences."

"I know." Carlos replied. "But the spell was only supposed to work on me. It said 'those in this house'. I was alone last night. The guys were at the studio, Katie was doing homework at the pool and you went to that single mother cooking workshop."

Katie pouted. "Couldn't you do the spell when I was home. Think of all the secret stuff I could find out... Oh Bitters would have no chance if I co-" She cut herself of at the warning look her mom send her.

Logan groaned. "We didn't go to the studio last night. There was a murder at the parking lot and Gustavo didn't think we would be much good after seeing a dead body." He told the shorter boy. "You have to reverse it."

"Can't it's a twenty-four hour time limit. Till eight at night everybody we come in contact with will have no choice but to answer the truth to everything we ask them." Carlos explained.

"What do you mean no choice?" Kendall asked.

"Ask a question." Carlos said.

James smirked. "Logan why haven't you asked Camille out while it's obvious you like her?"

"Camille is wild fun and not afraid of anything. She can probably get way better than me." Logan answered before palming his face. "I can't believe I just told you that!"

"Unfair!" Katie cried pouting childishly. "Do you realize what kind of possibilities this spell bri-"

"Katie!" Mama Knight snapped.

"I'm quiet." Katie sighed still pouting.

"Thought so." Mama knight responded before bringing her attention back to the four boys in front of her. "This could be dangerous. It's better if you'd just stay inside till the twenty-four hours are over."

"It's not dangerous." Carlos pointed out smiling. "Everyone but us will forget about what we told them once the twenty-four hours are over."

"And I can't stay." Kendall added. "It's our day of and Jo and I are going to the gym." He said and started making his way to the door.

"She has a boyfriend." James told him sounding bored.

"Spending the day with me might change her mind about not dating me." Kendall answered truthfully thanks to the truth spell.

"Kendall Donald Knight you come back this instant!" His mother yelled.

Kendall's head peeked in through the door. "Mom, I'm eighteen you can't ground me anymore." He gently pointed out before leaving again.

James raised his hand. "I had a premonition so I have an innocent to save." He said. "Carlos and I are going to the police station to see what they know about the murder of last night." He said grabbing Carlos's arm and dragging the shorter boy out with him before mama Knight could say anything about it.

Mama Knight groaned turning to Logan who shrugged. "I suppose you have somewhere to go to huh?" She asked.

Logan shook his head. "No I don't have somewhere to go to..." He trailed of as his phone started beeping. He smiled apologetic grabbing his cell phone and reading the text. "I got to go to the studio." He said quickly leaving.

Mama Knight groaned walking back to the kitchen table letting herself fall back into her chair.

Katie shook her head. "Face it mom you're getting old."

"You just eat your breakfast!" Mama Knight snapped.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James and Carlos quietly walked into chief Harris' office. Caleb smiled seeing them. "Boys." He nodded his greeting. Motioning the two empty chairs in front of his desk. "How can I help you?"

"Do you know where I can find Misty?" Carlos asked as he and James sat down.

Caleb nodded. "She's photographing a crime scene."

James nodded. "Kay. We'll go look for her _later_." He told Carlos before bringing his attention back to the chief. "What do you know about the guy who was found murdered at the Palm Woods parking lot?" He asked.

"Lead detective says he's not the only victim. Last night they found a lab technician out in Oakland. Each of them had the same cauterized mark on their forehead and their eyes were drained of color. They were completely white." He blinked surprised by himself for giving away classified information. "Wait..."

"Cause of death?" Carlos asked.

"Unknown. Looks like they took a bullet to the head, only there's no exit wound and no bullet." Caleb answered. "Boys this is highly clas-"

"Any evidence that could lead to a suspect?" James asked.

"They found a button at the crime scene, possibly from the suspect's jacket made of an alloy forensics has never seen before. What the hell is going o-"

"Whoa!" Carlos and cried jumping up covering the chief's mouth.

"Do not ask that question." James told the chief seriously.

"We gotta go!" Carlos quickly said smiling sheepishly.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall winced as Jo kicked his light and swung him over her shoulder. "Judo huh?" He asked blinking rapidly to get over the ache in his back.

"Yup." Jo chuckled helping him up. "Thanks for helping me warm up." She thanked before flipping him over her back again.

"Yeah... How long does this warming up take again?" He asked.

"I was done twenty minutes ago but I'm enjoying throwing you around." Jo answered before blinking surprised by her own answer. "I.. I'll move to the practice dummy now." She said slowly walking towards the practice dummies.

Kendall chuckled wondering if he should take advantage of Carlos' truth spell. "Hey Jo?"

"Hmm?" Jo murmured turning back to him.

"Can I ask you something?" Kendall asked.

"Sure." Jo said nodding.

Kendall chewed his bottom lip still not sure if he should ask, instead he asked. "Am... I actually helping?"

Jo nodded before going back to practicing her judo moves on the practice dummy.

"Wait, that wasn't my question." Kendall said taking a deep breath to prepare himself. He quickly shook his head. "Oh what the heck! Jo what do you think of guys who try to steal you from your boyfriend?"

"I don't know, it never happened to me before." Jo answered.

"I see." Kendall answered. Suddenly he pulled Jo close enveloping her in a deep passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry. This is unfair to your boyfriend." He apologized once they pulled apart his breath coming out in gasps.

"Kendall." Jo said, her breath also coming out in gasps. She smiled looking into his eyes. "I don't have a boyfriend." She said pulling him into another deep kiss.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

At Rocque records Logan had been recording the same part of the song famous for three hours.

"Your song is on the radio  
>Hot rotation video<br>Bright lights, fan mail  
>Paparazzi on your tai-"<p>

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" Gustavo yelled. "If you keep doing that while sounding so absolutely damn average we might as well stop now cause you do NOT have what it takes to become famous! And let me tell you something else you su-"

"Enough!" Logan finally yelled back. "Could not yell at me for like five minutes! It's my day off. I did not have to come here and record but I did it anyway cause we all want the album to come out great but you are making it impossible!" He yelled. for some unknown reason to gustavo all the instruments in the recording booth had fallen over.

"I'm gonna leave now cause I definitely have something better to do then to listen my big fat turd of a producer right now!" He cried out before stomping of slamming the door shot behind him leaving Gustavo stunned.

Once out of the cramped room Logan immediately calmed down. It felt kinda good to finally stand up to Gustavo. On his way out he met up with James and Carlos.

"Logan." Carlos blinked surprised at Logan's angry demeanor. "You alright bro?"

"Yeah." Logan smiled. "I just took advantage of that truth spell of yours." He smirked. "I told Gustavo exactly what I think of him."

"Awesome!" James chuckled as they started to make their way towards the elevators. "Too bad he won't remember once the day is over."

"Hey... Hi Carlos." Someone from behind them said. Turning around they saw Misty leaning against the wall, she a had a shy smile on her face. The same tiny smile she had on when she thought she had caused Carlos' accident a couple of weeks ago.

Carlos grinned spotting her. "Misty," He smiled walking over to her.

James smiled he was about to let go of the elevator button when a girl rushed past him brushing against his hand. James immediately froze.

"Oh oh." Logan muttered recognizing James having another vision.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In the elevator the girl, Tanya just took out her ear plugs. Besides her stood a bold guy in suit. They were the only two people in the elevator. The guy smirked. "You have been most difficult to find. Never in the same place, never alone."

Tanya blinked. "Excuse me?" She asked as the elevator doors opened.

**Big-Time-Rush.**

"You sure it was her?" Logan asked as he and James were running up the stairs stopping on the fourth floor.

"Pretty sure." James gasped at the sight in front of them. It was exactly as in his vision. The bold guy in suit shooting a beam out of an opening in his forehead on the ginger headed girl's forehead. James hurriedly started shaking Logan's arm. "Where are you waiting for dude hurry up and do your telekinetic stuff!"

Logan gulped before squinting his eyes at the demon who only moved a few feet away but was surprised enough to drop his energy beam.

James frowned. "I know I shouldn't complain about this seeing I have no active powers and all but what was that? You barely moved the guy!"

"I don't know! It's like he's too heavy or something!" Came Logan's hurried reply. James and Logan turned to the girl who was still standing there frozen in fear. "Run!" They cried as the demon shot the energy beam out of his forehead again. Luckily Tanya managed to dodge the beam before it could hit her again. The demon growled running after her.

The boys came into action. "You go get Carlos I'll bring the girl to safety." James instructed before quickly running after them.

Logan wanted to protest but it probably wouldn't be much use James was way faster them him so therefore he would be able to catch up to them.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos and Misty were standing in an empty office. "So..." Misty said shifting nervously. "How are you?"

Carlos chuckled. "My hearth's pounding like a sledgehammer." He answered truthfully thanks to the truth spell. "You?"

"A nervous wreck." Misty answered with a small laugh. "So... What did you want to tell me?"

Carlos nodded. "Yeah..." He trailed of not sure where to start. "How well do you know me?"

Misty smiled pushing some papers aside so she could sit on the desk. "I know your favorite snacks are fruit smackers, you're probably obsessing over corndogs." She giggled shrugging. "But so am I. You always have an unbelievable amount of energy you can make doing the simplest things like skating feel exciting. I know you're not book smart but yet you also carry a whole different kind of knowledge." Her shoulders slumped as she looked down with a sad expression on her face. "I also know that you want me to be your girlfriend but I just cant date someone who keeps secrets from me."

"I know." Carlos replied. "So that's why I'm going to be straight honest with you right now." He took a deep breath. "Misty I'm a witch."

Misty blinked taken back. "You're a what?"

"A witch." Carlos sighed reaching into his pocket pulling out a long white candle handing it to Misty. "Hold this." He said.

Misty held the candle with a confused look on her face.

Carlos brought his index finger close to the candle. Suddenly like a match a small flame formed on top of his finger so he could lit the candle.

Misty gasped letting go of the candle in surprise.

Carlos barely caught the candle before it hit the floor. He slowly looked up to see the shocked look in Misty's eyes. "I wanted to tell you but... But the guys weren't sure if-"

"Kendall, Logan and James are witches to?" Misty asked.

"Their my brothers." Carlos answered.

"What?" Misty asked blinking rapidly. Carlos wasn't sure if it was because she was about to cry or if this was all getting too much for her.

"We're brothers... We have a very very... Very complicated bloodline." He responded. "Either way we can't just tell everyone our secret so I cast a truth spell so I kne-"

"You cast a spell on me?" Misty gasped an angry look overtaking. "What you don't trust me or something?"

"No!" Carlos furiously shook his head. This was defiantly not going the way he hoped. "Of course I trust you it's just that I wan-"

The door swung open followed by Logan rushing in. "Carlos we gotta go. We found the girl and demon from James' premonition and..." Logan trailed realizing Misty was also in the room. Logan laughed awkwardly. "Eh.. Did I say demon? What I meant to say was...Uhm.."

"She knows." Carlos told Logan.

Misty nodded. "Yeah. I know about your secret, though..." She frowned slowly bringing her angry glare back to Carlos. "I know nothing of demons..."

"We vanquish evil demons and save innocents." Carlos clarified. He sighed. "I gotta go now but I need to know if you can accept me being a witch before the end of the day." He said before he and Logan left.

Misty sighed getting up from sitting on the desk and walking to the door just in time to see Carlos and Logan's retreating forms. What should she do?

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James had managed to catch up with Tanya and had brought her to the Palm Woods so they could keep an eye on her. She was currently sitting on the couch besides Kendall going through the Book of Shadows. "Anything you recognize?" Kendall asked.

Tanya shook her head still amazed by what she was seeing around her. Though you couldn't blame her. She was attacked by a demon and saved by a hot guy with amazing hair, who told her that he and his other three also hot friends were witches.

"Misty's dad told you the third victim worked at Stanford?" Kendall asked James who nodded. Kendall raised a bushy eyebrow. "So that makes a professor, geneticist, a lab technician..." Counting the victims on his fingers looking a Tanya with a somewhat lost expression.

"And the lunchroom girl." Tanya added raising her hand. "Why would that thing want me?"

"We have no idea." James answered still being affected by the truth spell.

They heard the the apartment door opening and something that sounded like someone stumbling.

Kendall frowned. "You okay there?"

"Misty doesn't know what to do with me being a witch!" Carlos called back.

"Is Logan with you?" James asked.

Carlos walked in the living room shaking his head. "Nah he wanted to apologize to Gustavo first."

"Seriously?" James sighed. "The one time he stands up for himself and he's gonna apologize?"

Kendall shrugged. "Gustavo will forget about it when the day's over anyway." He said looking back down in the book of shadows. "Let's just focus on finding this demon first."

"Let me try." James said also sitting down on the couch. "I had two visions of the attack maybe I'll recognize him." He reached to take the Book of Shadows from Tanya. When he touched her hand images flashed through his closed eyes for the second time that day. He saw Tanya sitting in a chair rocking a baby back and fort.

James blinked coming out of his vision. "We need stuff." He said suddenly getting up. "Carlos. Kendall. Our room. Now!" He said stomping of to his and Kendall's shared room.

Kendall glanced at Tanya who still had the book on her lap. "You just keep going through the book while Carlos and I go check up on James." He said before he and Carlos followed James to their room.

"She's carrying!" James cried the moment Carlos closed the door behind them.

"Carrying what?" Carlos asked.

"A baby! She's pregnant!" James loudly responded.

"Oh..." Carlos replied smiling as he turned to the door probably planning on congratulating Tanya. He would have done that had James not grabbed his arms effectively stopping him. "Wait!" The taller boy cried. "She doesn't know yet." He told them.

"...Oh." Carlos said again this time truly getting what James meant.

"Should we tell her...?" James trailed of sensing something else. He turned to Kendall with a puzzled look on his face. "What? Did spending the day with Jo seriously change her mind about dating you?"

"Huh?" Kendall blinked.

James shrugged. "You're more in love then you were this morning so what happened?"

Kendall smiled. "I kissed her... Then she told me she didn't have a boyfriend and we kissed again and... I'm not telling you the rest!" He yelled blushing. He shook his head when he noticed James and Carlos about to start teasing him. "Back to the demon hunting."

"Really convenient." James muttered.

Kendall just rolled his eyes. "We probably aren't the right people to tell Tanya she's pregnant. I mean we just told her there's a demon on the loose that wants to suck the life..." Kendall stopped realizing something. "What if the demon's not after Tanya but after her baby?"

"How would the demon know she's pregnant?" Carlos asked.

"Maybe he can see the future to." Kendall suggested. "Or maybe he's from it! You said they found a button made of an unknown material at one of the crime scenes..." Kendall grinned as he solved their mystery demon issue. "Think about guys, there's a button that's not supposed to exist, a demon that the Book of Shadows says doesn't exist, and a baby no one knows exists. You got a better explanation?"

"If your right then how do we find him and even better vanquish him?" Carlos asked.

James shrugged. "He wants Tanya, he'll find us."

"He doesn't know where we are." Kendall pointed out.

Carlos shrugged. "He found Tanya at Rocque records he saw me, James and... Logan."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan sighed. Gustavo had already left so he couldn't apologize and Kelly had asked him to bring some documents to the basement. And Logan being Logan couldn't say no.  
>He looked around the basement with a lost expression. He'd never been there before and he had no idea where to leave the documents. He yelled hearing something behind him spinning around ready to face the attacker he met nothing but air.<p>

Logan shook his head at his own silliness turning back around he gasped as the demon from before was now in front of him.

The demon glared at him. "Where are you hiding the girl I was sent to kill?!" The demon demanded to know.

Logan glared back. "Sent from where?"

The demon rolled his eyes apparently bored by his ignorance. He roughly shoved Logan against the wall. "From the future you foolish witch!"

Logan gulped trying to move away from the demon but it was no use. His efforts only caused the demon to grab his throat in a strangling manner. Logan desperately scratched at the demon's hands trying to get him to loosen his grip but to no avail. "Why kill her?" Logan choked out.

"Not her! What's growing inside her. Her son will create a vaccine against all warlocks!" The demon yelled as the hole in his forehead started to open. Logan could already see the begining of the beam forming and closed his eyes preparing himself for impact but instead all he heard was a loud animal like growl and suddenly the demon was pushed away from him.

Logan gasped clutching his throat trying to regain control over his breathing. Blinking s couple times her saw the demon struggling with a cheetah. The demon pushed the cheetah against the wall. The feline let out a strangled cry before slowly transforming back into Kendall.

"Kendall!" Logan cried rushing towards the older boy quickly helping him up. "You alright?" he asked.

"No." Kendall replied clutching his side. "That hurt." He muttered. Logan gulped seeing the demon was already recovering from the attack. The scratches Kendall had given him in his cheetah form already healing. Gulping Logan searched the area for something they could defend themselves with. Seeing a metal pipe laying on the floor, squinting his eyes at it he used his powers to shove the pipe his way. Grabbing the pipe he handed it to Kendall. "Hit him on the head with it." The smart boy instructed.

Kendall grimaced. "No," He pushed the pipe back towards Logan. "You do it!"

"You do it!" "No you do it!" "You do it!" The two boys argued till the demon was standing right in front of them and the hole in his forehead opened.

Kendall and Logan gasped together swinging the pipe towards the demon's head... Right into the whole in its head. The demon immediately cried out in pain stepping back and started screaming in pain. The demon kept walking backwards, suddenly a bright blue tornado like vortex opened behind the demon sucking him in it.

Kendall and Logan watched till the vortex completely disappeared with the demon still in it.

"Wow..." Logan whispered.

"You don't see that everyday." Kendall said nodding.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

That night Carlos went to Misty's apartment. Ringing the doorbell a couple of times before nervously glancing at his watch. Only fifteen minutes till eight. He needed to know what Misty thought of him being a witch.

Misty opened the door with an frustrated expression on her face. "Carlos." She nodded her greetings leaning against the doorpost. She opened her mouth to say something but Carlos held up his hand silencing her. "Just let me explain. I cast a truth spell but not because I don't trust you." he told her not looking away a second.

"I cast the spell cause I know you and the guys often worry about my feelings. I was afraid you would lie to me so you wouldn't hurt my feelings and I don't want that." Carlos said walking closer to her. He gently stroked her shoulder. "I don't want you to stay with me if you can't accept me being what I am." He said. "The spell won't work anymore in a few minutes so I need to know your answer now." He said more quietly.

Misty looked down rubbing her eyes and it looked like she was about to cry. "I.. That spell you cast?" She asked.

"The truth spell." Carlos said.

Misty nodded sniffing. "If I ask you something you'll answer with the truth to?"

"Yeah." Carlos nodded.

Misty nodded. "Yeah... Remember at the wedding you wanted to tell me something and you kept stumbling over your words." She smiled a small sad smile. "The cute way you always do when your nervous." She added. "What did you want to say but didn't you say?"

"I love you." Came Carlos' immediate reply thanks to the truth spell. The words just left his lips and Misty quickly pulled him in a kiss while tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I love you to." She whispered once they pulled apart. "And I want to be your girlfriend."

Carlos' eyes grew as a huge grin split his face in two. "You mean that?"

"Hm." Misty nodded. "And that's the truth." She added with a small laugh.

Carlos smiled. "I'm already looking forward to tomorrow." He whispered.

"Why?" Misty asked.

"I'll need to do this again tomorrow cause you'll forget today ever happened." He whispered gently kissing her again.


	7. The witch is back

Disclaimer: I don't own BTW or Charmed.

Ch6: The witch is back.

Salem, Massachusetts, 1692 was not a pleasant place for witches. This was something Melinda knew all too well. She sighed looking outside passed the bars of her cell pretending not to hear it when someone came in her cell. "Mathew." She whispered slowly turning around.

"Hello Melinda." Mathew said in his English accent. Mathew looked like an average villager of 1692 dressed in simple peasant clothing. His shoulder length black hair gave him a sense of royalty.

"Why?" Melinda asked walking closer to her ex-lover barely hiding the desperation laced in her voice. "Why did you betray me?"

Mathew just smirked. "You got what you deserve."

Melinda slowly shook her head barely believing this was truly happening. She felt deeply ashamed for falling for this excuse of a man. "So you've never loved me? All the passion, all the heat?"

Mathew shrugged. "I had to make you trust me." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It was the only way so I could share your powers."

The look on Melinda's face hardened. "So now you have copied them from me. Then why turn me in? You know I'll burn."

"I had to keep my secret." Mathew said.

If possible Melinda's glare hardened even more. "If so," She muttered ripping her locket off of her neck and roughly throwing it at Mathew who easily caught it. "you can keep your trinkets too!"

"I'll just give it to another witch when I take her powers." Mathew said casually opening the locket. He frowned finding a piece of paper in it. Taking it out it magically cut on fire. "Your pyrokinesis won't have any effect on me witch!" Mathew snarled.

Melinda didn't seem faced by this. "I'm taking back the powers you stole from me." She told them before starting chanting a curse.

"_Outside of time,_  
><em>outside of gain,<em>  
><em>know only sorrow,<em>  
><em>know only pain." <em>

Wind started blowing around Mathew who cried out in pain as he was being sucked into the silver locket.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

_(pressent time)_

Logan's Pov:  
>I was sitting at my seat at my class at the auction house. I still don't get why the guys thought it was stupid. I was learning about history and how to prize old artifacts. Okay so it wasn't med school but till I have the money to go there this was a good way to spend my time.<p>

Yeah so it wasn't like I had much time to spend between demon hunting, recording at Rocque records and going to school at the Palm Woods but I like taking this class. Besides after the end of the year school dance, which me and the guys had to organize, Kendall and I will be done with school for a while.

James was gonna go help me ask Camille out when I get back to the Palm Woods. Sometimes it's handy to have a best friend who's part cupid. I shook my head bringing my attention back to the instructor Roxanne who as usual brought some stuff the local museum loaned her for the day. This time it was an old locket.

"This locket was found centuries ago. Nobody has ever succeeded into opening it. Some think a great secret or a treasure is hidden in it. Because we don't know what's inside it has never been prized." Roxanne told us before moving on to the next artifact but I stopped listening.

After class I stayed behind. Once I was sure everyone was gone I made my way to the instructor's desk carefully grabbing the locket wondering why it was never opened, it looked like an average piece of jewelry. I know many professionals tried opening it but l carefully tried so anyway. Much to my surprise it actually opened.  
><span>End Logan's pov.<span>

Suddenly a gush of wind came out closing all the windows and the door. A medieval dressed man was being sucked out of the locket. "Freedom at last!" He said grinning, the guy looked around smiling. "The world has changed." He whispered turning to Logan who was still holding the locket. "What time is it?"

Logan frowned. "What?"

"Where am I?" The demon asked.

"Who are you?" Logan asked back.

"Matthew Tate," The demon introduced himself with a graceful bow. "and if you freed me from that locket you are descendant of Melinda Warren." He said walking closer.

Logan reacted by instinct, He squinted his eyes at the demon using his telekinesis to send Mathew flying through the room painfully landing in the far corner.

However instead of crying out in pain Mathew just laughed. "Thank you."

"For what?" Logan asked clearly confused.

"I tricked you into using your power on me. Now, I have it." The demon laughed squinting his eyes at Logan sending the teenage boy flying to the wall.

Logan winced closing his eyes. 'That's what I call a taste of your own medicine'. He thought, this was probably how the demons must feel after he used his powers on them.

Mathew appeared in front of him again roughly pulling Logan to his feet spinning him around by his arm bending it to the breaking point.

Logan struggled to get the demon to let go but he only ended up hurting himself. "What do you want!" He cried.

"I want what Melinda took from me, I want all four powers back!" Mathew grunted tightening his grip on Logan's arm. "Come on witch." Mathew taunted. "Use your powers, summon your flames or turn into whatever big animal that you think is strong enough to handle me."

"I-.. I can't." Logan managed to get out.

Hearing this Mathew immediately let go of Logan's arm squinting his eyes at the smart boy using telekinesis to push him to the floor. "Ah," Mathew smiled. "so there are others..." He murmured to himself before turning to the big windows. Squinting his eyes at it the window immediately shattered. Mathew simply jumped out of the window falling twelve stores simply landing on his feet and walking away.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos and Misty were sitting on the couch at 2J. Seeing Logan wasn't there to scold him for it and mama Knight was hiding for the handsome doctors Katie and Kendall set her up with Carlos was showing Misty the Book of Shadows.

Kendall and Katie were sitting at the table searching the net for 'the amazing Fabio'. James also sat at the table taking notes for something when Logan suddenly came running in through the apartment door. "Guys were in trouble! There's a de-" He cut himself of seeing Carlos and Misty on the couch with the Book of Shadows. "Seriously? Showing your girlfriend our families most prized possession?" He asked ridiculously. "The door wasn't even locked." He said motioning the apartment door.

"I trust Misty." Carlos told Logan with a small shrug.

"Don't worry." James said looking up from his notes. "You won't be grumpy anymore once dating Camille." He said pointing to his notes.

Logan sighed. "Demon walking on rampage." He stated tonelessly causing the others to stop what they were doing and look at him in full alertness except for Misty who just looked excited. "Finally," She said grinning. "I've been wanting to see a demon ever since you guys told me about them!"

Logan looked at her like she was insane. "Demons... Are not fun." He slowly told her not sure if she had meant what she said. "Demons are evil and dangerous." he pointed out. "Especially this one, he said his name is Mathew Tate and he knew we're related to Melinda Warren."

"Melinda Warren?" James asked. "Book of Shadows Melinda Warren?"

"Our ancestor?" Kendall and Katie asked at the same time.

Logan nodded. "He came out of a locket saying he wanted all four powers."

"So a warlock then." Kendall stated.

"A war... What?" Misty asked.

"Warlock." James told her. "They used to be normal witches but wanted more power so they became evil beings and started hunting down and killing witches to steal their powers." He explained.

Carlos sighed turning to Misty. "Sorry... It's probably better if you left."

"What? No way! Why?" Misty gasped shocked. "A demon might attack soon."

"A warlock." Katie corrected.

"Which is why you need to leave." Carlos told her gently taking her hand in his. "You might get hurt."

"I can take care of myself." Misty huffed crossing her arms sending him a stubborn look in response the four boys including Katie shot her the same stubborn look back. "Fine." She sighed. "Call me if I can do anything." She told Carlos kissing his cheek and leaving clearly disappointed that she wasn't going to see the warlock.

"Can I see the locket?" James asked once Misty was gone. Logan nodded reaching in his pocket pulling out the silver locket and handing it to James. "We have to stop him before he find the three of you." Logan said.

James nodded studying the locket, carefully opening it. As he did so images started flashing through his eyes. He saw Melinda cursing Mathew into the locket. He frowned opening his eyes to look at Logan. "You said you saw Mathew come out of the locket? I think I just saw Melinda put him in it."

"You saw the past?" Carlos asked.

"The past... 319 years ago." Kendall added. "That means your powers are finally growing."

James just crossed his arms and let out a childish huff. "Yeah... Somehow I hoped I was going to be able to fly."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Misty sighed walking into her house still disappointed that she wasn't going to see the demon or warlock or... whatever. Walking into the family room there was a surprise waiting for her. "Daddy?" She asked surprised to find her dad home so early. "Why aren't you at the office?" She asked.

Caleb Harris smiled at his daughter. "We need to talk sweetheart, you help out at the office a lot don't you?"

"Yeah." She nodded not sure what her father wanted to talk about.

"Well have you noticed your boyfriend and his friends have been showin gup in more of the mystery cases at the office? I was just wondering if you might have noticed anything unusual happening seeing you are around them a lot."

Misty blinked feeling ager rise realizing her dad was accusing her boyfriend of committing various crimes. As quickly as it came her anger disappeared. Her dad was her hero and he was only doing his job. "Unusual?" She asked playing dumb. She'd seen some some pretty unusual things since Carlos told her their secret like like Carlos summoning fireballs or Logan moving something by only squinting his eyes at it. "Their just four ice hockey players from Minnesota." This was the first time she ever lied to her dad. ".I-.. If that's all I'll go to my room now." She said before quickly running to her bedroom upstairs.

Caleb frowned watching his daughter go to her room. Reaching for his cell phone he quickly dialed a phone number. "Officer Morris this is the chief, I want you to keep an eye on my daughter. I think she's hiding something from me."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"I swear Bitters must hate us now." Katie said watching the guys go through various old thick books. Good thing they'd brought the books with their family history with them from Minnesota, till now the books had been stored in a trunk in the Palm Woods Basement. Bitters was really mad about him having to fetch the heavy trunk for them.

"I found it!" Carlos cried pointing to the page in the white book he had on his lap.

"I was right, I saw Melinda in my vision." James said looking at the book. "She looks... Don't get this wrong her being our ancestor and all but she's beautiful. There's something familiar about her though..."

Logan nodded. "That's because she kinda looks like Kendall... Or Kendall looks like her."

Kendall blinked surprised. "What?" He asked leaning closer to the book to look at the well drawn picture of their ancestor.

"The blond hair and the green eyes." Carlos said nodding. "She has that same leaderish look in her eyes." He said looking at Kendall smiling brightly.

Kendall chuckled before reading what was written. "And because the warlock had stolen her love, she cursed him into the pewter heart, where he could spend eternity knowing the sting of betrayal." He told his friends in a serious voice.

"She cursed him on one of the last days of her life and I let him back out." Logan sighed sadly. "Great. Just great."

"You're not kidding. The legend says that the warlock must never be freed or he will destroy the Warren line..." Carlos said. "That'd be us." He pointed out. "We might need help with this one guys."

"From who?" Logan asked. "We can't bring mine and Carlos' mom into this. Mathew will just try to kill them to prevent them from getting more children for more Warren witches."

Katie, Kendall and James nodded suddenly glad to have mortal moms.

"We need someone who's done this before." James said absently tapping his fingers against his knee in thought. "Someone like Melinda Warren."

Logan blinked. "So what do you want us to do? Reach back in time and get her to help us? That's impossible."

Carlos and James glanced at each other smirks forming on their faces. "Not unless you're afraid of giving a little blood." Carlos said smiling.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were sitting at the table. In the middle of the table stood their kettle which was actually a bigger version of a wok pan.

Katie was sitting on the couch hugging her knees watching the guys prepare the summoning spell with great interest. Her mom didn't want her to be much involved in the witch stuff. Having demons hunt one of her children was bad enough. Katie wasn't destined to be one of the four Charmed ones like her brother and his friends and her Transmogrification power barely developed it's self so it looked like her mom was getting what she wanted.

"Am I the only one having second thoughts?" Logan asked when Kendall handed him the athame, they all needed to add a drop of blood to the blend.

"Yes." Kendall, James and Carlos who already added a drop of their blood to the mixture answered.

"Come on Logie." Kendall said trying to reassure his friend. "Remember that summer at camp when we seven and made that blood oath to stay best friends forever?"

Logan frowned looking at the athame nervously. He wasn't that eager to cut himself with the ceremonial knife. "What if she's all burned victim like or... dead and rotten?"

"We read the spell very carefully." Carlos told him.

James nodded. "She will come back as a real live person, flesh and blood. She will have her powers too. Our powers." He told his nervous friend. "It isn't even a power of four spell every witch can cast it so it will defiantly work for the power of four."

"Make that the power of five." Kendall added glancing Katie who immediately perked up. "Really?" The ten year old asked smiling brightly. Kendall nodded.

Katie went to sit next to Kendall and reached for the athame but Kendall quickly stopped her. "No ceremonial knife for you baby sis." He gently told her. "Mom would kill me if you got hurt. We'll just prick your finger with a needle."

Once Logan and Katie's blood was added to the mixture they grabbed each others hands and started reading the spell from the Book of Shadows.

_"Melinda Warren blood of our blood,_  
><em>our great, great, great, great, great, great, grandmother,<em>  
><em>We summon thee."<em>

A gentle breeze swept through the room and what looked like stardust floated through the room. Melinda appeared in the center of the room. A smile crossed her features the moment her eyes landed on them. "Blessed be."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Meanwhile Mathew Tate was roaming through the busy streets of LA searching for the four Charmed ones. He ignored the weird looks he was getting from bystanders or the uneasiness he felt every time a car drove by.

"Mathew Tate I presume." A female voice coming from behind him said.

Turning Mathew saw a woman who was well in her twenties with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. "My name is Roxanne Buckland." She smirked devilishly walking closer to him. "I know where you can find the remaining three Charmed ones."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"You know this is not what I had in mind when the guys called me to help." Misty told Melinda handing the blond woman the dark green dress. They were in mama Knight's room. Misty was helping Misty get dressed into more modern clothes. Carlos had called her she could help them by bringing a dress. She sighed unzipping the zipper.

"Oh no!" Melinda gasped. "Don't rip the dress to make it fit!"

Misty blinked before remembering Melinda had been dead for ages. "Oh it's supposed to do that." She explained. "It's a zipper. See?" She said zipping it back up.

"Oh." Melinda whispered carefully running her fingers over the zipper. "A wise witch made this."

"Yeah and wise witches in this century keep a low profile." Logan said as he and the others walked in after Misty told them they were ready.

Melinda smiled. "It's so odd to be here again... To breathe, feel..." She glanced down at the knee length dressed. "What kind of sheep has wool so soft?"

"A synthetic one." James answered with a small chuckle.

Melinda was still looking at the dress in great wonder. "Did it take long to make this?"

"Make?" Misty asked with a small chuckle. "Everyone can by clothes now."

"Ah." Melinda replied. "But how do woman this century keep their legs warm?"

"We drink coffee." Misty answered with small laugh. She was starting to like this woman. Melinda had Kendall's leadership qualities, James' confidence, just like Logan she talked like she knew what she was talking about and she had the same naivety her boyfriend Carlos had.

"Back to business." Katie said snapping her fingers. "How do we stop Mathew? How did he trick you the first time?"

Melinda's cheerful demeanor immediately changed to a somber one. She looked at the locket in Katie's hand. "Once Matthew had what he wanted, he told the town council I was a witch and they arrested me. Then they burned me at the stake."

"Why didn't you defend yourself?" Kendall asked.

Carlos nodded also wanting to know why. "You have the same powers we have... except for James' cupid powers... Couldn't you just take control over the flames?" He asked. He couldn't use his pyrokinesis power to control other flames aside the ones he created on his fingers but he assumed that was how the power would grow.

Melinda at first looked surprised by hearing James had cupid powers but she smiled once Carlos finished his question. "I had a daughter. Her name was Katherine." She said glancing at katie who smiled at hearing this. "She meant everything to me." Melinda continued. "If I had used my powers, I would've proven Matthew's charge and Katherine would've burned too. So I thought, I'll accept this and pray some kind soul will take pity on my daughter and raise her in a safe home. Only then could the Warren line continue. And it must've worked because here you are." She finished looking at the four boys. "Though I am surprised you are boys." she added as an afterthought.

Misty nodded. "Yeah I've been meaning to ask you about that aren't witches supposed to be all female?"

Logan sighed. "The first male witch was born 70 years after Melinda burned at the stake." He explained.

Melinda sighed sad that she died so early. "I can't change the past but I think I can protect the future."

"How?" Carlos asked.

Logan nodded. "Mathew has this demon power he can be at one place and then another.

"In the blink of an eye?" Melinda asked. "It's called **blinking**. Mathew copied that power from a witch a long time ago. I stripped him of all the powers he copied from me but who knows what other powers he still has?"

"What do you mean copied from you?" Kendall asked.

"Matthew's gift is to copy the power of a good witch when it's used against him." Melinda explained.

"In that case he defiantly has mine." Logan said sighing.

"Once he's copied a power, it has no effect on him. Should he gain all four powers, he will be impossible to vanquish." Melinda told them.

"...So what now?" Misty curiously asked.

"We curse Mathew back into the locket." Melinda said with a determined look. She looked at Carlos who had been holding the Book of Shadows the entire time. Carlos understood what she meant sat down on the bed bedsides her so they could look into the book.

Melinda smiled. "I can't believe how big it's gotten."

Katie nodded. "Yeah hard to believe there were four of it less than three months ago."

Melinda frowned. "The book split in four?"

"You mean there always was just one Book of Shadows?" Kendall asked.

Melinda nodded. "Yeah... The only reason I can think of for it to split into four is if there'd be a huge fight among Warren witches. You boys must be very close for it to become whole again."

The guys smiled glancing at each other.

"Did you add something to the book yet?" Melinda asked.

At this all four boys shook their head. "We wouldn't know where to start." James said.

"You will when the time comes my beautiful children." Melinda said smiling as she was going through the book. "The book will grow as you grow. Sometimes you add to it, sometimes it teaches you. Oh, here's the curse."

Logan reacted by fishing a piece of paper and a pencil out of his pocket and handed them to Melinda who studied the objects oddly. "You write on the paper." Logan said smiling.

"No ink?" Melinda asked frowning. Logan shook his head. Melinda started writing. "Ha!" She laughed like a child learning something new. She smiled as she wrote down the ingredients they would be needing for the curse.

"I think my mom most have wrote this one." James said looking at the opposite page. "To bring back youth to one's skin."

"Talk about personal gain." Logan chuckled. Sometimes it was so clear as to see why James' mom was punished by being stripped of her powers. "Your mom was have been one troublemaker when she still had her powers."

"A Warren." Melinda said smiling. "All family traits. So are the short tempers, the great cheekbones, the strong wills, and of course the powers. All blessings, all signs of where you came from. This book is your connection and it began with me."

"Let's make sure it doesn't end with us." Kendall added looking at the ingredients Melinda had written down. "Looks like we have most of the stuff here except for some species and a feather of a spotted owl." He said glancing at Melinda. "We have never done a curse before." He admitted.

James nodded. "Feels like we should be learning more"

Melinda giggles. "I'd savor one gift before I move on to the next one."

James frowned. "I see pictures what's there to savor?"

"Oh but you can see the future and past. That allows you to protect and heal." Melinda said clearly surprised.

"I can get the spotted owl feather." Logan said bringing them back to their previous subject. "There's a stuffed one at the museum."

"I'll go with you." Misty said reminding the others that she was still there. "What?" She asked at the worried look Carlos send her. "Mathew won't come after Logan seeing he already copied his powers and I can help if the police sees Logan."

"Fine..." Carlos sighed as Misty jumped up cheering that she was finally being let into some of the action. "James and I will go to China town for the right species." Carlos said.

"You can't leave!" Melinda cried upset. "Mathew wants your powers."

"Relax." James told her smiling gleaming with his usual confidence. "China town is in a complete different part of the city Mathew won't find us there."

Once the others left leaving only Melinda, Katie and Kendall in the room Kendall turned to Melinda. "You want to help me and Katie make a net to capture Fabio so he'll date our mom?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Let's see." James muttered searching through the small shop for the required spices. He and Carlos were both searching through different parts of the store and James was currently looking at the back for yarrow roots. Suddenly he was roughly pushed by an unknown source.

He let out a startled cry as Mathew suddenly appeared behind him. "Hello witch." Mathew smirked grabbing James' shoulder.

Right when Mathew touched him James was forced in a premonition. He saw Mathew at the Palm Woods harassing Melinda.

"Now I also have your power." Mathew smiled. "And I see that Melinda is here to. Good she will die at my hand."

"James!" Carlos who had been looking for the taller boy gasped. Reacting by instinct he summoned a fireball and threw it at Mathew. The fireball hit him on the shoulder causing Mathew to let go of James.

"Well this must be my lucky day!" The warlock cried and started laughing. "Two powers for the price of one!" He cried before disappearing.

Carlos let out a frustrated grunt watching Mathew disappear. He quickly moved to over to James. "You okay buddy?" He asked offering a hand to help James back up.

"Yeah..." James nodded. "But we just let Mathew copy our powers."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Melinda aimlessly walked through the kitchen looking for something to amuse herself with while Kendall and Katie were trying to convince Fabio to go out with their mom in the bathroom. The ways of getting a man to fancy you had sure changed.

Out of nowhere Mathew appeared sitting at the table smirking. "We meet again."

"Yes." Melinda said her voice holding no emotion at all. "And the sight of you still makes me ill."

"Funny." Mathew chuckled casually walking closer. "The fact that I soon will destroy your entire family line forever, makes you all the more appealing." He said coming closer to her, she could feel his breath against her face yet she didn't show her fear.

"You talk like we won't stop you." Melissa said in almost daring way.

Mathew actually laughed at this. "You are nothing more but a foolish dead witch watching over four stupid boys who are about to die themselves."

"You won't touch them!" Melinda cried finally showing her fear.

"Too late." Mathew laughed. "I already have three of the charmed powers. I only need one more... Unless you want to transform into an animal for me..." He said. Before Melinda could even reply to this he pulled her in a painful bruising kiss.

The moment their lips made contact Mathew used James' powers to try and see why the boys brought Melinda back from the dead. He saw them add a feather to a potion and Melinda reading the curse again.

"That's why they brought you back." He whispered once they pulled apart.

"Go to hell!" Melinda yelled at him. She swung her arm at him channeling her telekinetic powers through her hands ignoring the fact that Mathew already copied that power from Logan. Mathew just did the same to her sending her flying to the wall. Melinda grimaced in pain hoping desperately that Katie and Kendall stayed in the bathroom.

"The one who's getting the feather!" Mathew cried grabbing her throat using Carlos' pyrokinesis power to create flames on his index finger pointing it towards her neck. "Where is Logan?"

Melinda had to fight the urge to throw up at the sight of the flame. She had pyrokinesis powers of her own but she could still remember the feeling of the flames burning her skin when she was burned at the stake. "H-.. He's at rock records." She lied. She was pretty sure she mispronounced the name of the place. She heard the boys mention it a couple of times.

"Then that's where I'll find her." Mathew said disappearing again.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Misty and Logan were quietly walking out of the museum trying not the gain any attention. Logan nervously fiddled with the spotted owl feather. They were almost away from the museum, they would have made it away safely hadn't a police car suddenly came to a halt in front of them. The window slowly opened revealing officer Darryl Morris looking at Misty with a look of disappointment. "You are the last person I expected this from Misty." He told her shaking his head.

"Darryl?" Misty asked frowning. She put her hands on her hips realizing why he was here. "My dad send you to spy on me didn't he?"

Darryl nodded. "So would you mind explaining why the hell you would steal a feather?"

Logan gulped worried about being arrested. They didn't even have the time to get arrested! "We have the right to remain silent." He nervously pointed out.

Darryl just sighed. "Misty I've known you since you were a baby. I changed your diapers for godsake! You can tell me if yo-"

"The Porcelain case." Misty said coldly interrupted him..

Darryl blinked. "What?"

"You let a porcelain thief who stole some ancient china at this museum run cause you used to be lovers." Misty stated crossing her arms. "And now you're going to arrest us for stealing a feather?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Darryl didn't say anything, his eyes were glued to the ground.

"Thought so." Misty said grabbing Logan's arm and began dragging him towards the Palm Woods.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Are you sure you're alright?" Carlos asked. He and James had just gotten home to find Kendall treating a burn wound around Melinda's neck.

"Just shaken up." Melinda said sighing. She tried to push Kendall's hand away from her neck. "I'm already dead Kendall!" She said getting up from the chair. "Logan needs to get here so we can perform the curse."

James sighed sitting down on the couch. "You really were in love with Mathew huh?"

Melinda sighed sitting down next to him. She nodded sadly tiredly rubbing her temple. "How do you know of this?"

"I'm part cupid." James said shrugging. "It's kind of what I do I guess." He turned to Kendall. "I know how Logan can ask Camille out!"

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Camille said she didn't want a prince on a white horse but what if we let Logan be the prince on the blond horse?" James suggested.

"A horse is kind of a big animal." Kendall pointed out.

"A cheetah is kind of a strong animal." James shot back. "You can do it."

"No transformations before Mathew is back into the locket." Melinda told them in a motherly tone. "If only Logan would hurry up with the feath-" She cut herself of as Mathew suddenly appeared a few feet in front of them.

"I want what I came for!" The warlock screamed. He squinted his eyes at Katie who was magically pulled towards him.

"Katie!" Kendall cried. "Let her go!" He demanded.

"Attack me!" Mathew yelled. "Transform in a beast and fight me!" He cried snapping his fingers to summon the flames.

James and Carlos had to restrain Kendall from leaping at Mathew. The oldest teen let out an animal like growl as the warlock treated to harm his baby sister. His hands already started to turning into claws.

"Kendall! No!" Carlos cried as he and James did their best to restrain their leader. "You can't use your powers on him!" He yelled knowing full well it was no use. Their powers were linked to their emotions and Kendall's transformation power was linked to him being the oldest, being the leader, being the big brother. Feeling protective.

"Guys." Logan said as he and Misty run into the apartment not aware of Mathew being there.

"We got the feather!" Misty cheered freezing when she saw Mathew holding Katie.

"You!" Mathew cried letting go of Katie who immediately rushed to her brother's side who also turned back to his full human form. "Hand me the feather!" He demanded moving closer towards Misty the flames still on the top of his fingers.

Misty gulped cautiously took a step back.

"Logan!" Melinda cried looking at the flames on Mathew's hand that were pointed at Misty. "Think fast!"

Logan nodded getting what his ancestor meant. he squinted his eyes at all five flames, he couldn't use his powers on Mathew but he could use them on the flames. As if the flames were darts he telekinetically moved them out of Mathew's reach before sending the flying back at him.

Mathew didn't move to avoid getting hit by the fire darts, instead he let them hit him in his face. He laughed. "Your powers don't have any effect on me foolish witches!" He said bursting out in hysterical laughter.

He abruptly stopped laughing when he saw Misty handing the feather to Melinda who put it in the leather pouch. "Kendall now!" Melinda told him. Kendall nodded transforming into a cheetah. He then jumped up and tackled Mathew to the ground as Melinda started chanting the curse.

_"Outside of time,_  
><em>outside of gain,<em>  
><em>know only sorrow,<em>  
><em>know only pain!"<em>

Just like the first time wind started to blow around Mathew. "This is not the end!" He yelled as he was sucked back into Melinda's silver locket.

"Yes it is." Melinda whispered carefully touching the locket as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. "For eternity."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

It was almost time for the annual Palm Woods school dance. Misty had went home to change so she could still be Carlos' date for the night. The boys were preparing to perform the ritual to send Melinda back to the spirit realm. She had just changed back to her own clothes. "Thank Misty for me." She said handing the folded dark green dress to Carlos.

"We can't take this back." Carlos quietly said.

Melinda blinked. "Why not?"

"Cause that means you're leaving." Logan replied smiling sadly. "Can't you stay?"

"Well I can't stay." Melinda pointed out.

"Why not?" James asked. "Why not stay and live the life you should have had. Live how you deserved to live."

Melinda shook her head. "This is your time boys not mine."

Kendall stroke her hand. "We can share... We don't mind." He told her smiling gently.

"You four give me such joy..." Melinda smiled. "I've seen the Charmed ones, four strong young boys." She said smiling at each of the boys.

James took her hands and put them against his chest. "Tell me what you see."

Melinda closed her eyes letting a premonition take over. She smiled opening her eyes again. "I see many more of future generations of my beautiful children." She whispered throwing her arms around James hugging him. Soon the other three boys joined in a group hug.

"Melinda Warren blood of our blood, we release you." Kendall said once they let go.

Melinda smiled as she started fading. "Blessed be my sons. I love you."

"Blessed be." The four boys replied waving.

Carlos sighed sadly once she was gone. "I'll miss her."

"I know." Kendall smiled patting the younger boy's shoulder. "But... We can always bring her back."


	8. Wicca envy

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch7: Wicca envy.

James' Pov:

I couldn't stop grinning clutching the bag to my chest as Logan and I walked into the elevators. We had went to the mall while Carlos and Kendall spend the afternoon with their girlfriends. Logan was supposed to do the same but he had for some reason insisted on coming with me fearing I'd spend all our budget.

Well I nearly did so anyway so him coming with didn't have any effect at all. I bought an awesome black leather jacket and got the phone number of twelve different girls so all in all today had been a productive day for James Diamond.

"I still think the jacket is too much." Logan said already pulling his keys out of his pocket.

I shot him a confused look. "Logie, did you not see how the girls at the mall reacted when I was wearing it?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah it's a great jacket." He said before we walked out of the elevator. "I meant it cost too much. It's not like we're already rich and famous you know." He said stopping at the apartment door.

But I stopped listening to him, I was sensing something but I just couldn't put my finger on it. It was the same feeling I got around Kendall when he was talking about Jo only ten times stronger... I snorted realizing what was happening behind the apartment door.

"We could use a bit extra cash though." Logan continued opening the door. "Maybe Kendall can ask Gusta-"

"Logan don't go in!" I gasped out already too late. Logan walked in followed by a girl's shrieking seconds later.

I couldn't help but snicker walking in after Logan who was standing in front of the couch looking incredibly unsure of what to do. Like I expected Kendall and Jo were on the couch. Obviously they hadn't expected us to come back for a while.

Movie night snuggling with each other under a blanket had turned into _way_ more. Jo shrieked in surprise at our arrival burying her face in Kendall's shoulder who warped the blanket around them so we couldn't see anything.

End James' pov.

"Uh... Hey guys." Kendall said blushing furiously. "I thought you'd be at the mall for a while."

"We see that." Logan said earning a small chuckle from James who was glad that even worry wart Logan could see the humor of the situation.

Jo gasped at what Logan said causing him to blush also. "No!" Logan cried out nervously. "I didn't mean we could see anything! I meant that- That we see that Kendall wasn't exp-"

"We'll just leave our bags here and head for the pool." James said interrupting the older boy's nervous ramblings. The two of them nodded furiously letting their bags fall to the floor and rushing out of the apartment.

Once James and Logan were gone Kendall glanced at Jo. "So sorry about that." He apologized awkwardly. "I knew I forgot something."

Jo looked up at him frowning. "As in the art of locking the door and knowing precisely how long we'll have the apartment to ourselves?" She asked with a small giggle.

"Yeah that." Kendall chuckled rubbing the back of his neck smiling sheepishly. "So... Do you want to continue or did that ruin th-"

He was cut of by Jo pulling him in a kiss and pulling him under the blanket with her.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Needless to say Kendall was the target of all kinds of teasing for the rest of the day. Kendall, Logan and James were sitting at the kitchen table telling Carlos all about their encounter earlier that day as the youngest was preparing dinner.

Carlos was always helped mama Knight prepare dinner. The youngest band member always loved cooking, much to everyone's surprise seeing cooking often required patience and concentration. Carlos could be very concentrated when he wanted he just didn't want to concentrate and be patient very often. This was one of the rare occasions when mama Knight let him prepare dinner on his own. Which he took advantage of right away. "Logan did you buy those spices I asked for?" He asked searching through the cabinets.

Out of nowhere a translucent version of Roxanne Buckland, Logan's teacher at the auction house, appeared next Carlos. She was invisible to all four boys.

"It's in the bag." Logan answered snickering. "We didn't really have the opportunity to unpack them." He said earning laughs from both James and Carlos.

Smiling Carlos grabbed the grocery bag pulling out the first item he frowned seeing it was an expensive looking tiara.

He opened his mouth to comment on it when the translucent version of Roxanne leaned forward looking over his shoulder. "Instead of the tiara you simply see another spice which you do not need for the meal you are preparing." Roxanne told him.

Carlos no longer looked at the tiara in wonder as he simply put it in the cabinet.

"Excellent." The translucent version of Roxanne whispered to herself before disappearing.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In her office at the auction house Roxanne had fallen asleep at her desk. Or that was what it looked like for the outside world. The translucent version of Roxanne appeared in front of her resting body. With a final sigh she walked back into her body.

Slowly she sat back up. Glancing at her hands she flexed each of her fingers to see if she had full the control over her body back. Once she was sure she had she allowed herself to smirk. She loved the new power she had stolen from a witch a couple of days ago.

The power of astral projection, with it she could transport herself psychically and implant a subliminal thought into someone's mind. Like she had done the day before getting the boys to steal the tiara from the auction house without them even knowing it. She had used the power to let Logan put the tiara in the grocery bags and to let Carlos believe it was nothing but an ordinary spice. She would use the power tomorrow to get the four of them to come to the auction house.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Early the next the day Logan and James went to the auction house before going to the studio. They only had to record two or three more songs for the album so Gustavo was given them slack so they didn't have to got the studio every day and he wouldn't throw _real_ big fits if they were late. And for some reason Logan had wanted to go to the auction house.

"I still don't get why we had to come here so early." James said through a yawn. "I don't want to get yelled at by Gustavo today because we had to go to the boring auc..." James trailed of realizing the auction house was filled with police officers. "The auction house isn't so boring today."

Logan just ignored him and walked towards the janitor who he had gotten pretty close with ever since starting the course at the auction house. "Jaimé what's going on?"

The short mexican man sighed sadly. "We got robbed last night Logan."

"Robbed?" Logan repeated. "What was stolen?"

"The Romanov tiara." Jaimé replied.

Logan groaned. "Not the tiara."

James frowned putting an hand on Logan's shoulder. "And you guys think I say girlish stuff?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh no not the tiara'." He said mocking Logan shock.

"Logan," Roxanne said walking up to the two boys.

"Roxanne." Logan greeted his teacher. "Jaimé told me what happened I'm sorry."

Roxanne sighed. "The thing is that the tiara was brought here for my lessons. This could permanently damage my career. None of the local museums will trust their artifacts with me."

"Not if this gets solved before it gets out." James pointed out flashing the woman a charming smile.

Logan nodded. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Actually there is." Roxanne nodded. "The police wants to talk about my classes. Would you do that for me? You know talk to the police tell them if you noticed anything strange during the classes."

"Sure," Logan shrugged. "But what about you?"

"Unfortunately, I've got another commitment tonight, that I really can't get out of. It's, uh, some good friends invited me to a concert and, uh, well I promised I wouldn't miss it." Roxanne replied.

"Who's concert is it?" James asked.

"Some female artist... Selena Gomez?" Roxanne slowly replied.

James gasped. "Get out! Are you serious?"

"Yes." Roxanne nodded. "You know of her."

"Who doesn't know Selena?" Was James enthusiastic reply. ''Who says' is an amazing song!"

Roxanne smiled. "Really? I have an idea. Why not join me tonight? I'm sure I can rustle up another ticket."

James grinned not noticing Logan pulling a face. Roxanne did however. "You wouldn't mind would you?" She asked before frowning. She glanced back at James. "Which one of you is older?" She asked walking closer to James.

Logan opened his mouth to tell his teacher that he was in fact the older one of the two and even he was too young to go out with his nearly thirty year old teacher. But before he could do so James raised his hand as if in class. "I am!" The taller boy said grinning.

Roxanne smiled. "Then it's a date. Well, figuratively speaking, of course." She said before walking to her office.

"Of course." Logan muttered for once feeling the protective urge Kendall always felt when they were being attacked by demons. Probably because he was the second oldest or something. He turned to James with an annoyed frown on his face.

James blinked. "What?" He asked smiling innocently.

"Why did you lie to Roxanne about being older?" The smart boy demanded.

James shrugged. "To get a free ticket to a Selena Gomez concert?" He replied not sure why Logan was upset with him.

"Roxanne's nearly ten years older than you." Logan pointed out.

"It's not like we're going on a date Logan." James chuckled. "It's a concert of one of the most hottest female stars of the moment." He smiled. "Besides my dad had like three hundred years over my mom when they married." He said simply shrugging before turning around heading for the door.

"Your dad was a cupid." Logan muttered following him. "As in dead and turned into a cupid." He said but James didn't really listen to him anymore.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Chief Caleb Harris sighed going through the pictures that were taken at the auction house. Being the chief he usually didn't work on small cases like this one but there was one connection to it that had drawn him to the case: Big Time Rush.

Ever since they moved to LA those four boys kept popping up in the office's growing file with unsolved or mysteriously solved cases. Had the circumstances been different he'd probably already found out what these boys were hiding. The problem was very simple. His daughter was falling hopelessly in love with the youngest band member Carlos Garcia.

At first he'd simply passed it as another crush but at some point it grew to be more then that. Misty had always been a tough girl but ever since she started dating Carlos she seemed to become... Well more open and childlike. The strange thing was that while she became more open dating Carlos, she become more secretive once they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. Now he didn't want to push Misty into telling him Big Time Rush's secret that would only drive her away.

But if looking at the security tapes from the auction Logan had given them. One tape was missing.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The next morning Kendall was sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast by himself. Katie already left for the pool, his mom left early to some place he didn't remember where and the guys were still in bed. Well James and Carlos were, Logan just walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Logan said walking to the sink grabbing his coffee mug before walking over to Kendall and sitting down at the table. He noticed a small package near Kendall. "What's that?" He asked.

Kendall shrugged. "Bitters dropped it of earlier, he said it's for James." The blond explained.

Logan grabbed the note that was laying next to the package.

'Thanks for the lovely evening -xoxo -Roxanne' Reading the note Logan sighed loudly.

"Something wrong?" Kendall asked.

"I'm worried about James." Logan admitted. "He went to a concert last night."

Kendall frowned not really understanding Logan's point. "So... Your worried Gustavo might yell at him for listening to music written by someone other them him?"

"Roxanne my teacher at the auction house took him to the concert." Logan replied tiredly shaking his head.

At this Kendall immediately sat up. "Wait what? Isn't she like ten years older then him?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah... James said he only went with her for the tickets but..."

"But you think it's him having enough of only sensing love around him cause we all got girlfriends and he's trying to find love like that." Kendall finished for him smiling. "You do realize James is aware of him being able to get any girl he wants? I'm sure that if he wanted to find love of his own he'd try someone our age."

Logan smiled nodding realizing he was probably worrying too much anyway. James would've told them if he was bothered by being the only one without a girlfriend. They fell in a comfortable silence Kendall munching on his toast and Logan taking small sips from his coffee.

The comfortable silence was rudely interrupted by someone loudly banging their fist at the door.

Sighing Kendall got up to open the door. He blinked in surprise finding chief Harris and inspector Morris at the door. "Hi mr. Harris, Misty isn't here today." He said turning around expecting the officers to leave but instead they just walked in. "We're not here for fun Kendall." The chief replied sighing. "We're here to search the apartment." He said holding up their search warrant.

Logan blinked clearly shocked by this. "What why? You think I stole the tiara?"

"Just to be sure." Inspector Morris clarified as the two walked through the apartment like they both knew their way around the apartment.

Nobody saw it but next to the Chief appeared the translucent version of Roxanne. She leaned of the chief's shoulder smirking. "You need to go to James and Kendall's bedroom and search through the drawers." She instructed him without him even realizing it.

The chief headed towards James and Kendall's shared room, inspector Morris hot on his heels and unknown to them so was the translucent version of Roxanne.

Kendall and Logan glanced at eachother equal frowns forming on their faces. They quickly got up following them. If the inspector searched through James and Kendall's room they might find the Book of Shadows and then it was bye bye secret witch lives.

"Wait!" Kendall cried hopping to stop them.

Turned out he didn't need to do so. When the chief kicked the bedroom door open he accidently woke James up.

James having returned late from the concert was still extremely tired and hearing the loud noises the chief was made walking in the room he expected the worst. Thinking a demon was attacking he grabbed the first thing in his reach which happened to be his pillow. "Be gone!" He yelled throwing the pillow at what he expected to be the demon's head. "I need my beauty sleep!" He muttered pulling the blanket over his head trying to fall asleep.

The chief took a step back shocked about being hit in the face with a pillow.

"Uh James isn't a morning person." Kendall piped up from behind them.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, you can look in there later. Why don't you just look around the other places in 2J." He suggested.

In front of them stood the projection of Roxanne looking pretty annoyed. Oh well so she wouldn't expose the Charmed ones she would just stick to her original plan then. "You want to look in all the kitchen cabinets." She whispered leaning closer to inspector Morris.

The four people walked back to the kitchen. As the officers started looking around Kendall and Logan sat back down at the kitchen table going back to their breakfast. It wasn't like the police could find evidence for something they didn't do.

Inspector Morris grabbed the package from the table frowning. "What is this?"

"A package Roxanne send for James." Logan replied shrugging.

"The teacher at the auction house?" Darryl said as he opened the package ignoring the annoyed looks Kendall and Logan shot him for opening their younger friend's present but neither commented on it seeing they were both curious to know what was in it.

"Why would she send him this?" Darryl asked pulling out a gold rolex.

"Cool watch." Someone said through a yawn. Glancing over his shoulder Kendall spotted James slowly making his way to the table still looking incredibly sleep deprived. Apparently the tall boy hadn't been able to fall back asleep after the 'demon attack'. "Who's is it?"

"Yours." Logan replied. "Roxanne send it for you apparently you had fun last night."

James immediately sat up snatching the watch out of inspector Morris' hands. "Awesome!" He cheered putting it on.

"Are you romantically involved with ms. Buckland?" Darryl asked. If James was then that would have given him full access to the Romanov tiara. Problem solved.

"Nope." James replied still admiring the Rolex unaware that he just got out of almost being accused of being a thief. "She just had tickets to the best concert ever and me being the gentlemen I am went with her." He said smirking.

"Why is the police here?" James asked finally looking up from his new watch.

Logan shrugged. "They think we stole the tiara." He said briefly glancing at the chief who was going through the cabinets.

"That's ridiculous." James snorted reaching for the note on the table which he assumed came with the Rolex. "Why would four guys steal a tiara?"

"The Romanov tiara is worth over a million bucks." Logan clarified. "So whoever stole it has a lot of extra ca-"

"Found it!" The chief cried pulling a expensive looking tiara out of one of the cabinets effectively quieting the three boys at the kitchen table.

"Guys..." Kendall whispered to his friends. "How did that get here?!" He hissed. Logan and James just looked as lost as he felt.

"Who's the last one near the cabinets?" Inspector Morris asked.

"I was." Someone coming from behind them said. Turning around they saw Carlos standing at the doorpost. "What's wrong?" Carlos asked looking confused.

Chief Caleb Harris sighed. He glanced at inspector Morris who nodded walking over to the short boy. "Carlos Garcia you are here by arrested for robbing the auction house. You have the right to remain silent everything you say can and will be used against you." He said as he handcuffed an extremely confused Carlos.

"You can't arrest Carlos!" Kendall cried. "You have no proof he stole it."

The chief held up the tiara he had found in the cabinet. "The tiara's right here what more proof do we get?" He said in and even tone.

"Obviously someone's trying to set him up!" Logan yelled starting to get aggravated. James nodded. "Someone must have put it there for you to find." He added but the officers just left dragging Carlos with them.

The projection of Roxanne laughed loudly before disappearing.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos sighed loudly letting himself fall on the hard cell bed. That's right he was brought to cell till the police officially solved the case which he knew out of experience could take months. From the drive to the station he managed to figure out that he was being arrested for stealing a tiara but that was all he really knew. He perked up hearing footsteps coming his way.

Kendall, Logan and James rushed towards his cell followed by a guard. "Carlos!"

"Are you alright?" "Do you know what's going on?" "Did they hurt you?" His three friends bombed him with questions.

"I'm bored!" Carlos groaned loudly earning chuckles from his friends and also letting them know he was alright. "You guys know who's setting me up?"

At this the three boys looked down. "We're working on it." Kendall quickly reassured. "We just don't really now where to start."

Carlos looked like he was about to say something but before he could Logan turned to the guard. "Do you mind leaving us alone." It was a question but it sounded more like a demand. The guard nodded leaving so he could give the four boys some privacy.

"Who would want to separate us?" Carlos wondered.

"Maybe Hawk." James suggested. "He doesn't want our album to come out and bring Rocque records back on track."

"Or..." Logan shrugged. "Pick a warlock. Any warlock. With Carlos locked up they successfully separated the Charmed ones leaving us without the power of four."

Carlos looked down with a forlorn expression. "So what now?"

"I'm gonna check if Hawk is up to something again." Kendall told him. "While Logan's gonna see if any of his classmates from the auction house might be warlocks or demons in disguise and James will go to Roxanne's place to see if she's noticed anything strange around the tiara." He said smiling at Carlos hopping to comfort his friend. "We'll get you out of here in no time."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Caleb tried not to flinch as his daughter walked into his office sending him an icy glare. "How could you?" She said in a dangerous low voice. She sat down in the chair opposite from her father still glaring at him. "How could you arrest Carlos?"

"He stole the Romanov tiara." He answered simply shrugging. "I had no choice."

At this Misty's eyes grew and if possible her glare intensified. "Damn it dad! You know Carlos wouldn't steal that tiara!"

"Do I now?" Her father asked raising an eyebrow. "How would I know that? All I know is that ever since you started dating him you started changing! You started keeping this from me, lying! Till today you've never even raised your voice at me!" He yelled. "So tell me how am I supposed to know that that boy is not just an ordinary thief?"

"You're supposed to know," Misty started failing to keep the hurt out of her voice. "Because you love me. I'm your daughter and I know you love and trust me." She said quietly. "And I love Carlos." As she said this a tear finally escaped from her eyes. "I trust him and he would never steal or intentionally hurt someone. Not Ever." She told her dad as more tears rolled down her cheek. "Please daddy if you trust me then trust Carlos." She pleaded standing up wiping her eyes and leaving.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James sighed ringing the doorbell at Roxanne's apartment. They needed to figure out who was behind all this before a demon decided to attack and they would be without the power of four.

He didn't see it as Roxanne projected herself next to him. "Once you walk in you'll see a spectacular apartment with an amazing view." The projection whispered before disappearing.

Seconds later the real Roxanne opened the door. "Good afternoon James." She greeted smiling. "Please come in."

James sighed walking in stopping to admire her apartment. It looked like his dream house with lots of mirrors, beautiful furniture and an amazing view to the beach. "Wow... Your apartment is..."

"Spectacular." Roxanne supplied smirking.

"Yeah." James nodded. "That's the exact word I was going to use."

Roxanne shrugged. "Guess we're on the same wavelength." She said. "I see you received my gift for you." She said noticing the rolex around James' wrist when he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah..." James trailed beginning to sense Roxanne's crush on him. "You know that concert was just for fun right? You don't have to give me gifts or anything... It's not like we're dating right." He added the last line hoping Roxanne would get the hint. She was after all too old for him not to mention not his type.

Roxanne chuckled awkwardly trying to keep her voice clear of how those words had stung. "Of course the concert was just for fun. I'm going to get something to drink." She said getting up and walking out of the room.

James sighed. Just great now he'd upset her before he could even begin about the tiara.

The translucent version appeared next to him on the couch. "You pick up the spray from your pocket and receive a premonition." She whispered.

James did just that reaching in his pocket pulling out his cuda man spray freezing when once he fully had it.

The projection of Roxanne chuckled leaning closer practically breathing in his ear. Well that wasn't really possible seeing she was just a projection but still. "You see your friend Logan at the auction house. He's about to be attacked by something strong, stronger then you have faced before. You can sense it!"

James gasped realizing someone was after Logan. He quickly got up rushing out of the apartment not bothering to tell Roxanne he was leaving.

Once he was gone Roxanne went back to her own buddy. Sitting up she reached for her cell phone in her puck it quickly dialing 911. "Police, this Roxanne Buckland. I'm at the auction house please hurry and get here. I'm afraid someone might steal the security tapes.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan sat behind the computer at the auction house doing background checks on his classmates for so far he hadn't found a thing. He gasped sitting up when he heard a loud noise coming from the entrance.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Jaimé the janitor at the Auction house was quietly humming to himself while mopping the floor near the entrance.

Suddenly the translucent version of Roxanne appeared behind him holding an small wooden statue. Without hesitation she hit the janitor on the head with the statue watching him fall to the floor before disappearing right before Logan walked into the hallway.

Logan frowned seeing a wooden statue on the floor. Picking it up he frowned wondering why it was laying here. Looking around for who could have dropped it he gasped spotting Jaimé laying on the floor. Dropping the statue he rushed to Jaimé, grabbed the unconscious man's wrist searching for a pulse gasping when he found none. "Jaimé!" He cried shaking the guy's shoulder.

Suddenly James rushed into the building immediately spotting Logan next to Jaimé on the floor. "Logan!" James sighed relived seeing his friend. "Thank god you're alright." He said walking towards his friend. He glanced at the unmoving body of the janitor. "I-... Is he.."

Logan nodded sadly. "He's dead."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos sat up when he saw Logan and inspector Morris head towards his cell. "Logie!" He grinned. "You guys found who's behind this?" He asked when the inspector opened the door to his cell.

"Not really." Logan replied when he was pushed into the cell.

"I'll leave the two of you alone." Inspector Morris said before he left.

Carlos frowned not understanding what was going on. "What's going on?"

Logan sighed. "Basically they think I murdered a guy because I touched the murder weapon and there aren't any other fingerprints on it."

"So... Demon?" Carlos asked.

Logan shrugged. "Or warlock."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Okay so now both Carlos and Logan are in Jail?" Kendall asked following James towards Roxanne's apartment.

James nodded. "Yeah after we found that dead guy the police suddenly showed up to arrest Logan. They think Logan was about to steal the security tapes when he was caught by the janitor."

Kendall nodded. "Okay and why do you want us to go to Roxanne's place instead of asking Gustavo for money so we can get a lawyer?" He asked watching James repeatedly ring the doorbell.

"This is a magical problem and we need to know if Roxanne saw anything strange at her classes." James said going over in banging his fast at the door. Suddenly the door just opened but something wasn't right. This wasn't the amazing apartment James saw earlier that day. This deserted apartment looked perfect to be the set of a horror movie.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Kendall asked.

James nodded walking further into the apartment. "Yes.. this defiantly the right place." He nodded. "Betta were your cuda." He whispered pointing to his can manspray that still lay on the floor where he had dropped it when he came here that afternoon.

"It was all an illusion." James muttered frowning looking at the window to see that even the amazing view had been fake. The view to the beach was now replaced with a view of the building next to it. James glanced at his new witch and closed his eyes.

"James?" Kendall asked as a worried frown.

"Shush I'm thinking." James replied without opening his eyes.

The leader wondered if finding out he went to a concert with a warlock was to much for James. "What are you doing?"

_"All is known and all went fair._  
><em>No longer let our eyes see what's not really there."<em>

James chanted before opening his eyes and looking at his watch. Yep. His Rolex was gone. It had just been an illusion.

Kendall let out a small gasp. He to didn't see the watch around his friend's wrist anymore. "You seriously memorized that spell?"

"Nope." James shook his head. "Remember when we summoned Melinda last week? She said we could add to the Book of Shadows so I figured we could write our own spells so I just made that one up."

"Cool." Kendall replied. "But this means Logan's teacher was a warlock all this time. We need the power of four."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall and James had rushed back to 2J and were now in their shared bedroom. James lit the candles as Kendall prepared the spell. James lit the candles in an almost sad way. The had never needed matches to lit their candles. Carlos would just use his powers to do so.

"Come recite the spell with me." Kendall said after both he and James added a drop of their blood to the mixture.

_"Power of the witches rise._  
><em>Course unseen across the skies.<em>  
><em>Come to us who call you near.<em>  
><em>Come to us and settle here.<em>

_Blood to blood, I summon thee_  
><em>Blood to blood, return to me<em>  
><em>Bring Carlos and Logan to us."<em>

Two silhouettes of glowing light appeared in front of them. Once the light faded both Carlos and Logan stood there looking extremely confused. "How did we get here?" Logan asked.

"No time for questions. Roxanne's a warlock and is framing you!" Kendall quickly explained.

"My how clever of you." A voice coming from behind them.

Spinning around they saw Roxanne standing behind them smirking. "Hello boys." She said. "I came to offer you an excellent way to solve this whole mess."

"Why go through all this trouble?" Carlos asked. "Why not just kill us?"

"Don't give her any ideas." Logan hissed.

Roxanne shook her head giggling. "No, no, no. I have seen exactly what you can do when you're been confronted directly. That's why I opted for blackmail. See, there is a special spell in the book of shadows that strips you of your powers forever." She said holding up a device that looked like a lantern. "This device will capture them. Once your done bring them to me at the auction house."

"Go to hell!" James spat at her.

"Yeah, I'd love to, darling. I miss it terribly. And this will help me return with honors. Give me the power of four and I'll turn myself in for stealing the tiara and killing that janitor." Roxanne replied.

"You'd turn yourself in just like that?" Kendall asked.

"Why not." Roxanne shrugged. "It's not like the police could do anything to harm me. I'd back in the underworld before they even arrest me. Better hurry though, you really don't have much time. Just until the prisons guards realize you've escaped." Roxanne giggled sending James a seductive wink before disappearing.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall sighed having found the spell Roxanne had been referring to. "It's a Relinquishment spell. If we read it aloud, it takes away all of our powers. That means you'll give up your cupid powers to." He told James who only sighed in reply.

"It there a way to reserve it?" Carlos asked.

Kendall shook his head. "It doesn't say."

"Well then we'll just search for a spell to vanquish Roxanne." Carlos replied frowning.

Logan sighed leaning against the wall. "We can't."

"Why not?" James asked.

"Because for all we know she's watching us right now." Kendall responded. "If we don't give her our powers she won't confess of setting us up and you guys go back to jail." He said immediately regretting his words as they only seemed to add to the grim atmosphere in the room.

"We can't give up without a fight." Carlos sadly muttered.

James nodded, though he sometimes hated being part cupid the thought of just given up that part of him just seemed so wrong the same went for his witch side. "Our powers are part of who we are, where we come from."

"Who we've come from." Carlos added thinking about their ancestor Melinda and how she died so that the power would live on for generations. If they gave up their powers Melinda would have burned for nothing. "Not only will we be given them up, we'll be given them up to evil.

Logan sighed agreeing with his younger friends' words. "These powers are gifts. Gifts that were given to us to protect and to pass on to the next generation.

"Don't you guys think I know that!" Kendall finally snapped. "I don't want to give our powers either! It's one of the few things I still have from my dad..." He sighed. "But what choice do we have? If we don't give her what she wants Logan and Carlos will go to jail and the demons win cause then we-"

"We'd be separated." Carlos finished. "So either way no more power of four. But then we won't be brothers anymore guys. We'd really be just be the four hockey players from Minnesota."

"No!" Kendall shook his head at Carlos's words. "Guys do you seriously think that we won't be brothers anymore once we have given up our powers?" He asked looking at each of his friends sending them a meaningful look. "Personally I don't think that's even possible. Look at all the stuff we went through. We were together during James' parents' divorce, when my dad died, we found we were witches together. We went through a lot together as a team, as friends, as brothers. That's not going to change." He told his friends. "Let's do this."

His friends nodded. "Let's do this."

The four sat down on Kendall's bed unaware of Jo eavesdropping behind the closed bedroom door.

"We'll just have to take a leap of faith an maybe things will work out." Kendall said looking at the page in the Book of Shadows. He was the leader so naturally he'd go first.

_"From whence they came,_  
><em>return them now, vanish the words,<em>  
><em>vanish our powers."<em>

He recited the spell before glancing at Logan who nodded before he to said the spell followed by James and finally Carlos.

_"From whence they came,_  
><em>return them now, vanish the words,<em>  
><em>vanish our powers."<em>

They heard four bells right after Carlos finished saying the spell. Like usual when they performed spells wind started blowing around them. This time the wind also blew around the Book of Shadows as all the words started fading from it.

Once the wind stopped blowing Kendall flipped through the Book of Shadows. All the pages we're now blank, their family history gone. "All gone." Kendall whispered. "And.. our powers?"

"Gone." James sadly replied. He was the first to feel the lack f power not being able to feel the love coming from his friends anymore.

"No their not." Carlos replied holding up the lantern Roxanne had given them. There were four orbs of glowing light floating in it now. "They're in here."

"Let's just get this over with." Logan said getting up.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Meanwhile Chief Caleb Harris was sitting at his desk at the police station his daughter's words from earlier going through his head. Deciding to give this case a different approach he turned towards his computer. He was at the website of the city Register. He typed the name Roxanne Buckland surprised when he found a picture of an old african-American woman but that wasn't the most surprising. Next to the picture read the words 'Dead 8/20/98'.

"Why Roxanne haven't you changed." Caleb muttered smirking.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos walked into the auction house, Kendall having an almost protective hold on the lantern containing their powers. "So..." Logan frowned. "How do we know this isn't a trap?"

"You don't dear." Roxanne said walking up to them. "The lantern please." She said holding out her hand towards the lantern. Kendall briefly hesitated before slowly handing her the lantern. She chuckled. "It all feels a little anticlimactic, don't you think? Too easy, almost. It feels as if we need a more satisfying ending." She said grinning before snapping her fingers.

In front of her appeared two three headed pitch black growling dogs.

"Oh boy." Carlos gulped.

"You like my puppies?" Roxanne asked smiling. "These are hellhounds. They will not only rip you to pieces but drag you souls to hell where they will remain to be tortured for eternity."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In 2J Jo quietly walked into Kendall and James' shared room were the blank Book of Shadows still lay open. She sighed sadly. Maybe she could...

Deciding to try something she held her hands above the book as he palms started to glow. As she did this the writing started returning back to the book.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Roxanne gasped at the lantern in her hands suddenly opened and the glowing balls floated out each power floating back to their respective owner. "No! Quick hellhounds attack!"

James closed his eyes as one of the hellhounds leaped up straight at him. Instead of being tackled to the floor and ripped to pieces he heard a loud feline growl. Opening his eyes he saw a the hellhound that was about to attack him wrestling with a cheetah. Blinking servile times he realized he could sense the familiar protective love and devotion coming from the cheetah. "Kendall." He whispered letting out a relived sigh. "Our powers are back!" He cried.

Carlos reacted by flexing his fingers summoning flames on all ten of his fingers bringing them together he created a fireball in each hand. He Logan glanced at eachother nodding. Logan squinted his eyes at the other hellhound using his telekinesis to send the it flying through the air as Carlos threw one of his fireballs at it.

Out of the corner of his eyes James noticed Roxanne trying to sneak away. "Not so fast." He muttered quickly running after her.

He followed her outside for a while till Roxanne suddenly froze. "No." She whispered. "What have you done?!" She cried turning to James who just looked at he confused. He barely noticed when Kendall, Logan and Carlos came running up to him.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked.

"It wasn't my fault!" Roxanne cried out as he body lit up in flames before disappearing.

"Carlos?" Logan asked glancing at his younger friend. "Did you...?"

Carlos shook his head. He pretty sure he hadn't used pyrokinesis on Roxanne. Even if he had he couldn't do something like that

"Then what the hell was that?" Logan asked.

"You just answered your own question." Kendall replied. For a moment the four of them just looked at where Roxanne had been standing wondering what to do now that she wasn't going to confess about stealing the tiara. Suddenly Carlos cell phone rang.

"Misty?" Carlos asked smiling when he heard his girlfriend's voice.

"Where are you?" Misty replied. "I'm standing in front of your cell your _empty_ cell."

Carlos eyes grew. He and Logan might still go to prison. "It's kind of a long story. You see we were fi-"

"Dad found out who framed you and will come release you and Logan in a few minutes." Misty interrupted. "Which can't happen if you're not in jail!"

Carlos grinned. "We'll be there in a few seconds." He said before hanging up. He turned to his friends smiling brightly. "Logan and I need to go back to jail so Misty's dad can release us."

Kendall nodded grinning with new confidence. "One teleportation spell coming right up!"

**Author: So the ones who watched the first season of Charmed already now what part Jo will be playing in this. The ones who haven't seen it are not confused as to what Jo is :)**


	9. The Wendigo

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch8: The Wendigo.

Carlos' pov.

I watched with a half amused expression as Gustavo yelled at Kendall through the phone. Kendall has been spending more time with Jo lately. He spent the whole afternoon with her today and apparently he forgot about the time. He had to be at the studio. To still be on time Kendall rented a car... Which broke down in the middle of the road.

"Why did he go to a restaurant that far away anyway?" Kelly asked.

"He's afraid to get caught." Logan said snickering. James and I couldn't help to giggle at that. Mama Knight was pissed when she heard Logan and James caught Kendall and Jo going at it in the living room now we aren't allowed to bring girls to the apartment.

I love the fact that mama Knight is dating Fabio, the distraction makes her forget the new no girl rule.

I stopped smiling when I noticed Logan went back to texting. He was trying to organize a benefit for the auction house. Not only was the auction house's reputation ruined after that tiara was stolen but it turned out that Roxanne Logan's teacher and the warlock who tried to steal our powers was the auction house's biggest funder. Without her the auction house is going bankrupt. And Logie being Logie feels like it's his fault.

So now all four of us try to help out there as often as we can between recording, dating girls, demon hunting and of course hanging at the pool. I was pulled out of my thoughts buy Gustavo starting to yell into his phone.

"Don't you dog hang up on me!"

I glanced at James and Logan who just shrugged. Gustavo had been yelling at Kendall through the phone for more than ten minutes so it wouldn't be that surprising if Kendall hang up on Gustavo.

End Carlos' pov.

"Gustavo," Kelly sighed rolling her eyes at his antics. "he's said he's in the middle of the road so there might not be a signal anymore." She said trying to calm him down. "Think about your blood pressure." She added.

"Should we be worried?" James asked his friends.

After a small moment Logan shook his head. "Nah... Kendall can take care of himself." He checked if Kelly and Gustavo where listening, when he was sure they weren't he added. "Don't forget he can shapeshift in deadly predators if he's in... well serious trouble."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall stood at the side of the road looking at his cell phone with an annoyed expression. How dare the signal disappear before he could even tell Gustavo where he was so he could send Kelly or someone else to come pick him up!

He looked around hoping to find someone that could help him out. There wasn't a living thing to see for miles. He could see a faint light on the other end of the road. It was a phone box. He sighed. "Stuck in the middle of the road, I have no idea where I am and my phone went dead... No problem." He muttered walking towards the phone booth.

Behind him he heard twigs breaking. Expecting to find a demon or an axe murderer behind him he was surprised to find nothing there. Shrugging he continued walking towards the phone box. The dark must be freaking him out more then he thought. Frowning he turned around again.

However this time to his horror he did see something. A hairy creature nearly twice Kendall's size was making its way out of the bushes.

Deciding right away he didn't want to be the monster's next meal Kendall broke out in a sprint towards the phone box.

Running inside, he quickly closed the door. Once inside he palmed his forehead. Why didn't he just transform in a cheetah and run to safety instead of locking himself up in a small glass prison? He was a charmed one for crying out loud! He prepared to transform but before he could even do so the monster started hitting the box with its claws against the box causing it tilt. With one final push the creature knocked the phone box over.

Kendall screamed when his head hit the floor and glass shattered all around him. Opening his eyes his vision was blurry and he couldn't concentrate on anything let alone trying to transform.

Suddenly the creature lunged at him again. Kendall screamed as the creature scratched his arm. He quickly rolled out of the way before the monster could do anymore damage.

Out of nowhere he suddenly heard a gunshot being fired. The monster let out a loud screech before scampering away. Sighing in relief Kendall closed his eyes thanking his lucky stars for not letting the creature get him.

When he opened his eyes again he saw the silhouette of a man looming over him. He blinked a couple of times before he passed out.

A guy bent down in front of Kendall grabbing his wrist searching for a pulse, sighing in releif when he found one. "Hang in there kid, everything's going to be alright."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan, James and Carlos got out of the car before the limo even parked at the hospital's parking lot. Running past the people in the waiting room the rushed to the reception desk. "Where's Kendall Knight's room?" All three of the asked at once.

"First room on the right, second floor." Someone coming from behind them said.  
>Whirling around Carlos grinned. "Misty." He whispered walking up to her.<p>

Misty smiled hugging her boyfriend tightly enjoying the safe feeling she got whenever she was close to Carlos.

"Do you know who brought him in?" Logan asked once the two pulled apart.

Misty nodded as they walked into the elevator. "I was at the station when someone called saying he just saved a teen from being attacked by some kind of beast." She said resting her head against Carlos' shoulder. "I got curious so I came here to check. When I found out it was Kendall I called you." She said leading the way towards Kendall's room. Walking in they saw Kendall sitting on a hospital bed. Misty's dad was sitting on a chair a few feet away.

"Hey guys." Kendall smiled slightly seeing his friends. He had a piece of bandage on the side of his head and the doctor was busy bandaging his arm. He looked incredibly pale.

"Wow..." Carlos gasped eyeing the claw marks on his oldest friend's lower arm. James nodded paling slightly. "That's a lot of blood..." He murmured. The two of them stood at the door not sure if they actually wanted to take a closer look at Kendall's injury.

Logan sighed walking further and sitting down on the bed next to Kendall. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Kendall said nodding.

Logan wasn't sure if he believed that answer guessing his friend must have lost a lot of blood. He turned to the doctor. "If he passes out you'd need a transfusion right?" He asked. "Kendall has a rare blood type, AB-negative. Is that going to be a problem?"

Caleb after having been sitting quietly all this time cleared his throat. "Try not to look at it. Just so you know, I'm AB neg to. So if you do need a donor I'd be happy to offer."

"Thanks dad." Misty smiled.

Carlos turned to Caleb, till now he'd forgotten the chief of LAPD had been sitting there. "Are you here to see if Kendall's okay or are you on duty?" He asked remembering the chief had been suspicious of him and his friends for a while now.

"Sorry," Caleb shook his head. "There's been series of attacks like this. I need to speak to someone who probably arrived by now. Excuse me." He said getting up and leaving.

Carlos sighed. Misty's dad still thought he was some kind of criminal.

"Does he need stitches?" James asked bringing Carlos back to more important matters.

The doctor shook his head. "No need for. The cuts aren't deep enough for that." He said pulling on the bandages to tighten it around Kendall's wound.

"Ow." Kendall hissed resisting the urge to roughly pull his arm out of the doctor's reach.

"Follow up with your doctor in the morning though. Keep it dry, a little aspirin for the pain, you'll be fine." The doctor instructed writing down a perspiration.

"Easy for you to say." Kendall grunted slowly standing up. He smiled as his friends moved to steady him. "Guys," He chuckled. "I'm fine."

The doctor smiled. "Alright your all set." He looked at the other three boys. "Whose going to sign the release papers?"

"Kelly Wainright and Gustavo Rocque should be waiting for you at the reception." Logan replied.

The doctor nodded. before out of the room to find Kelly and Gustavo.

Once he was out of sight James turned to Kendall. "I don't understand." He said frowning. "Why didn't you shapeshift into something so you could defend yourself?"

Kendall sighed a bit embarrassed by his stupidity. "Yeah, I kinda forgot... Then the phone box fell and I hit my head so I couldn't focus anymore. Luckily I got saved on time." He said as they walked out of the hospital room.

Misty nodded. "Speaking of which..." She said spotting a guy probably in his mid-thirties with short black hair leaning against the wall. Misty motioned for the guys to follow her as she walked up to the guy. "Hey." She said gaining the guy's attention. "You're Billy right?"

The man, Billy nodded visibly relaxing when he spotted Kendall. "Glad to see you walking again."

Kendall smiled. "I heard it's thanks to you I'm walking at all. Thank you. You saved my life."

"I'm just glad I got there on time." Billy replied smiling. He reached into his back pocket pulling out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. Putting a cigarette in his mouth he lighted the lighter and was about to lit it when Logan quickly stepped forward.

"Oh." Logan muttered quickly blowing the flame out. "I don't think you're allowed to smoke in here." He said.

"Wha?" Billy blinked before remembering he was at a hospital. "Right. Anyway it wasn't a coincidence I was there. I heard about the murder from last night. The creature wa-"

"The creature?" Caleb asked walking up to them followed by a lady dressed in a long beige coat with a short brown hair.

"That's right." Billy replied.

Kendall nodded. "Definitely creature."

"Could you describe it?" The lady who came with chief Harris asked before frowning when she spotted Billy who was still leaning against the wall. "Billy what are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are." Billy replied. "Hunting that thing."

Caleb sighed. "Misty, boys. This is Special Agent Fallon of the FBI."

"Really?" Carlos asked grinning. "FBI cool."

"Describe it..." Kendall chewed his bottom lip not really sure where to start. "Well.. Big, scary, hairy and strong. " He frowned thinking back to the event. "Kinda like, the lovechild of bigfoot and a werewolf."

"Yellow eyes?" Agent Fallon asked.

"Yep." Kendall replied.

"Talon like claws?" The agent asked.

Kendall quietly nodded his eyes slowly traveling to his bandaged arm.

Agent Fallon sighed turning to Caleb. "Can I talk to you chief?"

Caleb nodded putting a hand on the agent's shoulder guiding her to a more quiet area of the hospital so they could speak in private. "What is it?" He asked.

"Mr. Knight is the first one to survive one of these attacks." Agent Fallon replied.

Caleb groaned tiredly running his hand through his dark hair. "Unlike that poor guy we found last night with his heart ripped out of his chest.

"Just like the killings in Chicago and New Orleans." Agent Fallon added. She shrugged. "Well, I think it's pretty obvious this case is out of your jurisdiction, Inspector. On the bright side, you don't want it."

Caleb raised an eyebrow at that. "And why is that?"

"This witness corroborates every other statement. According to their descriptions, this perp's not either animal or human." She frowned when the chief seemed unfazed by this. "You didn't blink, I was expecting a response."

Caleb sighed. "Just tell me what I'm looking for and I'll send my man out for it."

"You believe them?" Agent Fallon asked shocked. "That it's not human."

Caleb shrugged. "Let's just say that recent experiences have taught me to keep an open mind."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The boys, Misty, Kelly, Gustavo and Billy had pilled in the limo. Despite Gustavo's loud objections on bringing a stranger with them the boys and Kelly had insisted on driving Billy home. Carlos focused on making sure Kendall sat absolutely comfortable. "All nice and cozy?"

"Yeah Carlitos." Kendall chuckled still looking really pale. "Thanks."

"So... Billy?" Kelly awkwardly tried to start a conversation. "How did you know how to use a flare gun?"

Billy smiled sadly. "It's.. afraid of fire."

"Fire?" Carlos repeated. "How did you figure that out?"

"Because when it attacked us," Billy said looking away unable to face them. "me and my fiancée, Laura, we were camping at Lake Michigan and I grabbed a log from the fire, it freaked, took off. But, um.. Not before it ripped Laura's heart out. It might as well taken mine too. I came here to kill it."

"You were really in love." James said frowning deeply. He could strongly sense Billy's heartache over the death of his fiancée "But this isn't really a good way of grieving is it?"

Billy just looked at him coldly. "I don't want this to happen to anyone else. If nobody will believe me then I'll kill it myself."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall really hated being fussed over. It was one thing being forced to have his breakfast on the couch while covered under various blankets but now his mom even forbid him of using his shapeshifting powers cause that would cause the bandage on his arm to rip or fall of. He was eighteen years old! He could take care of himself.

The only reason he stayed in the living room with his by now cold oatmeal was that James had given him the Book of Shadows so he could look up that monster that attacked him last night. Looking up from the big book he saw Logan, James and Carlos walk out of the kitchen. "Finished breakfast already?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, we're going to the museum now." He said earning loud groans from James and Carlos. Logan just rolled his eyes at this. "Are you still looking for that thing that attacked you?"

"If that thing wasn't demonic then I don't know what is." Kendall replied flipping through some pages of the Book of Shadows.

"Can't you leave it to the police and that FBI lady?" Carlos asked leaning against the couch's backrest.

"I can't." Kendall replied shaking his head. "That thing tried to kill me. Besides, I was meant to be involved in this, I know that. It's no coincidence that car broke down."

"Or it was meant that you gave Billy a clue on where to find that beast." James commented. "By the way how's your arm?"

"Itches." Kendall muttered.

Logan sighed. "Look, while we're at the museum don't even dare about going after that thing alone."

Kendall sighed at this. "I thought that thing was going to kill me. I was gonna die if Billy hadn't saved me. That thing killed the person he loved so..."

"So by killing that beast you feel like you'd somehow be repaying Billy." James finished for him. "We get that."

"We do?" Carlos asked.

"I just told you so now we do." James replied shrugging. "We'll get rid of that thing with the power of four, so don't go play the great invincible leader and get yourself killed."

Kendall rolled his eyes but nodded anyway, promising he wouldn't go hunt that thing down.

"Meet me at the car." Logan told James and Carlos before leaving the apartment.

James and Carlos both groaned. "See this as a day skipping the boring work at the museum." James told Kendall.

Carlos frowned. "What work? You only do the writing stuff. Logan and I have carry around all those artifacts."

"Cause you won't let me!" James shot back. "I'm not allowed to touch any of those thing cause Kendall and Logan fear I'll get premonitions."

Kendall cleared his throat gaining James' attention.

James smiled sheepishly. "Not that I don't appreciate you guys worrying for me buddy." He quickly said before grabbing Carlos' arm and dragging him out of the apartment with him.

Kendall shook his head chuckling. Flipping over another page his eyes grew as he finally found something. There was a big drawn picture of the creature that attacked him last night with a text on the page besides it. "A Wendigo." Kendall murmured as he started reading the text.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

At the Bucklands auction house Logan, James and Carlos where going through the items for the auction later that day.

Carlos held up a weird looking lamp and James nodded. "Lot number 102, one lamp. Estimated value $2500" He said writing it done on his clipboard.

Carlos frowned at the lamp in his hands. "Doesn't it need light bulbs or something?"

Logan shook his head. "It's a Stickley, an original."

"A stickley... Of course." James added frowning before shrugging and looking around in the large storage room. "I can't believe none of this stuff belongs to anyone."

"Every year, the city auctions off unclaimed probate items, asset seizures for revenue." Logan explained.

James and Carlos glanced at eachother frowning. "We don't know what that means." They chorused.

Logan sighed. "The auction house only sells stuff nobody claimed ownership rights on." He clarified before glancing at his watch. "I'll go tell the manager we're almost done in here." He said before leaving.

"You think Misty would like it if I gave her this for out four month anniversary?" Carlos asked holding up a golden bracelet.

James glanced at his clipboard. "Lot 103, gold bracelet. Estimated value $375. I don't think they'd just give it to you buddy." He said. "What's engraved on that charm?" He asked looking at the golden hearth shaped charm.

Carlos looked at the charm. "It's got the initials 'T' and 'L' engraved in it."

"Can I see that?" James asked holding out his hand.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked frowning. "Kendall and Logan say you'd probably get a premonition touching anything here."

"Just show me the bracelet." James muttered still holding his hand out for the bracelet. Shrugging Carlos handed him the bracelet.

James rolled his eyes. "Seriously it's not like I get a premo-" James gasped as he was pulled in a premonition. He saw a car falling of a cliff. Just before the car fell the bracelet was thrown out of the window.

"What did you see?" Carlos asked once James opened his eyes again.

"...I just had a vision, of the past." James started. "It was a terrible car accident and this bracelet..."

"What about it?" Carlos asked.

"It was thrown out of window." James finished. "Oh man, I bet we're supposed to figure out who it belongs to now." He groaned.

"No, not now!" Carlos almost begged. "If there's more magical stuff going on here Logan will never let us stop helping out in this stupid museum!"

"Well... We'll just don't tell Logan." James decided. "We'll solve this ourselves."

**Big-Time-Charmed**

Kendall and Billy were sitting at the Palm Woods lobby. Kendall had called Billy to tell him the information he had found on the creature.

Billy just seemed lost at what Kendall was telling him. "It's called a what?"

"A Wendigo. Apparently, it looks like a normal person during the day but then it transforms at night. It survives by feeding on human hearts." Kendall repeated what he said earlier.

This did not seem to make things any easier for Billy. "What?"

"According to my information, the first Wendigo was a mortal who was betrayed by his lover, cut out her heart and ate it." Kendall said grimacing. "As soon as he did, his own heart turned to ice and that's how he became this monster."

"Okay." Billy said slowly starting to understand what Kendall meant. "So, what , it like... it takes love from others. Is that it? Or... then why did it go after you? Are you in love?"

"Uhm.." Kendall blushed. "I guess yeah... Well there's this girl... But we're only dating for a month or two so..." He trailed of blushing even more.

"Cute." Billy chuckled. "Young love. You remind me a lot of me when I just started dating Laura."

Kendall smiled at that. "Anyway, from what I gather, it strikes during the three phases of the full moon. Which means it may try again tonight."

"Just like it did before." Billy said looking impressed. "Amazing. You know, I've been tracking this thing for two months and in one night you're a PHD in Wendigo."

"Yeah..." Kendall trailed of not wanting Billy to start wondering how he knew all this. "I just searched the web. You should call Caleb- Uh I mean Chief Harris about this."

Billy shook his head. "No, Agent Fallon's better. She's been so great to me ever since Laura..." Bill trailed of looking down. "Plus she already believes it's a monster."

Kendall nodded getting up. "Whoa... Dizzy." He gasped.

"You okay?" Billy also getting up to steady Kendall.

"Yeah." Kendall nodded. "Must have gotten up too fast." He said rubbing his temples. Maybe the others had been right and he shouldn't be walking around after the attack so soon. He looked back at Billy. "Could you call once you've spoken to agent Fallon?"

"Sure." Billy shrugged he turned to leave but Kendall stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Billy," He said. "James was right yesterday. This isn't a good way of grieving. I can't tell you how but my friends and I can help you but you need to grief once this is all over."

Billy sighed. "I know." He said before leaving.

Kendall sighed loudly leaning his head against the chair's backrest. He was pretty sure he was running a fever by now. He let out a small yelp when his phone started ringing.

Groaning he answered his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Kendall, Misty here." Misty replied. "I'm just checking in to see how you're doing."

Kendall smiled tiredly. "I'm fine. Just a little tired. Are you at the station?"

"Yep" Was Misty's cheerful reply. "I'm showing pictures of animals I've taken in the area you were attacked last night."

Kendall nodded even though he knew Misty couldn't see him. "Listen, Billy Waters just left. He's on his way to the Federal Building to see Agent Fallon. He has a theory on the attacks."

"A theory huh?" Misty asked her voice laced with amusement. "A theory you helped him with... So this mystery case is once again magical?"

"Sorry." Kendall replied sounding exhausted he could hear Misty sigh on the other end of the line.

"My dad's working on this case Kendall." Misty said in a serious voice. "He's working on all the mystery cases that come in cause he thinks I'm covering up for the four of you. I'll tell him to tell him to tell Agent Fallon that Billy's coming but I don't think I can cover for you this time."

"Don't worry I wasn't going to ask." Kendall reassured.

"Thanks." Mist responded. "Rest up okay and stay out of dark, scary places for a while will ya."

"I will." Kendall chuckled.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

At the police station chief Harris was just finishing a call with his daughter. "Kay. Bye sweetheart." Caleb said before hanging up he turned in his office chair. Agent Fallon was sitting opposite of him. "My daughter called. She said Billy's on his way to you office. Apparently he has some information on the attacks."

"Really? I guess I'd better go." She said getting up. "You seem familiar with the witness."

Caleb blinked. "Kendall? Oh my daughter is dating one of his friends."

"And you're not happy with that?" She asked.

Caleb shrugged. "I want her to be happy. But I feel like those four boys are hiding something... Something big."

"Tell me about your home situation." Agent Fallon said tonelessly

Caleb smiled. "I have a wife and two kids. We moved to LA a few years ago so my son could live his dream."

"Let me guess." Agent Fallon said smirking. "Like most kids in this town. He wants to be famous."

Caleb nodded.

"Is your daughter like that to?"

"Misty?" Caleb blinked. "No, she's much more down to earth. She's a tough girl, very ambitious."

"Sounds like you." Agent Fallon said smiling.

Caleb smiled before looking down at the papers scattered on his desk. "I've just gone over the coroner's reports from Chicago, New Orleans, now local. It turns out all the victims were AB negative."

Agent Fallon raised an eyebrow at that. "Chosen by blood type? That's new."

Caleb nodded. "Plus they're all killed in threes. The night before, the night after and the night of the full moon. Kendall would have been the second, only he got away." He told agent Fallon.

"Which means the creature might strike again tonight." Agent Fallon said frowning.

The chief sighed. "I'm not all together convinced that it's a quote-unquote creature. The blood types, the full moon, the stolen hearts." Counting each action on his fingers. "It feels like a ritual. And ritual is human. It could be just one sick mind behind these crimes." He pointed out.

"Maybe we'll have a chance to confirm your theory tonight." Agent Fallon said smirking. "You and me, stake out at the park. Interested?" She seductively asked.

Caleb chuckled. "I'll bring my flare gun."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Outside the federal building Billy leaned against the wall waiting for agent Fallon.

"Looking for me?" Agent Fallon asked walking out of the building.

Billy rapidly nodded. "Yeah I think I know what the creature is. Kendall told me all about it. It's a Wendigo and it feeds o-"

"Whoa boy." Agent Fallon interrupted him. "Not here. The other agents already think I'm a little weird. Why don't I walk you to your car and we'll talk on the way." She said as they started walking down the stairs to the underground parking lot.

"It's like this Wendigo and it attacks people in love. Or at least people with good hearts. It's sort of like and anti-Cupid or something." Billy explained what Kendall had told him that morning.

"How does it now that about his victims?" Agent Fallon asked.

Billy shrugged. "I don't know. Instinct? Maybe it just senses something. Look, I know it can take on human form. Maybe it stalks them first. Anyway, I know it's gonna attack tonight. I know it. Probably in the same park, just like the other cities."

"Interesting." Agent Fallon murmured.

Billy nodded pulling a cigarette and a lighter out of his pocket. "Yeah, well we'll go out there. I know it fears fire so we can use that to," He said this while flicking his lighter on.

Agent Fallon cowered the moment she saw the flame.

"kill it." Billy finished lamely eyes growing wide realizing agent Fallon was afraid of fire. "Son of a bitch."

Before Billy could call for help now that he knew she was the Wendigo agent Fallon grabbed his neck snapping it. Letting him go he lifelessly fell to the ground.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James walked up to Carlos in the hallway at Bucklands absently fiddling with the bracelet. "You got the information I asked for?"

Carlos nodded and was about to answer when Logan walked out of the room behind them.

"Hey guys." Logan greeted them.

"Uh.. Hi Logan." Carlos nervously greeted his friend. Lying to the cops was one thing but lying to one of his best friends? He wasn't sure if he could do that.

"There's that thing." Logan said suddenly snatching the bracelet out of James' hands. "I'll return it downstairs for you. There are already two buyers interested in it." Logan said before turning and leaving downstairs without giving James or Carlos a chance to react.

Carlos and James shot each other panicked looks before running after Logan. They run into a crowded room in time to see Logan put the bracelet on a table with many other artifacts. "The bracelet is for today's auction." James muttered stomping his feet in frustration. "That's so unfair! Why can't things just go easy for once?"

Carlos nodded agreeing with his friend. Looking around he saw many rows of chairs with people that could try and buy the bracelet. At the other end of the room he spotted Logan what gave him an idea was what was above Logan.  
>An air conditioner.<p>

"James." Carlos whispered to his older friend. "Remember that thermokinesis thing I used to do when we were kids?"

James blinked not sure what Carlos meant fallowing his gaze to the air conditioner he smirked. "I like the way you think my friend."

Nodding Carlos put his hand against the wall and closed his eyes for more concentration. When they first got their powers Carlos only had the smaller form of Pyrokinesis which was thermokinesis, the power to let the temperature rise. A gift he started to neglect ever since he got the power summon flames and fireballs.

"It's working!" James whispered his voice filled with excitement. He had sweat running down his brow already.

Carlos allowed himself a small grin, it was working!

"What the hell are you two doing?" Logan who had figured out his friends were up to something the moment the room unexplainably had gotten warmer hissed.

Carlos let out a tiny gasp letting his hands drop to his sides. When did so the room noticeably cooled down. "H-.. Hey Logie." He greeted his friend with a forced smile.

"What are you doing?" Logan repeated his previous question.

"Nothing!" James replied. The fact that the words left his mouth too fast didn't help their case much. Though Carlos' words pretty much send their case to hell. "James had a premonition and we're trying to solve it."

James shot Carlos a betrayed look. "Thanks for bailing on me bro." He said in mock hurt.

"You know I can't lie to you guys." Carlos responded.

James opened his mouth to reply but before he could do so Logan grabbed both their shoulders.

"Okay I get you broke the not touching anything rule." Logan muttered. "And you can tell why you didn't tell me about the premonition once we get home but what did you see?"

"I saw a car accident." James replied. "The car fell of a cliff but before it fell the driver Franklin Bates threw the golden bracelet out of the window. You know the bracelet you snatched from my hands a few minutes ago?" James said sending Logan an annoyed look.

"Oh how was I supposed to know that." Logan shot back. "How do you know the victims name?"

"Carlos and I googled roads in LA, I recognized the car." James responded.

"And I called Misty to see if she knew about a car falling from a cliff down there." Carlos continued smiling. "And there it was, February 2005. We now also now were the initials TL engraved into the bracelet stand for." He added his smile turning sad. "T is for Teri and L is for Lane."

"Should I know that name?" Logan asked frowning.

"Not really..." Carlos sadly shook his head. "Teri Lane was a five year old girl kidnapped by her father. It was the case the detective was working on when he died."

"So...?" Logan asked hoping his friends would get to the point.

"I think," James started. "that the bracelet is proof that he found her and I think the mother never got it because he died. Which means she never found her daughter. We can't sell that bracelet, Logie. Not until we know for sure."

Logan's eyes grew now understanding the problem. He had to admit he was pretty impressed by Carlos and James' detective work. Turning back to the auction he saw the auctioneer hold out his hand towards the golden bracelet.

"And next is lot 103, a gold charm bracelet and bidding will begin at $375." The auction for the bracelet had now officially started.

"You've got to do something." Carlos pleaded.

James nodded. "That bracelet might be the only way to convince the mother we know where her daughter is."

Logan gulped knowing they were right. "What do you want me to do?"

James squinted his eyes at him as Carlos started making various hand movements to make their statement.

Logan groaned understanding what his friends meant. "Fine." He said before bringing his attention to the auction."

"$375. Anyone at $375." The auctioneer said trying to get people to bid more money.

Logan saw a lady about to hold up her number but he squinted his eyes at her using his telekinetic powers to knock it out of her hands. A man a few chairs away from the lady also was about to hold up his number but Logan squinted his eyes at him also knocking the number out of his hands.

The same process repeated for three times till the auctioneer finally gave up. "Last call $300? No one? Very well we move on to our next object."

"You two better be right." Logan told Carlos and James who both nodded.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

_"Chief?" Kendall blinked in surprise opening the apartment door to find the chief standing there. "What are you doing here?"_

_Caleb shrugged. "Just here to see how you we're doing."_

_Kendall looked down to his now unbandaged arm. "I feel great." He said grinning. Suddenly Kendall changed into the Wendigo and tackled the chief starting to rip him apart limb by limb._

"KENDALL!" Katie yelled shaking her brother's shoulder. Kendall had falling asleep on the couch and was now crying out covered in cold sweat.

Kendall gasped sitting up from his laying position on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Katie immediately asked her voice filled with worry. "You had a nightmare and I couldn't wake you an-" She was cut of by the doorbell ringing.

Kendall moaned slowly getting up despite his body's protests. "Who is it?" He asked once he was a few feet away from the door. Katie was hot on his heels in case he needed her help.

"It's the chief and Agent Fallon." Caleb's gruff voice said from behind the door.

"Mr. Harris." Kendall mumbled his eyes growing wide when he remembered his dream. "Go away!" He cried.

"Why can't they come in?" Katie asked in a whisper. Looking at her brother with big brown eyes as she worried for his health.

Kendall wasn't sure how to reply. He tiredly wiped some sweat from his forehead. "I got the flue." He replied to both Katie and Caleb.

"That's okay we both had our flue shots." Came Caleb's voice from behind the door. "We need to talk to you. Billy's been killed."

Kendall immediately pulled the door open at that. "What?" He demanded. "That's not possible, he should have been safe." He said sounding frustrated. "It's not even night!"

"It might not be the same creature that attacked you." Agent Fallon replied. She then noticed how pale Kendall looked. "You alright?"

"I asked the same." Katie said from her spot next to Kendall. "He still hasn't answered yet."

Kendall sighed. "No I don't feel so well." He answered looking down at his bandaged arm.

"May I?" Agent Fallon asked looking at his arm imploringly.

Without saying anything Kendall let the FBI agent look at his arm. "You're the only one to survive the attacks. "She said studying his arm. "Hope you didn't get infected by it. If you think of anything, anything at all, call me directly." She said handing him her card.

"I will." Kendall nodded tiredly excepting the card. "Bye." He said closing the door before they even got a chance to reply. Turning around he saw Katie with her arms crossed, she was looking at him oddly. "What?" He demanded.

"That was rude." Katie pointed out.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Look Katie I feel like crap right now so do me a favor and buzz of!" He snapped.

Katie's eyes grew. If it had been anyone else who had said that to her she wouldn't have hesitated to tackle him or ruin him financially but this was Kendall and her brother never snapped at her like that before. Turning around she quietly made her way towards her room. She had to call the others. Something wasn't right here.

Kendall watched his baby sister leave slowly letting himself fall to his knees. "Katie... Wait." He whispered sadly. "I'm sorry." He whispered brokenly.

He gripped his head in frustration groaning loudly. What was happening to him? Suddenly agent Fallon's words went through his head. 'Your the only one to survive the attacks, hope you didn't get affected by it.'

He couldn't stop from shivering as he realized he hadn't even considered that possibility. He roughly pulled to bandage from his arm crying out when he saw the skin around the claw marks had turned grey and hairy.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan sighed relieved when an African-American woman opened the door. It would have been such a shame if she wasn't at home. "Uhm... Hello your Harriet Lane aren't you?"

"Who are you?" The woman asked a bit annoyed by getting an unannounced visitor.

"Oh you don't know me." Logan said smiling awkwardly honestly he wasn't really sure how to bring big news like this. "My friends and I help out at an auction house and we sorta found something," He said pulling the bracelet from his pocket showing it to her. "and we were wondering if you might recognize this."

He saw Harriet's eyes grow twice their size at seeing the bracelet before they seemed to harden. "No," She said almost like she was telling herself. "I've never seen it before in my life."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

Harriet didn't reply instead she moved to close the door.

Logan reacted by putting his foot between the doorpost. "I don't mean to intrude," He said when he saw tears forming in Harriet's eyes. "and I know that this must be hard for you, but I know that you recognize this bracelet. It was your daughter's, wasn't it?"

"Why?" Harriet sobbed. "Why are you asking me all these questions? Why are you doing this to me?" She nearly begged as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Your daughter," Logan said. "What's her name?"

"Teri." Harriet whispered wiping a tear away. "Do you where she is?" Harriet asked after all these years she finally had some hope of finding out what had happened to her daughter.

Logan smiled and looked into the hallway.

Harriet followed his gaze and gasped covering her mouth with her hands, tears of joy started rolling down her cheeks. A few feet away stood James and Carlos both had smiles on their faces cause between them stood a twelve year old girl with long curly black hair.

"Teri?" Harriet whispered almost too afraid to believe it. "Oh my goodness Teri!" She cried running towards the girl.

"Momma." Teri said quietly.

"My baby!" Harriet cried pulling Teri in a tight hug. "I never thought I'd see you again." She said hugging her.

"It's okay momma." Teri whispered returning the hug almost just as tight as her mom. "I'm home now." She said. Tears were running down both their cheeks.

Logan smiled walking up to his two younger friends. "So... I guess I made big mistake on how much that bracelet was worth huh?" He said wrapping his arms around James and Carlos' shoulders.

"That was one big time mistake on your part." Carlos replied sniffling obviously touched by the scene.

James nodded. "It's priceless." He whispered smiling while watching mother and daughter reunite after being apart for so many years. "Thank god for our powers."

Logan shook his head at that. "It wasn't just your powers that did that you know." He smiled. "Jay, Litos you helped do something great today." He said looking at them. Suddenly his phone rang. "Hello?" He said.

Logan frowned hearing Katie's voice. "Katie calm down. What's going on?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

It was getting dark so Caleb and agent Fallon had started their patrol for the beast or 'the cult' as Caleb had called it once. They were walking in a park near the place where Kendall had been attacked last night.

"Both Kendall and the first victim were attacked by the far end of those trees." Caleb said pointing towards a group of trees.

"That must be its hiding place." Agent Fallon said. "Let's take a closer look." She said already making her way towards the trees. Caleb moved to fallow her but she quickly turned around. "

You better turn your cell phone off too. Wouldn't want it to ring and scare it away."

Caleb nodded quickly turning his phone of before fallowing agent Fallon. They sat down on on a hidden spot between the trees. Caleb raised an eyebrow realizing agent Fallon kept glancing at him every few minutes. "I take it you're not married?"

Agent Fallon looked at him surprised he asked. "I was engaged once." She said sounding like she was in some kind of trance. "He was my world. Totally my world. Then one day, 'boom'," She snapping her fingers. "the empty dresser, the one-word note 'sorry'. I started falling. I kept falling."

"Yeah I know how that is." Caleb said nodding.

"No you don't!" Agent Fallon snapped before taking a deep breath to calm herself. "But I took steps. I did what I needed to make myself strong. To make it so no one could ever hurt me like that again."

"I'd love to see how you did that." Caleb said impressed by the woman's strength.

Agent Fallon smirked at that. "Maybe I'll show you, if you're lucky." She said winking suggestively. "Now my life's a lot less complicated. All I'm interested in is sex." She said flatly. "Does that surprise you chief?" She asked watching expression change drastically at her words.

"Not really." Caleb chuckled awkwardly. "Just wondering where you were when I was in college, that's all."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan, James and Carlos immediately went back to Palm Woods after Katie called them telling them there was something wrong with Kendall. "We're back." Carlos said when the three of them walked into the apartment.

"Kendall?" Logan asked finding him on the couch covered under a blanket shivering and sweating.

"I feel terrible." Kendall said between shivers.

"Don't worry," James said though the worry was clearly evident on his face. "everything will be alright. We'll just call a doctor and he'll give you medicine or something.

Kendall shook his head. "A doctor won't help." He said pulling the blanket away he showed his friends his now in thick fur covered arm. The others gasped at the sight of it.

"Uhm... Maybe your shapeshifting only your arm?" Carlos suggested.

"What you think I'm an idiot who doesn't even know how his powers work!" Kendall yelled at Carlos. "Shapeshifting is not supposed to feel like this damn it!"

Logan although taken aback by Kendall's anger moved closer. "Can you get up?"

"Back off!" Kendall snapped before Logan could touch him. "What you think I can't walk now?!"

"We're just trying to help you." James pointed out annoyed by Kendall's behavior.

"Help me?" Kendall asked sarcastically. "Like how you help all the girls interested in you find someone else, then come whine to us that no one likes you? Well let me tell you one thing that's just pathetic!"

"Okay now wait a minute!" Logan snapped confused by why Kendall would say such cruel things.

"Oh save it!" Kendall muttered. "You probably love seeing me like this huh? Now you can stand up and take all the responsibilities of being the oldest! Well too bad you wouldn't handle that for one day!" Kendall yelled before gasping for breath and looking incredibly regretful. "I'm so sorry." Kendall whispered sadly. "What's happening to me?" He asked brokenly.

"It's alright." Carlos quickly reassured his friend. "We'll take care of you."

James didn't say anything hurt by the comment Kendall had made on him not finding anyone. Looking down he saw a small piece of paper on the floor. It read 'Ariane Fallon'. Picking it up James let out a small gasp being pulled into a premonition. -He saw agent Fallon in the park with Caleb. Suddenly she turned into the Wendigo and attacked Caleb.

"Agent Fallon is the Wendigo." James said coming out of his vision. "I saw her and Caleb at the park tonight."

"Her?" Kendall asked. "I thought it had to be a he."

"I'll go call Misty." Carlos said. "She'll warn her dad seeing he probably won't believe it if it came from me." He said walking out of the room.

James nodded picking up the Book of Shadows that Kendall had left at the table. He started reading the entry about the Wendigo.

"It's no use." Kendall said sounding miserable. "I already checked, it's the same crap I've already seen."

"What about this?" Logan asked pointing two small words at the bottom of the page. "c.f. Desiderata."

"Yeah like we know what that means." James muttered.

Logan was once again glad the he knew many languages. "Well, it means conferred desiderata. It's Latin for look up things that are yearned for."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're so very smart." Kendall muttered letting the Wendigo blood take over.

"Kendall." James said warningly.

"Don't Kendall me!" Kendall snapped.

"No!" James snapped back. "This is not you talking, it's the blood of the Wendigo you have to fight it!" He told Kendall hopping the urgency in his voice could convince his friend to keep on fight.

"It's so strong." Kendall whispered sadly.

"Your stronger." Carlos said having walked back in on time to hear James' speech. He turned to Logan. "Misty says her dad is out looking for the Wendigo right now so she can't reach his phone. She's on her way to pick us up and bring us to right area. She'll bring a flare gun."

Logan had flipped to the page about things that are yearned for, 'wisdom, balance, unbecoming. "Unbecoming..." He read out loud turning over another page quickly skimming it through. "All right, unbecoming a Wendigo. So we have to kill the Wendigo that slashed you by melting its heart of ice."

"What if you can't find her?" Kendall asked worrying. "Then you'd have to kill me or else I'd become that monster to."

"Don't be silly." Carlos said putting a hand on Kendall's shoulder glad when Kendall didn't snap at him for touching him. "We're not gonna kill you, we're gonna kill that did this to you."

James nodded. "Yeah we know for sure she'll be at the park tonight."

Logan chewed his bottom lip. "But to be sure you won't hurt anyone... We'd have to restrain you. So tie you down I guess."

"No, go to hell!" Kendall snapped.

Logan ignored Kendall's yells and turned his attention to the closed living room door. "You can come in now Katie."

The door slowly opened and Katie who had been eavesdropping slowly walked in with a guilty expression on her face. "How'd you know I was there?" She asked.

"Knowing you your whole life kinda has its advantages." Logan said before glancing at James and Carlos. "Do you guys know if we have any chains?"

"I think I've got something." Carlos said before quickly running out of the room.

Logan bent down so he and Katie were at eyelevel with each other. "Listen to me Katie," Logan told her gently. "we are going to have to tie Kendall up in the basement. I want you to make sure mr. Bitters won't get in there all night. Got it?"

Katie nodded quietly knowing her brother's life as well as Bitters life depended on that.

Carlos walked back holding up a pair of handcuffs.

Logan raised an eyebrow at that. "Where did you get those."

Carlos blushed looking away. "Their Misty's."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Caleb shifted awkwardly looking around, it was really dark now and this seemed way too similar to a horror movie.

"You okay there chief?" Agent Fallon asked noticing his unease.

Caleb shrugged. "I was just thinking about how I'm probably not the best for you to be on the stake out with, seeing as how I'm AB negative."

"Don't worry." Agent Fallon smirked moving closer to him. "I'll protect you."

Caleb let out a frustrated huff. "Look I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea but I'm happily married so let's keep this professional."

"Let's not."

Surprised by agent Fallon's words Caleb turned to face just on time to see her change into the Wendigo. He moved to grab his gun but the Wendigo simply hit him on the head with its talon like claws knocking him unconscious.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

At the Palm Woods basement Kendall was chained to a metal pipe sweating even more than before. He had been right when he told Carlos that this felt different then shapeshifting. Shapeshifting like the name said was just simply changing shape in a matter of seconds. It happened so fast that he sometimes barely felt it.

This however was excruciating, it felt like his bones were growing to fast for his body keep up with, like his skin was being ripped. With one last painful cry he full transformed in a Wendigo.

The Wendigo simply tugged at it's chains easily snapping them apart. Once free it stood still for a moment smelling the air searching for it's first victim. Where could it find someone with blood type AB neg?

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Caleb lay unconscious on the ground as the Wendigo ripped his shirt open. Using it's fingernail to make a vertical cut down Caleb's chest. Suddenly the creature looked up hearing someone's voice.

"Daddy where are you?"

The Wendigo hurriedly got up and ran into the bushes so it could watch Logan, James, Carlos and Misty's search.

"Don't yell so loud." Logan hissed at Misty. "What if you scare the Wendigo away?"

James shook his head at Logan's words. "I've seen that thing and I seriously doubt Misty will scare it be calling for her daddy."

"Hey!" Misty protested. "I can be pretty scary."

"Sure you can babe." Carlos chuckled.

Suddenly the Wendigo let out a loud growl jumping out of the bushes starting to run towards them.

Misty immediately reacted by grabbing her flare gun and shooting. She only missed but it did scare the Wendigo of.

Misty watched wide eyed as the beast ran away from them. "Wow." She whispered shaking finally realizing how dangerous this thing was. Carlos wrapped his arms around her hugging her from behind hoping to bring her some comfort.

"If that didn't get mr Harris to come out he's probably dea- ow!" James yelped when Logan poked his sides glaring at him.

"He's dead when we find a body." Misty said from her spot in Carlos' arms, her voice quivering slightly. "Not before."

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked her once they pulled apart.

Misty nodded filled with new determination as she loaded her gun again. She saw the Wendigo coming back so she quickly fired again this time not even trying to hit it.

"Misty we need to get it over here not keep scaring it away." Logan told her. "How many more bullets do you have?"

"Two." Misty replied.

"Two!" James repeated.

Misty nodded. "This gun is for sport only." She pointed out. "It's not like I have a whole secret arsenal of weaponry or something. I do-" She cut herself of spotting something laying on the ground a few feet away. "Dad!" She cried and started running towards it being followed by the guys.

"Oh god." She whispered bending down over her father's unconscious form. "He's alive but she slashed him."

"He still has his hearth." James said. "We must have scared her off before she could start her diner."

Carlos nodded. "But if we don't kill her Misty's dad will end up like Kendall." He sad frowning.

They heard growling coming from behind them. Whirling around Misty quickly fired her gun again this time only missing by a few inches. The Wendigo ran of again scared by the fire.

"Only one left." Logan said referring to the bullets. He took the gun from Misty's hands pointing it to the area where the Wendigo had run of to. "I'll try. If I miss I can still try using telekinesis to get the bullet to his her."

"It's over there!" Carlos cried pointing to the left where the Wendigo stood growling.

"No I think it's over there." James cried pointing to the right where the Wendigo stood growling to. Both monsters started running towards them.

"How can it be at two places at once?" Misty asked her voice filled with panic.

"It can't." Logan responded. "One of them is Kendall." He said pointing the gun at the Wendigo on the right before switching to pointing it at the Wendigo at the left before switching again. "I don't know which one to shoot on!"

"Just shoot and pray you hit the right one!" Misty cried burying her head in Carlos' chest who protectively wrapped his arms around her. Carlos nodded though was afraid they might kill his best friend. "That or we let Jo decide which monster is her boyfriend."

James froze at that. He could sense Kendall's love for Jo coming from on of the monsters but from which? Closing his eyes he concentrated. The one on the left was hopelessly in love with Jo. Unfortunately while James had his eyes closed Logan had chosen which Wendigo he was going to shoot at.

James opened his eyes and saw Logan point the gun to the Wendigo on the left. Gasping he took a step forward and pushed Logan's hand towards the Wendigo on the right only seconds before he pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit the Wendigo straight in the chest. They heard a loud sizzle before smoke started coming from the Wendigo as it's hearth of ice started to melt. The beast let out one last growl before it burned to ashes.

Bringing their attention back to the Wendigo on the left they saw it slowly morph back into Kendall.

For a moment Kendall just stood there looking incredibly confused. He slowly looked down taking in the fact he was standing there naked. Letting out a small gasp he ran towards a nearby tree and hid behind it.

"Kendall?" Logan carefully called out. "Are you okay?"

Kendall nodded from his place behind the three. "I'm naked and freezing but other than that, yeah.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

On the next afternoon Logan, James and Carlos were relaxing at the Palm Woods pool.

"Four strawberry milkshakes for my best friends." Kendall said walking up to them carrying a tray with milkshakes. "There on me for saving my hide"

"Literally." Logan said taking his milkshake from the tray. "You Wendigo you." He teased.

Kendall chuckled sitting down. His smile disappeared when he turned to James. They hadn't really got the change to talk about what happened since he turned back to normal last night. They had gone right back to recording that this morning where they couldn't talk about magic. "James? About what I said yesterday..."

"It was the Wendigo's blood." James said taking his milkshake and taking a big gulp. "Plus if I hadn't had my cupid power Logie would have killed you." He said flashing Kendall a cheeky grin. "Besides you got me a milkshake, I couldn't stay mad after that."

Kendall snorted at that. He then turned to Carlos to hand him a milkshake. "How's mr. Harris?" He asked.

Carlos took a sip of his milkshake before pouting. "Misty had to tell him that what he saw was true. That agent Fallon really was the Wendigo and that if we hadn't vanquished her both he and Kendall would've been killed."

"What did he say?" Kendall asked.

Carlos shrugged. "Misty said that her dad actually believed her at some level. He wants me to come over for dinner tomorrow."

"That's going to be one interesting diner." James said running his lucky comb through his hair.

Suddenly Logan who had been checking his messages perked up. "I can't believe it!"

"Believe what?" Kendall asked.

"I just got a message from the auction house's manager. Turns out Harriet donated a whole lot of money to the auction house. They won't be needing our help anymore!"

"Yes!" James and Carlos cheered bumping their fists together.

"Who's Harriet?" Kendall asked.

Logan, James and Carlos glanced at each other smiling as they remembered reuniting Harriet and Teri. "You're in for a story." Carlos said smirking.


	10. From fear to eternity

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch9: From fear to eternity.

Logan's Pov:

I sighed watching Carlos look through a basket filled with all kinds of amulets. Carlos and I had were at an occult shop. We spotted it on our way home from the mall and Carlos had insisted that we'd look inside seeing we are The Charmed ones after all... Or just to annoy me seeing I think shops like these are just for superstitious people

I don't believe in superstition... Which is bit odd seeing me and my three friends who at the same time are my spiritual brothers are witches and all. I think it's because I-

"We should buy one of these for James." Carlos interrupted my thoughts.

I glanced at him to see him holding up a big silver coin with a pentagram engraved into it. "A lucky charm?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Carlos nodded greatly. "Yeah for the audition Camille's taking him to tomorrow." He said referring to the audition for comical safety commercials Camille and James were going to tomorrow.

I shrugged. From what I heard James wouldn't need luck. He told us about how Camille had gotten them auditions for the tv show 'witches of Rodeo drive' a month ago and how he easily nailed it. He only rejected because he thought it was unfair towards Camille who had wanted the part way more than he did. It's weird that James can be one of the most selfish people I know and yet at the same time is one of the most selfless people at the same time.

"Excuse me," The lady at the cash register said. She had long braided ginger hair and looked like a mix between a gypsy and a hippie. I hoped for the later cause if she was gypsy she would probably be part of the magical community and might sense that Carlos and I are half of the Charmed ones.

End Logan's pov.

"I'm getting ready to close now." She said.

Logan frowned at that. "Oh.. sorry I thought you'd be open to 1:00."

"Normally I am." She nodded the beads in her hair bouncing up and down as she did so. "But not on the eve of friday the 13th. In fact I kinda wanna be closed by midnight."

Logan shrugged. "Sure, we won't be here much longer now will we Litos?" he asked sending Carlos a look pleading the younger would get it and they could just leave.

"So.. input?" Carlos asked holding up two silver coins. The first one he had grabbed earlier with the pentagram on it and another one with the yin yang symbol on it.

"The one you picked first was fine." Logan replied without really looking at the other one.

"Fine?" Carlos repeated glancing at the silver coin. "Maybe I should pick another one."

"No!" Logan cried a little too fast. It was clear that he didn't want to be at this place any longer then needed. He coughed into his fist awkwardly. "I.. mean the lady wants to close. We better leave."

"I know, I know." Carlos muttered. "But choosing the right good luck charm is a very big decision." He told Logan seriously.

"If they all bring good luck what's the worst that can happen if you pick a wrong one?" Logan asked hoping his logic would convince Carlos to just buy one and go.

Carlos shrugged putting the coin with the yin yang engraved into it back and taking the one with the pentagram to the cash register. "Here you go Tanjella." He said reading the woman's name from her name tag.

Carlos opened his wallet to find it empty. He turned to Logan with his best puppy eyed look. "Logie can you..."

Logan groaned reaching for his credit card. "I swear your worse then James sometimes." He muttered. "How much?"

"$25.50 plus tax." Tanjella answered.

Logan let out a frustrated sigh. "Of course."

"But you get 10% off if you sign the mailing list." Tanjella said holding out a pen and glancing to a piece of paper that lay next to her hand on the counter.

"See?" Carlos asked grinning brightly. "The good luck charm is doing his work already." He said taking the pen and writing down their names on the mailing list.

Tanjella smiled reading their names. "If you're interested, we're having a Wicca gathering for the spring equinox."

"What makes you think we're interested?" Logan asked.

"Most witches are." Tanjella pointed out shrugging as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But we never said we were witches." Logan said eyeing the woman warily. "Do you think she knows?" He asked Carlos in a whisper.

Carlos shook his head. "How could she?"  
>Behind them the old clock struck twelve.<p>

"Could you please hurry?" Tanjella urged her eyes fixed on the clock.

"What's the rush?" Carlos asked.

"I told you, I want to be closed by midnight." Tanjella said her eyes never leaving the clock.

"You really take this Friday the thirteenth thing seriously huh?" Logan asked dryly as he put his wallet back in his pocket.

Tanjella nodded. "You should too. Especially this one."

"Why's that?" Logan asked clearly not taking the woman seriously.

"Because once every thirteen hundred years, there's a universal convergence of negative energy on Friday the 13th and this is the year." Tanjella explained anxiously listening to the clock. "Did you hear that? The clock suck thirteen." She said in a hushed tone. "It's starting already." She said solemnly.

"Of course it did." Logan said sarcastically. "You coming Carlos?" He asked already walking out of the store.

Carlos nodded. "Kay. Bye Tanjella... Good luck with the whole Friday the thirteenth thing." He aid before following Logan out of the store.

"Do you believe that baloney?" Logan asked opening the car door.

Carlos shrugged also getting in the car. "I guess... She sounded pretty serious."

"She just wanted to sell more of those luck charms." Logan said starting the car before quickly rushing down the road.

As they drove over a manhole smoke started rising from it. Out of the cloud of grey smoke materialized a man in a dark black jacket. He looked like your average old guy with longish grey hair and a wrinkle on his face here and there.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Back in the occult shop Tanjella was just getting ready to close. She had already turned out the lights and was now busy blowing out all the candles. She didn't even turn around when someone knocked on the door. "Sorry we're closed." She groaned when the same person knocked again. "I said we're closed!" She said finally turning to the door.

She let out a startled gasp when an old guy probably in his early sixties wearing a long black jacket walked through the closed door like he was some kind of spirit. "Not to me witch!" He hissed.

"Oh my god!" Tanjella cried quickly reaching for the red cross on the counter. With shaking hands she held the amulet in front of her.

The demon smirked. "Amulets don't work on this demon." He slowly passed his hand in front of her face and then looked at his hand as if he was reading. "Your greatest fear is being buried alive in an earthquake." The moment he said this the room started shaking and shelves fell down their contents scattering over the floor. Tanjella screamed as shelves fell down around her.

"Yes, you can't run while frozen in fear." The demon pointed out watching as Tanjella started hyperventilating in her panic.

Tanjella stopped screaming and limply fell to the floor. Her terror was great enough to have caused an hearth attack and turn her ginger hair pure white.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Katie, Logan and James were in the kitchen the next morning having an early Friday the thirteenth breakfast. "So what cupids don't believe in bromance?" Katie asked continuing the discussion they were having.

"Yeah but... we're bros." James said sighing, for some reason Katie was interrogating them why they didn't tell each other that they loved each other often. "We know we care for each other without constantly having to say it."

"Kendall's my brother and he tells me he loves me all the time." Katie pointed out.

"Yeah but you and Kendall are related by blood." Carlos replied. "Not by spirit."

Logan nodded. "If we'd go walking around telling 'I love you' to each other people would think we're gay."

"But how do you know you care for each other then?" Katie asked with genuine curiosity.

"We just know." Logan replied shrugging.

"I can sense it." James added stretching his arms. "Not to mention what happens when Kendall get all protective fearless leader and transforms in a cheetah when we're in trouble."

"But wouldn't it be nice to hear it?" Katie asked again.

"It's not like we never say it Katie." Carlos told her in a small chuckle we just don't do it all the time."

Katie opened her mouth to ask more but cut herself of when her brother walked in. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was still dripping wet from his shower. "Morning guys."

Logan, James and Carlos glanced at each other smirking before looking at Katie and then back to Kendall. "We love you oh fearless leader." They chorused before laughing.

For a moment Kendall looked confused before just shrugging it off. He hummed a tune walking over to the fridge grabbing the orange juice.

"You seem in a good mood." Logan stated.

Kendall nodded. "Had a great dream about my dad." He replied smiling. "About when he took me, mom and Katie on a road trip when I was five." He poured himself a cup of juice and sat down at the table.

Logan glanced down at his black coffee. He really wasn't a morning person till he finished his first cup. He yawned tiredly. Suddenly Carlos moved with master speed and covered Logan's mouth with his hand. He let out a muffled gasp pushing Carlos' hand away from his mouth. "What you do that for?"

"You have to cover your mouth when you yawn or you might let the devil in." Carlos explained earning laughs from everybody around him. He pouted. "Especially on Friday the thirteenth. Statics show that more bad things happen on Friday the thirteenth then on another day." He added to prove his point.

"I told you I don't believe in superstition." Logan muttered. "More bad things happen on Friday the 13th because people put energy into believing bad things will happen."

"I'm going to help Misty today." Carlos said. "She taking pictures for the local newspaper of a superstitious themed fundraise party. I'm telling you a lot of bad stuff's gonna happen there." He said looking at his friends anxiously.

"If your so worried about it," James said reaching into his pocket pulling out the silver coin Carlos had given him earlier. "Take this with you."

"But you auditi-"

"I've got my lucky comb with me." James reassured him smiling confidently. "We'd better go our will be late." He said referring to both his audition and Carlos' date. Carlos smiled taking the silver coin from James' hand.

They walked towards the door when James opened it he saw Caleb standing there. "Hi mr. Harris." Carlos greeted. "I'm going to see Misty now... So." Carlos wasn't sure what Misty's dad thought of him. Though Misty told her dad that the four of them were witches he didn't know if her dad believed her.

"That's alright Logan can answer my questions to." Caleb replied.

"Sure." James shrugged. "Logie there's a guy from the police here to see you!" He called before he and Carlos left the apartment.

"Well this must be bad news." Kendall said. He and Logan had walked into the hallway at James' calling.

"What makes you think it's bad news?" Caleb asked raising an eyebrow.

"Too early for a social visit." Logan replied shrugging.

"Your right," Caleb said in a small huff. "We've had three suspicious deaths since midnight. All singles under thirty, one was a bookstore owner. Credit card company records show you were her last customer." He said eying Logan warily.

Logan's eyes grew wide. "The hippie or maybe gypsy lady's dead?" He asked paling.

"You remember anything out of the ordinary? Suspicious characters hanging around?" Caleb asked. "Was the place in order?"

Logan shook his head. "Carlos and I were the only people there. In fact, she was locking up when we left. And what do you mean by in order?"

Caleb sighed. "When we found her, her body was half buried in debris. But the coroner said it wasn't her injuries that killed her, it was a heart attack."

"A hearth attack?" Kendall asked.

Caleb nodded. "Yeah, her hair had turned shock white, her face was contorted in terror just like all the others. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was literally scared to death. Do you visit occult book stores at midnight often?"

"Nope." Logan replied popping his P. "We spotted the shop on our way home and Carlos wanted to take a look." He said barely noticing Kendall walking into his and James shared room.

"Either way just be careful." Caleb said before turning and leaving without even bothering to say goodbye.

"Nice day to you to." Logan called after him crossing his arms annoyed by the police chief's lack of manners.

"Already found it." Kendall said walking into the hallway holding the Book of Shadows. "The Demon of Fear appears once every thirteen hundred years on Friday the 13th. He feeds on the fears of witches for his survival." A frown appeared on his face as he read the text. He carefully traced the handwritten letters. "This is in my dad's handwriting." He whispered.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Okay so what's with the demon of fear?" Carlos asked through the phone. He was walking around at the fundraiser party with Misty. The boys were talking on a double line him, Kendall and Logan who were still at the Palm Woods and James who had snuck into the bathroom while he and Camille we're still waiting till it was their turn for the audition.

"Whoa." Carlos yelped as he and Misty approached a ladder. It was a superstition themed party afterall. Misty rolled her eyes as they walked around the ladder.

"I found a page about him in the book in my dad's handwriting." Kendall said from his end of the line. "I think he must have known he would appear in our lifetime and wanted to warn us."

"I don't like the sound of that." Carlos heard Logan's muffled reply in the background.

"If he can kill thirteen unmarried witches before midnight, he'll be freed from the underworld to wreak his terror every single day." Kendall explained.

"Unmarried?" James said finally participating in the conversation. "Like being single doesn't bring enough problems. How do we stop him?"

There was some rustling on Kendall and Logan's end of the line. Carlos guessed they were turning the pages of the book. "It only says that we have to release our fear and trust in the greatest of all power. I don't think they mean the power of four. And... When in face with our greatest fears our powers will be paralyzed."

"What?" Both Carlos and James gasped. "So we can't even defend ourselves?" Carlos asked.

Kendall sighed. "I guess... Just stay out of situations that can turn in your fears or something. "Logan you're afraid of drowning ever since Carlos accidently melted the ice around you and you fell through it."

"That's way you don't like the Palm Woods pool so much." James added. "So stay away from the pool and you cool. Rhyme not intended. I gotta go it's my turn for the audition." He said before quickly hanging up.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Seriously so we both got a part?!" James grinned, not only did he get a part but so did Camille. They were now in the producer's office discussing the last bits.

The producer, Susan a woman in her late thirties with blond hair in a plain white business suit nodded. "I recognize talent when I see it and you seem very ambitious. Can you start this afternoon?"

"Of course!" Camille said not even giving James the chance to answer.

A guy with short blond hair and a big goofy grin plastered on his face walked in.

The look on Susan's face considerably brightened when she laid eyes on the guy. "Hi honey. Give second okay." She said. The guy nodded and walked back out. Susan smiled turning back to the James and Camille. "If you have any more questions you can go to the director. I.. I'll be in Calistoga for the day."

"Taking a romantic midweek break?" Camille asked smirking playfully.

Susan's smile fell when she nodded. "Yeah... Could you do me a favor? My husband often visits the set... I need the two of you to cover for me."

For a short moment James wasn't sure what she meant but when he did his eyes grew wide. He glanced at Camille besides him who also had a look of surprise on her face. Camille laughed nervously before nodding. "Sure."

"Our little secret?" Susan asked or more like stated bringing her finger to her lips gesturing them to be quiet about her affair.

Camille and James nodded quietly.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos ad Misty were sitting at the bar at the party laughing and having a good time. "Bet you're not worried for the demon now right?" Misty asked grinning.

Carlos shook his head. "How big is the chance he'll actually find thirteen unmarried witches?"

Misty nodded agreeing with him. She reached for the salt for her fries accidently knocking the jar over.

Carlos gasped. "Quick toss some over your shoulder!"

Raising both her eyebrows Misty gave Carlos her 'no nonsense' look. "Your being ridiculous." She stated annoyed be his constant superstition.

"It's bad luck. You could be attacked by evil spirits." Carlos defended.

"We've been attacked by plenty of evil spirits." James said walking up from behind them taking some fries from Carlos' tray. "None of 'em had anything to do with spilling salt." He pointed out.

"Hey!" Carlos protested as James took more fries from his tray. He pouted as James only stuck his tongue out in response. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Having a quick lunch before going back to the set." James answered shrugging.

Eyes growing wide Carlos asked "You got the part?"

James nodded grinning. Holding out his fist he and Carlos bumped their fists together. "It's great!" however as he said that his smile fell. "Except my boss wants me to lie to her husband about an affair that she's been having."

"Oh." Misty perked up interested in the drama. "I guess you being part cupid and all are very against that."

"Yes and no." James replied. "I don't know which pair is meant to be. Susan and her husband or Susan and her affair, this is just more personal to me than to me being half cupid."

"Why's that?" Misty asked.

"The divorce?" Carlos quietly asked.

James nodded. "I don't know if Susan has kids and I don't accidently want to ruin their marriage even more. I know how it sucks for a kid being stuck in the middle of a divorce. I know that when her husband's going to ask when Susan is I won't be able to lie thanks to the whole cupid thing."

"So what are you gonna do?" Carlos asked.

James shrugged. "Hope he doesn't show up on set?" He said before stealing more of Carlos' fries.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Camille and James were at the set Camille anxiously looked at the coin in her hand. "Okay heads we tell the truth, tails we lie." James nodded as she tossed it in the air. it missed her hand and fell on the floor landing on the edge. Camille raised an eyebrow at that. "How's that even possible?"

"One thing's for sure, that helped a lot." James muttered reaching for his bottle of water he nearly choked on it cause the moment he took a sip a premonition took over. He saw Logan in the shower, the shower was filling with water and Logan was stuck inside.

James coughed before slowly looking up at Camille. "I'll be right back." He said before bolting out of the studio.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Back at apartment 2J Logan was getting ready to take a shower. Once he was sure the water was on the right temperature he got in the shower cabin. He had the apartment for himself cause Kendall had went back to the occult shop to warn other witches about the demon of fear.

Logan was rinsing his hair when suddenly the demon of fear appeared out of thin air standing in front of the closed shower cabin. The demon slowly passed his hand in front of the closed shower cabin. "Your greatest fear is drowning." He looked at the shower smirking. "Thank you for making it so easy." As he said that the shower started filling up very quickly.

The demon smirked watching Logan start to panic and hitting the glass of the cabin desperately trying to free himself. "That's right feed me with your fear."

The water was now right up to his neck. Finally thinking rationally Logan turned off the water tab to no avail cause the water continued running. He squinted his eyes at the demon of fear but realized he couldn't use his telekinesis on the demon. His powers were paralyzed in fear. The water rose over his head.

As sudden at the demon appeared as sudden he disappeared again.

Logan didn't have to wonder long on why the demon disappeared cause a second later Buddha Bob casually walked in the bathroom. "I'm here to fix the toilet."

Logan gasped trying to gain control over his breathing. "Ju-.. Just give me a minute." He choked out.

Buddha Bob looked confused but left the bathroom anyway.

Logan shakily walked to the cabinet a pulled out a large white towel and wrapped it around himself. He slowly slid to the floor leaning against the wall. Hugging his knees he tried to stop shaking. He heard the apartment door open and slam closed. No too long after that James came rushing into the bathroom. "Logan?" The tall boy asked.

Logan blinked looking at James lost for words. "You won't believe what just happened."

"I saw it." James said sitting down on the floor besides his friend. "I came here as fast as I could." He said looking at Logan worriedly.

Logan frowned at the deep concern in his younger friend's eyes. "What?"

"He came really close to... killing you didn't he?" James asked fearfully. He carefully touched a lock of Logan's hair. "You... Got some white there." James said reaching into his pocket pulling out a small mirror and help it in front of Logan's face.

Logan looked into the mirror. Sure enough there were some white streaks in his normally raven black hair.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos watched Misty who was photographing the as black cat dressed waitresses. As one of the waitresses passed him he quickly grabbed her arm. "Could you do me a favor?" He asked pleadingly. "Walk the other way so you don't cross my path."

The woman nodded apparently amused by his actions. She was about to leave when Carlos stopped her again. "Wait, you forgot your," He said bending down to grab the black tail that had fallen from her skirt. As he did so he heard the sound of clothing being ripped a part. "Tail." He groaned quickly covering the back of his pants which now had a big hole in it. "So not my day!"

"Because you keep looking for problems." Misty said walking up from behind him. "I see you're wearing the boxers I got you."

"I don't go looking for trouble!" Carlos protested. "I've been going out of the way to avoid everything that could possibly bring bad luck."

Misty groaned. She loved Carlos dearly but he was getting on her nerves with his constant superstition. "Isn't there a spell to stop bad luck?"

"Personal gain." Carlos muttered. "Personal gain always backfires and on today backfiring could mean more bad luck." As he said this he accidently pushed a lady who dropped a mirror. The woman glared daggers at him.

"I'll go to the kitchen and see if they got something to fix my pants." Carlos told Misty before quickly running to the kitchen.

In the kitchen he started looking through the cabinets trying not the bother the many cooks that were busy making whatever. He grinned finding a cigar. Walking to the stove were luckily enough stood a pot with boiling hot water. Summoning a small flame on his pointer finger he used it to lit the cigar. Holding the cigar up in the air he started to chant a spell.

_"Sage so fair,_  
><em>from far and wide,<em>  
><em>take my troubles<em>  
><em>and brush them aside."<em>

The smoke from the cigar he was holding up caused the smoke detector to go off which automatically caused the sprinklers to go on.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall sighed sadly so far he had tried to warn two witches about the demon of fear. All two of them turned out to be already dead. He had went to the police station to check if there was any new on this case only to find out that there we're now eleven murders similar to the first. This meant that the demon had to kill two more witches to gain eternal life.

Suddenly his phone rang picking it up he saw he had a message from Gustavo demanding him to come to his mansion.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Camille and James were busy filming the safety commercial. James threw a glass of water on the floor to which Camille panicky reacted by screaming. "Oh no someone spilled water now we'll all drown!"

The scene came to a sudden halt when a guy with curly blond hair in a business suit walked in.

"Five minute break everyone!" The director yelled. At this everyone except for James, Camille and the guy who just arrived left the set. "Uhm... Can we help you?" James asked when the guy kept looking at them.

The guy smiled. "Yeah I'm looking for Susan. Is she here?"

Camille shook her head not noticing the look of panic appearing on James' face. "Nope, we'll tell her you dropped by. What's your name?"

"Richard Warner." The man cheerfully responded.

Camille paled at his words. "Oh... You're her husband."

Richard laughed warmly at Camille's reaction. "Unless she's got one I don't know about."

Camille laughed hysterically at this. "One you don't know about!" She laughed poking James between the ribs who started laughing with her. "Of course... She doesn't have another husband." James added chuckling.

"I wanted to surprise her with dinner. Do you know where she is?" Richard is.

James nodded. "Yes. She's out."

"Okay, well, I think we established that." Richard chuckled. "Do you know where?"

Camille looked at James hopping he would come up with a better lie. He and the guys always came up with good schemes so why not now? Instead of coming up with a clever lie, James seemed to be struggling with himself. "Well that's actually very interesting..." He started. "You see... She.. I can't do this." He said walking of the small stage he and Camille had been standing on.

Richard frowned. "Wait, I don't under-"

"I'm really sorry mr. Warner but I can't do what your wife wants to do without compromising my beliefs and I just won't do that." James apologized grabbing his duffel bag.

"Wait a minute. Slow down." Richard said looking at Camille for an explanation who just shook her head.

"I quit." James clarified. "They can find someone else for the part cause I just can't do this." He said already heading towards the exit.

"Thank you." Richard said in a calm tone.

"For what?" James asked turning back to him.

"For not lying to me about Susan's affair." Richard told him.

"You knew?" Camille asked.

Richard nodded solemnly. "I've tried denying it for some time now but I guess there comes a time when you have to face the truth."

"I'm so sorry." Camille said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Richard shook his head smiling. "Don't be. And you," He said turning to James. "please don't quit on my behalf."

"I won't." James said smiling and he meant it. He didn't want to work in a place where he had to go against his beliefs to keep the job. He had the band and the power of four to keep him busy so no reason to start his acting career yet.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Come on baby! Don't die on me!" Misty cried frantically pressing buttons on her professional camera. "NO!" She groaned when the small screen turned pitch black. "Oh I'm gonna kill that nitwit that turned those sprinklers on for nothing!" She growled.

"Actually." Carlos said shifting nervously.

"What?" Misty asked slowly bringing her attention to her boyfriend. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the guilty look. "On no you didn't!"

"I did." Carlos replied looking down.

"Carlos!" Misty yelled glaring at him. "Do you have any idea how long I've saving to buy this camera?"

"A year and seven months." Carlos replied. "Look... I'll make it up to you. I don't know how but I will."

Misty let out a frustrated sigh before shaking her head. "I better go home now before I say something I'll regret." She said before walking away leaving Carlos standing in the dark dripping wet from the sprinklers.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Gustavo?" Kendall called walking through the empty mansion searching for his boss who was nowhere in sight. "Where are-" He cut himself of when saw a man dressed in a long black jacket sitting on the couch. "You."

"Yes me." The demon of fear smirked appearing in front of Kendall. "You kept me waiting... How incredibly rude." He passed his hand in front of Kendall's face.

Kendall raised an eyebrow not showing any emotion. "What are you gonna do? All I'm afraid of acupuncture gone wrong. No Chinese dudes with needles around here."

"Acupuncture? You think that's your greatest fear?" The demon asked raising an eyebrow. "You witches need to look deeper. Down where the real truth lies. Your greatest fear is losing a loved one." He chuckled darkly. "That way I can get two for one." He said.

He grabbed Kendall's jacket. Kendall who wasn't sure what to do. There was no known way of vanquish this demon and if he'd try to fight him this demon would harm his loved ones.

The demon of fear smiled texting Logan with Kendall's phone telling him to get to the mansion as soon as possible.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Misty sighed opening the door. Instead of Carlos standing there with flowers like she expected, Carlos was standing there holding up a mirror with a picture of him on it. He gave her catapult.

"I really messed up." Carlos said. "So I get that you're really mad at me right now so here." He said handing her a few pebbles. "So you can hurt me with these."

Misty started at the pebbles in her hand. Carlos had written letters on each of them together it read. 'I'm sorry'. Misty couldn't help but giggle at that. "Carlos. My dad called the insurance company. We're covered for all the damage done to my camera. I'll get a brand new one."

Carlos grinned letting go of the mirror wrapping his arms around Misty lifting her up in a bear hug. Misty laughed. "Aren't you worried for seven of bad luck?" She asked looking at the broken mirror on the floor.

Carlos shook his head. "I'm lucky enough." He said before kissing her.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Less than fifteen minutes after he got the text Logan walked through the gate towards Gustavo's mansion. "Kendall?" He asked walking into the backyard carefully walking past the pool. "Where are yo-" He cut himself of gasping when he spotted Kendall tied up in a chair. A piece of tape put over his mouth preventing him from crying out.

"How good of you to join us." The demon of fear said walking up from behind him casually putting a hand on Logan's shoulder. "You see Kendall here is afraid of losing a loved one and you are afraid of drowning." The demon smiled. "So I thought why not combine them!" He cried pushing Logan into the pool.

Logan immediately sank to the bottom he tried to swim back up but he just couldn't do it.

"Feed me with your fear!" The demon laughed watching Logan try to swim back up and watching Kendall desperately trying to free himself from his bonds.

Logan closed his eyes. Even if he was gonna drown he couldn't let the demon win he had to fight his fear. Closing his eyes he remembered how he got his fear in the first place. It was a while after they first got their powers.

They had a hockey match and one of the older kids had kept picking on Carlos. Logan had tried to attack the bully but the bully had managed to anger Carlos so bad he had accidently used his thermokinesis powers melting the ice around the bully and Logan who had been about to tackle the bully.

_Flashback_  
><em>"Logie!"<em>

_"Come on Logie!"_

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please wake up!"_

_Six year old Logan Mitchel slowly opened his eyes blinking rapidly. He could make out the three blurry figures of his best friends standing over him all looking incrediably worried. "What's going on?" He asked surprised by how raspy his voice sounded._

_"It's alright Logie." Kendall told him. "We got you."_  
><em>End Flashback.<em>

With new found determination Logan slowly swam back up. He gasped for breath gaining the attention of the demon of fear. "No! Impossible!"

"It's over!" Logan cried squinting his eyes at the demon sending him flying across the yard giving him the time to get out of the pool.

"Your fear." The demons gasped out.

"I'm not afraid anymore." Logan said smiling. "My friends are always there. I don't have to afraid."

"Noo!" The demon cried before exploding into hundreds of tiny burning pieces. Once the demon of fear disappeared for ever so did the ropes that bound Kendall.

"Logan!" Kendall cried out rushing towards his friend pulling him in a tight embrace. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Logan nodded not letting go of his older friend. "I'm just glad it's over."

Kendall tightened his hold on Logan. "I don't know what I would do If I ever lost one of you." He told Logan. "I love you guys."


	11. Secrets and lies

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch10: Secrets and lies.

In one of the more poor streets of Los Angeles lived Gordon with his eight year old son Max. Three months ago Gordon's wife died. It is always horrible to lose a loved one but two days before her death Paulette let them in on a little 'complicated' family secret. A secret Gordon wasn't sure he could bear.

Gordon sighed from his spot on the big chair, he glanced at Max who was sitting on the couch smiling while watching a cartoon. "What about some hot cocoa before we go to bed?" Gordon asked forcing the words to come out cheerfully.

Before Max could even respond two guys wearing balaclavas burst through the living room door. One went to Gordon as the other grabbed Max by his shoulders. "Dad!" The eight year old cried out.

"Max!" Gordon gasped trying to get up. Before he could do so one of the thugs aimed a gun at him. "Don't move!" The thug warned keeping his voice low and even. "Don't even breathe! Just listen. We're gonna borrow your kid just for a day. Now, if you're smart, you will not call the cops. We will have him safe and sound, first thing Monday morning, ready for school. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Gordon nodded rapidly terrified the thug would shoot him or worse harm his son.

The thug chuckled. "That's right... Our little secret." He said before knocking Gordon out with the back of his pistol.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall's pov:

"Honestly I've never enjoyed cleaning this much." I said with a small laugh. All of us we're sitting in the living room. Katie, Logan and I sat on the couch. Carlos sat on top of the swirly slide. My mom, James and Logan sat at the table.

"That's because you're not really doing anything." Katie replied leaning closer against my side.

"That's not true." I protested. "I'm supervising."

"Isn't that what your mom's doing?" James asked.

Okay so he had me there. "Well... You're not doing anything either!" I shot back wincing at the lameness of that comeback. "Are you sure this isn't personal gain right?" I asked turning to my mom, successfully changing the subject.

"Of course this isn't personal gain." My mom assured smiling. "A organized witch is a good witch." She said talking like she knew what she was talking about which was weird seeing my mom's a mortal and didn't know about magic till she met my dad, the other moms and Carlos' dad. I shrugged. "Go at it Loganator!"

Logan nodded squinting his eyes using his telekinesis to close drawers, move a cloth to clean the windows, straighten toys on a shelf and move a broom around.

"That's what I call control!" Carlos cheered throwing his fist in the air before sliding down the swirly slide. "You've really gotten good at this Logie."

Logan smiled. "Yeah I think all the warlock and demon fights we got ourselves into since we moved here helped a lot." He said before letting go of the objects. "You're ready to burn the junk?" He asked Carlos who nodded.

Logan using his telekinesis move the pile of papers through the air. Carlos summoned a fireball and effortlessly threw it at the papers burning them to dust.

Me my mom, Katie and James clapped applauding. It was just like when the guy and I were ten and had to practice our powers under supervision of our parents. Those were the chaotic days. Not only because of the object flying around or the weird temperature changes but because our parents didn't how to help me and James.

My shapeshifting power were growing faster than the other power and my dad was the last person in the family to have those powers so there was no one to help me learn to control my powers. James' power had been a whole different story. There had never been a cupid-witch hybrid before and the power of premonition hasn't been in the family for decades.

I smiled. We moved to LA, became a boyband and we aren't that much different than how we were when we were ten. "Do you guys ever think about later?"

"Later?" Carlos blinked confused by his friend's sudden question. "You mean... tomorrow?"

"No I mean like real later. As in being an adult and getting married, getting children and stuff." I clarified.

"I guess." Carlos replied. "But isn't that like really later?"

Both James and Logan just shrugged in reply. I knew why James wouldn't have reply, cupid weren't allowed to fall in love and he's half so he wasn't sure on that. I didn't know why Logan wouldn't have ever thought about settling especially now when things were going pretty good for Camille end him. "Seriously you never thought about it?" I asked him.

End Kendall's pov.

Logan shrugged again looking unsure. "It's just that... you know," He said expecting the others to understand what he was talking about. He sighed when even mama Knight stared at him blankly "We live in a world with so much violence and then you add the evil demons and it's a pretty scary place to start a family in. Besides, I don't really think I'm cut out to be a dad."

"Sweetie how can you say that?" Mama Knight asked in surprise.

"For all you know you could be a great dad." Carlos piped up from his spot on the floor.

Logan just rolled his eyes. "Why don't we continue this conversation later? Say in like... Five years."

"What makes you think any of you will already have families in five years?" Katie asked curiously.

"Actually..." James said smirking for the first time joining the conversation. What he said however got the attention of all the others.

"You know something we don't?" Carlos asked.

"Nope." James smirked popping his P. "Just a little secret."

"Liar." Carlos chuckled.

"All those acting skills and we can still tell you're lying to us." Kendall said shaking his head pretending to be disappointed. "You need to pra-" He was cut of by a pillow being thrown in his face.

"You were saying?" James asked holding up another pillow ready to throw it at his oldest friend.

"I was saying..." Kendall smirked picking up a pillow from the couch holding it up cheatingly. "You should practice those acting skills!" He cried before throwing the pillow and everyone in the living room except mama knight joined in the pillow fight.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The two thugs dragged Max into an auto shop. The thugs had taken their masks of by now. Both were in the early twenties, one had spiky blond hair and with bright green eyes white other had a dark mohawk and dark eyes. "Kay, if you try anything, anything at all you're dead!" The thug with the mohawk said pushing the eight year old to the ground. "And so is your old man! You got that?"

Max nodded quietly rapidly blinking back tears.

"Ease up on the kid Mickey." The other thug said kneeling down so he and Max were on eye level. "You aren't a stupid kid are you?" He asked Max who only shook his head to frightened to reply vocally. Blond haired thug smiled at him almost making Max feel comfortable. "Just do what we say and everything will turn out fine."

The thug with the mohawk apparently named Mickey glared at his fellow thug. "You better be right on this David or I swear I'll..." He growled out leaving the threat unfinished.

David nodded. "Believe me, the kid is a living, breathing winning lotto ticket. All I know is my kid brother said somehow, like magic, he turned off the arcade alarm system from across the street and got them inside."

Mickey rolled his eyes. "I don't believe in magic."

"So we test him." David said shrugging. "If we don't like what we see we'll cut our loses." He said getting up from his knelt position. "Let's just go." He said guiding Mickey to the door. They left locking the door, leaving Max in the shop.

Max closed his eyes slowly rocking back and fort. A few tears slipped passed his closed eyes.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"More pillows coming right up!" Carlos cried running into his and Logan's shared room. He grabbed all the pillows from the beds before bending down to see if there were more pillows under the beds. Instead of pillows he found something very different.

Like in Kendall and James' room some magical artifacts were hidden in his and Logan's room. Under Logan's bed the hid the their grandmother's old spirit board and right now the pointer was moving.

"Guys get in here!" He cried pulling the spirit board out from under the bed. He quickly grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and began writing down the letters.

"What is it?" Kendall asked walking into the room being followed by Logan and James.

Carlos only responded by pointing at the spirit board. The others fell silent realizing the pointer was moving.

"What's it say?" Logan asked once the pointer stopped moving.

Carlos help up the paper so the others could read. 'HELP MAX'.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan, James and Carlos sat the table with the spirit board the next morning while Kendall was one the phone with Gustavo telling him that they'd be a bit later at the studio which was enough to piss of their producer.

"Maybe Max's a ghost." Carlos suggested. "It's a spirit board after all."

"If he's a ghost then there isn't really much we can do to help him." James said with a mouth full of toast. "If he's already dead and all."

Logan shook his head frowning. "I think it's somebody calling for our help. I mean with all the demon fighting we've done lately I'm sure the whole magical community must know the Charmed ones are finally into the action and all." He said hopping they wouldn't turn in a 'Charmed ones hotline'. "Whoever it is didn't really give us much to work with."

"I don't we can really do anything till we get another message from this Max." James replied.

"We wouldn't have gotten that message if it wasn't important." Carlos pointed out.

Kendall nodded putting his hand on the phone so he was sure Gustavo didn't hear what they were talking about. "Maybe you and Misty can go to the station to see if there's anything about a missing Max." He said before bringing his attention back to the phone.

"But mr. Harris still isn't sure if he can trust me." Carlos groaned not looking forward to seeing his girlfriend's dad at the police station. The chief still wasn't sure if he believed him on being a witch.

"Then helping in finding a missing person will help." Logan said rolling his eyes. "I'll go with you." He said already getting up and grabbing the spirit board and heading to the door being followed by a pouting Carlos.

"Okay," James said finishing his toast. "I'll thumb through the Book of Shadows. See if there's anything in there about spirit board SOS's." He said getting up and heading for his and Kendall's shared room.

Carlos opened the door to find Jo standing outside about to knock. "Hey Jo." He cheerfully greeted.

"Morning Carlos." Jo replied cheerfully. She opened her mouth to say something but then just looked at his oddly when she noticed what he was carrying. "Is that a spirit board?"

"No it's not." Carlos replied too quickly.

Logan palmed his forehead at Carlos' poor lie. "I'm allowed to come up with the right price for it for the auction house."

Jo still looked confused. "But... Didn't you guys quit helping out at the auction house a few days ago?"

"We did." Carlos told Logan who nodded. "Yeah..." Logan trailed of trying to come up with a way cover up his previous lie. "We better hurry up and bring this back then!" He suddenly yelled grabbing Carlos' arm and running past Jo.

Jo chuckled shaking her head at the two boys' antics before walking into the apartment. "Hey stranger." She smiled wrapping her arms around Kendall's neck pulling into a kiss.

"Hey." Kendall said once they pulled apart smiling apologetically.

Jo sighed. "You gotta go huh?"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah Gustavo wants to yell at me in person and then I have to research something."

Jo sighed but nodded. "Okay, I'll be right here when you get back." She said letting herself fall into the orange couch.

"You're the best!" Kendall cheered before rushing out of the apartment.

Not long after Kendall left mrs. Knight came in carrying a basket with dirty laundry.  
>Jo smiled getting up. "Can I help?"<p>

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan, Carlos and Misty sat at chief Harris' desk at the police station. Caleb looked at them frowning deeply. "Let's see if I get your story boys." He said almost sounding amused. "You think a guy named Max might be in some kind of trouble, but you have no idea why. You've never meet him, and you really don't have no idea who he is. Is that about right?"

Logan and Carlos glanced at each other but having expected that kind of reply from the chief. "Well.. uh you see...I had a dream last night," Carlos started chewing his bottom lip. "and uh, in my dream my the guys and me were having a pillow fight."

Logan nodded "When we found this old ouija-type board and the pointer started to move until it spelled out 'Help Max'."

Caleb raised an eyebrow at the boys' explanation. "You both had the same dream?"

Logan and Carlos glanced at each other again before nodding. "Yeah."

"You know," Caleb said chuckling. "I hear a lot of stories in my line of work, but yours are always very entertaining."

"Thank you." Carlos said taking Caleb's words as a compliment.

"You're welcome." Caleb said typing in something on his computer. "Sorry boys." He said after reading something from the computer screen. "Nothing in here on a missing or recently killed Max."

"Thanks for trying dad." Misty smiled at her dad trying to get her father to ignore the boys' annoyed and disappointed groans.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"So he had steam coming out of his ears?" James asked over the phone. He was sitting on his bed indian style as he went through the Book of Shadows while at the same time having a conversation with Kendall over the phone. "That's a new one."

"One of these days the guy's gonna cause himself a heart-attack." Kendall muttered. "Hey do you know if Jo's still in the apartment?"

"Jo's here?" James asked surprised. He had been in his and Kendall's shared room going through the Book of Shadows since breakfast. The only person he'd seen was mama Knight when she came in to inform him that she was gonna go to the grocery store. "I think she's doing your mom a favor by helping her clean up." He said once heard sounds coming from the living room.

"Can I talk to her a for second?" Kendall asked. "I still feel bad for leaving her this morning."

"Sure, hold on for a sec." James said putting Kendall on hold. He got up from the bed and head to the living room. "Jo Kendall wants to- Oh my god!" James cried out in shock seeing Jo floating in the air besides a lamp holding a glowing light bulb in her hand.

"James!" Jo gasped losing her concentration and falling to the floor.

James ignored her and held his phone to his ear. "Kendall let me call you back." He said before quickly hanging up and holding his cell phone out like a weapon pointing it at Jo. His eyes trailed to the dimming light bulb in her hand before slowly going back to her face.

"James," She said slowly. "I can explain," She said walking closer.

"Your a warlock aren't you?" James asked backing up. This is why an active power would be so much handier then his power of premonition. How could he defend himself against demons and warlocks? Vision his enemy to death?

"No." Jo shook her head. "Think about it." She said hoping to stop James from looking at her so distrustful. "If I was a warlock wouldn't I have attacked you guys a long time ago?"

James slowly nodded letting his guard down but not completely. "Yeah but most people use a ladder to change light bulbs. So are you a witch?"

Jo just shook her head in reply.

"Then what are you?"

"Uh..." Jo looked around nervously. she waved her hand with the light bulb accidently making it glow again in front of James' face. She giggled at his confused expression.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The two thugs, Mickey and David, had driven Mickey who was now tied up in the back of the van, to what looked like a top secret facility. "These are the blueprints to the microchip plant." David said showing Max the blueprints. "So the main security panel is in the room here. All you do is switch the system off. You start with zone one, ending up with zone five, okay? You got it?"

Max's lip quivered as he shook his head. "I can't. My mommy made me promise never to use my power for bad things."

"Yeah. Well, you ever read the book when bad things happen to good people?" Mickey growled glaring at the kid.

"I got it Mickey." David quickly jumped in preventing Mickey from scaring Max even further. "You broke into the arcade, right?" He asked.

Max nodded quietly.

"Well this isn't anything different, man. I mean, we're not gonna actually take anything." David said in a gentle voice. "We just want to see if you can actually do it. Look I'm... I'm really sorry about what happened to your mom, OK? That's a tough break, but you want to make sure something doesn't happen to your dad, don't you?"

Max didn't respond verbally instead he just closed his eyes and began rocking back and forth.

David glanced at Mickey giving a small nod signaling Mickey to go check the alarm. Mickey got out the car and headed to the facility's front door. For a moment he stood by the card slot waiting for it to turn green. When it did he carefully opened the door grinning when no alarm went off. He smirked walking in.

"Well kid I gotta say I'm very impressed." David told Max having seen Mickey walk in the facility without any alarm going off. He watched Mickey casually walk out of the building.

"Hey!" One of the security guards cried spotting him.

Mickey quickly pulled out a gun from his pocket and shoots the guard in his leg chuckling as the man fell over.

"No!" Max cried having seen the guard get shot.

"Shut up!" David hissed covering Max's mouth with his hand.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James and Jo were sitting on the couch. James had gotten himself and Jo a cup of tea for him to calm his nerves and for Jo to show her that he still somewhat trusted her. "I can't believe it." He said grinning. "Up until now I just thought you were my friend's mortal girlfriend and now I find out that you're a..."

"Whitelighter." Jo provided smiling.

"A whitelighter." James nodded before frowning. "What's a whitelighter?"

"Well, we're really just messengers actually. Or guides." Jo tried to clarify. "Think of us as guardian angels for good witches." She added when James still looked confused.

"Your tea is cold." She said leaning forward waving her hand over his cup magically heating up his tea.

James let out a small laugh. "Aren't you handy. So all this time you knew who we really were?"

Jo nodded. "I know you and Kendall, Logan and Carlos are spiritual brothers and together you are the Charmed ones the most powerful witches of our time. I was sent to watch over you once it was time for you to fulfill your destiny."

"Sent by who?" James asked.

"They're a group of elder whitlighters. They're known as the Elders. You were never supposed to find out." Jo muttered. "I screwed up and got caught."

"Oh I know about the elders..." James muttered. The elders were the ones who created the big rules like 'Cupids aren't supposed to fall in love' 'a marriage between a cupid and a witch is highly preposterous'. Rules his parents gladly choose to ignore years ago. "So you're here to help us out with something?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Actually I'm here to help a little boy named Max." Jo replied.

"Max?" James asked blinking before recalling what happened last night. "Wait! That's the name from the-"

"Spirit board I know." Jo interrupted him nodding sadly. "See, Max is a budding good witch, new to the powers. But he's very young and vulnerable. And he's in serious trouble. Someone wants to take advantage of his gift."

"So why don't you help him?" James asked.

"I did." Jo replied. "I made sure you guys received his cry for help. That's why I was sent here. That's all I'm supposed to do for now. The rest is up to Logan and Carlos."

"Logan and Carlos are at the station looking for clues but they don't no anything about Max. They don't even know it's a little boy." James said not understanding how Jo could be so sure they would save Max.

"They will soon." Jo said sounding sure. "In the meantime you have to keep my secret, Kendall, Logan and Carlos can't ever know what I really am."

James blinked. "Sorry... Can't do that."

"Please, James." Jo pleaded. "What happened to those acting skills?"

"Oh I have acting skills." James assured her making jazz hands past his face. "But acting skills don't work with people who you have know your whole life!"

Jo sighed looking down.

"You have to at least tell Kendall." James told her. "He thinks you're his mortal girlfriend."

Jo nodded. "It's not fair to keep him in the dark." She whispered. "But whitelighters are not supposed to fall in love with their charges." She pointed out.

James groaned loudly. "Don't you pull the forbidden love card on me!" He told her accusingly. "I know you two love each other."

Jo only sighed in response. "I have to find a way to tell Kendall that I can never see him again without telling him why."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan, Carlos and Misty had stopped at a lunchroom to get lunch. Logan tried to ignore the weird looks he was getting from the bartender. He guessed the guy probably wasn't used to customers carrying spirit boards around. He glanced at Misty who was just finishing a phone call with her dad.

"Thanks daddy!" Misty said before hanging up. She smiled turning to the boys. "You guys aren't gonna believe it." She said grinning. "My dad just had some information about a boy named Max."

Carlos blinked. "A boy?"

"Named Max." Misty finished smiling oh she lived for solving mysterious crimes like these. "Earlier today, a microchip plant was broken into but nothing was taken." She explained not noticing the fact that Logan wasn't listening and instead was focusing on the spirit board who's pointer had started moving again. "The strange thing is that, the alarms were turned off before the front door was opened on the outside." Misty continued.

"But what has this to do with a boy names Max?" Carlos asked.

"Security cameras picked up a car in the front parking lot with a boy in the back seat." Misty answered. "The picture matches a picture taken in the arcade where a couple of kids broke into earlier this week. The kid's name is Max Franklin."

"Do they know who was on the front seat?" Carlos asked.

Misty shook her head and was about to tell more about the case her dad told her about when Logan spoke up. "Guys... I think Max is being held in a auto shop."

"What makes you think that?" Carlos asked.

Logan held up his notepad which read 'KIDNAPED AUTO SHOP'. "I got another message." He said. "Misty do you think your dad will tell you where Max's parents live?"

Misty shook her head earning disappointed sighs from both boys. "But," She said smirking when both boys perked up. "One of his employees will." She said before reaching for her phone again.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan rang the doorbell to mr. Franklin's house. They had decided he'd be the one to talk to mr. Franklin seeing he was better at reassuring people seeing Carlos was often too honest. "Are you mr. Franklin?" He asked the balding African-American man who had opened the door.

"Yeah, who are you?" The man replied.

"My name's Logan Mitchell." He replied holding out his hand. "I'm here to talk about your son." He said once they'd shaken hands.

Gordon's eyes grew wide. "No... Uh.. You gotta leave." He said attempting to close the door but Logan put his between the door preventing him from doing so.

"I know he's been kidnapped, I know he's in big trouble." Logan told Gordon in a serious tone. "I can help save him."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gordon lied through gritted teeth.

"The kidnapers said they would kill Max if you went to the police didn't they?" Logan more like stated then asked. "That's why you didn't tell the chief anything."

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm begging you…" Gordon pleaded.

"I can help." Logan said again only this time he squinted his eyes at the door using his telekinesis to open the door further.

Gordon's eyes grew wide. "Dear god." He whispered.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James sat on the couch watching Jo pace in front of him. "You sure you can do this?" He casually asked like they were talking about the weather instead of a life changing secret.

Before Jo could answer Kendall walked in through the apartment door. He blinked spotting Jo. "Have you been waiting for me this whole time?" He asked already feeling guilty.

"Yeah but I didn't mind." Jo replied. "I helped your mom clean up."

"That was very nice of you." Kendall responded smiling before glancing at James "Have you heard from Logan and Carlos?"

James nodded. "Yeah, Carlos and Misty are hanging at the park while Logie's visiting someone. They say they have it under control."

"Good." Kendall said nodding. "I'll be right back." He said before heading to the bathroom.

Once he was out of sight Jo turned her panicking gaze to James. "He's here what do I say?"

"How am I supposed to know?" James asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"You're part cupid!"

James sighed. "It's not that hard. Uhm.. Just avoid the following. 'We can still hang out'. 'I don't deserve you yet'. 'I need more me time before we can have we time'. And my personal favorite, 'It's not you. It's me.' And whatever you do, do not start a conversation with "we need to talk". Other than that, you'll do fine." He advised.

Jo looked even more lost after his advice then that she had felt before his advice.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Then they hit me on the head and I passed out." Gordon finished retelling Logan what happened last night. They we're sitting in the living room in mr. Franklin's house. "I've been going out of my mind crazy ever since last night. Should I go to the police? Should I do what they say? They promised to bring him back, but after what the police said happened this morning, I... I don't even know if he's alright. What if they hu-"

"No, he's alright." Logan quickly interrupted Gordon before he could think more about the worst case scenario. "He wouldn't have been able to send that last message if he wasn't."

"So... Uh.." Gordon didn't seem sure how to ask this. "I take it you're a witch to?"

"That's what Max is then?" Logan replied nodding.

A ghost of a smile spread over Gordon's face. "It's what Paulette, my wife, says he is. It's what she was." He said his smile slowly turning into a frown. "You know, it would have been a hell of a lot easier to handle her family secret had it been revealed a lot sooner."

"A secret this big is never easy." Logan told him. "Maybe she was afraid that you might not accept her or love her."

"Speaking from personal experience?" Gordon asked.

Logan sighed thinking about Camille. Honestly he wasn't afraid she wouldn't except him, Camille was pretty open minded. He just hadn't told her cause he didn't want to burden her with his secret. Plus he just turned eighteen it wasn't sure if he and Camille were meant to stay together forever.

"Well, when Paulette.. She had to tell me, she was running out of time. She passed away three months ago." Gordon told Logan sadly. "Then suddenly, Max, he starts having this power. I don't have a clue what to tell him what it all means. And he uses it and he nearly gets busted at an arcade and now this."

"I'm sorry about your wife." Logan told him sincerely. "But maybe you should try to forgive her and mo-"

"Forgive her?" Gordon asked incredulously. "She shouldn't have told me. Maybe if she had I would have been better able to protect Max."

Logan sighed deciding to just ask what he needed to know so he could save Max. Maybe Gordon would be more open for forgiving his wife afterwards. "Do you know anybody who owns an auto shop?"

Gordon shook his head. "... Although I think Max's friend, Danny, his brother works at one."

Logan smiled. "Got an address for me?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan quietly snuck into through the back door of the auto shop. Sure enough he spotted a little boy tied up in the middle of the empty workplace. "Hey." He said quietly. He bent down carefully starting to untie the boy. "My name's Logan." He introduced himself. "Don't worry I'm gonna bring you back home."

"How did you find me?" Max asked studying Logan with wide eyes.

Logan smiled, the confused look he was receiving from the little boy reminded of when Carlos was younger. "I had a little chat with your friend Danny." He answered. "Now I gotta bring you home, your dad is worried sick about you."

"You know my dad?" Max asked.

"Yeah he-" Logan stopped talking when he noticed a tall guy with a blond hair standing at the door.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy demanded walking up to them.

Logan squinted his eyes at the guy using his telekinesis to send him flying into a pile of tires. Logan spun around to see another guy walk in he was about use his power on him to when the guy held up a small black device with a re button on it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The guy said smirking. "Show the guy what we put around you Maxie." The guy with the mohawk said with a dark chuckle.

Max nodded before carefully removing his vest.

Logan's eyes grew wide once he realized what the thugs had put around the boy. "You had him wired." He whispered shocked to see the plastic explosives around the little boy.

Mickey nodded. "Little trick I picked up in Corcoran. Prison system's very educational." He said with a dry laugh. "So you better not use any of you hocus pocus crap on me and my pal again or little Maxie will have to take a long nap."

Logan gulped slowly sitting down showing the thugs that he wasn't going to put up a fight. "He's just a little kid." He told the thugs glaring at them.

Mickey ignored his comment and just eyed the two of them thoughtfully. After a while he finally asked the question that had been on his mind the whole day. "What is it with the two of you? What are you, like magicians or freaks of natures? Aliens? What?"

"Witches." Logan replied coldly.

Mickey just laughed at his response and went to help his friend up before they both left the shop.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Jo was sitting alone on the couch by the time when Kendall walked back in the living room. "Sorry for the interruptions today." He told her sitting down besides her. "Now it's us time."

"Uh..." Jo couldn't face Kendall and instead just looked at her feet. "There's something I need to tell you." Well at least she listened to James' advice to not start with 'we need to talk'.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked.

"Forgive me," Jo started. "but I can be summoned at any moment, so I have to tell you this now. I can't... Can't.."

"What do you mean summoned?" Kendall asked frowning. "Summoned to where?"

"I got a part in a big movie." Jo told the lie she and James' had come up with. "I have to go away for a while to shoot it. And I'll miss you terribly but I have to go." The last part came out in a rush and sounded way too forced in her opinion but by the look of his facial expression Kendall probably didn't catch her lying. Both of them were silent for a few awkward minutes.

"It's okay." Kendall finally interrupted the silence. "Chances like that probably only come once in a life time." He told her with a small genuine smile on his face. His expression told her that he was in fact happy for her but at the same time hurt by her leaving. "When they come you got to take them."

"What if you only come once in a life time?" She asked feeling her eyes sting. She didn't even bother trying to hide her tears and just let them roll down her cheeks. "I'll miss you so much." She said wrapping her arms around him hugging him tightly. "I really hate that I have to go." She said before getting up and storming out of the apartment.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan let out a frustrated grunt. He was now tied up besides Max. They were watching as Mickey and David prepared the van for another ride. "Has anything like this ever happened to you before?" Max asked.

"Not exactly." Logan replied shaking his head. "Usually the demons we deal with are a lo-"

"Demons?" Max asked his brown eyes going wide.

Logan blinked before remembering this kid was only eight and just recently got his powers. "Your mom didn't get to tell you much about being a witch did she?"

Max shook his head. "I got my powers just before she died."

Logan sighed sadly. "I'm sorry. Don't worry I'll get you back to your dad. I promise."

"Do you have parents?" Max curiously asked.

"Of course I have parents." Logan chuckled. "My mom's real nice, she got the same power as me."

"And your dad?" Max asked.

Logan blinked. "Well I have a dad... I just don't know who he is. I never met him and my mom won't tell me."

Max scrunched up his nose trying to understand what Logan just told him. "Your family is weird." He finally decided.

"Tell me about." Logan chuckled. "I have three best friends, who are my brothers. We're connected by spirit."

"Cool." Max said sounding truly interested.

"What's your power anyways?" Logan asked realizing he still didn't know what Max's powers were.

"Mom called it psychokineses. It means I can move things I can't see." Max explained glad it was his turn to explain something. His cheerfulness immediately disappeared when Mickey walked up to them.

"Just do as we say and nobody will get hurt." Mickey told them.

"Let's roll!" David cheered opening the door to the van.

Suddenly the shop door opened and and Gordon walked in looking extremely. "Max?"

Mickey and David instantly reacted by pointing their guns at Gordon.

"Hold it." Gordon said holding up his hands. "Don't shoot. I'm unarmed. Nobody else knows you're here. I swear. I found you the same way he did." He said briefly glancing at Logan before back at the two thugs. "Through your brother."

Mickey turned his furious glare towards David. "Your brother... David you moron!"

"Dad." Max whispered, the poor kid was terrified the thugs would hurt his dad.

"It's alright son." Gordon reassured his son before glaring at Mickey. "Look man. I'll give you anything else you want. Just... let me have my boy, please?"

Mickey sighed lowering his gun. "Alright David. Go, um, go put them in the van." He instructed David said in an icy tone. "Do it!" He yelled when David hesitated.

David nodded and began guiding Logan and Max into the van. "Daddy?" Max asked tearfully before he was pushed into the van.

"My son..." Gordon whispered not seeing Mickey load his gun. "Please man, let him go. I beg you. Please. He's my son. I beg you. Please." He begged holding his hands together in a praying manner.

"Sorry." Mickey said pointing his gun at Gordon's chest and pulling the trigger.

Inside the van Logan sucked in a deep breath having seen Gordon get shot.

"What's going on?" Max asked attempting to see past Logan and look through the window.

Logan didn't know if it was instinct or fear but he pulled Max away from the window and pulled him against him letting the eight year old burry his head against his chest in fear that the kid would see his dad lying on the concrete bleeding to death like Logan saw only second ago.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Answer your phone!" James yelled into Logan's voice mail. He was freaking out by now. When he found Kendall in the living room earlier the only thing the blond had said was "I need to be alone for a while." After he had said that Kendall had shapeshifted into a pigeon and flew out of the window.

Having enough of waiting for Kendall to return James had decided to call Logan to see if he could do anything to help save Max only to keep reaching his voicemail every time he called.

The apartment door opened and Carlos and Misty walked in.

"Have you heard from Logan?" James immediately asked them.

"We we're about to ask you the same thing." Carlos replied.

James groaned, what was it with their two older brothers that they thought they had to do everything on the own?

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The thugs had driven them to the city bank. "Alright kid you know the drill." David said holding up a blueprint of the bank's security system.

Max didn't respond instead he just looked at Mickey imploringly.

"What are you looking at!" Mickey demanded angrily.

"What are you gonna do to my dad?" Max asked quietly.

Logan put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Max, the sooner this is over the sooner we can get to him okay?"

Max nodded glancing at the blueprint again before closing his eyes and rocking back and forth. "Done." He said opening his eyes again.

"Ad a go kid." David praised as he and Mickey pulled their bank robber masks on before getting out of the van. "You're coming with us." He said opening the door and pushing Logan and Max out of the van.

Mickey nodded. "Don't you pulling any tricks on us." He said before the four of them walked into the bank without any alarm going of. They casually made their way to the vault.

"We got two minutes." David told Mickey.

Mickey nodded. "You go get the cash. I'll keep an eye on them." He said mentioning for Logan and Max.

Max watched David walk into the vault before turning to Logan.

"Use your powers." Logan whispered. Unfortunately Mickey heard this and grabbed Max's shoulders pulling the boy to him. Max however didn't pay any attention to Mickey and instead just closed his eyes. A second later smoke started rising from the bomb around Max's waist. He had dismantled the bomb using psychokinesis.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mickey cried. Half a second after he said that the alarm started ringing.

"Their at the vault!" They heard someone yell.

Mickey pushed Max away so he and Mickey could prepare their guns.  
>Logan took a hold over Max making sure the boy wouldn't get hurt.<p>

Seconds later two guards arrived at the scene. "Hold it right there!" One of them yelled.

Logan used his powers to push the guards out of the way before David and Mickey could shoot at them. He then squinted his eyes at David and Mickey pushing them into the vault and closing the huge door locking them inside. "Let's go." He said glancing at Max.

"Shouldn't we stay?" Max asked. "Explain what's going on to the police?"

"No." Logan shook his head. "Look, we cannot explain without telling and you have to protect yourself by protecting your secret. We really need to get back to your dad, okay?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Back at the auto shop Gordon lay on the floor barely able to breath. A silhouette of tiny blue-ish white lights appeared in front of him. Out of the tiny blue lights materialized a blond girl with warm brown eyes that couldn't be older then nineteen.

"Today won't be the day you reunite with your wife, Gordon." Jo told him. "Today will be the day you reunite with your soon."

"But..." Gordon chocked out weakly.

Jo put her hand over his wound. A gold light radiated from her palm as she used her healing power to heal the wound. "Raise the boy well, and listen to Logan's advise." She instructed. Like before her body turned into hundreds of tiny blue lights and she disappeared.

Right after she left Max and Logan ran into the Auto shop. "Dad!" Max cheered running up to his father pulling him into a bear hug. "Are you alright?"

"Max." Gordon smiled sitting up hugging his son tightly. "I'm fine Max. Thank you God. Thank you. Thank you! Ooh thank you."

Logan smiled watching the reunion but there was one thin he still didn't understand. "I.. I don't understand, I saw you get- You're not bleeding?"

Gordon nodded smiling. "It's a miracle!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The next morning at 2J the boys were sitting at the table together with Katie and mama Knight. Other then the fact that Kendall seemed unusually quiet it was a peaceful breakfast.

"You left the Book of Shadows on the table." Logan suddenly said noticing the book next to James.

James shook his head. "No I grabbed it this morning. I needed to research something."

"No..." Both Logan and Carlos groaned. "Don't tell me we have to go hunt down another demon already." Carlos pleaded.

"No worries." James assured them smiling. "Just researching something about the elders."

"The elders?" Logan asked. "I thought you already searched the book for any rules about cupid-witch hybrids before."

"I'm not checking for my- Just double checking." James replied realizing on time that he couldn't tell about Jo's secret. That also meant that he couldn't tell them that had been searching for a way for Kendall and Jo to still be together despite Jo being a whitelighter. He decided he'd better change the subject. "How are feeling buddy?" He asked Kendall.

Kendall shrugged. "I'm fine guys." He reassured his friends. "Jo had to leave I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?" Carlos asked.

"I'm not sure." Kendall replied scrunching up his nose not sure how to voice his thoughts. "It just felt weird how she left and all. Like she was holding something back."

"What do you mean holding something back?" Logan asked.

Kendall shrugged. "I don't know. It felt like she had this big secret she was afraid to tell me."

"Well that's her call to make." James responded hoping Kendall wouldn't try to figure out what that secret was.

"You knew what she was holding back?" Katie asked James looking at him in surprise.

"Uh... No?" James nervously replied.

"James?" Kendall asked raising on of his bushy eyebrow.

"Alright you don't have to beat it out of me!" James groaned. "Jo is a Whitelighter. They're sort of guardian angels for witches. And they're not supposed to get involved with witches. But Jo couldn't help it. She fell in love with you and that broke all the rules and got her in all sorts of trouble. And even though she'll love you forever, you will probably never see her again."

Everyone except for mama Knight looked at him oddly before bursting out laughing. Kendall laughing the hardest. "Thanks man." He laughed. "I really needed that! Forget what I said about your acting skills, you almost had me there."

"Yeah..." James chuckled realizing he saved Jo's secret by actually telling her secret. "That's me, silly James." He laughed awkwardly.

Carlos nodded laughing. "You know with an imagination like that you should write books for kids."

"You know," James said smiling. "That isn't even a bad idea."

Logan chuckled. "I'll bet you're the first of us to write in the Book of Shadows for the next generation."

Everyone turned to Logan, shocked by his words. "What?" He asked.

"For the next generation?" Mama Knight asked smiling in an almost relieved way. "Does that mean you changed your mind about not having a family of your own?"

"It's no big deal." Logan told them. "I just had some time to think. That's all."

"So did you help Max or did Max help you?" Katie asked grinning cheekily.


	12. Is there a Woogy in the house?

Disclaimer don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch11: Is there a woogy in the house?

Carlos' Pov:

"Can you believe this?" I asked Logan excitedly looking around in our new house. That's right our new house. The guys and I are moving away from the Palm Woods. Not that we didn't like it there or anything. We LOVE the Palm Woods pool.

The reason we have to move away is because we'll go on tour soon, which will make Big Time Rush famous. Palm Woods is the home of the _future_ famous which is why we can't stay there after the tour. That doesn't mean we won't go there anymore. We'll still visit our friends: Guitar dude, Camille, Lightning the tv wonder dog. Plus mama Knight and Katie will still be staying there till Katie finishes the semester at the Palm Woods school.

"I'm still not sure if we should except this." Logan said looking around in our new living room. "I mean isn't this a little weird that a lady we only met once leaves her home to us?"

"No it's not." I replied grinning. I felt like summoning the old mrs Baxter who we met a couple of days ago and thanking her personally for letting us inherit her manor.  
>I'm probably more excited then I should be but come on we have this big blue manor for ourselves! What's not to be excited about... Well I suppose the lack of swirly slide in the living room but maybe Gustavo will get us another one.<p>

Our new home was a Victorian style white manor that existed of a not too big living room, six medium sized bedrooms two on the first floor and four on the second floor. Kendall and I use the two bedrooms on the first floor while Logan and James use the room on the second floor. So we have two rooms to do whatever we want in. There's also a sunroom, a basement, an upstairs and downstairs bathroom and an attic. The handy part is that all rooms already have furniture in them. Well we obviously are gonna by new beds and all maybe some new chairs and a couch to but how perfect is this?

"Guys!" I heard James yell from upstairs. "You'll never guess what I found."

Logan and I glanced at each other before making our way upstairs. Upstairs we realized James' voice was coming from even higher, he was in the attic. We only got the keys to the manor two days ago so we've been so busy arguing which of us would get the biggest room, what a color we want to paint the living room and what kind of couch we're gonna buy that we haven't even been up there.

We found Kendall and James sitting on an old looking couch in the attic. They both had a couple of boxes on their lap which I guess they planned to storage here. Like the rest of the house the attic was very curvy and already had furniture in it. It was basically a big spacey attic, with a few different sized carpets on the wooden floor and filled with all kinds of old stuff like an old sewing machine, some books, an wooden diner table including chairs, a doll house that looked like an exact replica of the manor, tv and a whole bunch of other stuff.

"You guys bought a book standard?" Logan asked looking at the big book standard in the center of the attic. I couldn't help but think that it would be the perfect place to keep the Book of Shadows at. It's a way better hiding spot then in a drawer hidden underneath a bunch of socks.

"Nope." Kendall replied getting up from the old couch putting the boxes besides it. "And guess what else." He said walking over to the only stone wall of the wooden attic. He pulled away a big poster of an old nineties band.

Logan and I gasped at the symbol chalked on the concrete wall. It was a huge circle with a smaller circle inside, there was an egg shaped circle at both sides, the top and on the bottom of the inner circle kind of making it look like a star made of circles

I could recognize that symbol anywhere, it was the same symbol engraved in the cover of the Book of Shadows. The symbol of the power of four.

End Carlos' Pov.

"I'm guessing mrs. Baxter was a witch and knew who we are." Kendall said looking at the symbol with a small smile forming on his lips.

"So she left us her manor just because she knew that we are the Charmed ones?" Logan asked skeptically raising an eyebrow. "There's got to be more to it than tha-"  
>He was cut off by the doorbell ringing.<p>

"That must be the gasman." Kendall said before walking down the stairs followed by his three younger friends down the next stairs. Instead of following Kendall to the door the three of the headed to the kitchen.

The yellow kitchen was probably what everyone that loved to cook dreamt about with a big cooking island, with a built-in stove and oven and a nice big kitchen table. They had already put locks on some of the cabinets so they could store some ingredients they would need for potion making later. Carlos was really looking forward to cooking there that evening.

"Why is there a gasman here?" Carlos asked.

"To check if there's a gas leak in the basement." Logan replied.

"There's a gas leak?" Carlos asked blinking.

Logan stopped in his track looking surprised. "Don't you smell it?"

"Oh." Carlos whispered eyes going wide in realization. "I though that was mrs. Bowen's perfume."

James chuckled. "Even old lady perfume doesn't smell that bad." He said shaking his head. "This is an old manor so the earthquake from last night must have damaged the pipes or something."

"There was an earthquake?" Carlos asked.

"Seriously." Logan muttered shaking his head though smiling an amused smile. "You slept through an earthquake?"

Carlos decided to ignore the comment. "Does a gas leak mean I can't use the kitchen? Cause I thought we were planning that fancy dinner for Kelly and Gustavo to convince him to give us some extra cash and get us a new swirly slide."

"Depends on what the gasman says." James replied.

Right on cue Kendall entered the kitchen being followed by the gasman. "We are moving in here today but when we got here this morning we smelled this whiff smell." Kendall explained to the gasman.

"It doesn't really smell like gas." The gasman said frowning. "Let me check it out and see what's up."

"Great." Kendall smiled. "The basement is that way." Kendall said pointing to the white door at the other end of the kitchen.

"Okay." The gasman nodded heading to the basement door and walking down the stairs to the dark basement.

Carlos watched the man disappear into the darkness a cheeky smirk appearing on his face. "Did ya see that Jamie?" He asked playfully. "He just walked into a basement all alone."

James let out an annoyed huff already knowing where Carlos was gonna take this conversation. "Don't even start."

"Yeah." Logan chuckled. "What if, dare I say it, the bogeyman gets him?" He asked in a teasing matter.

Kendall shook his head smiling. "I believe James pronounced it woogyman. Or was it just because you were losing baby teeth?" He asked smiling.

James just rolled his eyes at his friends' teasing. "Come on guys." He said in a whining voice. "Those nightmares were really creepy, plus I was like seven years old."

"So you're over it? Which is why you've never entered a basement in almost twelve years." Kendall stated grinning childishly.

James crossed his arms looking annoyed. "You guys didn't see it! It was-"

"A story." Logan cut him of smiling good naturally. "A story our parents made up a story of how to get rid of the woogyman so you wouldn't be afraid anymore."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The bald chubby gasman looked around in the basement. It was easy to see that the previous inhabitants of the manor had barely used to basement. He sighed when the light suddenly went out. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a flashlight and turned it on.

Seeing a crack in the floor he grabbed his screwdriver and stuck it into the crack trying to expend it. Once he managed to open the crack even further black smoke started rising from the crack forming a dark moving shadowy figure above the gasman.

"What the Hell!" The gasman cried out getting up backing up.

"You have freed me," A dark sinister voice came from the shadow. "And now you will help me get back the house!" It cried before the shadow entered the Gasman through his nostrils.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"By the way." Logan said opening one of the kitchen drawers pulling out some envelopes. "I think we got mail for mrs. Bowen or do any of you know someone named Chande Leer?"

"That's for me!" James cried snatching the envelope out of Logan's hands. "I got some new free Cuda products by honoring our new chandelier."

Kendall shot him a 'look'. "Using a fake name to score some free man spray samples?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean dishonest?" He asked his voice filled sarcasm.

"You're just grouchy cause you miss Jo." James said sticking his tongue out gingerly opening the envelope.

"Or is James' dark side is rearing it's ugly head." Carlos asked leaning against the back of his chair

"I do not have a dark side thank you very much." James muttered rolling his eyes. "Just because we protect the innocent doesn't mean I have to be innocent. I'll leave that up to you Litos." He said briefly glancing at Carlos.

"I don't know." Logan responded grinning. "Still believing in the woogyman is pretty innocent if you ask me." He said closing the drawer. "I'm going to the Palm Woods to pick up some more of our stuff."

Kendall nodded. "So we agreed about the attic being the perfect place to keep the Book of Sha- The book." Kendall corrected himself when he spotted the gasman walking up the stairs returning from the basement. "So.. What's the verdict?" Kendall asked the guy.

"Bad." The gasman stated his tone cold holding zero emotion.

"Bad as in ruin our dinner party bad?" Logan asked.

"Our bad as in going to cost more than we expect?" Carlos asked. "Cause if it's about money then I'm sure James' mom will lend us some."

"Carlos!" James cried in protest lightly hitting the younger's on his shoulder.

Carlos shrugged. "Your mom said she would lend you money until you turn eighteen which isn't till another two months so why not take advantage of it."

"Now who's the one with the dark side?" James asked with a small chuckle.

"By tonight." The gasman said still not showing any emotion. "All problems will be gone."

"I'm going." Logan said grabbing his keys from the counter and leaving.

Carlos nodded getting up. "I'm gonna go to the store and buy the stuff I need for the diner party!" He said before rushing out of the kitchen.

Kendall sighed. "I'm gonna go with him. Just to make sure he doesn't take this cooking a feast thing to far."

"We gave Carlos a big kitchen including professional oven and stove. It's our own fault Carlos is turning into chef Carlitos." James replied smiling. "I wouldn't mind him cooking for us every night."

Kendall smiled. "Our new beds, tv and the new green couch we agreed on will be delivered around two. You can handle that?"

"Write down my signature and tell them where to put our new stuff?" James asked pretending to be shocked Kendall trusted him with a task like that. "I'm just going to hang up some posters and decorate my new room."

Kendall smirked before heading to the foyer hoping to catch up with Carlos.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In the basement the shadow had called the Gasman back. "Which one should I bring you?" The gasman asked his shadow in a monotone voice.

"Hey... Uhm gasman guy?" James asked standing in the kitchen near the door that led to the basement. "I'll be upstairs if you need me. Okay?" He said turning around heading upstairs for his new room without waiting for the gasman's reply.

The gasman's shadow slowly pointed up. "James." The sinister voice dragged out James' name.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Take your time mama Knight." Logan told Kendall's mom as she went to fetch another box with the boys' belongings.

"Hey stranger." A voice coming from behind his said.

Turning around he spotted Camille. She had a concerned frown on her face as she leaned against the doorframe. "Last night's earthquake hit the center of earth. The next aftershock will bring a wave of lava with and will most likely kill everything on the planet." She told him sadly walking closer to him.

For a moment Logan was confused but he quickly caught on where she was going with this.

"If these are my last living moments." Camille whispered getting him of guard with a sudden hug. "Then they will be the best moments of my life." She said before pulling him into a kiss. Logan was slowly getting used to having method actress as a girlfriend and by now he didn't even mind her character unexpectedly kissing him. Only the sudden slaps bothered him now.

Their make out session was disturbed by mama Knight clearing her throat. "I got the box you needed. And be careful with it, the _book_ is in it to." She said handing Logan the box.

"Er.. Right." Logan nodded adjusting his hold on the box realizing their family's most prized possession was in it.

"Was this your first quake?" Camille asked having decided to practice for that part some other time and by herself right now.

Logan nodded. "Yeah and hopefully my last. Call me old fashioned but I like it when the ceiling is above and the floor below me."

"It wasn't even a big earthquake." Camille said giggled.

"I know." Logan nodded. "Carlos slept right through it. Though I think it might damaged the pipes of our new house."

"It's really nice that you're inviting professor Whittlesey and one of her students to your diner party tonight." Camille said smiling. Professor Whittlesey was a very nice lady who had helped prepare for a part for a victorian princess. To pay her back Camille had asked Logan to invite her over to the manor so she could the victorian style building.

Logan shrugged. "Well she nearly begged us to. She has this fascination with our manor and-" Logan abruptly stopped talking realizing what Camille had said. "Did you say professor Whittlesey AND one of her students?"

Camille nodded. "Yeah she always brings a student with her to take notes so she won't have to."

"Oh great." Logan muttered. "I just hope the gasman fixes the leak or else there will be no dinner."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Thanks again." James waved at the guys who just delivered their new beds, tv and couch. He smiled putting his hand on the wooden doorframe. This was what he had always dreamt about. Being famous and living in LA. So it wasn't in a huge modern mansion like he imagined but, a nice homey manor worked just as well. The best thing was that he and his friends could stick together.

"Help!"

James' head perked up hearing faint calls for help. Realizing he hadn't heard from the gasman for a while he ran to the kitchen. "Where are you?" He asked looking around.

"Please help me!" The gasman cried.

James gulped realizing the gasman's cries came from down in the basement. "Uhm.. What's going on?" He asked cautiously walking to the basement door.

"I fell." The gasman came the gasman's stained voice. "I think I sprained my ankle. I could really use a hand."

"Right. A hand. Why aren't other people with hands to help out." James whispered to himself looking at the basement, it was so dark he couldn't see much further down then the first three steps. "I-I'm coming." James said more to himself then to the gasman.

The second he put his hand on the white doorframe he gasped being pulled into a premonition. Or maybe it was just a flashback of the nightmares he used to have as a kid. Like his visions it was in black and white so he wasn't sure how to tell the difference. He saw the huge black moving shapeless shadow in the air about to lure him to the other side. He gasped opening his eyes.

"Woogyman." James let out a tiny whimper recalling his childhood monster. "Uhm.. You know..." James said looking into the darkness wondering if the gasman could see him. "I think I'm just gonna call someone for help." He said deciding it would be a lot easier to deal with his friends making fun of him then to go into any basement at all.

"No, please!" The gasman cried. "I need_ your _help!"

James let out an distressed murmur before taking a deep breath and starting to make his way down the stairs. "Where are you?" He asked when he was halfway down the stairs.

He spun around when he heard shuffling from behind him. The gasman stood behind him, his face not showing any emotion. James frowned. "I thought you said you we-"

"James." A dark sinister voice coming from behind him hissed.

James froze, ignoring the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach he slowly turned around. "No." He whispered recognizing the black shapeless shadow floating above a crack in the floor.

"Your nightmares are true." The voice spoke again. "I exist."

"You can't take me." James said in a shaky voice. "I'm not evil." He said recalling the story his mom told him when he was seven. The Woogyman couldn't take him if he believed in the light.

"You'll fight me at first." The Woogyman said floating towards him. "But you'll do anything I ask in the end." It said before possessing him by entering him through his nostrils.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Don't worry." Logan muttered using his shoulder to open the front door carrying the box with the Book of Shadows and some other magical artifacts in it. "I can handle it myself. Just carrying our family's most prized possession and a whole bunch other magical stuff hidden underneath a blanket in a box. What could possibly go wrong?" He asked his voice filled with sarcasm. Walking inside he got an electric shock from the door. He winced. "Maybe we should call someone to check the electricity to." He told himself.

Walking to the living room he smiled seeing the new big green couch. He put the box down on the coffee table and was about to let himself fall onto the couch when someone suddenly grabbed his arms from behind. He let out a loud yelp when he was pushed face down into the couch. Looking over his shoulder he saw it was the gasman that was pinning him to the couch but what really caught his eye was the steak knife in the guy's hands.

"James!" Logan screamed hoping the pretty boy was still in the manor.

Not too long after Logan's cry James came running from the kitchen. "Logan!" James gasped looking around for something he could use as a weapon. He bit his bottom lip when found nothing. A baseball stick, a hock- His thought flow stopped abruptly when out of nowhere a baseball bat appeared in his hand. Not wondering where it came from James used the bat to hit the gasman on the head. The chubby man fell unconscious on top of Logan.

"A little help here!" Logan yelled from underneath the unconscious man.

For a moment seemed a little disorientated but he seemed to snapped out of his dazed like state at Logan's words. "Right." He said throwing the bat aside and carefully helping Logan from under the guy.

"Second time I ended up underneath a fat guy." Logan muttered referring the time Gustavo accidently sat on him. "Where did you get that bat all of a sudden?"

"I don't know." James replied scrunching his nose up in confusion. "It just sort of appeared."

"Appeared as in you looked down and there it was? Logan asked. Something about James' voice just didn't sound right to Logan, his tall friend looked pale and also a bit scared. "Or appeared as in you thought bat and there it was."

"Option two." James replied frowning. "I'm not sure what but something weird happened to me down in the-" For some reason he couldn't force the word basement out.

"What? Spill James." Logan said frowning in concern for his younger friend. "How did you make that bat materialize?"

James looked down trying to figure out how to tell what happened without using the word basement before the woogyman could gain more control over him. His thoughts were interrupted by a groan coming from the unconscious gasman. "Safety first, witchcraft later. I'll call 911." He said reaching into his pocket for his phone.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall and Carlos were walking down the street, both were carrying grocery bags. Carlos frowned noticing a police car driving past them. "That's Misty's dad."

"Please don't turn left." Kendall pleaded to the police car. Hoping the car would just continue his way not even nearing the manor.

Apparently the car didn't really like Kendall that much cause without even slowing in it's speed it sharply took the turn to the left.

"Crap." Kendall muttered. Both he and Carlos picked up their speed rushing down the street. Kendall groaned seeing the police car had parked in front of their light blue manor.

"Inspector Morris?" Carlos asked running up to the inspector. "What's going on?"

"Everything's fine." Darryl smiled at the short latino. He had seen him and Misty at the station a lot lately and he saw all four boys at the station every time his boss thought they were involved in a mystery case. "There was an incident a moment ago when the gas man was checking your house. Got a little rough with Logan."

Neither Kendall or Carlos needed to hear much more and immediately ran to their manor. "Logan?" Kendall asked as he and Carlos walked in the foyer. "Ow!" Kendall yelped getting an electric shock from the wooden door.

"We're in here." Logan called from the living room.

"Cool! Our couch is here!" Carlos grinned as he and Kendall walked into the living room spotting Logan and James on the new green couch.

Kendall walked over to the couch and sat down besides Logan. "Are you hurt?"

Logan shook his head. "The gasman attacked me but James stopped him. Go on show them." He said turning to James who didn't seem to be paying any attention to what was happening around him.

"I told you, I don't remember how I did it." James replied absently running his lucky comb through his hair.

"Did what?" Carlos asked letting himself fall onto the couch.

When it was clear James wasn't interested in the conversation enough to answer Logan did. "James has a new power. He just thinks of something and 'poof' it appears." Logan told Kendall and Carlos.

"I only did it once." James muttered still not looking at his friends. He sounded distracted.

"Why aren't you thrilled?" Carlos asked Grinning. "You've only wanted an active power in... forever."

"Whatever." James muttered running his lucky comb through his hair.

Kendall frowned getting up. "Wait a sec... Our powers are supposed to progress not pop up randomly. And if they did shouldn't they be either cupid or premonition related? You have powers of the spiritual kind you do-"

"Jealous you didn't got to play the hero?" James interrupted him for the first time looking up since Kendall and Carlos arrived. "I just saved Logan's ass where were you?" He asked Kendall accusingly.

"James..." Kendall whispered not sure to reply.

"I'm not in the mood to soothe your ego." James muttered getting up stomping out of the living room.

His three friends watched him leave none sure of what just happen. "Maybe he's just stressed out because of the move." Logan suggested.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah. He'll be fine. Everything will be fine."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The wooyman had called James back. "Thanks for my new power." James said walking down the stairs to the basement.

"You must not disappoint me again." The shadow told him. "Use your new power against your brothers."

"No." James whispered taking a step back fighting for control. "Please don't make do this. I don't want to hurt them." His voice cracked.

"You are not strong enough to fight me." The woogyman stated.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos cheerfully hummed a tune putting the cut pieces of mango and orange into the blender. He let out a startled cry when the blender electrified him.

Barely five Logan walked into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his waist. Carlos had to stop himself from laughing seeing how red Logan's face was. "What's up?" Carlos asked giggling childishly.

"There's steaming hot water coming out of the shower!" Logan snapped at him. "Did you turn up the heater or did _you_ heat up the water?"

"I didn't touch the heather." Carlos replied. "Don't get mad at me you try cooking when your kitchen's turning against you."

Kendall walked into the kitchen holding the remote for their new flat screen tv. "I think the earthquake messed up all the wiring. The tv is barely working."

"At least we still have an hour till-" Logan stopped talking when the doorbell rang. "Their here already?"

Kendall also looked surprised. "It's only five o'clo-" Before he could even finish his sentence the clock fell from the kitchen wall.

For a moment all three boys stared at the broken clock on the floor. "It's not five o'clock is it?" Carlos asked after a few silent seconds.

"Isn't anyone going to open the door?" James said entering the kitchen through the basement door. He was wearing leather pants and a black shirt.

"James?" Kendall asked shocked by what he just saw.

"Two questions." Logan said holding frowning. "Did you turn goth? And did you just came out of a basement? You haven't been in an basement for years, what about the woogyman?"

James shrugged. "It's just a story remember?" He rolled his eyes. "You should probably put some clothes on." He told Logan before walking out of the kitchen.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Welcome to the Big Time Rush manor." James smirked opening the front door to Kelly, Gustavo, professor Whittlesey and one of her students. "My name is James Diamond. I'll be your cruise director this evening."

Professor Whittlesey grinned walking into the foyer. "I can't tell you how excited I am to be spending the evening in a house with such history!" She said excitedly clasping her hands together like a teenage school girl instead of professor at the university who she really was.

Her student a guy not much older the James walked in. He didn't look as excited as his teacher to be here.

"You dogs better made something good so it's not a total waist of my evening." Gustavo grumbled walking into the manor. Kelly flashed James an apologetic smile before following Gustavo to the living room.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos took a deep breath. Of course something would go wrong when he decided to cook a feast for the first ever. Why hadn't he started with the appetizers! He could already hear Gustavo complaining about his hunger from the living room. He'd better hurry and make the appetizers quick. "It's gonna be fine." He told himself grabbing the flour and a measuring cup. He started to put the flour in the cup but half the flour missed the cup creating a cloud of flour around him. "Not fair!" Carlos groaned in frustration.

"Do you plan on feeding the people in the living room?" James asked in a monotone voice as he walked into the kitchen.

Carlos slowly nodded. "Yeah... I have." He looked around in the new already messy kitchen. "What do I got?"

Sighing James pointed to a big roasting pan.

"No." Carlos shook his head. "That's the chicken for dinner." He let out an annoyed huff. "But now it's an appetizer."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In the meantime Kendall and Logan who had just gotten dressed were playing host in the living room. Kendall was talking to Kelly and Gustavo about how their new manor was great and that they'd only need some extra money for some new furniture while Logan talked to professor Whittlesey.

"So.. I take it you know a lot about the manor's history?" Logan asked the ginger headed woman.

"I do." Professor Whittlesey nodded smiling. "In fact I use a model of your house as an example in my classes."

Logan smiled, unlike his friends who liked the manor because... well it was a big manor for their own the architectural history was what had got him excited about the whole move. "Do you also tell about the bad wiring?" He asked before retelling about the stuff that had happened after the earthquake.

"To be quite honest I'm not that surprised the manor got a bit damaged by that small quake last night." Professor Whittlesey told him. "You see the original house that on this spot had to be rebuilt after the earthquake of 1906 when it was completely destroyed." She said looking around smiling. "I can't believe how well the rebuilt it. Metaphysicists believe the land to be what they call a spiritual nexus."

Logan blinked. "A spiritual what?"

"Nexus." The professor answered. "It's mythology really, but it's believed that when a geographical point is equal distance to the five spiritual elements, it's a place of great power" Ironically right after she said that the lights started flickering.

"Power failure you mean." Logan chuckled.

James walked into the living room carrying the roast pan. "Everyone." He said putting the pan on the coffee table. "For a meal Carlos made chicken." He said before lifting the lid. Inside the pan much to everyone's shock sat a living chicken. "Well.. Forget about the made part." James chuckled darkly.

The chicken cackled before jumping out of the pan.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other neither sure what to do. Kendall laughed awkwardly. "James... uhm... the magician." He said before clapping the others soon followed.

"Usually it's a rabbit or a dove." Logan added for good measure.

James shrugged. "Carlos said he needed your help in the kitchen." He told Kendall and Logan.

Kendall shot him a warning look before heading to the kitchen followed by Logan. When they were gone James turned to professor Whittlesey. "You came to see the house." He stated smirking. "Would you like the grand tour? I can show you everything the bedrooms, the sunroom... The basement."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall and Logan walked into the kitchen to see Carlos covered in flour stomping his feet having a tantrum. "I quit!"

"You're not our employee." Logan pointed out. "Plus I thought you really looked forward to cooking in the new kitchen?"

"Not when the kitchen is possessed!" Carlos groaned.

"It's not the kitchen." Kendall responded. "It's James' new power."

Carlos let out a tired moan. "I can't cook till this is fixed."

"But what about dinner?" Logan asked.

"Let's just cancel it now." Kendall replied.

The three of them walked to the foyer where Gustavo was standing tapping his foot impatiently. "Dogs, I get that this is your first dinner party but as a host it helps to be present at the dinner party!"

"We know." Logan replied. "But we have to cut this evening short due some technical difficulties."

"What!" Gustavo yelled. His loudness causing Kelly and professor Whittlesey's student to come to the foyer to see what was going on.

"Sorry but we can't serve dinner tonight." Kendall told them. "If you're hungry there's a nice warm meal waiting for you at the Palm Woods apartment 2J."

"There is?" Carlos asked Kendall in a hushed whisper.

"It's fish stick Friday." Kendall reminded him. He then noticed Professor Whittlesey's student was standing by himself with a bored expression o his face. "Where are James and the professor?"

"James gave me a tour." The professor spoke as she and James walked into the foyer. "He showed me the bedrooms, the solarium, I found the basement particularly intriguing."

"Are you alright?" Kelly asked looking at the woman with a frown on her face. The professor's hair was messed up and she seemed a little flustered despite this she was grinning unnervingly.

"I'm fine." The woman replied still grinning.

"Well there's been a change in plans." Logan told her. "We're having it somewhere else. Sorry you didn't get to spend much time in the manor."

"My time was well spent." She responded before turning to her student. "Josh why don't you give me a ride to our new destination?"

Josh shrugged. "Sure." He said before he and his teacher headed for his car. The three boys walked them to the car.

"Dinner better be good." Gustavo grumbled as he and Kelly walked to the limo.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos watched as the two cars leave their driveway. "And now?" Carlos asked once they were out of sight.

"Interrogation." Kendall and Logan chorused. "We need to know what the heck is going on with James." Kendall told them.

"Looking for me?" James asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Why are you doing this?" Carlos asked.

"Because he asked me to." James responded his voice once again voided of any emotion.

Logan frowned in confusion. "Who asked you to?"

When James only stared at them keeping his face blank Kendall let out a frustrated huff. "That's it!" He muttered starting to walk up the stairs to their front door. "We need to ta-" He was cut of as he walked into a electric force field pushed him back servile feet landing on the front lawn.

"Kendall!" Carlos cried rushing to his fallen friend.

"James!" Logan snapped glaring at his younger friend who was still standing at the door looking unfazed by what just happened. "What's the matter with you! Why won't you let us in!"

"No," James whispered looking at his feet. "You can't." He chocked out. "You mustn't!" He said looking at his friends. Logan and Carlos gasped at the terrified look in James James' eyes.

Just like that the emotion on his face disappeared again. "This isn't your house anymore." He told them tonelessly. "It's his." This time it wasn't even in his own voice. The voice he used was pure demonic. "Leave." He cried in the demonic voice slamming the door shut.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall, Logan and Carlos had spent the entire night on the stair steps to their front door. They knew they could have gone and sleep at 2J but none of them could leave knowing something had taken over their brother.

"Carlos." Logan said in a hushed tone shaking Carlos' shoulder trying to wake him up. "Come on it's morning."

"I'm not cooking breakfast." Carlos murmured turning around not planning on getting up.

Logan rolled his eyes before looking up to the white dove that was circling the manor. Kendall was checking if there was a way to enter the manor through the windows. So far all the windows he had the same electric force field around it as the front door. Sighing Logan looked down at Carlos. "I doubt will be having breakfast today Carlitos."

"What?!" Carlos' eyes shot open at that. He looked around in confusion till last night's events came back to him.

The white dove landed in front of them and shapeshifted back into Kendall. "It's no use all windows have the same force field surrounding them." Kendall told them.

"Now what?" Logan asked.

"This." Carlos replied picking up a brick from the floor and throwing it at the door hopping to break the glass, instead it just bounced of the force field.

"Hm." Logan crossed his arms. "Good thing that didn't work I like the mosaic on the door Carlos."

Kendall stared at the door lost in his thoughts. "You know," He started still looking at the front door. "When I walked through the door yesterday I got shocked."

"Me too." Logan nodded. "You think that's when this started?"

"This?" Carlos asked looking at his two older friends like they had both grown another head or two. "When you say 'this'." He said making air quote marks with his fingers. "Do you mean that our house turned against us, or that James turned against us?"

"It's more than that." Logan replied. "James said 'he' made him do this. Who is he? And what does he want with James?"

"We're focusing on James." Kendall stated. "But what if it's the manor?"

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"Whatever has the house has James. And it's not letting us in for a reason." Logan replied realizing what Kendall was thinking.

Carlos slowly nodded getting what his friends meant. "And we can't use the Book of Shadows cause it's in the attic. So we know nothing."

"Actually." Logan smirked. "I think I know someone who does."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The boys had taken the bus to Berkley university. Walking towards the university they saw the police taking professor Whittlesey away.

Looking around for someone that could help the they spotted Josh the student that had come with the professor last night. The rosy blond haired boy looked extremely pale. "What happened?" Carlos asked him.

"Uh.. I'm not sure." Josh responded rubbing his neck. "Professor Whittlesey had just begun her seminar when she turned and suddenly started choking me. If one of the other students hadn't pulled her off..." He trailed of uncomfortably.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Josh nodded. "I just don't know why she snapped like that."

"Okay." Logan nodded. "Do you know something about what she said last night? Something about a spiritual nexus."

"She brought that up?" Josh asked sounding surprised the teacher would even talk about that. "Wow, the professor usually doesn't go in for that sort of metaphysical mythology." He said looking almost sad he didn't catch his teacher talking about the nexus. "A spiritual nexus is a point of incredible energy equidistant from the five spiritual elements. The place or thing could be swayed either way."

"Either way?" Carlos asked not sure what Josh meant by that.

Josh shrugged. "Either a source of undeniably good or undeniably evil." He replied.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall, Carlos and Logan were sitting in the library, much to Carlos' dismay.  
>They were looking at the city map.<p>

"Okay, to find a way back in, we have to know what we're up against." Kendall said looking at the map. "The professor said that a true spiritual nexus sits equidistant from the five basal elements. So, that's earth, fire, water, wood and metal."

"Here's the manor." Logan pointed to the map.

Carlos nodded putting a dot on it with a marker. "Malibu beach is water." He said also putting a dot there.

"Natural hotsprings are fire." Logan piped up pointing to where the next dot should be placed.

"What about wood?" Kendall mumbled rubbing his chin. "The Palm Woods?"

Carlos shrugged also putting a dot there.

"Three out of five." Logan smiled. "Earth?"

"The earth around the Hollywood sign." Carlos said already making the next dot.

"Metal." Kendall frowned.

"Tiffany's?" Carlos asked.

"Natural metal doofus." Logan sighed. "Old gold mine." He said pointing to the map..

Carlos started connecting all dots except the one on the manor. Once he was done connecting the dots they formed a star with the dot on the manor in the middle.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Our manor is in the center of a pentagram?"

"Looks like it's not just on a spiritual nexus, but a wiccan one as well." Kendall pointed out. "Which means it's a battleground for good and evil."

"What happens when evil gets the house?" Carlos asked.

"It starts spreading." Logan realized his eyes going wide. "We need to check the book of Shadows to be sure but I bet that's why mrs. Bowen left us the house. So we could reclaim the spot for good."

"I'm guessing evil decided it was their turn when mrs. Baxter died." Carlos said.

"And it's taking James with it." Kendall added. "We need to get to the manor and fast."

"How?" Logan asked. "We can't go in with the force field in front of the door."

Kendall smirked. "Who said anything about using the door. You two remember the teleportation spell we used to teleport you two to prison?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Three silhouettes of gold light appeared in front of the book standard in the attic. Once the the light faded Kendall, Logan and Carlos stood in front of the Book of Shadows. Logan immediately started flipping through the book.

"Faster would be nice." Carlos urged him.

"I could go faster if I actually knew what I'm looking for!" Logan snapped. "We don't even know what we're fighting."

"Our brother." Carlos responded.

Kendall shook his head. "No it's more than that. Let's start at the beginning. What happened first?"

"Gasman attacked me." Logan replied.

"Before that?" Kendall asked.

"The earthquake," Logan replied. "which was the reason why the gasman came to check the leak in the basement."

Carlos' head perked realizing something. "And before Professor Whittlesey freaked out she took a tour of the house including the basement. And we all were there when James walked out of there. That's got to be it! James hasn't been in a basement for years cause of his fear of the woo-" Carlos cut himself of. "You don't think that..."

"No." Logan shook his head. "It were just nightmares he had when he was younger."

Kendall frowned. "Are you sure?" He asked Logan. "I mean we've seen monsters and demons from the past and future. How can you be so sure that James' childhood monster isn't real?"

"The woogyman in the basement?" Logan asked giving Kendall a 'are you serious' look.

Kendall didn't seem faced by Logan's reply. "James always said the nightmares looked to real to not be real..." He turned to Carlos. "Do you remember what the nightmares were about?"

Carlos nodded. "The woogyman would lure him to a dark basement and force him to do bad things." Carlos a frown forming on his face as he told this. That sounded awfully similar to what was happening now.

"What.. What if those nightmares weren't just nightmares?" Kendall said. "What if they had been premonitions?"

"Our parents made up a story to get rid of the woogyman." Carlos said.

Logan shook his head remembering something. "No, our parents told us how four witches would get rid of the woogyman."

"Great." Kendall sighed. "Couldn't they be a little more specific? So the story of how to destroy it wasn't a story it was a spell?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah.. I remember it sounded like a children's song... But that's all I remember."

"Me to." Carlos added.

"Well we better remember soon." Kendall said walking to the attic door followed by Logan and Carlos. "Or we'll be in a whole lot of-" He opened the door to find James standing there.

"Trouble." James finished grabbing his and Logan's arm and pushing them out of the attic and walking in himself locking the door behind him.

"Carlos!" Kendall and Logan cried from outside the door.

A long sword appearing in James' hands as he started walking towards his younger friend who was backing away from him. "James listen, I know this isn't you." Carlos cried.

"Well haven't you been paying attention." Was James' sarcastic reply.

"Look," Carlos said. "Whoever is doing this hasn't completely beaten you, otherwise we would be dead by now."

James stopped in his tracks. "Really?" He asked, his face didn't show it but he actually sounded interested.

"James?" Carlos asked worriedly. "You were stronger then him."

James looked down. "No." He said in a monotone voice. "No I wasn't. But now I'm stronger then all of you!" The last part was said in a demonic voice. He got ready to swing his sword.

Gulping Carlos summoned a fireball, not wanting to see himself attack his best friend and older brother he threw it at James with his eyes closed.

The fireball his James' shoulder causing to take servile steps back hitting his head against a metal pole knocking himself unconscious.

Carlos blinked back tears as he quickly ran towards the door.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Once Carlos had escaped from the attic the three boys had went to the sunroom to think. "The answer to this must be in the Woogyman story your parents made up." Kendall said.

"Which none of us remember." Carlos reminded him.

"Well there's got to be another way!" Kendall yelled in frustration.

"Kendall! Logan! Please help me!" They suddenly heard James' voice cry out for his big brothers.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other. "Do you think..." Kendall asked.

"Trap." Logan answered.

"Please! You gotta help me! I'm down in the basement?"

"We need to go!" Kendall cried getting up, his big brother instinct kicking in. "What else could we do?"

"You... Could try not going into the basement." Carlos piped up.

Kendall sighed. "Your parents taught us the story for a reason. It's the key to destroying the woogyman."

"How can it help if we don't remember the words?" Logan asked. "I never even believed in the woogyman."

"But James did." Carlos reminded them. "I bet he knows the story word by word."

"Something tells me he's not in a sharing mood." Logan mumbled.

"Help! Please, I need you"

Logan got up at James' last cry. Despite being certain that this was a trap to lure them to the basement he couldn't just ignore one of his younger brothers' cries for help. He, Kendall and Carlos slowly headed to the kitchen stopping at the closed basement door.

"Okay we have no choice." Kendall said. "So we're going to need a-"

"Light!" Carlos suddenly cried interrupting him

Logan turned to a kitchen drawer and pulled out a flashlight. Carlos rapidly shook his head. "No the light! In the story my dad said something about using the light to guide you through the shadow... Or was it to the shadow?"

"That makes no sense." Logan said frowning. "Using a light to find the shadows? Shadows retreat from the light and they thrive in the darkness."

"Maybe that's what we're fighting." Carlos replied. "A shadow."

"Well then lets fight it." Kendall said opening the basement door. With a determined look on his face he started walking down the stairs.

Carlos and Logan nodded following him. "James?" Carlos called looking for his friend.

"Over there!" Logan gasped pointing the flashlight at a huge shapeless moving black form floated above a crack in the floor. "It's the woogyman." Logan whispered.

"What took you so long?" James asked appearing behind them standing in the kitchen near the basement door.

"Logan close the door." Kendall told Logan who nodded squinting his eyes at the door using his telekinesis to close the door leaving James in the kitchen.

"One problem at the time." Kendall said as the three of them walked down the stairs. "Carlos throw a fireball at it." He instructed hoping the woogyman would imply burn to ashes like any lower level demon.

Carlos nodded summoning a fireball and throwing it at the woogyman. It went straight through it hitting the wall leaving ugly black burn marks on it. "Not working." Carlos whispered backing up as the black moving shape came closer. "Logan?"

At the top of the stairs James manage to push the door open.

Logan squinted his eyes at the black moving form but nothing happened. "It's no use I can't move a shadow."

"We need the spell." Kendall said before bringing his gaze to the top of the stairs. "James you've got to listen to us." He told his younger brother.

James simply stared at him showing no emotion. "You're in no position to tell me what to do." He said a disturbing grin forming on his face. "Unless you have any fantasies about how you want to die and you really want me to fulfill." He said when a knife appeared in his hand. He took a step forward.

Kendall ignored his words. "You remember the story Carlos' dad and Logan's and your mom made up. The one about the woogyman and the light?"

"Come on James try!" Logan cried hoping to get through his friend.

James shook his head closing his eyes. "I can't!" He cried. "Please, don't make me." He sounded like he really wanted to cry but something was holding him back. "I don't like basements." He whispered his voice filled with hurt..

"It's no use Charmed ones." A dark sinister voice came from the woogyman. "Your brother is evil now."

"No!" Carlos shook his head. "Come on James! Fight it! I know you're not evil!"

"I.." James was visibly shaking now.

"James you have to remember!" Kendall cried. The darkness of the woogyman was now surrounding him, Logan and Carlos. It wouldn't be long for they ended like James. "I know you can do it!"

"I... am light." James chocked out slowly starting to walk down the stairs. "I am one to strong too fight." He said, his friends could he the stain in his voice as he fought to stay in control. "Return to darkness where shadows dwell, you have caused on to much to fell."

"Keep going James." Kendall encouraged. The woogyman was already fading, instead of the massive black form that had been trying to swallow them seconds ago it was now a much smaller grey form that was slowly fading out of existence.

James continued still sounding exhausted but much more like himself then he had in nearly two days. "So go away and leave my sight, and take away with you this endless night."

The last bit of the woogyman faded away at James' words.

James knees gave out from under him causing him to collapse from exhaustion.

"James!" Kendall, Logan and Carlos cried rushing to their friend's side pulling him into a massive group hug.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Every damage done by the woogyman was gone. The cable, electricity and all the other wiring were back to normal. Even broken windows were magically fixed as soon at James had vanquished the woogyman.

James was sitting on the old couch in the attic resting his head on his knees. He had changed into his pj's shortly after the fight.

"Soup freshly made by chef Carlitos." Carlos said walking up the stairs to the attic with a huge smile plastered on his face. He was carrying two steaming bowls filled with his special made soup. Kendall and Logan walked behind him both carrying a bowls of their own. James noted that all three had also changed and were also in their pj's. Glancing at the clock he realized it was already around nine PM.

Carlos put the mug on the old kitchen table a few feet away from the couch. "Come on James I know you like the soup."

James smiled getting up and sitting down at the old table. "Thanks," He said as he started eating. He glanced up frowning when his friends kept standing "Aren't you gonna sit down and eat to?"

A smile formed on his lips when his friends just stared at him worriedly. "Guys," He chuckled lightly. "I'm fine. Exhausted but fine. Don't stand there worrying our I'll eat all the soup on my own."

That was all he needed to say for his friends to grin and also sit down with their food. "I heard Professor Whittlesey was back to normal." Logan said after a while. "She's been censured for her behavior and to sit before the university board. But other then that she's fine."

"Great." Kendall said nodding. "Now all we have to do is find a way to get back on Gustavo's good side."

"I'm wondering if I have one." James said not looking up from his bowl. "Until now I didn't even think I had a dark side." He said looking at his friends. "Well I mean more so then everyone else."

"The important thing is that the good side won." Logan told him.

James didn't seem consoled by his words at all. "Yeah, but I must have been more susceptible than either you guys, otherwise he wouldn't of chosen me, right?"

Kendall shook his head. "You had visions of this happening years ago. I think you're somehow more connected to this spiritual nexus thing."

"That's my point." James said. "I could go either way good or evil. Which I personally think is very creepy. Though," James smirked. "I am gonna miss that new power."

Suddenly both Kendall and Logan got up. Kendall went to grab the Book of Shadows and put it on the table in front of James. Logan pulled a pen out of his pocket. "It's time." The smart boy said smiling.

"Time for what?" James asked.

"Every Warren witch before us has added to the Book of Shadows." Kendall said. "Now it's our turn, the spell to destroy the woogyman isn't in the book yet." He said as Logan handed James the pen.

James looked at his brother a look of shock evident on his face. The shocked look was quickly replaced by a grateful one. He started flipping through the book searching for a blank page when suddenly the book started flipping on it's own. It landed on a page titled. 'Pearl Baxter'

"Is that mrs. Baxter?" Logan asked looking at the drawn picture in the book. It looked a lot like the lady in her late fifties that had left them the manor. Same wrinkles, warm brown eyes and auburn colored short hair.

"That page wasn't there before." Carlos said. This wouldn't be the first time a Warren witch had added to the Book of Shadows from beyond the grave.

"Guys," James said after having skimmed through the page. "Mrs. Baxter's family. It says she was the last Warren witch to have the Book of Shadows before it split into four different incomplete versions due to a fight her four daughters had."

Kendall's eyes grew. "Her four children? Our grandparents were the reason the book split... That means mrs. Baxter is our great-grandmother."

Logan shook his head. "That's not possible we saw he a week ago."

"I know!" Carlos raised his hand as if he was at school. He began reading from the Book of Shadows. "After her death Prearl cast a spell to tie her spirit to her manor to make sure to nexus underneath her home would stay good."

"We've seen spirits before." James said. "We were talking to a ghost without knowing it."

Kendall nodded. "She must have recognized us and used her powers to change her will so we could keep the Nexus good."

"And give her favorite great grandchildren a awesome manor." James added grinning.

Carlos looked up wondering if mrs. Baxter could see them. "Thanks grams."


	13. Which Kendall is it anyway?

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch12: Which Kendall is it anyway?

Illegal boxer Luther Stubbs sighed let out a frustrated huff stuffing his clothes in his duffel bag. He almost got fired for because he nearly killed a guy in the ring today... Again. Well it wasn't illegal for nothing right? Can't handle yourself then don't come the ring. He sighed in annoyance when someone walked into his dressing room. "What?" He snapped.

The blond guy standing at the door didn't even seem scared by his yelling. "I'm a fan." He said smiling brightly.

Luther hardly believed him. The short guy looked like he was dressed for casual day at some fancy office, defiantly didn't look like a fan of illegal boxing. He was probably some undercover cop or something. "So?" Luther said.

The guy just continued smiling. "I saw your bout in St. Louis three years ago. Bloodiest fight I've ever seen. The other boxer didn't even make it to the hospital. Died in the ring."

"Yeah, well..." Luther shrugged. Maybe the short guy was a boxing fan after all. "Everybody's gotta go sometime."

"I want to know how it felt." The guy said grinning like a child learning something new. "To kill a guy with your own hands."

Luther rolled his eyes grabbing his duffel bag. Just what he needed. Another wannabe fan. "The guy didn't even cut me." He replied walking to the guy. "Now move!" He yelled when the guy didn't let him pass.

The guy shook his head. "Not till I get what I came for." He said reaching for something behind his back.

"Which is?" Luther asked.

"Your killer instinct."

Before Luther could blink at the strange demand the guy stabbed him in the chest with the long crystal sword he had hid behind his back. A bright lich shined out of Luther's body into the sword.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall's pov:  
>"But it's gonna soooo boring!" I complained to Logan walking into the foyer.<p>

Logan chuckled shaking his head. "You told Gustavo he shouldn't treat you like a kid seeing you're eighteen."

I snorted. "Yeah I said more responsibility not more..." I wasn't sure how to finish. responsibility is what I asked for and responsibility is what I got. Now I have to accompany Gustavo to visit boring business people tomorrow. Stupid big mouth of mine!

"Why didn't you warn me this could happen?" I asked Logan almost accusingly.

"I did." Was he replied dryly.

"You did." I nodded realizing he had actually warned me. I had to go visit the boring business lady tomorrow. I responsibility I asked for which I couldn't afford to screw up. Well at least I wasn't bad at math... Though Gustavo might prefer someone who's great at math. "Logie?" I asked hopefully but he was already shaking his head.

"Sorry, mr I'm the oldest so I can take more responsibility." Logan said smirking. "But I'm not going with you."

I pouted. "Please Lo-" I cut myself of hearing something weird.

"Eeyah!" I heard coming from the living room. Logan and I glanced at eachother. "James." We both stated nodding before heading to the living room.

We walked into the living room right on time to see James kick a punching dummy.

End Kendall's Pov.

"James?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

James gasped, he had been so focused on his fighting he hadn't noticed his friends walking in. "Uh.. Hi guys." He said frowning before glaring at the stairs. "Carlos! I thought I told you to stand guard for when Kendall and Logan came back!"

They could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Seconds later Carlos walked into the living room. "Hey James. Kendall and Logan are back."

"Really?" James sarcastically asked before bringing his attention back to Kendall and Logan. "I was.. uh.."

"Kicking dummy ass?" Logan laughed.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, those are some serious moves. Where did you learn that?"

A small blush formed on James' face. "Busted." He muttered. "I got tired of being the one with the passive power, so I started taking up self-defense classes. Carlos knew cause he came home early from his cooking class."

"And that thing?" Kendall asked pointing to the mechanical black and blue dummy.

James shrugged. "That's Slam-Man. Got him off an infomercial."

"You paid for that thing?" Logan asked incuriously.

James didn't even seem to mind Logan's critic. "This baby's gonna pay for himself." He said patting the shoulder of the dummy. "Just wait and see me kick demon ass when the next beast attacks. Wanna try me?" He asked holding up his fists. "Come on Loganator. Bring it o-" He was cut of when his practice dummy suddenly fell on top of him.

James blinked. "Not fair!" He cried realizing Logan had used his power to move the dummy.

Logan shrugged grinning smugly. "Demons don't play fair eith-" Before he could finish his sentence James already had him in an arm lock. "Who says those self defense classes are a waste of money now?" The taller boy smirked.

Logan struggled to break free but it had no effect.

Kendall and Carlos glanced at each other with smiles on their faces. "It seems like Logan-san got himself in bad situation." Kendall said pretending to be an old ninja master. "Time to help him grasshopper." He said before he and Carlos jumped into the struggle.

However the moment Kendall touched James the taller boy froze.

"James?" Logan asked when the younger boy suddenly let go of his arm.

James was having a premonition. He saw a short guy walking closer to what he guessed was a grizzly bear. He saw the guy grab a sword and stab the bear in it's chest. To James' horror the bear at the impact of the sword shapeshifted into Kendall before falling to the floor. James gasped loudly before opening his eyes.

"What did you see?" Kendall asked him.

James stared at him with wide eyes. "I saw you die."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Early the next morning James and Carlos sat at the kitchen table. James was making sketches of the sword he saw in his premonition last night while Carlos was going through the Book of Shadows.

"Hi guys." Logan said walking into the kitchen heading straight for the coffee machine. "I'm going to need a lot of this." He said pouring himself a cup.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Carlos asked looking up from the book.

Logan shook his head sitting down opposite to two boys. "Yeah I just couldn't get the image of Kendall getting killed out of my head."

James snorted giving Logan a 'look'.

Blinking Logan grimaced. "Right... You actually _saw_ Kendall get killed." He said. "Is that the sword?" He asked glancing at the sketches.

James nodded. "Yeah I've been trying to draw it from memory but..."

"We haven't found anything in the Book of Shadows yet." Carlos finished.

"I wish got a better look at the guy's face." James muttered studying his sketches.

Carlos grinned throwing his fist up. "Whoever wants to impale Kendall has to go through us first!"

Three boys looked up when Kendall casually walked into the living room. "Coffee." He said quickly pouring himself a cup. Unlike Logan, James and Carlos who were either in their Pj's or in simple sweats and shirts Kendall was all dressed. He raised an eyebrow noticing the stares he was receiving. "What?" He asked.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Logan asked.

"Because I'm meeting a business lady and Gustavo said I needed to look good." Kendall replied.

"We agreed it was best for you to stay inside till we solved this." James said.

"If I let Gustavo down and don't show up at Rocque records to meet that important lady Gustavo won't ever trust me with some responsibility again." Kendall replied.

Logan crossed his arms. "Of all the people to risk your life for.." He muttered shaking his head. "You can't leave the house."

"Relax." Kendall smiled. "James had horrible premonitions before and we always changed the outcome, right?"

James slowly nodded. "True but..." He knew Kendall was right but to risk his life on it?

"And in your premonition it was a guy who killed me." Kendall continued. "Well this meeting is obviously with a woman. Plus Gustavo will be with me the whole time, besides now that you warned me I'll watch my back. I can handle this." Kendall smiled trying to reassure his friends.

Logan chewed his bottom lip, he had a thoughtful look on his face. "You promise to come straight home from Rocque records?"

Kendall smiled nodding. "Will that stop you from worrying?" He rolled his eyes when all three his friends responded at the same time. "Nope."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall and Gustavo were walking through the hall at Rocque records heading to Gustavo's office. "She's in my office." Gustavo said. "Now remember what I told you over the phone."

Kendall nodded. "This woman's family has more money than God and if we land this account, Griffin won't ever consider shutting the music division down again." He dryly repeated what Gustavo had told him earlier that morning.

They stopped at the office door. Gustavo nodded. "You ready?" He said without. waiting for a response he opened the door and walking in.

The lady looked exactly like how Kendall had imagined her to. Short blonde hair and in a white business suit. She smiled at him. "Helena Startler, pleased to meet you." She said holding out her hand.

Kendall returned the smile. "Kendall Knight." He introduced himself. "So.. I get you're a pretty big influence for RCM Global Network."

Helena smirked. "I design and finance nearly all RCM's gadget departments." She said. "And I'm guessing you are about to try to convince me to do the same for the music department. Am I right?" She asked winking at Kendall's direction.

"That is the plan." Kendall nodded chuckling. "So if you'd just sign thi-" Helena shook her head before Kendall could even grab the document.

"No." She told him firmly shaking her head. "I'm not doing business just so people can benefit of my money. I want you to see my work first."

Kendall was about to object, this was about music not gadget designs. Gustavo was only replied before he could. "Kendall can come with you right away."

"At the warehouse?" Kendall sputtered, the promise he made to his brother that morning echoing through his head.

"Is that a problem?" Helena asked.

"No, not at all." Gustavo answered for Kendall again.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan sighed walking in the large kitchen at the cooking contest. Kelly had signed Carlos up for the contest as a form of 'busy therapy'. Logan refrained from rolling his eyes. Kelly had no clue how busy they actually were. He smiled finally spotting Carlos.

The short latino walked up to him carrying a big bowl . "Second best appetizer!" He cheered grinning.

"I called Rocque records to see when Kendall would be done. Kelly said he left for a meeting."

"What?" Carlos gasped putting the bowl on one of the counters. "He promised he would go straight home."

Logan nodded. "It gets worse, James and I finally found the crystal sword in the Book of Shadows." He said before looking around to see if someone might be eavesdropping. "It's the symbol of the Lords of War. They're a clan of supernatural warriors. They've been around since time began."

"What do they want?" Carlos asked.

"To start war. They started most of the major wars in history and once they're done in one place, they get reincarnated in some other part of the world and start all over again." Logan explained.

A smile slowly formed on Carlos' face. "So if he's flesh and blood then he should be easy to defeat right?"

Logan sighed. "Their flesh and blood, but the book says as long as they have their sword they're not only protected, they're immune to the weapons of man."

"Well that's fair." Carlos pouted. "There's a invulnerable war lord running around with a sword, who wants to start a war. What does this even have to do with Kendall?"

"The War Lords do have a code of honor, when one of them is disgraced, he has to steal his abilities back." Logan told him. "One of the things he has to steal back is the magic of a first born witch. Either spiritually being our older brother or being Katie's older brother by blood. Kendall is a first born witch."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"You like?" Helena asked watching Kendall go through one of her maps filled with gadget designs.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, they are all amazing. Really they are but why do I have to see them to convince you to finance the music department? I mean a fridge that tells you when the food is rotten is handy and all, but what does it got to do with music?"

Helena shrugged letting herself fall onto her beige colored couch. "My brother and I collect all kinds of old stuff and try to 'modernize' them. We've been around for a while."

"You don't look so old." Kendall said still going through the maps.

"Kendall Knight." Helena said sounding incredibly amused by something unknown to Kendall. "Meet my brother Gabriel."

Kendall looked up to see a short guy in business suit walking up to him. Something about him seemed eerie familiar. Kendall knew he had never seen this guy before but it felt like he may have heard a good description of him or some- Kendall's eyes grew realizing this was the guy James had seen in his vision. In his vision of how Kendall died. "What do you want?" He asked putting the maps aside and slowly getting up from the couch.

"To kill a witch." Gabriel said. Helena reached behind the couch grabbing the crystal sword and handing it to Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled holding out his sword. "Let me guess, you have telekinesis right?" He asked before shaking his head answering his own question. "No, no, no. What was that other Warren power.

Kendall rolled his eyes at how unprepared this guy was. he scanned the area, pretty sure this was not the place from James' premonition. The way James' described the place from his premonition it sounded like a parking lot or something. "Shapeshifting actually." He told Gabriel before shapeshifting in a white pigeon and flying away through an opened window.

Helena watched him leave. "Foolish witch." She muttered shaking her head.

Gabriel chuckled turning to the bird cage behind him.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall was flying through heading towards the manor. He could already see their bright blue home from above when he was suddenly tackled the force sending him falling servile feet before he remembered to flap his wings.

Glancing behind him he saw two pitch black crows flying behind him already charging for their next tackle.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan let out an annoyed huff as he and Carlos got out of the car heading to the manor. "Why won't Kendall answer his phone!" He muttered unaware to the fact that Carlos wasn't paying any attention to him at all, instead the short latino was looking at the sky. "Logan?" He cautiously asked. "I think Kendall hasn't answered his phone cause he's busy fighting crows."

"Crows?" Logan asked stopping in his tracks to glance at Carlos following Carlos' gaze to the sky. "Why would he fi- Oh." He realized spotting three birds two crows and a white pigeon.

Carlos decided to voice the question that was on both their minds. "Is that Kendall?"

Logan didn't get the chance to reply when both crows tackled the pigeon and the bird started falling.

Deciding that he would either prevent a helpless birdie from getting killed or save his best friend and older brother Carlos made a mad dash to catch the falling bird before it hit the ground. However just seconds before the small bird would have safely landed in Carlos' hands it shapeshifted back into Kendall. The two boys fell into eachother with a small thud.

"Nice catch Carlitos." Kendall said sitting on top of Carlos' stomach. Carlos only responded with a small "Ow."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"But Gabriel made it seem like he didn't know what my power was." Kendall said sitting on the couch. He had just finished retelling his brothers what happened at Helena' house.

"The Lords of War are strategists." Carlos replied.

"Something we could have told you if you had just answered your cell phone." Logan added crossing his arms.

Kendall held his hands up in defense. "I got away and I'm fine." He tried to reassure his friends.

James walked down the stairs carrying the Book of Shadows. "The Lords of War are immune of weapons made by man so I guess I'll try to write vanquishing spell but I'm not sure it will work seeing they aren't real demons." He said sitting down on one of the chairs next to the couch.

"Maybe with animal strength!" Carlos suddenly cried grinning.

James immediately shook his head. "Did I _not_ tell you about my vision of Kendall dying?" He sarcastically asked glaring at his younger friend.

Carlos nodded. "I know that, but what if we can make Kendall stronger?" He said taking the Book of Shadows from James' lap flipping through a few pages grinning when He found what he had been looking for. "To multiply your strength, recite these words at length."

James snorted. "Whoever wrote that really needs to work on the rhyming."

"Cause the three spells you've written so far were absolutely flawless right?" Logan teased.

"They were weren't they?" James smiling smugly earning an eye roll from Logan

Kendall looked at the spell. "So all I have to do is read this incarnation and I'll get stronger? Sounds like a plan."

"Bad idea..." Logan hummed. James nodded in agreement. "Isn't there a power of four solution to this?"

"You can't use a spell on Gabriel, You said so yourself." Kendall replied. "Let's vote. All in favor of me saying the incantation raise their hands." He and Carlos raised their hands.

"All who are against." Logan said. He and James raised their hands.

The four boys glanced at each other frowning. "That's why it was handy when we had Katie as a second opinion." Kendall chuckled getting up taking the Book of Shadows with him. "Or more like a fifth opinion." He shrugged walking up the stairs. "Take my powers blessed be, multiply their strength by three."

Once he was gone Logan and James turned to glare at Carlos. The short boy blinked. "What?"

"You know what." James replied.

Carlos shrugged. "Sorry guys but don't have a problem with Kendall saying the incarnation."

"The problem is that we're in this together and that's how we're supposed to solve it." Logan told him still looking annoyed.

"And together we rely on the Book of Shadows when we're in trouble." Carlos responded, not getting why his friends were mad at him. "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

Loud thunder could be heard coming from the attic.

"That." Logan and James replied before the three boys rushed to the attic. They found Kendall kneeling on the floor, white lights were swirling around him almost blocking him from view.

"What's happening?" Logan cried. The three boys could nothing but watch as Kendall multiplied two separate Kendalls being pulled out of his sides. The light disappeared and the three Kendalls got up.

"Kendall?" James cautiously asked.

"What?" The three Kendall's replied.

Logan and James slowly turned to gaze to Carlos who quietly counted the three Kendalls to himself moving his finger to each Kendall. "One, two, three."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Needless to say the next morning was anything but quiet. "I need pee!" Carlos cried kicking door to the downstairs bathroom.

"There's a Kendall in there to?" James asked walking down the stairs.

"One of them." Carlos nodded.

James groaned heading to the Kitchen. "I need to wash my hair in the sink if I want to get ready on time." he said when Carlos' followed him.

Carlos spotted Logan standing at the kitchen counter. "You found out which Kendall is the real one?"

"Oh, I don't know." Logan shrugged. "

It could be the upstairs-bathroom-hogging Kendall, or the downstairs-bathroom-hogging Kendall or," He gestured to the Kendall sitting at the kitchen table. "the sitting in the kitchen drinking all the coffee Kendall."

Another Kendall walked into the kitchen, unlike the fully dressed one at the kitchen table this one only had a towel wrapped around his waist. "Is there a problem?" He asked.

James glared at him. "

Aside from you going off and casting a spell that's kept all our bathrooms busy for the past three hours. Nothing."

The Kendall waved his hand in a dismissing motion. "I didn't cast the spell."

"Great!" Carlos grinned. "You're a clone!"

The Kendall shook his head. "Well, no, I'm not exactly a clone, I mean I do have all of Kendall's memories up until the moment he cast the spell. So in a way I am Kendall."

"So it is your fault." Logan concluded.

"Nope." The Kendall replied smirking Kendall's trademark confident grin. "And neither is the lack of hot water." He chuckled before walking past them to the coffee machine at the kitchen counter.

James groaned loudly. "Do I have to beg for a decent shower cause I will!" He cried throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "These looks," He said doing his typical James Diamond 'I'm pretty' hand gesture. "don't come without work!"

Carlos sighed. "This is insane, like a bushy eyebrowed version of the parent trap."

"That's it!" Logan suddenly cheered. "I know how to get some of the Disney out of our lives!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The three Kendall's stood in the foyer. All three dressed in a light blue jeans and a dark green long sleeved shirt with black stripes. "We look good." One of the Kendalls said grinning.

Logan, James and Carlos walked down the stairs. Logan was carrying thee beanies. "Okay, which one of you is the real Kendall?"

All three Kendalls raised their hand.

"Stop doing that!" James snapped. One Kendall could be a pain but three was enough to drive everyone to the edge.

Two dropped their hands only the Kendall in the middle kept his hand raised. "I'm the real Kendall."

Logan nodded. "Then you get this." handing Kendall his grey beanie.

"What are you doing?" The real Kendall asked putting the beanie on.

"I'm color coding you." Logan replied. "Okay clone A you get blue." He said handing the clone a blue beanie.

"Thank you." He responded smiling a friendly smile putting the blue beanie on.

"And black for clone B." Logan said handing the last clone a black beanie.

The clone shrugged putting the beanie on.

"So.. What about the spell?" Carlos asked.

The two extra Kendall's both shook their heads. "It's only temporally." The one wearing the blue beanie responded. "We'll disappear once our work here is done."

"Which is vanquishing Gabriel." The Kendall wearing the black beanie responded.

"Funny you start about that." The blue beanie wearing Kendall smiled. "See I was thinking-"

"That we should look through some of Gustavo's documents at Rocque records." The real beanie wearing Kendall continued.

"Because I doubt he'll still be at Helena's house." The black beanie wearing Kendall finished.

The real Kendall looked at his friends smirking. "What do you think?"

Logan sighed. "So if you guys manage to track down Gabriel are you sure you have enough power to vanquish him?"

The three Kendall looked at each other all three smirking confidently. "Follow us." The black beanie wearing Kendall said before the three Kendalls spun around walking towards the sunroom slowly being followed by Logan, James and Carlos who were all getting annoyed by the three Kendalls.

The Kendalls shapeshifted, Logan, James and Carlos gasped. Instead of changing into three separate animals like they expected the Kendalls morphed together becoming a growing wooly mammoth, the mammoth kept growing till...

"Stop!" Logan cried when the mammoth almost reached the ceilling. "You're powerful enough! We believe you." He rolled his eyes when the mammoth shapeshifted back in the three Kendalls. All three were grinning smugly.

"Okay so we-" The reall Kendall was cut of by his phone beeping. Looking at his cell phone he sighed. "Houston we have a problem."

Carlos groaned. "Call Houston back and tell him we don't have time for him. We have three you's and a War Lord to deal with

"Carlos..." Kendall chuckled shaking his head. "That was Gustavo demanding that I- One of us" He corrected looking at his two clones. "to get at his office."

"We can handle this." The Kendall wearing the blue beanie said smiling.

"What!" Carlos protested. "You can't leave!"

James nodded. "You can't hide three yous at Rocque records."

The real Kendall shrugged. "Two of us might be enough to get rid of Gabriel. Two of us can go to Rocque Records while the other goes to the cooking contest with Carlos." He said already heading for the door followed by the blue beanie wearing Kendall. The blue beanie wearing Kendall stopped at the door turning to look at James. "James I want you to look up all the information there is about War Lords. I need you to write a spell powerful enough to vanquish Gabriel."

James' eyes grew wide. "But I've never even wrote a spell to vanquish a demon and the War Lords can barely be called demons."

"Then it's about time to start learning it." The blue beanie wearing Kendall told James harshly before walking out the door where the real Kendall stood looking shocked at how his clone was behaving.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The two Kendalls had so far managed to sneak into Gustavo's office without anyone seeing them. They were currently going through a stack of documents. "Nothing about Helena or Gabriel here." The blue beanie wearing Kendall said reading a piece of paper.

"I still can't believe how mean you were to James back home." The real Kendall said glaring at the piece of paper he was supposed to read. "You were so bossy. You can't go around ordering them around."

The blue beanie wearing Kendall shrugged. "We're the leader aren't we. Telling the others what to do is part of the job."

"But you didn't even say thanks." The real Kendall replied.

The blue beanie wearing Kendall just grinned. "Gabriel Staller's address." He smirked holding up a piece of paper.

"Great." The real Kendall grinned. "No I need to talk to Gustavo first."

The blue beanie wearing Kendall crossed his arms. "Why do you get to talk to Gustavo?"

"Because I still need to deal with him after all this is over." The real Kendall responded glaring at his clone. He seriously was getting annoyed by... himself.

"Dog!" Gustavo loudly banned his fist against the office door. "What are you doing in _my_ office!"

"Gustavo!" Both Kendalls gasped.

The blue beanie wearing Kendall quickly pushed the real Kendall behind the door before opening it. "Uh.. Hi Gustavo. What's up?"

"What's up? WHAT'S UP!" Gustavo screeched. "Helena called me to tell me how offended she was by your behavior! What happened?"

Kendall blinked. "Well... I already made some arrangements to make personal apology to her. In fact" He smiled. I convinced Miss Statler to meet me at her estate. See, here's the address." He said handing Gustavo the paper with the address on it.

Gustavo quickly read it through. "Alright, give me a few minutes to get my stuff. We'll take my car."

"No!" Kendall objected.

"No?" Gustavo raised an eyebrow. "You mean yes. I ought to be CRAZZY to leave you alone with her again!" He cried before leaving slamming the door shut, apparently forgetting this was _his _office.

Both Kendalls looked at each other hoping to other would come up with something. "Uhm.. Okay." The real Kendall slowly nodded. "I will take Gustavo to a fake address and pretend we've been stood up or something. You call the other one of us at Carlos' contest."

The blue beanie wearing Kendall laughed quietly. "I love it when I'm so decisive."

The real Kendall rolled his eyes reaching for his cell phone dialing a number. "Hey loges." He greeted his friend. "The real me. Nothing's wrong I'm just checking in."

"We do that a lot don't we?" The blue beanie wearing Kendall smiled. "Checking up on our brothers, just to make sure they're okay. Don't you think if something was wrong they'd call us and let us know?"

Kendall groaned. "Logan, I'll call you back. I gotta go yell at myself." He said before hanging up. He galred at his clone and was about to snap at him when Gustavo banged his fist at the door again. "Let's get going!" The producer cried.

The real Kendall glared at his clone before walking out of the office.

The clone sighed sitting down on Gustavo's desk reaching for the phone he dialed Carlos' phone number. "Hi Carlitos, it's me."

"Which one?" Carlos replied, his voice sounding stained.

"Blue." Kendall cheerfully chirped. "Real Kendall just left with Gustavo. I need you to get the black one at the manor... Thanks." He said before hanging up.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos groaned putting his cell phone back in his pocket turning to glare at the black beanie wearing Kendall who was sitting a few feet away surrounded by the female contestants.

Misty smiled hugging Carlos from behind. She had come to support her boyfriend for the cooking contest. "This is really bugging you huh?" She asked. Carlos had told her about the three Kendalls situation. Personally she didn't mind all the female contestants falling for Kendall, the more they would drool over Kendall the further they would stay away from _her_ boyfriend. She followed Carlos' gaze to where Kendall was sitting. The blond was dramatically eating spaghetti with his fingers in a very seductive way.

Carlos sighed walking over to where Kendall sat. "The other... Kendall called, he wants to meet up at the manor."

"What are you doing?" Misty asked watching as Kendall licked his fingers.

The black beanie wearing Kendall smiled. "Tasting Jessica's dish." He said winking at the raven haired girl standing at his right. "You might wanna add some parmesan babe." He said in a low voice causing the girl to blush.

"No need for parmesan Jessica." Carlos told the girl. "You were making short glazed ribs right?"

Jessica nodded. The black beanie wearing Kendall smirked "Forget about the parmesan then, if someone knows about food it's our little Carlos."

Jessica blushed again before quietly going back to her part of the huge kitchen. The other girls left also leaving Carlos and Misty alone with the black beanie wearing Kendall. I guess I shouldn't flirt with your competition huh?" He said.

"What's gotten into you?" Carlos asked frowning at him. "You're nothing like the real Kendall."

The black beanie wearing Kendall chuckled. "Actually I'm exactly like the real Kendall," He smirked. "just the side that doesn't get to come out and play enough. I'm the flip side of the corporate, conservative clone. The side that doesn't worry about consequences or responsibility." He said his eyes slowly trailing to the other female contestants.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The blue beanie wearing Kendall walked through the parking lot. The real Kendall had just gone of with Gustavo to Helena's fake address so he could take the BTR-mobile back to the manor. Suddenly something was thrown in front of his feet. 'Smokebomb'. Kendall realized a second too late when smoke started coming from the metal ball.

Gasping when he heard footsteps behind him he quickly shapeshifted into the first animal that came to mind: a grizzly bear.

Letting out a loud growl he blindly hit around suddenly he felt something pierce his stomach. The grizzly made a whimper like sound before shapeshifting back into Kendall and falling to the floor.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The real Kendall was giving wrong directions to Helena's place when he suddenly felt a piercing pain in his upper chest. He let a pain filled cry holding his stomach in pain.

"Kendall?" Gustavo asked looking at the passenger seat in worry.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Gabriel chuckled darkly holding his sword in place. He and his sister Helena who was standing behind him waited anxiously for Kendall's powers to go through the sword into Gabriel. "Where's his soul?" Helena asked when nothing happened. "Where's his magic?"

Gabriel let out a frustrated growl roughly pulling his sword out of the dead boy's stomach. "I've been tricked! Whoever this is it isn't the real witch!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Back at the manor James was practicing self-defense on his training dummy when the doorbell rang. Brushing some sweat of his forehead he walked to the door slowly opening it. "Hey mr. Harris." He greeted the chief. "Misty isn't here right now."

Caleb sighed sadly. "James I'm sorry."

"What did you do?" James asked amused by the thought of the tough chief of the police station apologizing. The only thing he could come up with for the guy to apologize for was for still not believing them after telling him multiple times about them being witches.

"This is serious James!" Caleb snapped. "In homicide, I've done this many times before but... It's always so damn hard. Kendall is dead. They found his body at a parking lot."

All the humor disappeared from James' face. The tall boy paled instantly. "No." He shook his head blinking rapidly. "It's probably someone else." He said.

"I saw the body." Caleb sighed. "I was the one who identified him."

James just kept shaking his head. "What color was the beanie he was wearing?" He demanded to know.

Caleb blinked. "Wha-"

"This is important." James told him. Logan who had been at the attic came down to see what this commotion was all about. "What's going on?" he asked noticing how shaken up his friend was.

"Mr. Harris came to tell us Kendall's dead." James coldly replied.

Logan's eyes grew. "What color beanie was he wearing?"

Caleb looked at the two boys confused by their question. "I.. I think the report said blue."

"Thank god." Logan sighed in relief. James also seemed to relax at this.

"Thank god?" Caleb repeated. "I just told you your best friend died and you-" He stopped talking when Carlos, Misty and Kendall walked up behind him.

"Daddy?" Misty asked. "What are you doing here?" Her dad just stared at Kendall his mouth slightly open.

"Uh.." The black beanie wearing Kendall frowned at the strange stare he was receiving from the chief. "Nice tie?"

Caleb just kept staring at him. "Kendall? But I just came back from the morgue... I saw you in one of the slabs."

The black beanie wearing Kendall shrugged. "You know what they say everyone has a twin walking around somewhere."

Caleb shook his head. "There's gotta be a better explanation for what I saw."

"Like... Magic?" Carlos asked hoping Caleb would finally start believing them about being witches.

Caleb groaned. "Not that story again! Please." He muttered rubbing the bridge of his nose closing his eyes tiredly.

"Then how do explain that?" James asked point to the front yard where the real Kendall was walking towards the manor.

Caleb blinked before letting out a frustrated groan and stomping out of the foyer passing the real Kendall without even sparring him a glance.

The real Kendall sighed walking into the foyer. "One of us died." He told his black beanie wearing clone. "I felt it."

The clone blinked. "What do you mean felt it? I didn't feel a thing."

"I was in the car with Gustavo." The real Kendall explained as all of them started heading for the living room. "And when he died I felt it like it was me." He finished letting himself fall on a chair.

"All right, we need to do something." The black beanie wearing Kendall said sitting down on a chair opposite to the real Kendall. "Gabriel is going to find us and there aren't enough of us left to defeat him."

"How do you know he's still after you?" Misty asked. She and Carlos sat down on the two person couch while James and Logan sat down on the bigger couch.

"Because the spell keeps working till Gabriel's defeated." The black beanie wearing Kendall replied. "I bet he already knows he didn't get the real Kendall and we're going to need a whole lot more of us to defeat him."

James groaned. "More Kendalls?"

The real Kendall shook his head. "Don't worry. I'm never gonna cast that spell again. I don't wanna risk anymore me's."

"What about our plan?" The black beanie wearing Kendall asked.

The real Kendall closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again they were filled with new determination. "We will still use our powers to sneak into Gabriel's estate. Except we won't be alone when we find him."

The clone's eyes grew realizing what the new plan was. "Kendall, we're geniuses." He said grinning.

Logan sighed. "Could the Kendalls please enlighten us on the new plan seeing not all of us speak Kendall."

"Gabriel Statler is a flesh and blood person with a flesh and blood sister. The only thing that protects him, that makes him invulnerable is that sword." The real Kendall informed them.

"And Gabriel has this weird binding passion for Helena." The black beanie wearing Kendall continued. "So, if we grab her we can use her as leverage. A sword for his sister."

"That's your plan?" James asked making a face.

The two Kendalls looked at each other silently communicating understanding each other like only a Kendall could. "We know how older brothers think." They finally replied. "It's easy" The real Kendall said. "we grab Helena and he either trades his sword for her life or we use her to buy more time until we figure out a way to separate him from his sword."

"Okay, so we'll go with you." Carlos replied.

"No!" The real Kendall suddenly cried. He sighed seeing the shocked look on his friends faces. "No way." He said more quietly. "Today I felt my own death and when that sword went in I felt my life slipping away. I can't even imagine something like that happen to one of you. I'm more protective of you guys." He told them looking into each of his friends eyes telling them that he was serious.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

That night Logan, James and Carlos quietly walked into Kendall's bedroom where both Kendalls were sitting on the bed. "Can we have a word with Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Sure." Both Kendalls replied.

"The real Kendall." Logan said.

Carlos nodded. "In private please. This is brother stuff. No offense."

The black beanie wearing Kendall shrugged. "None taken. I'll wait in the hall." He said getting up and leaving the room. The real Kendall sighed leaning against the headboard of his bed watching his friends sit down on at the end of his bed. "Guys I know what you're going to say, don't try talking me out of this."

"Well ex**CUSE** us for not wanting you dead." Logan replied sending him a 'look'.

Kendall sighed again, he seemed to be doing that a lot today. "I appreciate that guys, but it's our only option."

"No it's not." James replied. "Why go to him when it's safer at your own home where you have the power of four. You remember the power of four right? Most powerful brotherhood of witches? Protects the innocent by kicking demon ass. Ring a bell to you?"

"Guys-"

"Gabriel is a strategist." Logan said before Kendall could give more reasons of how this was to dangerous to do this together. "He knows what you're going to do before you do. I bet he knows how protective you get. Do something different, something he wouldn't expect. Don't think of us as your brothers you have to protect."

"Think of us as your brothers who can help you defend." Carlos said smiling.

Kendall looked at his friends before sighing. "

You guys are right. You're right about Gabriel too. It's far too dangerous. Okay, I need to, we need to come up with another plan. So, you guys have to tell the other me. You might be having this conversation all over again."

"Oh I'm not talking to that clone." Carlos declared crossing his arms.

James chuckled deciding he would tell the clone about the change of plans. Walking into the hallway. "Other Kendall?" He asked when he found no one there.

"He's gone?" Logan asked. "Where would he have gone to?"

"Gabriel's estate." Kendall replied frowning.

"That's what you would have done." Logan realized.

Kendall nodded. "He went to save us all. We got to stop him before he does something stupid."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Gabriel was walking through his mansion when he suddenly heard his sister. "Gabriel!"

Rushing to the room where the cry had come from. He gasped at the sight that greeted him. Helena was tied to a chair and a cheetah was sitting in front of the chair. The cheetah shapeshifted into Kendall. Gabriel reacted by pulling out his sword.

The black beanie wearing Kendall smirked shaking his head. Only he shapeshifted his hand to a cheetah claw, he held it to Helena's neck. "

I believe they call this a reversal of fortune in war terms. I'll make it easy for you. Your sword for your sister."

Gabriel simply smiled. "There's only one problem. You're not the real Kendall Knight. Any guy smart enough to clone himself would not make the mistake of confronting me here. So tell me, how many of you are there?" He chuckled when Kendall looked down. "So, then you're the last clone. Let my sister go, and I'll promise to make it quick and painless for you and the real Kendall."

The black beanie wearing Kendall used his nail to make a cut along Helena's neck. "Don't make me do this." He warned. "Your sword for your sister."

Gabriel chuckled before throwing his sword at Helena piercing her chest, killing his own sister without blinking. "Who has the reversal of fortune now?" He asked snickering.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

At the manor the real Kendall dropped to his knees clutching his chest in pain.

"Are you alright?" Logan gasped feeling stupid for asking. Kendall was screaming in pain, of course he wasn't alright!

"He's killing him!" Kendall choked out. "Oh god I can feel the sword!" Kendall gasped. As sudden as the pain had come as sudden it disappeared again. "It's over." he whispered. "He's gone."

Logan and Carlos carefully helped Kendall to his feet guiding him to the couch. "This would be a good time for plan B." Carlos said sitting down next to Kendall.

Kendall glanced at James who was sitting at his other side. "I'm guessing you didn't write a spell to vanquish Gabriel right?"

James smiled a sheepish smile. "Yeah... No. Gabriel's flesh and blood and immune for weapons made by man that's all the information I have."

"Yeah to weapons of man." Logan grinned. "That wouldn't include a crystal sword that sucks away your soul."

Kendall nodded understanding what Logan meant. "But it's already proven that it's nearly impossible to separate him from his sword."

"Why separate them?" Logan asked grinning. "Why not bring them closer?" He said slamming his index finger against his palm in a stabbing motion.

Kendall, James and Carlos looked at eachother wondering why they didn't think about that sooner. "Logan," Kendall started grinning. "You're a genius!"

Logan shrugged. "That's why I'm the smart one."

James smiled leaning back into the big green couch. As he did so his shoulder brushed against Kendall's shoulder. He gasped silently being pulled into a premonition. He saw Gabriel jump the huge windows in the sunroom.

James sighed opening his eyes. "Speaking of getting closer I think Gabriel's on his way."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall stood in the sunroom. He put sunglasses on when he heard something behind him. A bomb was thrown through the window however instead of smoke coming from it a bright light came from it. Seconds later Gabriel jumped through the window.

"Clever." Gabriel growled noticing Kendall was wearing sunglasses.

Kendall shrugged before shapeshifting into a cheetah and running to the living room.

Slowly Gabriel followed him into the dark living room. Spotting a dark figure he threw his sword at it. Suddenly the lights went on and he saw his sword stuck in a blue training dummy. He looked up hearing someone walk into the living room.

James glared at him. "Hey, G.I. Joe watch this!" He cried using his new martial arts technique to kick the War Lord in his stomach sending him flying against the wall. James blinked surprised at his own strength. "It worked!" He cheered. "Told you those lessons would pay for themselves."

"We'll celebrate your fighting skills later." Logan said as he, Carlos and Kendall who had shapeshifted back into himself walked into the room. Logan squinted his eyes at the sword stuck in the dummy letting it float through the air.

"My weapon!" Gabriel cried.

"It's all yours." Carlos said.

Logan used his power to send the sword flying into Gabriel who didn't get the chance to cry out before exploding into a million pieces.

"Peace at last." Kendall smiled in relief.

Logan shook his head. "Not yet. First we need to clean up all the Gabriel pieces from the carpet and then call the window repair man for the sunroom windows." He said watching the looks of disappointment form on his friends' faces. "Then we'll celebrate." He chuckled.


	14. All Over Again

Ch13: All over again.

James' pov:  
><span>"This one?" I asked Logan snickering, showing him a picture of him sitting in the bathtub when he was two.

"Give me that!" Logan protested snatching the photo from my hands putting it in a box. The guys and I were sitting in the living room cramped together on the big couch, going through boxes and albums filled with pictures of us. Our parents send them to us so we could put them in our new manor. Carlos' mom says it would make the manor more us if we actually had pictures of us in it. We all decided it would look good to hang up a few pictures at the staircase which we much to Carlos' dismay still didn't turn into a swirly slide.

We already picked out some childhood pictures of all four of us together I even got the guys to agree to hang one of my headshots, if only I could deicide which one of them was awesome enough to put there. Oh who am I kidding they're all awesome how can I ever choose!

We also wanted some pictures of our family around the house, that's the reason why we haven't gotten rid of the portrait of Mrs. Baxter, she is our great grandmother, she left us her house and she was really sweet when we met her spirit so she defiantly deserves to be acknowledged. Naturally Kendall picked a picture of him, Katie his mom and dad from years ago when his dad was still alive. Logan, Carlos and I were still looking for the right one.

Now finding a picture with both my parents on it... easier said than done. "You'd think with all the money we have they could have got a professional picture taken with both of them on it." I muttered.

"What was that?" Carlos asked apparently having heard my mutterings.

"There isn't a descent picture of both my parents." I complained.

"That can't be right." Kendall said glancing at me. "Neither you or your parents are camera shy."

I shrugged looking at the stack of pictures on my lap. One of my parents was always behind the camera and all their wedding pictures were... Well I think maybe Logan's mom stocked them somewhere. I was about to voice my thoughts when the doorbell rang.

"Must be Nicholas." Carlos said watching Kendall head to the foyer.

I rolled my eyes. Nicholas was a guy we met years ago who insisted on visiting every few years without our parents knowing. Every few years, same date, same time even now when we moved to LA. Sighing I got up and went to the foyer followed by Logan and Carlos.

End James' Pov.

Kendall had already opened the door to Nicholas. Nicholas was well in his fifties wearing simple brown pants blue shirt, brown blazer and an extremely boring tie. He had short greying brown hair though it more looked like he was wearing a toupee, he also had a thick mustache. "My have you boys grown." He said when he saw Logan, James and Carlos walk in the foyer.

"Thanks Nick, you changed to." Logan said trying to refrain from rolling his eyes. Nicholas would always the same thing when seeing them, it was always followed by-

"You haven't told your parents about the nice old guy who visits every once in a while did you? You four are like the grandchildren I never had." Nicholas said right on cue.

Usually all four boys would immediately shake their heads and reassure the man his secret was safe but not this time. "Why did you come all this way to see us?" Kendall asked. The four of them agreed to finally ask the question they had on their minds every time Nicholas came to visit. They weren't the silly four year olds of when the first met the strange man.

Nicholas smiled from his place outside the door. "Suspicious Kendall? Just like your old man used to be." There was something unsettling about the way the guy spoke. He snorted. "Kind of hard to believe that such a powerful witch would die so young." He said shaking his head in mock sadness.

The guys gasped. "Uh..." Logan frowned. "We don't know what you're talking about, but thanks for dropping by!" He said in a high pitched voice. "Bye!" He said squinting his eyes at the door shutting it with his telekinesis. He then turned to his friends. "Nicholas is a demon?!" He asked.

"Warlock actually." Nicholas said smiling as he casually walked back into the foyer. He reached into his pocket pulling out a golden ring with a red stone in it. When he put it on his hair turned browner, his mustache disappeared and he basically looked younger. "I had to appear to age over the years otherwise you would've been suspicious." He said at boys' shocked looks.

The boys frowned. "Say what?" Carlos asked looking confused.

Nicholas chuckled. "You see, more the eighteen years ago today, your parents and I made a pact. To spare their lives, they gave up your future powers to me. They blessed this ring." He said holding up his hand so they could see his golden ring. "Which gave me immunity from your powers."

At his last words Logan squinted his eyes at him trying to use his telekinesis on Nicholas again to no avail. He looked at his friends silently telling them to not use their powers on him.

Nicholas continued talking unaware that Logan had tried using telekinesis on him. "Immunity so that I could kill you and take the powers on for my own." He smirked. "To become invincible."

"Our parents would never give away out powers!" Kendall yelled.

Nicholas shrugged. "It wasn't like I gave them much of a choice. Now," He pointed his ring at them. "Your blood is boiling. Soon your lungs will sear." As the words left his mouth the boys doubled over in agony crying out in pain as they feeling like they were being burned from inside.

"Your organs will over heat and death will come." Nicholas continued smiling in satisfaction. He was so close to achieving what every warlock dreamt of. Stealing the powers of the Charmed ones. He was so close, so damn close...

Fortunately for the boys James hadn't fallen that far away from Nicholas. Using his newly gained self-defense skills he kicked his leg causing him to fall to the floor.

The guys quickly got up. "A-at-tic." Kendall managed to gasp out knowing his friends would know what he meant.

The four boys rushed up the two stairs to the attic immediately heading towards the book standard in the center of the large attic. James quickly started flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"Why would our parents agree to a pact like that?" Logan asked gasping for breath.

Kendall shook his head. "More important what are we gonna do?"

"I think I found something." James replied pointing at a page in the book. "To unbind a bond. I just need to read what it does exactly." He said his eyes already skimming the page.

They gasped when they heard someone run up the stairs. "You can't run from me!" Nicholas cried.

"No time for reading." Kendall quickly decided. Kendall, Logan and Carlos leaned over James' shoulders together the four of them read the spell.

_"The bond which was not to be done._  
><em>Give us the power to see it undone.<em>  
><em>And turn back time to whence it was begun."<em>

Twinkling lights encircled the boys before they disappeared. They re-appeared seconds later in a beige hallway.

"A teleportation?" Carlos asked realizing where they were. "Must have been one heck of a telportation spell to teleport us all the way back to Logan's home in Minnesota."

James shook his head. "It wasn't a teleportation spell."

Kendall shrugged. "Who cares, at least now we have to time to find a way to get rid of Nicholas.

Logan shot him a 'look'.

"What?" He asked.

Logan shrugged. "Just wondering how you plan on doing that when the Book of Shadows is still at the Manor in Los Angeles?"

Kendall's face fell. "I- We'll ask our parents about the bond." He quickly improvised before they started quietly making their way towards the living room stopping when he heard Logan's mom talking on the phone sounding quite distressed. "You're talking to fast Brooke. Slow down."

Logan blinked realizing his mom was on the phone with James' mom.

"What premonition?" Joan asked completely unaware of the four boys eavesdropping at the doorstep. She sighed. "That's impossible Brooke. You don't have that power."

James frowned not understanding what the phone conversation could be about. His mom was stripped of all her powers after she gave birth to him and even if she somehow managed to get them back while he and the guys were in LA then her powers would be-

"I thought your mom's power was to manipulate molecules." Carlos said in a whisper voicing James' thoughts.

James nodded. "It is... was... You know what I mean." He muttered the last part getting annoyed by the tenses. Glancing at his left he noticed Kendall and Logan had went back to the hallway. James and Carlos walked into the hallway to see Kendall holding another telephone to his ear listening in to Joan and Brooke's conversation while Logan looked at him in disapproval.

"Maybe you should see a doctor." Joan advised he longtime friend and distant family member. "You shouldn't be working for that darn make up emporium anyway."

"You're right." Brooke said sounding wistful. "Not about the doctor part but about the make-up. Maybe I should start for my own. After all I do know a lot about herbs and potions."

Joan rolled her eyes tiredly sitting down on an armchair. "Personal gain Brooke."

"Don't be like that Joan." Brooke replied a smile evident in her voice. "I already broke all the rules by getting pregnant. Back to business, I _had_ a premonition. I felt the baby kick and then bam! Like an old black and white movie, I saw it!"

"Saw what?" Joan asked sighing.

"Four man." Brooke said her voice immediately turning serious. "Warlocks and one of them was holding little Hortense. I know the babies are at Jenifer's but I didn't want to call her. Magic is in a way still new to her and all."

"Brooke..." Joan wasn't sure how to reassure her friend. "Why don't you just take a break, just to be sure it isn't just the morning sickness and ragging hormones talking." She said before hanging up.

Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos looked at each other not understanding what they just heard. "What are they talking about?" Kendall said frowning.

"I'll ask." Logan said shrugging before walking into the living room being followed by Kendall, James and Carlos.

Joan gasped seeing them she immediately got up from the chair. "Who are you and how did you get in my house?" She demanded, no longer looking like the worn out mom but like a fierce witch.

Logan blinked. "Mo-"

"Warlocks be gone!" Joan cried swinging her hand at them channeling her telekinesis through her hands sending the boys flying out of the house through the open door with incredible speed.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos were running down the cold streets of Minnesota trying to get as far away from Logan's house as they could. "That is one scary witch." Carlos said once they slowed down to a walking pace.

"Mom sure knows how to use her powers." Logan nodded also shaken up from his mother attacking him. "I wonder if I'll learn channeling my telekinesis through my hands to."

Kendall shrugged. "How weird was that?" he asked no one in particular. "Your mom didn't even recognize us."

"That phone call." James said frowning looking incredibly puzzled. "I don't even get it!" He cried in an almost whiny voice. "Mom's pregnant, had a premonition and hasn't started Diamond cosmetics yet. How's that possible.

"Guys," Logan who had bent down to pick up an abandoned newspaper from the floor said paling. "I think we traveled through time."

"What?" His friends gasped.

Logan slowly stood up showing the date on the newspaper. December 12 1993.

Well that explained a lot... Carlos was the first to get over the shock. "So.. We're like babies now?"

Logan shook his head. "No Kendall and I are babies. James' mom is four months pregnant and-" Logan looked up calculating the dates in his head a small blush crept over his face. "Uh.. your parents conceived you a few days ago."

Carlos blinked. "Wha?"

"Your parents had a fun night earlier this week Carlitos." James replied grinning trying not to laugh.

Carlos' face turned bright red realizing what James and Logan meant. "Ew!" He cried scrunching his face up in disgust. "Guys those are my parents they don't have sex!"

"If you say so." Kendall replied smiling before shaking his head suddenly realizing what day it was. "Today's the day our parents supposedly made that pact. That's why the spell send us here. To prevent the pact being made."

Carlos nodded. "Which means our only chance of getting back to our own time is if we warn our parents about Nicholas on time...

"How are we gonna do that?" James moaned. "Logan's mom threw us out of the house and thanks to the premonition mom had they'll be looking for four warlocks."

"Your fault." Logan shot back. "I'm guessing mini you already had powers from the womb. We'll just show our parent our powers and they'll probably believe us."

Kendall nodded. "Let's start with someone who's most likely to believe us."

"My mom used to work as a waitress before she became a stay at home mom." Carlos sugested.

"Sylvia Garcia it is." Kendall grinned. The four boys started heading towards the town's center when James suddenly stopped. "Can't we buy some jackets first?" He asked rubbing his bare arms for some extra warmth. They were dressed for the warm LA sun and not ice cold Minnesota winters. "I'm freezing."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall and Logan were sitting at their old favorite lunchroom Buddy's where Carlos' mom Sylvia worked as a waitress. They had agreed it would be better if only Kendall and Logan would try talking to Sylvia seeing they were already born so she might recognize them. "Weird," Kendall said looking around the restaurant. "Buddy's hasn't changed a bit- wouldn't .. Eh didn't?"

"Give it up." Logan rolled his eyes. "I know what you mean, stop messing up the tenses."

Kendall chuckled before looking around searching for Carlos' mom. "You see her?" He asked when he couldn't find anything. He turned to Loan when the smart boy didn't reply only to find him staring at a waitress. "I think that might be her." Logan said after while.

Kendall studied the lady Logan was looking at. The yellow waitress outfit defiantly confirmed that she worked here, she had shoulder length brown hair and bright brown eyes that reminded him a lot of Carlos'. Kendall chewed his lip feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Don't tell Carlos this but his mom used to be hot." He whispered leaning closer to Logan yet not taking his eyes of the petite waitress.

Logan slowly nodded like in trance. "Yeah she is." He then realized she was coming towards them. "What do we do?"

"You move the salt with your powers she'll see it and realize we're witches and then I'll explain the situation." Kendall quickly explained right before Sylvia came to their table.

"Ready to order?" Sylvia asked holding her note pad and pulling out a pen from behind her ear.

Kendall nodded towards Logan who squinted his eyes at the salt trying to move it towards Sylvia with his powers.

"Logan?" Kendall asked when nothing happened.

"You try." Logan hissed at him.

Frowning Kendall looked at his hand trying to shapeshift it. "Why isn't it working?" He asked himself when nothing happened.

Another waitress walked towards them. "Sylvia, phone." She said tapping Sylvia's shoulder.

"Oh, okay thanks." Sylvia thanked her. "I'll be right back." She told the boys before turning and heading towards a closed door.

"Wait!" Logan suddenly cried getting up from his seat. "We know you're pregnant!" He yelled. The entire restaurant stopped with what they were doing to look at Logan. Even Kendall looked at him in shock.

"What?" Sylvia asked slowly walking back to their table.

Logan felt the blood rush to his cheeks, he slowly sat back down. "Uh... This is gonna sound weird but we're actually from-"

"LA!" Kendall cut him of knowing that now that they couldn't prove they were witches even Sylvia would assume they were warlocks. "We're your cousins from LA."

"Er.. Right your cousins." Logan nodded. "And we need to tell you something really important about the baby you're carrying... Sorta." He finished lamely.

For a long time Sylvia just looked at the two boy contemplating what she was going to say. Finally a glare formed on her usual cheerful features. "NOT that it's any of your business," She said glaring at them. "but I can't get pregnant. It's medically impossible!" She yelled the boys obviously having his a sensitive spot for her. "Now excuse me." She muttered before walking away.

Kendall sighed crossing his arms and looking at Logan expectedly.

"I panicked okay!" Logan cried. "I thought close family might know she was pregnant."

Kendall sighed letting his arms fall at his side, he leaned further in his chair frowning deeply going home seemed even further away now. "Not only doesn't she know she's pregnant she thinks it's impossible for her to get pregnant. Even worse is... We have no powers." He whispered the last part so only Logan could hear. "Meaning we don't stand a chance against Nicholas. Why don't we have powers."

Frowning Logan rested his head on his arms leaning against the table. "James' mom said she got a premonition meaning mini James has his powers... Maybe baby us also already have their powers." He mussed out loud.

"Meaning that..." Kendall urged Logan to go on.

"Meaning that maybe only one set of us can have powers at the same time in the same time."

Kendall huffed. "Thank you dr. Spock."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Sylvia was sitting at the restaurant's staff room holding the phone to her ear. She was on a double line with Brooke and Joan. "You think it was the baby who gave you that premonition?" She asked once Brooke finished telling her what happened.

Joan spoke before Brooke could even answer. "That warlocks you talked about did you see how they looked like?"

"No I didn't see their faces why?" Brooke replied.

"They we're here." Joan answered. "We need to go to Jen's right away."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Stupid winter." James muttered kicking a rock. He was on his way back to Buddy's. He had gone to buy some cheap jackets at a store a few blocks away from the restaurant. There was something very unsettling to James about this entire situation, he just couldn't exactly point out what it was.

"Oh Richard."

James froze hearing his mother's voice. Looking to his right he spotted both his parents walking by arm in arm looking... Well like how happy couples usually looked.

He then realized what was bothering him. It wasn't seeing his parents together which was weird, it was the lack of vibes he was getting from around him. He hadn't sensed the love around him since they arrived in the past... He didn't have his powers.

James was about to break in a sprint towards the restaurant to tell his friend about this when he saw an officer walk following the younger version of his parents. Getting a closer look of the officer's face James gasped. "Nicholas!"

"Hm?" The officer frowned hearing his name being called.

James took a couple of quick steps putting himself in front of the officer blocking his vision so he couldn't see where his parents were heading to. "Uh can you guide me to the nearest bus station officer?" James asked hopefully.

"Get outta my way." Nicholas muttered roughly pushing past James.

Failing to come up with a better idea James kicked Nicholas side causing him to fall over. James grabbed his car keys out of his hands and threw them on the road before spinning around and running back to Buddy's. He already spotted Kendall, Logan and Carlos his way.

Kendall frown seeing James running his way. "James what are you doing?"

"Nicholas is here?" James said between pants.

"What? Where?" Carlos asked.

James shook his head. "Run!" he cried grabbing his friends by their arms and dragging them with him.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Was Nicholas wearing his ring?" Kendall asked. The boys were walking down the street heading towards Kendall's house. They decided to give up on the convince their parents they were witches plan and instead try looking into the separated parts of the Book of Shadows.

"I don't think so." James replied.

"Good thing you were there." Carlos told him. "That was probably when Nicholas was going to make his move."

"I don't think so." Logan replied shaking his head. "We'd be back in our own time if that was all it took."

"Hey!" James protested looking offended. "I kicked him pretty hard. So sorry I was too busy being shocked by seeing my parents kiss each other to come up with a vanquishing spell."

"You saw your parents?" Carlos asked.

James nodded. "Weird... That's all I can say to describe it."

When they reached Kendall's house they quietly walked into the backyard so Kendall could sneak in through the back door. Logan shot Kendall a concerned look. "You sure you can handle this buddy?"

Kendall nodded firmly. "My dad's at the rink around this time anyway. I'll sneak in go to the trophy room and search through the Book of Shadows and be back out before mom even knows I'm there. You three stand guard." He said looking at the back door with fierce determination. "Let's do this."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall was in the trophy room while Logan and James stood guard in the hallway and seeing mama Knight was still in the kitchen completely unaware of the four boys that had snuck into her house Carlos figured it would be alright to explore some. He quietly walked into the living room where he spotted two small cribs.

Grinning widely he quietly walked closer to them. "Aw..." He smiled at the two babies. The bigger baby who had a few blonde hairs cocked his head at while the smaller baby who studied Carlos with wide brown eyes.

Carlos grinned covering his face his hands. "Where did Carlitos go?" He asked from behind his hands using baby talk. He quickly removed his hands leaning closer to the babies. "Peek-a-boo!"

Baby Kendall laughed at him but baby Logan's lips quivered dangerously.

Carlos' eyes grew realizing he might have scared the baby too much. "No." He whispered. "Please don't-"

There came the water works as the baby started crying loudly.

"Cry." Carlos finished lamely. He quickly scooped the little baby from the crib and gently began cradling him trying to calm down. "Hush little Hortense don't you cry, if Kendall finds out I made you cry he's gonna make me go bye bye." Much to his surprise the baby actually stopped crying at that.

"Carlos!" Logan hissed at him standing at the door. "Come on we gotta go!"

Carlos nodded quickly following Logan out of the room forgetting about one big detail.

Baby Kendall noticing he was being left all alone began crying.

Jenifer walked into the living carrying two bottles with baby formula. "Don't cry Kenny mommy made some very nice drink for you and hor-" Jenifer cut herself realizing that much to her horror that the crib next to her son's was empty.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Sylvia pouted, she was supposed to go to Jenifer's house but her boss had asked her to pick up a package at friend of his in a hotel. Sighing she knocked the door only to find it already open. "Hello?" She asked walking in.

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind handcuffing her hands together.

Sylvia let out a startled shriek. "What the- Let go of me!" She cried seeing a guy in a police officer uniform walk up from behind her. He smiled evilly. "Won't want you burning me Sylvia."

Taking a deep breath Sylvia glared at him "Who are you?"

The guy smirked. "Call me Nicholas. Now your blood starts boiling, death will soon come."

Sylvia let out a strangled gasp feeling her body heathen up, her blood was really starting to boil. "What do you want?" Sylvia demanded her voice cracking slightly.

Nicholas chuckled. "I want what every warlock wants. I want powers, your powers... At least I wanted them. That's until I realized you're bearing a Charmed one."

Closing her eyes trying to ignore the pain Sylvia shook her head. "I can't get pregnant... How do you possibly think can bear four children?"

"Oh but that's the big mistake in the prophecy Sylvia." Nicholas grinned. "The Power of Four isn't a brotherhood related by blood it's a brotherhood related by spirit. Now Kevin has a son, Joan has son, Brooke's expecting a baby boy and guess who saw the scene at the diner... You're pregnant Sylvia."

Sylvia's eyes grew realizing the warlock was targeting Kendall and Hortense. "Their just babies! Please don't hurt them!"

Nicholas casually walked to a drawer watching Sylvia gasp for breath. He pulled his gold ring out the drawer before turning back to Sylvia grinning. "There's another option Sylvia."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall, Logan and James were sitting at a bench at the park while Carlos stood a few feet away looking extremely nervous, it was easy to see he was hiding something underneath his jacket. Kendall raised a hairy eyebrow. "Carlos?" He asked cocking his head his younger friend reminding the younger boy a lot of the little boy he had played with earlier. "You alright?" Kendall asked.

Carlos rapidly shook his head. "I'm fine. Did you find anything in your dad's Book of Shadows?" He asked trying to change the subject.

Kendall shook his head. "The spell to unbind a bond wasn't in it and there wasn't a spell to send us back to our own time." He sighed. "This leaves two options maybe it's in one of the other three parts of the Book of Shadows or sad option two."

"What's sad option two?" James asked frowning.

"The spell hasn't been written yet." Kendall answered he was about to say more when Carlos looked into his jacket again. "Carlos what are you hiding?" He demanded walking over to his friend pushing the jacket down so he could see what Carlos was hiding underneath it.

Kendall, Logan and James gasped seeing the sleeping baby in Carlos arms.

"You kidnapped me?" Logan gasped.

As if one cue a police parked behind them. An officer walked out. "I don't suppose that baby's yours eh boys?

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The four boys were brought to jail for kidnapping. "I can't believe we got arrested for kidnapping, it was me he kidnapped!" Logan cried pacing in front of Kendall, James and Carlos who sat on the floor.

James let out a small laugh. "Yeah, that would make an interesting defense."

Logan turned to glare at him. "You think this is funny?" He asked daring James to respond. "Not only are we stuck in jail but we're also stuck in the past!"

"Yeah, Logie." Kendall snorted. "We've been following."

Carlos pouted, this was all his fault. How could he have forgotten that he was holding a baby? "Bright side?" He asked hopefully.

Kendall sighed looking at the floor before bringing his gaze back to his friends. "My dad's still alive in this time. Maybe we can even prevent him from dying this time."

The boys looked up when they heard footsteps coming towards them. Carlos let out a quiet gasp when he saw his mom standing outside their cell.

Sylvia shot each of them a stern look. "How did you know I was pregnant?" She asked looking at Kendall and Logan in particular. "Who are you people?"

"I'm your son." Carlos answered smiling.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Okay I got my husband to let you out." Sylvia said guiding the four of them out of the police station. "So you better not be warlocks."

"If we were warlocks we wouldn't need to bail us out." Kendall replied smiling.

Logan frowned. "Where's mini me?"

Sylvia smiled. "He's back with Joana at Jenifer and Kevin- Your parents." She clarified looking at Kendall.

"Did you tell them about us?" James asked already imagining how his and Logan's moms would react to this.

"No. I didn't know what to say." Sylvia shook her head smiling happily. "I didn't know who you were myself." She stopped walking to look at Carlos. "Talk about miracles." She whispered, till today she always thought it would be impossible for her to get pregnant. "We must have named you after your father's half-brother." She blinked suddenly realizing something. "But if you don't like it we can always change it."

"No." Carlos shook his head smiling. "I love it." He meant it. He liked his name, Carlos, Carlitos or just Litos it all had a nice ring to it.

"Anyways," Logan said not wanting them to linger long on this. "We came back in time to stop you."

Sylvia frowned. "Stop me from what?"

"To make a pact with a warlock names Nicholas." Kendall replied.

Sylvia's smile immediately faded. "Then you're too late."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

They'd gone to Kendall's parents house where Joan and Brooke already were. The four boys gathered on the couch. All their parents except for James' and Carlos' dad. Logan's dad wasn't there either but that was obvious seeing logan himself didn't even know who his dad was.

"Where was I born?" Joan demanded crossing her arms glaring at the boys.

"Joan!" Jenifer protested. Like Sylvia she immediately believed the boys especially after having seen Kendall.

"I'm still not convinced their not warlocks." Joana responded from her seat in the leather chair. No way she was going easy on them after they'd kidnapped her baby boy. Her eyes traveled to the two cribs a feet away, she could see Hortense sleeping peacefully.

"We have a pact to undo." Sylvia reminded her older friend. "We should be looking for a spell to-"

"In a hotel room in Texas." Logan easily answered his mom's question.

"Who's Melinda Warren?" Kevin asked. Unlike his wife he wasn't that easily convinced they were the Charmed Ones. It didn't help that the one who supposedly was his son refused to look him in the eye.

"The beginning of our family line." Kendall replied for the first time looking his farther in the eye. "She gave us our powers, our destiny."

Sylvia rolled her eyes turning to Brooke expecting her to be just as critical as the rest of the family. "You have something to ask to?"

Brooke showed no emotion as she walked over to James who looked back at her appearing to be ready for whatever she would ask him. She looked down gently stroking her four month pregnant belly before looking back at James, without warning she suddenly hugged him.

James blinked stunned before hugging her back. "Mom?"

"You turned out so well." Brooke whispered. "I broke all the rules and you still turned out so well." She said once she pulled away.

Jenifer smiled at the heartwarming scene. This was one of the rare moments she didn't feel left out when her husband and his family talked about magic.

"About the pact." Joan started.

"We have to keep the boys safe." Kevin said running his hand through his blond hair. "I'll have to bind their powers."

"Bind our powers." Logan sighed resting his head in his hand.

Joan nodded. "Strip them from the young ones. So Nicholas can't get a hold of them. It doesn't have to be done right away, after James and Carlos are born." She explained thinking Logan didn't know what binding meant.

"We know what binding is." James replied. "That's exactly what you did."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked frowning. "How old were you when you got your powers back?" She wasn't really sure if she wanted them to get their powers back, she knew it was destiny but for her baby to get the power of premonition? There were so many horrible thing he could unwillingly witness.

"We were around six at the time." Carlos answered.

Kevin's frown intensified. "I unbound your powers without having broken the pact? Why would I do that? I mean unless I died which of course would automatically-" He trailed of when the four boys suddenly found everything in the room more interesting then him all. He then realized why Kendall couldn't look him in the eye. "Unbind your powers." He quietly finished letting himself fall into a chair opposite to the couch. "So I at least make it to the next millennium."

"Enough about the future." Joan said though shocked knowing Kevin would only live another six years. "You came back for one reason, to break the pact. You mustn't tamper with anything else. It's much too risky. Heaven knows what damage you've already done by coming back here."

James shook his head. "It doesn't matter the pact's already been made."

"And there's a reason for that." Brooke said smiling. "Destiny always gets its own way. It's not as easy to change the past as you think. If you do it incorrectly, everything will change. The evil you vanquished, the good that you've done, none of it may've ever happened."

"Well we can't go back to our own time and just let Nicholas kill us." Kendall huffed.

Sylvia sighed. "The only way to vanquish him in your time would be for me to unbless the ring and take away its immunity. It's in a drawer in his hotel room."

"It's to dangerous." Kendall shook his head. "If something happens to you Carlos won't be born and there won't even be a Power of Four. The guys and I will go."

Joan nodded. "Alright then Brooke and I will write a spell to send you back to your own time."

"Wait, you can do that?" James blinked in surprise. "You can write spell powerful enough for that?"

"We're witched honey." Brooke cheerfully winked at him. "We can do everything."

"Wish that were true." Kendall whispered looking at his dad. His sister didn't even have memories of their dad. If only he could somehow prevent his dad from dying this time.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Picking locks was always something Kendall was good at. "Let's just hope Nicholas isn't home." He said.

"The concierge says he's not and Logan and Carlos are outside watching for him." James replied. Kendall managed to open the hotel room door and quietly walked in. "Aunt Sylvia said it was in a drawer." James said watching Kendall bent down in front of a drawer.

Kendall grinned finding the ring inside the drawer. "Got it!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"We got the ring!" Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos cheered running into the kitchen at the Knight household.

"Now what?" Logan asked.

Joan smiled. "Now you return to where you came from." She said holding up the piece of paper she and Brooke had written the spell on.

"Then I will unbless the ring and get it back to the hotel before Nicholas finds it missing." Sylvia added.

Kevin nodded. "Now remember, there is no time to lose. You will return at the exact moment you left, which means Nicholas will be there too." He said not noticing Kendall walk over to the salon table, he put a small note down reading 'Dad, don't go after water demon, he will kill you'.

"Kendall time to say goodbye." Carlos reminded him.

Logan hugged his mother. "Any chance you're gonna tell who my dad is?" He asked once they pulled apart.

"If I managed all this time without you finding out," Joan smirked. "Then I certainly won't tell you now Hortense."

James also hugged him. "Don't worry." He told her. "Here I am in all my half witch half cupid glory and nothing's wrong." He reassured her. Suddenly a small hearth shaped light appeared next to Brooke and suddenly Richard appeared next to her. "Brooke-" He was about to kiss her when he noticed the boys. "Who are you?"

"Dad?" James blinked.

They didn't notice Kendall who had grabbed a camera take a picture of the three of them. The camera he used was one of those really old ones of which the picture came out immediately. Grinning mischievously Kendall quietly handed the picture to Logan.

Sylvia put a hand on Carlos' shoulder. "You're gonna be a handful aren't you?"

Carlos grinned. "You'll love me anyway."

"Alright boys." Kevin said taking the note from Joan. "It's time for you to go home." He said before starting to chant the spell.

_"A time for everything._  
><em>And to everything its place.<em>  
><em>Return what has been moved.<em>  
><em>Through time and space." <em>

He frowned when nothing happened. He then turned to his cousins. "Come help me." Joan, Brooke and Sylvia nodded walking over to him leaning over his shoulder, together they began reading the spell.

"_A time for everything._  
><em>And to everything its place.<em>  
><em>Return what has been moved.<em>  
><em>Through time and space." <em>

Twinkling lights encircled the boys and they disappeared.

"Oh." Jenifer sighed. "Too bad it worked they were so nice." Right after the words left her mouth the boys appeared again. Carlos winced. "Oops."

"What happened?" Kevin asked.

"Where did you go?" Sylvia asked.

"Uh, nowhere." Kendall replied frowning. "We were here and ten seconds later..."

"We were still here." Logan finished.

Jenifer frowned, being a mortal she didn't know much about magic. "So... The spell didn't work?"

Brooke shook her head. "The spell's fine... We don't have enough magic."

"We need the power of four." Carlos stated sadly.

"Which the youngest half isn't even born yet." Logan added also upset.

Jenifer studied her friends with a thoughtful frown on her face. "Maybe that's why it worked the second time..."

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked his wife.

Jenifer kept on frowning, she didn't know much about magic so she hoped she wasn't going to make a fool of herself by saying something stupid. "Maybe the spell worked the second time cause Brooke and Sylvia are pregnant and the babies somehow helped.. Or something?" She finished uncertainly.

Joan blinked before grinning. "Jen that's brilliant!"

"It is?" Jenifer blinked.

Kevin nodded kissing her cheek. "Their Warren's honey they are born magic. If you and Joan need to say the spell with Brooke and Sylvia holding Kendall and Hortense."

"But-" Jenifer's eyes grew. "I'm not a-"

"Don't worry." Sylvia reassured her mortal friend. "You just have to receite the spell with us."

Kendall nodded smiling at the younger version of his mom. "Then we'll have the Power of Four... In a way."

Suddenly they heard the front door swing open. "Where are you witches!" A voice cried. "I want my ring!"

"Nicholas." Sylvia gasped.

Brooke's face immediately hardened. "Kevin, Joan you go get your boys. I'll fend him of." She said before running out of the kitchen as fast as a pregnant lady could.

Richard smiled watching his wife leave. "She gets more dominant every day." He chuckled shaking his head.

"You have no idea." James snorted before rushing after his mother.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Hey you sad excuse of warlock!" Brooke cried stomping into the living room followed by James. "You just pissed of a pregnant woman." She said glaring at Nicholas who was only a few feet away. "And if I do something horrible I'll be sure to blame it on the ragging hormones." She hissed before angrily pointing at him using her power to speed up the molecules to create a mini explosion in front of Nicholas causing him to back away from her in fear.

"Yeah," James rolled his eyes in annoyance. "you get the cool control molecule power and I'm stuck with premonitions. How unfair is that?"

"Your power will grow with time honey." Brooke replied smiling sweetly.

James blinked at his mother's sudden change of attitude. 'Must be the moodswings.' he realized. "My powers onyx grew when I became able to also see the past."

"Yeah but I you only recently started using the Power of Four." Brooke replied. Knowing herself she was pretty sure she had forbidden James from using his powers when he was younger. She was about to say more when Nicholas came running to them.

James immediately reacted by jumping up high enough to be able to kick Nicholas' head. "It's to dangerous mom." James cried preparing to throw another punch at Nicholas. "We need you to do the spell or else we won't be able to go home."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall sighed picking up the note he left for his dad from the table. No matter how much he wanted to prevent his father's death he knew he couldn't interfere with faith.

"Are you ready?" Brooke asked walking back into the kitchen.

Jenifer and Joan were holding little Kendall and Hortense the two babies seemed wide awake thanks to the loud noises coming from the living room. Jenifer nodded. "As ready as I can get I suppose."

James came running back into the kitchen. "We don't have much time- Oh and don't you guys just love those self defense classes I took?" He asked smirking.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I'll never complain about them being too expensive again now get over here."

James chuckled before moving to stand next to his brothers.

Sylvia smiled holding up the note so she, Brooke, Joan and Jenifer could read the spell.

_"A time for everything._  
><em>And to everything its place.<em>  
><em>Return what has been moved.<em>  
><em>Through time and space." <em>

Twinkling lights encircled the boys again and they disappeared. When they reappeared they were back at the attic in their manor.

"It worked! We're back!" Carlos cheered though his grin faded when he heard someone run up the stairs. "Book of Shadows?"

"It's here and it's not split to four anymore." James replied grinning before hastily flipping through the book with Kendall leaning over his shoulder.

Right then Nicholas barged through the door. "Times up witches."

Logan squinted his eyes at the warlock sending him flying a few feet back. "And the ring is still unblessed." Logan said grinning.

"Found something?" Carlos asked turning to Kendall and James.

Kendall nodded smirking. "How about the 'Nicholas Must Die' spell?"

"That wasn't there before." Carlos said frowning.

Logan smiled not letting his eyes leave Nicholas who at the moment seemed to stunned by the fact that his ring was unblessed to anything else. "I think it's just mom's way of saying welcome back." He said before moving to look at the spell.

"Ready?" Kendall asked, when his friends nodded the started reading the spell.

_"Lavender, mimosa, holy thistle._  
><em>Cleanse this evil from our midst.<em>  
><em>Scatter its cells throughout time.<em>  
><em>Let this Nick no more exist."<em>

Nicholas started spinning around very fast almost changing into a small tornado before turning into dust. The only thing left of him was his unblessed golden ring that dropped to the floor along with the dust.

"Wow." Carlos said looking at the pile of dust in amazement. "Remind to never get on your mom's bad side." He told Logan grinning.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The boys were sitting on the white wooden chairs in the sunroom. None of them really felt like watching tv or doing anything after their long day the ironic thing is that it wasn't even noon yet.

"I never realized our parents were such kick ass witches." Carlos said breaking the comfortable silence.

Logan nodded grinning. "Next time my mom visits I'm so asking here to teach me more about telekinesis."

"Awesome huh?" James asked smiling. "My mom's powers were really cool too bad she was stripped from them after giving birth to me."

Kendall quietly looked at the round glass table. "Faith sucks." He mumbled quietly.

"Why's that?" Logan asked having heard him.

Sighing Kendall pulled out the note he had wanted to leave his dad from his pocket and showed it to his friends. "I wanted to warn my dad but then I realized it had to happen that way and I shouldn't mess with faith."

"I don't know how you do it." James told him. "Be so responsible. If I knew of a way to stop my parents' divorce I'm pretty sure I would have done it."

"Speaking of your parents..." Kendall said suddenly less moody he pulled out the picture he had taken of the three Diamonds. "Guess who finally has family pictur-" Before he could finish his sentence James already tackled him for a hug.


	15. Out of sight

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch14: Out of sight.

Logan's pov:  
>I rolled my eyes watching Carlos running around in the park followed by a bunch of kids. The guys and I just performed for Kelly's nephew David's birthday. Kendall, James and I were sitting at the picnic table. I kept looking in the direction Kelly and her sister Dee had went to get the cake trying to ignore the conversation Kendall and James were having. Unlike James I for one am not that interested in knowing about Kendall's love life.<p>

"You have to stop holding back." James told Kendall matter of factly. "Jess is in to you so why won't you just go for it?"

I sighed. Having a cupid-witch hybrid as your spiritual brother defiantly had it's benefits but also had a downside, a downside Kendall was experiencing at full force. Not that James actually enjoyed feeling it when we had little crushes.

For some reason he is even more determined to get Kendall to move on from breaking up with Jo then he was over all the other break ups. Kind of like he knows something we don't.

End Logan's pov.

"Jessica wants us to couple up." Kendall replied not bothering to even pretend to be happy about that fact. "I thought Jo and I were a couple and look how well that turned out."

James shrugged not even surprised by Kendall's stubbornness. "Jo had her reasons. Now yo-" James stopped talking a huge grin forming on his face when he saw Kelly and Dee walk up to to them Dee carrying the huge birthday cake.

Kelly let out a small laugh when she spotted Carlos running around with the kids. "There's nothing better than watching adults man playing with bunch of seven year olds."

"Carlos' still seventeen." Kendall, Logan and James automatically replied.

Kelly chuckled. James turned eighteen a couple of days ago which stopped the monthly allowance his mom send him and left Carlos as the only non-adult member of Big Time Rush.

Birthday boy David ran up to them grinning happily showing his dimples.

Dee smiled at her son. "How's the party going?" She asked.

"Great!" David grinned. "We're playing Squish the Squash and nobody's been able to catch me." He then turned to Kelly. "Thanks for the awesome thanks for getting a band for my birthday aunt Kelly."

Kelly smirked ruffling his dark brown hair. "No problem kiddo. Now who's your favorite aunt?"

"You are!" David happily replied. He then noticed his mom was holding the cake. "Is the cake ready?"

"Almost." Dee replied.

"Awesome!" David cheered before running back to his friends. "Guys we get cake in a few minutes!"

Barely a few seconds later Carlos rushed to the picnic table. "We get cake too right?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course the four of you get cake!" Dee smiled warmly. "I can't thank you guys enough."

"Oh Logan," Kelly suddenly said reaching for her car keys. "There's a bag filled with candy in the back of my car can you get it for me? I would ask one of the others but..." She trailed of watching Kendall, James and Carlos drool at the thought of a bag filled with candy.

"I'll get it." Logan snorted at his friends' lack of self-control.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

David and his friends were playing soccer when one of his friends kicked the ball too hard and it rolled into a hedge. "I'll get it!" He told his friends running into the hedge. Grabbing the ball he threw it back at his friends so they could continue the game. He was about to go back to them when he heard a cat meowing.

David smiled starting to crawl into the hedge. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty." He said crawling out on the other side of the hedge. The moment he stood up he was lifted by a bald white-fleshed demon with whirling red eyes.

"Help!" David shrieked. "Let go of me!"

Logan who was walking down the path towards Kelly's car gasped seeing the scene. "David! No!" He held up his hand in a halting motion and much to his own surprise he lifted both the demon and David servile feet in the air. For a moment Logan stared at his hand never having channeled his telekinesis through his hands before he wasn't so sure what to do. Flexing his fingers like he'd seen Carlos do to get rid of unwanted fire balls he managed to stop the flow of power and drop David and the demon.

Unfortunately the demon was the first to recover from the shock of being lifted from the air and grabbed David and began running dragging the poor birthday boy with him.

"Let go of me!" David cried. "Help me!"

Breaking out in sprint Logan wondered ig the guys may have been right on him needing to work out more especially after the great relief he felt when the demon slowed down. His relief was short lived when the demon waved at the floor and a portal opened.

The demon jumped into the portal taking a screaming David with him but not before sending Logan one last smug look.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kelly tried to calm her sister down as the police asked questions. Though what could you possibly tell a mom when her only child just got kidnapped.

Logan had gone back to sit with Kendall and James after telling inspector Morris what he'd seen.

"What did you tell him?" Kendall asked him once he was sure the police stopped paying attention to them.

"What he asked for." Logan answered shrugging. "That I saw a creature with whirling red eyes take David."

Kendall and James stared at him. "...What did he say to that?" James asked with a small chuckle.

Logan shot them a 'look'. "What did you think he said? He thought I was nuts!" He tiredly rang his hand through his hair. "I could have stopped the demon." He whispered.

"Logan," Kendall sighed. "don't go there."

"I was just so surprised." Logan continued either not hearing Kendall or ignoring Kendall's words on purpose. "I looked down at my hand and I didn't know ho-"

"_Logan_." Kendall said a little louder then necessary but hey the blond didn't like being ignored. "It was the first time you channeled your powers through your hands. Give yourself a break." He told Logan in a firm voice. "Be glad your power's finally growing. We were getting worried."

"Worried?" Logan echoed frowning.

James nodded. "Uh yeah. Aside from you learning to control your powers they haven't grown since you were six." He said before smirking. "Plus now you don't have to do that squinting thing anymore!" James said like it was a major breakthrough. "You were getting those lines." He said pointing to Logan's eyes.

A small smile formed on Logan's face. "Fine.. I just hope no one saw. Today's bad enough as it is."

"And it's about to get worse." Kendall said looking past James and Logan to see a grim looking Carlos and Misty making their way towards them. "What have you got for us?" He asked Misty once the two of them sat down at the picnic table.

Misty sighed brushing a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. "David's not the first one to be taken. Darryl told me that another boy disappeared yesterday in the exact same spot. Apparently the same thing happened twenty years ago. Same park, two kids."

"Did they ever find the kids?" James asked frowning.

Misty shook her head. "Darryl didn't know." She answered. "I'll do some research on it."

Kendall nodded. "Yeah we'll do some research of our own in the Book of Shad-" Kendall cut himself of when Kelly walked towards them. "Hey boys." She said her voice letting them know how tired the assistant was.

"You alright?" Carlos asked knowing full well that it pointless asking such a thing.

Kelly tiredly shook her head bringing her gaze towards the boys. "I have to stay here... Be there for Dee. C-can you tell Gusta-"

"We'll handle Gustavo." Logan quickly assured her knowing that talking to the loud mouthed producer was the last thing Kelly needed. "we'll handle everything." He added even though Kelly didn't know the full meaning of it.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The demon dragged David into the underground storm drains where his partner a demon that looked exactly like him bald, pale white and whirling red eyes and all. He pushed David to the floor in the cage next to the other kid they had kidnapped.

His partner got on top of him forcing David to look up while the demon who kidnapped him held his had a few inches above David's eyes. Blue light shined through David's eyes before his pupils faded away.

David let out a distressed cry tightly shutting his eyes before opening them again, blinking servile times. "I can't see." He said in an innocence filled voice. "Why can't I see?" He asked fear filling his voice. "Mom? Mommy!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

At the manor Kendall was sitting at the kitchen table going through the Book of Shadows while Carlos was roaming through the cabinets. Kendall sighed loudly. "Nothing." He said looking up from the book.

"Did you look under whirling eyes?" Carlos asked pulling a box of chocolate chip cookies from a closet.

"Yeah," Kendall replied shooting Carlos an annoyed look. "an hour ago." He muttered. "I found demons with no eyes, demons with four eyes, eyes that grow legs, but no whirling eyes."

Carlos opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by his phone ringing. "Hey Misty." He cheerfully answered. "She has information on the kidnappings." Carlos told Kendall smiling before putting his phone on speaker.

"One of the two boys kidnapped twenty years ago was never found." Misty told them. "But the other one was found. It's right here. His name was, uh.." The could hear some shuffling and by the sounds of it they guessed Misty was going through some papers. "Brent Miller." She finally continued. "He was discovered two days after he was taken, roaming the streets. He was fine accept he'd gone blind."

"Blind?" Kendall and Carlos repeated in shock.

"Yeah," Misty replied. "he claimed that some storm drain monsters stole his eyesight, the police believed he just caught a parasite."

Kendall moaned. "We can't tell Kelly her nephew might be blinded." He then brought his attention back to Carlos' phone. "Misty is there any chance you can find this Brent Miller guy?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"So weird to see Gustavo so.. nice." James said to Logan while getting into the BTR-mobile. They had just told Gustavo about what happened at the party and the producer had simply called Kelly to give her the day of and wish her good luck in being there for her sister.

Logan nodded agreeing with his younger friend. "Even a beast-man has feeling James." He said smiling before opening the car door, he was about to get in when a scawny brown haired guy in a trench coat ran towards them stopping in front of the car.

James raised an eyebrow at the eager smile on the guy's face. "Can we help you?"

"Hi," The guy smirked holding up his press card. "Eric Lohman, Bay Weekly. Alternative press. Have you heard of us?"

Logan and James both shook their heads.

"Oh well," Eric shrugged. "You will. I was hoping you could help me with a story I'm working on." He said looking directly at Logan.

"On hot new boybands?" James asked smirking.

"On magic." Eric said grinning at the surprised looks forming on the boys' faces when his words hit them.

James glanced at Logan hoping the older boy knew a way to convince this reporter that they were... well non magical.

"Magic?" Logan chuckled nervously. "Why would you come to me?"

Eric grinned. "I don't know..." He said slowly walking to Logan's side. "Maybe because I saw you levitate two people in the park with just a wave of your hand." He didn't even try to hide his smirk when he saw the color drain from not only Logan's face but from James' as well. "I'll take that as a 'no comment' from both of you." He smiled a happy smile. "So what are you, anyway? Some kind of David Copperfield, Lance Burton, freak of nature?" He actually laughed loudly at the last one.

"We need to go now." James said hoping the reporter would simply move aside. Though even he knew it wouldn't be that easy. Why couldn't it ever be that easy?

Shooting James a bored look Eric rolled his eyes. "Well, tough, get over it." He said leaning against the car. "I had my police sources check you out. It's interesting how both your names and the names of your follow band members keep popping up in all these unsolved murder cases, don't you think?"

"Well..." James shrugged awkwardly. "What does that have to do with this."

"Maybe nothing." Eric shrugged. "Maybe everything. If I'll write an article on this it may look like something." He glanced behind him at Rocque Records. "You work for Gustavo Rocque right? Wonder if he subscribes to my paper?"

James sucked in a sharp breath, this one reporter could ruin his dream that easily?

Logan glared at Eric. "Don't you threaten us." He warned.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Eric challenged. "Send me flying into a wall?" He asked with a small laugh before sending the two boys a daring look. "Be smart boys." He warned. "

I'm gonna break this story one way or the other. And when I do, I can either make you sound like heroes or the devil incarnate. Okay? Think about it." He said before leaving.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Mr. Miller will be there in a minute." The housekeeper told Carlos and Misty. The two of them were at Brent Miller's mansion to meet up so they could ask him some questions on his kidnapping twenty years ago.

Misty sighed dreamily looking out of the windows. "Oh this place is amazing!" She said gripping Carlos' arm. "You can see the ocean from here."

"And hear the traffic." Someone behind them said.

The couple turned around to a bald man in his late twenties or early thirties wearing pitch black sunglasses standing there smiling a charming smile.

"Hi I'm Carlos Garcia." Carlos said holding out his hand for a handshake before awkwardly letting it drop to his side realizing how stupid that was seeing Brent couldn't even see his hand. "You're Brent Miller right?"

Brent nodded. "That's what they tell me." He cheerfully responded.

"I love your house." Misty told him. "It's so beautiful." She said before she could stop herself.

"Didn't think a blind guy could live so well huh?" Brent responded humor clearly evident in his deep voice.

Misty blinked realizing how her words may have sounded. "Oh- No that's not what I mea-"

"I know you didn't." Brent assured her. "I design software for the visually impaired. Life has been good to me. So.. How can I help the two of you?"

"Uh..." Carlos tried to choose his words carefully pretty sure Brent wouldn't be to happy to talk about being kidnapped years ago. "We have some questions about when you were kidnapped as a kid." Okay so he should have tried harder picking the right words he still got points for trying right?

"Lisa!" Brent blindly called for the housekeeper. "Get in here!"

Apparently not.

Misty sighed already having guessed this might happen. "I know this is hard for you but yo-"

"I said no." Brent harshly told them and even though they couldn't see it Misty and Carlos were pretty sure he was glaring at them.

"Lisa." Brent said when the housekeeper walked in. "Please, guide these two to the door."

The housekeeper moved to guide Carlos and Misty to the door when Carlos pulled away from her. "We're not leaving." Carlos more liked stated. "It's happening again. In the last twenty-four hours two little boys were kidnapped in the same park that you were. Maybe by the same monsters that took you."

"It's alright Lisa." Brent quietly told the housekeeper before turning his head towards where he knew Carlos was standing. "You believe me? About the monsters?"

Carlos nodded. "Yeah." He said remembering Brent couldn't see him.

"Why?" Brent asked his voice cracking slightly. "Why would you believe me when everyone else just laughed at me?"

Carlos looked down. "Because my brothers and I've seen monsters to and couldn't tell anyone either or people would laugh at us." He told him smiling when Misty put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Miller I know it's hard but I know you wouldn't want what happened to you happen to those boys."

Brent let out a quiet sigh holding his hands out in front of him feeling for the couch slowly sitting down when he found it.

Carlos and Misty glanced at each other before also sitting down on the couch. "What do you remember?" Misty asked from her spot besides her boyfriend.

"There were two of them." Brent replied. "I mean, terrifying creatures, really. They dragged me into a storm drain to a junction of some kind. They..." Brent choked at the memory. "They held me down, I remember blue sparks hitting my face. My eyes felt like they were on fire and, uh, that was the last thing I ever saw." He finished bringing his gaze back to Carlos and Misty.

"Why do you think they took your eyesight?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." Brent said shrugging. "But I remember them saying something about auras."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

It was late in the afternoon and loads of people were walking out of the office building all thankful for being able to leave their jobs and going home. None of them aware of the the demons watching them from the drain. They were looking at one guy in particular.

An African-american in his late thirties. To everyone else he looked like all the other people walking out of the building but to the demons he stood out. They could see a gold late radiating from the man.

One of the demons held his hand out to the man slowly making a fist like a he was choking someone.

Gasps and screams were heard when the guy's lifeless body fell on the pavement.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Auras." Kendall said when Carlos finished explaining what Brent told him. "I know I've read something on auras." He mumbled.

The two were sitting in the living room, Kendall once again flipping through the Book of Shadows. "Here it is." He said stopping on the page he had been looking for. "Grimlocks,

underground demons who roam from city to city, killing powerful forces of good by seeing the unique auras that surround them." Kendall frowned putting the dots together in his head. "Which they can do by stealing the sight of little kids."

"Like hitman on the dark side." Carlos piped up.

Kendall nodded not taking his eyes away from the page. "The stolen eyesight will last for 24 hours but only if the children are alive." He read.

Carlos glanced at his bright red wristwatch. "We only have fourteen hours to save David or he'll be blind forever."

Letting out a small growl Kendall continued reading. "To destroy a grimlock gather a Schisandra root an-..." Kendall trailed of hearing the front door open and Logan and James walk into the foyer the two did _not_ sound very cheerful. Kendall and Carlos quickly got up and headed to the foyer.

"This was not the kind of exposure I hoped for when we went to LA." James muttered.

Kendall frowned at his friend's distressed tone, glancing at Logan the smart boy alo looked stressed out maybe even more so then James. "Logan?" Kendall asked already not liking the situation though he had no idea what it was. "What happened?"

Logan winced. "A reporter saw me use my powers in the park... And he's threatening to write an article about it." He said in one breath watching Kendall's face darken at his words.

"Does he have any proof?" Carlos asked.

Logan shook his head. "Only what he saw."

"So it's your word against his." Kendall concluded.

James shook his head. "Yeah, the difference is, his word is delivered to a half a million homes each week" He added briskly.

"Well," Carlos said shugging not the least bit worried about being exposed. "Everything happenes for a reason right? Maybe it's time to let the mortal world know about magic."

"No!" Kendall firmly shook his head. "Being exposed will only make things worse." He said in not only his 'leader' voice but his 'big brother' voice as well. "If we're exposed we're gonna have every crazy hounding us day and night. Not to mention the media circus on our front lawn- No James not in a good way." Kendall to his sometimes shallow vain friend.

"You don't know that." Carlos said shaking his head. "At least we could tell Kelly and Dee that we're trying to help David."

"Carlos remember E.T?" Logan asked effectively shutting up the youngest band member.

Logan smirked. They only reason their parents even let them watch the movie when they were seven was to show them how most mortals reacted to things they didn't understand. He guessed it was their parents version of an education film to warn them to never get caught using their powers in public. Well that didn't help now seeing Logan had been caught.

"We gotta focus on saving those kids first." Kendall said interrupting Logan's trail of thoughts. The blond sighed. "I'm going over to Jessica's. He dad's a plumber maybe he has a map of the city's storm drain system."

"Storm drains?" Logan asked.

Carlos nodded grabbing James' arm. "And you're coming with me to see Brent again see if he knows more that can help us and maybe you'll get a premonition."

"Brent?" James asked startled by suddenly being dragged outside.

Kendall chuckled walking to the door before turning to Logan. "Logie, the Book of Shadows said the only way to kill a Grimlock is to blind it with a potion made from Schisandra root. Can you find some?"

"Sure." Logan shrugged. "If I'm not tied to the stake by then thanks to that reporter." He muttered his voice filled with sarcasm.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Chief Caleb Harris smiled walking into the Darryl's office carrying two cups of coffee. He didn't buy all the inspectors coffee but Darryl was a family friend and the poor guy just got another impossible case to work on. "Identified the body yet?" He asked putting the cup in front of Darryl and sitting down in the chair opposite to Darryl.

"The guy was a saint." Darryl responded not sounding to happy about it, no enemies meant no suspect, no suspect meant nights filled with investigation. "Donated millions to the city's anti-drug program." He clarified.

"Examiners say he was murdered?" Caleb asked.

Darryl nodded. "Unless we tell him otherwise. He's listing the C.O.D as a strangulation. The problem is the man died in the middle of a crowd of people and nobody saw anyone lay a hand on him." Darryl told him glaring at the paper on his desk.

Both man looked up when they heard the office door open and close to see a scrawny brown haired guy in a trench coat grinning when he saw Caleb. "Chief Harris I assume." He guessed.

Caleb nodded.

Eric pulled out his press card from the pocket of his trench coat. "Eric Lohman. Bay weekly." He announced.

Darryl sighed getting up from his chair having dealt with reporters who didn't know when to stop dozens of times before he knew what to do _'run'. _"He's all yours boss." He whispered to his boss before quickly making his way out of the office.

Glaring Darryl's retreating form Caleb turned to the reporter. "What do you want?" He demanded.

Eric shrugged casually sitting down in the chair Darryl had been sitting not even a minute ago. "Are you familiar with the boyband Big Time Rush?" He asked smiling seeing a look of recognition passing over Caleb's face. "I knew you would, seeing their names keep popping up in a lot of your murder cases. A lot of the unsolved ones." He said grinning almost as wide as the chesire cat.

"Is that a fact?" Caleb asked regarding the reporter with an even look.

"I have my sources." Eric responded shrugging. "Cops love talking. Especially if you pay them enough."

Caleb's eyes narrowed at that. He was the boss around here, he knew all his man all respectful man so Eric had crossed a line. "Get the hell out of here."

"So I'm guessing you know about the boys unusual powers right?" Eric asked ignoring Caleb's demand. "I saw one of em in action today... I think it was the second oldest Ah... Logan I think. Anyway he waved his hands and magically suspended that David Hatcher kid and his kidnapper in midair. It was, it was very cool. I just wish I had my camera." He grabbed his recorder from his pocket and held it out to the chief. "Care to comment?"

Caleb leaned forward dramatically looking around for any eavesdropper before whispering. "No."

"Okay." Eric said putting his recorder back sounding as cheerful as he was when he first entered the office. "I'll just change my story to a police cover-up instead." He said getting up.

"We're not covering anything up." Caleb denied.

"Then you'll have nothing to worry about." Eric told him. "Jus remember I gave you the chance to work with me." He said before leaving.

A few minutes later when he was sure the reporter was gone Darryl walked back in his office. "What was that about?"

"Nothing." Caleb replied. "But I can't help you with the M.E case."

Darryl blinked. "What? Why are you going?"

"I'm going to have a nice chat with my daughter's boyfriend."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

'Well this was awkward'. Was the thought of Kendall Knight while he was standing in the basement of his potential girlfriend while she grabbed a map of the city's storm drain system.

"Why exactly do you need this?" Jessica asked handing him the map.

"Gustavo wants us to have concert in the storm drain." He replied. 'When in doubt always blame your turd of a producer'.

Jessica raised an eyebrow high enough it disappeared in her raven black bangs. "A concert in a storm drain?" She asked skeptically.

"Yeah." Kendall shrugged uneasily. "Don't get me started on Gustavo's way of thinking."

"Sounds dank." Jessica replied giggling. "Kendall I need to ask you something." She said her tone instantly turning serious. "I might be leaving."

"Leaving?" Kendall echoed being caught off guard.

Jessica nodded. "You know how I've always wanted to be an artist? Well I got except for an art academy in England. It's an opportunity of a life time, really. But," She said looking into Kendall's green eyes. "we might have something. I won't go if you don't want me to."

'Well this seemed familiar'. Kendall thought, if he said he wanted Jess to stay then they would be couple and he wasn't sure if he wanted to be a couple. 'd_rat_!' He thought realizing Jessica was still talking.

Kendall frowned feeling a sensation go through his palm. Looking down at the wheelbarrow he was leaning on, the wheelbarrow which he pretty sure was filled with a bunch of tiny pebbles before was now filled with...

"Rats!" Jessica cried out in shock and fear having followed Kendall's gaze to the wheelbarrow. Jessica let out a loud shriek before rushing out of the basement.

Kendall watched her leave not able to hide his relief. Well at least now he would get enough time to think about his decision.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James and Carlos' were at Brent's house sitting on the plain white couch listening as Brent told them about the few things he remembered from being kidnapped.

"I remember their faces. It's like a nightmare that never ends. They took me into this big area and there were a lot of pipes..." He told them before trailing of. "I'm sorry, that's really all I remember."

"That's okay." James replied. He wasn't really sure what Carlos had expected Brent to remember anyway. The kidnapping was twenty years ago and he had recently been blinded so what could he possibly remember?

Carlos nodded. "You already helped. It doesn't matter."

Brent sighed sadly. "You're disappointed." He more stated then asked.

"No." Carlos quickly denied. "Not all."

Brent smirked. "Someone that can see your face might actually believe that." He said in an amused tone. "But your voice tells another story."

James snorted. "It's to see for everyone. Carlos sucks at lying." He said grinning putting his hand on Brent's shoulder in a friendly manner letting out a quiet gasp when he was pulled into a premonition. He saw a little boy running through the storm drains passing a sign.

"Did you something that could help?" Carlos asked him when he opened his eyes.

James was about to tell him that all his premonitions were useful but decided better of it. "Probably." He answered his younger brother's question.

"What are you talking about?" Brent asked sounding hopelessly confused. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." James responded frowning. "Um, Brent, when they took you were you wearing a sweat shirt with jeans and black high-tops?"

"Uh yeah." Brent nodded frowning even though they couldn't see it thanks to his pitch black sunglasses. "How did you know?"

"When you escaped were you running through water?" James answered the question with a question.

"Through a tunnel." Brent replied his voice quiet as remembered more about his kidnapping.

James slowly nodded. "Okay I need you to think really hard... Did you hear or feel anything?"

Sighing Brent fiddled his thumbs together. "Only... the sound of a generator and... Maybe cable cars?"

"Cable cars?" Carlos repeated. "Do you have a map or something?" He asked. James gasped and painfully poked him in his sides. "Ouch!" He yelped glaring at James. "What was that for?"

James glared back motioning for Brent's sunglasses.

Carlos blinked realizing James' point. He was asking a blind guy if he had a map. "Oh that was so stupid of me." He gasped. "I'm so sorry!"

"No." Brent slowly shook his head still stunned by how James knew all this stuff from when he was kidnapped. "I actually do have a map of the area." He said getting up carefully walking towards a book closet and taking out a large book. "What exactly are we looking for?" He asked handing Carlos the book.

James shrugged. "Maybe a cable car turnaround." He said moving to look over Carlos' shoulder."

That generator that you heard could have been a power plant."

"James?" Brent asked quietly. "How did you know what I was wearing the day I was kidnapped."

"Uh, a good guess?" James said uncertainly hoping Brent would buy it.

Brent just shook his head. "You some kind of psychic or something?"

"Or something." Carlos replied smiling.

Brent nodded like something he knew was just confirmed. "That's how you see those monsters Carlos told me about isn't it? That must mean you two have bright auras please be careful."

"We will." James and Carlos answered in perfect harmony. "We better go back home now." James said. "It's getting late."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall and Logan were sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast the next morning. Logan shot Kendall an annoyed look. "Talk about stealing the fire." He muttered. "My power grows and you get a whole new one."

Kendall shrugged. "What can I say I'm a competitive dude."

"Transformation sounds like one of the most useful powers."Logan commented.

Kendall shook his head. "I looked it up in the Book of Shadows when I came home last night. It said I have to be directly in contact with what I want to transform. Plus I have no idea how to do it again. It only worked yesterday cause it reacted to how I felt."

Both boys looked up when the doorbell rang. Sighing Logan got up and went to open the door.

"Mr. Harris?" Logan asked in surprise not having expected the chief to be there. "Misty's not here." He said thinking Caleb was here for his daughter a frown came to Logan's face when he remembered something. "...And neither it Carlos." He said realizing with a sense of dread that Carlos and James didn't come home last night.

"I'm working on the kidnappings." Was Caleb's reply. "I figured we could talk."

"I already told the police everything I know." Logan responded.

Caleb sighed. "Logan," He started. "You know that magic mambo jumbo the four of you are trying to make me believe since Misty and Carlos became a thing?"

"You're ready to believe us on that now?" Logan asked. Caleb was one hard headed mortal not believing anything the boys said about magic even when both Logan and Carlos demonstrated their powers to him, not drastically of course Logan just moved a small rock through the air and Carlos only summoned a small flame on his finger.

Caleb shrugged. "Some reporter Eric Lohman wants to write a story on this."

Logan shrugged. "He's just a reporter wanting to get himself a name."

"Lohman's on you, at least he thinks he is and he's not gonna let go. If you don't level with me, I can't help you control this." Caleb told him.

"Thanks for the heads up..."Logan thanked Caleb. "We already know about him."

Caleb nodded before turning around and leaving.

Logan rolled his eyes at the chief's poor manners. Kendall walked into the foyer chewing on an apple. "Who was it?"

"Caleb." Logan answered crossing his arms. "He was here to warn me about the reporter that's out to get me." He said his voice filled with annoyance and typical Logan panic. "Other then that I'm fine how about you?"

Kendall shrugged. "Just peachy-keen thanks." He said his mouth filled with apple. Right then the apple in his hand transformed in a peach. Kendall grimaced, he didn't even like peaches.

Logan let out a small laugh taking the peach from Kendall's hands. "Like your new powers." He said before taking a bite of the juicy peach. "You even made it a fresh one." He laughed.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos and James were sneaking around an old abandoned grey building.

"Bingo." Carlos grinned once James managed to open the locked door.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"We found it!" Carlos cheered as he and James run into the foyer where Kendall and Logan were waiting for them. "We f-" He stopped to take a deep yawn damn he was tired, not sleeping for a whole night does that to a guy. "-ound the entrance of to the storm drains!"

The two older boys looked at them happy yet upset at the same time.

"What?" James asked not knowing why Kendall and Logan were looking at them like that.

Kendall glared at them. "Nice of you two to call to let us know you weren't dead."

"Oh." James realizing they hadn't let their older brothers know about their all nighter. "Oops." Both he and Carlos chorused.

"Didn't you two see the car parked in front of our front lawn?" Logan asked them sounding much calmer then Kendall which was saying something seeing well Logan panicked under pressure and Kendall.. didn't, never had.

"Yeah." Carlos nodded. "So?"

"That's the reporter I told you about." Logan replied. "And now he's stalking us."

"We only have two hours before David will be blinded forever and we can't leave with a reporter watching us every move." Kendall continued letting out a frustrated growl when the doorbell rang again.

"Yes?" He asked not even surprised to find Eric standing in at the door.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Eric casually asked like they were good friends and Eric wasn't stalking them.

Rolling his eyes Kendall moved to close the door.

"Don't bother using magic on me by the way." Eric informed him. "I already hid the tape."

That stopped Kendall from closing the door. "What tape?"

Eric smirked that annoying smug smirk of his. "The one of you using your powers to transform that apple in a peach. Pretty cool."

James and Carlos looked at Logan question who just shook his head letting them know he and Kendall would explain later.

"You're bluffing." Kendall spoke in challenging tone.

"Am I?" Eric giggled. "You screwed up. And I got the proof. Okay, now here's the deal. I already got my story ready to print. But all I really want now from you is a tell-all exclusive. I'll write the book, we can share in movie rights, foreign sales, distributi-" He was cut off by Kendall slamming the door in his face. "Okay." Eric just continued smiling happily. "I'll just wait here."

Kendall sighed turning around to face his younger brothers.

"What now?" Carlos asked.

"You and James are going back to the storm drains." Kendall informed them going straight into leader mode. "Logan and I will take care of Eric." He said turning back to the door opening it to find Eric still standing there.

Kendall smirked enjoying the feeling of being back in control again. "I've thought about you offer." He said looking over Eric's shoulder to see James and Carlos have already sneaked out through the manor's back door and were sneaking towards the BTR-mobile. "Maybe we can work something out."

"Really?" Eric asked skeptically raising an eyebrow. "Why don't I believe you?"

"Probably reporter instinct." Logan informed him moving to stand next to Kendall.

Eric's eyes grew when he heard a car's engine start behind him. Whirling around he saw James and Carlos drive of.

"Oops." Kendall snorted.

"Busted!" He and Logan cried grinning as they bumped their fists together before closing the door in Eric's face again.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"I get to shower first when we get back home." James muttered walking down the ladder landing right into a puddle of storm drain goop. "Which way?" he asked Carlos who was holding the map.

Carlos shook his head. "I night a light." He said handing James the map before snapping his fingers to summon a small flame on his index finger. Moving it closer to the map so they could see in the dark storm drain. "That way." He said pointing straight forward.

James scrunched up his nose in disgust as they started walking in the direction Carlos was pointing at. "I can't believe something can even smell so bad." He looked around finding a big sign pointing to the exit where they had came from. "Good sign." He said grinning.

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

"I saw that sign in my premonition of Brent." James replied. "We're on the right track."

Carlos nodded. "Good." He took another step forward almost stepping on a rat. "Whoa!" He gasped quickly taking a few steps back to not harm the poor creature. He let out a startled cry when he fell into a deep hole.

"Carlos!" James gaped when Carlos disappeared. "Carlos!" He cried carefully moved to where Carlos had been standing seconds ago carefully taking each step now that the source of light had disappeared with Carlos. "Oh no!" He cried seeing Carlos laying unconscious the bottom of the hole. "Hang on buddy." He said grabbing a piece of board and covering the hole with it before running outside. He needed to get help.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"I feel like I should be cackling." Logan smiled stirring in the pot with boiling green vanquishing potion.

Kendall chuckled watching Logan from the kitchen table. Carlos was usually the one to make the potions to this was new to the both of them. "I don't think Carlos cackles when making potions. Maybe your mom did." He added in a teasing matter.

Logan was about give a nasty retort when the home telephone rang.

"I'll get it." Kendall said getting up from the chair and heading to the telephone.

"Big Time Rush residence." Kendall answered the black wireless phone letting himself fall into the leather armchair.

"Kendall." He was answered by James' panicked voice instantly alerting him that something was seriously wrong. "Carlos' hurt and I get to him."

"Uh, Okay." Kendall calmly replied trying to not upset James further. "Where are you?"

"At the end of Varick street." James replied. "Hurry and bring the potion."

Kendall nodded even though he knew James couldn't see him. "We're on our way." He said before hanging up.

"Logan!" Kendall called walking back into the kitchen to see looking filling two jars with the green potion. "We gotta go, Carlos and James are in trouble."

Logan nodded grabbing the jars and following Kendall outside where both boys came to a sudden halt. "We really need another car." Logan pointed out annoyed by the fact they might actually needed to take the bus to save their brothers.

"Or you use my baby." Eric said through the opened window of his car. "But only if you tell me what I want to know." He then shrugged reaching for his camera and pointing it at the boys. "Or show me a magic trick." He chuckled.

"We don't have time for this." Logan groaned. "Carlos' hurt a little boy's life is at stake here."

"Do you know where they are?" Eric asked still filming them every move.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Fine. You win?"

"What's my prize?" Eric asked grinning.

"The guys and I are witches." Kendall told him through gritted teeth fighting the urge to lash out to the reporter.

"Witches?" Eric repeated, if possible his grin got even bigger. "Terrific. Let's go." He said unlocking his car.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James sighed in relief when a black car drove up the street parking only a few feet away from. He frowned when right after Kendall and Logan got out so did Eric. "What's he doing here?"

"Making my career." Eric replied sounding like an excited child on Christmas day completely ignorant to the fact he might ruin the lives of the four boys.

"We didn't have a choice." Logan replied. "Where's Carlos?"

"This way." James said already heading to the storm drain entrance followed by Kendall and Logan.

Kendall whirled around when he noticed Eric was following them. "You stay here."

Eric blinked. "No, no way am I staying here! I want in on the action. I'm coming with ya."

"Nope." Kendall shook his head. "Look, there are too many lives at stake here including my brothers'. I will not have you risking them." He told Eric in a threatening way. "Stay where you are, you'll get your story." He said before walking into the storm drains.

Eric watched his disappear into the darkness of the storm drains. "I'll... not stay here." He whispered to himself grabbing his camera from his trench coat he slowly began walking into the storm drain.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

One of the grimlock was walking in the storm drains looking at the piece of board.

Carlos who was slowly waking blinked hearing footsteps. "James?" He quietly called. "James is that you?"

Hearing the voice the grimlock removed the piece of board grinning when he saw the bright golden aura radiate from the boy. The grimlock held his hand out slowly making a fists using it's powers to choke Carlos.

The grimlock couldn't even get close to actually killing the short latino boy when he heard a loud animal like growl and was tackled to the floor by a cheetah.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Eric was walking through the storm drain holding his camera in front of him filming everything he could see. "This is Eric Lohman reporting live. I'm in a storm drain underground following four boys, all of them witches." He spoke like narrating a documentary. "As they look for children who may have been abducted by a strange-" Eric froze when a bald deadly white creature with whirling red eyes walked up to him.

In one quick hand motion the grimlock chocked Eric to his final breath.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Easy." Logan said channeling his telekinesis through his hands to lift Carlos out of the hole. "You might wanna lay of the corndogs for a while." Logan grunted one he finally managed to lift Carlos out of the whole.

"Ow." Carlos winced rubbing a bump on the back of his head.

Kendall sighed helping Carlos stand up. "We gotta get you outa here."

Carlos shook his head. "No." He said his voice quiet and stained. "Gotta help little boys."

"Just up the streets." Kendall told him keeping his tone gentle. "Logan, James and I will go straight back to look for the boys."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Caleb walked into the storm drains. He was able to find the location by talking to Brent Miller a guy who had been kidnapped twenty years ago. Seeing something laying on the floor he quietly walked towards frowning when he realized it was the dead body of Eric Lohman.

Seeing something move into the distance he quickly grabbed his gun from his belt and aimed at the thing. When it came closer he saw the deadly white with red whirling eyes person like thing. Reacting by instinct he fired his gun at it for servile times and watched helplessly as the creature continued walking towards him with the bullets still in it's chest. In the blink of an eye the grimlock had grabbed Caleb by his throat.

"Mr Harris!" He heard someone cry out and before he knew it the creature was sent flying through the air by some invisible force.

"Boys." Caleb couldn't ever remember being so relieved to see the four members of Big Time Rush. Probably cause he wasn't ever happy to see them it was just that... Well one of them was dating his daughter and they ended up at the police station way too often and they tried to convince him of a weird story about magic. A weird story which he now finally believed.

"Are you okay?" James asked him.

Caleb nodded. "Yeah."

"Good." Kendall nodded. "Carlos is hurt can you bring him back to the street?"

"Sure." Caleb replied stunned but also somewhat content by the fact that his daughter and her boyfriend hadn't been lying at him for weeks. He quickly moved to take Carlos over from Kendall. "Hey Carlos?" He said once he had a steady hold on the boy. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Carlos asked letting the chief guide him to the exit.

"For not believing you and Misty were telling me the truth."

Logan smiled once Carlos and the chief were gone. Looking down he saw eric's dead body. Bending down he grabbed the camera from his limp hand. "So much for your career huh?"

"We should go back looking for those boys." Kendall said reminding Logan and James they still had demons to vanquish. Right then the grimlock Logan had send flying through the air minutes ago returned running up and was now standing in front of them growling loudly.

Letting out a loud girlish shriek James pulled the cap from the jar and threw the green liquid over the demon who screamed in agony as it melted it away, and no it didn't look when witch in the wizard of oz melted. The grimlock melted away rotting flesh and all followed by a sickening stench.

"Just what we need." Logan muttered. "More toxic waste in the sewers." He chuckled.

"One down, one to go." James slowly nodded.

"Let's split up." Kendall suggested. "I'll go that way and two go look over there only twenty minutes left."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Gross stuff." James muttered looking around in the dark storm drain. "And look more gross stuff." He groaned when he suddenly bumped into something large made of metal.

Once he got a better look he realized it was a makeshift cage the grimlocks must have set up. "David?" He cautiously called out two Kelly's nephew. "Are you in there?"

"Please help."

James sighed in relief when a child's voice answered to him. Once his eyes adjusted more to the darkness he could make out the silhouette of two little boys. He inhaled sharply when he saw David's pupils were gone. "Don't worry." He quickly tried to reassure the boys. "We'll get you out of here." He said before looking behind him.

"Kendall! Logan! I found them!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall walked around the dark storm drain system when he heard Logan calling for him unfortunately so heard the other grimlock who immediately turned to Kendall holding out his hand slowly making a fists.

Kendall gasped letting go of the jar in his hand which shattered into tiny pieces, when he felt the demon's hands on his neck choking him while in fact the demon wasn't even touching him.

James who had went to get Kendall and Logan kicked the grimlock causing him to drop to the floor and lose control of his power letting go of his choking hold on Kendall.

The kick to the head wasn't enough to keep the grimlock away for long as it got preparing for another attack.

"Guys!" Logan cried having just walked in on the scene his cry bringing the grimlock's attention to him. Gulping Logan motioned his hand at the green liquid on the floor sending it flying into the grimlock's face causing him melt away just like his companion had.

"You found David and the other boy?" Kendall asked James not taking his eyes from the the pile of rotten flesh on the floor, it was all that was left of the grimlock.

James nodded. "This way." He said turning around heading back to the cage.

David and the other boy were sitting in the cage looking around in bewilderment. "I can see again." David whispered he grinned when his eyes landed on Logan. "You have magic powers!" He cried pointing at Logan. "I saw it."

"Let's get you two out of here." Kendall said opening the cage. 'We'll worry about exposure later'.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Caleb sat down in his chair at the police station watching the happy reunion between the two boys and their parents before glancing at Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos who were standing a few feet away.

Darryl walked up to him looking curious and surprised at the same time. "How exactly did you know where to look for those boys?" He asked.

"Anonymous tip." Caleb replied smiling, grateful for things making sense in his life again. Not perfect sense but still... He understood them now.

"What about the kidnappers?" Darryl asked searching for some answers. Cause while things made sense to the chief now the inspector felt even more confused now. Especially seeing his long time friend was now keeping him in the dark.

"Kidnappers?" Caleb blinked pretending to be surprised. "There were no kidnappers. The boys followed a kitten into the storm drains and got lost."

"Really?" Darryl raised an eyebrow looking at the chief skeptically. "How do you explain finding Lohman down there with a broken neck?"

Caleb shrugged. "Must have slipped when he went down there after them. Anything for a story. That's too bad." Wow he couldn't even pretend to feel bad for the dead reporter.

"Real shame." Darryl nodded deciding to let it drop, this time. "Do you really expect me to belief this chief?"

Caleb smiled. "For now."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"You think they said anything?" Carlos asked his older brothers wondering if the two little boys already spilled anything about magic.

"No, they just got back from the hospital." Logan responded. "But who knows what they'll say once the police start questioning them."

James sighed tiredly. "So much for our secret." He said. He then sensed coming from Kendall. "You alright?"

"Jessica got accepted for an art academy in England." Kendall informed him. "And I'm gonna let her go."

"But you can't keep holding on fpr Jo." James told him already. "Who knows if she'll come back."

"I won't." Kendall nodded smiling. "But I also won't date someone new yet."

"There's Brent." Carlos suddenly said seeing the sunglasses wearing man standing a few feet away. "Hey Brent!" He waved before realizing he once again forgot Brent couldn't see him.

Much to his surprise Brent actually started walking towards him. "Carlos is that you?" He asked smiling brightly.

For a moment Carlos and James wondered how he could walk so secure, that was till Brent took his sunglasse of and they saw the pupils in his bright shining happy green eyes.

"You can see!" James and Carlos gasped. "How did that happen?" Carlos asked.

"You tell me." Brent replied grinning. "Someone must have slayed those monsters. You two know anything about that?" He chuckled when James and Carlos both looked away uneasily. "That's okay." He assured the two younger boys. "If anyone understands the danger of telling amazing stories, I sure do." He said. "Are those the boys?" He asked pointing towards David ant the other boy who had been kidnapped. "Maybe I should have a talk with them about story telling." He suggested.

"That would be awesome." Carlos nodded. "Thanks."

Brent shook his head. "No thank you."


	16. The power of two

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch15: The power of two.

Carlos' pov:

"Faster, faster, faster!" I whispered under my breath. I had put the arm chair in front of the tv so I could play mario kart. It was more fun to play with a partner but James was busy being boring. He was on the big couch trying again to learn to gain more control of his premonitions.

"Have you seen my bag?" Logan asked hastily walking into the living room.

"In the kitchen." Kendall replied walking in right behind Logan also in a rush. "Have you seen my plane tickets?"

'Older brothers can be sooo boring sometimes!' I thought resetting the game, stupid bowser beat my Yoshi. Anyways the reason Kendall and Logan are going through the manor on a searching frenzy cause of their trips.

Kendall's taking his mom and Katie to Florida so they could go to Disney world for Katie's eleventh birthday. He's afraid about the lack of control of his new powers and accidently exposing himself like Logan did two days ago.

Logie's going on a field trip with Camille and her dad. He's being nervous cause Camille and her dad are very close ever since she lost her mom died when she was five, so her dad's opinion was really important to her. If Logan screwed up with Camille's dad he might as well kiss his relationship good bye.

Me and James both know they are nervous but they pretend nothing's wrong.

"Carlos!" Kendall yelled.

"Yeah Kendall?" I replied refusing to look away from the game. I had to beat James' high score no time to waist time with something stupid as thinking.

"Have you seen my plane tickets?" He asked moving to stand in front of me blacking my view from the tv!

"James has them." I replied trying to look past him.

End Carlos' pov.

James sat on the couch indian style taking deep breaths, opening his eyes he looked at the items he had put down in front of him. Grabbing a picture of him and the guys he closed his eyes trying get a premonition. "Nope." He said putting the picture down and going on to the next item. Plane tickets. Closing his eyes again. For the first time ever he didn't gasp when being pulled into a premonition. He saw Kendall, his mom and Katie running after a plane that just took off.

"It worked!" James grinned opening his eyes to look at the plane tickets in his hands just a second before Kendall snatched them out of his hands.

"Found them." Kendall said smiling before sending James an annoyed look. "Dude? Didn't you hear me look for them?"

"You don't get it." James replied. "I just saw a future event on command." He said grinning. "Oh Yeah..." He smiled sheepishly. "That's the good news. The bad news I saw you, Katie and your mom miss the plane."

"Seriously!" Kendall cried at the unfairness of that. "Why can't taking my baby sister on birthday trip go easy?"

Rolling his eyes James got up from the couch, putting his hands on the older boy's shoulders and began pushing out of the living room. "You just go and pick up your mom and Katie and go to Florida." He said while urging Kendall out of the room into the foyer. "We stop premonitions from happening all the time."

Logan walked into the foyer carrying standing beside Kendall he let out a huff dropping his duffel bag.

Kendall was opened his mouth to reply when Carlos ran into the foyer screaming. "I did it! I beat the high score! Whoo!"

James smirked. "Only because you haven't played against the best gamer of all time yet." He said grinning smugly. "Me." He said proudly pointing at himself with both hands.

"Oh you're on!" On Carlos cried putting his helmet on. He then noticed Kendall and Logan were staring at them. "What?"

"Are you sure you two can handle the weekend on your own?" Kendall asked looking at his two youngest brothers with a skeptical frown on his face.

"Why?" Carlos asked trying to sound innocent. "Don't you trust us?"

Kendall simply pulled an invitation from his pocket and began reading in tone similar to reading a story to a little child. "You are here by invited to worlds most awesomest party organized by no other then The Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood." He then held up the bright blue card which held a picture of James and Carlos in their party out fits with their address underneath it. Logan also held up his invitation.

"Really?" James asked Carlos incuriously. "You invited Kendall and Logan?"

"You said invite everyone who liked to party." Carlos defended weakly.

"Yeah..." Kendall had to resist the urge to actually laugh at how predictable his friends' actions were. "I don't think leaving the two of you alone for the weekend is such a good idea. What if a demon attacks?"

"What if a demon attacks and you need the power of four?" Logan added to the question.

Carlos frowned not sure how to answer that.

James smirked before playfully poking Carlos' side. "Then the power of two will just have to do." He rhymed making a mental note to remember that rhyme in case a demon _did _attack and he needed to write a vanquishing spell.

"Good one." Carlos laughed holding his fist out he and James bumped their fists together.

"I know right." James laughed.

Kendall looked like he was about to say something when they heard a car honk from outside. Logan paled instantly. "That's Camille's dad!" He yelped bending down to grab his duffel bag before rushing out of the door in only in a matter of seconds.

Looking at the now empty spot besides him, shifting his gaze to the now wide open door Kendall grabbed his own duffel bag and walked into the porch. "Enjoy your weekend!" He yelled after the old black car that just drove out of the drive way and soon disappeared from sight. He then glanced back at James and Carlos who didn't even seem surprised by Logan panicky reaction.

"I gotta go now." Kendall said checking his watch. "No parties." He said closing the door behind him.

James and Carlos looked at each other. "When do you think they got so boring?" Carlos asked.

James shrugged. "Must be... some weird gene we didn't get or something."

"The party's still on right?"

"Of course." James nodded. "Tomorrow's gonna be awesome." He grinned.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

A tall man aimlessly moved around in his cell at the police station, he was in a light blue shirt dark blue jeans and he had greasy dark brown hair that seemed to stick up in every way possible.

A few feet out of his cell sat a guard on a wooden chair playing a game on his nintendo DS. This might seem weird but the guard wasn't on duty, he was simply playing a game to pass time during his lunch break.

Why would someone spend his lunch break near a cell with a criminal. Well nobody would probably want that and neither did the guard. In his eyes all the cells were empty. He didn't see the man in the cell cause the man in the cell was a spirit. The guard also did not see the woman in a medieval black dress with thick curling red hair appear in sea of flames. The guard didn't see her cause she was a soul collector and only spirits in the astral plane could see her.

The woman smirked watching the criminal walk around. "You don't seriously plan on spending the rest of eternity around here do you?"

"I'll find a way out of this rock on my own." The criminal replied sending her an annoyed look. He'd be damned to give into any of her offers.

"Who are you kidding, Jackson?" The soul collector stated matter of factly. "You've been stuck here ever since the executed you." She reminded him of the obvious. "Fifty-four long years stuck between life and death." She sighed dramatically.

"Big deal." Jackson muttered. "I've learned some things in my time here. Things most spirits stuck on earth can't. For example," He put let on of his hands pass through the jail bars while gripping another bar with his other hand. "Break the physical plane. And plan my revenge."

"Revenge." The soul collector deadpanned. "My how mortal of you." She spoke sounding bored.

Jackson whirled around to glare at her. "Got to hell!" He snapped.

"That's what I do." The soul collector said brushing a lock of red hair behind her ear. "Only never alone. I ferry souls there. Everyone I can get my little hands on, so to speak."

"Well you can forget about getting your hands on this one." Jackson muttered turning away from her. "So forget about it."

"Don't worry Jackson." The soul collector smiled in what might have passed for a reassuring smile had she not had the satisfied glint in her eyes. "I don't want your soul. I want a witch's. They're prize catches. Trophies." She smirked.

Jackson turned to look at her fully again. "What does that have to do with me?"

"If you let me help you get out off this police station, get your revenge, the witches will try to stop you." She told him. "And the only way to do that is to become vulnerable to me. Then I'll have them right where I want them." She spoke grinning. "Speaking of witches..." She said bringing a finger to her blood red lips indicating him to be quiet.

Frowning Jackson followed the soul collector's gaze to the door where a couple nearly fell into the room while making out. "Carlos." The girl moaned.

"Yeah don't mind me." The guard spoke up surprising the happy couple. "Just eating here."

"I-..We- Sorry." Misty blushed. "We didn't expect anyone to be here."

The guard nodded. "Yeah I guessed that. Though I wouldn't do that in here kids. This place might be haunted. My grandfather was here when they still used this place to execute people." He said sending Misty a playful wink.

Misty in response only rolled her eyes at the guard's lame attempt at humor. Carlos snorted that was morbid... and he fought with demons on a daily basis so he knew what morbid was.

The guard's humor was enough to piss of the death. "What an idiot." He muttered.

The soul collector smirked. "Look at him as your 'get out of jail free' card." She said making quote marks with her fingers. She squinted her eyes at the guard who immediately dropped death.

"Oh my god!" Misty cried quickly bending done putting her finger against the guard's neck searching for a pulse.

Carlos whirled around to look into the cell where he had been seeing the criminal but he had simply passed the criminal as that. A criminal in a cell not a ghost. "Who are you?" He cried.

Jackson blinked shocked by being directly asked something by someone other then the soul collector for the first time in fifty-four years. "You can see me?"

"Forget about him for now." The soul collector told him. "There's your ride out of this place." She said pointing at the dead guard. "Hop on!"

Jackson deciding to trust the soul collector for one walked through the metal bars and made his way towards the dead guard. He bent down over the dead man letting himself fall face into the body. A few seconds later the guard stood up. "Lunch break's over." He muttered before leaving moving robotically.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James was sitting outside at at bar chatting with a girl he just met. College girl Rachel was definatly something new. Over the years James had become a master in getting the girls he wanted, if you let out the fact that he would only go on one or two dates with the same girl before he started feeling bad about the lack of 'the click'. Now that he was older it was time for experimenting. Experimenting with older girls who he found out weren't any different from the girls he had before so excitement of that was gone before it even started.

Though college girl Rachel was proving him wrong. Cause she wanted someone smart and... James wouldn't deny it, heck he admitted it himself. He wasn't _that_ clever.

"So you say you're going to college." Rachel continued the conversation. "What's your PHD gonna be?"

"That will probably be.." James decided he'd best choose something he was good at. "English." He was good with words, when talking to girls or vanquishing demons but that still counted if you asked him.

Rachel smiled seemingly interested. "So you have a good grammar and spelling then?"

Oh this was too easy. James smirked. "More like in picking the right words baby." He said leaning forward resisting the smug grin that wanted to make a way to his face when Rachel did the same. They were about to kiss when James' cell phone rang.

"Damn it!" James muttered when he and Rachel pulled back. Swinging his phone open he answered in an annoyed tone. "What?"

"A ghost just took possession of a guard at the police station." Carlos' worried voice replied to him.

James rolled his eyes. "Seriously you call me for tha-" His eyes grew when the meaning of Carlos' words hit him. "But some uhm.. one moment. "James glanced at Rachel. "Yeah, Rach this isn't gonna work out. I lied, your laugh actually sounds creepy and I'm not going to college." As soon as he finished talking James closed his eyes. _'Three, two, one... smack_

James didn't even flinch when Rachel slapped him and stomped of. Sure that nobody could be eavesdropping on them now he brought his attention back to his phone. "There's a river across the police station right?"

'Yeah." Carlos replied. "You think that little pond's actually enough to trap the spirit?"

James shrugged. "Sometimes evil spirits need a dead body to transport over water. When a ghost is on the mainla-"

"Wait, Misty's dad just texted her." Carlos interrupted him. "He wants to talk to me. Bye!" Carlos said before hanging up

James glared at his phone. Had he just let a girl pass for Carlos to hang up on him? James winced suddenly becoming aware of the painful sting on his reddened cheek. Apparently he'd also got slapped for nothing. Glancing at the two girls sitting at a table a few feet away he smirked. Maybe he hadn't gotten slapped for nothing.

Getting up he walked over to their table putting a sad look on. "Hi my name is James. My girlfriend just broke up with me and I could really use some company right now."

"Aww." Both girls fell for his sad puppy pout. "You poor thing. Come sit with us."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Inspector Morris looked through the door opening of his chief's office Caleb sat at his desk bent over a bunch of paper work. After a few minutes Darryl finally walked in. "You wanna talk about it?" The dark man asked his boss.

"About what Darryl." Caleb asked not bothering to look up from his work to know it was his long time friend who had walked in.

"About why you've been walking around looking like a zombie for the past two days." Darryl answered pulling out a chair.

Caleb let out a tired sigh before finally looking up from his paperwork. "I want to but I must work this out for myself first." He had planned on talking to Carlo about the whole 'witch' thing but had to cancel cause he wasn't sure anymore what he wanted to tell him.

Daryl sighed but leaned back in his chair anyway. Both man looked up when inspector Blakely walked in.

"Hey chief." She greeted her boss nodding towards him. Inspector Blakely only recently got promoted to inspector but already she thought herself as an expert in the art of crime solving. "You've been talking a liking in the freaky cases, figure this out." She said holding up a file grinning. "A victim was stabbed thirteen times in the chest. Circular pattern. CSI combed the scene and other than the knife, found no evidence. Except, check this out." She said pulling out a picture from the file and showing it to them.

It was a picture of an ordinary looking knife except of the bright yellow fingerprint on the handle.

"A solid thumbprint." Daryl said shrugging. "So?"

"This would be normal yes." Inspector Blakely nodded grinning, she had hoped he would ask that. "Except we didn't get it from dusting. We got it from fluoroscopy."

Daryl shot the female inspector an odd look. "Ultraviolet fingerprint? I never heard of that."

Inspector Blakeley shot him an annoyed look obviously not happy with him questioning her work. "We ran the tests." She grinned already getting past her annoyance. "This is the Freaky part. It matches up to Jackson Ward, the serial killer that was executed here when this place was still used to execute people."

Caleb had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, just his luck. "You sure of this Blakely?"

The inspector eagerly nodded. "Tested it twice to be sure sir."

"Dead guy's fingerprints on a murder weapon. Must be a mistake." Daryl muttered.

"Or... Supernatural." Caleb whispered so nobody could hear. Sighing loudly he got up from his chair. "Can I borrow this?" He asked already snatching the file and the picture out of inspector Blakely's hands and walking out of his office.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

By the time James came home Carlos was sitting at the kitchen table behind Logan's laptop who he luckily hadn't taken with him for his road trip. "Over here!" He called when he heard James enter the manor.

"Shouldn't you be talking with Misty's dad?" James asked walking into the kitchen shooting Carlos an annoyed look before pulling out a chair and sitting at the kitchen table so he could see what Carlos was researching.

"He cancelled last minute." Carlos replied surprised at the look James just send him. "You're mad cause I hang up on you?"

James considered it for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, met up with two way better looking girls then the one I was talking with when you called so we're good."

Carlos smiled, he was about to tell James about what he found out when the door bell rang. "I'll get it." He said getting up and heading to the foyer.

Opening the door to Caleb. "Mr. Harris." Carlos smiled a small smile. "Is this about what you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"Actually I'm here on a case." Caleb replied returning the smile. "A case where frankly before, I'd probably be looking for a more logical explanation."

"Well come on in then." Carlos's smiled brightened as he let the chief into the manor before he walked back into the kitchen where James was going through the information he had found on the web. Both Carlos and Caleb sat down at the kitchen table. "What's the case?" Carlos asked.

Caleb looked around in the modern kitchen, it was hard to believe four young boys lived in this manor, it seemed kinda unfair to the chief. This manor should belong to hard working people not inexperienced kids. Though Caleb had to admit he was biased cause Carlos was dating his daughter. 'Focus Harris!' He told himself. "The son of a former D.A. was brutally murdered. The only quote-unquote evidence points to the last man executed at the station."

"Jackson Ward." James and Carlos replied together.

Caleb blinked. "Yes, how did you know?"

"I researched about the people that were executed at the station cause the ghost I saw taking possession of the guard in one of the cell today." Carlos replied purposely leaving out the reason he and Misty had went to the cells in the first play. Being kinky was one thing, discussing it with his girlfriend's father... So not gonna happen.

"Ghost?" Caleb repeated palling. There were no such things as ghosts... What the hell! It wasn't like his beliefs weren't shaken up enough lately.

"Yeah." James replied unaware of the man's inner frustration. "What's that?" He asked reaching for the picture in Caleb's hand.

"Ultraviolet fingerprint." Caleb slowly replied. "Though technically there's no such thing."

James held the picture higher s he could a better view at the fingerprint. "It could be the ghost's ectoplasm." He mussed. All three males looked up when the door bell rang. "I'll get it." James said getting up and heading to the foyer.

Caleb watched him go with a shocked expression on his face. "Ectoplasm." He repeated trying not to scoff at how ridiculous this all sounded.

"Yeah the ghost's ecto skin." Carlos said nodding.

Caleb let out a loud sigh. "Carlos... About what I wanted to talk about earlier." He started. "I work at the police station cause I want to protect my family. You understand that?"

Carlos nodded. That sounded similar to why his own dad started working for the police.

"Well I've always believed in the logic side of things and now I hear there are things like witches, demons and ghosts." Caleb continued. "Things I can't protect my family from. And apparently my daughter has been aware of along, even helping you guys fighting them."

Carlos grinned. "Yeah she's really amazing." He said with the same dreamy look in his eyes he always got when talking about his girlfriend. "One time she even brought her flare gun to shoot a wen-"

"That's not a good thing!" Caleb snapped immediately silencing Carlos. Caleb winced at the kicked puppy look on Carlos' face. He sighed. "I don't want Misty involved in all this Carlos." He told the short boy in a stern tone.

Carlos sadly looked down realizing what the chief was telling him. He hadn't really put much thought about how he had just pulled Misty into the demon fighting life. But she seemed so happy helping them... Carlos glanced back at the chief and suddenly became aware of how pale the older man looked. His hands were even shaking. "Mr. Harris?" He asked frowning in concern. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know." Caleb said while rubbing circles on his forehead. "Just getting used to the idea of witches and demons. I'm not sure if I'm ready for ghosts to."

"Wait till I tell you about cupids." James muttered walking back into the kitchen carrying a small package. He put the package down on the counter before turning to glare at Caleb.

"Cupids?" Caleb scoffed.

James nodded keeping a serious look on his face. "Yeah. Did we not mention that? My dad used to be a cupid."

Caleb smiled thinking the taller boy was trying to lighten the mood. "You're telling me your dad used to be on of those little guys in a diaper with a bow?"

"Nope." James replied. "Cupids look like just like everyone else." He said sitting back down at the kitchen table. "When a mortal loved life and love dies the elders can turn him or her in a cupid so he or she can continue help people find love. Of course there are rules. Like cupids can't fall in love themselves... But of course my dad did and here I am in all my amzingness." James said doing signature 'I'm pretty' hand motion.

"Oh..kay." Caleb wasn't sure where to put this new information. "So you're half cupid and half witch?"

"Meaning I can sense it when people are in love." James replied still looking very annoyed and about to snap at the older man. "So let me tell my day was a whole lot better before you basically told Carlos to break up with his girlfriend." The last part was said in low hiss as his glare towards the chief intensified.

"Uhm..." Caleb looked around the kitchen that suddenly felt too small even though he thought it too big moments earlier. "Sorry." He said. He was slowly starting to understand what Misty had meant when she said the four of them were brothers. The only explanation he'd gotten from the them about that was that they were spiritual brothers. Well they sure acted like it. "I.. I better go back to station. See if the ghost attacked again." Boy did that was sure a weird thing to say to the chief.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The spirit of Jackson Ward smirked watching judge Renault read a book sitting at his desk. He had dumped his human meat doll hours ago. He was getting his revenge at the judge who put him on death row years ago or at least his grandson.

He literally walked through the desk when leaning forward to turn of the lamp on the judge's desk.

The judge frowned before shrugging and turning the lamp on again.

Jackson grabbed the judge's nameplate from the desk. It wasn't heavy or pointy enough to kill with but he only picked it up to scare the judge. All the judge saw was a floating nameplate after all. "Your grandfather could have shown me some mercy." Jackson told him aware of the fact the judge couldn't see or hear him. "But instead the old fool thought be better of dead."

Judge Renault looked around with big frightened eyes barely looking away from the floating nameplate in front of him. "W-who's there?"

Jackson played with the judge's tie. "They say the electric chair is a painless death. Do you have any idea how wrong that is?!" He demanded before grabbing a letter opened from the desk and stabbing the judge with it. He glanced at his right when he suddenly heard to sound of burning flames where the soul collector was floating only a few feet from the ground.

"I helped you get your revenge." She spoke in a bored tone. "Now you help me get the witches."

"Are you kidding me lady?" Jackson actually laughed at her. "I'm only getting started." He said before going back at stabbing the already dead judge.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Caleb had planned on going back to the station but when Darryl called him telling him there had been another murder similar to the case inspector Blakeley was working on he went to the crime scene instead. So I now here he was standing in a judge's office along with Darryl and an entire CSI team. He looked at the dead body of judge Rnault going over the stuff he knew. "Thirteen stab wounds same pattern as the other victim. It even matches Jackson Ward's M.O."

"Must be a copycat killer." Darryl said and Caleb knew he would have suggested the same thing a week ago when he still didn't believe in magic.

"We dusted everything." One of the CSI detectives said walking up to them. "Nothing."

"Did you fluoroscope it?" Caleb asked already knowing the answer was no. Walking over to the desk he grabbed a blue light from his pocket and shone it over the suspected murder weapon a letter opened. Sure enough an ultraviolet fingerprint appeared on the opener. 'Ectoplasm'. Caleb reminded himself.

Smiling he turned back to Darryl. "Bet you for ten bucks it matches Jackson Ward's fingerprint."

"Caleb, don't go jumping off the deep end on me, okay." Darryl said sending his boss a worried look. "Jackson Ward is dead. He's been dead for a long time now."

"Well, somebody's going around killing people, or the descendants of people who put him away." Caleb pointed out. "Morris, let someone put together a list of potential victims. I need to go."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James and Carlos were at Rocque Records. Just because Kendall and Logan got the weekend of didn't mean they did and even though half of the band was gone Gustavo still demanded they came to the studio to practice some new dance moves with mr X.

"Jump, cross and turn." Mr X said before doing the moves himself and then looking at the two boys as they tried to copy him.

"DOGS!" Gustavo bellowed as he and Kelly walked in followed by Caleb. "Why is the chief of the police here to see you?" He asked. There was a dangerous edge to his voice.

James rolled his eyes. "That's just mr. Harris. Carlos is dating his daughter so he-"

"Sorry police business." Caleb interrupted him. "I need to talk to you in private." He said motioning to the door.

James and Carlos glanced at each other before following Caleb out of the door. "Are you trying to get us fired!" James hissed at him.

"Sorry," Caleb apologized. "But I think the ghost has killed again." Damn he was really saying weird things today.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

When they arrived at the manor they went straight to the attic where (much to Caleb's dismay) Misty was waiting for them sitting on an old couch. "I know where the boys keep the spare key." She said at her father's surprised look. "I want to help with the ghost busting." She said grinning but also sending Carlos a look that was a mix of both concern and annoyance. Normally Carlos wouldn't have hesitated asking her for help.

"Back to the Book of Shadows." James said walking over to the standard and opening the heavy ancient book.

"I already looked." Carlos said sitting down besides Misty on the old couch. "I didn't really find something. I mean, there is so many references in here. There's ghosts, poltergeists, evil spirits, phantasms. We are not dealing with a typical demon." He told James not really paying attention to the two guest even though one of them was his girlfriend.

James continued flipping through the book. "But there has to be something on vanquishing evil spirits in here."

"Yeah..." Carlos looked down chewing his lower lip. "There is but I don't think we want to use it."

James looked up from the large book to look at Carlos. "Why not? If we need the power of four we can just call Kendall and Logan." He said hoping that was the problem cause he knew that look on Carlos' face. It was the same look he had when burned down the stove when he was eight but everyone thought he overheated it before he finally admitted the truth

"That's not the problem." Carlos replied shaking his head. He got up to stand next to James so he could look in the Book of Shadows. "The problem is an evil spirit can't be vanquished on the physical plane. Only the astral plane. His plane. So... Our spirits have to say the spell."

"Which means one of us has to die for the spell to work." James said realizing why Carlos didn't think they should do the spell. Without saying anything he went back at flipping through the Book of Shadows. He didn't have to say anything about that spell. They both silently agreed they wouldn't do it.

Misty smiled when her dad sat down next to her. "Amazing huh?" She asked. "I always kinda thought there was more to the world then this but, the magic the boys' have shown me... It's just down right amazing." She decided amazing was the best word to describe the magical world. Even though the demons she had already seen. Carlos had changed her and she wouldn't trade that for the world.

Her dad slowly nodded. "Yeah... I used to think there was such a things as heaven and hell. I don't think I could ever imagine something like this."

"Neither did we." Carlos told them smiling when he turned back to them. "We first got our powers when we were six, though we're only now starting to use them cause our parents didn't want that kind of life for us. Destiny has other plans." He explained Caleb's words from earlier that day still ringing in his head. Was it right of him to drag Misty into all their magic related problems. She was mortal and deserved a normal life.

James sighed walking over to the old couch so he could look at them when spoke next. "We believe everything happens for a reason." He said looking at Caleb directly. "Which means there's probably a very good reason why it was opened up to you two." He said a smile coming to his face. "Welcome to our little shop of horrors."

"Are you doing that?" Caleb asked pointing to something behind James.

James and Carlos followed his gaze to the Book of Shadows that was flipping through the pages on it's own.

"Nah." Carlos shrugged. "It just does that on it's own sometimes." He said. He and Misty walked back to the book. Misty couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips when she saw on what page the book landed. "The truth spell." She said before giving Carlos a small peck on the cheek. "And yet I also want to slap you for that sometimes." She warned him giving him a sudden stern look.

"What's the truth spell?" Caleb asked.

"That's the spell that got Carlos to open up about magic months ago." James told him.

Caleb's face reddened at the sudden feeling of rage. "You cast a spell on my daughter?!" He demanded glaring at Carlos.

Carlos knew he should be afraid of the chief's anger but he didn't even blink. He fought demons and he'd seen Gustavo's rage more than once so Caleb's anger didn't have the desired effect.

"Yeah, let's not do the protective dad thing now." Misty said sending her dad an icy look. Her dad was so good at ruining the moment.

James nodded agreeing with Misty. "Anyway... Since we don't know how to vanquish the ghost we should at least try preventing him from killing his next victim."

"His next victim?" Caleb repeated. "How do you plan on doing that."

James smirked. "I have other powers then just sensing love you know."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Darryl just finished putting together the list of potential victims when his colleague inspector Rodriguez a middle aged latino with curly dark hair and almost black eyes walked up to him. "The boss seems distracted lately." He said frowning. "His personal issues should not get in the way of work." He said. "We need to talk about this. Maybe he should have a talk with internal affairs." He said.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"How does this work again?" Caleb asked eying James warily. He the two boys and his daughter were sitting at the kitchen table at the manor. He had briefly went back to the station to get the murder weapon. His job would be fine as long as he returned the letter opener before they found out he took it. He also brought the list of potential victims

"I've been practicing calling my power," James told him fiddling with the metal letter opener in his hand. "and if the psychic energy is strong enough on this, I should be able to see a future event."

"Hopefully Jackson's next victim." Carlos added.

"Yeah but it doesn't always wor-" James cut himself of gasping when he was pulled into a premonition.

Carlos frowned he was used to James gasping when being pulled in premonitions and also how he was sometimes a bit shaken up from some some particular gruesome visions but this time when James opened his eyes after having this premonition he seemed more then just a bit shaken up. "Are you okay?"

"I.. Uh." James didn't look so sure. He was visibly shaking and all the color had drained from his face. "I didn't just see Jackson attack. I- I felt it.. Her pain, her terror."

Carlos rubbed James shoulder trying to bring him at ease. "You think you're cupid side is blending with you're premonitions?"

James nodded. "Yeah though it- I just figured empathy would grow fully before my cupid powers would grow. I think I'm a full empath when having premonitions now."

"What's an empath?" Misty couldn't help asking even though she knew she needed to give James a moment to calm down.

"Empaths are beings that can sense emotions." Carlos explained to her and Caleb. "Like love, happiness and all that with the power of empathy. Cupids have that power so they can hep their charges find love."

"So, James has the power of empathy to?" Misty carefully asked.

Carlos shook his head. "No." He answered. He then frowned. "Or yes."

James sighed having calmed down considerably. "I have part of the power." He amended Carlos' not so helping answer. "Because I'm only half cupid I got the power but it grows very slowly so I can only sense love. The power now blended with my power of premonition so when I'm having premonitions I have fully empathy so I can see and feel what the people in my premonition feel."

Caleb nodded taking in the new information. No wonder the boy had snapped at him when he told Carlos he against his relationship with Misty. He then showed James a list with pictures. "Do any of these people look familiar?"

When James nodded pointing to the picture of an old lady who was probably over eighty. "Iris Beiderman. The foreperson on the jury that convicted him."

Misty got up. "Alright let's go then."

"No." Carlos said surprising everyone in the kitchen.

Misty blinked. "Why not. We have to stop James' premonition from coming true so what are we waiting for?"

"We are going to stop James' premonition from coming true." Carlos told her. "But you're not coming with us. It's too dangerous."

"What!" Misty cried out looking at her boyfriend indignantly. "I can take care of myself! Just because you're the one with powers does not make a helpless defenseless little girl! I know how to fi-"

"James and I will be the only ones able to see the ghost." Carlos pointed out. "It's safer for you to just go home."

Misty looked at her dad before looking back at Carlos. "But my dad _is_ coming with you."

"He has a car."

That was enough. Letting out a frustrated huff, blinking back furious tears Misty spin around and left the manor.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"I can't believe you lied to get us into a home for the elderly." Caleb muttered glaring at James as the three of them walked through the beige hallway towards Iris Beiderman's room.

"I'm not a liar." James replied rolling his eyes. "I'm an actor." James said grinning. They stopped at the right door and walked in to see a Jackson holding up a silver knife ready to stab an unconscious old lady. All Caleb saw however was a knife floating above an unconscious old lady

Jumping into action James kicked the knife out of Jackson's hand.

The startled ghost turned to glare at them. "You again?" He asked recognizing Carlos from seeing him at the police station that morning.

"Where is he?" Caleb asked holding out his gun ready to shoot.

Both James and Carlos dropped their fighting stances to look at the chief. "You want to shoot at a ghost?" Carlos asked incredously.

Jackson glanced at the unconscious old woman. She was old and he was pretty sure he scared her enough for to not wake up for a could while. He turned back to James and Carlos. "You can't protect her forever... Or each other." He said before fading away.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Luckily that instead of going home like Carlos had told her to do Misty had went to the police station cause when she saw the staff of internal affairs walk into her father's office she already knew what this was about.

Walking through the station like she always did so she wouldn't gain unwanted attention she walked into the file room. She was pretty sure her dad had made a file on the boys thanks to their appearance in the unsolved cases. Misty rolled her eyes finding four files instead of one. Taking all four of them and putting them in her backpack (She wasn't the type for a purse and bag packs where some much more practical). Knowing hell would break loose if the guys of internal affairs got their hands on the files she quickly left the station.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Both James and Carlos were exhausted by the time they came back home. As if on cue the phone in the hallway rang. Letting out a small sigh Carlos picked the phone up from the small dark wooden cabinet. "Big Time Manor, Carlos here."

"Hey Litos." Kendall cheerfully greeted. "How are things going over there?"

"Hey Kendall." Carlos felt a pang of jealousy when he thought of Kendall walking around at Disney land with Katie and his mom. He even imagined the blond boy wearing one of those ridiculous Mickey Mouse ears caps. "Things are going great here." He answered his oldest brother leaving out the relationship troubles, power growth and of course the evil spirit. They couldn't defeat Jackson with the Power of Four so no reason to worry Kendall. "Having fun in Florida?"

"And we thought LA was hot." Kendall answered chuckling. "You two miss you're 'responsible' older brothers?" He asked in a teasing matter unaware of how much he and Logan were missed at the moment.

"Oh you have no idea." Carlos replied smiling.

"Kay, I just called to say goodnight, or are the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood still enjoying the night life?"

Frowning Carlos looked at his bright red wrist watch. It was already two in the morning! No wonder he felt so tired. "Nah just got back actually. Miss you." He then realized he and James now actually had to cancel their party now that they had to go stop a ghost tomorrow.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The two boys had their breakfast in the living room the next day both too tired to actually make breakfast so they just had sandwiches. Carlos going through the Book of Shadows. Kendall and Logan's absence was clearly visible through out the manor. Neither James or Carlos had bothered vacuuming yesterday or even doing the dishes which was surprising seeing Carlos could get pretty possessive over his kitchen.

"Found anything?" James asked putting his mug down.

Carlos sighed. "It's the same story." He said slamming the huge book shut. "One of us has to die in order to vanquish the evil spirit. Any volunteers?"

"Maybe." James replied with a pensive look on his face. "But we need to find Jackson first."

Looking down at the closed Book of Shadows on his lap Carlos smiled. "I think I saw something on luring evil spirits." He said opening the book again flipping to the desired page. "Here it is." He said as he began reading. "To lure an evil spirit. Mix equal parts of mercury and acid with the blood of one of the spirit's victims, pour it over his grave."

"That's just disgusting." James said scrunching up his nose in disgust. "We can use the blood from the letter opened but how do we know where Jackson Ward's grave is?"

"I saw the address on the web yesterday." Carlos replied grinning. "This can work."

James nodded making a face. "Yeah, and if it works he'll come to us... Great"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"I hate cemeteries." Carlos complained looking around the cemetery with a fearful look on his face.

"Be glad we didn't have to do this at midnight." James replied glancing at the jar filled with the black liquid. "Don't worry everything around here is already dead."

"So is Jackson Ward." Carlos reminded him still looking afraid.

He hadn't thought about that. "Good point." James nodded now also looking quit fearful. "God where's Buffy when you need her." He muttered looking around the cemetery spotting a lone grave a few feet away. "I think that's it!" He cried pointing to the grave. He and Carlos jogged to the grave. "Ready?" James asked Carlos. When he nodded James pulled the cap from the jar and threw the potion over the grave.

The potion made sizzling sound as it immediately started boiling when it hit the ground.

When every last bit of the potion was evaporated and them just for good measure Carlos put an invitation to their party on the grave so Jackson knew where to find them. "Let's go back home and hope he isn't waiting for us there already."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Jackson let out a pain filled cry. Looking down at his chest he cried out again. It looked like his skin was melting away which was odd seeing he had no skin. "What's happening?" He cried seeing the soul collector appear in front of him.

The woman shrugged. "Witchcraft." She replied. "Sucks doesn't it?" She asked giggling. "Should have helped before. Now it's too late."

"Witches." Jackson replied. "Where can I find them?"

"Visit your grave." The soul collector said before disappearing in a sea of flames.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James absently filled a vodka glass with the potion he had just made at the stove.

"Maybe it didn't work." Carlos mussed walking into the kitchen he frowned seeing the dark green colored liquid in vodka glass. "What's that?"

James smirked holding the glass as if he was making a toast. "One killed cocktail." His smirk grew slightly. "Literally. Little bit of oleander, some jimsonweed, bloodwort, among other things. Stops the heart immediately."

"Okay, you're scarring me." Carlos looked at his older brother worriedly. He was pretty sure James didn't even know what half of those ingredients were. "Where did you learn that?"

"Book of Shadows." James replied shrugging. "And don't worry, whoever takes it can be revived by C.P.R. The only catch is it has to be done within four minutes to avoid brain damage."

Carlos slowly nodded frowning. "That's a pretty big catch."

"It's the only way to say the spell." James replied looking just as pleased with the plan as Carlos was.

"How do we decide who takes it?" Carlos asked.

"I'll do it." James immediately replied. He blinked at the shocked look on Carlos' face. "What, Kendall and Logan are allowed to do the self-sacrificing older brother thing but I'm not?"

"That's not fair!" Carlos was quick to refuse. "I thought you hated it just as much as I did whenever Kendall and Logan sacrifice themselves for us?"

James nodded. "Yeah... Doesn't mean I don't understand it."

"Well I don't!" Carlos cried glaring at James. He reached for a coin. "We'll decide this a fair way." He said throwing the coin in the air. "I call fo-"

"Tails." James interrupted his voice showing no emotion. He didn't need a premonition to know the coin would land on tails. Carlos always carried a coin with tails on both sides in his pant pocket.

The coin landed making a clattering sound which sounded way too loud to James and Carlos' ears. "Tails." James repeated. "I win."

"You mean you lose." Carlos sadly corrected putting both his elbows on the counter and letting his head rest on his hands.

"Only if you don't revive me on time." James reminded him as a poor attempt to look at the brighter side of the situation.

"No pressure." Carlos muttered. He wished Kendall and Logan were here. Though if the two older boys were there then they'd be far worse than James was being about the potion. Though Logan would be a better choice to revive someone seeing he was going to become a doctor. And Kendall would come up with some- Carlos suddenly perked up coming up with a plan.

Pulling out helmet he put it on petting it affectingly. He knew what to do.

Both boys turned around when they heard a breeze like sound. They saw Jackson walk through the wall smashing a shelf when doing so.

Carlos smirked time to put his plan into action. Jumping up he reached for the vodka glass drinking the nasty green potion in one gulp.

"Carlos!" James cried out in shock.

His shock was all Jackson needed to throw a glass jar that he had knocked from the shelf at James head without him being alert enough to dodge. The glass shattered hitting James' head effectively knocking him unconscious.

"James?" Carlos asked before his body slumped forward

Jackson snorted. Had that witch just killed himself? "You are making this too easy." He said grabbing a metal cake server he moved to James' unconscious form. He was about to stab the unconscious pretty boy when he saw Carlos' spirit floating out of his body. "What the hell's going on?"

Realizing he only had four minutes Carlos began chanting the spell. "Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take his soul, banish this evil."

"No!" Jackson screamed already frozen on the spot unable to move away from the witch's gaze.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Using the spare key again Misty walked into the manor. She was still mad at Carlos but she had a feeling that she didn't know the whole story behind her boyfriend's behavior from the previous day. "Carlos are you home?" She called frowning at the eery silence in the manotracks r. Silence was _not_ a common thing in the Big Time Manor. She stopped death in her when she saw James lying unconscious in the kitchen.

Meanwhile Carlos was still repeating the chant. "Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take his soul, banish this evil."

"No, no!" Jackson cried struggling against the spell

"Carlos!" Misty screamed running to his body's side. She grabbed his wrist desperately searching for a pulse. Tears started rolling down her cheek when she found none. "No! You can't die!" She cried as she started giving him C.P.R.

Carlos' spirit gasped when he was slowly being pulled back to his body. "No, Misty not yet!" He protested. He hadn't gotten rid of Jackson and he doubted they would get a second chance.

Him stopping the chant on for a few seconds was enough for Jackson to move away and grab the cake server again. Only this time he wasn't going for James he went for Misty instead.

Unlike Jackson Ward who had at least fifty years to learn how to break the psychical plane Carlos had none not to forget that he was slowly being pulled back towards his body. "Misty behind you!" He yelled knowing full well his girlfriend wouldn't hear him.

Misty was focusing on giving Carlos C.P.R when she suddenly felt a strange feeling pass through her, like someone was calling out to her. Looking behind her she saw a cake server coming towards her. Only a second before the server would have pierced her back she managed to grab it and throw it as far away from her as she could manage before going back to giving Carlos C.P.R.

Carlos grinned. Mr Harris obviously wasn't aware of what Misty was capable of. Here she was easily disarming a ghost without even sweating. He turned back to Jackson, he needed to say the spell one more time before Misty fully revived him. "Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take his soul, banish this evil."

Jackson screamed before imploding on himself leaving nothing but grey smoke.

Carlos blinked when a woman in a medieval black dress with thick curling red hair appeared in sea of flames. "Who are you?"

The soul collector smiled though it looked more like an annoyed pout. "I was hopping to take you or your brother." She glanced at Misty who still giving Carlos' body C.P.R. "Though it looks like your souls are safe. For now." She said before disappearing.

Turning back to his body he stopped struggling against the C.P.R and let himself be pulled back into his body.

Gasping for air Carlos said up and immediately started coughing.

"Easy, slow breaths." Misty told him while lovingly rubbing his back.

"Am I alive?" Carlos managed to ask between coughs.

Misty nodded. "Thank god." She said before smiling a watery smile and wrapping her arms around Carlos.

A few feet away from them James slowly sat up. "What happened?" He asked carefully turning around still blinking groggily. "Is the ghost toast?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Parking the BTR-mobile in the garage Kendall grabbed his duffel bag and walked back to their front yard where he saw Logan get out of a car.

Closing the door Logan waved at the car as it drove away. "Thanks for the ride mr. Roberts!" He turned around spotting Kendall he walked over to the older boy. "Hey."

"You're back early." Both of them said at the same time.

Nodding Kendall chuckled. "Yeah, I had this feeling-"

"That something was going on at the manor." Logan finished nodding. "Me to." He looked at their light blue colored manor. "Looks like we're right it's night and the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood aren't partying."

Snorting Kendall walked to the porch grabbing his keys he opened the door. He and Logan walked inside both surprised by the fact all lights were off though they could hear faint music coming from somewhere. Walking into the living room Logan turned on the lights.

Both he and Kendall smiled at the scene. Misty and Carlos lay curled up onto each other on the large green couch both fast asleep while James lay on the smaller couch also sleeping.

"Maybe they were right when they said we worry too much." Kendall mussed. "They even canceled their party."

"I wouldn't say that." Logan replied from the sunroom. Kendall went to the sunroom where Logan was staring out of the window. Following his gaze Kendall realized what Logan had meant. There was a huge party going on in their backyard.

"I can't believe this!" Logan cried motioning for the backyard with an annoyed expression on his face.

Kendall shrugged. It was to be expected of the two younger boys, they could never cancel a party. "Well, we were invited." He said opening the door to the backyard and joining the party.

Logan shot him a 'look' before shrugging and following Kendall's lead by joining the party.


	17. Witch switch

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Charmed.

Ch16: Witch switch.

Daisy Moore a woman with curling blond thick shoulder length hair and dark blue eyes in her early thirties was speed walking towards her car. Shifting the two grocery bags in her hands she let out a startled yelp when a car horn flared causing her to drop both bags. Sighing loudly she bent down to pick the groceries stuff cutting herself on a broken pot from one of the bags. "Ow! Damnit!"

Jo's Pov:  
>I orbed in behind Daisy appearing in a wave of tiny blue and white orbs in time to see her cut her hand and curse. "It's alright Daisy." I said letting her know I was there.<p>

She looked up a relieved smile forming on her face when she saw me. "Jo," She said getting up. "Thank god it's you!" She said wrapping her arms around me hugging me tightly. "I've been so scared."

Oh I had no trouble believing that the poor girl looked wrecked. You didn't need to be her whitelighter to feel the anxiety basically radiate from her. "I know." I replied returning the hug. "But you'll have to stay strong a little longer." I said once she pulled away. "Then you'll be safe."

"But he's out there Jo." Daisy protested shaking her head tears shining in her dark blue eyes. As she was talking using her hands to empathize her point I noticed the still bleeding cut on her hand. I gently grabbed her hand waving my other hand a few inches above the cut I healed it.

"I've seen what he can do! His powers, he-" Daisy stopped talking when saw what I had done. To her credit she didn't looked as shocked like most mortals do when first seeing magic. She looked more surprised though that was probably because she had already been in contact with magic thanks to that evil boyfriend of hers.

Daisy pulled her hand back to study her now healed palm. "How did you do that?" She whispered so quietly I had to stain my ears to hear it. Apparently she decided she wanted to know something else instead. "Who are you people?"

Well I doubt she would believe the truth not to mention we didn't have the time for the truth. "You just have to trust me Daisy." I solemnly replied.

"But why me Jo?" Daisy nearly begged me for a straight answer one I decided to at least try giving her. I smiled a small reassuring smile putting a hand on her shoulder. "Lets just say you have a very special future ahead of you." I told her. "That's why I wanted you to come to LA."

Ah Los Angeles, the city of dreams awesome parties and... The Charmed ones my charges who I have the great honor of being the whitelighter of. Los Angeles city of dreams and now the home of my super sweet and amazing ex-boyfriend.

I respect the elders, I do but they should have really picked another whitelighter to watch over the four most powerful witches of the universe. I mean I know I get attached to my charges easy but this was crazy. Not only had I blown my cover by getting caught by James but I also broke one of the most important rules. I fell in love. And of course witches and whitelighters can't be together and blah, blah, blah.

But Los Angeles was still the city of my dreams. I thought fighting of the urge to grin like love sick person in front of my charge. "I have some powerful friends that can help you here."

"But what if Alec finds me first?" Daisy asked me not looking as comforted as I hopes she would.

"He won't find you." I quickly assured her. "I made you invisible to him."

Barely a few seconds after I said that a silhouette of small dark black orbs appeared materializing into a man Daisy's age.

"Alec." I stated coldly giving him a look over. I couldn't blame Daisy for falling for him cause damn he was hot. He had dark brown eyes, his stubbed face had a nice tan, short brown hair with a slight wave in it. He was wearing black pants, grey shirt and a black blazer.

"Hello Jo." He greeted me smiling charmingly. "I've been looking all over for you." He said his voice reeking with false cheerfulness. "I figured you'd be the one to cloak Daisy for me." He looked around. "Where are you Daisy? I know you're close by."

"It's okay Daisy." I said not taking my eyes away from Alec knowing that if I even glanced at Daisy I would let him know where she was. "He can't see you. Just leave quietly."

"Don't listen to her sweetie." Alec said smiling lovingly which kind of made sick. "Don't do it." He warned in a much lower voice which I found fitting him way better.

I smiled when Daisy ignored Alec and ran away. "She already gone Alec." I informed him knowing he couldn't see her.

He glared at me but that's nothing darklighters haven't done to me before. "I love her." He said lightly probably in the same tone someone would have said 'the weather is nice today'. "Just like you love your little witch. What's his name again... Kendall isn't it?"

I gasped audibly. How could Alec possibly know? It's not like I didn't get into enough trouble for dating Kendall. Now the elders now I love him. On the other hand why would they believe a darklighter? "Darklighters aren't capable of love." I harshly reminded him. "Your feelings are fake."

"I love Daisy." Alec said moving closer into my personal space. "A few days ago all I had to do was think about her and then bang! I'd be there together with her. Then suddenly she vanishes from my radar. Cloaked by a whitelighter. Be you." He said looking down at me in disgust. Believe the feeling was mutual.

"Then if you know I cloaked her you also know you won't find her as long as I live." I responded smirking. I'm known for my competiveness, I'm determined to let any of my charges down so I never fail. And I'm planning on doing so with Daisy.

"Yes, well." Alec shrugged smirking. "I have a solution to that." He said before turning around and walking a few steps away. For a moment I thought he was leaving that is until he conjure a crossbow and whirled around shooting it at me.

I screamed at impact of the arrow hitting my shoulder. I started falling backwards, right before I hit the ground I managed to orb away.

End Jo's pov.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan, James and Carlos were sitting in the living room planning what club they would go that night. "You think I should give Kendall my list of girls that aren't hot enough for me but perfect for one of you guys?" James asked Logan pulling a small notebook from his pocket.

"I thought Kendall didn't want to date anyone for a while." Carlos said with a slight frown.

"He is." Logan replied giving James a warning look.

Shrugging James got up from the couch. "I just don't see why he'd go clubbing with us if he's not planning for a score."

Logan snorted. "Coming from the half cupid with a reputation known as mr. one night stand." he responded rolling his eyes smiling good naturally.

James opened his mouth to retort but stopped to look up a frown forming on his face.

"What are you do-" Carlos' question was cut of when they heard a loud thump coming from the attic and then a strangled scream which obviously belonged to a girl.

"Guys!" Kendall called out to them. That was all the three younger boy needed to run up the two stairs to the attic. The three froze in the door opening seeing Kendall cradling an obviously in pain Jo who had an arrow sticking out of her shoulder.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Standing in the bathroom Logan was telling Carlos who was frantically going through the medicine cabinet what supplies they needed.

"Okay we need antibiotics, bandages, disinfectants." Logan listed counting all the supplies on his hand. "The soothing cream, painkillers and the-" Logan stopped talking when Carlos was still looking into the medicine cabinet with a lost expression. He sighed. "Just hold out your hands." He said before swinging his hand at the medicine cabinet using telekinesis to send all the needed items flying out of the cabinet with only a few landing in Carlos' arms.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall couldn't take his eyes away from his obviously hurting ex-girlfriend nor could he ignore the feeling of bitterness. "Be careful." He told James as the two of them carefully carried the dazed looking Jo towards the old sofa in the attic.

"I am being careful." James muttered when they gently laid her down. He had told the guys that he knew James was magical and needless to say Kendall hadn't reacted to happy.

As if reading James's thoughts Kendall shot him an annoyed look. "I can't believe you knew." He said almost accusingly. "The fact my girlfriend was supernatural just happened to slip your mind?"

"There was no slipping!" James protested annoyed by how accusing Kendall sounded. As if it where his fault. "I told you!" He reminded the oldest brother. "You just thought I was joking."

"Kendall I wanted-" Jo started to say but was cut of by Kendall who turned to her with the same the same accusing look he had been giving James if not worse. "But you didn't." He said this time sounding hurt.

To be honest he had been shifting between those feeling ever since he heard Jo was supernatural and that James had known all along. He was hurt, hurt because Jo didn't tell him. He was mad because after all the trouble he had with keeping his powers a secret from Jo and then find out she already knew. Mad because even though James knew how upset he was after Jo left hadn't told him why. James was part cupid for crying out loud!

James sighed grabbing some spare pillows from further into the attic before walking back to the worn grayish blue sofa. "You need to get your feet higher." He sad remembering what Logan had told them before he and Carlos went to get some needed stuff from the down stairs bathroom.

"Don't worry about me." Jo said keeping her voice soft trying real hard not to mover her right shoulder. "There's someone else who needs your hel- Ah!" She cried out in pain when James touched her legs.

"We need to get this arrow out." Kendall decided reaching for the black arrow sticking out of Jo's shoulder.

"No! Don't touch it." Jo weakly shook her head. "It's tipped with poison."

Kendall frowned. "How are supposed to get it out without touching it?" He mused. As if on cue Logan and Carlos walked back into the attic, Carlos carrying a bucket filled with various items. "Logan, can you-"

"I'm on it." Logan nodded already knowing what Kendall was going to say. He moved to stand in front of the old sofa waving his hand upwards while holding his arms stretched out towards the black arrow.

Jo screamed bloody murder when the arrow was pulled out of her shoulder and then landed on the floor with slight thump. Logan quickly grabbed a wash cloth from the bucket Carlos was carrying and used it to cover up the wound that had started bleeding again as soon as he had removed the arrow. "We brought all the medical supplies we could find." Logan said as he tried to stop the bleeding. "But I'm not sure what to use on a-... What are you again?" He asked looking at Jo in wonder.

"A whitelighter." Kendall answered for her not bothering to keep the bitterness from his voice.

James sighed, you'd think Kendall could wait with being bitter till after they fixed this. "You know how Peter Pan has Tinkerbell, kinda like that but minus the wings and only a being a few inches tall. She guides good witches."

"And future whitelighters." Jo added hoarsely. "That's why I came to you."

Kendall shot James another dirty look. "you should have told me."

"_I_ should have told you." Jo said before James could reply. She looked into Kendall's green eyes pleading for him to understand. "Please, we'll talk about this but you need to save Daisy first. A darklighter is after her."

"A darklighter?" Carlos asked. "Is that what shot you?"

Jo nodded. "Yeah, they hunt whitelighters and seduce innocent woman. Their goal is to create evil through reproduction."

"Wow." Logan muttered looking disgusted. "Generation 666... Great."

"Only this one broke the rules." Jo continued. "He fell in love with one of his victims. And she loved him back."

"Un till she found out who he really was right?" Kendall asked keeping his voice voided of any real emotion while looking at Jo expectantly. "Right?"

Jo looked down not able to see the hurt In Kendall's eyes for any longer. "You have every right to be mad at me right now but-"

"Thanks for the permission." Kendall interrupted her. "But I planned on doing that anyway."

Okay she deserved that one but Jo had other problems then just her relationship with Kendall or even the still bleeding wound on her shoulder. "Please, you have to find Daisy before he does otherwise she won't be able to do the good that she's destined to. She won't be able to become a whitelighter."

Kendall sighed deeply knowing duty came first. "Where is she?"

"Last time I saw her was on Rodeo drive." Jo replied relieved the guys would try to save her charge. It wasn't like she doubted they would but the whitelighter thing could take some time to explain.

"Any tips on how to vanquish a darklighter in case we run into him?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Just don't let him touch you." Jo told them. "His power is in his hands when he chooses to, he has the touch of death."

"And we have the power of four." Kendall reminded her with his usual confidence.

Carlos grinned. "I'll call Misty to help track Daisy down!" He declared before dropping the bucket and rushing out of the attic.

The guys watched him go. "You go do that." Logan called after him.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Caleb, Misty and Darryl stood a few feet away of Caleb's office watching through the window of the office door as the man of Internal Affairs roamed through the office searching for anything that could bring Caleb into enough trouble to lose his job.

"Are you two enjoying this as much as I do." Darryl asked looking Caleb and Misty.

Misty sighed crossing her arms leaning against the with dirt smudged white walls. "Enjoying what?" She asked letting out a small annoyed huff.

"Oh you know." Darryl shrugged. "The silent treatment, the cold shoulder. I've known the both of you for a long time. You two are hiding something from me."

Misty busied herself with reaching for her cell phone which started ringing as her dad tried to explain that they weren't hiding anything or make up a excuse she didn't really care. "Hello?"

"Hi Misty." Carlos replied. "Maybe you can help, we're looking fo-"

"Of course I can come take pictures for the grand opening of the new mall." Misty said confusing Carlos immensely. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry but I don't have my schedule with me today so, _I can't talk_." She said the last part a little louder and clearer so Carlos would get the hint. She loved her boyfriend dearly, she did but he wasn't the brightest.

"...Someone's with you?"

Misty giggled, not the brightest but oh so cute. "Yeah, I'll be over in a few. Love you." She smiled hanging up. She blinked when her dad and Darryl looked at her oddly. "What?"

"You love your employer?" Darryl asked dryly.

"Uh... With today's economy." Misty replied shrugging before cheerfully walking out of the station.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"So who do we need to find?" Misty asked when James opened the door to her and she walked in. They walked into the living room, Misty sat down next to Carlos on the big couch and James sat down on the smaller couch where Kendall was also sitting going through the Book of Shadows.

"How are things at the station?" James asked her.

Misty sighed. "Internal Affairs are looking into all unsolved cases. All that involve the supernatural."

"All cases that involve us." Kendall sighed. "If we're bringing you and your dad in trouble the-"

"You stop murdering monsters." Misty said cutting him of. "I'm pretty sure my dad has no problem with me helping you save people."

James and Carlos glanced at each other frowning. "Of course not." They said neither wanting to change Misty's view of her dad.

Kendall cleared his throat. "Anyways..." Why was he being left out of everything lately? He didn't know Jo was a whitelighter and now he had no idea what was going on between Carlos and Misty's dad. Better just focus on one problem first. "We need to find someone. She's in danger and we need to get to her before a darklighter does."

"Where was she last seen?" Misty asked deciding to leave the question 'what's a darklighter' for another time.

"Heading to for her rental car at Rodeo drive." James replied. "Jo said something about a mini-market."

Misty smiled. "Then all that's needed is a little hacking in the security system. We can do that with my dad's computer at home."

**Big-Time-charmed.**

Logan and James walked into the attic. Logan was carrying a plate with a sandwich on it. "I brought you some food." He told Jo walking towards the old worn sofa. "In case you're hun- You do eat right?"

"Yes, Logan I eat." Jo said dryly. She sighed. "How's Kendall?"

Shrugging Logan put the plate on the old wooden kitchen table and pulled out one of the old chairs putting it near the couch, James followed his lead. "He's copping." James replied. "He's more mad at me then you so no worries."

Jo smiled weakly at that. "I wish he didn't have to find out like that." She said talking softly. "Not being with him broke the rules but not being with him broke my heart."

James smiled a small smile. "He'll calm down." He assured her. "It's not like Kendall rushed to tell you we're witches." He reminded her. "Kendall understands that there are some secrets that you have to keep. He just needs to cool down."

Smiling Jo gave a slight nod. "Any word on Daisy?"

"Yes and no." Logan replied getting up from the chair. "Misty managed to track her down using her dad's computer. She and Carlos are heading towards a hotel where she might be staying at right now." He carefully pulled the bandage from her shoulder but stopped halfway when she started coughing from the pain. "I'm sorry!" He yelped gently putting the bandage back in place.

Unlike how he had hoped the wound hadn't started healing in the slightest. At least the bleeding had finally stopped and he had cleaned the wound as good as he could but the chance of antibiotics beating the effect of a poison that specifically killed whitelighters were pretty slim. "I'm sorry." Logan repeated knowing there wasn't anything he could do against the poison.

"It's okay." Jo responded keeping her eyes closed. "I know it's bad."

"Wait a second!" James suddenly cried sitting up in his wooden chair. "Didn't you tell me whitelighters could heal injuries and stuff?"

"N-no." Jo weakly shook her head as she tried to stop shivering. "I can't use it on myself."

Standing up James fought of the urge to pout at the unfairness. "Ah well... We're just going to have to get you better and then you and Kendall will get the chance to talk about this."

"James," Jo opened her eyes and carefully sat up leaning against the pillow on the sofa's arm rest. "I'm not going to get better."

James scoffed. That's ridiculous, Jo, of course you will, we're just gonna have to find something in the Book of Shadows." He said it like was obvious. "Right Logie?" He asked turning to his brother.

Logan looked away not wanting to be the one to voice what he and Jo already knew. "I already checked the Book of Shadows James. There isn't a way to reverse the darklighter's poison." He sighed sadly glancing at Jo before turning back to James. "It's only a matter of time..."

James opened his mouth and closed again not sure how to respond to all this. "I-.. How much time?" He asked Jo hating how high pitched his voice sounded.

"Not much." Was Jo's whispered reply. She sniffled. "I'm going to die here and there's nothing you can do. My power is ebbing. With it, my ability to cloak Daisy."

Without saying another word Logan left the attic with a troubled look on his face.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Once out of the attic Logan immediately walked down the stairs back to the first floor and went into the living room where Kendall was still going through the pages of the Book of Shadows. He looked up when Logan went to stand in front of him.

"I have looked everywhere in this damn book for something, anything to help Jo but I can't." The older boy nearly growled and Logan had to fight the urge to take a step back at the animal like sound his brother made.

Kendall frowned noticing the look on Logan's face. "What's with the look?"

Logan sat down on the larger couch so he could it across from Kendall. "Jo's in a pretty bad shape right now buddy. And she's getting worse."

"I know." Kendall replied. "That's why I need to a find a cure." He said motioning for the Book of Shadows on his lap. "Or a charm, spell or whatever."

"Kendall," Logan sighed hating what he was about to say but his older brother. "You need to listen. This is really hard to say but I think you need to hear it." He told him. This was one part of being a doctor he really wasn't looking forward to: telling bad news. "I think that you need to learn to accept the possibility that... maybe we're not supposed to save Jo. Maybe she's not our innocent. Maybe we're only meant to save Daisy."

Logan was surprised when Kendall seemed completely unaffected by his what he just told him. "Kendall?"

Kendall looked at Logan with one of the most determined looks Logan had ever seen on the leader. "We're going to save Jo whether we're meant to or not." Kendall said in a dangerous low voice.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Walking into her hotel room Daisy was surprised to find a flower vase on the table. Taking it from the table she smiled smelling the bright red and yellow flowers in it. Her favorite. Just like the ones Alec gave her whe-

"I got your favorites." Someone behind her whispered. "I miss this. I miss us."

Whirling around Daisy saw Alec standing there. Apparently he had gotten inside when she left or maybe he came in using that dark orbing thing she had seen him do. Either way it didn't matter. "There is no us Alec. Please stop."

"Never." Alec whispered in a low voice. "You're the one Daisy. You're mine." He told her walking closer. "Remember the Summer we met?" He asked now fully standing into her personal space. "When it got so hot in the city you could barely breathe. And we sat in the fire escape taking turns rubbing ice cubes down each other's necks and backs." He whispered slowly running his fingers down Daisy's neck.

"Stop it!" Daisy cried pulling away.

"That's when you first said you loved me." Alec continued speaking in a hushed tone. The tone he knew she always melted for. "Your words 'Forever, Alec. I'll love you forever."

Unable being able to deal with his mind games she threw the vase at him missing by a mile throwing it at the wall instead.

"Ah ah." Alec tsked waving his finger at her disapprovingly. "Is that a way to treat the man you love?"

Daisy glared at him trying to ignore how her body shook. "You're not a man. You're not even human!"

The smirk on Alec's face faded at her words. "Don't make me regret telling you what I am." He threatened. "I love you and now no one can stop us from being together. Think about it. I found you. What do you think that means? Yeah, that's right," He smirked at the shocked look that appeared on Daisy's face as realization hit her. "You won't be seeing that guardian angel of yours for a long while. Soon I'll be able to find you whenever I want."

Daisy was stunned. Jo was-... No!

Someone knocked on the door. "Hello it's the manager." The manager said. "Is everything alright in there?"

Alec chuckled. "I win."

"No!" Daisy shook her head. "You'll only win if I come willingly and I never will."

"Then I'll never stop." Alec replied shrugging at the simplicity of his plan.

"I'm coming in!" The manager yelled from outside.

"No don't!" Daisy protested but it was already too late. The moment the chubby indian man walked in Alec had already grabbed him. "No one can keep us apart Daisy." Alec said grinning as his free right hand started glowing dark red.

"Please stop!" Daisy cried as Alec's hand inched closer to the cowering manager's face.

Alec chuckled before touching the manager's face with his glowing red hand. Slowly killing the indian man who screamed in pain of the effect of Alec's touch of death.

Unable to stay in the room with the man who she once loved and who she just saw easily killing someone without remorse she ran to the window, climbing out of it.

"Daisy!" Carlos cried. He and Misty had ran through the hotel room just on time or more like too late to watch Daisy's head disappear as she climbed down the fire escape.

Spotting Alec who still held the death manager Carlos quickly summoned a fireball and threw it at him. Much to Carlos' surprise the fireball went straight through a silhouette of tiny dark blue orbs before the Darklighter disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Misty cried watching the now empty spot. Smelling something burning she noticed a to the hotel belonging white chair burning. "You need to work on your aim." She muttered looking at the landing spot of Carlos' fireball.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

A small smile formed on Kendall's face when he finally found a spell that could actually help. He had moved to the attic so he could be with Jo who had finally fallen asleep thanks to some pain meds Logan had given her.

"Carlos' back." Logan said walking into the attic. He sighed finding Kendall standing behind the book standard. "Kendall there's no cure for the poison."

"If Jo can't heal herself maybe her powers can." Kendall replied smiling.

Logan frowned. That made no sense at all. "What are you talking about?"

"A power switching spell." Kendall replied grinning as he motioned for the Book of Shadows. "If Jo and I trade powers then I'll have the healing touch. It's easy I say the spell, it exchanges our powers, I'll heal Jo's wound then change our powers back so we can kill that darklighter that did this to her."

"Is it safe?" Logan asked knowing that when it came to protecting the people he cared for Kendall tended to take things a little- no scratch that. Kendall could take things way overboard when it came protecting his loved ones.

Kendall shrugged. "I don't really care." He replied turning around to look at the sleeping Jo. Even when sleeping you could tell she was suffering. "She's slipping away." Kendall continued in a much softer tone. "If we're really as powerful as the prophecy says and every demon knows about then saving Jo shouldn't be so hard."

"Then cast away." Logan responded taking a step back in case this spell like many others brought mysterious winds or lightning bolts with it like others did.

Smiling Kendall turned back to the Book of Shadows he began reading the spell.

_"What's mine is yours._  
><em>What's yours is mine.<em>  
><em>Let our powers cross the line.<em>  
><em>I offer up my gift to share.<em>  
><em>Switch the powers through the air."<em>

"So..." Logan said not sure what to do now. "Did it work?"

Kendall shrugged closing his eyes. "I can't shapeshift so I think so." He said opening his eyes.

"That must be a good sign." Logan nodded smiling. He frowned hearing some loud noises coming from down the stairs. "Or maybe not."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James and Carlos were walking up the stairs to the second floor when both halted at the same time.

"That's weird." James said frowning. "Kendall and Jo's love drama can't be solved already could it? I mean I'm not sensing any-" He stopped talking when he saw Carlos rubbing his upper neck. "Hurt your head?"

"What's going on here?"

James and Carlos looked up to see Kendall and Logan standing at the top of the staircase.

"Not much. Carlos just has a headache or something." James said he moved his hand to motion Logan to come over as he did so a painting that hang on the wall behind Logan fell without a apparent reason.

Logan's eyes grew wide as he realized what James just did. "What- Did you just-" He stared at James who looked just as shocked as he was. Before either one could say something Carlos gasped. Looking at the short Latino they saw him gripping the staircase with his eyes tightly closed.

"Carlos?" Kendall asked frowning.

"..." Carlos opened his eyes blinking servile times looking confused. "I think I just had one of James' premonition thingies."

"Really?" James blinked. "What did you see?"

"I saw Logan using pyro-" Carlos stopped talking when Logan turned to Kendall glaring at his older brother. "You switched all our powers!" The smart boy accused pointing at Kendall when he did this a small flame appeared on his finger. Looking at his hand Logan let out a small shriek quickly pulling his hand back.

"It's supernatural freaky Friday." Carlos chuckled.

"Yeah now we need to figure out what caused this." James muttered letting out an annoyed huff.

Kendall groaned. "No need to. I cast a power switching spell so I could he-" Before even finishing his sentence Kendall ran towards the attic.

Blinking James looked at Logan hoping the smart boy could provide a better answer. Instead Logan just shrugged and followed Kendall to the attic. James and Carlos were about to follow him when the telephone rang.

"I'll get it." Carlos told James. "I got enough of a headache just walking up the stairs. Being in the same room with Kendall and Jo won't help for that." He said walking towards the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Welcome to my world!" James called after him before heading up the stairs. Walking into the attic he found Kendall on his knees in front of the old sofa holding his hands inches above Jo's wounds. "Heal." He said trying the same technique he used for his transformation powers.

When nothing seemed to happen he frowned. "Come on heal." He said a little louder this time, "Why aren't these working!" He cried getting frustrated speaking like he was talking about broking video game controllers instead of his own hands.

"Uh.. Alright." Logan frowned trying to figure out why Kendall couldn't tap into Jo's powers. "Remember when we first got our own powers," He said rubbing his chin. "it took us a while to figure out how to trigger them. Remember we just used our emotions to tap into them at first."

"I'm doing what I always do." Kendall replied snappishly.

"You have to trigger her powers not yours." James reminded him. "I think healing is an active power so it's probably also linked to an emotion. You just have to figure out which one."

"Guys." Carlos said walking into the attic. "Misty called. A new charge came up on Daisy's credit card report. She bought a bus ticket twenty minutes ago. She's running again."

Logan groaned. "If she leaves town we'll never find her." He walked over to Carlos at the attic entrance. "We gotta hurry."

"Don't we have to switch out powers back first?" James asked. He had no idea how to use telekinesis and facing a darklighter without a way to defend themselves didn't sound too good.

"No!" Kendall refused still sitting in front of the sofa. "Not un till I heal Jo."

"But Daisy-" Logan started to protest but Kendall cut him off.

"I have to save her." Kendall told them turning to Jo gently brushing some hair out of her face. He could feel her fever which was sign the darklighter's poison was already going into its next stage. "I'm not losing her again." He whispered.

Carlos sighed glancing at James. "Seriously this just feels weird. How do you deal with this without acting out to it? I feel like- My girlfriend is the one who's dying on that sofa."

"That's empathy Carlos." James smirked. "Took me years to learn living with that. You're in for one heck of a day."

"Alright, we need to get to Daisy before the darklighter does." Logan told them. "We'll have to do that using each other's powers."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Why don't you just ask me what you want to know?" Caleb asked crossing his arms glaring at the two people in the room. He was sitting on a metal chain in a small room so he could answer Internal Affairs' questions. He now also knew that inspector Rodriguez had been the one that had complained to I.A, which hadn't been that big of a surprise. The latino inspector always disliked the chief though Caleb never thought Rodriguez would actually tattle him to the IA. He could lose his job for god's sake!

Mr. Anderson the person who was going to decide if Caleb got to keep his position as chief of LAPD nodded towards inspector Rodriguez letting the short man know he could ask the next question. "Chief, do you and your daughter make a habit of showing up at a crime scene before the crimes happen?"

Caleb scoffed. "What kind of question is that?"

"A very good one." Mr. Anderson replied fixing the chief with a stern look. "Just recently you found two missing boys in a storm drain without any clue that they were even there."

"I got a tip." Caleb replied shrugging. He rolled his eyes to show that he didn't see a point in this interrogation. After what he had seen those boys do he was defiantly not betraying them to I.A just to save his job. Those boys saved the city on a daily bases not to mention Misty would never forgive him.

"Okay then explain how your daughter was spotted at the Capri hotel ten minutes before a murder was reported today?" Inspector Rodriguez challenged him.

Caleb snorted. "Last time I checked I didn't have to reveal my informants to you, Rodriguez. Plus why exactly are you stalking my daughter. Isn't she allowed to have lunch with her boyfriend at a hotel or is that against the law?"

"Maybe not in a court of law but the last time I checked we weren't in one." Rodriguez replied smirking. "This is an I.A. investigation, you don't have the same rights. You have no idea how much I can hurt you." That last part almost sounded like a threat.

Mr. Anderson sighed loudly. "Just tell us who you're covering for Harris."

Caleb leaning back in his chair. They were convinced he was covering for someone which he was but that left him with one hard decision to make. Betray for boys who saved lives in their spare time to save his job or-

Grunting Caleb got up from his chair. With inspector Rodriguez and mr. Anderson watching him every move he reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge and gun. Putting them on the metal table he muttered the words. "Screw you." Before leaving the room.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan, James and Carlos walked into a depot searching for Daisy, well Carlos was for some reason Logan kept himself busy with poking James' shoulder like he had been doing for the past ten minutes.

"That's it!" James cried finally giving up on ignoring Logan's constant poking. "Are trying to piss me of."

"Yeah." Logan replied frowning as the thought wrinkles appeared on his forehead just like when he was working on a difficult math problem. James and Carlos could practically hear the wheels in his head turning. "It's not working though." He muttered.

"And what makes you think that professor Logie?" James asked in an obvious annoyed tone.

"Because I don't see anything flying across the room." Logan replied still appearing to be deep in thought. "Look, you're gonna need to know how to use my power in case the Darklighter shows up, remember. When I first got my power it was frustration that triggered it, so we need to push your buttons."

Carlos snorted. "Then you're doing it wrong." Without warning he quickly snatched something from the pocket of James' leather jacket.

"Carlos!" James all but shrieked when he saw Carlos holding his lucky comb up in the air as if taking it had been a major accomplishment. He reached for it when magazines on a rack in front of them started spinning before they just started flying out of the rack and then just dangles in the air.

Logan paled. Oh yeah this was subtle... the whole store was looking around in shock as magazines flew through the air all around them. He gulped. "Give it back Carlos."

Smiling Carlos quietly handed the comb back to James who gripped it almost protectively.

"Moving on." Logan declared grabbing both James and Carlos wrists and dragging them to another part of the store where people hopefully hadn't witnessed to open display of uncontrolled telekinesis.

Carlos grinned. "Too bad that didn't scare you enough to summon fire."

Logan groaned. He was a firestarter-witch hybrid now meaning he could summon and control fire one of the most powerful offensive powers... Yet the whole idea of controlling flames sounded a little too... dangerous to him. "I have no idea where to start."

"Well..." James grinned, this could so much fun. "We can began with coming clean to the world and admitting what we a-are!" He sing-songed.

Logan blinked. What was James talking about? Surely he wasn't planning on-

"Ladies and gentlemen in this store!" Carlos yelled startling Logan out of his thoughts. "We have a confession to make. You see we're not human, we're very powerful witc-mpfps" The last was muffled by Logan covering Carlos' mouth with his hand.

"It worked!" James grinned.

Blinking Logan looked down at his other hand which had a small flame at the top of each finger.

Carlos sighed relieved Logan had used his other hand silence him. Pushing Logan's hand away from his mouth he asked. "So what now?"

"Now we-" Logan stopped to blow the flames on his fingers out. "We need a premonition to find Daisy."

"Touch a chair." James instructed pointing to one of the two chairs where people could sit down to read.

"Do I have to?" Carlos asked in a whiny voice. "Last time I got all woozy." Despite his whines he touched the chair anyway. "Nope."

James rolled his eyes at the short poke Carlos had given the chair. "This takes work Carlos. You need to touch it not poke it."

Putting his hand on the chair again Carlos pouted. "It's no use I'm never gettin-" He cut himself of gasping as black and white images played in front of his closed eyes.

Carlos frowned when he opened his eyes again. Turning to James he asked. "Do your ears ring when you do that?"

James only nodded in response.

"What did you see?" Logan asked."

I can't be sure cause it went by so fast but if I were playing odds, I would say it was Daisy." Carlos replied.

"Where?" James asked urging Carlos to go on.

"Bathroom."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Daisy took a deep breath standing in front of a mirror. "Alright Dais." She told herself. "You can handle this." Pep talks really weren't here thing even to herself. She yelped when Alec appeared next to her.

Alec chuckled at her reaction to his sudden appearing. "You can't run from me Daisy."

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Misty whispered. Her voice shook as a lonely tear rolled down her cheek.

"Because we can be happy together." Alec quietly replied. " We were once, remember?" He asked gently stroking the tear away from her cheek. "All you have to do is come with me willingly."

Daisy laughed humorlessly. "And what? Watch you kill more innocent people?"

"You made me do that." Alec responded surprised that Daisy hadn't realized that on her own. "That man would still be alive if you had just come with me. That's all I ask and the killing will stop." He promised. "We can have eternity together."

The two ex-lovers looked up when they heard a boy say. "So this is how a girls bathroom looks like from inside."

"Carlos!" Logan groaned when both Carlos and James looked around the bathroom with great interest.

Alec sighed. "This is a private conversation." He muttered before conjuring his crossbow ready to fire it at the three boys.

Carlos flexed his fingers and then brought them together. "Well sorry to interrupt but we need to sav-" He stomped talking to stare at his hand realizing he hadn't summoned even a small flame and feeling quite stupid for forgetting the current power switch. "Uhm... Logan? James?" He asked already hating his lack of an active power.

"On it." James replied swinging his arm towards Alec's crossbow hoping to use telekinesis to pull the bow out of the Darklighter's grip. Instead all he managed to do was let some soap squirt out of the soap dispenser next to the mirror. James glared at Alec as the darklighter laughed loudly at his poor attempt to use telekinesis.

"Now would be a good time to get angry!" Logan cried when Alec aimed his crossbow at them.

"You sound scared." Carlos piped up. "Maybe you can use my power now."

Deciding to give it a shot Logan flexed his fingers using his right hand, sure enough a tiny flame appeared on each finger. He then brought his finger together like he had seen Carlos do many times to create a fireball.

Alec fired the crossbow the same time Logan fired the crossbow. Like in slow-motion all five people watched as arrow went through the fireball before turning into ashes.

"You can't separate us." Alec hissed dropping his crossbow before turning into a silhouette of tiny dark blue orbs and disappearing.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Please work." Kendall pleaded holding his hands a few inches above the wound on Jo's shoulder trying for what felt like the hundredth time to heal her. It wasn't working. He had tried so many times with every time the same result. In the past two hours Jo's fever had gotten high she would probably already be death if she were a mortal. Jo was dying and there wasn't anything he could do about it!

"Kendall," Jo said quietly. To be honest she was touched by Kendall switching their powers so he could save her but at the same time she was worried this could cost Daisy her life. Jo probably wouldn't live to see another day, she accepted that. She just hoped Kendall would eventually do so to. "When I die-

"You're not going to die." Kendall cut her off.

Jo winced at his tone.

Kendall sighed, those words had came out more harshly then he intended. "I won't let you."

"When I die." Jo tried again sounding more exhausted then when she said the same thing seconds ago. "I-I want you to kno-"

"Please don't." Kendall begged of her. "You don't have to say anything cause you're not going to die."

"You need to know." You choked back a sob. She accepted she was going to die but that didn't mean she liked it. "T-th-that this is where I want to be... With you... I love you." She whispered before closing her eyes.

"Jo?" Kendall asked in a frightened voice. "No, no, no." He whispered refusing to believe she was gone. Grabbing her wrist he almost fainted out of relief when he found a weak pulse. His relief was short lived when he realized just how weak her pulse was. In only a few minutes she would be-

"We found Misty." James said looking at Kendall worriedly. "You alright?"

"She- She's gone." Kendall said getting up from his position in front of the sofa. "I tried." He whispered brokenly.

"She was in pain Kendall." James said walking over to his friend who's eyes seemed glued to Jo's dying form. "She had to let go." He said putting a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"But she didn't have to." Kendall muttered brushing James' hand from his shoulder. "

Our magic's never failed before. I cast the spell, I took her power," He spoke in an angered tone having no idea where his sudden anger came from. "all she had to do was show me how to do it and she never did."

James eyed Kendall with a look of shock. "You're mad at her?" He asked incredulously.

"It should have worked!" Kendall snapped glaring at nothing in particular. "I switched all our powers so why the hell couldn't I find that damn trigger and heal her. She could have told me how to save her life!"

James sighed sadly. "She wanted to live Kendall." He told his older friend. "I know she loved you. When I found out she was a whitelighter she was terrified of your reaction. She didn't want to lose you."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Not surprising was Daisy's reaction to Jo's current condition, the information left her pacing through the foyer. "With Jo like she is Alec can appear here any moment. I gotta leave." She decided turning towards the door.

"There's no need for that." Logan quickly jumped in grabbing her arm before she could go anywhere. "The guys and I can handle Alec."

Carlos nodded. "No worries."

"I don't want you to try." Daisy said shaking her head looking more than just a little bit exhausted. "He's hurting people because of me. "

"But that's not your fault." Carlos quickly told her before she could continue guilt tripping herself.

Daisy just kept on shaking her head. "When Alec finds me again he's not gonna let you get in the way either. It's better that I leave." She said making up her mind. She couldn't let Alec go on like this. "Trust me. I have to go."

"Don't you even dare!" Kendall snapped walking down the stairs followed by James. Both boys looked sad. "Jo gave up everything to save you." He said not quite glaring at Daisy but not exactly giving her a friendly look either. "If you leave Alec will find you for sure and Jo's sacrifice will mean nothing. You are staying here." He declared before stomping back up the stairs.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall was back on his knees in front of the old sofa only this time he allowing himself to do something he had previously denied him capable of. "I'm so sorry Jo." He whispered letting silent tears rolling down his cheeks as he buried hi head at Jo's side. "I love you." He whispered brokenly. A lone tear landed on his hand and suddenly a gulden light started glowing from his hand.

Feeling a new warmth radiating from his hands Kendall looked at his hands in shock. "I found it Jo." He said a small smile forming on his face. Moving quickly he held his glowing hands above the wound on Jo's shoulder. "I love you, do you hear me." He said watching amazement as the wound slowly disappeared.

Kendall watched anxiously as Jo's eyes fluttered open. Blinking servile times she smiled when her honey brown eyes landed on Kendall. "Kendall." She said carefully sitting up and wrapping her arms around Kendall hugging him tightly.

"Oh thank god." Kendall whispered returning the hug as tightly he could without hurting her. He buried his face in her neck cherishing the scent of her hair the feeling of her hearth beat against his chest, the little things he almost lost and would miss the most. "I tried so hard." He told her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"That love was the trigger?" Jo asked only pulling away because she knew Kendall couldn't hear her with her face buried in his chest. "It wouldn't be true if I told you. Why couldn't you tell me?"

Kendall stopped all his thoughts and feelings to come up with an answer. 'Why hadn't he told Jo?' It defiantly wasn't because he doubted his feelings that was for sure. "

I don't know." He said frowning when answer came to him, it wasn't something he'd like to admit. "I was afraid that if I admitted how I really felt it would hurt more if I lost you. I'm so sorry, I should have said it before." He said smiling. "I love you." He said with so much devotion leaving out all the room for possible doubt.

Jo smiled. "Better late than never." She said before pulling him into a long and deep passionate kiss.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James and Logan were sitting on the big green couch discussing their next move while Daisy sat on one of the two arm chairs. She had pulled towards her as she hugged them tightly. All three of them looked up when Kendall and Jo who was leaning on his shoulder for support walked into the living room.

"Jo?" Logan asked getting up to and walking over to the pair so he could look at her. "Oh my god how-"

"We'll explain later." Kendall interrupted. Jo nodded agreeing with him. She turned to Daisy and let out a sad sigh at how worn and exhausted her charge looked. "You've been out of the cloak for to long. Alec can find you."

Kendall gave the living room a once over. "Where's Carlos?"

"On the phone with Misty." James replied. "After sensing you're love and heartbreak he needed to call Misty."

Kendall nodded ignoring the feeling of guilt he got knowing it was his fault Carlos felt this cause he had cast the power switching spell. In the end the spell had worked and they could switch their powers back now anyway. "He needs to get here cause we need to work on a spell to get rid of the darklighter."

"A power of four spell." Jo added with a quick nod.

"Alright." James said getting up from the couch and stretching he was about to go get Carlos from the kitchen when a silhouette of tiny dark blue orbs appeared behind Kendall and them materialized into Alec.

The darklighter quickly took a choking hold on Kendall's neck pulling him a couple of steps back with him. "No more tricks witches."

James swung his arm towards Alec only letting a few light bulbs fall out of the chandelier above him. "Damn." He cursed.

"Let him go Alec!" Jo cried.

"I don't think so." Was Alec's cold reply. "I have what you love, you've got what I love. Care to trade?" He grinning at Jo seemed to struggling with an internal war as she stood in front of Daisy's chair.

"Kendall," Logan said flexing his fingers summoning the small flames on his fingers. He was about to tell Kendall to duck when Alec held up his other hand which glowed a dark red glow. "No attacking witches." The darklighter chuckled darkly as he brought his hand closer to Kendall's face. "I'll kill her." He said looking at Jo. "Still think I'm incapable of love?"

"Don't do it!" Daisy screamed getting up from the armchair and taking a few step towards Alec. "I'll come, just don't. "

"Daisy no." Jo tried to stop her charge but she was already to close to the darklighter.

Alec smirked letting go of Kendall he grabbed Daisy's arm before they both disappeared in silhouettes of tiny black orbs.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Just relax." Jo instructed. She was sitting on one of the two armchairs instructing Kendall who sat on the floor indian style how to use her power to track down her charges including Daisy. While Logan, James and Carlos sat on the big green couch watching anxiously. Kendall sighed. "It's no use. I can't do it."

"You have to baby." Jo told him. "You have every one of my powers, including the power to find Daisy."

Carlos sighed leaning further into the couch. "Wouldn't it be fast to switch your powers back?" He asked hoping they could just do that. He hated not having an active power. 'So that's why James took those martial arts classes'. He realized.

Jo shook her head. "I'm still to weak." She looked back at Kendall who had closed his eyes again. Okay, look deep inside yourself, peace, place where you find love."

"I think I can hear her." Kendall said keeping his eyes closed.

Jo smiled. "Let her tell you were she is."

"She's afraid." Kendall said sounding confused and unsure. A tone the leader and oldest of the four boys rarely used. "He's pushing her past some trees... I think their at Griffith park."

"Alright let's go." Carlos said getting up.

Kendall chewed his bottom lip defiantly not wanting to leave. "What about Jo?"

"I'll be fine." Jo assured him smiling gently.

"Kendall we need the power of four to do this." James reminded him knowing how much Kendall wanted to stay with Jo.

"Actually," Logan piped up speaking for the first time since Misty and Alec disappeared. "I have a better idea. Kendall you can stay with Jo. James, Carlos to the car!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Daisy could barely control her shivering as Alec guided her through the dark woods. "W-Why are you taking me here?"

Behind her Alec grunted. "You could have been my mate. My equal."

"I don't understand." Daisy whispered. "I thought that if I went with you-"

"That I would spare your worthless life." Alec finished for her glaring at her. "By betraying me you signed your own death." He said in a dangerous low voice looking down at her in disgust. "It's your own fault you'll die!"

Daisy fell to her knees all the hope she had that Alec would stop killing people, that she would survive this whole ordeal crushed. "Please don't kill me." She begged between sobs. "If you ever loved me-"

"If I ever loved you!" Alec furiously repeated. "You think I could just get over you? Move on, find somebody else? You're the only woman I've ever loved, Daisy and now I'm the last man you'll ever leave." He said holding up his right hand which started glowing dark red.

"Let her go!" James cried. He, Logan and Carlos ran up to two of them. Logan glared at the darklighter as he started chanting the spell.

_"What's mine is yours._  
><em>What yours is mine.<em>  
><em>Let our powers cross the line.<em>  
><em>I offer up this gift to share.<em>  
><em>Switch our powers through the air."<em>

Alec who had decided to ignore the witches was about to touch Daisy with his touch of death when his hand stopped glowing. Whirling around he saw Logan's hand was now glowing dark red. "What did you do with my power!"

Logan stared at his hand. "It's hate. Hate's the trigger!"

"Then hate him!" Carlos yelled at him.

Logan smirked at that. "With pleasure. James!"

James nodded. He swung his hand at Alec sending him flying towards Logan. The darklighter landed with his chest on Logan's out stretched arm. The darklighter immediately started screaming as he was slowly being killed with his own powers.

"Logan!" James yelled. "Switch!"

Logan nodded getting what James meant. He couldn't let Alec die when he still had had Carlos' powers in them. "What's mine is yours, what yours is mine, let our powers cross the line." He switched their powers only seconds before he burned Alec to death with his own powers.

"You did it." Daisy whispered still on the floor with tears rolling down her cheeks only this time it were cheeks on relief. "He's gone."

James and Carlos ignored her words and ran up to Logan who had dropped to his knees in exhaustion. "Are you okay?"

Logan slowly nodded. "Yeah.. I can't believe how much hate that took." He paused. "I never want to feel like that again." He said nodding firmly.

"I don't know how to ever thank you." Daisy said walking over to them. "You just gave me my life back."

James turned to Carlos. "Now when we get home you are gonna give me my power back right?" He asked sounding very uncertain for some reason.

Carlos nodded eagerly to lose empathy. "Only if Logan can give me back mine."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall smiled, he was lying on the large couch in the living room with Jo lying on top of him. He wished things could stay like this forever but chances of that ever happening where very slim. "I almost wish I hadn't switched our powers back." He told her running his finger through her long blond hair. "That way you can't leave me again."

Jo smiled lovingly. "Me too."

Kendall returned the loving smile but it soon turned into a frown as something occurred to him. "So if Daisy is a whitelighter to be does that you used to be..." He trailed of not sure how to formulate his question without it sounding rude.

"Human." Jo finished for him lifting her head to look into his eyes. "It does, I used to live in North-Carolina like I said. Well into I snuck away and went to war."

Kendall's frown deepened. "You mean like Vietnam?"

Jo shook her head now also frowning at the faint memory from so many years ago. "More like World War II." She told him before starting to explain. "My dad and two older brothers were called into the army. After they had been gone for two years they stopped sending me letters and I got worried so I snuck into the army... To find out they died on the field." She told him quietly. "I wanted to leave as soon as possible but then I saw the injured soldiers and decided to stay and help as much as I can so I secretly became a medic." She said sniffing.

"Last thing I remember, I was bandaging a soldier's head wound and I felt a sharp pain and the next thing I know I was floating surrounded by White Lighters." She continued a small smile forming on her lips. "They offered me immortality and the chance to help special people like you. And even though I died at nineteen I never once doubted that I didn't make the right choice" She said. "Till I met you." She said more quietly. "Ever since we dated all I can think is how I'd give it up and have a mortal life again to have a family, grow old... with you."

Normally if a girl told him she wanted to grow old with him Kendall would have gotten all squeamish but common from Jo the words just sounded right. Jo died young and could never have what most girls wanted. Get married and have kids. "Is that possible?" He asked.

Jo nodded. "I can become human again, clip my wings if you want to."

"Are you kidding me?" Kendall grinned sitting up. "I want that more then anything..." He stopped a sad frown forming on his face. "Only... then you wouldn't be able to help other witches or other future whitelighters, would you? You couldn't help save the next Daisy." He said knowing they just had to accept that they couldn't be together... Who was he kidding! He was Kendall Knight when did he ever agree with authority?

The silence was interrupted when Jo sighed sadly. "I better go." She said. "I love you." She said before kissing him.

Kendall returned the kiss, keeping his eyes open knowing he'd have to see this to accept it. Before the kiss even ended Jo disappeared in a silhouette of tiny light blue orbs.

"I love you to." He whispered deciding there and then that he hated Jo's orbing power.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos hummed a tune as he filled three glasses with pineapple juice. Grabbing two of them he put them on the kitchen table where Logan and James were sitting. "Is it just me or did this day and very well?"

Logan raised an eyebrow at that. "Very well? You're joking right? The weekend's almost over and we never went to the club. Mr. Harris lost his job and Kendall may never see Jo again."

Carlos grinned grabbing his own drink from the kitchen island. "The glass is way more than half way full here, Logie. Kendall saved the love of his life, Alec is long gone and Daisy's on her way back to her family. And we even managed to straighten out our powers."

"Thank god." James added raising his glass to that.

"Thank god?" Logan asked surprised. "I thought you always wanted an active power."

"I do." James nodded. "I think I'm just used to having empathy. I never thought I'd say it but I actually missed my premonitions."

"Well I won't miss em." Carlos replied grabbing his helmet out of nowhere and putting it on. "Takes a lot to see what you see bro." he said tapping his helmet lovingly.

"I'll drink to that!" Logan smiled raising his glass.


	18. Déjà vu all over again part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch17: Déjà vu all over again part 1

Inspector Rodriguez's pov:  
>How hard can it be to kill four young witches? This is the thought that keeps plaguing me late at night as I go through some of the photo's I've managed to take of the four Charmed Ones. Four witches demons have been fearing before they were even born. So many demons have given their lives trying to kill those foolish boys. And I'll be the first to succeed.<p>

Looking around in my candlelit apartment room I took of notice that one of the flame on one of the black candles was growing. Within seconds the flame had turned into a large round portal and a red cloak wearing demon came out of it.

My eyes grew wide as I realized who this was. I quickly leaped out of my chair to kneel before the upper level demon. "Tempus... I never expected-"

"To see me." Tempus finished taking of his hood. "Of course not. You were not worthy before now. What is the name you are using here?"

For a small moment I just stared at the great demon of time in awe before quickly looking away refusing to show my amazement at seeing him. "Rodriguez." I replied curtly.

"Ah, yes." Tempus nodded like he already knew my name and I haven't told him anything new. "I have been sent to you, Rodriguez. As a gift."

Tempus may look like a mortal in his early fifties but in reality Tempus is as old as time itself. His dark red cloak and the bright red rubies showed his status not to mention he was aware of the future and how it would end. So I clearly had my reasons to bow to him but that was all the respect I plan on showing. "Sent by who?" I asked not sounding nearly as demanding as I wanted it to.

"I think you know by who." Tempus replied, grabbing an old looking silver pocket watch from the pocket of his cloak and opening it to gaze at the time or maybe just so he didn't have to look at me I'm not sure. "And you obviously know why."

I immediately got up from my kneeling position to glare at the demon of time. "I can handle the Charmed Ones myself!"

"Really?" Tempus said snapping his old clock shut. "What makes you think you even found the Charmed Ones?"

Smirking I shot the higher level demon my best smug look. "You're kidding right? After so many of my colleagues have mysteriously vanished in Los Angeles this year. It can only be one reason why. I posed as a cop as I believed that one was covering for them." I said becoming aware of the annoying fact that Tempus may already know this. I just continue glaring. Higher level or not I do not take getting insulted lightly. "I was right, there was. That's how I found them. Of course, you already know all that, don't you. That's what makes me so worthy now, right?"

For the first time since his arrival Tempus fully looked at me. "Watch your tongue, Rodriguez, lest I split it for you. It's one thing to have found the Charmed Ones, it's quite another to defeat them as those who have gone before you have already discovered." He sighed seeming bored, looking down at his watch again before turning back to me. "Tomorrow is Wednesday. I want you to get all three witches together in one place by midnight and give it your best shot. But if you fail-"

"I won't fail." I quickly cut him of not sure if I should regret snapping at him or not.

Tempus shrugged apparently having expected me to say that. "Well, if you do, I'll be there to help you learn by your failures." He said putting his watch back in his pocket. 'Trust me. Now, how do you expect to get them together?"

I smirked at the easy question. I can answer that with just one easy name. "Harris."

End Rodriguez's pov.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos happily hummed a tune while cutting a cucumber into small slices for on the sandwiches he was bringing for his picnic later that morning. He turned the small radio he had put on the kitchen island louder so he could hear the weather report.

_'Good morning, LA. Well, it looks like it's going to be a beautiful Wednesday.'_

James yawned listening to what Kelly was telling him over the phone. He and Kendall were sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast or well Kendall was, James was trying to make sense of what Kelly was telling him. Kelly, I still don't get why you're calling at 8:30 in the morning? Concert booth camp isn't till next week."

"Katie we can't keep your cat." Logan said walking into the kitchen also still in his pjs followed by Katie who was had a Siamese cat in her arms.

"Bitters won't let me keep her." Katie protested sitting down at the kitchen table holding onto her cat. "I can't just leave her at a shelter. They'll kill her!"

Logan sighed also sitting down at the kitchen table. "So you just thought to visit us and leave your kitty cat?" He asked grabbing newspaper and began reading.

Katie groaned leaning back in her chair she let go of her cat who immediately jumped of Katie's lap and went to explore her new environment. "I'm not calling her Kitty stupid." Katie said sending Logan an annoyed look. "Her name is Kit."

"Kit?" Kendall asked looking down at the Siamese cat that was nudging his leg with her head showing affection. He always liked animals and visa versa. Probably had something to do with his shapshifting powers, which was probably also the reason Katie couldn't bring her to an animal shelter.

Katie nodded. "Yeah like in Kit Kat."

James sighed hanging up. He turned to Kendall. "Gustavo's sick so Kelly has to announce the concert to the press and she's freaking out. She wants you to come as 'head' of the band."

"I'll be there in a few." Kendall said grabbing a piece of toast from his plate Kendall got up. He gave Katie a small peck on her forehead before leaving.

"I can't believe this." Logan muttered.

"Believe what?" Carlos asked turning around to look at Logan to find the smart boy glaring at the news headline. Logan held up the newspaper so the others could see the front picture. It was a picture of Caleb underneath read 'Chief suspected in IA murder'.

"They think he killed that internal affairs cop?" Carlos asked no one in particular. "No way."

James nodded agreeing with Carlos' words. Caleb may not be the most open minded person but he sure as Hell wasn't a murderer. "Let me see that." He said grabbing the newspaper from Logan freezing in the process he was pulled into a premonition.

-He saw Misty, Carlos' girlfriend lay at the bottom of the staircase in the foyer of their manor with her eyes unseeing. Kendall kneeled down and gently closed her eyes making it appear as if the girl was only sleeping.-

James gulped opening his eyes.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Rodriguez walked into his office where the chief and much to his dismay inspector Morris where waiting for him. Unlike Morris who was in his usual clothes, Caleb was dressed in light blue jeans and a simple plaid shirt. It was quite a difference for the tall chief of L.A.P.D.

"What are you doing here Morris?" Rodriguez asked glaring at the dark inspector.

Darryl scoffed at question. "Backing a friend Rodriguez. Something you wouldn't know a thing about would you?"

"It's okay Darryl." Caleb told his friend clearly glad his friend was still on his side. "I can handle this on my own just fine." He said sounding quit sure of himself despite being charged for murder. Darryl obviously disappointed he couldn't do much more left the room but not without sending one last glare towards Rodriguez.

Caleb smiled at his friend's antics before looking at Rodriguez who had sat down at the chair opposite his. "Just for the record I'm not talking without my lawyer present."

"You don't need a lawyer." Rodriguez told him. "Not if you help me."

Caleb actually laughed at that. "Help you? What you can't frame me on your own?"

"I don't believe you killed my partner." Rodriguez said obviously not finding the whole situation as amusing as his former boss. "My partner was electrocuted. Reports say it looked like he just came from the electric chair. No human could have done this. I think he was killed by something supernatural. And I think you can help me."

"Really?" Caleb asked sounding completely baffled by what Rodriguez had just told him. Honestly he deserved an oscar. "Why would you think that?"

Rodriguez rolled his eyes. "Come on I know you've been working on all the mystery cases. That boyband you and that little girl of yours have been oh so noble to cover up for. Those boys are witches!"

"Witches huh?" Caleb pretended to chuckle. "You wait here." He said getting up. "I'll go warn the wizard of Oz."

"This is serious Harris!" Rodriguez snapped. "I want you to arrange a meeting between me and them this afternoon. If they can help me find who killed my partner I'll drop all the charges against you and you'll even get your job back." He said before leaving the room. Seconds later Darryl walked in. "You alright?"

Caleb sighed sitting down again. "I'm not sure... I need to speak with one of member of BTR."

"Weird." Was all Darryl said in reply.

Frowning Caleb looked at his friend. "How so?"

Darryl simply pointed towards the door where Logan was waiting.

Caleb nodded agreeing with his friend. "Weird."

Logan send him a sad apologetic smile walking into the room. "Can we talk? It's important."

Darryl sighed getting up again. "Yeah, yeah I'll leave."

"What's going on?" Caleb asked once Darryl left and Logan sat down across the former chief.

"You know of James premonition power right?" Logan started. "Well James had one this morning of... Misty dying."

"WHAT!" Caleb cried immediately getting up from his chair.

"It's okay, it's okay." Logan hurriedly sat before the chief would do something rash. "We'll prevent it. We just need you to keep her away from the manor for the rest of the day."

Caleb slowly sat back down. "I-I... Do you know who kills her?"

Logan shook his head. "No, we don't really have much to go on this time."

"Is there..." Caleb rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Is there a chance that whoever this murderer or demon might be inspector Rodriguez?"

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because he thinks his partner was killed by a supernatural being." Caleb replied. "And somehow, I don't know how but, he knows you're a witch."

Logan frowned. "How would he know that unless-"

"He's the demon." He and Caleb said together.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Misty frowned looking at Carlos who was sitting across from her on the picnic blanket. It was a beautiful morning nice and sunny the park wasn't too crowded only them and a few playing kids. This should be fun... Carlos should goofing around being funny and cute at the same time. Yet, all her usual energetic boyfriend was doing at the moment was stare at the picnic blanket. He hadn't even touched his food. "What's bothering you?" She finally asked.

Carlos sighed looking at the sky contemplating what to tell her. "Logan called we'll have a face down with a demon today... This time we actually invite the demon in disguise over."

"Okay..." Misty nodded. "Do you need my help?"

"No!" Carlos cried a little too fast immediately regretting it when he saw a look of shock crossing Misty's face.

Misty blinked in confusing. "And why not?" She asked trying not to sound insulted. "Coss if you still think I can't take of myself-"

"That's not it." Carlos quickly assured her. "It's just that..." He trailed of not sure if he should scare her by telling her.

"Just what?" Misty repeated looking at him expectantly.

Carlos sighed. "Look James had a premonition in which... In which you died. We've stopped his premonitions from coming true before but-"

"You want me to stay away just to be sure." Misty finished not sure how she felt about this new information. It was sweet that Carlos wanted to keep her safe and all but... Well if it was her time? She definitely didn't one of the guys to get hurt trying to protect her... But why would a demon even be after her. "Who is the demon in disguise anyway?"

Carlos shrugged. "Er.. Some guy named Rodriguez."

"Inspector Rodriguez." Misty repeated not really surprised her father's employee was a demon. He was charging her dad for murder so in her mind he was already evil anyway. "If you're inviting him is it a trap on your side or his? He must know my dad know you're witches."

"Just promise me you won't come near the manor today." Carlos pleaded.

Misty chewed her bottom lip. Her whole being was against the mere thought of doing so but Carlos only wanted to protect her. Letting out a loud sigh she nodded. "I promise."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Finding Kelly and Kendall at the by press crowded Rocque Records had been difficult and James soon found out Kelly hadn't been joking when she said she was freaking out. Every time someone asked her something she would give a stuttering reply and Kendall had to take over.

Once the place quieted down he tried walking over to them only to be stopped when a someone tapped his shoulder. "Aren't you one of the boys from posters?" A ginger haired woman wearing way more accessories then necessary asked.

"Indeed I am." James replied smirking. "I'm James Diamond. That's J-A-M-E-S and D-I-A-" James stopped talking when he noticed the woman was looking at something behind him.

"Kelly?" The lady asked walking over to where Kelly and Kendall were standing. "Kelly Wainwright? It's you I'd recognize you everywhere."

Both Kendall and Kelly looked at James wondering if he knew who the lady was. James just shrugged in reply.

The woman smiled similar as to how a parent or teacher would smile at a confused child. "You don't recognize me do you?" She asked Kelly. "My name's Joanne Hertz. Remember Westwood high?"

"Oh..." Kelly said recalling her old classmate from high school. "Of course Joanne." She said shifting her purse on her shoulder. "Why are you here again?"

Joanne smirked smugly. "I'm producing this for MTV."

Kelly's eyes grew. "You're the producer..." She said sounding surprised. She looked at Kendall and James. "She's the producer." She said this time sounding bitter.

"...We've heard." Kendall replied giving a small nod.

"Kendall," James started. "The-"

"Wait." Kendall was watching the two woman. "I think we're about to see a catfight." He said pointing at the two, which was something he better shouldn't have done. Kendall and James watched in shock as Kelly and Joanne shrunk and transformed into two small cats.

James raised an eyebrow looking down at the two cats that were now hissing at each other. "I didn't know you could transform humans." he finally said. "Anyways, I had a premonition of Misty dying so you need to come home now."

Kendall's head shot up at that. "What?!"

"Yeah so turn Kelly and Joanne back into humans and let's go." James urged.

Kendall shook his head. "My transformation power isn't strong enough to work longer than a few minutes. The press is so busy they probably won't even notice when the cats transform back into humans."

James nodded, he and Kendall quickly left Rocque Records. Two minutes later the two cats transformed back into Kelly and Joanne. Kelly who had been in the middle of a his rubbed some spit from her chin. Looking around in confusion wondering how Kendall and James could have disappeared so sudden.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Caleb sat in his car outside the manor. He saw Rodriguez walk onto the porch stopping when a Siamese cat hissed at him.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos stood at the staircase at the second floor looking down at the foyer over the staircase railing. "Alright," Kendall said. "Let's get this plan started."

"Yeah lets." James nodded eying Kendall with an annoyed stare. "Cause I wanna now why I'm the one that has to answer the door."

"Because you're the actor." Logan reminded him.

Kendall nodded. "You let him believe that we're falling into his trap, then Logan will throw across the air and then Carlos will throw a fireball at him. If he's a lower level demon then that will be enough. If not I'll finish it." Right after he finished talking the doorbell rang a couple of times.

"A little anxious isn't he?" Carlos asked.

James shrugged as he started walking down the stairs. "Well he is about to face _the_ Charmed Ones." He said glancing behind him one last time before walking over to the door and opening it. Like he already knew inspector Rodriguez stood there looking rather impatient. James smirked when he spotted the cat had brought over that morning hissing at the demon.

"I'm here to discuss the circumstances on my partner's murder." Rodriguez informed him without waiting for an invitation he walked into the foyer.

"of course you are." James muttered turning around to alert the others that Rodriguez was inside. "Guys! Company!" Having turned to the stairs James didn't see the dark red glow coming from Rodriguez's eyes. Turning back towards the inspector a second too late to react when a hot electrical beams shot out of the demon's hands hitting James at full force sending him flying against the wall just beneath the stairs.

"James!" Kendall, Logan and Carlos cried running down the stairs. Carlos froze, letting Kendall and Logan run past him. He'd never felt so angry before so this was the biggest fireball he'd ever summoned. As hard as he could, he threw it at Rodriguez who exploded at the impact. Kendall had been right Rodriguez hadn't been an upper level demon. But then... He quickly ran down the remaining steps of the stairs to where Kendall and Logan where crouching in front of James' unmoving body.

Carlos gulped when he saw Kendall's body grow slightly before shrinking and growing again. 'His instinct was to shapeshift and rip Rodriguez to pieces himself'. Carlos realized with a sense of dread. This must be bad. "James?" Carlos asked in a quiet voice kneeling down besides Logan who was blinking furiously. "What's wrong with him?"

Logan sniffled taking a deep breath. "He's dead." He hiccupped, tears breaking through his guard and rolling down his pale cheeks. He swallowed a sob when Kendall let out a loud broken roar.

"What?!" Carlos cried. 'How can Logan crack jokes at a time like this'! He began shaking James' shoulders desperately trying to wake the pretty boy up. "James. James!"

**To be continued...**


	19. Déjà vu all over again part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch18: Déjà vu all over again part 2

Back at Rodriguez's apartment, Tempus stood in front of the large window holding an hour glass. He watched as the clouds outside started moving backwards and the dark sky turned light again. He chuckled when he heard a gasp behind him. "Hurts to die doesn't it?" he asked turning around to look at Rodriguez who was looking down at himself in bewilderment. "Especially at the hands of a witch."

Rodriguez looked at the demon of time with a look of fear. "Wh-.. How did- Where am I?"

"Exactly where we first met." Tempus replied amused by Rodriguez's shock and confusion. "Time has been reset. Or rather I've reset time."

"But they vanquished me!" Rodriguez cried still freaked out.

Tempus smirked, it was always fun to watch someone sputter when they became fully aware of just how powerful he was.

"That was Wednesday night. This is Wednesday morning all over again." He reminded him. "This is why I have been sent to you, to keep resetting time until you learn from your failures. Only you will carry with you the memory of what has happened before. And each time you fail, you will learn more until ultimately you will kill all of them." He explained. Rodriguez visibly relaxed at this new information.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos happily hummed a tune while cutting a cucumber into small slices for on the sandwiches he was bringing for his picnic later that morning. He turned the small radio he had put on the kitchen island louder so he could hear the weather report.

_'Good morning, LA. Well, it looks like it's going to be a beautiful Wednesday.'_

James yawned listening to what Kelly was telling him over the phone. He and Kendall were sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast or well Kendall was, James was trying to make sense of what Kelly was telling him. "Kelly, I still don't get why you're calling at 8:30 in... The morning." James frowned, something about this situation seemed familiar. He looked up when Logan walked into the kitchen.

"Katie we can't keep your cat." Logan said walking into the kitchen also still in his pjs followed by Katie who was had a Siamese cat in her arms.

"Bitters won't let me keep her." Katie protested sitting down at the kitchen table holding onto her cat. "I can't just leave her at a shelter. They'll kill her!"

"Whoa." James frowned. "Freaky. Hey Logan what's it called when you feel like something happened before?"

"Déja vu." Logan replied without turning away from Katie. Logan sighed also sitting down at the kitchen table. "So you just thought to visit us and leave your kitty cat?" He asked grabbing newspaper and began reading.

James shrugged but continued listening to what Kelly was telling him.

Katie groaned leaning back in her chair she let go of her cat who immediately jumped of Katie's lap and went to explore her new environment. "I'm not calling her Kitty stupid." Katie said sending Logan an annoyed look. "Her name is Kit."

"Kit?" Kendall asked looking down at the Siamese cat that was nudging his leg with her head in her way showing her affection.

Katie nodded. "Yeah like in Kit Kat."

Frowning James hang up, even that phone call sounded so familiar. He turned to Kendall. "Gustavo's sick so Kelly has to announce the concert to the press and she's freaking out. She wants you to come as 'head' of the band." He informed the older boy though not sounding really sure of it.

"I'll be there in a few." Kendall said grabbing a piece of toast from his plate Kendall got up. He gave Katie a small peck on her forehead before leaving.

James watched him go. Getting up from his chair he walked over to the cooking island and held out his arm in front of Carlos. "Pinch me."

At the odd question Carlos blinked and looked up the cucumber he was cutting. "What?"

"No. I mean it." James said. "Pinch me. I want to make sure I'm awake because if I am, I am having one killer déjà vu thingy."

"I can't believe this." Logan muttered.

James shook his head. "No I'm serious all this happened before."

"I'm talking about the paper." Logan said

holding up the newspaper so the others could see the front picture. It was a picture of Caleb underneath read 'Chief suspected in IA murder'.

"You've said this before!" James cried.

"They think he killed that internal affairs cop?" Carlos asked ignoring James' yell. "No way."

Sighing James turned to Logan. "Let me see that." He said grabbing the newspaper from Logan freezing in the process he was pulled into a premonition.

He saw Misty. Carlos' girlfriend lay at the bottom of the staircase in the foyer of their manor with her eyes unseeing. Kendall kneeled down and gently closed her eyes making it appear as if the girl was only sleeping. Opening his eyes James blinked servile times. "Now I've had a premonition I already had before." He muttered clearly annoyed.

"Of what?" Carlos asked.

"Of Misty, here, being killed by demon." James answered deciding that telling Carlos the news for the second time was just as bad as telling him the first time.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

This time Rodriguez wasn't taking risks. He stormed into his office where Caleb and Darryl were waiting for him. "What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded glaring at the Darryl.

Darryl got up from his chair and returned the glare. "Backing my friend. Got a problem with it?"

"Get out now!" Rodriguez ordered.

"It's okay Darryl." Caleb told his friend clearly glad his friend was still on his side. "I can handle this on my own just fine." He said sounding quit sure of himself despite being charged for murder. Darryl obviously disappointed he couldn't do much more left the room.

Caleb looked at Rodriguez in a challenging way as Rodriguez sat down at the chair opposite of his. "Just for the record I'm not talking without my lawyer present."

"Forget your lawyer Harris." Rodriguez hissed. "I'm not screwing around this time.

Caleb blinked. "This time? What are you talki-"

"Bottom line," Rodriguez cut him off in an annoyed tone. "I know my partner was killed by a supernatural being and I think those boys of Big Time Rush can help me find out what."

Snorting Caleb leaned back in his chair. "Really? Well, I'll just get the commissioner to signal Batman and then I'll get right on it."

Glaring at his former boss Rodriguez leaned forward bringing his face dangerously close to Caleb's. "Do you think I'm joking? I know everything, Harris, everything including the fact that Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos are witches. Now you're gonna arrange a meeting with them tonight, you understand, or else I'm gonna bust your ass and expose theirs." He threatened in a dangerous low voice. He then got up from his chair and stomped out of his office. Right after he left Darryl walked in. "What was that about?"

"I'm not sure." Caleb replied. "But I need to talk to one of the members of BTR."

"Weird." Was all Darryl said in reply.

Frowning Caleb looked at his friend. "How so?"

Darryl simply pointed towards the door where Logan was waiting.

Caleb nodded agreeing with his friend. "Weird."

Logan send him a sad apologetic smile walking into the room. "Can we talk? It's important."

Darryl sighed getting up again. "Yeah, yeah I'll leave."

"What's going on?" Caleb asked once Darryl left and Logan sat down across the former chief.

"You know of James premonition power right?" Logan started. "Well James had one this morning of... Misty dying."

"WHAT!" Caleb cried immediately getting up from his chair.

"It's okay, it's okay." Logan hurriedly sat before the chief would do something rash. "We'll prevent it. We just need you to keep her away from the manor for the rest of the day."

Caleb slowly sat back down. "I-I... Do you know who kills her?"

Logan shook his head. "No, we don't really have much to go on this time."

"Is there..." Caleb rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Is there a chance that who ever this murderer or demon might be inspector Rodriguez?"

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because he thinks his partner was killed by a supernatural being." Caleb replied. "And somehow, I don't know how but, he knows you're a witch."

Logan frowned. "How would he know that unless-"

"He's the demon." He and Caleb said together.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Getting out of the police station Rodriguez was surprised to find tempus waiting for him. "Well?" The ancient demon asked not sounding interested at all.

"The chief is sent to set up the meeting." Rodriguez replied frowning. "But what I need to know is how to avoid the pain of getting vanquished again."

"It depends on whether you learned enough to vanquish them first." Tempus replied apparently taking on the role as mentor. "What do you remember?"

Frowning Rodriguez answered. "Last time I killed the one with the passive powers... The second youngest I think. James. Then I got killed by the youngest with the power of pyrokinesis. The anger and fear of losing his brother made his power stronger."

Tempus rolled his eyes, annoyed by the demon's poor knowledge. "Simply adjust. You know what they're going to do so be prepared this time. Kill a witch with an active power first."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Who is the demon in disguise anyway?" Misty quietly asked, absently fiddling with the picnic blanket. Carlos just told her about James' premonition and she wasn't so sure what she should feel about it.

Carlos shrugged. "Er.. Some guy named Rodriguez."

"Inspector Rodriguez." Misty repeated not really surprised her father's employee was a demon. He was charging her dad for murder so in her mind he was already evil anyway. "What?" She asked noticing the confused look on Carlos' face.

Carlos shook his head. "Nothing... This just seemed familiar." He replied frowning.

"If you're inviting him is it a trap on your side or his? He must know my dad know you're witches. What if it's a trap?" Misty asked still hoping there was something she could do.

"Just promise me you won't come near the manor today." Carlos pleaded.

Misty chewed her bottom lip. Her whole being was against the mere thought of doing so but Carlos only wanted to protect her. Letting out a loud sigh she nodded. "I promise."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Finding Kelly and Kendall had been much easier than the first time. James had managed to get to Kendall without being stopped by reporters or producers. He'd just finished telling Kendall about his premonition.

"Misty dying?" Kendall asked. "Are you sure that's what you saw?"

James nodded. "Even worse. I know I had the same premonition before. I mean you know, before I had it this morning."

"You mean like yesterday?" Kendall asked frowning.

"Yeah." James nodded before shaking his head. "No. It's not just the premonition I've seen before, it's everything. And don't tell me that it's just deja vu because I know that it's not." He said obviously getting fed up with the situation, for some reason he somehow knew today wasn't going to end well and he didn't only mean his premonition.

"Then what is it?" Kendall asked.

James was opened his mouth to answer when a ginger haired lady wearing way more accessories then necessary loudly asked. "Kelly? Kelly Wainwright?"

Kendall and James looked over at where Kelly was standing a few feet away from them. Kelly was looking at ginger haired woman trying to place where she knew her from.

"Joanne?" James quietly said walking over to Kelly gaining Joanne's attention who looked confused by him knowing her. "You're Joanne Hertz right?" He asked as casual as he could manage. He glanced at Kendall who also looked confused. "How do you-" The older boy started to ask but was cut off by James.

"Point at them and say catfight." James instructed.

Frowning Kendall did so. His eyes grew when he transformed both Kelly and Joanne into cats. "I can transform humans to?" he mused looking down at the small orange and brown cats glad none of the other reporters saw it happen.

"Yeah, yeah you're amazing," James answered rolling his eyes. "but you said it only works for a minute or two." He told Kendall.

"I did?" Kendall asked sounding confused.

James nodded. "Your words not mine." He pointed at the orange cat which was Joanne. "When she turns back she'll say she's the producer for MTV which will make Kelly feel all insecure. Then Joanne will start about her husband but that's where you transformed them last time so I'm not sure what she was saying. Now quickly turn them back to humans." He urged.

"How do you know this?" Kendall asked ignoring him urging to turn the cats back into humans.

Frowning James shrugged. "My guess is that some demon has cast a spell, and I'm the only one who could sort of see it because my power lets me see things that have happened in different times. Do you have a better explanation?" He asked when he noticed Kendall didn't look to convinced.

"Nope." Kendall shook his head. "We should go look into the Book of Shadows." As the words the words left his mouth he saw the two cats grow and transform back into Kelly and Joanne. "Hm five minutes not bad." He said smirking. He and James left before Kelly or Joanne could notice them.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Caleb sat in his car outside the manor. He saw Rodriguez walk onto the porch stopping when a Siamese cat hissed at him.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos stood at the staircase at the second floor looking down at the foyer over the staircase railing. "Did you find anything on time loops?" Logan asked.

Kendall shook his head. "There's a spell to accelerate time but that's about it. "Right after he finished talking the doorbell rang a couple of times.

"A little anxious isn't he?" Carlos asked.

James shrugged walking down the stairs. "I'll get it." He said walking down the stairs and to the door. Before he could open the door it telkinectically flew open. Inspector Rodriguez stepped into the foyer and swung his arm towards James who had been starring at the demon glowing red eyes didn't even get a chance to react as he was sent flying through the air hitting the wall beneath the stairs.

"James!" Kendall, Logan and Carlos cried running down the stairs. Carlos stopped letting Kendall and Logan run past him. He'd never felt so angry before so this was the biggest fireball he'd ever summoned. As hard as he could, he threw it at Rodriguez who much to Carlos' horror easily dodged it.

Hot electrical beams shot out of the demon's hands hitting Carlos in his chest which send him tumbling down the stairs.

Kendall who was now pretty much pissed of, his protective instinct one full alert he shapeshifted into a brown wolf and went to tackle Rodriguez. Again the demon shot electrical beams shot out of his hands throwing them at Kendall right as the wolf let out an enormous howl. The beams went straight into his mouth causing the wolf make a weird spasm like move in mid air before dropping to the floor and shapeshifting back into Kendall who now lay motionless on the floor.

Rodriguez then turned to the fourth and last remaining Charmed One. Again he threw the electrical beams out of his hand.

More out of instinct then free will Logan swung his trembling hand at the beam causing it to fly back right into it's sender.

Rodriguez let a loud scream as he exploded though the impact of being hit by his own power.

Once the demon was gone Logan walked to the center of the foyer where Rodriguez had been standing only a second ago. He had already checked James for a pulse finding none and looking at the smoke coming from both Kendall and Carlos unmoving bodies he let out a pitiful whimper as the harsh reality sunk in.

"Oh god." He sobbed dropping to his knees.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Outside clouds started moving backwards and the dark sky turned light again.

"Son of a bitch!" Rodriguez let out a loud curse as he reappeared in his apartment on the same place he had been standing when had met Tempus the first time. Getting vanquished by his own power had been far more painful than when he got killed by a fireball the first time.

"Failed again I see." Tempus chuckled standing on the same place he had been standing the first time they met.

"I learned." Rodriguez panted. "I- I killed three of them. Third time is a charm." He said chuckling at his own joke.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Humming a tune Carlos searched the fridge for a cucumber. Grabbing one his he abruptly stopped humming. He really had enough of cucumber sandwiches which was weird cause he hadn't made them in a while. He turned the radio he had put on the kitchen island louder.

Suddenly James stomped into the kitchen looking less than pleased. He walked over to the phone grabbing it just as it started ringing. "Morning Kelly." He grunted watching as Kendall walked into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. "Kendall can't come today he's got a doctor's appointment." He said before Kelly could even ask. "One moment." He said when he saw Carlos reach for the radio again.

"Good morning, LA. Well, it looks like it's going to be a beautiful Wednesday." James said at the same time as the female reporter on the radio. He then pulled his attention back to the phone. "Sorry Kelly but you'll do great on your own. Oh and if you run into someone named Joanne from high school, just tell her to go stick it." He said before hanging up.

Kendall and Carlos looked at James oddly. "How did you kno-" Carlos started to ask but James held up his hand silencing him, though the annoyed look on his face was enough to do so.

"Logan doesn't want to keep Katie's cat." James informed them.

Kendall and Carlos looked confused, right then Logan walked into the kitchen. "Katie we can't keep your cat."

Katie followed him into the kitchen carrying a Siamese cat. "Bitters won't let me keep her." She protested sitting down at the kitchen table holding onto her cat. "I can't just leave her at a shelter. They'll kill her!"

Logan sighed also sitting down at the kitchen table. "So you just thought to visit us and leave your kitty cat?" He asked.

Katie groaned leaning back in her chair she let go of her cat who immediately jumped of Katie's lap and went to explore her new environment. "I'm not calling her Kitty stupid." Katie said sending Logan an annoyed look. "Her name is-"

"Kit." James interrupted. "As in Kit kat."

"Yeah." Katie nodded looking at James in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Because this happened before." James replied. "More than once, I think. The day keeps repeating itself. I know it and every time it happens I think I figure it out just a little faster. It must be my power of premonition. Premonition..." He repeated. "I'm supposed to be having a premonition right about now.

"Supposed to?" Logan asked. "What do you mean?"

"The paper." James said pointing to the newspaper on the kitchen table. "Front page."

Grabbing the newspaper Logan looked at the front page. "I can't believe this." He muttered.

"Yeah, yeah." James sighed. "If I touch that paper, I will have a premonition . The same one that I've had before. Where Misty gets killed here by a demon. You have got to believe me."

"We believe you." Kendall quickly assured. "The question is what do we do about it."

"You've got to go warn Misty." James said pointing at Carlos. "Keep her away from our house at all costs. Meanwhile, I've got to dig through the Book Of Shadows, find a way to vanquish this time demon before he can kill Misty."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Ready for the picnic?" Misty asked grinning. She'd been waiting for Carlos at the park, he was late but she didn't really mind as long as he brought the food. She loved his cooking. She frowned noticing the troubled expression on Carlos' face. "Carlos?" She quietly asked.

Carlos gazed at floor. James telling them about the time loop had slowly brought back their memories of the other two Wednesdays. Though he didn't remember much Carlos remembered how it felt to die. He slowly and sadly looked up to face his girlfriend. "I-" He took a deep breath. And if there was one thing he was sure of he didn't want Misty to ever feel the pain of death, not like that. "I don't think this is going to work out." He forced the words out of his mouth.

Misty blinked before pouting good naturedly. "You don't have time for me Helmet-boy?" To her surprise Carlos didn't even smile at her childish behavior.

"I don't mean the picnic Misty." Carlos told her quietly.

Misty actually felt all the color drain from her face as the meaning of Carlos' words hit her. "I don't understand..."

"I'm sorry Misty." Carlos said before turning around and running away as fast as he could.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Inspector Rodriguez stormed out of the police station where Tempus waited for him. This time he'd done things completely different. Basically he'd threatened to shoot the former chief if he didn't arrange a meeting between him and the Charmed Ones.

The demon of time gazed at him with a disapproving look. "You really shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't make big changes in the time line or you won't succeed tonight."

"I will succeed tonight old man!" Rodriguez cried. "There will be no more time loops! I will kill them from youngest to oldest. Their emotions will make them vulnerable, and when they die, they're gonna feel every ounce of pain they've given me and then some." He said in a dangerous low voice.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Misty stared at her bedroom ceiling. She lay on her bed with thick tears rolling down her cheeks. She had been lying there for hours with only one question plaguing her mind. "What had she done wrong? What changed?

She sniffled turning over so she faced the wall. Things were going so well... She loved Carlos and she had been sure he loved her back. Though she didn't tell him she had secretly already fantasized about their wedding.

This had come so sudden... 'So unlike Carlos'. She realized sitting up at the sudden realization. Carlos would never break off with her like that. At least not without telling her why... And last time he had been distant with her was because he wanted to protect her and he nearly died in the process! Coming to the realization she jumped out of bed, hurriedly grabbed her shoes and dashed out of her bedroom.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos sat at the kitchen table. "I think I found something." Kendall said looking down at the Book of Shadows on his lap. "The devil's sorcerer, Tempus. He can manipulate time anyway he chooses."

"Does it say how to defeat him?" James asked hoping to finally get out of the time loop.

"Uh, take him out of the time that he's in." Kendall replied. "Whatever that means.'' Glancing at the clock he sighed noticing the time. "It's almost six o' clock we should get ready." He said getting up.

"Well I for one am not opening the door again." James declared as he, Logan and Carlos followed Kendall into the foyer.

This task was for none of the boys as the door suddenly flew open and Rodriguez walked into the foyer.

Time seemed to slow done when multiple events happened at the same time. Rodriguez held out his hand towards Carlos, hot electrical beams shot out of his hand. Misty walked into the manor and James was sure he would see his premonition come true this time, Misty would jump in front of the beams to save her love. And he was almost right.

Misty jumped in front of the beams but someone else jumped in front of her. The electrical beams his Caleb on full force and both he and Misty fell to the floor.

Kendall shapeshifted into a wolf and tackled Rodriguez who was to stunned by his attack being block to defend himself against the large brown wolf.

"Is Misty alright?" James asked Carlos who was grouching in front of his unconscious girlfriend. Carlos smiled in relief nodding. "Yeah, she's just knocked out. How's mr. Harris?"

"Uhm..." Logan had his fingers on the former chief's neck searching for a pulse though experience told that surviving being hit by demonic electrical beams was nearly impossible. Sighing when he found no pulse he shook his head. "He's dead."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

This royally sucked. Kendall decided glaring down at the demon tied to chair at the kitchen table. He knew how it was like to lose a parent and he didn't want for Misty to go through the same thing he had. And bored look on Rodriguez face was really bugging him. Slowly like a feline stalking her pray he walked over to the chair. "You know," He started shapeshifting his right hand into a cheetah claw. "The only reason you're still alive is because we haven't figured out of how to keep you dead. So stop looking so damn smug!" He yelled bringing his claw dangerously close to Rodriguez's face.

Yet the smug smirk never left Rodriguez's lips. "Go ahead witch, kill me see if I care." He challenged.

"Kendall, what are you doing?"

Kendall glanced at the kitchen entrance to see Logan and James walk into the kitchen.

"Trying to save Misty's dad." Kendall replied getting up from his kneeling position and shapeshifting his claw back to normal.

Logan sighed. "He's already dead. There's nothing we can do Kendall."

"We can start over." Kendall let them in on his theory. "If the time loop continues on then we get a retry and Caleb lives." He turned to James. "James you remember everything, what's the last thing you remember of the other Wednesdays?"

"Er... We never really get past six o' clock." James admitted rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "If I had a guess it's Rodriguez's death that probably triggers it but.. I sorta die before I can be sure."

"I gotta say I'm impressed." Rodriguez said looking at James appearing to be truly impressed. "I was told you wouldn't know."

"By who? Tempus?" Logan asked rolling his eyes when Rodriguez seemed surprised by him knowing of the demon of time. "Yeah, we know about him too. And we also know you're not him otherwise you would've restarted the day by now. So, where do we find him?'' He questioned. Man he loved it when he knew more than the bad guys.

"In your nightmares." Rodriguez answered with that same smug look on his face which made Kendall want to attack. "Kill me, I dare you."

"Why does he want us to kill him so badly?" Logan wondered out loud.

James shrugged. "Who cares. If he dies Caleb lives. We've done wednesday three times now so a fourth won't make much of a difference."

Kendall shook his head. "Or that fourth time might actually be the one where he kills all four of us."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos sat on the floor in front of the living room couch so he could stay close to his unconscious girlfriend or ex-girlfriend it depended on how you looked at it. He gently rubbed circles over Misty's hand hoping she somehow knew he was there for her when she woke up. "Misty can you hear me?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Misty Harris was pretty sure she was dreaming right now. She was sitting on the swing in the park back in her hometown in Indiana or maybe not Indiana, she wasn't so sure because the swing was surrounded by a strange white fog.

She looked up when the someone gave the swing a gentle push. It wasn't a surprise to find her dad standing behind her with a steady hold on the swing making sure she wouldn't fall backwards. Just like when she had been a little girl. "Daddy? Where are we?"

Caleb smiled down at her. "I'm not quite sure really." He replied looking past the fog. "I hoped I'd end up here, but not so soon. One thing I do know though is that I'm staying. You're not." He said giving the swing another gentle push.

Misty frowned feeling the soft breeze as the swing went forward. "I don't understand."

Her father sighed sadly. "Logan came to the office today. He told me James had a premonition of you dying. I helped him realize Rodriguez is the demon. He told me I had to keep you away from the manor today."

"That's why Carlos broke up with me." Misty realized as swing went back and her dad took hold of the rope again. "He didn't want me to go to the manor."

Caleb chuckled. "That boy obviously doesn't know how stubborn my baby girl can be." He said in a warm voice. "Good thing I do."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"You figured out Carlos didn't really want to break up with you I guess. You threw yourself at the demon's attack... Only a parent protecting his child is way faster than supernatural lightning bolts."

Misty gasped looking up to see her dad. He didn't look sad or regretful at all. Just glad and somewhat satisfied. "No." She firmly shook her head. "Carlos can-"

"Everything happens for a reason." Caleb interrupted her with a gentle smile on his face. "Remember Carlos told us that himself. Earth is stuck in a time loop." He told her. "You need to stop the boys from resetting the time loop or they'll be killed and I'll have died in vain."

"I'll kill Rodriguez for this." Misty promised as silent tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"No you won't." Caleb said gently brushing away her tears with his thumb. "You're no murderer. You're a good person who will do lots of good things."

Misty let out a small sob. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Her dad assured her giving the sing on last push.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos let out a relieved sigh when Misty opened her eyes. "Easy." He said carefully helping her up. He looked away before slowly back at her, honesty he hadn't put much thought into how he was going to bring the news to her. "Misty your dad-"

"Is dead I know." Misty said with a small nod. "I saw him. He gave me a message for you." She said as she started walking towards the kitchen followed by Carlos.

Misty felt a tremor run down her back at the sight of Rodriguez tied up in a kitchen chair. She sighed feeling slightly better when Carlos wrapped an arm around her. "You can't reset the time loop." Misty said as she and Carlos walked over to the kitchen table where Kendall, Logan and James were sitting.

James frowned. "Good you're awake, but I think we need _to_ reset time."

Misty shook her head. "My dad said that if you do that Rodriguez will kill you."

"Your dad?" Logan asked. "Misty your dad is-"

"I know." Misty said before he could say the words so she could pretend it wasn't true just for a little while longer. "But I saw him in my dream I guess. He said you need to get out of the time loop."

"Stop it from being Wednesday." Kendall mused rubbing his chin. He reached for the Book of Shadows that still lay on the kitchen table. "Maybe we can use that spell to accelerate time." He said as he started reading the spell.

_"Winds of time gather 'round,_  
><em>Give me wings to speed my way,"<em>

"Wait a minute..." Rodriguez's eyes grew as he realized this would pull Tempus out of this timeline. He started struggling against his bonds as he became aware that he lost his new chance.

_"Rush me on my journey forward._  
><em>Let tomorrow be today."<em>

Everyone except for Rodriguez turned to look at the clock on the wall as the hands on the clock speed around the clock face.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

At Rodriguez's apartment Tempus was suddenly consumed by flames. The demon of time didn't even seem surprised. Like he had expected this outcome al along.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"It's Thursday." Logan stated.

"It's Thursday!" James cheered throwing his fist in the air glad to be out of the time loop.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah," He turned his attention towards Rodriguez who was frantically struggling against his bonds. "Carlos?"

Understanding what Kendall wanted Carlos summoned a fireball and threw it at the tied up demon who screamed as he exploded at the impact.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

One week later.

Carlos and Misty were standing in front of Caleb's grave in Indiana. "...It was a beautiful service." Carlos told her.

"Yeah..."Misty nodded. Her face was pale and her eyes red and puffy from crying. "He would have liked it. It was a great idea of my mom to bury him here. He always loved it here." She swallowed. "Mom wants to stay in Indiana for a while."

Carlos nodded, that was to be expected. A big part of Misty's family lives here. And Misty and her mom needed al the support they could get. "For how long?"

"A... A few years." Misty said and started sobbing all over again.

Carlos quickly wrapped her arms around her hugging her tightly. He didn't know what to say, so he just held her.


	20. Witch Trial

Diclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch19: Witch trial.

Kendall's pov:  
>"And nothing out of the ordinary happened right?" I asked my mom. She and Katie had taken care of the manor while we were on tour. Part of me just wanted to drop on the large couch. It was late, we just got back from six weeks of touring the country but someone needed to make sure there hadn't been any magical problems at the manor while we were gone. And for some reason the guys dubbed this as a job for the oldest.<p>

The moment we'd gotten home James went upstairs to the upstairs bathroom to apparently take the longest shower ever, Carlos went to his room and even Logan snuck away to do his own thing.

My mom nodded. "Yeah, from what I can tell no."

"Katie?" I asked turning to my baby sister. Being a mortal mom sometimes didn't really know when a problem was magic related.

Katie shook her head. "Cool to stay at the manor for six weeks though." She said through a yawn.

Mom chuckled. "We better go now, someone missed bugging Bitters al those weeks."

"Thanks again for watching the house." My mom smiled giving me a peck on the side of my head before she and Katie left. I sighed closing the door behind them, I moved to walk to the living room when the door behind opened again. Turning around I saw Logan walk in carrying a plastic bag. "When did you even leave?" I asked feeling confused.

"Right after we came back." Logan replied. "Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" He asked as we started heading to the living room. "It's exactly fourteen years ago that we got our powers and became witches."

I frowned, I knew that but what surprised me was that Logan remembered. "I thought you said living in quiet Minnesota was staying safe? You're the one that said we had to stay 'hidden'."

Logan sighed sitting down on the couch. "I did, I still don't really... Anyway I remembered that tomorrow's also one of the most powerful wiccan holidays of the year, the autumnal equinox."

"Isn't that more for practitioners?" I asked referring to humans who practiced witchcraft. I doubt there was much actual magic in the equinox at all.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, though I actually met a witch at the bookstore. I thought a celebration might cheer Carlos up." He told me in a quieter tone.

I winced looking down the hall only seeing a glimpse of Carlos' closed bedroom door. The tour had been just the distraction Carlos needed from his forced break up with his first girlfriend Misty. Now that were back... "I'm not sure if we-"

"Guys!" We suddenly heard James yell from the upstairs.

End Kendall's pov.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James was standing in front of the book pedestal in the attic looking at the Book Of Shadows with a confused frown on his face.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos walked into the attic stopping at the door when they didn't see an immediate threat. "What's going on?" Carlos asked, he had obviously expected a demonic attack seeing he was wearing his helmet and already had a fireball in his hand.

James simply pointed to the Book Of Shadows. Carlos flexed his hand letting the fireball disappear as he, Kendall and Logan walked over to the book pedestal where James was standing to look at the book. Logan and Carlos let out small gasps while Kendall only blinked.

Words were being written on a before this empty page.

Despite never witnessing this Kendall knew what was happening. "One of our ancestors is editing the book."

"I wonder who." Logan wondered out loud before he began reading the few words that their ancestor had already finished writing.

"Rite of passage. Fight it with the Power of one or else-" Logan cut himself of when a round vortex appeared at the opposite side of the book standard. Inside they could see what could be a cave, likely the Underworld. In the center they saw a demon.

Logan was about to swing the demon further into the vortex so it wouldn't get the chance to get out of it but stopped to stare at the demon. Carlos summoned a fireball and was about to throw it at the demon but he too stopped to stare at the demon.

This was the most... monster-like demon they had ever seen. While nearly all demons they had fought the past year had always looked humanlike this in long black cloak clad demon had a triangle shaped swollen red head with huge black horns coming out of each side of his head.

The demon decided to take advantage of the boys' their shock to simply reach forward grab the Book Of Shadows from its standard with its long red claw like hands and closing the vortex.

For a few extra seconds the boys just stared at the now empty book standard that just seconds ago held their family's most prized possession.

"What the hell was that?" Kendall finally yelled breaking the stunned silence. This couldn't be happening. Had a demon seriously just appeared in the attack and simply grabbed the Book of Shadows right from under their noses?

Carlos looked under the book standard hoping to somehow find the book simply lying on the floor. "Where did it go?"

In mere seconds all four boys were rummaging through the attic, going through every box, trunk, closet, cabinet, basket hoping to find a clue or even better the Book of Shadows.

"My mom's gonna kill us." Logan moaned running a hand through his raven hair. "Whatever this thing was it was literally came out of nowhere and disappeared into nowhere_ with _the Book Of Shadows."

"But," James started looking confused. "If it was so powerful why didn't he attack?"

Carlos shrugged. "It probably didn't want to fight Kendall."

"Me?" Kendall asked pointing at him himself. "Why would you think that?"

"It's what the Book Of Shadows said," Logan clarified. "To fight with the power of one, it's got to be you seeing you're the oldest."

Kendall scoffed at the theory. "Come on, every demon knows the Power of Four is the most powerful magic there is. Why would there be such a thing as a power of one?"

James sighed sitting down on the worn couch. "And... How are we gonna solve this. We can't look it up in the Book of Shadows... Face it, without our three hundred and something year old book were not The Charmed Ones. Just clueless witches."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The next morning Logan was going through the plastic bag he had brought back last night grinning as he pulled out the receipt where the witch who had met yesterday had written down the address of a wiccan meeting point. He was about to call the others to tell them about his idea when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Kendall yelled walking out of the downstairs bathroom just dressed with his hair still dripping wet from the shower he just took.

He opened the door to find a girl about his age, maybe older, with black hair and red hair lights. She was in a dark blue skinny jeans, a dark tank top. The look was completed with a black leather jacket. "I'm Lucy stone." She introduced herself extending her hand. "I moved into the house next door."

"I'm Kendall Knight." Kendall smiled shaking her hand coming to the conclusion that Lucy was one hot rock-star. "So you're our new neighbor?"

Lucy nodded a small playful smirk forming on her lips. "Yeah, but my phone isn't hooked up yet and my cell phone fell in the sink so can I use your phone?"

Kendall was about to give her his cell phone but decided it would be cheaper to let her use the home line, not to mention she would have to stay longer to do so. "Follow me." He said as he began guiding her to the living room.

In the living room Lucy immediately went for the phone.

"Whoa." Logan gasped at the sight of the beautiful rock-star. "Who's she?" He asked Kendall in a hushed whisper. Carlos who was sitting next to him nodded showing that he also wanted to know.

"Lucy Stone." James answered walking into the living room. "I met her last night." He told them looking annoyed. "She friend-zoned me and I was so tired I actually let her do it."

Kendall was about to ask what hell friend-zonning was when something else occurred to him. "When did you even leave?" He asked James the exact same question he had asked Logan the night before.

James shrugged. "After my shower I decided to get some fresh air. Then I noticed we had a new neighbor and I went to say hi. Of course when I found out it was a hot girl I was about to let 'the face' do it's magic." He said making jazzhands past his face. "Then she friend-zoned me and I went back home. That's when the whole book thing happened."

"Anyway," Logan said getting up from the kitchen table. "I know someone who might be able to help us."

"Uh- That's great Logie," Carlos who had been quiet this whole time finally spoke up. "But I can't come cause... Cause I need to clean my helmet." He finished before hurriedly getting up and leaving the room.

His friends watched him leave. Logan frowned at how un Carlos like that had been. "The scariest demon we've ever run across opens up some portal in our attic, and steals the Book of Shadows and he leaves? Normally he would ready for action at the sight of a demon like that."

"It's the first demon since the breakup." James reminded him. "He'll come around."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Why are we here again?" James asked. He, Kendall and Logan were walking through the park searching for the wicca meeting spot.

"To meet Logan's witch friend." Kendall reminded him.

"There's spot." Logan said pointing at where a large group of woman between the age of twenty to forty stood in a circle. "Stevie!" Logan called the woman he had met last night.

A woman in her early twenties, with curly blond hair in a knee length skirt and white top walked over to them grinning happily. "Logan," She addressed the smart boy. "I'm glad you made it!"

"Actually we're not here for this." Logan admitted. "These are my brothers Kendall and James." He introduced them as his brothers seeing Stevie was a witch so she probably already knew about the Charmed Ones and all.

Stevie flashed them a bright smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Uh... yeah." Kendall nodded not sure how much Logan told Stevie about them. He looked past Stevie towards woman standing in the circle. "Is everyone here a witch?"

Stevie shook her head. "No, most of them are just practitioners who know of this special place and who've come to celebrate. By the way, happy anniversary." She said recalling what Logan told her.

"That's what we wanted to talk about actually." Logan said getting to the point. "Why did you say that today would be a powerful day for us?"

"Because your anniversary falls on the Equinox. Which is a powerful day in and of itself. For you, this convergence of powers is even stronger. The potential greater. All you have to do is connect." Stevie explained. "You wanna try it?"

"Try it?" James echoed not sure what the woman meant.

Stevie turned around facing the woman standing in the circle. "Let us begin." Without warning all the woman including Stevie started taking of their clothes.

Feeling like they were intruding kKndall and Logan turned away. James on the other hand kept watching the naked women with a grin on his face. After a while James started lifting his shirt up.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked in a high pitched voice.

"When in Rome." James replied letting his white shirt fall on the ground.

"We're not in Rome, James. We're in California. And it's illegal here!" Kendall protested when James started unzipping his jeans.

James opened his mouth to say something when he heard something.

_"The Power Of Four."_

"Please tell me you two heard that too." Logan pleaded.

Kendall frowned but nodded. "Yeah... It sounded kinda like mrs. Bowen's voice."

"Our great grandmother mrs. Bowen?" James asked looking up to sky trying if he could see some kind of ghost activity. "Grams?" He asked not really expecting a response. Like Carlos he had taken the habit of referring to their great grandmother as grams, seeing he never met his actual grandma. "Why would she be calling for us?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In a different plane of existence the demon, Abraxas sat on the floor reading a spell from the Book Of Shadows backwards. By doing this the original effect of the spell would be undone.

"_Eniw der Ni Liob,_.  
><em>Stun leteb puc.<em>  
><em>Riah fo kcol s'revol."<em>

When he finished a hideous wrinkly demon with only a few hairs on his head appeared in a ball of smoke. The demon looked stunned to be there.

"Were you defeated by the Charmed Ones?" Abraxas asked.

Javna nodded. "Yes, so what?"

Abraxas smirked. "I'm giving you a second chance."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Letting out a quiet sigh Carlos walked through Rocque Records. He had went there after the guys left that morning. He went there after Gustavo had called him that morning. Apparently they were scheduled to perform at the Rocktober festival tomorrow and he had to come study a new song. Unfortunately when had gotten there Gustavo already decided he hated the song and started over meaning Carlos had come for nothing.

Carlos decided he was actually looking forward to Rocktober. He hadn't been to a party in like for ever. And everything would be better then stay in his room all day, mourning his relationship. He quietly sang a tune with the words that have been in his head all day. "Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now. Party like a rock star! Can I get a what now? I swear I'll do, anything that I have to 'Til I forget about..." He sighed again.

Those words definitely described how he felt and what he needed right now. He hoped it wasn't a spell if not then he should really write them down and show it to Gustavo. Maybe it could be the lyrics for a new Big Time Rush song.

_"The Power Of Four."_

Blinking when he heard his great grandmother's voice Carlos turned around gasping when he spotted an awfully familiar looking demon. He blinked before frowning deeply. "When did you stop being dead?" He asked Javna.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall was driving the BTR-mobile when his cell phone started ringing. Grabbing it from his pocket he handed it to Logan who was sitting in the passenger's seat. "It's Carlos, put him on speaker."

Nodding Logan did as he was told. "You're on speaker Carlos."

"Guys," Carlos for some reason sounded like he had been running. "You remember that demon that sucked the youth out of teens?"

"Javna?" James asked from the backseat, recalling the demon that tricked him into a trap. "Yeah why?"

"He's here!" Carlos yelled into his phone.

"That's impossible!" Kendall cried. "We vanquished him a year ago."

They heard Carlos grunt over the phone. "He apparently got unvanquished somehow. And whoever did it gave him the power of adjusting or something cause he's been able to walk through every fireball I've thrown at him."

"Keep running." Was all Logan could think of to say at the moment.

"Easy to say when you're not being chased by a demon with the evil eye." Came Carlos' slight annoyed reply.

"Isn't that how the spell went?" James asked frowning. "Demon that bends with the evil eye... May you soon be no more. We banish you with the power of four."

Both Kendall and Logan turned to James at his words. 'The Power Of Four'. Just like grams said. "Carlos put us on speaker and try to say the spell with us." Kendall's voice held no room for argument.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos yelped when the laser beams coming from Javna's eyes hit his heels. Gulping he throw one fireball towards the demon managing to slow him down. He then quickly put his phone on speaker. "Ready!" He cried before he and the guys started chanting the simplified version of the spell.

_"Demon that bends with the evil eye._  
><em>May you soon be no more.<em>  
><em>We banish you with the power of four."<em>

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall, Logan and James anxiously waited to hear something from the other line. "Carlos?" Logan asked when they didn't hear anything.

"I'm okay." Carlos finally replied. "He's gone."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos sat on the couch in the living room when his friends came back. "Are you okay?" Kendall asked as he and Logan walked into the living room and sat down besides Carlos on the large couch.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah." He smiled. "It was cool to take out a demon on my own."

"Well technically-" Logan yelped when Kendall roughly poked his side before he could point out that they had defeated Javna together. Logan blinked looking at Kendall before understanding what the older boy was telling him. 'Carlos is cheerful again let's not ruin it'. "Uh... Any ideas on how Javna came back?"

Carlos shook his head. "No but I don't want to run into any of the other demons we've already vanquished. Feels weird not being able to look in the Book Of Shadows. Although..."

"Although what?" Kendall asked.

"Before Javna attacked I swear I heard grams voice." Carlos finished.

"You heard her too?" Kendall and Logan asked at the same time.

Kendall rubbed his chin. "Do you think Grams was the one trying to warn us yesterday?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

While Kendall and Logan were in the living room James went to the kitchen. He knew it was wrong of him to keep avoiding Carlos but ever since his break up with Misty Carlos could be a walking migraine to him.

"Hey Kit." He smiled at the Siamese cat that immediately started purring. James sat down at the table and Kit hopped on the table. As he began gently stroking the cat's fur he noticed the red collar around the feline's neck. A gold pendant with the four point star made of circles engraved in it. "The connection." James whispered recognizing the symbol of the Power Of Four.

"What connection?" Logan asked walking into the kitchen.

"I think I figured out how to find out who the demon is. All we have to do is ask the Book of Shadows." James replied.

Logan groaned palming his forehead. "James..." He sighed. "The Book Of Shadows-"

"The solution has been in front of us the whole time!" James cut him of grinning, triumphantly showing Kendall Kit's collar.

"Kit's collar?" Logan asked.

James hurriedly shook his head. "No the four point star. The symbol of the Power Of Four. Our symbol! That's what grams' has been trying to tell us."

"Rambling much?" Kendall chuckled as he and Carlos walked into the kitchen.

"No, Stevie said all we would have to do is find our connection, right?" James asked Kendall and Logan. "That if we did, we'd be able to tap into the Power of the Equinox. Well, this has got to be it, the four point star, It's us. It's on the cover of the Book of Shadows."

"How can we look in the Book Of Shadows when that demon has it?" Carlos asked.

James groaned, one of those rare times when he was being incredibly smart and everyone else in the manor decided to be so slow of understanding. "Just go to the conservatory I'll be there soon." He said before running out of the kitchen.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall, Logan and Carlos sat at the round white table in the sunroom. A few minutes later James walking carrying the spirit board.

"The spirit board?" Logan asked when James put it on the table sounding unconvinced.

James nodded also sitting down. "Yeah, our great grandmother has been trying to contact us since last night. Why not make it easy on her?"

Realizing James might be on to something Kendall put his finger on the pointer, the others soon followed. Much to their surprise the pointer immediately came to live and started moving across the spirit board.

"A." Carlos said when the pointer stopped moving at the letter A.

"B-R-A-X-A-S." Kendall continued the spelling. "Abraxas?" He asked when the pointer started moving completely.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In his cave Abraxas read another spell from the Book Of Shadows.

"_Llewd swodahs erehw krad ot nruter,_  
><em>thgif ot gnorts oot eno ma I."<em>

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The demon may have taken the Book Of Shadows but they still had their books with family history. "I found it!" Logan cried holding a white book he walked back into the sunroom he grinned sitting back down on his chair. "Mrs. Bowen actually dealt with this demon herself." He said before he began reading from the book. "A demon of the astral plane who destroy witches by demonising their powers." He frowned. "Okay, but what does that have to do with the Book of Shadows?"

"Well that's where our powers came from remember?" Carlos reminded him. "Maybe he's turning it evil."

Kendall nodded. "That would definitely undo our spells. And explain why Javna became unvanquished."

Logan and Carlos were both looking at something behind Kendall and James. Logan gulped. "And the Woogyman." He added.

James frowned. "When did the Woogyman became unvanquished?"

"Oh..." Carlos awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "A couple of seconds ago."

"Wha-" Both Kendall and James slowly turned around swallowing when they saw the huge shapeless shadow floating behind them. "James?" Logan asked when he saw all the color drain from his younger brother's face.

"C-can't you just send it flying away or something?" James pleaded in a quiet voice when the Woogyman's shadow began forming around trying to develop them in the darkness like he did last time. Like he did with James the last time.

Logan shook his head hating having to disappoint him. "Our powers don't work on it remember. You have to say the spell again."

"I am the light." James started. "I am one too strong to fight. Re-" He stopped abruptly when the Woogyman's shadow was up till their necks. "Why can't you guys memorize a children's story!" He cried glaring at his friends. "Return to darkness where shadows dwell, you have caused to much to make me fell."

"So go away and leave my sight. And take with you this endless night." They finished together watching as the Woogyman faded out of existence at their words.

Kendall sighed. "So we can assume the Abraxas is undoing the spells from the Book Of Shadows theory is correct."

Logan nodded. "He's probably reading the book backwards."

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"The spell to vanquish Javna was at the back of the book, and the one for the Woogyman was right before that." Logan explained.

Kendall groaned. "Which means we better need to get rid of Abraxas fast or every demon we vanquished will come back from the dead."

"But we don't now where the astral plane is." Carlos pointed out.

"Yes, we do. It coexists within our own plane. Remember, that's what Stevie said." Logan replied.

Kendall nodded frowning. "We always thought nobody could take the Book out of the house but us... So maybe it's still in the house but only in a different plane."

"That means Abraxas is still here to." James muttered not at all pleased with the idea of being watched by a demon. He then grinned when he realized what they had to do. "So, we would need to find a doorway or a window to get to his plane like he used to get to ours and we need to do this before the end of the Equinox, by sunrise tomorrow. And then Kendal can kick some astral ass with the Power of One." It almost sounded plausible when you put it like that.

"Sounds like a long shot." Kendall replied.

"It's our only shot." Logan responded. "We're all screwed when Abraxas reaches the first page of the Book Of Shadows."

"Why?" Carlos asked.

Logan sighed. "The first spell we ever read guys. The spell that unbound our powers. If Abraxas reads that backwards to then we lose them _and_ the book forever."

"That doesn't sound too bad right?" Carlos quietly asked.

"What?" Kendall, Logan and James gasped at once shocked Carlos would say that.

"If we stop being witches then we won't be putting everyone around us at risk anymore." Carlos clarified. "We won't lose the people we love." He added.

Kendall was about to say something but James raised his hand like he would do if he was in class. "We still have some aspirin right?" He asked.

Logan nodded. "Second floor bathroom."

That was all the half cupid needed before hurriedly leaving the room.

Kendall sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Some anniversary this was. Here he thought Carlos was getting over the break up. "If Abraxas reads the last spell we'd be defenseless. He'll kill us."

"Maybe all he wants is the book." Carlos said. "Either way I need to go." He said roughly walking past Kendall.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

For some reason Carlos felt like needed to go to the police station but now that he was there he seriously hated himself for ever going there. The whole place was filled with memories of him and Misty. He spun around and was about to leave when someone called out to him. Turning back he saw inspector Morris, Caleb's long time friend walk up to him. "Uh.. Hey Darryl." He greeted.

Darryl smiled a sad but sympatric smile. "I've been worried about you."

"I'm fine." Carlos replied with a forced smile.

Shaking his head Darryl walked over to his desk motioning for Carlos to follow him. "Sit down." He said nodding towards the chair opposite to his own. When Carlos did so he continued talking. "I lost them to. A good friend of mine died and people who I considered family moved away."

"Darryl," Carlos started. "Exactly how much did mr. Harris tell you about us, about who we really are?"

Darryl shrugged. "Just that you were involved in some of our unsolved cases and that you somehow helped stop killers."

Carlos blinked. "That's all?"

"He was my friend Carlos. That was all I needed." Darryl spoke matter of factly.

Carlos supposed he could relate to that. If Kendall, Logan or James told him something like that he would trust them no matter what but still... "Why did you cover for us, when mr. Harris died at the house."

"Because he asked me to." Darryl replied, with a small sad smile on his lips. "He gave me a message for you. He wanted you to know that maybe Misty made the right choice after all." Darryl's smile widened slightly. "I think you know what that means."

Carlos nodded a small smile forming on his lips. If Caleb didn't blame him for getting him and Misty involved with magic then maybe he shouldn't blame himself either.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Are you sure that's the window?" James asked once Logan finished chalking a huge four point star made of circles on the attic wall.

Logan nodded. "You said it yourself the four point star is the key, our connection. And besides, we keep hearing grams say The Power of Four. This is what it stands for." He looked at the wall with a slight frown before shrugging. "Either that or I just screwed up this wall for no reason."

Kendall chewed his bottom lip. "I still don't think I'm the Power Of One. I can't defeat an upper level demon on my own."

"Well you have to try!" James cried in a high pitched voice. Only two hours before midnight and their powers and book would be lost forever. "If only Carlos-"

"I'm here." Carlos said walking into the attic. "Better late than never right?" He asked earning grins from all three his older brothers.

Logan nodded turning to Kendall. "Okay we open the circle and you turn into a beast and attack Abraxas and knock the Book Of Shadows out of his hands so we-"

"Can look for a vanquishing spell I know." Kendall nodded. Why did that sound more like a poor gamble the an actual plan? That's probably why he always was the plan guy and not Logan. Sighing Kendall shapeshifted into a cheetah and went to stand in front of the window.

Logan and James put their hands on the circle depending on their spiritual energy to open the window. When the four point star on the wall opened up and Abraxas appeared the cheetah looked like it was about to charge but it suddenly took a few steps back rapidly shaking it's head.

"Kendall?" Logan asked not sure what to do now.

Abraxas sneered at them. "First the book then you witches!"

"Carlos!" James cried out.

Nodding Carlos quickly summoned a fireball he held up it up to throw it at Abraxas but in a moment of hesitation, pulled his arm back.

Snorting Abraxas swung his hand at them using telekinesis to send them sliding across the wooden floor. They only got the time to look back up as the portal closed again.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Anyone care to tell me what the hell that was!" James snapped pacing in front of the large couch where Kendall, Logan and Carlos were sitting. It was usually Kendall or Logan who did the pacing but nothing seemed to be going like usual today. "What's with the hesitation party?"

Kendall crossed his arms glaring at the far wall. "I never said I could defeat Abraxas remember? You did."

"No the Book of Shadows did." Logan pointed out also sounding quit annoyed.

"Well maybe the book was wrong!" Kendall snapped. "Maybe Abraxas is just too strong."

"Still doesn't explain why you hesitated." Carlos muttered.

Kendall turned to glare at the youngest. "Oh yeah you're one to talk about hesitating. You had a fireball ready to throw but you didn't. What's up with that!"

"Well sorry for not wanting to be a murderer!" Carlos cried. "Misty already lost her dad because of me! How do I know Abraxas doesn't have a bunch of demon babies at home!" He cried blinking back furious tears.

Unknown to the rest James had grabbed a pot filled with aspirin.

"Demon babies?" Logan asked incredulously.

"What I find ridiculous is the fact that for some reason you guys think I'm some kind of super witch just because I'm the oldest!" Kendall cried. "Sure, I'm the responsible one that has to make all the killer decisions. The one time you do it and you fail!"

"DAMNIT!" James suddenly cursed startling everyone. "We're out of aspirin." He muttered walking over to the smaller two person couch and letting himself fall into it.

Logan blinked looking at the empty pot in James hand. "You know you can only take four a day right?" He asked in a much quieter voice than he had previously used.

James blinked. "You can?"

Logan nodded palming his forehead last thing they needed was to have James addicted to medicine. He glanced at the old clock. It was eleven o' clock only one more hour till eternal doom. "Well at least you're not avoiding Carlos anymore."

Kendall sighed regretting his behavior. "Carlos, there was nothing you could do to stop Caleb from coming in that night. It was out of your control." He told his youngest brother in a gentle tone.

James and Logan glanced at each other nodding and turning to Kendall. "And we're sorry we let you go against Abraxas alone even though you tried to tell us you couldn't defeat him." Logan apologized.

"It's alright." Kendall replied smiling.

_"The Power Of Four."_

Carlos smiled. "Yeah grams we know." He said looking at the ceiling.

"It must be a good thing if we're all hearing it together now." Kendall said. "Maybe we finally got the connection."

"Connected as one." Carlos mussed. "That's what grams is trying to tell us!" He realized. "The four of us working as one. Should we try the window again?"

Glancing at the clock one last time Kendall got up. "Yeah, but Abraxas will be ready for us here. We have to take him by surprise, go where we're most powerful, where we're most connected.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The guys were at the park where the wicca meeting had taken place that morning. They were standing in a circle, or as much of a circle you could get with four people, it actually looked my like a _four point star_, around a big rock that at the moment functioned as an altar.

_"Hear now the words of the witches._  
><em>The secrets we hide in the night.<em>  
><em>The oldest of Gods are invoked here.<em>  
><em>The great work of magic is sought.<em>  
><em>In this night, and in this hour<em>  
><em>we call upon the ancient power"<em>

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In his cave Abraxas started chanting the spell that would take away The Charmed Ones' powers. When the pages started flipping one its own. Making an annoyed sound he flipped it back when suddenly the book disappeared.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In the park the Book Of Shadows dropped from the sky landing on the boys' altar. "Guys..." Carlos started.

"Keep chanting." Kendall instructed.

_"Hear now the words of the witches._  
><em>The secrets we hid in the night"<em>

The guys continued their chant even when Abraxas opened a portal on the sky. "What are doing!" The demon cried. "How did you bring me here!"

The guys ignored him and continued casting their spell.

"_The oldest of Gods are invoked here._  
><em>The great work of magic is sought.<em>  
><em>In this night, and in this hour<em>  
><em>we call upon the ancient power"<em>

They continued saying the spell till Abraxas exploded into a million tiny pieces. Once he was gone Carlos hurriedly put his hand on the Book Of Shadows afraid it might disappear again.

Logan smirked looking around the park in satisfaction. "And we didn't even need to get naked." He stated earning grins from his brothers.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Getting back to the manor the boys instantly went to the attic. Kendall carefully put the Book Of Shadows on the stand. "That's more like it." He sighed this time in relief, relief that things were back to the way they were supposed to be.

Logan nodded looking at the wall where he had chalked a four point star one. "Though I'd feel better once we get rid of that window. Sure as hell don't want any demons from other planes entering the manor."

"They can't." James said shaking his head. "It's our window not theirs."

"Better safe than sorry." Logan replied. "Especially if we can expect any more demons like Abraxas to attack."

"Well apparently we can." Carlos said, he had flipped to the page where the warning had appeared last night. "Fight it with the Power of one, or else... a more powerful evil that awaits will destroy you."

"More demons." Logan muttered. "Yippee."

_"The Power Of Four."_

"We know!" The four boys cried hearing their great grandmother's voice. They blinked. This time the voice sounded like it came from... behind them. Turning around the boys gasped seeing their great grandmother standing there in spirit form.

"Grams?" Carlos asked.

"Hello, my darlings." The auburn haired woman greeted. "Oh, it's so nice to see you again, or rather, it's nice being seen by you." She added with a small chuckle.

Logan frowned. "How's this-"

"Possible?" Pearl Bowen finished smiling warmly. She had been watching over her great grandchildren their entire lives. Long enough to know Logan was a skeptic. "All things are possible, my dear. It's just simply a matter of your being able to do them.

"Wait," Kendall said as something occurred to him. "So you're the one that's always turning the pages of the Book Of Shadows when we don't know what to do?"

Pearl gave a small nod. "Me, some other relatives. It's just our way of looking out for you." She said winking at Kendall letting him know that his dad was still looking out for him from the spirit realm. "Don't try to understand this. You're not ready yet. But the fact that you could hear me before, can see me now, means that someday you might be. Be good to each other." She said as she started fading away. "I love you." She said just before she disappeared.

"Is it just me," James said grinning. "or is our attic getting a little crowded?"

"Guys look!" Carlos cried pointing at the Book of Shadows as a new message started to appear underneath the warning. 'Happy anniversary, my darlings'.

The guys looked at each other smiling, after all there was only one person that referred to them as 'her darlings'.


	21. Morality Bites

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charrmed.

Ch21: Morality bites.

Logan's pov:  
>I grunted walking into the kitchen carrying two grocery bags with one arm and my left shoe in my other hand. "A little help here!" I yelled when I dropped one of the bags and the groceries fell out scattering over the kitchen floor.<p>

"I'll help." James said walking into the kitchen, he walked over to me pulled out the latest issue of 'Man Fashion' from the bag I was still carrying before lazily sitting down at the kitchen table. I stared at him as he began reading the magazine. "That's not helping!" I snapped.

"Relax." Kendall said as he and Carlos walked into the kitchen. Kendall was about to take the bag from me when he froze. "Dude," He said scrunching up his nose in disgust. "What did you buy that smells so bad?"

"This." I muttered holding up my left shoe that was covered in dogs poop.

Carlos made a face. "And the evil puppy strikes again." He spoke dramatically before bending down and starting to pick up the groceries that I dropped earlier.

I couldn't help but agree with him though. Our front lawn and porch are already turning in a puppy minefield. "It's so damn annoying that that guy let's his dog do his business in our front lawn." I muttered putting the grocery bag on the counter.

End Logan's pov.

Kendall nodded, he to had lost way too many good sneakers thanks to their neighbor's dog. "The next time I catch him in the act, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind." As if on cue he heard a high pitched dog's bark.

Carlos immediately rushed to the front door to look through the small window. "It's him." He told Kendall and Logan who walked into foyer after him. He saw the balding guy in suit walk up their front lawn with his tiny dog which couldn't possibly belong to himself.

"Are you guys seriously watching a dog poop on our porch?" James asked walking into the foyer, his magazine still in his hands.

"What else do expect us to do?" Kendall replied not taking his eyes away from the window.

James shrugged. "I don't know give the guy a taste of his own medicine? One swing of your arm and-"

"We can't just use magic to teach him or anybody a lesson!" Logan cried shocked James would suggest such a thing.

"Why not?" Carlos asked starting to agree with James' suggestion. "We'd do the entire block a favor."

"See it as community service." James added smirking, glad he had at least one of his brothers' one his side.

Kendall and Logan glanced at each other before nodding. In a split second Kendall shapeshifted into a Labrador letting our a few loud barks scaring the tiny dog outside causing it to let our various loud shrieks.

When the dog owner was distracted Logan moved to look outside through the small window. He swung his hand towards a pile of dog poop moving it across the lawn letting it hit the dog owner's shoe. "An eye for an eye a shoe for a shoe!" He whispered grinning earning small laughs from James and Carlos. The laughing turned even louder when they saw the man look around in confusion.

"Did he see you?" Kendall asked once he shapeshifted back into himself.

"No," Carlos shook his head grinning. "What's he gonna do? Cry witch?"

"Well, now that we've done our good deed for the day," James said smirking. "I think I deserve to read my magazine in peace." He said already walking out of the foyer and into the living room.

"I call the remote!" Carlos cried chasing after him.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos let out a heavy sigh changing the channels of the flat screen again. Why was there never anything good to watch when he got the remote. Pouting he settled for a news program on the greatest sportsman of this time. The female reporter was telling something about some great baseball player named Cal Greene.

Not wanting to watch the program alone he glanced over to where James laying on the couch still reading his magazine. "Hey James, wanna see world's greatest baseball player?"

"Hm?" James said looking up from his magazine to glance at the television.

The moment his hazel eyes landed on the baseball player he lout small gasp as he was pulled in a premonition. It wasn't like his usual premonitions though.

It was like he was still watching tv only instead of the baseball player he only got a glimpse of, he saw a scene that could be from a bad black and white home video. He saw an older looking version of himself being chained against a pyre by two guards, the scene changed to another guard pressing a button then back the older version of his as the pyre came to life and huge flames came from it burning him alive. James got one glimpse of Kendall, Logan and Carlos crying out to his future self before the premonition ended.

"James!" Carlos cried when James opened his eyes again, let out a strangled cry before falling of the couch. "Easy." He said helping James back onto the couch. "It's okay."

"No it's not." James slowly shook his head trying to calm his breathing. "I'm gonna be executed." He said. "Burned alive." He added in a small whisper.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

If there is one sentence that could ruin the entire atmosphere in a household of four witches it would definitely include the words 'execution, stake and burned alive'. Carlos decided watching as Logan walked in carrying a class of water and putting it on the salon table in front of James who was still pretty shaken up from his premonition.

"How can one report on a baseball player trigger a premonition like that?" Kendall wondered. He was sitting on the couch besides James.

"I don't know but, I could feel it." James replied shuddering. "I-... I could feel it burning-"

"No need to retell." Kendall quickly cut him of resisting the urge to gag. The thought of one of his younger brothers burning at the stake was just too horrible.

Logan sighed sitting down on the smaller couch besides Carlos. "It doesn't make any sense." He noted. "We were just standing there?"

"That's what I saw." James said with a small nod of his head.

"But that's not how it works." Carlos stated crossing his arms firmly. "We'd never just let something like that happen. No matter if it's in the past, present or future. It's just not how we roll."

All four boys looked up when the doorbell rang. "That's Jo!" Kendall said with a small grin on his face, he jumped of the couch and hurried to the front door.

Shaking his head in amusement, Logan watched him leave. It was the first time Kendall and Jo would see each other after he found out Jo was their whitelighter. To think, less than a year ago they thought the only stain on Kendall and Jo's relationship would be Jo's dislike for hockey.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Hey stranger." Jo happily greeted Kendall when he opened the door to her. She smiled stepping into the foyer. She wrapped her arms around Kendall's neck pulling him into a deep kiss.

"If that's how you treat strangers," Kendall said once she pulled away, just a little bit He grinned a silly grin. "I really need to find out how you treat lovers."

Jo smirked playfully. "Well why don't we find out together, they are making me work tonight." She said briefly glancing up letting Kendall know she was referring to the elders. "But I got the whole afternoon off."

Kendall chuckled resting his hands on Jo's hips. "The old 'I gotta save the world' excuse again?"

"Like you never had to use it?" Jo snorted with a slight roll of her eyes.

At those words Kendall's smile turned from an amused one to an apologizing smile.

"You're about to use it." Jo stated fully pulling away from him.

Kendall didn't bother to lie. "I just got something really important to do." He didn't bother going into details either. "Maybe we can-" He stopped talking when he heard a jingling like sound coming from... the sky?"

Jo didn't look surprised by the sound, in fact she looked more annoyed. "Now?" She asked clearly not pleased.

"Uh, Jo?" Kendall started to ask.

Jo shook her head. "Some bosses keep in contact with pagers. Mine are a little bit more straight forwards. Only whitelighters and powerful magical beings can hear the jingle." She said before returning Kendall's apologetic smile. "I gotta go to." She said. "But we really need to talk about this later. Get to know where we stand."

Kendall nodded. "That's what we do best." He said pulling her into another kiss. In the middle of the kiss Jo orbed out needing to do the task the elders needed her for leaving Kendall kissing nothing but air.

"Arg." Kendall muttered watching the last of tiny white light orbs disappear. "I hate it when she does that."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Orbing into the attic Jo quickly moved to the pedestal where the Book Of Shadows rested on. Opening it she held her hands above it magically flipping through the pages. Hearing the guys walking towards the attic she quickly orbed away.

"So how did you're talk with Jo go?" James asked following Kendall, Logan and Carlos into the attic. He really wasn't sure what the guys thought they could do. From what he could tell from his premonition his execution wouldn't be for another ten years.

"Well it basically existed of both of us having other stuff to do and canceling our date." Kendall replied shrugging.

"You didn't ask her what we should do?" Carlos asked.

Kendall shook his head. "I couldn't, she had to fly... literally." He added smiling before noticing the Book Of Shadows was already open. Guessing their great grandmother was trying to help them from the alter life he walked over to the pedestal. "It's a spell to take us to the future."

"Two actually." Logan corrected looking at the two pages. "One to take us to the future and one to send us back. But apparently we only get one shot. Once we used them they disappear."

James looked at his brothers like they lost their minds. "We nearly got killed going to the past. How's going to the future a good idea?"

"To save your life." Carlos stated with a small shrug. It seemed pretty obvious to him.

Kendall nodded firmly. They were going to save James' life whether he liked it or not. "Look, you had that premonition today for a reason. It must mean that we're supposed to do something about it. And going to the future might be the only way to find out what you did to put you on that pyre."

At this James crossed his arms and glared at Kendall. "What makes you think it was something I did?" He asked quite offended. "For all you know it could be a demon that puts me there."

Logan smiled, apparently Kendall was picking up on Gustavo's reversed psychology techniques. "Do you really want to risk finding out when it's too late?"

Kendall smirked when James didn't have a reply to that. "Alright we're going to the future. We're going to need a date for the spell James."

James nodded, maybe that's why the premonition looked like it came from a bad recorder so he could see the date and time. November 12 2025. That's two weeks before the date I saw in my premonition."

"Alright." Kendall said writing the date down on a piece of paper. "That should give us enough time to figure out what put you on that pyre."

"I wonder how I'll look like." Carlos wondered when Kendall handed him the piece of paper.

Logan frowned. "Not really the time to start caring about that now."

"No not like that." Carlos said shaking his head. "I mean like when we went to the past last year we saw baby Kendall and Logan and James and my mom were pregnant with us. This time we'll see ourselves ten years older."

"We'll find out when you lit up that paper." Kendall said rather impatiently.

Nodding Carlos glanced at the page in the Book Of Shadows before summoning a small flame on his index finger and burned the paper. "Hear these words, hear the rhyme."

"We send to you this burning sign." Kendall continued the spell.

"Then our future selves will find," Logan added.

"In another place and time." James finished sounding a whole lot less convincing the the others did. Twinkling lights encircled the boys before they disappeared.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

Yawning Kendall slowly sat up. He was sitting on the living room couch. Or at least it he was in the living room but he was on a complete different couch. Last time he checked the couch was green not white with black roses. He looked up at what had woken him up.

In front him stood a little boy that couldn't be older than five. With dirty blond hair bright brown eyes and bushy eyebrows. The boy was smiling brightly looking up at him. "Time to not be lazy." The little boy giggled.

Kendall slowly stood up looking around the living room he noticing many differences in the room that hadn't been there when he last had been here which couldn't be over twenty minutes ago. He looked down at the little boy in front of him. "I think you're in the wrong house kiddo." He told the little boy not sure what else to say. "Definitely the wrong daddy too."

"Stop being silly dad." The little boy grinned briefly hugging Kendall around his waist seeing he couldn't reach up any higher. The boy grinned hearing a car honk. "Aunt Katie!" He cheered running out of the living room.

Kendall was about to run his hand through his hair when he saw a gold ring around his ring finger. A wedding ring, when did he ge- Kendall quickly stood up and walked over to the gold framed mirror James had insisted on hanging in the living room. His eyes grew wide when he saw his reflection.

Well he was obviously older with sharper features. The biggest difference would be that he now had a short light brown beard. Besides his reflection in the mirror he saw the news on the '3D surround' tv show a picture of an older version of James.

"James." He whispered looking around the room for the remote. "Where's the volume?" He muttered. He was only mildly surprised when the volume went up on its own. "Voice controlled televisions." Kendall noted. He could get used to that.

"More news on the execution of the actor James Diamond coming up in just a moment. Now back to your regularly scheduled programming MTV's Real World 18th, on the moon." The male reporter read from his notes.

"Dad I'm gonna be late!" The little boy cried from the foyer.

"I'm coming." He answered not taking his eyes away from the tv. "Er.. tv shut up... Mute." The final order did the trick. Smirking in satisfaction he quickly went to the foyer only to stop midway when he recognized the person standing next to the little boy. "Katie?" He asked slowly walking towards the doorstep where the future version of his baby sister stood.

Like he always knew she would, his little sister grew up beautifully. She still had straight brown hair just with shorter bangs. Dressed in skinny jeans and baby blue blouse it showed she obviously wouldn't be an easy catch. "Morning big brother." She greeted him the same way she always did, though this time with faked cheerfulness. "Are you holding up?"

"Uh.. I guess." Kendall replied still getting over the shock of seeing the twenty year old version of his sister.

Katie sighed briefly looking down before facing Kendall with a confident look. "Don't worry. I'm sure your plan will work. In the meantime don't worry about short stuff here." She said looking down at the little boy smiling fondly. "I'll drop him of at school on my way to college." She sighed. "And then I'll take my nephew to 'the ex'. And yes I'm calling her the ex. Unless one of changes your minds then that's how it's gonna be."

"Ex?" Kendall repeated before realizing he was staring. "If that's what I told you to do then just do it."

Katie nodded. "You say bye to your daddy." Katie told the little boy. "Meet me at the car." She said before heading towards her car.

The little boy turned to him looking much more serious than before. "Don't worry daddy." He whispered. "I promise I'll do what you asked. I won't use my magic again ever." He said giving him a big hug before turning around and following his aunt to her car.

Momentarily stunned Kendall watched them drive off. A moment later a black SUV pulled up parking on the same spot where Katie had parked previously.

Kendall immediately recognized the latino that stepped out of the large car.

A huge grin broke on Carlos' face when his eyes landed on the blond as he obviously recognized his older brother. Carlos changed to, he no longer had his childlike round features, he was more muscular he even grew an inch or two.

"Kendall!" Carlos cried rushing towards the manor obviously relieved that he managed to find Kendall. "Dude there are two baby seats in my car!" He yelled sounding panicked before he grinned again. "But look at my car!"

Looking at the black SUV Kendall whistled. "Nice."

Carlos nodded. "I know right? So how did you do?"

Kendall let out a dry laugh before turning around walking back into the manor.

"Is that good or bad?" Carlos asked following him inside and closing the door behind him.

Kendall shrugged. "Well if you ignore my apparently failed marriage and the fact that I'm still living in the manor in ten years-"

"You're married?" Carlos interrupted eyes growing wide.

"Not for long." Kendall replied. "Katie mentioned it when she picked up my son for school."

"You have a son?" Carlos asked.

Kendall nodded a small smile forming on his face thinking about the little boy as his. Before he could reply the doorbell rang servile times. "Please be somebody we knew ten years ago." Kendall pleaded before opening the door.

His wish was granted when he saw Logan standing in the doorway. He gave Logan a once over. "Well aren't you predictable." He stated smirking. Out of all of them Logan changed the least, sure he his features were a bit sharper and he looked a bit worn but that's it. The white lab coat with a name tag reading 'Dr Mitchell' certainly gave a big hint at what his future career was.

"Gee thanks furry face." Logan responded referring to Kendall's new beard.

"Hey Logie." Carlos briefly greeted his second oldest brother. "Back to the subject you have a son?" He asked Kendall again.

"You have a son?" Logan repeated the question. "What's his name?"

At that the smile slipped from Kendall's face. "God, I don't know." He realized. "But he has powers guys. But for some reason I told him not to use them. Why would I do that?"

"Speaking of why.." Logan started ignoring Kendall's new fatherhood related doubts. "Why are we in our future bodies? I mean, I thought we were supposed to come here and see them." He said walking into the living room followed by Kendall and Carlos. Carlos was tempted to comment on why Kendall changed there living room but decided against it.

"I don't know." Carlos shrugged in reply. "Maybe going to the future is different then going to the past or it was a different kind of spell. I just wish that since we are in our future bodies that we could have some memory of what's happened in the last ten years, like why I'd have those kiddie seats in my car."

Logan groaned palming his forehead. "Carlos go join Kendall in 'the new daddy club'." He muttered. His head shot up when he realized something. "Wait a second.. if we're in our future bodies that means that James is-"

"TV!" Kendall cried when the news showed the picture of James again. "Uh... Louder." He ordered the voice controlled tv.

"-execution. We're less than eight hours away now until the burning of James Diamond. The witch accused of murdering Cal Greene six months ago." The reporter read from his paper.

"Eight hours!" Carlos gasped. "We're supposed to be here two weeks before!"

"Shh!" Both Kendall and Logan shushed him neither of the two taking their eyes away from the tv as the scene changed to a female reporter standing outside interviewing a grey haired man in suit.

"Los Angeles district attorney, Nathaniel Pratt, who's discovery of the witch last May, has made him an early favor for the governor's seat, just came out to make a statement. Let's listen in."

She said bringing her microphone closer to Nathaniel's face.

"This is a reflection of our citizens' resolve to ferret out the hidden evil." Nathaniel spoke in the microphone in a serious yet confident face. "To turn fear into fight, and to band together as one. To cleanse our city of its greatest threat. Tonight, James Diamond will burn for his crime. And when he does, let that be a warning to other witches out there. You're next." He said pointing into the camera making the boys feel like he was actually pointing at them.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

With a sense of déja vu Kendall, Logan and Carlos walked into the attic. "Oh, surprise." Logan muttered stopping at the doorstep as Kendall and Carlos walked past him. "Here we go, up the stairs, into the attic, grabbing the Book of Shadows. Please tell me we're not still gonna be doing this in ten years."

"Uh apparently not." Carlos replied sounding unsure.

"What?" Logan asked walking towards them.

"The Book isn't here." Kendall stated before he started searching the attic for the Book's new hidden place. "It's got to be here, we need it to find the return spell." He muttered. Logan to started searching through the attic.

"Guys?" Carlos asked not sure what to do.

"Just help us find it!" Logan ordered his voice sounding higher than usual.

Carlos sighed, if Logan was already freaking out then finding the Book Of Shadows would take ages. "Relax we'll find it. Don't worry."

"You don't know that!" Logan shrieked. "I mean, what if it's lost, what if we can't find it? Then we're stuck in our future bodies with no way of getting out of them and no way of saving James." To empathize his point he flicked his arms towards the window somehow sending nearly object in the attic flying that direction. paling at what he'd done Logan stared at the now nearly destroyed attic. "Oops."

"Ooh been working out?" Carlos asked amazed at how much Logan's power had grown.

Logan slowly nodded. "I-I guess that's a little sample of what ten years does to our powers."

"And to our attic." Kendall grunted crossing his arms. "I doubt future me would appreciate us wrecking the hous-" He stopped talking when he noticed something attached to a table Logan had turned upside down. "A key." He said picking it up and showing it to the others.

Logan cocked his head as he studied the key, reaching into the pocket of his lab coat he pulled out a key identical to the one Kendall was holding. "It's the key to my private locker at the hospital."

"You went to work already?" Carlos asked frowning.

Logan shook his head. "I woke up there actually. I guess future me had the night shift or something. You think we keep the book there now? Why would we take the book out of the house?"

"We don't even know what we're like in this time, Logan." Kendall answered. "Let alone what we think. But if the book is at the hospital, maybe it'll give us some answers."

Carlos nodded. "So we'll go there first, then to James to see if he's alright."

As they walked towards the door Logan glanced behind them. "Sorry about the mess." He apologized to Kendall who only shrugged in reply. He'd get mad at Logan in ten years.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Waking up in unfamiliar apartments with girls he didn't recognize after a party gone too far, no problem. Waking up behind bullet proof glass in beige overalls, that was a complete different issue which he could not handle!

"Hello?" James called unsurely walking through the small square shaped cell which only held a hard bed and a disgusting looking toilet which he already knew he wouldn't be using. "I really need to talk to someone." He called sighing sadly when no one replied... again. "What about food, a snack maybe?" He asked trying a different approach. "I could really go for some crackers, peanuts? Or some su-" He stopped when a guards slid a tray full of grey slop into the room.

"A tray full of goo?" He asked incredulously giving the guard his 'you have got to be kidding me' look. No wonder his future body was so skinny.

Ignoring him the guard turned around and walked away.

"Wait!" James cried afraid of being left alone again. He touched the glass trying to reach the guard only to get a small electric shock from it. He let out a small shriek of pain. "Don't I get a phone call?" He asked sliding to the floor and hugging his knees, he didn't even know his friends' numbers in this time so what's the point.

He let out a tiny whimper when he heard a voice coming from the cell besides him yell. "Shut up witch!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Seriously how did you end up with such a cool car?" Logan asked once they all got out of Carlos' suv.

Carlos shrugged. "Guys for all I know it's not my car. I woke up in it at a parking lot. Maybe I burrowed it or it's my wife's."

"Be glad you didn't wake up driving- Did you just say wife?" Logan cut himself of surprised by Carlos' words.

Shrugging again Carlos glanced back at the car. "Yeah... I think so seeing I have those kiddie seats in the car."

"I do not want to be the only one single of us!" Logan declared crossing his arms. Yes he'd gotten his dream job, but by the looks of it both Kendall and Carlos had families of their own. Though it couldn't be worse than being put on death row. They really needed to get to James soon.

"Guys!" Kendall groaned. "Let's not open the can of worms." He told Logan and Carlos holding up his hands. "We're not here to find out how our future looks like, we're here to find out wha-... Did the streets just get like really quiet?"

Both Logan and Carlos nodded looking past Kendall. Following their gaze Kendall turned around his eyes growing wide when he realized that all the people on the street had disappeared and in their place now stood... cans? "Please tell I didn't just transform the entire street into cans."

"Looks like my power isn't the only one that's grown." Logan commented. "You just transformed-"

"Everyone!" Carlos finished sounding shocked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The three boys looked up to see Jo walk up to them. She because she was immortal she hadn't changed a bit, the only differences were her clothing style that looked more matured and that she now had a wave in her long blond hair. She did not look happy at all.

Kendall grinned at his girlfriend. "Hey baby, I'm so glad to see you." He said moving to hug her only to be pushed away by her. "Jo?"

"You know, I knew you'd do something stupid like this!" Jo snapped glaring at him. "You used your magic in public. What's the matter with you? Are you insane!"

Kendall had no clue how to respond to that.

"She thinks we know what's going on." Logan reminded him in a quiet whisper, though he too was taking back by their whitelighter's behavior.

"You wanna end up like your brother?" Jo demanded somewhere between furious and exhausted. "We had an agreement. No using magic for Kevin's sake."

"Kevin?" Kendall repeated frowning as he was trying to make sense of what Jo was telling him.

If possible Jo's anger grew at his words. "Our son! What the hell is wrong with you?" She sighed heavenly rubbing her temple. "please tell me you didn't start drinking again."

Kendall just stared at her. "Our son?" He finally asked in a quiet voice.

"You're Kendall's ex?" Logan and Carlos asked in perfect harmony.

Just then a woman walked out of one of the buildings. She gasped seeing the usual crowded street filled with cans instead of people. Realizing Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Jo were the only people there she pointed at them with a shaking hand. "Witch!" She screamed in a high pitched voice. "Witch!"

"You know this is starting to feel more like the 1400's than the future." Logan stated putting a hand on his hip.

"Guys..." Carlos said pointing at a poster that showed Nathaniel Pratt with the text 'Rid the evil. Turn in witches'.

The woman briefly stopped screaming when all the cans turned back into people who simply continued doing previously unaware of their time as cans. "Over there! Witches!" The woman started screaming again.

"All right, hurry," Jo said turning around, motioning them to follow her. "we gotta get outta here before they see you." She said walking in a fast speed.

"They?" Logan asked sounding insecure.

"Witch hunters." Jo said with a slight roll of her eyes. What was wrong with the guys today? Like they were suffering from memory loss or something.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James sat up from the hard bed when he heard the door open. "Carlos? Kendall?" He asked hoping the guys would just walk in and get him out of this place.

Unfortunately instead of one of his brothers a tall skinny man with grey hair in a suit walked in looking awfully pleased with himself. "They haven't been to visit you before. Why would they come now?" he asked obviously having heard James call out to his friends. "No... they're gonna be as happy to get rid of you as I am." he said ending with a small disturbing chuckle.

"And you are...?" James asked not caring that he probably sounded pretty dumb right now.

The man chuckled again. "I'm sorry. It's been so long since our last visit. Executions are a bitch to plan. Logistics, alerting the media, gathering the kindling." He told James smugly. "But don't worry, I'll make sure you and your kind pay for your crime."

Chewing his bottom lip James wondered what his next move should be. "Yeah... But it wasn't really a big crime was it?" He asked hopefully.

Nathaniel glared at him. "You must be truly evil." He said looking utterly disgusted. "What bigger crime is there then taking a man's life."

Gasping James got of the bed and walked over to the glass. "I-I killed somebody?" He asked looking at Nathaniel with huge eyes.

Nathaniel's sighed looking annoyed. "James, what is this? An attempt to stay your execution? Plead insanity? It won't work. You have five hours to live. Tick tock." He said smirking as he pointed at his watch in a mocking manner.

"Five hours? That's not possible!" James cried furiously shaking his head. The spell was supposed to send them there two weeks before the execution not on the day!

"Well, I'm happy to see the seriousness of your crime has finally hit you." Nathaniel actually let out a small laugh to show how truly happy he was before turning serious again and glaring at James. "See, you represent everything I abhor. You're a threat. A danger to everything that is good and pure in our world."

Hadn't he heard that in a movie before? James tried to eye Nathaniel with an even look though he pretty sure the fear was evident on his face or else Nathaniel would have stopped looking so damn smug. "You're talking out of fear. Just because you don't understand something, doesn't make it evil."

"You're the one that doesn't understand." Nathaniel said snorting. "You killed a man using your power and now you're gonna die because of it. I only wish I could burn all of your kind with you. But don't worry, in time I will. This is only the beginning."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

'This can't be real'. That thought plaguing Logan as Jo led them to an underground hiding place. The place reminded him way to much of something from the history books on world war two when people had to hide from the government.

"Jo, listen to me." Kendall pleaded, he'd been trying to convince Jo they were from the past for at least ten minutes now but it seemed Jo had gotten even more stubborn over the years then Kendall was. "The three of us." Kendall said speaking slowly showing he was about to snap at her. "Are from the past. From ten years ago."

"We have no idea what's going on!" Carlos added hoping to help.

Jo let out a loud frustrated sigh. "Don't even lie to me! James is set to die today and I only hope that this madness dies with him!" She yelled startling some of the people in the underground hide out. Realizing what she did Jo forced herself to calm down. "these people are in danger because of the witch trials he started." She told them in a softer tone.

"How did he possibly start this?" Logan asked looking at all the people spread out over the hideout. There were some couples, a few people sat on their own, they were even families hiding down here!

"You know," Jo said in a low hissing voice. "I don't know what you hope to accomplish by pretending not to know-" She was cut of when Kendall pulled her towards him by her arm and forced her into a deep passionate kiss. She tried to resist it at first before melting into the kiss.

Logan and Carlos awkwardly looked away. This was pretty random.

The couple finally pulled away breathing heavily. "Wow" Jo breathed. "We haven't kissed like that since-"

"Since this morning, 2012 remember?" Kendall cut her off his voice nothing but sincere. "We were supposed to meet, you had to leave, I went up to the attic and this is where I came, the future. If you don't believe me, at least believe what you feel, trust that." Not quit snapping not sounding to friendly either.

Jo frowned looking down at her feet. "I remember that was the day they sent me up to the attic to open the Book of Shadows, the future spell." She quietly said.

"That was you?" Carlos asked sounding surprised. "We just assumed it was grams."

"No that was me." Jo replied shaking her head. "So you really don't remember what happened the last ten years?" A sad look formed on her face when all three guys shook her head. She glanced at the people in the hide out. "These people, they're here underground because they've been accused of practicing witchcraft." She sadly informed them.

"They're witches?" Logan asked as he began realizing that if these people were ever spotted out of this hide out they would end with the same fate James had.

"Not all of them." Jo answered. "Most of them have been falsely accused."

"What did James do to start this?" Kendall asked already knowing there wasn't an answer that could make the situation seem any better.

Jo sighed. "Six months ago he killed a man. Cal Greene."

"The baseball player?" Carlos asked recalling the tv program he had been watching that morning. That report that started this whole mess.

"That's crazy!" Kendall cried not believing what Jo just told them. "James would never purposely hurt someone!"

"Well he hurt him!" Jo said raising her voice only the slightest. She sighed again before she started explain the situation. "James did it because Cal Greene murdered someone. Someone James cared about very much. A good friend who Cal brutalized." She spoke softly. "But a technicality set him free. James was furious, outraged. And that's when he crossed the line from protecting the innocent to punishing the guilty. He used his powers to kill Cal Greene, got caught, and his magic exposed by Nathaniel Pratt."

"And this is the result?" Logan asked his voice showing he didn't believe what Jo was telling them. "Modern day witch trials with Pratt as their leader?"

"And James at the stake." Carlos added. "But James' powers are passive." He said perking up slightly. "His powers can't kill."

"They can now." Jo replied with a firm nod. "All your powers have grown."

"Then we gotta go to James and explain." Kendall said already turning around.

"You can't!" Jo cried grabbing his arm. "That's why you haven't managed to visit James. If you go there Pratt will start thinking you three are witches to and you'd end up just like James. It took so much trouble to convince him you were mortals the first time!" She almost begged them. "I'll go.

Kendall sighed not sure if he really liked the plan but it wasn't like they had a choice. "Okay, then we'll go to the hospital to fetch the Book Of Shadows so we can get the spell that sends us home."

"Meet us at the manor." Logan said before he and Carlos ran towards the hide out's exit.

Kendall watched them go before looking at Jo. "So..." He started a small smile formed on his lips. "We got married huh?"

Jo only smiled in response.

"Kendall!" Logan and Carlos yelled from the exit.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Walking inside the hospital the boys soon realized one thing.

Logan was insanely popular.

"Good afternoon doctor Mitchell." A young female nurse said walking past them but not without sending a playful wink towards Logan who quickly turned beet red. This was repeated by every female nurse and doctor that they passed. Only to be stopped when a young woman in her early twenties walked up to them. "Give doctor Mitchell some space! He had to do the big surgery last night remember!" She said intertwining her arms in Logan's as she began dragging him into an office

Kendall and Carlos glanced at each other as Logan and the woman walked past them they tried to follow them till the woman closed the office door in his face. Grunting Kendall knocked on the door.

"Yes?" The woman asked opening the door.

"We're with him." Kendall stated pointing at Logan.

The woman blinked studying Kendall and Carlos before turning to Logan obviously confused.

"They are Kendall and Carlos." Logan said sounding surprised they weren't known at his works. "My best friends, my brothers?" He added when the woman still looked at loss.

"Oh," The woman blinked a couple of times fixing her smile. "I forgot you had more, well other than..." She awkwardly trailed off pretty sure that mentioning the execution of one of his best friends to her superior wouldn't exactly do her career much good. "I'm Anne." She introduced herself quickly changing the subject. "I assist dr. Mitchell in most of his surgeries." She smiled. "He's such an amazing surgeon!" She said happily clasping her hands together. "The way he heals people... It's almost like magic!"

"Magic eh?" Carlos said smirking. That out of all of them Logan's career would be based on personal gain was just so ironic... Though when you thought about it, it wasn't ironic in the funny way.

Logan cleared his throat but not before sending Carlos an annoyed glare. "Anne could you give us a moment?"

Anne nodded eager to please him. "Of course! If you need me just buzz." Said before exiting the room.

"Not one word." Logan hissed glaring at Carlos.

Carlos looked away pretending to be innocent. "You mean no words like... Personal gain?" He sang.

Ignoring his friends' bickering Kendall walked over to the locker at the far wall of the office letting out a small sigh of relief when he found the Book Of Shadows in it. He carefully grabbed it and put it on Logan's desk. The smile on his face faded when page which was supposed to hold the spell to send them home wasn't there.

He palmed his forehead when he realized why both spell were gone. How could they have been so stupid? "The spell can only be used once, that means that our future selves have already used it. Which means... We have no way of getting back home."

**Big-Time-Charmed**.

James let out a startled gasp when a silhouette of tiny blue and white lights appeared in front of him. "Jo!" He grinned when Jo materialized in front of him. "I know what they think I did bu-"

"Shs." Jo cut him off. "They'll hear you."

James nodded. "What's the plan?" He asked in more quiet voice.

Jo sighed sitting down besides James on the bed. "James... They're not coming."

James actually laughed at that. "Ha! If that's whitelighter humor then let me tell you are not a funny race of people." Despite his words he couldn't hide how his voice shook from his whitelighter.

"I wish you remembered." Jo told him. "Your future-self used witchcraft for vengeance, James. Pratt is using that as a platform."

"Why does everyone think I killed somebody." James muttered getting up from the bed. "I wouldn't!" He cried pacing in front of her. "I couldn't! What did I do? Premonition the guy to death? My powers are passive."

"Not anymore." Jo told him. "Your powers grew, they changed, so did you. And unfortunately you have to suffer the consequences."

Shaking his head James sat back down on the bed. "I-I don't believe it."

"Then believe what you see." Jo said holding out a crippled newspaper with Cal Greene's name on the headline.

Taking it in his hands James quickly closed his eyes as he was pulled into a premonition.

/Cal Greene walk into an ally when an older version of himself jumped up behind the baseball player and put his hand at the side of the guy's head without actually touching the man he levitated him in the air. Sparks erupted form James' hands and went into Cal Greene's head. Future James smirked before removing his hands from the guy's head letting him fall./

Gasping loudly James let go of the paper. Tears blurred his vision as the harsh reality hit him. "Wh-what have I done?"

Jo sadly shook her head before orbing out of the cell.

"Jo?" James let out a small whimper knowing full well there wasn't anything left to do. Unlike their ancestor Melinda Warren who was tricked into her execution, he had actually done something to deserve it.

He deserved to burn tonight.

"Someone help me!" He cried as a few tears managed to break through his defenses and freely rolled down his cheek. "Please." He whispered as he moved in a fetal position. How could become a murderer? He thought as he fought of the sobs that wanted to break free.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Wanna tell me how screwed we are?" Logan asked. He was laying on the couch in the manor's living room covering his face with a pillow.

"Pretty screwed." Carlos replied from his spot in the big armchair in front of Kendall's 3D tv. Watching the news only showed what a sadistic man Nathaniel Pratt is. At the bottom of the screen was timer ticking away till the exact time of James' execution. With every second that ticked by on the times Carlos felt his stomach turn.

"Logan stop trying to smother yourself with that pillow and come help me with this." Kendall who was sitting at the coffee table going through the Book Of Shadows said without even looking up.

"What?" Logan asked removing the pillow and sitting up.

"Some of these pages are marked. The top corners are turned down and all of them are new spells." Kendall replied.

Carlos and Logan got up to look in the book at Kendall's words. "Like what?" Carlos asked.

"Like, here's a spell to create a door," Kendall replied. "one to induce slumber, one to bind someone's powers. Some of them have these little baggies attached to them." Kendall said holding up a small purple bag for Logan and Carlos to see.

Grabbing the bag from Kendall's hands Carlos opened it to find a small vial in it. "Their potions."

"But what about these?" Logan said flipping to another marked page. "Okay, one to create money, to bend someone's will, to erase a memory. Sounds like personal gain. Why would we write spells like that?"

"Because Carlos was right." Kendall whispered a huge grin forming on his face. Obviously he was still the plan guy in the future. "We wouldn't let James be executed in the past, present or future! Our future selves wanted to bust James out of prison." He said his grin growing even bigger when he found a prison map between two pages of the book.

Just then Jo orbed into the living room.

"Great timing." Carlos smiled. "Where's James?"

"In prison, where he belongs." Jo replied in a toneless voice.

"What?" Kendall and Logan cried getting up. "You were supposed to bring him here!" Logan yelled.

"No, I said I'd go to him." Jo with small shake of her head. "I did. To explain what's going on and why he has to pay for his crime."

Carlos couldn't help but glare at her. "But you're our guide!" He cried. "You're signing his death warrant!"

Jo just looked tired. Tired and annoyed. "I'm to protect the greater good. If James lives, if you use your magic to save him, then the persecutions will continue. And our son will grow into a world where his power is punishable by death. Do you want that?" She asked Kendall as calmly as possible.

"Of course not!" Kendall snapped. "Urg- stubborn as a mule!" He yelled holding his palm out towards Jo who only had the chance to let out a surprised murmur before she was transformed into a mule.

"How long will she stay like that?" Carlos asked his voice held a small trace of surprise. This was the first time Kendall used his transformation power on purpose.

Kendall narrowed his eyes glaring at mule who seemed to be glaring back. "If she knows what's good for her, she'll stay like that." He sighed. "Let's get those spells."

"Wait!" Logan cried pointing to the tv which had gone back to Nathaniel Pratt.

"Now, some people say this is a victory for me. But I say here's a victory for us all. For today a blight on everything that is good in our world, will be extinguished. Tonight, the witch will burn!" Nathaniel cheered looking into the camera.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Standing outside Jo's house Kendall seriously wondered how his dad had found to courage to bind their powers when they were younger. Looking through the window Kendall saw the little boy, Kevin, his son sitting on the living room floor playing with some toy cars making small noises. He didn't even know what powers he would be binding.

"You can't do it can you?" Jo asked standing behind him.

Unsurprised by Jo's sudden arrival behind him Kendall shook his head. "No. My dad did it to us for protection." He said not looking away from the five year old inside the house.

"You don't have to do it Kendall." Jo told him in soft caring voice which reminded Kendall of the Jo he knew from his time. The Jo he fell in love with. "We agreed that I'd take care of him and I will." Jo continued in the same voice. "I promise."

"I know." Kendall nodded. There was no doubt in his mind that Jo would do everything in her power to protect their son... Even if it meant letting James be executed. "We're married huh?" He said still not turning to face her. "Does that mean you clipped your wings?"

Jo shook her head. "You wouldn't let me give up that part of me. We tried to make it work but then all this happened..."

"Were we happy?" Kendall had to ask, if only to give his relationship with Jo in his own time a second time.

Jo smiled. "Very." She answered longing back to those times.

"Are you gonna try and stop us?" Kendall asked though his voice held an edge of happiness knowing his marriage wasn't a complete disaster.

"And be turned in a mule again?" Jo snorted.

"I hope you understand why we need to do this." Kendall said.

Jo nodded. "After this is over we'll do what we do best."

"Talk about it later." Kendall finished smiling.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Stepping back in the suv Kendall frowned when he found Carlos frantically talking into a cell phone. He turned to Logan hoping for an explanation.

"He's trying to save his future selves' job." Logan curtly explained. "It's not good for social workers to go to work without calling ahead even though one of his best friends is being executed today."

"A social worker?" Kendall asked surprised by the revelation of Carlos' future job.

"Not anymore." Carlos replied putting the cell phone away. "I just got fired... Or I will get fired." He shrugged. "I hope future me's household has another source of income or else whoever belongs in those kiddie seats might go hungry... And if we fail today we'll die and-"

"We are not gonna die!" Kendall cut him off. "We're gonna find a way back to the present and we'll create a new future." Kendall Knight always gives killer speeches, whether in the past, present or future.

"According to James' premonition we fail." Logan reminded him.

"No, our future selves fail." Kendall pointed out smirking confidently. "We still get a shot." He spoke earning smiles from both Logan and Carlos. "Now let's go save our brother."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James got up from the bed when two guards walked into his cell. He didn't struggle when they handcuffed him nor did he cry out. He'd already cried way too much for one day.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"You know," Logan said holding his finger in the air like he usual did when stating random facts. "usually people try breaking out of prison."

Carlos smiled while chalking a door on the huge grey wall of the LA's penitentiary. It was just such a Logan like thing to say that. "The situation isn't really normal."

"To create a door." Kendall read from the page they had ripped from the Book Of Shadows. "When you find your path is blocked, all you have to do is knock."

Doing just that Carlos knocked on their drawn door. Like it was an actual door the chalked up door opened.

Stepping inside the prison the three boys immediately got spotted by a guard. "Freeze!" The guard cried aiming his gun at them.

"Good idea." Kendall said holding out his palm towards the guard using his transformation power to turn the guy into an classic cupid shaped ice sculpture.

"Give me a decade and I actually might get a hang of my transformation power." Kendall noted.

Carlos studied the cupid shaped ice sculpture, a small winged guy in diapers carrying bow and arrows. "James would so call you a racist if he sees that."

"Let's make sure James gets the chance to be mad at him first." Logan said unfolding the prison map. "His cell should be up those stairs!" He cried already running towards the stairs.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James tried to keep a straight face as Nathaniel let the guards test the pyre in front of him pure and alone to torture him. Not an easy thing to do especially when a group of reporters were watching him like hawks.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

'No, nononoo!' Kendall stared at the empty cell. The cell that should have contained their best friend.

"W-we- We're too late." Logan stuttered his voice filled with pure terror.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

This was probably the point where he should yell out some prophecy. He had the power of premonition after all. But what was there to say when tied up to a pyre that would lit fire every moment now, killing him slow and painfully. He'd be leaving a world where his friends and family would be hunted down a killed in the same way he was about be.

"Ah I love the smell of burnt witch in the morning." Nathaniel laughed standing in front of him.

"At least I'm paying for my crime." James spoke, his voice sounded foreign even to his own ears. He eyed Nathaniel with the best glare he could muster which was actually a pretty scary glare seeing it came from a man that just accepted his death. "There'll come a day where you have to pay for yours too."

"Remorseless to the end, huh?" Nathaniel chuckled. He turned to the camera crew smiling smugly. "Let today be a lesson to all those who would seek to defy human nature with their way of life. Let today serve notice that black magic will not be tolerated in our society and let today be remembered as the day we burned the witch." He said before signaling to someone in the far corner of the room.

Knowing this was it, James closed his eyes preparing for the flames.

Instead of the horrible pain he expected, he heard a familiar voice cry out. "Damn stoned place!"

James looked up to see everyone, including Nathaniel to be turned into stone statues. He looked at the door when three familiar people walked in the room. "Guys!" He cried his voice filled with happiness and unbearable relief. Even if this was his fate he could at least get the chance to say goodbye to his brothers.

"We're getting you out of here." Carlos told him grinning as he climbed onto the pyre and started to untie him.

"No wait!" James stated to protest as Carlos untied him. "Carlos I'm serious!" He cried when he nearly fell down once Carlos finished untying him.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked as he and Logan moved to help James steady himself on the stone floor. Six months in prison had obviously not done James' future-self much good. He was skinny, his hair was too long and constantly blocking his eyes from view and the sight of his red and puffy eyes told them that James' day had been far from easy.

"You guys have to leave." James told them. "I deserve to be here.. Or my future self does." He said not bothering to keep the fear and pain out of his words.

"You killed a killer." Logan scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous."

Carlos nodded. "This is Pratt's personal issue. This isn't about us, this is about him. Where ever we go, he will follow us. He will hunt us. He will hunt our families. If anybody should be punished is shoul-" Getting an idea Carlos turned to the stoned statue who he knew should be Nathaniel Pratt.

"Carlos?" James cautiously asked. "What are doing?"

"Saving future good witches." Carlos replied. "Time to see how my powers grew!"

Before he could even flex his fingers James grabbed a firm hold of his arms and roughly pulled him away from the statue. "Don't dare become a murderer too!" He yelled his voice breaking. "It has to end with me."

"James..." Kendall sighed sadly. What had this place done to his best friend? "Cal Greene was evil. He deserved what you di-"

"The wrong thing done for the right reason is still the wrong thing." James interrupted him as tears started rolling down his cheeks. "Our job is to protect the innocent, not punish the guilty. And I crossed that line, I know that." He told them. "And now you guys have to know that too."

Logan shook his head. "James stop!" He cried blinking rapidly. "We're not leaving here without you!"

"But you and Kendall were right Logie." James said in a small voice. "We were sent here for a reason. Maybe not to stop this like we thought. But maybe to understand why this has to happen. W-why you have to let this happen." He said stopping when his friends suddenly pulled him in a tight group hug. "I don't want to die." He said burying his face in Kendall's shoulder. "But I don't want you to die because of me." He finished pulling away from his friends and walking back onto the pyre.

"I'm sorry." He said right before all the statues transformed back into humans.

The guard pressed the button and the pyre lit fire.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos stood huddled together sobbing hysterically when James started screaming in pain as he was being burned alive.

"No." Logan whispered when he felt Kendall start shapeshift. They should have known this would happen. Kendall Knight couldn't stand and do nothing when one of brothers was in pain.

This was too much Carlos realized. Here he and Logan stood both sobbing as they tried holding half-wolf half-human Kendall back from trying to lash out to Nathaniel while listening to James' now fading screams. It was just too much...

And suddenly everything stopped. Kendall stopped struggling, they could no longer hear James screaming or shrieking in pain, they didn't even hear the cries of the reporters or Nathaniel anymore.

Not knowing at what point he had exactly closed his eyes Carlos opened his eyes to find him, Logan and Kendall standing in the kitchen back in the manor. And not the way too modern kitchen that had him helpless of knowing what to do but in their own kitchen. In his kitchen at home. "Guys?" He asked looking up at Kendall and Logan who looked just as shocked as he felt.

"How did we get back?" Kendall wondered feeling his chin no longer finding his beard there.

"James!" Logan cried spotting the latest issue of 'Man fashion' on the counter. "You guys don't think he's still- that was- I mean we saw..." He trailed of wanting to forget was he'd seen as soon as possible.

"Oh god. Don't let it be real." Kendall whispered. "James!" He nearly fainted of relief when a really pale looking James walked into the kitchen. In his hand he held a mirror which Kendall guessed James had used to look for burn marks, but neither he or Logan and Carlos cared at they quickly ran towards their friend enveloping him in a huge hug. "We thought we lost you!" Logan cried.

"You did." James murmured not caring that his brothers were hugging him so tight they were probably cutting of his air supply. "I was burned. And I could-... I could feel the flames on my skin..." his body shook at the memory.

"It's okay," Kendall was quick to assure him. "you're safe now, you're home."

"Yeah but home when?" Carlos asked pulling away.

James sighed pulling away from his friends. "Come on." he said as he started heading towards the living room. In the living room he pointed to the tv where a news program on the greatest sportsman of this time was playing. The female reporter was telling something about some great baseball player named Cal Greene.

"That's- We're right back where we started!" Carlos gasped. He frowned. "How did we get back?" He asked turning to Logan and Kendall.

"Maybe because it worked." Logan suggested. "We were sent into the future to find out what James did, so we came back to stop it from happening."

"But we didn't cast a spell to come back." Kendall reminded him. "We didn't even have one."

"Maybe they send us back." James suggested looking up as he referred to the elders.

Kendall frowned, it was likely the elders would give them another chance but then... "If we were sent back to keep the future from happening, shouldn't we be sent back to the day James killed Cal Greene instead?"

Before the others could reply to that they heard a high pitched dog barks coming from outside.

"Not again." Logan muttered already heading towards the door. "It's the same guy." He said looking through the window.

"That dude still hasn't learned his lesson." Kendall said before he shapeshifted into a labrador just like he'd done before.

"And apparently neither did we." James commented looking down at Kendall with an unreadable expression on his face. "This is why we were sent back here to this moment in time. This is where it all started. The first time we used our magic for revenge."

"But it's just a little thing." Carlos pointed out. "It's harmless."

James nodded. "But breaking the small rules only makes breaking the bigger rules easier later."

Kendall smiled. "I very wise person once told me that we were supposed to protect the innocent, not punish the guilty."

James smirked. "I haven't told you yet."

"And you won't have to." Logan said. "Look." He said pointing towards the dog owner.

Getting a better look of the dog owner Kendall, James and Carlos gasped. "That's Pratt." James said recognizing the younger version of his would be executor.

"Should we follow him?" Carlos asked when Pratt walked away.

Logan shook his head. "No. Our little act of revenge might have been what sent Pratt on his path to seek his own."

"Which led to the future witch trials." Kendall added watching the person who they already hated but technically hadn't met yet walk of. "We all have a lot of changes to make if we want to avoid ending up where we just came from."

"It wasn't all bad." Carlos pointed out. "Logan was like super surgeon and you and Jo were married."

"Wait you and Jo?" James asked shocked.

As if on cue the doorbell rang.

"Speak of the angel." Kendall smiled. "Guys could you-"

"We can take a hint." Logan said before he, James and Carlos ran out of the foyer.

Smiling Kendall opened the door. "Hey stranger." He greeted Jo before pulling her towards him and pulling her in a deep passionate kiss.

"Wow." Jo said once they pulled apart. "I would have settled for a nice hello."

Kendall smirked. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to settle?"

"That's a good lesson." Jo nodded smiling.

"I've been learning a lot of them today." Kendall nodded.

"I heard." Jo replied. "Kendall, I didn't know you were gonna be sent to the future. I don't even know what happened when you got there. All I was told was apparently you had something to learn."

"That's why you're here." Kendall stated somewhat disappointed.

"Nope." Jo smiled shaking her head. "That's why you're here. You four were given a glimpse of your future to learn a valuable lesson. And I'm glad you learned it too because I know they wouldn't have brought you back if you didn't." She finished her smile slipping. "Speaking of which, they're making me work tonight, so I can't really..." She trailed of not happy she had to cancel their date.

Kendall sighed. "This is going to be a problem for us isn't it?" He asked recalling why his future self's marriage with Jo failed.

"We can work on it." Jo replied sounding hopeful.

"Good." Kendall nodded smirking confidently. "Cause I'm gonna hold you to that for the next couple of ten years." He said pulling her into another kiss.


	22. That painted world

**Author: Sorry for the lateness. I had some troubles with this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch21: That painted world.

"Dogs," Gustavo said walking in front of the four boys like a drill sergeant would do with his soldiers. He clearly was very annoyed. "You have come a long way since we started last year." He said crossing his arms. "Meaning this is the part where Kelly takes her precautions." He muttered pouting. "Cause's she too caring." He said trying to imitate Kelly's voice and failing miserably.

The guys in their turn just looked confused. Turning to Kelly who for some reason was looking extremely proud of herself Kendall asked. "And that means... what?"

Grinning Kelly threw an envelope at Logan who easily caught it. Frowning Logan opened it. He scanned the paper a grin forming on his face. "Part-time school?"

Carlos' pov:

"You're sending us to school?" Me, Kendall and James cried not a pleased with the prospect of going to school again as Logan.

Kelly nodded. "Boybands always get dips during some points in their career not to mention that at some point you will al be too old to be considered a boyband. I want all of you to have something to fall back on."

She smiled turning to Logan. "I know it's not exactly med school sweetie but with this curse you'd be able to become a doctor's assistant with only a few lessons a day for a year or four."

"Sweet!" Logan cheered throwing air fist in the air.

"So..." Kelly said looking at me, Kendall and James questionally. "What study should I get for the three of you?"

All three of us gulped as we slowly started backing away from her.

Kelly rolled her eyes putting a hand on her hip. "Come on boys. I'm not saying you should just decide what you're gonna do with the rest of your lives. The study is only for three ours a day and I'm not gonna force you or anything. It's all up to you." She told them. "Just think about it." She said handing them a pamphlet.

I winced going through all the studies. I'm not exactly the smartest when it comes to studying and... Well I just got out of one school I don't want to go to another where people can laugh at me for not knowing the answer. Or mocking teachers...

Apparently Kelly had enough of waiting for one of to answer. "James if you weren't singing and dancing what would you like to do in life?"

"Acting." James easily answered smirking confidently.

Kelly sighed. "Anything that has nothing to do with being famous."

At this I couldn't help but snort, so did Kendall and Logan. James always wanted to be famous. It gotten even worse when his cupid powers started to show when he was nine. His dad said it might have something to do with instinct seeing famous people are usually very loved. The guys and I already know it's cause James just loves attention.

"What's your second choice?" Kelly prided.

"Modeling."

"ANYthing else you're good at?" Gustavo asked gridding his teeth. He obviously already lost his patience and simply wanted to get back to recording, heck I wanted to go back to recording. Apparently Gustavo couldn't take staying in the room with us much longer cause with one last annoyed huff he dramatically left the room.

I could tell by the look on James' face that he was getting mad. He'd always wanted to be famous so he didn't exactly have a backup plan. "Writing stuff that makes evil things blow up." He muttered under his breath loud enough for only Kendall, Logan and Carlos who stood besides him to hear.

"Writing." Logan amended. "James... Is good with words."

It's so hard not to say 'when speaking to girls or fighting monsters' but ever since out trip to the future Kendall is on a no exposure watch.

Kelly nodded. "Alright I'll get him a application test for an English classes." she then looked at Kendall. "What about you."

Kendall opened his mouth but before he could say anything Kelly spoke again. "And don't start about hockey. Like I said nothing fame related."

I snickered when Kendall comically closed his mouth. "Animals." I decided to help. "Kendall likes animals."

"Alright." Kelly nodded. "I'll check if they have something vet related. What about you Carlos?"

Before I could even think of something to say Gustavo walked back in to the room glaring at the painting he was holding. "Good fans don't give horrible looking paintings." He muttered.

We all looked at the large painting Gustavo held in his hands. It a painting of an old castle. "Where'd you get that from?" Logan asked looking at the painting with great interest.

Gustavo glanced at the painting in disgust. "Some crazy fan just handed it to me almost begging me to hang it near the recording booth so you could see it when recording." He shrugged. "Well I know where this is going." He said walking towards the trashcan.

"You can't throw away a gift from a fan!" Kendall protested.

Logan nodded. "At least hang it at somewhere where you don't have to look at it."

"The painting _is_ a gift for the boys." Kelly pointed out before Gustavo could refuse.

"Fine." Gustavo pouted crossing his arms.

I laughed. Our producer was such a big baby at times.

Grinning Logan took the painting from Gustavo. "I'll go hang this somewhere." He said before leaving the recording room.

End Carlos' pov.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Walking into Gustavo's office Logan was tempted to just hang the panting there pure to annoy Gustavo. Looking at the painting of the gothic castle Logan blinked when he thought he saw a light flicker inside the castle.

Putting the painting on Gustavo's desk, Logan grabbed a magnifying glass from the desk and looked at the castle window through it. Getting a closer look at the window he gasped when he saw a man inside the castle. Before Logan could be sure of what he was seeing the guy ran away from the window when a fireball flew past his head.

"Oh great." Logan muttered. Now they really couldn't get rid of the painting.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Then when I moved closer, I saw a man, inside the painting, in the castle." Logan told his friends later sitting at the diner table back in the manor for what felt like the hundredth time. They kept dismissing it as him being tired from the dance sessions they had had before Kelly started with her schooling plans.

"The moment I saw him, he backed away from the window." He continued. "And then there was this strange glow that went past the window again. It was just so-" He stopped talking when he became aware that none of his friends were paying any attention to what he was saying. "Guys!"

"Hm?" Kendall, James and Carlos mumbled in perfect union without looking up from the papers spread out over the table.

Logan rolled his eyes. "We were talking." He reminded them.

Carlos nodded still not looking at Logan. "Yeah about a guy in a painting we know." He held up one of the application tests Kelly had gotten for him. He hadn't been able to come up with a good study so Kelly just gave him applications for different kind of studies. "What does full birth given title mean?"

"Your name." Came James' dry reply. He glanced at Logan. "Why don't you have to make an application like the rest of us again?"

"Because Kelly send the school the test I made when I signed up for med-school when-... The band split." Logan slowly replied. "Anyway back to the guy in painting." He quickly changed the subject.

"You got to stop it." Kendall said while going through his application on animal health care. "You're obsessing."

Logan snorted. "Yeah..." He glanced at James who had whipped out a mirror and was now studying his reflection with great interest. "I think obsessing kinda runs in the family." Logan chuckled.

Realizing they were talking about him James looked at his two elder brothers smirking. "I don't obsess. I think... intensely. Besides..." He smiled going back to looking lovingly at his reflection in the mirror. "What's not to obsess about?"

"How about the guy in the painting?" Logan suggested rather impatiently.

Kendall shrugged getting up. "Well, unless he's real and screaming for help, forget about him. We shouldn't go looking for trouble." He said before leaving for the kitchen. It was his turn to make dinner which meant seeing it was Kendall he would probably end up orderng pizza.

Logan sighed crossing his arms and leaning further in the dark wooden chair. He hated to admit it but Kendall was right. He shouldn't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually found them quite easily anway.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Right after dinner Logan left the manor for Rocque Records. "Okay so maybe I am obsessing." He muttered arriving at the studio. He frowned when he spotted a girl walking aimlessly in front of the studio's entrance. "Can I help you?" He asked walking over to her.

The blonde girl's green eyes grew wide when she saw him. "You... You're... Oh gosh! You're Logan Mitchell!" She shrieked. "I'm Jane Franklin!" She loudly introduced herself gripping Logan's arm.

"Nice to meet you." Logan uncomfortably replied carefully trying to pull his arm back. "So why are you at Rocque Records again?"

"Oh." Jane said abruptly letting go of his arm causing Logan to almost fall backwards thanks to him trying to struggle out of her tight grip. "Well you see," Jane started. "I gave mr. Rocque a painting yesterday and-"

"You gave Gustavo the painting?" Logan interrupted her.

Jane nodded still grinning. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah..." Logan slowly replied. "There's just something strange with it."

"So you saw him." Jane stated sighing. "Well at least it means it's not just me."

"You saw him to?" Logan asked.

Jane nodded. "First, I saw him... the man inside the painting." She said sounding rather unsure. "At least, I thought I saw him. But he just... he disappeared so fast. Then I started to think about it, but it doesn't make any sense. I mean, how could a man be inside a painting? Then I saw him again. This time longer. So I was sure." She finished shrugging.

Frowning Logan nodded. "Maybe a ghost." He whispered.

"Oh no!" Jane shook her head smiling. "I'm pretty sure he's alive... Just trapped."

"I'm sorry but why did you give Gustavo the painting?" Logan asked wondering why Jane did it if she knew something was up with the painting.

Jane smiled sheepishly. "I know it's weird but I just had this feeling that you might know what to do with it."

Logan nodded already formulating a plan in his head. he wasn't Kendall but he could handle gettig rid of a curse on a painting by himself.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos sat on his bed indian style with both the Book Of Shadows and a notepad on his lap. "Alright." He said writing something down on the notepad. This was the first spell he'd ever wrote so he had to be careful. "Spirits send the words from all-" he was cut of when Kendall knocked on his bedroom door.

"Carlos," Kendall said from outside the bathroom. "I know the whole school thing is bothering you. Can I come in?"

Carlos gulped. He was so busted. "Uh..." Carlos looked around his messy room for a good hiding spot for the Book Of Shadows. "One minute!" he cried quickly shoving the Book Of Shadows under his bed. "You can come in."

"Hey buddy." Kendall said walking into the bedroom and sitting down at the end of the bed. "Just want to let you know James and I just send our application tests."

"You already send yours!" Carlos cried letting himself fall backwards onto his bed groaning loudly. "I haven't even finished one! I'm stupid!"

"No you're not!" Kendall was quick to deny. "The only reason James and I knew what to do with our tests is because we actually chose for the kind of test we did. Kelly just gave you random test cause you couldn't choose."

"But I don't know an answer to any of the questions." Carlos moaned, even talking to his oldest brother made him feel dumb, he was sure of his plan now. "Uh... Can we talk later?"

Kendall blinked. "Uh, okay." He said getting up from the bed. "Just don't do anything-"

"Stupid?" Carlos finished in a bitter tone he rarely used.

"I was gonna say don't do anything I wouldn't do." Kendall told him matter of factly smiling reassuringly at his younger boy before leaving the room.

"I won't." Carlos called after him before quickly retrieving the Book Of Shadows and his notes from under his bed. "Now on to the Smart spell." He grinned going over his notes. "For 24 hours, from 7 to 7, I will understand all meaning of the words from here to heaven." He wrote the last sentence before ripping the piece of paper from his note book and holding it against his head.

"Spirits, send the words from all across the land.  
>Allow me to absorb them through the touch of either hand.<br>For 24 hours, from 7 to 7,  
>I will understand all meaning of the words from here to heaven."<p>

"Oh, and P.S., there will be no personal gain." He added as an after thought. He then quickly got up from his bed and walked over to his desk which was litter with comic books and sketches of made up super heroes and funny new helmet designs. He opened a dictionary and held his hands above it grinning as the pages started flipping from A to Z.

"Abaca, strong fibre obtained from a banana leaf. Zygote, a cell formed by the union of two gametes." His grin grew even wider. He'd just absorbed all the information in the English dictionary. "Cool." He mouthed before opening another book. No way he was gonna fail those stupid tests now!

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"You know this is not something I do often." Doctor Hollywood spoke handing Logan the X-rays. "I mean what kind of doctor needs X-rays on a painting?"

"An awesome doctor?" Logan suggested with a fake smile on his face knowing it was exactly what the doctor(who was probably high on meds he subscribed for himself anyway) wanted to hear. Doctor Hollywood was the kind of doctor Logan did absolutely not want become like. "See it as you thinking outside the box."

"Hm..." Doctor Hollywood murmered rubbing his chin. "That is true and us doctors are quite fan of thinking outside of our boxes."

"Sure." Logan muttered rolling his eyes as he quickly got out of the building onto the parking lot. He quickly got inside the BTR-mobile where he'd left the painting. Sitting down he went over the X-ray of the painting that doctor Hollywood just gave him. The words 'Absolvo Amitto Amplus Brevis' were written _inside_ the painting. Good thing he was good at Latin cause he just found the spell to free the man from the painting. 'Absolvo Amitto Amplus Brevis, means to free what is lost'.

Glancing at the painting he saw a flash of light pass the castle's window. The little man somehow managed to write the word 'help' on the window.

"Help huh?" Logan grinned feeling pretty proud of himself. "Absolvo amitto amplus brevis. Semper mea." He spoke only to let his grin slip away as he body started getting sucked into the painting. "Oh no!" He cried before fully disappearing into the painting.

The next thing he knew Logan found himself standing in a long hallway which he unfortunately knew could only be that of an ancient castle. Out of nowhere a fireball suddenly came flying towards him. Letting out a small shriek when the man he'd seen before came running and pulled him with him right on time to save him from being hit by the fireball.

"Where am I?" Logan yelled as they rang through the long hall.

"Depends how you look at it." The tall man with short blond hair and clothes that could only be from the twenties hurriedly replied. "In a castle, in a painting or in car at the parking lot. No hurry!" He cried picking up speed as more fireballs flew past them.

"Heh," Logan let out a strangled high pitched laugh, 'so much for handling a simple curse alone, who's the smart one now? "I'm stuck in a painting?" He asked incredously.

"Yeah, and if we don't get to that bookcase we'll be dead!" The guy cried pointing towards a bookcase at the far end of the hallway that seemed to be a fireball free zone.

Picking up his speed Logan cried. "Who are you?"

"My name's Malcolm, and you were supposed to help me, not join me. Who are you anyway?" The man responded obviously mad at the new situation.

"I'm Logan." Logan answered sounding defensive. "And I was helping you! You were supposed to come out!"

"And now we're both trapped!" Malcolm growled.

Just as they were about to reach the safe heaven of the bookcase another fireball came flying straight towards them. Narrowing his eyes Logan swung his arm towards it sending it flying in the opposite direction.

"What the hell!" Malcolm cried stopping in his tracks. "What are you? How did you do that?"

"Never mind," Logan urged pulling him to the bookcase along with him. "Hurry or we're gonna get killed!"

When they finally arrived at the bookcase Malcholm grabbed a book which caused the bookcase to open revealing a secret room behind it. Raising an eyebrow Logan followed Malcolm inside the secret room. "Wasn't that cartoony."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Morning, what's up?" James said walking into the kitchen where Carlos sat at the kitchen table the next mrning.

Carlos shrugged in reply. "Oh you know, housing problems, the stop of the build of new space shuttles..." He trailed of as if James should know the rest.

James could only respond to this with a confused. "Huh?"

"I read the newspaper." Carlos replied grinning triumphantly. "And I just send my application tests."

James' eyes grew wide. "All of 'em? Kelly gave you like ten."

Carlos nodded. "Sure did. Where's Kendall?"

James started roaming through the kitchen cabinets. "He's looking for Logan, Logan didn't come home last night. Camille called a while ago saying the BTR-mobile was parked at the Palm Woods but she hasn't seen Logan." James answered grabbing the bread and peanut butter.

"Kendall shouldn't worry." Carlos said. "Because, 63% of all adults believed to be missing show up within 24 hours. An auto accident is unlikely, 1.2%." He counted on his fingers. "Even less likely for work-related accidents. Factor in Logie's good health, a life expectancy of 78.5 years, add his defensive powers of telekinesis, and we are looking at the odds of... less than 4.1%. No, actually, make that less than 3.3%. I forgot that the Book of Shadows has zip on evil artwork." He finished blinking when he noticed James was staring at him with a peanut butter sandwich in hand.

"What's going on?" James asked moving to sit down at the kitchen table beside Carlos.

"Nothing." Carlos replied almost too quickly.

James shook his head putting his sandwich down. "No seriously you just talked like... Like some tv calculating person."

As if luck was on Carlos' side the doorbell rang before he could answer. "I'll get it!" He cried rushing out of his seat and towards the front door

James snorted watching him go. "It's only Katie!" He yelled after him.

Sure enough a few minutes later Carlos came back into the kitchen followed by Katie. "Hey Kate." James greeted.

"Hi guys." Katie greeted sounding unsure a tone rarely used by the youngest Knight. The eleven year old kept her eyes fixed on the paper in her hands instead of facing her spiritual older brothers. "You know how my mom's been busy with her new waitress job? She's busy and I need some help with my biology homework so I was wondering if-"

"Of course we'll help you with your homework Katie." James said taking the paper from Katie's hands. "What's it about?"

"Uh..." Katie answered her cheeks darkening. "The human reproductive system."

"Yeah..." James slowy answered. "You know I think having 'the talk' is more of a job for a blood related brother. I'll go look for Kendall! Bye!" James cried before rushing out of the kitchen leaving Carlos to help Katie with her homework by himself.

"So..." Carlos started sounding incrediably uncomfortable. Deciding that just drawing a picture with all the information would be much easier then actually talking about it her quickly began sketching on the paper.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In the secret room in the castle Malcolm was standing as for away from Logan as he could holding a candlestick out as a weapon in front of him with one hand while using his other hand to press a cloth against a cut on his forehead.

"You're being ridiculous." Logan muttered watching the man from the nineteen twenties with an annoyed look. "You've can't just stand there another twelve hours. Just let me take care of that head wound for you."

"Just stay over there!" Malcolm cried swinging the candlestick towards Logan planning on using it as a weapon.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm a good witch!" Logan hissed. "Although, if you make me say that again, I just may hurt you. Look, I was trying to save you." He tried to explain.

"Well you're doing a great job so far!" Malcolm snapped.

Logan rolled his eyes. "It's not like I expected to get sucked into a painting."

"I guess your powers can't get us out of here." Malcolm said.

Logan shook his head. "No. I can't just lift us from another world. So if we're gonna get out, we're gonna have to work together." He said moving his arms to get the blood flowing. "Just let me help you. I won't turn you into a toad. I promise." He said slowly moving towards where Malcholm was standing to show that he meant no harm. He gently took the cloth from Malcolm's hand and removed it so he could look at the head wound. "What do you have against witches anyway?"

"That's how I got stuck here." Malcolm quietly answered. "The artist that painted this was a witch. She was my girlfriend an- Ouch!" He yelped when Logan touched his wound.

"Sorry." Logan quickly apologized. "Go on."

"Nell and I broke up, and she wrote a curse in Latin and she painted the castle over it, made sure I got the painting. It was the only way she could trick me and trap me inside. It worked."

"But how did you see the underwriting?" Logan wondered.

Malcholm shrugged. "Same way you did probably."

"An X-ray." Logan nodded. "You must have really pissed Nell of. How long have you been in here?"

"What year is it?" Malcolm asked.

"2012."

Closing his eyes to calculate the exact amount of years Malcolm replied. "92 years."

"92!" Logan gasped. "You've been stuck here trying to get help for 92 years?"

"It's not the typical life of an art historian, is it?" Malcholm chuckled shaking his head.

"Well, I won't be here that long." Logan confidently said. "I mean, I have three brothers, and we all have powers. They'll realize I'm gone soon... I have to let them know where I am." He realized. "I got to write a message on the window like you did." He said walking out of the secret room watching the fireballs flying around with a deep frown.

"You'll die trying." Malcolm stated following Logan.

"I don't have any another choice. All right, the guys could make the same mistake I did and get sucked into this painting. Okay, corner!" He cried before running towards the corner with Malcolm hot on his heels.

Malcolm frowned. "How will seeing your name-"

"And the name Nell." Logan added interrupting Malcolm while pointing up like he always did while stating facts. "So my brothers will think that it's a clue, so they'll look up the name Nell in our Book of Shadows and hopefully they'll find a solution. Okay how did you get the word help written on the window without getting burned?"

"You expect me to know how to do this!" Malcolm asked ridiculously. "Are you crazy? It took me years to get those messages written on the window. I've got the scars to prove it. What about your powers?"

Biting his inner cheek Logan nodded. "Alright I'll deflect the fireballs and you write the messa-" Before he could finish that sentence the castle started rumbling. "What's happening?" He yelled.

"Someone's moving the painting!" Malcolm yelled over the loud rumblings.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Grunting Kendall got out of the BTR-mobile taking the painting and all the other papers Logan had left in the car with him. So far he hadn't managed to find any clue of where Logan could have gone of to.

He went through the papers as he walked onto the porch frowning as he found an X-ray between them. "Who takes an x-ray of an painting?" He muttered squinting his eyes to read what was writing. "Absolvo amitto amplus brevis. Semper mea?"  
>He gasped dropping the painting and the papers as his body started to get sucked into the painting. "What the Hell!" He cried before disappearing into the painting.<p>

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan and Malcolm were about to make another attempt at running to the window when Kendall suddenly appeared at the other end of the long hallway.

"Logan!" Kendall cried grinning when he spot the younger boy. His grin slipped when two fireballs flew straight towers him. he quickly shapeshifted into bat and began flying towards Logan and Malcolm.

"That's one the brothers that were supposed to save us?" Malcolm asked Logan while watching the screeching bat maneuver through the many fireballs. "What's he doing?"

"That would be my lecture." Logan stated wincing at the bat's loud screeches.

Kendall landed in front of them before shapeshifting back into his human form. "-and you know that you're not supposed go try solving magical problems on your own!" He yelled at Logan.

"Sorry." Logan apologized not planning on telling Kendall that he hadn't understood the first half of the lecture cause he didn't understand Kendall speaking as a bat.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Is she gone?" James asked walking into the living room where Carlos was sitting on the large couch watching tv.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah Katie left a while ago, now shush!" He said not taking his eyes away from the tv. "It's the final match."

Expecting to find Carlos watching a hockey game James turned to the television only to blink in surprise at the game show Carlos was watching. "Why are you watching-"

"Shs!" Carlos cried focusing on the tv show as the host started with the question.

"_Primarily concerned with blood..." _The host trailed of waiting for the contestant to finish the sentence.

"Hematology!" Carlos cried grinning.

"_Hematology_." The contestant answered.

James stared at him in confusion.

"_Yes."_ The host nodded. "_Oona Chaplin, the wife of Charlie Chaplin, was the daughter of what famous.._." He trailed of again.

"Eugene O'Neill." Carlos easily answered.

_"...O'Neil?" _

Was the contestant's nervours reply.

"_Very good_." The host praised. "_What country now occupies the peninsula once known as Asia Minor_?"

"Turkey!" Carlos cried again.

"_Turkey._" The contestant answered before the screen went black.

"Hey!" Carlos protested glaring at James who was holding the remote control. "What did you do that for?"

"How do you know all the answers?" James asked.

Carlos frowned picking up his helmet from besides him and putting it on. "What do you mean?" He asked smiling innocently. "I just happen know about medicine, American playwrights, and that Asia Minor is now called Turkey."

"No you don't." James said hopping on the couch and sitting down besides Carlos. "You used a spell." He concluded smirking. "What kind of spell?"

Carlos sighed. "I wrote a smart spell so I wouldn't fail those application tests." He admitted. "it's only temporary. It'll be over by 7:00 tonight."

James nodded. "I don't know to yell at you or call your mom to tell her you wrote your first spell." He chuckled. "But, when you get caught by Kendall and Logan later I want absolutely no part in this. I pulled the personal gain card way too much this year."

"It isn't personal gain." Carlos told him grinning. "I put it there myself. Plus now I passed those tests."

"Yeah..." James frowned finding a flaw in Carlos' plan. "So when you get acepted for any of those classes have you thought what to do once the spell wears off?"

"I'd thought I'd worry about that later." Carlos admitted smiling sheepishly.

James snorted. "Bro, you are taking those test way to seriously. Kelly said that if you don't want to take those classes then you don't have to. You got other kinds of talents." He told the younger boy. "Remember that burnt chicken we eat last night? It would have tasted ten times better if you made it. So what if you fail some stupid tests?"

"Then why are you taking them?" Carlos asked. "You hate school just as much as I do."

"Because Kelly sounded way too much like my mom." James said grimacing. "You know, with the whole back up plan thing."

"I thought your mom was your back up plan." Carlos said frowning.

James frowned mock glaring at Carlos. "Dude, you seriously see me working at Diamond cosmetics?"

Carlos was about to respond when they heard something from outside. Grunting James got up. "I'll open the door. If it's a demon you fry it." He instructed before walking out of the living room into the foyer towards the door followed by Carlos.

Opening the door James frowned when he found nothing there only a bunch junk on their porch.

"That's the painting Logan was fussing about yesterday." Carlos said walking towards it and picking it up.

James nodded picking up an x-ray from the floor. "What does this mean?" he asked spotting some words in Latin on it. "Absolvo amitto amplus brevis. Semper mea?" He let out a high pitched girly scream when his body started to get sucked into the painting in Carlos' hands. "Help!" He cried before disappearing into the painting.

"James!" Carlos yelled looking down at the painting in his hands. "James?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Opening his eyes James found himself standing in a long hallway. A fireball flew straight towards his face before it suddenly flew in the opposite direction. "Logan?" James blinked spotting three people at the end of the hallway standing at a bookcase that seemed as a fireball free zone.

Sighing James started ringing towards the bookcase wincing when a fireball flew dangerously close past his bare arm. What was it with him and fire lately?

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded once he got at the bookcase.

"You just read a spell that trapped you in this painting." Was Kendall's grumpy reply. "You can thank Logan nodded

"I said I was sorry!" Logan apologized again. "Plus I already have a plan."

Kendall nodded looking unconvinced. "Yeah, braving the hallway filled with flying fireballs and other traps to get a message to Carlos."

"That's sounds bad." James nodded grimacing. "Who's he?" He asked glancing at Malcolm.

"That's Malcolm he's bee trapped in here for 92 years." Logan answered. "Look, I know it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the situation is bad but-"

"But it will take a rocket scientist to get us out of here." James said grinning. "Carlos can fix this."

"Another witch?" Malcolm bitterly asked.

"James..." Kendall sighed palming his forehead. "Sarcasm is not helping!" He snapped.

James shook his head. "No, I mean it Carlos is a genius! A hockey helmet wearing Einstein! He cast a smart spell on himself."

"What!" Logan gasped.

"Can he save us?" Malcolm asked.

"Details later we got to get that message on the window!" James urged.

"Are we in a hurry?" Logan asked confused by the rush James seemed to be having.

"Yes!" James nodded. "The spell ends at seven tonight."

"Oh, well in that case..." Kendall said before shapeshifting into a bat and flying away from the bookcase.

Logan and James watched him with trained eyes. "To the left!" James cried when a fireball got to close to Kendall. Logan nodded and quickly swung arm towards it using his telekinesis to send it flying in the opposite direction.

The bat landed a few feet in front of the window before shapeshifting back into his human form he started to walk towards the window.

"Be careful with the wall!" Malcolm cried.

"What's with the wall?" Kendall asked reaching the window. As if on cue two swords shot out of the out of each side of the window surrounding Kendall. "...Logan?" Kendall spoke his voice somewhere between really nervous and dangerously pissed. "Next time you get a supernatural SOS-"

"I'll listen to you and not go after it alone again!" Logan yelled

"Now just write the name Nell on that damn window!" James cried.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Okay there's got to be something I missed." Carlos muttered going through the Book Of Shadows. He was sitting on the old couch in the attic with the Book of Shadows on his lap. He had to hurry, it was six o' clock already. Just one more and the smart spell would stop working.

"Meow."

Carlos glanced at the siamese cat. "What is it Kit?" He asked.

As if understanding Carlos' question Kit put her paw against the painting that was on the old couch besides Carlos. Looking at the painting Carlos' eyes grew when he saw a light pass the castle window. Taking a better look he saw a four lettered word written on the castle window. "Nell?"

Bringing his attention back to the Book of Shadows he held his hand above it just like he had done with the dictionary the night before. The pages of the Book of Shadows started flipping on their own landing on a paige written in Latin.

Carlos closed his eyes absorbing the information through his hands. "In the 1920s, a witch named Nell tricked a powerful warlock into a painting with a hidden spell that only his power of x-ray vision could see." He nodded. "Okay, I'm getting tired of talking to myself. How do I get my brothers out? Oh. Verva omnes liberant." He said once the information setled.

"Now how to get the spell to the guys without getting trapped myself?" He wondered. He glanced down at Kit who was staring at the painting with great interest. An idea formed in his head but he quickly shook his head. "I wouldn't do that..."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The guys had gone back to the hidden room behind the bookcase in the castle. "Maybe we should take shifts waiting for Carlos outside the bookcase. I mean, we've been pretty safe there so far." Kendall suggested.

"I'll take the first shift!" Malcolm huriedly volunteered raising his hand.

"I had a feeling you would." Logan said his tone holding an edge of annoyance but it went unnoticed by Malcolm who quickly left the room.

"You don't trust him." Kendall stated knowingly.

Logan shrugged. "I've been thinking about that witch who cursed Malcolm into the painting." he told Kendall and James. "I mean, it takes a lot of time and a high level of magic to create this world." He clarified.

James nodded getting where Logan was taking this. "Way too much work only to get revenge for a bad break up."

"It's was really hard for for us, The Charmed Ones, to get that message on the window." Kendall added. "But Malcolm, an art historian with absolutely no powers, was able to escape fireballs and those blades, to get his message on the window. You're right Logan." Kendall nodded. "Something is not right with that guy."

The three older witches fell quiet when they heard a cat's meows coming from the hallway. "Kit?" The three of them wondered out loud in perfect unison before quickly getting out of the hidden room only to find Malcolm who was trying to grab the cat who had appeared in the hallway.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Malcolm said before grabbing Kit who kept hissing at him. "Gotcha." Malcolm smirked mocking the cat as he began removing her collar and putting Kit back down. "What do we have here?" He said taking the piece of paper that had been tied to the collar. "Well boys." he said turning his attention towards the three boys. "You were right, that Carlos sure is a smart witch. Verva omnes-"

"Logan!" Kendall and James yelled realizing Malcolm planned on leaving them trapped in the painting.

Logan nodded, he was about to swing his arm at Malcolm when he disappeared and reappeared behind them.

"Not gonna work witches." Malcolm informed them smirking. "My power of blinking allows me to be one place one moment and another the next." He told them grinning smugly before looking back at the message on the paper tied to the cat's collar. "Liberant." He finished the spell, right then he disappeared out of the castle.

Logan winced at the glare he was receiving from both Kendall and James. "I thought he was an innocent!" He defended himself his voice getting high pitched again like it always did when he got all worked up. "I thought he needed help!"

"I am so not talking to you right now." James muttered dramatically turning away from the smart boy.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Thanks for freeing me witch." Malcolm said appearing in front of Carlos in the attic. He stretched his arms. " Free at last, after 92 long years."

"92 years?" Carlos asked taking a step back. "You're a warlock aren't you? Where are my brothers?" He demanded.

"With the cat." Malcolm answered smirking holding up Kit's collar with the message tied to it. "The cat without a collar."

"So the fan who gave Gustavo the painting was..."

Malcolm smiled unable to get the smug look from his face. "Jane is my lover. She's been trying to get me out for years. She needed to find the Charmed Ones. Took her 92 years to do that."

Carlos shrugged. "We haven't been around that long." He said smiling. "I read James' martial arts manual earlier today." He said getting into a fighting stance. "I think that makes me a black belt." He said grinning.

He frowned when Malcolm disappeared and reappeared behind him, smirking Carlos spun around punching Malcolm in his face dodging a blow the warlock send coming for him before kicking him in the stomach.

"Make that a seventh-degree black belt." Carlos grinned triumphantly summoning a fireball and tossing it between his hands pure to show off. "I'm a master."

"Not for long, you're not." Malcolm grunted, panting after the beating he just got. "We'll see how powerful you are, how smart you are when your spell ends at 7."

Carlos frowned dropping his fighting stance. "How do know about that?"

Malcolm shook his head playfully waving his finger at Carlos. "Tick-tock, Carlos. Tick-tock." He said before blinking away.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Malcolm smiled appearing in the center of the living room at Jane's apartment before he knew he was pulled into a tight embrace. "Malcolm!" Jane cried hugging him tightly not daring to let go and risk him disappearing on her again.

For a moment Malcolm looked stunned before he gently returned the embrace. "Oh Jane." He said pulling her into a kiss.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Jane quietly told him once they pulled apart. "Come on let's get out of this damned town." She said already pulling him with her to go pack.

"Not yet." Malcolm replied gently taking a hold on her arm to stop her. "I got a present for you first."

Jane's dark green eyes grew. "Oh! what is it?"

"Something you always wanted." Malcolm told her planting small kisses on in her neck. "The power pyrokinesis."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos paced in front of the pedestal where the Book of Shadows rested. "Now I don't even have the cat to talk to." He mumbled. He paled when he heard the clock chime at seven o' clock downstairs. "Oh no." He whispered hurriedly turning to the Book of Shadows. "The spell, three words in Latin... Which three words? Uh.. Ver.. verva omnes.." He looked at the book paling even more. "I can't read Latin anymore..." He said hanging his head in disappointment.

To make matters worse Malcolm decided to use this moment to come back appearing behind him and he'd brought his girlfriend along to. He chuckled when Carlos spun around to face him. "I told you I'd be back."

He might not know martial arts anymore but that didn't mean he couldn't fight anymore. Carlos summoned a fireball and swiftly threw it at Malcolm.

Jane snapped her fingers and suddenly Malcolm was holding the painting in front of him as a shield. "Say goodbye to your friends." Malcolm laughed when the fireball hit the painting and it slowly started to burn down. "Such a sad way to go isn't it?" He asked throwing the painting aside. he started walking towards Carlos.

"No!" Carlos screamed. "Absolvo amitto amplus brevis,"

Right when Malcolm tackled Carlos finished saying the curse. "Semper mea."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Is the castle on fire?" Kendall cried between coughs as smoke started filling the room.

Logan shook his head also coughing. "No the painting is! Malcolm must be at the manor."

"Not again!" James moaned slowly sitting down on the stone floor. Kit yawned laying down on the floor besides him.

Out of nowhere Carlos suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Carlos!" The three older brothers cried their voices filled with relief. "You're alive!" Logan cried.

"Yeah," Carlos nodded grinning. "Let's keep it that way." he said right before Malcolm and Jane appeared in the castle as well.

"You foolish witch!" Malcolm yelled at Carlos. "Now you'll just burn with the painting and your friends." He said reaching into his pocket.

"Looking for this?" Carlos asked grinning as held Kit's collar with the essage still atachted to it, up for the two warlock's to see.

Malcolm's eyes grew the size of saucers. "How did you-"

"I took it from your pocket when you tackled me." Carlos responded grinning proudly. "Guys?"

"One moment." Kendall replied. "Come on Kit." He said picking up the siamese cat who purred showing her content at the attention. "Go ahead Carlos." Kendall nodded. "But do it before the painting burns down." He added when he saw the flames getting closer.

Carlos nodded. "Verva omnes liberant!" he read from the message attatched to Kit's collar.

The four of them dissapeared right before the castle and the painting enveloped into flames.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"You know," Logan said once they appeared back in the attic in front of the now burned painting. "I didn't want them to die, just trap them inside that painting forever." A tense silence followed after his words.

"Oh well." The four of them shrugged.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James stretched his arms walking into the backstage lounge where Carlos and Logan were relaxing on a large black couch. "Did guys you notice the adrenaline rush after a concert feels so much better after not dying stuck in a painting?" He asked grinning as he sat down on the large square shaped couch.

"You know I've never looked at it that way." Logan replied chuckling.

"You wanna know what else you haven't thought of?" James asked sitting up. "When are you gonna tell Camille about all this?"

"W-what?" Logan sputtered eyes growing wide as nearly fell of the couch. "I can't tell Camille that we're witches!"

James was about to reply when Kendall walked up to them. "It's been done." The oldest band member said holding up a stack of paper. "I got all the stuff Carlos made while under influence of his smart spell back."

"Aw..." Carlos pouted, despite him having agreed with them having to get all the stuff he made thanks to the smart spell it would still have been cool to look smart to a school for a change. His thoughts were interrupted when Kendall loudly cleared his throat. "What?"

"I said," Kendall continued a huge smirk forming on his face. "I got back _all_ the stuff you made while under influence of the smart spell." He said grabbing a sheet of paper from the stack of papers he was carrying. "Including this." He said handing it to Carlos.

"What's this?" Logan grinned snatching the paper from Carlos' hands.

"A drawing of the human reproductive system." Carlos replied his cheeks darkening.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah... Katie knows how it works now." He shuddered. "Carlitos do _you_ even know how it works?" He asked in a teasing manner.

"Oh let me explain!" James cried taking the paper from Logan. "This is a cupid's job." He told them in a dead serious voice. "Now class, this is Camille." He said pointing to the circles Carlos had drawn. "And this is Logie." He said grinning from ear to ear as he pointed to the tadpole shapes on the paper. "And when they come together they-" he stopped talking when the paper flew out of his hands and kept floating a few feet above him.

"Give me that!" Logan cried moving to grab the paper from the air while blushing furiously.

"Ah ah, Logie." Kendall said grabbing the paper before Logan could. "Using your powers to get a paper from somebody else?" He asked in a patronizing tone. "That's not something you would do it it?"

"Because that would be personal gain." Carlos added giggling.

"This isn't funny guys!" Logan protested.

"Oh it so is." Kendall, James and Carlos replied in unison.

**Author: And I again want to recomend the story Big Time Spies to you by BellaRosa17. It's really good.**


	23. The Devil's music

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch22: The Devil's music.

"So you write their songs our something?" Tiffany asked following the manager Claire Carlton towards the room where she would be meeting her favorite music group of all time Dishawalla. This was the best night of her life!

Claire shook her head. "Nothing that creative." She informed the dark girl. "I just take care of what has to be done."

Tiffany nodded running her hands through her dark curls. "Man, I can't believe this. This is like the most unbelievable thing that has ever happened to me. I can't believe you picked me out of all people!" The seventeen year old squealed happily clasping her hands together.

Claire shrugged not looking at the girl. Not looking made it easier. "You seemed like a good soul... Plus you said the magic words," She shrugged stopping at the door that led to the 'meeting room'. "you said you'd do anything to meet the band remember?"

"Yes!" Tiffany nodded heavily.

Claire opened the door. "Wait inside." She said still not looking at the girl. "The band will be here in a minute."

"Thank you!" Tiffany cried walking inside the dark room.

Claire sighed. "Don't thank me just yet." She said before closing the door.

Inside the dark room Tiffany squinted her eyes not being able to see much thanks to the darkness. Spotting a tall figure standing a few feet away she quickly started making her way towards it thinking it was one of the band members. "Hello?"

She gasped stopping dead in her tracks once she got a better view of the figure. It was a person, at least she thought it was a person. Whatever it was it was wearing a long black cloack and she couldn't quite make out it's face. "Hello?"

At the sound of her voice the figure turned towards her. Tiffany's eyes grew wide as she realized why she wasn't able to make out it's face.

It's mouth was too large.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Jo sighed orbing in the Zang radio recording studios, early in the morning. As much as hated what she had do for this and as despite that how she knew her ex-boyfriend was going to be so mad at her for doing this, she had to. It all came with the job of protecting the innocent mortals... That just didn't make this anymore fun that it was. She quickly planted a fake smile on her face before walking towards the producer of the famous pop group Dishwalla. "Are you Claire Carlton?" She asked in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah." The twenty eight year old brunette . "What's it to yo-" She was cut of when Jo roughly pushed her against the wall. "What the hell is this?"

"An intervention." Jo replied smirking. She reached into her pocket pulling out a hand full of gold dust and blowing it in Claire's face.

**Big-Time-Charmed. **

James' pov:

I'm a great liar, I can't help it! I'm just that good of an actor. Plus it really comes in handy with our lifestyle. But lying to people I don't know is something completely different then lying to the people that have known me since I was four hours old. Not to mention this time even _I _know I did something bad.

Taking a deep breath I quietly walked inside the manor carefully closing the door behind me. Great now all I had to do was get upstairs to my room without being spotted by the guys. I was hallway up the stairs when,

"Hey James." Logan greeted me as he walked into the foyer.

I swallowed. Yay one of the two people that have known me since I was four hours old, the one I betrayed earlier this morning. "Uh.. Hi Logie!" I greeted... perhaps a little too loud.

"I got back from class half an hour ago, where've you been?" Logan asked me, he's the only one of us who already started his cause he immediately got accepted thanks to the application test he made when the band split. Kendall and I were still waiting to hear if we got accepted and Carlos isn't going to take any classes till he's sure what he wants.

"NOT at the PalmWoods with Camille that's for sure!" I answered with a forced grin and holding both my thumbs up so Logan could see that I so meant what I was saying. Like I said I'm an amazing actor.

Logan looked at me oddly. "O...Kay?"

I nodded not making any eye contact. "Yeah... I'm just going to my room and not write a spell but simply relax. And read a book, which is NOT the Book of Shadows but a script for an acting gig Camille got me." Damn I'm good. "And you don't have to call Camille to thank he cause I already did... Now BYE!" I yelled before running up the stairs and rushing into my room to start on the memory spell that would hopefully erase Camille's memory of our kiss and save me from being the worst brother ever, which by the way so doesn't count as personal gain.

End James' pov.

Logan frowned watching James run into his room. Something was obviously up and he planned on finding out what. He was about to follow the younger boy when the front door opened and two very angry looking boys walked in. "What's going on?" Logan asked surprised by the angered looks on Kendall and Carlos' faces.

"Dishwalla!" Kendall cried crossing his arms. "That's what's going on." He muttered.

"They're performing instead of us at Pop Tiger's poptastic music awards." Carlos told him looking pretty down. "And according to Kelly they are probably gonna win the award to."

"Unbelievable!" Kendall growled out as he started pacing in front of Logan and Carlos. "I'm telling you we are not gonna accept this! I'm gonna-" He stopped talking when the doorbell rang. "I'm gonna answer that." He said walking towards the door and opening it. His frown immediately turned into a grin at the person that greeted him. "Jo!" He smiled. "At least something's good about today." He muttered. "This morning isn't one of my bests."

"Yeah..." Jo winced. "That kinda is my fault." She said smiling an apologetic smile. "I made sure dishwalla got nominated for the poptastic music awards." She said walking into the foyer.

"What?" Logan and Carlos asked in unison cocking their heads like it was a choreographed movement.

Jo nodded ducking her head. "Look, I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't have time. I had to move fast. There's a demon involved." She told them. "I used a spell on their manager so she would get them to perform at the poptastic music awards instead of you so you could vanquish the demon there." She swallowed. By the look on Kendall's face she could tell he wasn't taking this information well.

"Why didn't you just ask us?" Logan asked.

"Because she knows I would pissed." Kendall responded in a dangerous low voice. He looked at Jo with a betrayed look on his face. "What do you think you're doing?"

"My job." Jo answered keeping a straight face.

"Your job!" Kendall cried. "So now you're our employer?" He asked her accusingly. "Cause I'm telling you it doesn't work that way!"

"Can't a guy work in peace!" James snapped stomping down the stairs. "Geeze-" He stopped talking once he became aware of the tension that filled the foyer. "What's going on?"

Jo sighed before continuing her explanation. "Dishwalla's manager made a bargain with Masselin."

"That's the demon?" Logan questioned.

Jo nodded. "Yeah. In exchange for human sacrifice, Masselin will make the manager Claire Carlton rich and powerful by making the groups she manages successful."

"So these innocent?" Carlos asked. "What happens to them?"

"They're devoured by Masselin. Consumed for their souls." Jo answered her voice filled with remorse.

"Gross!" James shuddered grimacing.

"The more souls Masselin collects, more successful Carlton becomes. You can't destroy the demon without first freeing those trapped within him." Jo continued. "Or else they'll be lost forever.

"All this freeing and destroying." Kendall muttered. "Is this before or after you let Claire's band steal our award?"

Jo sighed. "I know you're mad Kendall and we're going to talk about this." she hurriedly tried to explain. "But I got to go." She said before orbing away.

"Urgh!" Kendall growled. "I can't believe she did that!"

"She didn't sound like she had much of a choice." Logan told him putting a comforting hand on Kendall's shoulder. "And we don't really do either."

Kendall sighed but nodded knowing that Logan was right. They couldn't let a soul devouring demon go free because he didn't feel like vanquishing evil today.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

This was part of the pact she hated the most. Claire watched a sobbing woman asking every by passenger if they had seen her daughter who had gone missing since last night. 'Tiffany's mom' Claire realized with a pang of guilt. her guilt was quickly replaced by frustration once she took in the police looking around the club where her band performed last night. She whirled around when someone tapped her shoulder. "What?" She briskly answered facing a tall dark men in a grey suite with short black hair.

"Inspector Darryl Morris." He introduced himself showing her his badge. "I'm here to investigate the disappearance of Tiffany Tyler she's been missing since last night when she came to this club."

Claire nodded to show that she listening but she turned away to glance at on of the crew members. "You! Get the stuff ready to be moved for Pop Tiger's music awards tonight!" She yelled at the creepy bearded guy before bringing her intention back to Darryl. "I don't have a lot of time." She trying to walk past him without much success when he grabbing her arm.

Darryl reached into pocket pulling out a stack of pictures. The first one was one of Tiffany.

Claire roughly pulling her arm out of his grasp. "Look, I already answered your question. So-"

"I haven't asked anything yet." Darryl replied looking at her, studying her for the slightest movement that would indicate a lie.

Rolling her eyes Claire shot the inspector an annoyed glare. "You want to know if I saw... Tiffany whoever."

"I never asked." Darryl pointed out. "But now that you're bringing it up did you?"

"Listen," Claire sighed loudly not bothering to hide how much this talk was annoying her. "you have any idea how many girls like that show up to something like this? Hundreds of them. Thousands. And they all look the same. Short skirt, tight tops. Like sexy little peas in a pod." She said surprising herself by how bitter she sounded.

"So what difference does it make if one of them disappears?" Darryl demanded pretty sure he could see past her facade. To bad that didn't count as actual evidence.

"I didn't say that!" Claire cried getting defensive. "Why aren't hassling her boyfriend or something!"

"Already did that now I'm hassling you." Darryl replied glaring at her.

Claire wasn't really sure what to do. She had been serving Masselin good souls for a few years now but she'd never been this close to actually getting caught. "A-Am I under arrest?" She asked nervously.

"Not yet." Darryl responded before showing her another picture this time of a blonde girl who looked to be only a bit older then Tiffany. "Melanie Jenkins?"

"Who?" Claire asked raising an eyebrow as she studied the picture. She mustn't have asked for the girl's name at the time cause the picture did look familiar.

Darryl simply pulled out another picture of different girl. "Brittney Hatchings, Johny Parker?"

Claire shrugged. "Sorry never heard of any of those people."

"They all disappeared from all over the country." Darryl started to explain though he didn't sound like he was explaining he sounded more like he was reminding her of something. "From clubs, concert halls, award shows, all where that band performed at. That doesn't concern you?"

"Not in the slightest." Claire replied shrugging. "Now if we're done here, see ya around." She said before turning around and leaving.

Darryl watched her go. "Count on it." He whispered. Oh sure planned on seeing her around alright.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"That's Jo's problem." Kendall said finally having found the page of the demon Jo had een talking about.

"That's our problem." Logan corrected looking at the picture of Masselin with a concerned look on his face.

"You wanna know what the real problem is?" Kendall muttered moving away from the pedestal to glance over to the old worn couch where James and Carlos were sitting.

"Oh please tell." Carlos said obviously faking interest which was more then James could say. The tallest boy seemed to be focused on what he was writing in his notebook.

Kendall huffed crossing his arms. "Never mind." He grumbled going back to Logan at the book pedestal where the Book of Shadows rested.

"Thank you." James said showing that despite his writing he had been paying attention and like Carlos and Logan he to was getting enough of Kendall's complaints.

"Whoa!" Logan gasped immediately getting the other's full attention. "Hear this, it's about Masselin's victims." he said before he started reading. "Trapped within the demon. The unfortunates one kept alive, their souls tortured for the pleasure he gets from their suffering" He read turning to his brothers. "We got to get them out of there."

"With what?" Carlos asked frowning. "Demonic Ipecac?"

"Actually," Logan said smiling. "That's the idea." He said before beginging to read from the book again. "The demons seeks willing, trusting souls, delivered by the one who sealed the pact"

"The manager." Kendall nodded. "So all we need to do is get close to her and she'll take us to the demon?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Like she expected Masselin had already moved to a well hidden backstage room at the Poptasic awards. Claire tried not to shudder as she watched the large cloacked shape emerge from a puddle on the floor. "Cops are asking me questions." She informed him walking into the room her voice tinted with an edge of anger. "And you know what? They're not gonna catch you, no, sir. They're gonna catch me!" she snapped. "All right, okay! I'm out. I'm done with it. No more souls. The pact, the agreement is now officially null and void."

Masselin didn't verbally respond instead he lifted one meaty hand and pointed a long crooked finger at her.

Claire screamed when he somehow turned her on fire. Screaming when she felt her skin burn. And suddenly it stopped. She looked down at herself to see if her clothes were burned... which they weren't. No burn marks whatsoever.

"You will honor your agreement to me miss Carlton." Masselin warned her in a sinister voice. "You will bring me more souls."

"Okay!" Claire sobbed. "Okay!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"So how's this going to work?" Kendall asked leaning against the kitchen wall watching Carlos stir in the wok pan.

"We just slip Masselin a little extra-strength antacid." Carlos replied. "And if the Book of Shadows is right, the should disappear like a demonic gas bubble, freeing his victims, leaving them safe and sound."

Kendall nodded shivering at howdisgusting that sounded. "We can't even get Kit to take a vitamin how do you expect plan on getting that down the demon's throat?"

"With this." Carlos grinned turning to Kendall while holding up an empty balloon.

"A balloon?" Kendall asked in his 'you're joking right?' voice. He looked around the kitchen expectantly. "Okay where is it?"

Carlos blinked. "Where's what?"

"The spoonful of sugar big enough to hide that thing." Kendall stated.

"You're looking at it." Carlos replied smiling.

"Excuse me?" Kendall asked raising an eyebrow.

Carlos shrugged. "Well, the only way to get to Masselin, is through Carlton, right? So all I have to do is get close to Carlton, pretend to be some choice tidbit. Then get Masselin to swallow this."

Kendall nodded. "Talk about frustrating people!" He muttered.

"He's a demon." Carlos said surprised by Kendall's words. "Being frustrating comes natural."

"She didn't even have the decency to ask me first. She at least could have discussed it with me." Kendall continued ignoring Carlos' words.

"Oh you're talking about Jo." Carlos realized.

"She acted as if we've never has a relationship before. Like it was just business." kendall went on. "And I saw the future too, you know. Jo and I get married. A marriage in the future imply some sort of relationship in the present ... the question is: where's the relationship?"

"Somewhere between confusing and complicated?" Carlos replied smiling sheepishly.

The doorbell rang before Kendall could snap at him.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"No I haven't told Logan yet Camille." James told Camille over to phone walking down the stairs to open the door.

"Told me what?"

James yelped loudly whirling around finding Logan standing behind him. He quickly hang up and put his cell phone in his pocket. "Uh.. Hi Logie?" He asked blinking innocently.

"You haven't told me what?" Logan asked again.

"I...I ki.." James trailed of trying to come up with a good lie. "I used your toothbrush!"

"You what?" Logan cried.

James grinned hearing the doorbell ring again. "Saved by the door bell." He smiled quickly walking downstairs and opening the door. "Lucy." he grinned at the goth.

"Heard about the news of Dishwalla stealing your performance at the Poptastic awards." Lucy said stepping in the foyer. "To bad, I know how that feels."

"Dishwalla stole one of your concerts to?" Kendall asked walking into the foyer.

Lucy nodded crossing her arms eying him with a fierce look. "Yeah. Stupidest thing ever cause in the end I never saw that damn band. Just their weird psycho-"

"Manager." All three boys finished for her.

Lucy blinked dropping her tough act. "Yeah how did you guys know?"

Before the guys could answer the door bell rang again.

"I'll get it." Kendall said moving past Lucy and opening it. "Jo?" He replied not sure if he was happy to see his ex or not.

"Listen Kendall," Jo started walking inside the foyer looking upset. "I was hoping that we could uh... talk." She blinked in surprise at finding someone else then the boys in the foyer.

Kendall nodded. "Sure.. Uh Jo this is-"

"Lucy Stone!" Jo finished grinning.

Kendall blinked. "You know her?"

Jo nodded grinning. "Of course I know the rocker who's the first to experiment with the guitar keys abdeca." She said looking at Lucy in amazement. "I still think they should have accepted you as a guitarist way sooner."

"So do I!" Lucy nodded grinning.

Kendall looked between the two girl for some reason feeling left out. "You have time for music but you didn't have time to tell us about you-know-what, before you-know-who shows up you-know-where?" He asked still not ready to forgive Jo. The and had been working so hard to get nominated for the poptastic awards.

Lucy frowned looking at Kendall sensing something was going on she decided it was better not to get involved... yet. "I you two need to discuss stuff I'll leave you alone. It was nice meeting you." she told Jo before leaving.

Kendall turned to Jo but before he could say anything Carlos came walking in the foyer. "Kendall your mom called. She wants to know if it's still alright for Katie to go the poptastic awards."

Kendall's eyes grew at the thought of his baby sister being near a soul devouring demon. "No! No she can't go." He sighed. "I'll go talk with her." he said before walking out through the front door without closing it, leaving Jo standing in the foyer with the three remaining boys.

"He's really mad at me isn't he?" Jo sadly asked.

"It's the denial." James said already knowing how this disagreement would end. "You two just need to talk."

"Alright." Carlos said walking towards the door he was about to close it when he saw Darryl walk onto their porch. He opened his mouth to ask what the inspector was doing here but the older male started speaking before he could do so.

"Right... and this is where you say 'Darryl', I say 'boys' and then you say something like 'what are you doing here?'" He said looking at the three of them, ignoring Jo for the moment.

Logan slowly nodded. "Yeah... What _are_ you doing here?"

Darryl shrugged eyeing the three boys with a stern but yet understanding look. "Caleb and Misty didn't have time to teach me all the steps to this dance but I'm a quick study."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." James started. "But we need to get ready for-"

"Pop Tiger's Poptastic music awards." Darryl finished. "The same one where Dishwalla is nominated for and will perform at. As usual, I barely know what's going on. And I don't like it."

"We'll explain everything to you later." Carlos lied.

Darryl saw right through it. "No you won't. I know it's all about keeping me safe and I respect that. What do you know about Claire Carlton?"

James and Carlos both looked at Logan hoping the older boy would know how to respond. Logan looked around unsure how to respond. "W-.. We can't."

"This is about my job." Darryl told them. "Caleb is gone but I'm not Caleb. I'm not saying that you have to tell me about everything. But whenever you and your friends get involved, the whole playing field gets little crazy."

"And a lot more dangerous." Carlos added hoping the cop would just give up.

Darryl sighed. "I'm a cop." He reminded them. "Stop protecting me boys."

"You really have no idea." James quietly told him shaking his head.

"I'm an imaginative guy." Darryl tried to assure them reminding them that this were just boys, not suspects. Just four boys with a secret. "I have plenty of ideas. I even thought you four were working for the CIA for while. what matters is you and I work out some kind of relationship. We're gonna need to communicate or I'm gonna become a very unsociable."

Logan sighed. It wasn't like he really had a choice now and maybe Darryl could actually help. Plus the last thing they needed was have the inspector searching through their private lives. "Okay."

"So those missing girls?" Darryl asked smiling to show that he was truly happy that the boys somewhat trusted him and were willing to tell him (hopefully) some useful stuff.

"We're working on it." Logan answered.

Darryl nodded. "I figured."

"Look, Darryl," Carlos started. "just trust us, okay? We're got this one for right now."

"Alright." Darryl nodded.

Carlos started closing the door but Darryl stopped him by grabbing it. "But you four be careful." He said before letting go of the door and leaving.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Katie I'm serious you can't go the awards tonight!" Kendall cried kneeling down in front of his sister who sitting on her bed eyeing her older brother with a defiant look. "A soul devouring demon's gonna be there and I don't want you anywhere near it!"

Katie just continued to glare at him with her arms crossed. "You said I could go!" She finally cried getting up from her bed. "I've been looking forwards to it for months! Dak Zevon's gonna be there! Taylor Lautner's gonna be there! And guess what big brother, I'm gonna be there!"

Kendall groaned. "Did I mention Dishwalla's manager who brings good souls to the demon?" He asked in a pleading tone willing Katie to understand.

"Just because their manager is an evil psycho doesn't mean I can't be fan of the band." Katie stated looking at the poster of Dishwalla on the wall behind Kendall.

"Katie I'm serious!" Kendall snapped.

"Fine." Katie huffed sitting back down on her bed crossing her arms. Like she would actually give in so easy.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Ooh." James whistled standing between the audience at the poptastic awards with his friends. Katy Perry was performing her new son and the crowd was going wild. "If you vanquish the demon soon then we might actually still get to perform here." James told Carlos.

"You got the potion?" Logan asked the youngest band member.

Carlos grinned holding up the potion filled balloon. "Armed and dangerous." He announced grinning as he tapped his helmet.

Kendall nodded. "You better be cause here comes the soul trader." He said watching as Claire as she made her way through the crowd. "Positions." He said.

Logan and James nodded moving away to their planned spots where they had a good view of Carlos and Claire. Kendall linger behind for a moment. "Be careful Carlitos." He told his youngest brother before walking away.

Carlos nodded tapping his helmet one more time before he began making his way towards Claire. "Are you Dishwalla's manager?" He asked her.

Claire blinked a bit surprised by the helmet wearing boy. "Yeah... Aren't you a member of that other band that was gonna perform uh... Big Time Blush?"

"Rush." Carlos corrected still smiling. "Man our producer could learn so much from you." He complimented. "You always seem to land them the best locations."

Claire smiled, this time she actually found a _good_ soul and her band hadn't even arrived yet. "Oh your so sweet. Would you like to meet my band. I'm sure they can learn from you positive attitude."

Carlos grinned. "I'd do anything!" He unknowingly said the right words.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Katie sat on her bad indian style with eyes closed, this wasn't the first time she'd use her power but she wasn't that good so she needed all her concentration. "Come on Knight." She told herself willing her shapeshifting powers to kick in. Unlike her brother who used his shapeshifting powers to shapeshift into animals she wasn't aiming for an animal.

Opening her eyes Katie quickly hoped of her bed and walked over to her large mirror. She smirked at the girl in the mirror. She had managed to turn her long brown her into long swift blonde curls.

Her large brown eyes that worked so good in getting her what she wanted had turned into a deep sea blue. She'd even managed to make herself a few inches taller. No way she was recognizable now.

"Poptastic awards here I come!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"What's the rush?" Carlos asked trying to keep up with Claire's quick pace through the storage room.

Without saying something Claire opened a door that he hadn't seen before. "Go inside and wait for me to come with the band." She instructed.

Carlos knew she was lying. So far everything was going according to plan. Smiling he walked inside not surprised when Claire closed the door behind him. The room was pretty small... One small square room with only a small table and chair nothing else, a room hidden in the storage room.

"Anyone in here?" Carlos asked looking around. He quickly took a step back when a huge cloaked figure started growing out of the wall loaming over at least three heads taller then him.

"Eh..." Carlos reached for the potion filled balloon not taking his eyes away from Masselin's huge mouth. He was about to throw the balloon into the demon's mouth when Masselin became aware of the balloon's contents and disappeared into the wall again.

Carlos stared at the wall not looking away not even when the door burst open and Kendall, Logan and James rushed into the room.

"Are you alright?" Kendall asked.

Carlos nodded still staring at the wall.

"Did you get him?" James asked.

"No." Carlos replied.

"No?" Logan repeated.

Carlos nodded glancing down at the small potion filled balloon in his hand. "I think we need a bigger balloon."

"Let's split up." Kendall said beginning to walk out of the small room. "Who need to find Masselin before he feeds again."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"You have brought witches to destroy me!" Masselin hollered appearing in Claire's private dressing room loaming over the woman.

"W-wh-what?" Claire asked her voice quivering. Honesty this was the first time she ever heard of the existence of witches but the last thing she wanted was anger Masselin. "No, I didn't. I swear?"

"To whom do you swear?" Masselin's sinister vice hissed.

Claire ducked her head. "To you. Only you!" She screamed terrified he'd put her on fire again.

"Your most recent selection," Masselin spoke his voice still threatening and inhuman. "he holds the key to my destruction. Take it from him."

Claire nodded. "But how am I gonna get 'em back here?" she asked not used to the direct order. "I mean, they're gonna be a little suspicious."

"Tempt them with an innocent soul." Masselin answered before slowly disappearing into the floor in a black heap.

Taking a deep breath Claire quickly walked out of the dressing room walking out of the back stage area and back to the dance floor where people where dancing to a remix of songs she didn't know. Her eyes soon landed on a blond haired girl who seemed to be having the time of her life. Smiling she walked up to the girl. "Hi, I'm a backstage worked and I have an extra pass. Would you like a tour?"

The girl's sea blue eyes grew the size of dinner plates. "Do I ever!"

Claire smirked before frowning, she still had to make sure that boy got rid of that balloon. "Give me one moment doll." She told the girl. "Gotta have a work with security first.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall sighed when Dishwalla started peforming their song 'true soul'. So much for stopping the demon before its effect would cause Dishwalla to be elected for best band. 'Oh well there's always next year'.

"I'm really sorry Kendall." Jo apologized standing behind him sounding genuine.

"Why are you here?" Kendall asked turning to her.

"Watching over you." Jo quietly responded. "That's what I do remember?"

Kendall shook his head indicating that wasn't what he meant. "I mean us Jo. I don't like not being with you." He told her looking into her honey colored eyes. "But saving people..."

"It comes first." Jo nodded. "It always has to come first." She sadly added.

Kendall nodded spotting someone not dancing in the crowd. "Darryl's here." He sighed. "I gotta go." He told Jo before quickly making his way to the inspector.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Walking near the walls of the club Carlos searched for any suspicious looking doors. Suddenly two security guards grabbed. "What the-" He gasped as the guards started searching him.

"Weapon check." One of the guards replied grabbing the potion filled balloon from Carlos' hand. "What's this?" The large man wondered studying the balloon. Squeezing it the balloon popped all it's contents landing on Carlos vest.

"That's" Carlos started to answer grimacing as smoke came from the green potion stains on his vest. He looked up at the guard only to see Claire walking behind the guard followed by a blond girl.

Frowning Carlos tried to look at the girl walking besides the manager. He wasn't sure how but for a moment instead of the tall blond girl he saw a younger girl with long brown hair and... "That's really bad." Carlos finished.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan walked amongst the crowd trying to not be noticed as he searched for Claire Carlton. No sign but he had to find Claire somewhere. As he walked around a female voice suddenly called out his name. Turning around he saw Camille who was quickly making her towards him. "Camille." He grinned. "What are you doing here?" He asked her smiling.

"You invited me a month ago remember?" Camille quietly reminded him. She looked down at her feet looking ashamed of herself. "Are you very upset about what James told?"

Logan blinked not used to this timid version of his girlfriend. 'What James told me?' He thought thinking back to what James had told him back at the manor. "Nah, I wanted to get rid of it anyway." He replied smiling his words startling Camille. "If James wants to put his mouth on gross worn things then let him be."

For a moment Camille started at him hurt by her boyfriend's words. Hurt was soon replaced by anger. "Well if you wanted to dump me anyway then I'm glad James and I kissed!" She yelled at him putting her hands on her hips.

The smile on Logan's face instantly disappeared. "You and James what?" He yelled.

Camille blinked her anger vanishing. "I.. You didn't kno-"

"Look at the brightside buddy." James said running up to them apparantly having hear or sensed what was going on. You were never really sure with the cupid witch hybrid. "At least now you don't need a toothbrush!" He said in a higher tone then usual hoping to somehow lighten the situation.

Logan reeled back ready to punch James.

"I didn't think about the method acting!" James cried already blocking his face with his arm cause god forbid something happening to 'the face'. "She was in character! Not the face!"

"Damn it." Logan cursed dropping his arm. Despite hating it he already knew how it happened. Camille being a method actress works so hard to actually feel the way her characters does. James being half cupid sensed love. One and one made two. It had been an accident. "Argh!" Logan cried, understanding didn't mean accepting. "I can't believe you!" He snapped glaring at James.

"Oh like you never kept something from Camille." James argued though knowing it was in vain.

"Oh don't go playing the cupid matchmaker with me!" Logan cried. "This isn't about me telling Camille about us being witches. This is about you two cheating on me!"

Camille blinked. "You're witches?" She asked tilting her head.

"Yeah." Logan said at the moment to angered to realize what he was doing. "The almighty Charmed Ones, the Power of Four." He continued. "But that's not the point the point is- Ow!" Logan yelped when Camille suddenly slapped him. "What was that for?" He cried bringing his hand to his cheek.

"Not telling me you're witches. Okay." Camille replied crossing her arms. She had one hand on her hip while holding up one finger and waving it at Logan and James with the other. "Not telling me you're the Charmed Ones it a whole different story misters." She said giving them a 'look'.

Logan and James stared at her. "You know about witches?"

"Yeah." Camille shrugged. "My mom was a gypsy."

Logan opened his mouth to say something when Kendall walked towards them. "Morris is here." The oldest boy told them.

"Oh..." Logan blinked a couple of times not entirely sure what just happened. "I.. Uh gotta... Go."

"We'll talk later." Camille nodded smiling. All the while she couldn't help but think 'Darn he's cute!' as she watched the three boys run of.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The three boys were walking amongst the dancing people when Carlos ran up to them. "Bad news guys." He started to tell them.

"Yeah Darryl's here we know." James nodded.

Carlos blinked before shaking his head. "No worse news. Katie's here!"

"What?" James and Logan cried not nearly as loud as Kendall did.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah she shapeshifted into someone else but somehow I recognized her." He looked at something behind them. Turning around they searched the crowd. Sure enough they saw Claire walking towards the backstage door followed by a blond girl.

"That's Katie." Kendall nodded recognizing his sister's way of walking.

"And I lost the potion." Carlos nervously added watching as Claire and Katie walked through the backstage entrance.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Katie frowned walking around the room Claire had brought her. "Hello?" She called out resisting the urge to pout when she didn't spot any celebs. She turned around to leave but froze when she saw a huge cloaked red figure loaming over.

Not even caring when her concentration broke and she shapeshifted back into herself and screamed.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

It was done! No more playing mister nice guy. Kendall and the guys stomped to backstage entrance. "Move it!" He snapped when the others started lacking behind.

"We can't kill Masselin without potion." Carlos carefully tried to remind him.

"Katie's in there!" Kendall cried. "We can't just stand here! She's gonna die!" He yelled the desperation in his voice not going unnoticed by his friends.

Just then the backstage door opened and Claire's had peeked outside.

"Surprise." James said waving at her right before Logan swung his arm at her telekinetically sending her flying back backstage.

"Help us!" Kendall demanded in a low voice walking through the backstage door followed by the others.

Claire furiously shook her head from her place on the floor. "I can't she sobbed moving into a fetal position. "He'll kill me! He'll burn the flesh off my bones for eternity." She cried sobbing hysterically.

"Now you listen up." Kendall said in a dangerous low voice kneeling down in front of the sobing mess of a woman. "You tell us how to save my sister and get Elvis out of the building, or spending an eternity in hell is gonna be the least of your worries." He warned in the same dangerous tone. He gripped her shoulder to show that he wasn't kidding.

Claire just continued shaking her head. "If I could help you, I would. But if you go in there, he's gonna swallow you whole and you'll still be alive."

"That's not a bad idea." Kendall said letting go of her shoulders causing her to nearly fall over.

James frowned. "What is?"

"Where's the demon?" Kendall asked Claire.

Claire shakily pointed at her dressing room before going back to hugging herself and sobbing.

"I got a plan." Kendall said getting up. "We get eaten."

"I don't like that plan." Logan quickly decided.

Kendall ignored Logan's words and instead turned to Carlos. "And once we're inside, Carlos, you use your power to blow him up."

"From the inside?" Carlos asked grinning.

"Not to be a pessimist." Logan started clearly getting worked up. "But who's to say we won't lose our powers to moment we get in there? For all we know this is exactly what Masselin wants!"

"We don't really have a choice Logan." Carlos said. "The potion pill is gone."

"Is it?" James wondered looking at Carlos' with potion stained white vest. "I think I have a plan. Carlos you need to take your vest of." He instructed. "Stand back."

Logan frowned. "What are doin- Oh." He stopped talking when James roughly kicked the door to the dressing room open with a difficult looking martial arts move.

Masselin immediately appeared at the doorstep. "It's time to join your friends witches." The demon spoke in an inhuman like voice. The four boys gasped when they saw things moving in Masselin's stomach like the people tried asking through the skin. They even hear the groans and moans coming from the tortured souls inside the demon.

Logan who now understood James' plan turned to Carlos and swung his hand at the vest now resting in the younger boy's arms using his telekinesis to send it flying straight into the demon's face.

Much to their surprise however Masselin started growing in size letting out loud screeching pain filled noises. Apparently Masselin reached his limit and he exploded, green demon blood landing everywhere.

"Katie!" Kendall cried rushing over to his sister who was laying unconscious on the floor between a bunch of other teens. "We got to get her home." He said helping her in a sitting position once she started to wake up.

"Urgh.." Katie groaned rubbing her temples. "What happened?"

Kendall smiled pulling her in a tight hug. "You," He gently told her. "just found out why you should never go against my rules, baby sister." He said kissing her forehead.

"Could someone tell me what the hell's going on here?" Darryl asked standing at the doorstep.

Logan smirked. "You just found a crime scene." He said walking out of the room.

"And the kidnaper." Carlos added following Logan but not before glancing at Claire who was still in a fatal position at the wall.

"And you're bravely rescuing her victims." James said petting Darryl's shoulder before leaving.

Kendall nodded lifting Katie and Carrying her out of the room with him. "Great work inspector." He nodded towards Darryl before he left.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"My mom was a gypsy." Camille told Logan the next morning. The two of them were sitting on the bright red couch in Camille's apartment at the Palmwoods. "Till I was nine I was raised in the gypsy lifestyle. I've been told stories about the Charmed Ones since I was a kid."

Logan nodded taking in the information. "I never knew. So what happened?"

Camille sighed sadly. "When I was nine my mom died..." She glanced down at her feet not willing to face her boyfriend who she cheated on almost exactly twenty-four hours ago. "...Cancer. She refused all medical treatment only.. Gypsy healing methods... and... You know." She said her voice cracking, she looked up blinking back her tears.

"Hey." Logan said moving to sit closer to her. He wrapped an arm around her gently rubbing her shoulders. "It's alright." He assured her. "I'm here and it's alright. I promise... It's okay." He promised realizing this was the first time he'd ever talked so openly with his girlfriend.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

A few miles away from the Palmwoods at the manor another couple was discussing their relationship problems. "Hi." Kendall greeted Jo opening the manor door to her.

"Hi." Jo smiled. "I just came here to say thanks... For everything."

"Just doing our jobs." Kendall replied smirking. "Wanna come in?"

Jo shifted. "I'd love to-"

"But you can't." Kendall finished for her. "It's okay."

Jo sighed. "Kendall? Did you mean what you said?"

Kendall frowned. "When?"

"Months ago." Jo replied sounding wistful. "When you said you loved me."

"I still mean it." Kendall told her smiling lovingly his voice leaving no room for doubt. "Never stopped but,"

"We can't keep doing this to each other." Jo finished her voice cracking. "It's too complicated." She said leaning forward and giving him a small peck on his lips before orbing away.

Kendall watched the silhouette of tiny white and blue orbs disappear towards the sky. "Bye." He whispered. Just then the door to the house next door opened and Lucy stepped outside. She smiled at him and gave a small wave.

Smiling Kendall returned the gesture.


	24. That old black magic

**Author: Thank you to all you wonderful reviewers! This is the fastest I ever updated, turns our exam stress really motivates me to keep writing.  
>This chapter take place two weeks after the events of the last chapter. <strong>

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch23: That old black magic.

"Are we there yet?" Josh asked his friend Tim. The two men were on a camping trip near the old mines secretly hoping to find gold, diamonds or anything else of value.

Tim looked at the map before looking up. "There!" He cried pointing at a cave in the distance before breaking out in a sprint running towards the cave with Josh hot on his heels. Both man stop in front of the cave.

"Are you sure?" Josh asked cocking his head while looking at the cave entrance. "It looks kinda small."

Tim shrugged. "Maybe it was bigger in the 1800's." He suggested before looking back at the map in his hands to be sure. He nodded. "X marks the spot. Let's check it out." He said already walking inside the cave. Josh nodded following Tim inside.

The two quickly stopped to stare at a skeleton that was leaning against the wall.

"Definitely not a good sign." Josh shivered despite it being hot outside and wearing in a jacket.

Tim rolled his eyes. "You're such a whimp." He muttered reaching in his backpack for his flashlight. Finding it he pointed it at the cave's ceiling immediately regretting the action when it awoke all the bats. He shrieked in fear when the bats started flying past his head.

"You were saying?" Josh asked grinning smugly.

"Shut up." Tim muttered flashing his flashlights past the cave walls stopping when he spotted words written on one of the walls. He grinned. "Ten bucks if that says where the gold is hidden."

Josh shook his head going over the sign. "It's a warning sign. We should get out of here."

"Quit worrying." Tim replied grabbing a hammer and chisel and started chiseling at the wall. He stopped when the wall cracked.

The two man took a step back when the wall started to split and dust started to blow out from it. Once the dust stopped coming out, a woman with long thick strawberry blond curled hair in a medieval looking long red dress with a large green snake around her neck stepped out from between the split in the wall.

"I'm free." The woman spoke sounding shocked. She brought her attention to the two man. "You two! What year is it?"

"Uh..." Tim was aware that he was staring but this was just too weird.

"2012." Josh answered also staring at woman.

"Two hundred years?" Tuatha nodded. She reached in her pocket, her eyes grew wide when she didn't find what she was looking for. "My wand." She gasped. "Where's my wand?"

"Your what?" Josh cautiously asked taking a step away from the crazy woman.

"My wand." Tuatha repeated glaring at the two cowering males. "Where is it!" She demanded.

"We don't know what you're talking about!" Time cried backing away from her.

Tuatha fumed reaching into her other pocket she grabbed a hand full of magical dust and blew it at the two man. "Too bad." She said watching them as the shrunk to the size of a thumb maybe even smaller.

"What the hell happened?" Tim asked Josh.

Josh was shaking his head looking up at Tuatha who seemed so huge from their position. "She-She shrunk us!"

Tuatha carefully took the snake of from her neck and placed it on a large stone. She then walked back to the to tiny boys and picked them up and put them on the stone next to her snake. "Enjoy." She said smiling at her snake who didn't need to be told twice as it immediately started devouring it's first meal in two hundred years.

Tuatha smiled when her snake finished eating. "You're welcome." She told him. "No go get my wand." She ordered.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos' Pov:

"We're not spying right?" I asked James for the third time. The two of us were standing in front of the door watching through the small window as Kendall parked the BTR-mobile in the driveway. He got out of the car and walked moved over to open the passenger's seat for Lucy. We watched as the two of them walked onto the porch.

James nodded. "We're just supervising. It's their third date and knowing Kendall he'll..." James trailed of when Kendall and Lucy started kissing. "Do that." James finished smirking as he got up and walking to the living room.

I watched them go at it a bit longer before following James to the living room. We sat down on the large couch. "To think he was mad at Jo for ruining our performance only two weeks ago. Do you think he's moving on to fast?" I asked glancing at James.

James shrugged. Logan started talking before James could answer my question.

"You two should stay out of this." Logan said walking in the living room holding a book in his hand. "It's none of our business." He sat down on the smaller couch and began reading.

I looked up when I heard the front door open and Kendall and Lucy got in the foyer.

"Speaking of moving on." James grinned. "I think I found the perfect girl for-" He stopped talking when a silhouette of tiny white and blue light appeared in front of the couch materializing into Jo.

"Jo!" Logan dropped his book in surprise at their whitelighter's sudden arrival. "What happened to knocking?" He asked clearly annoyed.

"Sorry Logan." Jo panted, she seemed worried about something. "I didn't have the time." She looked around the living room. "Where's Kendall? He needs to hear this to."

The three boys glanced at each other. This would be interesting. Jo didn't know about Kendall and Lucy's new 'thing' yet. "Uh, you know, now's not really a good time." Logan said getting up.

James nodded also getting up. "Oh, I know," He said pointing up with one finger mimicking Logan. "how about you orb back in say an hour. Okay, that would be great, bye, bye." He said smiling nervously at her already waving his goodbye.

Jo shook head. "I can't the worst thing ever-" She stopped talking when Kendall and Lucy walked in. Kendall had his arm wrapped around Lucy's neck and they were both laughing happily.

I didn't need to see James wince to know that Jo was hurting.

End Carlos' pov.

"Jo?" Kendall blinked showing his surprise at seeing his ex-girlfriend. He looked down when he became aware that Jo was looking at him and Lucy with hurt filled eyes. He actually felt ashamed for Jo finding out about his and Lucy's new relationship like this. "Lucy," He started turning to red haired goth next to him. "Jo and I need to talk in the solarium. Can you wait here?"

Lucy shrugged. "Sure."

Kendall nodded and started heading towards the sun room slowly followed by Jo.

"It's not that It isn't great to see you, Jo," Kendall started once they walked into the sunroom. "because it is. But you can't just orb in whenever it's convenient."

"Oh." Jo said putting her hands on her hips sending her ex-boyfriend an annoyed look. "Well that's never been a problem before."

"Yeah well..." Kendall wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Well, things have changed." He replied crossing his arms.

"I can see that." Jo stated not without sounding bitter. "Well we have work to do so your _girlfriend_ has to leave." She spat the word girlfriend with a whole lot of resentment.

"And why is that?" Kendall asked he to sounding annoyed.

Jo sighed. "Because you and your brothers have a very big problem. A magical problem. Look, this isn't personal, it's business."

"What else is new?" Kendall muttered rolling his eyes.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Lucy sat on the large couch with James and Carlos. "Jo... hangs out here a lot?" Lucy asked not really sounding insecure just not saying it with her usual confidence.

Logan shrugged. "Yeah, she's good friends with us and Camille." He answered in a light tone.

Lucy nodded taking in the information. She looked at her watch. "Alright." She said getting up. "I got to go record a new song now. Could you get Kendall to call me?"

"Sure." Carlos nodded.

Lucy stopped at the doorstep. "Are Kendall and Jo still..?" She trailed of but her question was clear. It was really weird for the young rocker to feel so unsure.

"You're running late for recording." James said in a gentle tone, dodging her question.

Lucy nodded smiling a small smile grateful that they at least hadn't lied to her. "Bye." She said before leaving.

James then turned to Carlos. "And you need to get ready for your blind date!" He announced grinning.

Carlos blinked. "Blind date?"

Logan put his book on the coffee table to look at James and Carlos. This could be interesting.

"Yeah." James nodded. "Her name is Candy and she works at the mall. She's super hot and she likes shoes." He rubbed his chin to appear as if he was in deep thought. "Oh and she can behere any minute now." As if on cue the door bell rang right after his words. "You ready?" James asked getting up.

"No." Carlos shook his head. "No, James I can't-"

"Sure you can." James cheerfully interrupted him. He grabbed Carlos' arms and began dragging the younger boy of the couch and out of the living room. All the while with Logan watching them with a amused look on his face.

"But, but-" Carlos tried to protest struggling to get away from the front door. "I'm not ready!"

"You are so ready!" James argued forcefully pushing Carlos towards the front door. He put his hand on the doorknob. "No more buts. You need to live life and move on! It's been months since you went on a date." He told his younger brother in more gentle tone. "Now go!" He cried startling Carlos when he opened the door and pushed the younger boy outside before quickly closing the door again.

"Did you actually got him to go?" Logan asked stepping the foyer.

"Their talking." James nodded looking outside through the small mosaic window in the front door. "Their talking, their talking, their talking and... Their leaving!" he cheered.

Just then Kendall and Jo stepped in the foyer. "We got to go to the Palmwoods." Jo told them.

"Why?" Logan asked.

Jo shook her head. "I'll explain on the way. We gotta go."

"No." Kendall shook his head. "You explain now or we're not going anywhere."

Jo sighed. "Two hundreds years ago, a good witch turned evil, and started using her craft against innocents. She was tricked in a cave and entombed. But she escaped this morning Tuatha."

"Tuatha?" James snorted. "Who wouldn't turn evil with a name like that?"

"So, you want us to find her and vanquish her." Kendall shrugged. "What's the big deal? We vanquish evil all the time?"

Jo cleared her throat. "The big deal _is_ that you can't vanquish her. No witch can. She kills good witches."

Logan frowned. "Then if we can't defeat her, than who can?"

"There's only one person." Jo told them. "He's known as the Chosen One."

"The Chosen One." Kendall parroted. "Is he a witch?"

"Mortal." Jo corrected. "Other than the fact that he was born to use Tuatha's wand against her."

"So..." James wondered. "So, what do you want from us? Why don't you just go get him?"

"I need you to protect him from Tuatha until the wand comes to him." Jo explained. "It shouldn't be long. Look, law has it that once the witch is free, the wand will find him. But is she finds it first..." She trailed of showing the outcome wouldn't be to great.

"She'll kill the chosen one." Logan finished.

"And go after to most powerful brotherhood of witches alive" Jo added. "You." She said pointing at them.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"That's him?" James asked sounding shocked. The four of them where hiding behind a bush at the Palmwoods all of them were wearing a three hat. "That's the psycho fan who wanted to replace me!" James hissed.

"Not to mention he's like what Twelve?" Logan added looking at the kid sitting at the pool.

"They say imitation is the best form of flattery." Jo told James with an amused smile on her face.

James scoffed. "And what do they say about people who knock other people out with frying pans?"

Jo shrugged lamely. "At least you have something to talk about."

Kendall shook his head. "Are you sure you're not wrong on this?" He asked looking at the boy with a frown on his face. "He's way too young to battle a witch."

Jo shook her head. "He is the seventh son of the seventh son." She told them. "For a while the elders feared he wouldn't be born on time to stop Tuatha but he did." She wasn't happy with having to prepare a twelve year old for a battle of life and death but the world depended on it, so that left her without no choice.

"Six brothers?" James whistled. "Explains the bratty behavior. I can barley keep up with three brothers and we're only related in spirit." His words were met by slaps from Kendall and Logan.

"This is so wrong." Kendall muttered shaking his head. "He's barely old enough to ride a motorcycle. Tuatha will destroy him."

"Not if he finds the wand and learns how to use it." Jo replied. "Besides, she knows he's the Chosen One. If we don't help him, she'll find him and destroy him anyway."

Kendall sighed. "Alright, do you know his name?"

"Kyle." Jo and James answered at the same time.

"Does he know yet?" Logan asked.

Jo shook her head.

Logan turned to Kendall. "Any idea on how we're suppose to get him to come with us?"

"Oh!" James said raising his hand. "How about you shapeshift in a wolf and threaten to eat him if he doesn't come."

"I have a better idea." Kendall said getting up and walking over to where Sam was sitting followed by James and Logan.

The boy still tried to look like a mini James Diamond. Same hair, black top and shorts. He was sitting at the pool his feet dangling a few inches above the water. He actually looked kind of lonely.

"Hey." Kendall said standing besides the twelve year old with James and Logan at his side. James shot Sam an annoyed glare but didn't say anything else. "It's Kyle isn't it?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." Kyle nodded. "So?" He asked hoping he wasn't in trouble for the time he locked James Diamond in a dog cage. "Whatever it is I didn't do it!" He cried already trying to get out of the blame. "You're probably confusing me with someone else."

"Nope," James shook his head popping his P. "You're the one."

"The chosen one." Kendall added smirking.

Logan groaned palming his forehead. "Very subtle."

Kendall shrugged. "You heard what Jo said. The clock is ticking." He said before bringing his attention back to Sam. "Do you believe in magic? Real magic?"

Kyle didn't say anything, he just got up. "I got to go." He quietly said already turning around.

"You got to see this first." Kendall stopped him by grabbing his shoulders. "You don't happen to have any fruit with you do you kid?"

"Uh.. I have an apple." Kyle replied pulling a apple from his pocket.

Kendall grinned taking the apple from him. 'Hope this works'. He thought before he started talking. "You see Kyle we're in this situation." He said throwing the apple up and catching it again. "But so far we've got everything under control so everything is just _peachy_ keen." Kendall sighed when the apple in his hand transformed into a peach.

Kyle's eyes grew wide. "How'd you do that?" He asked grinning.

Kendall smiled. What kid didn't like magic. "Magic. Wanna learn more?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Betty a woman in her eighties carefully placed the decorative wand she just bought at a flee market above her fireplace. It was a long black wand with a round amber colored headpiece that was surrounded by the symbolic snakes. She turned around when she suddenly heard weird hissing sounds coming from behind her.

"Oh help!" She cried seeing the large green snake on the floor.

The eighty year old woman dropped to her knees when Tuatha appeared out of nowhere standing next to the snake.

Tuatha smiled looking down at the snake. "Well done she praised before bring her attention to the old woman. "That's my wand." She said holding her hand out towards her wand. The ember headpiece started glowing and the wand slowly floated towards Tuatha.

"My god." Betty gasped clutching her chest. "Who are you?"

Tuatha narrowed her eyes at the old woman. "The last thing you'll ever see."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Sorry that we had to go to my house first." Candy apologized to Carlos as they got out of her house. "I should have thought to bring my jacket."

"It's okay." Carlos assured her smiling. So far his blind date was going great. "So what should we do nex-" He stopped talking when they suddenly hear an ear shattering scream coming from the house next to Candy's.

"Mrs. Nelson!" Candy gasped recognizing her neighbor's scream.

"You stay here." Carlos told her immediately breaking in action. He rushed towards the house next door kicking the door open and running into the living room stopping dead in his tracks when he saw a woman in a medieval red dress swinging her wand at a old lady who screamed before she faded out of existence.

Carlos hurriedly summoned a fireball and threw it at Tuatha.

"Argh!" Tuatha cried falling to the floor dropping her wand in the process.

Carlos carefully walked towards the fallen witch picking up the wand from the floor before rushing outside.

Tuatha grunted getting up. "It's alright. We don't have to follow him." She said picking up her snake and putting him around her neck again. "He's a good witch. He'll come after us."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kyle sat at the dinner table in the dinner room at the manor. Jo, Kendall, Logan and James were standing in front of the table watching as the boy tried to cope with what they just told him. "So you're witches?" He asked looking at Kendall, Logan and James

"Right." James nodded.

"And I'm the chosen one?" Kyle asked pointing at himself.

"That is correct." Logan nodded smiling.

Kyle eyed them warily. "And why am I the chosen one again?" He asked cocking his head.

"Because you're the only one who can defeat Tuatha." Kendall answered. "Look I know you're probably freaking out right now-"

"Yeah I am!" Kyle cried staring at them with wide eyes.

Logan sighed sitting down on the chair besides Kyle. "Look, Kyle, I know that this is a lot for you to take in and your first instinct is probably to resist it. I mean, I know that's how I felt when we first found out we were witches." He calmly told him. "But we've learned that you can't fight your destiny. It's like fighting who you are, who you're meant to be."

"And your destiny is to vanquish the evil witch, Tuatha." Jo added speaking in a gentle tone.

Kyle still looked unconvinced. in fact he actually seemed quite offended. "I bet one of my brothers put you up to this, right?" He asked crossing his arms. "Was it, Sean? No, no, I bet, I bet it was Ian. I'm always the butt of their jokes." He muttered.

Jo sighed. "Kyle listen-" She said moving to put a hand on his shoulder but he moved away.

"No you listen!" Kyle cried. "This is a joke. I'm not the Chosen One. I'm no one. That's why I need to act like celebrities so people realize that I'm no nobody! You made a mistake." He declared getting out of the chair and stomping out of the dinning room.

"Wait!" Kendall, Logan and Jo cried running after him. James just shrugged sitting down at the dinner table. He so wasn't going to run after the kid who locked him in a dog cage.

Stepping in the foyer Kyle stopped walking when the front door opened.

"Whoa!" Carlos gasped as the headpiece of the wand he was holding started glowing. "Who are you?" He asked noticing Kyle who was staring at the wand.

"That's the wand." Jo said stepping into the foyer followed by Kendall and Logan. "It recognizes you Kyle."

"Recognizes?" Carlos blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Carlos, where did you get that?" Logan asked.

Carlos glanced at the wand wondering why it stopped glowing. "From-"

"A witch named Tuatha." Jo cut him of. "Carlos give Kyle the wand."

Nodding Carlos handed Kyle the wand. Kyle was about to take it but hesitated.

"Go ahead." Jo encouraged. "It won't hurt you."

Kyle nodded taking the wand from Carlos. The wand immediately started glowing again this time even brighter then before. "Wow." The twelve year old breathed looking at the wand in amazement.

"It found you," Jo smiled. "just like it's supposed to."

"Okay." Kendall said getting everyone's attention except Kyle's who was still studying the wand in amazement. "Attic everyone?"

Logan nodded. He turned to Kyle. "Why don't you go in the kitchen and help yourself to anything you want. That is if you're staying."

"I'm staying." Kyle nodded having finally teared his gaze away from the wand. "I'm not sure for how long though."

Kendall nodded. "James! Attic now! he yelled he started heading towards the attic.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Jo, he is just a kid." Carlos argued when the others finished explaining the situation to them. The five of them were in the attic. "Besides, you haven't seen Tuatha's power. I mean, she made a woman disappear literally."

Jo sighed. "It's his destiny, Carlos."

"Then why did Carlos find the wand?" Kendall argued.

"To make sure it got to Kyle." Jo replied matter of factly. "It's part of the law. If you guys were meant to defeat Tuatha there would be a spell in the Book Of Shadows and there isn't."

"She has a point." James nodded. "We checked the book and there isn't."

Jo nodded. "Which means we need to spend what little time we have teaching Kyle how to use the wand."

"Jo," Kendall sighed. "I know that you've never guided us down the wrong path before, but please at least let us try to defeat Tuatha. If we fail, then fine, we'll help you with Kyle."

"She'll kill you." Jo refused shaking her head.

Logan snorted. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

For a moment Kendall stared at Jo before turning back to his brothers. "Alright we need to find out where Tuatha is hidding."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kyle sat at the kitchen table taking small sips of the orange juice he had poured for himself while looking at his wand. He looked up when the back door opened and Camille entered the manor. He recognized her having seen her at the Palmwoods pool a couple of times. He actually thought her as pretty hot. "Hi." He greeted

Camille blinked surprised at finding him there. "Uh.. Hi. No offense but why are you here?"

Kyle shrugged. "Apparently I'm the chosen one." He said picking up the wand. He put it at the tip of his finger and it started spinning on it's own again glowing brightly.

"How are doing that?" Camille asked frowning.

"I- I don't know!" Kyle gasped.

Just then Jo entered the kitchen. She blinked seeing what Kyle was doing. "What are you doing?"

Surprised by her voice Kyle gasped and the wand dropped from his fingers. "Sorry."

"That's okay." Jo quickly assured him. She smiled seeing Camille. The two of them had went back to being best friends the moment she had told Camille she was a whitelighter after finding out about Camille being a gypsy. "Hi, Mille."

"Hey..." Camille greeted grinning. "Where's Logan?"

"Attic." Jo giggled when Camille immediately began making her way towards the attic. She turned her attention back to Kyle. "Still think you're not the chosen one?" She asked smiling.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Back in her cave Tuatha was moving rocks around. "There you are." She smiled finding her Book of Shadows hidden underneath a rock. She sat down on another rock and began going through the book. "To disempower a witch." She read finding the right page. "A fresh, human heart.." She read from the ingredient list. A smirk formed on her thin red lips.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"So now you're looking for this Tuatha." Camille asked. She was sitting on Logan's lap who was sitting on the old couch in the attic. "Did you try scrying for her?" She asked glancing at Kendall, James and Carlos who were standing at the book pedestal.

"Scrying?" Carlos repeated. "What's that?"

"It's a magical way of finding someone or something that's lost." Camille answered getting up and walking over to the pedestal where the Book of Shadows rested. "Almost all magical beings have the ability to scry." She said as she started flipping through the pages of the book. "Here it is." She said finding the right page. "You need a map, a crystal and a piece of string."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Day three." Joshua a young man was slowly walking through the forest while talking into his camera. "I'm definitely lost in the woods. Separated from the other two. Running out of food, water, a little scared." He yelped when he suddenly saw Tuatha walk out from the bushes.

"Sorry." Tuatha smiled apologetically. "Did I scare you?"

"Hell yeah you did!" Joshua laughed.

Tuatha smirked. "Are you lost?"

"Totally." Joshua nodded putting his camera back in his pocket. "Just walking around in circles. A couple of friends and me were making a documentary on the Blair Witch."

Tuatha already stopped listening to him. She walked closer to Jared so their faces where only a few inches apart. She reached into her pocket pulling out a hand full of magical dust and blew it in Jared's face.

Joshua in response sneezed. He frowned. "What did you do that fo-o-ooh!" He shrieked in fear and pain when Tuatha reached into his chest gripping his hearth, roughly pulling it out.

Tuatha smirked looking at the still beating hearth in her now blood covered hands. She brought her attention back to Jared who now looked as white as a sheet. "Did you know it takes fifteen to twenty seconds for a person to die after their heart has been damaged? And since that time is almost up," She smiled. "from the bottom of my heart I thank you." She thanked making a small bow before turning around and leaving right before Joshua dropped death on the floor.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan was sitting at the old wooden table in the attic holding a chord with a crystal tied to it above the city map. The crystal started spinning before it landed on a spot on the map.

Camille who was leaning on Logan's shoulder grinned. "Found her!" She cried in triumph.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Jo and Kyle were sitting on the smaller couch in the living room. Jo watched as Kyle tried to make the wand spin on his finger again. "It's no use." Kyle sighed giving up. "I can't make it do the spinning thing again."

"You did it before." Jo reminded his smiling encouragingly.

"I don't know how." Kyle groaned in a whining tone. "I just tried to impress Camille."

"That's how." Jo nodded, not really disturbed by the fact this twelve year old had a crush on Camille. "It came from your heart, from inside of you. You willed it."

Kyle frowned gazing at the wand in his hands. "So I'm supposed to will, some evil witch dead?" He asked sounding unsure. "Why me?" He asked looking at Jo. "I have six brothers, why me... I mean I have to try stealing some celebs identity so my dad would look at me."

"Don't sell yourself short, Kyle." Jo told him. "You saw what you did before. Now, that was you. All you have to do is believe in yourself. Now try it again." She encouraged.

Before Kyle could try again Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos and Camille walked into the living room. Camille sat down on the larger couch. "We found her." James said grinning.

Kendall nodded. "So we're gonna pay her a little visit." He added smirking.

Jo immediately got up from the couch. "No wait." she said shaking her her head. "Please-"

"It's nothing personal, Jo. It's just business." Kendall said before the four boys stepped out of the living room.

In the foyer Carlos opened the front door blinking in surprise when he found Lucy standing outside. By the looks of it the goth had been about to ring the doorbell. Lucy blinked. "Kendall?"

Kendall smiled. "Hi, Lucy."

"Guys wait." Jo said stepping into the foyer.

Lucy frowned looking past Kendall to see Jo. "You still hear?" She asked clearly annoyed.

"Never left actually." Jo replied crossing her arms and returning Lucy's annoyed look with her own annoyed stare.

"Yeah.." James dryly said. "Alright, Lucy Kendall will call you later. We're kind of in a hurry." He told the goth.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah, Jo keep practicing with Kyle." He told jo before he and the other three other boys hurriedly walked out of the front door but not before Kendall waved at Lucy.

Lucy huffed looking at Jo. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?" She questioned.

"Nope." Jo replied glaring at Lucy.

"Oh." Camille said walking into the foyer with Kyle in tow. "Bad vibrations."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos stood in front of the cave's entrance. "I think I should go first." Carlos said. "She only knows about me." before the others could protest he quickly made his way into the cave.

Walking deep into the cave Carlos yelped when a bunch of bats flew past him. Looking around he seriously regretted his decision of going in first when he saw bones and a human hearth lying on a stone table. "It's okay, it's okay." He chanted trying to encourage himself.

"Thank you for not keeping me waiting." Said a female voice coming from behind him.

Whirling around Carlos spotted Tuatha. He frowned. "How did you know that-"

Tuatha rolled her eyes. "Good witches are so predictable."

Carlos flexed his fingers to summon a fireball gasping when nothing happened.

"So predictable." Tuatha repeated chuckling darkly. "I cast a spell to remove your powers." She clarified. "Obviously you didn't count on that witch!"

"And obviously you didn't count on brother witches." Carlos heard Kendall's voice. Looking behind him he saw Kendall, Logan and James standing there side by side.

Gasping Tuatha threw a small round object at the three older brothers that exploded when it landed in front of their feet sending them thumbeling to the floor. The three boys coughed thanks to the smoke coming from the round object.

"Are you guys alright?" Carlos asked rushing to their side.

"Four witches." Tuatha spoke. "I'll get you next time." She said before fading away.

"Cool." Carlos grinned amazed by the witch's disappearing power. At his words Kendall, Logan and James shot him 'looks' from their places on the ground.

"Well it was." Carlos defended.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Meanwhile in living room at the manor Jo was still practicing with Kyle while Camille sat on the large sofa and watched. "Both hands." Jo instructed standing a few feet away from Kyle who was know holding the wand out with one hand.

"I didn't need both hands when I made it spin before." Kyle responded moving to hold the wand with both his hands.

"Well, you'll need both hands against Tuatha." Jo replied her voice no longer patient. "If she gets the wand from you, she becomes invincible and you will not be able to vanquish her. Now, just do as I say. Pretend I'm evil," She said spreading her arms to make her a larger target. "alright, you connect to your destiny by connecting to yourself. Will me away."

Kyle closed his eyes holding his wand out if front of him with both hands doing what Jo said. Opening his eyes he let out a frustrated growl when he saw that nothing had happened. "I had it!" He cried throwing the wand on the ground. "Face it! You got the wrong person."

"No I haven't!" Jo shook her head though she to looked frustrated. "Alright, you are not just the seventh son, you are the seventh generation of chosen ones. It's in your blood, you just have to believe." She said picking up the wand from the floor.

"Believe in what!" Kyle spat. "Myself? You can just forget it!"

"Innocent people are going to die, are you wiling to live with that?" Jo responded in an even tone.

Kyle furiously shook his head. "No, no, don't you lay that crap on me."

"Does that make you mad?" Jo asked in a patronizing voice. "Well that means you're finally being the real you."

"Screw you!" Kyle snapped glaring at the blond whitelighter.

"That's right, get pissed at me." Jo hissed at him. "Show me your anger. Maybe you'll figure out what you're really angry about, huh?" She threw the wand at him. "You don't think you're the chosen one, you think you're the forgotten one." She mocked. "Sick and tired of it too aren't you. Well, aren't you?"

The wand in Kyle's hand glowed and Jo was sent flying through the window by some unknown force.

"Wow!" Camille cried immediately sitting up on the couch.

Kyle stood there shocked. "Jo?" He called out his anger forgotten.

"Here." Jo replied orbing up behind him.

They heard the front door open and the guys walked in the living room a few minutes later. "Why is our living room window shattered?" Logan asked clearly annoyed.

"Just a bit of training." Camille replied smiling.

"You're bleeding." Jo let out a small gasp walking towards Kendall. She chewed her bottom lip looking at the cut on her ex-boyfriend's forehead.

"It's nothing." Kendall shrugged her off.

"So did you kick some butt?" Kyle asked grinning in enthusiasm.

"Yeah..." James slowly answered letting himself collapse on the smaller couch. "No." He corrected himself.

"What do you mean?" Camille asked once Logan sat down besides her on couch.

"Tuatha was ready for us," Carlos answered sitting down on the large leather armchair. "or at least for me. She stripped away my powers."

"And then literally disappeared before we had the chance to attack." Logan tiredly added. "And it's a good thing she wasn't expecting all four of us otherwise we wouldn't have gotten out of there."

Jo sighed. "You're lucky you did." She nodded.

Kendall groaned. "Why are you so ready to send a kid up against an evil witch that even we can't defeat?"

"Because he can!" Jo shot back. "At least he can with the wand. He's gotten better at it to."

"Uh-uh!" Kyle slowly shook his head obviously shocked by how the four boys returned from their face down with Tuatha, exhausted, bruised and covered in dirt. "I'm outa here." The twelve year old said throwing his wand on the floor and running out of the living room. They heard the front door slam shut a few seconds later.

"Jo, you can't make him." Kendall told her sighing. "Even if it's his destiny."

"Hope he doesn't tell anyone we're witches." James still lying on the couch with his eyes closed.

Kendall shook his head. "Won't matter much if we're dead." He shrugged already formulating a new plan. "Alright if black magic can strip away powers then white magic can to. Let's go to the attic." he said already walking out of the living room followed by Jo. Carlos and James groaned getting up and following them.

"You coming?" Logan asked putting a hand on Camille's shoulder.

Camille shook her head. "Need to do something." She said before surprising him by pulling him into a kiss.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In the mean time three campers, Eduardo, Heather and Michael were searching for their lost friend, Heather's boyfriend Joshua. "Joshua?" Heather nervously called out. Joshua had been missing for three days and she was slowly starting to lose help.

"I'm telling you Hez, he's dead." Michael tried to convince Heather to just go home. He'd be doing so for the past two days.

"He's not dead Michael!" Eduardo snapped. "Joshua!"

The three gasped in fear when out of nowhere Tuatha suddenly appeared in front of them. The witch smirked. "Looking for the Blair witch?"

Eduardo, Heather and Michael screamed as Tuatha blew magic dust at them.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Stepping back into her cave a few minutes later Tuatha placed the three hearths on her stone table and began reading her spell. "Before the passing of this hour, take away all of their powers." She then took her snake from her neck again and placed him on the table. "Go find my wand." She ordered.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Want me to heal you?" Jo offered standing at the doorstep in the kitchen where Kendall was dabbing the cut on his forehead with a wet towel while the others minus Camille where at the attic.

"I'm fine." Kendall replied not looking at her.

Jo walked towards him. She held her hand inches above his cut, bright golden light emitted from her hand as she healed the cut. "This is my job." She quietly told him.

"I know." Kendall nodded once she dropped her hand when his cut was fully healed. "Thanks." They fell into an awkward silence.

"She'll never understand." Jo carefully broke the silence gazing at her feet. "Your secret, what you're all about. Not like I can."

Kendall nodded. "I know. But with her it's.. Not so complicated."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Kyle!" Camille cried walking up from behind the twelve year old. "Hey wait up." She said gaining up on him.

Kyle frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"We live in the same building remember?" Camille reminded him smiling. "I figured we could walk back to the Palmwoods together." All the while she had her hands behind her back. "I brought your wand." She said pulling out the wand from behind her back and handing it to Kyle.

Kyle shook his head. "It's not mine." He said taking the wand from her and looking down at it. "It never was."

Camille shrugged. "You could have fooled me."

"They..." Kyle frowned. "They really have this screwed up idea that i'm the chosen one... And- And." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

Camille smiled a small smile putting a hand on his shoulder. "My mom once told me that if it matters to you then it matters." She told him. She smiled. "So in the end to only one who decided if something's worth worrying about is you."

Kyle smiled completing. "Thanks."

"Any time." Camille nodded grinning.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Did you find anything?" Kendall asked walking into the attic where Logan, James and Carlos where standing at the book pedestal going through the Book of Shadows.

James nodded. "Yeah but I'm pretty sure we're not gonna use it."

Kendall frowned. "Why not?"

"It requires a human hearth." Logan stated.

"Use mine, it's a pain as it is already." Kendall whispered to quiet for the others to hear.

Jo let out small gasp walking into the attack. "Snake!"

"Oh I am the snake?" Kendall asked offended. "You're the one who-"

"Snake!" Jo cried again pointing at something on the floor in front of them.

Looking down at where Jo was pointing the boys gasped. Carlos reacted out of instinct and tried stepping on it squishing the snake in two... two separate living snakes.

James turned to Logan. "Logie, do me a favor," He started in a sweet voice. "Move those damn snakes!" He ordered in a high voice.

"I'm trying!" Logan cried rapidly swinging his arm at the two approaching snakes. "Tuatha must have used a spell to disempower us all!"

Just then Kyle came running into the attic. "Die!" He cried pointing his wand at the snakes. The wand glowed brightly and the snakes exploded.

Kendall sighed in relief. "Thanks."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos sighed carefully pouring the contents of the wok in a small potion bottle, putting the bottle next to the others on the kitchen table where Kendall, Logan and James were sitting all looking crestfallen. Kyle and Jo were in the living room practicing with the wand again. "This one makes you fall asleep." He told them. He pointed to the one besides it. "this one is to repel an evil threat and that one puts out a fire." He said pointing at the one besides it.

"Puts out a fire?" Logan asked looking up. "What kind of potion does that?"

"It's water." Carlos said smiling sheepishly.

"And the one to give Kyle more courage?" James asked.

Carlos shook his head. "I remembered wrong. There is no potion that make people more courageous."

Kendall sighed loudly. "This sucks!" He muttered. "I hate feeling so powerless. We don't even know if we get our powers back once Tuatha is vanquished."

Logan looked at the three potion bottles. "I think I know how to make Kyle feel more couragous." He said grabbing the bottle filled with water. "Let's go."

Carlos grabbed the other two potion bottles he handed one to Kendall before he, James and Kendall followed Logan into the living room.

"How's it going?" Kendall asked looking at Jo and Kyle who were sitting on the small couch.

"Good." Jo smiled. "I think he's ready."

"I'm ready." Kyle nodded getting up from the couch. "You know, it's funny," He said cocking his head. "I always wanted to be somebody special. You should be careful what you wish for."

Out of nowhere Tuatha appeared in the center of the living room.

"Carlos the sleeping potion!" Kendall cried.

Nodding Carlos quickly throwing to potion bottle at Tuatha's feet. A purple mist came from it swirling around Tuatha before fading.

Tuatha faked a young before smirking. "So young, so new to the craft." She said shaking her head. "Now this is a sleeping potion!" She declared throwing a small sack filled with magic power at Carlos who immediately dropped to floor fast asleep.

"Carlos." Jo said quickly making her way to his side. Reaching his side she to fell to the floor dead to world as she accidently swallowed some magical powder.

"What the hell?" Logan cried.

"My wand please." Tuatha spoke holding her hand out towards the wand in Kyle's hand which started floating towards her. "Not much of a chosen one are you?" She chuckled mocking Kyle. "At least the last one was able to entomb me." She said grabbing the wand. "And I will now entomb you." She said starting to wave her wand at him.

"Logan the courage potion!" Kendall cried. Logan reacted by throwing the potion bottle at Kyle's feet.

"What?" Tuatha asked stopping in her actions. "There is no courage potion."

"Now, look who's teaching who?" Kendall smirked.

"Kyle, get the wand, you can do it!" James yelled.

Nodding Kyle stretched his hand out towards the wand in Tuatha's hands. "I wish for the wand." He said with a determined look on his face. The wand started floating towards him.

"My wand!" Tuatha cried stretching her hand out towards the wand.

The wand stopped when it was always at Kyle and started floating back to Tuatha.

"You can do this Kyle." James assured him. "Just believe."

Kyle didn't say anything he just kept his hand stretched out to the wand. He grunted and the wand started floating towards safely landing in his hands. Smirking Kyle pointed the wand at Tuatha. "I wish you were gone forever!"

"Nooo!" Tuatha screamed as she started spinning around as if in a small tornado before exploding into dust.

Logan sighed in relief. He looked at the pile of dust where Tuatha had been standing. That would be vacuuming for him, he shrugged. At least it hadn't been one of those vanquishes where the demon exploded where they'd end up with demon guts all over the place.

James walked over to where Carlos and Jo were on the floor. Jo was waking up but Carlos was still sleeping peacefully the short boy snored quietly before rolling over. James shook his head. "Typical."

"Jo." Kendall said carefully helping Jo up and guiding her towards the armchair. "You're hurt." He said looking at the bruise on the side of Jo's forehead.

"I'm okay." Jo replied wincing when Kendall touched the bruise.

Kendall saw. "Let me get you some ice."

"I get it now." Jo said stopping him from going anywhere.

"Get what?" Kendall asked frowning. He knelt down in front of the armchair so he and Jo where on the same eye level.

"You deserve a life we're you don't need worry for you life every day." Jo continued in a soft tone. "A normal life mean a normal relationship... And... And..." She trailed of not wanting to say it herself.

"And that's something we can't have together." Kendall finished also in a soft tone. He glanced down before looking back at Jo with a weak smile on his face. "Guess we found out why witches and whitelighters aren't supposed to date huh?"

Jo nodded returning the weak smile before orbing away.

Logan and James walked up to Kyle who was looking at the wand in his hands again. "It's broken." The twelve year old said handing Logan the wand.

James shrugged. "It served it's purpose."

"Yeah." Kyle nodded though of course feeling little down for not having to wand anymore. "Thanks for the courage boost, guys." He smiled.

"Yeah," Logan and James glanced at each other. "Kyle," Logan started. "Tuatha was right. There is no courage potion. We made it up"

Kyle frowned. "Well that still doesn't change anything. No one would believe me even if I told them what I did."

"But you know what you did." James reminded him. "And who knows what you're still destined for." He smirked. "You might even become as famous as the amazing James Diamond." He said pulling out a mirror from nowhere and looking at his reflection lovingly.

"You mean that?" Kyle asked grinning.

James nodded. "Oh." He said putting his mirror away. "But remember, no hitting people with frying pans anymore. Got it?"

"Got it." Kyle nodded.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall and Lucy were having dinner that night. "Look," Lucy said letting her fork fall on her plate. "I'm not stupid." She said sounding half annoyed half worried. "I know you and Jo are more then just friends. I'm not dumb, I mean she's always around the house and-"

"Lucy," Kendall interrupted her gently taking her hand in his. "It's over." he told her smiling.

Lucy blinked. "Uh... Oh?" She said blinking servile times sadly looking down at her plate.

"Oh, no!" Kendall quickly shook his head. "I don't mean you and me, I meant her and me. That's why I wanted to see you tonight. I didn't want there to be anymore confusion."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked smiling a small smile.

Kendall smirked. "Yeah I'm sure." He said leaning forward. Lucy did the same and they shared a deep passionate kiss.

**Author: Just wanted to say I like both kucy and Jendall so I'm not playing favorites.**

**I also really recommend BellaRosa17's story Big Time Spies.**


	25. They're everywhere

**Author: So sorry for the delay hope it's worth the wait. Just for this chapter "words" = talking [words] = thinking.**

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch24: They're everywhere.

At the Los Angeles natural history museum a group was taking a tour about old country fables. Not that twenty-five year old strawberry blond haired Erica needed it, but hopefully she could learn something new to help fo her research. Keeping most of her attention to her notes, she glanced up at the tour guide every once in a while.

"Legends hold it's buried somewhere near a rocky desert, is a fable book," The tour guide an old, fat guide said stopping in front of a large stone tablet. "penned by ancient mystics, known as the Akashic Records. Believed to be a written account of all significant events throughout time."

He then proceeded talking in the same tone one would use when telling a ghost story. "If someone were to get their hands on that, they could win the lottery." He said in a wistful tone. "To know the future brings, obviously, ultimate power. Which is why everyone from Hera to Hitler has been looking for the records. But to find them, to find them, one needs a map. This tablet found in the Ivory Colls last year, is believed to be the very map."

"Although the engravings are of a lost language so far and undecipherable, even for scholars like myself but we're close." He said with a slight shake of his head grinning smugly. "Whoever can decipher them first will know the exact latitude and longitude of the Akashic Records."

At this Erica's head flew up. "Oh my god! That's it!" She exclaimed.

The tour guide blinked stopping mid-sentence to look at her. "What is it?" The obvious kind of stupid tour guide asked.

Erica smiled quickly shaking her head. "Nothing, I gotta go!" She cried before running away from the group.

The tour guide shrugged before bringing his attention back to the rest of the group. "Now if follow me to the next exhibit." he said guiding them to next hall. "Which is actually quite interesting."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Sitting at her comatose dad's hospital bed in the LA Convalescent hospital Erica gently held her father's hand. "I cracked it, daddy." She quietly told him not knowing if the long time coma patient could even hear her. "The rest of the map. It was a transposition sequence just like you said and it's all in here." She said pointing at her forehead. "The location of the Akashic Records. Now, they're gonna come after me, just like they came after you, and I'm gonna be ready for them, dad." She nodded in determination. She looked up when a doctor and his student walked into the room.

The doctor brought the same student he had been bringing with him all week. Future co-assistant Logan Mitchell.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hey." Logan returned the smile following the doctor to the iv taking notes. Having seen the doctor change IVs multiple times glanced turned to Erica. "How's he today?" He asked having seen her here everyday of the week.

Erica shrugged. "No change." She replied.

Done changing the iv doctor. Stone turned to his student. "Looks like your done early today mr Mitchell." He told Logan.

"Thanks." Logan thanked before leaving the room not without sending a small wave at Erica.

Once he was gone doctor Stone turned to Erica with a somber expression on his face. "Miss. Park but-"

"I'm not moving him." Erica snappishly interrupted him glaring at the older male.

"Erica," Doctor Wilson sighed. "It's been six weeks. This faculty is not designed for long term maintenance."

"Maintance?" Erica asked increrdously. "This is my father we're talking about and he's gonna get better and he's gonna stay here!" She cried before stomping out of the room.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James' pov.

I smirked walking though the hospital halls of the hospital where Logie's taking his med classes. I just finished my english classes and I'm here to ask if Logan wants to have lunch with the rest of us. Not to stare at all the hot nurses any of the drop dead gorgeous co-assistants. Just to pick up my spiritual older brother. That's all!

Walking in the hall to the room where Logan's usually working at at this time. I bumped a girl who was stomping out of the room. I gasped being pulled into a premonition. **/**At a pak the girl I bumped into was being held down by two human looking warlocks. One of them held his index finger which turned into a needle like shape and put it in the struggling girl's head.**/**

Opening my eyes I looked at the girl's retreating form.

"James?"

I looked at Logan who apparently just walked into the hallway. I pouted. "We got stuff to do."

End James' pov.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In his bedroom Kendall's stuffing clothes in his duffel bag when Carlos came running into the room. "I think Candy's a warlock!"

Kendall blinked. "Who?"

"The girl James's trying to set me up with!" Carlos impatiently replied. "I left her house this morning when she went to take a shower and then I suddenly spotted her again at the end of the street just casually jogging by!" He loudly explained in his excitement.

"You saw he go from one place to another." Kendall said getting where Carlos was going at. "So you think she **blinked**?" He asked referring to the teleportation power many warlocks had to dissapear and then reappear somewhere else in the blink of an eye.

Carlos vigorously nodded. "Yeah, that's what warlocks do right? Do you know if there's a warlock test?"

Kendall frowned. "How should I know?"

"You're right, I shouldn't ask you." Carlos nodded. "I mean you dated our guardian angel and didn't notice a thing. I should ask Logan or James."

Kendall snorted stuffing another shirt in his duffel bag. "Carlos, you're my spiritual younger brother and I love you but has it ever ocured to you that there might be a thing as being 'too honest'?"

Carlos was about to ask what Kendall meant when he became aware of the duffel bag on Kendall's bed. "What's with the duffel bag?"

"I have a little overnighter of myself." Kendall replied smirking. "Lucy's cousin's getting married and she invited me to come for the weekend."

Carlos grinned. "I bet she's into the dark fallen angel kind of thing." He said winking suggestively. His hand flew to his mouth when he realized what he said. "I don't mean that Lucy might be another angel like being or demon or anything!" He quickly added.

"She's not a warlock." Kendall automatically replied. "No cats have hissed at her, she has not blinked, she has not tried to kill us so far and steal our powers as which you know is a key indicator." He grinned speaking like their old history teacher back in minnesota.

Carlos chuckled. "I'll go check the Book of Shadows if there's a warlock test." He said leaving the room. A few seconds later the doorbell rang.

Kendall grunted knowing Carlos probaby wasn't planning on opening the door. "I'll get it." Getting out of his room he walking into the foyer and opened the door. "Hey you." He smiled at Lucy.

"Hi," Lucy grinned in return casually leaning against the doorstep. "I thought we might as well leave now. Miss the traffic, get at the hotel earlier so we have more time to..." She trailed of but her tone made it clear what she was referring to.

"Relax?" Kendall suggested in the same seductive tone.

Lucy giggled flipping her dark red highlighted hair over her shoulder. "That is a term that could also be used." She winked at him. "Can we leave in an hour?"

"Yeah..." Kendall started to say when he noticed their siamese cat who was standing at his feet hiss at Lucy.

Lucy quirked an eyebrow at the cat's behavior when kit started growling at her. "Wonder what her problem is."

Kedall quickly nodded. "Yeah I'm busy. I'll call when I'm ready. I gotta go do something now!" He cried quickly closing the door. He hurriedly made his way to the stairs. "Carlos, did you find that warlock test yet?" He asked loud enough for Carlos to hear.

"Nothing yet, why?" Carlos asked walking down the stairs bringing the Book of Shadows with him.

"I think you might be right on Lucy being a warlock." Kendall answered as they started heading to the living room.

"What if it's a conspiracy?" Carlos asked once they settled down at the coffee table. "Candy and Lucy working together, getting us to fall for them and the whole time they're figuring out how to kill us."

Kendall raised both his bushy eyebrows at that. "Now you're just bringing paranoid."

Carlos shrugged. "With all the warlocks and demons in our lives it's a miracle we trust anybody."

"We don't." Kendall muttered flipping the pages of the Book of Shadows. "Can't James just sense if they are faking their love?"

Carlos shook his head. "There are potions to misguide empaths. What about this?" He sugested pointing to a page. "To hea secret thoughts."

Kendall looked the page over. "It makes you hear a person's thoughts, but only the thoughts the person doesn't necesery shares with others." He nodded. "We only need to hear Lucy and Candy's thoughts long enough to confirm or deny our suspicion. No personal gain there."

"Just protection." He and Carlos said at the same time.

"Alright we need a flame." Kendall nodded.

"No need for candles." Carlos grinned snapping his finge forming a small flame on his index finger. Together they started reciting the spell.

"As flame lights shadow as truth ends fear,  
>open locked thoughts to my minds willing ear<br>may the smoke from this candle into everywhere creep,  
>bring inner most voices to my mind in speech."<p>

Right as they finished the spell Kendall heard Carlos' voice. [Damn my stomach still hurts from the dip sauce Kendall made yesterday.]

"You said you liked my dip!" Kendall cried obviously offended.

"I didn't say that Kendall." Carlos replied matter of factly. "I thought it."

[Whatever, a little honesty would be appreciated.] Carlos heard Kendall's thoughts. "Not my fault you can't take a little critic!"

"Oh this could be dangerous." Kendall realized smirking.

They heard the front door open and close. [Stay calm. Erica's in trouble. Stay calm.} They could hear Logan's thoughts.

[Remember, needles, fingers, warlocks, stone tablet.] Carlos and Kendall hear James jumbled thoughts as the two stepped into the living room.

"Erica?" Carlos asked. "The sad hospital girl?" He asked recalling when Logan told them about the girl a couple of days before.

Logan blinked. "What?"

"How was she today?" Kendall asked amending Carlos' question.

Not giving Logan a chance to answer James asked. "Why's the Book of Shadows down here?"

"Kit hissed at Lucy." Kendall answered.

[Wow even I'm not that paranoid.] Kendall heard Logan's thoughts. "Every time Kit hisses at someone they turn out to be evil. Like inspector Rodriguez or Malcolm."

"And Candy **blinked**." Carlos added. "So we were looking for a test to see if they're warlocks."

James nodded. [Or you're trying to find an excuse to quit dating Candy cause you're not sure if you're ready to move on from Misty. Like you did by puposedly ruining it with all the other girls I've tried to set you up with.]

"I am not!" Carlos cried.

James and Logan blinked. "You're not what?" Logan asked.

"I.. am not able to find a good spell." Carlos amended.

Logan frowned. "Just prick their fingers. Warlocks don't bleed." He said sounding surpirsed that Kendall and Carlos hadn't thought of it their selves. "So if there's no blood there's your answer."

Kendall and Carlos glanced at each other. [Who knew?] Carlos thought.

[Logan did.] Kendall thought in response. He was pretty impressed by their new telepathic conection to he now felt pretty stupid seeing there was such an easier way of telling if Lucy and Candy were warlocks. [Let's not tell them about the spell.]

"Are you guys alright?" James asked confused and a bit worried to. All Kendall and Carlos were doing was look at each other.

"We're fine." Kendall nodded. "So how was the hospital?"

"Logan's hospital girl's in trouble." James replied. "I had a premonition today. A demon or warlock maybe, with a needle thingy on his finger and he was sticking it into Erica's head." he said wiggling his fingers. "So, we came home to see what we were up against. You guys go deal with Lucy and Candy, and we'll go look on the web." He said already leaving the room.

"We'll call if we find something." Logan said before following James.

[Feels like we're surrounded by warlocks.] Carlos thought.

Kendall just crossed his arms. [My life's a lie. You guys made me think that loved my dip sauce!]

"See." Carlos said pointing at Kendall. "That's exactly why we didn't tell you it tastes horrible. Your ego's too big."

"And you're too honest." Kendall bitterly grumbeled.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Half an hour later Carlos stepped into Candy's apartment using the spare key to let himself in. "Candy, you're home?" He called out walking in the hallway.

"Hey gorgeous." Candy grinned stepping in the hallway.

Carlos frowned noticing what she was wearing. Candy was a fashion designer to be, working at the mall to pay for college. To see her in simple grey sweatpants and plain brown shirt with messy hair was really odd. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

Candy nodded. "Sure, why are you here?"

"You wanted to show me your new designs. Remember?" Carlos asked raising an eyebrow. "You asked for the people's permission so you could start beforehand."

Smiling an awkward smile Candy absently twirling a strand of black hair around her finger. [Asking? I put people in graves or incinerate them.] "Yeah I'm thinking about making something with polka dotted but instead of actually using dots I'm using skulls." [If he finds out I'm lying, he's gonna die!] She smiled sweetly. "Why don't you come back later. I haven't quite finished yet."

Nodding Carlos quietly left the apartment disturbed by the thoughts he'd heard. [You're dying first.]

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Are you ready to go?" Lucy asked once Kendall opened the door t her.

Kendall sucked on his inner cheek. "Can you come in?"

Lucy shrugged stepping into the foyer and closing the door behind her. [He's so not bailing on me]. She scanned the foyer. "Kendall, where's your-" She was cut of when Kendall held his palm out to her and said "Plant." Using his transformation power to transform her into a stick figure like plant with a branch at each side.

"Alright," Kendall said pulling out a needle from his pocket. "In advance I'm really sorry." he said before carefully pricking the end of one of the branches with it.

Just then Logan and James came walking down the stairs. "Kendall, we gotta go-" Logan stopped talking when he noticed Kendall was staring at a large plant. "What are you doing?"

"She's not bleeding!" Kendall cried his voice an edge away from being hysterical. "There's no blood! There's nothing! Not even a li-"

"Plants don't bleed." James cut Kendall's ramblings of in an amused tone.

Kendall blinked before smacking his forehead. "Right. You go back upstairs."

Both Logan and James chuckled before running back upstairs.

Once they were gonna Kendall flicked his hand at the plant who immediately transformed back into Lucy. "Bag- Ow!" She hissed pulling her hands to her. "What the hell!" She cried looking at the tiny bleeding cut on her palm.

"You're bleeding." Kendall said taking her hand in his unable to hide his relieved grin.

Lucy shrugged. "Just a little bit." She replied. [His touch is really gentle for a guy. Hope he still wants to come to the wedding with me.]

Kendall sighed. "Lucy, I really want to go."

"But...?" Lucy urged.

Logan and James choose this moment to return downstairs. "Hey Luce." Logan greeted openning the front door. "We need to borrow Kendall for a while."

James nodded. "We'll have him back in a little while." He smirked. [Damn that girl has a nice ass.]

"Hey!" Kendall cried having heard James' thoughts. He resisted the urge to palm his forehead when everyone looked at him oddly. "Uh..." He spotted Kit walking towards them. "Hey don't try sneaking away Kit."

Lucy frowned noticing the siamese started hissing at her again. Taking a better look she noticed the cat was hissing at something above her. Following the feline's gaze she smiled. "Found what's been scaring poor kit." She said briefly pointing upwards.

Following her finger Kendall wanted to bang his face against the wall. A nest of hornets was attached between the wall and the roof. "We got hornets?" He asked in a disbelieving voice.

Lucy nodded. "That's probably what stung me too." She leaned forwards and gave Kendall a quick peck on the lips. "See you later?"

Kendall nodded. "Don't go to that wedding without me."

Lucy grinned before walking off.

"Not one word." Kendall hissed turning to Logan and James who had huge grins on their faces.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall, Logan and James walked up the stairs at Erica's apartment building. "They're called Collectors." James explained while walking. "They're a warlock-" He stopped talking when two woman walked past them. "They are a warlock breed that drain knowledge out of people's brains with that weird finger I saw."

"Did the Book of Shadows say how to vanquish them?" Kendall asked.

"No," Logan shook his head. "It just said their hunger for knowledge is their all." They stopped at a door.

"Alright," Kendall started. "We might not even have to tell her that we're witches. Let's try not too okay?" His words fell on deaf ears when they suddenly heard a scream come from inside the apartment.

With a swift movement of his hand Logan easily unlocked the apartment door. They rushed to the living room stopping when they found Erica being pressed to the table by the two collector warlocks one of then was about to put his needle like finger in her head when James sprung into action.

With a difficult looking karate kick James managed to kick the collectors away from Erica.

"A little help would be nice!" James cried when both collectors started attacked him. [No powers he says] James sarcastically thought. [In other words, James you go fight the warlocks while me and Logan try not to reveal ourselves.] James grunted judging another blow to the head before kicking the other collector in the stomach.

"That's doctor Willson!" Logan gasped recongzing one of the collectors. Logan was about swing his arm at one of the two collectors when Kendall's words on not using their powers rang through his head. His dilemma was solved when Erica suddenly pulled out a gun from her back pocket. "Move!" She shouted.

"Whoa!" James gasped jumping away right before Erica fired the gun two times hitting both collectors straight in the chest.

Kendall looked at the two bodies on the floor. "So..." He said looking at Logan and James who had moved to stand at his side. "How big are the odds of that actually working?" He asked frowning.

His question was answered when both collectors sat up.

"Time to go!" Logan announced in an urgent voice. Erica nodded numbly letting the boys pull her out of the apartment.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"They're the one's who put my father in the hospital." Erica explained sitting on the large leather armchair in the manor living room. "They took his mind." She said glaring at nothing in particular.

Kendall nodded standing in front of the chair. He glanced at James and Logan who were sitting on the smaller couch. He really wasn't sure what to tell Erica.

"Who do you think they are?" Logan asked wondering what all he years of research had provided the strawberry blond.

Erica shrugged. [FBI, CIA who knows.] "I don't know. Somebody with bulletproof vests." She looked at them with a distrusting look. "My question is, who the hell are you?"

"People who can help you." Kendall tied to assure her.

Erica rolled her bright green eyes at that. [Yeah, right. You're after the Akashic Records too.]

"What are the Akashic Records?" Kendall couldn't help but asking confused by what he just heard her think.

"I knew it!" Erica hissed immediately getting up from the chair.

Logan and James both looked at Kendall in confusion. "What did you just ask?" James asked.

"Uh..." Kendall rubbed the back of his head in thought. "What are the Akashic Records?" He repeated lamely.

"You tell me !" Erica demanded glaring daggers at him.

Logan shrugged. "I will, it's a book of ancient prophecies. The future of the world down to the smallest detail hidden away and lost for centuries. But it's just a legend. How did you-"

"You're well informed." Erica interrupted him crossing her arms while smirking playfully.

"He's taken." James said getting up from the couch casually walking over to the armchair. "But I'm one other hand aren't so lucky so why don't we-"

"I read a lot." Logan replied to Erica's previous comment. He turned to Kendall. "But how did you know about it?"

"Eh.. I'll tell you later." Kendall responded with a quick nod. He started pacing. He always came up with plans better when pacing. "So, they want those records and they want Erica because she knows how to find them, right?"

"Who are you people?" Erica asked by now almost convinced that they were nuts.

"What if it's not a legend?" Kendall continued ignoring Erica for the moment. "Say they're real. What happens if the bad guys get these records?" He asked turning to James who was still leaning against the armchair.

James' face fell when he thought over Kendall's theory. "They'll know when all kinds of disasters will happen... So.. use the future against us? No more us. The bad guys win." He concluded.

"I gotta get my dad out of there." Erica declared running into the hallway.

"No, wait." Logan called after he following into the hall followed by James and Kendall.

"Doctor Wilson is one of those things!" Erica cried stopping to glare at them. "I'm not leaving my dad there!"

Kendall pinched the bridge between his eyes. Damn this girl was tiring him out. "Erica, it is not about your father anymore. It's about you. Especially if they think you know how to find the Akashic Records."

"You try and stop me." Erica dared continuing into the foyer.

James simply grabbed her wrist twisting around easily using it as a weight to push her against the wall.

"James..." Both Kendall and Logan groaned.

James blinked. "What?" He asked innocently. "She said try and stop me." He looked at Erica who was glaring at him. "Didn't you?" He asked winking suggestively.

Just then the front door opened and Carlos walked in. The youngest band member blinked at the scene that greeted him. "Looks like fun."

James nodded. "It is." he glanced Kendall. "A little help?"

Nodding Kendall held his palm out towards Erica. "Plant." He smiled when Erica transformed into a plant. "You've dated a plant before right James?"

"Shut up." James muttered rolling his eyes.

"Who's the girl?" Carlos asked walking over.

"She's Erica, from the hospital." Logan answered. "Two warlocks called Collectors wants what's in her brain. The location of the Akashic Records."

Kendall and Carlos looked at each other. [The lost text that predicts all future events. Collectors get it, the world's a goner.] Kendall explained to Carlos through his thoughts.

"It's a-" Logan was about to explain what the Akashic Records were but Carlos cut him off.

"It's a lost text that predicts all future events. The collectors get it, the worlds a goner. I know." Carlos nodded.

Logan and James glanced at each other before turning to look at Kendall and Carlos expectantly. "What's going on?" They asked at the same time.

[We have to tell now.] Carlos thought.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah..." He smiled sheepishly. "You see Carlos and I didn't really know about the whole pricking thing to expose a warlock. So, we sort of cast a little hearing secret thoughts spell, just to find things out."

"A thought hearing spell!" Logan cried furiously. "You've got to be kidding me. I can't believe you guys! Espesially after all-"

[Lucy's clean by the way] Kendall let Carlos nodded. The two of them were completely ignoring Logan's lecture.

Carlos grinned. [That's great! Candy's not.]

James being aware that Kendall and Carlos were ignoring Logan, heck even he was ignoring Logan's lecture, crossed his arms. "You're not thinking about me right now are you?"

"We're not." Carlos replied. He glanced at the plant next to James. "So does Erica know about witches and warlocks yet?"

Kendall shook his head. "No, she thinks it's a government conspiracy. How do you know Candy's a warlock?"

Carlos's face fell. "I heard her thoughts and they are bad, really bad. You know graves, dead people, burnt bodies."

Logan sighed. "Did you prick her?"

Carlos shook his head. "That's why I came back to get Kendall." He said turning to Kendall. "I need you to transform Candy into something that doesn't freak out when you poke them with a needle." He looked troubled. "And maybe vanquish her." He said pulling out a dagger from his jacket.

The eyes of all three his older brothers grew. "Where did you get that?" Kendall asked.

"Remember that wedding we performed last year?" Carlos asked smiling. "When the bride turned out to be a demon?"

Logan nodded. "I though you brought that to the museum... There a demon's ghost in that thing!"

Carlos shrugged. "I thought it might come in handy, you know for against other demons or warlocks."

James let out a whistle. He nodded. "Feels like they're everywhere." He looked at Carlos and Kendall. "You two go check if Candy's a warlock."

Carlos nodded but Kendall hesitated. "What if the collectors get here?"

"Well, just get back before they do." Logan replied matter of factly. He looked at the plant. "You better transform Erica back before you leave and she starts wondering where you went."

James smirked. "Better get back in position then." He said moving closer to the plant.

Logan crossed his arms looking annoyed. [We're dealing with warlocks and he gets to-]

"Hey, hey, hey!" James cried interrupting Logan's thoughts.

Logan blinked before getting fed up. "Don't tell me you can hear thoughts to."

"Please," James snorted. "Like I need a hearing thoughts spell to know what you're thinking."

Kendall held his palm towards the plant who immediately transformed back into Erica. [The plant thing's really handy.] Kendall noted.

"So..." James said hearing Kendall and Carlos walk out the front door. He grinned looking at Erica. "Are you going to behave now?"

Erica returned the smirk. "Do I have a choice."

"Nope." James replied releasing her.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Outside the museum the two collectors came together. No one could tell they were warlocks. Not when one looked like the good doctor Wilson while the other was a bald successful business man named mr. Newman. They didn't need first names, they were one step away from world domination. "This is not good." Dr. Wilson spoke the words neither of them wanted to acknowledge. "She's being protected by those witches." He shook his head in distaste. "Out of all witches why did the Charmed Ones have to be the ones to find her."

"The Akashic Records are within our reach." Newman reminded his companion. "We'll get in her mind... Through her hearth."

Dr. Wilson smirked. "Oh.. Very nice." He said before the two of them **blinked **away.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"So are you here to see my new collection?" Candy asked Carlos her voice holding a hint of confusion, probably confused because he'd brought Kendall with him. This time she looked much more like the Candy Carlos was used to seeing. Skinny jeans, designer clothing and all.

[I'll do the same as I did with Lucy.] Kendall let Carlos know through his thought already holding his palm out towards Candy. [I'll turn her in a plant.] Candy transformed into a plant similar looking to the one Lucy had earlier... Only she did it before Kendall said the words out loud.

"You know that is actually really better." Carlos told Kendall while grinning. "If you can do that with your thoughts to. I mean what if you lose your voice or-"

"Just cut her to see if she's a warlock." Kendall cut him off. The older boy was obviously annoyed by the unpredictablness of his transformation power.

Nodding Carlos pulled out the dagger from his pocket. He carefully made a small cut on the branch which he assumed to be her hand. He gasped. "There's no blood!"

"Plants don't bleed." Kendall replied smiling at the similar mistake. He was about to transform the plant back when a girl that looked _exactly_ like Candy stepped in the living room. This one was wearing sweat pants and a grey shirt.

"Plant!" Kendall cried transforming the other Candy in a plant to. He turned to Carlos. "There's two of them?"

Carlos frowned. "Twin warlocks?" He asked obviously confused.

Kendall blinked. "Or just twins." He said before licking a hand at the each of the two plants who both transformed back in their selves.

The first Candy yelped gripping her hand. "Ow!" She winced looking at the cut on her palm that had appeared.

"Oh did you two play it kinky?" The second Candy in sweatpants asked grinning.

"Which one of you is the real Candy?" Kendall asked.

The first Candy smiled sheepishly. "I'm Candy." She said raising her hand. "That's my sister Mandy." She said briefly pointing towards the girl that looked exactly like her.

"Hi." Mandy said sending a small wave at the two boys which they cheerfully returned. "Sorry about earlier." She apologized to Carlos. "I knew you thought I was Candy, but I couldn't help myself. You're so cute!" She said winking playfully.

"Urgh... Mandy!" Candy groaned palming her forehead. "Don't flirt with the boys I date!"

[Still doesn't explain why she wanted to kill me.] Carlos thought.

Kendall nodded. "So... Mandy what kind of work do you do?"

The self assured look disappeared from Mandy's face, Candy also looked even less pleased. "Well this is usually a conversation stopper." Mandy chuckled awkwardly. "I'm learning to take over our dad's chain of mortuaries."

[Put people in graves or set em on fire.] Carlos realized before letting a huge grin split his face. "So know I'm dating two girls?"

"Carlos..." Kendall sighed.

Mandy smirked. "I approve." She told her twin.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Erica was back in the armchair, crossing her arms the strawberry scanned the living room. One of the four boys must have a girlfriend who helped decorating the place cause it didn't really look like the manor was inhabited by four single man. She eyes the one she had been left with while the other had gone to the attic to look in some book.

If someone ever asked her to describe a model she'd probably describe someone similar to the guy on the small couch. He was definitely nice to look at, but that didn't mean she could trust him or any of them for that matter. "So.." She said not getting him to look away from the magazine he reading. "How did you know to be there when I needed help?"

"I'm a psychic." He replied in toneless voice not looking away from the magazine.

She scoffed. "No- seriously I wanna know."

He didn't say anything and for a while she was sure he'd continue ignoring her when he looked it was only to acknowledge his friend. "Did you find anything?"

"I'm not sure." Logan replied.

"I can't believe you!" Erica whined. "Why can't you just answer my question?"

James smirked putting his magazine away. "I already did. I told you, I'm a psychic."

Erica was about to give a sarcastic reply when Logan added. "Yeah- and didn't we agree to try not telling that?"

James shook his head. "No, we agreed on not telling anyone about the W word and I didn't say a it."

Erica frowned realizing they weren't kidding. "So you're not from some government agency?"

"No." Logan simply replied sitting down on the small couch besides James. "Now I've a question for you. This thing that you did, translating this ancient code or whatever. Why did you do it?"

"I did it for my father." Erica replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"To finish his work?" James guessed.

"People hurt him and I wanted to find out who and I want to get even." Erica clarified.

Logan nodded. "But now you've put yourself at risk."

"He's my dad." Erica replied surprised by Logan's words. "I love him and if I can't have him back, I want justice." She looked at the two boys. "Don't you have a good relationship with you dads?"

"My parents are divorced and my mom doesn't like to share so I don't see mine much." James replied not really sounding bothered by it.

"I don't know my dad." Was Logan's reply. "I used to have a guy that paid my mom alimentation money but we found out long ago that he wasn't my real dad and my mom won't tell me who is." He shrugged.

Erica frowned not understanding that. "Don't you want to know?"

Logan shrugged again. "Sometimes I want to and sometimes I don't. I mean my mom must have a reason for keeping it a secret and if my real dad cared enough he'd come looking for me himself."

"So both of you have some kind of parent issue?" Erica asked crossing her arms seeming to have a new idea. "And neither of you want to help prevent mine?"

Logan and James blinked looking at each other. She sort of had them there. They heard the front door open.

"Candy's not a warlock!" Carlos cheered.

Logan got up. "Good. Now let's go to the hospital."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"I know that I don't come here often and all." Carlos said as the five of them walked through the hospital halls. "But I'm pretty sure it shouldn't be deserted." He said his voice echoing through the hospital halls. The phone at the reception desk kept ringing, there was no one to answer it.

Walking over to the reception desk Erica let out a loud gasp before tuning around and running down the hall.

Wondering what the girl had seen the boys walked over to the reception desk all gasping when they saw the death body of the receptionist. They quickly rang after Erica.

"Dad," Erica said running into her father's hospital room. Logan, James and Carlos walked in a few seconds later. "We gotta get him outa her-" She abruptly stopped talking when the two collectors **blinked** inside the room. "How...?"

Carlos quickly summoned a fireball and threw it at one of the collectors who started panicking when the sleeve of his coat erupted in flames.

James was about to take one the other collector when he **blinked** away.

Carlos reached in his pocket to pull out his dagger frowning when he couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?" Dr. Wilson who had put out the fire on his coat smirked holding up the dagger. "Bye, bye." He said before **blinking **away.

"Where did they go?" Logan wondered out loud.

His question was answered when they heard a cry coming from outside the room.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall was driving a wheelchair to Erica's dad's hospital room when he was suddenly grabbed his hair pulling it so he had to bend to his knees to keep from falling backwards. He let out a strangles cy when a dagger was placed at his throat.

"Kendall!" He heard Logan, James and Carlos cry out.

"Move and he dies." Mr. Newman dared.

Logan looked around trying to spot something he could use. His eyes landed on a flower vase filled kart. He swung his arm at it telkinecticly sending one vase flying at Newman's head who let out a startled cry letting go of Kendall and the dagger.

They heard Erica scream inside the hospital room before Newman **blinked **away.

"They took him!" Erica screamed running into the hallway. "Those things took my dad!"

"They're called warlocks." Logan corrected her while anxiously running his hand through his hair.

"Warlocks?" Erica asked in a disbelieving voice. "What does that make you?" She asked.

"Witches." The oldest boy replied to her question.

Putting bother hands on her hips Erica looked at the four of them not sure what to make out of all this. She sighed. "You sound insane." She finally concluded. "Witches only exist in stories."

Logan decided to take a different approach to this. "Erica, you believe in the Akashic Records and all the power they represent, right?"

Erica shrugged. "I guess so."

"Well most people think that's a myth to." Carlos told her.

"But you now know that it isn't," Logan continued. "so isn't it possible that other things like witches and warlocks actually do exist?"

Erica looked at the floor thinking it over. "Maybe." She decided. "But why would those warlocks want my dad?"

"They're probably want a trade." James finally joined the conversation. "Your dad for what's in your head."

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, and they can appear anytime, any place, which is why we need to get you back to the manor and you'll be safer than anywhere else."

Erica studied the four boys in front of them. This was her dad and... "You do that. I have a better idea." She said before running away.

"I'll get her." James sighed before running after her.

[Do we have to protect her?] Carlos asked Kendall though thoughts. [She's annoying.]

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Out of all the places you can run of to you run to a museum." James commented following Erica through the museum. "What's with that rock?" He asked whreffering to the large rock she had brought with her.

"This!" Erica yelled about to slam the rock in a stone tablet. "Whoa!" James gasped. "Getting arrested in no going to make you feel better."

"The Akashic Records." Erica spoke looking at the tablet. "This way the warlocks won't have it." She slammed the rock in the tablet. "This way no one else will be able to translate it." She said when the alarm went of.

James nodded. "And now we run." He said when he saw the security guards making their way towards them.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall, Logan and Carlos were in the attic standing at the Book of Shadows' pedestal. "This is what I found." Logan told them showing them a page in the book. "It's a spell to erase information forever."

"But if we do that, Erica won't have anything to offer the warlock and they'll be furious and they'll kill his dad." Carlos said frowning.

Kendall sighed, sometimes it sucked to be them. "Erica's our innocent... and if the collectors find the location of the Akashic Records then it's bye bye world. If it comes to it we have to do it." The three of them looked up when they head the front door open.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"James," Kendall said walking into the foyer. "Did you hear anything from Lu-" He stopped talking when instead of just finding James and Erica there he found his girlfriend there as well. Lucy was looking at him standing there with her arms crossed.

He quickly put a grin on his face. "Hey Lucy!"

[Don't hey Lucy me! I don't want to go that wedding on my own.] "Hey." Lucy greeted smiling. "Are you ready to go?"

"...No?" Kendall weakly answers. "But I'll be ready on time!" He quickly added holding his hands up in defense.

Lucy nodded. "Okay, well, I have to leave in an hour or I'm gonna be late for the wedding rehearsals so the car's gonna leave the driveway at six." She said her voice leaving no room for argument. "Hope to see you then." She curtly said before spinning around and leaving.

Kendall gulped. Lucy may be no warlock but that didn't mean she didn't have him on his toes fearing a mistake.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Did the warlocks call yet?" Erica asked following Kendall and James into the living room where Logan and Carlos were already waiting for them.

Kendall swallowed. "Uh... No, not yet."

Trying to back him up Logan added. "Why don't you check your messages? Maybe they've tried to contact you."

Erica nodded. "Okay." She said before leaving.

Crossing his arms James turned to his friends. "What did you find?"

[Not telling!] Kendall could hear Carlos' loud thoughts. The leader sighed. "We found a spell to erase the location of the Akashic Records from Erica's mind." He started with the good news. "But we can't offer her knowledge as a trade for her dad."

James' eyes grew. "We can't do that." He quickly protested.

"We can't risk losing Eric and allow the warlocks to gain future knowledge." Logan bitterly replied also don't liking the plan but knowing it was necessary.

James glared at them. "So what do you want me to tell her? Sorry but your dad has to die for the greater good?" He pretended not to see Kendall wince at the words and started heading to the hall were Erica was checking her messages. [You don't even care...] Hearing Carlos gasp he quickly turned back. "Sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean to think that..."

"Do you want us to tell her?" Carlos offered. [Please say no.]

James shook his head. "No, she trusts me more so I'll do it."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Erica was about to check her messages when her phone started ringing. "Hello?" She hurriedly answered nearly dropping her phone in the process.

"I assume you know who this is?" Dr. Wilson's amused voice greeted her.

Erica's eyes narrowed. "Wilson! What have you done with my dad!"

"Oh he's fine." Wilson cheerfully replied. She could rustling when someone else was put on the phone and she greeted by a familiar voice which she hadn't heard for _so _long. "Erica?"

Tears sprung in Erica's eyes. She didn't even care how they'd managed to get her dad out of his comatose state it was just so damn good to hear his voice again.

"Erica, I feel so odd." She heard her father say before someone else took the phone again.

"Don't worry girlie he's sleeping again." Wilson told her. "But I can bring him back and give him to you. All I want in exchange is what's in your head."

Erica nodded. "Where can I find you?"

"Golden oak park." Wilson answered. "Half an hour. Alone. Without the witches." He said before the line went dead.

Just then James stepped into the hallway. "Any messages?"

Erica who putting her phone away shook her head. "Not yet."

James sighed. "Erica, listen-"

"Before you say anything," Erica interrupted him smiling at him. "I just want to say thank you for everything that you've done for my father. For everything you'd tried to do. Are you sure you're no angels?"

James smiled. "Nope." He smirked. "I could probably introduce you to one though." He said before he remembered what he came to say. "Listen I need to tell you something."

"Okay." Erica nodded. "But can I have a drink first?"

James blinked before shrugging. "Sure. I'll get you something." He said before turned and heading for the kitchen. It wasn't like he really wanted to tell her this as soon as possible anyway.

Watching him leave Erica turned to the door before she could step outside Carlos stepped into the hallway. "Where are you going?" He asked her.

Erica turned towards him with a small fake smile plastered on her face. "Nowhere really. Just need some air." [Golden Oak Park.]

Carlos heard her thoughts just as she left the manor. "Guys!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Ariving at Golden Oak park the four boys quickly got out of the BTR-mobile. "This place is huge." Carlos commented looking at the huge park. "How are we gonna find them?"

[It might be too late." Logan thought Looking over the park.

Kendall slapped his shoulder. "Would you stop thinking that?"

Logan shot him an annoyed look. "Would you get out of my head!" He snapped. His eyes grew when he recalled something. "The Book Of Shadows said that their hunger is their all right? So there must be a way to use the knowledge that they require against them."

"Yeah," Kendall nodded. "First to find them hollers." He said before they split up.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Walking up a hill Erica gasped spotting the two collectors standing over her dad who they'd put in a wheelchair. She disappointed to see him in his comatose state. "Dad!"

"That's close enough." Newman said stopping her from advancing closer to them. He smirked looking down at the old man in the wheelchair. "I can restore him or I can kill him, Erica. That choice is mine."

"Restore him!" Erica demanded her voice holding no fear. "Now!" She cried pulling out her gun from he pocket and aiming it at them.

Wilson chuckled. "Haven't you been paying attention girlie? Guns don't work on us."

In response Erica only smirked. "But is does on me." She said before putting the gun against the side of her head. "If I blow my head off then you won't ever find location of the Akashic Records." She said full confidence. "So do me a favor and restore my dad!"

Grunting Newman put his needle like finger inside her dad's head. "Wake up Ben." He said pulling it out.

Ben slowly opened his eyes. His eyes grew wide at the sight in front of him. "Erica? What are you doing?" He cried in fear. His daughter couldn't possibly consider shooting herself right? And who were those two guys behind him?

"Dad..." Erica whispered dropping her gun. She slowly stated walking towads her dad. Suddenly Wilson dissapeared.

He re-appeared behind her less then a second later. He put his needle like finger inside her head. "Goodbye now Erica." He smirked when she dropped to her knees while he drained infromation from her brain. Before he could lay his finger on the location of the Akashic Records he was suddenly tackled.

"Witch!" He cried when he landed on the floor with James on top of him.

James smirked. "That's no insult dude. That's just who I a-ack!" He cried when the other collector put his needle like finger in his head.

"Out you go!" Logan cried standing a few feet away. He swung his arm at the collector sending him flying away from James who dropped unconscious to the floor. Logan was about to do the same with the other Collector who had gone back to Erica when Kendall stopped him. "What?"

"We can hear his thoughts." Carlos told him. "He's playing decoy."

Kendall nodded. "There's one coming up behind us." He whispered. "Let them think it's working."

The three of them stood still until the warlock was close enough. Holding a hand at each warlock Kendall loudly called out. "Statue!"

The collectors transformed into two stone replicas of their selves.

With swift movement of his arm Logan moved the two statues so they were standing in front of each other.

Kendall smirked. "You read my thoughts." He said before flicking his hand at the statues transforming them back into themselves.

The two collectors put their needle fingers into each other's head sucking the knowledge out each other's head. Sparks flew through their fingers before they both exploded.

Carlos grinned once the smoke of the explosion faded. "They really shouldn't have tried to flip us the finger."

Kendall and Logan groaned at Carlos lame joke. "I can't believe you said that." Kendall shook his head as the three of them made their way to were James lay unconscious un top of the hill.

"Jay?" Logan asked when James stirred.

James yawned opening his eyes. He frowned noticing where he was. "What are we doing at the park?" He saw Erica and her dad both were unconscious. "Who are those people?"

Kendall, Logan and Carlos looked at each other before looking back at James. "You don't recognize Erica?" Carlos asked.

James shook his head. "Should I?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Kendall asked while they helped James up.

"We fought to get to perform live at LA today." James slowly answered.

"That was two weeks ago!" Carlos gasped.

Meanwhile Logan walked over to where Erica and her dad were. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

Erica nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a little confused. What am I doing here?" She then noticed her dad who was also sitting up. "Dad! Oh my god!" She cried getting up rushing to his side. "You're awake!" She cried hugging him tightly.

"Erica, what's going on?" Ben asked returning the hug. "What's happening?"

"I don't know." Erica replied. And frankly she didn't care, her dad was awake and that's all that mattered.

James looked over to them. "Did we do something good?" He asked still confused.

Carlos looked at Kendall. [I thought James and Erica were going to date after this.]

[Sometimes it's just not meant to be.] Kendall replied through his thoughts. Though he to didn't think it was fair.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Okay what am I thinking?" Carlos asked Kendall later that afternoon back at the manor.

"That Lucy's going to leave without me." Kendall impatiently replied.

Carlos grinned. "Nope. That means the spell's reversed." He said walking into the foyer with Kendall he opened the door on time to Lucy get in her car.

"She's leaving without me!" Kendall gasped.

"Then don't just stand there." James said stepping into the foyer. "Transform her and run."

"Right." Kendall nodded flicking his hand towards her and running outside.

James rolled his eyes. "Someday I WILL get an active power!" He yelled at the ceiling as if yelling at the gods.

"Oh there you are." Logan said walking into the foyer. He smiled at James. "Do you wanna have lunch at the hospital after my classes on Monday?"

James shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Carlos let out a small gasp turning to Logan who gave a small nod in reply. Now let's find if something's was meant to be or not.


	26. H2O: don't add water

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch25: H2O don't add water.

Logan's pov:

I sighed gazing at the lake. I'm at the camp where the guys and I used to go when we were younger. Camp Skylark. My smile disappeared when I think of the reason why we stopped coming here when we were six, Kendall's dad drowned in this lake.

It's had to believe what drama happened here almost thirteen years ago, it's also weird to know that the camp is only a couple of hundred miles out of the city where we live now.

I let out a startled yelp when my phone started ringing. "Kendall." I said answering it.

"Hey Loges." my older spiritual brother's voice greeted me in an apologetic tone. "Thanks again for going to the garage to get the car this early in the morning bro. I know Gustavo told me to do it but-"

"It's alright." I quickly assure him. God forbid if Kendall actually has to drive past this lake. "I'm on my way back so I'll be there in two or three hou-" I stopped talking when I heard a beeping sound coming from Kendall's end of the line.

"That's probably Lucy." Kendall said already sounding way more cheerful.

"You know she lives like twenty feet away." I reply snorting. "You can save money by getting walkie talkies or two cans on a string."

Kendall chuckled. "I'll think about it. See you."

I chuckled putting my phone away. My head flew up when I heard screaming. Looking back at the Lake I gasped. The guy in the canoe that I'd seen before was screaming as the water started bubbling around his canoe then something shot out of the water... No that's not true it looked like the water around the canoe was alive and pulling the man from the canoe and into the lake.

Running up the dock as quick as I could, I was about to jump into the lake when someone grabbed my wrist.

It was a man in his late forties, with short raven black hair and brown eyes. Though for some reason he looked extremely worn and sad. "Don't." he told me shaking his head. "It already has him."

I was about to argue when he pointed at the lake.

Looking at the lake I realized he was right. The canoe was split in half and the body of the man lay face down in the water floating only a few feet away. "Call 911." Was all I could think to say.

End Logan's pov.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Pouring." Kendall told Lucy over the phone while pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Chewing." Lucy replied chewing on her fruit loops in her house.

Kendall smirked. "You're like the only girl that doesn't care about the sugar in that stuff. I like it."

Carlos grimaced standing at the kitchen island busying himself with making waffles for breakfast. "Can't you be all lovey dovey after breakfast?"

"Nope." Kendall replied popping his p. "Lucy has a recording session later so I can't see her there." He said briefly covering his phone, ginning when he went back to it. "Wanna try to have real breakfast together tomorrow?" He suggested.

Camille who was sitting at the kitchen table opposite to James and Kendall, smirked. "Well I think it's cute." She sighed dramatically. "Wonder why Logan and me don't do such romantic things like having breakfast together..."

"Probably because you're practically here every day." James replied with a slight roll of his eyes. "Even when Logan isn't."

Camille giggled grabbing a piece of fresh breath from a basket on the table. "Like you could resist coming here when Carlos is cooking."

"Don't have to." James stated matter of factly. "Because I _live _here."

Camille was about to reply when Logan stomped into the kitchen. "Demon." Was all he had to say.

"Lucy, have to call you back later." Kendall sighed hanging up. He looked up at Logan. "What happened?"

"Okay," Logan started taking a deep breath. "I saw someone drown and it was anything but natural." He said sitting down besides Camille. "A guy got pulled under the water, I tried to help him but this man stopped me and said it's already taken him. And he was right cause thing pulled the man under."

"It?" Carlos repeated putting a plate with waffles on the table. "You think the guy who stopped you knows what 'it' is?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't know. Only way of finding out is to go look for the guy."

"It was at the lake?" Kendall quietly asked.

Carlos blinked realizing something. "How creepy would it be if the thing Logan saw had something to do with what happened to your dad?"

"Carlos!" Logan and James snapped. Camille didn't say anything, she didn't know much about the guys' parents instead she ate her waffles while watching the boys.

Kendall shook his head letting Logan and James know he wasn't upset. "Look, we need to stop worrying about the past and start dealing with the present." He told them in a serious tone. "They're re-opening camp."

James frowned at that. "Didn't they close Camp Skylark the summer your dad..." He trailed of uncomfortably.

"I check the camp's website." Kendall replied. "I don't want what happened to my dad to happen to anyone else."

"Then the last thing you want is a bunch of kids swimming there." Camille decided to join the conversation. "So how do you plan to find the guy who stopped you?"

The four boys all rubbed their chin showing they were in deep thought. "What about the lady that used to run the place?" James suggested. "If she's still up there, she'll probably know who he is."

"Mrs. Johnson." Carlos nodded remembering the nice lady.

"She's still there." Logan nodded. "Same cabin." He got up. "Let's get go-"

"You haven't had breakfast yet." Camille interupted him grabbing his wrist with one quick move she pulled him down to sit besides her again. "You can't go fight evil with an empty stomach."

Logan blinked startled to be so suddenly pulled back in his seat. "B-b-but Camille!" He whined.

"Camille's right." Kendall stood up smiling down at him. "See you at the lake in an hour." He headed to the back door when he noticed James and Carlos hadn't gotten up yet. "Are you coming?"

"You can also just let me and Carlos go." James offered. "You can easily sit this one out."

Carlos nodded heavily. "Yeah we'd understand."

"I can't." Kendall shook his head. "I have to go and make sure this thing gets stopped." He said with a determinded look on his face. "No one else has to drown in that lake."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Time hadn't changed mrs. Johnson much. Instead of being the nice woman who always gave them cookies when she was in her early forties she was now a nice woman who'd just baked fresh cookies in her late fifties. She smiled looking over the three boys sitting on the couch. "I'm finding it hard to believe enough time had gone by for you to of grown up so much." She smiled warmly handing Carlos a plate with cookies.

Kendall smiled looking at the picture of when they were four. "Growth spurt much?" He asked glancing at James who in no way looked like the chubby small four year old kid on the picture.

Rolling his eyes James threw half a cookie at Kendall. "I can't believe you kept all those pictures." He told mrs Johnson. "So.. You were thinking of re-opening the camp?"

"Oh, I was." Mrs Johnson nodded sadly. "I thought it was over and then today another drowning. I can't ask the campers to go swimming in the lake when…"

"Logan was here earlier and he saw this man." Kendall started eager to change the subject. "He's a bit older... Uh... Kinda crazy looking?"

Mrs. Johnson's eyes grew immediately knowing who they were talking about. "Sam." She sighed. "The man's not wired together properly. He showed up when the drownings started. He just stayed here, no friends, no life of his own. You know, with someone like that, you have to wonder what he's capable of."

Capable of?" Carlos repeated with his mouth full. He, Kendall and James glanced at each other.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan sighed getting out of the van and slamming the door shut behind him. The second was handy but still he'd preffer driving the BTR-mobile. He walked over to mrs. Johnson's cabin where Kendall, James and Carlos were just saying goodbye to her.

"Oh." Kendall said spotting Logan. "Mrs. J you remember Logan right."

"Of course I do!" Mrs Johnson grinned squeezing Logan's cheek. Once she was done she happily clasped her hands together. "Oh it was so good to see you!" She said eying all four boys. Her eyes lingered on Kendall. She sighed sadly. "You look so much like your father."

Kendall flinched. "Thanks." He said giving a small nod.

Mrs Johnson didn't see the flinch.

"Will you come see me again?" She asked. "This old broad gets lonely up here. I love to see my campers."

"Sure we will." Carlos nodded. He gave a small wave before he and the guys walked away from the cabin. "She's not opening the camp." He then told Logan.

Kendall nodded. "Meaning it's just us against whatever lives inside that lake."

"What was that?" James asked.

"What was what?" Kendall asked back.

"Whenever someone compares you to your dad you flinch." Logan replied knowing what James meant. "It's a compliment."

"I don't think it is." Kendall shook his head. "I feel like I'm becoming more and more like him and it terrifies me."

Carlos frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't you guys see it?" Kendall asked shocked they hadn't realized it yet. "Being responsible for a family, not because of being this charmed thing, the very real possibility of dying young, it's like history is repeating itself."

Logan shook his head. "Kendall, that's just a-"

"Coincidence?" Kendall asked incredously. "Haven't we realized that there isn't such a thing as a coincidence?" He sighed knowing he shouldn't be getting so worked up. He shook his head. "Let's just go find the Sam guy."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Sighing sadly mrs Johnson took of the 'Welcome Campers' sign from the camp enteance. Hearing the sound of boat hitting the dock she turned around noticing one of the canoes wasn't tied to dock. Grunting she kneeled down to tie it to the dock frowning when she noticed the bubbles forming around her.

She gasped when she saw the water started moving upwards like a huge arm.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Be vewy vewy quiet." Carlos said in an immitation of one of his favorite _Loony Tunes _characters as they snuck into the cabin which according to mrs. Johnson was were Sam lived. "We're hunting demons."

"Guess he isn't home." Logan said looking through the small room which resembled the home of the man who had saved him from jumping into the lake.

James nodded studying the stuff on Sam's desk. Going to a stack of papers he gasped finding a photo with four familiar people on it. "Guys? Why would this Sam have a picture of our parents?"

That definitely got the others' attention. Logan frowned taking the picture from James. He looked at the date. "This is from before we were born. And why is it only of our witch parents." He wondered seeing only their moms minus Kendall's and Kendall's dad on the photo.

"Who is this guy?" Carlos wondered.

"Or what?" Kendall added going through the other papers. "This guy has articles on every single drowning in this lake." Between the papers he found a certificate. "New York teacher of the year, Sam Wilder. In 1872? Okay so he's either two hundred years old or a-"

"Demon." Carlos concluded.

Logan shook his head. "A demon named Sam?" He asked. "Can't it be his grandfather's certificate? After all he did save me."

Opening a drawer James found a stack of letters. "Look, I found-" He was cut of by a silhouette of tiny white and blue orbs appearing behind them materializing into Jo.

"Jo?" Kendall frowned before smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"No time." Jo said in a serious tone. "You gotta get out of here before Sam gets back."

"You know Sam?" Carlos blinked in surprise.

"I'll explain later." Jo impatiently replied. "You guys gotta leave-"

"We're not going anywhere un till you tell us what you know about Sam." Kendall said crossing his arms. The others followed his example.

Jo sighed in defeat. "Sam was... Your parents' whitelighter."

That was all she needed to say for Kendall to stomp out of the cabin.

"Our parents' whitelighter?" Carlos repeated as he and Logan followed Kendall out of the cabin. James stayed behind grabbing the stack of letters and folding them to fit in the pocket before exiting the cabin.

"Emphasis on was." Jo nodded looking over to where Kendall was standing a few feet in front ot them. "He asked to be transferred before you were born." She said. "Though according to the elders he never stayed too far away, he never accepted new charges."

"Some crapy whitelighter he was." Kendall muttered under his breath. "He let my dad die."

Logan looked down having heard Kendall's words. "He wasn't his whitelighter anymore at the time." For some reason he felt like defending the man who had saved him that morning.

"And you knew." Kendall said turning around to Jo, ignoring Logan's words for now. "You knew and didn't tell me." He hissed.

"What would that have changed." Jo asked not frightened or even surprised by Kendall angry cold tone. "It would've only distracted you. I'm here to make sure your emotions won't get the best of you."

"You can't really blame us." James responded.

Carlos nodded. "It's personal this time Jo.'

"Jo doesn't do personal anymore." Kendall muttered. He sighed. "But she's right. We can't focus on Sam or my dad. This about stopping the water demon."

Jo nodded. "I'll leave you alone." She said before orbing away.

Before the guys could decide what to do they heard someone screaming for help.

"That's mrs. Johnson!" Carlos gasped. The four of them rushed over to where the screaming came from.

"The dock!" James cried hearing splashes of water. He, Logan and Carlos ran up the dock standing on the edge.

Kendall froze. "The dock?" He repeated. _Daddy!_ He could hear his younger self scream in his head remembering when he found out his dad died.

"Kendall!" Logan cried when he noticed Kendall wasn't with them. Looking at the lake they saw mrs. Johnson swimming towards them. "Please help me!" The old lady begged.

Carlos knelt down and reached towards mrs. Johnson. "Give me you hand!"

"Get of the dock!" Someone screamed.

Glancing behind them Logan saw the man from earlier Sam, he was standing on the land frantically waving his arms and screaming. "The demon's taken control of her!" He screamed at them. "Damnit! Get of the dock now!"

Right then the water around mrs. Johnson started rising and soon there wan no sign or her anymore.

All around the dock geysers squirted out the water aimed at them.

"Guys!" Kendall gasped coming out of his shock. "Run!" He screamed terrified. He couldn't- He simply couldn't lose his brothers to the water demon too. He just couldn't. "Get away from the dock!" _Please.._

They did not need to be told twice. Letting out shocked cries Logan, James and Carlos made a run back to the dry land.

"Oh god." Kendall sighed in in relied once they'd made it to him.

Sam angrily walked over to them. "Why didn't you listen to me?" He demanded looking at Logan seeming truly hurt. "I told you to stay away from the lake. It only kills in the water. Why didn't you listen to me? Nobody ever listens!"

"We know who you are." James stopped him from continuing his rambling.

"You shouldn't listen to people in town." Sam replied with a brief roll of his eyes. "They'll tell you I'm crazy, but I'm not."

"We know you used to work with our parents." Carlos clarified.

"Because of you the water demon killed my dad." Kendall added in a cold tone glaring at the whitelighter in front of them.

Sam sighed in defeat. "I knew you'd come. I knew it." He muttered shaking his head clearly upset. "I knew when I saw you this morning." He said looking at Logan. "You look so much like Joan." He said with pain filled eyes.

Logan for a moment was startled that he mentioned his mom but quickly shook it of. "You have to tell us what you know about the water demon."

"No, no," Sam rapidly shook his head. "you can't fight this thing. It's under water but it has a … it-it thinks." He stuttered. "You never know where it's gonna be, who it's gonna be. Sometimes it takes over its victim's bodies to lure you to the water. Sometimes it doesn't." He shook his head again this time much slower like being in denial. "Leave now, please!" he begged. "Forget you ever came here. Forget you ever knew."

Carlos' eyes grew. "Hello? Charmed Ones." He reminded Sam by pointing at each of his brothers and himself. "We can't let that thing go and drown innocent people. It's not how we work."

"You really want to know what I know?" Sam asked the four boys irritably. "I know that you aren't experienced enough to do this." He harshly told them. "I know that you have the same power as your mom." He said looking at Logan. "How can you possibly attack the lake?"

He then turned to Kendall. "And you, you're exactly like Kevin. You'll put your family first and go fight alone. How the hell do you even think to control your emotions when facing that demon?"

"I am not like my dad." Kendall hissed at him. "We're going to beat this thing."

"Fierce determination and so much confidence." Sam said shaking his head while smiling softly. "Just like Kevin."

"We'll beat it." Kendall repeated. "Now, you have one choice. You can either get on board or get the hell out of the way."

"The Power of Four." Sam sighed realizing he couldn't convince them to leave the lake. "If you're going to do this then you're going to need my help."

"How do we defeat the water demon?" Carlos eagerly asked.

"You don't." Sam simply answered. Before any of the guys could reply to this he blew magical dust at them.

The four of them froze a dazed look appeared in their eyes.

"Now, you're gonna go home and you're gonna go directly to bed." Sam told them. "Then when you wake up tomorrow you will not remember coming to the lake, or discovering the demon, or meeting me." He said before sadly looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry, but I can't let it happen again."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall and Carlos walked out of their rooms at the same moment pretty late the next morning. Kendall was relieved to see the baffled look on Carlos' face meaning he wasn't the only one feeling confused. "You feel weird to?"

Apparently Logan and James also came out of their rooms on the second floor cause they could hear Logan gasp. "Dude what happened to you?"

Kendall and Carlos groggily made their way to the stairs to see what Logan had meant. It wasn't hard to miss walking down the stairs James furiously scratched the red and irritated places on his arms. He even had a few red dots on his cheeks. "I itch everywhere!" He moaned.

"What it that?" Carlos asked Logan who also came down the stairs with James. All four boys were still in their pjs.

"Looks like the time I got poison ivy." Logan commented studying the red spots on his younger brother. He frowned. "But I only got it at-"

"Camp Skylark." The four boys said together.

The doorbell rang servile times before Kendall finally moved to the foyer. He blinked finding Lucy there holding two bowls and a bag with Fruit Loops. "You don't look hungry." She noted. "You look confused." She grimaced noticing James who just stepped in the foyer. "And you look contagious. Is everything okay?"

"Lucy?" Kendall frowned. "What are you...?"

Lucy looked at him oddly. "Breakfast. Me, you, here, remember?" She reminded him holding up the bowls to emphasis her point.

"Uh..?" Was Kendall's smart reply. He sighed rubbing temple. "Sorry everything's a little hazy this morning."

"Can I get you something?" Lucy asked getting concerned.

Kendall opened his mouth to respond when he saw Jo orb into the foyer out of the corner of his eye. "Hold that thought." He told Lucy. With a small wave of his hand towards her he transformed her in a medium sized rock.

Relieved his transformation power wasn't being unpredictable for once Kendall quickly closed the door and turned around where the others and now Jo were standing.

Jo had her hands on her hips and for some reason she looked pretty annoyed with them. "What are you doing here?"

Carlos frowned. "We live here." He replied not knowing what their whitelighter meant.

"Yeah." Kendall nodded crossing his arms. "What are you doing here? Checking up on me and Lucy?" He asked already getting annoyed.

Jo rolled her eyes. "It has nothing tp do with you and your goth. Why aren't you at the lake?"

"What lake?" James asked.

"Look, nobody has shut down the camp," Jo continued annoyed by how slow the guys were this morning. "so the kids are on their way there now." She said hoping they would see the urgency of the issue. When all she received in reply was blank stares she palmed her forehead realizing what must have happened. "He did it didn't he?"

"Who did what?" Logan asked back.

"Memory dust." Jo groaned. "You guys have to remember." She told them. "Sam your parents' whitelighter he-"

"Dad." Kendall whispered remembering the previous day.

"Good, it's fading." Jo nodded smiling softly. "Now concentrate it's like remembering a dream. Okay, the lake, the kids, the demon, Sam."

"Sam?" Logan asked remembering. "Why would he do this to us?"

"To keep history from repeating it's self." Jo said grimly looking at her ex-boyfriend.

Kendall's eyes grew remembering something. "Ah shoot. One moment." He said opening the front door again and transforming Lucy back into herself. "Lucy," He sighed. "I know we were supposed have breakfast together this morning, but I'm really not feeling up to it. There's some family stuff going on."

"Say no more." Lucy smiled. "I understand." She nodded a small grin forming on her face."I'm just glad you're not keeping anything from me."

"I feel like I can tell you anything." Kendall grinned at her. He and Lucy shared a brief kiss before she went back to her own house. Kendall's grin faded. "Except about the demon."

"And that you're a witch." Jo added standing behind him. "I'm sorry." She quickly apologized. "That was-"

"The truth." Kendall finished turning to her.

"We should get dressed." James sat without looking up being to busy scratching his arms.

Kendall and Logan both frowned at his words. "Only place you're going mr. contagious is back to bed." Logan told him moving towards the taller boy.

James blinked. "But-"

"Nope." Kendall smirked as he, Carlos and Logan began ushering James upstairs. "We're going to the lake. You just go look in the Book of Shadows for a way to defeat this thing."

"But what if there isn't one?" James asked stopping halfway up the stairs.

"Then we're screwed." Was Carlos cheerful reply.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"How are doing in the plan part?" Carlos asked glancing at Kendall. The three of them just arrived at the camp which to their horror was filled with playing kids.

Kendall smirked. "I go one." he said holding his finger up. "The powder Sam used on us. Maybe we should use it on the kids. Make them temporarily forget that they want to go in the water."

"To keep them safe while we dehydrate that bastard." Logan nodded. He let out a small gasp spotting a group of kids splashing each other with water. "Underage demon food, four o' clock."

"You two keep them out of the water." Kendal told them. "I'll go deal with Sam."

"Wait!" Logan cried but Kendall already ran away from them. Logan sighed, he wasn't good with kids. They liked to tie him up and glue stuff to his face. He turned to Carlos. "Go for it."

Grinning Carlos started running over the camp yelling. "Meeting time!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Walking into Sam's cabin Kendall found the whitelighter busy shaping an axe. Kendall stayed quiet not letting him know of his presence.

"I knew I should have given you a stronger dose." Sam said not looking away from the axe.

Kendall glared at the man form behind. "You put me and the guys in danger." He growled. "But what's worse is that you're bringing all those kids in danger too. How could you?"

"I did what I had to." Sam replied keeping his voice even.

"Not that!" Kendall shook his head finally getting Sam to turn around. "This." Kendall continued. "All these years. How could you just sit here and watch them die? People that you were meant to protect."

"I don't know if you got the memo." Sam muttered. "But I'm not one of the good guys anymore."

Kendall forced himself to relax. "You still are." He shook his head. "Or else you wouldn't have cared. You saved Logan. This all still matters to you."

"What mattered to me was taken from me almost twenty years ago! And it all got worse when Kevin died!" Sam snapped. You think I choose to stay here, to watch? That, that I'd get my kicks this way? I've been waiting for you."

"Why?" Kendall calmly asked although curious about what Sam meant when he said he lost what mattered most.

"I knew you'd come," Sam answered. "and I had to be here to stop you. To, to save you."

"You we're here when my dad died." Kendall stated.

Sam nodded. "I couldn't just leave my charges."

Kendall nodded. "Sam, I need the powder and then I'm gonna need for you to tell me how my dad was gonna vanquish this thing. If you're gonna defeat your demon, Sam, then you're gonna have to help us defeat the one out there. We need your help."

Sighing Sam moved and opened a drawer he pulled out a small bag filled with gold powder. "I'll try to face mine." He nodded looming Kendall in the eye. "The question is, can you face yours?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James was sitting in the sunroom going through the letters he'd found at Sam's cabin. He'd given up on finding anything helpful in the Book of Shadows a while ago and these letters had already proven to be something worth reading. To bad they were typed or else this would be so much easier.

Looking up he cried. "Jo!"

Seconds later a silhouette of tiny white and blue orbs appeared in front of him materializing into Jo. "How'd you know I'd be able to hear you if you called to me?" She asked frowning

James smirked. "My dad was a cupid, I know some stuff about angels." He said before turning serious. "You said Sam never excepted any charges after our parents?"

"Yeah." Jo nodded moving to sit down in one of the wooden white chairs besides him. "Why do you need to know."

In response James handed her one of the letters.

Frowning Jo began reading. "Dear Sam, Where are you? It's been two weeks since you were last here and I wonder are you alright. Do they have you off guiding someone? And I wonder when they will send you back to Minnesota. To me." She blinked. "This is a-"

"Love letter." James nodded. "From a charge to her whitelighter."

"So one of your moms had an affair?" Jo asked.

"According to the dates on these letters they are from the time when all our parents were still married." James nodded. "From before we were born, but yes an affair."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan was again becoming aware of the fact that he didn't like kids especially young ones. He and Carlos were standing in front of a group of twenty kids who were sitting on the floor in the camp meeting room. "Don't you want to play hide and go seek?" He suggested.

Carlos nodded grinning. "Yeah kids, there's a really awesome forest for that not to far from here."

"Boo!" Was the reply from all the kids.

"Tag?" Logan tried again.

"Boo!"

"This sucks," A nine year old boy spoke up. "We wanna go swimming."

"Yay!" The other kids cheered showing their agreement.

Just on time Kendall and Sam walked in the meeting room. "Oh shush." Kendall simply said effectively getting the kids to shut up.

"You know I could have thought of that." Logan muttered crossing his arms.

"Why didn't you?" Carlos asked.

"Shut up." Logan muttered.

Sam smiled blowing the memory at the group of kids.

"Okay, now remember kids," Kendall told the kids. "water bad, land good, water bad, land good. Now off to bed."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Sam, yes you were clear. My eyes were open to the difficulties, the risks, but my answer is the same as it was when you were still here with me. No one understands me the way you do, no one can." James read another love letter.

Jo continued with the next letter. "What I wouldn't do for what other people consider ordinary. A conversation that gets finished, a night spent uninterrupted. A night with you." She smiled a love sick smile. "It's like I could have written these."

James nodded. "I'm pretty sure Kendall wanted you to." The cupid witch hybrid stated.

"What would it have changed?" Jo asked sighing. "Kendall has Lucy now... Kendall and me together is just too complicated."

James didn't reply. He grabbed another letter."This one is from a later date then all the others." He said before beginning to read out loud. "At times like these it hurts most not being with you. Kevin's planned on going against a demon on his own. It took us so long to convince him to do this together. He fears losing his family too much. It was so much easier when you were our whitelighter."

"I guess they didn't convince Kendall's dad as good as they thought they did." Jo said.

James nodded. "I got to go the lake." He told her urgently. "They're going to need my help."

"Are you going to tell the others about the affair?" Jo asked him getting up. "Or ask your parents? I mean we don't even know who of your moms had the affair."

James shook his head. "No, that would be bringing up problems from at least ten years ago." He looked at Jo thoughtfully. "When you orb, can you bring passengers?"

Jo nodded. "Let's go."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Back in Sam's cabin, Kendall, Logan and Carlos were trying to form a plan. "Alright Sam." Logan told the man. "How did Kendall's plan on vanquishing the demon?"

"I don't know." Sam said sitting on his bed. "I couldn't help his remember?" He said glaring at his feet.

Just then Jo and James orber into the cabin. "Woa.." James wobbled on his feet. "That felt weird." He said sitting down on a chair."

"Your arms look really gross." Jo shuddered rubbing her hands off on her jeans hopping she wouldn't get poison ivy to.

James rolled his eyes. "Why is it you can heal life threathen wounds but not poison ivy?"

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked them.

James sucked on his inner cheek trying to come up with something without telling about the letters. "I had an empath moment." He decided. "Sam blames himself for what happened to your dad."

Sam looked at him. "How-"

"You were the only one that could convince him to not take the risk." James continued. "When you found out you tried to stop him, because you''re his whitelighter."

Sam burried his face in his hands. "If I hadn't distracted him then he'd be alive."

"Sam," Kendall spoke putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "We need to see past our emotions to deal with this. So do you. Please.." He pleaded. "Tell me how my dad tried to vanquish the water demon."

"I can't." Sam shook his head still not looking up. "I don't know how he did it but somhow Kevin stopped me from moving... I didn't see what happened."

Kendall sighed sitting down. "I know someone who can see everything." He looked at James. "James, I know it isn't fair to ask but-"

"Just give me your arm." James sighed before grabing Sam's arm. Since he was expecting the premonition he didn't gasp instead his eyes simply flew shut.

**/**Kevin was standing on the dock holding some sort of power cable. Right when the water around his started bubbling around the dock Sam came running up the dock. "Kevin! Behind you!"

"Sam?" Kevin gasped whirling around waving his arm at the whitelighter transforming him into a statue. Blinking in confusion Kevin stared at his hands when the water demon rose up a whole leap landed on Kevin drowning him before he even got into the lake.**/**

Opening his eyes James immediately started coughing. "It entered him." He said between coughs. "Drowned him from the inside."

"What was he doing?" Kendall asked once James stopped coughing.

"He was at the dock holding something... A wire?" James replied.

"Electricity cable." Logan guessed. "Makes sense. Electricity is the only thing that separates water particles."

Kendall nodded turning to Sam. "Would that have worked?"

Sam nodded. "Absolutely."

"Okay." Kendall nodded. "Then I'll do it." A series of protests quickly followed after his words but he wouldn't have any of it. He had to do this.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"You ready?" Logan asked Kendall. They were all standing near the dock as Kendall and Sam prepared to face their demons both physical and mentally. "Yeah." Kendall nodded.

"You don't have to do this." Carlos reminded him. "On of us can take over if you want."

"Yes I have to." Kendall nodded with a determined look on his face.

Sam shivered. "Forgot this feels. Getting rid of demon." They started walking up the dock when Jo grabbed Sam's arm. "Sam?" She started. "Have you... ever considered clipping your wings?"

"Have you?" Sam asked back before following Kendall to the edge of the dock. He stood next to Kendall. "Ready to face our demons?"

Nodding Kendall grabbed the two power cables. He looked into the lake. "Okay you there in the water." He addressed the water demon. "I know you've been waiting for this. Well here I am so come and get me!"

Around them the water started bubbling except in front of them.

"Kendall behind you!" Jo cried a she started running to them.

"Jo wait!" Carlos tried to stop her but it was already to late.

Hearing Jo's voice Kendall turned around to see her running towards them. "Jo don't!" He cried flicking his hand at her transforming her into a statue.

"Oh no." James whispered seeing the resemblance between what was happening now and what happened in his premonition.

Just like before the water demon had rising to be twice the size as beforeit could leap over Kendall Sam pushed him out of the way letting the water demon sweep over him entering him.

"No!" Kendall cried moving towards him. "Sam!"

"Stay back!" Sam managed to get out with the water demon inside him. "I won't let it happen again." He weakly grabbed the power cables from Kendall. "Do it!"

Kendall nodded rushing to the power box turning on the power. He watched in fear as Sam screamed in pain as he was being electrocuted. He quickly turned to power of again once Sam fell to the ground. Gallons of water rolled out of his mouth before he went limp.

A few feet away Jo transformed back into herself. She, Logan, James and Carlos rushed to their side. Logan knelt down at Sam's side. "S-Sam? Can you hear me?"

Sam stayed still and they feared the worst till Sam's eyes flew open. "I'm a whitelighter boys." He weakly reminded them. "I don't die so easily."

"So..." Carlos looked at the lake. "The demon is it-"

"Gone." Sam said carefully sitting up. He looked at Kendall. "Thank you... After all these years I finally get to move on."

Kendall smiled. "I could have never down it without your help."

"What happens now?" Logan asked Sam. "What are you going to do?"

Sam smiled. "What whitelighters do." He nodded. "Guide good witches." He said before orbing away.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"This should help." Carlos said handing James a jar filled with cream. "I found the recipe in the Book of Shadows. It's from great aunt Grace." The four of them were sitting in the living room the next morning

"Thanks man." James grinned taking the jar. "Soon I'll be pretty again." he said doing his signature 'I'm pretty' move making jazz hands past his face.

Logan chuckled. "Yeah poison ivy doesn't look good on you."

"I'll say." Kendall laughed. He blinked seeing a flash of blue and white light coming fro the kitchen. "I want juice." He said getting up. "You want some to? I'll get it." He said leaving for the kitchen before anyone could answer.

Stepping into the kitchen Kendall found Jo sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey."

"Hope I'm not interrupting." Jo looked at him smiling.

"You're not." Kendall assured her sitting down at the kitchen table besides her. "So what brings you here?"

Jo pretended to look puzzled. "I can't visit my favorite charges?"

"You can," Kendall nodded. "Always. But aren't you afraid what they'll find out about what happened between us?" He asked looking up as he referred her bosses.

Jo chewed her bottom lip gazing at her lap. "Can you ever tell Lucy the truth?" She changed the subject looking back up at him. "That you're a witch? About the Power of Four?"

Kendall sighed thinking over her question. "I don't know." He finally answered. He looked into Jo's eyes. "You're considering transferring to other charges aren't you?" Like usual he had no trouble reading her expression. "Just like Sam did."

"I don't know." Jo replied. "I can't do my job if I can't stop loving you."

"And I can't do mine." Kendall nodded. He sighed. "Man, I don't know how to say goodbye."

"You don't have to." Jo told him smiling. "I don't plan on going far away. If you ever need me James knows how to contact me." She said getting up. "See it as a see you again soon." She said before orbing away.

Less then two seconds later someone knocked on the backdoor. Walking over Kendall blinked in surprise finding lucy standing there. "Lucy, why are you at the back door."

Lucy smirked leaning against the doorpost. Again she had brought two bowls and her bag of Fruit Loops. "Well I figured every time I try the front door I never get real far, so I tried the back door this time."

"I'm not really that hungry." Kendall replied.

Lucy just continued smirking. She reached into the bag and pulled out a single green Fruit Loop. "No whining until you give it a try." She said offering him the Fruit Loop.

Kendall looked at the Fruit Loop she was holding out to him. "Fine." He smirked taking the Fruit Look. "I'll give it a try." He said before eating it.

**Author: As you figured out Jo never stays away for long.**


	27. Mr Hellfire

**Author: First of all I PASSED! Now on with the chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch26: Mr. Hellfire.

Kendall's pov:  
>I smiled happily as I stepped into the living room. I sort of expected one of the guys to comment on my returning so late from my date with Lucy of last night... for the fourth time this week, but they all seemed to be busy doing their own thing. Logan lay on the couch reading book which looked way too large to be interesting at all and Carlos sat on the leather armchair his eyes fixed on the television as he played a videogame.<p>

I briefly wondered where James was when he walked into the living room from the sunroom. Seeing he was in his workout clothes I guessed he just finished practicing martial arts.

James frowned when his eyes landed on me. "Hey guys," He spoke causing Logan to look up from his book and Carlos to pause his game to turn to him."

James pointed at me. "Do you recognize that person?" He asked.

I blinked in confusion at his question

"Kinda." Logan said putting his book away. "He sorta looks like the guy that used to live here with us. What was his name again?"

"Uh.. Wendell? Sendal?" Carlos snapped his fingers. "Sandall Wood!"

"Good ol' Sandal Wood." The three of them said unison with fake wistfulness. "I wonder what happened to him." Carlos wondered.

"He fell for the rocker next door and went on dates with her. We've never seen him again since." James answered sadly shaking his head.

Realizing their little act was over I clapped my hands. "Man that was rehearsed." I laughed. "This week has been so great!" I cried grinning happily. "Nothing can ruin it! I don't even care that it's Friday-"

"Shs!" Logan hysterically tried to shush me.

End Kendall's pov.

"The thirteenth!" Kendall finished loudly. "See?" Kendall smiled smugly. "And nothing bad happe-" His sentence was cut short when suddenly bullets shattered the windows.

The four boys screamed running to the dinning area and ducking behind the table. "You just had to say it!" Logan hissed at Kendall glaring at the older boy from the floor.

"Oh so this is my fault?" Kendall hissed back as more bullets flew past them.

"Since when do demons use guns?" Carlos asked cautiously peeking up when the bullets had stopped.

"Maybe not a demon." James suggested. "But who else would want us dead... Hawk?" He also got up.

The four of them stiffened when they heard someone twist the doorknob. They carefully walked into the foyer, all in a fighting stance, Carlos had a fireball ready to throw at whatever was about to step into their home.

The door opened and a tall broad man with curling dark brown hair in a leather jumpsuit jumped into the foyer, his gun ready to be fired.

Carlos threw his fireball which the man easily avoided by stepping aside. James moved to kick the man but the guy was just too fast. Finally Kendall who had shapeshifted into a cheetah leaped at the man who quickly aimed his gun at the feline firing it multiple times.

Letting out a scared shriek Logan swung his arm at the bullets sending them flying back towards the man all three bullets hitting him straight in the chest. And that's how it ended.

Still a cheetah Kendall put one of his front paws on the unmoving man's chest. If it was a demon there was still the chance of him getting up and the fight starting all over again.

"Oh no." Logan gasped when it became apparent that the man wasn't getting up and seeing he hadn't turned into ashes or exploded leaving demon guts everywhere. The blood that was pouring out of the bullet wounds in his chest made it clear that he wasn't a warlock either. "He's a mortal... I killed a human."

Kendall took his paw of the man before shapeshifting back in himself. "You had no choice." He was quick to assure his younger brother.

"That doesn't make it any easier." Logan replied slowly shaking his head.

"Does it make it easier if this mortal is a hit man?" Carlos asked.

"What?" Logan asked looking over at Carlos who had grabbed a planner from the dead man's pocket. He got up and checked what was written in it. Logan shrugged. "A list of names. So?"

"We're on it." Carlos said. "I think all four of us... Only thing that isn't crossed out is Big Time Rush and a person named M. Steadwell."

Kendall took the book from Carlos. "Whoever hired him knows we got powers." He said flipping through the book. "Listen to this," He said as began reading from the planner. "Kendall Knight: shapeshifting and transformation, Logan Mitchell: Telekinesis, Carlos Garcia: Pyrokinesis, James Diamond: neglectable."

"Neglectable!" James cried indignantly. "Hey I can kick some demon ass!"

"That does explain why he didn't even look surprised at our powers." Kendall said. "But-" He stopped talking when he became aware of their visitor. "Uh... Hi inspector Morris." He smiled awkwardly glancing at the dead body before looking back at Darryl. "...What brings you here?" He asked nervously.

"Gun fire." Was Daryl's dry reply. He walked into the foyer closing the front door behind him. His fae was a mix of shock and anger yet at the same time he managed to look deadly calm. "You four are lucky I came alone when I got called to check out your house." He said looking down at the body. He frowned. "I guess the leather jumpsuit makes him the bad guy... Yet he's dead. Care to explain what happened?"

Logan shrugged awkwardly. "We were just talking in the living room when he suddenly started shooting the place."

"He's an assassin.. Hired to kill us." James added sounding just as awkward. He lamely pointed to the planner. "We're on his list."

Daryl nodded crossing his arms looking at the four boys. "And that's why you're standing here alive and he's the one riddled with bullets?"

"Darryl, it was self-defense." Carlos told him, surprisingly he sounded the most serious out of the four of them. "You can check the gun, it only has his fingerprints on it."

"Begs the same question. How come he's got the bullets in his body if you didn't fire the gun?" Darryl asked.

Kendall sighed. "Do you really want to know Darryl?" He asked already knowing the answer. This time the inspector finally had them. "We're withes."

"We have powers." James continued tiredly. He gave a small roll of his eyes. At times like these he wondered if going to LA and becoming famous had been the best idea. How many times had they almost been exposed last year? And Minnesota being a small state didn't nearly have as many demonic threats as everywhere else in the country so why did they do this again? Oh right. The girls.

"And we think that a..." Logan trailed of before deciding to just say it. "A demon is behind this."

Darryl glared at them. "This is serious boys! Without proper evidence I might need to arrest you for mur-" He was cut of when an unknown force gently began pushing towards the living room. He gasped. "What the-" He looked at Logan who held his arm out to him with a look of concentration .

Besides him a blond labrador walked matching the slow pace he was being pushed. At his right he saw Carlos tossing a ball of fire from one hand to another. He looked up when he realized James was talking.

"..-Tina, then you met some girl named Avril and then finally you met Sheila who you married." James said. When James finished talking Logan made a small movement with his arm and Darryl was gently pushed onto the large green couch. The fireball in Carlos faded and the labrador besides the couch shapeshifted back into Kendall.

"Do you believe us now?" The oldest of the four boys asked. "Because, The only way for us to find out who it is, is if you can keep all of this quiet for as long as possible."

Darryl stared in front of him for a while finally he said. "..Let me see that planner."

Smiling kendall pulled the planner out of his pocket and handed it to the inspector. "There are eight names crossed out leaving us and some M. Steadwell."

Darryl nodded taking the planner. "I'll check DMV, see if I can get an address to this M. Steadwell." He said getting up.

"Carlos and I'll come with you." James said also getting up. "Maybe I'll get a premonition."

Darryl raised an eyebrow. "Premonition?"

"Later." Kendall nodded indicating they'd explain everything to Darryl eventually. "Logan and I will go to the address on the first page of the planner. It's probably where this guy lives... After a small stop at Rocque Records to make up an excuse for us not being able to show up for recording... again."

For a while he was too overwhelmed to speak, finaly he said. "I can call in a favor and put the body on ice" Darryl told them, the man was still obviously shaken up about what was just revealed to him. "But it's not gonna buy you much time. One day, max."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T WORK TODAY!" Gustavo furiously snapped at Logan and Kendall who were sitting in front of him.

Logan nervously fidgeted in his chair looking everywhere but at the angry man behind the desk. "Well you see..."

"Carlos has the flu." Kendall lied. "So he needs to stay home, and we all now that Big Time Rush is a band of four not three." He shrugged. "Besides it's not like he can sing when his nose is all runny."

Gustavo opened his mouth to yell some more but stopped at the pointed look Kelly shot him. "Fine." He grumbled.

Kendall got up and went for the door, Logan tried to follow him but stopped when Gustavo angrily said "Not you. I need to talk to you."

So Kendall slowly left the room closing the door behind him. Logan could see his older brother looking into the office through the window by the door.

"Logan," Gustavo started. "If I understand correctly then Kendall is sort of the leader of your group." He stated. "You, James and Carlos listen to what he says."

"Most of the time." Logan shrugged. "I guess you can say he's the leader... or the alpha dog. Whichever you like most."

"Well in that case you DOGS need to get a more responsible alpha!" Gustavo suddenly snapped. "You keep on not showing up for recording! Makes me think you don't even want the second album to come out at all!"

"We _want_ the second album to be great!" Logan was quick to argue. It was true they all loved the singing and of course keeping their fans happy. "Carlos is just sick today so-"

"You've cancelled ten recording sessions this month!"

From the corner of his eye Logan spotted Kendall outside the window making frantic gestures all meaning for him to hurry. Logan swallowed, go help find who send an assassin at them and try to keep their jobs. How did he end up with such a decision to make. If only he could be at two places at once...

For a moment his vision blurred, when his eyesight returned to normal Logan found himself standing in front of Kendall outside Gustavo's office. Kendall was eyeing him with a shocked look on his face.

"Logan?"

Hearing Kelly call out to him, Logan and Kendall turned to look through the window to see another Logan sitting on the the chair in front of Gustavo's desk with his eyes closed.

Logan's vision got blurry again and the next thing he knew he found himself back in the chair in front of Gustavo's desk.

"Are you arlight?" Kelly was kneeling down in front of him looking at him with a look of concern.

"Yeah." Logan nodded. "Guess Carlos isn't the only one feeling under the weather today." He lied sending her a small smile.

Kelly glared at Gustavo. "Must you yell at them so much!" She demonded putting her hands on her hips. "You're stressing them out." Her angry look was replaced by a caring smile as she turned to Logan. "You go home and rest. We'll see you when you get better."

"Thanks." Logan smiled before leaving the office stepping into the hall where Kendall had his question ready. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know." Logan replied shaking his head to quick he added to his already forming headache. "I think it was some sort of astral projection."

Kendall nodded. "How did you do it?" He calmly asked. When gaining a new power it was always best to find what triggered it so you could learn how to use it. He still wasn't too sure what the trigger was for his own transformation power.

"I just felt this desperate need for there to be two of me and all of a sudden there was." Logan answered shrugging.

"This seems like a logical step for your power to grow into." Kendall responded. "You move things with your mind so why not move yourself from one place to another... It's kinda similar to Jo's orbing power only she doesn't leave an inactive her behind when she does it."

Logan slowly nodded. A whole new power... And he just finally got full control over his first one. Why was that his power had to grow so damn illogical. Though at least now he wasn't the only one with only one power anymore. "Let's go before I do it again."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

An awkward silence hung in the car as Darryl drove James and Carlos who were sitting in the backseat to M. Steadwell's place.

"So you're not even gonna ask?" James broke the silence.

"Ask what?" Darryl asked tiredly. It was just reaching noon but he felt dead tired.

"What it's like to be witches." James answered with a small shrug. "Kind of the basic question people ask when they find out." He said rather dully.

Darryl kept his eyes focused on the road. "Not one bit."

"We were born with powers." Carlos started explaining anyway. "But our powers were bound un till we turned seven."

"Too much information Carlos." Darryl said trying to say it lightly but failing miserably. He didn't want to hear. It was just to much at once.

"And we have a Book of Shadows." Carlos continued unaware of how Darryl was feeling. "Well al witches have a Book of Shadows but ours is the most powerful of them all cause the Warren line is so strong."

"Carlos..." Darryl sighed loudly. "I _really _don't want to know."

"You're not interested if we can fly or anything?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't even wanna know if you own a damn broom, a skillet, a cauldron, a dust buster, I don't give a damn!" Darryl cried startling the two boys in the backseat he took a sharp turn.

He sighed. "Boys, I stare down death everyday, but I'm trained to handle it and that's in this world. I don't know if I want to be dragged into another one." He admitted.

"Kinda too late for that." James muttered.

"We won't let any demons hurt you." Carlos promised. He looked around where the Darryl had finally parked. "Are you sure this is the right area?" He asked getting out of the car.

"It better be." Darryl nodded firmly as he got out of the car. "Remember those numbers behind the name on the planner?"

James and Carlos both nodded.

"It's the name of a certain type of bomb." Darryl clarified. "So we better hurry." he said before pointing at a pawn shop a few feet away.

They could see a woman walking over to the shop stopping at the door.

"Don't!" Darryl cried when he saw he pulling out her keys. He broke in a sprint rushing towards pushing het away just as she put the key in the key hole and the shop exploded.

"Oh my-" James stopped mid-sentence as he and Carlos reached Darryl's side once the smoke cleared. "You alright?" He asked looking at Darryl.

Darryl nodded carefully sitting up." I think so." His voice sounded hoarse from the smoke he inhaled. He looked down at the blond woman he just saved. "Are you alright miss Steadwell.

Macy's blue eyes sparkled looking up at the inspector. "It worked." She whispered for some reason sounding awed. "I can't believe it. I cast a protection spell and it actually worked!" She giggled. "My first spell." She said before breaking out in full laughter.

Darryl groaned. "Please don't tell she's a witch to?" He asked turning to James and Carlos who both looked stunned.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall and Logan walked through the apartment belonging to the assassin that had attacked them that morning which much to their shock was only a few blocks away from the manor. "Look at this place!" Logan said not even trying to hide his jealousy. "Like some millionaire lives here." He said looking at the well decorated classic styled living room. "I could get used to this."

"You have to know who to kill." Kendall replied chuckling. "Let's split up." He said already heading for a different room. Walking inside it he quickly realized this was the bedroom. Spotting another door curiosity got the best of him and he soon walked into what he thought to be the world's most biggest dressing room.

A few minutes later Logan stepped into the bedroom. "He mussn't have lived here long." He said going through the guy's mail. Seeing the open closet he walked in. "All the mail is marked resid-" He stopped talking when he saw what Kendall was doing. "You know I expect this from James." He said leaning against the doorpost. "Probably from Carlos to... Just not you."

Kendall shot him a sheepish look before looking back at the mirror. He had grabbed a black leather jacket and one of the wigs from the shelf with black hair with an over dose of gel. "It's like a huge dress up room."

Logan nodded. "Yeah and you're nineteen."

"It's not just clothes." Kendall grinned moving to look at the other shelves. "Wigs, make-up kits, prosthetic enhancements."

"Yeah I suppose being a hit man and all Hellfire needed all kinds of different identities." Logan shrugged.

Kendal frowned turning around to glance at Logan. "Hellfire?"

"I think so." Logan nodded. "All the mail is addressed mr. Hellfire so that makes it an easy guess. Most of these are from someone named Bernice." He said handing Kendall one of the letters. "Until we meet at last- Bernice."

Just then the door to the room was kicked open and three man dressed in black carrying large guns jumped into the room. "Mr. Hellfire, I presume?" The leader said pointing his gun at Kendall.

"I doubt you are Bernice." Kendall calmly stated cocking his head to the side. "I sort of imagened her a tad more feminine."

"Very funny." The leader snorted his dark eyes narrowed as a strand of brown hair for his eyes. "I'm her right-hand man, DJ. And Bernice is very unhappy with you. You better come nicely or you'll ruin her mood completely."

"Yeah... I don't know I was about to buy a new... _Silverware!_" He said making a small gesture towards the three henchman transforming them into the said objects.

"Silverware?" Logan asked skeptically.

"I tried being creative!" Kendall cried pouting childishly.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Sure you did, now let's go." He said already heading towards the door stopping when Kendall didn't follow him. He sighed loudly. "You have a plan... I already don't like it." He decided on the spot. If the plan involved hanging out with people who were assigned to kill them then this couldn't be good.

"They think I'm Hellfire." Kendall smirked taking of the wig he was wearing. He closed his eyes focusing on hanging the slightest features shapeshifting his eyes to a lighter green and his hair to the replica of the wig he had been wearing.

"Still not liking it." Logan slowly shook his head. "You seriously want to go with them or are you just trying to be funny... Which you are really failing at by the way."

"It's the best way to find out who hired him." Kendall insisted. "If something happens I'll have my powers to defend myself." He told Logan sounding confident. Before Logan could continue his protesting Kendall flicked his hand at the silverware transforming them back into their selves.

Smirking he looked at Dj who was still pointing his gun at him. "Put that thing away before you hurt yourself." He said sounding bored. Stretching his arms he carelessly walked over the them. "Let's go see what got Bernice is such a sour mood huh."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Bernice stood in front of the bar that had been specially installed in her living room. Her long leather boots made tower over the trembling scrawny little man sitting in the chair at the bar. "I swear to God, Bernice." He tried to talk himself or it. Bernie raised a perfectly black eyebrow wondering how the short guy thought he could talk himself out of this.

"I-I-I tried to get the money for you but... I messed up, I messed up. I was scared, I didn't know how you were gonna react."

She rolled her eyes at the stuttered excuse. "Like I haven't heard that one before." She sighed dramatically. "You lied to me." She said wiggling her finger in front of him. From the corner of her dark brown eyes she saw DJ walk into the living room followed by a man with light green eyes and black hair who's name she could guess. Suddenly in a good mood she smirked looking down at the little man. "You made a mistake... But you _are _sorry right?"

The nodded vigorously.

"Well, lesson learned, all right? Just never lie to me again. Understood?" She said in an half hearted tone as she made a dismissing motion with her hand allowing the guy to flee.

She slowly turned around where saw DJ and Helfire. She took her time walking over to them swinging her hips with every step she made. "We meet at last." She purred. She briefly glanced at DJ. "You know what to do." She told him before she pulled Hellfire to the bar with her to sit. "So what do I call you?" She asked one they were both seated and DJ had left the room.

Hellfire smiled smugly. "What you always call me." Was his hushed answer.

"Mr Hellfire?" Bernice said raising both eyebrows. "That seems so unpersonall now that I can finally see your face." She smiled. "Or have you only been teasing me all this time?"

Hellfire just smirked at her. He leaned forward. "It's a good thing you wear leather... I've got a thing for girls in black." He whispered in her ear making the hairs on her neck stand up. "Besides." He said pulling away. "I think you know me better then that?"

"Do I?" Bernice asked surprising herself by how quiet her voice had gotten. She shook her head. Business first, fun later... So much fun. "You didn't confirm the death of those boyband boys this morning."

Hellfire shrugged. "Didn't get a clear shot." He answered in a 'what an you do about it' voice.

"And Steadwell?" Bernice pressed.

Hellfire's smirk grew just the slightest. "A blast." He said having no idea how close to the truth his answer was. To be honest Kendall was surprising himself with how well this was going so far.

"I'm getting a lot of pressure you know?" Bernice spoke in a warning tone.

"From who?"

"You know who."

"Of course." Hellfire nodded. Kendall was a tad disappointed but he easily hid it. His face fell when his phone started ringing. Logan couldn't already be checking on him, what if it was Gustavo? He couldn't risk blowing his cover! He glanced at Bernie smiling apologeticly. "One sec." He told her before answering his phone. "Hello?"

"You're moving in with me."

Kendall for a moment was relived that it was just Lucy and not Gustavo. His relief was short lived when he realized what she just said. "W- What did you say?" He asked resisting the urge to slap himself for stuttering in front of Bernice.

"I'm helping James, Carlos order new windows for your living room." Lucy said sounding between worried and pissed. "Someone wants to kill you! You shouldn't stay in the manor whe-"

"I'll think about it." Kendall cut her of knowing she would get mad at him for doing so. "But I'm busy right now. I'll call you back later." He promised before quickly hanging up.

"Who was that?" Bernice asked frowning at him.

"Nobody." Was the simple answer she received and surprisingly she accepted it.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

DJ sighed stepping into Bernice's office. Why was it always him that ended up talking to the creepy people? He wondered. He frowned when he didn't spot the man.

"Looking for me?"

Whirling around Dj glared at the man in the long black robe with longish grey hair that somehow snuck up on him. "Where the hell did you come from?" He snarled at the seeming old man.

"You don't wanna know." The man here known as Barbas replied glaring at him. "Why aren't the withes dead?" He demanded.

"Witches?" DJ parroted he let guard down in his surprise at the man's words. He'd known this guy was a bit of a nutjob but to hire them to kill thirteen people because he thought they were witches just seemed too weird.

"Why aren't they dead!" Barbas repeated this time sounding furious.

"How do you know they aren't?" DJ asked back crossing his arms planning on making a fool of the lunatic.

Barbas sighed closing the door behind him he walked further into the office. "One develops a sixth sense about such things when you've been in purgatory for as long as I have." He answered in a deadly calm voice. "I made a deal." He informed DJ. "It gives me a twenty-four hour window to break free." He said before suddenly whirling around in a speed Dj had not expected from the sixty-something old looking man. Barbas glared daggers at him. "But you people, you gotta kill those witches if I'm gonna be successful."

Puzzled by the man's weird fantasy Dj decided to give in. "Fine I'll bite." He said smirking. "What are you?"

"A demon." Was the simple answer. "The demon of fear to be precise." To prove himself Barbas moved closer to Dj before passing his hand in front of the man's face. "Your greatest fear is that your boss is being doubled-crossed and when he finds out she's gonna kill you for not protecting her." Just when he finished talking Bernice formed in front of DJ who instantly took a step back in fear of how she had appeared out of nowhere.

The fake Bernice pointed her gun at him.

"No! No Please Bernice!" DJ started screaming dropping to his knees in front of the female murder who was known for being able to kill in mere seconds... Or take hours slowly killing one victim it depended on her mood. "Don't!" He cried just before she pulled the trigger.

DJ slowly looked up when nothing happened. He let out a small gasp when he saw that the fake Bernice had dissapeared.

Barbas sighed though he looked somewhat amused. "Now help me kill those witches or I won't be so easy on you again."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"I called a crew to fix the windows first thing tomorrow morning." Lucy informed Logan as the two both sat the the dinner table back at the manor. She noticed Logan checking his phone again. "Are expecting a call or something?"

Logan blinked startled by the question. "Yeah." He nodded. "Kendall's supposed to call."

"Seeing what happened today I think you're allowed to worry." Lucy stated leaning into the couch. "Kendall was acting all weird when I called him earlier." She told him. "Freaked out when I told him I want him to move in with me."

Logan nearly fell from the couch at her words. "M-move in with you?" He squeaked.

Lucy crossed her arms sending Logan a 'look'. "That's exactly how he reacted!" She cried. "What? Are you four like dangerously codependent or something?"

"That's not it." Logan shook his head ignoring the image of him, James and Carlos going over to Lucy's place with an excuse to see Kendall every week when a demon attacked the manor. "I'm sure you just surprised Kendall by asking."

Frowning Lucy got up still looking doubtful. "If you say so... I better get going."

Logan also got up and began walking the goth to the door. He opened the front door to see James standing there with his keys in ready to open the door himself. "Uh.. Hi Luce." He cheerily greeted Lucy before he, Carlos and the blond woman that came with them.

The woman grinned at them. "Oh are they witche-" The rest of her sentence came out muffled thanks to Carlos covering her mouth with his hand.

"James I swear you bring the most weirdest girls home." Lucy chuckled.

"Jealous you're not one of em?" James winked at her.

Lucy chuckled shaking her head. "I'll be going now." She said before walking out the front door and heading towards her house.

"Who's she?" Logan asked looking at Macy once Lucy was gone.

"Macy Steadwell." Carlos answered removing his hand from Macy's mouth. Macy nodded her greeting at Logan before she went to explore the house of her 'fellow witches'. "And Darryl's at the Morgue hiding the body of our new favorite hit man." He looked around noticing something. "Where's Kendall?"

"Out infiltrating as the hitman." Logan answered crossing his arms. He was obviously still not happy about the plan but who could be?

"You're joking right?" James asked as they made their way to the living room. "Anything else happen?"

"I got a new power." Logan tried to be nonchalant but failed miserably. "I can astral project now."

"What?" James and Carlos asked in unison. Though Carlos sounded a whole lot happier for him then James who obviously annoyed by his own lack of any active power. "At least you're not the only one with just one power anymore." He congratulated awkwardly.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Barbas and DJ quietly stepped into an office at the city morgue. Right when they were about to stepped in a cool cell where the bodies were kept a older man in a white lab coat walked out. He blinked in surprise at them. "What are doing here. This is a staff only room."

In response DJ roughly pushed him against the wall. The man, Connor gulped realizing the two weren't just here by accident. "Wh-What do you want?"

"Why, your greatest fear of course." Barbas said as he passed his palm in front of Conner's face before he studied his palm as if he was reading something. A small smile tugged at his lips. "What an interesting way of thinking you have." He complimented Connor. "Your greatest fear is being autopsied yourself... Alive."

Just as he said the words drawers around the room flew open and all sorts of tools flew out of them most of them being scalpels. All of them flew towards Connor who stood pressed against the wall.

Barbas and Dj ignored the man's pain filled screams as they simply walked towards the body sack that lay a few feet away marked as M. Steadwell.

Opening it Dj was shocked. Instead of finding the body of an explosion victim he saw the body of a man who had been shot.

"My, my." Barbas said in a patronizing. "Looks like someone's fear of his boss being double crossed is coming through without my help."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Meanwhile Macy was busying herself with exploring the wonders of the manor's kitchen AKA Carlos' domain. Opening a cupboard she let out a loud shocked gasp. "Oh my stars!"

"What is it?" Carlos asked making his way towards her peering in the cupboard to see what had shocked her so much. "What's wrong?" He asked not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"You can't keep wolfsbane and holy thistle on the same shelf." She said in a dissaproving tone as removed the holy thistle to another shelf. "Their harmonics are in complete opposition. I mean, I don't want to second-guess a fellow witch, but this is all wrong. I don't see how you can make a potion that's worth a darn." She simply stated.

Carlos narrowed his eyes at her. This was _his _kitchen and nobody had the right to tell him of in his kitchen! He was great at cooking _and_ making potions. "Now wait a sec, who do you think you ar-"

He was cut of by James yelling. "Kendall's home!"

Carlos walked into the foyer on time to hear Logan add the words. "Sorta."

Looking through the open front door Carlos realized what Logan meant. Stepping out of a red porsche was a tall man dressed in black with black hair that obviously had a great amount of gel in it.

The only knew it was Kendall because... Well because it _was._ It was part of the spiritual connection the four of them shared. The three younger boys could somehow always recognize Kendall when he shapeshifted.

The moment he stepped closed the front door behind him Kendall shapeshifted back into himself.

"Someone made friends!" James sang pretending to be a proud mom.

"Friends that gave you a car!" Carlos added grinning.

Kendall smiled at their comments before turning serious again. "I need to get back before they get suspicious. Tell me what you know."

"We know that M. Steadwell is safe." Logan nodded.

"Can't say the same for the kitchen." Carlos added in an annoyed mutter.

"Any idea why she was on the list?" Kendall asked hopping they'd at least knew something.

"Could be because she's a witch." James suggested. "I mean, not a magical witch but a witch practitioner nonetheless."

"I wonder if all the names on the list were witches." Kendall wondered as something occurred to him. "Logan how many names were on the list?"

Logan frowned trying to remember. "Well nine and then adding the four of us thirteen."

Kendall's face fell. "Thirteen witches murdered on Friday the thirteenth."

"The demon of fear." Logan gasped paling instantly. "B-b-but I got rid of him last year."

"He must have found so kind of loop hole." Carlos realized.

Kendall nodded already turning back to the door. "I'm back to Bernice's place and that son of a bitch straight back to where he came from."

"You're going back?" James cried looking at Kendall like he'd grown another head. "Bro I've been burned alive once and even I know this demon kills in ways that make burning to death seem nice. We'll come with you."

Kendall immediately shook his head. "You can't!" He snapped surprising all three of his younger brothers he sighed. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "I know what my greatest fear is." He told them in a calmer tone. "Losing you guys is the worst... And he can't use it against me if you all stay here. Please."

The three younger brothers were stunned into silence at Kendall's words finally Logan nodded. "Okay." He said. "But if you're not back in one hour we're coming after you."

Kendall grinned. "Deal."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Having shapeshifted back into mr. Hellfire Kendall casually walked into Bernice's living room. The female assassin still all dressed in leather grinned seeing him and quickly made her way over to him. "Did you kill the boyband so we can celebrate." She purred wrapping her arms around him.

"I need to discuss some business with you first." Kendall replied gently pushing her away.

Bernice pouted at that. "All work and no play?"

"Oh we'll play alright." Kendall smirked. "After I get paid."

Bernice returned the playful smirk. "And you get paid when the witches are dead."

He was prepared for this. "The thing is," He started still smirking. "That I know the boss on disappearing after mid-night... Don't want the money to disappear with him."

"It hurts that you don't trust us." Bernice said in mock hurt before leaning closer, they were about to kiss when Dj walked in. "I need to speak to you." He told Bernice calmly.

"Urgh!" Bernice groaned. "This better be a life or death thing Dj." She warned angrily pulling away from Kendall and following Dj to another small room. "What is it?" She asked once they were alone.

"I just came back from the morgue." Dj informed her.

Bernice let out a small laugh at that. "Looking for a date?"

"Steadwell isn't dead." Dj continued ignoring her comment. "But I think the _real_ mr. Hellfire is."

Bernice's face morphed in that of confusion before into anger. "I don't believe it!" She hissed.

"Barbas believes it." Dj shrugged knowing she's believe him now.

Without warning Bernice whirled around stomping back into the room where she'd left Hellfire waiting for her. "Did you think you ould fool me!" She yelled walking to him. "And get away with it! You murdered the man I love!"

"What are talking about?" Hellfire asked taking a step towards her.

"You killed Hellfire!" She screamed nearly in hysterics by now.

"I am Hellfire." He insisted

"Liar!" Bernice screamed pushing him back.

Just then a cloud of dark grey smoke started swirling around moving around till it was in front of Kendall growing the size of a man before morphing into Barbas. "Ah mr. Knight so good to see you again." He spoke in a sinister voice.

Glaring at the demon Kendall shapeshifted back into himself. He face remained emotionless as Barbas passed his hand in front of his face. Just like last time he found himself unable to move.

"Knight?" Bernice asked in a weak voice. "As in one of member of the boyband you wanted to kill!" She asked her previous anger returning.

"Well, well, well." Barbas chuckled looking at his palm reading Kendall's greatest fear. "Can't say that I'm surprised." He smirked looking at Kendall. "You greatest fear is that someone will kill your brothers."

Frozen in his spot Kendall took in a sharp breath. "No." He managed to whisper.

"Oh yes." Barbas continued smiling evilly. "The demons are after them. Even as we speak. They have assumed your brothers' identities in order to kill them. But you must kill the impostors first, by midnight." He said again passing his hand in front of Kendall's face.

Hearing these words Kendall's eyes became dull. "Kill the imposters." He said in a monotone voice.

"Then I get to deal with him." Bernice added glaring the in hypnotized witch.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Oh favor us sister moon." Macy sang as she walked through the manor spraying potion that she had in a perfume bottle as she was blessing the house.

"Stop doing that!" Logan cried walking after her trying to stop her like he'd been doing for the past twenty minutes. Macy had started doing this the moment the full moon had come out a couple of hours ago. Like they all knew 'Magic works stronger under the fool moon, especially nearing midnight'.

Logan just wanted her to stop! Not only in fear that the neighbors might see her but she was also a horrible singer. And it wasn't like her protection spells were helping with the nervous atmosphere in the manor. It was ten at night and Kendall hadn't called to check in.

"Give all who dwell within this spell, safe days and sweet dreams!" Macy continued even louder then before.

Above her voice the three could still faintly make out the sound of their door bell ringing. "I'll get it!" The three cried all jumping up and running towards the door.

Carlos was the first to make it to the door. "Darryl." He said as a greeting. "Thanks for coming."

"You need to babysit someone for us." James hastily filled him in.

Darryl nodded. "Is this one breathing?" He asked sensing the tense atmosphere and wanting to lighten the mood.

"This one's breathing." James gave a small nod.

"Good." Darryl replied with a small smile. "Where are you three heading?" He asked.

"To find Kendall." Logan answered. "He's impersonating the hit man but he should have called us half an hour ago."

"What?" Darryl loudly gasped.

James nodded. "Yeah long story which you probably won't like so we better get going."

"I'm going with you." Darryl spoke firmly.

"Oh no you don't!" Carlos quickly protested giving a firm shake of his head. "It's to dangerous."

"I'm a cop!" Darryl argued sending Carlos an incredulous look.

"And we're witches." James simply added. "The Charmed Ones."

Darryl wasn't sure what he meant by that so he glad when Logan added. "We're destined for this." Logan sighed tiredly. "You deal with mortal criminals and we deal with demons. It's just how it works."

Suddenly Carlos turned around. "Come on Macy and meet the nice inspector!" He shot Darryl an apologetic smile before the three boys left.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Are you sure this is the right place?" James asked at the three of them stepping into mr. Hellfire's apartment.

"Positive." Carlos nodded. "The same car Kendall drove is parked in front of here. He's in here."

Logan nodded. "Let's hope he's alone."

"Oh I am alone al right."

The three boys looked up to see Kendall standing a few feet away from them. He had his arms crossed and was glaring at them.

"Kendall?" Carlos frowned at the angered look they were receiving from the older brother. Before he could question it however Kendall shapeshifted into a cheetah and tackled Carlos pinning him to the floor.

"Kendall!" Logan and James gasped shocked at the cheetah that was clawing at Carlos.

Not sure what else to do Logan swung his arm at the cheetah only moving it a few feet away but it was enough for James to pull Carlos away from it. "You okay?" James asked him.

Carlos nodded. He had a large scratch on his shoulder but that could be easily bandaged by Logan later. "What do we do?"

James didn't know how to reply. He looked over to where Logan was trying to keep the cheetah away with his telekinesis. "I don't know."

"Run!" Logan decided giving up on using his telekinesis on Kendall and running towards them. The three ran into another room though they didn't stand much of a chance out running a cheetah.

Obviously the cheetah was faster and easily cornered them. It shapeshifted back into Kendall. "I won't let you kill them!" He angrilly cried at them. He shapeshifted into the cheetah again and was about to charge at them when Logan bowed his head. James and Carlos barely caught him as his body slumped foreward.

"Come and get me!"

The cheetah spun around to find another Logan standing behind it.

"We promised Kendall!" Logan said in a pleading voice. "We'd be the bestest big brothers ever!" He cried trying to remind Kendall of the promise they had made when they found out about the spiritual connection. "I'm not letting you break that promise!"

The cheetah just let out a loud angered growl.

Realizing what Logan was trying James decided to give it a shot. "When we were twelve you decided it was time you'd learn how to cook. So you just threw all kinds of vegetables in the blended and you're famous 'Kendall Knight's dip sauce' was born." He said hoping the memory would stuck or something. "...And we sort of liked it."

"Nah he already found out that we hate it." Carlos piped up from behind him.

"There went seven years of lying." Logan added not loosing eye contact with the cheetah.

The cheetah slowly turned to look at James before back at Logan before shapeshifting into himself. "You're going to hurt my brothers."

"But we _are _your brothers!" Carlos cried. "You gave me chickenpox when we were three!"

"I set you up for your first date when I first became able to sense love!" James tried. "You where nervous as hell!"

Kendall slowly blinked looking at them oddly. "How do you know all this?"

The astral Logan disappeared and the Logan, Carlos and James had been holding up woke up. "Because we're your brothers. Brothers connected by spirit."

The dullness in Kendall's eyes finally disappeared. He blinked a couple of times before his eyes focused on his three younger brothers in the corner. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish before finally grunting. "God..."

"Kendall?" Logan asked stepping towards the older boy putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him and remind him that he was there and that they weren't going anywhere. "You okay there buddy?"

"I want Barbas to pay." He muttered.

"It's eleven thirty."Carlos told him. "In half n' hour he'll be gone again."

Kendall shook his head. "He's back early. I don't want to take the chance if him finding a loophole to stay for longer them Friday the thirteenth." A determined look formed on his face. "Let's show Barbas what his greatest fear is."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Still in her apartment Bernice glanced at her digital watch. 11:57. This was so bad.

Barbas glared at her. "If he doesn't return in one minute I'll use my last two minutes to kill you."

"_You_ came to me not the other way around!" Bernice snapped though there was a small waver in her voice that indicated that she was afraid of the demon of fear.

"That's right." Barbas nodded. "If you hadn't been blinded by your passion, then I would be minutes away from freedom right now." He looked up when Kendall stepped in the living room of classic black and white styled apartment. "Are they dead?"

Kendall smirked. "They are right where they belong."

As he said it, Logan, James and Carlos stepped in the room moving to stand next to Kendall. The Charmed Ones glared at Barbas.

"Kill them!" Barbas cried.

Bernice nodded pulling out her gun and aiming it at Kendall.

Kendall simply flicked his hand at them while saying "Cold as stone." Transforming them into stone replicas of themselves.

"I see why you liked playing hit man so much." James commented looking at the statue of Bernice.

Logan chuckled. "I'm sure it's a great thank you gift for Darryl. To thank him for how much he helped us today."

"We could give him a card with it to." Kendall added smiling. "Thanks for not telling we're witches. And oh here's the leader of gang of murders searched throughout the country."

Carlos chuckled while gazing at his bright red wrist watch. "A few more seconds annnd." he grinned at the Barbas statue transformed back to normal.

"No! No! NOOO!" Barbas screamed as his body started spinning around as flames engulfed him before he vanished into a large explosion.

Logan chuckled once the smoke cleared. "Never gets old."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall smiled stepping into the living room the next afternoon. He spared a brief glance towards the window which had been repaired and looked just like before even the mosaic was the same.

He let himself fall onto the small couch to sit besides James who was watching the news broadcast about how there had been an attempt at murder on them. So far Darryl had done a great job in twisting the story for them.

"So what are gonna tell Lucy about moving in with her?" Logan asked startling him.

Kendall looked over to the large couch where Logan and Carlos were lounging.

"Lucy asked you to move in with her?" Carlos perked up. "Does that mean I can get your room?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah go for happiness you deserve it! We'll be fine- especially if _I_ get your room."

James just snorted. He didn't need to get in the fight for the room. When they inherited the manor they'd simply done rock-paper-scissors to fairly divide the rooms. He'd won. Then of course came the argument on what to do with the two spare rooms. "So what are you gonna tell her?" He asked Kendall.

"The truth." Kendall replied smirking. "I mean yesterday's events made it quit clear that I can't deal with losing you guys." He shrugged. It was weird cause they hadn't lived together till they moved to LA last year yet know it felt so wrong to not live in the same house. "I'll tell that I'm just not ready."

"Yeah go for the emotional stuff!" Carlos grinned jumping up from the green couch. "I bet Lucy will dig it."

"Doubt it." James grinned pulling out his wallet from his pocket. He turned to Carlos. "Alright Carlitos how much?"

"Eh?" Carlos slowly sat back down not sure if he should bet with the cupid/witch hybrid before shrugging. "Ten bucks."

"Oh you're so on."


	28. Cupid in danger

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch27: Cupid in danger.

Andrea was pretty young thing as she'd been referred to numerous times before. She had long strawberry blond hair that went down till her waist, dark blue eyes. She hid behind a pole at the apartment complex dressed in her usually clothing: A light blue skinny jeans and a pink blouse. From the outside no one would guess that she was nearing her hundredth and second birthday. She stayed quiet as listened to the two people talk.

One was a business man in his late thirties names Max. He was having a conversation with his neighbor a young woman who worked for the competitive company to Max. Her name was Cindy.

"Working late huh?" Max asked her smiling as they both came home at ten at night.

Cindy nodded also smiling. "What else is new right?" She asked shrugging.

Hiding behind th pole Andrea glanced at her ring. It was a simple gold ring with a large square shaped white gem in it. As she thought about the two people she was eavesdropping on a brilliant pink glow started emitting from the gem. She grinned. "It's a match." She happily whispered to herself.

"So did you guys survive Y2K last night?" Max asked trying to make conversation.

Cindy gave a small nod in reply. "Yeah, if you ask me it's just a silly hype."

"Exactly." Max agreed nodding. "Well, see you around?"

Cindy gave a small half hearted wave. "Take care."

The two started leaving both heading to different apartment door when Andrea flicked her hand with the ring on it at them using the power 'temperal stasis' to make them move in slow-motion.

She then walked over to stand next to Cindy. "Cindy, I know those last few loves of yours didn't work out." She told the young woman using the power of suggestion to plant the thoughts in the woman's mind. "You've been hurt and you're scared. But you've gotta take a risk if you wanna find the real thing. And Max is real. Open up to him."

She then walked up to Max. "And Max, Cindy's love and compassion awaits you, but she's afraid that you're still in love with your ex-wife. You've got to reassure her. Life's short you two. So, have a better one together, okay?"

Andrea smiled looking down at her ring. Some of the cupids powers were so strong that the cupid-ring was needed to help control them. She went back to her hiding spot before flicking her hand at the two people again making them move in normal speed again.

The two both stopped at the their doors. "Hey... Cindy you wanna grab a cup of coffee or something?"

Cindy smiled. "I'd love to."

Andrea smiled watching the couple leave. Every accomplishment was good these days, thanks to the demons of hate or the fact that one of her charges was a hyb- Her thoughts were interrupted when someone roughly grabbed her pushing her to the ground. "Drazi!" She gasped recognizing one of the demons of hate.

Unlike most demons who only wore the color black Drazi wore a dark indigo jacket over his black attire. His light brown hair was sticking up in every way possible. As his dark eyes glared leaning so lose to her she could she every disgusting little hair on his chin. "I knew I'd find ya."

"You crossed the line!" Andrea spat as she tried to wriggle out of his death grip.

"Crossed the line!" Drazi spat. "I am the fucking line!" As he said this he let go of her as his hands became intangible before he dug them in her chest. The power to make his hands intangible made it so he didn't rip her skin but that didn't mean Andrea didn't feel him.

"Get out of me!" She screamed in pain and sheer terror knowing this was the only way a demon of hate would kill a cupid. Slow and painfully. "PLEASE!" She screamed as she felt his hands gripping at what he'd been searching for. He began squeezing her hearth. Softly at first bit with every passing seconds his grip hardened making it more and more painful for poor Andrea.

"Please stop." Andrea was sobbing now the pain making to hard enough to do anything. "It hurts... Please." She only let out pitiful whimpers now.

Drazi chuckled squeezing harder. "Doesn't feel so nice does it?" He asked in a patronizing voice. "Having your hearth crushed." He now began pulling before suddenly letting go and pulling his hands out f her chest letting them become intangible again.

Andrea could do nothing but lay motionless on the floor looking up at the demon with fear plastered all over her face.

"You don't want to feel that pain do you?" Drazi asked looking down at her smirking. Loving to see the cupid's pain. He stepped on her arm nearly crushing it. "No, I gotta better idea and you're gonna just hate it." He chuckled darkly as bent down sliding the cupid-ring of her finger. He held it up triumphantly."Your little magic ring you use to slip in there between the heart beats, plant your little thoughts of love and I'm gonna borrow it. I'm gonna use it to tear apart some of your more recent unions."

"No.." Andrea coughed. Being an angelic being she was immortal so she was self healing but demons of hate were the cupids' natural enemies so it took her some time to heal. "... Drazi... Don't."

Drazi just chuckled. "

I'm gonna turn love into hate and that hate is going to slowly and painfully kill you. And in the end, you're gonna wish I had ripped your heart out." His grin widened. "And it might even be enough to kill one of the Charmed Ones as well." He said before bursting out in laughter as he walked away leaving Andrea there.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James' pov:  
>Now there are some things that for reason people think are silly for to forget. You know like last night after helping Katie with her first crush and making sure that boy wouldn't try anything with her, then convincing Carlos to go on another date with Candy I realized I forgot to ask a girl for Kiss n' tell myself.<p>

It's pretty weird to wake up in the morning and be the only one in the manor.

So here I am on the couch eating my breakfast while watching cartoons. How humiliating! To make it worse I'm supporting an even worse headache then the one I had when Carlos and Misty broke up and doctor Logie forbid me from taking more then three aspirin a day.

I looked up when the phone started ringing. Guessing there was no imaginary person willing to get up and answer for me I leaned over to the small cabinet a few feet away staining my arm to grab it. "Morning." I muttered as an answer. My head hurted too much for even trying to sound cheerful.

"Hey." Logan's voice greeted me.

"Must be one heck of a movie." I commented annoyed by the bitterness in my voice. It's my own fault I didn't ask anyone out. "I take it Camille liked it?"

"Yeah she did!" Was Logan happy reply. "Sorry." He apologized in a quieter tone when heard me hiss. "Still not feeling well?"

"Nope." I said popping my 'P' I wanted to say more but suddenly pink hearth shaped glow appeared in front of the couch the light grew in a pink silhouette and then there stood a girl with very long strawberry blond hair. I groaned, by the way she teleported in here I could tell what she was. "Sorry Loges I gotta go yell at someone." I said before hanging up.

Sighing loudly I sat up looking at the girl tiredly. She shot the same tired look back at me. "Yeah I know you don't trust love." She sighed.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "So you're our cupid?"

She nodded looking annoyed. "Yeah and boy do give a hard time or-"

"Not my fault." I cut her of not caring for what she was about to say. "What do you need?"

End James' pov.

"Help." Andrea answered with a small awkward smile on her face. "Charmed Ones level help."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Lucy yawned sitting up in her bed. She gazed around her room wondering where Kendall was. Her question was answered when he stepped into her bedroom carrying a tray filled with... Breakfast? Pulling her sheets a bit higher she cocked her at him. "I thought you said you're known for burning cereal."

Kendall nodded sitting down on the besides her putting the tray on her lap. "That's why today's menu exists out of burnt toast, beacon that's probably really chewy, a box with jewelry and orange juice."

"A box with jewelry?" Lucy asked smiling as she took the small box from the tray. Her bright brown eyes grew as she saw what was inside it. A silver chain necklace with a charm of a skeleton hugging a heart on it. "I've been wanting to get this necklace for ages! How did you know which one to get?"

"A little bird told me." Kendall replied smirking deciding against telling her 'I shapeshifted into a dove and followed you to the mall to see what kind of jewelry you like'. He happily complied putting the necklace around Lucy's neck as she lifted her dark hair for him to do so.

"How do I look?" Lucy asked him.

"Wonderful." Kendall started to say when he spotted two pepole standing at the the doorstep so he quickly changed it to "You look marvelous Lucy _Stone_." He said flicking his hand at her transforming her into an actual stone. He then turned to James and the girl he'd brought with him. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a hiss once they entered the bedroom.

James gestured to Andrea. "This is Andrea, she's our cupid and she screwed up."

Andrea glared at him before turning to Kendall to explain the situation. "A  
>demon of hate stole my ring and he's gonna use it to find all the couples that I've put together so he can destroy them, which will in turn destroy me. Glad to see things are going well for you and Lucy by the way." The last part was added in a much more cheerful way.<p>

Frowning Kendall glanced at James.

"She's telling the truth." James confirmed despite for his dislike of their cupid. "There's an article on Drazi in the Book of Shadows I checked." He nodded. "Logan and Carlos are coming home to so you better hurry."

"Coming home from where?"

"Logan's at the Palm Woods and Carlos spent the night at Candy's place." James answered shrugging. "Now kiss Lucy." He urged before leaving the room pulling Andrea with him while muttering something around the lines. "Should have called dibs sooner."

Smirking Kendall got back in the same position he was when he transformed Lucy. Flicking his hand at her. The moment she transformed back he pulled her into a deep kiss.

Lucy smiled once they pulled apart until Kendall got up and grabbed his shirt from the floor. Sighing she crossed her arms. "You're leaving." It wasn't a question.  
>"It has nothing to do with you." He quickly tried to assure her while pulling his shirt over his head. "It's... Uh complicated."<p>

"And here I was thinking _I_ was the mysterious one." Lucy sarcasticly said.

Kendall nodded. "You are. Will I still see at the club later?"

Getting up from her bed but still using her sheets to cover herself up to move over to Kendall. "We'll still meet up later." She said gently kissing his cheek.

"You're a great cheek kisser." Kendall complimented before hurriedly leaving.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"So he stole your ring?" Logan asked standing in front of the smaller green couch where Andrea was sitting on.

Andrea nodded really getting annoyed by how how her charges seemed to distrust her so much. "Yes, and without it I can't get in people's hearths to awaken the lo-"

"We now what they do." Carlos cut her of though he sounded a lot more friendlier then the two oldest boys. James had went upstairs to get some more painkillers for his headache. "We know from James' dad. We kinda thought we didn't have a cupid seeing James is a hybrid and all."

Chewing her bottom lip at that Andrea gave a small nod. She wasn't to keen on actually giving them an actual reason to distrust her. "About that..." She trailed of not sure how voice her words. Realizing Kendall was still looking at her she decided to at least give them proof that she was their cupid. She pointed at him. "Currently Lucy, Jessica before that, Tia in high schcool and Lenore in eight grade"

She pointed at Logan. "Camille you didn't ask a girl out before that but you dated Sarah, had a crush Cynthia in the ninth grade." Then she moved her finger over to Carlos. "Candy, but let's see how that goes, The Jeniffers and Misty of course." She shot him a sympathetic look. "So sorry about that."

Andrea looked annoyed when James walked back into the living room before she started the list. "Kim, Petra, Madison, Neila, Georga, blond Jennifer, Melissa, Erica and Bianca."

James snorted realizing what she was doing. "Yeah first of Erica doesn't count cause despite how much the guys insist that we had a thing neither of us liked each other when Logan tried introducing us. And second, I didn't love all those other girls."

"They wanted to love you." Andrea argued. "It might have worked if you hadn't decided to close of your heart!"

Carlos frowned. "What does she mean?"

"A closed heart makes it impossible for a cupid to get in." Andrea explained before James could. "It's a defense mechanism when a hearth has been hurt too much, BUT mr. Hybrid has been doing it on purpose!"

Rolling his eyes James sat down on the larger couch. He closed his eyes looking tired. "I have perfectly good reasons." He murmured.

Kendall and Logan glanced at each other. "Uhm Andrea was it?" Logan asked. "Can we talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Uh... Sure." Andrea cautiously replied before getting up and following the two oldest Charmed Ones to the kitchen leaving Carlos to worriedly look after a half awake James.

"What do you want to say that the hybrid and Carlos aren't allowed to hear?" Andrea asked in a quiet voice.

"First of you need to lay of the hybrid comments." Kendall warned.

Andrea crossed her arms. "He's been making it impossible for to do my job." Came her annoyed reply.

Logan sighed. "Alright say he does try and actually allows himself to have more then a few dates with one girl, then what?"

Blinking Andrea was about to ask what he meant when it hit her. The elders still hadn't quite made up their minds if he fell under the 'Angels aren't meant to find true love, it will distract them from their charges' rule or not. She'd been informed that the elders only let the hybrid live because he'd become part of the Power of Four. Andrea crossed her arms. "Well he can still at least try!"

"Just asking..." Kendall started looking rather uncomfortable. "Did you connect me and Jo?"

Andrea shook her head. "I only started setting you up this year. You had another cupid before me and he wouldn't set up a whitelighter. You and Jo got together on your own."

Logan glanced at the boiling water at the stove. "Okay so Carlos is already working on a potion to vanquish Drazi but how do we find him?"

"The same way he'll find me." Andrea replied shrugging. "We can sense each other's presence. It's a natural enemy kind of thing. You know... The fine line between love and hate."

Kendall was about to comment on how cheesy that sounded when something that she said struck him. "Sense each other?"

Andrea nodded. "Yeah the feeling is different for each cupid. It depends on how often he or she encountered a demon of hate." She explained. "Drazi has some issues with me so I'm pretty used to sensing him."

"Different for each cupid huh?" Logan repeated rubbing his chin. He realized James might also be able to sense when a demon of hate was near. "As in... I don't know bad headaches that people can't really place?"

Andrea winced. Confession time. "Yeah... Lets begin with the part were I say I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked going back to being distrustful.

"Having a charge who's part cupid has had it's advantages." Andrea admitted looking at anything but at the two boys in front of her. "I didn't need to check up on you as much or interfere because the hy- uh James did that for you."

"So?.." Logan said wanting her to get to the point.

"In a way you've also become his charges as well." Andrea finally admitted. "So if Drazi decides to instead of turning the love into to hate of my mortal charges he tries meddling in you love lives which eventually will turn you love into hate... The same fate that will await me will also happen to James." She shrugged awkwardly. "And even if his witch side is strong enough to prevent it when your love turns into hate he doesn't stand a chance when Drazi decided to turn the love in to hate in the whole world."

Kendall's face fell, thinking he might have misunderstood what she was saying he decided to ask just to be sure. "And... Let's say Drazi does turn the love into hate of your charges what happens to you?"

"I die." Andrea answered truthfully.

Kendall inhaled sharply. _Meaning James dies to!_

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Max send Cindy an apologetic smile as handed her a bouquet of pink flowers "They were out of roses."

Smiling happily Cindy closed her eyes and smelled the sweet scent of the flowers. "You really are too good to be real." She said gently grabbing his face and pulling him into a deep kiss.

A few feet away from them Drazi flicked his hand the the ring on it at them using it's power to make them move in slow-motion. Unlike how the gem of the ring would glow a brilliant pink glow or bright red when a cupid used it, it glowed dark green when the demon used it on the two lovers. Drazi casually walked up to them.

"Touching. Really touching." He muttered shaking his head. "Cindy, could you be a bigger fool?" He told her as she and Max kissed in slow motion. "He's still sleeping with his ex-wife. He looks at you as a desperate, lonely woman. Easy sex."

"Max," Drazi smirked turning to the man. "She's nothing but a gold digging tramp, who wants to hit your big fat wallet, just as soon marry ya and kill you for the insurance." He said grinning before using his power to disappear.

His disappearing made Cindy and Max able to move in normal speed again. As they pulled apart both their eyes grew as new unsettling thoughts formed. Cindy roughly pushed away from him. "You pathetic-"

"Bitch!" Max cried realizing Cindy was nothing more then a cold digger.

"Take your ugly flowers and give them to your ex!" Cindy yelled throwing the bouquet in his face.

Max smirked. "The bank's closed baby." He said patting his pocket where he kept his wallet. "You're not laying a finger on this guy's wallet."

"Screw you!" Cindy screamed before storming to her car.

Max didn't say anything and started to walk away. He was crossing the street when he heard a car honk. Last thing he saw before passing out were Cindy's hateful eyes as she hit him with her car.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"What's going on?" Carlos asked as quickly entered the kitchen after hearing Andrea scream.

The cupid had dropped to her knees clutching her chest in pain. "He's doing it." She whispered between gasps of pain. "He's killing love." She gasped. "We have to go!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Watching as Max was being put on the stretcher Cindy did her best not to look to statishfied while talking to the police. "The dumb ass just walked into the road." She told the officer. She frowned as something ocured to her. "Is he gonna die?"

"I can't answer that." The officer replied putting his notes in his pocket.

"Because he should you know." Cindy said nodding. "I don't think I've known anyone who deserves to be hit by a car more than that guy."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"It's Max." Andrea gasped stepping out of the car once they arrived at the scene. She shivered watching Max being pulled in an ambulance and the cold look Cindy had as she saw the same.

The guys also got out of the car. Although the painkiller had helped some James still felt pretty crappy. "He's one of your charges?" He asked her.

Andrea nodded hugging herself. "I matched him and Cindy last night." She looked at James. "I finally got Cindy to let love in again... Take the risk." She took a shuddering breath. "How could Drazi do this?"

"Are you sure Drazi did this?" Carlos asked. This really wasn't the style of a demon they'd encountered before.

"He's here." James said surprising all of them.

"Where?" Kendall asked signaling Carlos to have the potion ready to aim.

Andrea closed her eyes focusing on sensing Drazi over the heartache of her two charges. Opening her eyes she pointed in the direction she sensed Drazi. Sure enough there he stood only a few feet away.

"Does he know who we are?" Logan wondered right as the demon turned to them. Drazi's eyes grew before he quickly moving through the crowd trying to get away from the witches. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Follow him!" Kendall cried. The five of them started chasing the demon across the street with James lacking behind. "Can't you transform him in a snail or something?" He grunted.

Kendall didn't look back as they kept running though the busy street. "I can't transform higher level demons plus he's too far anyway."

"Well someone better do something or he'll get away!" Andrea cried watching Drazi disappear around a corner.

"Let me try something." Logan panted before sitting down on the concrete. He closed his eyes before he body slumped forward.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan appeared in front of Drazi right as he stepped into an ally. "Surprise." He smiled at the shocked look on the demon's face. He swung his arm at Drazi planning to send him flying into the trashcan... Only nothing happened. Logan chewed his lip. "Oh..Kay.. astral self has no powers."

He let out a startled shriek when Drazi came charging towards him. Grabbing the first thing he could reach which happened to be a piece of wood. He felt the wood connect with Drazi's head right before he astral projected back to his body.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Back on the concrete Logan came back to life. He looked to see his three brothers gazing down at him.

"You're back with us?" Kendall asked him.

Logan nodded taking a deep breath. Staying in astral form for longer periods really took some energy but he already loved the new power. "I only slowed him down. You better hurry."

The four of them left leaving Logan sitting there to recover.

Using Andrea's power to sense the demon of hate, they easily found the ally where Drazi was just getting to his feet while rubbing a huge bruise forming on his head. Seeing them he glared at Andrea. "Hiding behind the Charmed Ones now?" She sneered.

"Stealing things that aren't yours." Kendall patronized. He glanced at Carlos who stood besides him. "Go for it."

Nodding Carlos threw the potion bottle at the unsuspecting Drazi.

Drazi frowned as the bottle shattered at his feet. "What the he- Aaack!" he started screaming as his body started melting away into a thick black goop.

For a while they stared at the black goop until Logan stepped into the ally. "Did you get him?"

Carlos turned to Andrea. "Did we get him?"

Andrea shrugged. "Looks like it." She answered frowning. "But my ring..." She looked at goop. "It shouldn't be effected by that potion."

"How's your head?" Kendall asked turning to James.

James shrugged. "Still there." He answered. "Still hurts like crazzy."

Nodding Kendall decided it might take a few hours for the headache to fade. He turned to Andrea. "So what happens now?"

"Well I need my ring to get back." Andrea started looking up. "They can get me a new one but I have to go to them first."

"So you're stuck here?" Carlos asked.

Andrea smiled shaking her head. "No, actually, you can help me get back home. One more potion, some well-chosen words from the Charmed Ones and I'm on my way." She turned to James. "Care to help me with that potion?"

"Me?" James blinked.

Andrea nodded. "Yeah the others have dates tonight mr. one nightstand."

Rolling his eyes James started heading back to the car followed by the others. None of them saw Drazi grow out of the black goop. He smirked looking down at the cupid-ring around his finger. "Looks like you can't kill love after all." He chuckled darkly. "But can sure as hell screw with it."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

That night the guys were having a triple date at a dinner. Kendall was with Lucy, Logan with Camille and Carlos with Candy. The two girls were admiring Lucy's new necklace.

"Kendall sure has some great taste." Candy commented.

Lucy nodded smiling. "Yeah, I've been wanting to buy this necklace for ages." She leaned forward to Kendall who sat next to her giving him a small peck on the cheek. She smirked devilishly. "I'll give you a better thank you tonight."

"Wow." Carlos said looking amazed. "Where can I buy one of those."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James let out a long sigh adding some lavender to the mixture in the wok pan. He briefly glanced over to Andrea who sat at the kitchen table watching him as he made the potion. He couldn't help but find some pride in the fact that he was able to make potions unlike real cupids. "So did you do something in particular to piss Drazi of or was you being a pain in the ass enough reason for him to make him want to kill you?" He asked trying to make conversation while at the same time enjoying calling Andrea a pain.

"Drazi fell in love with a mortal woman." Andrea answered. "I redirected her love towards a mortal man away from Drazi. She's married now, very happy. But Drazi blames me for denying him love."

James didn't say anything instead he busied himself with stirring in the potion. "Can't believe even demons of hate get more chances in finding actual love then me." He muttered quietly but somehow Andrea was still able to hear him.

"You do get chances!" Came her indignant reply. "You get chances and for some ridiculous reason you turn them down every single time. Have sex then you're done!" She took a deep breath calming herself down. "Or worse you help them find somebody else."

"You still don't get it." James calmly replied still stirring in the wok.

Frowning Andrea decided to try find out more. It would only help her connect James to someone in the future. "Your hearth is closed... You're not picky, that's for sure. So... You're-"

"How does this potion work again?" James interrupted her as he checked the list of ingredients she'd written for him.

Andrea sighed. "It's a travel potion with an aphrodisiac." She explained again. "Lavender, oysters, rosemary and chocolate and basic caris compound. The key ingredient is desire."

James turned to her at that. "Desire?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Desire to go home." Andrea nodded. "Cos home's-"

"Where the hearth is." She and James finished together.

"You're afraid of loss." Andrea decided still trying to figure out why James purposely kept his hearth closed for anything new.

James leaned against the kitchen island. "You're getting warmer." He told her letting her continue with her guessing game.

Putting her hands on her hips Andrea shot him annoyed look. "What has not loving gotten you?"

"It keeps me safe." Was James' simple answer.

Andrea blinked not getting what he meant. "Safe from what?"

Without warning James grabbed her arm pulling her against his chest before enveloping her in a deep passionate kiss. Anticipating in the kiss Andrea partly wanted to close her eyes but stopped herself from doing so. She could vaguely remember last time she'd been kissed like this... It was when she was still a mortal before she died and had been giving the opportunity to become a cupid.

Suddenly pulling away James answered. "That." He answered her question. "You're a cupid." He stated the obvious. "You're never gonna get to do that again."

"Ouch." Andrea said. In all her years she honesty hadn't put any thought about finding love herself. Not just because it was forbidden but also because she didn't really need to. Sensing other people's love was enough for her.

"Ask the guys having normal relationships while also having to fight demons is a pain." James continued. "If we do it's great but..." He sighed glaring at nothing in particular. "At some point the elders have to make up their minds if I count as a witch or as a cupid for the rules to apply... If they decide I'm cupid enough then there's no point in falling in love is there?" He asked bitterly. "It's gonna be forbidden anyway."

Andrea looked around the room, she really didn't know what to say to him. She was about to try something when she noticed James tiredly rubbing his temple. "Is your head still hurting?"

James grimaced tightly shutting his eyes. "I feel like crap." He muttered. He shook his head. "Let's go to the restraunt so the guys and I can read the spell and send you home."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Like on all double dates there was a point here all the girls went to the restroom together. Lucy was putting one a fresh layer of lipstick, besides her Candy was brushing her hair. Lucy turned around when Camille stepped out of one of the toilet stalls. "Hey Camille, you've known the guys for a while right?"

"Yep." Camille replied as she washed her hands.

"You know..." Lucy wasn't so sure how to voice her next words. "Kendall has this weird habit of sometimes..."

"Vanishing?" Candy finished for her.

Lucy nodded agreeing with Candy's choice of words. "Exactly! Carlos does that to?"

"Yeah." Candy nodded turning to Camille who was trying to come up with a clever lie.

Camille shrugged. "I'm sure they have their reasons."

"Well I plan of finding out." Lucy declared. "I mean it's weird but sometimes when I'm with Kendall and everything's fine and then suddenly I feel like I've been gone for a moment and he act all different."

"Let's just go back." Camille suggested. "Won't want to keep them waiting." She smiled ready to go back to her Logie-Bear.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"So she drinks this." James told his friends holding up the small bottle with the pink liquid the potion had turned into. "While we read this." He said glancing at the piece of paper with the spell written on it.

Carlos looked around the restaurant. "We can cast it in the storage room over there." He said pointing towards a closed door with a sign saying 'staff only' on it.

"Okay..." Kendall glanced towards the ladies room to see Lucy and the others already heading back to them. "This isn't gonna take too long is it?"

"Don't worry." Andrea reassured him. "Just tell your girls that you'll be back in a few minutes." with that that she and James walked away neither of the two aware of the demon about to aprouch their friends.

The girls arrived back all sitting down next to their date. "Didn't have too much fun without us did you?" Candy giggled.

Logan smiled wrapping an arm around Camille's shoulders. "Actually-" No one could hear the rest of his sentence as the entire restaurant was suddenly moving in slow-motion.

Drazi smirked casually walking over to the three witches and their dates. The cupid-ring glowed a dark green glow as he leaned over to whisper something to Lucy. "Lucy, Kendall still loves Jo. Always has, always will. You are nothing more than geographically desirable. After all, a guy can't get much closer then with the rocker next door."

He then moved over to Camille. "Silly, stupid actress." He mocked. "What does an on-off-on-off again relationship mean? It means Logan thinks your good in bed. He'll dump you right after you have sex again anyways right? And that you can except his secret is just a plus."

Drazi chuckled loving the power of suggestion the cupid-ring gave him. Planting thought in someone's mind was just to easy. He turned to Carlos. "You're betraying you ex... And that tramp's just letting you..." Oh this was just to easy.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"He's alive." Andrea panted clutching her chest in pain. She slowly sank to her knees grateful that they'd locked the storage room behind them. A few feet in front of her James was on his hands and knees losing the contents on his stomach. "James?" She quietly asked when he finally stopped.

A couple of dry heaves later James slowly sat up. He rubbed his mouth but otherwise didn't do much.

Andrea winced, she had over a twenty charges it would take some time before Drazi would have turned all their love into hate. It still hurted terribly to sense it happenin, but James only had three char-... 'Wait a sec'. She slowly made her way towards him ignoring the smell of the vomit. "James?" She said gently putting a hand on his shoulder. There really wasn't a nice way to voice what she was about to say. "Technically you should be dead now."

James turned to her. Unlike the pale or sickly looking person she expected James looked annoyed. Yes he was obviously in pain but not as much as losing your charges to hate should have felt. "Hybrid." He stated.

"Your witch half is-"

"Not just witch." James cut her of smirking. "Charmed One." He shot her a look. "Also with technically comment, technically Camille and Logan love each other stronger then the average couple. Technically Kendall still isn't over Jo but also loves Lucy. And-" He whipped out a mirror from his pocket and began studying his reflection lovingly. "Technically it's a crime for someone as good looking as me to still be single."

"You're unbelievable." Andrea laughed.

"That's what they all say." James responded putting his mirror away. He took a deep breath. "Damage control." He said before leaving the the storage room Andrea following closely.

The sight that greeted them wasn't pretty. The others were having a fight, making a scene that all the other customers were rudely enjoying. "Why don't you just admit you still love Jo!" Lucy cried poking Kendall in the chest.

"Sure just bring her into this." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"So I'm nothing but an excuse to start dating again huh?" Candy snapped at Carlos."

Logan glared at Camille. "Like me life isn't dramatic enough without some bim-" He stopped talking when his eyes landed on James and Andrea who were standing a few feet away. "You!" He cried pointing at Andrea. "This whole is is all your fault to begin with!"

"Time to go!" James cried running out the restaurant pulling Andrea with him. "We vanquished Drazi!" James cried as ran across the street. "How's he still doing this?"

"The ring must be protecting him." Andrea somberly answered. "You can't kill true love."

James rolled his eyes. "Immortality, suggestion, temporal stasis, beaming." He listed some of Andrea's cupid powers. "Of all those strong powers I got empathy and not even full empathy."

"Trust me, full empathy wouldn't make this any easier." Andrea told him. "I have a plan." She smiled. "If destroying the pairs I made will kill me maybe the reverse will have the same effect on him."

"You can't use suggestion if you don't have the ring to get in people's hearts." James reminded her. "What makes you think you can still fix the connections you've made?"

Andrea smirked. "I got the world's only natural born cupid on my side."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Hiding behind poles... S' totally what I wanted to do on this Saturday night." James muttered as he and Andrea hid behind the same pole Andrea had hiding herself the night before. "How does your plan go again?"

"We go talk to her." Andrea answered smiling. "There she comes!"

Sighing James and Andrea made their way to the approaching Cindy. "Hey, Cindy." Andrea started.

Cindy frowned. "Do I know you?"

"No, but we know about Max." Andrea answered. "How is he?"

"I don't know." Cindy shrugged. "I'm not even sure how it happened. Now excuse me." She said moving past them.

James watched her go, he knew he needed to say something not just because Andrea kept poking his side till he did. "Max's pain will go away but yours won't."  
>His words had the desired effect. Cindy froze before turning to back to them. "Excuse me?" She asked putting a hand on her hip looking offended.<p>

"I mean, it hasn't yet has it?" James asked cocking his head to the side. "Not dealing with the pain is not going to make it go away." He stated. "Fear and love can't live in the same house. You're scared so you gave up on love."

Cindy sadly looked down. "You mean love has given up on me." She sadly whispered.

"No, it hasn't." James shook his head. He and Andrea being here proved she was wrong. "You can take the risk and love again. I mean, hey, they don't call it lovers leap for nothing, right?"

"What?" Cindy asked eyes growing wide.

Besides him Andrea palmed her forehead. "James, lovers leap is another term for suicide."

James blinked. "Really? That's stupid, who came up with that?" He shook his head reminding himself to focus. He turned back to Cindy. "Go to Max. Push through what ever hate or fear or doubt you think might exist between both of you. Just tell him what's in your heart."

Cindy closed her eyes. "I love him." She realized.

"Then go tell him." Andrea urged.

"Who are you?" Cindy asked. She needed to know before she left.

James glanced at Andrea before deciding to state the official term for cupids. "Messengers." He smiled. 'One down three to go'.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In the hospital Max was being wheeled through the hallway when he suddenly saw Cindy.

Looking unsure Cindy slowly walked up to them. She held up the bouquet of blue flowers. "They didn't have any roses." She told him smiling a small smile.

Max smiled. "Cindy."

"I am so sorry for what happened today." Cindy apologized moving closer. "I really don't know what came over me."

"It's alright." Max quickly assured her. "I didn't mean anything I said today either."

Cindy's eyes grew. "Really?"

Max nodded. "Really."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Somewhere in an ally Drazi doubled over in pain. "Cupid." He grunted out. "I'll make you pay."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos sighed walking over to the door. Who ever decided to pay them a visit at this hour better have a good reason. His face fell when he found three girls standing on the porch. "What are you doing here?"

Without uttering a word Lucy stepped inside. "Kendall get over here!" She yelled looking at the stairs.

Logan stepped into the foyer curious by all the commotion. "What's going on?"

"Don't fall for their little innocent act." Camille muttered as she and Candy also stepped into the foyer. "They pull it all the time."

Kendall frowned walking down the stairs. His eyes narrowed at the sight of their 'guests'. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Candy reached into her pocket pulling out her cell phone. "This is your number." She said pointing at Carlos before she read the text. "Come 2 manor, ASAP."

Carlos rolled his eyes. "How stupid. Texting yourself."

"Stupid!" Candy indignantly cried out.

"He meant moronic!" Logan snapped.

Realizing that none of their guys had texted the message to them Camille frowned. "What's going on?"

"Hate." James answered as he and Andrea walked down the stairs. "And it's really annoying."

Lucy threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "Well no reason for me to stay here then."

"Couch." Andrea groaned. "Now!"

Muttering in annoyance everyone listened to her anyway. "What is this?" Kendall muttered sitting down on the large couch alone with Carlos and Camille. With some difficulty the other three sat on the smaller green couch.

Candy frowned noticing how pale the two people in front of them looked. "Are you okay?"

"It's been a rough day." Andrea answered with a small shrug.

"But instead of doing something about it you act like you're under some kind of spell." James pointed out looking at his brothers more then at the girls.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos rolled their eyes. "James..."

"Would you all stop thinking!" James snapped. "You all said some stupid stuff but you can get past it."

Lucy crossed her arms. "You're assuming we want to."

"But you do." Andrea nodded. She turned to Carlos. "Do you remember the first time you saw Candy? How you felt?"

Carlos slowly nodded. "I didn't think I was ready... After Misty an-"

"But you get over that fear." Andrea reminded him. "You were willing to try... And in a while you made each other happy. Made each other laugh." Andrea smiled. "Look at each other and think back to those moments."

Carlos and Candy looked back at each other. A small smile formed on both their faces.

"Logie and Camille." James continued. "How people have doubted your relationship? Yes you had you ups and downs... What couple hasn't?" He shrugged. "Oposites yet also very alike. The dynamic just works." James chuckled. "If not then you both have the back up plan to go raise alpacas."

Camille giggled. She glanced at Logan who also looked very wistful.

"Kendall." James smirked. "If you let her go I'll take her." He said while looking at Lucy who smiled at his sort of compliment. "Lucy, you seriously don't need someone to whisper in your ear to trust Kendall. Trust yourself."

Lucy looked at her boyfriend. "Look," She sighed. "You don't need to tell me everything but when you keep secrets from me-"

"It's really not because I want to." Kendall told her sadly shaking his head. "I just can't tell you yet."

Lucy chewed her bottom lip. "But does it have something to do with Jo?"

"No." Kendall was quick to assure her.

Andrea leaned closer to James' side. "It's working. He's getting closer." She whispered.

James nodded. "Okay, okay, here's the plan. Girls, you go down to the corner market and get whatever you want. Prefferably Cheetos and soda, then play on. Um, can you pick up a couple of frozen pizzas?" He shrugged. "And buy whatever food girls want when they feel down to."

Candy crossed her arms looking annoyed. "So you can have a guy talk?"

James shrugged. "Logan's paying."

That was what all the girls needed to hear. "Shopping it is." Candy grinned getting up. She quickly left the room followed by Lucy who didn't leave before giving Kendall a small kiss on his cheek.

Camille lingered behind a little longer. "Demon?"

Logan nodded. "It's a charmed life."

"I'll make sure we don't spend all your money." Camille winked at him before leaving.

When they heard the front door close Kendall,Logan and Carlos turned their attention to James and Andrea. "What's going on?" Kendall asked.

"Drazi's still alive." James replied. "Whatever feelings you just had towards your girls was because he played with your minds."

"Okay," Logan nodded. "So what do we do to stop him?"

"Exactly what you were doing right now." Andrea answered with a small nod. "You let them into your hearts."

Carlos raised his hand like he would do at class. "Uh.. I don't love Candy."

Andrea nodded. "No but you like her a lot. It makes you open to love." She grinned. "It's grand-" Suddenly a black blur appeared from the hall rushing up to Andrea Drazi let on his intangible hands dig into Andrea's chest. "Should have killed you when I had the chance!" He grunted as he began squeezing her heart.

"Statue!" Kendall cried flicking his hand at the two transforming them into stone replicas of themselves.

"Okay." Logan winced. "What now."

Frowning James walked over to the statues. Like he thought it would the cupid-ring around Drazi free hand was immune to Kendall's power and hadn't turned to stone. "Plan A again." He said while carefully removing the ring from Drazi's hand. "Only instead of the ring protecting him.." He put the ring back on Andrea's finger. "It will protect her."

Carlos ran to the kitchen returning shortly after bringing the bowl with the leftovers of the vanquishing potion with him. He handed it to James. "Are you sure we won't kill Andrea to?"

"No." James bluntly answered taking the bowl. "But she wants me to take more risks." He said before he purred the potion over the two statues who immediately turned back alive at the contact.

"NO, nonono!" Drazi started screaming as he started melting. "Not again!" He cried before he ended up being the black goop all over again.

Andrea sighed in relief.

"Is he gone this time?" Carlos asked.

Both James and Andrea nodded.

"How do you know?" Logan asked.

James turned to him grinning. "Cause I haven't felt this great in days." He then turned back to Andrea. "You can finally go home now."

Andrea nodded. She glanced down at her ring as a pink glow formed around her. "James?"

"Hm?"

"It's better to love once then never experience it at all." She said before disappearing in a bright pink light.

James snorted gazing at the empty spot where she stood just a second ago. "I'll might just give the cliché a try." He stated dryly.


	29. Four and a half men

**Author: Over a hundred reviews! You've no idea how long I've been wanting that to happen! Thank you to all my reviewers and loyal readers. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or BTR.

Ch28: Four and a half man.

Logan's pov:  
>Humming a tune as I walked down stairs carrying the bag Camille left here last night. Walking through the hall I saw Kendall step out of the living room. He froze when he saw what was in the bag.<p>

"Camille's definitely been staying over to much." He muttered starring at me with wide eyes before smirking. "When did you plan on telling?"

Blinking I glanced down at the see through plastic bag in my hand. The main things you could see were a small knitted bear, a pacifier and some other baby toys. I blushed. "Camille has a roll in the movie 'Teen Mom'." I squeaked feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. "I wouldn't-"

"I know." Kendall chuckled. "Relax." He said walking back into the living room.

Shaking my head I followed him sitting down on the smaller green couch. "Not funny."

End Logan's pov.

"Yes it is." Kendall laughed. "Maybe Camille sees it as practice."

Logan frowned. "What are talking about?"

"You... Camille... Logie. Jr" Kendall slowly answered playfully dragging the words out.

"What!" Logan sputtered nearly falling of the couch. He narrowed his eyes at Kendall. "Still not funny."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Come on Morris." James pleaded following inspector Darryl through the police station. "No one has to know."

Darryl sighed. "Look, James, it's not that I don't appreciate your offer, it's just my stock in this precinct is not exactly blue chip. The last thing I need is for word to get out that I'm using psychic to solve my cases."

James crossed his arms pouting a bit. "But it's the perfect way to thank you for helping us with ms. Steadwell two weeks ago!" He said in a whining voice. "Carlos feels we need to thank you and this was the best way." He said when they stopped at Darryl's desk at the centre of the station. "You just give me evidence of a case you're stuck on, I touch it and if I get a flash then we're in business."

To prove his point he grabbed a butter knife from the desk. He gasped faking a premonition. "Oh my God." He said with his eyes still closed. "I see blood, flesh." He smirked opening his eyes. "You had the sausage for breakfast didn't you?"

"I hate sausage." Darryl dryly replied. He resisted the urge to slap himself when he noticed multiple cops were watching them. "Alright people! Moving on!"

James opened his mouth to say something which would without any doubt convince Darryl to except his offer when he suddenly heard the loud shrieking cries of a baby. Looking around the police station he spotted an officer sitting on a chair with a baby on his lap while another office was frantically trying to calm the crying infant down by jiggling a fish shaped baby toy in the baby's face. James frowned. "Who brings a baby to the police station?"

"It was abandoned." Darryl clarified before returning back to their previous subject. "Now James listen-"

"Abandoned?" James repeated interrupting him. He crossed his arms. "That explains."

Darryl frowned. "Explains what?"

"Little guy doesn't feel very loved right now." James answered.

"Feel lo- What are you talking about?" Darryl asked.

"Because I'm part cupid I have the power empathy but it's not fully grown so I can only sense love." James explained. He shrugged. "I can't sense any bad emotions but when someone doesn't feel loved it's a petty easy guess that what he is feeling ain't very happy."

"Yeah... well it's a crime." Darryl shrugged not sure what to reply to that.

"Should I tell them that they're actually scaring him moving that rattle in his face?" James asked cocking his head at the scene. Without waiting for Darryl to answer he started walking over to where they sat.

Without saying anything James took the rattle from the officer's hand. With the loud rattle not being held in his face anymore the seven month old baby's cries turned into much quieter distressed hiccups. "Some people don't understand a thing about personal space huh?" James smirked.

Suddenly the officer sitting on the chair got up and handed the baby to James while the other officer ushered him into the wooden chair.

"Why are you giving him to me?" James slowly asked looking at the officers suspiciously. Only a complete idiot would hand him over a baby.

"You're the only one who was able to calm him down." One of the officers told him.

"Okay..." James replied dragging the word out raising both eyebrows. Apparently all the female cops were out today. He looked down at the baby boy in his arms, he noticed the name Mathew embroidered on his white blanket in blue wool. "You're name's Mathew isn-" He stopped talking when he was abruptly pulled into a premonition.

**/**A man who was by the looks of is from a wealthy family was running over a field carrying the designer made baby capsule with baby Mathew in it. He was running when suddenly a see through man in butler uniform appeared in front of him. A white energy beam shot out of his finger hitting the man with full force.**/**

James gasped opening his eyes. He was glad Darryl was steadying the baby or else he might have dropped him during his premonition.

"James?" Darryl asked. "What happened?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

As soon as he got back to the manor where Kendall and Logan were watching tv in the living room James started telling them about his premonition while Logan held 'the stray' James brought with him. "So I can't figure out if the premonition was the future or the past. If it was the past, it makes sense that they would abandon him to try to save him."

"You know," Logan said carefully rocking baby Mathew back in forth as the little baby continued to fuss. "I'm not really good with these things."

"They're called babies Logan." Kendall rolled his eyes. "Try doing the rocking-walk. Katie used to love the rocking-walk."

Sighing Logan got up and began walking around the living room while gently rocking Mathew back and forth. "So are you sure it was a ghost?"

"I think I can recognize a ghost by now." James said sounding somewhat offended. "I just can't figure out why a mean ghost would want to hurt that baby."

"How did you get Darryl to let you take him with you?" Kendall wondered looking at the gurgling baby in Logan's arms. "I mean handing a baby over to a boyband especially us, probably was the dumbest thing he could do."

James shrugged. "I just told him about the premonition. The only problem is, he said we have twenty-four hours before Social Services start asking questions."

"So what do we do with him." Logan asked shifting Mathew in his arms. "Raise him in the ways of witchcraft? Teach him how to fight ghosts?"

Obviously Mathew didn't like Logan's suggestion very much cause he immediately started crying loudly.

"Maybe you should take him." Logan sighed handing Kendall the baby.

"Shs... Come on big guy Logan was only joking." Kendall spoke in a hushed tone effectively calming the baby down. Mathew kept on fussing as Kendall put him back in the capsule.

Sighing Logan reached for the bag with the stuff Camille had left behind pulling out a small bear knitted together with soft blue wool. He knelt down in front of the couch where Kendall put the baby capsule. He waved the little bear in front of Mathew´s face. "Hi little guy, you like bears?"

In response murmured a distressed murmur before coughing, baby puke landing all over the bear and Logan's left hand.

"Yeah... he doesn't like things being waved in his face." James informed them chuckling.

"Obviously." Logan muttered excepting the cloth Kendall handed him to wipe his baby puke covered hand.

Just then they heard the front door open and close a minute later Carlos stepped in the living room. "This better be good. The cooking contest-"

"Shssh!" Kendall, Logan and James hissed with their fingers in front of their mouth, none of them wanted him to upset Mathew so they could go through the crying fiasco again.

Carlos frowned confused by the odd welcome he was receiving from his friends. His confusion doubled when his eyes landed on what lay on the couch next to Kendall. "We have a baby?"

"James brought him with him from the police station." Kendall informed him smiling.

"The station?" Carlos blinked. "I-I... I thought you went to repay Darryl for helping us out not looking for a baby."

"I tried." James replied. "Then this abandoned baby came in."

"Abandoned?" Carlos asked eyes widening slightly. He walked over to the couch looking at the baby in the capsule who was slowly falling asleep. "Who would abandon a baby?"

"I don't think he was abandoned." Logan suddenly piped up.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

Logan pointed to the baby capsule. "It's a designer's model. And the blanket is lined in silk."

"That means the parents could afford to keep him." James said understanding what Logan meant. "And they obviously loved him or else they wouldn't have spent all that money on the capsule." He crossed his arms. "That man in my premonition carrying the baby. Probably his father. Darryl said I could drop by at lunch and he could get a sketch artist to help me ID him."

"Good," Logan nodded. "because the only way to find out why the ghost is after the baby by finding out who he belongs to."

"I gotta go." Both James and Kendall said getting up.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah I gotta go back to the cooking contest." He got a dreamy look in his eyes. "The winner gets to go to the corndog museum in Oregon."

"You're going to Salem?" Logan asked scrunching up his nose in distaste. "As in where-"

"Don't ruin the trip for me!" Carlos moaned. He knew the place where they'd burnt their ancestor Melinda Warren wasn't that far away from the corn dog museum but he still wanted to go."

Logan turned to Kendall. "And where are you going to?"

"The circus." Kendall answered rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Lucy got tickets and I can't blow her off again." With that said the three of them walked out of the living room and started heading towards the front door.

"Wait!" Logan cried out walking behind them. "You can't leave me with the baby!"

"You'll do fine." Carlos waved him off. "See it as a test run for the future."

"I don't need a test run!" Logan cried. "I remember when mama Knight had Katie." He crossed his arms shaking his head. "It was real hard on her and Carlos dropping Katie all the time did not help!"

Kendall blinked turning to Carlos his expression darkening. "You dro-"

"Moving on!" James said with fake cheerfulness. This wasn't the time for Kendall to find out how Carlos had 'babysat' little Katie. "Carlos seeing you'll be at the city you'll have to go shopping."

"Shopping?" Carlos repeated frowning.

Logan nodded. "We need things like diapers and bottles and formulas and a million other things."

"I'm gonna go see Morris." James announced.

Kendall smiled noticing Logan still didn't look pleased with the babysitting duty. "You're gonna be fine okay. Just do the rocking walk. Okay? You're gonna be fine."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Right." Carlos grumbled looking up at the diapers on the top shelf. Sometimes he hated being so short. They were all descendants of the witch Melinda Warren yet James was ridiculously tall and he was way too short. See what marriage did to DNA.

He looked around before pulling out his helmet from his backpack and putting it on. Charging at the aisle, not hard enough to push it over but hard enough to send all the product to fall out of it scattering across the floor.

"Score!" Carlos grinned grabbing the diapers ignoring the rest of the mess he made. Putting it in the shopping cart.

"Carlos?"

Turning around Carlos smiled spotting Candy standing there, she had her hands on her hips. "Hey, baby." He said stepping over a pile of medicine boxes. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a public drugstore." Candy dryly stated crossing her arms. "I get that you like cooking so I didn't mind you cancelling our date so you could qualify for that cooking contest BUT," She said her tone turning from understanding to annoyance. "You canceling our date so can go shopping-" She cut her rant short when she became aware of what was in the shopping cart. "Shopping for baby stuff...?" She looked at Carlos with wide brown eyes. "Something you haven't told me?"

"They're for my cousin!" Carlos cried perhaps a little too loud. "My baby cousin... Mathew." He cocked his head improvising. "We're watching him for a day or so."

Candy nodded her anger melting away. "Well are we still on for tomorrow?"

"As soon as I finish my application for the cooking contest and let the chefs taste it." Carlos nodded. "I promise." He added in a sincere tone.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

'Should have found a baby years ago'. Logan thought sitting in a chair at the kitchen table watching Camille who arrived just half an hour ago play with Mathew.

"This is called the jiggle." Camille told him playfully hopping baby mathew on her lap. "It gives babies a nice warm feeling that reminds them of being in the womb." She explained repeating the movement while making funny sounds at giggling baby.

Logan smiled watching Camille and Mathew. For some reason seeing Camille and the baby just felt right. "You're a natural." He commented.

Camille blushed at that. "Well working at the production of teen mom helped." She quietly replied. She grinned when Mathew made a little gurgling noise before she lifted up making a 'whoosh' sound. "And after the jiggle comes the wave." She laughed at Mathew's happy laughter. She turned to Logan. "You wanna try."

"Nah." Logan held up his hands in front of him afraid she was going to hand him the baby whether he liked to or not. "Better not ruin it now that he's finally happy."

"You're starring." Camille stated as she went back to playing with the baby.

Logan smirked. "I like seeing you this way." He confessed.

Just then the back door opened and Carlos stepped into the kitchen carrying multiple plastic bags. "You have no idea how expensive having a baby is." He muttered putting the bags on the counter. "So I'll tell you. $312.46 to be exact."

"You're just on time." Camille smirked. "Mathew needs to be changed." She said handing the baby to Logan who had gotten up. Back in Logan's arms Mathew immediately started fussing again.

Logan pouted. "Don't you want to change him?" He asked hopefully. "You're the one with the maternal instinct and all."

Camille smirked. "I'm your guest right now Logie." She informed speaking in a matter of fact like tone. "You don't ask you guest to change diapers." She shrugged in a 'what can you do about it' way. "Sorry cutie."

Logan wasn't sure if she was addressing him or Mathew. Sighing he put Mathew on the blanket Carlos had just put on the table.

Interested in how the two boys planned on handeling the situation Camille moved to stand between them to watch what happened.

"Alright here we go." Logan said as he started taking the diaper off as he did so the disgusting smell reached their noses. "Alright!" Logan gasped closing up the diaper again but the stench already filled their kitchen. Grunting he took the diaper of again and handed the bundle to Carlos.

Carlos grimaced. "What does he eat!" He said keeping the full diaper at an arm length. He frowned. "What am I supposed to do with the-"

"Just get rid of it!" Logan cried.

Throwing the full diaper in the garbage can Carlos grabbed the diapers he'd bought and handed on to Logan.

Camille who had been watching noticed something. "Hey, don't forget to clean under his-" She stopped talking when Mathew decided this was the perfect moment to pee. It squirted and for a moment Camille already saw the dry cleaning bill when Logan flicked his hand at it causing it to miss her by an inch.

Flinging herself into her boyfriend's arms Camille sighed dramatically. "My hero." She whispered to him before pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.

Rolling his eyes Carlos continued trying to change Mathew. When he came across a problem he turned to Logan about to ask what to do, he sighed when he found him and Camille still kissing each other mercilessly. "This is the kitchen so I'm allowed to interrupt." He said to no one in particular. "HELLO!" He yelled waving his hand at them while still using his right hand to keep Mathew from falling of the table. "Still here with half naked baby who's diaper doesn't fit!"

Mathew giggled at Carlos' yelling.

Pulling apart Logan rubbed his mouth trying in vain to remove the lipstick stains kissing Camille had left. "It doesn't fit?"

"How was I suppossed to know what size to get!" Carlos defended himself.

"That's alright." Camille said moving past them. She grabbed a kitchen towel and moved to the baby. Folding the towel servile times so it would fit she used the towel as a makeshift diaper. "That's a big boy!" She cooed at Mathew.

Watching Camille interact with the baby Logan and Carlos were speechless by how natural Camille seemed to be with the baby. Carlos smirked turning to Logan. "Test run." He whispered the same words he had told Logan earlier that day.

Logan was about to snap at Carlos when he looked at Camille. The method Actress seemed completly in her element taking care of the baby... While every time he had to hold Mathew the baby would fuss. He gulped. "...Not a test run." He whispered sound far too insecure for his liking. They were nineteen! He didn't even know if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Camille! So why was he enjoying the sight of her and the baby so much? "This isn't a test run." He repeated louder this time though Carlos didn't know that he was talking to himself.

They heard a beeping sound come from Camille's pocket before the actress let out a long disappointed sigh. "I have to go to an audition now." She said handing Mathew to Carlos. She walked over to Logan giving him a quick peck on his lips. "Good luck with finding that ghost. I'll try to drop by later." She said before leaving through the back door in the kitchen.

"You know the funny thing is..." Carlos started smiling an odd smile.

"What?" Logan frowned cocking his head to the side.

Carlos handed Mathew to Logan who frowned. "Why are you handing him to me?"

"Because I gotta go!" Carlos cried before rushing out through the back door.

"Urgh!" Logan groaned as he gently began rocking Mathew in his arms. "That's twice you left me with the baby!" He cried after his youngest brother. A devilish smirk formed on his face when he heard the front door open and Kendall and Lucy step into the foyer. Time for someone else to babysit Mathew.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"His hair was a bit lighter." James told the sketch artist looking over the guy's shoulder to peer at the computer image of Mathew's supposed father. Darryl stood besides him making sure he didn't say anything that would reveal the inspector worked with a psychic.

James nodded when the sketch artist, Tom Hernandez changed it. "Yeah his nose was bigger to... Uh wider."

Making the necessary changes Tom glanced at Darryl. "So are we indentifying a murder suspect?"

Darryl leaned forward. "Do me a favor Hernandez." He ordered in a whisper. "No questions." He said louder.

"I still need to know what to do with him when I'm done with the sketch." Tom responded. "I mean, what? Do I put it on the wire, put out on APD or ship it to the psychic hotline?" He said glancing at James who didn't even seem to notice he was addressed as the psychic.

"Wait!" James cried before Tom could change anything else. "That's him!"

"Are you sure?" Darryl asked. When James nodded in reply Darryl turned to Tom. "Print us up a copy, run it through the data base, try to get us a name." He let out an annoyed sigh when Tom just looked at him. "Just do it!" He ordered.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan smiled walking through the neighborhood. It had been too easy convincing Kendall and Lucy he had to go buy something that Carlos had forgotten to get. He was talking to James over the phone. "So the guy from your premonition was Gilbert Van Lewen?"

"You know the name?"

"Heard of it." Logan responded. "It's a rich family but they were on the news last month cause of a series of mysterious deaths. The grandfather died, and the brother."

"So it sounds like the ghost isn't just after baby Matthew." James replied. "So can you meet me and Morris down at the Van Lewen estate? Have a little chat with Gilbert? It would help to have an active power there just in case the ghost shows up."

Logan shrugged even though James couldn't see him. "Sure."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Gilbert van Lewen winced at his wife's loud yells. "Alexandra, for God's sake, keep your voice down please." He pleaded. They were in their bedroom at their large mansion.

"Where is our baby Gilbert!" Alexandra screamed beyond hysterics now. She had make up smudges on her face, her blue eyes were red, her auburn hair was a mess but she didn't plan on stopping till her husband came to his senses. "Where's Mathew!"

Gilbert sighed. "You have to understand." He pleaded. "Please, it was for his own good."

"You can't just abandon our baby." Alexandra shook her head in disbelief. "You can't just do that!"

"I had to." Gilbert replied in an urgent tone He would have gotten to him tomorrow at the christening, I know it. That's when he strikes. At the moment of greatest joy."

Alexandra sighed loudly. "Okay, Gilbert, listen to me." She said gripping his shoulders. "I know that you've been under a lot of strain because of what happened to your brother," 'and your father and granfather' she silently added. She figured there really was a limit to the amount of loss a person could bear in the same time period. "but this whole ghost thing has got to stop." She continued. "Don't you understand, it's crazy. There's no such as a-" She stopped talking when a mysterious wind blew around the room.

"It's him." Gilbert whispered paling instantly.

Knowing what was going on Gilbert's mother, Martha a woman in her early fifties ran into their bedroom. She wore a grey business suit, despite her age she only had a few wrinkles. Her graying brown her hair was a mess and she had dark circles underneath her green eyes. "Gilbert, you've got to get out of here now." She ordered her son.

Just then the ghost, which they al recognized as Elias Lundy their former chauffeur. "Too late Martha." Lundy mocked. "He's next."

'No!" Martha cried. "Not again. I have suffered enough." She tried to reason with him. "Please, spare my last son." She begged.

Lundy seemed to consider it. "...If he brings me the child."

"No!" Gilbrt cried.

That made it an easy decision. Lundy swung his see through finger at Gilbert, a white energy beam shot out of it nearly hitting gilbert.

Stumbling to get away Gilbert ran backwards falling out of the window.

Lundy smirked looking at Martha who was sobbing pathetically. "And yet another 'mysterious' death in this house." He shook his head pretending to be remorseful before chuckling. "You're stuck here, Martha. I won't let you leave. Until you have watched me kill every last male in your family."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Parking the red van in front of the Van Lewen estate Logan was alarmed by the amount of police cars surrounding the impressive mansion. Getting out of the car he easily spotted James and Darryl standing not to far away. Walking up to his taller yet younger brother he asked. "What's going on?"

"Apparently Gilbert Van Lewen fell out of the window." Darryl answered. "I think the medical examiner is going to list the cause of death as accidental."

"Have been a lot of 'accidents' here right?" James asked with a grim expression on his face.

Darryl shrugged. "Well, welcome to homicide."

"Poor Mathew." Logan sighed sadly.

"We're not sure if Gilbert was the father." Darryl reminded them.

Neither Logan nor James felt like pointing out how accurate James' premonitions usually were. "Let's find out for sure." James declared. He and Logan started walking towards the door Martha Van Lewen was talking to a cop when Darryl stopped them by grabbing both their elbows. "Whoa, hold it." Darryl sternly told them. "Number one, this isn't my crime scene, number two, you ain't cops, remember?" He reminded them.

"We might not be cops, but we also have a job to do." Logan said crossing his arms looking at Darryl with pleading eyes. "It's our job to protect the innocents that are send at us."

James nodded. "This could be Mathew's home."

Sighing Darryl gestured for them to move forward. Looking up at the sky before following the two boys, hopping for the best.

They walked over to where Martha stood when the cop saw them he shot them an annoyed look.

"It's alright." Darryl sighed. "They're with me."

The cop quirked an eyebrow at that smirking playfully. "Your psychic friends?"

James smiled, it was so very tempting to just point at Logan and point out that he was a telekinetic and he was the psychic, but they couldn't bring Darryl's career in trouble. Darryl just shut the cop an annoyed look. "Let me guess. You wanna be a metre man?"

Gulping the cop walked away.

Darryl turned to Martha. "Mrs. Van Lewen, I'm Inspector Morris. I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

Martha whipped her eyes. "Thank you."

"I just have a couple of questions for you and your daughter in law." Darryl continued in a sober way.

"Well, Alexandra's off resting." Martha replied sounding a bit uncomfortable. "She's in a great deal of pain."

Darryl nodded. "Of course." He said showing symapthy. "She's with her baby then?"

Martha blinked momentarily startled by his question. "N-No, my grandson's staying at his aunts." She slowly responded. "I'm sorry, Inspector. I really don't feel like talking."

Unknown to the two of them Logan and James had snuck in past them and were walking through the mansion. On the second floor they found a baby room which made things a whole lot easier. "Now this gets rid of all the doubts." James said grabbing a soft white pillow with the name Mathew embroidered on it. It was a perfect match with the blanket Mathew had in his capsule back at the manor.

Logan nodded. "Can't imagine how hard it must be for the parents to abandon their baby."

"You're getting attached to Math-" The end of James' sentence was muffled by Logan's hand. "We don't know if the ghost is listening in." Logan hissed.

"What are you doing here?"

The question made both Logan and James whirl around in surprise. They saw an obviously distraught woman. It wasn't hard to guess who she was. "Who are you?" Alexandra asked.

"I'm James and this is Logan." James introduced them. "And we're..." He trailed of not sure what to say. This woman just lost her husband and she had no idea where her son was. The chance of her freaking out was too high... On the other hand she did probably know about the ghost.

"Grief counselors from the police department." Logan finished when he realized James wasn't going to finish his sentence.

"I don't need any counseling. I just need to be alone." Alexandra replied although not unkindly.

"We can help you." James insisted.

Alexandra laughed a humorless laugh. "Unless you can bring me back my husband I don't know how you could possibly help me."

"We might be able to bring someone else ba-"

"Please leave." Alexandra pleaded interrupting Logan. "Just go."

James and Logan glanced at each other. Looks like they couldn't really do much to help yet.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Walking onto the porch Carlos blinked when the door opened before he even got out his keys. Without sparing him a glance Lucy stomped out of the manor. For some reason she was wearing one of Kendall's black plaid shirts.

Frowning deeply Carlos walked into the manor carying two paper bags with the ingredients he planned on using for the contest. Stepping into the living room he found Kendall walking circles while gently rocking Mathew who was crying loudly.

On the couch Carlos spotted a dark red shirt covered in baby puke. 'Well that explained why Lucy was wearing Kendall's shirt.'

Carlos grinned. "I take it Mathew doesn't like Lucy that much?"

"Not really." Kendall grimaced recalling Mathew's fit when Lucy had to hold him. He slowly walked over to the dinning area where Logan and James were sitting at the table behind Loan's laptop googeling the Van Lewen Family. "Your turn." He said handing Mathew to James as they switched places.

James groaned. "Stop crying." He pleaded. In response Mathew started crying even louder. Panicking James looked at his brothers. "Why isn't he stopping?"

"Maybe it's his hungry cry." Carlos suggested putting the grocery bags down on the table.

"I just fed him!" Kendall yelled over Mathew's loud crying.

"His sleepy cry?" Logan tried to guess.

"Then why isn't he falling asleep!" James cried. He frowned remembering something that used to keep baby Katie crying for hours. "Gas." He muttered turning around he carefully hitting the baby's back a couple of times.

Mathew burped puke landing all over Carlos's groceries.

"No!" Carlos cried gripping sides of his head.

"Um..." Logan tried to think of something to say. It wasn't like Carlos could go back to the store for new ingredients. The stores closed half an hour ago. "The contest rules don't say that you _have _to use fresh ingredients." He tried.

Kendall groaned. "Something tells me it's going to be a long night."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Hours later, 2:00 at night to be exact and things hadn't changed much at all. Logan was still searching the web, Kendall and James sat on the floor in front of the couch where baby Mathew was in his capsule while Carlos was in the kitchen trying to still make Italian sausages with the ingredients that weren't covered in puke.

"I thought babies slept a lot." Kendall muttered stifling a yawn. All four of them were tired out but the same couldn't be said about Mathew. The seven month old baby was just looked around with great interest.

"Well that obviously is a LIE!" James yelled. No point in keeping his voice down seeing Mathew clearly didn't plan on falling asleep any time soon. Mathew did decided to start crying again.

Sighing loudly Kendall turned to Logan. "Found anything on that dr Spock guy?"

"Doesn't have anything we haven't tried yet." Logan answered groaning. "As for the search on the Van Lewen's internet is being even less helpful. The family's so rich there are like hundreds of people who would want them dead."

"Try looking for someone who died around the time Martha's husband died." James suggested. He groaned. The baby's cries were seriously starting to give him a headache.

Logan sighed. He had had it! Walking over to them he grabbed some items from the coffee table; a cup, keys, Mathew's rattle, the wrapper of a chocolate, two candleholders. Carefully waving his right hand at the objects using his power to let them float two feet in the air circling baby Mathew who quickly calmed down seeing all the pretty things above him.

Logan smirked, this was the first time he'd actually had success with the kid.

"Yeah... It worked." Kendall chuckled. "But aren't worried this fall under the personal gain category?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Logan answered grinning. He looked at Mathew who made happy gurgling sound trying to reach for the keys. "Besides he likes it." He chuckled. "That's actually pretty cu-" He stopped talking when Mathew farted and the disgusting stench filled the room.

"Abandon ship!" James frantically screamed covering his nose. "Abandon ship!"

"He needs a new diaper." Logan sighed.

"I call Kendall!" They heard Carlos yell from the kitchen.

"Second." James and Logan chorussed raising their hands.

Kendall moaned. Sometimes it sucked being the oldest.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Two hours later the guys moved to the kitchen. Kendall was holding the still wide awake Mathew in his baby bath while Logan used the hose to clean him.

"I-" James yawned from his place at the kitchen table. "I got something." It was his turn to try search the web for anything involving the Van Lewen family. "The Van Lewen's chauffeur, Elias Lundy, disappeared suddenly before Martha's husband died."

"Disappeared doesn't mean dead." Kendall replied as he and Logan struggled to put Mathew in a clean outfit. The question was how long it would stay clean. "Maybe he just took off without telling anyone."

"But it is something we should ask Alexandra or Martha." Logan nodded. "If she'd talk to us."

Just then Carlos walked into the kitchen carrying the Book of Shadows. "Forget those child care books." He said grinning as he put the book on the table. "This is the only book we need."

Logan frowned. "The Book of Shadows." He raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so."

"Our parents wrote spells in it." Carlos said raising his index finger. "And so did grams. And she had four daughters. There have to be some spells to help with taking care of babies!"

Getting excited the others gathered around the the table, but not before Kendall put Mathew in his capsule.

"Here it it!" Carlos cheered finding the right page. His smile disappeared as he read what their great-grandmother had written. "Sometimes a baby just needs to cry." He read earning groans from all three of his brothers.

"Well that was very helpful grams!" Kendall muttered looking up as if looking at their great-grandmother in heaven.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"And then the director got weally weally mad at auntie Camille."

Blinking servile times Logan slowly sat up. Looking around he became aware that they'd all fallen asleep at the kitchen table last night, he wasn't sure what time it was. Looking up he saw a sight that brought a huge smile to his face.

Camille had arrived early and had pulled out a chair and was sitting near the counter telling Mathew a story about her latest audition. "So she had two big scary security man escort auntie Camille out." The method actress told the seven month old baby. She looked up to see Logan staring at her. She smiled. "What?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

Logan grinned. "You really are the coolest girl I know."

"I know." Camille smirked giving a small shrug. She looked down at the baby lovingly. "I hope to have on of my own someday."

Logan smiled. "I'm sure you'd be a fantastic mom."

"Maybe you can experience that first hand," Camille said getting up and walking over to them. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" She asked with faked innocence. She giggled when his face turned beet red and he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. He reminded her of a clown fish when he was like this.

Taking advantage of her stunned boyfriend she handed him the baby. "I gotta go now." She said giving him a small peck on the cheek before leaving through the back door.

Logan didn't recover from his shock till after he heard the door close behind her. The sound was enough to wake up the others.

"Urgh." Kendall groaned sitting up. "What time is it?"

James glanced at the clock. "Just past nine." He mumbled before resting his head on the table again.

Carlos' head shot up. "Nine!" He repeated. "The contest!" He cried before running away through the back door.

"Carlos your breath still reeks!" Logan called after him while putting Mathew in his capsule.

Blushing Carlos ran back in. "Oops." He said with sheepish smile.

"We're going to the van Lewen's." Kendall said getting up.

With that said all four boys walked into a different direction. All planning to get ready. The four of them stepped back into the kitchen. All of them looked down at the baby in the capsule they'd forgotten.

"You know." Kendall started.

"We're really not good at this." They finished together.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Hello?" Martha said opening the door to Kendall, Logan and James.

"Hi." Kendall greeted. "We need to talk to you."

Martha frowned. "Are you with the police?"

"No, not really." Logan answered. "But we're here to help you."

James nodded. "Do you know someone named Elias Lundy?"

Alexandra walked up to her mother in law at the door. "Martha, the funeral home called and they wanted to know if... " She stopped talking when she saw who was at the door. "What are you doing here?" She asked recognizing Logan and James from the day before.

"We're here because we can help you." Logan answered.

"Who are you people!" Alexandra demanded. "And what do you want?"

Without saying anything James reached into his pocket pulling the small blanket he had neatly folded to fit the pocket of his leather jacket. He unfolded it so both woman could see the name embodied in it.

Alexandra's eyes grew wide as she mouthed the name 'Mathew'. "Please tell me my baby's okay!"

"Please come with us some place safe where we can talk about this." Kendall said hoping both woman would come.

Before either of the two could answer a mysterious wind blew past them getting stronger as it passed the boys, ripping the blanket out of James' hands. It floated up in the air towards a see through man.

"Where's the boy?" Lundy demanded.

"No!" Alexandra screamed. "Please don't tell him!"

A hot white energy beam shot out of the ghost's hand towards them.

Gasping Logan flicked his hand at the beam sending it bouncing of in another direction. He then swung his arm at Lundy who didn't move an inch. "Why didn't he move?" Logan panicked. "I've moved ghosts before haven't I?"

"What are you?" Lundy wondered looking at the three of them. "Witches?"

Looks like their powers wouldn't have any effect on this guy. That left them one option. "Run!" Kendall cried grabbing Alexandra nd Martha's wrists pulling them with him. Alexendra came easily but it was like there was some invisible field around the door when he tried to pull Martha through.

Lundy tried to lash out to them but the same field that kept Martha inside seemed to have the same effect on him. That was okay, he could work past that. He looked at the people outside. "Bring me the child or she's dead!" He cried before an unknown force slammed the large doors shut.

Martha looked smug when the ghost turned back to her. "Looks like I'm not the only one stuck in here."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos grumbled walking through the park with a pan with Italian sausages in one hand and carrying Mathew's capsule with his other hand. "Babies are chick magnets." He repeated James words that were supposed to encourage him in taking Mathew to the contest with him. He sighed. 'At least I'm still on time to let the judges taste my new Italian based recipe'.

"Carlos!"

Turning around he saw Candy run up to him. "Hey." She greeted once she arrived in front of him. She held up two movie tickets. "Got us front row seats for 'true dreams' for our afternoon together."

Carlos' face fell. "Our date." He said awkwardly. "Candy, look I haven't let the chefs tas-"

"Is that a baby?" Candy cut him of.

"Uh yeah." Carlos nodded glancing down at Mathew. "But look I-"

"And that's your dish that you obviously haven't let the judges taste yet." She said pointing at the pan in his other hand. She groaned. "You said you'd finish that yesterday so we could spend the day together."

Carlos nodded. "Yeah but something came so I had to do this today and-"

"You picked everything else over me." Candy sighed. She was aware that she was being childish but she really had looked forward to spending the day with him. Without uttering another word she spun around and stomped away.

He glanced down at Mathew who looked back at him with wide blue eyes. Carlos nodded. "Yeah, I hope you won't go through that kiddo." He said before frowning. "So much for being a chick magnet."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Here you go." Logan said handing Alexandra a cup of coffee. The four of them were sitting at the lobby at Rocque Records.

Gustavo had thrown a fit and even Kelly question them about why they would bring a distraught woman to the studio. Kendall had momentarily even considered telling them the truth, but he'd somehow managed to convince them that there was nothing weird going on and that they were just trying to help a friend.

"You know, you'd be a lot more comfortable at our place with your baby." James said.

Alexadra gave a small nod taking a sip from her coffee before speaking. "It's too much of a risk. As much as I am dying to see him and to hold him, I just can't."

"I don't think the ghost can go out of your house." Logan replied.

"But you're not positively sure." Alexandra responded. "I've seen what he can do." She said tearing up. "I've watched him kill my husband. I won't watch him kill my son."

"It's alright." Kendall tried to reassure her. "Please tell us what you know about Elias Lundy."

Alexandra nodded whipping at her eyes. "He was our chauffeur but he was obsessed with Martha." She started explaining. "Even carved his and Martha's initials on the largest oak in the garden. I've seen it." She nodded. ""But one day, apparently his obsession got out of hand and Lundy attacked Martha. My father in law lured him out to that same tree and shot him in the back. Buried him on the grounds and covered it up."

"Well that explains his disappearance." James stated nodding.

"A week after that my father in law mysteriously died." Alexandra continued. "And then Gilberts brother, his uncle and then..." She trailed of not wanting to remember when she had witnessed her husband's death. "They all just looked like accidents, you know, bad luck. Martha knew but she just couldn't convince anybody."

"I don't understand why you stayed in that house." Logan said frowning. "Why didn't Gilbert get you outta there?"

"Until Gilbert's brother died, he didn't believe the story either." Alexandra answered. "Martha tried to sell the house once but I guess Lundy wouldn't let her. He wants her to suffer for what her husband did to him. But he's not gonna quit until he gets Matthew too."

Kendall had a determined look on his face. "Yeah, well, we won't quit until we get him. Now, do you have any idea where on the grounds Lundy's body was buried?"

Alexandra gave a small nod in reply. "Under three her carved the initials in."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Whoa!" Kendall gasped stepping into the kitchen. "That stuff could melt your nostrils!" He cried referring to the potion Carlos was working on.

Logan snorted. "As if all the diaper changing hasn't done that already."

"Just be glad this ghost didn't die that long ago." James said walking into the kitchen "Or we'd have to go through the 'it takes a ghost to kill a ghost' thing again." He said sitting down at the kitchen table on the opposite seat to Logan.

Kendall frowned. "Yeah... When did you go through that?"

"A year ago." Carlos answered holding his hand out to Kendall. "Can you give me the mandrake root?"

Kendall nodded. "Sure." He said handing him the black plant. He frowned. "It's quiet." That was true. Although it never really was quiet at the Big Time Rush manor the last day had been filled with a crying baby so it was different now that Darryl had taken the baby. "You guys miss him?"

"What...? No..." Was the obvious fake response he received. He chuckled. "Let's just focus."

Carlos nodded. "You're gonna get the shovels?"

Logan blinked. "Shovels? I thought we were vanquishing Lundy with the potion. What do we need shovels for?"

"Because it only works if we spread the potion over the bones." James replied. "Which happen to be buried."

"We have to dig him up?" Kendall asked.

James nodded. "With all it's disgusting glory."

Grimacing Logan asked. "Is that it? Or is there some other disgusting detail you're just waiting to spring on us?"

"Nope." Carlos shook his head. "The only other way to vanquish him is to destroy the object of the curse. Which is Martha and we're supposed to save Martha. So get the shovels."

Kendall was about to do so when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." he said before heading to the door. Opening it he grinned seeing Darryl carrying Mathew. "Hey little guy did you miss us?"

Darryl sighed stepping into the foyer. "I can't keep social service away much longer." He told Kendall. "They want to know where the baby is."

"Tell them he's with us." Carlos said as he, Logan and James stepped into the foyer. He shrugged, it seemed rather simple to him.

Darryl frowned. "Tell them I handed over an abandoned baby to a boyband of four hockey players who also happen to be witches?" He asked rhetorically. "Now that's gonna make me look sane." He sarcastically added.

"But you can't take him now." Logan protested. "I mean, we're this close to vanquishing-"

"I don't wanna hear another ghost story" Darryl cut him off. "In the real world that baby was abandoned which means if I don't account for him, I could lose my shield."

"Not if you can offer a plausible good, right?" Kendall asked already forming a scheme. "I mean, what if he was kidnapped and then abandoned. You would be a hero."

"You would be the one reuniting him with his mum." James added. Look, just hold off for a few hours, okay. If we're not back then do what you have to do."

The boys started saying their goodbyes to Mathew. "Take this. He really likes it." Carlos said handing Darryl a pacifier.

"Oh and don't wave things in his face because he does not like that." James said remembering the baby's reactions to it.

"And he likes the jiggle." Logan added smiling as he thought of Camille and Mathew. "Do you know the jiggle?"

Darryl scoffed. "Of course I know the jiggle. I'm a father."

"And if he starts to cry, just hold him really close because it comforts him." Kendall told the inspector.

"Bye bye." The four boys waved at the baby.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

At the Van Lewen estate Martha rang away from an incoming energy beam. Lundy glared at her. "You can't keep running from me forever Martha." He chuckled. "I'll always find you."

"You can punish me all you like Elias!" Martha cried. "But I don't know where Mathew is and even if I did I'd never tell you!" She shrieked when he shot another beam at her.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Why do we always have dig up bones at night." Carlos muttered even though this was the first time they were digging up bones. Still it nearing midnight didn't make this any less creepier.

"You go look for Martha." Kendall instructed seeing. "We'll dig up the bones."

Logan sighed watching Carlos go. "Lucky bastard." Turning back to Kendall and James who already started digging underneath the oak he sighed again. "I gotta get new friends..." He said walking over to the tree. "There's faster way."

"There is." Kendall nodded.

Logan stood above the area holding his hands out he closed his eyes imaginging the bones buried under the ground her slowly lifted his arms telekinectic lifting the skeleton from the ground.

James smirked. "Hello Elias."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"There are many things worse then death Martha!" Elias Lundy taunted as he continuously zapped energy beams at her missing on purpose. "You taught me that yourself!" He laughed manically. "I can keep doing this forever!" He said shooting another energy beam at the woman.

"I don't think so!" Carlos cried running into the living room. He threw an fireball at the beam causing it to disappear.

Elias narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Bring me the child and I'll spare you."

"It's a bit late for that don'tcha think?" Carlos asked grinning.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall hit Elias' bones with the shovel as James struggled opening the lid of the pot Carlos had put the potion in.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Elias screamed in pain. "My bones!" He screamed before dissapearing.

Carlos blinked. That couldn't be right.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Alright here goes." James said about to pour the potion over the skeleton when a burning hot energy beam hit the ground near them. The shock cost Logan to lose his concentration and dropping the skeleton back into the grave.

Lundy had appeared and was floating in the air near the living room window. "Can't get vanquish me without my bones can you?" He taunted. The ground above the skeleton moved before becoming perfectly flat again.

"Busted." The three boys grumbled before scrambling away as the ghost shot more energy beams at them.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Carlos where are you?" Kendall called as he, Logan and James rushed into the mansion hurriedly closing the door behind them even though that didn't help at all when dealing with ghosts.

"We're upstairs." Came Carlos reply.

The three rushed upstairs to find Carlos and Martha in one of the bedrooms. Martha was sitting on the bed with her head buried in her hands.

"Have you seen Elias?" James asked.

Carlos blinked. "You didn't vanquish him?"

"Uh, no, and it doesn't look like we'll ever be able to." Logan sighed sitting down on the bed. "He moved his bones some place that we'll never be able to find them."

"Then you have to leave now." Martha said looking up. "It's too dangerous!"

"We're not leaving you." Kendall firmly stated.

Martha sadly shook her head. "But there isn't any other option!"

At her words the four boys locked eyes with each other. Martha was wrong, there _was_ another option, but... "No way." Logan was the first to say what they were all thinking. "We are not doing _that_!"

"Agreed." The others nodded.

Martha blinked. "What? What is it?" She asked crossing her arms going from fragile to determined in a mater of seconds. "I have the right to know." She said crossing her arms.

"It's just that there is one other way to vanquish a ghost." Carlos uneasily answered. "And that is to destroy the object of its wrath."

"Meaning me." Martha realized with new hope. "So if I die he dies to?" She asked getting up.

"We're not doing that." Kendall quickly informed her. "Our job is to protect the innocent and that would be you." He said pointing at her.

Martha sadly shook her head. "No, it isn't. It wasn't my husband who shot Elias in the back." She confessed tears forming in her eyes. "It was me, I did it. He wanted me for himself. He said he was going to kill my husband." She said swallowing a sob as gust of wind blew past her.

"And I did didn't I?" Elias said appearing in front of her. "How could you Martha?" He asked. The way he asked it made it clear that he had indeed truly loved Martha and was deeply hurt by her rejection. "I loved you."

"But I didn't love you." Martha calmly replied.

Elias sneered at her. "They can't protect you forever!"

Martha nodded. "You are right. But I can protect my grandson!" She cried. Without hesitation she ran through him.

"No!" Jame cried realizing what the lady was about to do.

Martha towards the large open window jumping our of it.

"No!" Elias screamed appearing by the window. He looked down at the motionless body that now lay in the garden. "No." Whispered. "What have you done?"

"Killed us both."

Whirling around Elias saw a see through version of the woman he once loved.

Martha's ghost glared at him. "Go to hell Elias!" She cried.

As if hearing her demanded a portal opened underneath Elias. Hot burning flames started pulling him down.

Even though Elias was a ghost they could see the flames burning into his skull as he was dragged into the portal. With one last anguish filled cry Elias disappeared and the portal closed.

"So..." James looked at Martha who floated a few feet above them. "What do we do now?"

"You don't do anything." Martha answered smiling a small grateful smile. "This is where I belong." She told them. "This is the only way to save my grandchild. Thank you for protecting him." She nodded at them before disappearing in a wave brilliant white light.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"There they are." Darryl got up from the chair. He and Alexandra had been waiting for the guys at the police station not too early the next morning.

Tears ran down Alexandra's face as she took Mathew from Kendall. "Mommy's missed you so so much." She whispered hugging her son tightly.

"Here." Logan said handing her Mathew's blanket and the knitted blue teddy bear. "We wanted you to have this." He said referring to the bear. "Couldn't get all the puke out of it unfortunately."

Alexandra shook her head. "That's alright... Still the best gift I've ever received." She sniffled. "How can I ever thank you."

"You don't have to." Carlos assured her. "This is what we do."

"And getting a full night of sleep is a thanks a enough." James added earning chuckled from the others.


	30. Awakened

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch29: Awakened.

Carlos Pov:  
>"Best night ever!" I cheered not planning to hide how excited I am, I jumped up and down in the backstage area at the club. We just finished a concert at the most expensive night club in town and they booked for the whole month! I let out a loud cheer letting myself fall onto the large square shaped grey couch where Logan and James were already sitting on.<p>

James smirked."Told ya so!" He said holding his fist out which Logan and I happily bumped our with.

I glanced over at Kendall who stood a few feet away busy opening a box he'd gotten from a fan. He smiled pulling out a large oval shaped yellow fruit with spikes sticking out of it. "Look what I got." He grinned before walking over to where Gustavo and Kelly were standing.

He came back shortly after still with the weird looking fruit in his hands and now also a kitchen knife which apparently Gustavo kept with him. Grinning he sat down besides me. "Who wants some?" He asked using the knife to open the fruit which was green on this inside.

End Carlos' pov.

"That's a Kiwano." Logan pointed out pointing at the fruit in Kendall's hands. He frowned. "It's actually illegal in some parts of America."

Kendall coughed shaking his head. "Logie you play too much trivia pursuit." He joked.

"So a fan smuggled it in?" Carlos asked grining at the thought. "I love our fans!"

Rolling his eyes Kendall replied "It's a fruit, not a drug." He said before coughing again.

"You alright bro?" James asked noticing how pale Kendall was getting. "Gave a little to much at that concert eh?"

Logan shot his older brother an worried look. "Okay, you need to start taking care of yourself." He declared. "Look, just because we're witches, does not mean you're invincible." The last part was added in a whisper though that wasn't needed seeing no one was really paying attention to them at the moment.

Kendall sighed loudly as he rolled his green eyes. "Thanks doc."

"That's doctor Mitchell for you." Logan said pretending to be annoyed.

Carlos cocked his head to the side studying his oldest brother. "Maybe we should just skip the after party and head home."

James nodded agreeing with the younger boy.

Kendall blinked. 'I must really look like crap if both party kings are willing to skip the party'. Frowning he got up. "Guys, I'm all right." He told them the words didn't sound quite right in his ears. He blinked a couple of times trying to focus on his friends who seemed to get so burry all of a sudden. "..I..m ... fine..." He managed to get out before collapsing.

"Kendall!" Logan, James and Carlos cried out leaping of the couch rushing to their fallen friend's side. "Kendall? Can you hear me buddy?" Logan cried in a high pitched voice as he shook Kendall's shoulder trying to wake him up.

"Oh my god!" Kelly gasped when she saw what was going on.

"Back off!" Gustavo yelled at the crowd that was slowly forming around the four boys. "Somebody call 911!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

His vision was blurry but he could still make out the outline of two people who where looking at him anxiously. Kendall smiled weakly when his vision turned back to normal. "Hey."

"You're awake!" James grinned, besides him Logan let out a relieved sigh.

Kendall gave a small nod looking around the room he was in. It was clear that he was in a hospital and by the machines that were hooked up to him he guessed he'd been the only one who was hurt... or whatever was going on. "What happened?"

A frown formed on Logan's face at the question. "You don't remember?"

Closing his eyes to concentrate Kendall frowned fighting a massive headache. "We had a concert at that club... The Spot?"

James nodded. "Then you decided to scare the crap outa us and collapse."

"And Kelly called the ambulance and here we are." Logan finished.

Kendall winced. "I'm sure Gustavo loved that." He said smiling slightly. "If not then the press would."

"Gustavo's trying to keep them at bay actually." Logan responded.

Kendall nodded slowly sitting up. He wasn't too pleased with being in a hospital gown. "So what's wrong with me?"

"Um, they don't really know." Logan answered frowning deeply. "We're just waiting for blood test results."

Kendall nodded. "It's probably nothing." He said feeling like he need to reassure the two middle brothers.

James nodded although not fully agreeing. Kendall was a white as a sheet and the white interior of the small hospital room wasn't doing much to mask that up. "Probably got something cool that makes you have to eat lots of ice cream."

Kendall smirked despite how crappy he was feeling. That was actually such a Carlos like thing to say. He blinked looking around the room. "Where's Carlos?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos tapped his helmet while anxiously watching the receptionist, an african american woman that really should be paying more attention to here surrounding write on a sheet of paper. He'd been standing there for five minutes and she hadn't even aknowledged him yet.

He sighed dramatically trying to get her attention without seeming rude. Having enough of being ignored he gave in. "Hey receptionist lady!" He cried finally getting her attention. "Can you tell me where Dr. Wallis is?" He asked. "He said that my friend's test results should be in by ten and it's twenty past ten now." He said impatiently.

"What's your friend's name?" The receptionist asked looking at her clipboard.

"Kendall." Carlos answered. "Kendall Knight."

The receptionist nodded. "Kendall has been transferred to Dr. Williamson's care. If you have a seat in the waiting area, I'll page him."

Carlos blinked. "But dr. Wallis is our doctor."

The receptionist shrugged. "I'm sure that Dr. Williamson will be able to answer all of your questions." She brushed away his concern. "Please, have a seat in the waiting room." She said briefly pointing at some chairs opposite to her desk before going back to her work.

Sighing Carlos sat down. Not too long after that a pale ginger haired boy in a wheelchair came up to him. The boy couldn't be much older then seven maybe eight. "Are you sick too?"

Carlos smiled at the boy. "No I'm not sick."

"Then why are you sad?" The little boy in the wheelchair questioned tilting his head.

Carlos' sighed sadly. "My friend's here and the doctors don't know what's wrong with him."

"The doctors don't know what's wrong with me either." The boy told Carlos looking down at his lap where he absently fiddled with a ninja action figure on his lap. "Maybe your friend and I have the same thing." He said looking back up at Carlos.

Carlos smiled. "What's your name?"

"Nathan." The little boy answered.

"I'm Carlos." Carlos introduced himself. "And who's that?" He asked pointing to the ninja action figure on the boy's lap.

Picking the toy up Nathan gave a small shrug. "Ninja doll. I found him at the children's ward."

Grinning Carlos took the ninja doll from the boy. "You know, I don't think that's a ninja doll." He told Nathan. "I know my ninja dolls, I think that one's really a magical wit- Wizard." He corrected himself just in time.

Nathan's eyes grew. "Really?" He asked grinning. "How can you tell?"

"I've seen what his type can do." Carlos told Nathan in a serious tone. "He's got powers. He can move things with his mind, control fire, transform into all kinds of animals. Oh and he can kick box too." He added deciding it wouldn't be far to leave that out. "And the really cool thing about him is he can do all this to the demo- to the bad guys inside your body without anyone even knowing about it." Carlos grinned.

"He can get rid of all the bad guys?" Nathan asked getting excited.

"He'll kick them right out of your body." Carlos nodded. "All you have to do is when you feel bad, you close your eyes and just picture him fighting them for you. Do you think you can do that?" He said handing the ninja doll back to Nathan.

"Yeah!" Nathan nodded eagerly taking the ninja doll.

A doctor walked up to them. He looked like how you'd expect a doctor to look like, tall, white labcoat, neatly done short brown hair and dark blue eyes. He looked at Carlos. "You're from Big Time Rush?"

Carlos nodded getting up. "Yes."

"I'm doctor Williamson." The doctor introduced himself.

"Hi." Carlos smiled. He glanced at Nathan who still sat behind him. "Was nice meeting you." He said before following the doctor through the hallway.

He then noticed a guy and a girl around his age following doctor Williamson. "Who are that?" He asked the doctor.

"Medical interns. They'll be viewing my work with your friend." Curtis Williamson answered.

Well that explained everything...Not! "Because?" Carlos asked beginning to hate the whole ordeal more and more.

"Because they're studying the same field that I did." Doctor Williamson replied stopping at the door to Kendall's hospital room. "I'm an infectious disease specialist." He said before stepping into the room.

Carlos stopped blinking. "Specialist?" He said before hurriedly following the doctor inside.

"Mr. Knight I'm doctor Williamson." Curtis introduced himself at Kendall.

"Uh he's a specialist." Carlos informed the others.

Logan frowned. "Where's Dr. Wallis?"

"I'll be keeping him posted." Williamson answered while at the same time not answering at all. "How are you feeling?" He asked Kendall.

"Okay." Kendall shrugged. "A little hot I guess."

Dr. Williamson nodded ignoring his pager as it beemped servile times. "Have you been out of the country recently? Africa, South America, Caribbean?"

All four boys shook their heads. "We're from Minnesota." Kendall said. "We're in a band, but we haven't toured worldwide yet."

"Well apparently you've attracted a blood disease rarely seen in the United States," Williamson informed them. "Arroya fever."

Logan inhaled sharply. " How is that possible?"

"Well Arroyo fever's transmitted through a bite of sand fly which dies right after the bite." Dr. Williamson explained. "Have you had anything imported brought into your home recently?"

"The fruit." Logan, James and Carlos chorused.

Dr. Williamson finally looked at them.

"A fan gave a Kiwano fruit after our concert tonight." Logan clarified.

"That's a possible carrier." Dr. Williamson nodded. "Sometimes the fly's been known to live long enough in the crate to make the trip but rarely survives the quarantine period."

"Uh." Kendall shifted. "I think I have a bite in my neck." He said touching a tiny red dot on his neck.

Dr. Williamson studied the dot. "When did you get this?"

"Just after I opened the box with the fruit in it." Kendall answered.

Williamson turned to the interns who loyally stood at his side. "Tell the nurse I need ten cc's of penildron."

"Right away." The two interns nodded before rushing out of the door.

"It's a high grade antibiotic which will be most effective when it administered through an I.V." Williamson explained turning back to the boys."Should bring your fever down" He told Kendall sighing when his pager beeped again. "I gotta run some more tests. I'll be back shortly." He said turning to leave when Carlos stopped him by asking "He's gonna be okay right?" He asked looking unsure. "It's not life threatening is it?"

"Well, I'll know better after I run more tests." Williamson answered. He wasn't the kind of doctor who gave people false hope. "Excuse me." He said before exiting the room.

Kendall smiled when all three his younger brothers sat down on his hospital bed, they looked at him with worried expression. Kendall chuckled. "I'll be fine guys."

"Yeah," Logan nodded, though he wasn't so sure as Kendall. "I mean he didn't seem too worried. Just prescribed antibiotics."

"The tests are just to confirm his diagnosis." James added. He glanced at Carlos. "Don't you think Carlitos?"

Carlos chewed his bottom lip. "I think we should call Jo."

"Jo?" Kendall blinked. "Why?"

"Why not?" Carlos answered the question with a question. "She can heal you."

"No." Kendall shut that down. "She's out of our lives." He said his voice leaving no room for argument."She's not even our whitelighter anymore. Besides I'm dating Lucy now."

"But, if she knew you were si-" Carlos tried only to be cut of by Kendall.

"No, and that's final." Kendall said looking annoyed. He sighed. "No demon or warlock did this to me. No need to worry."

Logan nodded. "Just let the doctors do their magic."

Carlos moaned half laying down on the bed despite little room there was with the four of them on it. "I just want to get well soon..." He dragged the words out in a whining tone.

"I know." Kendall smiled. "And I will." He promised. "You seriously don't have to worry bout me guys."

"We like returning the favor." Logan said smirking.

Kendall chuckled. "Go home, get some sleep and stop worrying."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan was taking his medical theory classes the next morning. It was Monday but that wasn't the reason why he couldn't concentrate. He jumped up when he cell phone rang.

he shot his classmates an apologetic smile before quickly marching out of the classroom and answering his phone. "Hello?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Is he going to be okay?" Lucy asked after James and Carlos finished explaining what happened at their concert the night before. They were sitting on the couch in the living room at the manor.

"That's so frustrating about it!" James cried neither of the two boys bothered to hide how they were feeling about the situation.

Carlos sighed sadly. "They won't tell us anything." He muttered looking down. "Damn doctors." He spat the words with such venom no one would believe they were said by innocent Carlos Garcia.

"Can I go see him?" Lucy asked. "Where is he?"

"LA Memorial." James sighed.

"Kendall will make it guys." Lucy said seeing what this was doing to the two boys. "He's a fighter." She allowed herself a small smile as she thought of her boyfriend. "He's strong."

James smiled. "So you've noticed."

The three of them perked up when the phone started ringing. "I'll get it!" Both James and Carlos cried rushing for the phone on the small table besides the couch.

"Ha!" James grinned grabbing it first. "Big Time Manor, this is James." He answered it.

"Jay?"

James gulped. Unlike with Carlos and Logan who were often still called by their old nicknames it wasn't often when his brothers called him by his old childhood nickname. "Logan? What's going on?"

"The hospital just called." Logan answered. "They need for us to get down there right away."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James, Carlos and Lucy who'd came along ran down the corridor towards Kendall's hospital room where Logan was anxiously waiting for them. "What's going on?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." Logan sighed nervously running his hand through his hair. "All they said was that his condition worsened."

James let out aloud girlish shriek something he was known for doing when he was startled. "What is that supposed to mean!"

"Well I don't plan on leaving till I find out!" Lucy announced crossing her arms.

Just then the doctor walked up to them.

"Dr. Williamson." Carlos said taking a step forward.

Dr. Williamson sighed sadly. This was the part of the job that was hated the most. Telling bad news. "Unfortunately your friend's immune system isn't as strong as we thought it would be and antibiotics are having no effect on the disease."

Gulping Logan nodded. "So what do we- you do know?"

Williamson sighed again. "I don't think there's much we can do."

"What do you mean by that?" James demanded.

Carlos shivered. "What are you saying?" He asked the doctor.

"Kendall's in a coma." Williamson finally told them. "So, either he pulls out of the coma on his own or I'm afraid your friend's not going to survive. I'm sorry." He said before walking away.

That was the last straw. Silent tears started rolling down Carlos' face as he threw himself at James who for a while just stood frozen before slowly hugging his younger brother.

Logan opened and closed his mouth before a determined expression settled on his face. "We'll solve this guys." He told his younger brothers. "We'll solve this."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan grunted going through the Book of Shadows. He was sitting on the old worn couch in the attic. He looked up when James stepped into the attic. "Where's Carlos?"

"Making every dish known to mankind." James answered said sitting down on the old couch besides Logan. "He found a new way to deal with things."

Logan nodded. "Could be worse."

James nodded agreeing. He glanced at the Book of Shadows in Logan's lap. "This isn't a demon or warlock... I-I don't think there's a-"

"If there are spells in here to vanquish demons, then there's gotta be a spell in here to vanquish a lousy bug!" Logan harshly cut him of.

James winced but ignored it. He knew Logan's anger wasn't aimed at him. "Okay," He started talking in a gentle tone. "but even if there is a spell, how do we get past the personal gain issue, the consequences?" Even still he could see the irony. _He _was telling about the consequences of personal gain! And to Logan of all people!

"What consequences?" Logan asked frowning. "The power of four remains unbroken, oldest Charmed One lives, innocents are saved. I don't really see a down side to that, do you?"

"Well yeah..." James nodded. "But if good witches were allowed to heal diseases then sickness wouldn't sickness have been vanquinshed hundreds of years ago."

"We have to save him." Carlos said surprising the two older boys.

James nodded. "Yeah, but before we try the Book of Shadows we should try calling Jo."

Logan shook his head. "He told us not to."

"So?" James shrugged. "Let him be pissed at us."

"Kendall said you know how to contact her." Carlos said looking at James who nodded.

The pretty boy looked at the ceiling before calling out. "Jo!"

Logan nearly fell of the couch at that. "You mean that's it?" He said as a silhouette of tiny white and blue orbs appeared in front of them Jo materialized out of them.

"Alright Jo," Carlos started. "Kendall's very-"

"Very sick I know." Jo nodded speaking in an obviously very sad tone. "That's why I could hear you calling. I've been near by watching."

Logan blinked before an angered look formed on his face. "Wait, you've been watching him this whole time and you haven't healed him?"

"I can't." Jo replied sadly shaking her head. "They know about me and Kendall and they won't let me interfere. I'm not even supposed to be here right now." A 117 years old and she was grounded. Talk about humiliating!

"You can't just let him die Jo!" Carlos cried.

"Don't you think that if I could do something I would have done that by now!" Jo snapped before glaring at the floor.

James frowned. "..But you love him."

"I know." Jo quietly replied swallowing a sob. "But I'm not your Whitelighter anymore." She shrugged. "And besides, even if I could help him my powers probably wouldn't even work because he wasn't fighting evil."

They heard a jingle like sound come from above.

Jo made a distressed murmuring sound. "I have to go, they know I'm here. I'm sorry." She said as a lonely tear rang down her cheek. "Please tell Kendall that I love him." She said before orbing away.

Well that left out all other options. "Screw the consequences." Logan voiced their thoughts.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Are you sure the awakening spell will work?" Carlos asked as he James and Logan walked through the hospital halls early that night.

Logan nodded. "It better. Alright, Look, I'll get Kendall's blood. Are you sure that you can get a poppet?"

Carlos nodded. "I'll meet you guys in his room." He said before running off.

Logan and James looked at each other nodding. Logan walked into the hospital room while James stayed at the door like they planned.

Logan saw Lucy sitting in a chair at Kendall's bedside. "How is he?" He asked not really looking at the goth but at the nurse who put a small container filled with Kendall's blood on a tray.

He flicked his hand at the container when the nurse looked away using his telekinesis to send it flying into his open hand.

"No change." Lucy answered briefly glancing at him before looking back at her boyfriend. She gently squeezed Kendall's hand. "It's like he's asleep but I can't wake him up." She said obviously frustrated by the situation.

"He'll wake up." Logan said soundin sure. "I promise."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Hey Nathan." Carlos greeted the little boy as he walked into the children's room spotting the red head.

"Carlos!" The little boy grinned wheeling over to him. "I was hoping you'd come back!"

"Really?" Carlos asked smiling. "Why?"

"Cause you were right!" Nathan cheered holding up his ninja doll. "The wizard cured me! I'm better now." To show how well he was feeling he even go up from his wheelchair taking a few steps towards Carlos. "The doctors are letting me go home in a few days."

Carlos smiled. "Oh, that's great, Nathan. I'm so happy for you. You know, I was wondering if you would let me borrow the wizard for a while. My friend could use a little magic right about now."

"He can keep him." Nathan said handing Carlos the ninja doll. "I don't need him anymore."

"Thanks." Carlos smiled taking the doll.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos and James entered Kendall's hospital room. "Hey." James smiled at Lucy. "I was gonna bring back some sodas but the machine down the hall was busted and I didn't know where to find another one."

Lucy frowned turning to him. "You want me to find one." She dryly stated. Sighing she got up and left. She didn't buy the soda lie but she guessed the guys just wanted to be alone right now. James closed the door behind her. "Ready?"

Nodding Carlos put the ninja doll on Kendall's stomach. Logan then dropped a drop of Kendall's blood on the ninja doll.

The three boys each put a finger on the ninja doll while holding onto Kendall's right arm as they began chanting the spell. "Troubled blood with sleeps unease, remove the cause of this disease."

Behind them the door opened but before dr. Williamson could enter Logan narrowed his eyes at the door using his powers to keep it closed.

"Sleep eternal never more, and shift this source of illness borne, to this poppet whom none shall mourn."

"It's not working!" Carlos started to panic when they finished the spell and not happened when suddenly Kendall gasped sitting up wrapping his arms around the three of them.

"Come on open the damn door!" Dr. Williamson cried from behind the door. He tried opening it again, to his surprise it easily opened. "Who the hell blocked the do-or..." He trailed of his eyes widening at the sight that greeted him.

The four boys were sitting on the hospital bed. Kendall smiling cheerfully. "What's up doc?"

"W-When did this happen?" The middle aged man stuttered. "Mr. Knight when did you wake up?"

"Kendall!" Lucy cried running back into the hospital room followed by two nurses.

Kendall grinned at his girlfriend. His grin widened when he saw the four soda cans in her arms. "You brought sodies!" He said as the nurses immediately started doing all kinds of tests on him.

Dropping the soda cans Lucy ran to Kendall's side wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him like there was no tomorrow. "You're okay!"

"Yeah I'm okay." Kendall nodded still grinning.

In the trashbin a plastic ninja doll opened it's plastic green eyes eying it's surroundings for the first time ever.

Dr. Williamson stared at them with wide eyes. "This doesn't make any sense. Fever's gone, vitals are normal. I've never seen anything like it. The infection's gone too."

Kendall looked at the doctor. "So can I go home now?"

Williamson ignored him and instead turned to the nurses. "Draw some blood. I wanna run comparatives."

"Yes doctor." The nurses both nodded.

"And then can I go home?" Kendall asked looking hopeful. "No offense but I hate hospitals."

At that Logan, James, Carlos and Lucy laughed loudly all of them crawling on the hospital bed tackling the blond who just laughed along with them. "Get off of me!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Paula one of the nurses of the hospital sighed as she pulled the garbage bag out of the bin and putting it on the floor besides her.

Unknown to her a ninja doll inside was just planning it's escape. Grabbing his sword from his belt he poked the plastic bag easily making a hole in it. The doll narrowed it's eyes at the nurse. It angrily poked her leg with it's sword before leaving the room.

Paula winced feeling a small sting on her ankle but shrugged it off.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

So hop in your ride  
>Roll the windows down<br>Cause tonight's your night,  
>Get lost in the sound<br>Gotta crank the music loud  
>Baby blow your speakers out<p>

At the manor the boys and Lucy were partying just ending, and boy had they partied. "Come on Luce..." Kendall pleaded. "On more dance?"

Lucy snorted. "It's three in the morning." She pointed out before yawning loudly. She let out a small laugh when Kendall all four boys pouted. "You need a nap." Kendall decided

Lucy blinked at that. "You know what?" She said crossing her arms. "That's not fair, you've slept for 24 hours."

Kendall smirked wrapping his arms around her waist. "And I know you've been up for almost 24 hours by my side." He told her speaking in a hushed tone that could melt a girls. "I can't tell you how much that means to me, being there for me. Hangin' tough."

Lucy smirked. "Wasn't that though." She said just before Kendall pulled her into a kiss.

"Now go home." Kendall said once they pulled apart. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With that said Lucy left but not before sending one last flirty playful wink at Kendall. She briefly wondered why she was so exhausted while Logan, James and Carlos who stayed up just as long as her were still wide awake. Shrugging she decided it was the adrenaline.

When he heard the front door close Kendall moved to the stereo turning the volume down but still loud enough to be heard. They we're still celebrating after all. Celebrating life, because life was something worth celebrating. He turned to his brothers who at that moment were happily fist bumping each other. He crossed his arms. "Alright spill."

The three immediately froze. "What are you talking about?" Logan innocently asked.

"You cast a spell didn't you?" Kendall asked narrowing his eyes.

"No?" Carlos tried to lie.

Kendall chuckled at the poor lie. "Guys I've known each of you since you were four hours old." He reminded them. "I know when something's up." He sighed not looking mad but worried. "Not that I'm not grateful to be cured because I am, but what about that little personal gain problem?"

James shrugged the problem of. "Don't you think we would have seen any consequences by now? It's been hours."

"Yeah," Carlos nodded. "maybe saving a protector of the innocent isn't really personal gain."

Kendall smiled. "Maybe." He shrugged. "Like I said, I'm not complaining. I'm just glad you didn't call Jo. Strange though with all the demons we've faced, this bug, this thing was the scariest of them all."

"You don't have to tell us." Logan fully agreed. He suddenly perked up. "Oh I gotta go call Camille to tell her you're okay! She feels so bad that she couldn't get away from the set to come and visit."

"Tell her I don't mind." Kendall told Logan before the second oldest walked into the kitchen to talk private.

Kendall then looked the living room over. Damn they'd made a mess. "I'll clean up guys."

Before either James or Carlos could protest Kendall started cleaning the living room. There was only one problem... He was moving in hyper speed grabbing bowls, dusting the table doing it all in a matter of seconds.

"Oh ooh." Carlos winced.

James couldn't help but agree. "Kendall?" He called. Kendall stopped standing in front the two youngest boys. "What?"

"We just found a consequence." Carlos informed him.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

At the hospital nurse Paula lay in a hospital bed hooked up to all kinds of machines. Another nurse who happened to be Paula's best friend huriedly dialed doctor Wiliamson's phone number. A possible epidemic... It just couldn't be true!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Yeah." Williamson nodded even though the nurse at the hospital couldn't see him. He was at the centre of disease control waiting for someone. "Okay, put them both on penildron though I doubt it'll do them any good. Call me if there are any changes." He said before hanging up.

He looked up when a scrawny bald man in a lab coat walked up to him. "And what can Centre from Disease Control do for you this fine middle of the night, Dr. Williamson?" The man asked obviously not to pleased to already have someone at the door at 5 A.M. Especially if that person was dr. Williamson who's been wanting to get published for ages.

Williamson smirked slightly. "I've really got something for you dr. Seiger. I wouldn't have come to you if I didn't."

Dr. Seiger just sighed, that was what all young doctors said when they thought they discovered a new disease or cure or whatever spectacular dr Williamson had in mind. "You know, it's not very ethical to try and get the government to validate your findings just so you can get published." He pointed out.

"This'll get me more than published." Williamson replied with a satisfied look on his face. ""I've got an outbreak of Arroyo fever in the hospital."

If this was some kind of joke then it wasn't a good one. "That's impossible!" Seiger gasped hand going to his mouth in shock. "Arroyo fever isn't contagious!"

"It is now." Williamson nodded. "I got three patients with the disease in isolation."

"How did they get it?" Seiger asked already getting worked up. If this turned in an epidemic it would end up similar to the black plague. Everyone in who was infected wand had a weak immune system would die.

"I don't know." Williamson replied shaking his head. "But however they did has something to do with the first person who came down with it. Kendall Knight."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James tapped the sheet of paper in front of him with his pen. It was Tuesday morning and he was at his English class. They'd partied all night but for some reason he still felt wide awake. Probably just the relief of having Kendall back with us. He dismissed it and instead looked back at the still blank sheet of paper.

Maybe English classes hadn't been the best idea. Today the class had to write a poem based on Edgar Ellen Poe's early life which if you're a witch actually sucked. It wasn't that James didn't have the inspiration. No the problem was that he had to ignore lots of rhymes in case of accidently writing a spell instead of a poem.

He smirked when he felt his cell phone vibrate. Checking his phone he saw a text message from Carlos. 'Broke up with Candy today'

James shrugged. It wasn't like anyone had actually seen something there. 'want me 2 get you a jennifer?' He texted back before looking back at the white sheet in dismay.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Yeah, yeah." Logan sighed walking over to the door. He and Kendall just got home and someone already at the door ringing the doorbell repeatedly. He opened the door to find a group of man dressed in some sort of plastic over alls and gasmasks on. Logan blinked. "Okay..."

"You're from Big Time Rush?" One of them asked.

Logan nodded. He glanced in the hall. "Kendall Carlos! We have company!" He yelled not feeling like dealing with the people alone.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked stepping into the foyer fallowed by Carlos not too far behind.

A short man in plastic overalls pulled out a sheet of paper and showed it to them. "I'm Dr. Seiger from the Centre from Disease Control. We have a court order to take you and your fellow band mates into custody and to quarantine."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Dr. Williamson stood outside the hospital answering questions of the press. Despite how grim the situation actually was he couldn't help but enjoy the attention of the press. "No, I would not classify this as an epidemic at this stage." He answered one of the questions. "Although that's for Dr. Seiger from the C.D.C. to determine, not me. All I can tell you is an outbreak has occurred in the hospital and we've contained it."

"Dr. Williamson, how do you know it's contained? How can you be sure?" A female reporter asked before holding out her microphone in front of him.

"Because we've identified the initial carrier." Williamson calmly answered.

"Who is he? Is it a patient? I heard he's someone famous!" Another reported demanded.

Williamson easily kept his cool. "We've identified the initial carrier and we brought him and anyone he may have affected down in the isolation ward."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Around the country millions people were watching the live broadcast. For Lucy this wasn't the first time her boyfriend was on the news but it was the worst. Without a second thought she juped of her couch grabbed her keys and rushed out f her house.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Among the people watching the news report was also eleven year old Katie Knight. She kept her eyes fixed on the screen as a another reporter asked the question "Is it true that they closed down the studio Rocque Records because of the outbreak?"

Doctor Williamson nodded. "Yes, I can confirm that a recording studio by the name of Rocque Records has been quarantined. But only as a precautionary method."

Katie swallowed. That only confirmed her suspicions. "Oh guys..." She sighed sadly.

Just then her mother walked into the living room. "What are you watching honey?"

"Nothing!" Katie cried quickly changing the channel. She knew her mom would rush to the hospital the moment she found out what was going on but she also meant that it wouldn't help seeing they put her brothers in quarantine. There was nothing they could do... At least not right now.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall, Logan and Carlos had been put into a large plain white room with nothing but a couple of chairs a table and four beds. They had to hand in their clothes and were given lavender colored pants and shirts made on some weird plastic material to wear instead.

Kendall hit the locked door servile times. "Hello? Remember us?" He yelled hoping someone outside would hear him. Someone could at least tell them what was going on right?

"Sorry we can't hear you." They suddenly heard a female voice speaking through the intercom. "What is it that you want?"

"We want to get of here!" Carlos cried. He was sitting on one of the bed hugging his knees fighting the urge to panic. He was claustrophobic and the thought of being locked up didn't help to calm his nerves... Neither did the fact the doctors _took_ his helmet.

"Dr. Williamson will be right in to discuss the situation." The female voice replied.

"Discuss what!" Kendall cried in frustration. "I'm not sick anymore! I feel fine!"

"Doctor Williamson will be right in." The female voice said before turning the intercom of.

"This is ridiculous." Logan sighed sitting down in one of the uncomfortable metal chairs. "Why won't they tell us anything?"

"They're lucky they're in another room or they'd be ants by now." Kendall growled also sitting down on one of the chairs.

All three boys looked up when the door opened and a very pissed looking James was brought in by a doctor who quickly closed the door behind him.

"James." Logan sighed, at least they were all here. "I take it you're not here to bust us out." He said knowing James was in the same situation as them thanks to the lavender colored pants and shirt the tallest boy was wearing.

James frowned walking further in the room supporting his right arm. "When I got home, someone from the C.D.C. was waiting for me and they took like a quart of blood."

"Ditto." Carlos said raising his sore right arm that had a piece of gauze around the elbow. Kendall and Logan did the same.

Logan rolled his eyes when he noticed James had a lot more gauze around his arm then the rest of them. "You still do that?" He asked sounding somewhat amused bu annoyed at the same time. "You know that struggling when they give you a shot doesn't help."

"I just don't like needles okay!" James cried in a over dramatization before walking to one of the beds and letting himself fall down on burying his face in the thin pillow. "Might as well taken all of mine." He moaned. "We're all over the news... Gustavo's gonnna fire us."

"No he isn't." Kendall quickly replied. "Gustavo's gonna get over this." He firmly told his friends.

James turned over so he was now laying on his back. "I overheard some doctors talking." He told the others. "There's others here that are infected with what Kenall had."

Carlos blinked. "But I thought it wasn't contagious."

"It isn't." Logan said. He glanced at the intercom to be sure it was off. "Did any of you get any sleep?"

"No..." James replied a frown forming on his face. "Except for Kendall we haven't really slept in two days."

Carlos frowned. "But I'm not tired at all..."

"It has to be a consequence of the awakening spell you guys cast." Kendall sighed.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The ninja doll walked into Nathan's hospitalroom where the eight year old was sleeping peacefully. It walked towards the bed ready to infect it's next victim.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Doctor Williamson quietly stepped into the quarantine room. He was immediately greeted by four glares. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He apologized.

"What no mask?" Logan asked sounding pretty annoyed as he referred to the doctor's lack of mask or other protective clothing.

"No, I don't need it." Williamson spoke ignoring the boy's annoyance. "None of us do. However the disease is being spread, it's not airborne. I just ruled that out."

"Good for you." James said smiling as he walked towards the door the doctor was blocking. "That means we're free to go."

Williamson gave a firm shake of his head. "Afraid not."

"You can't keep us here!" Carlos cried at the doctor.

"Actually, I can," Williamson said smirking. "by law. Because he's carrying a rare disease that has every possibility of spreading to epidemic proportions." He said glancing at Kendall who glared at him in return.

Logan sighed loudly. "Arroyo fever isn't contagious! You must have misdiagnosed those other patients."

Williamson shook his head. "I didn't and aside from the fact that I had no idea how this disease is being spread there's another little mystery that's concerning me. Your recovery makes no clinical sense." He said briefly pointing at Kendall. "Your blood has no antibodies which means your immune system has never fought it off. By all medical standards, you should be dead by now, Mr. Knight."

"What's the matter doc?" Kendall challenged smirking. "Don't believe in miracles?"

"Not the kind that don't leave traces, no." Williamson replied clearly annoyed by the blond boy. He let out a tired sigh. "I've got six people infected and there's nothing I can do to save them unless I figure out how it is you survived. I'm gonna run a series of tests on all three of your blood work. Even DNA sampling. Maybe it's a genetic marker, I don't know. But I'm gonna find out and you're not leaving until I do." He said before leaving slamming the door shut behind him.

"DNA sampling?" Carlos wondered. "You think he already knows we're related?"

Logan nodded. "He can easily find out now that he was our blood. He might even conect us together with grams if he has the right files."

"Can he figure out we're witches using our blood?" Kendall asked looking at Logan who shrugged.

"Probably not."

Kendall sighed sadly. "Six people". He infected six people who might all die because his friends save him. "How's that even possible?"

"When we did the spell, we must have awakened everything in the room including the disease." Logan concluded. "But there has to be a way to save them right?"

James groaned. "But then we still have to stop the fever from spreading."

Kendall got up from the chair and walked towards the beds stopping at a spot where he knew all his brothers could see him. He knew he was about to hurt them. "You have to reverse the spell."

"No, Kendall," Logan started to protest. "we can't reverse the spell because-"

"Could go back into a coma!" Carlos interrupted Logan. He looked at Kendall with shocked wide eyes. "you could die!"

"I'm not gonna die." Kendall shook his head. "Just call Jo to heal me."

At his words all three his younger brothers looked down.

"Uh... I thought you said you didn't want us to call her." James said still not looking at him.

"That's when I thought I was sick." Kendall said shaking his head. "Not dying."

"Kendall, um," Carlos nervously looked around the quarantine room. "we already talked to Jo, she's not allowed to help."

"They won't let her." Logan finished.

Kendall momentarily stared at them before sitting down on the third bed. "Well..." He was flabbergasted. "Thanks for doing something I specifically asked you not to do."

"We don't know the reversal spell anyway." James pointed out shrugging secretly happy with that.

Carlos nodded grinning. No way were they going to reverse the spell now. "And they're not letting us outa here, so we can't go look at the Book of Shadows."

Kendall gave a small shrug. "Logan can get it."

"No Logan can't!" Logan protested in high pitched voice rapidly shaking his head. "I can't control my astral projection power that well yet!"

"Those six patients are NOT going to die because of me!" Kendall snapped.

Logan sighed knowing he didn't have a choice. Closing his eyes he astral projected himself at the attic at their manor.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The nurse who was monitoring the four boys watching them on the black and white compute screen frowned when she saw one of them just sitting on a bed with his eyes closed.

She pressed the intercom button. "What's he doing? Is he alright?"

"Nothing he fine." The one with the nice hair answered.

Shrugging the nurse let go of the intercom button.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Whoa!" Logan gasped opening his eyes when he astral projected back into his body.

"Did you see it?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded. "I did. But Kendall I really don't think we-"

"We've already discussed this Logan." Kendall quietly told him. "For some reason there's no magical way out for me but there is for the others. Please..." He pleaded willing them to understand.

The others nodded putting their left hand on his right arm as Logan started saying the reverse spell. "What was awakened from it's sleep, was once again slumbered deep."

Kendall looked at each of his brothers afraid this might be the last time. Carlos's had tears in his eyes. He tried to fight them but they just rolled down his cheeks anyway. James just kept his eyes closed but Kendall could see the wetness under his eyelashes. Logan seemed to be fighting with himself, blinking a lot more then he should.

Kendall took a deep breath as they started repeating the spell. ""What was awakened from it's sleep, was once again slumbered deep."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In Nathan's room the ninja doll was about to poke the boy's arm with it's sword when it fell over back to it's original lifeless self.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Kendall!" James screamed when the boy collaspsed.

Carlos tried shaking their older brother hoping to get a response from the unconscious boy. "Logan do something!"

"Somebody help!" Logan screamed frantically hitting the locked door.

Hearing their call doctor Williamson and three other doctors rang into the room. "Help me get him on the bed." Williamson told the other doctors who quickly did as they were told.

"You boys wanna tell me what the hell is going on?" Williamson demanded of Logan, James and Carlos. The only reply he got where stifled sobs and cries of despair.

Whirling around Williamson started quickly telling the other doctors what to do. "Get him on the monitor." He then shook Kendall's face. "Mr. Knight, mr. Knight, can you hear me?" When nothing happened he turned to one of the doctors. "Assist in respiration. Starting CPR." Said as he began performing CPR.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Lucy rang to the reception desk. "Kendall Knight! Where?" She demanded of the receptionist who shocked by her rudeness but lucy didn't have the time to be polite.

"Third floor room Q1"

That was all Lucy needed. Without saying another word she sprinted up the stairs to the third floor running into the room freezing at the sight that greeted her.

The doctor she had seen on tv was frantically pressing on Kendall's chest trying to get a heartbeat without no such luck. Another doctor was hooking up a machine she only knew from tv, she knew those pads were electric and she knew it was meant as a last resort.

Unknown to anyone in that room including the three sobbing Charmed Ones Kendall was rising from his body. He was dressed in a long white tabard. He looked down at his body, at the doctor pressing two small black pads against his bare chest. The doctor yelled something and his body consulted.

Yet all Kendall could feel was confusion... Suddenly a brilliant gold light appeared in the distance. He wasn't sure why but he started floating towards it when a silhouette of tiny white and blue lights appeared in front of him.

Kendall blinked. "Jo?" He asked not sure why his ex was here... wherever here was.

"Hurry, take my hands!" Jo cried holding her hands out to him. A gold glow was emitting from them. "We don't have much time."

Kendall just stared at her hands. The way she spoke... It was urgent... Like how his friends had sounded. For some reason he wondered if his younger brothers were okay. What about him sister and mom? All he knew was that something big was going on and he was confused. He tilted his head to the side meeting Jo's concerned brown eyes. "Am I dead?"

"No!" Horrified by that thought Jo shook her head. "Not yet. Not if you take my hands."

Kendall frowned. "I.. I don't understand."

"It's the only way, I can heal you."Jo explained. "The only chance I have of them not finding out. Hurry." She was almost begging him to take her hands now. "I don't want to lose you." She whispered.

Nodding Kendall took a hold of both her hands. The gold glow of her hands brightened as she began healing him.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Clear!" Williamson cried pressing the pads down on Kendall's chest one more time, the heartbeat didn't return. Sighing the doctor put the pads away. Glancing at his watch before turning to one of the nurses. "Time of death, 9:40A.M." He said as he unplugged the heart monitor.

"Wait!" Logan cried. "There's a heartbeat."

Williamson sighed sadly. "I am sorry... But there's no-" As if fate just enjoyed proving him wrong Kendall started coughing. "What the hell?" A small smile formed on his lips as the three boys immediately pushed past him. "Incredible." He said as two nurses started checking Kendall's vital signs.

Grinning Lucy started walking over freezing when she heard Kendall whisper one name. "Jo."

"Are you okay?" Logan asked looking the older boy with a worried frown on his face.

"B.P. 105 over 60. Pulse is strong." A nurse said checking the IV.

The other nurse slowly shook her head in disbelief. "I don't understand." She said looking at the four boys who were having one massive group hug. Kendall hugging his brothers.. he'd been dead. "It's impossible." The nurse stated.

Doctor Williamson nodded. "I don't know how." He said crossing his arms a determined look forming on his face. "But I intend to find out."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Oh, no  
>I don't have all the answers<br>If there is one thing  
>I know for sure<br>One is good  
>But four is better!<br>It took some time to get here  
>But it's better late than never!<p>

If there had been reason to party before there definetly was now. Kendall was completely healthy and so were the people that had been infected by them. To celebrate they'd invited all their friends from the Palm Woods for a huge party at the manor. They were burning the kiwano in the garden

Everyone was there except maybe one... two persons. The four boys stepped into the sunroom from their huge garden closing the doors behind them. They could still hear the music but that didn't matter. "Have any of you seen Lucy?" Kendall asked.

"Uh, you know..," Carlos winced. "Lucy heard you call Jo's name when you were coming around at the hospital." He told Kendall.

"She did?" Kendall moaned. "But that wasn't because I was thinking about Jo that was-"

"Her saving your ass." Logan smirked. "We know."

Kendall just groaned. "How am I gonna explain that."

James shrugged. "At least you're alive to try. That's way more important then that love triangle of yours."

Fully agreeing Logan nodded. "Yeah, I mean, just because we're witches, doesn't mean we're above the laws of nature."

"Or the wiccan ones." Carlos added grinning.

"I know, you don't have to tell me twice." Kendall nodded smiling. "I'm not taking anything for granted anymore."

"Good." James nodded a grin forming on his face. "But speaking about that triangle I think you need to go to the kitchen. Say thanks from us to."

Frowning Kendall shrugged and did what the witch/cupid hybrid said. Stepping in the kitchen he spotted Jo standing at the counter. He grinned. "Hey."

Jo smiled. "Hey." She looked him over. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." Kendall shrugged. "A little tired. Which is actually a good thing." He smiled at her a grateful smile. "Jo, thank you for everything you-"

"Couldn't let you die." Jo interrupted him still smiling a small yet somehow sad smile.

"Glad you couldn't." Kendall nodded frowning. "Did you get in trouble?"

Jo grimaced. "Yeah, actually, a lot." She nodded. "They found out what I did. They clipped my wings."

"What?" Kendall gasped.

"It's not permanent." Jo assured him. "It's more like a suspension... I hope." She shrugged it of not wanting him to worry. "I'm staying with Camille a the Palm Woods till they grand me my powers back."

Kendall gaped at her. "I.. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Jo said her smile widening just a bit. "You didn't do anything, I did. I guess in the back of mind, I always hoped someday, somehow you and I would get a second chance."

"I'm with Lucy now." Kendall stated.

Jo nodded grinning. "I know. But I also know now that I'm a mortal, I'm gonna fight for you." She cheerily informed him. "May the best woman win."


	31. Animal Attraction

**Author: Thank you to all you wonderful reviewers.**

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch30: Animal Attraction.

Kendall's Pov:  
>I glanced over to where James was sitting. We were outside the building where I took my animal health care classes. James had a day of from his English classes so he was here to help me with a project. Of course he didn't know that he <em>is<em> my project.

Looking back at my notes I smirked at how easy this turned out to be. All I had to do is write an essay on how mamals attract attention of the opposite sex and there's not better test subject for that then James Diamond.

Like I expected it didn't take James long before James started flirting with some of the girls on the campus. He spotted a girl with curly black hair, Alison she was in the same class as me. I knew she had been staring at him for a while now.

I started writing. '_It starts with a series of mating rituals. First, the subject must get the attention of the object it desires_.' I looked back over at James who just became aware of Alison staring at him. He smirked playfully winking at her. '_Next, there must be a sign that the interest is mutual._' I chuckled when Alison's face turned beet red. She smiled shyly as James walked over.

My smile fell. How unfair that he can he do it so easy... On the other hand I'm probably not allowed to complain because of the 'Kendall war' going on as Carlos had dubbed how both Lucy and Jo wanted my attention nowadays.

End Kendall's pov.

James smirked tucking napkin with Alison's phone number into the pocket of his jeans. He glanced up when he spotted three girls giggling about asomething in a book. He blinked when he noticed they had a book of love spells. Interested in what the book had to offer he walked over. "Can I look at that?" He asked the dark skinned girl with rasta black hair.

The girl Betty looked at him with wide eyes before nodding and handing him the book. "I found it at the valentine's display at the bookstore." She told him.

"It's stupid." Diana the Asian girl with short black hair who sat next to Betty said smiling.

Brooke, the girl in the middle with shook her head. "It's not it's cool! Actually a fun thing to do for V-day tomorrow."

Not having been needed to be reminded of the holiday of the next day James nodded while reading the page the girls where laughing about. He laughed to himself when he finished reading it.

Betty tilted her head. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." James chuckled. "They've got it backwards." He said nodding at the book. He wrote and read a lot of spells to know how it was supposed to be done by now. He was always the one who wrote the new spell. "You'd never say it in that order. First you say what's lacking and then what's needed." He squinted his trying to correct it. "Try this." He said before saying his new version of the spell. It wasn't like it could do any harm saying the spell seeing to do the spell it required three living animals and multiple green candles. "From strike of twelve count twenty-four, that's how long the spell is for, if to abate my lonely heart, enchant these gifts I thee impart."

James blinked when he noticed the tree girls were looking at him oddly... He nearly slapped his forehead. "Um, I... study English... So I know how certain ways of rhyming work." He lied shrugging.

He smiled at them. "Hey, if you guys want something fun to do tomorrow night, you should go to the night club The Spot. Our boss is throwing a huge valentine's party. The guys and I will be performing." He said grinning. "Way more fun then reading fake spells." He added.

James then walked back to Alison. "You should come to the party at The Spot."

Alison smiled. "Why?"

James smirked. "Because I'll be there."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

That night the three girls, Betty, Diana and Brooke were in the living room at Brooke's apartment lighting a circle with ten green candles. In the center of the circle stood three animals. A pig on a leash, a white fluffy rabbit and a red skinned snake.

"Okay this is freaking me out!" Betty shrieked shivering. "Can't we turn the lights back on?" She asked Brooke sending the blond girl a pleading look.

Brooke just smiled. "It'll spoil the mood." She reminded the squeamish girl. "Come on, it says to join hands." The three girls stepped out of the circle and joined hands.

"We're not gonna hurt them are we?" Diana asked looking at the animals before back at Brooke. "Because I promised Ben that I would get his pig back to him tomorrow."

Brooke rolled her eyes. Her friends didn't have an adventurous bone in their body. "Come we all agreed we wouldn't be dateless this Valentines day." She reminded them before shrugging. "This is just supposed to be fun." She shot Diana a wary look. "I mean, you can choose any animal to turn into a man and you chose a pig."

"Well, it's frankly known that pigs are the most intelligent species, that's why." Diana informed her friends not even bothered by the looks they shot her.

Brooke nodded accepting the answer. "Then you know why Betty chose the rabbit."

"Just be careful." Betty piped up. "He scratches."

"Kinky." Brooke nodded grinning. "That's why I brought the snake."

Diana sighed. "Okay, let's do this. Say it with me."

"From strike of twelve count twenty-four, that's how long the spell is for, turn these gifts into a mate, and then my lonely heart abate." They read the spell exactly like it stood in the book Brooke had bought.

When nothing happened Betty let go of her friends' hands. "Oh that was fun." She said already walking over the candles and putting her hands on the light switch.

"Wait!" Brooke cried stopping her from turning the lights back on. "Didn't Kendall's friends say there was something wrong with the spell in the book. "We should call Kendall."

"No need to." Diana said pulling out her cell phone. "I record the classes, forgot to turn it off." She said before she started searching for the right record. Pressing a button James' voice could be heard from the phone. "From strike of twelve count twenty-four, that's how long the spell is for, if to abate my lonely heart, enchant these gifts I thee impart."

The three girls could literally feel something change in the atmosphere in the room. The ten candles' started sizzling, the flames growing high enough to almost touch the ceiling. Suddenly the flames went out a cloud of smoke filling the small living room.

Coughing Brooke opened a window.

Once the smoke cleared their jaws dropped open

In the center of the circle of melted green candles now instead of the pig, rabbit and snake now stood three naked man.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos yawned walking into the kitchen. It half past twelve on Valentines day and he'd just woken up. He pured himself a glass of fruit juice before sitting down at the kitchen table. He yawned again closing his eyes. Just then the back door opened and Kendall, Logan and James stepped inside, all three returning from their classes.

Taking Carlos was in his pj's Logan sighed loudly before sitting down at the table. "Okay what is wrong with this picture?"

"Is that rhetorical or do I actually have to open my eyes to look at something?" Carlos asked not bothering opening his eyes.

James snorted sitting down. He grabbed his lucky comb and began running it through his hair. "We get back from... long hours of classes and you... just woke up." He sounded absent. Probably because of the valentine vibes the hybrid was pcing up on.

Kendall groaned while looking in the fridge.

"Yeah, I'll go to the store later." Carlos said finally opening his eyes.

"That's not it." Kendall said walking over to the table and sitting down. "I have a valentine's dinner with Lucy tonight after we perform."

Carlos frowned not seeing the problem yet. "That's... Good right?"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah.. But there's-"

"Jo." Logan finished grabbing an apple and taking a bite. "Mortal Jo now." He said sounding annoyed.

Carlos looked at him. "You and Camille or off now?" They could basically count off the days the couple broke up and made up now. They guessed both of them liked the making up a little to much.

A grunt was the only reply he got from Logan.

Carlos sighed. Just a typical Valentines day at the Big Time Rush manor."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"I need more food!" The pig turned man said pacing through the living room. The pig had changed into a somewhat chubby man with big dark eyes. He had a wide broad nose and light brown hair sticking up in every way possible. He was the shortest of three changed animals. They had given him a grew sweater and white sweat pants.

Betty and the rabbit turned man stepped out of Brooke's bedroom. Betty wearing nothing but a white robe.

"Another satisfied customer." The rabbit guy said grinning. He had turned into a short athletic build man with neatly done blond, almost white chin length hair. The only reminder he had of being the rabbit he had been was his front teeth who were longer then the rest of his teeth. He was now in a light blue jeans and white shirt.

"You've already eaten everything in our fridge." Diana sighed looking at the pig guy from her spot on the couch. "Brooke will be back with food any minute. Just wait, okay?"

"Wait?" The rabbit-guy frowned. "What are we supposed to do until then?"

"Fine question." The snake-guy piped up. He was sitting on the couch not to far from Diana who tried to keep her distance. The snake had turned into a tall broad man with slight reddish tan. His black hair was only an inch long. He was incrediably tall but what scared Diana were his fangs. He was the only one of the animal turned man still naked. The girls couldn't find clothes for someone so tall. "What should we do? You two are acting like nothing's changed." He said glancing from the pig-guy to the rabbit-guy. "Like you're still trapped in the confines of your cages. Behaving like animals."

"Because that's what you are!" Diana insisted.

"Not anymore," Snake-guy spoke leaning closer to her. "thanks to you." He said in a hushed voice. Diana shivered feeling his breath in her neck. "You've been given a gift. It'sss time to take it out for a test drive." The snake-guy continued smirking. There was a certain lisp in his speaking. "What it lookss like from up here."

"You can't." Diana cried. "I mean, you have to stay here." She yelled when the three beast-man started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Betty cried.

The snake-guy opened the door just as one of Brooke's neighbors. A tall man passed by. He stopped at the door to stare at the snake-guy.

"Iss there a problem?" Snake-guy hissed.

The guy blinked. "Try putting something on dude."

At the guy's words the snake turned man looked down at himself for the first time realizing he was naked. The corned of his lip quirked up as he looked at the tall man outside the door wearing black skinny jeans and a tight dark red shirt. "Remedy found."

The rabbit-guy leaped at the man outside the door pushing him against the wall, his sharp nails digging into the guy's shoulders.

"Hey-Hey help!" The man screamed as the snake-guy advanced on him.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall sighed carrying a huge hearth decorated with red roses across the night club where they'd be performing that night. He put the hearth at the bar where he saw a small hearth shaped chocolate cake on the bar. He looked around. "Who's cake is this?"

"That would be yours." Jo said walking out of the supply closet. The guys had gotten her a job at the club. She smiled walking up to him. "I know how you like you chocolate." She said lightly poking his side.

Kendall blinked before a small smile formed on his face. "Jo, it looks delicious but-"

"It's not much I know." Jo sighed. "It's the best I could do you know," She shrugged. "no ID, passport, transportation, money." She smiled shyly. "But I wanted to give you something to mark the day."

Kendall grinned. "It looks great thanks."

Jo nodded. She gazed at the red with hearth decorated club smiling, the job the guys had landed her was to decorate the place for the valentine party that night. Personally she thought that she'd done a great job so far. She grinned. "Looks like in a way I'm still working for the Charmed Ones."

"Yeah..." Kendall nodded. "Are you sure this isn't... Oh you know..." He shrugged. "Awkward for you?"

"No." Jo shook her head. "Is this awkward for you?"

"Pff no!" Kendall chuckled waving his hand in a dismissing motion. "Course not."

Jo nodded, she noticed the wooden hearth decorated with roses Kendall had carried to the bar. "That needs to be put on the wall at the end of the club." She said before grabbing the hearth and heading to the back of the club.

Kendall watched her go when he suddenly saw a small package being held out to him. Turning around he saw Lucy was the one holding the small box. "Hey you." She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." Kendall grinned. He looked at the box in her hands. "I thought we agreed we'd wait till tonight."

"Yeah." Lucy looked at the box in her hand. She shrugged putting the box in the pocket of the black leather jacket she was wearing. "I guess it can wait." She shrugged. She laughed quietly when Kendall pouted. "Thought so." She said handing him the small box anyway.

Kendall eagerly opened the present. His eyes grew wide when he saw the signed picture of Wayne Gretzky. His mouth dropped open. He looked back at Lucy with wide eyes. "Y-You..." Without finishing his sentence he swept her of her feet swinging her around before pulling her into a deep kiss. "How did get this?" He asked laughing when they pulled apart.

Lucy blinked, she had expected him to like the photo but this was ten times better. She smirked. "Oh you know... my brother was training with the troop in Arizona where he met this dude named Ty or something..."

Kendall was vaguely aware of Lucy mentioning her brother, the one her parents had sent to military school, and him meeting Wayne Gretzky's son when his excitement got the best of him again and he pulled her into another kiss. This one didn't last long. Mainly because Lucy didn't kiss him back, instead she pulled away. She glared at him. Crossing her arms she asked "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Tilting her head to the side she glared at him.

"Not that I know of." Kendall slowly answered taken back by her anger.

Still glaring daggers Lucy pointed to the back of the club.

Looking over to where his girlfriend was pointing at Kendall saw Lucy was pointing to where Jo was busy decorating the back of the club with roses. "Oh."

"She _works_ here!"

"She needed a job." Kendall replied matter of factly. "So the guys and I helped her out." He shrugged. "No big deal Lucy."

"Big deal Kendall." Lucy said nodding as she disagreed with him. She sighed tiredly. "When you were sick, you called out her name, not mine and I was right there with you." She quietly reminded him.

Kendall could detect jealousy but also hurt and sadness in her voice. He knew it wasn't fair to keep secrets from her. She shouldn't feel like she was sharing him with his ex which she really wasn't... right?

"When she's around, you're, I don't know, different." Lucy continued still speaking quietly. "We're different." She said grabbing his hand. They intertwined their fingers. "How do you want me to handle that?"

Kendall didn't have an answer to that.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Thank you mr. Robberts." Logan thanked Camille's dad before hanging up. He sighed putting the phone back down and falling back onto the couch. Camille wasn't at the Palm Woods and her dad didn't know where she was so they couldn't make up just yet. He looked at the vase with white flowers on the coffee table.

Camille had put the vase there. She always added 'the feminine touch' around the manor.

Sighing Logan squinted his eyes at it moving the vase to the center of the table. He really hoped he and Camille would get the chance to make up before Valentines day was over.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The three man turned animals walked over the street all enjoying walking on two legs for the first time. The pig-guy suddenly froze staring at a hotdog stand. He wasn't sure what but something about the guy that was yelling 'Get them while their hot!' just smelled evil. His large round eyes landed on the image of a pig eating a hotdog on the kart.

The pig-guy narrowed his eyes at the hot dog seller. "How could you do this to them!" He shrieked roughly pushing the man away. He reached into the pot with burning hot water not caring how was burning his hands. He grabbed the sausages and threw them in the air. "Run free my brothers and sisters!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Why did you need me to go to the grocery store with you again?" James asked Carlos following the younger boy through the street. He blinked owlishly.

Carlos sighed. "So you can get used to the valentine vibes and won't be like this tonight." He remind the taller boy. Every year the same thing. Though it used to be worse, when they were younger James got sick from the many people he was sensing at the same time. Now he was just easily distracted on Valentines day. Worst case scenario, he'd actually act out to the emotions he was sensing and start making out with random strangers.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to ruin my date with Allison." James nodded grinning.

Carlos stopped. "Bro, I'm talking about our concert."

James chuckled before pointing to a couple in the distance. "That guy's gonna have one awesome night."

Carlos laughed shaking his head. "Yeah you're getting better at this."

Both boys whirled around when they heard a girls scream. They saw a sixteen year old girl being pinned to the wall by a tall guy in white shirt. They started running towards them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" James demanded shoving the guy away gasping when the touch pulled him into a premonition. **/**A guy was in an apart with three other girls. He roughly grabbed a girl pulling her towards him he bit into shoulders.**/**

Carlos held his leg out tripping the guy.

Falling to the floor the guy got up an rang away at an incredible speed. Carlos ran after him he smirked when they ran into an ally.

"Looks you're stuck now." He commented smiling.

The guy just smirked before turning to the wall. He took a huge leap and jumped over the wall.

"Okay..." Carlos looked up at the wall. No way a normal human could have jumped that high.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan sighed loudly from his spot on the large couch. He craned his neck to look over at Kendall who was wrapping up a present he'd gotten for Lucy at the dinning table. "No offense but that's not gonna do."

Kendall frowned looking down at the book on Rock&Roll through time. "I know it's a little impersonal for Valentines day but-"

"She got you an autographed picture of Wayne Gretzky!" Logan cried out. Oh yes there was definitely jealousy there but not because of the picture. Logan was just annoyed that Kendall had two Valentines and he and Camille were of off again.

Kendall's eyes lit up at the mention of the name of world's most famous hockey player.

Deciding to drop Logan asked something else. "So what are you getting Jo?" He asked in a light tone.

"Jo?" Kendall blinked. "Should I? Tonight?"

"She made you a cake." Logan reminded him. "And saved your life losing her powers by doing it so..." Logan trailed of knowing that was all the answer Kendall needed.

They heard the front door open and close. A minute later James and Carlos walked into the living room. "Guess what I saw on Diamond tv?" James said.

At his words both Kendall and Logan groaned. "No, not a premonition." Logan moaned

"What did you see?" Kendall asked.

"We saw a guy harassing a girl on our way to the store." Carlos told them. "So we tried to rescue her."

James nodded. "When I pushed the guy aside I got a premonition." James said frowning. "It was really weird. I saw a guy biting a girl."

"Biting?" Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Or kissing. You get all slow and distracted this time of year. Are you sure that premonition wasn't just a side effect of all the stuff you were picking up with your empathy?"

James frowned looking pensive. "Maybe." He finally decided.

"Most people kiss on valentines day," Logan said once again going for the logical explanation. He looked annoyed by something. "except of course for witches. No, witches don't get to kiss on valentines day because something always comes up."

Carlos blinked. "Bitter much?"

"Go tackle Camille and make up." Kendall chuckled.

"But that still doesn't explain how that guy jumped over a wall." Carlos spoke up.

"A wall?" Logan asked in disbelief.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah."

"Doesn't anybody care that I've got things to do tonight!" Kendall cried holding up the half wrapped up book he planned on giving Lucy.

James frowned. "That's what Lucy gave you?" He asked sounding shocked. "Oh it's nice.. Just not what you're supposed to give someone for Valentines day." He added at the surprised look he received from Kendall. He brightened up. "So what did you get Jo." Both he and Carlos were confussed when Kendall banged his head on the dinner table.

Logan just laughed.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"It's Valentines day and you let our dates escape." Brooke muttered as she, Betty and Diana stepped out of the elevator and headed towards Brooke's apartment hopping the animal man returned.

"Guys." Diana said stopping at the door before Brooke could open it. "Are you still so sure about this?" She asked with a worried frown on her face. "I mean, this isn't natural." She continued. "You said it was just a joke and now they are human beings."

Brooke grinned nodding. "Pretty cool huh?"

"No it's isn't." Diana shook her head not believing how her friend could be so naive. "I think we should turn them back."

"Just chill." Betty said patting the Asian girl' shoulder. True at first she was nervous with the man-animals but after she 'spent' the night with her rabbit she all game. "They'll turn back on their own at midnight anyway."

Brooke nodded. "Exactly." She said before opening the door. The first thing they saw was the snake standing in front of the door with a furious look on his face. At first they weren't sure what could have angered him un till they saw what he held in his hand.

"What'ss this supposed to be?" He demanded holding up their book with love spells.

"You can read?" Brooke blinked.

Betty rolled her eyes. They could talk, walk on two legs so why was it weird that hey could read to. "It's the book with the spell that turned you human." She answered the snake-guy's question. They walked past him into the living room where the pig and rabbit guy were sitting.

"Yes." The rabbit nodded having heard their conversation. "But for how long?" He said looking at his hands with a frustrated expression.

The girls looked at his hands to see them shift from human hands to rabbit claws before going back to human hands again.

"You heard him!" The snake man cried. "For how long?"

"Twenty-four hours." Brooke answered. She glanced at the clock. "Actually now it's more like twelve."

"Well fix it." The rabbit-guy ordered as if it were that simple. He crossed his arms. "We've decided we like being this way." He said walking closer to Betty.

"Yeah, we're having fun." The pig guy who had been peacefully sitting on the couch eating potato chips suddenly piped up.

"Aren't you having fun, Betty?" The rabbit-guy spoke kissing Betty's neck. "You know, you can have much more fun if we had more time."

"I think I know how." Brooke said getting everyone's attention.

"Okay, we can't," She said at the skeptic looks Betty and Diana send her. "but I might know someone who might. Kendall and his friend. They'll be at the party. I bet BTR knows how to keep them human."

Betty shook her head grinning. "I know where they live."

The snake guy smirked. "Show us the way." He said waving at the front door in what was assumed to be a gentleman like move.

"We're going to eat first right?" The pig asked letting the empty bag of chips fall to the floor.

Diana looked at her friends. "Guys I really don't think we should do thi-"

"Why don't you two go ahead." The snake cut her off looking at Betty and Brooke. "We'll catch up."

Betty and Brooke looked at each other before leaving.

Diana watched her friends go. Turning around she suddenly found herself face to face with the rabbit.

"Now why do you have to be such a little trouble maker?" She heard the snake say before her world turned black.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Thanks for helping out with this." Kendall thanked James and Carols while he looked at some of the valentines cards at the local bookstore.

James nodded even though he didn't remember agreeing to help Kendall find the right card.

"Loge's finally looking Camille." Carlos said nodding. "Good thing he did or else he might explode out of grumpiness."

Kendall grabbed one of the cards from the display grimacing at the lovey dovey text. "Why don't they make a card that says 'you used to be my Whitelighter and now your wings are clipped and you're homeless and I'm really sorry'?"

"Or how about 'you snooze, you lose and now I'm getting naked with the neighbour'?" Carlos suggested grinning.

He received smack on the head from both Kendall and James at that comment."Ow!"

"This one." James said handing Kendall a card that said 'Ta assussa sasa'. Kendall frowned. "And that means what?"

"Something Portuguese I guess." James shrugged. "That way you won't have to worry about her taking it the wrong way."

"Thank you." Came Kendall's dry reply. Rolling his eyes he went to look for the right card.

James noticed a familiar looking spell book. "Hey, the girls at you're school are reading this." He told Kendall as he grabbed on of the books and started flipping through it.

"Oh we're in right now." Carlos grinned looking at the books. Aparantly the spell book was a best seller.

"No witchcraft isn't in." Kendall said still not turning to them as he continued looking for a valentines day card. "Love is and those books are just to give people hope that they can find love."

"Mortals don't have to worry about those rhymes having any consequences." Carlos noted crossing his arms. He pouted. "How unfair is that?"

Kendall chuckled. "None of that stuff in that book is similar to anything in the Book of Shadows." He reminded the youngest of the Charmed Ones. "For one thing, it doesn't really work. I mean, normal people can't make this work."

At his words James perked up blinking. Now that he had seen more of the wicca merchandise he knew the spells in the book were wrong but not completely off... But hadn't he perfected one yesterday?

"Right James?" Kendall asked for his confirmation.

James blinked. "What?"

"Mortals can't do a thing with this stuff right?" Kendall repeated thinking James had zoned out because of the valentines vibes.

"Uhm yeah." James nodded. "At least not wihout a little help." He suddenly grabbed Carlos' arm. "Carlos and I need to check something out. Don't wait up." He said before dragging a surprised Carlos out of the store with him.

"Sure." Kendall muttered picking up a card and opeing it. This one read 'Fow you always'. Maybe he could. Shaking his head he grabbed a different card.

Of course he didn't know Jo just payed for her card. She smiled looking down at the text. 'Yours always'.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

When Kendall got at the club he saw one of the tables was made. Candles were lit and Lucy stood there holding out a glass of red wine. She smirked when he took it. "As long as you don't ruin you appetite for dinner tonight you can drink all you want."

Kendall took on sip of the wine before pulling Lucy towards him. Without saying anything Lucy reached into his pocket pulling out a red envelope. "Is this for me?" She asked already opening it.

"Uh..." Kendall didn't get a chance to reply. Lucy had already opened the card and was reading it.

Her face fell. "To a dear friend on Valentines day." She said staring at him. "Good to know I mean that much to you." She sighed. "This is for Jo isn't it?"

Kendall sighed. When had a simple holiday gotten so complicated? "What do you want me to say?" Because he was pretty sure that things wouldn't get any better if he said the card 'for a dear friend' was for her.

Lucy crossed her arms. "How about no." She answered.

"Read it again." He instructed. "It says to a friend." He pointed out before crossing his arms and sending her an tired yet pleading look. "I'm sorry but I'm not interested in ending that particular friendship."

"I'm not sure she sees it as friendship Kendall." Lucy replied before walking away leaving him at the table.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The rabbit-guy hit the glass of the front door of the manor shattering it completely. He then put his hand and unlocked the door.

"Are you crazy!" Betty cried not having expected her rabbit to turn out to be so aggressive.

"This is going to far!" Brooke agreed finally realizing that the man turned animals might actually be dangerous.

The snake guy shrugged. "Rules, like cages are meant to be broken."

"Since leaving my place, you guys have beaten a pedestrian to a pulp and played chicken with a car. Are you on something?" Betty asked hoping they were high on something and not-

"Or are you just plain crazy?" Brooke demanded glaring at them fed up by their animal like... behavior. She sighed. "Look, Diana seemed fine but if she's really not feeling well like you said, we should go home. Or at least call her."

"We need Kendall." The snake said. Besides him the pig-guy noticed something about the snake-guy's skin at the back of his neck. Grabbing what seemed to be a piece of loose skin he peeled of a whole piece of skin from the snake-human's neck.

"Oh my god!" Betty shrieked covering her mouth with her hand grossed out by the the piece of skin in the pig-guy's hand.

"What's happening?" The pig cried in fear.

"We're changing back!" The snake-guy hissed.

"Diana was right." Betty sighed. "We shouldn't have done-" Before she could finish her sentence the snake-guy roughly grabbed her wrists pulling her to him. Hissing he dug his fangs into her shoulder. When he pulled his teeth out of her the color had drained from her face. With a faint sigh she dropped to the floor.

"She talked too much." The snake clarified at the shocked looks he was receiving.

"Don't touch me!" Brooke screeched when the rabbit grabbed her shoulders.

The pig guy looked at his fellow man turned to animals with wide shocked eyes. "Guys stop!" He cried his voice wavering. "This isn't funny anymore!"

"Yes it is!" The rabbit guy laughed when the snake moved up to his previous owner. "Next time you want a dangerous man, you might wanna make sure he'sss not poisonous." He hissed before digging his teeth in Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke screamed in fear before falling to the floor.

"W-why did you do that?" The pig guy asked his voice shaking in fear. He looked down at the two unconscious girls on the floor. "A-A-Are they..." He trailed of not wanting the two nice girls to be dead.

"They will be." The snake nodded smirking.

The rabbit man frowned. "Don't we need all three of them to make us human forever?"

The snake looked at the clock. "Eight o' clock. Four hours until we turn back. Four hours until they die from the poison." He said looking down at the two unconscious girls. "I think that information might motivate this Kendall and his friends to help us." His snake tongue went in and out his mouth in a matter of seconds. "I know how where we can find that scent."

"Let's just go home okay guys." The pig guy sniffled. He didn't like this, he just wanted to go back to the farm where he could eat all he want and where things weren't so scary. Tears started running down his chubby cheeks "I've had enough. We're not meant to be like this." He blinked when the two looked at him with a weird glint in their eyes. "What?" he asked cocking his head as they walked closer to him. "No. Not me!" He squealed like the pig he was when they both started choking him.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan grunted walking through the apartment block. He had met up with James and Carlos when he was looking for Camille(with no such luck). When hearing James' theory he decided to help the find the right apartment. "Since when do mortals cast spells that actually work?" He muttered. Good thing he'd managed to find the right address on Kendall's school register.

"Look, I know that book is probably a total cheese fest, but what if?" James said looking down the hallway. "The spell called for living objects, my premonition and that guy who could leap tall buildings in a single bounce. It has to mean something!"

"This is the place!" Carlos cried seeing the name written on the apartment door. Luckily it was unlocked so they could easily go inside. He snorted stepping into the living room. "And you guys give me crap on my room." He chuckled looking around the large mess of a room. "Man, this place is a pig sty."

"Is this that spell book you told me about?" Logan asked picking up the discarded book from the floor.

James nodded. "Yeah that's th-" He stopped talking when he heard muffled sounds. Like someone screaming.

Logan pointed to a closet door. He held his finger at his mouth silently telling James and Carlos to be quiet.

Nodding the three walked up to the closet. Carlos summoned a fireball just in case if whatever was inside that closet turned out to be dangerous.

Logan flicked his hand at the closet telekinetically opening it. All three of them gasped when they saw an Asian girl in a large metal cage in the closet.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan, James and Carlos had brought Diana to the manor with them which to their shock had suffered quit some damage. Whoever did this was going to pay for breaking into their home but one problem at the time. "Look Diana," Logan spoke from his spot on the smaller couch gazing as Diana who sat on the biggest couch. "I know what you've been through has been really hard but the only way that we can help you is if you tell us what happened."

Diana fidgeted looking down at her hands on her lap. Where could she possibly start? These guys would probably think she was nuts! She sighed sadly. "There's no way that you'd understand..."

Carlos scoffed. "You won't find anyonre who'd understand situations like this better then us."

Deciding to try explaining the situation as best as she could. She looked at James. "You remember that spell that we showed you yesterday? Well, it worked." She snorted though it sounded more like a poor contained sob. "Not like it helped us meet guys, it helped us make guys out of animals."

"And you did that with the spell from a book you bought at a bookstore?" Logan asked frowning. It didn't make sense. The spells from that book were all formulated wrong. And even if the girls had the right spell then it still wouldn't have worked seeing these girls were MORTALS! Humans didn't have powers! That was the whole point of being mortal! They got to live in blissful ignorance not knowing of he existence of demons, witches and everything else related to the magical community.

Diana nodded. "Yeah, and we even played back the tape that we were recording in class so we could here your corrections for the spell. But before we had a chance to chant the new version, there they were." She threw her hands up in the air to indicate how she this was all too much for her.

At that Logan and Carlos looked at James who flinched. Yeah, a mortal saying a spell would have zero effect but a Charmed One saying the spell was powerful magic guaranteed. "So," James rubbed the back of his head. "What do you think those men want with your friends."

"I don't know." Diana quietly answered hugging herself as an attempt to calm herself. "Maybe it's our fault because we tried to make them into something they're not."

"You can't blame yourself for someone else' actions." Logan told her getting up. "You don't worry we'll fix this." He said before heading to the kitchen planning on making some tea for Diana.

He opened a closet crying out when a dead fat guy fell un top of him. The guy had a large pig nose and big ears.

"Oh my god!" Diana gasped. She James and Carlos had rushed into the kitchen at his scream. "He's one of them!" She cried. "But he didn't look like _that_!" She said referring to pig nose a ears.

James and Carlos forced the pig man of Logan. "The spell must be wearing of." James said looking at the dead body. He frowned. At least demons exploded, faded out of existence or gut sucked into hell. What were they supposed to do with the body?

"So they'll start looking and acting more like animals." Carlos nodded. "They killed one of their own, there's no telling what they're gonna do or what they already have done to your friends."

Logan nodded. "Do you know what they want?" He asked Diana who nodded.

"You."

"What?" Carlos' head shot up. "Why?"

"They're having fun and they wanna stay this way and Brooke told them that you'd be able to help them." Diana explained.

"Do you know where they are?" James asked.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The rabbit and snake-guy stood at Brooke's car at the side of the road. Lucky for them a driver took pity in them and stopped. "You guys need some help?" The driver asked lowering his window.

"You could sssay that again." The snake guy nodded trying to keep his snake tongue concealed for the time being. He nodded towards their car. "I think we're out of gas."

"Is there anything I could do for you?" The driver offered.

The snake smirked. He leaned closer to the window. "You could not scream." He said right as his dark brown eyes changed back into his blood red snake eyes.

The rabbit man smiled as the snake dealt with the driver. He hoped on the bonnet of Brooke's car, opening the trunk he grinned down at the unconscious Brooke and Betty. "Come on ladies we just ogt a new set of wheels!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall sighed glancing at his watch before looking around the club again. The guys were on their way but Gustavo was gonna throw a fit the moment he saw them for missing their sound check. Lucy was still mad at him and to top all that apparently there was a half man half snake and half man half rabbit somewhere at the club looking for them.

"Everything alright?"

Kendall blinked not having seen Jo walk up it him. He scoffed. "Of course not." He shook his head. "The guys found a problem."

Jo nodded in a understanding kind of way. "More problems on the night you have dinner plans." She glanced at the clock. "It's already ten thirty."

Blinking in confusion Kendall looked at her. She unlike all the other girls at the night club hadn't dressed up for the occasion. She had to help bring out drinks and set up the band so there was no point and getting dressed up. Yet Kendall still saw her... Angelic beauty only by just glancing at her.

Jo smiled cheeky smile. "I overheard you talking with Lucy earlier."

Kendall was glad she didn't say fighting. "Yeah... Keeping a secret like this.. it's not easy."

"I know." Jo nodded gazing at the floor before looking at him again. She looked unsure about something. "Can..." She shrugged half heartedly. "Do you guys need me to help with anything?" She asked. She sucked on her inner cheek. God she missed her powers! She had been a whitelighter for ages and to just sit while her old charges faced magical problems wasn't.. It didn't feel natural.

Kendall opened his mouth but quickly closed it. He sighed. "Jo," He started. "I'm sorry." He answered. "but now that you've lost your wings, I'm... I don't want you to get hurt."

Just then Logan, James, Carlos and Diana walked up to them. "Hi guys." Carlos greeted. He glanced at Diana. "Why don't you just sit and try to relax?" He then glanced at Jo. "Jo this is Diana can you watch her for a while.

Jo nodded eager to be able to help. "Sure." She smiled at Dianna who obviously had had better days.

The four boys huddled at the other side of the bar. "What do we do?" Carlos questioned.

"Can't you transform them back into animals?" Logan asked looking at Kendall who shook his head. "My transformations aren't for more then ten minutes max."

"I think I can write something to make it permanent." James said nodding. It was his rhyming that got them into this mess so it would his rhyming that got them out of it.

Logan reached into his pocket pulling out the small note block and pen he always kept with them. "Hurry we don't have much time."

James rolled his eyes as he started writing. "Cause pressuring people always helps."

"Did you find anything in the Book of Shadows?" Kendall asked glancing at Carlos who shook his head. "Nothing."

"Which makes sense seeing this whole ordeal was created by careless magic" Logan nodded sending James an angry look.

"What are you four hidding?"

All four boys jumped up whirling around at the same time to face Darryl.

"Darryl..." Logan chuckled awkwardly. "Please tell me your here for a romantic night with your wife." He pleaded holding his hands together as if he was praying.

Darryl shook his head. "That would be what I'm late for." Not that his marriage was doing so great to begin with.

Kendall sighed. "Well you can join the club."

"Actually I'm here as your friend." Darryl told them. At this all four boys looked at him in mild surprise. "There's been a series of violent crimes going all from the animal health care school, to your neighborhood. And a stolen car is parked right in front of this place. A couple of units are on their way."

"Thanks for the heads up Darryl." Kendall smiled as he thanked the inspector.

"They're here!" They heard Diana gasped. Following her gaze they spotted to weird looking man making their way through the dancing crowd. The taller one grinned his red eyes focusing on them. He stuck his tongue out before grinning. "Ah so good to smell you." He said as they as they started making their way towards them.

Kendall looked at James who was still busy writing the spell. "How are we doing with that spell?"

James shot him an annoyed look. "Saying 'we' would actually makes sense if you were at least holding a pen." He muttered.

Realizing the boys probably couldn't defend themselves from the two approaching violent types Darryl pulled out his gun from it's holster and started walking up. "Hold it!" He cried aiming his gun at them. His face fell when he saw a piece of skin fall of the taller guy's cheek revealing red leatherish skin. In his shock he had lowered his gun. He jumped back when Logan suddenly appeared in front of him. "Logan? What the he-"

"I-I'll explain later." Logan nodded before setting his gaze on the two animal man. "What do you want?"

At the bar James grinned when he finished the spell. He handed it over to Kendall. The three boys ducked behind the bar. Kendall held his right arm out spreading his fingers ready transform something. "He started reading the spell. "Something wicked in our midst, in human form these spirits dwell,"

The snake guy glared at Logan. "Make us human. By the time you'll find our girls, they'll be dead."

Logan paled at that. Hearing Kendall's voice of the crowd made it worse. Astral projecting back into his body he cried out "Wait!"

Unfortunately he said it just as Kendall finished the spell. "Make them animals sayth the spell."

"The animal man hid the girls somewhere." Logan told them his voice higher then normal. "We need to keep them human until we find out where they are."

Carlos nodded. For some reason the music in the club had stopped playing. He looked over the bar wincing saw the lack of humans... "Oh..."

"What is it?" James asked.

Carlos turned to his older brothers smiling sheepishly. "Good news.." He nodded at James. "Your spell worked... Very good."

"And the bad news?" Kendall asked.

"It worked on everyone."

"What!" The other three gasped looking over the bar. Sure enough the bar was filled with all kinds of animals variating from hamsters to orangutans.

"I.." Logan hesitated. "I don't think this club has a permit for this kind of party."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Old McLogan had a farm." Logan sang sounding very annoyed as he held the box open so Kendall could put the snake in it. He blinked when he heard a cow. "Was that a moo?" He asked incredulously. He glanced at James who was at the bar working on a new spell. "Fix this!"

"At least we don't have to worry what species our innocents are." Carlos spoke up grinning while he struggled putting a rabbit in a box. "These two are the only rabbit and snake here and the only ones who put up a fight."

Logan looked at Kendall. "Before you cast the spell, the snake said something about if we don't make them human, then the girls will die."

"Dianna said they cast the spell at midnight." Carlos nodded. "So we have thirty minutes.

"Didn't Morris say something about the man's stolen car parked somewhere outside?" James said from at the bar.

Logan nodded. "Yeah and then he said that police units are on their way here right now!" He cried. Needless to say he wasn't so optimistic about the whole situation. "And those girls probably were both bitten by that snake, which means that if they don't get medical attention they could die."

James sighed dramatically. "When will you finally learn to listen to me?"

"When you don't accidently turn animals into humans!" Carlos shot back.

"Guys!" Kendall snapped getting their attention. "Does it look like we have time for this?" He asked. He sighed. "Alright James and I will try to transform the humans back into animals. Logan and Carlos you need to find those girls. Got it?"

"Got it." Logan and Carlos both nodded before they made their way out of the club taking the box with the snake and rabbit with them.

James continued with his spell when a large orangutan wearing sunglasses with yellow glass walked up to him frantically making signals and noises. It was clear that it was angry about something.

At first James had no idea what the primate wanted un till he saw the sunglasses it was wearing. He laughed. "Chill." He told the orangutan. "We still have thirty-five minutes before we'll perform Love me Love me."

Hearing James talking somebody over to sounds of all the animals Kendall turned to him. "Who are you talking to?"

"Nobody." James smiled going back to work. For someone who referred to himself as the alpha dog so much Gustavo sure made a large monkey.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan and Carlos walked on the parking lot searching for for the stolen car that might hold some clues on where to find the missing girls. Suddenly Logan stopped to look down at the box with holes in it containing the snake. He looked at Carlos who's box held the fluffy white rabbit. "Why again am I the one carrying the poisonous snake?"

"Because you're older." Carlos shrugged.

Logan blinked. "So...?"

"You had a full life."

Logan's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at that. "Carlos I'm only eight months older then you!" He sighed spotting a car that was parked wrong. "Do you think that's the car?"

Carlos shrugged. "You want to ask him?" He asked shaking the box with the rabbit in it.

They put the boxes down and walked over to the car. Logan flicked his hand at the trunk using his powers to open it. Finding the two unconscious girls he immediately went into action. He grabbed Brooke's wirst. "They still have a pulse." He told Carlos who nodded.

The two animals in boxes behind them were momentarily forgotten.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall looked at the piece of paper James handed him before sending the younger boy a look that probably meant 'you've been taking English classes for months and this is the best you come up with?'

"I know!" James cried knowing what Kendall meant. "Just try it."

Shrugging Kendall held out his hand and read the spell. "Undo the magic acted here, reverse the spell so all is clear."

Despite how simple the spell was it worked. All the animals transformed back into humans.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos was dialing 911 when someone roughly pulled him away. He gasped when he saw it was the now fully human snake.

"Shoo!" Logan cried swinging his arm at the rabbit man as he leapt at him. The rabbit man hit the a stack of wooden boxes near the wall falling unconscious. Logan turned to Carlos to see him struggling with the snake man who tried to bite the helmet wearing boy. Logan was pretty sure that now that they were fully human the snake-guy's bite wasn't poisonous anymore.

Carlos summoned a flame on each of his fingers only instead of making a firebal he let the fire spread of over his hand and them made fists. Punching the snake-guy square on his jar sending stumbling away. Though now that they were fully human this was hardly a fair fight. Carlos glanced at Logan while ducking away as the snake guy send another punch his way. "Logan their mortal now! Do we.." There was a difference in saving innocents from demons and punishing the guilty... They learned that the hard way.

Understanding what Carlos meant Logan flicked his hand at the snake guy sending him flying into the wall landing right on top of the once rabbit. Logan smiled. "I have a better idea."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The snake-guy growled as he was being handcuffed and forced to sit next to the rabbit-guy in the police car. The once rabbit smiled. "At least we're human for good now."

"Shut up!" The once snake hissed right before Darryl closed the car doors. He turned to Logan and Carlos. He smiled shaking his head. "You four are rewriting my book on public service."

Logan shrugged. "Well they wanted to be treated like humans-"

"So they'll be caged like them to!" Carlos finished grinning. He looked over to where the paramedics were. "Are the girls going to be alright?"

Darryl nodded. "I think you found them just on time." He looked over at the club where they could here the music change. "Don't you two have a concert in like... thirty seconds."

Logan and Carlos yelped breaking out in a sprint toward the night club.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Lucy smiled when Kendall finally joined her at their table. "Great concert."

Normally he would just thank her but they needed to talk. Kendall smiled. "Yeah well.. We worked really hard for it." He looked at Lucy. "I have a job that takes time, I have my family and friends who take time and making you and me work is gonna take time. Are you're willing to deal with it with me?"

"You know I am." Lucy nodded. "But I sometimes get jealous, wonder where you are and who you're with. That's just me and there's nothing going to change that."

"Relationships are hard work." Kendall sighed but grinning.

Lucy nodded. "Even harder on an empty stomach."

Remembering he left her Valentines present at the bar Kendall got up. "I'll e right back.

He walked over the bar and grabbed the warped book, finding a card put on it opening it he began reading it. '_Dear Kendall, when we first met you thought I was the average new girl at the Palm Woods. Well, I'm just an average girl now, the girl you fell in love with. The same girl who fell in love with you. For who you are, not who I think you are. Remember that and know that I'm, not giving up._'

Kendall looked just in time to see Jo look away from him at the back of the club. They started walking up to each other. When they reached each other they kissed passionately...Un till Kendall opened his eyes and looked down at the card in his hands.

He quickly shook his trying not to think of that daydream. He looked over at Jo who was still watching her from the back of the club. They smiled at each other.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan grunted walking into the manor. Kendall had his late dinner with Lucy and both James and Carlos had found someone to spend the last few minutes of Valentines day with and he was alone at the manor. Why hadn't he be able to get a hold of Camille so they could make and spend Valentines day together!

Stepping over the broken glass in the foyer he walked into the living room blinking when he saw the multiple lit candles.

And there she was.

Sitting on the couch in the jacket she had worn for her part as Mia for the movie Spy High... Only in the jacket she had worn for the movie spy high.

"I just realized why we broke up right before Valentines day." Camille told him as she slowly started taking her jacket of.

"W-why?" Logan stuttered his eyes never leaving her.

Camille smired seductivly. "Because we like making up too much."


	32. Pardon my Past

**Author: Thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry this chapter is late.**

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch31: Pardon my past.

Carlos' pov:

"And come back soon." I waved at Guitar dude and some girls as their car drove of the driveway. Damn we gave great parties! Grinning I walked into the hallway stopping at the door post of the living room where Kendall stood, his eyes fixated on the last two party guests in the living room watching them like a hawk.

Lucy and Jo sat on the small couch peacefully talking to each other.

"Tonight was awesome." I said getting Kendall's attention. I kept my voice low seeing he obviously didn't want the two girls in the living room to know that he was watching them.

"Yeah," Kendall nodded still not looking away from the girls who chatted about what I guessed was Kendall's 'qualities'. "Maybe next time you should refrain from inviting certain ex-angels."

I blinked. "I had to invite Jo." I reminded him. "She was at the store when I went to go buy supplies. She knew that we were throwing a party."

"Didn't you think it might be awkward for her to be here and see me and Lucy together?" Kendall asked in an annoyed tone.

I looked inside the living room, Jo didn't seem to mind chatting with Lucy. "It doesn't look like she feels too awkward to me." I replied shrugging. "She's been mortal for what? A couple of weeks now? I mean, I felt bad for her. It's not like there's a fallen-whitelighters-support group to join or anything."

"Damn the situation sucks." Kendall muttered.

"Jo's gotta accept that you're with Lucy now and that's not go-" I stopped talking when something occurred to me. "You are still with Lucy now right?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Yes I'm still with Lucy." Kendall answered through gritted teeth. Looking back at the conversation his ex-girlfriend and current girlfriend were having. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Wonder what they're talking about..."

"You." I replied shrugging.

"Great." Kendall muttered crossing his arms puffing his chest.

"Can you two keep it down!" Someone hissed

Kendall I turned around to see Logan standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Some of us have midterms tomorrow." He hissed his eyes darting from me over at Kendall. "And not all of us have a natural advancement on the subject we're studying."

A door upstairs opened and closed. "Can we stop now?" James asked stretching his arms.

"No." Logan replied.

End Carlos' pov.

James groaned. "You already kept me from joining the party! I've already studied all week."

"Gustavo won't accept it if one of us fails midterms." Logan shot back. "If you fail in English and we stop being famous do you _want_ to work for you're mom?"

James rolled his eyes. "No..." He muttered.

"Can't you two take a break?" Carlos asked wanting them to join their small party downstairs. It wasn't a complete party with only one party king.

James sighed shaking his head. "Can't Logan's giving me way too many phobias."

At that both Kendall and Carlos blinked looking at tallest band member oddly.

Logan snorted holding up the stack of flash cards he had in his hand. "I'm helping him study for his psych exam." He looked at one of the cards before at James. "Kleptohphobia."

"Uh.." James frowned. "fear for thieves and being robbed?"

Logan nodded. He turned back to Kendall and Carlos. "Can you be quiet. It's past midnight."

"The party's breaking up anyway." Kendall replied shrugging.

"Good." Logan nodded before walking back up the stairs.

James mouthed 'help me' to Kendall and Carlos before following Logan to his room to study some more.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Kendall said you didn't like hockey." Lucy told Jo. The two girls were sitting on the smaller couch. "Do you like any other sports?"

Jo shrugged. "I like some ball sports... Basketball, baseball."

"Who's your favorite ball player?" Lucy asked. She had promised Kendall she'd try to be nice to Jo and she assumed finding out more about the girl counted as something. Though... There was one thing about her boyfriend's ex and friend that bothered her.

"Well I like Joe DiMaggio." Jo replied shrugging.

Lucy blinked. "DiMaggio? He died ages ago. I meant when you were growing up."

Jo blinked, for a moment she wasn't sure what Lucy meant un till she realized her slip up. She mentally slapped herself. Her best friend was a gypsy and the only other people she knew was the most powerful brotherhood of witches in the universe. Sure she knew some mortals from the Palm Woods but she really didn't hang out with humans that much. "He was my.. Grandfather's favorite that's why I like him."

Lucy eyed the girl for a long time, she didn't look to pleased with that answer. "You know Jo," She started crossing her arm looking shorter girl in the eye. "you really don't talk about your past much."

"I do huh?" Jo replied forcing a smile. 'Should have practiced this!' She mentally scolded herself. She shrugged. "It's really not that interesting."

"Really?" Lucy asked clearly unconvinced. "Doesn't sound so boring to me... Kendall mentioned that you ussed to be in the army." She spoke in an even tone.

"He did?" Jo asked. Both girls looked up when Kendall and Carlos entered the living room.

"Having fun?" Carlos asked grinning. He sat down on the leather armchair.

"Not talking about me too much I hope." Kendall said sitting down on the couch between the two girls. He realized what I dumb move that might have been just a second later.

"We weren't talking about you baby." Lucy purred giving Kendall a quick peck on his cheek.

"Really?" Kendall asked disappointed that the two girls didn't want to show him of.

Lucy shook her head. "Jo was just about to tell me about her time in the army."

"Army..." Kendall replied frowning. Jo had only served in... World war II. He glanced at Jo who shot him look that was a mix of apologetic and worry. Kendall got up, a fake smile plastered on his face. "Party's over!" He announced.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James and Logan were upstairs in James' bedroom. The two boys sat on James' bed surrounded by open books. Logan smiled when they heard the music stop downstairs. The party had finally stopped. He grinned. "Finally."

James pouted. The party was over and he hadn't been present for one minute of it! Some party king he was... He sighed loudly when grabbed another English book. Why couldn't the older boy just go to his room and study for his own midterm? Logan had been forcing him to study the whole week! James hadn't gone on a date the whole week. What if he started losing his touch! For a moment the pretty panicked before looking back at Logan as he started asking the next question. As much as he hated it, James had to admit Logan was right. Gustavo would freak if one of them failed the classes he was paying for.

"Alright," Logan started. "Who was the first-"

"Alexander Hamilton." James answered before Logan could even finish the question. He sounded bored doing so.

Logan blinked, to be honest he was impressed with how well James doing. "I think you IQ actually went up now that you don't spend every second of your time thinking about girls."

"But thinking makes my head hurt.." James whined letting himself fall onto his back.

Both of them blinked when they heard some kind of weird old fashioned music starting to play from the living room.

"Unbelievable!" Logan groaned. He crossed his arms glaring at the door. "Just because Kendall knows about animal health and doesn't have to study for his exams as hard as we do doesn't give him the right to keep disturbing us!" He cried angered by their oldest brother.

"Relax." James told him getting up from his bed. "I'll go tell them to turn of their cheesy music." He said quickly making his way out of the bedroom secretly hoping on joining the party.

Logan grunted leaning against the wall. He sat back up frowning deeply when he heard voices, lots of voices. A party was obviously going on downstairs... But hadn't all the guests minus Lucy and Jo left already?

He wasn't sure what, but Logan could feel something or someone new and whatever it was he was feeling he somehow knew it wasn't good. He jumped up when heard a series of thuds.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

'Note to self, leave the lights on in case you have to go search for the stairs in the middle of the night'. James thought right after he closed his bedroom door behind him. Feeling like he was being watched he tried to make his way to the stairs in the dark hall.

Why did they have such stupid music anyway? It sounded like they were a party like in those old black and white movies from the 1920s. For a moment James thought he saw the silhouettes of a dancing couple in the dark hall when they faded away.

Feeling like someone was in front of him James stopped at the staircase. He looked around not seeing anyone in the hall besides himself. "Hello?"

No one answered yet James suddenly felt two gentle hands on his shoulders, but nobody was in front of him. Panicking when he felt the hands starting to search him he started struggling against the invisible touch. He felt a hand carefully stroke the side of his neck before James suddenly found himself falling.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Back in the living room everyone turned to the door when they heard the sound of someone tumbling down the stairs. Kendall was the first to get up and rush into the hall the others not far behind. Turning the lights on he gasped finding James laying at the bottom of the stairs. He quickly knelt down carefully helping the younger boy to a sitting position. "You alright buddy?"

James tightly closed his eyes before slowly opening them.

"What's going on?"

They looked up at Logan who quickly made his way down the stairs. Logan knelt down besides Kendall. He looked at James. "What happened?"

"I..." James blinked a couple of times his hazel eyes landing on Lucy. "Fell." He said accepting Kendall's offered hand. He was led to the armchair in the living room.

"Are you hurt?" Jo asked him once he settled in the leather chair. She slowly looked down at her hands part if her expected them to start glowing that brilliant golden glow they did when she healed her charges... Just so she could feel useful again.

"Just a bit sore." James answered rubbing the back of his neck.

Lucy nodded. "Well you're lucky." She told him. "You could have easily broken your neck."

James snorted. "Yeah, well I'm _Charmed_ that way." He muttered rolling his eyes.

At his words Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Jo sharply turned their heads to him. "You mean.." Carlos trailed of not sure how to voice his question with Lucy in the room with him.

Knowing what Carlos tried to ask James nodded.

Lucy feeling left out and bit annoyed that Jo somehow knew what Carlos had meant decided to call it a night. "Assuming the party's over I'll be going." She said moving over to the door. "Jo, you're coming?" Lucy asked expecting her to leave to. She was doing a good job in hiding how she didn't want Jo to stay longer then her.

Jo walked towards the door stopping when James said "Jo needs to stay."

"Gustavo might have another job for her." Kendall quickly came up with a lie.

Lucy frowned. "It's like two A.M" She reminded him putting her right hand against her hip.

"You know how Gustavo can be." Kendall said shrugging. He walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

Looking away Jo tried to ignore the couple as they shared a passionate kiss. She sighed when Lucy walked out of the room. Jo couldn't stop a grin from forming on her face when she heard the front door open and close. "Well," She said crossing her arms. "I thought she'd never leave." She said still grinning.

Kendall shot her annoyed look as he walked back over to where they stood around the brown leather armchair. "What were you two talking about?" He asked her.

"Hello?" James waved his hands in the air trying to get attention. "Attacked by invisible hands here can I get a little attention."

"Invisible hands?" Carlos repeated already putting his helmet on. "What happened?"

"I went to tell you turn down your cheesy music so-"

"What music?" Kendall asked interrupting James' explanation. "We turned to music of like... twenty minutes ago."

Logan shook his head. "No, we heard you playing some kind of old fashioned tune." He insisted nodding.

"Anyways," James continued in a sharp tone obviously annoyed by the interruption. "I was walking to the stairs when I attacked by something invisible." He crossed his arms glad to have finished the explanation without more interruptions.

"A ghost?" Carlos asked.

James frowned shaking his head. "It didn't feel a ghost... More like a daydream or a.." James' frown deepened as he tried to find the right word. "A memory."

"Memories don't push you of stairs." Kendall said glaring at nothing in particular. "Attacking memories-"

"I don't think it was an attack." James cut him of. He had a far away look in his eyes. "More... like someone being sad.." He shrugged. "I don't know."

Kendall turned to Jo who had a pensive look on her face. "Did you ever run across anything like this? I mean, as a whitelighter?"

"I don't think so." Jo shook her head. "Whatever it is must only want Logan and James but I have no idea what it is."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"This is stupid." James muttered walking through the halls of the school building the next morning. "I don't need a bodyguard."

Besides him Carlos smiled his cheerful mood undeterred by James' attitude. "An invisible thing is after you and seeing you don't have an active power me coming with you is a nice solution." He shrugged. "Kendall's going to Logan right after he's done with his exams."

"Why don't you think whatever it is won't go after you or Kendall?" James asked stopping at the door where he would be taking his exam.

"You and Logan were the only ones hearing music last night." Carlos reminded him. "Whatever it is you guys are probably the only ones it wants to be heard by." He said reaching for the doorknob, before he could open the door James slapped his hand away. "Ouch." He shot James a betrayed look.

"You can't come inside with me!" James hissed. "People think you're here to help me cheat or something!" Most of the guys in James' class weren't too trusting with him, the guy who easily dated every girl in the class. "Just wait here till I finish my exam."

Pouting Carlos leaned against the wall. "Fine."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Walking out of the school building Kendall was surprised to find Jo waiting for him outside. "Hey," She smiled walking over to them from the wall she had been leaning on previously. They started walking down the street, Jo easily guessing they were heading to Logan's school. "How did that exam go?" She asked keeping up with his hasty pace.

Kendall's lip twitched. "Not bad." He answered, it didn't count as personal gain when he accidently picked up certain things about animals.

Jo nodded. "Any attacks?"

"No," Kendall shook his head not looking at her and instead just continuing in his quick pace. "They're taking their midterms now. Carlos went with James just in case something happens."

"That's uh.. Good." Jo nodded looking away from him.

Noticing her hesitation Kendall stopped walking and looked at her. "I know that tone." He said crossing his arms speaking in a 'no nonsense' tone. "What do you know?"

Jo shook her head. "I don't know." She started. "It's just…look, I was up all night trying to recall a similar situation another whitelighter had with one of his charges. It had something to do with uh…" She furrowed her brows trying to recall what a friend had told her almost twenty years ago. "A past life coming back to haunt her present one."

"What?" Kendall asked sounding confused. "But that doesn't-"

"It's very rare." Jo nodded. "But if I remember right, in this particular case, her past life was trying to warn her present one."

"Warn her from what?" Kendall pressed on.

"I don't know!" Jo snapped startling Kendall into taking a step back in surprise. "It's so frustrating." Jo softly said looking down. "And there isn't a way for me to find out." She said in a much quieter tone. Her entire body shook from anger and frustration. She suddenly felt herself wrapped in kendall's arms.

"You miss being a whitelighter don't you?" Kendall asked gently running his hand through her blond hair trying to south her anger.

Jo nodded her head against Kendall's chest blinking back tears of frustration. "I-I'm so used t-to being a guardian angel.. If I had my powers I could help.." She trailed off looking up at him. "I miss them especially when it feels like I'm never going to be with you."

"Hope I'm not interrupting."

They looked up to see Lucy walk up to them. She looked at them with a cautious smile on her face.

"Uh, no of course not." Kendall said as he and Jo pulled away from each other. "Jo and I were just-"

"Finished." Jo interrupted him taking a few steps away from Kendall. "I gotta go now see you around." She said giving a small wave before walking away."Bye Lucy." She said passing the goth.

Kendall watched her leave before opening his arms to Lucy who gradually accepted the invitation. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

Lucy laughed. "I'm not allowed to see how well my boyfriend did his exam?" She said before kissing him. Once she pulled away she cocked her head at him. He saw a scared flash through her eyes as she asked "If I ask you a question, promise me you won't get mad at me?"

Kendall blinked not sure what to expect. "That depends of your question."

"How well do you really know Jo?" Lucy asked making sure to not sound judgmental. "I mean really know her."

Kendall frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"Believe me. This is not a jealousy thing." Lucy assured him holding her hands up as if she was surrendering. "I just want to make sure you know who your friends are. I don't want you to get hurt."

Kendall smiled, for a goth Lucy was really sweet. "You really don't have to worry about Jo." He told her grinning. "She's an angel."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Grinning Logan read through the final qeustion of his exam when he suddenly fely a wave of nausea. 'Oh no..' He moaned. Whatever had attacked last night was back. He could feel it!

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

'_Fear of thieves and being robbed._' James wrote down the answer of one of the final questions. He didn't like to admit it but he was kind of glad that Logan had forced him to study so much so far the exam was going great. That is un till James felt a pair of hands wrap around his neck and squeeze.

He started choking as his air supply was being cut of by something he couldn't even see. Gasping for breath James fell of the chair he was on. The edges of his vision were already turning black, James was sure he was about to pass out when he heard some one call out his name.

Looking at Carlos who was kneeling down in front of him James took in a large gulp of air. His vision was already clearing and he could no longer feel anything on his neck.

"What happened? Carlos asked not bothering to even try to not sound worried.

"I'd like to know that." James replied his voice hoarse from being chocked.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The four boys and Jo were sitting in the living room in the manor. Kendall and Carlos sat on the small couch, the two of them were going through The Book of Shadows which rested on Kendall's lap. "What exactly are we looking for?" He asked glancing up at Jo who was looking at the book from her spot behind the couch.

"Anything that has to do with past lives." Jo answered nodding. "If I'm right then there should be something about it in the Book of Shadows."

"You really think this has something to do with our past lives?" Logan asked. The two middle brothers were sitting on the large couch watching them search.

"Well that's how our souls involve," Jo explained looking at them. "how we grow as invidious. From one lifetime to the next."

James leaned further into the couch. "Then what's the deal with my past life wanting to kill me?"

Jo shook her head. "I don't think it wants to do that." She replied frowning slightly. "I think it wants to force a memory on you... To warn you." She looked from him to Logan. "Both of you."

"Warn them for what?" Carlos asked not really following her explanation.

Jo shrugged uncomfortably. "For something that's endangering them now." Was the best answer she could provide.

Carlos was about to ask something else when a page in the Book of Shadow got his attention. "You were right." He grinned. "There is a spell that sends you to see your past life."

Logan and James walked over to look at the spell.

"We can't do it." Kendall said once he finished reading it through.

James shook his head. "But Logan and I can, it says it works on the haunted souls and seeing Logan and I are only ones sensing our past."

"There isn't a spell to send you back." Kendall pointed out why he didn't want them to try.

"That means they can probably come back whenever they want." Jo told him.

Logan gulped not liking her choice of words. "Probably?" He asked his voice sounding higher then usual.

"If we don't then the same thing that happened in my past life will happen to me." James spoke up. He shot Logan a pleading look even though it wasn't necessary. They'd go. They'd do everything to save each other just like it had always been.

Logan nodded before the two of them began reading the spell. "Remove the chains of time and space and make my spirit sore. Let these mortal arms embrace the life that haunts before."

Just as the last word of the spell both boys dropped to the floor appearing to be asleep.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

~~  
>He was in the living room at the manor. That was true but at the same time it wasn't he was in the living room of the manor, just not <em>their<em> manor or at least not yet. In fact Logan was pretty sure their great-grandmother who left them the manor was even born yet. He knew this was some time in the 1920s cause of the clothes everyone was wearing.

Yes everyone.

Apparently the manor's living room or the entire first floorfor that matter, Logan wasn't sure but he guessed it functioned as a speakeasy. There was a bar at the back of the living room, a small stage at the back of the sunroom with a small piano at it's side.

By the many people around the living room, sunroom and by the sounds of in the foyer too Logan guessed it was a popular speakeasy to. All the man were dressed in tuxedos and all girls in were in beautiful long dresses either simply or looking damn expensive. He could faintly hear a female voice singing, 'If you were the only boy in the world and I the only girl.'

For a moment Logan feared he might get caught but when he looked down at himself his fear melted away. He was see through, like a ghost only here to watch without interfering.

Logan inhaled sharply when he saw a man not to far away from him. The man in grey pants and white blouse. But what got Logan's attention was the fact that the man looked exactly like him! They could be identical twins! Logan knew this must be his past life.

A women in a baby blue dress walked up to his past self carrying a wooden basket with all kinds of herbs in it. She smiled at him. "Got the herbs you asked of me. Can't heal without them."

Whatever Logan's past self was about to say was cut short when everyone turned to the door the entire speakeasy falling silent. All that could be heard were the foot steps of someone approaching from the foyer.

The person entered the living room... Or well what was going to be their living room in many years from now. Everyone had their eyes on the person, some looked hateful well other couldn't have looked happier. Logan found himself under the happy people.

The person who entered was James' past life. Unlike Logan's past life who was in work clothes James' past self was in a well fitting tuxedo. But Logan was relieved because of the person who was walking behind James' past self, the person only he could see. James, present time James or future James or... The James he knew.

James saw him, he looked around the manor with wide eyes before carefully making his way to his older brother. "WHAT did they do to our manor?"

"Technically not our manor yet." Logan pointed out smiling as the people around them continued enjoying themselves.

Rolling his eyes James opened his mouth to reply when a unknown force started pulling into the direction towards his past life. "What the heck!" James cried trying to fight the force.

"We're here to watch our past lives. I think we can't be to far away from them." Logan said just before James was dragged to his past life at the same moment he to was dragged to the bar where his past life stood.

Logan's past life yelped when James' past walked up to the bar. James' past smirked. "What's the matter dear cousin, you're not afraid of me are you?"

Logan's past life glared at him. The fierce hatred in the glare surprised both current Logan and James.

"Should I be?" Logan's past life challenged.

Past life James just rolled his hazel eyes. he reached out and tapped a random guy on the shoulder. The guy stopped being random the minute they saw his face. It was Kendall's past life. Like James' past life past Kendall was in a tux but not nearly as fancy as the one James' past life was in.

"Would you ask that wife of yours to play a different song?" James' past life requested in a annoyed tone as he gestured over to the girl playing piano. "I'm bored of the same old song."

Curiosity getting the best of them James and Logan looked at the girl behind the piano. It was a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair in a simple black dressed. She had multiple necklaces around her neck and round framed glasses were in front of her green eyes. For a while they couldn't recognize her, that is un till they pictured her with black hair with red highlights and ignored the glasses.

Past Kendall walked over to her sitting down besides her. "Don't worry about him baby." He said before kissing her cheek. "Just keep playing."

Lucy's past life smirked. "No need to ask."

James sighed dramatically as he was forced to follow his past life as he walked out of the room again.

Past life Logan locked eyes with Kendall's past life. "Do you have the potion."

Logan could only wonder what they we're talking about.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

With some difficulty Kendall and Carlos had moved both James and Logan onto a couch so they were sure both the middle brothers would lay comfortably despite being sure that neither of them could probably feel their psychical body.

Carlos looked at Kendall a look of uncertainty passing his features. "You think they're okay?"

Kendall shrugged even though he didn't know the answer. "They look okay so far."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

~~  
>Logan had followed his past self to a small room on the second floor which in their time was just the laundry room but now it functioned as a photo studio. A family just exited the room but not before thanking the two people on the small bench behind the camera.<p>

Logan easily recognized both of them. One was Carlos' past life dressed in similar clothing as Logan's past life but instead of in grey his clothes were various shades of brown. He also had a beret on his head.

Now the second person was the past life of someone Logan had thought they'd never see again. It was Carlos' ex and first girlfriend Misty Harris.

A very pregnant Misty Harris.

"How's the future family doing?" Logan's past self asked making his presence known to the happy couple.

Both past Carlos and Misty turned their heads to him grinning. "We picked a name for our daughter, cousin." Past Carlos informed him.

Logan's past life smiled at them. "And what might that be?"

Past life Misty smiled affectionately stroking her belly. "A name of something precious... Pearl." She said looking up at him. "Pearl Bowen."

Good thing nobody could see him cause Logan was having a major coughing fit choking from shock at what he just discovered. He didn't even hear his past life compliment the couple on the beautiful name.

The entire atmosphere in the room changed when Logan's past life asked. "Do you have the spell ready?"

Nodding Carlos' past life glared at the floor. "We're really going to do this don't we?"

"We have no other choice." Logan's past life confirmed.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James and his past self walked into the room that would be James' bedroom in the future to see a little girl that could be much older then five or six sitting on the floor clutching a porcelain doll to her chest. "Say these words, heed the ry-"

"Christina Larson. What in the devil are you doing?" James' past life snapped at the girl angrily snatching the doll out of the girl's hands and smashing it on the floor.

"My dolly!" Christina cried out, large tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Sobbing she tried to pick up the pieces of broken porcelain.

James stared at the broken pieces of the doll on the floor. Sure the little girl shouldn't have snuck in the room and try saying a spell but to break her doll?

"Spells and charms are not toys Christina." James past life told the little girl in an annoyed tone. "Do you understand me?"

Sniffling Christina picked up the last peaces of her doll before running out of the room.

Sighing James past self walked over to the door where a stunning woman with long flowing blond hair in a long curvy red dress waited for him. "Viva la france." He spoke wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

James watched his past life share a deep pasi- This went beyond passionate this was just plain sexual.

"W-What have you got from me Antoinette?" James' past life asked barely pulling away from her long enough to finish his question.

The woman, Antoinette moaned before pulling away. She reached into her bra and pulled out a vile with a strange blue liquid in it. "Drink this." She said handing him the vile.

"What is it?" James wondered at the same time his past life asked the question.

"A potion to triple your power. In case your cousins' are ready for us." Antoinette answered her lower body still dangerously close to past life James' lower region. "It's the only way for us to succeed. You do want that, don't you?" She asked her voice never changing from it's seductive tone.

For a moment James' past life hesitated before drinking the potion.

"That's my boy." Antoinette purred in delight. 'Go ahead test it."

James' past life looked around the room to make sure no one was watching completely unaware that someone was indeed watching them. He his arm forward, hot lighting bolts coming out of it hitting a box with wine in the far corner of the room. A pleased grin formed on his lips as he took in the damage he could inflict.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan and James jolted awake on the couch. Both boys looked around the living room with confusion. "Where am I?" James wondered yawning like he had been sleeping normally and not visiting their past lives.

"Home." Carlos said kneeling down in front of the large couch James was laying on. "What did you see?"

Before James could answer Logan had already jumped of the couch and was making his way out of the living room.

"Where are you going?" Jo called after him.

"Attic." Came Logan one worded answer.

Kendall and Carlos turned to James hoping he could tell them more. James frowned. "Apparently not as much as Logan." He answered Carlos question before also getting up. The four of them followed Logan to the attic where they found him rummaging through boxes.

"What are you looking for?" Kendall carefully asked.

"Family tree." Logan answered his head in a box as he searched through it. "I know my mom brought it here along with most other family artifacts when she realized we'd be living in the Warren Manor."

"You think our past lives are on the tree?" James asked. "Talk about family resemblance."

"You saw us?" Carlos asked. "Did we look the same."

James nodded. "Yeah we were cousins and-" A frown formed on his face as he realized that their past lives had looked exactly the same. "Why did they look the same?" He asked looking at Jo.

"Well, they probably looked the same to you because your soul recognized their souls." Jo told him. "You know how the prophecy goes, four brother witches their souls connected forever to be Charmed."

"I recognized Lucy and Misty's past lives to." Logan pointed in a dry tone.

Carlos gasped loudly. "You saw Misty?" He asked sounding amazed.

"You were definitely a couple." Logan nodded smiling. "I think you were even married."

"We all tend to travel in the same circle of family, friends, even enemies throughout our various lives." Jo explained. "And that's why our souls recognize each other." She said smiling. "We can keep finding each other." She said in a quieter tone sending Kendall a meaningful look. "That's what soul mates mean."

Kendall smiled a small smile before turning serious again. "Have you found out what's causing these attacks now?"

At that a huge grin formed on James face. "Could be Antoinette." He said relaxing on the old couch. "Cause damn past me had good taste." He said letting out a long breath as he remembered the kiss his past life had shared with the french woman. He could just imagine her hands around hi-

"Or past Lucy." Logan added interrupting James fantasies. "You two didn't seem to get along too well."

Kendall's head went up at that. "You said you recognized Lucy. You mean Lucy as in my Lucy?"

"She was you wife." James replied before sending Jo an apologetic look. "Sorry Jo."

"That's okay." Jo shrugged smiling cheerfully. "I'm hopping Kendall learns from his mistakes."

Kendall blinked not sure how to reply to that.

"I think I know where the family tree is." Carlos said walking over to a wooden trunk at the back of the large attic. Opening the trunk he pushed away a couple of crystals and potion viles before founding the poster size old paper with their family tree on it.

They walked over to the old wooden dinner table where Carlos unrolled the family tree. "Well there are we and Katie at the bottom." He pointed to the final names at the bottom of the tree.

"And here are we in the nineteen twenties." Logan held his finger at four names. 'H. Baxter, I. Russel, S. Hanson and T. Bowen."

"Yeah well which one is which." Kendall said looking at the names besides the name Bowen none of the names held and meaning to him.

"This one is Carlos' past life." Logan replied pointing to the name T. Bowen. "I heard you and Misty's past lives say that you planned on naming your daughter Pearl Bowen." He smirked. "In a way you're grams' father."

Carlos didn't look happy just shocked. "So in a way Misty's soul was also our great-great grandmother?"

"So was Lucy." James shrugged he had a frown on his face but it wasn't for the same reason as Carlos. "What date is it?"

"Uh.. February 17th." Jo answered.

"Then this is one is me." James said pointing to the name I. Russel his finger specifically on the the day he died. February 17 1924. "That'd make him the same age as me."

"That explains why the warnings started today." Kendall nodded. A horrifying thought struck him and he turned to Jo. "That doesn't mean he dies today to does it?"

Jo didn't reply verbally but the look on her face made it clear that the ex-whitelighter had no idea.

"Wait." James said scrunching his face trying to remember something. "Wh…what was that little girl's name? Christina…Christina…Christina Larson. Christina Larson!" He cried out grinning. "Maybe she can remember what happened."

"Can you spell long shot?" Logan asked giving him a 'you're joking right?' look.

"I'll call Darryl and see if the police can track her down." Carlos said before leaving the attic.

James sighed letting his head rest against the back of the old couch. "Hope she forgot what I did to her doll."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

At the retirement home where Darryl had tracked Christina down the five of them made their way to the old fragile looking woman in a wheelchair staring at the window. Her eyes grew wide when she saw James. "You!" She yelled pointing at him. "You broke my dolly!" She screamed.

"No, no... That was someone that looked like me." James panicked holding his hands up to show he was harmless.

"She 98 years old and she still remembers that?" Kendall said raising an eyebrow.

"Demented people often remember stuff from their childhood but not what happened recently." Logan pointed out holding his index finger up like he usually did when stating facts.

Jo shook her head. "Or she's close to dying and she can see spirits and recognize your soul." She said with a grim expression on her face.

"Ms. Lawson we need your help." Carlos told her.

Logan knelt down so he was on eye level with the old woman. "Do you remember when you were a little girl back in 1921? You used to go to a speakeasy that was run by four cousins. Do you remember that?"

Christina nodded happily. "Daddy was the bartender." She proudly told them. "He used to pick me up after school and take me there." She giggled like she was still the little girl from the 1920s. "I liked the piano." She said before starting to sing. "If you were the only boy in the world, and I-"

She stopped singing when James put a hand on her shoulder. "That man that looked like me... Do you remember what happened to him?"

The happy look on Christina's face was quickly replaced by a angry one. "He was an evil witch!" She cried still sounding like a child.

"Did you see anything happen to the evil witch?" Kendall asked not bothering to correct Christina. She was listed as demented to the staff wouldn't be to confused by creating scene while yelling about witches.

Christina nodded looking at Kendall with wide open eyes. "Oh. It was scary." She shuddered. "Fire and screaming. And then…" She looked at James a looking scared. "you were murdered."

"Who murdered me?" James urged her to continue, for a moment he even forgot that it wasn't really him who was murdered.

Christina looked away. "It was such a pretty necklace..." She whispered brokenly. "Just ripped of the evil witch... And strangled him."

"Who strangled the evil witch Christina?" Jo tried to no avail because tears started rolling down the old lady's wrinkled cheeks. She gave James a hurt look. "That was my favorite dolly..." She sobbed.

James looked at the crying woman for a long time... Somehow he felt like this was his fault. "I'm sorry." He apologized for something he had no control over and couldn't change. Sighing he got up and started walking out of the retirement home.

"At least we still have time to figure out what happened." Kendall assured him as he and the others walked up to him.

James shook his head. "By midnight I'll be dead again."

"Midnight?" Carlos blinked cocking his head to the side, when had this problem butted in.

"Midnight, full moon." James shrugged. "Those are the few reliable things of magic my friend."

Logan sighed. "But we don't know what to do-"

"Unless you go back to the past again and find out some answers." Jo finished.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan and James were both sitting on one of the two couches getting ready to go back to visit their past lives again.

"Just make sure you get back before anything happens to your past selves." Jo instructed. "The risk that your souls get get mixed at the memory's to big and I can't go to the elders to ask for help."

"Be careful guys." Carlos told him.

Logan and James nodded before they saying the spell. "Remove the chains of time and space and make my spirit sore. Let these mortal arms embrace the life that haunts before." Just like before they both fell backwards appearing to be asleep.

**Big-Time-Charmed. **

~~  
>James found himself back in the same room he had left. His past self looked at the pile of burning boxes with a pleased look.<p>

Antoinette smirked. "Feels good to be bad doesn't it?"

"Sometimes." James' past life nodded turning away.

Antoinette frowned. "Second thoughts?"

"They're my cousins Antoinette." James' past life sighed. The warlock wouldn't understand but it was too late now.

"They're good witches, love." Antoinette purred her finger slowly trailing down his hips. "That's why I gave you the amulet." She said briefly playing with the round silver amulet on the necklace around Past James' neck. "Now remember don't attack till I lure Hanson in here."

"How are you gonna do that?" James' past life asked.

"Easy." Antoinette smirked waving her hand past her face shapeshifting in a girl James easily recognized. Jo's past life. "I'll go to him as his former lover." She said her french accent gone and she now sounded exactly like Jo. "Shall we?"

"Let's"

The evil couple made their way to the speakeasy area.

Only being there to watch his past self James had no other choice then to go with them. All of them were surprised to find the first floor empty minus one person past Carlos.

Deciding to attack anyway Past James shot his hand for ward a hot electric beams shooting towards Past Carlos. "I'll kill you!"

Dodging the blast Past Carlos blew an icy wind to the two. Some of it hit Antoinette who still looked like Jo covering her in a thick layer of ice.

"No!" Past James cried staring at the ice sculpture of his lover, so cut up in his grief he didn't notice it when Past Kendall ran into the room slamming a metal pipe against his back.

Past James fell to the floor coughing up blood.

"We know Antoinette is a warlock."

James looked at the door where Logan and his past life walked into the the room. Logan saw him and shot him a sorry look. He had already figured it out...

Past Logan walked over to where past James lay on the floor, he used his foot to turn him over so he was facing them.

"And that you've fallen in love with her." Past Carlos said he and past Kendall stood a few feet away from the other to. They'd all agree that they weren't able to do it but Hortense would... He was the only one who could.

"And that she turned you evil." Past Kendall sadly said.

With that said Past Logan roughly pulled the amulet necklace from past James neck and started strangling with it. "We can't let you join forces!" He hissed. "Not in this life or any other life!"

"God forgive us." Past Carlos pleaded looking up before the three of them started chanting a spell.

_"Evil witch at my sight._  
><em>Vanquish thyself.<em>  
><em>Vanquish from my sight and with this every future life!"<em>

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

On the couch James and Logan jolted awake. Whirling to the side they stared at each other. Logan started shaking his head when he saw fear in his younger brother's eyes.

Carlos frowned confused by the strange behavior of the two middle brothers since they woke up. "Guys...?"

"You killed me!" James cried before hopping of the couch and rushing out of the living room.

"James wait!" Logan cried running after him.

Kendall, Carlos and Jo looked at each other obviously there was something they were missing and there was only one way of finding out. They followed Logan upstairs to James room. Logan was knocking there. "Come on James don't be ridiculous!" He cried.

"You cursed me!" Came James' muffled reply from behind the door.

"You tried to kill us first!" It didn't take long to turn pointless.

"Yeah but I sucked at it!" Yep definitely a stupid fight.

Realizing what was going on Jo spoke up. "James, you know it weren't your brothers that killed you. It was their past lives."

They heard a loud dramatic sigh come from behind the bedroom door before James opened the door and let them in. "But it was part of us." He said walking over to his bed and sitting down. "Not fully us... But maybe part of me is evil."

"No!" Kendall snapped startling all three his younger brothers. "James you might be self centered but you're _not_ evil. You're good now."

"But I was good then to." James said. "She- Antoinette turned me over to the other side. She was a warlock.. And oh yeah." He furrowed his brows showing his annoyance. "She could shapeshift to look like anyone she wanted. That's how she wanted to lure Kendall's past life by shapeshifting into his former lover."

Kendall blinked. "Former lover?"

"Me." Jo said in a quiet voice. "Or.. Past me."

Logan frowned. "How did you know?" He asked her.

"When you become a whitelighter the elders show you all you past lives." Jo clarified avoiding eye contact with Kendall.

"So you knew we used to be lovers and didn't tell me?" Kendall yelled at Jo who's anger flared at his words.

"Yeah sure that's what every girl wants!" She snapped crossing her arms glaring at him. "A relationship based on past lives!"

Ignoring the argument between two ex lovers Carlos turned to Logan. "So we know how James' Past life died but what about the attacks?"

Logan looked down. "That's me.. The cousins put a curse on his soul to prevent him and Antoinette from joining forces seeing Antoinette was- is immortal."

"So what can we do to stop it?" Carlos asked.

"Maybe the amulet will help." James mused sending Logan a fake annoyed look. "The one you choked me with."

"You think Christina knows what happened to it?" Logan wondered.

"After 90 years?" Kendall finally joined the conversation. "Doubt it. We have a better chance if go search the Book of Shadows on Antoinette."

James nodded. "You do that, I'm gonna make myself something to eat. I'm starving."

Kendall, Logan and Carlos left the room Jo was about to follow them when James stopped her. "Wait, Jo you have to go to the retirement home with me."

Jo frowned. "What about the others?"

James shook his head. "If they don't find anything on the amulet Logan's spirit will kill me tonight and.." James sighed looking at the floor. "I don't want them to have to feel guilty."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Ms Larson" James said as he and Jo walked up to the old woman in the wheelchair. She was by the window looking outside with a far away look on her face. He knelt down in front of her like Logan had done before. "I'm sorry to bother you again, but I need your help with something. It's really important." He spoke in a tone he'd normally use when talking to a young child. "I need you to try to remember back to the day that the bad witch died, and the pretty necklace was torn off his neck. Do you remember that day?"

When Christina just kept on staring outside Jo knelt down besides James. "Christina." She said in a gentle tone speaking with the kind of patience only an angel could have. "I know this is difficult, but please try."

Christina turned to James her eyes wide like those of a child. "I was up on the landing watching the whole scary thing." She whispered like she was telling a big secret.

"And the necklace?" James asked.

Christina tilted her head looking confused. "It…It…it just slid across the floor into the foyer."

Jo sighed. There had been servile earthquakes, renovations and other stuff going around the manor. She had seen lots of Warren witches live there but the chances of the amulet still laying somewhere in the foyer were impossible. "We'll never find it now."

James shook his head turning to Jo. "Do you think I could write a spell that would put me in the body of my past life?" He asked.

"Maybe." Jo nodded frowning not understanding why he would want to. "Why."

"That way I can hide the amulet somewhere in the manor where we can find it now." James explained.

"The only way for you to do that would be to switch life forces with Past James." Jo told him. She sighed when he gave him a 'what the heck are you talking about' look. "In other words you would be in 1921 and evil you would be right here in your body."

"Just long enough for me to hide the amulet." James insisted.

Jo shook her head. "If something goes wrong, we risk unleashing a powerful evil witch in the present and losing you in the past." She pointed out a bit surprised he didn't figure that out himself.

"If I don't do anything I'll die anyway." James reminded her. He reached into his pocket pulling out a crumbled piece of paper. finding a pencil on the small table besides Christina who was staring through the window again he began writing two spells. One to put him in his past body and one to bring him back.

Jo sighed. "You do realize you won't look any different to them?" She told him. This could go so wrong and it wasn't like she could orb herself to the manor to tell the others what was going on. "They'll still think you're evil and try to kill you."

"You sound like Logan." James said looking at her with a smile on his face. "Stop worrying." He said before chuckling. "You're not immortal anymore, it will give your wrinkles."

Jo smiled.

James sat up and began reading what he wrote down. "In this time and in this place, take the spirit I displace. Bring it fourth while I go back, to inhabit a soul so black." As he said this his face briefly flashed purple before he fell forward.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Past James shot his hand for ward a hot electric beams shooting towards Past Carlos. "I'll kill you!"

Dodging the blast Past Carlos blew an icy wind to the two. Some of it hit Antoinette who still looked like Jo covering her in a thick layer of ice.

"No!" Past James cried staring at the ice sculpture of his lover. His face flashed purple. James blinked when he found himself looking at an ice covered Jo dressed in a long blue dress. 'Wrong moment' He realized with a feeling of dread. He ducked away just as Kendall's past life swung a metal pipe at him.

"What?" For a moment past Kendall stared at the pipe in his hand not believing he'd missed.

Logan's past life came charging at James. James was once again glad that he was training martial arts. With some difficulty he flipped over Logan's past self who had lowered himself to charge at James.

James wrapped his hand around the amulet around his neck as he ran out of the living room.

The three cousins watched him run at the moment to stunned to follow him. "How did he do that?" Past Carlos wondered staring at James with wide open eyes. "And why isn't he using his powers?"

"What does it matter it's probably some sort of spell." Kendall's past life muttered sounding bitter.

Logan's past life nodded. "After him!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Jo shook James' shoulder. "James are in there?"

Suddenly Christina began to giggle. "Here, there everywhere." She said reaching into her sleeve she pulled out a necklace with a round golden amulet on it from out of her sleeve.

"What?" Jo blinked realizing what that necklace was. "Why didn't yo-" She stopped talking when Christina waved her hand past her face shapeshifting to her true form. A tall woman with long flowing blond hair dark eyes. In a tight hip hugging black pants and a strapless tight red shirt.

"So good to see you again Josephina." Antoinette laughed swinging her hand at the former whitelighter backhanding the her.

Jo could only let out a strangled cry as she flew back a feet landing on the floor unconscious.

Antoinette hummed the tune she had been singing for years slowly walking to James' body. "If I were the only girl in the world, and you were the only boy." She sang putting the amulet around James neck. She knew her lover was already in this body, she could practically feel it. She kissed him on his lips enjoying the taste she had been waiting for for over 90 years. "Wake up my love." She whispered.

Ever so slowly his eyes flew open. "Antoinette?" Past James frowned sitting up looking around the place. "What's going on?"

The French warlock smiled. "You've been reincarnated…reborn…to me."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

'Well this went from bad to worse' James thought stopping with running and leaning against the bathroom door in the hallway. Turns out Kendall's past life had to power to take on only the ability of animals and was as fast as a cheetah.

He gulped as the three cousins stalked up on him. "Uh you know in like 90 years from now you are seriously going to regret this." He tried. "W-we'll be the Charmed Ones and you're really gonna feel guilty if you kill me."

The three cousins looked at each other. "He's lying." Past Carlos stated shrugging.

"Screw this!" James cried out in frustration. This idea had proved to be a bad one, it made it clear why he wasn't in charge of their schemes. He leaned against the wall. "In this time and in this place, take the spirit I displace. Bring me forth while he goes back to his soul so black."

Aware that he had cast a spell the cousins looked at him waiting for something to happen.

Realizing that nothing was happening James's eyes grew. "Uh-Oh" He said before he tried running away again.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Jo had called Kendall and the guys had rushed to the retirement center where they'd found Christina tied up in her wheelchair in a closet. Logan and Carlos were currently helping her into her bed.

Kendall and Jo stood at the door post. "Is she going to be okay?" Kendall asked.

Jo nodded while rubbing her jaw that was already forming a nasty dark blue bruise. "Yeah, and I'm alright thanks for asking." She was obviously annoyed with him but she wasn't going to get away so easily.

Kendall crossed his arms giving her an annoyed look of his own. "You're not getting any sympathy out of me. You should never have let James cast that spell."

"Ms. Larson has no idea what's been going on." Carlos said as he and Logan walked up to them.

"She can join the club." Kendall muttered. "Do we really believe that Antoinette knew all along that we were going to come here looking for Christina?"

Logan sighed. "Christina is the only one from back then who's still alive."

"Who cares." Carlos declared putting his helmet on. "We need to get James back from the past."

"James' the only one who can say that spell." Kendall reminded him. "And while evil James is wearing the amulet he's protected from all Warren magic."

"We need to get the amulet of then." Logan said. Somehow he knew he wasn't going to like this.

Jo nodded agreeing. "Yeah, but only long enough for our James to switch lives. He has to be wearing the amulet in the present to protect him from the past live curse." She glanced at her watch before sighing sadly. "Only two more hours before the curse strikes."

"Let's hurry." Kendall told them.

Carlos frowned. "Hurry where?"

"Back to the manor." Logan told them. "If Antoinette and evil James reunited then I have a feeling they're going to want to pick up right where we left off. Trying to kill us."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James ran up the stairs planning to head to his room where he could at least lock the door where he bumped up with Antoinette. He frowned un till he remembered she was a warlock so she had to power to go from one place to another in the blink of an eye.

She smiled at him wrapping her arms around his neck. "I was so worried." She sighed in relief. "You are to good to be true."

"Yeah," James grunted pushing her of him. "Thanks for reminding me!" He cried kicking her, sending her flying onto a cabinet which broke down under her weight. Smirking he walked over to the smashed cabinet. "You are so not worth ninety years of trouble." He informed the unconscious warlock.

"Got him!"

James barely had the time to turn around when he was suddenly pinned to the floor. Twisting his head he saw past Logan glaring down at him. James closed his eyes he knew what was about to come when past Logan ripped the amulet from his neck.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Jo stepped into the foyer. "Are they here?" Carlos asked hoping they'd find them soon.

"I don't know." Kendall responded.

They walked into the living room stopping when they found James sitting in the leather armchair with Antoinette on his lap. She smirked. "I told you they'd come." She said before standing up.

Past James nodded smirking evilly. "Hello cousins." He said getting up. "Or is it brothers? Friends?" He shrugged. "This whole reincarnation is to confusing to follow."

Without thinking Carlos formed a large fireball in his hand and threw it at the couple. It hit past James full on the chest but it had no effect at all. It didn't even leave any burn marks on his clothes!

"The amulet it protecting him." Jo stated.

"Good thing to cause James kinda needs his body when we get him back!" Logan hissed at his youngest brother not believing Carlos took such a risk.

Past James chuckled throwing his hand at the sending hot electricity beams at them.

Swinging his arm Logan send the beams going into the another direction hitting the old clock on the wall.

"Good thing that clock already came with the manor." Kendall gasped dodging another electricity beam. They ran to couch ducking behind to avoid the electricity beams.

"Any ideas?" Jo asked. She screamed as another hot beam flew past her head.

Kendall grinned. "Actually..."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Tears sprung into James' eyes as his version started to fade. It felt just like he was being choked back at his classes though this it was worse now that he could actually see Logan's face.

He had to try to get home. "I-In this time" He started chocking out the words. "In th-this place."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Past James and Antoinette stalked towards the couch where the Charmed Ones were hiding when a cheetah casually walked up to them. It shapeshifted back into Kendall. "What's up?"

Smirking past James was about to throw a lightning beam at him when he heard someone cry out behind him. He whirled around just on time to see a fireball hit Antoinette. She looked at him with a sad look before turning into dust. "No!" He screamed. "No!"

He was so lost in his grief he didn't even fight it when Logan pushed him to the ground.

"I'm sorry." Logan apologized pinning past James to the floor.

"Grab the amulet!" Jo cried.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James wasn't moving, he had his eyes tightly shut. He... He had to finish... finish.. spell. "W..ile he goes b-b-ack to soul so black." He said letting blackness over take him.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James face flashed purple before his body went limp.

"James!" Carlos cried shaking his brother trying to get a response.

Jo looked at her watch. "One minute to twelve put the amulet on before the curse kills him!"

Nodding Logan clumsily put the amulet around James' neck.

The amulet started glowing just as the old clock hit 12.

They all held their breath anxiously watching James who remained unmoving... Suddenly James inhaled sharply jolting upwards. He drowsily looked around letting out a startled girly cry his eyes landing on Logan.

"That's ours." Carlos cheered throwing his fist in the air earning chuckles from all the others minus James who still looked a bit lost.

"It's okay." Logan said patting James' shoulder.

"You're safe." Kendall nodded smiling.

James gazed at his lap blinking before looking back at his brothers. "Thanks for saving my life." He smiled. "All of them."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Thanks for your help." Kendall thanked Jo while opened the front door to walk her out. Both he and Jo winced finding Lucy standing outside her hand just at the doorbell.

Lucy frowned. "Jo what are you doing here?"

"Jo was just leaving." Kendall answered hoping to avoid another drama. It had been a long day and he wanted to go to bed just like the others had already done.

Jo nodded. "Yeah," She gave a slight wave. "See you around." She said before leaving.

Lucy watched her go frowning deeply. "You know," She said stepping into the foyer closing the door behind her. "I'm just going to come right out and say this. Even if you get mad at me, but I know in my gut that something's not right with her.

Kendall frowned. "You're talking about Jo?" He asked truly having no idea what she was talking about.

"If that's her real name." Lucy retorted crossing her arms. "I let my brother check out her army records. But the only Jo Taylor they came up with was Josephina Taylor who died over 70 years ago in World War II."

"Well then your brother must have made a mistake." Kendall decided shrugging.

"Kendall, Jo has no past." Lucy tried to get through her boyfriend's head. "I need to find more. For all you know she might be dangerous!"

"Okay." Kendall said in a toneless voice. He didn't really mean it. It wasn't like he didn't know about all the stuff Lucy found out. He smiled. "Thanks for caring." He said before pulling her into a kiss.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James lay on his bed that was big enough to fit a king, in his bedroom gazing at the ceiling. The only light in the room came from the lap at his nightstand. He should probably go to sleep, he wanted to sleep but, he couldn't. He sat up when someone knocked on the door. "It's open."

"Hey." Logan gretd stepping into the bedroom. He sat down at the end of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

James shrugged. "Okay, I guess. My neck's a little sore but that's it."

"Good." Logan nodded. He looked around the room. It was typical James, some mirrors hang around the room along with some of James' headshots. There was a sheet on the floor besides James training dummy where he practiced martial arts. "So... Carlos and Misty's past lives are grams' parents." He tried making conversation.

James snorted. "Talk about meant to be."

Logan blinked. "So they _were_ meant to be." He concluded smiling.

"They _are _meant to be." James corrected shrugging. "Haven't sensed a shift in that relationship for a while."

Logan frowned. "But Misty moved away."

"No kidding." James rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying Carlos still loves Misty. Maybe someday... Or they both meet new people." The saying knowing no one knows what the future holds with be appropriate but seeing James was a psychic he decided against it. They fell into a comfortable silence.

"My past life was evil." James stated breaking the silence.

Logan didn't know what to say to that, he didn't have to think long when James continued.

"And when we went to the future I was sentanced to death for murder." He said speaking like he was talking about the weather and not about how he experienced his own death past and future. "And you killed me."

"You can't be mad at me for something I did in a diferent life!" Logan cried jumping up.

James shook his head. "But you might have to do it again." He whispered so quiet Logan had to strain his ears to hear it.

"W-what are you talking about?" He stuttered not liking where this was going.

James sighed letting himself fall back onto his bed choosing to look at the ceiling instead of at Logan. "I might turn evil and I don't ever want to hurt you guys and end up like my past life." He told Logan. Sighing he sat up to look at Logan. "I'd rather have you kill me."

Logan stared at him mouth slightly open. Had James just given him permission to kill him? He opened his mouth to ask him if he might have gone crazy when James' phone started ringing.

Looking at the caller ID James sighed loudly before answering. "Hello."

Logan could practically hear Gustavo yelling at James from the other end of the phone.

James scowled. "I didn't faint at school!" He indignantly replied to Gustavo's angered question. "I passed out... In a very manly way." He said getting up and leaving to room so he could talk to Gustavo.

Logan sighed. The converation was obviously over... But... Getting up from the bed Logan shook his head. He'd worry in the morning.


	33. Give me a sign

**Author: Once again a major thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch32: Give me a sign.

Bernice Jessup lay on her uncomfortable mattress in the LA prison her dark eyes glared at a particular crack one the stone grey ceiling. She'd been in here for so long she'd memorized every single crack in the small cell.

She rolled onto her side when she heard someone outside of her cell. She puffed her cheeks at the two deputy sheriffs standing behind the bullet proof glass. "What?" She snapped at the two black haired sheriffs.

"Evidence showing, it's time for your hearing." One of the two sheriffs spoke up not showing any sympathy his static green eyes staring forward no emotion evident on his face.

Frowning Bernice got up from the uncomfortable bed. "It's 3 in the morning." She said eying the two man suspiciously.

"It's your hearing, if you don't want to go then fine." The sheriff that had spoken before said while the other pressed the buttons of the cell opening it.

Not looking away from either one of the deputy sheriffs Bernice stepped out of her cell.

The first sheriff chuckled dangling a pair of handcuffs in front of her face. "Garbage in garbage out huh?"

Bernice narrowed her dark green eyes at him. "I've never seen you two before." She said putting venom in her voice but not as much as she could she was saving it for the true monster. "Litvack send you didn't he?" When none of the two sheriffs blinked she elbowed the sheriff with the handcuffs in the chest pushing him to the floor.

Gasping the second sheriff pulled out a large silver disk from his uniform aiming it at Bernice before letting a blue energy beam shoot out of it.

Smirking Bernice effortlessly moved out of the way letting the energy beam hit the other sheriff instead.

"Tsk, tsk." She shook her head when the sheriff exploded leaving nothing but grey ashes. "Demonic scum." She muttered. She moved her finger indicating the second sheriff to come closer daring him to attack who to the invitation and charged at her swinging his arms ready to hit her.

Rolling her eyes Bernice easily leapt over him. Seriously they called queen of crime for a reason.

The sheriff blinked when he met nothing but thin air. "What?"

"Over here." Bernice waved.

The sheriff turned around meeting a kick in the face.

Bernice rubbed her hands together when the sheriff fell backwards. Twenty years in prison okay but she did _not_ plan to let some demon murder her before she even got sentenced.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James' pov:

"Jo's mortal now and everything, but... for how long, I mean how, how do I know she won't want her wings back someday?"

I sighed trying to keep my eyes open as Kendall kept talking pacing in front of the kitchen table. This was already the longest morning ever! First I bumped into Logan on my way to the kitchen who started complaining about he and Camille splitting up for the second time this week.

And of course when I tried having breakfast Carlos just had to ask Kendall if he'd made up his on the 'Jo Lucy' situation which set of a whole speech on why he couldn't decide on who he liked more. WHY did I promise myself to not to just tell him! Tough I'm pretty sure just telling Kendall won't help at all. I took a sip from my orange juice deciding to stop ignoring Kendall's rambling again.

End James' pov.

"And Lucy who's normalish, which is good seeing I'm not and-"

"28 minutes and 33 seconds." Carlos suddenly spoke up looking at his red wrist watch.

Kendall blinked. "28 minutes and 33 seconds of what?"

"You've been comparing Jo and Lucy for the past 29 minutes." Carlos answered leaning back in his chair. "Can you do that at night to, no need to count sheep if you just start rambling.

"Good one!" James laughed holding out his fist.

"Guys.." Kendall groaned as James and Carlos bumped their fists together. "I got to choose between Jo or Lucy before things get out of hand! A little sympathy would be nice." He huffed crossing his arms sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Two girls that are in love with you?" Logan asked stepping into the kitchen. He stepped over to the coffee machine pouring himself a cup. The way he said it made it clear that he was in a bad mood. "Poor you." Logan muttered sitting down besides Kendall.

Carlos shrugged. "I don't see the problem. Just let me help you."

"Help me?" Kendall raised an eyebrow. "What you're want to take one of my hands or something?"

"I'll do it!" James cried raising his hand.

"Look, you're stuck."Carlos started You don't want to string them along, but you can't make a choice. You need to get a sign." He nodded. "A spell one that will point the magical arrow in the direction of your true love, and end the great debate once and for all."

Logan snorted not looking up. "That has personal gain tattooed all over it."

"James has been taking his English classes for a while now." Carlos said grinning. "I bet he can write a spell that's consequence free."

James' head flew up he stopped paying attention un till he heard Carlos mention his name. "James me?"

"You can write a spell that can give Kendall signs to chose between Lucy and Jo that's consequence free can you?" Carlos asked.

James blinked. "Sure." He shrugged. "It's all in the wording." He started writing on the back of a sheet of paper that he had with him.

Seeing that the paper had song lyrics on it Logan frowned. "When did Gustavo give us a new song?"

"Kelly just dropped them of an hour ago." Kendall replied. "We don't have to go the studio cause Gustavo has to go the doctor... something about his blood pressure. I left the sheet with your lyrics in my room."

Logan sighed. "Have you noticed every time we see other versions of us my life's the worst?"

At that all three his brothers looked at him oddly James especially looking weirded out.

"Yeah James you take the cake for having the most crappy past life and at that time your future sucked." Logan said his lip quirking up just the slightest. "I mean.. Well at least Kendall had a wife and we know Carlos' future and past life had kids." His smile faded and he frowned deeply. "I was a doctor or healer but that's all there is to it."

"That's all we found out." Kendall reminded him. "For all we know you might have had a wife and kids."

"Maybe at some point you and Camille decide to stop breaking up constantly." Carlos said grinning.

James nodded. "Maybe you're future isn't so lined out." He shrugged. "Every decision you make changes to outcome so quit worrying."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I'll go get my music paper." He grumbled getting up and leaving the kitchen for Kendall's room.

Kendall turned to Carlos and James. "As for that spell... No way!" The last two words were yelled out.

Rolling his eyes James got up. "I'm going kick my practice dummy." He said stretching his arms before leaving the kitchen and heading to his bedroom.

Kendall chuckled. "Say hi to Jett for me." He called after the tall boy.

Carlos watched Kendall walk over to sink and starting with the dishes. Carlos' eyes slowly traveled to James' sheet music with the spell on the back of it. Making sure Kendall didn't see it he grabbed the paper before quickly marching out of the kitchen.

In the hallway he ran into the bathroom locking the door behind him. Sitting down on the toilet he began reading the spell. "I beseech all powers above, send a sign to free my brother's heart, one that will lead him to his love." He read nodding. Seems that those English classes James was taking were already paying off.

Carlos' head shot up when someone knocked on the door. "Carlos!" It was Kendall! How could he have finished the dishes already! "You're not saying a spell are you?"

"Uh... No!" Carlos lied. "I'm in the bathroom! Who casts spells while in the bathroom?" He laughed awkwardly hoping Kendall would buy it.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan was in Kendall's bedroom searching for the sheet music. He was looking in the drawers of Kendall's desk when someone from behind covered his eyes. Panciking he started strugling. Before he could call for help someone piece of cloth was pressed against his nose and mouth.

Last the he remembered before passing out was the strong scent of chloroform.

Ten minutes too late Kendall walked into his bedroom gasping at the huge mess he found.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James said on the floor indian style. He kept his eyes closed as he clutched the sheet of paper with Logan's lyrics in both hands. Sighing he opened his eyes looking at Kendall and Carlos who were standing in front of him.

"Well?" Kendall and Carlos asked at the same time both hopping James got a premonition to lead them to whatever demon had kidnapped Logan.

James sadly shook his head. "Nothing."

"Maybe there something else in the room that will give you a premonition." Carlos said looking around Kendall's room which was a mess thanks to both Logan and his either mortal or demonic kidnaper. "I could get Logan's toothbrush."

Kendall shook his head. "Even that piece of cloth with the weird smelling stuff didn't give a premonition. I don't think that's gonna do the job."

All three boys perked up when the door bell rang. "I'll get it." He said. They walked out of the room, James and Carlos heading to the living room while Kendall went into the foyer.

"Inspector Morris." Kendall smiled slightly opening the door to the dark skinned man in grey suit.

"I've got bad news and worse news." Darryl said stepping into the manor. "Which one do you want to hear first?" He asked as they started heading to the living room.

"Does it have to do with Logan?" Kendall asked not sure if that would necessary be good.

Darryl shook his head just as they walked into the living room. "Not unless he helped Bernice Jessup escape from LA's prison." He said sitting down on the smaller couch.

"Bernice Jessup?" Carlos asked furrowing his brows. He and James sat at each side of the large couch. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

James smiled although it wasn't a happy smile. "Because that's the woman our favorite demon hired to kill us."

"The one I pretended to like." Kendall added groaning as he sank down in the leather armchair. He looked at Darryl. "When did she escape?"

"This morning." Darryl answered in the firm tone that only seemed to waver when they brought up demons and other magical problems. "We've already launched a full-scale manhunt."

Each knowing what the other was think Kendall, James and Carlos shared worried looks.

"What is it?" Darryl asked growing worried. "What's wrong."

"Logan's missing." Carlos told the inspector that was becoming a close friend to the four witches. "We think he's kidnapped."

James nodded. "We found this in Kendall's room." He said handing Darryl the funny smelling white cloth.

Frowning Darryl sniffed the cloth, he narrowed his eyes recognizing the smell. "Chloroform." He confirmed nodding. "It'd be a pretty big coincidence if it wasn't Bernice, especially since you guys are responsible for putting her in jail."

"But why take Logan and not all of us?" Carlos wondered looking puzzled. "If she was going to kidnap one of us it make more sense if she took Kendall seeing he pretended to date he and all." Seeing the shocked look on Kendall's face Carlos quickly added. "No offense though!"

Kendall shook his head to let Carlos no he wasn't offended. "Maybe she wanted to take me!" He realized eyes growing wide. "Maybe she took Logan by accident when she was in my room waiting for me."

"I bet she wants to lure us." James said. "Another demon must have hired her."

"Which might explain this." Darryl said pulling out a silver disk the size of a frisbee from the pocket of his grey jacket. "I found it when we swept the prison lock this morning." He said handing the disk to Carlos. "It's actually the reason why I came over. I wanted to see if it..." He trailed of struggling for the right words without saying the 'M' or 'D' words. "Looked familiar to you." He finished feeling slightly proud for himself for not using the words magic and demon.

Carlos studied the disk it had some strange engravings in it a few names and numbers. "It's definitely demonic." He nodded but other then that he had no idea what the disk was supposed to be.

"Can we keep it to figure out what it is?" James asked.

Darryl shrugged. "I can't exactly turn that in to...evidence inventory." He said getting up. "Look, I gotta go. Let me know if you find out anything. I think that your chances of finding out Bernice are bigger than ours now."

The guys also got up. "Thanks." Kendall thanked the inspector smiling a small smile. "Can you keep this escape quiet cause the people know the harder it will be to fi-"

"I know." Darryl interrupted Kendall but not unkindly. "I'll try to keep this quiet for as long as I can." He said as they headed to the Darryl. "Good luck." He nodded his goodbye.

As Darryl walked down a the street a delivery guy stepped on the porch carrying a hockey stick wrapped in black wrapper in one hand and a clipboard in his other hand. "I got a 'sign' for Kendall Knight!" He cried out waving his clipboard in the air.

"Let me see that." James said taking the hockey stick from the delivery guy's hand before he could answer. "Josephina sports-Bodega Bay." James read the label, he turned to Kendall and Carlos raising an eyebrow.

Kendall nodded. "Lucy and I went to Bodega Bay two weeks ago." He said signing his name on the clipboard. "Thanks."

The delivery guy gave a halfhearted shrug before walking away.

Sighing Kendall closed the front door before turning around to look annoyed at Carlos and James. "The delivery guy had a _sign_ for me." He said in an even voice crossing his arms.

James held up his hands in front of him like he was surrendering. "Don't look at me." He said shaking his head.

Well that narrowed it down to one suspect. Kendall and James turned to Carlos who looked nervous. The youngest Charmed One slowly backed away embaressed for being caught red handed.

"Josephina is short for Jo." Kendall continued in the same even tone. "And Bodega Bay is where Lucy is from."

"You cast that give me a sign spell huh?" James asked lightly.

Carlos nodded. "I did."

"When I specifically asked you not to!" Kendall hissed poking Carlos' forehead. "And at a time like this!"

"I did it before Logan got kidnapped." Carlos tried to defend himself accidently dropping the silver desk.

James managed to catch it before it hit the floor freezing when it gave him a premonition. **/**Logan was unconscious sitting on a chair in the middle of a large room. His arms and legs where tied. Behind him Bernice was blindfolding him.**/ **James inhaled sharply opening his eyes.

"What did you see?" Kendall asked.

"Logan.. bound and gagged."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Bernice sat on her white leather couch watching the boy squirming in his seat at her black dinner table. Like she'd expected he started panicking the moment he woke up but that kind if happened when you wake up tied to a chair blindfolded and gagged. "I'm not going to hurt you." She told him.

She walked over to him and taking in his appearance. She might have taken the wrong witch but there was nothing wrong with this one, plus she could prevent this one from using his powers one her. "Don't scream." She told him before carefully peeling the cotton from his mouth so he at least could talk back to her.

Logan sighed in relief glad to get rid of that horrible taste. He recognized the voice of his kidnaper of that of the girl that Barbas hired to kill them. If he could only use his powers but, his hands were tied and he was blindfolded. "Why not?"

Bernice snorted. "Got a hangover." She shrugged. "Besides the nearest neighbors are are about six miles away." She said walking over to the window.

"Then why not take the blindfold off?" Logan suggested, he wasn't afraid of her not after all the other stuff he faced. If he had to deal with a demon on his own he'd probably panic but he didn't mind a mortal... She just added to his bad mood. "If you just want to talk, what are you afraid of me seeing?"

Bernice snorted. "Yeah right. I've seen you use your powers before." She sighed aware that she needed him to trust her if she wanted his help. "Alright, but if you try anything funny the blindfold goes back on." She said before taking the blindfold of.

Logan looked around the room he was in. It was a large living room with white walls decorated with fancy paintings, there was a white leather couch a black table with matching chairs. Looking through the window Logan saw a beautiful view of the ocean. 'Not the worst kidnapping'.

He looked at Bernice, unlike the first time he saw her when she was dressed over the top in leather and furry coat this time she was in black jeans and a simply light grey tank top that showed her belly button. Her black hair was in a tight pony tail. 'Still not the worst kidnapping'.

Logan decided to skip the 'where am I' question and went straight for the second obvious question. "What do you want?"

Putting her hands in her pockets Bernice shifter. "I need your help."

"Help?" Logan repeated frowning. "You know most people ask. They don't kidnap people for it."

"I'm not most people." Bernice replied a small smile forming on her for once make up free face, it had been make up free since she'd been put in prison. First thing she did after escaping last night had been getting rid of that horrible orange jumpsuit. "And neither are you."

"What makes you think I'll help you?" Logan asked in an annoyed tone.

"I don't." Bernice said shrugging. "But without you and the other Charmed Ones I don't stand a chance against this particular demon."

"Yeah..." Logan glanced down at his tied feet. "From where I'm sitting that wouldn't be a bad thing."

"He tried to have me killed last night." Bernice told him. "I'm lucky I escaped or they'd taken me to Litvack."

Yep this morning just plainly sucked. "You're a mortal why would a demon bother?" Logan asked though he could already guess the answer.

"I'm mortal that knows about demons." Bernice said. "Apparently there are some rules regarding keeping magic a secret." She muttered turning around looking at the bay through the window.

Logan couldn't help but think that this place must be someone's dream house. The view alone was to die for. "Is this your place?"

"Was going to be..." Bernice sighed turning to him. "Before you witches came along." She said smiling a sort of accusing smile.

Logan blinked. "You don't strike me as a dreamer."

Bernice chuckled. "Queen of crime doesn't share her personal life with just everybody."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Inside a mausoleum the demon Litvack who looked a like man in his fifties with neatly combed light brown hair in grey pants and a black blazer. He stood in front of a large rotating triangular sphere of fire. His hands surrounded the sphere, but didn't touch it. His eyes were closed as he communicated with the Source through the sphere.

A few feet away three of his servants sat at a stone table watching him. They turned to the door when another servant in sheriff clothes by the name of Syke stepped inside. He walked over sitting at the stone table.

"About fricken time!" Another servant, Destiel snapped. "What took you so long?"

Syke looked uncomfortable answering. "We... uh had a problem."

"Problem?" Destiel repeated a angered look forming on his pale face. "What problem? Where's your partner?" He cried looking at the door expecting the other demon to be standing there. "Do not tell me that you screwed this up. Do not tell me that Bernice Jessup is still alive. He sighed when Syke looked away. "How is that even possible? She's a lousy mortal. How hard can it be?"

"She's smart." Syke tried to defend himself. It was so embarrassing that they were beaten by a mortal woman! "She knew we were coming!"

"Well of course she did, you idiot!" Destiel snapped. "That's why we wanted her off-ed. Because she knows about us."

All servants looked over at Litvack as the triangular sphere of fire disappeared.

"Crap." Destiel cussed when Litvack made his way over. "One your knees." He hissed at Syke kicking him in the guy sending the lower level demon on his knees landing in front of Litvack.

Litvack didn't say anything as he put a hand on Syke's forehead reading his mind he saw a flash letting a vision overtake him. **/**Syke missed Bernice with the blue beam and accidentally zapping the fellow demon. Bernice knocks the weapon out of his hand.**/**

Syke groaned feeling Litvack prodding his mind.

"I saw what you saw." Litvack said removing his hand from Syke's forehead. His voice went dangerously low as he continued speak glaring down at the lower level demon who shook with fear. "How she used you to kill the other. How she got away, how you lost the weapon..."

"Wait, wait wait." Destiel spoke up shaking his fists. "You lost the weapon!"

"I-I had to run." Syke stuttered.

"To find a mortal?" Destiel asked losing that little respect he already had for Syke.

"All you need to do is follow her dreams."Litvack instructed sounding bored. "That's where they always escape to. You understand me?"

Syke nodded vigorously glad to still be alive.

Destiel bowed in front of Litvack. "He'll get Jessup sir. I swear."

"He won't." Litvack chuckled darkly. He held his hand just above Syke's head, a portal of blazing hot fire opened underneath the lower level demon sucking him inside. They all heard Syke scream in agony just before the portal closed. Litvack looked at Destiel. "You will." He smiled a sinister smile. "And you'll find the weapon. No loose ends."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Camille had trouble controlling her tears. She and Jo sat on the small green couch, the two girls had arrived at the manor fifteen minutes ago and Kendall just finished explaining the situation to them.

Yes Camille knew Logan probably had no trouble dealing with a mortal criminal at all but that didn't stop her from worrying for her current ex-boyfriend who would probably be her boyfriend again in a day or two.

"We haven't found anything on it in the Book of Shadows yet." James said handing Jo the silver disk.

Jo studdied the object turning it around in her hands. "It's a weapon."

"A weapon?" James blinked. He sat on the larger couch while Carlos busied himself rubbing Camille's shoulder trying calm the distressed gypsy down. "You're joking right? It looks like a fancy frisbee."

The serious look on Jo's face made it clear she was all but joking. "A weapon that can only be activated by a demon. From what I remember, it's handed out by a specific upper level demon to those who work for him."

"What do you mean by upper level?" Carlos asked.

"That's the hierarchy of demons." Jo answered. "They try to work their way up by destroying good, promoting evil." She looked down at the disk in her hand. "Whoever issued this particular weapon is very important."

"You mean dangerous." Camille corrected whipping her eyes. She looked at her best friend with hopeful eyes. "Do you have an idea who it belongs to."

Sighing Jo shook her head. "No." She said handing the weapon to Carlos.

"Well of the Book." Carlos said. He and James got up and stared heading back to the attic.

Jo got up and walked over to Kendall who stood at the door post. She knew he was probably taking this the hardest. As oldest of the Charmed Ones and being viewed as the leader Kendall saw it as his responsibility to watch out for them. "Is there anything I can do?" She offered.

Kendall shook his head and was about to decline when his green eyes landed on Camille. "Could you-"

"On it." Jo nodded before walking over to her upset friend and gently wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulder. "Come on let's let the boys do their magic."

Kendall watched Jo guide Camille to the door a smile forming on his lips. Jo was an angel in more ways then one.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Bernice let out a loud frustrated sigh. She had been arguing back and fort with Logan for the past half hour. "I don't think you understand. As long as you're here your life's on the line to you know." She pointed out.

Logan shrugged for as much as he could with his arms tied behind his back. "I can take care of it myself."

"Not against Litvack." Bernice replied crossing her arms sending him a defiant look. "You have a fighting chance with your friends, but as long as you're alone, you're as powerless as I am. Even if you can't trust me, you can trust that."

"I told you I'm not getting them involved." Logan reminded her in a tone that made it clear that he was as frustrated as she was if not worse.

Bernice rolled her eyes. And those magazines dared to call him the 'easy' going smart one of the group. "They'll come looking for you anyway." She said before turning back to the window letting the ocean view calm her down.

"Not if I have a choice." Logan muttered before closing his eyes and hanging his head.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Now that they knew that they had to look for a weapon finding something in the Book of Shadows was a lot easier just not easy enough. "A weapon issued by level to demons." Carlos read from the page with only one line on it. "Level two demons... Which level two demons?" He asked glancing at Kendall and James who stood on the other end f the pedestal. Both of them shrugged in lack of a better reply.

Before either of the two could say something the pages of the book of shadows started flipping on it's own.

"I love it when it does that." James said grinning, he walked over the other side of the pedestal to read the page the book landed on. He frowned. "Mariners? What do sea fairies have to do with this?"

"They don't." Kendall sighed shaking his head. "It's a sign. Lucy's parents met when her mom played violin at the marine-navy where her dad worked. It's also the name of Lucy's favorite baseball team."

All three boys whirled around when they heard a rustling sound come from behind them gasping when they saw Logan's astral form.

"You're okay!" Kendall cried grinning.

"Yeah," Logan nodded hastily, he didn't know for how long he could stay in astral form not to mention his body was still tied up in a chair where demons could attack any minute now. "But Bernice Jessup, she kidnapped me."

"We know." James and Carlos said at the same time nodding. "Where are you?" Carlos asked.

Logan shook his head. "You can't find me."

Frowning all Carlos had to say to that was the smart reply of "Huh?"

"It's a trap." Logan insisted. "You can't come looking for me." He said just before his astral self faded away.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan slowly opened his eyes gasping when Bernice's face was only an inch away from his own. "W-what are you doing?"

"Are you alright?" Bernice asked seeming genuinely concerned. "You passed out on me."

Not able to stop himself Logan smirked. "Guilty?" He spoke in a patronizing tone. "Good, means you have a conscience."

Not paying any heed to his words Bernice walked to the back of the chair and began untying his hands.

Blinking Logan rubbed his sore wrist. "Why are you untying me?" He asked looking at her suspiciously.

"I'm letting you go." Bernice responded lowering herself and starting to untie the ropes around Logan's feet.

"Just like that?"

"I got twenty years on my name." Bernice said getting up, she threw the ropes away. "I never wanted to hurt you Logan. I just needed help." She said holding her hand out to Logan knowing he'd have trouble getting up after having been tied in a chair for four hours.

After a brief moment of hesitation Logan took her hand letting her help him to his feet. He wobbled but quickly regained his balance.

"There's a market a mile down the road." Bernice told him how to escape. "I'll stay away from you. I prom-" She stopped talking when a demon appeared near the living room door. He aimed a round silver disk at them.

Grabbing Logan's arm Bernice away pushing Logan to the floor with her just as the blue flew past their heads. Momentarily dazed Logan looked up in time to see the demon aim the weapon at them again. He waved his hand just as another blue beam shot out of the disk sending it flying in the opposite direction hitting the wall besides the demon instead.

Confused the demon looked at the hole in the wall besides him.

Smirking Logan took advantage of the demon's confusion Logan concentrated on the demon swinging his arm with full force using his telekinesis to move to demon into the glass window shattering them causing pieces of broken glass to fly every direction.

"Oh I'm good!" Logan cheered throwing a fist in the air proud that he'd handled a demon without the help of his brothers. His victory was short lived when he heard Bernice pant like she was in pain.

Looking down he paled when he saw her on the floor clutching her left shoulder. "Oh no." He said seeing a large piece of glass stuck in her shoulder blood oozing out from it like it didn't need to stay in her or anything else. "No." He said kneeling down next to her looking at the bleeding wound. "You just saved my life."

"I told you." Bernice looked at him smiling a watery smile. "I don't want you hurt."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"You're joking." Darryl said following Kendall to the living room hopping that it wasn't true and the oldest band member was just praying a stupid prank on him. Walking into the living room he felt a feeling of dread when he saw both James and Carlos watching the television with grim expressions. Kendall hadn't been joking.

There was broadcast with a female reporter standing outside the LA prison. 'I'm reporting live from the LA jail where an inmate has been reported to have escaped. A massive manhunt has been set to find the escapee. A woman by the name of Bernice Jessup also known as the queen of crime. She was awaiting trial for racketeering, money laundry and embezzlement.'

Sitting down on the couch between James and Carlos Darryl sighed loudly. "Unbelievable."

Carlos nodded agreeing with the inspector. "We called you right after the first broadcast started."

"So much for keeping this a secret." Darryl muttered shaking his head with disaproval. "This a nightmare."

"Welcome to our world." James snickered blinking when something accrued to him. After all Darryl was used to trouble not this kind. "You need an aspirin?" He asked in a kinder tone.

"What I need is Logan safe," Darryl stated in an loud angered tone. "Bernice in jail and nobody heard by any d-" He stopped talking his eyes landing on the disk in Carlos' hands. "Did you find out what that is?"

"We're still looking." Carlos replied. "We do know that Logan's definitely with Bernice."

"Did she contact you?" Darryl asked having expected a ransom of some kind.

"No he did." Kendall replied with a shake of his head. "Long story." He said seeing the confusion on Darryl's face. "He's okay, said we shouldn't come looking for him cause it's a trap."

"Did he say what kind of trap?" Darryl asked reaching into his pocket pulling out a small brown sac. "Maybe this will help." He said handing it to Kendall. "The DA's file on Bernice. That's all the information they pulled together for her trials. It's everything I copied before I got your phone call."

On the small cabinet besides the couch the phone started ringing. "Hello?" James said answering it. Hearing who it was he couldn't help but smirk. "Oh really? Could you hold on for a second?" He said before covering the top of the phone with his hand and looking over at Kendall. "Someone's calling for _Joane_ Waylor." He said grinning. "Jo-ane" He said holding the phone out of Kendall's reach as the older boy tried to snatch it out of his hands. "Waylor. Kind of sounds like Jo Taylor doesn't it?" He laughed letting Kendall take the phone. Seriously it was too easy and aperantly the spell agreed with he had sensed al along.

"Wrong number." Kendall grumbled into the phone before hanging up.

"Anyway..." Darryl said sounding taken aback by the boys' little display though also unhappy to bring them back the problem at hand. "Maybe something in the files can help."

Carlos sighed. "I hope Logan's not hurt."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan had moved Bernice onto to the couch and was busy trying to clean her wound with a wet cloth. Now he knew how to clean wounds learned that from his med classes but seeing the wound was quit deep he wouldn't really mind to have to anestesia.

Underneath his hands bernice shook from both pain and fear. She was a criminal, she had been hurt before but that was from other thugs who thought they stood a chance against her. Not from demons creatures who had powers and wanted her dead. "L-L-Logan?" She groaned.

"I have to clean the wound." Logan told her though he didn't sound pleased either. "I'm sorry."

Bernice nodded. "You know what you're doing?" She ask trying to make conversation and forget about the piece of glass Logan had pulled out of her shoulder using his powers on five minutes ago.

Logan smiled at that. "Actually yes. I've been taking med classes for a while." He smiled apologetic. "Though having some actual medical equipment would be nice." He said trying to clean the wound which was hard to do with the sleeve of Bernice's top digging into the wound to.

"You should go." Bernice mumbled. "More of Litvack's servants could be on their way."

"Well, as much as I would like to, I can't." Logan said looking at her. "Not until I know that you're okay." He said looking at her with a concerned look. He shrugged. "Besides, it's probably better just to stay put, you know, I mean now that we've been sighted, they'll expect for us to take off." He got up leaving the room returning with a towel in his hand a moment later. "Speaking of things that need to be taken off..." He said handing her the white towel. "your.. um... shirt."

Taking the towel Bernice started at it not knowing what Logan meant. "Excuse me?" She asked frowning when Logan's face turned beet red.

"I need to get to your.. um wound." He answered nodding towards her injured shoulder.

Feeling the blood rush to her cheeks Bernice shook her head. "Forget it!"

"I'm gonna be a doctor so taking your shirt of in front of me doesn't mean anything." Logan tried to soothe her.

Bernice narrowed her eyes at him. "In your dreams it means nothing." She muttered starting to take her top of anyway.

Logan didn't bother hiding his smile in triumph.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James had brought the Book of Shadows downstairs and was sitting on the couch going through it. Besides him Kendall was going through Bernice's files.

In front of them Carlos was pacing subconsciously tightening his helmet around his chin. "Do you have anything?" He asked for the up teenth time. He was starting to sound like those little kids in the backseat of a car constantly asking if they were there yet.

Kendall looked up from the papers he was going through. "Well, I'll give Bernice this. She works hard, tax evasion, racketeering, pick a crime, any crime."

James sighed. "I feel like the answer's right in frot of us we're just not seeing it."

"She's got good taste too." Kendall continued. "There's a whole money laundering indictment here based on a real estate development. Exclusive custom homes. Check out the brochure." He said handing Carlos the brochure.

Sitting down in the leather armchair Carlos read through the brochure. "Mariners Bluff. " He read the name of the store before chuckling. "Oh I'm sure the sea faires will be happy with those."

At his words Kendall's head shot up. "Wait what did you say?"

Carlos blinked. "Sea f-"

"No not that." Kendall shook his head turning to James. "What exactly did your give me a sign spell say."

Frowning James recalled the spell he had written that morning. "I beseech all powers above, send a sign to free my brother's heart, one that will lead him to his love. So?"

"The Book of Shadows specifically opened to the page on the Mariners." Kendall reminded him. "What if all the signs don't have anything to do with Jo and Lucy but with Logan." He turned back to Carlos. "Where is Mariners Bluff?"

Looking back at the brochure to find the location of the store Carlos' eyebrows rose. "Bodega Bay."

"Josephina's sports in Bodega Bay." Kendall said the first sign.

"You're right." James realized sitting up. "What were the clues? Mariners, Bodega Bay, Joane Waylor.."

"There's a waylor road in Bodega Bay." Carlos spoke grinning with excitement now that they were finaly getting somewhere. He let his arms fall to his side accidently hitting the tv remote turning it on.

The tv went right to a news report. 'In an exhibition game last night, the Mariners lost to the Angels, 8 to 7. In other news, Sa-"

"And where back to Jo and Lucy." James sighed. "Angels and Mariners."

"No it's the number." Kendall shook his head. "Bodega Bay, Waylor road lot 827."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Bernice woke surprised to find a blanket covering her. That wasn't the pnly surprise waiting for her. "Logan?" She asked her eyes landing on the boy watching over on the other side of the couch. "Why are you still here?" She didn't sound angry or sad and she really hoped she didn't sound relieved either.

"Because..." Logan wasn't so sure himself. "I believe you."

Bernice allowed herself to smile at that. Logan decided she had a nice smile when it was genuine and not there to hid evil intentions. "Thank you." Bernice continued smiling. "It's been a while since anyone believed in me."

"Or maybe since you believed in yourself." Logan guessed.

"I haven't always been like this." Bernice continued in a soft voice. "On the wrong side of law, always looking over my shoulder. I had dreams."

Logan smiled. walking to her side. "Well this _is_ the city of dreams." He reminded her. "Maybe someday you can still have your dreams." He looking into her dark green eyes.

"Someday..." Bernice felt herself drawn into Logan's dark brown eyes giving into the the feeling she leaned closer pleased when he did the same. Together they shared a deep pasionate kiss. Wanting more then just that Bernice's hands quickly found their way to the belt of Logan's pants.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Destiel knelt down in front of Litvack twitching when the demon removed his hand from his forehead.

"Interesting." Litvack mumbled nodding to himself.

Destiel lowered his head. "I know I screwed up. A bolivian right?" He asked knowing the same faith as what happened to Syke awaited him. He was going down but unlike Syke he planned on going down with dignity.

"This is diferent." Litvack muttered shaking his head. "You weren't only up against a mortal you were up against a witch."

"No excuse." Destiel spat glaring at the floor. "There are hundreds of witches out there I should be able to handle on myself."

"This one's diferent from all those witches..." Litvack mused. "Powerfull." He sniffed the air. "Take me to this mortal's home."

Destiel dared to look at his master. "They got to be long gone by now."

Litvack shook his head smirking evily. "Their esence remains there. I got to get there to gain excess to their minds."

"Read their minds?" Destiel asked frowning as he slowly got up. "To what end?"

The smirk on Litvack's face grew. "The source likes it when I bring him witches." He looked at all his servants who all ducked their heads. "That's got me where I am now."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Sitting on the floor in front of the couch Logan looked around the living room. Clothes were thrown everywhere and he was lucky to have found his boxers back. This was not how he'd expected he day to be like. He was in so much trouble!

He wasn't referring to his kidnapping which he was pretty sure stopped counting as a kidnapping the moment Bernice untied him.

No he was referring to his relationship or.. He felt guilty but he didn't know if he had actual reason to feel guilty seeing he and Camille were of at the moment though he knew he'd be pissed at Camille if it were the other way around. Yet they both were okay dating other people when they had one of their frequent break ups. Logan groaned. He was over thinking this too much. He turned his head when Bernice stirred on the couch.

She smiled seeing him. "I thought maybe you had left."

"I couldn't find all my clothes." Logan replied even though he knew that was not the answer Bernice was hopping for.

Sighing Bernice sat up using the white blanket to cover herself up. "You know I've been thinking... Maybe this doesn't have to end." She told him smiling. "What'd you say we run away... Too a place where nobody can ever find us."

Logan chuckled. "I'd say you're definitely a dreamer."

Bernice giggled. They leaned towards each other for another kiss.

Logan was confused when instead of meeting Bernice's lips he was kissing something hard. Opening his eyes he yelped when he saw he was kissing a stone statue of Bernice which was in the exact same position of how Bernice had been sitting. Someone must have transfor- 'Oh boy' Wincing Logan slowly turned his head.

Sure enough there stood Kendall, James and Carlos in the door opening looking at the situation in shock.

"Uh..." Logan blushed. Was there anything he could say that wouldn't make him seem like a man whore for having sex with his kidnaper. "W-What are you guys doing here?" He asked in a high pitched voice.

James was the first to recover from the shock. "We're rescuing you..." His eyes traveled over to the stone Bernice having nothing but the sheet to cover up her nakedness. Luckily for her the sheet transformed into stone with the rest of her. "From the hot naked girl."

"I told you to stay away!" Logan cried annoyed that they hadn't listened to him. They never listened to him!

Carlos nodded grinning. "I see why."

Unlike James and Carlos who were finding the entire deal hilarious Kendall was pissed. "I can't believe you!" He cried. "We've been worried sick about you thinking you were kidnapped and yo-"

"I was-am." Logan insisted.

Grinning James pointed to a pair of jeans laying on the floor. "Your pants."

"Thanks." Logan said walking over and grabbing the pants before walking back to them. "Look you guys have really got this all wr-" He stopped talking when he saw James and Carlos staring at the pants in his hand. He accidently also picked up Bernice's red panties. Blushing he hid the lingerie behind his back. "Wrong." He squeaked. "It's not what it looks like."

Kendall nodded frowning to show that he wasn't buying it. "Yeah we know it's a 'trap'."

"A very hot trap." Carlos added grinning.

Kendall still wasn't amused. "We thought she was hurting you! Camille feared she lost you!"

Logan felt his hearth sink to his stomach. "Camille?" He asked hating himself for what he'd done. "How did you find me anyway?" Logan asked busying himself grabbing up all his clothes.

"We'll explain later." Kendall told him. "Right now we gotta go. There's a demon behind this."

"Litvack I know." Logan nodded before pulling his shirt over his head. "How did you know?"

"We have the weapon he used to bail Bernice out of jail." James answered.

"No, no, no, no." Logan shook his head. "Litvack tried to kill Bernice in jail not bail her out."

Carlos looked at the stone Bernice. "Or so she says."

"I believe her." Logan told them in a firm voice. "Because on of Litvack's servants attacked here earlier."

"More reason to leave right now." James spoke up.

"Fine." Logan gave in. He nodded towards the stone Bernice. "Transform her back."

"What?" Kendall asked increduously. "You want us to bring her along?"

Logan nodded. "I told her I'd help her. We can't leave her here when everything we need is at the manor."

Although not agreeing with Logan Kendall flicked his hand at Bernice transforming her back.

Bernice blinked when Logan wasn't in front of her. Her eyes grew when she saw Kendall, James and Carlos. Straightening up she pulled the blanket up covering herself even more. "Hello again." She grinned at Kendall.

"Nice to see you again." James smirked waving at her.

"Put some clothes on." Kendall ordered. He Logan and James turned around to give Bernice some privacy. Carlos however didn't get the hint and kept on watching her. Clearing his throat Kendall grabbed the youngest shoulders and forcefully turned him around.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Grumbeling Kendall opened the front door letting the others in the manor.

Bernice glanced at her shoulder that still had some blood dried on it. "I think I should get this cleaned up. Do you have an peroxide?"

"Upstairs bathroom, medicine cabinet." James gave a curt nod gesturing towards the stairs.

"Thanks." Bernice said before walking up the stairs.

The guys walked into the living room where they immediatly cornered Logan. Kendall crossed his arms. "First I want to tell you that I'm relieved you're okay." He told his younger brother.

"Ditto." James and Carlos chorrused raising their hands.

"And second I like to tell you that you completly lost your mind." Kendall snapped.

"Out of you mind." Carlos nodded.

"Completly." James agreed.

They were all looking at him now. Realizing he was alowed to reply Logan sat down on the small couch. "Look I know it's stupid... but we have a demon to vanquish.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In the upstairs bathroom Bernice was going through the medicine cabinet.

"Hello Bernice."

Gasping when she heard Litvack's voice Bernice whirled around blinking when she saw no one there. Turning back she gasped seeing Litvack's reflection in the mirror instead of her own.

"It's a telepathic image." Litvack informed her annoyed by her lack of knowledge. "I'm only in your mind."

"How did you find me." Bernice demanded glaring at the image in the mirror.

Litvack smirked at the question. He was really enjoying toying this mortal before he finished her of. "The essence you left in this little dream house of yours. Lovely place. to bad you won't be able to enjoy it for long."

She could tell he was only trying to get to her. "You don't scare me!" She spoke in a dangerous low voice putting as much venom in her words as she could.

"Sure I do." Litvack chuckled. "And for good reason..." He smirked. "You see your essence isn't the only one here." He took a deep breath soaking in the smell. "You bedded a witch. And not just any witch. A Charmed One." He contiued looking impressed with her. "My offer is simple. Your life exchange for theirs."

"Screw you Litvack!" Bernice hissed.

Litvack just laughed at her. "Or I can keep sending demons after you till one of them succeeds." He shook his trying to stop himself from bursting out in laughter. "I'm evil just like you are. No matter what you do or who you sleep with. It's who you are. Bring me the witches and my weapon and I let you live." He said before his image faded.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"I found Litvack in the Book of Shadows." Carlos spoke up looking over at Logan who had his gazed fixed on Bernice who had just walked back in the living room and sat down at the dinner table. "But it doesn't say how to vanquish him. Maybe that means there isn't a way."

"Where there's a demon there's a way." Kendall said grinning. "Besides we got the upper hand this time. Litvack doesn't know he's got the Charmed Ones on his back."

Bernice sighed resting her head on the dinner table. "Sure he does." Realizng they were all looking at her she sat up. "I mean the demon that attacked me saw Logan's powers and I bet he told Litvack."

"Don't worry telekinesis it one of the most common powers in the magical comunity." Logan asured her smiling a smile that was supossed to make her feel better. "If he saw James have a premonition of Kendall shapeshift then it give away that we're from the Warren line."

"He'll come after you." Bernice said nodding. "I know him better then I'd like." She shuddered.

"Still doesn't help on how to vanquish him." James sighed. "It would help if we knew what other powers he has."

Logan looked at Bernice. "Do you know what powers Litvack has."

"No, sorry." Bernice shook her head. She glanced at Kendall who muttered something under his breath. She growled knowing he didn't trust her. "Hey, you still have that weapon right?"

"What?" James asked not knowing what she'd want with it. "Only demons can activate it."

"I can acivate it." Bernice replied. "I did it before."

Rolling his eyes Kendall nodded. "Sure you do?"

Bernice narrowed her eyes at him. "What you think I'm lying?"

"What do you think?" Kendall calmly asked. He dealt with her before and people who sent other people to kill his family weren't high on his trusting list. In fact they were very very low on the list.

"I think I don't like your implications!" Bernice snapped getting up walking up to him. "I'm in this mess because Litvack tried to off me, remember?" She cried getting in his face. "If you don't trust me, that's fine! I really don't care. But trust this! I've had it with all this supernatural crap, and I'll do anything I have to get out from underneath it."

Kendall didn't seem taken back by her getting in his face at all. "That's my point."

"Okay." Logan's voice wavered as he moved to stand between Kendall and Bernice. Bernice might be a criminal but Kendall was one pissed big brother not to mention the most powerful Charmed One. He might lock calm but Kendall could easily transform Bernice into a mere ant and squish her. "I trust her." He said looking at Kendall before turning to James and Carlos. "I'm just asking you guys to trust me. If we're going to get Litvack, then we're gonna have to work together... with Bernice. Otherwise, we're all gonna be dead."

Kendall looked away from Logan. He sighed turning to James and Carlos. "Let's get that weapon."

Shrugging the two youngest Charmed Ones got up and followed Kendall out of the living room.

Bernice watched them go before looking at Logan with wide eyes. "I... I don't know what to say.."

"You don't have to say anything." Logan said holding up his hand. Sighing he put his hands in his pocket looking down before eeting her gaze. "What we did today at your place. It wasn't supossed to happen."

"I know." Bernice sighed.

Logan shook his head. "You don't... I have... Camille doing this hurt her and don't ever want to to do that to her." He sighed. "I'll be right back." He said before walking out of the room.

Sighing sadly Bernice looked over at the showcase against the wall. Like she expected it wasn't her reflection that she saw in the glass, it was Litvack's. "We're on our way."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James goaned as they walked through the gates of the cemetry. "He lives in a cemetry how cliché is that?"

Carlos chuckled following Bernice. "At least it isn't a warehouse this time."

They stopped at the mausoleum door. Kendall sighed deeply. "Alright Bernice goes inside, we follow, I transform him then we and Bernice try to activate the weapon."

"Maybe you should give me the weapon now." Bernice sugested.

"Don't think so." Kendall shook his head holding the disk up.

Bernice growled. "Listen, the guy wants me dead remember? The only way for me to stay alive long enough for our plan to work is to show him good faith."

"Double crossing us kind also shows good faith." Carlos said looking a Bernice suspisciously.

Logan sighed in exasperation. "Guys we've been through this..."

Grumbeling Kendall handed Bernice the silver disk.

"Thank you." Bernice smirked opening the door to the mausoleum. She looked at the guys. "You guys wait at the base of the step for my signal." She looked at Logan looking into his eyes. "Trust me." She said before walking into Litvack's lair.

James watched her go before glancing at Logan. "You know this could be a huge mistake right?"

Logan nodded but walked inside the mausoleum the others following close behind him.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Litvack sat on his large chair, flipping through a very old, and thick book. The room is very dark, and the entrance is lit by a few torches placed in holes in the wall. Destiel was the only servant in there, he looked up when Bernice entered.

She looked at him showing no fear. "Hello Litvack."

"Well, well." Litvack smirked closing the book he had been going through. "I was wondering when you were going to show."

Bernice glanced back at the enterance to see the guys sneek into the mausoleum hidding behind the wall. She looked down at the disk in her hand. "Before you kill me.." She started snorting when she saw Destiel aim his weapon at her.

Litvack held up his hand gesturing at Destiel to lower his weapon. "It's alright."

"I wanted to give you something." Bernice said walking closer to the chair the demon was sitting on holding out the disk. "Hoping you'd spare me."

"Hm..." Litvack seemed taken back. "I'm afraid that's not enough."

Bernice just smirked. "Now!"

Kendall flicked his hands at everyone in the room transforming everone into a stone statue of themselves.

"Nice." Carlos grinned. He and the others walked away from their hidding place. "That was easy."

"A little too easy." Kendall nodded. He walked over to the stone Litvack who held his hand out to the weapon in Bernice's hands. Kendall was about to grab the weapon from Bernice's hands when Litvack's hand moved. Pieces of grin fall of of him as he transformed back to normal.

Gasping Kendall backed away back to where Logan, James and Carlos were standing. "How did he not transform!"

Litvack chuckled. "I'm imune to those parlor tricks witch! Bernice didn't tell you?" He mocked looking down at Logan who's eyes had grown wide.

"She said she didn't know..." Logan said his voice doing nothing to hide his shock.

"Oh she knew." Litvack laughed getting up from his chair. "She just didn't tell ya. She showed her true colors." He smirked. "Her true evil colors." He reaches his left hand out to his side, and the rotating triangular sphere of fire appeared.

James shot Logan an angry look. "Logan I want you to know I'm really mad at you right now!"

"No, no wait." Logan shook his head. "Something isn't right."

"Yeah the demon with fire sphere _that's_ what's not what not right!" Kendall hissed at him.

Litvack slowly lifted his arms making the triangular sphere grow. "The Source will be pleased."

Logan's eyes grew when he realized something. "Kendall transform Bernice back!"

"What?"

"Just do it!" Logan cried.

Frowning Kendall flicked his hand at the stone Bernice.

Bernice blinked not understanding what was going on. She looked at over at the guys before glancing at the weapon she still had in her hands. Smirking she aimed the weapon at Litvack.

The guys glanced at each other as Litvack was letting the triangular sphere of fire float towards him. Kendall and Logan nodded. "Tell the source we said hi." Logan said grinning just before Bernice fired the weapon. he blue beam hit Litvack burning a hole straight through his back.

"Traitor!" Litvack screamed before exploding leaving nothing but dust.

Logan rushed to Bernice's side. "Are you alright?"

Bernice nodded brushing a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Of course I am." She smiled.

Kendall, James and Carlos walked up to them all three looking confussed. "I don't get it." Carlos said frowning. "What just happened?"

"Bernice saved us." Logan answered with a small shrug as it were obvious.

"You're saying this was part of the plan al along?" Kendall asked shocked but at the same time impressed with the younger boy. Maybe he wasn't only in in the family fit to do all the scheming.

"Yes and no." Logan replied smiling.

"I had to make it look like I was tricking you guys." Bernice told them. "If I had told you about his power, you would have come up with a different plan of attack. Litvack would have known it." She explained. "He's telepathic, remember? So, he had to believe I double-crossed you. So you had to believe."

"How did you know Logan would figure it out?" James asked.

Bernice smiled. "Trust.. I Logan and myself."

"Yeah..." Carlos dragged the word out. "We still got a concert." He reminded the others.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"It feels right girl, 'just give me a sign'  
>We're gonna party all night<br>Have the time of our life, yeah  
>I can't fight how I'm feelin inside<br>We can party all night, have the time of our life."

"Thank you everyone!" Carlos cheered thanking the audiance of the night club just before they headed back backstage for a wardrobe change. "One hectic day." He said as he huriedly got into a diferent jeans.

James nodded. "Boy did we read Bernice wrong. She even went and turned herself in."

"Not so surprising." Kendall said giving himself a brief one over in the mirror. "We read _all_ the signs wrong."

Logan smiled. "She even thanked me for changing her life."

"Wow." James whistled. "You must have been real good..." He raised an eyebrow realizing it might be better to not finish that sentence. "Influence on her."

Logan snorted. "How did you find me anyway?"

Carlos ducked his head. "Umm I uh cast a little spell to help Kendall. It was suppose to help her decide between Jo and Lucy, but it led us to you. Naked... I might add."

"The give me a sign spell." Logan nodded remembering the conversation they had that morning. He looked at Kendall. "So what was the outcome? Jo or Lucy?"

Kendall smiled grabbing his guitar. "I never needed a sign to figure out who I loved." With that said they walked back up the stage sitting down in the chairs that had been put there ready. They started their next song.

"Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend."<br>Kendall started singing his verse. "Have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone? And there isn't anything they could of said or done." As he was singing his eyes found his way towards the girl he'd chosen. He easily found her, she stood out like.. Like the angel she was... or had been. She'd been to their first concert and had been watching over them from years before that. She saved his life and... And he truly loved her. And everyday I see you on your own, and I can't believe that your alone." He smiled when they made eye contact. "But I overheard your girls and this is what they said, that you're looking for a looking for a boyfriend."

And he just hoped she still wanted him.

**Author: That's right this story's going Jendall. Sorry to the Kucy lovers.**


	34. Murphy's Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch33: Murphy's Luck.

"What am I doing?" Magie Murphy asked herself in a shaking whisper as she looked over the roof she was standing on. "T-this isn't me." She whispered closing her blue eyes as tightly as could. The seventeen year old blondine was contempting the biggest descision of her life.

"_Yes it is" _The voice in her head insisted urging her to walk over the edge and end it all. _"__It's all my fault. The car accident, the fire, my brother's death. I hurt the ones I love."_

Of course Maggie wasn't aware of the translucent darklighter standing behind her. A bold large man, and despite the fact that no one could see him he was dressed in a neat black suit and a bright purple tie._ "It has to stop."_

Tears were rolling down Maggie's cheeks by now. "I hurt the ones I love." She let out a strangled sob. "I don't deserve to live." She told herself takking a step closer to the edge.

_"This is who I really am." _The darklighter whispered using the power of sugestion which only angel like beings like himself could posses. _"Cursed."_

"I'm cursed." Maggie sobbed.

Meanwhile a crowd was forming on the ground looking up at Maggie some encouraging her to jump while others called her nuts. Thinking his work was done the darklighter orbed away. Unlike when a whitelighter orbed in a silhouette of tiny white and light blue orbs the darklighter orbed away in a silhouette of tiny black and purple orbs.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos' Pov:  
>Frowning I got out of the van. I was on my way back to the manor from the store when I got stopped by the police. It wasn't hard to miss what was going on seeing everybody was looking up at a large building.<p>

Looking up I gasped maniging to make out the outline of a young girl standing at the edge of the rooftop. She wasn't going to... "Oh no." I whispered.

"She's really going to jump." A fat woman besides said pointing up. She was enjoying this way too much. Someone should really inform her that this was real life and not some show. "Unlucky Maggie's gonna jump."

Now saying somthing like that is just plain mean. Damn I wish Kendall or Logan were here they could us their powers to either get to girl or bring her to safety before she hurt herself.

Damn I had to do something!

A flash of golden light flashed before my eyes suddenly I found myself staring at Maggie. I stared at my hands opening and closing my mouth a couple of times. "Wh-a..?" A new power? Looking up I saw Maggie staring at me with large green eyes. "Don't do it." I guess I don't get the originality prize huh?

End Carlos' pov.

"W-where did you come from?" Maggie asked looking around fearfully as she backed away from Carlos getting closer and closer to the edge of the building. "How did you get here?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I don't know?" Carlos asked smiling sheepishly hoping to get a smile from the young girl. "Please come away from the edge." He pleaded holding out his hand to her. "I can help you."

Maggie rapidly shook her head. "No one can help me." She sobbed trying to get away from him. "I wa- I wanted to help people now ah- all I do is hurt them." She cried. "I deserv- Ah!" She ended up screaming in fear when she lost her balance.

And it wasn't just because Carlos was a Charmed One. It was because he was Carlos Garcia he leaped forwards managing to grab Maggie's wrist hanging on to the edge of the building with his other hand.

"Let me go!" Maggie screamed struggling against his grip around her wrist. "Please!"

"No!" Carlos cried. "You're seventeen! This isn't the answer!" He grunted when Maggie started to slip out of his grip.

This would be a great time to figure out how he did that teleportation thing.

"Carlos is that you?!"

Opening his eyes which he didn't remember closing Carlos looked up to Darryl and three other cops arrive at the scene. "Help?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Hey." Kendall said walking into the kitchen finding James sitting at the table in the looking into a little black book. "Where are the others?"

"Carlos went to the store about an hour ago." James replied not looking up from his agenda. "And Logan's hanging out with Camille." He briefly looked over at Kendall who was rumaging through a cabinet closet. "What day is it?"

Grabbing his ceral Kendall walked over to the fridge. "Thursday." he answered. "You think Logan's gonna tell Camille about Bernice?" He asked pouring some milk in his bowl.

"Nope." James smirked seeing what his plans were for the day in his agenda. "Lindsay on Thursday." His cheerful demeanor faded away when Kendall sat down at the kitchen table and started eating his cereal. James crossed his arms sending Kendall an annoyed look.

The older boy frowned not getting it. "What?"

"You still haven't told them have you?" The cupid witch hybrid stated clearly annoyed. "Dude you already told us you liked Jo three days ago what's the problem?"

Kendall sighed. "The problem is Lucy's autographing tour. She's of visiting cities signing augraphs to promote her new CD and I can't just dump her over the phone."

"Yeah I doubt skyp-" James sentence was cut short when his phone started ringing. "Hello?" He frowned trying to keep up with the rushed story Carlos had launched in. "Fire transportation?" He repeated. "I'm sure Kendall will find something on it in the Book of Shadows." He said before quickly handing his phone to a stunned Kendall.

"Lindsay is hot." James informed Kendall nodding gravely like he was talking about a medicine to all diseases and not the girl of the week.

In response Kendall just gave him an unimpressed look.

"Her dad owns a candy factory!" James cried willing Kendall to understand that he simply couldn't just pass this oppertunity up.

Kendall just smiled getting up. "But you were right." He said patting James shoulder. James blinked not knowing what Kendall was talking about looking at his older brother in confusion as he handed him his phone back.

"I have to tell Jo I love her!" Kendall loudly announced sounding passionate and determined. Throwing his fist in the air Kendall quickly left through the back door.

"Gotta learn to shut up." James muttered before worthlessly bringing his phone to his ear. "You were saying..." He grumbled.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Darryl had his hand on Maggie's back as he walked her towards the entrance of the police station when the girl suddenly froze. She looked at Darryl her eyes filled with the kind of fear no seventeen year old should feel. "Are there guns in there?" She said bringing her gaze to the door.

"It's a police station." Darryl reminded her.

"They might go of." Maggie said shivering at the thought. She had already hurted way to many people. "Things like that happen around me."

"I'm more worried about you hurting yourself." Darryl told her. "It's going to be fine." He said putting a hand on her back again and gently began ushering her inside.

Letting Darryl guide her to his office she carefully sat down when he pulled out a chair in front of his desk for her. "I appreciate what you're trying to do inspector." She wanted him to know she was grateful. "But you can't help me. No one can."

"Then we'll find someone who can." Darryl promised. He sat down and pulled out a document from his desk drawer. "Can you tell what exactly happened this morning?"

A lonely tear rolled down Maggie's cheek. She seemed to have a sudden interest in the floor. "I don... It was like a nightmare inspector Morris." She said looking at his with tear filled eyes that screamed of desperation Darryl fought the urge to get up and want to fight whatever was hurting this girl so much. "Like a bad dream... Only it wasn't." Maggie continued shaking her head. "Voices in my head, everything was spinning..." She let out a choked sob which she couldn't keep in longer.

"Is there anyone I can call for you?" Darryl offored. "Family? Friends?"

"No, no, no." Maggie shot up shaking her head. "They're safer there. I shouldn't even be alive and if it hadn't been for that angel I-"

"Excuse me?" Darryl interrupted her. He didn't sound shocked or mad because... Because he fortunately and unfortunately knew there were things in the world like angels, demons and of course witches. "Did you say angel?"

Maggie nodded a weak smile on her face which despite the tears stains on her cheeks made he look so much better. "He apeared out of this warm golden light when I was on the rooftop. He saved me."

"Your... angel," Darryl started. He had to ask even though he already knew the answer. "Did he happen to be the boy wearing a hockey helmet?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Flamming a fire based teleportation power used only by high level demon," James read from the book looking over at Carlos who was sitting on the old worn couch a few feet away from the book pedestal with the Book of Shadows where James was stood. The pretty boy frowned when Carlos didn't react. The youngest Charmed One just sat there resting his head in his hands

Shrugging James continued reading. "or by very powerful elemental powered witches like firestarters. The power teleports a person who seems to engulfed by intense flames from one place to another."

Smirking James walked over to the old couch sitting down next to Carlos. "Looks like you won't be using it much."

"Why." Carlos asked not looking up.

"It says it uses a whole lot of energy." James said smirking. "Maybe flaming's actually handy for you."

James' shoulders sank when Carlos' lips didn't even twitch. How was he supossed to be jealous of Carlos getting another active power when the by kept on sitting acting like a kicked puppy. "What's wrong?"

"On my way back to the store I stopped when there was this huge crowd around a building so I went to see what it was." Carlos started telling James what happened with a far away look on his face. Had he not come in to he new power then... Then Maggie would have jumped. "There was a girl, Maggie standing on the edge of the rooftop."

"Oh..." James' eyes grew when he realized where this was going. "She didn't..."

"No." Carlos shook his head a small grin forming on his face. "That's when I got my new power and flames up there in time to save her."

"Talk about luck." James nodded smiling. "You said the girl's name was Maggie right?" He asked with a pensive look on his face. "Maybe it was Unlucky Maggie?"

"You know her?" Carlos asked his eyes growing.

James nodded. "She was on the news. She was saint and all helping out in hospitals charity and all that stuff when it all changed over night and she became the unluckiest person in Los Angeles." He said just as Carlos' phone started ringing.

"Hi Darryl." Carlos greeted already back to being his cheerful self.

'You're not the one who's part angel right?' Darryl asked. No humor could be detected in his voice.

Carlos shook his head despite that the inspector couldn't see him. "No sir." Carlos said grinning. "James is part cupid." He said putting his phone on speaker.

"Maggie Murphy here claims her rescuer was an angel who appeared to her in a warm gold light.' Darryl spoke somehow managing to sound like the down to earth guy he is while talking about angels.

James snorted. "Good thing she didn't see him apear out of flames or she'd think he was a whole other kind of angel."

"Just be careful." Darryl sighed. "We're going to send her to a psychiatric ward. Maggie might ID you and I'm pretty sure that's not the kind of publicity you want."

"Thanks Darryl." Carlos said before hanging up. He then turned back to James who had his hands in his pockets. "We're going to check if that girl's alright aren't we?"

"Of course we are."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Walking into the lobby of the Palm Woods Kendall smiled instantly spotting the person he was looking for sitting in a chair against the wall reading a magazine. Smiling he sat down on the free chair besides her. "Hi."

Jo looked at him from over her magazine a huge smile forming on her face which she quickly tried to cover up holding her magazine higher to cover her mouth. "Hi." Once she was sure her face didn't betray her emotions she lowered the magazine putting it on her lap.

"So... Are you here for Logan and Camille cause Camille kicked me out so she and Logan could be alone. Trust me you do not want to get in there." The way she said it made it clear Logan and Camille weren't just messing around.

"I'm not here for Logan." Kemdall said smiling.

Jo tilted her head. "Kendall, are you mad at me?" She asked frowning deeply as she thought how he had been avoiding her for the past three days.

"Don't be ridculous," Kendall chuckled waving his hand like he was waving the question away. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"That's why I asked." Jo replied. She sighed. "What's the matter?"

Kendall winced, he hadn't really practiced this speech. Well he just had to improvise, he was good at speeches. "Nothing just Lucy she-"

"Forget I asked." Jo interupted although not unkindly just sad. "It's none of my business."

"Lucy's gonna be really upset when..." He paused for the dramatic effect looking at Jo who looked directly back at him her gaze never wavering. "When I tell her that the one I love is... You." He finished grinning when Jo honey colored eyes grew twice their size.

Jo opened her mouth to reply only to find herself to amazed to find the right words. "Yeah?"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah." With that said they leaned forward kissing each other pasionatly un till Jo suddenly pulled back. "You haven't told Lucy yet?"

"She's out of town."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The darklighter walked into Darryl's office his eyes narrowing at the girl who looked extremely uncomfortable in her chair. The darklighter waved his hand down on his self transforming his suit in a police uniform. He stood at the door easing passing of as a guard.

Darryl stepped back inside his office carrying two steaming mugs of hot coffee. He sat down in the chair next to Maggie. "I brought you this." He said handing her a mug.

"Thanks." Maggie smiled taking it. She put the coffee on the desk. "I really saw him you know?" The seventeen year old insisted. "My angel. He's real."

"I believe you." Darryl nodded. "Trust me I do."

Maggie smiled at that. She reached for her mug accidently knocking her mug over, hot coffee spilled all over Darry's pants. The inspector hissed jumping up.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Maggie cried getting up standing on Darryl's foot. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." Darryl asured her holding his hands up to get her to stop fussing. "I'm just going to wipe this clean." He said turning away.

"Maybe you should stay away from me." Maggie sugested watching his retreating form. "People get hurt." She whispered hugging herself.

Just a moment after Darryl left Carlos and James walked up to the office stopping at the door. "That's her." Carlos said spotting Maggie.

"Any idea what we're gonna do on the whole angel thing?" James asked in a whisper.

"I don't think that's the problem." Carlos told James his gaze on the blond girl at the desk. "I was thinking," He said glancing up at James. "Maybe I can write a spell to help her."

James gave him a skecptic look. "We can't brainswash people to not being suicidal."

"But we can try turning her bad luck into good luck." Carlos said nodding eagerly. "I mean she's seventeen! She lost her brother, her house burned down she deserves it." He looked at James. "Alright what do I say?"

James shrugged. "It's your innocent and your plan. You make something up."

Looking back over at Maggie who fidgeted with the fabric of her green shirt, Carlos scrunched his face up trying to come up with a spell. "Uhm.. From this moment on your pain is erased, your bad luck as well..."

James waved arm in a circle letting Carlos know that that wasn't enough.

"Enjoy your good luck Maggie you're free from hell." Carlos finished grinning. Stardust formed in his hands and floated over landing on Maggie's head.

The two boys turned their back to the door when Darryl came back. Walking into his office he stepped on the spilled coffee on the floor slipping his face nearly met the floor when he was caught by none other then... Unlucky Maggie. She carefully helped him back up.

"Thanks." Darryl said straightening his tie.

Realizing what she just did Maggie's eyes grew wide with happiness and she covered her mouth with bother hands in shock. "Did I just do that?" She asked sounding like she was doing her best not to burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh my I hellped you!"

Glad that he had saved Maggie in more ways then one Carlos and James started heading towards the exit neither of the two aware of the darklighter watching them. "Not so fast." The darklighter muttered. He reached into his pocket pulling out hand full of black dust all of it landing on Carlos. "Your turn to be cursed witch!" He said his clothes transforming back in his suit right before he became translucent again.

Feeling a shiver run down his spine Carlos stopped.

"What is it?" James asked.

Blinking Carlos shook his head. "Just a chill." He answered shrugging. "Let's go." The two boys continued their way out of the station.

"That was a pretty good spell you did there." James complimented as they stepped through the doors and headed to the BTR-mobile. "And it worked!" The older brother cried grinning. "Took me a few times before my spells started working."

"Really?" Carlos said opening the door and sitting in down in the driver's seat. "You always write the spells so I guess it's the practice." He said patting his helmet before driving out of the parking spot. "This must be my lucky day!" He cried grinning wickedly.

Right after he said that a police car behind them drove straight into the back of the BTR-mobile. Both James and Carlos' heads slammed onto the dashboard.

Groaning Carlos lifted his head. And people wondered why he wore his helmet! Sitting up Carlos took time to be grateful for having put helmie on when they arrived at the police station. "And we haven't even got of the parking lot yet." He smiled turning to the side the smile was whipped from his face. "James?" The pretty boy hadn't moved his still laying on the dashboard blood flowing out of a wound on the side of his head.

Hastily unbuckling his seatbealt Carlos moved over to James' side. "James!" He cried shaking James' arm. "Come on bro please wake up!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Jo groaned crossing her as she leaned back against the wall. "You know this is _not_ hot I imagined this." She muttered her eyes skyward. "This changes everything Kendall."

"I know." Kendall nodded. He put his hands down on the chair, he easily found Jo's hand their fingers interwinded. "I'll tell Lucy as soon as I can." He told her his light green eyes meeting her deep brown.

"Now that's something I've been wanting to see for a while."

The two blondes looked to see Logan and Camille stand in front of them. Logan had his arm around Camille's waist. Both of them were pratically glowing. "The ex-angel and the witch." Camille gushed.

Logan snorted. "Not exactly your classic fairytale." He yelped when Camille elbowed his side. "But it's still great!" He squaked.

Kendall and Jo laughed un till Kendall saw Carlos and James walk into the lobby. Realizing Carlos was suporting James the oldest boy shot up from his chair. "What happened?"

Seeing the bandage on the side of James' head and the bruise or Carlos' cheek Logan immediately went into doctor mode. "What happened?" He repeated Kendall's question while proding James' head.

"We had a car accident." Carlos replied letting Logan study the bruise on his cheek. "I wan't looking." He quietly told his older brothers his gaze wandering to the floor. It was all his fault! He had been the one behind the wheel.

"Are you hurt?" Camille asked.

"We're fine." James grunted smiling at Jo when she got up letting him sit in her chair.

"James has a concussion." Carlos corected sullenly. His face brightened just the slightest when James cried out "Tattle tale!"

It just wasn't enough to lift Carlos' spirits. The short boy still felt responsible for James' head injury. "The doctor said-"

"You went to the hospital?!" Logan gasped realizing it must have been a bad car accident. "Did you wreck the BTR-mobile?" It may seem like he got his priorities mixed up, but they needed both their cars. Not to mention with all the days of they asked for they did not need to give gustavo an extra reason to freak out.

"It's already being take care of." Carlos answered smiling again. "It was pretty weird.. We were still on the parking lot and that car came out of no where." As he wondered about the weirdness of the accident he realized it was right after he cast a spell. Frowning he turned to James. "You don't think that spell backfired do you?"

James shook his head. "Impossible, there wasn't any personal gain."

"You cast a spell?" Camille asked leaning forward eager to hear. She still had mixed feelings about magic. Her mom had died because she refused medical treatment only gypsy healing methods. Her dad had banned magic from both her and her sister's life after her mom died. Now that she was facing magical problems Camille felt like some old part of her was coming alive again.

James grinned jealousy or not he was proud of his younger spiritual brother. "Carlos got a new power which he used to save Maggie Murphy from jumping of a building.

"Unlucky Maggie?" Camille and Jo asked at the same time making Carlos wonder if he was the only one who hadn't heard of the unlucky seventeen year old till that morning.

"Well she's not unlucky anymore." James continued smirking. "Carlos cast a spell to turn her luck around."

"Did it work?"

At that James and Carlos turned to Logan with surprised looks on their faces. They hadn't really stuck around long enough to see if Maggie had good luck now... "Oops?" The two offered shrugging.

"That's... so typical." Logan muttered palming his forehead in exasperation. "You cast a spell one someone without checking if it worked." Sighing loudly he grabbed Carlos' arm. "We're going to check that out right now mister. I'll drive the van." He said pulling the short boy to the door with him stopping to turn back to the others. "And you." He said pointing at James. "Go lay down but do not fall asleep till the headache is gone." With that said he and Carlos walked out of the Palm Woods.

Kendall watched him smiling he shook his head. "With friends like that who needs parents."

"Lay down." James rolled his eyes. "You expect me to walk back to the manor!" He cried after them even though he knew they were out of hearing range already.

"I'll drive." Camille said pulling out her car keys from the pocket of her jeans. She helped James up who despite his protest was a bit dizzy. Can't fool the method actress.

Kendall turned to Jo who was leaning against the wall lost in her thoughts. "You're coming?"

"Hm?" Jo blinked looking at him.

Kendall sighed. "I'll tell Lucy about us as soon as I can I promise."

"It's not that." Jo replied shaking her head. "I was just thinking about Maggie Murphy. She was doing all these great things when he life suddenly went to hell."

"Yeah... So?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know." Jo sighed. "I'm just thinking what if, you know all those accidents weren't really accidents. What if something was trying to make her jump."

Nodding Kendall also started to consider what kind of being would do something like that. "Something like a-

"Darklighter." Jo finished nodding.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Maggie cheerfully hummed a tune as she carefully wheeled the wheelchair with the schizophrenic elder woman to a large window so she could look outside for probably the first time in years. After all just because the woman didn't talk or move did not mean she couldn't enjoy a view. "Alright Mrs. Idleman." She said looking down at the woman who's eyes already seemed less dull. "Let's just get you out in the sunlight and let you see what's going on in the world. That's it, you're doing fine."

At the door to this room at the mental hospital Logan and Carlos were talking to a doctor. A large bold man who's bright purple tie sticked out over his white lab coat. "Maggie has made a remarkable turn around." He told the two boys. "Severely depressed this morning, now suddenly, she's smiling, laughing, helping others." His smile fadded as he continued. "However, I'm afraid her recovery is only temporary."

Logan frowned. "Why do you think that?"

"Once you've been on that ledge, Mr Mitchell you can never forget it." He said though it looked like he talking to Carlos instead of Logan. "That deep dark place never goes away. It haunts you, beckons you back."

"That's not true!" Carlos cried shaking his head. He looked over at Maggie who looked so much different from the scared girl he met on that rooftop. She was in different clean clothes, her hair no longer in that tight ponytail but loosely falling neatly down her shoulders and must of all she was smiling.

The doctor glared at him. "Oh, are you a psychiatrist?" He demanded.

"No." Carlos shook his head his annoyed expression fadding. "But I don't think that's true. Lots of people recover from depressions."

"Not people in Maggie's rather unique situation." The doctor informed them with a grim expression on his harsh face. "She still feels responsible for all the tragedies in her family's life. That pain doesn't just magically go away." He finished bitterly.

Oh that doctor had no idea. "Uhm... Can we go talk with her?" Logan asked.

"Of course." The doctor nodded. He watched the two witches walk into the room closing the door behind them. He smirked evilly before orbing away in a silhouette of tiny black and purple orbs.

Maggie who by now was araging flowers in a vase at a wooden table looked up when she saw the two boys stop at the table. Her smile grew when she saw Carlos. "I hoped you'd come so I could thank you." She told him grinned. She walked around the table pulling Carlos in a hug.

Although stunned Carlos was never one to pass up a hug so he simply hugged her back.

"I have so many questions." Maggie said once she pulled away.

"I think you have to wrong idea of my friend." Logan gently told the girl.

"He saved my life." Maggie said smiling happily.

Logan wasn't sure how to convince the girl who was already in a fragile state of mind that Carlos wan't an angel. "There was so much going on this morning." He tried. "I mean, it was really confusing, there were so many people."

"But that doesn't change what he did." Maggie told Logan. "Carlos from Big Time Rush is an angel." She continued grinning.

Logan moaned. And she recongized them? He should just give up.

"How are you feeling now?" Carlos asked looking at Maggie with a cocerned gaze. "Better I hope."

Maggie grinned. "Better then I've felt in ages."

"Even though you're here?" Logan asked looking around the mental institution.

"I'm alive and more importantly I feel alive again." To show how great she felt Maggie made a little twirl. "I'm able to give, I'm able to help people. I haven't been able to do that for a while." She told them her voice calm again. "It's like everything's changed... Like I own myself again."

Logan slowly nodded. "Uhm why- How d-" He shook his head choosing to drop the question.

Maggie however understood. "What made me decide to go on that rooftop?" She guessed. "I just wanted it to stop."

"To stop what?" Carlos asked.

Maggie sighed. "The voice in my head that kept telling me that I was hurting people not helping them. That I was causing pain and trouble wherever I went. That it was all my fault. It was like I was cursed."

"Cursed?" Carlos quietly repeated. He turned to Logan who had the same surprised expression on his face. Before either of the two could say something Carlos phone beeped signaling he had a text message. Reading it Carlos' hearth sank. "Gustavo found out what happened to the BTR-mobile. He wants to speak to me asap."

"Want me to go with you?" Logan offored even though he feared Gustavo a lot more then Carlos did.

"Nah." Carlos shook his head waving his hand indicating that it was no big deal. "I can handle angry Gustavo."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall, Camille and Jo were in the attic searching the Book of Shadows for darklighters. "I know there's a whole section on darklighters somewhere." Kendall muttered turning over another page.

"You know someone should really index that thing." Camille said nodding towards the book from her spot on an old soft chair. It maybe an old one but it was comfy, plus it didn't look old so maybe she'd ask if she could keep it once she got her own place. She glanced at Jo who stood besides Kendall. "Are you sure about this?"

Jo looked insutled. "I've been a whitelighter for over 90 years." She said her voice holding a silent 'duh'.

"Just asking." Camille snicked holding up her hands in the air likse she was surendering. The two girls turned to Kendall when his cell phone started ringing.

Shrugging Kendall answered the phone. "Hello?"

'Hi baby?' Lucy's cheerful voice greeted him.

Kendall's face fell. He almost forgot about Lucy. "Lucy... Hi."

'Did you miss me?' Lucy asked playfully.

Realizing it was the goth Jo pointed to herself and then the door giving Kendall an questioning look silently asking if she should leave the room.

Kendall shook his. "No."

'No?' Lucy repeated disapointed.

"Eh I was talking to the cat." Kendall quickly covered. "So are you in New york?"

'I'm in my hotel room right now.' Lucy answered. 'Listen, maybe it's my imagination but I sensed a little… something going on. Or not going on at all, if that makes any sense.'

It made sense. At least to Kendall it did but he refussed to tell her while she was in another state. "Everything is fine

'So that feeling that you had something important to tell me but didn't wanna ruin my trip, that's just all in my head?' Lucy was really good in this.

"Can we talk when you get back?" Kendall asked.

'Fine.' Lucy sighed. 'See you soon.'

"Bye." Kendall sighed in relief when she hung up. He looked up to see both Camille and Jo looking at a page in the Book of Shadows with worried expressions. Looking down he read the page. Darklighter - Forces good souls into suicide through telepathic suggestion. Very dangerous.

"You gotta be kidding." Kendall groaned.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Do you think cars like that are cheap?! Do you!" Gustavo demanded leaning forward in his desk so Carlos could feel Gustavo's breath against his face. "Let me tell you the money to get it repaired is going of your salary!"

Okay he expected that one. Carlos sat in the chair in front of Gustavo's desk smiling a small but cheerful smile. Like he hadn't guessed this would happen and it wasn't like he really needed the money anyway so no point in getting all sad about it.

"Oh and trust me I know you are accident prone!" Gustavo continued his rant. "You dogs break everything and manage to get away with it to! This has gone way to far!"

Not even blinking Carlos nodded. So far this was going fine.

Behind the closed door the darklighter looked at the one sided conversation through the window on the door. Smirking he waved his hand towards Gustavo black smoke only visible to the darklighter flew out of the darklighter's hand landing on Gustavo who continued his rant unaware of magical influences.

"It's like you don't even realize you could have easily killed both yourself and James! Is that what you want?! Kill your friends?!

Carlos paled. "Of course not!"

"Well it sure as hell looks like it!" Gustavo snapped stomping his right foot on the floor like a small child throwing a tantrum. For a moment Gustavo's voice didn't sound like his own. "You wanna burn them like are supposed to do with witches?"

At those words Carlos felt his insides turn cold. "Wh-what?"

"I said you gotta earn back those stitches!" Gustavo repeated. "Seven stitches which you are going to pay for! And now get out!" He cried pointing to the door.

Nodding Carlos quietly got up and walked out of the door. He continued walking till he was out of the studio. He let out a shuddering breath leaning against the door. "It's alright." He told himself putting his helmet on. "I can handle an angry Gustavo."

He did not see the darklighter dark orb besides him. _"No I can't." _The darklighter used the power of suggestion to plant the thought in Carlos' head. _"I hurt my brothers... Just like I almost drowned Logan all those years ago."_

Carlos moaned remembering the accident when he almost drowned Logan on the ice. Sniffing Carlos walked away his pace quickening with every step.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Walking into the living room Logan was met with the concerned gazes of Kendall, James, Camille and Jo. "What's going on?" He asked already knowing that it couldn't be good.

"Where's Carlos?" Kendall asked lookingpast Logon hoping to see the youngest Charmed walk up behind him.

"At the studio." Logan answered his eyes darting to everyone in the room trying to figure out what the problem was.

"There might be a darklighter after him." Jo answered grimly. She looked at James next to her on the couch. "That car accident it was right after Carlos cast that spell wasn't it?"

James nodded. "Yeah."

"The darklighter must have seen him cast it." Kendall sighed.

Camille grabbed the phone from the small cabinet next to the couch and dialed Carlos number. She sighed when it went straight to voicemail. "I can't get through."

"Maggie thought she was cursed." Logan told them.

"She probably was until Carlos turned her luck around." Jo nodded. "See, there's a certain type of Darklighter that drives future Whitelighters to commit suicide." She explained.

Logan frowned, he walked over sitting down on the small couch. "What do you mean?"

"The only way to keep a future whitelighter from becoming one is to have them take their own life." Jo explained looking remorseful. "To lose their souls forever."

"They curse them." Kendall nodded adding to the explainiton. "They bring their victims self doubt, bad luck, the kind that hurts other people."

"And then reinforce that by praying on their thoughts." Jo continued. "make them think that they are responsible for all the pain when they're actually not." She finished she and Kendall looked at each other smiling.

The others had watched the couple explain the situation and were now looking at them oddly. "Ain't that cute." He said sensing the couple's love.

Logan snapped his fingers getting everyone's attention. "Back to the problem. The darklighter? That's not suicide that's murder."

"Not really." Jo shook her head. "They never actually push their victims, they only compel them to jump."

"So Carlos didn't save Maggie from herself." James concluded. "He saved her from a darklighter."

Camille growled slamming the phone done after another atempt at calling Carlos. She looked at Jo. "What is wrong with his phone?"

Jo turned to Camille with a sad expression. "Bad Luck" She answered. "If the darklighter destroys Carlos, he destroys the good luck spell and leaves Maggie unprotected."

James smirked. "He's not gonna get Carlos." He said with full faith in their younger brother.

"James.." Kendall sighed his hands curling into fists. It wasn't that he didn't have fate in Carlos he just also knew that Carlos wouldn't have a choice if the darklighter used his powers on him. "He can play with his thoughts, make Carlos believe anything he wants him to believe."

"But still.. I mean it's Carlos. Fun loving corndog obsessed Carlos." James said he reached for a piece of paper on the coffee table his hand brushed against the red video game controler. "He wouldn't-" He stopped talking being pulled into a premonition.

**/**A little boy wearing a hockey helmet which was way to big for his small round head stood at a bridge that looking down at the icy water as thick tears rolled down his cheeks.**/**

James' head shot up. "We've gotta find Carlos."

"What did you see?" Logan asked looking at James with concerned dark brown eyes.

James turned to Kendall. "Six year old Carlos crying at the bridge after the water accident."

Kendall's expression changed into something Jo couldn't quite read a mix of sadness and worry. "What accident?"

To Camille surprise Logan also looked confussed. "The hockey game?" The smart boy asked.

"It was one of our first big hockey games." Kendall started explaining. "We'd just gotten our powers a few months before that and one of the older boys from the other team was being a jackass to Carlos." He sighed sadly. "We didn't have any control of our powers yet and our powers are connected to our emotions."

"Carlitos melted the ice around the boy and Logan was standing to close. He fell in the water." James finished for Kendall both of them were looking at the floor. "Kendall had to dive in to save him. Both of them got pheneumia and Logan got became an aqua phobic."

"Carlos felt guilty for weeks." Logan added nodding.

"But he was six!" Camille cried. "There's not way he would have jumped of that bridge."

"But the Darklighter will make him think that he was going to." Jo reminded her. "He'll mess with Carlos' head and try and take him back to that same dark place. And he'll say whatever he has to and make him do something he would never otherwise do."

Logan rubbed his chin trying to figure out what they should do next. "How do we find a darklighter?"

"With a whitelighter." Jo answered shoulder slumping. "We-They sense each other."

The phone started ringing Camille imediatly grabed it throwing the phone at Kendall. "Carlos?"

'Hey Kendall.' Carlos' voice sounded hoarse like.. he had been crying?

"Carlos where are you?" Kendall asked his voice gentle but demanding.

'I don't really know but I can't start the car... and-and this stage just really sucks.' As if to prove Carlos right the phone started making cracking noises.

Kendall looked at the others before remembering something. "Carlos your new power! Try flaming home."

'But I don't know how I did it the first time an-' The line went dead before Carlos could even finish that sentence.

"Carlos? Carlos can you hear me?!" Kendall cried into the phone sighing in defeat when there was no reply. He handed the phone to Camille who put it back on the cabinet. "Camille can we borrow your car?"

Camille gave a curt nod. "Of course." She tilted her head. "But where do you plan on finding him."

"We need a little good luck." Kendall asnwered. "Maggie's good luck might effect our search and we don't have time for scrying." He looked at James. "We need a map."

James nodded getting up he rushed out of the room.

Logan turned to Camille. "Can.. Can you stay here in case Carlos come back?"

Camille nodded smiling a small smile which she hoped would reassure her boyfriend. "Of course." She suddenly grabbed his hand pulling him down so they were on eye level. "As long as you be careful."

Smiling Logan nodded leaning forward the two shared a deep kiss that would make movie couples jealous.

Jo got up. "I'm coming with you."

"Oh no you're not." Kendall shook his head. He gently took her hands in his and looked down at her eyes filled with love, tiredness and concern. "You don't think I forgot what the last darklighter did to you. I'm not risking it. He might recognize you."

Although touched that Kendall cared so much for his words only made her feel more useless then she already felt. "I hate this." She spat. "I want to help."

"I know." Kendall nodded. "And I'm sorry."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

At the mental hospital Maggie was peacefully playing gin with another young male patient when Kendall, Logan and James rang into the room rushing to her table. "Maggie, hi remember me?" Logan asked.

"Of course." Maggie nodded smiling.

"We need your help finding Carlos." Kendall told her.

Maggie blinked. "Carlos?"

"Your angel." James added nodding rapidly. "He's in trouble. Big time."

"The kind of trouble you can reltate to." Logan added.

The seventeen year old nodded to show she understood. "How can I help?" She asked determined to help the boy who changed her life hours ago.

Logan unfolded a city map on the table. "We need you to point anywhere on this map." He told her.

Frowning Maggie tilted her head in confussion. "I don't under-"

"Please." Kendall pleaded. "We need some of your good luck."

Maggie closed her eyes before pointing to a spot on the map. Opening her eyes she nodded. "Here."

Looking at the spot Maggie was holding her finger on James gulped. "There's a bridge there to."

"It's close by." Kendall said. He looked at Maggie. "Thank you."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos had kept on walking from where he'd left the van. He had his arms around himself trying to stop shivering. Images of the car accident of that afternoon and the hockey accident from when they were little kept playing in his head. He stopped when he spotted a white bridge a few feet away. 'Just like the one in Minnesota.'

_"It's okay, no need to be afraid." _The darklighter planted the thoughts in Carlos' head in a soothing voice. _"I know what needs to be done. It's the best thing."_

Taking a shuddering breath Carlos started walking towards the bridge not bothering to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

_"The best thing for everyone." _The darklighter continued._ "It's something I should've done a long time ago. Jump." _He smirked when Carlos walked over to the side of the bridge his tears now dripping into the river. _"Should have done this a long time ago."_

"I-I-I don't want to." Carlos whispered shaking his head.

_"If it wasn't for me my love would still have her father." _The darklighter spoke enjoying the poor boy's missery.

That was it. Carlos started sobbing. "Misty." With shaking hands he took his helmet of putting it on the ground. "It's all my fault." He was starting to agree with the voice in his head.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Jo stop it!" Camille cried watching her best friend pace in front of her. The two girls were in the attic after Camille had sugested they'd look for something in the Book of Shadows. Jo's frustration had reached it's peak when there wasn't anything usefull at all. "There's nothing we can do." Camille said in a quieter tone.

"Damn it!" Jo growled in frustration. Not only were her charges facing a darklighter a whitelighter's natural enemy but there was a high chance that they wouldn't be on time to save Carlos. "I can't just sit back and do nothing." She whispered brokenly.

Her head shot up glaring at the ceiling but Camille knew she was glaring at someone else. A higher power, the elders.

"Give me my powers back." Jo said in a deadly calm voice. "I want my powers back. I want my powers back, I want them back now!" She demanded glaring at the ceiling hoping to put every bit of anger and frustration over becoming mortal in that glare so her bosses would feel it.

"I can't keep being mortal if this is the cost. I CAN'T lose Kendall! Not at the expense of losing one of his brothers." And now she was just crying, dropping to her knees her rage melting being replaced by fear. "You have to let me help. You have to give me my wings back." She finished bowing her head. She didn't look up un till she heard Camille cry out.

"Jo!" Camille was grinning. "Your hands."

Looking down at her hands Jo grinned recognizing the briliant gold glow emitting from her hands.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall, Logan and James got out of Camille's car each slamming the door shut. Kendall looked around the place all he could see was sand and meadows he turned to Logan. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Over there!" Logan cried pointing a bridge up a hill where they could see Carlos standing at railing. "Oh my god Carlos!" The three started running up the hill.

"Carlos get away from the railing!" James cried. "This isn't you it's the darklighter!"

Sadly it was clear that Carlos didn't hear them, the darklighter made sure of that. _"I'm all alone."_

"Alone.." Carlos whispered looking down the water. He frowned. "I'm all alone." Then why was he hearing all these voices?

"He tried to kill Maggie and he's trying to kill you!" Kendall cried.

The three stopped at the bridge, they could distantly make out a black shape standing behind Carlos. Being aware of the darklighter must make him visible to them. "He put a spell on you just like he did with Maggie!" Logan cried. If they could convince Carlos that he was being influenced they might be able to break the spell.

_"There is no darklighter."_ The darklighter told Carlos. _"It's only me."_

"Only me." Carlos whispered.

The darklighter nodded smirking. _"That's right now jump damn it. Hurry up. End it before I hurt them again."_

"Come on buddy it's us." James tried to get Carlos to believe them. "Trust us he's behind you."

"He's there Carlos." Kendall said nodding. "Turn around."

Carlos' head slowly went up before he cautiously turned around. Him realizing someone was behind him was enough for the darklighter to become visible to all of them. Carlos' eyes grew. "It's true." He said already forming a fireball in his right hand. "You bastard!" He cried throwing the fireball at the darklighter. "How dare you hurt people this way."

Gasping the darklighter waved his burning left arm rapidly trying to stop the fire he chuckled when he put it out. "It's a gift." He informed Carlos smirking. "You'll jump for me sooner or later. I haven't lost anyone yet."

Kendall, Logan and james walked closer. "You lost two today." Kendall said looking at Carlos with a grin on his face.

To the boys' surprise the darklighter just started laughing. "You can't stop me!" He wasn't aware that the boys weren't looking at him but at something above him.

A silhouette of tiny blue and white orbs had appeared above the darklighter. "Hyea!" Jo cried lateralizing out of the orbs landing on top of the darklighter. The darklighter's bald head slammed into the metal railing of th bridge causing him to fall unconscious.

"Jo?" Kendall was to surprised to say anything else at the moment.

Smiling Jo turned to the guys with a worried look on her face. "You guys alright?" She asked getting of the darklighter.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah... I think so." He said feeling like a huge weight was being lifted from his shoulders. He grinned. "Thanks."

"I'm glad to hear that." Jo nodded, she glanced at the unconscious darklighter before back at Kendall. "You don't mind if I take care of him do you?"

"Go ahead." Kendall nodded smiling. "See you tonight?"

Jo nodded. "Wouldn't miss it." She said before putting her hand on the darklighter's back orbing away taking him with her.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The guys and Camille were resting in the living room at the manor. Camille looked at Carlos. "Were you really gonna jump?" She asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Camille!" Logan lightly hit Camille's shoulder surprised by her bluntness which he probably should be used to by now.

"What?" Camille asked shrugging as she leaned forward to look at Carlos in the brown leather armchair. "We all want to know so why not just ask?"

"Because it's rude?" James answered her rhetorical question shooting the gypsy an annoyed look.

"Guys..." Carlos chuckled. "It's okay." He said waving both his hands in the air asking for peace. He looked at Camille. "And to answer your question... No I don't think I was gonna jump."

"Ha!" James cried jumping up from the couch grinning triuphantly. "Told you!"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "We know." He said getting up he walked over to Carlos. "We're really proud of you little bro." He said smirking when Carlos' cheeks reddened. "and as a reward you don't have to worry about dinner tonight because I'll cook." He said before heading to the kitchen.

He didn't even make it to the living room door when Logan used telekinesis to pull him back onto the couch. "That's not a reward." The smart boy told him crossing his arms.

"That's punishment." James and Carlos said at the same time.

Camille laughed shaking her head. Life would never be dull with the Charmed Ones in her life. "How about we order some pizzas?" She said already reaching for the phone the phone. A series of agreements followed when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Kendall said getting up.

"Wait!" James cried before Kendall got walk into the hallway. "What if it's Lucy? What if she's back from the tour early?" He asked giving Kendall a weird stare. The cupid witch hybrid was testing his older brother who wasn't even aware of it.

"The truth." Kendall answered. "Jo getting her wings back doesn't change the way I feel." With that said he turned around and walked out out of the living room missing the satisfied smirk that appeared on James' face.

Kendall walked to the front door. He was about to reach for the door knob when Jo orbed into the manor in front of the front door.

Kendall blinked. "Jo?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "You rang the doorbell?"

Jo nodded. "I didn't know how you'd feel with me orbing in." She said she shyly looked at her feet. Her getting her powers back also brought back the forbidden love between her and Kendall she wasn't sure if she should even ask that of Kendall.

"I'd feel okay." Kendall answered smiling.

Jo blinked in surprise before nodding. " I just wanted to let you know that this wasn't their idea." She said briefly glancing up before looking back into Kendall's eyes. "It was mine and it's-it's not something I wanted to do, it's just-" She stopped talking when Kendall put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know." Kendall told her. "I meant what I said and I thought about this. Whitelighter or not, we can find a way to make this work." He said nodding. "Somehow, someway."

Jo smiled. "I'll hold you to that."

"I'm counting on it." Kendall replied grinning before pulling Jo in a deep kiss.


	35. How to make a quilt out of Americans

**Author: Sorry for any spelling mistakes people, my computer has been acting up.**

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch34: How to make a quilt out of Americans.

_"__We call on the demon Cryto.  
>Reach back throughout the ages.<br>Humbled by his power.  
>We invite him into our circle."<em>

In an overly decorated house in Temple City three not so ordinary elderly woman stood in the living room holding hands.

Three practitioner witches who had been chanting the same spell for a good while now. In the middle of the circle of three stood Amanda short and so very easily confused 78 Amanda who's black hair was obviously died way too many times.

To the right of her stood the tall Helen who still had her hair in it's orginal light brown color but she had wrinkles enough to pass for the 72 years she actually was.

In the middle stood Gail who had the grey hair and wrinkles to prove she was indeed the oldest but her personality wise she was younger but in experience so so much older. She was wearing a overly large orange vest over her flowery shirt and white pants. They stopped chanting the spell when Gail had a coughing fit and pulled back.

Hellen gently put a hand on her friend's back. "Are you alright?"

Still coughing deeply Gail nodded. "Just continue chanting."

"We've been chanting for fifteen minutes." Amanda pointed out frowning deeply which olny made it seem like she had even more wrinkles on her forehead.

Clearing her throat Gail shot Amanda a tired look. "It's a seance Amanda, not an AT&T. He'll come." She nodded. "He has to." She added in a quiet whisper.

The three took each other's hands again and began saying the spell again. "We call on the demon Cryto, reach back throughout the ages, humbled by his power, we invite him into our circle."

Smoke rose from the candles in the middle of their cicle shapping a large skinless face. "Who dares to summon me?"

The three practitioner witches bowed their heads to show their respect to the demon. "Three, who are humbled by your presence, Cryto." Gail said looking up at the face.

"What do you want?" Cryto asked knowing he wouldn't be sumoned for nothing.

"That which only you can give." Gail answered a small smile forming on her lips. "Youth, beauty, health."

"What can you give me?" The face made of only smoke from the lit candles asked in a sharp voice.

"We can make you whole again." Gail answered in a hushed tone. "We'll make you a body."

Like somene had not offored him that before. "I want more." Cryto spoke. "I want powers."

"We can give you great powers!" Gail hurriedly replied fearing the face made out of smoke would dissapear and they would never get their youth back. "The greatest unity of powers known! The power to change form, create fire, move things with your mind and to see into the future."

A smirk formed on those smokey lips. "Do so and you'll ge your youth." He said before the smoke fadded away.

Once he was gone Hellen and Amanda looked at Gail with angry looks on their faces.

"I had to do something." Gail sighed at the looks she was receiving. "We were losing him."

"You lost him already Gail." Helen said shaking her head in disbelief. "Why would you promise something we can't get? What if it makes him angry?" She askes crossing her arms.

For a moment Gail looked down. "I can get the powers, Helen." She said looking up at her taller friend. "I have to." She said in a sure voice. "I'm not ready to die. I'll be back." She said heading towards the door. "Just be sure you have the quilt finished by tomorrow night." She said before closing the door behind her.

Helen and Amanda watched her go. "Hm." Amanda crossed her arms smiling oddly. "She's not going to win auntie of the year award now."

Helen shook her head at her poor confused friend. "Let's just start with that quilt Mandy."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James' pov:  
>Walking over to the large mirror on the wall of my room I grinned studying my reflection. Damn I look amazing... Now for the test. Wincing I reached into the cabinet pulling out my small round framed glasses putting them on I looked at my reflection again. Looking at myself I let out a startled shriek.<p>

Okay... Maybe I can work around this. Pouting I sat down on my bed grabbing my English textbook. Yep the words were readable again... I MISS MY CONTACTS!

I yelped when someone knocked on the door. "One moment!" I cried tearing the glasses from my nose and hiding them under my pillow. Sitting in my bed indian style I grabbed my textbook so whoever was at the door would think I was just reading. "Come in."

"Hey." Carlos said walking into my room. He walked over my bed and sat down. "Made a new apoinment with optometrist yet?"

"Yesss." I answered through gritted teeth. "They'll have my contacts ready in a week."

Carlos just laughed at my grumpyness. "It's your own fault. You lost your other pair."

"What was I suposed to do!" I cried throwing my arms in the air still holding my text book in my right hand. "Just stop and yell 'Nobody move I think I lost a contact!' cause I really think those gazi demons would just help me look for it."

Carlos shrugged. "It could be worse."

At that I nodded gravely. "We could have wicca PMS." I said sending Carlos into a fit of giggles.

It's not like we would be like this when Kendall was in the room. But damn he could be hilarious when he was all 'And now I'm off to break up with my hot girlfriend to break up with her so I can be with the love of my life who's an angel and we're in big trouble seeing it's forbidden'.

We both sat up when we heard the door bell ring downstairs. Looking at each other we nodded grinning. "I'll get it!" We both cried racing out of my room and down the stairs rushing to the front door stopping when we saw Logan already opening the door to an old woman who we both recognized.

"Aunt Gail!"

End James' pov.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall shifted on the dark colored couch in Lucy's living room. He glanced at the door waiting for the goth to come back. Lucy had gone to fetch a gift she'd gotten for him while on tour from her room. He already knew it was going to be awkward seeing he was here to break up with her.

Not too long after she left she came back into the room smiling cheerfully. Kendall's eyes grew when he saw the small black box in her hands.

Without really thinking he got up and flicked his hand at her transforming her into a statue.

"I know she hates the old fashioned image of boy girl but this is ridiculous." He muttered walking over to her. "We're nineteen for god's sake." He said carefully wriggling the stone box from the statue's hand. Closing his eyes he transformed it back to normal. "Don't be a ring." He ordered the imamate object before opening the box. He sighed in relief when it was only an awkward wrapped watch.

Grinning Kendall put the box back in Lucy's stone hands before transforming her back.

"I hope you like it." Lucy said smiling as she handed Kendall the box.

Opening it Kendall put a grin on his face pretending to be surprised. "A watch." He said looking at Lucy who had crossed her arms.

"You don't like it." The goth stated not hidding her disapointment.

His grin turning into a grimace Kendall shook his head. "It's not that it's just tha-" He stopped talking when Lucy's phone started ringing. "Do you need to answer that?"

Not looking away from Kendall for even a second Lucy gave a quick shake of her head. "The answering machine will take it. Go on." She said making an annoyed gesture with her hand.

"We need to talk abo-" Kendall paused hearing Lucy's answering machine make a beeping noise before Carlos' voice came from it.

'He Lucy could you tell Kendall that he needs to come home like now?' Carlos' cheerful voice sounded through the answering machine. 'You see our aunt Gail's visiting and she needs out help.' Carlos chuckled. 'Ask him if he remembers aunt Gail the practitioner wi-'

Before Carlos could finish his sentence Kendall had raced to the other side of the room to pick the phone on. "What are thinking saying that?!"

'That you would pick up the phone.' Carlos answered and Kendall just knew his youngest brother was grinning just as wide as the chesire cat in the manor. 'Aunt Gail's here and she has demon trouble.'

Kendall sighed. Couldn't he even break up in peace? "I'm on my way." He said before putting the phone down and turning back to Lucy who still had her arms crossed though her annoyed look was replaced by an understanding one. By now she knew that his friends and family were the most important things to Kendall though... "You guys have the same aunt?"

"Course not." Kendall scoffed despite the fact that he and the guys actually shared many family members which most people didn't know of. "Aunt Gail's." He shrugged smiling fondly. "The nice old woman next door who's like another grandma." 'The kind who helps out with back fired spells without telling your parents.

"Ah." Lucy nodded. "So what you wanted to tell me... You'll tell me tonight?"

"Make that tomorrow." Kendall said smiling. "Don't want to cancel."

Smiling Lucy walked over and gave him a kiss on his cheek, it was kind of their thing. "It's a date."

"Great." Kendall said before leaving in a hurry.

Sighing sadly Lucy looked at the watch Kendall had left on the table. Like she wasn't aware of what he was about to tell her. Obviously Kendall didn't love her the way she loved him.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The four Charmed Ones and their aunt Gail sat in the white wooden chairs around the round glass table in the sunroom. Seeing Gail's timing Kendall decided to go for the direct and most obvious approach. "Have you contacted the police yet."

Gail blinked. "And tell them what dear?" She asked while reaching for a cookie in the blue jar Carlos had put on the table. "That there's a demon running loose on our street? They'd think I was crazy."

"Still, you said that corpses have been found dug up and skinned." Logan reminded the woman that for such a long time had been like an extra grandmother to them when they were young. "I mean, what'd the police think about that?"

"I don't know." Gail said frowning deeply while chewing on a chocolate chip cookie. "I came to you boys because I remember seeing something about a skinned demon who makes people young again in Sylvia's part of the book."

Carlos grinned, aunt Gail would be surprised to see that the book had become whole again. "Make people young again doesn't sound so be bad to me."

"There's got to be a catch." Logan said leaning into his chair. "There's always a catch." He muttered shaking his head smiling faintly.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Meanwhile Helen and Amanda were just finishing their sewing at Gail's house in Temple City. Now this is not your typical 'granny made a scarf' sewing cause the two were sewing patches of skin together. "All ready." Amanda announced putting the needle out one last time.

Nodding Helen took the quilt doing her best to ignore the fact that it was made out of human skin- skin that the three of them peeled of corpses- as she put it onto a dummy. "Gail better hurry with those powers." She whispered shuddering.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Here's something. Cryto the demon of vanity." James said pointing to a page in the Book of Shadows. He glanced at Carlos, Gail and Logan who sat on the old couch a few feet away from the book pedestal where he and Kendall were at. Gail had needed to sit down after being amazed that the book was whole again.

Looking at the page James tried to read from it without the use of his contacts or glasses. "Um, in the 16th century, Cryto traveled from dukedom to dukedom, praying on people's vanity, bestowing youth and and beauty in exchange for their souls."

"Youth for souls?" Logan wondered before shaking his head snorting. "Who'd fall for such a deal."

"Believe me, I know a lot of people who'd consider it." Gail told Logan giving the smart boy a stern remorseful look. "Age, disease." Realizing she was getting to personal she waved herleft hand near her neck like she needed to cool of. "Uh, that's why I'm so worried. I know so many potential victims in Temple City. Friends."

Staining his eyes James looked at the page in the book again. Before he could continue reading Kendall chuckled. "You're squinting." The oldest pointed out.

"Am not." James replied not looking away from the page. "Cryto was found out and skinned alive by a group of witches who believed it would keep his spirit from ever being resurrected again." He looked over at Gail. "You were right."

"Yeah." Kendall nodded."but those witches obviously weren't right, otherwise there wouldn't be a vanquishing spell in the book."

Carlos' face turned in a mild green color. "So.." He made a gagging noice covering his mouth. "Someone's skinning people to give Cryto a new skin?"

"Well, at least it's an easy vanquishing spell." Kendall tried to cheer him up by telling them that getting rid f the demon would be easy. "I mean, if Cryto really does exist, it shouldn't be a problem getting rid of him." He shrugged despite not being in the best of moods.

"Goodness you must be powerful witches." Gail commented clasping her hands together to show that she was truly amazed by her 'nephews' abilities.

Logan glanced at Gail before standing up. "Guys can I talk to you?" He said before walking out of the attic without waiting for the others to response. Kendall, James and Carlos followed him closing the attic door behind them.

"Take your time." Gail called after them. Getting up she walked over to the Book of Shadows and started flipping through it, it took a while but she soon found the page she was looking for. 'To separate a witch from his or her powers'. Ripping the page from the book she stuffed it into her purse before casually sitting back down on the couch.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos was shocked to hear that Logan had doubts in going after Cryto. "We've known aunt Gail for like forever!" The youngest Charmed One exclaimed holding his arms apart to show just how long they'd known Gail. "She's like family."

"I know that," Logan nodded. "but something about her story, it's just, it's not right." He whispered. "I mean, bodies are being dug up all over town and she's the only one who's noticing?"

Kendall sighed. "I know it's a messed up story but we can't just not go help." He said giving Logan a look. "We'll go to Temple City tomorrow vanquish the demon and be back at night so I can properly break up with Lucy."

As if knowing the conversation had come to a conclusion Gail came walking down the stairs and into the second floor hall. "You'll be there in the morning?" She asked having heard the last part of their conversation.

"We can be at your place around nine." James answered nodding. "You could spen the night here." He told her smiling. "It's safe."

"Oh no, no." Gail shook her head smiling. "I have to get home. Cats to feed, you know. Thank you. You'll never know how much this means to me."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

That night Helen, Amanda and Gail gathered in the kitchen at Gail's house to perform the seance again. They stood in a circle holding each other's hands, in the center of the circle stood the skin covered dummy.

_"__We call on the demon Cryto.  
>Reach back throughout the ages.<br>Humbled by his power.  
>We invite him into our circle."<em>

Smoke started swirling around the dummy. The quilt that had been just that suddenly came to life. The stitches that were visible in the dummy faded away while the patches of discolored skin turned the same tan color. What once had been nothing but patches of skin hanging over a plastic dummy was now a tall lean man. dark almost pitch black eyes opened for the first time. Cryto looked down at his naked body a satisfied smirk forming on his lips. "Well done ladies." He said looking at the three elderly woman.

"Now make us young." Despite her fear of the demon in front of her Helen's voice was demanding.

Amanda nodded smiling like a happy child, despite her state of mind she was very much aware of the fun she could have being young and the handsome naked man in front of her only made her more eager.

"First the powers you promised me." Cryto said his cold eyes set on Gail who was glaring at the floor.

"They'll..." Gail paused closing her eyes. "They'll be here... Soon."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The next morning the boys were driving towards Gail's place in Temple City. Instead of the nine o' clock they'd promised to arrive it was now early noon. Behind the wheel Logan let out a loud sigh. "Nice work litos. Only a few hours late."

"Next time I'll navigate." Kendall muttered briefly glancing at James and Carlos in the backseat.

"It's this map I'm telling you!" Carlos cried holding up said map. "It's messed up. There is no connector road at highway twenty-eight."

Turning around Kendall gave the map a once over before simply pointing to a spot on it. "It's here."

Carlos squinted to see the little dot on the map Kendall had pointed at. "That little squigle?" He asked smiling sheepishily.

Looking outside through the window a smile formed on James' lips. "Maybe you need glasses." He sugested.

"There's nothing wrong with wearing glasses." Logan spoke up parking the BTR-mobile near the sidewalk seeing they weren't going to find Gail's place anytime soon. "I still were mine sometimes when I don't feel like wearing my contacts."

"Yeah, but you're older." James said in a whinning voice.

Logan's mouth comically fell open. "Only four months!" He cried in annoyance.

"So when it's about who gets to sacrfice himself to protect the rest then those four months mean something but when I complain they don't?" James asked raising an eyebrow trying his hardest to sound innocent.

Kendall shook his chuckling. "Maybe we should have left you home." He siad glancing over at James. "If that demon of vanity finds you your soul's toast."

Sticking his tongue out James hmped before climbing out of the car. "I'm gonna ignore that comment and go ask for directions." He muttered before turning around and walking over to two elderly woman.

Carlos looked up when an old couple passed the car. Leaning forward he nudged Kendall's shoulder. "Wanna bet that's how you and Jo'll end up." He said grinning cheekily.

"Sure." Kendall nodded smirking. "Ten bucks?"

Carlos nodded grinning.

Still smirking Kendall held out his hand. "I win. Whitelighters don't age." As he said this his smirk turned into a frown. "Of course they also don't date witches so who knows." He shrugged.

Meanwhile James was getting directions from two old woman. "Thanks ladies." He smiled at them turning around he headed back to the BTR-mobile stopping when one of the ladies called him back.

"Are these yours honey?" She asked holding up a pair of glasses.

James looked at the round thin glasses, they were indeed his and must have fallen from his pocket but that didn't mean he wanted them back. He shrugged. "Nope." He said before heading back to the car.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Helen walked into the kitchen. "They're finally here. Amanda's letting them sit in the living room." She told Gail who quietly stirring the potion. Looking at the odd brown mix in the pot Helen tilted her head it had been such a long time since she'd seen a potion. "How long till it takes effect?"

"It doesn't say." Gail replied he voice sounded tired and sad. "Not long." She said before pouring the potion in a pitcher and into the tea. "Let's go."

Smiling Helen took the tea and walked towards the living room Gail folowing closely behind. "I got a special blend tea for you boys." Helen informed the four boys sitting in the flowery decorated living room putting a happy smile on her face.

James grimaced. "Eh no thanks miss-" He trailed of when Amanda began filling his cup anyway.

"It's best to humour her James." Gail told him smiling. "She'll give it anyway."

"Well in that case filler up!" Carlos cried grinning holding his cup up to Helen who filled it to the top.

Kendall and Logan also excepted the tea. "Thanks." Logan smiled before taking a sip.

"So aunt Gail." Kendall started after drinking some of his tea. "Who else knows about Cryto besides us?"

Gail smiled apologetically as she sat down between Kendall and Carlos on the white with flower print couch. "Well, I hope you won't be too upset, I had to tell Amanda and Helen. Actually, they were the first to tell me about the dug up corpses."

"They did huh?" James said while looking at his tea in distaste before drinking it all in one gulp so he got rid of it.

Carlos pulled a face after having take some of his tea.

"Is something the matter sweetie?" Gail asked noticing the way Carlos was looking at his cup.

"It tastes funny." Carlos said looking at Gail. "What blend it this?"

"It's a special blend." Gail answered perhaps too quickly her eyes darting to each of her 'nephews'. "Uh, listen, maybe you had better get going to start to look for whoever might be trying to summon Cryto."

Amanda blinked. "Gail?"

"Two of the corpses were found in that old furniture warehouse at route ten," Gail continued in a calmer way. "weren't they Helen?" She said looking at the taller woman who stood by the doorway.

"Uh yes." Helen nodded. "I think so."

Logan frowned. "That's not really much to go on."

"Well, you have to start somewhere." Gail replied shrugging. "Uh, you just go out route ten and then turn up Willow and it will be right there." She instructed.

Not really sure if they should go research the lead the boys got up. "Okay..." Kendall nodded. "I guess we'll be back later." He said before heading to the door followed by Logan, James and Carlos.

Gail allowed herself a relieved sigh once she heard the front door open and close. They were gone... safe.

"Cryto said they had to stay here." Amanda murmered tilting her head her black and grey hair falling to the side of her face.

"They were getting suspicious." Gail replied tiredly closing her eyes. She was getting too old for this... Or too sick probably both.

Helen sighed putting her hands against her hips. "Are you sure you're not trying to protect them?"

"Of course I'm trying to protect them." Gail raised her voice opening her eyes again. "I feel bad enough about stealing their powers but they're family and no demon is going to hurt them." She said her eyes hardening as if daring one of her friends to say other wise. Sighing she got up. "Come on. We just have to keep calling for their powers until the potion takes effect."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan parked the car in front of a large abandoned building. "You guys see anything?" He asked unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car.

Shaking his head Kendall walked closer to the building it was abandoned but still it looked take care of. Turning back to his younger brothers he asked. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Don't look at me." Carlos said holding his hands like he was surrendering. "I didn't navigate this time."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" James asked leaning against the hood of the car.

"Wild goose chase?" Carlos guessed smiling.

Logan frowned. "Why would aunt Gail send us out here for no reason?"

James shrugged. "I don't know but she seemed in an awful hurry to get us outta th... Whoa!" James sentence turned into a loud groan when the tall boy suddenly clutched his head. He let out a hiss in pain.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked taking a step towards James stoping when he was overcome with a wave of dizzyness.

"No." James hissed still clutching the sides of his head. "My head hurts like hell."

"I'm not feeling so hot either." Carlos murmered.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Amanda, Helen and Gail once again stood in a circle in Gail's kitchen chanting a spell. Again Cryto stood in the middle of their circle this time dressed in black pants and a long sleeved black shirt. This time they were chanting a diferent spell.

_"Powers of the witches rise.  
>Course unseen across the skies.<br>Come to us who call you near.  
>Come to us and settle here."<em>

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

At the abandoned furniture warehouse the guys were getting in the car ready to had back to Gail's house.

Trying to fight of a major headache Logan momentarily rested his head against the wheel. None of them saw the round shapes of gold lights floating out of them and into the sky.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Four round shapes of gold light floated into the house through the ceiling floating into Cryto. Opening his eyes the demon felt stronger... more powerful then he ever imagined feeling. He looked at his hand before waving his left hand in a shooing manner at the blue vase on Gail's dinner table.

The vase flew from the table shatering into a dozen pieces when it landed on the floor.

Keeping her face free from any emotion in fear Cryto would change his mind when he realized she wasn't happy that he had gotten the powers Gail spoke up. "Now it's your turn to hold up to your end of the bargain."

Smirking Cryto waved his hand which started glowing a warm gold glow inches past Gail's face.

Helen and Amanda gasped when Gail stared de-aging in front of their eyes. Her skin was the first to change it turned tighter and brighter her wrinkles vanishing, next was her hair turning from thin messy white to long blond locks. Gail even grew a few inches. Her hips widened and even her breast ignored gravity again.

"Oh my god Gail." Helen convered her mouth with her hand in shock. No longer seeing her 78 year old friend but instead a young woman that couldn't be much olden then 25. "It worked."

With a trembeling hand Gail touched her face. Tears formed in her green eyes when she felt her smooth skin.

"Me next!" Amanda cried holding up her hand.

Cryto's smirk widdened as he passes his hand in front of Amanda's face. Chuckeling when the woman turned to dust leaving nothing but a heap of clothes on the floor.

Shocked Helen blinked before she could demand what Cryto had done with their friend he did the same with her.

Gail stared at the pile of dust colored clothes on the floor blinking rapidly.

"You see." Cryto started in an sinister voice. "I can take youth as quickly as I grant it."

Mind going blank from shock and fear Gail could only whisper the word "Why?"

"It takes three witches to summon me and three to banish me." Cryto spoke staring her down. "You do the math." I wanted more powers to protect myself." He said shrugging casually. "I'm a sailsman Gail, I want you to introduce me to other willing souls who want to be young again, unless you want to end up like your friends." Baling his fist enjoying the look of pure terror on young Gail's face. "Beauty has its price."

Tears rolled down Gail's face as she started shaking her head but before she could say something Cryto put his hand on her shoulder and the disappeared while being engulfed by flames. Unlike when Carlos had used his new flaming power and he teleported while engulfed in gold warm flames Cryto's flames where hot burning orange.

In the foyer Kendall opened the unlocked door. "Aunt Gail?" He yelled walking into the house followed by his younger brothers. "Anyone home?"

Logan sighed. "Told you something wasn't right." He said as the four of them started looking around the house.

"Yeah, well, what's not right is I have a feeling Gail and her friends summoned this demon." Kendall replied crossing his arms.

Carlos shook his head. "No way!" He said walking into the kitchen the others following closely behind him. "Aunt Gail's the one who wanted us to come here in the first place. There's no way..." He stopped talking when he stepped on a pile of clothes. "Shit!" He cursed recognizing the with dust covered purple shirt. He turned around to look at his brothers with wide eyes. "I think I just stepped on Amanda."

His lips forming a thin line Logan nodded before pointing at another pile of dust covered clothes not to far away from the first. "And that would be Helen."

"Gross!" Carlos cried cautiously backing away from the pile. He accidently knocked over a glass from the counter.

Reacting out of instinct Logan swung his arm at the glass- letting it fall on the floor shattering into tiny pieces? Logan's eyebrows shut up. "Guys?.." He said in a high pitched voice.

Without saying anything James and Kendall closed their eyes while Carlos flexed the fingers of his right hand.

There was no premonition or sense of love, Kendall's body didn't change and there wasn't even a spark on Carlos' hand.

Logan gulped. "This is so bad!"

Turning to the counter Kendall looked into the sink, frowning when he spotted a plant. Pulling it out he showed it to his brothers. "Hemlock root. Aunt Gail definetly made a potion."

"That's why Amanda was so bent on giving us that damn tea." James said his eyes narowing. "How did we let her do this to us?"

"We trusted her." Kendall growled. Thanks to his lack of his powers his growl no longer sounded like that of a beast but it still had all the anger of a beast.

"But it's aunt Gail." Carlos' voice wavered. "She used to bake us cookies."

"And now she's spiking our tea." Logan dryly added. He started looking through a drawer hoping to find something that would give them a clue as to what they should do now.

"But why?" Carlos wondered. "Just to be young again? I mean, she had to know she'd be giving up her soul in exchange."

Logan made a murmuring noise looking at some papers he found in the drawer. "Maybe it wasn't for youth but for health." He mused. He held up the papers so his brothers could see. "These are all doctor bills. Recent ones. Radiation treatment, chemo therapy. I don't think she has very long to live."

"Doesn't give her the excuse to steal our powers." James muttered shaking his head. "You guys can't defend yourself against demons without you acive powers."

Kendall sighed starting to pace. "We shouldn't have left her alone in the attic."

Carlos shook his head getting dizzy from watching Kendall's pacing. "We know the spell's from the Book of Shadows." He said with a pensive look that didn't look right on him. "We can reverse it by giving Cryto the same potion and calling our powers back."

"Are you kidding?!" James sputtered eyes growing. "We can't get near him without our powers!"

Sighing Kendall started heading towards the door. "Well, he has our powers but that doesn't necessarily mean he knows how to use them. Besides, do you have a better idea?"

"Go home and call it a day?" Logan meekly offored.

At that Kendall, James and Carlos turned to him giving him a 'oh please' look. Kendall scoffed. "Funny now lets go."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Watching the two now young woman walking Gail couldn't stop the tremor that rang down her spine.

"See? You're not the only one Gail." Cryto smirked putting a hand on Gail's shoulder. "Everyone wants to be young and attractive."

"The diference is that I knew what I was giving up." Gail whispered watching the two young woman get into their car. "They don't."

Cryto shrugged. "They will someday. On their last day." He chuckled his eyes landing on an old man at a gas station on the other side of the road. "Him!" He cried pointing at man. "Introduce me."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The guys were driving around town looking for anything that gave a sign to where Gail and Cryto had gone of to. Stopping at a stop sign an old fashioned car wich an open roof stopped besides them.

Inside sat two girls in their twenties dressed in too wide bright colored clothes. One of them grinned looking over at them. "Hiya honey!" She waved at James flinging her light brown hair over her shoulder.

Waving back out of habbit James frowned trying to place where he'd seen the girls before. He gulped realizing it when she called him honey.

The two girls giggled as they drove away. Neither of the two aware of the consequences of selling their souls nor did they care.

Logan groaned palming his forehead. "Please don't tell me that were the old ladies that gave you the directions."

"We're getting close." Kendall said looking back at the road.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"The only catch is that you have to keep it a secret." Cryto told the old man, Frank nodding. He smiled. "You can't ever tell a soul. I'm sure you understand why."

Frank stared at Cryto like he was some kind of nut. Of course he probably was, who else would think himself capable of being able to give eternal youth. "Is this some kind of weird joke I'm not gettting?"

"If you think it is, then why are you still here?" Cryto asked smirking. "Because some part of you is hoping beyond hope that I just might be telling you the truth." Cryto calmly continued. It was too easy, every oldie wanted to be young and they were all so easy willing to gave up everything for it. "That I can restore your youth. Just like I did for Gail Altman." He said extending both his arms to the side towards Gail in a way similar to how a magican would introduce his asistant.

Frank's mouth fell open. He stared at Gail rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The question must have been clear on his face because Gail nodded solemly. "Yes Frank it's really me."

Eyes wide Frank turned to Cryto and nodded.

Smirking Cryto waved his hand past Frank's face turning him young again. Touching his face Frank let out a loud cheer jumping up before running out of the gas station.

"Another satisfied customer." Cryto laughed putting his hand on the counter the side of his hand landed on a pair of glasses that had been brought in for the lost and found section. The demon gasped when he was suddenly pulled into a premonition.

**/**Four witches stood near him watching as his skin melted away**./**

Gasping Cryto turned to Gail glaring at her. "The Charmed Ones! You said you took care of them!"

Not knowing what the heck he was talking about Gail asked "What?" She felt her insides turn cold when she saw the BTR-mobile park on the parking lot through the window behind Cryto.

"You lied to me!" Cryto yelled at her.

But Gail stopped listening and instead rang out of the gas station and onto the parking lot. "Kendall!" She screamed seeing her 'nephews' get out of the car. "Run!"

Carlos blinked. "Aunt Gail!"

Suddenly a black panther stalked out of the gas station. It leaped over Gail landing near the four boys. The feline beast snarled at them.

"So much for him not knowing how to use our powers." Logan gulped looking at the panter in fear.

"So brute force?" Carlos sugested. He and Kendall looked at each other and nodded. The two of them took a step towards the animal, without a warning the two let out loud battle cries and charged at the panter.

Before they got close enough the feline shapeshifted back into Cryto. Smiling the demon slowly lifted both his arms using telekinesis to lift both James and Carlos in the air.

Still standing at the car James took a step towards Cryto when Logan grabbed his wrist and pulled him down behind the car. "It's too dangerous."

James sighed but nodded. "We need a plan." He said looking at Logan expecting his older brother to come up with a plan any minute now.

He wasn't Kendall but he was the Big Time Brain. "Alright, what do we know about our powers that he doesn't?" Logan asked.

Cryto had moved Carlos and Kendall so they were floating near each other so he could them in the air using one hand to keep them up while forming a fireball with his left hand. "This will be the end witches." He said throwing it up and catching it again.

"Show off." Carlos muttered rolling his eyes.

Kendall ignored the demon and instead had his eyes on the young Gail who slowly and carefully walked up and now stood a few feet behind Cryto. "I didn't want to die! It was wrong Kendall!" She cried. She reached into her vest and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "You'll need this!" She cried crumbling the paper into a ball and throwing it at him.

Catching the paper Kendall looked at it. "The spell." He whispered.

Gail nodded before tackling Cryto pushing him to the floor.

Kendall and Carlos let out startled cries when they fell to the floor. They turned to BTR-mobile meeting Logan's gaze.

Smiling Logan looked at James. "Good, Kendall and Carlos know what we're thinking."

"Great." James nodded smiling. He tilted his head blinking in confusion. "What are we thinking?"

"Just follow my lead." Logan said getting up and walking to the other side of the car so Cryto could see him. Grunting James followed him.

Logan walked towards Cryto who immediatly turned to them. "Alright we give up!"

"Wha?" James nearly fell over in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Kendall and Carlos snuck up behind Cryto looking like they were about to attack him.

"Guys no!" Logan cried pretending to be afraid. "Cryto will only transform you into statues he's too dangerous!" Besides him James nodded rapidly not sure where this was going.

Cryto smirked without looking he flicked hand behind him while muttering the word. "Rock." He then began walking towards Kendall and Carlos when he was suddenly kicked from behind before being pushed to the ground. "You can't transform good witches." Kendall cheerfully informed the demon. "Learned that early on."

Cryto groaned, with surprising speed he grabbed Gail's ankle who still stood next to him. "I'll kill you." He muttered before flaming away.

The four boys moved to look at the spot Cryto had been laying seconds ago.

Pouting Carlos crossed his arm. "How is it he can flame away whenever he wants when I can only do it by accident?"

"Let's just focus on how we can get our powers back." Kendall sighed. He, James and Carlos started heading back to the car stopping when they realized Logan wasn't following. "What's the matter?"

Logan stood there with a defiant look on his face. "I've had it."

"Had it with what bro?" Carlos asked.

"I've had it with being a witch." Logan calmly answered.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Back in the living room in Gail's house Cryto was walking circles around Gail like a lion teasing his prey. "You betrayed me." He said stopping in front of her speaking in a low voice.

"At least they have a way to destroy you." Gail said smirking confidently. She knew what was coming but that didn't matter. She knew it was her time, she had been told that by many doctors at this point anyway.

Cryto chuckled. "I know where they're going, remember? I saw it." He reminded her laughing when Gail's expression morphed into the one of pure terror. "Bye bye." He said waving his hand past her face turning this time turning her into dust.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan was stomping towards Gail's house his brothers hot on his heels. "I'm done with risking our lives all the time."

"Logan this isn't something you can just decide!" Kendall cried shocked Logan would consider giving up their powers. "The demo-"

"He'll get vanquished by some other witches!" Logan cried whirling around to face them. "Do we really need to be the hero?" He asked looking at his friends his eyes begging them to understand his point. Simply not wanting to risk their lives all the time. Live in fear of being attacked, losing his brothes. He locked eyes with Kendall. "You can't tell me you haven't wanted to quit this madness."

Kendall winced looking down. It was true, especially with the law of witches and whitelighters not being allowed to be together... Turning mortal could help but it-it wasn't an option. "We have responsibilities." Kendall said looking back up.

"To who?!" Logan demanded. "Because our dead ancestor said so?" He asked in a calmer tone. "Normal lives mean we don't have risk our lives anymore. Things would be easier." He looked at James. "You wouldn't ever have to worry about those cupid rules anymore. Have a normal relationship."

James looked down but didn't say anything.

"We could have normal lives." Logan continued. "Not be constantly attaked by demons. Our lives and the lives of the people we love wouldn't be in constant danger."

Carlos looked away not wanting to think about it. Sure they'd all thought about how it would be like being mortal it just wasn't option.

"So you want to give up our heritage?" Kendall looked at Logan hard his voice was demanding yet at the same time calm. "All those people we saved the past two years? That doesn't mean anything to you?"

Logan closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "Yes and it was great. Haven't we saved enough people? What about us? We're getting more famous every day what if we have to fight a demon with the paparazzi constantly following us?"

"We were born witches." James said nodding. "We can't ignore part of us."

Sighing sadly Logan glared at the floor. "I know." He whispered.

"Just help us get our powers back." Carlos pleaded. "Please."

Logan nodded. "Okay." He said holding up his finger showing that there was a major but coming up. "But I'm only doing this for you guys not to-" His sentence was cut short when Kendall, James and Carlos pulled him into a massive group hug. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He smiled. "Me too."

"So now what?" James asked once they pulled away and started heading to Gail's house.

"He'll come here." Kendall said stopping at the door and opening it. He let the others walk in before getting inside himself closing the door behind him. "If he's going to look for us he'll look here."

Walking into the living room Carlos quickly grabbed the tea pot with the spiked tea in it. "We can try sumoning him like aunt Gail and her friends did."

"That only works with spirits Carlitos." Logan reminded him.

James looked at Kendall with a confused look on his face. "I still don't understand how we're gonna get him to drink the potion without having any powers."

"We have to get him to use one of the powers he doesn't know how to use yet." Kendall told them.

Well that only left one option. "Astral projection." Logan, James and Carlos said in unsion. Carlos grinned holding up his finger. "I smell plan."

Kendall nodded. "If we can distract him long enough to be in two places at the same time we might be able to trick him into thinking that we're still looking for the potion." He told his brothers the plan nodding.

"Alright," Logan sighed smiling a small smile. "I'm only doing this for you guys and if I get killed, I'm gonna haunt all of you forever."

Kendall, James and Carlos nodded their faces serious. "Deal."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Anybody home?" Cryto called out stepping into Gail's house. "I know you're here and I know where you are." He said heading towards a door at the back of the hall, from his premonition he knew the witches we're hidding in the basement. He chuckled darkly as he opened the door.

"He knew we'd be here huh?"

Cryto whirled around to see Kendall and James standing behind him.

James smiled. "Isn't it lovely knowing something before it happens?" He said right before he and Kendall pushed the demon down the stairs landing hard on the concrete floor in the basement where Logan and Carlos pushed the two closets they'd be hiding behind on him.

"Guys!" Carlos cried looking up the stairs. "Get the potion quick!"

"No!" Cryto screamed crawling away from underneath the closets. Screeching in anger he swung his arm at Logan at Carlos sending flying against the wall slowly sliding down to the floor.

Logan groaned carefully sitting up. He looked over at Carlos who was also sitting up rubbing the back of his head. He shot the younger boy a warning look. "Don't you dare say anything about piece of my own medicine." He warned.

"I got it!" They heard Kendall's voice come from somewhere upstairs. "Start chanting the spell!"

"We need the potion!" Logan yelled watching Cryto who looked torn bettween which witch he should attack.

"Start the spell!" James cried. "We've got a plan."

Logan and Carlos looked at each other and nodded. "Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us. Power-"

Growling Cryto astral projected upstairs to stop Kendall and James from getting the potion. His body fell backwards making a thumping sound as it hit the concrete.

Sighing in relief Logan turned to Carlos. "Get the tea pot."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Cryto's astral self appeared in front of James and Kendall who were both casually leaning against the wall near the front door. James smirked. "Don't you just love our powers."

"This one is for aunt Gail!" Kendall reeled back punching Cryto square in the jaw sending the demon sending him tumbling back a few steps. In his surprise he lost his concentration disappearing back into his body.

James frowned. "I thought you said stall."

"Oops." Kendall replied shrugging before the two broke out in a sprint towards the basement door.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Give him all of it." Logan instructed watching Carlos pour the spiked potion tea into the unconscious demon's open mouth.

Both witches jumped up when Cryto's eyes flew open and the demon began coughing as he swallowed the potion.

"Now!" Kendall cried as he and James rushed into the basement. Together the four witches began chanting a spell.

_"Powers of the witches rise.  
>Course unseen across the skies<br>Come to us who call you near.  
>Come to us and settle here."<em>

Four round glowing gold shapes shot out of Cryto each landing into one of the Charmed Ones.

Kendall smirked looking at the demon of vanity who was staring at them with wide open eyes open and closing his mouth like some sort of fish. "N-no." The demon stammered shaking his head.

"Oh yes." Kendall nodded. "Wanna see what does transform?" He asked before flicking his hand at the demon enjoying the sensation he felt in his hand while watching Cryto turn into a stone statue of himself. "And _that_ is how it does done." He said before turning to his brothers. "Lets finish."

Nodding they started chanting the vanquishing spell. "What witches done and them undone, return this spirit and back within, and separate him from his skin."

Cryto transformed back into himself shrieking in pain when his skin got serperated from him before his skinless bloody body exploded.

"Oh for crying out loud!" James cried stomping his feet punching the air. He groaned pulling out his lucky comb and rang it through his hair using it to get the chunks of Cryto's flesh out of his hair. "I call the upstairs bathroom!"

Logan chuckled shaking his in amusment. This was his life, some days it was easier to except then on others.

"First floor bathroom." Kendall said raising his hand. "I still have to talk with Lucy."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Just like before Kendall was sitting on the couch in Lucy's house. Lucy walked into the room holding the phone. "You want order Chinese?" She suggested brushing a lock of dark hair behind her ear.

"Un no thanks." Kendall shook his head doing a poor job to hide his nervousness. "Uh... Unless you want to of course."

"No, I'm fine." Lucy shrugged putting the phone down on the coffee table before sitting down besides Kendall. No more stalling. "So what did you want to tell me?" She asked smiling a small nervous smile.

Taking a deep breath Kendall started explaining. "I was thinking that it just seemed like yesterday you moved in next door and we..." He shrugged. "You know... And we became we-"

"Kendall stop." Lucy cut him of holding her hand up. "I get it." She told him taking his hand. "You don't have to do this.'

Kendall blinked. "Do what?"

"Don't do the 'it's not you it's me' explanation." Lucy told him smiling sadly. "I know you're breaking up with me." She quietly told him letting go of his hand. "It's because of Jo isn't it?"

Kendall winced. "Jo and I... Never got to give it a real try and we-I _need _try and I'm really sorry but us... You and me- It-"

"I get it." Lucy smiled putting her finger against Kendall's lips succesfully silencing him. "We're still going to be neighbours right?"

Kendall grinned. "We better be more then just that." He said getting up he gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I better go."

Sighing Lucy watched him leave the room. Kendall Knight was one special boy... She hoped he'd made the right decision. There was still something about Jo... Something that wasn't right.

A smile formed on Lucy's red lips. Whatever Jo was hidding Lucy was sure to find out.


	36. Curiosity killed the mortal

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch35: Curiosity killed the mortal

Kendall's Pov:  
>Smiling in satisfaction I looked around the living room. The only light in here now came from all the candles I had lit... Oh and of course from the chandelier but what girl minded diner at candlelight and dancing underneath underneath the beauty of our chandelier.<p>

Jo was seriously gonna love this girly dinner I made for her. Humming 'Stuck' I walked over to the coffee table and grabbed the wine from the wine cooler on it. Checking the date of it as I walked to the dining area I couldn't help but grin. My first real date with Jo since she got her wings back and everything was going to be great! I have everything ready. The food I ordered was already being kept warm in the oven, the music was picked and Jo and I will have the manor all to ourselves.

"Kendall?"

My head jerked up when I heard Carlos walk through the hallway. Scratch the 'have the manor all to oursleves' part. Blinking in surprise I turned to the living room door.

Sure enough Carlos stepped into the living room. "Take a look at th..." He trailed of when he realized the living room was decorated. He took a moment to take in the candles, music, wine and everything before looking at me tilting his head he looked at me smiling half heartedly. "Expecting someone?"

Crossing my arms I gave Carlos my best 'are you kidding me?' look. "You think?" I asked making sure to sound overly sarcastic. "Carlos I'm supposed to have the house to myself tonight. What are you doing here?"

"Oh..." Carlos'' eyebrows rose. "I thought that was tomorrow." He said smiling a sheepish smile.

"No, no, no." I shook my head. "I put it on the kitchen calendar way in advance, that's why James is out with the girl of the week and at Logan's off playing doctor with Camille."

"I was just checking some of the photo's we made at the city with Marcos and I noticed this guy on every picture and I hoped you might wanna take a look at it. But I guess you're busy." Carlos said while looking around the room. "Though Jo isn't here yet."

Sighing I held out my hand to him so he could give me the envelope he had in his hands. "Just make it quick." I said as he handed me the pictures. I easily spotted the man Carlos was talking about. A dark skinned middle aged man with short greying black hair and mustache dressed in simple clothes. On every picture you could see him in the background handing out flyers to other random people. I shrugged. "Maybe he's homeless."

End Kendall's pov.

"I don't think so." Carlos shook his head. "His face, it's so sad I thi-" He stopped talking when Jo orbed into the living room her brown eyes growing when she saw all the candles. "Oh wow."

"Go." Kendall hissed at Carlos who nodded grinning the short boy hurried into the hallway before Jo could see him.

"It's beautiful." Jo said turning around to look at Kendall.

Kendall didn't bother covering up the grin on his face when he saw her. Dressed in a mid long yellow sleeveless top and white pants. Her blond hair in a short ponytail. "I like doing it for you." he said enjoying the smile that formed on Jo's face.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James sighed flipping over the page of yet another broing book he needed to study from. If anyone saw him right now they'd be convinced this wasn't James Diamond. Cause when was the last time James Diamond had passed up a date with a gorgeous girl so he could instead spend the night sutdying at the local libary?

"Stupid sybels." James muttered distractedly rubing his ear with his right hand. His ears were still ringing from when Gustavo had called him four hours ago. Aparantly his teachers had decided to inform Gustavo about their fears of James flunking the class... And that they were annoyed about the many classes he had skipped.

"Cause saving a bunch of people and vanquishing demons aren't important reasons enough to call in sick." James sighed shaking his head. To be fair he'd also skipped a few days so he could go out with Lea but still... Now he had to do some stupid test and get a good no perfect grade or he'd be kicked out of the school.

Looking around to make sure no on was watching he pulled out a bag of patato chips and started eating them while reading. He looked up when he heard someone giggle.

Spotting a short blond haired girl about his age studying a table a way from him James smiled. "I'm not bothering you am I?" He asked smiling a charming smile.

The girl shook her head before showing him her own bag of potato chips she'd hidden on her lap. "I won't tell if you won't."

Smiling James grabbed his books and of course his bag of potato chips James walked over to her table and sat down besides her. "James Diamond pleasure to meet you." He said holding out his hand to her.

"I'm Charlene." The blond green eyed girl introduced herself shaking James hand smiling a small shy smile that girls were known for doing when meeting him. "We already met actually. Metaphysics 301, remember?"

James' eyes grew before he remembered her. "Oh, that's right and your dad is the professor of that class, right?" He asked while stuffing a handful of potato chips in his mouth glad to have a temporary distraction from studying.

"Yeah, dirty rat, he gave me a C." Charlene said making a face. "We don't get along in anything. Even metaphysics. But I'm, hoping that'll change" She said briefly glancing down at her notes. "when I finish my thesis, get published, he'll finally have to take me seriously." Charlene said looking at James she realized she was probably rambling. "I'll quit before I start telling you about my mother."

"No, it's okay." James said still munching on his chips. "I've been studying here for so long it's nice to have someone to talk to. So what's your thesis about?" He said looking at her notes.

Charlene grinned. "It's about the existence of demons in our world." She told him grinning from excitement.

James swallowed the bile of potato chips which immediatly felt like they were burning his insides. "Demons?" He asked coughing awkwardly.

"Yeah, I've been researching for five years to prove that they're not just myths like my dad thinks, that they actually really do exist. I've got proof right here." Charlene said proudly holding up her small notebook. "The demonic activity seemed to have doubled in the last two years."

"Ah... That's very intersting." James slowly nodded. Now his distraction was becoming way too distracing.

"But you believe in them too don't you?" Charlene asked still very excited. "I mean, you seem to in class." She said calming down the slightest. "Certainly know a lot about them."

So he corrected a teacher a couple of times when the guy talked about things like controllers of time and monsters did that make him an obvious believer of demons? This potential date sure was on the right track. "It's late." James said getting up and grabbing his stuff. "I better go. Good luck with your research Charlene." He said already heading to the door.

"See you around." Charlene gave a small wave before going back to her notes. After a while the short girl got up and walked over to another aisle. Looking at the shelf she smiled spotting a book titled Encyclopedia of demons. Grabbing it she gasped jumping back in surprise when she saw the face of a man behind it where the book had been.

The man had sickly grey skin and large round dark greenish eyes which seemed to glow on the man's long face. He had short brown hair which obviously wasn't taken care of. The man was in a long black button jacket that went to his ankles.

"Oh." Charlene sighed putting her hand against her chest to calm herself down. "Sorry." She smiled her green eyes resting on the odd man that had moved to stand in front of her. "you scared me." She said flinging her long blond hair behind her back as she turned away only to be grabbed by the man who then pulled her into some kind of hidden portal in the book shelf itself.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Yawning Logan walked into the downstairs bathroom early the next morning. Someone was using the shower but he already showered at Camille's anyway all he needed was to brush his teeth. "Kendall," He said knowing it was probably his older spiritual brother taking a shower. "Can you feed Kit, Carlos is dragging me to the city to check out some guy handing out flyers or something." He said before he began brushing his teeth.

The smart boy looked up when the bathroom door opened blinking when Kendall walked in.

"Logan?" Kendall frowned his eyes landing on Logan. "Wh-What are you doing in here?"

Confussed Logan looked back at the shower just as Jo's head peeked out from behind the shower curtain. "Kendall did you bring a to- Logan!" Jo let out a strartled shriek she used the curtain to cover herself up.

It took him a few seconds to proces what was going on but when he did Logan eyes widdened. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" He cried although not looking away from his brother's girlfriend. "Nice orbs." He told the whitelighter while backing away.

"Bye." Kendall said ushering Logan towards the door. "Bye.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Laughing quietly Carlos threw another tiny paper ball at James who was asleep at the kitchen table his head resting un top of his notebooks. This one landed at the side of his face. Smirking he tried one more time. 'yes!' this one landed in his half open mouth. "Score!" Carlos cried waking up my sleeping older brother.

"Wha!" James' head shot up. Grimacing he spit the paper ball out the drool covered paper landing on the floor. He drowsily looked at the clock handing on the yellow wall before jumping of his seat. "It's 8:00!" He cried starting to panic. "It's 8:00, I'm late for my test." He said already heading to the kitchen door only to be stopped Carlos' laughter.

"Dude relax it's thursday." Carlos told him. "That test it tomorow."

"It is?" James asked blinking before slowly going back to the kitchen table and sitting back down. Putting his arms on the table he rested his head on it before slowly looking back up to look at Carlos. "Wait a sec how did you know about my test?"

Carlos shrugged. He reached over at the counter and grabbed a plate with plain toast on it and glass of orange juice and put on the table in front of James who shot him a thankful smile. "Gustavo called the manor before he called you." He told him smiling a small smile. "Don't worry I haven't told Kendall or Logan."

"Haven't told us what?" Kendall asked as he and Jo stepped into the living room Jo wearing one of Kendall's hockey shirts.

"Oh a new label hot wax I gonna huse on Helmie." Carlos said lied through his teeth before smiling at Jo. "Hi Jo."

"Hey." Jo smiled sitting down at the table.

James nodded his greetings while stuffing a whole piece of toast in his mouth. "I foffa go." He said get with his mouth full while getting up. Recalling something from the previous night he turned to Jo. "Hey do you know if Mortals can find any real proof on the existence of demons?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Jo who was just helping herself to a piece of toast from James' abondoned plate said turning her head to look at him. " But even if anybody did, nobody would ever know about it anyway."

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"Well, evil doesn't want anybody to know."Jo replied speaking like she was talking about the weather and not about supernatural monsters. "It has a system for covering its tracks, protecting its identity. That's why demons disappear when you guys vanquish them."

James nodded accepting the information although having no idea what to do with it. If evil covered up it's own magic then he really didn't have to worry about Charlene finding out about anything real so there probably wasn't anything to worry about. "Well I gotta go." he said giving a small wave. "Au revoir."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan and Carlos walked through the city near the place where they had had their most recent photo shoot two days ago. "There." Carlos said pointing to the dark skinned man near the bench handing out flyers. Logan looked at the man and I nodded. Walking over to the guy Logan was the first to reach him. "Hello, my name's Logan and this is Carlos." He said nodding towards Carlos while extending his hand to the man.

"Cleavant Wilson." The man said shaking Logan's hand. "And I know who you are. You're the famous boys who had that photo shoot here the other day."

"That's us." Carlos nodded smiling. "You actually showed up on a lot of pictures." He told cleavent smiling cheerfuly as he tried to make conversation. "We were wondering if you'd mind if you show up in one of our posters?"

Cleavant gave a quick shake of his head. "Not intersted." He said before handing each of them a flyer. "But it would mean a lot if you give this to what ever magazine that publishes the photos of that photo shoot."

Carlos looked at the flyer. It had the the picture of a dark skinned girl who was probably still in her early teens. She had long curling black hair and was smiling a happy smile at the camara. "Trya Wilson?" Carlos asked looking back up at Cleavant.

"My daughter." Cleavant quietly told them his amythist eyes traveling to the floor when a look of terrible sadness formed on his face. "She was murdered six and a half months ago right here waiting for a bus." He said glancing at the bench besides him. "I'm looking for a witness."

"That's why you were here all day." Logan realized studying the picture of the girl racking his mind if he'd ecer seen her before. Just so he could help this poor man.

Cleavant smiled a tired smile which didn't quit reach his eyes. "That's why I', here every day." He corrected a determined look appearing on his face. "I have been since the police quit on us. I'm not leaving until I find somebody who saw what happened." He said before sitting down on the bench.

"How can you be sure you will?" Carlos asked sitting down besides him. Logan sighed sitting down besides Carlos. It was when meeting people like this that made him wonder what it's like to have a real dad. Sure till he turned five he had Bob, but after an argument whith Joan Bob had left while screaming 'not my kid'. Which made it painfully clear that Bob had and would always be a fraud.

"I have to." Cleavant said his shoulders slumping. "My girl deserves justice." The man then noticed Logan was looking at him with a wistful look on his face. "What?"

"You... You two must have been really close." Logan said. He had a far away look in his eyes as his mind wrecked over the 'what ifs, how comes and the whys that he'd wondered so many times but still didn't have the answer to.

Cleavant scoffed his mustache moving upwards as he did so. "She was my daughter. I man can't get any closer then with his own kid." He said before tearing his gaze away from the two boys and glaring at the floor.

Head turning away Logan swallowed ignoring the painful jab he felt in his chest at Cleavant's words. How could Logan know? Certainly not from experience.

"You know," Carlos sounded unsure as he broke the silence they'd fallen into. "we have a, um, a friend, a really good friend who's an Inspector, you know, maybe I can call him, see if they have any ideas who did it?"

Cleavant's eyes turned icy cold at Carlos' question. "I know who did it." His voice was dangerously low filled with intense hatred. "The punk who owns that pawn shop across the street, Gibbs." He said his eyes on the mentioned pawn shop glaring at the small shop as if that would be enough to kill Gibbs. "He killed my little girl." The came out in a choked whisper.

"Why?" The innocent question slipped past Carlos' lips before the youngest Charmed One could even try to stop himself.

Still glaring at the pawn shop across the street Cleavant shrugged. "Wrong place wrong time."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

This was not what he'd expected when getting back from the store. Kendall found himself unable to tear away his gaze from the two girls fighting like they planned on killing each other on his drive way. Though with Jo being a whitelighter it was more likely that his girl was aiming to knock Lucy out or mildly injure her. Surprisingly this wasn't a very comforting thought. "Hey!" He cried getting the girls' attention just as Lucy pushed Jo against the wall of garage and aimed a punch at her.

Ignoring the fact that they were in brought day light Kendall flicked his hands at them only transforming Lucy into a pile of marbles. He then walked over to Jo giving her an angered look. "What the hell's going on here?"

"Don't ask me." Jo muttered rubbing her cheek as she stepped away from the pile of marbles. "She just came up to yelling a whole bunch of crazziness before attacking me."

"Lucy started it?" Kendall frowned tilting his head. "What did you do to piss her off like that?"

Jo crossed her arms giving Kendall a 'come on!' look. "Like stealing her boyfriend oughta piss her of?" She asked incredulously.

Sighing Kendall decided to ask Lucy. "Alright." He said bringing his hands back up about to make the movement he'd become so familiar with ever since he'd gotten the power to transform other beings. "Back into position."

"What?" Came Jo's indignant cry of protest. "She's about to maim me!" She said gesturing to the pile of marbles.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you with that." Kendall told her looking way too amused. "Let's go, let's go." He huried her on.

Sighing in defeat Jo send Kendall one last dirty look before she went back in the position she was before Kendall used is power to transform Lucy.

Smirking Kendall flicked his hand at the pile of marbles transforming them back into Lucy who immediately swung her fist at Jo easily ducked away causing Lucy's fist to connect to the wall instead.

"Bloody hell!" Lucy cried cluching her wrist. "Kendall..." She grunted seeing her ex. "When did you get here?"

"I'll be the one asking the questions." Kendall said raising his voice to sound firm and authoritve, something he picked up from his little sister. "Now what the hell is going on?"

Lucy glared at Jo taking a step away from the blond not wanting to stand too close to her. "Why don't you ask her?" She asked in a cold voice.

"I did- I mean I will." Kendall shook his head. "I'm asking you first."

Lucy smiled an insincere pissed of smile. "I'll be going now." She nodded before turning away and began heading to her house.

"Lucy wait!" Kendall called after her. His head jerked upwards when he heard a familiar jingling sound. Turning to Jo he saw the blond was looking at the sky. He shook his head. "Oh no not you to."

"Sorry." Jo apologized before walking away too search a good place where she could orb without anyone seeing her.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James moaned arriving at the by police car surrounded library. "What kind of douche bags break into a library?" Muttering curse words under his breath James was forced to stop thanks to the cops. And this happens on one of those rare days where he actually _wanted_ to go in the library?

Spotting Darryl kneeling down in front of a a white sheet which had to covering a body James realize this was a whole lot more serious then he thought it to be. "Darryl!" He cried hoping his friend on the other end of the safety line would look up.

Looking up Darryl sighed before getting up and walking over to James. "Don't tell me." He said annoyed. "Demons right? Or is it warlocks this time?"

"What are you talking about?" James frowned.

Darryl blinked. "You're not here because of this?" He asked gesturing at the crime scene.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance James shook his head. "On the contrary of what most people believe I can also visit places that aren't doomed, haunted or whatever. I'm here for the library."

"The library?" Darryl's frown deepened at James statment. "No offense but I didn't think you were library type."

"I know right!" James nodded frantically. At least someone understood him. Turning serious again James tried to look past Darryl curious to see what was going on. "What happened."

Darryl sighed the small smile disapearing from his face. "A college student. She was decapitated and her body was dumped here."

Still wondering what decapitated meant James asked. "Any idea who?"

"Charlene Hughes." Darryl answered nodding.

Paling James eyes widdened. "Charlene?" He repeated.

"You knew her?"

James nodded. "I saw her last night at the library."

"Well you go in now." Darryl nodded at the door. "There were no signs that the crime happened in there so we don't have to go inside." His voice had taken a gentle turn from being stern just moments ago.

James slowly nodded. "Thanks." He said before walking into the library. Going to the aisle he usually got the books from he grabbed three new books on forms of literature and walked over to a table. Sitting down he began reading.

He was halfway through the first book when someone adressed him. "Hey James."

Looking up from the book James saw the girl with shoulder length blond hair, her bangs kept out of her face thanks to two hairclips. She was still in the same light green shirt and brown pants she had worn the previous night. The only difference with last night was... She was see through. "Charlene?" James gasped eyes growing wide.

The transparant girl smiled a small tired smile. "Do you have some aspirin?" She asked. "I have a splitting headache." She said rubbing her hear to emphasis her pain.

"Charlene?" James asked again frowning in confusion. "But you're supposed to be..." He trailed of not sure what to say. He winced when a random guy walked through the spirit

"Suposed to be what?" Charlene asked cocking her head to side completely unaware of the guy walking straight through her.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Unbelievable!" Kendall cried slamming the house phone down on it's receiver. Crossing his arms he leaned back in the leather arm chair. "They're both avoicing me!" He loudly informed Carlos was sat on the smaller green couch trying to focuss on the television.

"Who's avoiding you?" James asked walking into the living room.

Kendall blinked not having heard James return from wherever he gone of to. He sighed calming himself down. "Lucy and Jo I found them here having this huge cat fight."

"Cool." James grinned sitting down on the couch besides Carlos. He grin faltered at the angry look Kendall shot him. "Okay not cool." He said holding his hands up as if surrendering. "I hate to top that bro, but I am dealing with a ghost who doesn't know she's a ghost. She thinks she's still alive."

"Huh?" Carlos frowned finaly turning away from the tv to look at his brothers.

"Charlene." James told them. "She's a student that I know... or knew." He corected himself looking down. "The police found her body behind the library. About twenty feet away from her head."

Carlos grimaced. "Gross." He shuddered.

"So I went back to the library and I saw her ghost." James quietly continued. "You know, I tried to tell her but..." He sadly shook his head. "I couldn't."

Kendall frowned straigthening up. "You were at the library?"

"I can go there if I want to!" James cried having enough of people being so damn surprised to hear that he went to study. Crossing his arms he leaned back into the couch very similar to what Kendall had just done.

"How can someone not know they're dead?" Carlos wondered.

"Uh, well, it takes them a while to accept, to get over the shock." Kendall said shrugging.

James slowly nodded his head puffing his lips as he went over something. "I'm busy." He suddenly stated sitting up. He turned to Carlos holding his hands together in prair. "Can you do this one and I'll take the next two ghosts to make up for it." He pleaded.

"Nice try." Kendall snorted. "You know how this works. That ghost came to you for a reason and probably it's to get justice for her murder so she can move on."

James winced. "Yeah... I think a demon might have killed her."

"And you were gonna give this case to me?" Carlos cried in mock hurt.

"Well, no," James slowly shook his head in fake innocence. "I was gonna tell you about the demon part sooner or later." He said smirking. "Remember what Jo said about evil covering up its tracks? I think that's what happened to Charlene. She was convinced that she found proof that demons really do exist."

"Well you gotta tell her she's dead." Kendall said nodding.

James groaned grabbing a pillow from the couch and covering his head with it. "I don't wanna tell her her life's over!" He moaned smorthering himself with pillow. Sitting up he put the pillow on his lap. "Can't Logan do it. Doctors are good at telling bad news."

"No can do." Carlos shook his head. "He's trying to get murderer to confess a crime to help a nice man we met today."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Darryl." Logan said stepping inside Darryl's office and walking over to the desk where te inspector was sitting at.

A knowing look appeared on Darryl's face when he saw Logan. "See?" He said to no one in particuliar looking mildly satishfied. "I knew I was right the first time. You guys don't give me nearly as much credit." He said smiling a small smile.

"Credit?" Logan frowned sitting down at Darryl's desk.

"First James, now you." Darryl continued as if it were obvious. "I've learned by now if it looks like a duck, quacks like a duck."

"What are you talking about?"

"Demons." Darryl said turning serious again. "You're here to tell me about Charlene aren't you?"

Confussed Logan shook his head. "I have no idea who Charlene is." He told the inspector. "I'm here to talk about Cleavant Wilson's daughter Tyra."

"Tyra?" Darryl blinked. "She wasn't killed by demons."

"So you know who killed her?" Logan asked a smile forming on his face. This would be easier then he thought.

Darryl sighed. "We have a pretty good idea but without a witness we don't have a case." He shrugged, the case had been closed for months so finding the chances of finding any new informaion on the case was slim. "Why are you interested anyway?"

"I...I don't know." Logan blinked mometarily thrown of by the question. "I feel drawn to it. In our kind of family that means something."

"Unless you can magically turn up a witness, I doubt there's anything you can do." Darryl informed him whils slowly shaking his head. "You can't, right? Magically?" He asked as an after thought.

Logan scrunched up his nose in irritation. "No I can't magically summon a witness." He said in a poorly imitation of Darryl's voice. "And there's gotta be something that I can do." He said. "He is never gonna give up trying, Darryl. Alright, his daughter was his entire life and why are you guys so okay with giving up?"

Darryl sighed deeply. "Look, Gibbs owns that street, okay. Tyra was probably gunned down because she saw something he didn't want her to see. And short of us finding a witness or him walking up on the street and confessing, there's nothing we can do."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall grunted letting Lucy walk into the manor. He noticed the files in the gothic girl's hands. "You're here to tell what that fight was about?"

"I gather Jo hasn't told you yet." Lucy stated smiling smugly yet at the same time apologeticaly.

The reason why Kendall had fallen for Lucy in the first place was because she was mysterious. She kept him on his toes so things would never be boring between them. Lucy was herself and who ever didn't like had to get out of the way. Yeah Kendall had never been the type for a normal girl. But right now he wondered if she might be too mysterious cause he had no idea what could have caused the fight with Jo. "Jo's... unreachable right now." He said resisting the urge to look up as he said so.

"You know, this is very awkward for me." Lucy said shifting her weight from feet to another as she looked down. "I don't want to come across as the jealous ex but that's not what this is about." She said looking back at him meeting his eyes. "That's why I went to Jo first. See, I started it. I came at him very hard with this and..." She trailed of holding up the files.

Getting a better look at the files Kendall frowned when he saw it was titled Jo Taylor. "What is this?"

"Do you remember my brother who's goes to military school, when I asked him about Jo? Well, he found something that wasn't right with Jo's army records." Lucy told him. "I asked him not to go in any deeper, but he did and he sent me this anyway."

She said handing Kendall the files. "Jo isn't who she says she is. What you do with it is all up to you. You know I'm still here for you. I'm still your friend." She said looking at him with concern filled brown eyes. "Bye Kendall." She said before leaving the foyer through the front door.

Feeling dazed and confused Kendall walked into the living room and slowly sinking in on the large couch. He began sorting through the files. Most of the stuff was information he already knew from Jo except for... Kendall froze his eyes stuck on that one word.

Without uttering another word Kendall reached for the phone and dialed Logan's number. "Jo's engaged." He said not even giving Logan the chance to say hello.

"What?" Was Logan's expected answer.

Kendall nodded vigorously. "Lucy's brother did a bunch of research and sent her all the papers he could find on Jo and Lucy just gave to me and on one of the papers it's says Jo was engaged to someone named Stewart Johnson." Kendall told Logan in one breath.

"Okay." Logan said sounding unsure how to reply. "But uh that was before she died right?"

"That's not the point!" Kendall cried into the phone. "Why would she hide something like that?"

"You gotta ask her." Logan replied.

Kendall snorted. "I'd love to but she's conveniently out of the calling area at the moment. Leave it to me to fall in love with an angel who happens to be engaged." Kendall sulked kinda glad Logan couldn't see him pout. "Maybe I should talk with the guy."

"He's still alive?"

"Yep retirment home pretty healthy acording to these records." Kendall nodded.

"Speaking of chats I'm gonna talk to this paw shop guy before the shop closes." Logan informed his older brothers. "Tell Carlos to save dinner for me okay?"

Kendall nodded. "Kay bye." He sighed hanging up.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Standing outside the pawn shop Logan glanced at his watch. Twenty minutes to six so he still had time. Stepping into the dimly lit pawn shop Logan walked over to the counter where a fat man with short grease black hair and disgusting stumbled face in white shirt that wasn't big enough to cover his entire stomach stood. "We're closed." The man gruffly said.

"It isn't six o' clock yet" Logan pointed out gulping easily intimidated by the large man. 'You've handled demons and serial killers Hortense! You can handle this to' he told himself. "You don't scare me."

Gibbs scoffed. "Then you're stupid kid." He said leaning over the counter so he was only inches away from Logan's face. "And stupid people don't last long in this neighborhood." He grinned showing a large gap in his teeth. The teeth that weren't missing were already rotting away. "Ask around."

"You're threatening me." Logan stated chuckling nervously.

Gibbs shrugged showing he really didn't care much. "I've seen you talk to the dad kid's dad outside." He stated. "I know what you want and ya ain't gonna get it. No one gonna tell on me."

Narrowing his eyes at the man Logan at the man Logan put a lot of hatred in his next words. "You know it must be something living out of people's pain." He said turning away to leave. "Hope it doesn't come back to haunt you." He said briefly stopping at the door and waving his hand at the air-conditioning above Gibbs head.

Stepping outside Logan couldn't help but enjoy the sound of Gibbs crying out when the air-conditioning landed on his head.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Walking back to the literature section James started putting the books he grabbed back on the shelves ready to go back home. He yelped when Charlene appeared standing besides him like nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

"Sorry." Charlene giggled. "Didn't mean to spook ya."

James refrained from rolling his eyes at her choice of words. 'And an LOL to you to world' He sarcasticaly thought. "Uh Charlene how are you feeling? Do you feel any diferent?"

"You mean my headache?" Charlene asked her hand traveling up to her head. "Yeah it still hurts like hell."

"I think that's to be expected." James winced thinking back to the headless body Darryl had been looking over that morning.

Charlene noticed the odd regretful look on James face. "Is something wrong James?"

"Um, yes." James nodded sitting down at a desk which ironically was the same table he'd been sitting at with Charlene the previous night. "Charlene..." There really wasn't a nice way to put this wasn't there. "I-I think the reason that you've been feeling weird lately is because you're, you're a ghost." There he said it now all he had to do was stop the sobbing fest and figure out what demon had killed her.

Charlene's eyes widdened at her friend's ridiculous statement. "Excuse me?" She asked muffling a small laugh behind her hands.

'Oh great.' "I know that this sounds crazy and it's probably really hard for you to accept but think about it, Charlene." James trying to sound really gentle. "When was the last time you ate something, or were hungry for that matter, or slept? I mean, are you tired right now, Charlene? Are you even tired?"

The humour had vanished from Charlene's face. "W-what are you saying?" She quietly asked him.

"I am saying that I think a demon killed you last night." He told her. "That's what I am trying to say. The only reason I can see you is because I'm a witch and I'm supposed to help you."

Charlene was slowly shaking her head. "I think you're the one who needs help James. Not me."

Okay that was fair. "Try lifting something up." James instructed. "Now, you know as well as I do that neophyte ghosts can not channel their anger into moving material objects." Maybe he _was_ actually learning stuff from spending time at the library. "Try picking up a book." He said pointing to her notebook which was still where she had left it. "See for yourself."

Knitting her eyebrows together in confusion and... fear? Charlene reached for book before pulling back and glaring at James. "This is ridiculous. I am not dead. I have a full life ahead of me and I will finish my thesis and I will be published!" She yelled before storming off.

"Charlene wait!" James cried getting up about to run after her when his hand touched Charlene's notebook. He inhaled sharply while being pulled into a premonition.

**/**He was going standing at book shelf at the library looking over demon section when a demon a tall skinny man with almost grey skin in long black coat came out of a vortex in the book closet attacking James with a sickle.**/**

James let out a loud gasp coming out of his premonition right before the sickle connected with his neck. "Oh." He sighed rubbing his neck ignoring the liberian who was shooting him a dirty look.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

A few hours after dinner James was sitting in the sunroom in the rocking chair they'd inherited from their great grandmother along with the manor. He was going through the Book of Shadows trying to find the demon that would according to his premonition kill him.

"Found it." Carlos said running into the room followed by Logan who didn't bother running. "What are you doing with the book?" Logan asked pulling out a chair around the round glass table.

"Searching for the demon that's going to kill me." James calmly replied looking up from the page in the Book of Shadows he was reading. He let out a small humourless laugh. "I love getting visions like that." He said his free hand traveling to his neck.

"What?!" Logan asked shocked. "What premonition?"

Carlos smiled sitting down on anouther wooden chair. Grams had really left them a wonderful home. "James' trying to help his dead friend."

"Okay I'm lost here." Logan sighed.

James smirked. "That's what you get for spending time with fat criminals and not with us." He told Logan. "Short version. Charlene is a student who found proof that demons really do exist and this demon right here, Libris," He said pointing to the page in the Book of Shadows and heading it to Logan so his older brother could read it. "chopped off her head and dumped her body behind the library because of it."

Reading the entry on Libris demons in the book Logan frowned. "There are a whole bunch of Libris demons out there. 'Wherever humans have the potential to find unequivocal proof of the existence of demons.'" He quoted the Book of Shadows.

"Talk about conspiracy theories." James said nodding.

"No what I mean is you should stop." Logan said in a reprimanding tone. "Jay These things are dangerous they'll kill everyone who knows too much."

"Oh I'd love to but I can't." James informed Logan frowning. "Charlene's death needs to be justified or she can't move on."

Carlos made an murmering sound reaching for the book on Logan's lap. "I remember where the truth spell is."

"Truth spell?" James asked blinking. "What do you need that for?"

"To get Gibbs to confess he killed Tyra Wilson." Carlos replied

Logan frowned looking at Carlos. "That was the plan you told me about?"

Carlos nodded searching the Book of Shadows for the truth spell. "Exactly."

"Not exactly." Logan and James said in unsion. "Carlos you know we can't punish the guilty." Logan groaned palming his forehead. "I want Cleavant in jail but not bring the witch trails back."

"James?"

All three boys jumped up at the voice. In front of them now stood the see through version of Charlene. "Sorry." The girl apologized. She walked closer to James. "You were right." She whispered voice breaking. "I-I-I went home, I saw the folks crying, then I knew it was true." She looked away. "I've never seen my dad cry before. Not over me anyway." Her head suddenly snapped up back to the boys with inhuman speed. "Then I got pissed." Her voice echoing like only that of truly angered ghosts could do. "The demon did this to me. I wanna prove he doesn't exist anymore."

Logan glanced at James. "Your friend?"

"The dead one." James nodded as if Logan hadn't already figured that out.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Would you like some more chicken?" Stewart offored from his place in the hospital bed. The old man smiled a friendly smile while rubbing his bold head with iv-less left hand. "At least that is what I was told it is." He let out a warm laugh.

Kendall looked down at the grey pinkish mush on his plate he hadn't finished yet. "No thanks." He shook his head. "Please continue your story sir."

Stewart nodded before blinking. "Where was I again?"

"At the part where you began helping Jo hide in the army." Kendall gently reminded the old man.

A huge smile formed on Stewart's old lips. "Jo Taylor..." He sighed at the beautiful memories of the beautiful girl he'd met so many years ago. "After she saved my life I found out who she was I helped her hide... It was the only thing I could do to repay her for nursing me back to health."

His smile turned a little less happy but didn't falter. "I propossed to her at night... Her last night." He sighed. "She died bandaging up one of my best friends." He whispered letting his head rest on the pillow. "I loved her. She had such a nice touch... So gentle... So loving. So..."

"Healing." Kendall helped the old man find the right word. He after all knew all about Jo's healing power, after all he'd experienced it first hand. He smiled at the old man who he had orignally asumed he would hate upon meeting yet now it was just such a pleasant old man. "Sounds like you still love her."

"I'll always love Jo, in a certain way, for so many things." Stewart told Kendall still smiling. "Including helping me to move on."

"Move on?" Kendall repeated raising both his hairy eyebrows. "How did she do that?"

Stewart sighed a happy sigh. "Well, one night not long after she died, Jo came to me in a dream and she was bathed in the most brilliant white light that you could ever imagine." He said in a quiet voice. "She said I was not to worry about her. That she was in a good place. She also said that I was to let her go, that there was another love out there for me to find." He finished retelling the memory in great detail.

"Another love?" Kendall asked leaning in his chair in front of the bed.

Stewart nodded. "Yes. A beautiful young lady.. An actress as it turned out." He said his voice cracking at the end. "A wonderful woman. She gave me two wonderful children, grandchildren, even a great grandchild. Jo was right."

Kendall smiled getting up. "Well I've taken up enough of your time sir."

Stewart frowned. "But I haven't given you what you came looking for."

"Actually," Kendall grinned once again being reminded of the wonderful woman his girlfriend actually was. "I think you have sir. I was nice to meet you Stewart."

"You to Kendall." Stewart nodded watching Kendall leave the small room. "Take care."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"So I was walking down the aisle and I heard strange voices, whispers." Charlene spoke floating through sunroom. Now that she was aware of the fact she was a ghost she was getting good at the floating thing. "And then I went to pull out a book and... I don't know. It all went dark until I was back in the library again with that terrible headache."

Carlos looked at girl. She only was two years older then him. She didn't deserve this. "Did you see the demon's face?"

Charlene shook her head. "Don't remember."

Sighing Logan sat up sitting at the edge of his seat. "Alright, well, if it was Libris, he must of grabbed her in the aisle and taken her somewhere else to, you know... " He trailed of not wanting to scare Charlene

Besides him Carlos moved his finger across his neck to show how it would be cut of.

"Carlos!" Both James and Logan cried in annoyance when Charlene's eyes widdened.

"I-it's okay." Charlene nodded even though her voice was shaking. "I just want you to get rid of the demon that did this to me."

James nodded. "I can retrace your steps at the library and make him come after me so my brothers can cast the spell."

"James..." Logan said in a warning tone. How many times did he have to scold people for playing bait? "That's way too risky."

"I've got three of the most powerful good witches and a ghost to back me up." James rolled his eyes smiling good naturedly. "How's that risky?"

Logan opened his mouth to reply when they heard the front door open. "I'm home!" Kendall yelled walking into the foyer. Sighing they got up and walked over out of the sunroom. Stepping into the foyer Carlos grabbed Kendall's wrist pulling Kendall to the door with them.

"First time I really don't want to go to the library." Logan muttered.

Kendall looked at Charlene. "Who's she?"

"My dead friend." James answered in a hurry. "Come on we gotta go."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Charlene went though the library making every move she had made on the night she was killed only this time not touching anything seeing her hands would go through every object she tried to touch. This was it, her justice was about to be severed and she'd have to leave for the after life.

Behind her James was doing his best to copy her every move. It wasn't just about vanquishing a demon, and setting giving Charlene the peace the spirit needed to move on. To him it was also about showing his brothers how well he could handle himself even though he still hadn't gotten an active power.

"He came for me when I touched this enceclopedia." Charlene said stopping at a shelf and pointing to a large book.

James glanced at Kendall, Logan and Carlos who sat at a desk near them all trying to look casual which they were pretty much failing at. He nodded. "Alright here goes." He said before slowly reaching for the book Charlene was pointing at. Grabbing it James looked at it before looking around the library. "Why didn't Libris come?"

"Maybe demons can see ghosts?" Charlene suggested shrugging. Her eyes grew wide when the man she barely recognized leaped out a portal in the book closet grabbed James arm and dragged the startled witch with him.

The short blond ghost whirled around when she heard animal like growl coming from behind her. She let out small cry when she saw a large brown wolf standing on the desk it's claws digging into the wood of the table.

On each side of the table stood Logan and Carlos both boys looking at the book closet trying to see the plasma like portal.

Staring at the large wolf with wide eyes Charlene swallowed as realization hit her. "Th- That's Kendall?" She asked voice wavering as she pointed at the large beast.

"He does that when he wories." Carlos said completly fine with the fact that his hand was on fire.

"Witches." Charlene reminded herself smiling weakly. The dead girl was suddenly over come with a wave of nausea before she faded away disappearing in a cloud of white smoke.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Charlene reappeared in what by the looks of it was the basement of the library. Hearing loud battle cries her head whirled to sound with inhuman speed. "James!" She cried watching James fight with the Libris demon who kept swinging his sickle at the young popstar.

Ducking swing after swing James grunted trying to land a few blows to the demon without getting to close.

This wasn't fair, fighting with evil rarely was but with the large sharp sickle the demon had an unfair advantage. All James could really do was duck, back away and just avoid losing his head.

Though there was only so much backing away a person could do before meeting the wall and then... "No!" Charlene cried not wanting her new friend to meet the same end as her. Before she knew it she had faded away again.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Forming back in the exact same spot she had been standing before. In front of the book closet Charlene knew what to do. "In the basement!" She cried whirling around in her new ghostly speed to face the two boys and wolf.

A wicked smirk spread on her face when she saw Carlos's body be emited by warm golden flames before disapearing.

Logan's body lit up for just half a second but Charlene could just see it right before Logan landed on the floor. The wolf broke of in a spring it claws clattering against the floor.

"Witches, ghosts and demons." Charlene shook her head smiling.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James' back was pressed against the stone grey wall as the pretty boy squeezed his eyes tightly shot unwilling to witness his own death when he suddenly heard three voices over his own and the demon's panting.

"Demon hide your evil face." Kendall, Logan and Carlos chanted standing at the basement enterane. "Libris die and leave no trace."

His gaze hardening the Libris demon swung his sickle on last time aiming for James' neck before he exploded leaving nothing but dust and a burning sickle that landed on the floor in front of James.

Slowly bringing his gaze James grinned his eyes landing on the three witches at the door. "I told you studying is bad for your health." He said enjoying the exasperated looks on Kendall and Logan's face.

"You said it." Carlos nodded.

Logan just rolled his eyes before asral projecting back to his body. He and Charlene came walking down the stairs a few minutes later, well floating in Charlene's case.

"Are you alright?" Charlene asked floating over to James' side who was still pretty much leaning against the wall.

"Are you kidding me?" James panted wipping a trail of sweat from his brow. "I'm awesome."

Shaking her head Charlene giggled at James' antics if she'd still be alive she would probably end up fantasizing about him or maybe even better... If she still was alive that is. She sighed sadly. "I guess moving on. Bye guys." She said before closing her eyes.

For a long while they all stayed silent waiting for something to happen. When nothing did Charlene opened her eyes to look at the four Charmed Ones. "Why aren't I moving on?"

"I.." James didn't know what to say. "Kendall said you'd be able to move on once justice was severed!"

"I said maybe!" Kendall cried not okay with being given the whole blame.

Carlos shook his head. "You didn't say maybe."

Logan remained quiet going over James' words. 'Justice severed'. "That's it!" He cried holding up his index finger in triumph coming up with a brilliant solution to both their problems.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Gibbs let out a loud yawn walking into his pawn shop early the next morning. Grunting he flipped over the closed sign to open at the door. Glancing on the floor he spotted a whole pile of Cleavant's flyers on the floor. Rolling his eyes he threw them all in the trash bin before walking over to the counter.

He blinked when the mailbox opened and closed servile times making loud clattering noises before another pile of flyers was slipped in.

"What the fuck." Gibbs muttered walking over to the door. "Who the hell is there?!" He demanded looking through the window only seeing the empty dark street which hadn't been warmed by the LA sun yet.

There wasn't a breeze of wind yet somehow the open sign slowly turned back to closed.

"Gibbs." He heard a female voice echo through the shop. The voice was hollow and Gibbs was positive that the temperture in the room must have dropped servile degrees.

Hand trembling slightly Gibbs reached into his back pocket and pulled out his gun. "Don't you mess with me cause I promise I'll shoot!" He cried aiming his gun in every which direction.

"Oh I should know." The cold voice spoke this time is sounded like someone was talking very close to his face. Gibbs could literaly feel a breeze on his face. "I know." It said before Gibbs was suddenly knocked to the floor his gun slidding across the floor. "I know"

A single flyer floated out of the trashbin and floated over towards him floating in front of his head.

Gibbs body froze eyes on the picture of the girl on the flyer. "Tyra?"

"Who else do you think I am!" The voice screeched echoing through the room. Gibbs felt a unknown pressure on his body like someone was sitting un top of him but there was no one there... Right?

"Murderer!" The female voice sreamed.

Whether out of anger, fear or just the adrenaline Gibbs managed to get up and began running to the door. "Leave me alone!" He yelled not even bothering to stop at the door and instead ran straight through it shattering glass everywhere. He kept on running and running till he reached a dead end. "No!" He screamed clawing at the wall that kept him stuck in the ally. "No!" He whimpered pathetically dropping to his knees.

"Admit it." The voice demanded."Admit you killed me or I will haunt every minute of every day of the rest of your miserable life."

"Okay! Okay!" Gibbs cried curling up in himself. "I did it! I did it! I killed you!"

"Say it, Say my name damn it!" The voice cried sounding closer then ever before.

"I did it!" Gibbs sobbed burying his face in his knees unaware of all the people gathering in the ally. "I killed Tyra Wilson!"

Cleavant looked down at the sorry excuse for a man. "I... I've been waiting a long time to hear you say that."

Shivering Gibbs slowly brought his gaze up seeing Cleavant, and inspector and four boys.

Logan grinned looking at Darryl. "Did you get that?"

Darryl nodded pressing a button on the recoder in his hands. "Every word."

"What is this?!" Gibbs demanded his voice still shaking from fear.

"Justice." Kendall simply informed the fat criminal.

"What's the matter Gibbs?" Carlos taunted grinning. "You look you've seen a ghost."

Frowning Darryl looked at Logan. "How is this conected to Charlene again."

"It's a cosmic thing." Logan answered shrugging.

Unknown to the dark skinned inspector all four boys had their eyes on the see through blond girl with cheerful eyes. "I think it's time." Charlene whispered before disapearing in a bright gold light.

James smile faded when he looked at his watch. "Crap! Uh I gotta go!" He cried before breaking of in a sprint hoping to still be in time for his test.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos was laying on the couch dressed in his pjs his eyes on the televion but his atention on the corndog in his hand. Logan was in shorts sitting on the armchair with his laptop on his lap. This time he wasn't researching on some kind of supernatural problem or studying for med school. This time the smart boy was simply playing a game of solitaire.

On the other couch Kendall was sitting his eyes fixed on the hockey game on tv. All three boys in their own way relaxing and enjoying the noon after a night of vanquishing and a morning of getting criminals to fess up. None of them looked up when they heard the front door open and close or when James entered the living room.

"Hey." Carlos said. "How did the... thing go?"

"Nailed it." James cried throwing his first in the air as sign of his victory before plumping down the large couch ignoring Carlos' feet.

"So your test went well?" Kendall asked sounding absendt as his eyes never left the hockey players on tv.

"Good to hear." Logan nodded while still pndering his next move.

James rolled his eyes. Here he was thinking he'd actually managed to keep something from his older brothers. "Jo's at the door." He said while pulling out his lucky comb from his pocket and ran it through his hair.

In a flash Kendall was up from the couch and raced to the door opening it just before Jo's hand reached the door bell. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." Jo quietly greeted him stepping into the foyer letting Kendall close the door behind her. "Lucy told you." It wasn't a question.

Kendall nodded. "You were engagged."

"Look... I..." Jo sighed sadly gazing at her feet. It had been so long since she thought about her time in the army, back when she was mortal. Lucy reminding her about her past had been more a shock then anything else. "It was literally a different life for me, one that has nothing to do with this one, with us."

"I know." Kendall nodded. He believed her, he had to cause in all her years all she did was tell her ex to move on and that was all. "But you can't keep secrts like this from me anymore. It doesn't work like that."

"I know." Jo nodded. She looked at Kendall a small smile tugging at her lips. "Forgive me?"

Kendall smirked. "Maybe." He said putting both his hands on her shoulders.

Jo giggled before orbing the both of them to Kendall's room.

**Author: It's my birthday Monday, school starts Wednesday and I might get a new job soon so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. **


	37. Astral Monkey

**Author: I'm really sorry that this so much later then ussual but my new school is killing all my spare time. To Lisa Garcia, I know you're not going to like this but I don't plan on using your idea. If I had gotten it sooner then I would have but I got that plot line already planned.**

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch36: Astral Monkey.

James' Pov:  
>Grunting I made my way into the kitchen. "Morning." I muttered walking past Kendall and Carlos who were sitting at the kitchen table. Apparently this was one of those mornings when Carlos didn't feel like making breakfast so we're left to fend for ourselves. Carlos was stirring through his cereal bowl and Kendall had an empty plate near him as he was sorting through the mail with a worried expression on his face.<p>

Walking over to the fridge I grabbed the milk and went back to the counter. "Did you get a post card from Lucy?" I asked Kendall while I started searching the cabinets for a bowl. I already knew the answer seeing I didn't sense any love related emotions from anyone at the moment.

"I did. She's having a great time in Montana." Kendall said sounding distracted and a bit... Unsure? That's not something Kendall does a lot.

"Is something wrong?" Carlos voiced the question I was about to ask just as I opened my mouth to ask it.

I turned around from the kitchen island when Kendall made this weird murmuring noise. "What?"

"I got a letter from doctor Williamson." Kendall finally admitted in a clear voice.

Okay now I sorta wish we didn't ask. Last thing we wanted was to remember the events from last month.

"The specialist?" Carlos voice had a funny waver in it which wasn't really funny at all. "The one who treated you for Arroyo fever?"

Kendall nodded. "That would be him." He said clearly aware that he just ruined the entire atmosphere and clearly guilty about it.

Good I can't worry about stuff this in the morning or else I'll get wrinkles before I reach 30.

Sighing I grabbed a bowl and put it down before turning back around. "What about him?"

"He wants me to come in for blood work so he can make sure I'm cured." Kendall answered putting the letter down on the table.

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Kendall, you were brought back by your angel girlfriend." I pointed out. "You're cured." I said shrugging as I bent down to search another cabinets for my favorite brand of cereal. Alright seriously where the heck is my special K cereal?

"I can't exactly tell him that." Kendall said though his voice had a hint of humour.

"Then toss the letter away and quit worrying about it." Carlos suggested exasperated. I had to agree. Things like this can be solved so easily. If only lost cereal could to.

"I did. Williamson just keeps sending more."

Not really listening anymore I walked over to the trash bin and looked in it. Yep... There's my low-calorie cereal. "_Why_ is my cereal in the trash? It can't be empty already. Who eats this besides me?"

End James' pov.

"Jo." Kendall winced when James whirled around to glare at him. "I'll buy a new one?" It came out more like a question under the witch cupid hybrid's glare.

"Uh Kendall?" Carlos asked letting his spoon clatter in the porcelain bowl. "If Jo's gonna be living here maybe we need some ground rules."

Kendall blinked at his younger brother's words. It sounded more like something Logan would say because since when did Carlos Garcia care about rules? And even so it didn't make sense seeing... "Jo doesn't live here."

Snorting James sat down at the kitchen table with only a granola ar in his hand. "No she eats her breakfast here... A lot. And when she's not _up_," He said knowing the others would get that he wasn't just talking about upstairs but about the heavens where the elders were. "She's here."

"She isn't here that much." Kendall shook his head. "Is she?" He asked turning to Carlos his eyes almost ordering the youngest to agree with him.

Carlos grinned. "Like the older sister I never wanted."

"The expression is like the older sister I never had." Kendall corrected.

"I know." Carlos nodded.

All three boys looked up when Logan hurriedly stepped in the kitchen marching through the coffee machine like a soldier on a mission. "Morning. No time breakfast date with Camille."

"First of." James raising a finger in the air. "Breakfast can't be considered a date. Second are you going to ring up the Bernice thing?"

"Not if I can help it." Logan answered drumming his fingers against the counter impatiently waiting for the coffee to finish.

"Logie?" Kendall said with fake cheerfulness. "You don't think Jo lives here do you?"

Taken aback by the question Logan looked at his older brother regarding the blond with a look of surprise. "Yeah of course she does but, I mean, it's fine as long as you're both happy, not that I was unhappy when I saw Jo all naked in the shower and drenched." He got a far away look in his eyes as he thought back to event smiling.

Logan was brought back to reality when he heard a dangerous growl come from Kendall. "Maye some ground rules wouldn't be a bad idea." The shapeshifter muttered getting up and tossing dr. Williamson's letter in the trash.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The LA hospital had many research lab but he'd chosen the most hidden one. The one in the basement so he wouldn't have to worry about anyone stealing his research. Though all his work would be for nothing if he couldn't convince he bosses that he was indeed on to something.

Doctor Williamson looked at the four caged monkeys on the table. Each had a name of the person whose blood sample they had been ejected with written on top of the metal cages and as well as on their hospital wrist bands. All four test subjects were gazing at the fruit basket on the doctor's desk with longing expressions.

Rolling his eyes at the animals Williamson focused on the phone conversation he was having. "Have you read my report? 44 days ago, Kendall Knight was admitted here with Arroyo fever. Within twenty-four hours he was completely free of the virus even though he failed to respond to any of the treatments. The recovery makes no medical sense."

'True.' His colleague, doctor Jefres replied. "But your subsequent test failed to reveal anything out of the ordinary. Only odd genetic codes in the blood. Despite it being odd that those boys seem to be related it is not a great discovery."

"I need more time." Williamson insisted refusing to give up. "I've only injected the primate samples of the boys' blood yesterday. Somewhere in this blood could be the key to unlocking the universal antibody."

If he managed to find what had causes Kendall Knight's miraculous recovery he might just find out to make the perfect antibody. No one ever had to be sick anymore! Not even Sarah... Williamson's eyes narrowed. "You will not end this project!" He cried slamming the phone down.

Sighing he walked back over to the metal table and grabbed the small jar labeled 'BTR'. He used a dropper to put the mixture of the blood of all four band members in a syringe and put it down. Picking up a key he walked over to the metal table with the four cages on it on the other side of the large research lab.

"Alright group." He said while unlocking he cage with the monkey labeled 'Logan'. He always started with this monkey. It was the calmest one and for some reason the primate enjoyed watching him work. "Let's see the experiment's effects on you for today." He said opening the cage.

The monkey was still looking at the syringe on the metal table as if recalling when needle had been put in his own arm and that of his companions. For some odd reason the monkey narrowed its eyes at the object.

Hearing an odd sound from the other table doctor Williamson turned around just as the needle from the syringe pierced his neck. Gasping he quickly pulled the object that had connected to the vine out. But it was too late the new blood was already in his system.

All four monkeys were jumping up and down in their cages full of excitement and delight. Knowing something new was achieved.

"Quiet!" Williamson hissed clutching his bleeding neck. Cursing his luck he slammed the cage shut and went back to the other table. Using he free hand to open a drawer. Muttering incoherent words he grabbed what he needed and started bandaging his neck.

He felt his blood boil as the monkeys continued their loud chattering and rattling their cages.

"I said be quiet!" He cried whirling around pointing an accusing finger at the primates. All around him medicine bottles, jars, syringes and paper work flew around shattering creating a huge mess in the large cold room.

Staring at the mess mouth slightly open doctor Williamson could do nothing but wonder about what the hell just happened. He didn't turn around when he heard the door behind him open.

"Doctor Williamson." The stern voice of doctor Jefres greeted him. "I have some free time between appointments and de-"

"Of course you have you worthless buffoon." Williamson muttered under his breath sure that the older doctor would not hear. He blinked when he didn't hear anything. Turning to the door he saw... A buffoon... But, "Doctor Jefres?" Unsure.. or well pretty sure that he was losing his mind actually. Frowning he waved his hand at the buffoon whose shape started to shift growing back into the doctor Jefres.

"cided to have a little talk with you." Jefres continued before a linking when he noticed Williamson was standing in front of him. "How'd you get over here and..." He trailed of taking in the mess. "What happened?"

"I had an accident."

"Your neck?" Dr Jefres questioned eyeing the thick piece of gauze on Williamson's neck.

Automatically his hand went up to the right side of his neck stopping just inches away from the gauze. "Nothing." He said in a detached voice. He narrowed his eyes at the older doctor. "Listen I need to get a hold of those boy band members immediately."

"I told you that project's been terminated." Doctor Jefres reminded him in an annoyed tone. "Maybe you should take some time off. You've been under a lot of pressure and I understand your sister's been sick."

Suddenly Williamson was gripping the collar of Jerfres coat lifting the shorter man a foot in the air glaring at him with all his might. Jefres gulped staring at Williamson's dilated eyes.

"And I told you I need to get a hold of those boys immediately." Williamson hissed his face close enough for doctor Jefres to feel the breath against his forehead. The older man shuddered feeling... hot? It was like his entire being was literally being heated up. Blood literally boiling.

As sudden as the uncomfortable feeling had come as soon as it was gone.

Pupils going back to normal doctor Williamson released his grip on Jefres' coat. Mouth falling open dr. Williamson slowly looked down at his hands. "Jefres... I-I-"

"I want you cleared out of this lab by the end of the day." Jefres said before whirling around and running out of the lab.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan wasn't so sure how to react to the two new large man in uniform standing at the door at the Palm Woods. They watched him walk inside but didn't do much else. He looked at the elevator just as it opened and Camille stepped out. There was a cheerful smile on her tinted lips.

He allowed himself his own smile of relief when he easily recognized Camille's smile as being her own and not that of a character she was rehearsing for. He had long ago accept his girl's antics and was even starting to enjoy some of her characters but nothing beat the real Camille Roberts.

Her eyes landing on him Camille let out a little happy sound that between an actual laugh and a shriek.

"Whoa!" Logan cried out when she nearly tackled him to the floor. With just a small squint of his eyes he telekinectally shifted her to keep both of them from landing on the floor.

"Aw..." Camille pouted giving Logan a quick peck on his lips before pulling away the slightest leaving her arms around Logan's neck. "You know how enjoy tackling people."

"People?" Logan questioned removing his hands from Camille's hips. Crossing his arms he tilted his head to the side. "You've been tackling other guys?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Camille smirked. "Only the ones that are you... And also you." She whispered leaning closer to him. Her smirk widened when Logan blushed at the reminder of their 'astral projection game'.

"Um... So what's with all the big guys around here?" Logan tried to change the subject. It wasn't like he minded talking about sex, especially sex with Camille. There was the little issue with them being in the Palm Woods lobby.

Camille glanced at the two security guards at the door and the other two near the elevators, a smile forming on her tinted lips. "Not all of us future famous have dead relatives magically change their will so we can move from the Palm Woods before we become famous." She said shrugging. "Bitters had to get more security thanks to some noisy reporters."

Not for the first time Logan was tempted to tell Camille to go pack her bags and move into the manor, were it not for his own insecurities and that they were still getting used to Jo sort of living with them he would do just that. He smiled "That's why it's so handy to never tell the reporters where we live."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Orbing into Kendall's bedroom Jo grinned her eyes landing on her boyfriend on his knees in front of his closet head disappearing in the closet as he looked for clothes or something she wasn't sure.

Being in a good mood she bent down and gave him a hard slap on his butt giggling when she heard him hit his head on a shelf in the closet. "Ever done it on a cloud?" She whispered in a seductive tone her hand trailing down his thigh.

"I don't know..."

Jo let out a startled shriek jumping to her feet staring at the person with his hand hidden in the closet which she had assumed had belonged to her boyfriend.

"Does a feather bed count?" Carlos asked moving back from the closet grinning at the shocked look on Jo's face.

"C-C-Carlos!" Jo stuttered hands limply falling to the side. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I-I thought you were Kendall."

"Well it _is_ his room." Carlos pointed out snickering. "No, worries. I mean it could happen to anyone. Especially someone who doesn't have to knock to come in."

Jo nodded gravely. "It so is! I promise it won't happen again."

"Okay. I won't tell Kendall."

"Thank god." Jo sighed in relief before rubbing the back of her head. "I mean thanks. I better go now."

"Kendall's in the living room."

Smiling Jo nodded before orbing away again.

Once she was gone Carlos sighed and pulled out a small note pad and pen from his back pocket. "No orbing in unannounced." He muttered writing down the new rule.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"You're calling me at home?" Kendall cried out into the phone. Annoyed by the stupid doctor's antics.

"Yes mr. Knight." Doctor Williamson replied sounding dead tired from his end of the phone line. "I need you and your fr-relatives to get to the hospital as soon as possible."

"I'm not going anywhere." Kendall snapped slamming the phone down. Cursing under his breath he sat down on the armchair crossing his arms. So he might have overreacted... But he was freaked out by the doctor referring to the guys as his relatives. And what gave doctor Williamson the right to demand him coming to the hospital? Leaning back in the chair he let out a long sigh gasping when a silhouette of tiny blue and white lights formed as if sitting on the arm rest of the chair.

Kendall smirked when Jo formed out of the lights. "Hey you."

"Is something wrong?" Jo asked recognizing the look on Kendall's face.

"I don't know," Kendall admitted frowning. "that was Dr. Williamson." He said making an annoyed gesture towards the phone. "He's been sending me letters, trying to get me back to the hospital for follow-up tests and I'm not going." He sighed. "I'm probably over thinking this. I mean he can't find that we're witches or anything."

"There are other things to think of." Jo nodded smiling.

Kendall smirked. "That so?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Curtis Williamson stared at the burning mess that had once been his computer. He wasn't sure how he'd done it but he... He made a fire. All he knew was he'd been glaring at his phone when a..a ball of fire had formed in hand and well, trying to get rid of it he accidentally threw it at his computer.

When the phone started ringing Curtis quickly answered. "Mr Knight?" He asked hoping that the one person who could give him answers about what was happening to him had called.

Instead a female voice answered him. "No, this is Nurse Jordan, your sister's nurse. I was wondering if you could-"

"Is she okay?" Curtis demanded not giving the woman the chance to finish.

"You need to get to your sister's room as soon as possible."

"I'm on my way." Curtis answered before hanging up and running out of the research lab. He didn't care what ever was happening to him. For all he knew he was hallucinating but he needed to get to Sarah's room right now.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"So we'll be working on a new video for Time of our life next week." Logan told Camille. The two were sitting in a local restaurant not far from the Palm Woods. "If we're demon free we can hang out on Wednesday." All the while his thoughts kept drifting to if he should confess about his slip up with Bernice which now seemed so long ago. "So I think it's best if we-" He stopped talking when he saw a... Monkey?

Looking past Camille's shoulder he spotted a chimpanzee a few feet away from them. It grinned or it looked like a grin as it waved at Logan. Though for some reason Logan could tell that the monkey was also sad about something.

"Is that a monkey?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Monkey?" Camille repeated following Logan's gaze she grinned spotting the little primate. "Aw... He's kinda cute."

The two gasped jumping to their feet when for a split second they saw the monkey's body glow before it disappeared.

"Logan?" Camille started neither of the two looking away from where the monkey had just been standing. "Did... Did that monkey just-"

"I need you to drive me to the manor."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"A monkey just astral projected to us!" Camille yelled kicking the door open and walking in the manor making her way to the living room where the others were all sitting. At her words they all gave her odd looks.

"Congratulations!" Carlos grinned getting up from the couch and moving to eagerly shake Camille's hand. "You just won for the most weirdest sentence to be said in this house prize."

"And we say a lot of weird stuff in this house." Kendall added grinning at the indignant look on Camille's face.

"She's telling the truth!" Logan cried running into the living room stopping besides Camille panting from his small run. He gave Camille a baffled look. "How the hell did you ever get your driver's license?" This was the second time he'd been in Camille's car. The first time he excused her reckless speed limit ignoring driving with the fact that lives were at stakes but that excuse didn't work this time.

Camille blinked obviously she hadn't expected him to ask that. A playful smile tugged at her lips. "Sweetie I'm a method actress." She reminded him. "If it appears that I know what I'm doing the instructor will assume I know I'm doing."

Blinking before letting his shoulders drop Logan turned to his brothers and Jo who was sitting on the arm rest of the armchair. "About the monkey. It waved at me, okay, like it knew me or something. I think it wanted my help." He told them resisting the urge to growl when they all just stared at him and Camille as if they were crazy. "I saw it." He insisted. "And-and-and it had like an ID bracelet from a hospital on its arm.

"I don't think monkey's can astral project, Loges." James said his grin slipping as he thought it over. "Can they?" He asked looking at Jo.

"Not without powers." Jo replied a small frown forming on her face. "And it would have to have your power too," She said looking at Logan. "you know, to find you, magic to magic."

"My powers?" Logan murmured his eyes traveling to his hands. "How can it have my power? I have my powers." He had his powers, hadn't just used them on Camille half an hour ago?

Kendall looked at him long and hard as he contemplated something. "Hospital wristband." The shapeshifter muttered getting up from the chair and walking towards the kitchen returning shortly after with a crumpled piece of paper. "Did it have this logo on it?" He asked showing Logan the red rose on the left corner of the paper.

Studying the letter Kendall was holding Logan nodded. "Yeah. Exactly like this. Wait, is this the same Dr. Williamson?" He asked his eyes growing at the familiar name on the letter.

"Yeah, he's been sending me requests for weeks and he called this morning and said he wanted to see us." Kendall told them.

Everyone looked up when they heard a jingle like sound come from above. "You need to go?" Kendall asked looking at Jo.

"They say it's important." Jo nodded moving to him giving a quick on the cheek before orbing away. "Alright." Kendall said bringing his attention to the others. "Of to the hospital guys."

"We don't know what we're looking for." Logan pointed out frowning.

Kendall shrugged. "We'll go to where people usually hide their creepy stuff."

James grimaced. "Hooray for basements." He muttered.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Gazing at his sister's pale features as she lay unconscious in the hospital bed Curtis did his best to not break down or worse hit something. He did not want a repeat of the fire accident. He was losing his only family and his brother-in-law's angered ranting was not helping him control his emotions.

In fact it wasn't making any sense. He could feel his annoyance at Larry but at the same time he was aware of the fact that Larry's hard was at its breaking point.. And not in the 'we're family we should know that about each other' way seeing they weren't that close. It was like he could feel his own heart hurting combined with Larry's heart.

"My wife is dying. She's 33rd on the waiting list, Curtis." Larry continued unaware of the emotional state his brother-in-law was. "She's not gonna live long enough to get a kidney."

Curtis sighed turning around to face the man. Just because he was a doctor did not mean they were above the system. "I already told you there's nothing I can do Larry." He swallowed turning back in the uncomfortable chair he was sitting so he could look at his sister. "I'm sorry." He said not sure if he was talking to Larry or Sarah.

"No, no, let me tell you what's sorry, okay." Larry started with yet another rant his voice filled with anger and frustration which Curtis knew wasn't really aimed at him. "I come here every day and for every minute that I'm with her, some, some scumbag criminal is freed. At least on a technicality. Curtis, listen to me. She is your sister, isn't there anything you can do?" He asked in a quiet voice before turning away to leave.

Not wanting his brother in law to leave in the state he was in Curtis quickly got up from the chair. "Larry wait-" Putting a hand on Larry's shoulder he froze when black and white images started playing in front of his eyes.

**/**Larry stepped in the hallway when he suddenly inhaled sharply before collapsing.**/**

"Oh my god." Curtis whispered opening his eyes which he didn't remember closing. He slowly removed his hand from Larry's shoulder and turned to the nurse who had been quietly standing in the corner of the small private hospital room. "Get the crash team, get a gurney in here, this man's gonna have a heart attack."

"I said the crash team. Now!" He cried when all nurse Jordan did was stare at him blankly.

"Yes sir." Nurse Jordan nodded nervously before quickly running out of the room.

Frowning Larry turned to Curtis only now seeing oh drained the younger man looked. His eyes were bloodshot and he had a large piece of bandage attached to the side of his neck where he could see some of the darker vines like they were growing? "If anyone's about to collapse it's yo-" He let out a strangled cry his left hand going up to clutch his chest in pain.

Right on cue nurse Jordan arrived with the crash team two doctors immediately leaping into action.

Nurse Jordan stared at the scene before slowly bringing her gaze up to dr Williamson. "How did you know?" She asked in a shocked but quiet voice.

Curtis ignored her and instead kept his eyes on Larry. He... The images... it was all real! He realized that now. He wasn't going crazy he wasn't hallucinating he was... He was...

Powerful.

A small relieved smile tugged at the corner of his lips but her refused to smile completely instead he quietly slipped out of the room and made his way to the secretary desk. "I need a list of all the criminals who were admitted and released from the hospital jail ward." He spoke in a detached voice.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Wow this place's a mess." Carlos commented as the four Charmed Ones stepped into the research lab in the basement of the hospital

Logan snorted really tempted to point out Carlos really wasn't one to talk about making a mess but looking at the lab kinda made Carlos' room appear clean. Medicine bottles, files, vaccines and even blood was on the floor and walls. On the table near them lay the remains of a burned computer but their attention was drawn to the metal table on the other side of the room, the one with the four cages and four monkeys on it.

"Well, too bad we can't ask them where Williamson is." James chuckled when the monkey's started chattering. "You can't talk with animals can you?" He asked glancing at Kendall who rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"For the millionth time no." Kendall answered.

Walking towards the table to get a better look at the monkeys Logan nodded. "That's the same one I saw." He said pointing to the one in the cage with the name 'Logan' on top of it.

"He named them after us?" Carlos asked looking at the monkeys im amusement. "Flattering or creepy?"

"I'd go for creepy." James said crunching his nose in distaste.

"Alright, we need to, take a look around and make sure there's nothing else here that could expose us." Kendall instructed.

Nodding they all went to search around the lab. Going through the files in a file cabinet Carlos winced. "Alright all these files are labeled BTR."

Picking up a piece of paper from the floor Logan skimmed it over. "Looks like he took a whole bunch of tests. On blood he took from all of us."

"He has spent months trying to figure out how I survived the Arroyo fever." Kendall said in a quiet voice.

"According to this he's looking for the perfect antibody." Logan said still looking at the paper. "Maybe he thinks it's in our blood?" He wondered. After all if he'd been a doctor he would probably also want to research Kendall's miraculous recovery from the deadly virus.

"Uhm... Guys?"

At James' nervous tone Kendall, Logan and Carlos followed his gaze to the four cages. One monkey held his arm out to the fruit basket as it floated over to the table landing in front of the cages. Three of the monkeys reached for the bananas while the other grabbed an orange. Clutching the orange in its hands the four witches when the orange actually transform in a banana.

James swallowed audibly. "It's safe to say dr Williamson knows about us."

Kendall nodded. "We need to get them outta here before somebody walks in, sees something flying and everybody finds out about us."

Nodding James unlocked the cage to the monkey in the cage labeled 'Carlos' and pulled the monkey out inhaling sharply when the contact pulled him into a premonition.

**/**"I said be quiet!" Doctor Williamson snapped whirling around pointing an accusing finger at the four chimpanzees. All around him medicine bottles, jars, syringes, blood bags and paper work flew around shattering creating a huge mess in the large cold room.**/**

"Okay," James said opening his eyes a bit unnerved by what he'd just seen. "not only does Williamson know about our powers, but he's got one of them, telekinesis."

Kendall groaned. "Remember what he was like when I was sick. He had the CDC here, the media. If we don't stop him, the monkeys aren't going to be the only one's in cages."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"You know what?" Drug dealer Benny Ritter spoke in his phone walking around through his small apartment. "Let me tell you something! I don't touch the stuff alright. I do-" His mouth dropped open when all of a sudden the door flew from its hinges door flies revealing a tall man with curly hair, bloodshot eyes in a lab coat standing there.

Curtis looked around the small apartment. It was exactly what he expected from the ex-criminal. Disgusting smelling square room with no curtains and a filthy carpet which might have been red once. His eyes landed on the short man in the center of the room. The man didn't have any hair at all except for his ginger beard and for a while Curtis wondered why the hell criminals always wore black. "Benny Ritter right?" His voice was cold, detached but he didn't give a damn.

Benny's sunglasses framed eyes stared at the door on the floor. "What are you doing? That's my door, man!" He cried reaching in the back pocket of his lack leather pants pulling out his gun and aiming so it was perfect in line with dr. Williamson's head.

With a simply gesture of his hand Curtis made the gun fly from Benny's hand. Never would looking at his hands be the same, the doctor realized. He was already aware how to use the powers he'd been granted. Making the same hand gesture he send Benny sliding across the floor coming to a halt at the wall.

The fingers were needed for both the movement and the fire power although the fire power required mostly his finger tops on which each a small flame would appear, bringing them together would form a ball of fire.

Now the transformation power was different. He needed his full hands for that and he needed a lot of concentration.

"What the hell is this?" Benny cried in fear.

Walking over to the man the doctor kept his face devoided of emotion. "House calling." Curtis answered smoothly as knelt besides the man. Pulling out a vaccine and putting it near Benny's neck.

"No!" Benny started shaking trying to move away from the needle that was inches away from puncturing his neck. "Please! No!" He cried as the doctor released the vaccine in his bloodstream. "No..." He whispered feeling his eyes start to drop.

Focusing on the task at hand he reached in the bag he had brought with him and grabbed a scalpel. Snapping his fingers he formed a small flame on his index finger and began heating up the headpiece of the scalpel sterilizing the object by doing so. "This won't hurt a bit." He said letting the flame fade as he carefully lifted the man's shirt.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Glancing around the corner of the hospital Kendall closed his eyes before flicking his hand in the hallway. "Stones." He ordered reverting back to using a vocal command to use his transformation power thanks to it being a busy hallway.

Taking another peek into the hallway a satisfied smirk formed on his lips. "Alright go." He said stepping out of their hiding spot followed by Logan, James and Carlos the three of them were pushing a laundry hamper where the four monkeys were hidden underneath some sheets.

"Come on guys." Kendall urged them to move faster. "We don't have all day."

Logan rolled his eyes. "We'd be a lot faster if _someone_ also helped with the monkeys."

"Or if _someone _remembered how to use his flaming power." James said glancing at Carlos who pouted.

"I only did it two times!" Carlos defended himself pouting. "And both were accidents."

James sighed stopping. Carlos and Logan did the same earning them an annoyed look from Kendall.

"You need to figure out what triggers the power." Having been the only one in the family with the power of premonition in ages not to mention James was the first witch cupid hybrid to ever be born he had quit an idea in how learn about ones powers. He turned to Carlos. "When exactly did you use flaming?""

"You know when." Carlos answered. "First when I saw Maggie about to jump of a building and the second time when you were about to lose your head."

James blinked he could only guess what emotion really connected to the power fear or worry then again both were strong emotions but joined... "It's desperation." James said nodding. He was sure of it seeing it matched both situations perfectly.

"Or anxiety." Logan added shrugging.

All four of them fell silent at Logan's words, seconds ticked by before all four burst out in laughter. "Oh be carefull Carlitos!" Kendall laughed. "Don't want you to have an anxiety attack!"

They froze when they hear someone talk in the room besides them. "It was more than a miracle. It was as if he was clairvoyant. He said his brother in-law was going to have a heart attack and ten seconds later he collapsed." They heard a female voice say.

"And he could tell that just by looking at him?" A different but also female voice asked.

"No, he touched him first."

Frown forming on his face James crossed his arms. "So much for stopping exposure." He sighed his mind automatically traveling to things like the witch trials. "So not the kind of exposure I need."

Looking at the half-open door Kendall smirked too himself before walking into the room much to his brothers' surprise. "Hello, I'm one of doctor Williamson's patients do you know where I might find him?"

As Kendall talked with the two nurses in the other room Logan cast his gaze to the many stones in the room. He was a bit nervous... Okay he was a lot nervous, what if the transformation stopped working before Kendall came back?

While looking around his eyes landed on a computer on a desk not to far away from them. Walking over to it he saw it was a list of all criminals treated in this hospital but that wasn't what got his attention. No it was the name on the request label that did. "Access by dr C. Williamson." He mumbled a mischievous grin forming on his face. "I can work with that." He said taking the mouse and moving to pointer to print. As he did so he read the first name on the list.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"It will be all right Sarah. You're going to be okay." Curtis told his sister sitting at her bedside. Holding her hand in his he rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand with his thumb. "A lot of people are going to be okay." He said glancing down at the smaller cooler he'd brought. This time he didn't even try stopping his smile. "I can take care of everything now."

Turning to the door he spotted nurse Jordan outside. "Get my sister prepped and ready for a kidney transplant. Tissue typing and cross matching are confirmed. Unrelated living donor but an exact match. No questions, do it now!" He cried pupils shrinking as he screamed the order.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Where was it going with the world? In his line of work that thought crossed Darryl's more than one time a day. He'd dealt with tons of crimes but this was just ridiculous! It was horrible and yet it sounded so much like something that would happen on those horrible hospital dramas his wife/soon to be ex-wife watched.

Sighing he watched the ambulance with the still sedated Benny Ritter drive of. Looking back at the crowd that had surrounded the apartment block he spotted some of his colleagues talk to a group of four boys. "It's alright Jules let them come." He told the female officer.

A grim smile formed on his face as the four walked up to him. Though it usually didn't bid well when the boys of Big Time Rush showed up on a crime scene it was a bad idea to have for young celebrities in this part of town. "Should I be afraid to ask what you guys are doing in this part of town?"

Kendall considered their answer before simply shrugging. They were just here cause it was the only clue to dr Williamson's whereabouts. "We're not sure. What's going on?"

"Some low life named Benny Ritter had a kidney removed, not that he could tell us that, he was found sedated." Darryl informed them

"Who is he?" Carlos asked looking unsure. He didn't know much about... well anything medical aside from put a band-aid on scrapped knees and take aspirin when you have a headache.

"A drug dealer. Busted last week out on a technicality." Darryl answered eyes darkening.

Logan sucked on his inner cheek. By the sound of it doctor Williamson might have... "Any idea who did it?"

Darryl shrugged, he hadn't really been given the chance to search for possible suspects. "Med-techs said whoever gutted him, stitched him up, left a note, something about internal sutures secure, morphine for the pain."

"He left a note?" James blinked.

"A prescription." Logan corrected grimacing.

"Yeah," Darryl nodded. "we'll definitely be looking for somebody with medical training."

Kendall groaned running his hand through his hand. "You can't he muttered narrowing his eyes at the many police cars in the area.

"Why did I know you were going to say that?" Darryl asked a with a wry smile on his face. "I guess you can't tell why can't you?"

James shrugged. "You're the one that said you didn't wanna know what we were into."

"Want me to keep you posted?" Darryl guessed.

"If it isn't a problem." Kendall nodded smiling. "And be careful. This... thing's dangerous."

Darryl nodded smiling a tired but thankful smile before turning away and walking over to the other officers missing the shocked look Logan had sent Kendall at the word 'thing'.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Resisting the urge to laugh James watched as the four monkeys sat on the floor in the living room now entertaining themselves with what ever they could find, be it the newspaper or potted plants.

"Okay, there is nothing in here about mortals or animals having powers, let alone how to get the powers out of them." Logan suddenly declared rather loudly while glaring at the Book of Shadows.

"Chill." Carlos told the smart boy from his place on the small couch besides James. "We'll think of something. We always do."

"preferably before doctor Williamson steals another organ." Kendall added glaring at nothing in particular. If only he'd answered those damn letters! "How do we sto-" He stopped talking when they were suddenly blinded by multiple flashing lights. Opening his eyes he expected to see demons... Not James posing in front of the window as a large group of photographers took pictures. "What's going on?!"

"cameras." James sang striking another pose.

Tilting his head Carlos watched James strike all kinds of ridiculous posses in front of the paparazzi even doing his jazz hands 'I'm pretty' a couple of times. Shaking his head got up and walked over to the window and simply closes the binds. "How do they know where we live?"

At that all eyes turned to James even the monkeys looked at him with curiosity filled eyes.

Not Liking the accusation James crossed his arms sending them an annoyed look. "I didn't do it." When all he got were snorts of disbelief as a response he glared at them. "Oh yeah cause I want to hang out at paparazzi filled places so our demon vanquishing can be caught on tape."

Hearing a strangled gasp they turned to Logan.

"Really?" Kendall asked raising a hairy eyebrow. "I don't expect this kinda stuff from you. James obviously, Carlos maybe but you?"

Rubbing the back of his head Logan winced. "Yeah Camille mentioned that there was a lot of paparazzi hiding around the Palm Woods."

"They listened in on you I get that." James nodded frowning. "But in what point of a conversation did you mention 'me and the other band members of Big Time Rush live at 1329 Carroll Avenue come and take pictures'?"

Face turning redder with every passing second Logan looked away. "The... Part where Camille asked if... If we'd be roleplaying tonight and I said I couldn't because I had to cook and she ordered a pizza so I'd have the night of."

Speechless but mostly amused by what Logan just told them James glanced at the dark blue curtains keeping the press from looking into the living room. "You think they saw anything?"

"Like stolen monkeys?" Carlos suggested before shrugging. "I don't think so. At least they didn't see any mag-" He stopped talking when Jo orbed into the living room. "Never mind."

One of the monkeys made a lood happy noise before jumping into Jo's arms.

Blinking owlishly Jo stared at the monkey in her arms before shaking her head. "I'll ask later. Right now I've got some bad news about Dr. Williamson."

"What's the matter with him?" Logan asked too quickly glad to have the conversation away from his and Camille's slip to the press.

Careful with the Monkey still in her arms Jo sat down on the smaller large green couch where Kendall was already sitting on. She sighed not sure how to voice what the elders just told her. "Well, simply put, Dr. Williamson is cosmically screwed. He's got your powers in his mortal body. It took generations to prepare you for that, you can handle it, he can't." She said her eyes moving to each of the four Charmed Ones. "He'll go mad."

Eyes growing wide Carlos asked "Just from our powers?" It seemed... Well stupid. "I know our blood's supposed to be slightly different from mortals but if our powers are in our blood... Then why hasn't this happened before? I mean I donated blood once and..." He trailed of his point having been made.

"The awakening spell." Jo calmly answered. "That spell that you cast to cure Kendall changed everything and now it's changing Dr. Williamson. See, your magic is meant for doing good but in the wrong person, somebody not ready for it, that need to do good things..."

"Go bad?" Kendall asked trying to hide the guilt from his voice. He'd never liked doctor Williamson in the first place but to know they'd be responsible for driving the man mad...

Jo nodded. "Real bad. Kendall, it's nobody's fault. Dr. Williamson chose his own path. This is not the consequences of anybody's actions except his own. Still, you have to find a way to stop him before things get worse."

"Alright." Carlos said getting up. "I'm gonna make a binding potion to strip a witch of powers." He said picking up the monkey with his powers. Best to start with the dangerous one.

"They are monkeys!" Logan cried after him. They'd created this whole mess... No point in being funny about it.

"With witches' blood in them!" Carlos yelled back from the kitchen.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In yet another apartment of yet another scumbag Curtis just finished sterilizing his scalpel again. "You've been a very bad man mr. Mackinera." He chided while making the first incision on the man's upper chest. "Selling guns to children. How very..." A smirk formed on his lips at the irony. "Heartless of you."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Looking at the reporters outside through the small window in the kitchen Kendall watched the reporters outside. He turned around when he saw Carlos fill the baby bottle with another potion. "Which one is this?" He asked when Carlos handed the bottle to Jo who sat at the kitchen table, the monkey with Kendall's powers still on her lap.

"Number eight." Carlos answered watching Jo feed the monkey. They'd switched to this monkey knowing this one had more control over the powers then the pyrokinectic monkey. "I combined two separation of power spells with a human from animal extraction spell."

Blinking Kendall tilted his head to look at his youngest brother with a confused frown on his face. "I have no idea what you just said." He told Carlos nodding slowly. He was happy Carlos had his own specialty even if it left him in the dark. "Let's just hope it'll work on doctor Williamson."

"He finished it." Jo said putting the bottle on the kitchen table and then grabbing an organge from the same table and handed it to the monkey. "Here you go Kendall-Monkey."

"Just like at the hospital." Carlos encouraged.

The monkey chattered happily clutching the orange he looked down at it. The color started changing from orange to yellow as the form slowly started to shift becoming longer. And they groaned thinking the potion failed when the color turned back to orange and it became round again.

The monkey made a displeased sound throwing the orange on the ground and pouted, as best as a monkey could pout.

"What was that?" Carlos asked looking at Jo who smiled.

"Delayed reaction." She answered grinning. "I think you did it!"

"I did it!" Carlos cheered throwing his fists in the air. Half a second later they heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it!" They heard Logan call out from the hallway.

Walking through the hallway and into the foyer Logan made his way to the front door opening it to find Darryl who was about to ring the bell again.

The dark man sighed eyes on the smart boy. "Tell me again I'm not hunting down some demonic son of a bitch."

Logan shook his head stepping aside so Darryl could come inside. "I already told you over the phone that he's a human being."

"But Kendall sa-"

"Kendall's sensitive." Logan tried to wave of Darryl's protest but the annoyance in his voice stopped it from being as light hearted as he intended it to be. "Doctor Williamson's human."

"With the supernatural talent for butchery." Darryl added frowning deeply. "In the past four hours, this Dr. Williamson has dropped off two more coolers at hospitals and he's not bothering to stitch up his victims anymore."

Feeling the color drain from his face Logan forced the next question out of his mouth. "He's ki-killing people?" Even if they did save doctor Williamson now he was doomed for half a dozen years in prison either way.

Darryl nodded. "Tell me where I can find him."

Logan did not like the tone Darryl was using. "I... I can't."

"We staked out all the hospitals but somehow he's getting in, dropping off his gifts and getting out without being noticed. He's using your powers isn't he?" Darryl keeping looking at Logan who squirmed under the inspector's gaze.

"Carlos and Kendall are working on a way to stop him." He answered in a high-pitched voice.

Darryl sighed. "They don't need to if I stop his first."

How easy was it to break in when you could magically move the cameras with your mind, shapeshift into a fly and go in without noticing or use flaming to teleport yourself? Why fear when you can predict the future and control fireballs? Their powers where driving the good doctor mad. "You can't kill him Darryl!"

For a moment he stared at the young man in front of him. ""Have you been listening to me?" Darryl finally demanded. "He may not give me a choice. The two people he killed, Frank McNamara and Arlen Jackson, they're criminals. But nobody deserves to die like that." He said before turning around and leaving.

"He'll kill you." Logan muttered watching the man step into his car and leave. His head suddenly shot up when he realized what Darryl just told him. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the paper with the list of criminals treated at the hospital. "McNamara." He murmured spotting the name Darryl had mentioned. Eyes traveling to the next name on the list he nodded. "Guys!" He yelled. "I think I know where Williamson is!"

They could still save him! There was still a chance for the doctor!

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Should be grateful." Curtis muttered glancing down at the cooler in his hands before bringing his gaze to the door. He'd deliver this last gift to the hospital and then call it a night.

Leaving the apartment building through the back door he stepped into the ally blinking when he suddenly found himself surrounded by four young men. "Mr Knight." He said eyeing the oldest who was looking at him oddly.

"What's up doc?" Kendall said his voice from the humour it held when he first asked doctor Williamson that question which at the moment didn't seem too long ago. He glanced at his side where James and Logan stood not to far separated from each other. He looked at Logan who stepped forward.

"Listen to me doctor." Logan spoke. "You're sick. You're doing terrible things."

Curtis chuckled, it was an unnerving chuckle due to his bloodshot eyes and his sickly pale complexion. "I'm saving lives." He said voice in a calm voice.

"You're hitting people." James said glaring at the man.

Sighing Carlos reached into his back pocket pulling out a small glass vial filled with a light yellow liquid. "We have a medicine that might help you." The shortest of the group of four said slowly approaching the doctor.

A disturbingly large smirk formed on Curtis' face as he looked Kendall in the eye. "You know I really have you to thank for this." He said completely unaware of what the four witches were trying to tell him. "I could have done this without you." He looked each of them. "All of you."

"Don't say that." Logan murmured. He glanced over at Carlos. "Just take the medicine."

Smiling the doctor gave a small wave of his hand which could have passed for a 'I'm bored' gesture. Waving his hand at Carlos he send the short flying into the nearest wall.

Carlos hit the wall landing on the floor with a small 'thud' the potion vial lay shattered into tiny pieces of glass besides the unconscious boy.

"Carlos!" Logan and James cried shocked that doctor who was meant to safe lives would do such a thing.

Kendall didn't cry out his body already shifting to that of a _very_ angry cheetah. Growling the feline leaped up fully intending to tackle to doctor who just waved his hand at the animal sending it flying away sliding across the floor before shapeshifting back to Kendall.

"Hm..." Curtis murmured looking at Kendall who was slowly trying to get to his feet. 'Could I do that to?' He wondered. 'But how do I activate that abili-' He thoughts were interrupted by a full kick in his stomach.

"Wanna do this the old way doctor?" James challenged holding his fist up in front of his appearing ready for an attack. Besides him Logan stood looking a lot less confident than James.

'Doctor Williamson isn't aware of what he's doing.' The smart boy thought feeling sorry for the man yet at the same time he was angered at him for daring to harm his family.

"This one is for the monkeys!" James cried aiming another kick this time at the doctor's shoulder. Obviously James wasn't feeling sorry for the doctor like Logan. He pulled his fist back. "and this is for harming my-" His sentence died on his lips when a fireball was suddenly thrown at him.

Letting out a hight pitched girly shriek James let himself fall backward too avoid being hit by the fire. Burning was not something he'd like to do again any time soon.

Chuckling Curtis formed another fire-ball aiming it at the last boy standing.

Logan didn't move instead he just narrowed his brown eyes at the fireball and send it flying to the ground instead of at him.

Blinking Curtis swung his arm at Logan who mirrored the movement at the same time resulting in both being pushed servile feet backwards.

Gasping when he landed on his but Curtis wildly looked around. No! They'd beat him and strip him of new abilities! He'd not be able to help his patients or punish those criminals! Curtis Williamson wasn't sure why but he felt his body heat up for just a second before flash of warm yellow and orange light faded before his eyes.

Logan saw dr Williamson's body light up when warm golden flames erupted from him before he disappeared. "So it's anxiety afterall." He said getting up to his feet.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The sun had set some hours ago, in the sun room James was holding up a small white crystal on a cord above a city map at the round glass table. At his left sat Carlos watching the crystal slowly swing towards above a street name. On his right sat Logan appearing to be deep in thought.

In a few feet in front of them Kendall was pacing walking around in circles. "Any luck?" Briefly stopping to look at the people around the glass table.

"No," Logan sighed, "and I can't figure out another way to find him. All I have to find him is through his powers." He said knowing they needed something close to the person they were trying to find to scry properly.

Carlos sighed propping his elbows on the table and letting his head rest on his hands as he gazed down at the map. "But his powers are our powers."

"Which is why the crystal keeps circling our street." James added irritated by the 'would' be simple task. "Which is why keep finding us."

Kendall sighed walking over to the table. "Guys... We need to talk about what we're going to do."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked frowning. "We already have a plan. I mean we have to potion."

"No we don't." Carlos shook his head. "I shattered when Williamson send me against the wall."

Logan just shrugged. "You can make more."

"With what?" Carlos asked not really annoyed just tired. "I have nothing else to use and the only shop that carries what I need closed four hours ago. And even if I made more of the potion, Logan, we'd never get it into him. He's stronger than we are." He finished with a sigh. "Evil doesn't play fair."

"Evil?" Logan repeated shocked. "Guys he's a doctor!" He cried looking at his brothers who didn't seem effect by his words. He looked at Kendall hopping his older brother would just realize that the three of them were being unreasonable. "He tried to save your life!"

Kendall frowned deeply. "He could have killed us Logan." He quietly reminded Logan eyes downcast.

"But he didn't!" Logan yelled getting up. "He's our innocent guys! We're supposed to safe him!" He insisted stomping his left foot like a child having a tantrum. "You want to give up on him?!"

James crossed his arms. "He's cutting people open and stealing their organs." In all honesty he didn't see how Logan thought there was still hope for the doctor. "We need to face that he's one innocent that we might not be able to save."

"So we'll just vanquish him?" Logan cried not seeing how that didn't label them as just as evil or maybe even worse seeing Williamson wasn't in his right state of mind. "He's a human being."

"Not anymore." Carlos said in a quiet voice.

Logan shot James an accusing glare. "What happened to not punishing the guilty?"

"We're not punishing." Kendall said before James could even think of a reply, his voice sharp leaving no room for argument. "We're saving lives. We're stopping Williamson from making more victims."

Logan just kept on shaking his head. "No-" He stopped talking when Jo orbed in. "Jo! Tell them you found a way to get our powers out of doctor Williamson!" He nearly begged.

Jo sighed sadly. "Sorry. There's no way out of this... Only thing the elders provided me is with some memory dust to-" She turned around when she heard the sound of something falling on glass.

An uneasy look was on James' face as he looked down at the crystal which had finally landed on a spot which wasn't their street. "...I found him."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Sneaking into the abandoned building had been too easy. It wasn't like the homeless family of two parents and two small children huddled in the corner paid any attention to their surroundings. All sleeping peacefully blissfully unaware of danger slowly approaching them.

"Williamson!"

Whirling around Curtis saw the four boys run into the building stopping in front of him. Just like before they were blocking his way.

"Doctor Williamson we can help you but you have to stop hurting people." Logan said his voice wavering under his nerves.

Curtis smirked hand digging into his lab coat which by now was smeared with blood. "If you say so." He said grabbing a circular saw blade and throwing it at the four.

Gasping Logan held his hand up stop it trying to send it in a different direction but Williamson also held his hand up trying to get the saw blade their way anyway. Now it was just a matter of whose telekinesis was stronger.

"Logan!" James cried watching the surgical blades spinning as it was held up in the air right in the middle between them and doctor Williamson. "Whatever you do don't let go!" He said glad his yelling also woke the sleeping homeless people who all screamed running out of the abandoned building.

"Oh yeah keep yelling!" Logan cried in a high-pitched voice. "Cause you know I work under pressure!"

Doctor Williamson didn't need to use as much energy to keep the blades away. That was made clear when he used his free hand to form and fire-ball and throw it at them.

Hissing Carlos held his palms together forming his own fireball but instead of throwing it he held it up in front of him so when doctor Williamson's fireball hit him the flames disappeared in his own fireball. He winced. Glancing at Kendall who kept flicking his hands at doctor Williamson with a frantic look in his eyes. "Kendall?"

"I can't transform him!" Kendall cried once again flicking his hands at the doctor. It shouldn't surprise him really, he could only transform lower level demons and now doctor Williamson had the blood of the four most powerful witches pumping through his veins.

Looking at Logan the leader winced. Obviously Logan couldn't keep the blades away from them for longer. Looking at the wall behind them he frowned. The building used to be a drugstore, the walls were made of white metal. Could the wall be strong enough to...

"You know I'm getting pretty good at this." Doctor Williamson taunted his fingers spreading a bit his sick grin widening when the blades moved closer to the four.

Kendall swallowed. "James, Carlos, when I tell you to duck."

"What?!" James and Carlos protested Logan being to busy with keeping the blades away.

Putting hands on Logan's shoulders Kendall took a deep breath. "Now!" He cried pushing himself and Logan to the floor as James and Carlos ducked besides them.

The circular blade flew straight at the metal wall and... Much to Kendall's relief it rebounded off the wall and flew straight towards Dr. Williamson and hit him in the chest.

Choking on his breath Curtis had touched the handle of the blade. With shaking finger he pulled it out of his chest before collapsing.

"No!" Logan screamed freeing himself from grasp and running to the fallen doctor.

Kendall sighed. "I'm sorry."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Snapping his fingers Carlos summoned a small flame on his index finger. "Ready?" He asked James.

James nodded putting the report with doctor Williamson's files on them in the sink. "Bye bye wrong kind of exposure." He said watching Carlos lit the files on fire.

"Bye all kinds of exposure." Kendall said walking into the kitchen dressed in sweatpants and shirt for bed. He smiled a tired smile. "Jo used the memory dust on the reporters."

Carlos smiled. "So everything's back to normal?"

"Almost." Kendall replied grabbing an orange from the table. "The monkeys will get a fine new home at the wild life conservatory. I'll bring them tomorrow morning."

"Oh!" Carlos suddenly cried. He opened a drawer and grabbed a piece of paper from it. "Here." He said handing it to Kendall. "James and I made this."

Frowning Kendall read from the paper. "A girl who will hate my brand of cereal so there will always be same for me. In other words the rule is simple, don't take the last bit without permission. Rule 2. no orbing in unannounced if you don't want to cause embarking situations."

Blinking Kendall looked at his two youngest brothers in a weird way he was touched by the rules written on the paper. "You mean you don't mind."

James shook his head. "As long you replace my cereal I'm not making a problem of this."

"Me too." Carlos nodded grinning.

The three of them turned to the door when Logan walked in. "Hey."

"Uh... Hey." Kendall smiled a small worried smile. "Are you okay?"

Logan sighed walking over to the back door grabbing his keys that hang on the wall near the door. "His name was Curtis."

"Huh?" Carlos blinked. "Who?"

"Doctor Curtis Williamson didn't marry because he was working to save lives and never had the time for romance." Logan informed them his voice sad. "I... Feel responsible and... I need to do something." He said before quickly leaving through the back door.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

It was pretty reasonable to be asleep at 1:30 in the morning. Or so Camille thought. Apparently the person rapidly ringing her door bell thought otherwise. Putting her hand on the door Camille looked down at her blue pajama pants and pink shirt, it would have to do. She yawned opening the door. "Yeah yeah I'm alre-" The rest of her sentence died when she was suddenly kissing Logan.

He kissed her fiercely desperately his arms wrapping around her waist holding her tightly as if afraid she might disappear when he let go. "Logan?" She asked once he pulled away from the kiss. Feeling a tremor rung over her boyfriend's body she quickly wrapped her arms around him. "What happened?"

"We had to kill the doctor." Logan answered his hold on her tightening. "And I felt so bad and I just wanted to be here with you."

Camille nodded resting her chin on Logan's shoulder. She understood that sometimes their lifestyle could be too much for him... And if Logan needed her to be the one to keep him grounded just for the night, she'd do just that. "It's alright Logie-bear." She whispered. "I know you had no choice... I love you still."

Logan flinched at her words. "Camille?" He said slowly looking up at her. It wasn't fair to her... He had to bring up the Bernice incident sometime.

"Yeah?" She asked not pushing him even though it was in her nature.

Logan sighed giving a slight of his head. "I..." Bernice was in prison it- He couldn't hurt Camille over something in the past that he couldn't change. "I love you to."


	38. Apocalypse, Not part 1

**Author: Yeah... I split this chapter in two, so sorry I just couldn't resist. Please don't hate me!**

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch37: Apocalypse, not part 1

Logan's pov:  
>Boring, boring, boring bor-Oh! "Triva quiz!" I grinned putting the remote to Gustavo's tv down on my lap. We were supposed to be recording but Gustavo's having a tantrum and Kelly's trying down.<p>

And seeing those to two were so busy the guys and I decided to sneak into Gustavo's office where we're currently watching the small tv on Gustavo's desk.

Besides me I noticed Kendall lower his brow before looking over at James Carlos. "All for not letting Logan pick the channel say aye."

"Aye!" Carlos and James cried raising their hands.

Smirking Kendall grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

Scowling I looked at the program that was now playing on the tv. It was just the news. Ted Garcia was telling about yet another little argument having grown into fight. 'This morning a fight between neighbours turned into a street parole-' I didn't hear the rest because Carlos just used his foot to turn of the tv.

"People are going crazy." James stated leaning back in the chair he was sitting on. "Even more so lately."

I grinned raising my index finger. "Random social violence is encouraged by a general D clan and ethical thinking." I informed them. My face fell when all three my brothers just stared blankly at me. Seriously they should at least try to learn something. Sighing I shrugged helplessly. "At least that's what my sociology teacher told me. He says people don't think about the big questions enough."

Carlos frowned looking at with confusion filled eyes. "The big question is how you managed to stay awake during that class." He told me grinning that big goofy grin that was both endearing and annoying at the same time.

"No." A loud voice said and all four of us looked at the office door where Kelly and Gustavo stood. "The big question is why you dogs snuck in here instead of staying in the recording booth?!" Gustavo demanded loudly.

"No wait this is good." Kelly said putting a hand on Gustavo's shoulder sucesfully stopping him before he could start yelling again. "Seeing we're already on the subject of big questions we can practice with some of the questions that will asked at the interview after the concert tomorrow."

Oh right another we perform at the opening of a new club tomorrow night and after that we have an interview with someone from the magazine 'Famous Harmony' which is about all kinds of spiritual stuff and deep questions.

Kelly glanced down at the clipboard she was holding before looking back at us. "If a building was on fire who do you safe? One sibling or five strangers?"

I thought this was supposed to be hard.

"Easy." Kendall said crossing his arms. "Sibling. Always."

"Ditto." Carlos and I both nodded.

James nodded. "Yeah I mean five strangers?" He said making an over the top dramatic gesture rolling his shoulders. "I don't know them."

We fell silent when both Gustavo and Kelly tilted their heads giving us funny looks.

I frowned, why are they- Ah crap.

I have a pretty big suspicion that that question was only meant for Kendall...

"You would..." Kelly trailed of opening and closing her mouth a frown on her face. "But you three don't ha-"

The rest of her sentence was lost when Jo suddenly stepped into the office. "Hey guys." She cheerfully greeted us casually walking past Gustavo to sit at the side of Kendall's chair.

Sometimes it amazes me how fast Gustavo's face turned that particular color of deep red. "Girl!" He cried pointing an accusing finger at Jo. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Visiting my boyfriend." Jos shrugged. "because you're apparently working over time." She added.

Taking in her words all of us Jo excluded looked at te small round clock hanging on the wall. She's right it was already well past six and Gustavo usually doesn't keep us here that long the day before a concert.

Narrowing his eyes Gustavo turned away. "Yeah we're done rest for the concert." He mumbled before leaving his office.

End Logan's pov.

"So...?" Jo smiled turning her head to look Kendall lovingly. "We're still on for dinner right? The restaurant?"

Quickly putting a smile on his face Kendall nodded. To be honest he kinda forgot and all he had planned for the night had been to watch a movie with his brothers but that didn't mean he was gonna pass up the opportunity to spend the night with his girl. "Of course."

The other three Charmed Ones didn't even blink quickly aware of Kendall's mistake. "I say we watch the Avengers tonight." Carlos suggested grinning.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Taking a deep breath Jo gripped the steering wheel as she drove the red van. She and Kendall were on her way back to the manor after their date. Being what she was Jo was gratefull for many things, namely being able to help witches or future whitelighters especially her charges the Charmed Ones and not cause she loved Kendall but because it was an honour to guide Warren witches, an honour other whitelighters envied her for.

Though tonight the bond between the Charmed Ones had been exactly the thing that had ruined an otherwise perfect date.

She didn't glance at te passenger seat besides her when Kendall started talking. "I'm not saying the restaurant was bad Jo." Kendall tried again. "I'm just saying it would have been fun if the guys were there... James would have ordered something and get into detail with waiter on how he wanted it to be made. Logan would have continued pointing out random facts on the food seeing he'd probably know what all those fancy dishes are and Carlos would have just made a mess so it'd be hilarious."

Bowing her head a small smile formed on Jo's lips. "Sometimes I wish the four of you were related by blood instead of by spirit." No matter how much she wanted she couldn't stay mad at her boyfriend for long. Not being angry didn't mean she wasn't annoyed. "You'd probably be less close."

Kendall frowned scowling when a car behind the honked loudly. "You have a problem with the guys?" He asked Jo ignoring the yells coming from the car behind them.

"Of course not." Jo quickly shook her head. "The power of four is a unity that's never to be broken. It's just that... I feel like I'm breaking up a great party every time I want to be alone with you." She said halfway rolling her eyes when she the guy in the car behind them yell even louder than before.

"It's okay for us to be alone together." Kendall smiled. "I mean the guys and I get sick of each other too. It's not like we can't function separate from each other or anything."

Somehow Jo doubted his words. "Kendall whe-" What she was going to say disappeared from her mind as the guy behind them drove up speeding to get ahead of them. apparently the driver hadn't been aware of the truck in front of them either driving right into it.

"Never a dull night." Kendall muttered as he and Jo but unbuckled their seatbelts and hastily got out of the car.

The truck driver did the same stomping down the street till he was in front of the door of the car that had impaled his truck. "What te fuck is wrong with you!?"

"Me?" The driver asked getting out of the car miraculously unhurt. "It's not my damn fault you people drive so fricken slow!" He cried poking the truck driver's chest.

All around them people were getting out of their cars angered by the block on the road the impaled truck was. It didn't matter that all of the people were adults as they all crowded around the truck driver and offending car driver chanting "Fight, fight, fight."

"Seriously?" Kendall frowned looking around making a mental head count. There were at least ten people there excluding the two arguing drivers. Well seeing he had transformed lower level demons before a dozen of mortals shouldn't really be a problem.

_'Nature's call'. _Flicking his hands at the crowd he smirked when all the people transformed into either thing trees or large bushes. His smirk fell when his eyes landed on a tall lanky man with short ginger hair dressed in black business suit all black minus the bright blue tie, the only person aside from Jo and himself who hadn't transformed. "Jo?" He asked when the man started running away from the scene

"I see him." Jo nodded.

That was all the confirmation Kendall needed shapeshifting into a cheetah and broke out in a sprint to chase after the suspected to be demon.

"Kendall wait!" Jo cried before running after him but not before sending one last glance at the trees and bushes on the road. Soon they'd all transform back into themselves and their childish argument would continue. It was late so no one would probably see it happen.

Kendall was chasing the demon at full speed only slowing down when a cloud of black smoke formed besides the running man. Coming together the smoke formed a pitch black horse.

Grinning the man, Strife jumped onto the horse, galloping away from sight.

Letting out a frustrated growl Kendall shapeshifted back into himself. "Damn." He muttered whirling around.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"I swear he just grabbed Loki and tossed his around like a rag doll!" Carlos was doing his best not to jump on the couch while trying convince James that the hulk was the most awesome hero of the movie.

James equally excited, was unimpressed by Carlos' excited rant. "I saw, but did you see how easy Thor had Iron Man? I mean that _is_ power!"

"Remind me why I live with you two and your super hero fetish?" Logan muttered shaking his head while rubbing his temple all the while grinning. He himself had enjoyed to movie just as much as the two younger boys but there were no laws against being a hypocrite. "Iron Man saved the city. Kinda proved to be the real hero there didn't he?"

The three looked up when Kendall and Jo hastily made their way into the living room.

"Hey," Carlos greeted them still grinning. "You two just missed out on the best movie ever."

"We saw something interesting ourselves to." Jo said smiling a small smile.

James frowned. "I thought you went out for dinner."

"We did," Kendall nodded obviously quite annoyed with the turn of events. "and for dessert we did a little demon hunting."

Logan groaned letting his head rest against te couch. "What happened?"

"A car drove straight into this truck in front of us and the drivers started to argue so I transformed everyone into trees except for this one guy who just stayed normal."

"So your big brother shapeshifts and chases after the guy ignoring my warnings." Jo added crossing her arms. "Only to see him disappear away on his horse which appeared out of nowhere.

"So did the demon cause the argument or was he attracted to it?" James grunted getting up.

Logan shrugged getting up. "If it's a demon that creates arguments then it's probably just a lower level mischief-maker. Book of Shadows?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

On a large grass field four man all wearing matching outfits minus the different colored ties gathered standing side by side having a great view over Los Angeles at night. The tallest a broad man with curly light brown hair, he wore a bright purple tie. He was known as War. He looked at the shorter man besides him. "What happened?"

Strife kept on looking at the city. "I want to let you know that on the field are looking very well. The public is responding to our work."

"But..." War pressed on impatience noticeable in his baritone voice.

"We might have a problem." Strife calmly replied.

"Did you screw up?" War was daring him to say yes.

Besides Strife stood Famine, unlike his three comrades who seemed to be in their thirties Famine appeared to be in his mid twenties. His dark brown hair and brown eyes not to mention his face made him look young though appearance didn't matter when they were what they were. He sighed. "Don't start fighting." He said straightening his bright yellow tie.

The man on the other side of War snorted. He was known as Death, he had raven black hair and a well kept short black beard. He black attire was completed with a bright red tie. "It's all they know to do."

"A witch with the power of transformation caught me at work." Strife finally admitted.

"A good witch?" War questioned eyes narrowing into slits.

Strife nodded. "I believe so, he shapeshifted and chased after me. The fool probably tought he would be able to stop me." He said the corner of his lips moving upwards.

"That is a problem." Famine nodded.

"Fixable." War said shrugging indifferently. "We can still continue our plans."

Famine's eyes grew the slightest the chance only notable had you been paying attention. "But the deadline is 7:00 tomorrow night. The source's gonna-"

"Find and kill the witch." War cut him off."

"How do we plan on finding him?" Death asked.

War smirked. "We set a trap."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan, James and Carlos stood around the book standard watching as Kendall flipped the pages of the Book of Shadows. "Wait," Carlos said stopping Kendall from turning the page again. "I think it's this one." He said reading the name above the page. "The demon of cruelty. Hardens the heart, corrodes the soul-"

"And is a woman." Logan interrupted him giving him a 'oh please' look.

Carlos blinked before looking on the page besides the one he had read, it had a picture on it of a pale black-haired woman with red eyes. "Oops." He said smiling sheepishly.

None of the four boys looked up when Jo orbed into the attic. "Did you find anything yet?" She asked walking over to them.

"Nope." Kendall answered shaking his head. "We've been looking all night and still nothing on the demon that I saw."

"We do have a list with six suspects." James pointed out as if that would make it sound all better.

"But there's no picture on any of those so it's a shot in the dark." Logan added shoulders slumping. "My guess is the demon of anarchy."

Jo opened her mouth to respond but then closed as she realised that Logan had just guessed something. "It doesn't work like that!" She said shocked that the most responsible of the four had been the one to pick a demon. "You can't just guess and engage a fight without the right knowledge!"

Kendall sighed. "Jo baby, we've done this a couple of times now." He reminded his girlfriend.

"I..." Jo blinked. "I didn't mean-"

"You know Jo," Carlos started sounding amused. "It would be great to know everything about our enemies."

"But that's not always the case." James added shrugging.

Wincing Jo slowly nodded. "I know..."

Logan nodded agreeing with the two younger witches. "And this guy is causing riots so we don't really have the time to sit around and wait for inspiration."

Sighing Jo held up her hands admitting her defeat but refusing to hide that she wasn't happy. "Four against one. I give."

Kendall smiled moving give Jo an one armed hug. "I know you don't like it but we're going for the demon of anarchy."

Knowing what was to be done James and Carlos searched the page in the Book of Shadows. "It's a simple vanquishing potion. I can have it done in fifteen minutes."

"The spell's a simple chant I don't need to change anything of it."

"Good." Kendall smirked. "Now all we need to know is where the guy will strike next." He turned to Logan smirking. "Now who do we know that actually get paid for keeping track of anarchy?"

Nodding Logan grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. "Got it." He said already dialing Darryl's number.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"This is the place." James nodded to himself as he and his friends got out of the car in a busy. He looked around eyes traveling over all the people who were too busy fighting each other to notice the four celebrities. "Everyone's rioting."

"Rioting?" Carlos parroted frowning in confusion. "Is that a word."

James nodded. "If I say so."

Ignoring their pointless conversation Kendall started talking. "Let's go search for the demon guys." He instructed. "You all remember my description of the demon?" A series of replies followed before the boys split up in search for the demon while at the same time blend in with the fighting crowd.

Walking around Kendall and Logan every once a while glaring a random strangers to seem like they belonged in this part of the city the twosome searched for the demon. "Damn long night." Kendall muttered searching for the demon.

He didn't have to look long. Looking ahead he spotted the demon from before just a few feet away the man smirked when their eyes met. The smirk turned in a grin just before he whirled around and started running.

"After him!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"See anything yet?" James questioned glancing at Carlos.

Shaking his head Carlos opened his mouth to deny when he spotted a tall man that in black suit staring at the fighting people with a look of joy spread on his harsh features.

Without saying a word Carlos started running towards the man.

War frowned when he saw Carlos advancing towards him. 'Another witch?' Deciding that their plan he began leading the two to the ally.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Like with a chain reaction War and Strife ran into the ally where Death and Famine were already waiting for them. However instead of the one witch they expected they got four.

"There are four of you?" Kendall and Famine asked at the same time.

Frowning James held the potion vial in his fist not sure who he was supposed to throw it at. Deciding to just throw it at the man in the middle. Throwing it the vial at the man is shattered at his feet yellow potion dripping from piece of glass.

Aware that he couldn't move away with the potion now at his feet War reacted by grabbing the witch who was foolish enough to stand so close to him. The short boy yelped when he tightly wrapped his arms around the boy's neck. "Move and I'll snap his neck!" He yelled looking at the other three witches enjoying the their shocked looks.

"Carlos!" Kendall cried.

Trying to at least move his hands so he could use his powers on the demon but War was holding keeping him from moving even the slightest. His eyes traveled over to meet his brothers' gazes. "Start the spell!" He and War cried at the same time.

Nodding at each other Kendall, Logan and James started chanting the spell. "Sower of discord, your works must now cease, I vanquish thee now with these words of peace!"

Death, Strife and Famine also started with the vanquishing spell. "Por nia peto ni devigos la pli altaj potencoj, por pereigi la naŭza sorĉistino." All their atention fixed on the two magical beings in the middle of the ally.

Smoke started swirling around the pair moving up in the air where a large glowing red vortex opened sucking the two from the spot before closing again leaving no sign that it had been there at all... Minus the two missing people.

Six pairs of eyes focussed on the spot where Carlos and War had stood bare seconds ago. Surprisingly it was Death that broke the eerie silence. "What the hell?!" The in black business suit dressed demon demanded. Without uttering any other words the three remaining demons **blinked **away leaving behind three very stunned witches.

"Carlos?" James asked looking around hopping Carlos would just use his flaming power to appear in front of them and yell 'gotcha!'. Sadly no such thing happened.

Swallowing Kendall turned to Logan. "What happened?" He asked his voice hesitant almost breaking as he pleaded for the smarter boy to simply deny what they just witnessed.

"I..." Logan shook his head eyes never leaving the spot where they'd last seen their little brother. "I think we just vanquished our brother."

**To be continued...**


	39. Apocalypse, not part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch38: Apocalypse, not part 2

James' Pov:  
>Just... Just like when I was possessed by the Woogyman... That's what it feels like. The manor wouldn't stop shaking then to... Well technically the manor isn't shaking, random chairs, tables and other stuff are shaking just... Just every once in a while. Right when Logan's mind goes over what happened again.<p>

It is to be expected I-I-I mean we just-... just killed our little brother didn't we? Or rather _I_ killed Carlos. It _is_ my fault after all. I threw the potion, I said the spell was right and I chanted the spell along with Kendall and Logan. It's all my stupid fault. I-I...

I need another drink.

Obviously seeing the first three weren't doing their job. Grunting I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position. The living room looked like it was moving around me but, that had more to do with Logan's emotional state then with my drinks seeing I can handle a lot more than three drinks. Afterall we are the Hollywood Supper Party Kings of Hollywood... Were or am? Am I the only party king left now? If so then there might as well be none... I don't ever want to party again.

I winced when I heard Logan take another shaky breath from where he sat huddled on the armchair and the dinner table in the dining area momentarily shot up levitating an inch or two in the air before landing again.

Sighing I was about to get up from the couch when Kendall rushed into the living room carrying the open Book of Shadows. Looking more determinded than ever and seeing this is Kendall Knight I'm talking about that's saying something. He put the Book of Shadows on the coffee table before looking at Logan and then at me. "He's not dead."

What?

End James' pov.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Somewhere far away from where any mortals could come was the horsemen's headquarters. The large stone white building functioned as more than just the their headquarters, it was used by many of the Source's minions all working with one goal in mind.

The three remaining horsemen were in their main office. The office was huge with black furniture but the rest of the room was stark white. There was a large black round table in centre of the room, multiple tv screens hang from the wall above the table so everyone around the table had full view on how 'the plan' was going.

Famine glared at the paperwork he had set in front of him. It wasn't fair! They'd worked so fucking hard! "He's dead and so are we!"

"No he's not." Strife was doing a better job with controlling his frustration then Famine was doing, then again Famine had always been more emotional it came with be who he was. "He maybe shifted to another plane but he can't be dead. Only the Source can Kill us. We are the anointed ones! The four horseman of the apocalypse!"

"The Source won't hesitate to kill us if we miss our deadline." Death gruffly pointed out.

Famine moaned resting his elbows on the table and letting his head hang in his hands. "We were so damn close. How did this happen?"

narrowing his eyes Death glared at Strife. "Someone got sloppy and attracted a witch."

"We will not fail!" Strife snarled.

"Other teams have failed." Death pointed his voice dangerously low as he glared down at Strife. "They paid the price."

"We will too if we miss our deadline." Famine said in an almost whining voice. seriously was he the only one who remembered their job? "He'll kill us and get for other willing souls to do our jobs."

Death growled crossing his arms. He glanced up at one of the television screens which showed a large map of the world. "We need War. He's the big gun. He's the one who's gonna set nation against nation and do all the heavy work."

"We'll get him back." Strife nodded to himself.

Famine raised an eyebrow. "By 7:00?" He asked barely masking his disbelief.

"We have to." Strife replied. "Now listen-"

"Who got vanquished and left you in charge?!" Death demanded getting up from his seat to across the table glaring at Strife.

Strife smirked his eyes darkening. "I have a plan. Do you have a plan?" He taunted. "Oh of course you have a plan! Let's kill everyone!"

Death grinned a harsh disturbing grin. "It's my specialty."

"Guys..." Famine hissed at them. "Death, hear him out we got work to do."

Strife chuckled when Death actually sat back down. Oh yeah the things people did when Famine demanded it. "All we have to do is find him. We know he can't be vanquished so he's gotta be somewhere."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Three pairs of eyes focussed on the silhouette of tiny blue and white orbs waiting anxiously for Jo to materialize already. "Well?" They asked once their whitelighter stood in front of them.

Jo looked at the three boys eyes softening. At the moment who would want to tell them this? Swallowing she slowly made her way to Kendall's side wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry."

"Nothing?" James' voice was laced with disappointment and guilt.

"Not up there on down there." Jo answered. "Which really is a good thing."

Logan bit his lower lip. He had to keep his emotions under control or else his powers would actually trash the house. "But you said you couldn't sense him."

Letting out a soft sad sigh Jo let go of Kendall and took a step back so she could look at all three of them. She shivered when she felt an odd warm breeze sweep across the attic. Opening her mouth she stopped halfway when Kendall, Logan and James' head shot upwards at the exact time.

"Carlos." Kendall whispered breathlessly.

"He's here." James said keeping his voice low as if breaking the silence would somehow make the warm breeze would fade away.

"That wind..." Logan added just as quiet. He looked at Jo. "Didn't you feel it? And what does that mean? If he's in the wind doesn't that make him a spirit."

Jo watched as the breeze swept over various items in the attic. Tattered old stuffed animals fell over and the curtains waved as breeze passed. "I think... I think he's in another plane trying to break through."

"Then we'll get him back." Kendall said his voice firm and leaving no room for argument. He looked over at the curtains that moved even though the window was closed. There was no way that breeze was from the LA night. "Carlos?" He called out not sure what reaction he would get.

"Buddy can you hear us?" James murmured watching as the breeze moved away from the curtain.

"Can you help us find you?" Logan asked voice anxious but not as high is it would get when he was truly helpless.

Silence. That was response they got untill they heard the sound of wood moving on wood.

Somehow knowing what was making the sound the three witches ran towards a small wooden cabinet where their spirit board. The pointer that was made out of darker wood then board self was slowly moving towards the letters carved deeply in the wood. H-E-L-P.

"Help." Logan murmured. "Tell us how to help you!" He pleaded.

All four gasped when the image of a white bubble appeared just above the spirit board. "Carlos!" They grinned instantly recognizing the presence of the fourth Charmed One.

Before they could register what was going on a red bubble appeared besides the white bubble and began chasing it around the room un till both faded away.

"He's alive." Kendall said, there was so much relief in those words Jo knew he words from earlier that night were true. The power of four was unity that should not be broken. If that did ever happen she feared all hell would break loose.

"And if he can find us we can find him." Kendall continued like the leader he was. "That red bubble has to be that other suit guy that disappeared with him. Jo," He turned to his girlfriend. "You need to go to your bosses about those guys in suit."

Jo ordered away. She'd have a long talk with Kendall about ordering her around later.

Kendall then turned to Logan and James shoulders slumping. "Let's try the book again."

"On what?" Logan asked.

"Wind."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Death and Famine didn't get the chance to agree or disagree with Strife cause just when he finished another of the Source's servants walked into the room, just a lower level nobody but all he really had to do was point at one of the television screens which the horseman had ignored.

They didn't need to be told what was going on when they saw army troops get inside a plane and leave the war zone, the tv besides that one showed people crying but not in pain or sadness but tears of joy. Everyone was celebrating because of the peace.

"You're losing momentum across the board." The lower level demon informed them. "Peace has broken our in serval areas this morning alone." He said before leaving the room, not that any of the three horsemen noticed.

Of course they'd been aware that their lack of their leader would affect their plans but for them to happen this fast. He'd only disappeared a few hours ago... or well last night apparently seeing it was already morning.

Death was quiet but that wasn't a surprise. It would always be a big shock when Death was actually loud enough to reach others then the horsemen. It was only more terrifying when death was loud enough to strike everyone. "Damn it! If we're going down we're not going alone. Let's find those damn witches and take them with us." He glanced at the others when no one responded to him.

Famine and Strife were watching the tv screens with looks of bewilderment.

There in front of the armies or celebrating people stood a tall broad man dressed in a black suit with a yellow tie.

"It's him." Strife said a grin forming on his face.

"Hang in there partner." Death nodded. "We'll punish those witches."

War shook head the movement slow, he clearly didn't belong in front of the images of peace. "No, cease-fire." His voice was stoic. "cooperation."

"You want us to work with the witches?" The incredulous question came from Strife who was staring at the flicking image of War not hiding the shock on his face.

"Get them to free me." War replied.

"How are we supposed to find them?" Famine asked secretly glad to take orders from their leader instead of Death or Strife who really didn't know how to safe their work despite what they claimed.

"Ask the Source." War said before his image disappeared from the tv screens.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

To find out that it was already morning had come as a shock to the three boys. Knowing they had to accept that the night was long since gone they'd moved the Book of Shadows to the sunroom so they could continue their research downstairs. "I think we banished him." Logan concluded taking a large gulp from his coffee. His third cup of coffee. "There are eleven planes of existence so where do we start?"

"We don't have time to search eleven planes." James muttered glaring at his large cup with 'Logan Mitchell's special bye bye hangover' juice. All he knew that it included tomato juice and two raw eggs, having that in mind he really didn't want to know what else there was in it. "Carlos' been gone for hours."

"Guys..." Kendall sighed. "Don't think like-" He stopped talking when Jo orbed into the sunroom. "You find out who those guys in the suits were?"

"No," Jo shook her head. "But I have a message from the elders. They received a message from the counterparts down there." She said glancing at the floor before bringing her gaze back up.

Logan frowned trying to understand what their whitelighter was trying to tell them. "You're saying evil called good and good was stupid enough to answer?"

Jo nodded. "Those suits have the highest connections. Their bosses talked to my bosses. They want to have a meeting with you."

"What do they want from us?" Kendall's wondered eyes hardening. "They already have our brother."

"They don't." Jo told them shaking her head. "Carlos and their partner got trapped in a world between good and evil. The only way to release them is for good and evil to work together."

"Are we allowed to do that?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow at the absurdity of the situation.

Shrugging Jo answered. "It's up to you. The elders don't want to effect your decision."

"Oh wonderful." Kendall rolled his eyes. Crossing his arms he got up. "Did they mention where this meeting is supposed to be?"

"You're doing it?" Jo gasped eyes growing wide.

James blinked tilting his head to the side to give Jo an incredulous look. "I'm sorry Jo but did you show up at the party late? Of course we're going!"

"You can't!" Jo cried shaking furiously shaking her head. "What if it's a trap?"

"You're bosses said we had to choose." Logan reminded her.

Jo stared at them with wide disbelieving eyes. "Last time you didn't listen to me you lost Carlos. You're willing to go against those demons unprepared? You don't even know who they are!"

"We tried the book." Kendall angrily gestured at the Book of Shadows on the round glass table. "They're not in it."

"Which probably means they're not demons or warlocks to begin with!" Jo argued.

Nervously looking around Logan got up. "Then what are they?" He calmly asked glad to see both Kendall and Jo's shoulders slump the tension fading a bit.

Jo sighed giving him a helpless look. "All the elders told me was that it's disastrous if the four of them got reunited."

"Then we have something in common." Kendall trembling in barely concealed rage. Huffing he turned away to face Logan and James. "We leave in an hour."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

They had a perfect view over the city from here. Logan noted grimly looking around the large grass field. "This isn't a trap right?" He asked looking at James and Kendall who each stood at his side. "Tell me this isn't a trap."

Before James or Kendall could reply the three demons or warlocks they weren't sure what they were but they appeared a few feet in front of them.

"Or this is the biggest mistake we ever make." Logan said in high-pitched whisper nervously biting his fist.

"You came." Strife smirked as the three walked closer. He held his hand out to Kendall. "And you are...?"

Kendall stared at outstretched hand but made no move to shake the demon's hand. "Hopping to get this over with."

"Are you in a hurry?" Famine asked putting a hand against his hip.

"Are you stalling?" James shot back mimicking the pose.

Logan shivered. "Let's just get this over with." He said taking Strife's hand and shaking it. None of them paying any attention to the crack of thunder they heard over their heads to moment Logan and Strife's palms touched.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Turns out working together would be even harder than they thought. Sitting around the dinning table with the horsemen and Jo they the tension strong enough to almost be psychically touched. Eyes darting between the three demons Kendall absently fiddled with the leaves he'd anciently brought with him from the kitchen.

"Whoa." Famine hissed automatically moving away in his seat when he spotted the green leaves. "What are you planning with that?!" He demanded glaring at Kendall who blinked.

"summoning potion." He answered.

"Of course." Famine nodded although not relaxing from his battle ready position. Besides him Death reached the pocket of his blazer.

"What are you doing?!" Logan shrieked.

Pulling out a pen from his pocket Death put it on the table. "Taking notes."

"Of course." Logan nodded not moving the slightest bit closer to the table.

Strife chuckled darkly. "Old habits are hard to break. I'm sure we can put that all aside to work on the problem at hand."

"Or die trying." Death added crossing his arms. He glanced at James. "We are going to remake the situation. Get some items that represent us so we can figure out where we were all standing to know what went wrong."

James raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think you can order me around in my house?" Despite his words he got up anyway. After all he did _not_ want those demons searching around their manor.

Twirling the leaves around between his fingers Kendall got up. "I'm gonna return these to the kitchen." He informed everyone before turning around and walking towards the kitchen.

Putting the leaved on the kitchen island Kendall rested his hands upon them and took a deep breath. He wasn't surprised when Jo walked into the kitchen and stood besides him. "Why did you bring them here?" She gently asked while she lovingly rang her finger across his back trying to soothe the tense muscles.

"The manor is where we are our strongest." Kendall said after a small pause. "I can't let them have an advantage over us."

"I know." Jo whispered resting her cheek against his shoulder. "I'm sorry about earlier." She whispered. "But you-"

"I know." Kendall cut her off hanging his head.

Jo murmured something wrapping her arms tightly around her lover's neck. "You'll get Carlos back."

Not saying a word Kendall let go of the kitchen island. Turning his head he flashed her brief tired smile. Not uttering a word the couple made their way back to the living room and sat back the dinning area where the others where moving various objects across the table. It took Kendall a second to realize that it were monopoly and chess pawns.

"I was standing here." Famine said moving a chess piece across the table.

Logan shook his head. "We stood here." He said nodding at the monopoly car, shoe and horse using his telekinesis to move them.

"Wait!" Jo cried suddenly glad that she hadn't sat down yet. Moving quickly she reached for the vase grabbing the long-stemmed flowers. Once again it came in handy that she and Camille often added feminine touch around the manor. Putting a flower from each pawn to pawn connecting them her expression turned grim as she recognized the shape the flowers formed.

"A pentagram." Death smirked. "Our lucky sign."

"Actually a pentagram was sign for good magic till your side stole it." Logan pointed out eyes narrowing at the demons.

James frowned getting up to get a better look at the five-pointed star mainly focussing on the two pawn in the center. A tiny plastic helmet and the chess piece which he knew represented the queen. "So the amount of white and black magic was what opened the vortex." He thought out loud. "So now all we have to figure out is how to do it again."

"And release them." Strife nodded in agreement.

"And who knows what else." Jo couldn't stop the words from leaving her mouth though luckily for her Kendall was the only one who heard her.

Death grinned getting up. "Keep this up. I'm going back to the office, page me when you need me." He turned to the three witches. "Gentleman." He nodded right as he **blinked** away disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"I'm going too." Jo announced.

Kendall frowned. "Where are you going?" He asked in a whisper.

"I'm gonna try following that guy. Find out who these guys really are." Jo quietly replied before orbing away.

"What is she?" Strife asked watching the tiny blue and white orbs fade away.

"None of your damn business!" Kendall snapped holding up his fist threatened.

Logan winced glancing from Kendall to Strife and Famine. "Uh... Why don't we try and get some work done. How about the spell?" He suggested. "What langauge where you chanting?" He asked looking at Strife.

"A dead language." Strife answered with a cold look on his features. He leaned back in his chair all business like. "We sometimes us it for ceremonial activities.

"How festive." James snorted absently running his finger through his hair.

Famine grinned leaning across the table to be closer to James. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He spoke in a hushed tone.

James blinked sitting up the slightest. "Okaaay..." He raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't comment.

"You two do that." Logan said getting up sending Famine an angered look. "Kendall and I will go and try to remake the potion we used."

"Mind if I watch?" Strife asked pushing his chair away.

"Yes." Kendall and Logan answered at the same time. Neither of them said anything when Strife followed them into the kitchen.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Well at least she knew that she was in her full right to be suspicious of the demons. Jo thought looking around the large white building.

"Hey who the hell are you?!"

Gasping Jo whirled around to see a female demon walking up to her. Narrowing her eyes Jo orbed away only to appear again behind the demon quickly covering her mouth with her hands.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Having moved onto the couch James briefly glanced at his notebook before looking back up at Famine who once again moved a little closer to him.

James had to admit part of him(his vain part which he loved showing off) was incredibly proud that he even had male demons crushing on him. The other part of him(the rational more serious part which had gotten in control more and more in the last two years) was annoyed and just wanted to get this whole coöperation over with. "What was your _supposed _to do anyway?" He asked

Famine shrugged leaning against the couch. "Just a casual spell to kill your average witch." He grinned looking at James. "Obviously you are no average witch." He winked that smug look staying on his face.

"Thanks." Came James' dry reply. He wanted to something like 'obviously' or 'oh you have no idea' but decided against it seeing the four demons hadn't revealed their true identity to them either.

Famine nodded. "Okay first line can be interpreted as 'We the unholy ones call upon the higher power."

"Uh huh." James raised an eyebrow giving the demon an unconvinced look. "Now being the bad guy and all, you wouldn't happen to be lying to me would you?"

Famine smirked again moving to sit closer to the pretty boy. "Me being the bad guy and all, would you believe me if I said no?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Quietly walking through the corridors of the white building Jo stopped when she recognized Death's voice coming from a room not too far away. Moving closer she pressed her back against the wall listening to Death talking to a bunch of lower level demons.

"I don't like these numbers at all. I gave specific instructions to spread cholera, especially in Central Asia!" Death said very annoyed. Jo could hear him going through some papers. "If someone's vaccinating these people I want to know about it!" Death grunted. "Small pox in Venezuela let it spread."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Leaning against the kitchen table with his arms crossed Kendall watched Strife look over Logan's shoulder while Logan stirred the potion. Strife craned his neck to get a better look, it was then that Kendall noticed the tatoo on Strife's neck.

It was a circle with an opening at the bottom where the two sides bent in opposites directions. Frowning Kendall decided to ask. "What does that tattoo mean?"

Taking an offensive stand Strife answered. "Comes with the job." He carefully answered.

Logan let out a nervous chuckle. "We are trying to work together but we know nothing about each other."

"I know you're witches." Strife said in an uncaring tone.

Kendall nodded not aboralating glaring at Strife for all he's worth. "And you're..."

"Not." Strife rolled his eyes. "Look we just want our partner back. It's just business just like it's for you."

"No." Logan spoke up head turning to them in surprise that the demon even thought that. "We want our brother back. It's completely personal."

"Every mortal's weakness." Strife shook his head smiling smugly. "That's why you'll lose."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"I think I got it all figured out." James nodded to himself. "We both did the same spells but with the wrong people so i-" He stopped talking when he became aware that all famine did was stare at him. "I know I'm good-looking and all can't you focus at all?!"

Famine frowned tilting his head trying to take in every little detail of the person sitting next to him on the small. His frown deepened. "Have you always been a witch?"

Eyes growing just a bit at the question James blinked. "What?"

"I don't know, there's something about you..." Famine muttered frowning as he gazed at James with a thoughtful look on his seemingly young face. "Have you ever been a demon?"

"I really think we should work on those spells."

"Meaning yes?" Famine asked grinning in delight.

James rolled his eyes. He was not going to explain himself to a demon. "No, I have never been a demon." Past lives and foreseen future aside but, he did not need to explain himself to a demon of all things.

"We're not that different." Famine spoke.

Nodding James slowly got up from the couch. "Course not we're all trying to accomplish the same thing." He said, his eyes on the dinning table where they'd put their spirit board. The presence was back. A white bubble floated above the board making the pointer move.

Inhaling sharply James' eyes trained on the spirit board. '4 H-O-'

"Are you okay?" Famine asked having heard the small sound of surprise James made.

Blinking James glanced at the demon before quickly turning his head back to the spirit board just in time to see a red bubble push the white bubble away making the pointer of the spirit board fall to the floor right as the two bubbles popped.

"What the hell was that?!" Famine demanded. "What did you do?"

"What did I do?!" James screeched. "What the hell did you do!" He cried gesturing his arm at the fallen pointer.

Their loud exchange was enough to alert Kendall, Logan and Strife who walked into the living room in a hasty pace. "What's going on?" Strife asked walking up to Famine who was still staring at the pointer. Frowning he turned to his business partner. "Hard to say."

"Are you okay?" Logan asked ending James a concerned look.

"I'm not sure.." James replied seeming deep in thought.

"So did you get any answers yet?" Strife asked tapping his foot on the floor to show his annoyance.

Famine finally looked away from the pointer. "Reverse polarity in the pentagram." He turned to James. "Right?"

James nodded. "And with the spells to. Just say save instead of vanquish and destroy and the vortex will open again." He explained giving a half hearted shrug.

Smiling a relieved smile Strife looked at the grandfather's clock near the door. 6:00 already. "We need to go back to the office." He told Famine before turning to the three witches. "Let's meet at 6:30 sharp. We uh.. have an appointment at 7:00." With that said the two demons nodded at them before **blinking** away.

Not even waiting a second Logan and Kendall turned to James both crossing their arms at the same time. "What really happened?"

"It was Carlos." James sighed letting his arms drop at his sides. "He was trying to send me a message on the spirit board but all I got was 4 H-O."

"4 H-O?" Logan repeated frowning. "Four hours?" He suggested. Maybe he feels like that's the time he's still got." He said before sitting down on the couch. This was seriously a long tiring day which he intended to forget all about the moment they saved Carlos and then vanquished those demons.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

**[Apocalypse - 49 minutes to go]**

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

It... It can't be. Mouth hanging open Jo stared at the pictures of the four man hanging on the transparent wall in the center of the room, each with their name written underneath it and their title underneath.

The man, black suits all with bright-colored ties... Death, Strife, Famine and War.

"Oh Gods." She murmured before quickly orbing away.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Even though the demons had left some time ago it did nothing to soothe the tense atmosphere. Kendall and James sat at the kitchen table neither of them paying much attention to Logan who was pouring the potion into a small glass vial.

"You think they'll do their part?" Logan asked not turning around to face the other witches aware that they would be in the same condition as he. Nervous, jumpy and like Kendall had said, anxious to get this over with.

Kendall shrugged. "They seem to want their partner back so they have to work with us." He perked up when Jo orbed into the kitchen. "Great you back." He smiled. "We're just about ready to go."

"You sure?" Jo asked, her voice even ridden from emotion.

"Where have you been?" James asked pulling out his lucky comb from his pocket and began doing his hair.

"Followed the suit guy to his office."

Kendall groaned palming his forehead. "Jo, they'll think we don't trust them!"

"And you shouldn't!" Jo cried finally showing emotion since she got back to the manor. Frustration, anger and most of all fear all written across her other wise calm features. "You wanna know who they are?! They are the four horsemen of the apocalypse!"

James blinked the information somehow clicking. "4 H-O... Horsemen! That's what Carlos was trying to tell me." He said a look of realization dawning upon his face.

"Don't you understand?" Jo asked her voice losing it shrillness and was now just quiet like that of a scared child who didn't understand why it's parents didn't see the monster under the bed. "If you save Carlos you'll unleash the fourth horseman and bring the end of the world!"

Silence followed that revelation, none of the Charmed Ones knowing what to say. Finally Kendall nodded. "Well at least now we know who they are."

Jo blinked momentarily to stunned to reply. "...What?"

"It doesn't change anything." Kendall told her shrugging. "We'd help the Source himself if it brings Carlos back."

"You...'d help the source?" Jo parroted her voice shrill from shock. The situation only got worse when all Logan and James did was nod in agreement. "But, they wear the mark of the anointed ones!" She yelled trying to make them see the truth. "The mark of omega! The end!"

"The tattoo on their neck?" Logan asked.

Jo nodded glad that at least one of them was actually listening to her. "The one you'll bring back is War. You've been dealing with Death, Strife and Famine. They're gonna begining the apocalypse the moment they are reunited."

"You mean that 2012 twelve stuff?" James asked putting his comb away and looking at Jo. "Like in that movie? Isn't that to be on... december 21?"

Shaking her head Jo let out a tired sigh. "The maya's who studied the calender made some critical mistakes. The apocalypse is supposed to be tonight on-"

"Seven o' clock." Logan interrupted moaning as he rang his shaking fingers through his hair. "They said they had stuff to do at that time."

"When they get together tonight they'll start the apocalypse." Jo repeated. "You can't let that happen."

"Jo..." Kendall sighed. It wasn't that Jo's words weren't getting through it was just that... Carlos was their little brother... _His_ little brother. As the oldest it was Kendall's job to look after his family and the world be damned he was going to do just that. "I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't!" She snapped. "You're thinking like brothers! Mortal brothers!"

"Then how do want us to think?!" Kendall snapped his voice cold as ice as he glared at his girlfriend.

"Like the Charmed Ones! You have a duty!"

"To save Carlos!"

James groaned closing his eyes tightly. Just what he needed, Kendall and Jo having a fight on this already fan-fucking-tastic day. "We've already made up our mind Jo." He informed their whitelighter fully intending to stop the argument that neither of them could win. "It's not like we can defeat the horsemen without him anyway."

"Only the Source can kill the horsemen." Jo sighed tiredly. "For failing. Think about all the bad stuff that has happened to the world. Hitler, nuclear attacks each time a team of horsemen nearly succeeded in destroying the world and each time they have failed only to be replaced my a new team."

"So we'll make sure they'll fail too." Kendall promised crossing his arms.

"Oh my god you didn't even listen to a word I said!" Jo cried stopping her foot in frustration. "I care about Carlos too but just like when you went to the future there are times were you can't save a brother." She before orbing away hoping beyond hope that her words would effect the witches or else... Or else this was the last peaceful moment she'd ever have with her boyfriend and she spent it with yelling at him.

Shivering Jo looked hugged herself slowly sinking to her knees. The warmth of the cloudy white heavens doing nothing to make her feel better at all.

**Big-Time Charmed.**

**[Apocalypse - 2 minutes to go]**

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

panicking wouldn't be the right word. Saying that the three almighty horsemen of the apocalypse were pacing in circles in an ally scared shitless that would be an accurate description. "We better give it up." Famine muttered. "If we don't get War back soon the Source's gonna burn us of the map."

"We're not going down alone." Death muttered. "I say let's haunt those witches down with-" The three horsemen lookedup when Kendall, Logan and James walked around the corner.

"We were doing some research." Kendall clarified his voice cold and detached. "Afterall it's just business right."

Grinning Death took a step forward. "I say we kill them now."

"But you can't." Logan pointed out almost smugly. "You can't destroy the world without us."

"You know who we are." Famine murmured looking confused.

"And yet here we are." James nodded raising his eyebrows to show that part of him wasn't so sure about the whole situation either.

Kendall nodded shrugging as he send Strife a patronizing look. "On our side we call it good faith."

Strife ony looked annoyed by his words. "It doesn't matter what you call it as long as we get this over with."

Smirking Famine held his hand out to James.

Rolling his eyes James decided to amuse the horseman and shook his hand. The moment their palms made contacted James' eyes fluttered closed and he let out a quiet gasped being pulled in a premonition.

**/**"Michelle! Michelle please wake up!" A tall dark-skinned was near hysterics as he shook his dead wife willing to wake her up. She had to be death... It'd be horrible for her to alive in the state that she was. Her skin around her arms and legs were torn and ribbed and her skull was sunken in. The poor woman was covered in blood.

Letting out a strangled sob the man gently as possible laid his death wife to rest. Closing his eyes he got up. When he opened his eyes again they were dark filled with hatred. "Prepare the troops. There _will_ be a counter attack to this! And they WILL pay!"**-**

**T**he scene had shifted. Soldiers were shooting firing their guns at the children and crying parents ran to safety something they'd never find. everywhere there was fire. explosion followed after explosion and then...

Darkness... No nothing was left but blackness cold painful darkness. People were screaming. Screams of terror and sobs from both pain and heartache. Crying from insanity and despair.**/**

Opening his eyes James quickly took a step back moving to stand between Kendall and Logan.

"Battle positions!" Strife cried. None of the horsemen aware of the premonition they'd just given him.

Kendall and Logan on the other hand were anything but. "What did you see?" Logan asked once they stood on the right place.

"They..." James shook his head. "Let's just get this over with." He said aware of the fact that the horsemen were already beginning Famine's new version of their spell.

Nodding Kendall and Logan started. "Swords of discord we implo-" Both stopped when James' let go of their hands. "What are you doing?" Kendall asked for the first time in hours he sounded somewhat like himself and not like the agitated beast that willing to kill every demon in sight to get their brother back. "_What_ did you see?"

"Darkness." James murmured shaking his head. "The underworld's going to better than this. All that's left will be the screams and cries of those who have survived and- and who wish they hadn't."

"Why aren't you three chanting?!" Death demanded finally aware of the fact that none of the witches were even saying their spell. He glanced at Strife and Famine besides him. "Keep going!" He ordered.

"We're running out of time." Strife hissed glaring at the three.

Wind was starting to blow around them the temperature changing to an unloving temperature. Just like the night before. Already was there a small red opening in the air above them. Too small for anything to get in... Or out.

"Do you know what you're doing?!" Death screeched glaring at them. "You're killing your own brother!"

James held his gaze glaring but also trying to mask sadness. "I don't want Carlos, Katie or anyone to ever live in _that_ world.

Besides him Logan and Kendall gasped. The two eldest Charmed Ones looked at each other silently communicating. James wasn't selfish, heck they and Carlos knew James could be completely selfless for the people he cared for. But if he wanted something there was almost no way to get him to just let it go.

And they both knew James wanted Carlos back. Yet whatever James had seen in that premonition was enough to make him want to give up everything. Everything to safe the world.

And Kendall and Logan knew they couldn't be selfish either.

Nodding Kendall looked at Death. "There's more at stake than brotherhood."

Just as he said that Strife and Famine finished chanting. Famine blinked when he saw how small the vortex above them was. confused he turned to Death and Strife. "Did they finish?"

"No," Logan answered his voice more squeaky then he would have liked. "And we're not going to."

"We know what you want." James said glaring at the three remaining horsemen. "And you're not going to get it."

Kendall nodded taking a step forward. "Even if it means losing our brother."

The moment the words were free from Kendall's lips the red vortex above them opened and cold blazing winds came from it.

"They didn't finish their chants!" Famine cried in disbelief. "How is it still opening?!"

"The Source." Death answered once he realized the winds was around the three of them and barely effecting the witches. "We failed!" He cried just before the three of them were sucked into the portal their cries of fear echoing through the deserted ally.

Looking up at the still open portal Kendall frowned, turning to Logan and James his determination grew when they both nodded. Looking up they began their chant.

"We summon they now with these words of truce." They spoke as one. Eyes narrowing Logan threw the potion vile into the portal as the potion went in one person came out.

"Carlos!" The three cried out rushing to the person sprawled out on the floor.

Sitting up Carlos smiled a small relieved smile as he patted his helmet glad that he'd put it on the night before. He looked up at the overly concerned gazes of Kendall, Logan and James. "You three are unbelievable." He said grinning happily. "Seriously destroy the world for-mfemme?"

The rest of his sentence was muffled by a very tight hug by three brothers who couldn't hide their relief. "It' going to be okay again." Kendall whispered tightening hi grip on the youngest. "It's alright."

Carlos wasn't sure if the words were supposed to calm him down or the other three but he didn't care. Closing his eyes he took a moment to enjoy being back. "Didn't we have a concert tonight?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Bobbing his head to the beat Carlos walked closer to the end of the stage Carlos was grinned at the audience about to start the last part of the song. The part that was almost like he was telling a secret to the audience.

"1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls  
>We're gonna party like it's 'the end of the world'<br>Let's get it started, started, started  
>It's gonna be a big night."<p>

It wasn't surprising that they'd chosen a song in which Carlos sang the lead. Kendall Logan and James had spent all day trying to save them and risking their lives and... And well the world so singing and dancing a bit more at the concert, Carlos supposed was the least he could do.

"Oh  
>It's gonna be a big night<br>We gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night!"<p>

The finished together the audience going wild like usual. "Thank you!" Kendall cheered. "Enjoy the party." with that said all four boys waved at the crowd before making their way backstage.

"Sleep." James moaned letting himself drop onto the soft couch. "Need much sleep please."

Snorting Logan pushed James' legs of the couch so he and the others could sit down. "We still have the interview and then we can relax."

"Yay." Kendall groaned clapping his hands with fake enthusiasm. Closing his eyes he leaned into the soft couch. He faintly heard footsteps approaching but didn't think much of it assuming it was just the woman for the interview.

Jo smiled returning the small wave Carlos just sent her. So far he was only one who actually looked up and saw her. "Gentlemen?" She smiled putting her hand against her hip successfully gaining their attention.

"Jo!" Kendall gasped sitting up wincing as recalled how he'd been acting towards his girlfriend all day. "About today-"

"We were all just doing what we thought was right." Jo interrupted him her smile slipping just a bit

Scoffing Logan sat up. "Understatement of the year." He said sending their whitelighter a wry look. "Anything else we need to know?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." Jo shook her head relief drenching that one word. "It was just a short meeting. My bosses said that the Source's plan was stopped by an act of complete selflessness."

A small pout formed on Carlos' face. "So the horsemen got punished because the guys were willing to let me die?"

"Sorry." His brothers chorused tiredly.

Jo smiled apologetically. "The horsemen's bosses said that it was a sign that there's still too much good in the world."

"Does that mean they're going to give up?" Logan asked daring to be hopeful.

"If anything they are only going to try harder." Jo sighed shaking her head.

Kendall didn't say anything as thought about all the new sets of demons they'd have to face. Oh well... They had Carlos back and that's all he really wanted to think about tonight and maybe something else to... "Jo?" He smirked looking at my girl who once again looked stunning. "Want to have a drink once we're done with the interview?"

Smiling Jo shook her head. "You four need time together. Just the four of you." With that said the angel waved at them before leaving.

"Did I thank you guys for saving my life?" Carlos asked looking at each of his brothers grinning happily.

"Yes." The three elder witches chorused.

Carlos nodded still grinning. "And did I tell you that you're idiots for almost destroying the world?"

"Yes."

None of them looked up when a perky blond-haired woman walked up to them and sat down on the chair in front of the couch set out specifically for her. "Well let's get started right away." The over enthusiastic reporter said clasping her hands. "Alright imagine if a building was on fire who would you save? Five strangers or one sibling?"

And despite not liking the answer they all now _knew_ what it should and probably always had to be.

"Five strangers." Was the bitter but honest answer.


	40. Be careful what you witch for

**Author: Thank you to all you wonderful reviewers.**

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch39: Be careful what you witch for.

In a place hidden deep within the underworld five cloaked figures stood around a large circle of glowing light. Also in the foggy dark room was the Dragon warlock. He was a young warlock with short trimmed brown hair wearing only a sleevless black top and simple black pants. His clothing made it clear that he didn't belong among the five council members. He was here for his request.

"We do have to remind you of the loses in LA." The council member closest to the warlock said. "You are not the first who wants this position."

The Dragon warlock nodded. "I come from a long line of Dragon Warlocks." He said his voice even but still held the respect that was required when addressing the council. "When my father died he left me two things, the power of flight and the absolute hate towards those who killed him. Witches!" The last word was yelled so loud it echoed through the dark room yet none of the council members seemed even surprised.

"We are indeed intrigued." Another member nodded. "However all who have faced these witches have met the same fate."

"But..." A different council member spoke up and despite the fact that his face was hidden behind his black cloak his voice made it clear that he'd been waiting to say this. "There's another way." He said before taking a step aside so the others could see the object on the ground besides him.

The object was a large white urn with gold engravings that looked distinctly like arabic but much more complicates. The cloaked figure snapped a fingers and the lid of the urn opened and a cloud of white smoke came out of it materializing into a short man.

The man was dressed in odd clothes. Wide dark green pants and the oddest of shoes that bent upwards in a curl where the toes were. He also wore a long-sleeved gold-laced white blouse with a red vest over it. The vest had the same golden markings on it as the white urn. Large golden earing pierced each of his ears and a golden metal choker around his neck that made his pale skin look even paler, not that his spikey black hair did anything to help with that.

To say the Dragon warlock was impressed would be a huge lie. "A genie?" He asked his disgust showing. "You can't be serious." He muttered forgetting who he was talking to.

Ignoring the warlock the council turned to the genie who was looking around the room with curious eyes. "Tell them what you told me." The cloaked figure ordered.

"Ah.." The genie smiled wryly. "You see that was more of a between you and me kind of thing..."

"Tell them!"

"Right." The genie gulped before turning to address the warlock and other four council members. "Personally I think the best way to kill witches is to not treat them as witches but like humans." He explained his theory. "Most of you naughty evil doers think it's best to deprive humans." The genie playfully wiggled his finger at them. "but it's not. You give them exactly what they want and it'll lead to their end."

The cloaked figures all nodded. "How shall we proceed." One of them asked ignoring the fuming Dragon Warlock.

"Just make sure the witches get my bottle." The genie told them grinning. "And El Genie will do the work." He said rolling up his sleeves.

The Dragon warlock looked from the genie to the council members. "With all due respect." He said obviously trying to keep calm. "Genies work for themselves. The moments it grants three wishes it's set free. How do you know this one won't flee?"

A series of grunts fallowed that statement. "This one won't be free from us. He is ours and we are able to find his any time and anywhere." He said ignoring the genie who rolled his eyes.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan's pov.  
>"Do I even want to know?" I grunted helping Carlos drag James into the living room. How can going out for a jog for fifteen minutes cause James to just sprain his ankle so bad he had to call us to help him... Hop home?<p>

James just muttered something letting us help him into the arm-chair. "Check my schedule for today. It says jogging, mall, audition for commercial. What it does NOT say is kick box match with stupid beasts."

"Oh..." Carlos said before sitting down on the floor besides the chair. "So that icky stuff on the floor was demon blood."

Don't you just love our morning conversations? Well at least it was a lower leve demon or else that work out could have gone a whole lot worse. "Random demon attack?"

"Aren't they always?"

We all glanced up to see Kendall and Jo walk into the living room. Walking over to the armchair Kendall handed me the icepack he'd been holding. Nodding I quickly held it against James' already swollen ankle.

Times like these make it all the more clear to why I want to become a doctor. With demons, warlocks and the other supernatural stuff attacking us all the time it would be good if I knew how to deal with injuries and what not.

Not to forget I'll be able to save lives in a normal way every once in a while to.

End Logan's pov.

"Ow, ow, ow." James hissed when the ice made contact with his sensitive flesh. Distracting himself from his injured foot he turned to Jo. "Is there some kind of order the demons want to kill us and if so how many points am I worth? Cause with every demon on our trail the past two years it kinda feels like coming here has set of some kind spiritual alarm or something. It's gotta mean something right?"

Sitting down on the small couch next to her boyfriend the whitelighter smiled sympathetically. "James... I know this sounds all whitelightery but, you can't rush what's meant to be."

"Alright how about what's happening now?" Kendall suggested with obvious fake cheerfulness. "Lucy's back in town." His announcement was met with four pairs of blank stares.

"So?" Jo asked raising an eyebrow almost daring Kendall to give her a wrong response.

"She kind of expects a response from me." Kendall shrugged. "Last time I saw her she handed me evidence that you died during world war II."

Carlos grinned. "How about 'Lucy you're right. I'm an necrophiliac'."

His suggestion was met with smacks to the back of his for once helmetless head by Logan and James. "Carlos!" The two middle brothers hissed.

"Ow." Carlos pouted rubbing his head. "Why does everyone always 'Carlos' me?" He whined slowly getting up. "I'm off."

"Of where?" Kendall asked.

"Lunch date with Jill." Carlos answer shrugging as he walked out of the living room only to be followed by Kendall and Logan.

"Dull Jill?" Kendall questioned frowning. "Why torture yourself when you can also ask one of Logan's teachers to read you the dictionary."

Part of Logan felt like defending his teachers but the part was already planning his own lunch date with Camille. Not paying much attention to Carlos' reply he opened the front door frowning when he spotted a small crate on their porch. "What is that?" He asked pointing at the box gaining Kendall and Carlos' attention.

"I don't know." Kendall said stepping outside the manor to grab the box and walk back in, closing the door behind him. "Maybe it's from a fan?" He suggested taking the box to the living room followed by Carlos and a somewhat reluctant Logan.

At James surprised look Carlos excitedly gestured at the box in Kendall's hands as the oldest put the item on the coffee table. "Look what we got."

Curiosity getting the best of him James sat up ignoring the painful sting he felt in his foot gave at even the slightest movement. "Bet 'cha it's for me."

Opening the lid Kendall pulled out a rather large white bottle. Studying it for a moment he frowned. "Not your usual kind of gift."

"Oh." Carlos breathed quickly snatching the item from Kendall's hands so he could get a closer look. "It kind of looks like a vase or... An urn." He frowned at the thick layer of dust covering it. "Whoever gives such gross gifts." He muttered using his sleeve to rub away some of the dust.

Logan raised his index finger about to point out that if the bottle really was an urn Carlos was rubbing ashes from it, when the lid of the bottle opened on it's own accord and a white cloud of smoke came out of it slowly forming in the shape of a somewhat short man.

A look of pure delight spread across the man's the moment he appeared in the flesh and his eyes landing on the four witches in front of him. He bought his fists together and gave a quick bow. "Your wish is my command."

That got all five people present in the living room to comically close their mouths.

Oddly Logan was the first to recover. "Okaaay then..."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Turns out getting a genie to explain things was a lot harder than what Kendall originally expected. Sighing he decided to sum up what they got out of him which really so little that it was almost sad. "You've been stuck in that bottle for two hundred years, someone finally sends you to us and you have no idea who licked the stamp. That's kind of hard to believe don't you think?"

Sitting besides him on the large couch Logan shot him a weird look. "And the genie in our living room isn't hard to believe?"

The genie for his part was just confused. "I don't get it." He muttered leaning against the soft cushions of the two person couch. "You win the lotto and you're asking for explanations?"

"Actually we just want to know who to sent the thank you note to." Came Carlos' cheeky reply. A thoughtful look appeared on his face as he realised something. "And yell at the dumbass for forgetting that the Power of Four exists out of four. Why give us only three wishes?"

"Those are the rules." Genie answered shrugging. "All I know is you rubbed now I serve and- Oh food!" Grinning like a child he jumped from the couch to lean over the coffee table to grab some peanuts from a small bowl not bothering to try avoiding James' injured foot that rested on a small pillow on the coffee table as well.

"Oh what I wouldn't give to taste food for once." The genie moaned stuffing his mouth full with peanuts. "Even smelling it would be great to." He amended.

Jo pursed her lips from her spot besides Kendall. "I don't think you should trust him." She gae her opinin. "Genies are tricksters. They don't have free will so they just enjoying tricking their masters cause that's the only thing they can do."

"Aren't you pleasant." Genie snorted. "Let me tell you something else. I'm not leaving till I granted three wishes. No wishes, permanent houseguest... And I snore, make long distant calls I can't even pay for, don't bother cleaning the shower when I'm done." He continued listing things about himself that he knew would bother the witches when he noticed none of them were even listening to him anymore. "Fine, talk among yourself. I'll still be here when you're done." He crossed his arms letting out an indignant 'hmmp' before exiting the living room.

James chuckled watching the genie disappear towards the sunroom. "He's enjoying himself."

Nodding his head Kendall turned to Jo. "What else do you know about genies?"

"Well the good thing is that genies aren't evil by nature." Jo pointed out. "They're only a problem when you make a wish."

"How's that a problem?" James questioned. Grinning he rolled his eyes to the ceiling as he considered the possibilities. For some reason he couldn't really come up with something.

"There's always a hidden catch with genies." Jo explained. "Say a man wishes for a car. The next day his dad dies and he inherits a car."

"Okay." Kendall cringed at her example. "So as long as we don't wish anything we're clear."

"Clear enough for a lunch date?" Logan and Carlos asked at the same times.

James shot Carlos a half annoyed half worried look at that. "_Why_ would marteling yourself like that? Jill's... Not it." He decided that, that was the right wording to describe Carlos and Macy going out. "And it doesn't take being a cupid to know that."

Shrugging Carlos looked away. "It's not like I can cancel seeing I'm supposed to meet her in fifteen minutes."

"Alright." James sighed making a dismissing motion with his hand. "You two can go." He said not caring that Logan and Carlos would have gone anyway. He then turned to Kendall. "You want to go next door." The witch/cupid hybrid more stated then asked. "Tell Lucy and see how she reacts."

Kendall just shook his head. "The genie."

"Leave the genie with the cripple." James smirked not giving Kendall the chance to back out. "I'll stay and search the book."

Obviously Kendall wasn't to happy with his arsenal of useable excuses gone and Jo sitting besides him who was staring him down obviously wasn't making backing out any easier. "Fine." He sighed slowly getting up trying to stall. "But I'll go the drugstore to by some painkillers for you first."

Okay he didn't have an objection against that. "Thanks."

Jo also got up. "I'll go to the store with you." She volunteered. To be honest she was still a bit annoyed that she wasn't allowed to use her powers and heal James. apparently the four of them decided the risk of breaking the rules again and her losing her powers again was too big.

After a series of good byes James was left in the living room. He was about to summon the energy to actually get up and go to the attic for the Book of Shadows when the genie walked back in the living room. "So what's it going to be master?"

Right... He was probably not the best person to be left alone with a genie who could grant everything he'd ever want.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Café le bleu, Carlos hadn't eaten there yet but he was eager to try. Brining his gaze away from the menu in his hands he looked at the person siting across him knowing they needed to talk about something or else he might as well just stayed home to babysit the genie. "Do you have lunch here a lot?"

Twenty year old Jill or dull Jill as his brothers had decided to call her. She didn't look any different then when he first bumped into her at the mall. Light colored brown hair again in a ponytail, same square shaped glasses, her make-up again the same as two dates ago and even though she was in different clothes the style remained the same. Jeans and shirt with image. "Every day." The girl nodded. "It's close to the school I go."

"What's good?"

Jill shrugged her shoulders as she looked over the menu. "Ceaser's fine, fish is fine, the pasta's fine, steak's-"

"Fine." Carlos cut of with a small chuckle.

"Yeah actually." Jill blinked looking at him over her glasses that slidded a bit down her nose. "How did you know?"

"Just a wild guess." Carlos replied before hiding his face behind the menu card. "Why did I even come?" He quietly asked himself.

Glancing at her watch Jill nodded to herself. She'd still have enough time to go to her classes and intern ship at the office.

"Jill." A small voice suddenly called out her name. Looking down she spotted a tiny man standing on top of the menu in her hands. The tiny man dressed in clothes that be arabic waved at her.

She opened her mouth to let out a startled scream but before she could make a sound he literally jumped into her mouth and took over.

A huge grin spread across her face as she began dipping her finger in the butter. "Oh I just love this stuff." She said at Carlos' shocked look before she started licking the butter from her fingers. Slowly and seductively.

"Eh... Jill?" Carlos asked not sure what had just happened. "Are you-"

"Sick and tired of trying to pass of as even half worth dating someone like you? You bet'cha!" Jill answered her voice filled with cheerful excitement despite the fact that she'd just insulted herself. Grinning she crossed her arms and leant back in the wooden chair. "You and I both know I'm as dull as mud. I can't help it, it's who I am and I'm okay with it. I know I'm not the person you're looking for."

"I..." Carlos had no idea what to say to that. Jill had just voiced everything the guys had been trying to tell him. He knew Jill wasn't what he needed but...

"The question is who _are_ you looking for hm?" Jill asked again dipping her fingers in the butter and slowly licking it of. "Cause how did we make it to date three when we both know this isn't going to work out?"

Looking at the table Carlos tried to clear his thoughts, Jill did deserve an answer because in a way he was using her wasn't he? "I... Don't know what I'm looking for." He finally admitted. "I want dating to be fun but... If I get attached or lose... I don't want to feel like I bring more trouble than.." He sighed still having no idea how voice his thoughts. "sometimes I wish I could be just as carefree as people think I am. That things weren't so complicated." He finally looked up at Jill frowning at the huge disturbing grin spread on her face.

"Your wish is my command." Jill said before snapping her finger laughing when she heard a chime. 'Only two more...'

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Sitting on the old couch in the attic James was going through the Book of Shadows searching for anything about genies and how to get rid of them. He didn't bother looking up when Genie walked back into the attic and started looking around. Opening various boxes, some which held stuff that belonged to various ancestors and some that just held old toys.

"How about great fortune? You want that?" The genie suggested looking over at James who turned around to look at him before shrugging and looking back at the book in his lap.

"My mom owns Diamond Cosmetics so I'm set. Of course I want to get rich but I want to do that on my own." James muttered flipping to another page. To be honest he kind of expected himself to have already used up their three wishes by now but he couldn't come up with something he'd want.

Of course after telling the genie that he simply didn't know what to wish for said genie kept on coming up with suggestion after suggestion. "How about land, power beauty?"

James rolled his eyes at that last one. It probably be dangerous for him to get even better looking. Instead he just asked "Why aren't you in this book?"

"Because the only way to get of me is to make three wishes." Genie grinned walking around the couch so he could face the witch. "Come on big or small I can do em' all." He grimaced recalling one wish gone horribly wrong. "Except world peace. I can't do that." He said holding up his index finger.

Chuckling James sent the genie a wry look. "Your job has limitations."

"So does yours." Genie pointed out poking James injured foot. "You could wish to be as powerful as you want to be." He was surprised when the witch straightened up and actually considered the idea before slowly shaking his head.

"Nah... No absolute power for me. Not interested."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall and Jo walked through the drug store. Jo carrying a basket with the items they were going to buy. ironically they were still searching for the right painkillers, all the items in the basket were shampoo, conditioner and... Well condoms. Turns out going to the store wasn't only to distract him but also a great opportunity for the whitelighter to buy some things for own for once to.

Shaking his head Kendall glanced down at Jo who had knelt down to look at the different brands of gum on the lower aisle. He couldn't help but think she looked so innocent trying to decide which flavor she gonna try. There were still things in live Jo never experienced having died at age nineteen and becoming an angel. "I don't know enough about you." Kendall told her.

"Hm?" Jo blinked looking up. "What do you mean?"

"You've watched over me my whole life but I have no idea where you spent yours." He clarified.

A knowing look formed on Jo's face as she got up both packs of bubblegum going into the basket. "What do you want to know?" She asked using her free hand to grab his and lacing their finger together.

"It's not really about knowing." Kendall corrected shaking his head. "I mean I still have no idea where you go when you go up there." He said briefly looking at the ceiling. "Do you have a house, other friends then the people you know from the Palm Woods, a high definition tv?"

Smiling Jo rested her cheek against Kendall's shoulder. "You know it's not really like tha-" She stopped talking her brown eyes landing on a person in front of them.

Following her gaze Kendall stopped himself from wincing. How was it fair that while trying to forget about his upcoming talk with Lucy he had to run into her at the local drug store? "Lucy?"

The goth stood a few feet away her dark eyes narrowing when she how close the two stood together. "Unbelievable." She muttered before spinning around and stomping away about to exit the store.

"Lucy wait." Kendall called after letting go of Jo's hand to follow the red-haired girl outside. Easily catching up with her he put a hand on her leather jacket clad shoulder stopping her from walking away. "We have to talk this out."

"I really don't think we have anything to talk about Kendall." Lucy said turning around to face him. Crossing her arms she gave him a defiant look. Neither of the two aware of the genie that just appeared just around the corner of the shop. "afterall it's your life."

She looked over his shoulder half expecting to see Jo walk out of the store to claim Kendall when no such thing happened she looked back to Kendall. "I really don't know what you expect from me cause I seriously have no idea what to expect from you." She said glaring at him. "I mean how can you be with Jo after everything I found out about her. She's a fraud Kendall!"

"I know who Jo is." Kendall sighed. "I always have."

Lucy froze hand raised about to point out how Kendall was such an idiot for believing Jo's lies when his words sunk in. "What?" She didn't know how her voice could sound so shrill.

Kendall winced. "It's not that I didn't apreciate-"

"I spent all this time worrying about you." Lucy interrupted in an ice cold voice. "Thinking Jo was some kind of murderer or something while you knew all along."

"It's complicated." Kendall was very aware how lame his attempt at defending himself sounded but he tried anyway.

"Complicated." Lucy repeated eyes narrowing. Pulling away from she angrily stomped away.

Not long after that Jo came out of the drug store and walked over to him putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Kendall shook his head. "But Lucy's right though. She does deserve the truth. I just wish she could just move on with her life."

Still hiding behind the wall of the store the Genie grinned. "Your wish is my command." He said before snapping his fingers again enjoying the chime that followed.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"That was great." Camille laughed while she and Logan stepped out of the café. "Did you enjoy you sandwich?"

Logan nodded smiling. "Yeah... Though think I still got some lettuce between my teeth."

"Oh." Camille whispered a playful smirk forming on lips. "I know just how to fix that." She whispered putting her hands against his chest she leaned closer. Their lips were about to meet when suddenly..

"Logie!"

Both Logan and Camille gasped when a little kid suddenly tackled Logan's legs clinging to them. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" The little boy cried burying his head in the fabric of Logan's jeans. "And I couldn't find you, and there was this really boring lady wh-who screamed at me and-and she scared me." The boy sniffled. "So I ran out of the restaurant b-b-but then I got lost!" The boy let out a hearth breaking sob his grip on Logan tightening even more.

Although confused Logan gently put a hand on the little boy's back and began rubbing soothing circles somehow knowing it was what the boy needed. "Hey it's okay. You don't have to cry. I'm here now."

Sniffling the boy slowly looked up teary brown eyes meeting Logan's own.

Inhaling sharply Logan froze seeing the boy's face.

"Logan?" Camille asked not sure what to do with the little boy clinging to her boyfriend. "Do you know this kid?"

Not trusting his voice Logan slowly nodded. Of course he knew this boy. He grew up with this boy! In fact Logan was positive that the last time Logan had seen this boy he was nineteen and not... six.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Having moved on to a different book. One written by their great-great-great-grandfather who studied all kinds of mythical creatures James was having just as much look as he'd been having all day. Nothing. He let out a startled shriek when the Genie appeared in the centre of their large attic in a small poof of smoke. "Don't do that!" He cried clutching his chest.

"Is that a wish?" Genie asked grinning eagerly.

"No." James grid his teeth his frustration hitting it's limit. "That's not a wish."

"Figured out how to get rid of me yet?" The Genie questioned plopping down on one of the wooden chairs near the old diner table.

Letting out a long breath James nodded. "You need to be put back in your bottle. I don't know how to get you in there yet but I will."

"Wish for it and so be it." Genie muttered stretching his limbs. Two hundred ears of imprisonment in that bottle had not done his muscles good. "Your other option is for me to volunteer to go back in and... News flash I'm not going to."

Nodding James looked at the genie. It wasn't like he'd expected the genie to just go back in the bottle anyway. "What would you wish for?" He'd run into a dead end with his research so he might as well talk to the genie.

"Oh that's easy." Genie said straightening up. "I'd wish for the little things... What people take for granted. I want senses. Feel the sun, taste chocolate or ice cream, be able to smell the scent of roses. I would wish to be human." He nodded to himself obviously having put much thought in what he wanted for himself. Speaking of being human. "What did you do to ourself there." He asked pointing to James' sprained ankle.

"Demon dueling." James shrugged glancing at his ankle. "One of my kicks was a bit of."

"Did you finish them with your scary witchy power." The asked sounding very much like a child asking for a story.

James snorted. "No that's my power."

The genie's face fell. "That's it?"

"That and premonitions and I have a form of empathy that has yet to grow." James added weakly knowing that did not add to the coolness factor od his powers.

"Not even full empathy?" The genie's questioned. "Two passive powers? Don't get me wrong premonitions are great and seriously wanted and all but..."

"I know." James nodded. "I would love to have an active power bu-"

The Genie got up from his chair. "You just did it!" He announced grinning.

Gasping James covered his mouth. "Was that a-"

"A wish?" The genie finished snapping his fingers. "Yes it was." He said snapping his fingers the golden choker around his neck disappearing. "And that makes three so now I'm free."

"Three?" James repeated letting the book fall from his lap as he got up. "That wasn't even one!"

"Three." The genie said again his grin widening. "I'm done." He said before he turned around and began leaving.

"Wait!" James called afer him. "If that's a wish then where's my power?!" He sighed when the Genie just continued on leaving without a trace.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Getting out of the red van Kendall and Jo walked to the back of the car to get the bags when Kendall spotted Lucy shaking hands with a man in suit. But what got his attention was the 'for sale' sign planted in the ground besides them.

He turned to Jo who already had the bags. "Go inside I'll be right back."

Nodding Jo moved to give him a quick peck on the lips before going into the manor.

Kendall walked up to Lucy right as the man headed towards his car. "Heeey." He awkwardly greeted her. He noticed that for the first time in a long while Lucy looked genuinely happy. "What's going on?"

"My label's moving me to Bel Air." She said her words followed by happy squeal.

Eyes growing Kendall struggled trying to come up with a reply. "Just like that?"

"Yeah, I think it's the time I move on with my life." Lucy nodded. She turned around ready to go back inside her house. "I better start packing. Bye Kendall." She said before walking up her porch and going inside.

Watching her disappear into her house Kendall frowned, something about her words seemed of... He was about turn around and go back to the manor when the BTR-Mobile screeched and parked on the driveway behind their red van. Logan jumped out of the car, then he walked over to help someone out of the backseat.

Curious he walked over to the back of the BTR-mobile watching Logan lift up a little boy from the backseat. "Who's tha-"

"Kendall!" The little boy cheered when Logan put him down.

Looking at the little boy Kendall's eyes grew. 'Oh hell no!' "Carlos?"

The little boy nodded giggling. "Logan funny like that too!"

Mouth hanging open Kendall met Logan's gaze who just gave him a helpless look. "Let's go inside." He said nodding towards his hear. He put a hand on Carlos' back and began guiding the six-year-old towards the manor.

Feeling numb Kendall slowly followed the two inside where things weren't much more normal.

"I don't care what you do just GET ME DOWN!"

"Attic!" Kendall cried already halfway up the second floor stairs. Running into the attic Kendall and Logan froze.

There floating in the air was James, were it not for the ceiling he would have flown out of the manor completely.

Jo was also in the air but, unlike James who was floating on his stomach Jo was levitating in a standing position slowly coming up as high as James. "Stop moving." She ordered. "You're making it worse!" Grunting she grabbed his arm and began dragging him down with her.

"That is so cool!"

Inches away from the ground the two looked at the small boy who just walked into the attack. "Carlos!" James cried almost flying up again. "How did you get so young?!" He asked letting Jo guide him back to the ground.

"When did you get so old!" Carlos shot back grinning. He turned to Kendall and Logan. "Will I be able to fly to when I grow old like you?"

"For the record we're not old." Logan sighed. "We're just older than you right now."

"Uh huh." Carlos nodded not really paying attention to what Logan was saying. Instead he looked around the attic. "I like this place." He decided giving his approval. "Who lives here?"

"We do." Logan answered before he could stop himself.

"We do?" The six-year-old asked blinking large mischief filled eyes.

James nodded a small fond smile forming on his lips. "Yeah buddy," He said kneeling down to eye to eye with his now literal 'little' brother. "Wanna see your room?"

Carlos nodded eager to explore the large house. "Yes!"

"Well come along their friend of my." James said getting up and taking the six year old's hand remembering to refer of Carlos as his friend instead of brother seeing they hadn't found out about their powers of same ancestor. The two started heading out of the attic James shooting Logan and Kendall a meaningful look. basically it meant 'figure this out'.

"I saw you fly. So are you like a superhero now?" They heard little Carlos ask as he and James made their way down the stairs.

Simutainously Logan and Kendall turned to Jo ready for whatever wacky explanation would be thrown at them. "What happened?"

Jo sighed putting a hand against her hip. "You made three wishes. By accident but still..."

"But Carlos is six years old." Logan said shaking his head still not seeing how simple wishes were the cause of all this. "Why would Carlos want to be six years old?"

"He probably didn't." Jo answered. "He probably wished for something he could only have as a little kid which explains why he had no memory of being older." She sighed crossing her arms. "I think that if you four weren't so connected he probably wouldn't even recognize you." She cringed when she realised another bigger problem. "Carlos wasn't a witch at that age. His powers are still bound and he doesn't remember anything about witches, genies or demons. So there's no power of four."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Surprisingly watching a six-year-old explore a room was only entertaining for a while... The same thing could be said for exploring a room and considering that the six-year-old was none other than Carlos Garcia. "James?" The little boy asked turning to look at James who was laying on the bed. "Why was Logan to the nice lady?"

"Huh?" James blinked not sure what Carlos was asking. "What lady?"

"The one who was giving all those kisses." Carlos clarified. "She's nice. Logan's did that get higher tiny that it gets when he's lying."

"Camille." James murmured already knowing what must have happened. Smiling he pushed himself up to sit dow. "Logie hates lying to the people he cares about doesn't he?"

Nodding Carlos sat down besides James. "Uh huh. Did he do something bad?"

Seeing he was supposed to keep little Carlos busy anyway James decided to humour him and explain the situation. "Camille's Logan's girlfriend and-"

"Ew!"

Wasn't life just perfect when your only worry in the world was about cooties? James chuckled. "Yeah but Logan really likes Camille but he... did..." Okay what was the safe term for having sex with someone else again? He was pretty sure that six year olds wouldn't understand the whole cheating thing. "He did couple stuff with a different girl a while ago."

Carlos shuddered. "He kissed someone who wasn't Camille?" Kissing was enough to gross him out let alone thinking about it. He was about to ask more when James' head suddenly turned his head in a speed that could not be good for his bones. Following James' gaze Carlos looked at the open door where he saw the girl who had been with Logan.

"Camille." James whispered shock not hidden in his voice and Carlos somehow knew this was different when the two had been caught using crayons to decorate the windows of papa Knight's car. "Sorry!" He cried hoping that would somehow fix the situation.

Camille just blinked tear filled bright eyes. Swallowing a sob that wanted to break free. "Logan... He..."

"Camille wait!" James cried getting up. "It's not what you thi-" He paused, it was exactly like she thought and the cupid witch hybrid knew but what else could he possibly say?

apparently the universe was on his side... Sort of... They heard the front door being forced open followed by a loud voice. "Where's my power!" The voice hollered. "I want it back."

"Oh boy..." James sighed walking towards the door. He gave Camille a pleading look. "Please watch him." He then turned to look at Carlos over his shoulder. "Stay in here." He ordered before rushing out of Carlos' room closing the door behind him.

Making his way further into the hallway he spotted Kendall, Logan and Jo at the end of the stairs staring at a man with short brown hair wearing black pants and tank top. "What hell's going on?!" He cried he then smacked his forehead when the man slowly turned to him.

"Eh don't attack I have a sprained ankle?" He tried weakly when the demon or warlock began making his way towards him.

Getting in a fighting stance James gulped not sure how to fight with his foot still hurting. Luckily he didn't have to cause Jo's silhouette of tiny blue and white lights appeared in front of him, before she fully materialized out of the orbs she grabbed James' arm and orbed the both of them back to the stairs where Kendall and Logan stood. "Remember when I mentioned the consequences of making wishes?" The whitelighter asked giving James the chance to catch his breath.

Jo gestured towards the man. "The genie must have stolen your new flying power from him."

"So are we thinking demon or warlock?" Logan asked watching the man as he inhaled deeply.

Glaring at them the Dragon Warlock took a deep breath before blowing out powerful flames shooting out of his mouth going towards the people at the stairs.

Screaming they all managed to duck away in time. "Shit." Kendall cursed seeing the burn mark on the wall behind them.

"Awesome!"

Kendall gasped standing back up to see the little kid in the back of the hall slowly walking over to the fire-breathing warlock. "No!" He yelled. "Jo get him out of here!" He cried before glaring at the fire-breathing warlock who was already preparing to aim at Carlos. Narrowing his eyes he angrily flicked his hands at the warlock transforming him into a small palm tree.

Running down the stairs and past the palm tree Jo rushed to Carlos gently scooping the six-year-old in her arms before orbing away.

"Okay..." Logan said walking down the stairs towards the potted palm tree followed by Kendall and James. "Now what? I mean we can't vanquish him un till we know what he is and Kendall can't keep him transformed for long."

James looked up when Camille stepped in the hallway. He was about to snap at her for letting Carlos escape when he realized what the gypsy just discovered. "I have and idea." With that said he carefully raised his arms clumsily floating in the air. "I can dump him somewhere." He said grabbing the palm tree before flying out of the oped door.

Glad that was solved for now Logan walked up to Camille. He was about to wrap his arms around her neck when she took a step back. He blinked. "Camille?"

Eyes narrowing Camille raised her hand smacking Logan's face for the first time in months and for the first time ever it was truly meant to hurt.

Clutching his already bruising cheek Logan gasped staring at Camille shocked to see tears running down the gypsy's cheeks. "You-.." She swallowed a sob. "We're over Logan Mitchell!" She cried before covering her face in her hands and running out of the manor her sobs echoing through the hallway or maybe it was only in Logan's ears.

Hand still on his cheek Logan walked towards the still wide oped door his movement jerky from shock. Camille, she... Gasping Logan ran out of the manor intent on finding Camille and find out what was going on.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Standing behind the book pedestal in the attic Kendall searched the Book of Shadows for anything on their new fire-breathing friend who left such nice burn marks on the pale walls of their hallway. Lucky they had enough picture frames to cover those marks cause they'd be hard to explain if anyone ever asked. He locked up when he thought he heard someone knocking against... the window.

Frowning he looked over the three windows in the attic. He wasn't really surprised when he didn't see anything. After all he was in the attic on the third floor of their manor who'd knock against the highest window? He glanced at the door when Jo walked in.

"Your 'little' brother is settled in the living room watching Spongebob." She informed him smiling a small smile that slipped away the moment she brought up his next problem. "And Logan just came back and is sulking in his room."

Kendall nodded. "Yeah I already asked little Carlos about that. He and James had been talking about why Logan was lying to the 'pretty lady'." Said making air quotes as recited Carlos' exact words. He tapped the page in the Book of Shadows."I think I found our fire breather." Life threatening problems first, he'd see how Logan was doing after that. "Dragon Warlock, feared witch killer with powers of flight and fire breathing He has supernatural strength" He stopped reading when he heard that knocking sound again.

Thinking a bird might have gotten stuck near the window Kendall walked over to the largest window of the attic opening it he was quickly pushed aside as James literally flew inside through the window coming to a painful halt against the wooden floor.

"Are you okay?" Jo asked quickly moving to help the tall boy to his feet.

"I'm great." James nodded smiling brightly as he dusted himself of. "Flying's awesome it's the landing part that sucks and... Ow!" The last part of his sentence ended in a loud groan as James tenderly rubbed his temple. "I take it Camille confronted Logan." He muttered sitting down at the old couch. "Dammit! I should have kept my mouth shut!"

"Yeah." Kendall smiled sympathetically. "I know you didn't mean to spill the beans and I'm pretty sure Logan knows to. He knows you can sense heartbreak so you wouldn't even think about doing something like this on purpose." He said putting a hand on James' shoulder to bring the younger boy a sense of comfort.

Grunting James moved to sit in more comfortable position. "But still... Some cupid I am."

Not knowing what to say but aware that they had other things to do Kendall turned to Jo. "How do we fix this?"

"Get the genie back in the bottle." James answered before Jo could. "The book says it will undo all wishes fulfilled by the genie."

Jo nodded, that sounded about right but... "We still gotta find him and we have no idea where to start."

"He's got a thing for food." James mused. "Maybe he went to the café where he found Carlos."

"It's worth a shot." Kendall nodded.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Walking into the brightly lit Cafe le blue Kendall and James easily found the genie, simply because that's where everyone else was staring at. Now wearing the outfit he was people staring at the genie wasn't a surprise but the fact that he was shoving every kind or form of food in his reach in his mouth was definitely not helping.

"And I thought you and Carlos had bad table manners." Kendall muttered throwing both his arms up in the air swinging his wrists around using his power to transform everyone in the café in a stature of themselves.

Nodding at each other Kendall and James made their way towards the table where the now stone genie said. With a small flick of his wrist towards the genie that could otherwise be taken as move out disinterest or boredom Kendall transformed the Genie back to normal while keeping the rest of the café minus James and himself of course stone statues.

The genie gasped seeing the two of them. Smirking James leant over the table. "Wanna know what my wish right now is?" He asked glaring at the genie.

"Look...Uh.." The genie gulped looking at each of the two witches both of them glaring at him. "You're probably a little upset huh?"

"Nah.." Kendall shook his giving a small shrug his glare remaining in place. "I've passed upset and went straight for pissed of! You tricked us and now there's a Dragon Warlock who wants to make witch kebab out of us!"

"Warlock?" Genie blinked a small frown forming on his pale face. "What warlock?"

"I don't know." James replied. "You tell us."

"I don't know him. He probably just tracked it down." The Genie answered crossing his arms. "I got this gig on my own."

"Gig?" Kendall and James repeated at the same time.

A wicked smirk formed on Kendall's face. "So you _were_ send by someone."

"You see...That's part of my client privilege thing." Genie replied shrugging as he reached for another piece of cake on his overfull plate. "I'd rather not have them kill me."

"Well they can go stand in line." Kendall growled he lunged for the genie only to have him disappear and his fist striking air.

Stunned he turned to James. "I thought you said free genies don't have powers."

"They don't." James nodded. "Who ever send him must have somehow called him back."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In all honestly the genie wasn't surprised to find himself back with the council and the Dragon Warlock in the underworld. Genies had no rights of their own and he'd be foolish if he actually thought they'd let him go free. He knew his place but that did not stop the annoyed look he shot one of the cloaked figures of the council members.

"You have violated our pact." One of the cloaked figures spoke up gesturing towards the Dragon Warlock who stood in the corner of the foggy room and only now stepped forward.

"He used to wishes of the Charmed Ones not to destroy them but to free himself." The Dragon Warlock sneered.

"What do you against this charge?" A different member of the council asked.

Rolling his brown eyes the genie resisted the urge to yell 'tattle tale'. "All part of the master plan." He informed the council looking at all five them really not seeing anything besides their hands thanks to those ridiculous cloaks. "The witches would be long dead if fire puff over here hadn't screwed up." He said pointing an acusing finger at the Dragon Warlock.

"Screwed up?!" The warlock snarled lifting the genie up by his collar. "You stole a power from me!"

"Borrowed." The genie corrected not afraid. The Dragon Warlock couldn't harm him while the council still needed him. "The term is borrowed." He smirked when the Dragon Warlock grunted but put him back down. "And I knew that would be the motivation you would need to get into a witch killing mood. Am I right?"

"But your plan failed." A council member pointed out. "The Dragon's attack was thwarted."

"Because smokey attacked the witches with powers." The genie said his voice making it clear that he thought that the warlock wa slow to caught on. "You attack the one who hasn't."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The ringing of their house line was what brought Logan to the living room. Seeing the caller ID he sighed and glanced at Carlos who was sitting on the floor watching tv worshipping it like every kid his age did. "Carlos I gotta talk on the phone can you go to your room?"

Turning to Logan, Carlos' lips rolled inwards and his already larger brown eyes grew even wider.

Under any other circumstances Logan would have giving in to the large puppy dog eyes but seeing his mind was still on Camille and how she found out on him cheating on her with Bernice Logan just sighed. "You have a tv in your room to."

Huffing in annoyance the six-year-old grumbled before scrambling to his feet and stomping out of the living room.

"What is it Darryl?" Logan finally answered the phone.

'When I first got the call I dismissed it as some kind of prank.' Darryl replied sounding tired and annoyed. 'That is untill I realized I was talking to deputy Marrow.'

Sighing Logan rang his finger through his raven black hair. "Darryl I'm having a really crappy day so can you just skip to the point? I'm kind of busy right now."

'With what flying?' When all he got in reply was silence he contained in a knowing tone. 'Now see I've learned to take to pauses and a yes.'

"What did he see?"

'It was his wife.' Darryl answered. 'She swore she saw a brown-haired young man fly over the house earlier... Without a plane.'

Logan snorted. "What about a broom stick?"

'Logan, this isn't funny!' Darryl snapped sounding dangerously close to a breakdown. 'Me getting calls like that got to give you some idea what kind of pressure I'm under.'

Glancing at Jo who just stepped into the living room and moved over to the television to turn it of Logan nodded forgetting the fact that the inspector couldn't see him. Both he and Jo perked up when they heard the front door open and close. "Okay Darryl we're really sorry and it won't happen again. But I gotta hang up now." He quickly promised before hanging up.

Looking at the door he was disappointed when only Kendall and James walked in. "You didn't find the genie?"

"We did but we lost him." Kendall explained pretending he didn't notice James walk out of the room just to be in a different room then the heart-broken Logan. Instead Kendall looked around the room. "Where's Carlos?"

"In his room thinking of the unfairness of being ushered out of the living room." Logan answered sitting down on the small couch besides Jo. "He tried the puppy dog eyes on me earlier." He still sounded upset and tired but he had to admit Carlos' puppy dog eyes sure had effect on people.

Kendall grinned thinking back to the fun they had when they were little. "Yeah remember how he used on the teacher and she actually fe-" He was cut of by the doorbell ringing servile times. "I'll get it." He said already heading out of the room.

Walking through the foyer Kendall made his way to the front door opening it to find a very old lady standing on the porch. She had thin white hair that went a little past her fragile shoulders, her face sunken in from all her wrinkles and was a pale yellowish color. Her short frame shook as she rested her hand against the doorpost as if to keep from falling over. "Kendall... What the hell is happening to me?"

That voice... Eyes growing wide Kendall looked at the woman's eyes. They were dark green almost brown... a hazel color but still darker than James' in fact they were almost exactly like- Shaking his head Kendall took in the woman's clothes. Dark blue jeans, dark red shirt and of course black jacket. It was-

Kendall was brought out of his dazed like state when James came running up to him. "Carlos isn't in his room and the windows were wide open I think he snuck out!"

That was bad but Kendall had some news of his own to sure. "James.." Not trusting his voice he nodded towards the old woman in the door opening. "That's Lucy."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

For what had to be the 249th time in the last two hours Logan dialed Carlos' phone number. It was getting late and he was seriously considering calling the police to report a missing child.

Letting out a frustrated sigh he turned to Kendall who stood at the door opening to Carlos' room. Logan knew Kendall was only here so he didn't have to be in the living room with Jo and Lucy. "He's not answering."

"Maybe he doesn't know how." Kendall suggested sending a hopeful glance at James who was on Carlos' bed holding a plastic helmet trying to get a premonition. "It's not like he'd a mobile phone before plus I'm pretty sure the phones looked different twelve years ago."

"He knows how a ringing phone sounds." Logan muttered through gritted teeth.

"Maybe I should try flying around the neighborhood and see if I can spot." James suggested letting the helmet rest on his lap.

Kendall shook his head immediately dismissing the idea. "You have enough trouble controlling that power in the day let alone when it's already dark inside."

James glared at the helmet in his lap hating it for not giving him the vision he needed. "If I'd have a wish right now I would seriously wish for a premonition."

"At least your wish isn't hurting anyone." Kendall sighed glancing outside the room. "Look what mine did."

"That's not your fault." Logan interjected.

"Isn't it?" Kendall asked tilting his head. "I wished for Lucy to move on what her life and now she just contiues aging till she's nothing but ashes! It's bad enough that the wishes are bitting us in the ass but, she doesn't deserve this!"

Logan sighed, things were screwed up and all this happened because of three simple wishes. Hard to believe but when was it ever? "We need to find that damn genie to save Lucy and Carlos."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Where we going mister?" Carlos asked following the man through what he guessed was a park.

The Dragon Warlock smirked. This had been to easy, he never thought the little witch would be the one to actually go and find him instead of the other way around. "Somewhere away from all those noisy people. You still want me to teach you the fire-breathing don't you."

"Yeah." Shivering Carlos gazed at the ground, it was getting cold and he didn't remember the way back to the house. And he was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be out after dark. He looked back at the Dragon man. "Kendall says you're a mean man."

The Dragon Warlock smirked bending down to his knees to be at eye level with the child. "Did he now?" He said this time not making the effort to sound friendly at all. "Are you afraid of me?"

Carlos shook his head. "Nuh uh. You're nice. You're gonna teach me to become a superhero!"

Smirking the Dragon warlock put his hands on the boy shoulder gripping them painfully. His fangs grew as he gazed at child who eeped when the man's teeth grew. His eyes glowed crimson red, the color of blood. "Are you afraid of me now?!" He growled his voice no longer resembling anything close to human only pure demonic anger and hatred.

Screaming in terror Carlos pulled free from the warlock's hold and rang away.

Watching the helpless witch run away the Dragon warlock laughed enjoy the scent of the boy's fear. He didn't turn when the genie walked up to him. "Soon he'll contact the other three. It's the perfect trap." He said laughing again at the mere thought of being the one to succeed in eliminating the Power of Four.

The genie on the other hand was far from happy. Gazing in the direction the witch had run of the genie couldn't help but wonder what that cold feeling in the pit of his stomach resembled. "You didn't hurt him did you?"

Snorting the warlock finally turned to face the genie. "Starting to develop a conscience are you?" He chuckled roughly lifting the genie by his collar. "If you want your freedom you'll do exactly as I say. Got it?"

Frowning the genie nodded. "absolutely." He was confused when he felt a painful sting in his chest. What was this emotion?

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Stepping back into the living room Kendall spotted Jo kneeling in front of the couch where Lucy lay. The old woman was doing her very best to keep her eyes open.

The whitelighter had her hands inches above Lucy's stomach as a warm golden glow emitted from her hands. The angel had already tried healing her rival a couple of times all with the same result. It wasn't like Jo had to power to prevent people from aging but... It wasn't supposed to end like this!

Jo and Lucy weren't friends but never had Jo ever wished for something bad to happen to the young rocker. Sure she wanted the goth away from Kendall, maybe move to Alaska but never this.

Swallowing Kendall walked over to this standing so the back of his knees brushed against the coffee table. He couldn't bring himself to get any closer. "I'm so sorry."

It took great effort but Lucy managed to lift her head to look at Kendall. "I... Don't understand..."

"This hard to explain." Kendall started in a gentle tone. "And even harder to understand but... We're witches, Logan, James, Carlos and I. We have supernatural powers which we use to fight of..." He glanced at Jo who only a gave quick nod. "demons and warlocks." He smiled a small smile. "All those emergency band meetings... I never told you cause I wasn't sure how you'd react and I didn't want to put you in any danger."

"And I'm the same Jo Taylor who died in 1942." Jo quietly added. "I'm a whitelighter. A guardian to good witches."

Even in her current state Lucy managed to scoff. "Yeah right."

Chewing her bottom lip Jo got up and orbed away disappearing in her silhouette of tiny blue and white orbs of light and reappearing two seconds later at the other side of the couch.

Gasping Lucy sat up staring at the girl who she had believed to be a killer. Right now part of her wanted Jo to be a serial killer who slipped something in her drink or something to make her hallucinate because that would have made so much more sense.

Kendall moved to take Lucy's hand only to have her harshly pull away. This was... Insane.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan sat on the center of the floor in Carlos' room. A map of the city before him and he was holding a chord with a small pink crystal etched to bottom of it above it searching the city for their missing brother.

Sill on the bed James pushed himself up freezing when the contact of his hand against the sheet was enough to bring him a premonition. **/**The white urn like bottle from the coffee table and rolled across the form disappearing underneath the brown leather armchair.**/**

Opening his eyes James blinked. That had to be the most calm and headache free premonition he ever had. "Logan," He said immediately getting the older boy's attention. Neither of the two had brought up Camille yet and un till Carlos was back home and the genie problem solved neither of the two intended to. "I just saw-"

Both shot up from where they were sitting when they heard the phone in the living room ring. Hoping it was Darryl who they'd informed on the situation they jumped and rang to the living room in time to see Kendall pick up the phone. "Hello?"

'Kendall I'm scared' A small shaking voice cried out sounding dangerously close to sobbing.

"Carlos!" Kendall cried nearly dropping the phone in relief. "Where are you? We'll come get you. Are you alright?"

A sniffle could be heard on the other end of the line. 'He hurt me Kendall. The dragon.' Carlos sobbed. 'I don't think he's a superhero cause heroes aren't supposed to hurt people.'

"I know buddy." Kendall spoke in a calm gentle tone hoping it would somehow comfort the six-year-old. "Where's he now?"

'I think he's looking for me.' Carlos answered. 'You have to come quick.'

"Where are you?"

'I'm hiding under a bridge at the park I-' Carlos paused. 'I think he's coming.'

"Carlos? Carlos!" Kendall cried panicking as the line went dead. Putting the phone down he turned to Logan and James who already stood at the door waiting for answered. "What's the park nearest to us."

"It's a trap." Jo stated her tone not warning or belittling, just stating what they already knew. They'd gotten like this before and Jo knew they wouldn't listen if she tried stopping them. "At least go in with a plan." She looked at James. "Try flying over head, see the Dragon warlock before he can see you."

James nodded.

"Good bye kiss?" Kendall said looking at Jo who smiled happy to fulfill that wish. "Be careful."

Kendall nodded. Looking at the couch he winced. It was unfair to ask but... "Could- Could you..."

"I'll watch over Lucy." Jo promised nodding her head.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"You think you can control your new power?" Logan asked once he and James got out of the red van. The moment they arrived at the park Kendall shapeshifted into a cheetah and had leaped out of the open window and was already searching the park.

James nodded. "I have to. Okay I see the Dragon Warlock yell at you and you move him."

"Got it." Logan nodded taking a step back so James had the room to lift his arms. Watching as James' slowly started to float. Logan took a deep shuddering breath before running into the park. He walked around for a while listening carefully for anything to could help locate Carlos or the Dragon warlock. He stopped when he heard a low growl.. Or rather a loud growl coming from somewhere behind the trees. Kendall must have found the Dragon warlock.

"Logan!"

Logan froze when he spotted Carlos come from behind some bushes. He looked over somehow trying to see past the trees. The growls were getting louder in fact Logan swore they were coming from directly behi-. "Carlos! Go back! Hide!" He cried about to break into a sprint to the six-year-old when someone grabbed him from behind pinning his arms against his back.

At the same time the Dragon Warlock followed by an angered cheetah came from behind the trees. The Dragon warlock smirked quickening his pace just enough to reach Carlos pinning the boy against him smirking when the cheetah froze a few feet in front of them letting out a loud angered growl

Smelling the smell of butter and incense Logan growled trying to break free from the genie's hold him. "What are you doing let me go!"

Keeping his eyes on the cheetah the Dragon warlock reached into his pocket slowly pulling out long knife. His smirk turned in a full grin when he saw the cheetah swallow and the powerful feline took a cautious step back.

"Logan." Carlos whimpered as the steel knife was pressed against his throat.

"Let him go!" Logan screamed struggling to free his arms from the genie's hold. "Let him go dammit!"

"Come on." The Dragon warlock whispered when he spotted a shadow on the grass field. His grin widened. All the witches would see. "Come save your little brother."

"No." James whispered seeing the reflection of the knife from above. "No!" He cried diving down even though he knew he would never make it on time.

The Dragon warlock smiled removing the knife from Carlos' neck and for a small moment Logan actually believed it would be okay. That believe was shattered when the Dragon Warlock reeled back and plunged the knife into Carlos' back.

"Carlos!" James screamed crashing into the grass field.

Chuckling darkly the Dragon warlock let go of Carlos the six year old falling lifelessly to the ground in a boneless heap. "Time to get my power back." He said advancing towards James.

That was all that it took before he was suddenly tackled to the ground by a furious cheetah who had been waiting for him to get away from Carlos.

"No! No nonoo... Let me go." Logan's voice was barely above a whisper as he struggled against the genie's grip on him. His struggles weren't even needed when the genie just let go of him.

"Carlos!" Logan cried running over to Carlos where James was already kneeling besides him. The second youngest was sobbing miserably while holding his hands against the wound on Carlos' back trying in vain to stop the sea of warm blood from oozing out of the wound on the child's back.

"Oh my god, oh my god oh my god." James kept of repeating as tears ran dow his cheeks. He looked up to meet Logan's eyes. "What do we do?"

Blinking back tears of his own Logan's mind raced trying to figure out what to do. He turned his when he felt heat coming from behind them. The Dragon warlock was using his fire-breathing power on Kendall... Well he could do something about that.

Without getting up Logan swung his arm violently in the direction of the warlock using his telekinesis to send him fly against the trees a mile away.

The cheetah sprinted over to them shapeshifting back into Kendall when he reached them. "We got to get him back home! Jo can heal him!" He ordered.

A couple of feet away the genie still stood on the same spot where he had been restraining Logan watching as the three older brothers carried the barely alive Carlos away from the park. He didn't know what the sting in his eyes was supposed to represent nor why the cold feeling inside him was getting worse by the minute... It was just all so messed up. "W-what have I done?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall kicked the back door open with all the force he had in his body rushing in making room for James and Logan so they could carry Carlos inside. "Jo!" He yelled. "Jo!"

It took a few seconds but to the guys and felt like hours but Jo ran into the kitchen just as Logan and James put Carlos on the floor. "Oh my god what happened?!"

"Never mind just heal him!" James cried.

Nodding quickly Jo kneeled down besides Carlos and held her palms inches above the wound on his back, a warm golden light came from her hands. Seconds ticked by yet nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Logan asked. Jo couldn't think of a time when she ever heard so much emotion in Logan's voice as it rose higher.

Looking up at the three older... Only Charmed Ones tears formed in her own honey brown eyes. "I can't heal the death."

The reactions were immediate. Logan curled up on himself rocking back and fort on the kitchen floor his sobs muffled by his knees.

James froze, the only movement was from the tears that kept on rolling down his cheeks. He made no sound or movement. He just stood there frozen crying silently.

Kendall's reaction different, he dropped to his knees in front of Carlos gripping the dead boy's arm sobbing loudly some of his sobs almost coming out as animalistic growls. "Yes you can! You have to heal him Jo!" He cried between sobs. "Please you have to!"

All three were lost in grief, not only crying for the loss their little brother but also for memories he would never regain.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Quiet sobs could still be heard from the sunroom hours later. It was early in the morning but none of the three witches cared. All three sat on a white wooden chair around the round glass table. Logan sat curled up hugging his knees like a life line. Like if he stayed like that and never looked up he wouldn't have to face the cruelty named reality.

Kendall sat backwards in his chair resting his chin on the frame. Mind replaying the moment when he chased the Dragon warlock towards Carlos and Logan. He could still feel the pain, the chill that overwhelmed him when he saw the warlock grab Carlos and threaten his little brother with a knife. Kendall was the oldest, he was the one with the most control over his powers. The leader! What kind of leader let the enemy straight towards his family.

James sat with his head in his hands, he'd gone mute only crying silently a drastic change seeing James' Diamond alway wanted to be noticed. Yet all James wanted right now was disappear and never ever feel like this again.

None of them moved when they heard footsteps coming towards them. After a few seconds Kendall finally looked up, eyes narrowing when he saw the person that Jo had brought with her.

"What the hell is he doing here?" He demanded glaring at the genie though it's effect died with how raspy Kendall's voice sounded.

"Listen, I'm so sorry." The genie started holding up his hands showing he was unarmed. Not that, that meant much battling supernatural beings but the genie did so anyway. "All I ever wanted was my freedom, that's it, that's all that I was thinking off. I'm just a genie without a fre-"

"Get to the point!"

Surprising to everyone Logan was to one to snap at the genie glaring at him from over his arm not coming out of his tight ball completely.

"He's willing to give up his freedom and go back in the bottle so everything will go back the way it was." Jo explained for the genie.

The angered look on Kendall's face softened. "Even Carlos?"

"It should." The genie nodded not sounding as sure as he wanted to. "I mean technically six-year-old Carlos got killed not adult Carlos."

Logan still wasn't convinced. "How do we know this isn't one of your tricks?"

Jo sighed. "If he gets Carlos back then you'll have the Power of Four back and be able to vanquish the Dragon warlock. What do you have to lose?"

"Besides what we already lost?" Logan questioned in a low voice. Getting up he stalked to the living room grabbing the genie's bottle before walking back into the sunroom. He opened the lid of the bottle. "After you."

Nodding the genie clapped his hands immediately turning into a white cloud which got sucked into the white urn like bottle which lid closed automatically.

Not knowing if that was supposed to happen Logan handed the bottle to Kendall.

Getting up Kendall nodded at James. "Try to fly."

Nodding James got up and lifted his arms a small sigh escaping him when his feet remained planted on the ground.

Realizing something Kendall ran to the living room Jo following close behind him. He arrived in time to see the sleeping old form of Lucy revert back to her nineteen year old self. The rise and fall of her chest told them that she was just sleeping.

Grinning Kendall ran towards the kitchen where he knew Logan and James were already checking up on Carlos. "Guys it worked! Lucy's-" He stopped death in his tracks when he saw Logan and James kneeling besides the now adult Carlos. The still dead Carlos.

Logan looked at him shaking his head. "It didn't." He took a deep breath. "All it did was change him back to his adult self."

"Wait!" Kendall refusing to go through this a second time. "The bottle! If we get the genie out again we get three more wishes!"

Logan nodded for once not worried about the consequences. "All we need is one."

With that said Kendall broke out in a sprint running to the sunroom. He grabbed the bottle and ran into the living room about to run to the kitchen when the Dragon warlock crashed through the window landing on Kendall successfully knocking the bottle out of Kendall's hands.

The Dragon warlock took a deep breath about to blow fire in Kendall's face when Logan swung his arm at the warlock pushing him of Kendall.

"Kendall!" Jo cried.

"I lost the bottle!" Kendall gasped out moving away.

Standing between Logan and Jo, James' head jerked up. "Distract him!" He ordered speaking for the first time since last night. He leaped jumping over the couch landing on the floor rolling over he reached underneath the armchair pulling out the bottle. Rapidly rubbing the bottle James wasted no time making his wish. "I wish Carlos were alive!" He cried before the genie even fully appeared.

Looking over the fight between Logan and the Dragon warlock which basically was the warlock breathing flames towards Logan which he only avoided by using his telekinesis.

Somehow James managed to lock eyes with Kendall who nodded quickly shapeshifted into an eagle and flew over the fight towards the kitchen.

The Dragon warlock whirled around to face the genie. "Where the hell did you come from?!"

The genie smirked. "Somewhere better than where you're going." He said right before Kendall _and_ Carlos walk into the living room.

The four witches looked at each other. "The power of four?" Carlos asked guessing that was needed to defeat the warlock standing in their living room.

"So much better." Logan nearly slumped in relief.

James nodded grinning. "Than before."

Four pair of eyes turned to the Dragon warlock at the exact same time. "The Power of Four, better and stronger than before."

"The Power of Four, better and stronger than before." They repeated as the Dragon warlock started floating to the ceiling.

"The Power of Four better and stronger than before." The witches said one last time before the Dragon warlock exploded.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Stepping outside the manor Kendall looked at the house besides theirs. Taking a deep breath he walked over and knocked on the door smiling a small cautious smile when Lucy answered it. "Hi."

Sighing Lucy tried to slam her door failing when Kendall grabbed the door.

"Wait, wait, wait." Kendall said gripping the door. "We're going to have to talk at some point."

Lucy tilted her head sending Kendall an icy glare. "No we don't." She informed him. "I really don't know what to do with this secret Kendall... I wish you never told me, that I hadn't seen what I had. I never imagined things like that.. existed."

"Lucy..." Kendall was at loss for words his arms dropping to his sides.

"Please just go away." Lucy pleaded. "I don't want to know anymore. And I don't want to know about you anymore." She whispered before closing the door.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In the manor living room Logan, James and Carlos set on the large couch and Jo on the small couch each listening to the genie's description of his bosses from his place in the brown leather armchair. "They call themselves the council and let me tell you they're scary dudes. Very high up the evil food chain. It's not gonna take long before they send someone after you again."

"We must be doing something right to get their attention." James said a small smirk on lips a far shout from James Diamond's confident smirk but seeing the circumstances it was okay.

Logan nodded partly agreeing with James. "Plus it means that all the magical stuff we've dealt with the past two years had some meaning. It's nice to know."

Jo smiled. "Be careful what you wish for."

"We know." James and Carlos said unison even though Carlos didn't fully remember what his wish had caused. It was all vague like a dream really.

"Well, speaking of wishes." The genie said sitting up. "You still got two left."

Logan nodded. "We already know what one of them is. We want to make you mortal. free from the council's radar once and for all."

"You'll be human." James added. "With not only all good feelings but the bad ones too."

The genie nodded smiling a small smile. "I can handle it." He winked at them. "I've been pretty sensitive these days."

"But, there's still another wish..."

Everyone turned to Kendall who just stepped into the living room. Kendall met Logan's gaze. Logan knew what his older brother was asking. Kendall wanted their last wish. Logan had secretly been hopping to be able to use the wish to fix things with Camille... After all he hadn't had one wish at all, yet he knew it wasn't fair to do that.

Camille wasn't speaking to him because he slept with Bernice. Lucy wasn't speaking to Kendall because she _couldn't accept_ what they were. Sighing Logan nodded.

Turning to the genie Kendall voiced their second wish. "I want Lucy to be as peace. Forget about what we are and everything she saw today. I wish for her to move on with her life this time without any consequences."

The genie bowed his head. "Your wish is my command." He said snapping his fingers. He then turned to Logan, James and Carlos.

"You already know what our wish is." Carlos nodded.

Grinning the genie snapped his fingers and the golden collar around his neck disappeared once again.

Sighing Kendall got up and walked into the foyer. Opening the door he saw Lucy outside her house planting a new 'for sale' sign in her front lawn. Turning around she smiled when she saw him and gave a small wave.

A small smile formed on Kendall's face as he returned the wave and watched her go inside her house.

Jo and the genie walked into the foyer the genie walking outside. "This is it."

Kendall raised a bushy eyebrow. "No tricks right?"

"No tricks." The genie nodded. "I promise. I don't have any powers."

"Good luck." Kendall smiled before closing the door. He turned around spotting Logan, James and Carlos standing behind him and Jo. He grinned. "Well that was an interesting couple of days."

Jo nodded. "I'll say."

everyone looked up when they heard a jingle like sound that seemed to be coming from the sky. Jo sighed. "My bosses are calling for me." She was about to orb away when Kendall put his hands against her thighs.

"Not so fast." He stopped her smiling when she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm going with you this time. I want to meet 'them'."

Jo blinked. "A-are you sure?"

"Positive." Kendall grinned planting a kiss on her lips. "Take me to your leader."

"Uh... Kendall?" Logan questioned. "Wha-"

"Don't worry." Kendall turned to his brothers grinning. "We'll be back." With that said he and Jo orbed away two silhouettes of blue and white lights disappearing through the ceiling.

"Worried?" Logan replied staring at the ceiling. "I'm not worried. Why would I be worried?" He turned to James and Carlos. "Should I be worried? I mean they _are _coming back right?"

James nodded looking unsure. "Of course they are..."

"Right." Carlos nodded obviously just as 'not' worried as Logan and James.

**Author: How was that for a season finale for the season 2 based chapters?**


	41. The Honeymoon's over

**Author: First I want to thank all you wonderful reviewers and then I like welcome you to season three of Big Time Charmed. There's an opening for this season on my youtube profile so feel free to check it out.**

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch40: The Honeymoon's over.

Logan's pov:_  
><em>'Consumed by her hatred she ate her lover's hearth which in turn caused her hearth to turn in to ice and herself to become a hideous beast.' And no I'm not in the attic at 2 in the morning with barely enough light to read reading a horror story. I'm in the attic at 2 in the morning with barely enough light to read, reading the Book of Shadows.

You know what they say, know your enemy. I've done this a lot the past month. Just studying the Book of Shadows. Despite what James and Carlos keep insisting I'm not doing this to get over my break up with Camille.

The reason I _am_ doing this is because apparently I'm the only worried about the fact that there's a group called 'the council' or the 'Triad' as I found out in the book. That wants us dead.

Researching the book also made me find out the depressing fact that my astral projection power is something that can also be taught to other witches meaning it's not so much a power but an ability. Meaning that despite everything that's happened in the past two years my powers are _still_ not developing.

And yes I know it's weird seeing it's me 'I want to be normal Logan Mitchell' complaining about the lack of growth of my powers, but it's the thought that counts and if that's right then my powers haven't growed since I was six... Which can't be normal.

Anyway I'll worry about that after I find out everything there is to find about the Triad and more importantly how to get rid of the- I just heard a crack! Someone's in the attic with me!

End Logan's pov.

Whirling around Logan swung his arm in the direction of the would be offender sending the person flying, landing on the old couch. And for that Logan(who had recognized the startled squeak) was grateful.

"Carlos!" Logan gasped flicking his hand towards the light switch using his telekinesis to turn the lights on. He quickly rushed over to Carlos who was already sitting on the old couch unhurt just stunned.

He blinked looking at Logan. "And _that's_ why you shouldn't sit here in the dark all by yourself." He lectured but it wasn't like Logan could stop the smile from forming on his face because.. Well he was being lectured by Carlos. His smile slipped when he a shiver rang down his spine. "Damn hurricane season. Why didn't you turn up the heath."

Carlos nodded a frowning a small frown. "Yeah... Who was in charge of that bill again? Me, you or James?"

"Oh." Logan cringed at the reminder of their temporarily poor finance. "Mine." He looked at Carlos meeting his eyes. "Can't _you_ warm this place up?"

"Or you can come down stairs with me and eat some special homemade soup." Carlos smiled. "James is also awake so it's a late dinner for three."

Grabbing the Book of Shadows Logan got up and headed to the door grinning. Nothing in the world tasted as good as Carlos homemade secret soup. "Sure." The two of the walked down the stairs to the second floor.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?" Logan asked turning around surprised why the younger of the two stopped so sudden.

Carlos looked down refusing to meet Logan's gaze as he voiced his question. "What if he isn't coming back?"

Logan froze, in the past four weeks the three of them had been dancing around the subject of their older brother returning home. Logan swallowed. "Of course Kendall's coming back!" He voice far from assuring. "I mean's Kendall!" With that said he turned back and continued his way down the stairs.

"But it's not like him to not call or something. He has to know that we're worried. He and Jo know they left us without the Power of Four. We're incomplete when a demon attacks." Carlos pointed out following Logan. "What if when he and Jo orbed out it was for good?"

"Kendall loves us, he wouldn't just ditch us." Logan tried. "And neither would Jo. She's our whitelighter." Turning they walked into the kitchen where James sat at the kitchen table.

"How was work?" Logan asked sitting down at the table.

James shrugged. "Gustavo's going to be very happy with me when he starts working with us again." He'd gone back to taking all kinds of small acting jobs. It gave them publicity and they needed the money thanks to Gustavo temporarily firing them. It wasn't like they could blame Gustavo seeing the three of them refused to continue Big Time Rush without Kendall.

Though Gustavo promised to take them back when Kendall returned from his 'trip'.

All three of them looked up when they heard the phone ring in the silent house. "Who'd call at one in the morning?" James wondered.

"It's probably Darryl." Logan muttered getting up and walking to the living room and answering the phone. "Hello?"

'Did you get the picture I send you?' Darryl asked wasting no time with pleasantries.

Logan nodded glad when James and Carlos stepped into the living room. James carrying the Book of Shadows with the picture between it. "Yes." He said taking the picture and handed it to Carlos. "Darryl's tracking down a murderer who he thinks works for a demon based on the fact that all the victims have this symbol carved in their foreheads." Logan said tapping the triangle carver in the man's head on the picture in Carlos' hands.

James frowned tilting his head as he studied the picture. "Looks like a rune to me."

Nodding Logan brought his attention back to the phone. "You still at the pier?"

'Yeah but I think he knows I'm following him.' Darryl quietly answered.

"I think I found it." James said gaining Logan's attention. Nodding Logan took the Book of Shadows and handed James the phone.

"guardians," Logan read. "They protect mortal criminals in exchange for souls."

Hissing James brought the phone to his ear. "You better stay away from him Darryl." He warned their inspector friend. "This guy got supernatural protection."

'And let this guy kill someone else?' Came Darryl's indignant reply. It sounded like he was running, probably towards the murderer. 'I don't think so! I already got him cornered right where I want him.'

"Darryl, it's dange-" James rolled his eyes when the line went dead. "And a good night to you to." He muttered putting the phone away. With an annoyed huff he turned around fully intending to head back to the kitchen to still get some soup and then finally go to bed. Those plans obviously weren't gonna happen when met the glares from both Logan and Carlos.

"I tried to warn him!" James tried still hopping he'd get his beauty sleep. "But he wouldn't listen!"

Logan just rolled his eyes. "To the van."

It was oh so very tempting to say 'who died and made you leader' but after a few slip ups earlier that month James wisely kept his mouth shut. Though that did not stop the three of them from hoping for their real leader.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Emilio smirked leaning over the unconscious cop. Oh this had been too easy reaching into his pocket his fingers curled around the hilt of the ceremonial knife. Grinning he brought it near the inspector's forehead seconds away from engraving the mark on the dark skinned's head when he heard a gasp coming from behind him.

Turning around he spotted a young woman. Probably from the house party a few blocks away dressed in a thin sleeveless yellow knee-length dress. Her long brown curls framing her tanned face. She stood frozen like a deer in the headlight aware that she should run, get away cause she was in danger yet her body seemed to be disagreeing with her.

Instead of running she sobbed when Emilio stalked towards her a sick grin plastered across his pale features. "Please don't kill me!" The girl cried right before the thug grabbed her shoulders and dragged her into the ally with him.

**Big-Time Charmed.**

Walking through the unpleasant street Logan grunted when a drunk man bumped into him. "Seriously it's 2 in the morning on a Tuesday who's outside at this hour?"

"Logan you're twenty." Carlos pointed out. "technically _we_ should be out at this hour."

"It's dangerous neighborhood." Logan amended his earlier statement. "People shouldn't be out here alone at this time of night or-" He stopped talking when he nearly tripped over the dead body of a teenage girl, a bloody triangle carved into her forehead.

Logan gulped paling considerably. "Or that happens." He finished in a whisper.

The three brothers slowly walked into the ally stopping at the sight that greeted them. A tall lank bald man in a long leather raincoat was looming over Darryl's unconscious form athame in hand.

"Darryl." James hissed while Logan swung his arm at the criminal sending him flying onto the nearby dumpsters. The three stopped when a see through bald man with a hideous brown beard in brown clothes and triangle tattooed on his forehead, rose from the criminal's unconscious form.

Reeling back Carlos held the pointy stick they'd gotten on their way up and threw it at the guardian squeaking when the stick fly straight through the see through figure. His wide eyes turned to Logan. "I thought you said you kill guardians the same way you kill vampires..."

"I... Uh..." Logan swallowed watching the guardian casually bent down and grab the fallen athame. "I might have misread that part."

"Misread?" James and Carlos cried out. They took a cautious step back when the guardian approached them.

"Being a leader is hard okay!"

"You..." James wasn't even sure what he wanted to yell. They were seriously going to die because they... Rushed it? So much for a Big Time Rush.

Suddenly Logan's index finger shot up in the air causing James and Carlos to perk up instantly knowing it meant that Logan had thought of something.

Carlos grinned ignoring the guardian for the moment. "I smell pla-" He paused sniffling deeply. "Theory." He corrected himself.

Resisting the urge to slap Carlos across the head Logan held his hand out to the fallen stick then with a sharp movement of his right arm he sent the stick flying straight into the center of triangle on the guardian's forehead.

Green sparks came from the stick piercing the guardian's forehead before he was fully electrocuted exploding leaving nothing to hint at it ever being there.

"When," James paused waiting for the smoke to clear. "Kendall get's back from romping the clouds I'll kill him." He said grabbing his cell phone and dialing 911

"Get in line." Logan and Carlos muttered walking over to Darryl's side

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In less than fifteen minutes the ally was swarmed by police cars and an ambulance. The later was where the three Charmed Ones and stood while Darryl was being examined. Though Carlos' attention was more on the white body bag that was being zipped up in front of them. "Poor girl." He sighed sadly.

Sighing Darryl swatted the med guy's hand away. "I'm telling you I'm okay!" The inspector insisted. "The only thing hurt is my pride." And it was true. Yeah the problem was magical but the fact remained that he was saved by people ten years younger than himself.

Logan looked at the examiner. "He's okay?"

"Thanks to you three he is." The examiner nodded.

"The three of us?" Logan sputtered voice getting painfully high. "What do you mean thanks to us?"

"You fought of the attacker." The examiner stated tilting his head the slightest. "Didn't you?"

"Uh..." James frowned aware that it was not good to have more police doing research on them. They'd enough trouble with the police without magic interfering already. "It wasn't really a big deal. We outnumbered the guy."

The examiner frowned getting up from his kneeling position. "Saving a life sounds like a pretty big deal to me." He said grabbing his bag. "Take care." He nodded towards Darryl we nodded his good-bye.

"Can we go now?" Carlos whined. "I still want to eat something."

"Not yet." Darryl said with a firm shake of his head. "You're witnesses on a murderer. The only witnesses! You have testify and-"

"And tell them Logan used telekinesis to send Emilio flying against the dumpsters and then use telekinesis again to attack Emilio's guardian demon?" James asked smiling sheepishly.

Carlos sighed looking at the sky. "And our guardian is still up there." He squinted as if trying to see Kendall and Jo which he knew he wouldn't. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Better decide fast." Darryl told them. "Here comes the ADA."

A woman who couldn't be older than twenty-five walked up to them. She was wearing black leather ankle boots, dark blue, white button up blouse with black jacket. Her raven black hair was pulled back in tight high ponytail. Looking at guys witnesses a smile formed on red tinted lips. "My name is Muffy Winters, I'm the Assistant District Attorney assigned to this case." She introduced herself. And I was wondering if you saw anything?"

James jumped up hand in the air. "Dibs!- Eh I mean I did." The cupid witch hybrid corrected grinning as he studied the exotic beauty in front of him.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

For some reason Carlos was sure that even though it was one of the more normal things they did, going to court was not wat most people did on Wednesday mornings.

Good thing they worked out what they were gonna tell the attorney before leaving the manor. So far everything was going fine.

Muffy hummed as she quickly scribbled something on her clipboard before looking at the three men on the benches. "I think we're in good shape, except for the murder weapon a... the at... ath-" Frowning she looked at them for help.

"Athame." James provided smiling. "It's a ceremonial knife used by-" He yelped when Logan and Carlos each poked his side. "Lots of crazy people." He finished in a squeak.

Muffy nodded smiling at James' reply. "But you didn't see who took it?"

The guardian who was supposed to protect Emilio from cops did, but Carlos knew that wasn't the best answer. "We went to check on Darryl. We didn't really pay attention the knife. Is that bad?"

Muffy furrowed her brows giving a small nod of her head. "The P.D will try to use it." She answered truthfully. "Unless there's something I don't know I'm able to get the judge to put Emilio on trial for murder." She smirked winking playfully at them. "Don't worry I'm good at what I do." She said before turning around and walking over to her seat at front of the courtroom.

"Oh I'm sure you are." James was practically purring in his seat his hazel eyes following Muffy's form admiring every curve the black business suit showed of her athletic body.

"All rise." A man standing near the door said. "Court is now in session."

Obeying everyone in the courtroom got up even James after Logan hit the back of his head.

"The honorable judge William Hamilton now presiding." The man at the door said when a middle-aged African-American man in black tunic walked in and set at his place. "You may all sit."

Sitting back down Carlos looked over at Logan. "I'm nervous."

Logan nodded in understanding feeling the jittery himself. "It's..." He shrugged. "Witches and Trials... The whole Salem thing."

The court clerk, Emilio and his lawyer were the only ones still standing. The court clerk stood at the desk holding his papers. "'Case B68440, the state of California against Emilio Smith. One count for murder, one count attempted murder."

Knowing she was about to be introduced Muffy stood up.

"Assistant District Attorney Muffy Winters for the state." The court clerk read. He then nodded towards Emilio's lawyer. "Public Defender Alan Sloan for the defense."

The judge nodded looking at Alan Sloan. "How does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty your honor." Sloan said walking closer to the judge's high seat.

"So noted." The judge nodded. He looked over at Muffy who moved to stand a feet next to Alan. "Ms. Winters I have read your brief do you have anything to add?"

Muffy shook her head. "No your honor. The state stands by the arrest reports and eye-witness testimonies."

Keeping his expression blank judge Hamilton leaned in his chair looking over at the back of the court room where the three witnesses sat. This wouldn't be a long trial. He looked at the defender. "Sloan."

Alan shrugged doing his best to keep the smugness away that he desperately wanted to show. "It seems to me your honor that you can't very well hold someone for a murder without a murder weapon."

"The state has already stipulated that the murder weapon is still outstanding." Muffy responded narrowing her dark green eyes at Sloan. "We have three eye witnesses who-"

"Saw what?" Sloan cut her of looking annoyed. "My client bent over the inspector? How does that justify them attacking _him_? How do they know that Emilio Smith didn't just cross the scene and was trying to revive the inspector?"

At the back of the court James rolled his eyes. "Seriously? He was holding the damn kni-" He yelped when the judge slammed his hammer down.

"Order!"

James cringed when Muffy turned around and met his eyes. "Sorry." He mouthed, however he was surprised to see Muffy look more surprised than angry.

"And why," Alan continued as if neither James or the judge had spoken. "if they were able to subdue my client so easily did they not see what happened to the murder weapon. Did it just poof! disappear?"

"Objection!" Muffy cried clearly annoyed that Alan had begun addressing her witnesses. She turned her eyes to the judge. "Your honor, the witnesses are not at trial here."

Alan smirked mockingly enjoying the fact that he knew exactly how to push Muffy's buttons. "Why? Isn't perjury illegal?"

Oh he'd pay for that one. Muffy narrowed her eyes. "Objection you honor!"

"Ms Winters," Judge Hamilton sighed. "unless you have something else or can produce the alleged murder weapon I have to agree with mr. Sloan."

"You what?" Great and now she was all shrill and bratty. She'd only been doing this work for a month or two but.. This was her first not flawless trial.

"Do or don't you have more evidence against mr. Smith?" The judge questioned.

"You mean other than the fact that he's suspect for five other murders. And that at least five other people saw him leave the night club The Rave minutes before the attacks?" Muffy replied trying in vain to keep her composure. "And that every other case would be accepted without a murder weapon in the blink of an eye?"

Judge Hamilton remained unimpressed. "The charges are dropped. Mr Smith is free to go." He said slamming his hammer down.

Grinning Emilio got up letting Sloan guide him to the door all the while his head turned to Logan, James and Carlos grinning wickedly.

"Unbelievable." Muffy growled. Closing her eyes she took a deep calming breath. After all she couldn't go talk to the witness of a murder when she was still so obviously angry. She needed them to put their in her. Opening her eyes she walked over to the bench where the guys were sitting. "Don't worry I'll get him behind bars." It sounded like a vow.

"I'm sorry Muffy." Logan apologized. "Is there anything we could do to-"

"Is there anything you're not telling me?" Muffy interrupted them looking each of them in the eye searching for lies. "If you're afraid he'll send someone after you I can give protection."

"Um..." Logan really wanted to help Muffy but ending up in the loony bin did not sound so promising. What could they tell her? "We have to go." He said getting up. "We're really sorry."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Once back at the house none of the three witches were able to relax knowing that it was their fault a murderer would go free. Carlos sat in front of the tv changing the channel every time something about the trial came up. James sat on the smaller couch trying in vain to read the latest issue of Man fashion.

The only one who was focusing on something was Logan who was once again going through the Book of Shadows.

Sighing Carlos turned to tv of when the reporter brought up Emilio's trial. "We should have told the truth." He said earing surprised looks from James and Logan who put their books down. "Isn't it more important to keep a killer of the streets than protect our secret?"

"They wouldn't believe us." James stated shrugging.

Carlos shook his head. "Not if we showed them our powers." He said grinning because he knew he had them there.

"They wouldn't put Emilio away." Logan said snorting. "They would put us away. Witches and trials, remember?"

At that James frowned deeply. "Yeah... Speaking of why didn't Emilio tell his lawyer about us? He must know we're witches right?"

"Same reason we didn't tell Muffy about the guardian." Logan answered tiredly. "Credibility. Still I wonder if Emilio's human."

A lovesick grin formed on James' face at the mention of the young A.D.A. Sighing happily he leaned into the couch. "All I know is that Muffy's an angel. She was amazing in court today..." His grin widened. "And's not bad to look at either. I mean did you see her b..." He trailed of when two silhouettes of tiny blue and white lights appeared in the center of the living room.

"I don't care what they say!" Kendall yelled the moment he and Jo fully materialized. "It's not fair and you know it!"

"I know but, it's their rules." Jo argued, she sounded on the verge of crying though they didn't know if it would be tears of anger or sadness.

"Screw their rules!" Kendall snapped clearly not caring that they had an audience. "They're wrong!"

This was so not how they expected how Kendall and Jo's return would be like. "Uh.. Kendall-"

"In a sec." Kendall harshly cut Carlos of not looking away from Jo. "Jo, there be something we can do about this!"

Jo sighed, she wasn't getting through... Not that she agreed with her bosses but the risk was too big and she was simply refused to take it. "Kendal... Listen, we-" She didn't get the chance to finish cause now in her place stood a white stature of herself in a gown with angel wings.

Kendall glared at the stature dropping his still outstretched hand to his side. "I'm going for a walk." He said turning around. "Don't tell her." With that he walked out of the door. A moment later they heard the front door slam shut.

"Hi! Welcome home!" Carlos called at the closed door with fake cheerfulness.

Mouth hanging open James stared at the statue to the door before letting out a loud huff. "That is so unfair!" He cried crossing his arms. "I had this whole speech planned to yell at Kendall and he just walked out!"

Kendall's transformation power didn't work for long distance transformations so the moment Kendall was far enough Jo transformed back into herself. "to talk about this." She finished her previous sentence blinking in confusion when she saw Kendall was no longer standing in front of her.

"He left Jo." James informed her rubbing his temple trying to stop the upcoming headache.

Logan got um and moved to stand in front of their whitelighter. "Yeah, so now I get to yell at you instead." He said pointing an accusing finger at her. "Listen, next time you take our brother someplace, call and let us know you got there safely. I don't care if it's up there or-"

"Jo, can you go up there and find out about guardians." James interrupted him. "Okay now bye." He said waving at Jo who frowned before nodding and orbing away. James nodded to himself once she was gone. "Now I'm gonna yell at Kendall." He said heading towards the door only to have it close before he could even touch the door knob.

Gasping James spun around to look at Logan. Carlos to stared at Logan with a look of surprise. "You broke a code!"

"You're not allowed to use an active power on me till I have one to use on you." James reminded Logan with his hands on his thighs.

Logan nodded. "I know but Kendall needs to cool down first."

"Fine." James sighed. "Then I'm going to the gym." He said shrugging, though he was still clearly annoyed.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Destiny was a strange thing for James Diamond. Cupids were not meant to ever fall in love yet his father had fallen head over heels for Brooke Diamond, even worse was that they had a child together. James also knew that he and his brothers were destined to be the greatest brotherhood of witches and protect the innocent.

So when he spotted the incredibly hot A.D.A Muffy Winters in the gym, the beauty kicking the crap out of a punching bag dressed in black sweat pants and dark green tank top, James spent the next five minutes wondering if it was meant to be. Because seriously how big were the odds of him seeing her here of all places?

Deciding he'd never find out if he didn't contact her walked over to the kickboxing woman and tapped her bare shoulder.

At the contact Muffy stiffened. "Hiy-ah!" She cried whirling around ready to strike the thug that dared to follow her. She sucked in a sharp breath when her attacker easily caught her leg blocking the kick. She was about throw a punch when she saw who was holding her ankle. "James!" She gasped her dark green eyes widening.

"Hi," James stared at the leg he was holding. He smiled a crooked smile. "How's it going?"

"Hi." Muffy laughed shifting slightly so she could keep her balance on her one foot. "Oh wow... This is...Oh." She chuckled trying to cover up her embarrassment. "I'm-"

"It's okay." James assured chuckling. It was probably his fault anyway. He should have known better to approach someone so caught up in training. He looked down at her ankle in his hands. "Nice calf."

"Thanks." Muffy smiled looking at James' hands who felt surprisingly warm against her bare skin. "...Can I have it back?"

James blinked her words not sinking in till he realized that was still holding onto her ankle. "Sure." He said immediately letting go. "Sure."

Smilling Muffy steadied herself looking at the floor, when she looked back up she saw James looking at her with worry filled eyes. "What?"

"You alright?" James questioned putting a hand on her shoulder not bothered by how hot en sweaty her skin felt. "You look really beat up."

She did? All things considered she didn't really have to. She was letting this case get the best of her when she still had a large chance of winning. She'd still get what she want. "It's nothing." She told James brushing a stray lock of raven black hair that had fallen free from her ponytail behind her ear. "Although," She said looking up to meet James' eyes. "You must think I suck at my job after seeing me in court today?"

"No I don't." James denied without thinking about it. "You were up against an unfair judge!"

A humorless giggle rolled from Muffy's mouth. "No kidding." She muttered putting her hands on her thighs. "That's why we call Hamilton 'Free Willy'. She told him grinning. "But now that you're here..." She said taking a step closer to him resting her hands against James' broad shoulders. "You might help me make a better case." She whispered in his ear smiling when she felt James try to stifle the shudder that ran down his spine.

In one swift move she pulled out her business card and quickly stuffed it into the pocket of James' grey sweatpants.

"Call me." She said taking a step back winking playfully. "When you remember something about the attack." She added turning around and heading towards the exit.

"Wow." James breathed watching her leave. He was definitely going to call her. As soon as he had a cold shower. Reaching in his pocket he grabbed Muffy's business card stiffening when he was pulled in a premonition.

**/**Muffy's still form lay on the concrete floor her lifeless eyes staring straight ahead. A bloody triangle was carved into her forehead.**/**

James gasped coming out of his premonition. "Oh no."

**Big-Time-Charmed**

Walking back into the living room Kendall stopped seeing the mess on the dinning table. A large folder, a notebook, a whole bunch of ripped envelopes all with bills in them, grocery lists and a whole bunch of receipts. It didn't take a genius to figure out Logan had been busy with the accounting but... Why the hell were there so many bills?

Frowning deeply Kendall sat down at the table and began going through the bills. It didn't matter how many times he went over them he couldn't make heads or tails of them. He was so enthralled in trying to figure out why they had so many stuff to pay he didn't even look up when Logan walked in.

"Kendall?" Logan asked trying to gain his older brother's attention. "What are you doing?"

"Why did we have to pay 1200 hundred dollar extra for gas when don't use the heath?" Kendall asked looking from the bill in his hand to Logan. "And when did we ever buy..." He trailed of looking at the next bill and the next and the next. "How can we get behind on electricity in one lousy day?!" He demanded getting frustrated with all the paper work.

"One day?" Logan gasped. "You're joking right? Kendall you've been gone for a whole month."

That caused Kendall to finally give up on the bills and turn to Logan giving the smarter male a 'yeah right' look. "What are you talking about?"

"Check your phone." Logan said making a weak gesture to Kendall not sure if Kendall would believe him.

Rolling his eyes Kendall reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. Logan had to be kidding. After pressing a button on his phone Kendall's eyes grew three times their size. "October!" He cried out slamming his phone down on the table. "How can it be October! I-" He stopped talking when he came to the obvious conclusion. "I guess time moves differently up there." He concluded his shoulders slumping.

It was probably really silly but part of Logan wanted to jump on the dinning table and do his own version of the Happy Dance. Or call Carlos and James and say 'I told you so'. A relieved sigh escaping his lips Logan sat down besides Kendall. "Yeah well that doesn't keep your head from being bitten off down here?"

"Demons?" Kendall asked eyes going wide in horror.

"James and Carlos." Logan corrected with a small chuckle. "He didn't admit it, but James was worried the elders wouldn't let you come back because our family broke too many rules." He listed on his finger. "And Carlos thought you might not want to come back to fight demons anymore and refferd it up there."

For a moment Kendall stared at Logan. "That's ridiculous." He finally said speaking in his no nonsense voice. "How could they think I'd just-" He stopped talking and looked Logan in eye. "What about you?"

"Me?" Logan repeated touching his chest. "I- You'd come back." He said nodding. "You said yourself and if something was wrong you'd let us know." Logan said smiling before fixing Kendall with a stern look. "Right?"

"Of course!" Kendall cried still shocked they'd possibly think otherwise.

"Now," Logan said glad they'd worked that issue out of the way. "You're gonna tell what that scene was about?"

Kendall nodded a frown forming on his face. "The longer I'm back the fuzzier it all gets." He growled. "They're doing it on purpose to keep that mysterious act of them up."

"What do you remember?"

"Feelings..." Kendall sighed. "It was all peaceful and stuff, then it all went to crap when they said Jo and I had to stop seeing each other or else."

"Or else what?" Logan asked.

"Or else they reassigned her to different witches and we'll never see each other again." Kendall answered glaring at nothing in particular. "Just because it didn't work out between Sam and-.. Sam and..." Kendall blinked trying to remember what he discovered up there.

Kendall knew for sure that it was important. In fact he'd been furious when he found out what had been kept from them. Looking at Logan, he was for sure it had something to do with his smartest brother but he couldn't for the life of him remember what.

"Sam and who?" Logan questioned still surprisingly calm.

"I... don't remember." Kendall admitted before jumping out of his chair. "But I'll be damned if I live it at this. Jo and I deserve the chance to be together and-" He was cut of by Carlos who rang into the living room holding his cell phone.

"James called, he had a premonition of Emilio caring the rune in Muffy's head. He's waiting outside." With that said the young witch dashed out of the room and went outside.

Kendall and Logan shared a look before following Carlos out of the manor to where James stood leaning against their red van in the driveway. "Finally!" He cried like he'd been waiting for hours and not five minutes.

"Did you see where it happens?" Logan questioned opening the car door.

James shook his head. "Just a parking lot somewhere."

Feeling awfully lost Kendall decided to voice a different question. "Who's Muffy? And-" His eyes grew when he looked at James. "Who convinced you to finally cut your hair?"

Automatically James' hand went to his hair. He'd gotten a hair cut just last week and was now a whole lot shorter than the previous month. He scoffed. He still looked damned good. So instead of answering Kendall he just shot him annoyed look. "Do I know you?"

"Not now," Logan sighed palming his forehead. "James are you sure what you saw? I mean we already vanquished the guardian."

"What's a guardian you ask?" Carlos said right when Kendall opened his mouth to ask. "If you'd been around you would know."

"Guys..." Logan sighed, this so wasn't helping. The Power of Four was a unity of... Well four. The moment something changed that unity all hell would break loose and they'd be on edge. "Jo already went to ask the elders for information. You go check the book and we'll fill you in over the phone." Once finished Logan quickly got in the car, James and Carlos following suit.

Jaw hanging open Kendall watched the van drive of. Even Carlos was mad at him and Logan... Did Logan just sorta take over leadership? No, no that couldn't be right. He should go and check the book on those guardian thing the guys were talking about...

On the other hand he had to think of a way to work around the elders' plan to re-sign Jo if he still continued to date her. And the guys seemed to know what they were doing anyway.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Walking through the halls Emilio easily found his way to judge Hamilton's office. Stepping the office he didn't bother looking around, the office looked like how you'd expect the office of a judge to like including a dark wooden desk and closet. narrowing his greyish eyes the bald man in light brown colored suit looked at the dark-skinned man sitting at the desk. "I need another guardian."

"What you need," Hamilton said finishing what he was writing down before looking up to meet Emilio's glare with his own fierce look. "Is be more careful."

"I won't get caught again." Emilio quickly said his voice close to pleading but not yet. "I can handle those witches, judge."

The judge looked unimpressed. "No you can't." He said giving a firm shake of his head. "But you can get rid of the prosecutor." A dagger appeared in his hand in a gust of black smoke. "I don't want her to find out about you or me."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Darryl was a smart down to earth guy. At least he always considered himself down to earth un till he was forced to admit to the existence of witches and demons. Though Darryl thought the fact that he except the boys' secret made all the more reasonable. Either way Darryl Morris was a smart guy and he knew when he was being interrogated. "I wish I could help you Winters, but I already told you everything I know." He told the woman sitting across him at his own desk. He tried to sound calm but the woman was seriously working on his nerves. Who'd she think she was walking into _his_ office to question him.

"Call me Muffy." Muffy said pursing her red tinted lips. "After all we're on the same side. Aren't we?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"As often as cops and D.A's are I guess." Darryl shrugged.

Muffy sighed knowing Darryl was fed up with the questions she kept asking. "Listen inspector I'm just trying to do my job." She informed him while tapping her fingers against the desk. "I let a murder go free and that's not okay in book."

"You think I wanted Emilio to go free?!" Darryl demanded.

"No." Was Muffy's simple yet truthful answer. "So help me do something about it. Help me figure out what I'm missing here. Why were you on the phone with one of the witnesses before the attack?"

"What?" Darryl asked eyes widening slightly.

Muffy nodded keeping her face blank. "You we're talking to them till 2:17 according the phone company. And yes I checked. Standard procedure." She added when she saw the angered look on Darryl's face.

"Oh gee and here I thought we're on the same side." Darryl replied rolling his eyes. "I called the guys cause I happen to be friends with them and I know James and Carlos love going to late night parties and I wanted to be sure they weren't at The Rave."

Muffy raised an eyebrow. There was truth in there she could tell but at the same time she was also positively sure he was straight out lying to her. "That was very nice of you Morris."

"I'm a nice guy." Darryl said in a 'what can you do' sorta way.

Before Muffy could ask her next question her phone started ringing. "Winters here." She answered still looking at Darryl.

"Ms. Winters I got a James Diamond on the line who wants to speak to you." The secretary informed her.

James... "Speak of the devil." She whispered smirking. "Put him on." She said sounding to eager even to her own ears. "James?" She asked when she heard a clicking sound from the other end of the line.

"Muffy." James sounded relieved for some reason. "I've been trying to reach you."

"Sorry." She apologized smiling softly. "I was in a meeting with inspector Morris actually. Wanna chat with him"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Uh.. No." James answered before covering his phone and looking over at Logan who sat in the driver's seat. "She's at the police station."

"That's ten minutes away." Carlos piped up from the back seat.

Sighing James brought his attention back to the phone conversation. "Listen Muffy, we need to talk to you. It's really important." He winced when he heard the phone begin to break.

'Can you repeat that?' Muffy requested. 'I can't really hear you. It's a bad line.'

"Muffy?" James asked. "Just... Just stay where you are and I'll meet you there."

He frowned when he heard a loud sigh come from Muffy's end of the line. 'Look I can't really hear you right now. I'm running late for a court meeting so I'll try to call you from my car. Hopefully the connection's better there.'

No, no no she couldn't go to the parking lot! "Muffy!" James growled in frustration when he realized she'd already hung up. "Damn it!" He cried kicking the dashboard.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Walking towards her silver sports car Muffy was for some reason nervous. Someone was watching her she just knew it. The footsteps perfectly echoing her own was a dead give away. Stopping in her tracks she looked around the parking lot.

No one there. How strange. Ignoring the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach Muffy opened the car door, but before she could enter Emilio jumped up from behind a pole and hit the back of her head with the back of his dagger chuckling when a small sigh escaped Muffy's as her body fell unconscious.

Smirking Emilio looked down at the unconscious beauty spread out on the floor. Hamilton wanted him to kill her and he would, but who said he couldn't have a little fun with her first... A kill where he for once didn't have a demonic spirit watching from inside his head.

He leaned forward dagger still in hand when an unseen force knocked it out of his hand. Blinking Emilio slowly looked up only to quickly look away again when a ball of fire flew past his head the flames brushing his shoulder setting his jacket on fire.

"Argh!" He cried out jumping up as he began furiously hitting his jacket and stop the flames.

"Nice shot Litos!" James cheered. "That'll teach him to mess with my date!"

"_Your_ date?" Carlos repeated already forming his next fireball. "Maybe _I_ want to ask her out."

"I saw her first, I was the one who came up with the lie to tell her, she gave me her personal number AND I called dibs first!" James cried. "She's of limits now." He warned Logan and Carlos who each stood at his side.

Logan frowned. "But didn't we agree that girls were off the dibs list? Besides she's no- Oh!" He cried out when Emilio, who'd managed to put out the fire on his jacket, came charging at them dagger back in his hand.

Carlos and Logan managed to duck away on time, but James had a different plan. He jumped up ready to kick Emilio right in the face only... James didn't come down. "Whoa!" James gasped when he levitated in the air jumping higher than intended.

"James?" Logan asked staring at his younger brother. It looked like he was swimming clumsily in the air. "Please don't tell you somehow got the flight power again." He pleaded with his eyes closed.

Besides him Carlos shook his head a grin on his face. "No it's-"

"An active power." James whispered right before he lost control over his new levitating power and fell face first to the floor. "Ow!" He groaned spitting out grids of sand. "Not so active." He muttered. He let out a loud shriek when he saw the guardian rise out Emilio. "Any minute now Logan!"

"Hey!" Logan cried swinging his arm at the dagger that now lay on the floor, using his telekinesis to send it flying straight into the center of the triangle on the guardian's forehead. Green sparks came from the dagger before the Guardian exploded.

Hearing Muffy groan James crawled over to her gently lifting her so her head rested on his lap. "Muffy? Come on Muffy wake up."

Slowly but surely Muffy's eyes fluttered open. "James?" She blinked sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh.." James smiled. "I think there's something called 'plead the fifth' that I'd really like to use for question babe." He chuckled at the surprised smile that formed on Muffy's lip.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Having just orbed into the manor Jo looked around for one of the guys preferably Kendall. As she walked through the hall stopping when she heard a voice come from the downstairs bathroom. Recognizing the voice she peeked in through the door opening watching a nervous looking Kendall talk to himself in the mirror.

"I look at you and I think of how lucky I am. You're my dream come true..." Kendall said smiling a charming smile at his mirror image. "Everytime I see you I love you even more. You're so beautiful... I-I... I can't ever imagine being without you ever again an-" He froze seeing Jo's image in the mirror. "Jo!" He cried out whirling around to face her.

Not sure what was happening Jo stepped into the bathroom closing the door behind her. "Kendall..." Oh hell, what if taking him up there with her gave him brain damage or worse?! "Who were you talking to?"

"Me?" Kendall let out a small laugh that really sounded more like an awkward cough than anything else. "Nobody, just myself." He said his cheeks turning beet red in just seconds.

"Yourself?" Jo repeated crossing her arms and giving Kendall her 'yeah right' look. "You were telling yourself how much you love you? And in such a nice way to."

"No of course not..." Kendall shook his head and Jo could tell from the way he rolled his tongue inside his jaw that he was either coming up with a lie or fake excuse. "It's not like that." He tried again. "Could we go to the sunroom?"

"No." Jo replied with a quick shake of her head. Kendall was acting weird and she had the right to know what was going with him. "Why are you acting like this Kendall? Is something wrong?"

"Okay fine." Kendall grumbled before taking a deep calming breath. "Well I've been thinking about our situation.

Jo sighed. "Kendall..." Last thing she needed was to have another argument.

Kendall just smiled a small smile as he gently took her hands in his. "I think I found a solution for us to be together no matter what." He told her smiling charmingly as he bent down to one knee.

If she wasn't so shocked Jo would have jerked her hands back the moment Kendall had bent to one knee. Instead she stood her, eyes wide and mouth parted in anticipation. Kendall couldn't... Was he seriously about to...

"Josephine Taylor." Kendall started smiling lovingly as he looked into her honey colored eyes. "Will you marry me?"

apparently yes. And although she had to fight of the huge squeal of happiness and resist to urge to throw herself at Kendall, Jo did the more logical thing. Hands dropping to her sides she spun around and stomped out of the bathroom.

"Jo, wait!" Kendall cried following her into the hallway. "I know how it sounds but I really thought this true!"

"Oh really?" Jo challenged turning around putting her hands on her hips. "Is that why you just proposed to me in a bathroom!"

Kendall cringed at her volume. "I tried to get you to come to the sunroom."

Jo groaned rubbing her temple. "Kendall, you can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious Jo." Kendall told her looking at her his gaze unwavering. "I know it can work."

"Work?" Jo chuckled humorlessly. "A 20-year-old witch and a 119 year old whitelighter? Of course it'll work ha! And what about _them_?" She questioned jerking her head up referring to her bosses. "What if they find out and they'll rasing me? I-I.. I don't want to lose you forever Kendall." She finished her frustration and anger all lost and fear taking it's place. "I don't want to risk it. They could already be listening in a-"

"Jo." Kendall called her frightened ramblings of taking her hands in his again. "If we got married," He said ignoring the sigh that escaped Jo's lips. "If we get married, it'd be a holly union. Something so strong I don't think even your bosses could break apart. The only catch is that we have to marry in secret or else the elders will find out."

"So elope?" Jo asked. She didn't have to ask how and where Kendall had gotten the idea from. The same loophole that had made Richard able to marry Brooke Diamond and.. Well they all knew how well that ended.

Kendall sighed recognizing the pensive look on Jo's face. "You hate the idea."

"Well it's not like expected to ever get married..." Jo shrugged halfheartedly eyes cast downwards. "But I know marriage isn't supposed to be a solution to a problem. It's supposed to be about two people loving each other so much they want to spend the rest of their lives together."

"It _is_ about that." Kendall insisted. "I came up with this idea because we love each other. It _is_ all about our love. You know we're meant to be together. I know we can get married when the guys and I went to the future."

"I.." Jo looked away. "I don't know Kendall. It doesn't feel like a holly union to me. I'm sorry"

Kendall sighed. It didn't matter what he was about to say because just then the door swung open and Logan, James and Carlos walked in.

"Ah Jo, good." Carlos grinned spotting the whitelighter. "Did you find anything on the guardians?" He asked missing James' shocked look.

"Uhm." Jo blinked startled. "Not yet... I'll go." She said right before orbing away.

Waiting till the tiny orbs were gone James looked at Kendall. "What did you do?" The cupid witch hybrid asked confusion written over his features.

Kendall looked at the three for a long while before turning around and just walking into the living room sitting down on the large couch. He wasn't surprised when just three seconds later his brothers walked into the living room crowding around him.

James and Logan flopping down at his sides while Carlos climbed onto the backrest of the couch. "Well?" James pressed.

Pursing his lips Kendall considered his answer. "I asked Jo to marry me." He answered. Again not surprised by the surprised cries from his brothers.

"Are you nuts?! You're twenty!"

"That's great! Way the go man!"

"What did she say?"

Kendall looked at James who'd calmly asked the question. Blinking slowly as if just realizing something. "She didn't really say yes or no."

James nodded expression unreadable. To be honest Kendall wasn't sure how he'd expected James to react seeing he stole the idea from James' mom.

"She'll," James' words of encouragement died from his lips when Jo orbed back into the living room.

"That was fast." Carlos remarked.

Logan nodded. "Too fast."

"The elders were very interested when I told them about the guardians." Jo clarified, she still looked pretty pale. "They think it's some sort of conspiracy going on in that court room."

"That would explain why Emilio had two guardians." Logan mussed. "But, who's the demon handing them out?"

"You think it's his defender?" Carlos suggested to which Logan shook his head. "He's not in the best place to set criminals free."

James frowned, Logan's words reminding him of something. "But Free Willy is."

"Who?"

"The judge." James clarified. "Muffy said that Hamilton's got the highest release of anyone on the bench." He glanced at the grandfather clock near the wall. "If he is we're in a rush cause Emilio's night court starts in one hour."

"Well we can't just walk into a courtroom and vanquish the judge with knowing for sure he's demonic." Kendall pointed out finally deciding to join the conversation.

Carlos suddenly jumped up. "I have an idea!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"And this is why you don't get to come up with our plans." Kendall grumbled eyes narrowed. The four witches, Darryl and their whitelighter sat at the back of the court room. James and Darryl were the only ones actually watching the case... Well Darryl was. James just had his eyes on Muffy, though he did glare at the judge every now and then when he made a degrading comment to them or their A.D.A.

Logan glanced at the judge before looking over at Carlos. "Why didn't we just write spell again?"

"A spell could backfire." Carlos pointed out grinning cheerily. He then turned to Kendall. "And since you can selective transform things why not focus on only transforming the innocents?"

"Because I've never done it before." Kendall answered the rhetorical question.

"Well James never levitated before either but you should have seen him at the parking lot." Carlos told him still cheery as the moment they said they'd try his plan.

At that he turned to James who'd also looked up at the mention of his name. "You what?"

"Got an active power." James told him grinning.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. Seriously how much could he miss in one month? Either way they'd get no further if he didn't try to follow the plan. Closing his eyes he held out his hands in front of him centering his energy. He was going for something that couldn't move so he was again going for statues though at the same time he focused on only transforming non demonic beings.

Opening his eyes he quickly turned to his side knowing it must have worked when he spotted two grey statues sitting on the bench besides him. Obviously they were Jo and Darryl but they were not very detailed statues this time. Still counted as a good plan. "It worked."

"Objection your honour!"

"overruled."

Kendall was tempted to think their plan was a big failure with a capital F but when he spotted another statue in the courtroom where Muffy had stood near the judge but she was the only one. The judge, the P.D, three security guards and Emilio were still un-transformed. But why wouldn't they... Unless.. "It's everybody." He whispered as he and his brothers slowly got up highly aware that everyone was staring at them.

"So..." James gritted his teeth. "What now?"

Why did he want to be the leader again? "Run!" Kendall cried climbing over the bench just as the guardian protected criminals stalked towards him making it clear that with so many enemies it was clear there wasn't a place to run to surrounded like they were. He glanced at Carlos who stood behind him any other brilliant ideas?" He hissed.

To Kendall's surprise Carlos nodded before he lunged forward wrapping his arms around his three older brothers. A flash of warm yellow light flashed before his eyes and the next thing he Kendall knew they were in a room on the other end of the court-house with James and Logan jumping forward quickly closing the large wooden doors right before two security guards could run in.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Flaming." Carlos, Logan and James chorused neither James nor Logan moving away from the door as they tried to keep the guards who charged at the door from outside the room away.

Moving to help barricade the door Kendall cast Carlos an annoyed look. "And _when_ did you get control on your flaming power?"

"And why flame us here and not back home?" Logan hissed voice high-pitched.

"One, I can't really flame far away yet and it doesn't alway work yet." Carlos told Kendall before turning his head to Logan. "And two, if we go to far away the statues will transform back and they'd be left with the demon and the guardians."

James grunted when another hard charge was made at the door. "Any other brilliant plans?"

Carlos cringed. "Can't you transform them to? That way we just have to smash some statues."

"No," Kendall shook his head gritting his teeth. "Once they're immune to it they stay that way. That's why it's called immunity!" He yelled in frustration. This was so not his day... or month.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Aware that just charging at the door wasn't gonna do it judge Hamilton stepped forward. "Move away." He ordered.

Once everyone was out of the way Hamilton formed a fireball in his hand and threw it at the door satisfied with the large burn mark on the door. Forming another fireball he repeated the action.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Crap!" James cursed feeling the heat against the door as the four pressed their backs against the door.

Logan gulped glancing up at James. "Got any mass vanquishing spells?"

"You're the one who's been studying the Book of Shadows!" James screeched eyes narrowing at the smarter of the four.

"Why are you picking on me?!"

"Because I'm scared and we're outnumbered!"

"Alright." Kendall sighed stepping away from the door. "The best defense is a good offense."

He earned himself three pair of wide eyes at that. "What?" Despite their shock they all followed Kendall's example and took a step back.

"Logan?"

Logan frantically shook his head. "No way!"

"On my bark."

For a second Logan thought Kendall just said the word wrong, he realised the truth when Kendall shapeshifted to a large brown wolf.

Besides him Carlos had summoned a fireball in each hand and James stood in a fighting stance.

Logan gulped. 'Oh goody'. He held his arm out in front of him flicking his wrist the moment the wolf let out a loud bark.

The wooden doors swung open pushing away everyone behind it, which happened to be Emilio and the court clerk sending them to the ground, knocking the two of them unconscious.

One of the guards aimed his gun at them but he was quickly tackled to the floor by the growling wolf.

In reaction the two other guards grabbed their truncheons who were burned to nothing but rotten rubber when Carlos threw the fireballs at the sticks. Forming little flames on each of his fingers he slowly let them spread over his entire hand baling his fists he aimed a good hit at the guard nearest to him.

Meanwhile James was having a glaring contest with the P.D. James smirked. "She was totally handing your ass dude." He said rolling his neck over gesturing at the statue representing Muffy.

Alan snorted. "I can handle her ass in many ways."

James' eyes narrowed dangerously at that. "I called dibs first!" He cried charging at the Public Defendant easily grabbing his arm and pull Alan past his shoulder shoving him to the ground.

Once the three witches managed to knock their opponents to the ground he gave a violet wave of his arm using his telekinesis to send all of them sliding across the floor to the corner at the end of the hall. A grin formed on Logan's face. "We're still alive!" He laughed in relief.

Kendall on the other hand was frowning deeply. "If they're demons why didn't they use their powers to defend themselves?"

"Guardians." Carlos said blinking as he realized the truth. He looked at the pile of unconscious people. "Those aren't demons. They are protected by them!"

As soon as the words left Carlos' mouth green see through guardians rose from the unconscious humans, floating past the Charmed Ones in a speed they hadn't seen from any ghost like being before.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In his office judge Hamilton moaned growled as the guardians all entered his body. Those witches! How dare they?! He'd been using this court as a cover for years! He'd make them pay! Oh how he would enjoy taking their souls.

The judge's eyes grew wide when a woman appeared in front of him. She was a demon? And she'd been working under his nose the entire time.

"I'll take it from here." The gorgeous she-demon spoke before plunging a athame into the Judge's lower stomach her expression blank as his body dissolved into flames, in less than twenty seconds all that was left of him black ashes.

Rolling her eyes Muffy stepped over the pile of ashes walking over to the desk she carelessly dropped the knife on the desk. No need to cover up what would obviously be taken as a suicide or trying to run from police.

Her body faded away as she shimmered appearing back into the courtroom. Stepping on the same spot the witches had last seen her in she closed her eyes as shapeshifted her body back into a replica of the statue Kendall had tried to transform her in. Good thing she'd taken the power from a lower level demon just a week ago.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Okay..." Kendall stared at the pile of ashes in judge Hamilton's office. "How did that happen?"

Looking around the room Logan spotted the dagger on the desk. "You think another witch beat us to it?"

"Either way we have to go back to the courtroom before Muffy transforms back." James urged impatiently tapping his foot.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos looked at each other and nodded before the four of them made their way back to the courtroom looking at the only statue in the center of the room Kendall rubbed his chin. "Any idea what we're gonna tell her?"

Walking over to stand behind the grey statue James looked at Logan. "Uhm.. Logan can you put her on her side?" He requested knowing that if he actually touched the statue the transformation would be effected. When Logan nodded James bent down to his knees.

Logan held out his hand to the statue grunting at the effort it took to lift the statue. It took a while but he managed to put it on it's side, it's head brushing against James' knee.

Realizing what James planned to do Kendall closed his eyes and flicked his wrists transforming Muffy, Darryl and Jo back into themselves.

"The suspect-" Muffy blinked in surprise when she suddenly found herself on the ground her head resting on James' lap. "James? Wha..." She of when she sat up looking around the near empty courtroom. "Where.."

"Um... Well, Emilio went nuts and tried to escape and knocked you out." James answered which wasn't really that far from the truth. "Then the court people went crazy and tried to help him."

Carlos nodded gravely. "Yeah, thank god for Darryl." He said turning around to look at the confused inspector.

"Yep." Logan added.

"Totally saved our asses." Kendall chuckled.

Unsurprisingly Muffy was still confused, sending James a lost look. "I don't understand."

James sighed. "Something good happened." Was his vague reply as he smiled a small gentle smile. "Can't you try to accept that?"

About to object at the ridiculous answer Muffy stopped mis snarl when she noticed the way James was smiling... It was almost cute. She smirked. "I'm not that type of person."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Closing the front door after giving the delivery guy a great tip Kendall carried the pizza boxes to the living room. Seeing he'd been neglecting his chores and job for a whole month he figured the least he could do was prepare dinner. Which in Kendall's case meant ordering pizza. "Lé dinner is served." He said in a poor french accent as he put the pizza boxes on the coffee table snorting when James and Carlos quickly duck in.

Logan looked at him. "You paid?"

"I still had some cash on me." Kendall answered reminding himself of the _long_ conversation he was going to have with Gustavo the next morning. "Least I could do after disappearing on you."

"Ah not a problem." Carlos said stuffing a whole slice of pizza in his mouth. "Didn't even notice you were gone." He spoke with his mouth full.

"Liar." Logan and James muttered.

James' head suddenly shot up. An odd smile formed on his face as he looked at Kendall. "You should get us something to drink with this. We still have some soda in the fridge."

Blinking at James' weird attitude Kendall shrugged it off and headed into the kitchen where he smiled when he spotted Jo leaning against the counter. "Hey."

Jo smiled. "Hey." She said moving away from the counter taking a few steps to stand in front of him.

Kendall sighed knowing they had to talk about it. "Jo... It was a mistak-"

"Me first." Jo cut him of resting her hands on his shoulders. "You scared me today Kendall. And I don't mean the proposal." She said when he opened his mouth likely to apologize. "At the courtroom today, when you transformed me back and I saw how many people you fought of. It's scary to know how easy something can go wrong and I'd never see you again." She told him, not really looking at him as she played with the collar of Kendall's shirt. "It made me realise I can't handle it if something happens to you. I want us to be happy..." She smiled looking up to meet his eyes. "Happy together."

Kendall's eyes grew wide as he went over Jo's words. "You mean..?"

Jo nodded grinning. "Yes!" She cried throwing her arms around him. "Yes I want to marry you." She said right before pulling him into a kiss which Kendall welcomed with so much warmth Jo felt like she was in the clouds...

figuratively speaking this time of course.


	42. Magic Hour

**Author: I want to thank everyone who reviewed very much for keeping me motivated. You know you're all awesome right?**

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch41: Magic hour.

Jo's Pov:  
>Come on... Just pick a hair style! Don't look at the wedding magazines! Do not let that woman who's planning her stupid fairytale wedding ruin your day at the hairdresser with Camille!<p>

Crap I looked!

Damn that's gonna be a ridiculous big wedding.

I glanced at Camille on the chair besides me to see if she was paying attention to me. Not for the first time am I glad that my best friend is a gypsy. That way I could tell her about Kendall's proposal the way... The way I'd want to tell my best friend. I can confide in Camille about my bosses, my worries when Kendall fought off demons and all the other magical drama. And that made Camille my first real friend in thirty years.

But that doesn't mean I want her to know how much the woman across me was getting to me just because she could have a wedding exactly the way she wants it end I have to keep it a secret.

Quickly I grabbed one of the bridal magazine flipping through the pages before sighing and putting it back face down. All those beautiful dresses... Yes I'm jealous, I mean it's not that I'm not happy with the beautiful yellow dress Camille and I bought today but just looking at some of those dresses makes me wish things could have been different.

"Jo?"

I turned my head to look at Camille who was smiling softly but I could detect the worry in her eyes. "Hm?" I asked though I knew she'd already seen me look at the bridal magazine.

"I can do your hair for you if you want." Camille suggested. "No need to spend all day at the hairdresser when there are more fun things to worry about. Let's head back to the manor." The gypsy said swinging her purse over her shoulder.

Even though it would weird for her to be in the same room as her ex Camille's still going to be there for me and my big day.

Smiling I got up pulling Camille in a quick hug. Did I mention she's my best friend?

"Thank you."

Camille grinned. "What kind of maid honor would I be if I let the bride worry so much she'd get all wrinkly?"

I giggled at that. "I'm a 119 years old." I hissed trying to stop more giggles from escaping.

"Nearing 120!" Camille laughed not bothering to keep quiet because who in their right mind would believe that they were truly discussion age. "And not one wrinkle."

Laughing. I couldn't stop it anymore and laughing is good for you anyway so why try to stop or hide it. That is un till I heard jingle like sound coming from the sky. I froze. They couldn't have figured it out already could they?!

End Jo's pov.

"They're calling you now?" Camille asked magical enough to hear the jingle like sound only faintly. "Do they kno- To the car. You can go them from there." She said knowing Jo would only get nervous from too many questions.

Jo nodded stiffly walking our of the hairdresser shop followed by Camille.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"He's gonna pick you."

Carlos tilted his head despite really wanting Kendall to pick him and he was doing a very poor attempt at hiding it. He, James and Logan sat at the dinner table in the dinning area of the living room discussing what in their eyes was the pressing problem. "Why me?" He looked at James who said at the chair on his right across from Logan. "You're part cupid you know about love and stuff. Bet'cha he's gonna pick you."

"You and Logan both know what it feels like to really be in love." Jame answered Carlos' first question. He then looked at Logan. "I think he'll pick Logan." He told his older brother sounding annoyed. "You two had the chance to bond before Carlos and I were even born."

"Those four months?" Logan scoffed. "What were supposed to bond over diapers and drool?" He blinked when Carlos put on a pair bright green and red 3D glasses. "What are those for?"

"To look at the eclipse tomorrow." Carlos said pushing the glasses to the bridge of his nose for extra swagger.

James chuckled reaching forward to pluck the glasses from Carlos' head. "They're pretty cool."

All three witches turned to Kendall when he stepped into the living room. "Hey guys. What's for dinner?"

"Good you're here." Logan said nodding in all seriousness. "We're kinda hopping you can settle something for us."

"Sure." Kendall shrugged sitting down at his spot at the head of the table. "As long as it's not about the wedding. The whole thing's stressing me out enough as it is." He blinked when the guys cringed before exchanging glances. "What."

Logan shrugged. "Nothing." He lied.

"No really what?" Kendall asked obviously not buying the lie.

"Um.. We were wondering..." Logan started.

"If you decided which of... well." James added.

"Who of us are you gonna have as your best man?" Carlos finished nearly bouncing in his chair in anticipation.

Kendall's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "Best man?" He repeated surprised by the question. "Guys if we're not allowed to have guests or cake what makes you think that I'm going to have a best man?"

"Jo asked Camille to be the maid of honor." Carlos said at the same moment they heard someone unlock the front door. Less than a minute later Camille stepped into the living room the keys to the manor she'd gotten from Logan still in her hands.

immediately noticing something Kendall asked "Where's Jo?"

Blinking Camille scanned the living room chewing the inside of her bottom lip. She had hoped the whitelighter would have come back by now. The chance that the elders already knew about the wedding was to big for any of their liking. "She's not-" She didn't need to finish when a silhouette of tiny blue and white orbs apeared in the center of the living room. Though Camille's relieved smile disappeared when she saw the look of dread on Jo's face. "What happened?"

Jo just let out a small sad sigh which sounded more like a sob in disguise than anything else.

Seeing how upset she was Kendall took a few steps towards her and gently grabbed her wrist to pull her close to him. Once she was close enough her wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on her head.

"They want an answer." Jo quietly told them locking eyes with Kendall staring into her fiance's eyes and hell did it feel weird to refer to him as that. "If we don't break up before tomorrow night they'll resign me and you four will get a new whitelighter."

"Tomorrow night?" Camille repeated incredulously. "Are they nuts?! They can't just give you an ultimatum like that!"

"They can." Kendall muttered the venom in his voice not going unnoticed. "But... If we do _this _tonight then it's bidding and they can't break us apart."

"Yeah." Jo gave a small nod eyes narrowed in annoyance. "And if they find out in the mean time they can break us up and break us into pieces."

All eyes to turned to them at her words. Carlos' 3D glasses falling back on the dinning table. "Excuse me?" Logan squeaked wondering how the pair had managed to keep that detail hidden for two days.

Smirking Kendall nodded. "The exact term they used was 'unspeakable wrath of likes you can't imagine'."

Logan gulped. By the way he said it, it was clear Kendall had taken the elders' words as a challenge and in all honesty the elders should have known better than to challenge the Warren witches by now. It was only worse that it was Kendall who they 'challenged'.

"We'd be taking a huge risk." Jo nodded. "They are going to be listening in very closely so no mentions of... Of the W word."

"How can you keep something like that from them?" Camille asked tilting her head. "I mean you're the Charmed Ones, magical stuff always finds you."

James nodded agreeing with the gypsy. He'd considered calling his mom and ask how she and his dad got married in secret but now he couldn't mention the wedding anymore. He turned to Logan who was still staring at Kendall with a shocked expression. "Logan did you find anything in the Book of Shadows?"

"No." Logan shook his head eyes still wide. "I'm still going over the whole unspeakable wrath part. I mean does that only aply to the bride and groom or also everyone else involved?" He squirmed when all eyes turned to him. "I mean the rules..." He trailed of not knowing how to finish without getting into trouble with everyone present.

"Rules are meant to be broken." Carlos told Logan who sighed loudly in response.

"Bodies aren't!" He yelled in a high-pitched voice. "What if they find o-mmppf!" He rolled his eyes in annoyance when James casually smothered his mouth with his hand.

Jo rested her head against Kendall's shoulder looking miserable. "But hearths aren't either."

"We'll figure it out." Kendall assured her, that had more to do with Kendall always being the one to give pep talks than him really knowing what to do. "We'll look for a way... Speak in code."

Nodding Jo reluctantly pulled away from Kendall's comforting embrace. "We... Should not be seen too much together. They're probably watching me more than you guys." She and Kendall leant towards each other pulling away before their lips could meet. "And..."

"We should probably not do that either." Kendall sighed. "Bye."

"Bye." Jo tried to smile but ended up as a grimace. She whipped at her eyes before orbing away Kendall watching till the very last tiny white orb faded from view.

Letting out a small breath Kendall sat back down only to get back up when he heard a cat screech loud enough to be heard in the manor. "Kit?" He questioned recognizing the sound of their Siamese cat.

Grunting he got up and headed to the door followed by Camille and James. Stepping onto the porch he spotted Kit hissing at a large white owl which she'd cornered near the door. "Kit leave that alone." He ordered despite knowing cats ate birds. It was just in their nature.

"Bad Kitty." Camille scolded hearth melting at the cowering animal. That is un till the owl's body started shifting. It grew and changed un till a naked woman with long blond hair was in it's place. She sat there hugging her knees and burying her head in them as if not yet aware that she just turned human.

James' eyes lit up when he the woman looked up her hazel eyes tracing them for their intentions. James glanced down when Kit nudged his leg with her head. "Good kitty." He praised the Siamese grinning wide.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Sitting at the kitchen table Carlos watched the woman, Christina pace with only a large baby blue towel wrapped around her. Pacing like that she reminded Carlos of a caged tiger or... Like Kendall when someone he cared for was in danger and all he wanted to do was bolt out of the door and rescue them. Christina had been pacing like that since she finished the food he made for her and aside from her name she hadn't told them anything.

Suddenly she whirled around to look at the five people at the kitchen table. "You're not afraid of me?" She questioned crossing her arms over her chest and eyeing them suspiciously.

"Depends." Logan answered shrugging. "You plan on sprouting horns, growing fangs or eating us?"

Christina scoffed obviously thinking that Logan was bluffing. "If you're working for _her_ she'll do worse than that." She said surprising everyone present with how much hate the word 'her' came out of her mouth.

"Which _her_ are you referring to?" Logan asked sending her an annoyed look.

'Oh great let's keep talking like that so none one has to spill their secret'. Rolling her eyes Camille opened her mouth to snap but Kendall beat her to the punch.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this verbal ping-pong game." Kendall spoke irritably. "But we do have that _other_ thing we have to figure out so let's do this quickly. Are we helping or are we fighting?" He asked Logan, James and Carlos.

These people had to be crazy. If anyone else saw her transform like that they would have... In all honestly Christina didn't know. No one had ever seen her transform and it would still be that way if it wasn't for that stupid cat. "So, what you saw happen to me didn't freak you out at all?"

"Nah" James waved her worry away grinning. "If I had a dollar every time I saw a person go from animal to human I'd be r-impf" James sighed licking Logan's which was no covering his mouth.

"Ew!" Logan shrieked pulling his hand back. "James! That's disgusting!" He cried frantically rubbing his drool covered hand against his pants.

James just smirked as he turned to Christina. "We've seen worse." He amended only now aware that Logan didn't want to let the woman know they were witches just yet.

"But if you're not here to kill us that has to mean we need to help you." Carlos concluded nodding to himself. "We know a thing or two about magic so we-"

"The last thing I need in my life is more magic!" Christina snapped clenching her fists. "You can help me by allowing me to leave."

Carlos frowned, another mortal who didn't want to accept help. "You don't understand..."

"You're right I don't understand!" Christina cried. "I stopped understanding when that woman cursed me and took away what mattered most!" She yelled crystalline tears forming in her hazel eyes only one of them breaking her restraint and rolling down her cheek.

Camille sucked in her inner cheek feeling bad for Christina. "Who did this to you? A magician? A sorceresses?"

"My boss."

"Look if you give us some time I'm sure we can figu-"

"Time?" Christina interrupted Logan narrowing his eyes. "I lost enough time when that darn cat of yours dragged me in! I only have twelve hours un till I'm all feathery again and I won't- No I won't repeat this cycle for another day! It ends tonight. I-I-I'll make her pay! And hopefully this curse goes with her."

Kendall sighed resisting the urge to groan. "Just give us thirty seconds."

"Start now."

Camille nodded. "Some of my clothes are still here... Right?" She asked looking at Logan for the first time in a very long time meeting his eyes.

Slowly nodding Logan averted his gaze not wanting Camille to know that he actually didn't want to give Camille clothes away. "Second floor first door on the right."

Christina nodded before leaving the room the padding of her bare feet echoing till she was upstairs and they could no longer hear her.

"She definitely got the whole tortured innocent thing going on." James said glancing at the door as Camille got up and walked over to the door. "But we can't help is she won't tell what happened to her and who did it."

Camille looked over outside the door. "I'll go try and talk to her. Maybe she'll feel better when it's just girls or something." She said before leaving the room. Logan had a feeling it had more to do with her not wanting to be in the same room with him than her wanting to talk to Christina.

"But we're kinda busy." Kendall pointed out once Camille was gone. "And it's not like she wants our help."

Carlos huffed. "Been there vanquished that. We've had innocents who didn't want our help before, we still saved them in the end. We'll just-" Before he could finsh his sentence a worried looking Camille walked back into the kitchen.

"She's gone." The gypsy told them. "The window's open, my guess is she climbed out."

"Oh well she's gone." Kendall let out an obvious fake sigh. "Too bad."

"Kendall, you know we can't do that." Carlos reminded him resting his head in his hand. "That's how the universe says 'safe that person'."

Kendall made a face of distaste. "But we have to find a way to had the w- Operation the thing I can't say with you know who which I can't name cause you know who is liste-"

"The rutabaga." Logan interrupted Kendall's rambling tiredly running his hand through his hair. A small smile tugged at his lips at the odd looks he was receiving. "I'm second oldest and I said I wanted to be in charge of naming the operations. Ruta" He shrugged looking at Kendall. "Besides, you really suck at coming up with operation names."

"You really are." Surprisingly it was Camille the one who spoke up nodding with an amused smile on her face.

"Yeah." James and Carlos agreed looking at Kendall probably going over all the other failed operation names he'd come up with in his life.

Kendall sighed. "Fine. Let's just do that divide and conquer thing."

Grinning when Kit jumped on the kitchen table with some feathers in her mouth Logan gently lifted the Siamese and put her on his lap carefully plucking the white feather from the cat's mouth. "You and James go and work on the.. Rutabaga." He told Kendall. "While me and Carlos scry for for Christina." He said holding up the feathers.

"What can I do?" Camille asked tilting her head.

"You can come with us." James offered before Logan could think of something he already knew that Logan wouldn't want Camille doing anything warlock or sorceress related and he also knew that Camille would use all her acting skills till she got them to let her do something to help her best friend get married. He smiled at her. "I'm pretty sure you know how Jo would like her rutabaga."

Camille nodded happy that she could still help plan a wedding... Sorta.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Perhaps dating with Logan ruined Camille. At least that was what Kendall thought after the gypsy dragged them into a bookstore and to an aisle at the back of the store. "I don't get it." He said as he and James followed Camille through the store. "If our ancient spells, rituals, witchcraft potions can't help us what makes you think Martha Stewart can."

Smiling Camille grabbed a book from the stack in her hands and handed it to Kendall.

Taking the book Kendall frowned. 'How to keep a marriage'. "Camille do you seriously think I need-"

"Yes." Camille nodded placing the books on the counter. "It's not that you had an example of how a m... Rutabaga should be like."

"That's not true." James protested shaking his head. "Carlos' parents are still together and happy too." He said, blinking when he felt someone touch his shoulder. Turning around he grinned instantly recognizing the dark-haired woman. "Assistant District attorney Muffy we have to stop meeting like this."

"Carefull now." Muffy smiled playfully waving her finger at him. "If this keeps up I might start to think you're following me."

Kendall resisted the urge to say as James and the A.D.A openly flurted with each other. "So what brings you here?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"I need some source material on a forensic psychology case." Muffy answered

"Well," James chuckled taking in the fact that Muffy was at the counter without any books at all. "I can see you found a lot."

Blinking Muffy glanced at her hands before letting out a small laugh. "Yeah." She looked up when an old man came up from behind the counter putting down a brown paper bag with two books in it. "Here's the info on forensic psychology you requested." He said putting the bag on the far end of the counter.

"Oops.." James chuckled earning a laugh from Muffy who apparently thought his mistake was absolutely adorable. She stopped laughing when she saw which books Camille and Kendall were buying. "You two getting married?" She asked pointing at them before glancing back at the man behind the counter who was putting their books in a brown bag.

"NO!" Camille cried before wincing at how loud she'd yelled.

Frowning at their reaction Muffy looked at James and then at Kendall. "Then who's the lucky band member?"

Grinning Kendall answered "Me. Me..." The color drained from his face as he realized what he'd said. He was so caught up in trying to come up with a good lie he didn't notice Muffy flicking her wrist at the two identical bags on counter magically switching them.

"Mimi." James nodded. "And guitar dude. Just some friends we made when we first arrived in LA two years ago."

Smiling Muffy grabbed 'her bag'. "I better get going. I plan on accident bumping into another eyewitness at the gas station." She said looking at James who chuckled.

"Cute."

Muffy winked at him. "I can get cuter." She said turning around her ponytail swishing around as her heels echoed till she was out of the store. Quickly walking around the corner she stopped and grabbed the books from the bags. 'The secret of eloping' and 'How to keep your marriage'.

A smirk formed on her lips. This would be useful.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Stepping out of the elevator on the highest floor of one of the highest buildings in Los Angeles a short man with curly black and hair and a somewhat greasy mustache in grey suit with red tie rushed to the large door to the office at the end of the hall.

Stepping into the probably oversized office he looked at back of the white leather chair of his boss. "I made another killing today." He proudly informed her. "When you told the traders to buy fifty-four and a quarter, they were a little sketchy. Thirty minutes later everybody's rich and they're worshipping you like a God." He told her grinning.

He heard an amused chuckle as the chair turned around and he was brought face to face with the beautiful woman he called his boss. Tanya was an Asian sorceress with shoulder length black hair pulled up in complicated bun with some locks purposely sticking out framing her beautiful pale face. She was wearing a long clingy red dress in the same color of her lipstick.

All together she was beautiful minus one thing. Her eyes.

Tanya's brown eyes held no love, just they would lit up after she made another great business deal and darken with lost when she saw the man she desired but other than that they were usually dull.

"Magic does take a bit of the risk out of playing the market." She said nodding the amused smirk forming into an annoyed pout which made her look like a child who realized she wasn't gonna get the candy she wanted. "Unfortunately none of my risks have paid out like they're supposed to."

"You've heard?" Martin questioned almost sadly.

"That screech." Tanya nodded narrowing her eyes. "She's coming. She wants him just as much as I do."

"Give it time." Martin advised.

"I cast that curse so I wouldn't have to!" Tanya snapped her voice shrill. "It's been two months, the curse should've broken them by now. All this means nothing if I can't have what I want. I want him!" She screeched angrily waving her hand at her assistant turning her chair back to the large window as Martin disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Growling quietly she got up and walked closer to the window admiring the view.

"I'm gonna cut out your hearth like you cut out mine." A low voice behind her whispered.

Smirking Tanya turned around not at all surprised when she saw a blond woman the same age as her pointing a knife at her with shaking hands her hazel eyes glaring daggers at the Asian. "Christina." She chuckled darkly. "I'm impressed. In our time apart you seem to have discovered courage." She smothered a giggle by covering her mouth with her hand. "How very... cute of you."

"Would you like to borrow some?!" Christina challenged the knife pointed ready to be used.

"No thanks, I'm trying to cut down." Tanya declined. "Though I must say I'm a bit surprised you managed to get so close." She said hands on her thighs, she truly looked surprised. "Not to self... Have chat with security."

"A birds' eye view helps a girl to get a new perspective over things." Christina hissed.

Tanya grinned. "Ah... The curse." She purred her grin widening even further at the angered look on Christina's face. "Tell me, does absence make the hearth grow fonder?" She giggled when Christina pressed the knife against her stomach. "Ah ah." She wiggled her finger in Christina's face. "Do that and you're the one to ensure that you and Brian's curse lasts forever."

Tanya snapped her fingers and a man dressed in black leather carrying crossbow appeared in a cloud of smoke. Seeing his boss in trouble he quickly aimed his crossbow at Christina. "You rang?" Asked the delighted looking Tanya.

"What's it gonna be, Christy?" Tanya challenged meeting Christina's green eyes. "You've got the wrong plan. The only way your curse ends it he gives himself to me." She leaned closer her breath clouding over Christina's face. "I'll let you know a little secret," She whispered grinning. "I never bluff and he rarely misses." She said nodding at the man carrying the crossbow who fired it at Christina who jumped out of the way just in time. She did of course learn some things from her experience of being a hunting bird afterall.

Tanya growled watching the blond woman run away. "Find her and kill her!" She cried pointing at her while glaring at the demon carrying the crossbow. "And if you haven't by sunrise, kill every owl you see!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Found something?" Carlos asked Logan looking up from the Book of Shadows. Logan was sitting at the old table with a city map spread on it, he was holding a chord with a crystal and a white feather attached to it above the map scrying for Christina. The two of them were in the attic where they'd been for the past two hours.

Logan shook his head still gazing intently at the map. "Nothing yet... Bye the way do you know when Kendall and James are coming- Never mind." He said when the two mentioned brothers stepped into the attic.

"Hope you had more luck than us." Carlos said looking at them when both Kendall and James sat down on the old couch.

"Not really." Kendall muttered resting his ching in his hand. "I ended up with the wrong books. And James almost got lucky at the bookstore."

Ignoring the comment James turned to Carlos. "Found anything on our mystery bird woman?"

"I guess..." Carlos frowned. "It's just weird. I understand cursing someone to be an animal but why only for half the day?"

Sighing Kendall leant further into the couch closing his eyes. "And we don't know where she went right?" He asked more because he felt like he needed to be involved than real interest. He opened them when he felt Carlos put the Book of Shadows on his lap.

"Nope." Logan answered letting go of the chord. "I was trying to scry for her with the feathers but I guess that won't work during the day."

"I found something."

James looked at the page in the Book of Shadows Kendall was pointing at, Carlos was already reading it with a grin on his face. "On the curse?"

"No about me, for the uh rutabaga." Kendall said sounding much more alive than he had ever since Jo orbed away. "It's called uhm." With a grin forming on his face he got up and quickly walked to the back of the attic returning moments later with a small blackboard and piece of chalk. Grinning a wide grin he quickly wrote something down and held it up for his brothers to see.

'Handfasting'

Carlos grinned studying the page with a picture of male and female hands holding onto each other with a glowing gold rope bound around them, keeping them together. "Oh yeah handf-"

"Shss" Kendall, Logan and James hiss holding a finger to their mouths.

With an annoyed gesture Kendall held up the blackboard. "The reason to write the bad words down is so we don't have to say them!" He blinked something downing to him. "Wait a sec..." He said looking at Logan. "I thought you said the Book of Shadows didn't have anything to help."

"Uh yeah." Logan nodded looking uncomfortable. "Well, it said that we needed a high priestess and since we don't have one of those I just sort of figured why even mention it." He shrugged. "Besides, I couldn't find anything in there about how to hide it from them and thinks that's the really most important part so that we don't have to feel the, um..." Wincing he walked over to the couch and grabbed the chalk and blackboard from Kendall and wrote something down.

'Unspeakable wrath'

Kendall frowned. "I think we can say those words." He stated dryly.

"Uh, I was hoping writing them down would help us remember them." Logan said nervously putting the blackboard down. "Um.. I'm just worried that if you go through with it, it's going to be too dangerous and that maybe, um, this is really hard for me to say, but maybe..." He clenched his eyes shut bracing himself for what he was about to unleash. "You're being selfish."

"Selfish?" Kendall repeated eyes narrowing.

Logan gulped forcing himself to nod. He'd said it so now he had to deal with the consequences. "Yeah, because what if your rutabaga keeps us from doing our job, keeps us from saving innocent people? What happens then?" He asked glancing at James and Carlos who were purposely keeping quiet neither of the younger witches wanting to get involved.

"Maybe I am being selfish." Kendall nodded voice low. "But I _really_ want this. You never thought about that?!"

"Of course." Logan nodded. "But what if it's at the expanse of getting hurt or hurting each other?"

"Is that what you're afraid of?" Kendall demanded glaring at Logan. "Getting hurt?!"

"No I'm afraid of you not being afraid to get hurt!" Logan cried.

A white feather fell from Logan's clenched fists landing on James' leg. Looking away from the argument James brushed the feather away tensing when he was pulled into a premonition.

**/**Christina was walking through a forest still dressed in the blue jeans and white with pink flower decorated shirt she'd borrowed from Camille. As she walked away a wolf slowly following her.**/**

"I saw Christina being attacked by a wolf." James exclaimed when opened his eyes en met Carlos' questioning look.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The four boys walked through the thick vegated forest looking for a sign that indicated that Christina was or had been there. James squinted his eyes taking in the enviroment. "Yeah, this place looks like it... Sorta."

"Funny." Logan muttered glaring at the ground. "You said the exact same thing three forests ago!"

"Shut up." James muttered looking around a grin forming on his face as he recognized a formation of trees. "Christina was standing over there in my premonition." He said pointing at the mentioned trees.

Kendall's head jerked up when he heard the sound of footsteps. Sure enough a moment later Christina came running from behind some bushed running over to the tree formation James had pointed out. "Hey!" Kendall yelled gaining her attention wondering why the blond froze. "Christina!"

A large wolf jumped out from behind the bushes where Christina came running from running just past Christina turning to face the four witches and growling at them.

"No!" Christina cried eyes on the wolf. "Don't!"

Three of the Charmed Ones all raised their hand ready to either attack or defend themselves from the wold. Kendall to transform, Logan to throw the wold away and Carlos was already forming a fireball, but before any of them had a chance to do something James took a step forward looking at the wold who hand already turned to Christina.

"Wait." James mumbled frowning at what he sensed coming from both the wolf and Christina.

Realizing James had figured it out Christina smiled a thankful smile before sinking to her knees all her attention going to the wolf who sat in front of her. "We don't have much time, love." She told the wolf. "She sent someone after me."

In the distant they could see the sun rising bringing another day with it. Swallowing a sob that wanted to escape her Christina closed her eyes as both her and the wolf's bodies started shifting, but while the wolf was growing Christina shrunk.

The four witches gasped once the transformation was complete Christina was back to being a snow owl and the wolf had transformed to a man who reminded Kendall a lot of the man who Jo hired to pretend to be her boyfriend when they just met minus the fact that this man had blue eyes instead of green and of course... Naked.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

'We have got to stop bringing total strangers home with us' James thought following after the now dressed man, Brian as he stomped down their porch. "Wait.. Uhm..."

"Christina wanted us to talk to you." Kendall stated.

"She did?" Carlos quietly asked looking at Kendall in confusion.

Shrugging Kendall nodded it's effect gone thanks to the hesitant look on his face. "Look, we met her last night, right before she went after the sorceress." He said looking at the man dressed in the clothing he'd borrowed from James and Logan. "We tried to stop her but without your help she'll do it again and we both know what will happen if she does."

Brian's icy blue eyes narrowed a look of hatred forming on his face. "That bitch will kill her." He looked a the four boys standing at the door to the manor. "How do I know you're not working for her?"

"You don't." Logan sighed. "But you and Christina can't do this on your own so you're going to have to trust us."

"Trust is earned." Brian muttered glaring at them not liking how they seemed to think they had something over him.

James sighed rolling his eyes. "Okay, I hate to break up the whole getting to know you portion of the program but what did Christina mean when she said someone was sent after her?"

"If Christina went after Tanya, then she must have sent someone after us." Brian answered

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Because that... That hag fell in love with me!" Brian spat. "This curse is my punishment for not returning that love."

"So man by day wolf by night?" Kendall concluded frowning.

Before Brian could answer an owl, Christina, flew by landing near the door large eyes meeting Brian's who nodded. "She's warning us. Someone's here."

Nodding Kendall took a step aside making the way free for Brian to enter the manor. James followed him inside after Christina flew in, but before Kendall,Logan and Carlos could do the same a man dressed entirely in black leather carrying a large cross-bow appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Where is she?" The man demanded aiming his crossbow at the three witches.

"You got bigger problems than that." Logan said swinging his arm in the man's direction sending him flying down the street. Sighing in relief when the man got up and rang away. Logan turned around and stepped into the manor where Brian stood mouth hanging open after seeing what happened outside through the window.

Kendall smirked. "Earned your trust yet?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Sitting on the wooden floor in the attic with the Book of Shadows on his lap Logan looked up when heard the door groan as it was opened cringing when he saw Kendall walk in. "Hey."

"Hey." Kendall said sitting down in front of Logan who had gone back to reading the page in the book obviously trying to avoid the conversation that was bound to start any moment now.

Squirming under Kendall's gaze Logan gave up on trying to ignore the older male. He sighed. "Kendall, about what I said earlier, I didn't mea-"

"Yes you did." Kendall cut him of. "That's what you do, Hortense Logan Mitchell. When something bothers you and you're afraid how we'll react you keep it to yourself till you can't keep it in anymore." His tone wasn't harsh, on the contrary. Kendall was collected if not he just sounded tired but not angry like what Logan had expected, which only made him feel worse.

"It isn't that I don't want you and Jo to get married." He said hoping that Kendall already knew that. "I see how you and Jo look and each other and you don't need to be a cupid to know that what you two have is real. But.." He said finally meeting Kendall's gaze. "Because it's true doesn't mean it's right. I mean look at how well it went for Brooke and Richard. I want to say that it's right and that I know the rutabaga will go great without consequences bu-"

"But you can't." Kendall finished. Without uttering another word he got up and walked out of the attic leaving Logan to do his research on Christina and Brian's curse. Not that the smarter of the group of four could concentrate on that now.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In the kitchen Carlos was making a small breakfast while James was going through a script on a new brand of male perfume from Cuda. He was still earning some money by doing small acting jobs since Kendall had postponed talking with Gustavo till after the wedding which was good seeing they all knew the producer would freak out when hearing one of his dogs had wedding plans.

Of course Gustavo would never now that the wedding was also forbidding by the powers above, but it wasn't like the four of them ever really listened to any rules at all

Brian was looking at a note attached to the fridge by magnet. It wasn't really important it just read 'Carlos, dentist 16th' yet looking at the small note he felt a painful sting in his chest. "We used to leave each other notes." He sighed moving to sit down at the kitchen table. "When this first happened. I'd find the letters at sunrise and she find my at sunset. It was our way of reminding each other why we didn't give in to Tanya's curse." He sighed. "And then..."

"The letters stopped." James concluded putting the script down.

Brian nodded rubbing his face with his hands. "There's a limit, you know, to how much any person can take. Tanya cursed both of us because I didn't love her. Christina has to suffer because I screwed up!" He growled slamming his fist down on the table. He sighed his anger fading away. "Makes me wonder.."

"Shouldn't love conquer all?" Carlos finished easily guessing what the other was thinking. Smiling sadly he put a plate with toast in front of Brian who only shoved away. "It isn't fair I know." He said nodding surprising Brian by how mature and serious he sounded all of a sudden. "It's hard enough to find somebody that you can spend the rest of your life with but when you constantly have magic medelling, I am so sick of it. I've been through it, Kendall's going through it." He looked at James refusing to say 'and you will never even be allowed to even go through it because of being a hybrid' out loud. "What love can't conquer we will."

James nodded looking at Brian. "If you want your happy end you gotta accept our help and work with us."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Tanya's dark red lips set in a firm line as she viewed the bloodied brown bag in the leather clad assassin's hands. "You come baring gifts." She said her voice voided of emotion.

The man nodded sitting across her nodded. "I come baring victory." He told his boss grinning.

"Really?" Tanya raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. "That is an awfully small bag for such a large prey." She said her eyes narrowing. "If you killed the right bird we'd be looking at a dead human being bleeding on my floor!" She screeched. "You are deceitful or foolish. Either way you failed me."

Gulping the man tried to defend himself. "She had help."

"By whom?" Tanya asked with a fake laugh. "A pigeon perhaps? Maybe a penguin to the rescue."

"Witches." The man answered glaring at the desk. "And now she and Brian are staying with them."

"Their choice in company is not relevant." The Asian sorceress said with a bored flick of her had. "The fact that she still lives is. I wanted blood in my hands. I don't have hers so I guess I'll have to take yours." With that said Tanya snapped her fingers and the leather clad man was engulfed in flames. After two minutes nothing but smoking ashes was left.

Sighing Tanya turned her chair around and snapped her fingers again this time using her left hand causing her assistant Martin to appear to her in a small cloud of grey sighing melodramaticly she turned her chair again. "Congratulations, you've just been promoted."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall, James and Carlos had taken Brian to the oversized backyard so he could be with Christina while she was an owl. "I took a job." He said glancing at the three who sat down near the door. "It was an established firm with the reputation for promoting from within." Smiling he gently lifted the owl and put her on his lap. "My boss was an odd woman. I'd worked for nightmares before but nothing like this. She made moves, I made things clear, She made me this."

"To keep you away from Christina?" Kendall asked.

Brian nodded an angered look on his face. "She said if she couldn't have me, no one would. Until there was a night within a day or until I give in. I didn't know what she meant till I got home and saw an owl sitting on my and Christina's bed. Then the sunset and I became a wolf for the first time." He sighed sadly as he gently stroked the owl's head. "This is all my fault."

"Christina doesn't blame you." James said watching the tall man cuddle up with the white bird. "She still loves you."

"Really?" Brian asked turning to look at them. "She said that."

Carlos and Kendall nodded without a moment of hesitation.

"Christina's feelings for you never changed." James smiled nodding to the question. "And she's not willing to give you up either."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Still searching the Book of Shadows Logan angrily flipped the pages in frustration. "Come on, come on." He muttered. "I curse you, you curse me, let's get together and do a little cursing." He quickly let go of the book when the pages continued flipping on their own. "Whoa!" He gasped. Looking at the page it stopped on he groaned seeing it on the handfasting spell. "Okay, alright, you know, I specifically asked for a-"

"You asked for an answer."

Yelping Logan whirled around blinking surprise when he saw a see through woman in her sixties with short auburn colored hair, wearing a long green and yellow dress. She nodded towards the Book of Shadows in Logan's lap. "Here it is."

Logan stared at her. "Mrs. Bowen?" He asked obviously shocked to see the spirit their great-grandmother. "Why are you here?" He smiled. "Not that it's not great to see you again." He told the woman with a temper similar to Kendall's and a self esteem as great as Brooke Diamond's.

Pearl Bowen smiled. "You need guidance. Some advice on a certain older brother of yours. Am I getting warm?"

"Burning." Logan nodded smile slipping, the color draining from his face. "Wait, if you know then they know and if they know then we are fu-"

"Fine." Pearl assured holding up a hand. "I'm beyond the elders now. Secret's safe with me. But what about you, Logan?" She asked cocking her head to the side in a way that reminded Logan of how Katie would do so. "Do you want to tell me about that nagging concern you have in your gut?"

"Not fair you have afterlife advantage!" Logan protested.

Putting her hands on her hips Pearl gave him a look that said 'no arguing'.

Sighing Logan gave in to the look. "Fine... I want to be able to support Kendall with this say go for it but what if he and Jo get.. rutabaga-ed and the elders find out and then something horrible happens to them. I mean, look what happened to Brooke and her... special friend. And I hate to go skipping down selfish road but what if by association..."

"You, James and Carlos get hurt?" Pearl said what Logan didn't want to. "A valid point darling but all logic goes out of the window when love is involved."

"Yes I know that but-"

"The Charmed Ones are destined for greatness." Pearl continued. "Not destined for loneliness. And I remember that loneliness all to well."

Logan snorted, he'd done some research on their great grandmother's life. "You were married four times."

"Well, that's because I never found true love but maybe Kendall has and when the time comes for them to make it official, they'll feel it, they'll know." Pearl said before fading away in a bright gold light.

Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time Logan stared at where she had been standing only to jump up when he heard Carlos yell his name.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall growled as a short man in hideous grey suit fired his crossbow the arrow going through his shirt and into the wall trapping him in place.

Martin shot another arrow, this one towards James. Gasping Carlos threw a fireball at it which didn't do anything aside from setting the arrow on fire.

"Carlos!" James cried barely ducking away from the burning arrow in time. "Quit helping!"

Walking down the stairs Logan gasped quickly holding ups his hand using his telekinesis to send an arrow coming his away to go in the opposite way. "He almost got me."

"He missed on purpose." Kendall realized angrily pulling the arrow from. "Why is he missing on purpose?"

"Because I don't want you." Martin answered surprising the boys with how casual he sounded. "Where is the bird?!"

The commotion was loud enough to be heard in the backyard. wanting to know what was going on Brian stepped into the foyer stopping in his tracks when a large crossbow was aimed at him. Martin fired the bow at Brian, but right before the arrow hit him Christina flew out in front of him taking the arrow instead.

"No!" Brian screamed when the owl fell to the ground. "Christina!" He yelled cradling the owl.

Glaring at the man Logan swung his hand at one of the fallen arrows sending it straight into Martin's hard. Logan didn't bother to watch as Martin exploded instead he ran towards Brian to look at Christina.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Sitting on the large green couch in the living room Brian stared at the unconscious owl that was his girlfriend on his lap. Gently stroking her feathers his breathing hitched when he realized how cold she was getting. "This is all my fault." He whispered.

"S-she'll be fine." Carlos tried to assure the distraught man. It didn't really help. Carlos stared at the owl shuddering at how the crimson blood clashed with the white feathers on her wing.

Brian shot him an angered look. "You're just saying that because you have to." He muttered before looking down at Christina again. "All I can do is watch her die."

"No," James shook his head. "We can do a lot more than that." He said meeting Kendall's eyes who immediately shook his head.

"You know I can't call her." Kendall protested. "Not with them watching..." He trailed of seeing the hopeless look on Brian's face. It reminded him so much of himself when he thought he'd lost Jo when she got shot by a darklighter. Nodding he looked up. "Jo!"

Two seconds later Jo orbed in. "I know," She said when Kendall opened his mouth to explain. "they told me about the bad guys." She told them walking over to the couch and kneeling down in front of Brian. "The vanquishing talk caught their ears not the other thing."

"Jo's a healer." Logan explained at Brian's questioning look.

Jo looked at the owl for a while before shaking her head. "I can't heal animals."

"We can't take her to the vet." James said rolling his eyes from his spot leaning against the wall.

Carlos nodded. "She isn't really an animal."

Holding her palms inches above the wound on Christina's wing as they glowed a golden glow which under normal circumstances could heal any wound. But now nothing was happening.

"She's like this till sunset." Kendall sighed already knowing the curse would make Christina immune to his transformation power.

Brian's head turned to his so fast it couldn't be good for the muscles in his neck. "You're saying we have to wait?!"

"I'm sorry." Jo apologized letting her hands drop on her lap.

James looked up when the doorbell rang. He glanced at the others rolling his eyes when no one reacted. Grunting he got up and made his way to the foyer and to the door. Opening the door be blinked at the person standing on their porch.

"1329 Caroll Avenue." Muffy said smiling as she held up a brown bag with two books in it. She was wearing an outfit similar to the one she had worn when they first met. Dark blue skinny jeans, white blouse with black colbert. She was wearing black ankle boots and her long black hair was once again in a tight ponytail. She winced at the confused look on James' face. "Your address' on the receipt." She said reaching into the bag searching for the mentioned receipt." She winced again. "That sounded better in my head." She said giving up on her search for the receipt.

Shaking his head in amusement James chuckled at her awkwardness, though he hadn't expect her to be like this though he did have that effect on people. "You got our books by mistake and you're here to switch them."

"Oh yeah when you say it like that it sounds so easy." Muffy said with a small pout which James found absolutely adorable. "I _do_ actually need the books I got so..."

James nodded and took a step back only to turn back when Muffy tried to follow him already knowing the impossible questions she'd ask when she saw the wounded owl in the living room James' decided against letting Muffy in. "You do know four guys live in here right?" He asked with a small fake laugh. "No, I don't want your first impression of my house to be that we're pigs. Wait here while I get the books." Before she could protest he turned around quickly closing the door behind him.

Withing three minutes James was back at the door holding two books. "Here you go." He said handing the two to her aware of the somewhat disappointed look on her face. "You're going back to the office."

"Yeah." Muffy nodded taking the books. "Justice gotta be served."

"Tell me about it." James snorted.

"Everything okay?" James and Muffy looked into the hallway to see Jo walk over to them. The whitelighter didn't look surprise to see another woman in the manor. Afterall James and Carlos both had girls over on a regular basis so instead of showing surprise or disturbance Jo put on a smile on her face as gazed at Muffy. "Hey."

James smirked. "Muffy this is Kendall's girlfriend Jo. Jo this is Muffy, she's an assistant district attorney."

"Nice to meet you." Jo said holding out her hand.

After a small moment where she just stared at the outstretched hand Muffy smiled and shook Jo's hand. "Me too."

Jo nodded looking from Muffy to James. "Did I interrupt...?"

"No, no." Muffy let out a small laugh shaking her head. "I was just leaving. Bye James." She winked at James giving a small wave with the hand she hadn't used to shake Jo's hand who was hidden deep in her pocket.

Smiling James nodded his goodbye and closed the door.

Walking down the three stairsteps down the porch Muffy let out an annoyed whine pulling out her hand from her pocket and using her free hand to grab a handkerchief. Looking at her hand she rolled her dark eyes looking at the blue and white glowing dust covering her hand.

Wipping her hand with the kerchief she looked at her shadow on the powdery blue wall of the manor. "It's the whitelighter." She nodded at her shadow a smirk on her face. "Report this."

Her shadow's head moved as if nodding before floating down the wall disappearing down the storm drain.

Once her shadow was gone Muffy continued to her car as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Afterall it all came with the job.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall watched Brian whisper words of comfort to the barely conscious owl. Carlos had gone to the kitchen and Kendall had no idea where Logan had gone of to and in honesty he didn't really want to worry about that now. The week was already crappy enough. But still... Looking at Brian Kendall decided to voice the question that was heavy in his mind. "Did you ever think, did you ever consider that maybe it wasn't meant to be?" He asked keeping calm when Brian's head turned to him in painful speed. "Maybe it's not worth the risk to be together. After all tha-" Kendall stopped mid sentence when he heard someone clear his throat. Wondering why James needed his attention he looked over at the door opening, mouth dropping open when he saw Jo stand besides James.

The whitelighter looked at him before sadly shaking her head and storming out of the room.

Gasping Kendall jumped out of the leather armchair. "No Jo wait!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Sitting on the porch Jo hugged her knees and looked up at the sky. There was no way she could orb back to the heavens being upset like this. On the other hand maybe that would make the elders think she and Kendall actually broke up.

She didn't bother to look up when Kendall stormed out of the manor and walk up in front of her stopping only a feet anyway.

"You can't just do that Jo!" Kendall cried glaring down at the gloomy whitelighter. "You can't just walk in a conversation and assume you know what's going on!"

Jo raised her head to look at her fiancé. "Then explain." She said her voice just above a whisper.

"I'm not questioning our decision." Kendall sighed. "For us it's the right thing to do. But what we do will effect the others to." Letting out a small breath he sat down besides Jo. "I know how Brian must feel. Always worried about the timing, about how he has to live his life, knowing what his true feelings are but unable to share those with the one person that he has them for."

"Christina knows that. I- Christina wants to be with Brian very much." Jo whispered looking at the ground, her vision blurred by unshed tears. "But that doesn't take away the risks of being together."

"You've gotta give it a chance." A new voice said surprising the two lovers. They both looked up to see Logan standing on the lawn holding up a small blackboard with it's back faced to them.

"Logic and reason go out the window when love gets involved." Logan told them smiling as he turned the blackboard around so they could read the message.

'You have my blessing.'

Blinking a small grateful smile formed on Kendall's face. "I thought you-"

"I got a long distance call with some really good advice." Logan told Kendall vaguely still smiling that small smile.

"But we still haven't figured out how to pull it of." Jo pointed out.

Logan smiled at her. "You'll feel it when the time is right." He said thinking of all the arguments with Camille he could have avoided if he'd just quit thinking logically sooner.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Swallowing Brian got up from the couch. "I'm sorry." He whispered carefully placing the unconscious owl on the couch. "I can't let you die. I hope you can forgive." With that said he stalked towards the kitchen which Carlos left ten minutes ago. If he remembered correctly then he could leave the manor through the back door.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"That was quite a turn around you made Loges." Kendall commented smirking. "Who gave you the advice?"

Logan opened his mouth to reply but stopped and instead covered his eyes with the blackboard as it got somewhat darker, yet the light that remind shone brighter than before. "We forgot." He whispered eyes growing wide.

"Forgot what?" Jo asked getting up.

"The eclipse look!" He cried pointing at the sky before frantically shaking his head when Kendall and Jo looked at the moon that was temporarily blocking the sun. "No don't look it's bad for your eyes!" He scolded. "It's a night within a day. The curse! Today's the day they can be human together! We're gonna break the curse!" He cried running back into the manor Jo and Kendall following slowly behind him.

They walked into the living room to see Carlos wrap a blanket around the now human Christina. James was holding her wrist searching for a pulse.

"That proves my theory." Logan stated voice filled with pride and slight smugness.

Waisting no time Jo made her way to the couch and knelt down and held her palms above the bleeding wound on Christina's shoulder her hands glowing a golden glow as the wound slowly healed.

Christina woke with a gasp immediately trying to sit up. "Brian." She croaked.

"Just rest." Jo instructed gently pushing Christina back onto the couch. "We'll tell Brian that you're awa-"

"He left." Christina whispered voice breaking. "He went to Tanya." She said as tears started rolling down her still pale cheeks.

"What?" Carlos gasped. "Why would he go to her?"

"He didn't trust that you would be able to save me but he knows that he can. The curse." Christina sobbed. "If at anytime he agrees to be with her, seals the pledge with a kiss..." She trailed of body shaking from anxiety.

"They'll be forever bound." Jo finished for her.

Logan shook his head. "But the eclipse is supposed to change that."

"Brian doesn't know that." James reminded worried about the bond. If one kiss what all it took to seal the deal than they could already be too late.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Martin?" Tanya repeated the question one of the three men sitting around her desk her voice painfully high as she let out a high cruel laugh. "He's off the radar meaning he failed me, which leaves a space open for one of you to fill and you do that by killing the owl." She said leaning over the desk giving each of the low level assassin demons a nice view of her pale cleavage.

However instead of the nervous replies she expected she got something entirely else.

Walking into the office with all the confidence he could posses Brian met Tanya's surprised gaze. "You can take me instead." He walked closer to her pressing his body against hers. "Aren't you going to kiss?" He asked lips brushing against her ear.

Tanya let out a moan before pulling away. "I may be cheap but I'm not easy." A devious smile formed on her red lips. "No, wait, yes I am." She said moving back to their previous position. "You're only doing this to save her aren't you? That's okay, it's quite obvious. You know what? I don't care. You'll grow to love me."

"I have your insurance that you won't harm Christina?" Brian questioned otherwise unresponsive to the trail of kisses the Asian was planting down his neck.

"You have my love." Tanya purred resting her head in the crook between Brian's neck and shoulder. "Isn't that enough?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Stepping into the large building Kendall, with an almost bored flick of his right hand, transformed everyone on the first floor in furniture. "How much time do we have?" He asked Carlos who stepped inside when he knew Kendall transformed everyone, followed by Logan, James and Christina.

Carlos looked at his watch. "It's almost a full eclipse and after that we'll only have seven minutes."

That wasn't much. Kendall turned to Christina already formulating a plan in his head. "Okay we need you to-" He stopped talking shuddering briefly before his suddenly shaking hand went to his chest clutching it as if hurt.

"Kendall?" Christina asked worriedly. "Are you alright?" She questioned hoping the younger hadn't gotten sick while trying to help her.

"I.. feel...weird." Kendall blinked not knowing how the describe the sudden sensation in his chest. "It's all warm and... Fuzzy?" He said raising an eyebrow at his brothers wondering if they knew what he was talking about because at the moment he didn't even know himself.

James frowned knowing the feeling Kendall was describing. "That sounds like l-"

"When the time's there you'll know!" Logan cried gripping the sides of his head. "The time is right!"

"Time for what?" Carlos asked. James and Kendall also looked at Logan expectantly none of the three having any idea what Logan was talking about.

Logan wasn't even annoyed that they didn't know what he was talking about for the upteenth. There was a way they could do this without the elders finding out and that meant there would be no 'unspeakable wrath' and Kendall and Jo could be together. For the first time he was truly excited for the wedding and he was showing it. "The, the wed... the rutabaga. It's gotta be the eclipse. If we can't look up, that must mean that they can't look down."

A huge grin formed on Carlos' face. "Oh! Oh! Ooh, this is it, this is it. Okay, all we have to do is get home and-"

"And do the ritual and let Jo and Camille know." James continued also grinning widely equally if not more excited than Carlos. "And call the florist and we gotta d-" The to-do list was cut short when Kendall put a hand on James' shoulder successfully silencing the pretty boy. "What?"

"We gotta get to Brian." Kendall reminded them dully.

James nodded. "Yeah we'll save Brian and then we go home and-" Again he was interrupted by his oldest brother.

"No, we can't do both." Kendall said voice devoided of spirit. "We get Brian or..." He trailed of not wanting to think of the chance he was about to throw away.

"Kendall." Christina said taking a step closer to the blond who was clenching and unclenching his fists. "I can do this. Go."

Shaking his head Kendall took a step forward and another till he was walking in a full pace. "We'll go up front." His voice was still dull and dangerously close to breaking but Kendall knew he not Jo would want their marriage to be the reason Brian would be bonded with someone like Tanya.

That didn't mean it didn't hurt.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

'I'm so sorry Christina.' 'Please forgive me.' Those were the thoughts going through Brian's head as he and Tanya leaned towards each other about to kiss. One kiss was all it took. That kiss would be the one that wound bind him to.. To the wrench who'd already ruined so much in his life.

He didn't notice it when the office doors were forced open. However his head jerked up when he heard the voice from his dreams scream for him.

"Brian please don't do it!"

Head whirling around his blue eyes grew when he saw the four boys who'd tried to help him and standing in between them stood... His lover... She was human her long blond hair hanging limply down her shoulders as she was dressed in the same clothes she had been in the night before. Eyes, not quite blue but not quite green filled with unshed tears but also with so much love and pure joy it almost forced a smile on Brian's face. "Christina..." He whispered all his relief, pain and joy pushed into that one word.

Gasping Tanya took a step away from Brian towards Christina and the four witches. "Impossible!" She screeched furious by the sight of Christina in human form during the day. "You can't have him!" She screamed conjuring a cross-bow in her hands and aiming it at Christina. "He's mine!" She screeched finger on the trigger.

"And you're a pain." Kendall said flicking his hand at her transforming her into a small potted plant her crossbow falling to th floor with a loud clatter in front of the plant.

"Anyone got a vanquish in their pocket?" Carlos looked at the plant not really worried about how long the transformation would work. The sorceress seemed to have more of a bark than bite when it came to fighting magical enemies instead of terrorizing powerless mortals.

James grinned watching Christina and Brian rushed to each other's side. "Maybe she'd like to see this." He suggested nodding towards the plant.

Knowing what the younger male was thinking Logan swung his arm at the plant using his telekinesis so Tanya would be in front row for the joyful reunion between Christina and Brian. Then Kendall flicked his hand at the plant transforming it back in the sorceress.

Tanya blinked confused by her sudden change in place and the fact that she no longer had her crossbow. Looking up her mouth dropped open at the sight that greeted her.

Christina and Brian leaned forward kissing each other for the first time in two months both unwilling to pull away for such silly things as air which was highly overrated compared to being with the one you love.

She was unaware of it but her body was burning. Flames were all around her enveloping her entire being and yet Tanya couldn't look away from the couple kissing. The man who she'd believed to her true love kissing the one he truly loved. "NO!" She cried out in rage before her body exploded literally consumed by her jealousy.

Logan stared at the burn mark on the marble floor. "Why can't all vanquishes go like this?" He wondered.

"Kiss and explode." James nodded. "This has be our quickest vanquish ye-" Not finishing his sentence James turned to Kendall. "I think I have a solution for the best man problem." He announced.

Realizing they still had a few minutes before the eclipse was over Kendall's eyes grew the size of saucers. "But we still need a high priestess." He pointed out not willing to get his hopes up.

"I can take care of that." Logan promised.

Having pulled away from each other Christina and Brian looked at the four witches who had done so much for them. "How can we ever thank you?" Christina sounded hoarse from crying but it weren't tears of sadness that were running down her face.

Carlos grinned at them."You already have." He told them before walking over to his older brothers. "Now if you excuse us. We have a rutabaga to catch." With that said the four brothers huddled together and Carlos used his flaming power to flame them back to the manor.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In the manor living room Logan, James and Carlos to Kendall's right all dressed in simple and yet nice clothes, Kendall in somewhat better looking jeans and blouse than his brothers.

At Kendall's left stood Pearl Bowen, this time summoned by them so she could be in tempory solid form. Logan hadn't been kidding when he said he'd done research on her life. Pearl had been a high priestess in her coven making her the perfect woman/spirit for the job to wed Kendall and Jo.

"Your high priest is waiting darlings." Pearl said her voice stern but happy. "unfortunately the eclipse isn't." Smiling she flicked her hand towards the stereo using telekinesis to hit the play button.

The bridal marge started playing and everyone's eyes turned to the door. A moment later Camille slowly stepped into the living room dressed in her(and Logan's) favorite blue dress. The method actress stopped a few feet into the living room, then she to turned to the door.

Taking a deep breath Kendall shared a look between his best m_e_n. All three smiled encouragingly before looking at the door.

A nervous but happy smile was on Jo's face when she stepped into the livingroom. Her gaze on bouquet of white flowers which she'd taken from the vase on the dinning table, it was amazing how well they matched with her yellow dress. It was as if...

It was meant to be like this.

A happy sigh escaped her lips when she finally stopped besides Kendall. Only two minutes away from breaking one of the most important rules that came with being a whitelighter. She smiled not even trying to stop the one tear of happiness that rolled down her cheek. Only to minutes away of becoming Mrs. Jo Taylor Knight.

To Kendall Jo had never looked more beautiful than the moment she was about to become his.

In body, in mind, in soul. He smiled when she looked up at him and saw the happiness in her eyes. It was overwhelming in the best way possible. "You look beautiful." He told her. "I know it's not exactly how you wanted it-"

"But it's exactly the way I wanted it." Jo cut him of a playful grin on her face.

Pearl cleared her throat about to start the ritual when Jo suddenly let out a grunt of pain wrapping her arms protectively around her chest.

"Jo!" Kendall cried when his bride fell to her knees moaning in pain.

Jo let out a pain filled scream before her body was engulfed by bright lights forced to turn into a million tiny white and blue lights which were forced to disappear towards the ceiling.

Silence fell in the room. The mix of the frightening silence that followed after a gun was fired and the painful silence when a teacher asks you a question and the whole class looks at you expecting an answer which you don't have the answer to.

Kendall broke the silence with a hitched breath. "G-Grams what went wrong?" He asked for the first time in a very long time Kendall Knight was panicking. "What happened? What did we do?"

Pearl shook her head not having an answer. "I-I- I don't know darling. Calm down Kendall, we'll think of something to fix this." But it was no use Kendall didn't hear her to far gone in panic.

"They- They're going to punish her aren't they?" Kendall asked dropping his knees voice cracking as a few tears rolled from his eyes. "They can't do that! It was my idea! It's all my fault! It's my fault." He sobbed burying his face in his hands barely registering James gripping his shoulders, Logan's words of comfort or Carlos trying to bring him from his kneeling position so he could be guided to the couch.

Kendall didn't hear or feel any of it. He just kept on chanting "It's my fault, it's all my fault, it's my fault."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In the well hidden headquarters in the underworld the three cloaked figures of the Triad members looked at the figure of the female demon who shimmered into the dark foggy room.

Muffy kept her gaze on the ground as a sign of respect to the Triad.

"You did good work." One of the hooded figures spoke. "To get so close to the Charmed Ones and to earn their trust."

"And we were pleased that you informed us of the witch's nuptials." The second hooded figure said voice indeed very pleased.

Muffy smiled looking up despite not being able to really see the Triad members because of their cloaks. "The pleasure was mine."

The hooded figure who handed spoken yet chuckled darkly. "And the pleasure was theirs when their secret was shared."

"You gained useful knowledge of the Charmed Ones," The first figure continued. "now you must gain their trust. Others have failed."

Lips forming a tight line Muffy answered. "Others weren't me." Already had she done what so many others couldn't they had no right to doubt her.

"So," The Triad member continued. "What do you plan on doing next?"

"The wedding was child's play, a perk if you will." Muffy informed them allowing a smile to form on her face. "I'm focusing my attentions on James, he's my way in. You sent me up to find out how to destroy them, I'd say we're well on our way." She said grinning.


	43. Once Upon a Time

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch42: Once upon a time.

Kendall's pov:

"Yeah yeah, oh yeah"

"Still got that same look that sets me off.  
>Guess there's just something about you.<p>

Keeping my eyes on the floor while Carlos sang his part, a soft sigh escaped my lips before I started my part of the song.

"I got these feelings can't let 'em show.  
>'Cause I couldn't let you go.<br>They shouldn't have made you go."

"Stop!" Gustavo bellowed pressing a button which automatically stopped the music. "What the hell was that!" He demanded face turning red. We had a concert in a few hours so I guess he has the right to be angry at us-me.

I'd gone from being Gustavo's favorite to the most hated dog. Because... I disappeared for a month and now that I'm back I am 'uncontrollable'.

And to be honest.

I don't give a fuck!

Maybe I never will.

Kelly's apparently aware that I'm blocking out Gustavo's angry rant. She put her hand on the button so we could hear her in the sound booth. "Kendall sweetie, you sang 'they shouldn't have made you go' it's 'I shouldn't have let you go'. Keep that in mind for the concert."

"Whatever." I said shrugging.

/

The concert... I don't know how we'd gotten here so fast, might have something to do with the daze I've been the past week.

Not that I've done much and what I did do was done on automatic.

Like singing, my mouth was moving and words were coming out yet I don't even know which song we're performing. Heck I haven't got a clue on where we even are performing.

And what I _did_know went out of the window when my eyes landed on someone in the audience. "Jo." I whispered ripping the microphone piece from my ear and carelessly throwing it in a random direction.

Not noticing that everything around me went silent and no one else but me and Jo were moving I ran to her quickly hugging her so tight I even lifted her of her feet a bit.

She returns the hug hugging me tightly but I can feel her shaking in my arms. Releasing her I felt a pang in my chest when I saw her face covered in dry tears. "Don't cry." I whispered gently whipping her tars away. "It will be okay now." I moved to kiss her only to have her take a step back.

"We need to talk." It sounded like she spent the whole of last week crying. Maybe she did. She was an angel after all so who knows how her body really works.

I smiled at her. "We haven't kissed in over a week. Don't you think that takes priority?"

To my surprise she doesn't smile nor grimace. There's something weird going on. Being around her now feels so different from all the other times. Being around Jo usually gives me this happy feeling of light and jitteryness. Now it's hurting and unsure. So wrong.

"They want us to break up." Jo told me voice cracking almost breaking. "They found out we were trying to get married."

"So we won't get married." I said taking a step closer to I could touch her again. I put a hand on her shoulder only to have her flinch and pull away. "It's alright baby, we'll wait."

"It's too late. We broke the rules and now they won't let us see each other anymore." The crack wasn't in her voice anymore or maybe it was and I didn't hear it. Her voice was echoing now... I could barely hear her.

"They won't let us what?" I asked wondering if heard wrong.

"I don't care what they do to me but I want you to get hurt. I shouldn't even be here right now." Words left her mouth and she started backing away from me.

Panic settling I furiously shook my head. "I can't hear you! Jo stay! Please!"

"You have to forget about me."

This time I heard her and if I thought I was panicking before than I was lying to myself. "No! No!"

Tears rang down her cheeks as she mouth three words.

'I love you'

The words registered in my mind but before I got the chance to say them she orbed away. "Jo!"

"Jo!" Gasping I shot up from my spot on the couch. Slowly I remember why I'm laying here in the first place. I'm here when I'm not at Rocque Records or locked up in my room. I fell asleep here before I could go to my room last night. Sitting on their knees on the side of the couch watching me with worried expressions are Logan and Carlos.

Normaly I'd say something like 'good morning' to brush away their worry, but now all I can do is lay back down and whisper. "She's never coming back."

"It was just a dream buddy." Carlos tried to comfort me moving to place a hand on my shoulder but I turned away before his hand landed.

"It was real." I muttered. "It's like those damn elders destroy people's lives to amuse themselves!"

End Kendall's pov.

"Kendall!" Logan gasped taking risks was one thing but tempting fate(something they did do already anyway) was stupid. "Watch what you say."

"Why?" Kendall whispered making Logan and Carlos wonder if he was crying into the couch, they couldn't see because his back was to them and despite how much they wanted to help there was nothing they could do un till Kendall let them in. "No point in being careful, I don't think they could hurt me more than they already have."

Logan sighed sadly. There was so much more the elders could do and none of them really wanted to point that out to their depressed sibling. "I'm sorry."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Using a hand to smother a yawn while keeping the other on the wheel James kept his eyes on the road as he drove the BTR-mobile home. He frowned when he heard a beeping sound that clashed with the blaring music from the stereo.

Realizing the beeping sound was his phone he turned the stereo off before answering. "Good morning Logan."

"Had fun at the club?"

James frowned at his older brother's tone. He was pretty sure Carlos had told Logan that he'd went with a girl last night after partying for hours at the night club. Yet Logan's worry was clear in his voice. "Amazing how much tension you can put in a few words. Don't worry the car's fine. I wasn't drunk enough to forget it last night and I know Carlos got a cab home so that's no reason to be worried either. Not gonna give me the 'you shouldn't get drunk and sleep around' are you?"

"Not this time." Logan assured. "It's probably good that you didn't come home last night. Kendall had a really bad dream about Jo not coming back."

It wasn't fair was it? A cupid that couldn't help his best friend and brother when he was suffering. "What kind of dream about Jooooh!" James cried out hitting the breaks in time when a little girl rang across the road barely missing her. "Tell me at home." He said before hurriedly putting his phone away and getting out of the car.

The little girl stood in front of the car her wide blue eyes staring the car before looking down at the white with hearth and flower decorated music she was clutching in her trembling hands.

"Hi, are you okay?" James asked walking towards the small child in white nightgown.

"You can't have it!" The small girl cried glaring at something down at her bare feet taking frightened steps back. "Just leave me alone! I won't give it you!"

Squinting his eyes James tried to see who she was yelling at but couldn't see anything. He was about to question the girl when she suddenly broke out in a sprint running away from James.

Her feet were bare and soon the run made them bleed making it easy for her to trip over. She cried silently when she heard the evil high-pitches laughs of her tormentors. Not for the first time they tried to drag her away with them, their tiny claws only visible to the eyes of a child leaving scratches on her arm. Screaming she tried to fight them of without releasing her hold on her music box.

The little monsters let go of her when she was suddenly pulled in a sitting position by gentle hands. She looked up her fear filled azure eyes meeting worried hazel ones.

"It's okay." James whispered as he began gently circles on the girl's back in a soothing manner. "It's okay. You're safe now."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Bacon and eggs, hope you like em." Carlos grinned setting a plate down on the table in front of the little girl, Gracie who was still clutching her music box like a life line.

James and Logan stood at the kitchen island talking quietly as to not disturb Carlos who'd always been good with children try to get Gracie to talk more.

"You know I always knew your reputation of being mr. One night stand would lead to something like this. I just knew you'd accidentally wind up bringing a kid home with you." Despite his shock to James bringing a little girl with him Logan found himself able to joke about it.

All three witches looked towards the door when Kendall stepped into the kitchen. "I called her parents. They're on their way." He looked over at Gracie sitting at the kitchen table with a sullen look on her face. "They are worried about you."

"I'll go to the car and get her robe." James said hand brushing the counter only to find nothing there. Blinking he looked at Logan. "Where did you put the keys?"

"What?"

"Keys." James repeated. "You know the shiny thingies that open things and start the BTR-mobile."

"I don't have them." Logan said holding up his hands to show that he really didn't have the keys on him.

"But I put them on the counter." James frowned.

"The fairies probably took them."

All four men turned to look at the little girl who'd finally spoken after telling them their name some time ago. "What was that?" Carlos asked grinning at the girl glad she finally felt comfortable to talk to them.

"Sorry." Gracie whispered ducking her head her light brown colored bang covering her eyes as she did so. "I'm not supposed to talk about fairies."

"Um you know what," James said taking seat besides Gracie so she now sat between him and Carlos. "In this house you can talk about anything you want."

Carlos nodded in agreement. "Yeah, sometimes we talk about weird stuff to." He told her smiling.

For a moment it seemed that Gracie was going to stay nervous but slowly a cautious smile formed on her face. "That's what fairies do." She told them matter of factly. "They hide your keys and things. They're tricky like that."

"What's in your music box?" Logan asked deciding to join in. "Is it a fairy?"

Before Gracie could answer the doorbell rang servile times. Whoever was at the door sure was anxious to get in.

"That's probably your mom and dad." Kendall spoke up about to turn and leave the kitchen when Gracie muttered something.

"He's not my dad. He's just my mom's new husband." She said crossing her arms. For a seven-year old there was a lot of bitterness in her voice.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Uhm.. Good morning." Kendall said opening the door and taking a step aside so the couple could walk in.

"Hi we're Gracie's parents." A woman with friendly green eyes and a pixie cut in the exact same shade as Gracie's long hair said.

"Is she alright?" The man asked. He had longish black hair and a handsome yet stern face.

Kendall nodded forcing a small smile on his lips. "Don't worry she's alright. I mean she got some scrapes but other than that she's just shaken up."

Logan, James and Carlos walked into the foyer little Gracie a few steps in front of them when she suddenly froze. "Get out of the doorway!" She shrieked startling every one minus her mom and step-dad.

Gracie mother, Marian sighed. "Gracie.."

"It's an in-between!" Gracie yelled ignoring her mom. "Get out of the in-between!"

"What's an in-between?" Carlos asked frowning in confusion.

"It's where the trolls are." Gracie said her voice filled with fear it was hard not to take her seriously.

Of course her parents had enough practice to not fall for her children's fairytale stories. "Honey, we've had this conversation before." Marian said walking over to her daughter and kneeling down in front of her putting her hands on the seven-year old's shoulders. "You're a big girl and it's time to stop believing in things like that." Letting out a small sigh she turned to the four boys giving them an apologetic smile. "She's had some problems since her father and I divorced. Regressed sort of back to the imaginary friend stage."

"We should go." Her step-dad, Mike said walking away from the doorway and over to Gracie ignoring how her shoulders slumped in relief now that he was finally away from the doorway. "Thank you for everything." He thanked the four boys who smiled in reply, some forced and others half worried.

"They'll get us." Gracie murmured tears forming in her eyes.

"I won't let them." Mike promised carefully lifting her up before walking to the door.

Gracie's grip around her step-dad tightened when she spotted a troll hanging on the door frame. A small being just large enough to not fit in one hand with a hideous wrinkly brown face tiny black eyes and a pointed nose dressed in overalls and with a tiny blue hat on its head. "There ins one over there!" She cried burying her head in her step-dad's shoulder.

Looking at the door where Gracie was looking at just a second ago Mike shook his head when he didn't see anything. "Let's just go home." He said before walking out of the door and down the porch towards their car.

Marian lingered behind a moment longer. "Thank you." She told the members of Big Time Rush bowing her head and letting out a relieved sigh.

"You're welcome." Logan nodded smiling.

Returning the smile Marian turned around and followed her husband to the car.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Come on Carlos." Kendall groaned rolling his eyes pouring himself a cup of coffee scoffing at the theory Carlos just finished telling them. The youngest Charmed One was considering Gracie's imaginary friend to be real. "Trolls and fairies? You don't believe that stuff."

Swallowing the mouth full of toast Carlos shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Maybe it's time we tell him about santa." Kendall muttered. Under normal circumstances the comment might have even counted as a joke but the bitter, depressed tone totally ruined that.

James rubbed his chin considering Carlos' theory. "Well something _was_ after her when I found her."

"But you didn't see anything right?" Logan asked neutral on the idea. Heck they fought demons, warlocks and ghosts why not add fairies and trolls to the list of weirdness that was their lives.

James shook his head. "No but how else did she get those marks on her arm?"

"How about she ran away, fell over and scratched herself." Kendall muttered annoyance clearly showing.

"Actually the marks on her arm did look like claw marks." Logan pointed out raising his index finger.

Groaning Kendall palmed his forehead. "Why are you being so stubborn about this? You heard her mom. This started when her parents divorced. It's psychological not magical."

Not uttering a word Carlos got up and walked towards the kitchen door. "I'm gonna check the Book of Shadows anyway." He said before leaving the kitchen.

The three remaining witches remained at the kitchen the table. James and Logan picked at their food watching Kendall take angry bites of his sandwich neither of the middle brothers daring to comment.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Two hours later Carlos was still in the attic sitting at the back on the platform near the large mosaic window at the back of the attic. The attic was a giant mess. Not that the attic ever was anything that resembled tidy seeing it had stuff and artefacts from dozens of generations of Warren witches in it.

In his search Carlos had fetched multiple different books and papers from different trunks which he left open. Now all the papers and books were surrounding him in a large circle as he read through a smaller green covered book.

stubborn and persistence qualities all four band members possessed. Once they believed they were right getting them to believe otherwise required proof. And right now Carlos who had enough of Kendall's attitude of the past few days and was determined to proof his oldest brother wrong.

He glanced up when he heard footsteps coming towards him and saw James followed by Logan walk into the attic. "Hi." James said stopping in front of the circle of books and paper work.

"Why can't the attic ever not be a mess?" Logan groaned siting down outside Carlos' circle of books.

Carlos grinned realizing why James and Logan where there. "You guys agree with me!" He cheered.

"I'm considering it." James smirked. "I know what I and something was definitely after Gracie. I'm not saying they are trolls."

Logan shrugged. "And I'm just here because being in the same room as Kendall's just awkward."

"I know right?" James grinned. "Not to mention painful. I can't even sleep in my own house if he keeps this up." He sighed shaking his head. "But what can we do?"

"Challenge him?" Carlos suggested. Reaching for a piece of paper from a small pile he handed it to James who studied it. "This will definitely spark Kendall's interests." Carlos eagerly told the pretty boy.

The paper, a child's drawing obviously done by a little girl judging by the colors used. The drawing was of a small girl dressed in a bright purple dress and large yellow wings with glitter glued to it. The fairy stood on a grass field with a three in the corner. "What's this?" James asked not seeing what the drawing had to do with anything.

Looking at the drawing in James' hand it took Logan a moment before he realized why the drawing had significance. "It's Lily"

"Lily?" James repeated before his eyes grew as he remembered a small five-year old girl with tears in large brown eyes as she yelled at him insisting that her friend Lily existed. "Katie's old imaginary friend."

Logan nodded a nostalgic look on his face. "Remember how mad she'd get when we insisted Lily wasn't real? Heck she didn't believe us when we told her we couldn't see her fairy."

"That's because we never believed her." Carlos told them gaining their attention. He looked down at the book on his lap and began read out loud. "Fairies, elves and trolls are mystical creatures that live in a realm parallel to ours but separated by a thin veil."

Cocking his head to the side Logan read the title of the green covered book in Carlos' hands. "The Enchanted Realm?" He questioned chuckling. "Carlos that's just a-"

Carlos continued reading as if Logan hadn't spoken up. "A thin veil which lives only in tween places." He finished looking up from the book to look at the two middle brothers. "Tween places, Guys. That's like a realm in between two things. Like doorways and windows, um, shadows."

"Shadows?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"A place between light and dark." Carlos explained with a serious face. "It's exactly like Gracie said. The trolls live in the in-between."

"Right." Logan slowly nodded truly surprised with how much thought and work Carlos had put in this. "But when Gracie was attacked she wasn't in an in-between."

"Maybe she was." James said frowning. "Carlos does that book say anything about dawn being an in between?"

Carlos nodded. "Noon and dawn are both tween places, but the biggest is midnight. between night and day."

"But why doesn't the Book of Shadows have anything on fairies or trolls?" James asked assuming that was the reason Carlos had went to the small unknown book.

Carlos grinned already having expected that question. "Because the Book of Shadows was written by adults and they can't see the creatures from the Enchanted realm. And," He said pointing to a tree on the drawing in Logan's hand. "And I'm guessing the scary dude in Katie's picture is a troll."

Frowning Logan looked at the small ugly brown thing hiding behind a tree in the picture which he'd overlooked till now. A brown thing with a large nose, pointed ears and tiny black dots for eyes. Oh this was great so five-year old Katie had been friends with a fairy and had seen trolls. "But why would trolls attack Gracie?"

"We gotta ask her." Carlos chirped getting up. "Now all we gotta-"

"James! Phone!" Kendall's voice could be heard from downstairs. "It's your lawyer girl!"

within seconds James was down the stairs and into the living room grabbing the phone from Kendall's hand and flopping down on the small couch while Kendall let himself fall onto the large couch laying face down like he'd been doing for most of the past week.

"Muffy," James grinned doing a poor job in hiding how happy he was to have the lawyer call for him. "How are you?"

'Never better.' Muffy replied. 'Oh,' She said realizing something. 'That sounded like a very poor imitation of Hermione Granger.'

"Hermione Granger?" James asked eyes widening.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Yeah." Sitting at her white marble desk in her office Muffy nodded the best she could while leaning her ear with cell phone pressed to it on her shoulder. She couldn't use her hands cause she was going through a file with information on James which she got from 'nicely asking' some of his previous girlfriends. "I kinda accidentally quoted Hermione from the first movie,"

"Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone." She and James said at the same time. Smirking Muffy read about James' favorite celebrity. "Everyone loves the movies don't they? I especially like Emma Watson's performance in it."

'You can really see the actors go from the first movie till the last!' James said a grin clear in his voice. "You like them to huh? Too bad it's not playing anywhere or else I could take you."

_Jackpot!_ Muffy smiled amazed with how well her plan was going.

'Of course I could always take you out for dinner instead.'

Letting out a small gasp the file fell from Muffy's hands. _Those girls mentioned he was smooth but... Oh..._

'Muffy? You there?'

"Oh.. Yeah, yeah." She quickly answered mentally cursing herself for the barely concealed giddiness in her voice. Damn it! She was 98 not 16! Taking a small breath before continuing she put a smile on her face. "Mr. Diamond are you asking me out?" She asked as collected as she could which was still pretty good.

"Guilty."

Picking up the file from her desk she flipped a few pages till she found the paper with the blueprint of the manor on it with a large white circle around the attic. "I'm free tonight." She told her victim and... date. "I could drop by at your place."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"My place?" James repeated following Kendall with who had by now stepped into the foyer and was grabbing his coat. Kendall had extra sessions with Gustavo to make up for the lost time. Not that that really helped seeing they wouldn't get anything done anyway. But seeing he didn't want to stay at home he might as well go help Kelly and Gustavo prepare for the night's concert.

James glanced at Carlos and Logan who stood at his left motioning him to hurry up. "Sorry but Kendall's going through some stuff. Maybe we could meet up at the club.. You know 'Millers'? It-" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence when Carlos snatched the phone from his hand.

"He'll meet you at the club Muffy." Carlos told the lawyer. "Bye." He said before hanging up and putting the phone on the cabinet near the closet where they kept their jackets.

Pouting childishly James shot Carlos an annoyed look who just stuck his tongue out in reply. The two walked over to the door where Logan was showing Kendall the drawing Carlos had found. "So what do you think?" Carlos asked grinning fully expecting Kendall to admit that he'd been wrong.

He was quickly proven wrong when Kendall shrugged and handed the drawing back to Logan. "It's cute."

"Cute!" Carlos cried angered that all his work still wasn't paying of. Kendall was still moody. "Katie had an imaginary fairy friend just like Gracie and she saw trolls. That's proof that fairies exist and I was right."

Kendall groaned. "No, it's proof that Katie just like all little girls liked fairy tales when she was little and she grew out of it."

"Kendall listen," Logan sighed. Moody, depressed and missing your fiancé okay but willing to risk little kids being in danger because of it was not! "We think Gracie is in trouble _our_ kind of trouble."

"Well I _don't_." Kendall hissed aggressively putting his coat on. "And after what they did to Jo I'm not motivated to go demon hunting for them." He spat.

"Trolls." Carlos corrected glaring at the ground.

Sighing Kendall moved towards the door only to have it blocked by his younger brothers. "Whatever." He muttered. "You guys do what you want but I'm done."

Carlos frowned not getting what Kendall was talking about. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Kendall said pushing past his brothers opening the door and stepping onto the porch. "That the elders haven't done anything but ruin my life so therefore I'm not gonna do anything for them anymore." He said before slamming the door shut behind him.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Mike knocked on the white polished door decorated with bright blue and purple stars. "Hey Gracie." He said stepping into his stepdaughter's room. "Look who's here."

The seven-year old, now dressed in blue jeans and a long-sleeved blue shirt sat on her bright pink carpet surrounded by paper and crayons. She quickly hid her music box behind her back when her back not wanting him to see. Looking at the three people standing behind her step-dad a small smile formed on her face.

"I'll let you talk for a while." Mike said before quietly leaving the room disappointed that somehow these boys had managed to bond with his stepdaughter in less than a few hours while he had tried for nearly two years.

"Hi Gracie." James said walking into the room followed by Carlos and Logan who closed the door behind him. "We brought your robe." He said holding up the fury purple glitter covered robe.

Carlos nodded, he and his brothers each sat down indian style in front of Gracie. "But we had to use the spare key to get in the car. I guess the fairies are really good at hiding things huh?"

Grinning almost smugly Gracie put down her brown crayon. "Told you!" She said happily looking at the three witches in front of her before picking up a black crayon and continuing with her drawing.

Looking at the picture the little girl was drawing Carlos was a bis surprised to see she was drawing a large cave using brown and black to make it look dark. Outside the cave Gracie had drawn tiny specks of green to represent grass and a tiny figure in pink dress, with brown hair, a crown on her head and large wings was flying in the air above tiny brown figures with sharp teeth and pointy ears. "That's a scary looking cave."

Gracie just nodded not looking up from the next troll she was drawing.

"You know," Logan said tapping the fairy in Gracie's picture. "That looks kind of like this." He said pulling out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and unfolding it and putting it besides Gracie's picture.

Gracie's already large blue eyes grew when she saw Katie's drawing and finally she looked up at the three boys. "That's a fairy and a troll! Mom says I'm making them up but I'm not."

"We believe you." Carlos nodded his head. "You just gotta tell us all you know about the fairies and trolls so we can help."

A small frown on Gracie's lips. She slowly grabbed her music box from behind her resting it securely on her lap. "I don't know that much." She admitted speaking quietly afraid for trolls or her parents she wasn't sure which could be more scary. "Thistle's kind of hard to understand. Fairies don't talk the same way people do."

"Thistle?" Logan asked the name definitely didn't sound like something a seven-year old could come up with.

Gracie nodded excited that someone was finally willing to hear her out without repriding her for being childish. "I saved her." She proudly told them. "See, the fairies are the bosses of the enchanted kingdom but the trolls thought they were the bosses, so they kidnapped Thistle from the king and queen of the fairies."

"So Thistle is the princess?" James concluded lost in the story told by the small child.

"Uh huh." Gracie grinned. "The trolls were gonna kill her but I found her in the cave all tied up and I saved her." She said hands absently stroking her music box.

"That was very brave of you." Logan praised chuckling when Gracie blushed.

Ducking her head Gracie continued her story. "But now the trolls hate me because I won't give her back. Most of the times I can stay out of the in betweens but at night..."

"The shadows are everywhere." Logan finished for her nodding in all seriousness.

"Can we see her?" Carlos asked truly eager to see the magical creäture who he till this morning believed didn't exist.

Gracie frowned looking at her white music box with a thoughtful look on her face. "I don't know. Grown ups can't see fairies."

Logan smirked. "Well I don't know if it helps but those two are very much in contact with their inner child." He said gesturing at James and Carlos.

"Hey!" The two youngest witches protested.

"It's a compliments idiots."

"Yeah well..." James frowned trying to think of a good comeback. "If we're connected to our inner child than you're not!"

"I can be in touch with my inner child!"

"Can be, but aren't." Carlos said grinning.

So busy with their bickering they didn't notice Gracie untie her necklace with a key attached to it and use the key to unlock her music box. Opening it she held it up for the boys to see. "Look!"

The three young adults stopped mid bickering to look at her music box. Gracie felt her hearth sink at the blank looks on their faces. All they could see was an empty music box minus the pink glittery dust in it.

Sighing sadly the seven-year old closed her music box. She'd really thought the nice funny boys could have helped her. "Can't help me if you can't see." She frowned and held the music box to her ear listening to something only she could hear. Looking back at the three boys she said. "Thistle says there's a special way to make you innocent again if you really believe."

Turning away so her back was turned to them she opened the music box again and grabbed a handful of the dust. Closing the box again she turned around and blew the dust right into James and Carlos faces.

James and Carlos blinked stunned by the pink dust before they both burst out in happy childish giggles.

"I think it worked." Gracie told Logan who was looking at his brothers with a worried look on his face.

Carlos grinned bouncing on the spot. "I wanna see the fairy!"

Grinning Gracie opened the lid of her music box again this time having a different effect.

James and Carlos' eyes grew wide as a small just large enough to not fit in a fist girl with short brown hair dressed in a long pink dress. On her head was a tiny crown made of of small white flowers but the most outstanding feature of the little creäture had to be her large silvery wings.

She looked so small and fragile, James and Carlos couldn't take their wide eyes away their mouths hanging open in amazement.

All the while Logan watched the two of them with a deep frown on his face. His two younger brothers were looking at... Well obviously something or else they wouldn't be so amazed looking so awed... So childlike.

If he didn't know better he'd say the two of them were high.

Realizing Gracie was looking at him with questioning look on her face Logan knew what she was silently asking. Did he want her to do the same to him as she did to James and Carlos.. He needed to be able to see the enemy if he wanted to help or even use his telekinesis on them.

Glancing at James and Carlos were giggling quietly to themselves Logan sighed.

"Fine. Hit me."

And Gracie blew the fairy dust in his face.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

walking out of the storage room of the night club Millers where they'd be performing carrying a heavy speaker Kendall stopped in his tracks at the sight that greeted him.

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!" James sang or more like yelled into the microphone on the small stage. At each of his sides stood Logan and Carlos both happily clapping their hands.

"If you're happy and you know it pat your knee!" James continued the song patting his knee, Logan and Carlos doing the same.

"Come on Kelly!" Carlos cried waving his hand at Kelly who stood at the bar watching the three probably drunk boys. "You gotta do it! If you're happy pat your knee!"

When Carlos continued performing the song with Logan and James, Kendall walked over to Kelly. "What the hell is going on?!" He demanded.

Kelly shook her head showing she didn't have an idea what was going on. "You think this is bad?" She asked waving her head in the direction of the small stage. "You should've been here for Frere Jacques. They've been acting like kids since they got here. I know they haven't had anything to drink here. But..."

"Just turn of those microphones!" Kendall ordered before stomping of over to the stage. His brothers saw him before he could demand what was going on.

"Kendall!" Logan cried jumping from the stage and hop-scotching over to where Kendall stood. "Hi!" He waved once he stopped in front of his older brother.

"Hi," Kendall blinked before shaking his head to get rid of the weariness. "Have you lost your minds?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Kendall!" Carlos cheered throwing his arms around the taller man. "Kendaall" He groaned. "we've waiting and waiting and waiting and now we're weally weally bored."

James nodded jumping the stage and running over to them. "You wanna know what we did?" He asked excited to tell his older brother about his day. "We saw a fairy and she was very small and she was sparkly and she was really, really pretty." The tall man said jumping up in down and making himself look ridiculous or well more so seeing he'd just performed if you're happy and you know it on stage.

With an annoyed grunt Kendall flicked his right hand at the only other person in the night club which was Kelly transforming her in a hockey stick before turning his glare to his brothers. "Okay, what ass-backward spell did you guys cast?"

"We didn't cast a sp-e-e-ell!" Carlos said finally releasing Kendall to start spinning around in circles.

"True." Logan nodded rapidly. "We used fairy dust!"

For a moment Kendall was stumped, his hands dropping at his sides. Sighing he shot them an annoyed look. "Well then go home and check the Book of Shadows and reverse it Tinkerbell."

"No, no, no, no." Logan giggled shaking his head. "I'm not a fairy dummy!" Laughing he turned to James and Carlos who were also laughing. "He thinks I'm a-" He couldn't finish before bursting out in laughter. "W-we have to show him."

Nodding Carlos pulled out a small dark purple pouch from his pocket pulling taking a small pinch of fairy dust he blew it in Kendall's face. The reaction he got was quite different from that of the other three boys.

"Ahchoo!" Kendall sneezed covering his face with his hands before looking up and glaring at his brothers. "What you do that for?!"

Carlos' face fell. "Dat did not work..."

"Work." Kendall nodded. "That is a good idea. I'm going to go back to work and you three fix this and get back to normal!" With that said he angrily flicked his hand towards Kelly transforming her back to normal and walked away.

Huffing Logan, James and Carlos followed him. "Oh, you know what?" James asked sounding annoyed. "You are being a big, big, big, extra, extra, extra, double big jerk right now." He said making extra vagant gestures to show how big of a jerk Kendall was being. "Because now I have the key," He said showing Kendall the key on the chain around his neck. "so Thistle is safe and we have to be back with Gracie at midnight so when the trolls attack-"

"No!" Kendall snapped interrupting James. "You guys are going home and you're not driving either 'cause someone will think you're drunk or something. So go outside and wait there and I will call a cab." He said about to push past them when Logan started whining.

"Why are you being so meeaan?"

"Because I don't want you three to-" Kendall stopped talking when he suddenly found himself in the middle of a very clingy group hug. "Not working guys." he growled out. "I'm not stopping my strike. You guys go home!" He ordered pulling away from them.

Letting Kendall walk past them the three witches stuck their tongue out at him before making their way towards the exit when they saw a small brown thing with a large crooked nose and pointed ears jump at their feet. Screeching they ran away only stopping once outside.

"You okay?" Logan panted.

James and Carlos nodded. "The trolls know we gotta the key." Carlos whispered, eyes wide in shock.

"And now they're after us!" Logan cried. "They'll come after us tonight instead of Gracie. We gotta be ready."

James and Carlos nodded holding their hand near the head like they did in the army to show Logan that they were taking his orders seriously unlike their poopy head brother Kendall.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Running from the sunroom to the living room and into the foyer, Logan, James and Carlos huddled together in the centre of the room avoiding windows, doorways and the shadows of which there where now a whole lot more since the sun set hours ago. "Gee there sure are a lot of doorways and windows in our house." Carlos whispered looking around the manor it all looked dangerous now he knew that there could be trolls lurking in all the Tween places.

"Okay, we have to call Gracie on the walkie-talkies, okay?" Logan whispered. They started walking up the stairs but stopping in their tracks when the doorbell rang. "Oh," Logan swallowed eyes darting to look at James and Carlos. "Do you think the trolls know about doorbells?"

"I don't know." Carlos quietly answered before putting on a brave face and cautiously walking up to the door Logan and James following closely behind. Opening the door Carlos was quickly pushed aside by James who happily stood in front of the woman at the door just not close enough to really be standing in the doorway. "Muffy!"

The A.D.A was dressed into a shiny black dressed that stopped over het thigh. It only had a sleeve on the right arm leaving her left shoulder bare showing the pale skin till her wrist which was now the rest place for five silver bracelets. Her long black hair pulled in a cute bun with a few strands hanging out. She was still wearing ankle boots. "You're home." She smiled.

"Yup." James nodded he put a hand against the door frame only to have Logan quickly slap it away. "Oh yeah." He winced. "The Tweens."

At that Muffy frowned. "The what?" She asked truly lost to what her 'date' was talking about.

Looking at her a childish frown formed on James' face. "Excuse me, but you were not supposed to meet me here, you were supposed to meet me at the club, 'member?"

"Was that the plan?" Muffy asked wincing.

"Yes that was the plan." Carlos nodded.

"So bye bye." Logan waved eager to close the door and get of the Tween place.

"Bye." James was about to close the door stopping when Muffy put her small slender hand on it. "It's a long drive back. Can I use the restroom?"

Logan let out a loud annoyed sigh. "Number one or number two?" He asked earning giggles from both James and Carlos.

"She has to go." Carlos laughed covering his mouth with his hand.

trying to stop laughing James opened the door for Muffy. "But you gotta be weally fast, whatever it is." He said letting her in. He didn't notice her smirk as he pointed towards the downstairs bathroom.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Locking the bathroom door behind her Muffy's body flickered for a moment before she shimmered away appearing in the centre of the attic just a feet away from the pedestal where the priced Book of Shadows lay.

Seeing how weird the witches were acting she figured the phrase 'like stealing candy from a baby' never fit better.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Now in the hallway on the second floor Carlos clutched the walkie talkie in his hands. "Gracie?" He whispered in the walkie talkie James and Logan watching anxiously. "Gracie, come in this is Carwos over."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Having made a tent by using her sheets Gracie used a flashlight to keep the shadows at bay while keeping her music box securely on her lap while clutching the walkie talkie. "Carlos? Guys where are you?. Over." She said looking around her room fearfully backing further into her tent when she heard the high-pitched chuckles from the trolls.

'We're home.' Carlos answered. 'The dust didn't work on Kendall.'

"Then he doesn't believe." She answered looking around her room fearfully. "What are we gonna do? I'm scared and there are shadows everywhere."

'Okay, listen, Gracie,' James' now childlike voice spoke to her through the walkie talkie. "okay, you don't have to worry, that's what we called to tell you because the trolls know that we have the key now, so they're not after you anymore, they're after us.'

Hearing James' words the trolls hidden in the Tween places in her room only laughed harder.

"No they're here to!" She silently cried. "I can here them!"

This time Logan was the one who replied. 'As long as we have the key, Thistle is safe. So, just stay there, and-and-and turn on all the lights and it'll disappear the shadows.'

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Reaching for the ancient book Muffy let out a small gasp when it flew out of her reach on it's own.

Dammit! She had been worried this would happen. The Book of Shadows represented the Charmed Ones and visa versa and now they we're strong enough for the Book of Shadows to be able to detect and avoid evil on it's own.

_Maybe not that strong..._ Deciding to try this at her full capability she closed her eyes shifting into her demon form.

Muffy the A.D.A looked nothing like Muffy the demon also know as Beatrix. As Beatrix she was at least a head taller than Muffy, probably half a head taller than James. Her teeth were still white only longer and sharper than before. Her long black hair was automatically free from all binds hanging limply down her shoulders and covering her face. Her out fit had changed to tight black leather pants and top showing all her curves which still remained where they were supposed to.

But the biggest difference between Muffy the assistant district attorney and Beatrix the demon was the skin color. Beatrix's skin was red. Not just crimson or pale pink but bright red with black markings on her upper arms and around her eyes and nose.

Reaching for the Book of Shadows she let out a frustrated groan when it moved away from her fingers again.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In the hallway on the second floor three heads snapped towards the short stairs that lead to the attic when they heard a loud groan come from the attic. "Trolls?" Logan gulped.

"Let's go get them." James whispered grinning. Carlos nodded putting on his helmet and patting it. Soon the three of them quietly snuck up the stairs towards the attic. Carlos formed a fireball to get rid of all the shadows.

James kicked the door open and Logan flicked the light switch only to freeze at the sight that greeted them.

Instead of the multiple trolls they expected they saw a tall female demon trying to grab their Book of Shadows only to have it move away from her on it's own. Growling when the light turned on the female demon looked at the door pitch black eyes narrowing at the three witches before she shimmered away disappearing from the attic.

"Uhm..." Carlos blinked. "That was a vewy big troll." He said letting his fireball disappear.

"That wasn't a troll dummy." Logan hissed. "That was a demon."

A small confused frown formed on Carlos' face. "How does she fit in the story?"

"She was after the Book of Shadows." Logan answered.

James shrugged. "Well we can worry about her later." He said walking towards the door. "Right now we gotta go to Gracie an-" Standing in the doorway a troll that had been hanging on the door frame jumped on his head.

Shrieking James nearly fell down the stairs to the second floor stumbling a few steps back. "Not the hair! Get of!" He cried swatting at the tiny creature in his hair.

apparently the troll liked the idea getting out of James' hair to and dived down landing on the pretty boy's neck using claws to rip the necklace from around his neck.

Logan and Carlos rushed down the stairs to the second floor Carlos already forming a fireball. "James hold still!" He cried stomping his feet in frustration at how fast the troll was moving around on James' neck and shoulder.

Grinning when the troll finally stood still enough for him to get a good aim. Carlos threw the fireball at the troll only to have the nasty little fellow jump from James' shoulder to the stair railing making the fireball hit James shoulder instead.

Letting out a small cry James tried to put out the flame on his shirt, not looking where he was going he fell backwards hitting his head on the stair railing. The only good thing about the fall was that it put the small fire on his sleeve out... The bad thing was that he was now unconscious.

"James!" Carlos cried rushing to his fallen brother's side, his voice for the first time since that afternoon no longer holding that childish tone. Now just serious and worried.

Before he could even push James over so he wasn't lying face down to the ground the troll jumped from the stair railing straight onto Carlos' shoulder and crawled into his shirt. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" Carlos cried holding his hands up shuddering when he felt the troll's claws scratching his skin.

Logan nervously held up his hands not sure what to do not going to try and use telekinesis on the troll after what happened when Carlos tried to use his powers on the bugger.

And well that only left one option. Gulping Logan walked over to Carlos who kept moving around trying to get rid of the troll. Having trouble at even seeing the troll as fast at the little creature was Logan tried to grab the troll who just kept on moving out of the way at it's ridiculous speed.

The two were so busy squirming they didn't notice they were getting closer and closer to the stairs till the troll leaped out of Carlos' shirt right before the two witches fell down the stairs. Landing on the first floor they stayed completely still for a moment.

"Guys!" James cried standing at the stair railing. "Are you alright!"

Sighing in relief Logan sat up rubbing his now sore and probably bruised neck. "James? You okay there?" He asked noting that he could think more clearly now.

"They got the key." James answered quickly making his way down the stair and kneeling down besides Carlos gently shaking the younger's shoulder letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when Carlos opened his eyes and sat up.

They heard the sound of a door opening and closing and the sound of heeled shoes running towards them. "James?" Muffy asked shocked at the sight that greeted her. "Oh my... Are you alright?"

Grunting Logan pushed himself up. "You know what?" He said sending the woman dressed for a night at the club an annoyed look. "Could you just go?" He had had it for today. He'd been sprankled with fairy dust, got into a fight with Kendall(which now that he could think clearly again he never had a chance of winning) a freaky she-demon had broken into the manor and tried to steal the Book of Shadows, they lost a fight to creature just bigger than a fist and fell down the stairs so he had all the right to not be polite right now.

Opening and closing her mouth Muffy looked at James who had a grim expression on his face. Sighing he got up. "Yeah..." He said walking over to her. "Sorry to rush you but there's something important we have to do right now."

"Are you sure?" Muffy asked about to put a hand on James' right shoulder stopping when she saw the burn mark on his sleeve. "What happened to you?"

"Just an accident." Carlos said sounding incredibly guilty.

James nodded smiling. "Just an accident." He said not only trying to reassure Muffy but Carlos aswell.

Frowning Muffy crossed her arms and tilted her head giving the three males a thoughtfull look. "There's something different about you." She stated trying to figure out what changed... other than them seeing her in the attic. She was still thanking her luck that they'd seen her at Beatrix and not her human form, years of hard work would have been thrown out of the window. Not to mention they'd be the first witches to figure her out. She put a smile on her face. "No offense, but when I saw before you were... I don't know drunk and now you're.."

"Sober." Logan finished for her nodding. "Stairs can be sobering."

Resisting the urge to palm his forehead James took a step closer to the door. "I'm really sorry about our plans Muffy." He told the A.D.A before opening the door keeping a good distance between himself and the door frame especially now that the fairy dust apparently didn't work anymore.

"It's okay." Muffy smiled stepping out of the manor. "Maybe another time. Bye." She gave a small wave and walked down the porch.

"Bye." James said before quickly shutting the door and turning around to face his brothers sending Logan an incredulous look. "Stairs can be sobering?!"

"What was I supposed to say?!" Logan cried. "We were high on fairy dust and then an unknown demon tried to steal our magic book and we got into a fight with a little troll?"

Blinking a couple of times James took a moment to consider it. "Yeah..." He groaned pulling out his lucky comb running it through his hair. He'd have to wash it tonight to get rid of any germs the troll might have carried. "Damn she probably thinks I'm an alcoholic junkie or something."

Ignoring James as he complained about his ruined date Carlos turned to Logan. "He's got a point though. Why _are_ we thinking like adults again?"

"The trauma." Logan explained. "The fairy dust couldn't keep us truly innocent after being burned," He gestured to James who seemed more busy with his hair than the burn mark on his shirt and shoulder. "thinking they hurt someone they cared for and fighting trolls. And that's a good thing to." Logan said crossing his arms. "Because I don't think our inner children would have had muck luck protecting Gracie." With that said he turned around and started up the stairs.

"Logan?" Carlos frowned following him up James slowly trailing behind. "Shouldn't we go to Gracie's house? The trolls have the key to the music bo-"

"We can't see trolls anymore." Logan said heading towards the attic quickly walking past the door frame, Carlos and James doing the same. Walking over to where the Book of Shadows lay on the floor he picked it up and put it back on its pedestal and started flipping through it.

"I already looked into the Book of Shadows. There's nothing in there on fairies and trolls." Carlos reminded Logan.

Logan nodded said stopping when he found what he'd been looking for. I know, I'm thinking of piecing together a makeshift spell like here." He said pointing to a page in the Book of Shadows. "To see what can't be seen. If we combine that one with the one to cultivate innocence and the power of four spell tha gave us our powera it just might work."

"You're gonna make a spell?" James asked surprised Logan was taking action like that. Not to forget James was usually the one who made up their spells.

At the same time Carlos asked. "Don't we need Kendall for the power of four?"

Logan sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes I'm making the spell." He told James and then turned to Carlos. "I know Kendall's on supernatural strike but that's when we _wanted_ him to help us. Now we _need_ him to help us. Now go call him."

For a moment James and Carlos gaped at their older brother. Sure Logan had loosened up in the past two years. Facing the stuff they did being anxious and nervous all the time just wasn't something Logan could afford. But Logan seemed to have gotten a lot tougher or... Assertive lately. Especially since Kendall's little disappearing act form over a month ago.

"And guys," Logan said snapping James and Carlos back to attention. "Be carefull around doorways, shadows, windows and stuff. Those little trolls probably have been around for a long time. Don't... get hurt."

Grinning James and Carlos both nodded. No matter what some things would never change and for that they were eternally grateful.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Placing some wine glasses on a tray and picking it up Kendall started heading back to the bar. He wasn't sure when but at some point after people had came into the club he started helping out bringing drinks around. He didn't remember when but he did vaguely recall Kelly asking him to do something else other than sitting in the VIP lounge being moody.

A few feet in front of the bar he felt like something was tugging at his feet. Pulling at his shoes and pants. Before he knew it he tripped over something he couldn't see, the tray breaking free from his grip. The plastic tray landing on the floor with a loud clatter the wine glasses shattering on impact.

Letting out a loud cry of frustration Kendall's hands trembled itching throw or break more. Instead of doing just that he muttered dirty words under his breath and bent down to pick of the pieces of shattered glass.

"Fuck!" He cursed when the glass cut in his hand quickly putting his bleeding middle finger of his left hand in his mouth. He turned his head when the club owner, Linda Slamon walked up to him holding a phone.

"Kendall, Carlos' on the pho- Oh..." She stopped mid-sentence eying the broken glass weary. "It's okay." She said realizing he'd hurt his hand trying to clean up the mess he'd made. "They're 20 cents a piece anyway."

Shaking his head Kendall got up. "I'll pay." He said grabbing the phone while walking over to the bar and pressing a button on the cash register opening it. "Need a diaper change Carlos?"

'Very funny' Carlos' voice came through the phone. 'Look we need you to come home before midnight or else-'

"The tooth fairy's gonna come harras us for not flossing?" Kendall questioned not bothering to even consider trying to hide his still sour mood.

He could hear Carlos sigh. 'I know you don't believe in fairies and I'm not asking you to-'

"Then what are you asking?" Kendall growled.

'We were trying to distract you before,' Carlos admitted. 'we were trying to take your mind from Jo, okay. And it was wrong and I'm sorry for that but it's not about that anymore, Kendall. We are up against something that we can not fight without you.

Kendall raised an eyebrow genuinely surprised. "Trolls?"

'Believe it or don't but they are sneaky and mean and they are trying to hurt a seven-year old girl.' Carlos replied.

At that Kendall frowned and looked around the club his eyes landing on pile of shattered wine glasses. "Carlos?" He asked bringing the phone back to his ear. "Any chance there might be trolls at the club?"

'Yeah. One attacked us there. Why?'

"No reason." Kendall replied. "I'm on my way." He said before hanging up and putting the phone down on the bar. Looking down at the still open cash register he pulled out his wallet from his pocket af grabbed a twenty-dollar bill he put it in the register, but before his hand was out the cash register it slammed shut bruising his fingers.

"For the love of-!" Muttering a string of curse words he waved his hand trying to get the blood flow back to normal accidentally knocking over a row of bottles sitting on the counter. "Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" He growled angrily stuffing his wallet back in his pocket frowning when he felt something in his pocket. Or rather _didn't_ feel anything in his pocket. "Linda?" He asked looking over at the manager. "Have you seen my keys?"

Looking up from the glass she was brooming away Linda frowned. "Keys?"

_'The fairies probably took them'_ Gracie's voice echoed through his head. "Never mind." Kendall muttered walking around the bar. "Do me a favor?" He asked looking at Linda who nodded smiling a too cheery smile for his taste. "Tell Gustavo that the guys and I won't make it to the concert." He stalked out of the club before the woman could protest.

Stomping through the dark street, pissed that he now had to walk all the way back to the manor Kendall for some reason felt like he was surrounded. Looking around he knew he was being ridiculous, he couldn't see anyone there so- Before he could finish his thoughts he felt the same tugging from before tripping him over. Not fast enough in trying to stop fall or lessen the impact he landed face first to the concrete.

Hissing Kendall pushed himself in a sitting position. He swore he could hear someone chuckling. That being the straw that broke the camel's back Kendall stood up glaring at the sky. It was dark, cloudy enough for the moon to be hidden so the only light came from the city, but Kendall could just picture the people _up there_ who were meant to receive his glare. "I bet you guys think this is real funny don't ya?" He hissed angry tears forming in his eyes but he never let them fall.

"Haven't you taken enough from me? You have to send trolls to kick me while I'm down?!" He spat seeming insane to a couple who walked by speeding up when they saw him yelling at seemingly nothing.

"I had a nice normal life once and you took that from me. You took my father, you took my life, the least you could do is leave me my FREAKIN' car keys!" He was fully screaming arms flying around hitting nothing but thin air lost to the craziness of his anger.

"I am a good person," He said his voice low with so much anger and venom it scared the people around him. "I am a good witch and damn it I would've made a great husband!" He screamed stomping his feet rational though going out of the window in his moment of frustrated insanity. "And how DARE you take that from me! I deserve-" He furiously shook his head. "No, you know what? I demand that you send her back to me. You hear me?! Right now. I am going to stand in this very spot until you send Jo back to me." He ordered at the night sky.

It was silent, the street empty thanks to Kendall's insane behaviour scaring everyone away. The only thing that could be heard was Kendall's ragged panting as he fell to his hands in knees crumbling in defeat, exhausted from finally letting the anger that had been building in him for the past week.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Outside the manor Logan looked at his watch. It was 11:54 almost midnight and then the trolls would go after Gracie and Kendall still wasn't back. He looked at over at Carlos. "He said he was coming right?"

"I didn't make that up." Carlos sighed shifting also anxious for their older brother to get back so they could save Gracie. "Maybe we should go without him?"

"Can't." Logan shook his head. "I used the Power of Four spell. It won't work with the three of us."

"I can rewrite it." James suggested from his spot leaning against their red van absently drumming his fingers on the cold metal.

"In five minutes?"

Sighing James leaned into the chair. "Got a better idea?" He hissed, for some reason the headache he'd been dealing with the past week was back at full force.

"Yes."

At that the three witches turned towards the direction of the voice. Having expected Kendall to come home with the BTR-mobile so they didn't expect to see he a ravled, distraught looking Kendall walk up to them from the sidewalk. "Follow the original plan."

Logan looked Kendall over with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"I thought this wasn't about me." Kendall said in an awfully detached voice.

"It's just that..." Carlos winced. "You don't seem very open right now."

Kendall shrugged in relpy. "I'm as open as I'm going to be in the next four minutes so lets just do this."

Still looking unsure Logan grabbed the neatly folded piece of paper from his back pocket and held it up so all three his brothers could read with him.

_"In this tween time this darkest hour.  
>We call upon the sacred power.<br>Four together stand alone, command the unseen to be shown.  
>In innocence we search the skies, enchanted are our new-found eyes."<em>

Snorting James shot Logan a bemused look. "You really gotta lay of the rhyming."

Logan ignored the comment, instead he turned around and opened the car door. "Alright, well, let's just go ring the doorbell, Kendall, you transform Gracie's parents into something so that we can get past them, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." Kendall said getting into the van.

Exchanging glances Logan, James and Carlos shrugged. "Yeah whatever." They repeated Kendall's words getting into the van, all quite annoyed that Kendall still wouldn't let them in and help him.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Hidding deeper in her tent of sheets Gracie gripped the walkie talkie in her heads. "Guys? James? Carlos? Logan? Please answer me." She pleaded, her large blue eyes not leaving the white bird house shaped clock on the wall as the pointer moved agonizingly slowly towards the twelve. Midnight.

For the next hour everywhere was an in-between.

Tear started rolling down Gracie's cheeks as trolls appeared all around her room. It were a whole lot more than she'd expected. Ten, elven, twelve thir- Soon there were twenty trolls in her bedroom with at least ten advancing towards her, moving at such speed even Gracie had trouble seeing them.

Just then the door opened revealing Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos but before they could get into the room and help her six trolls slammed their bodies against the door closing it and keeping the witches away.

The trolls were so fast it looked like they were flying around her the pushes against her back tugs at her arm finally did her job as she fell of her bed rolling onto floor. Her music box falling to the floor and sliding under the bed. "Thistle." Gracie cried when three trolls ran under the bed.

"Leave me alone!" She cried flaying her arms around trying to keep the fast troll away from feeling their tiny claws dig into her skin leaving more scratch marks on her arm and one small one of her cheek. "Help me! They're taking Thistle!" She screamed when trolls grabbed her arms, three at each arm and two at her each of her shoulders and started dragging her under the bed with them.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"We can't see them." Kendall whispered staring at the white door that had been closed in their faces the reality of the situation finally hitting him. There was a seven-year old girl locked up in her room trying to protect the fairy princess from super fast trolls with razor-sharp claws. All magical creatures they couldn't see because they were adults. _But the spell... Oh god._ "Logan!" Kendall barked out.

Knowing what to do Logan swung his arm towards the door using telekinesis to force the door open. They're attention was immediately forced to a shelf that was nearly thrown upon them. Looking to the place where they'd last seen Gracie only to see her feet disappear under the bed as something they couldn't see pulled her with them.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Struggling to free herself from the ugly trolls Gracie stopped when she saw a troll walk up to stand near her head. It was an elder troll, he was short and had ugly white hairs growing out of his pointed ears.

The troll reached into the pocket of his green overalls and pulled out a small pouch. Grabbing a hand full of white dust he threw it over Gracie's head all the while grinning broadly showing of pointed rotting teeth.

Gracie herself wasn't sure what was happening to her. All she knew was that her room was suddenly getting bigger. She didn't notice that the trolls restraining her had let go and when she did a new one was holding her into place.

Feeling a weight on her back that wasn't there before she craned her neck to see what was there. What she saw mouth dropping open in shock. On her back where two large shinning see through wings.

She was so shocked she forgot to struggle as the troll began dragging her along with them. Nor did she notice her friend, Thistle asking her, in a voice which she now perfectly understand instead of high-pitched sound the fairy had always made, ask her if she was okay.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Crawling out from under the bed Carlos met the anxious looks his older brothers were sending him and sadly shook his head. "There's nothing down here."

Grunting James sat down on Gracie's bed. Part of him wanted to request for the lights to be turned of again seeing the bright light really wasn't mixing with his headache well. "She got to be somewhere. She couldn't have just disappeared." He said rubbing his temple.

"Maybe they turned her into a fairy." Logan said from his spot at the door ready to warn Kendall the moment he'd hear Gracie's parents so he could transform them again.

"Why would they do that?" James asked looking at Logan while at the same time reaching for a fluffy stuffed bunny near Gracie's pillow clutching it in his hands he waited... Hopping to receive a premonition to where the seven-year old little child was that they'd failed to save.

"So we wouldn't see her?" Carlos suggested head snapping up from the floor. "_Why_ couldn't we see her? I mean we had spells backfire on us, but..." He everted his gaze to the floor again. "never the Power of Four."

"The Power of Four didn't fail."

It was the first time Kendall had spoken up after watching Gracie get dragged under the bed by trolls they couldn't even see. He'd been sitting on the end of the bed with a dejected look on face ever since. "The Power of Four didn't fail." He repeated. "The spell didn't work because of me."

Logan sighed shaking his head disagreeing with Kendall. "Kendall you-"

"It _is_ my fault." Kendall insisted not willing for Logan to try and convince him otherwise. "I didn't believe you. I was... So angry and I didn't believe and now look what happened."

"You had the right to be angry." James said sighing in relief when he felt his headache already starting to fade.

Kendall just moaned resting elbow on his knee and chin in his hand. "But not at the expense of a little girl. I just don't understand how I'm supposed to believe in anything anymore. I just want her back."

"We know." Logan said moving away from the door and walking over to the bed and putting a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "But right now we need to find Gracie first. And we're going to need your help for that."

Nodding Kendall absently grabbed a small plastic hello kitty figure from the floor and handing it to James who clutched it for a moment before groaning and throwing it and the fluffy stuffed bunny on the floor. "Damn it... I hate my powers sometimes." He muttered glaring at the toys who failed to give him a vision. "Can't get a premonition when I want to, can't levitate on my own and the power I do have some control over gives me a headache!" He cried angrily kicking the bunny away.

"You gotta focus." Carlos instructed.

"I can't focus!" James yelled. "There's not enough time for that."

"Guys..."

Ignoring Kendall, Logan looked at James. "Take a deep breath-"

"Guys?"

"It's no use?" James said shaking his head. "I don't-"

"Guys!" Kendall yelled to his voice still hushed if to not scare something away. "I think the spell's working." He whispered pointing at the window. "Do you see it?" He whispered staring at a little creature flying outside the window.

Looking at the window Logan comically shut his mouth with an audible click. Logan, James and Carlos nodded looking at the tiny fairy soldier dressed in white pantalon and blue long sleeved heavily decorated top. With hat on it's head that appeared to be made from a walnut-shell.

The tiny soldier jerked its little head to the right while making a high pitches sound.

"I..." Logan watched the fairy with a thoughtful frown on his face. "I think it wants us to follow him."

Eagerly nodding it's head a happy high-pitched sound came from the soldier's mouth.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Following the fairy had let them to well hidden cave in a forest just a bit from Gracie's house. Reaching the cave the fairy let out a little high pitches scream before flying away. Knowing what to do the four walked into the cave.

Carlos watched him go. "I think he got scared away." He continued walking not paying attention till he felt someone roughly pull his to the cave wall. Before he could cry out he saw who had pulled him aside and frowned. "Guys?"

Kendall held a finger to his lip and pointed forward.

Seeing what Kendall was pointing at Carlos understood why they had to hide behind a large rock.

The the back of the cave was filled with trolls, all moving at a rapid speed. There where five moving around a bird-cage that was hanging from the ceiling. Poor Gracie and Thistle were locked in it, both looking down at two trolls underneath it. The two trolls where standing in front a pile of wood banging two rocks together. All around trolls were dancing in celebrating the re-capture of the fairy princess.

"Troll central." Carlos whispered.

James nodded watching the two trolls who were banging their rocks together. He glanced at Logan. "What do you think they're doing?"

The four witches gasped when sparks came from the rocks and the branches where set on fire. "Not roasting marshmallows." Logan nervously answered watching as Gracie and Thistle cowered at the top of the bird-cage. "We gotta do something."

Nodding Kendall flicked his hands at the dancing trolls frowning when they just continued their dance. "They're too fast." He whispered growling in frustration. Maybe he should try using his transformation power the old fashion way. They were so small transforming dozen of those trolls into stones shouldn't be a problem if they could just stay still for him to get his aim right. "Stone! You rodents!" Kendall ordered using a vocal command for his power just like he used to when he first got it.

The trolls didn't transform and on top of that Kendall just blew their cover.

Abruptly halting their dance the trolls turned their vicious snarls to the four witches hidden behind the large rock.

"Um we don't come in peace?" Carlos winced when the trolls came charging at them. Even now their spell finally worked they still had trouble seeing the nasty little things because of their ridiculous speed. Running circles around them, some even running u against the wall to attack the witches.

"Oh for the love of-" James didn't finish to busy shielding his face from the claws that were apparently planning on scratching his eyes out.

"Sticks and stones will break your bones, but I will fucking kill you all!" Kendall screamed flicking his hands around them this time close enough to successfully transform the trolls into sticks and stones who all dropped to the ground.

"Now what?" Logan asked as more trolls come some leaving their post near the bird-cage. "We're the first adult witches to face trolls. How do we vanquish them?"

"Like this."

To Logan's surprise James picked up one of the now stick-trolls and threw it into the fire. The troll instantly transformed back and started screeching in agony.

"They can't stand fire!" Carlos cried a grin forming on his face as he quickly summoned a fire-ball in each hand. "Minus their speed their just little pests."

"But we can't throw them in the fire." Logan pointed out. "We need to save Gracie and Thistle first!" He yelped when another troll landed on his arm. Using his fee hand to flick at it he send the little troll straight into the fire.

"I have plan." Kendall said voice determined.

"We can't even reach that cage. It's too high." James said gesturing to the cage.

Kendall nodded. "_We _can't," He said smirking. "but _you_ can."

Ever slowly, thanks to the trolls attacking, James realized what Kendall meant and shook his head. "No, Kendall I don't know how. I can't-"

"Yes you can." Kendall insisted in a calm voice. "You said you could levitate. Time to show me."

Carlos nodded. "You worked your ass off for an active power. You need to try using it now."

"Focus James." Logan said. "I'll help but you need to get in the air first. Just focus your magical energy and-"

"Move your feet till you levitate?" James snorted. Despite his doubts he took Logan's advice and closed his eyes focussing his energy. Taking a deep breath he jumped up, eyes opening when he kept levitating in the air.

"Ready?" Logan asked holding his arm up ready to swing it.

"Ready." James nodded ready to avoid the flames.

Logan swung his arm at the levitating James, using telekinesis to send him flying towards the bird-cage. James managed to grab the bird-cage before losing his focus and falling to the floor. "Trolls!" James cried curling up around the cage as all the remaining trolls started attacking him. "No more trolls!

"They're just like pesky rats. When you think you got em more keep coming back." Logan commented now freely using his telekinesis to move all the trolls in his reach into the fire now there was no risk of the flames touching the cage.

"That's right." Kendall said. "But we don't need a cat to stop them." He said turning to Carlos. "Watch where I go and attack." He instructed before shapeshifting into a large bat.

The bat flew high up opening his mouth but none of his brothers could hear anything. However on the floor all the trolls started running to the exit of the cave, but the bat opened it's mouth again and the trolls changed direction again running at their super speed.

Animals could probably see the Enchanted Realm to meaning owls and bats could mistake trolls and fairies for preys. Which meant the trolls had their right to fear the bat flying over them.

The bat. The animal who could see didn't need it's eyes to see, but used to ultra-sound screams. No speed could stop the scream, especially with the ultra sonic sound bouncing of the cave walls.

Carlos saw the bat hold it's head to the back of the cave where he could, when he squinted his eyes see dozens of tiny brown blurs moving around. Using both his hands he formed a large fireball he thew it in the direction the bat was looking grinning triumph when he could hear dozens of screams in agony. "That's how I like my trolls."

Landing on the floor the bat shapeshifted back into Kendall. "Over-cooked."

Laughing James put the cage down and opened its small door letting Thistle and Gracie fly out. "Here you go."

A small squeaky sound came from the two fairies as they flew out of the cage. They flew in front of him and nodded their heads and started flying away.

Blinking James yelled. "Wait!"

The two fairies stopped and turned around to look at him, Kendall, Logan and Carlos walked over to him and watched the fairy who in reality was a little seven-year old girl and the fairy was the princess of the enchanted kingdom.

"Thistle, do you know how to turn Gracie back to normal?" Logan asked the little princess in the long pink dress with the tiny crown upon her head.

Turning her head towards her little friend Thistle looked at Gracie silently asking for her opinion. In reply Gracie shook her head with sad look on her face.

"Gracie you know you can't stay a fairy." James gently told the seven-year old. "Your mom will be really sad if you're not home in the morning."

"Um.. You know what?" Looking from his brothers to the small fairy Kendall took a small step forward and knelt down. "I think I kinda know how you're feeling." He gently told her. "When someone you love goes away it doesn't make any sense and it feels like the whole world is out to get you. But you know what? Your mum and dad didn't split up to hurt you." He said ignoring the perplexed looks he was receiving from his brothers. "Things just happen." Kendall continued. "Things that you may never understand. But you just have to believe that it's for the best. Even if it doesn't always seem that way. You remember how sad you were when your daddy left?"

Slowly but surely Gracie nodded her head.

"Well, that's how sad everybody's gonna be if you don't come home." He told her.

Tiny tears formed in Gracie's eyes. Looking at Thistle she nodded her head. A smile formed on the fairy princess' face as she held her hands out to Gracie as she slowly started growing back to her normal size her wings fading away like they were never there to begin with.

"Atta girl." Kendall smiled as James patted his shoulder.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Stepping into the manor at 2 A.M none of the Charmed Ones tried to stop to hide their groans and complaints about sore bodies. "Ow." Logan moaned stretching his painful right arm which was incredibly sore from being swung at so many trolls that night.

"Yep." Carlos agreed stretching his neck.

"Ice?" Kendall questioned.

James shook his head. "Bed." As he said it he realized this would be the first night he'd be sleeping in his own bed since Jo disappeared from her wedding. He hadn't really been much help had he? He looked at Kendall. "Kendall, I-"

"It's okay." Kendall told him somehow knowing what the witch/cupid hybrid was thinking. "I'm beginning to understand why they don't want witches and Whitelighters to be together." They walked into the living room and sat down at the large green couch, minus Carlos took the leather chair because the couch was full.

"Marriage is hard enough, you know. But marriage to a Whitelighter..." He trailed of trying to force himself to believe his next words. "She's gotta orb out at all times of the night and sometimes she's gone for weeks at a time. But honestly if I'm gonna have a meltdown every time I have no idea where she is, then none of us are gonna be able to do our jobs. If we didn't than we might haven't saved Gracie tonight."

"But we did." Carlos reminded him.

Kendall nodded. "But I know I wouldn't be able to live with myself if we didn't. And if that's the risk of being married than I know we shouldn't take it." With that said he got up and walked out of the living room freezing in the door way.

Thinking there were more trolls his brothers walked over to him. "Wha-" Following Kendall's gaze Logan snapped his mouth shut.

There on the stairs a silhouette of tiny blue and white orbs formed, Jo materializing out of them.

Slowly Kendall walked took a step forward his movements jerky in a way that was unknown to him he made his way towards his girlfriend stopping when there was little space between them. "I'm awake." He whispered.

Tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks Jo nodded throwing herself at Kendall hugging him tightly. "You did it!" She sobbed when he protectively wrapped his arms around her. Holding onto her afraid she'd disappear again is he even loosened his grip. "I don't know what you did, but you did it."

Logan, James and Carlos watching the hearth warming scene with smiles on their faces. "What do you mean?" Carlos asked yelping when both James and Logan slapped the side of her head. Both middle brothers shooting him annoyed looks not pleased with the now ruined reunion.

Smiling Jo rested her head against Kendall's chest too happy to be bothered with anything. "Kendall did something," She told them closing her eyes in bliss. "I don't know what, but they said he showed great courage and great faith, enough to make them reconsider."

"So does that mean you can get married?" Carlos asked grinning, this time ducking away when James and Logan's hands moved to slap the sides of his head.

"Not yet." Jo answered opening her eyes to look at Kendall who was looking down at her with a loving expression on his face. "They are giving us a chance to prove that it can work."

"You mean like probation?"

"Carlos!"

Jo nodded. "If we can show them that our relationship won't get in the way of our work."

"Then we can stay together." Kendall whispered.

Nuzzling her cheek against Kendall's chest Jo responded "But if anything goes wrong, if we're distracted by each other or-" She let out a small laugh when Kendall lifted her of her feet holding her bridal style. Something he'd been wanting to do for a long long time.

"We won't." He told her and carried her upstairs.

The three younger Charmed Ones watched them go. Carlos looked at Logan. "Are you worried?"

A sly smile formed on Logan's face. "When will you two learn that I'm always worried?" He asked. "I'm glad she's back though. Not only for Kendall but..." He trailed of not ready to think of the next battle when they just got home from the last.

"I know." James nodded. "Ugly ass demon on the loose."

Carlos looked up the stairs. "When are we gonna tell them?"

"Let's not tell them until tomorrow." Logan answered. "I think that the least that they deserve is one night worry-free romance don't you?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Sitting on the small white couch in her office Muffy was busy trying to get rid of something regarding her latest... Case when the phone started ringing. Walking over to her desk she grabbed the phone and sat back down on the couch. "Winters speaking."

'Um hi, Muffy.' For some reason James sounded surprised, despite him being the one who called her and not the other way around. 'What are you doing at the office at two in the morning?'

"Um..." Looking down at the bloodied athame she had been cleaning Muffy shrugged. "Looking through some evidence. Why are you calling the office at two in the morning?" She shot back.

'I was going to leave a message.' James answered. 'Save you the trouble of answering while I give an excuse for my ridiculous behaviour tonight.'

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you?" She questioned smiling in amusement. "I like the weird and mysterious."

'Don't get me started.' James said a laugh evident in his voice. "I'll call you later so we can plan a real date. James Diamond style!"

"Can't wait." Muffy whispered her answer before hanging up and letting herself fall back onto the couch letting out a small happy sigh. Bringing her eyes up she saw her shadow standing at the side of the couch. Wipping the giddy look from her face she straightened up. "Tell them I'm getting closer."

Nodding it's head her shadow disappeared into the air vent leaving Muffy alone to wonder about the new foreign feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

**Author: If Jo seemed OC let me know and I'll explain.**


	44. Big Time All Hallow's Eve

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch43: Big Time All Hallow's Eve.

James' Pov:  
>"There's no such thing as being too handsome" I smirked at my mirror image while using some gel to keep my hair in the classic 'Count Dracula' style to perfect my Halloween costume for this year as 'Count hotula... Or count awesome or.. Either way I'm going as a vampire.<p>

Hearing the doorbell ring I got out of my room intent on scaring the trick or treaters when Logan came out of his room at the same time. Giving him a once over I raised my eyebrow at him.

Looking at me Logan blinked realizing I was frowning at him. "What?" Oh great he hasn't even noticed himself. How to put this gently? I guess I'll have to be subtle.

"Growing up sucked the fun right out of you bro."

Okay so I'm not that subtle it's still the truth. I mean a zombie doctor? "You're wearing what you wear every day for your internship and make-up. It looks like you couldn't afford a real costume."

Logan put a hand against his hip giving me a look that was a mixture of surprise and annoyance. "We can't. Gustavo's been paying us less for not showing up for concerts, rehearsals and... Well work."

"Oh.. ...Right." I forgot about that. After missing out on our last concert to.. Fight trolls, which Gustavo obviously didn't know about. All he knows is that Kendall told the club owner that we had something else to do. Anyway he gave us an ultimatum, if we miss one more concert or recording session because one of our 'emergencies' we're fired.

It's my dream to become famous but I know there's going to be another 'emergency'. It's not like we can stop them if we tried and trying will cause trouble that's just not worth the risk.

Maybe growing up ruined me to.

I mean I _know_ the me from two years ago would try to stop demon fighting if it meant not becoming famous. But now I guess... I'm slightly more mature now. Or more logical. I mean last time we saved a seven-year old little girl, there can't be anything more rewarding than that. Plus I really don't want to think of what could have happened if we hadn't saved her when we did.

Shrugging I followed Logan down the stairs and turned my head to the door where Kendall, who was dressed as Jason from 'Friday the 13th', had already opened the door and was letting Darryl in. "Morning officer."

Once inside the foyer Darryl whose dressed in his police academy uniform, turned to me. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

It took me a moment to figure out what he meant till I recalled how he'd been talking about how he and his wife were having problems and I invited them for out Halloween concert so he could dance with some other woman and make Sheila jealous. "Yeah, she'll see you in a whole new light once she realizes other woman are still interested in you."

End James' Pov.

"Nice costume." Logan complimented Darryl who smiled. Of course it wasn't that hard to beat Logan's zombie doctor outfit because it really were just blue pants, shirt, lab coat and zombie make-up.

"Thanks." Darryl said looking down at his blue uniform. "It's still from my rookie days. It still fits."

"Mine too." Jo said stepping into the foyer carrying a tray with freshly bakes chocolate chip cookies with little pieces of chocolate at each side of the cookies making them look like spiders.

Darryl took a moment to take in Jo's costume. She was in an army green skirt that went up to just above her knees and a long-sleeved army green vest, her blond hair was in two cute looking braids. All together she sorta reminded him of Helga from an old show he used to watch with 'Allo Allo'. "Isn't that for world war II?" He said frowning as he realized she said this was supposed to be her old uniform. "What are you?

"I thought you'd snuck in and wear a guy's uniform." James said ignoring Darryl's question.

Jo nodded. "Yeah but, first I became a secretary to try and find out where they send my family." She answered. "Now come on and help me convince Carlos to quit making candy. I get it, he found the book with Pearl's recipes and he's also making some from Sylvia's recipes but the kitchen's a mess."

"Those do look pretty good," Logan said reaching for a still warm cookie from the tray Jo was carrying and taking a bite a huge grin splitting his face at the taste. "It tastes great."

"It's the fourth batch he made, the first two tasted like hockey pucks." Kendall dryly stated also grabbing a cookie and took a bite. "But it's sooo worth it!"

Grabbing a cookie James stuffed it in his mouth praising the cookie with his mouth full making it nearly impossible to understand but by his tone it was easy to guess that it was good.

Curious to what could be so great Darryl reached for a cookie cautiously taking a bite keeping in my mind that it was made by a hocky player who also happened to be a witch. His eyes grew at the explosion of chocolate and vanilla in his mouth. "This is amazing!"

Kendall, Logan and James for a moment looked at his oddly. sometimes they forgot not everyone got to have Carlos cooking on a daily basis. Of course Carlos also came with a negative side seeing the youngest Charmed One tended to experiment which meant it was rare to have a truly clean kitchen.

Plus there was this one time when the short boy had tried cooking without having enough sleep grabbing spices from the cabinets which contents was to be only used for potions mixing things that shouldn't be mixed. The results were... Green dots and explosive hiccups which luckily faded in less than a day. "Carlos likes to try new recipes and with a family history like ours there are tons of recipes for him to try." Kendall told the inspector before turned around and heading to the kitchen followed by the others.

Like expected they found Carlos near the oven. Darryl wasn't sure what he was supposed to think of the man's costume, if it really counted as that. Carlos was just in a very long pitch black cloak. "What are you supposed to be?" He asked blinking when the other three males groaned.

"I'm the Source." Carlos answered grinning.

"The Source?" Darryl asked raising an eyebrow. "The Source of what?"

"The Source of all evil." Logan answered in a dry tone. Walking over to Carlos he pulled the spoon from Carlos' hand and tossed it in the sink. "Carlos' has the crazy idea about the Source being a wuss."

"The people who he sent to kill us send someone to kill us." Carlos pointed. "He's hiding from us."

Kendall gave him an unimpressed look. "Because the fact that all the demons we've dealt with in the past two years take orders from him without question doesn't say anything right?"

Chuckling James shook his head at Darryl's confused look. "It's a complicated story which you wouldn't like anyway."

Shaking his in exasperation Darryl decided to not ask about this Source. "I thought you were classic witch or something. You know like the old hag from Snowh-"

"Don't start." Logan pleaded holding his hands together as if begging.

Halloween with Big Time Rush was definitely different. "Don't start what?"

"Don't start bringing up the clichés." Kendall answered Darryl's question.

James nodded. "Old hags with crooked noses, wearing pointed hats and flying on broomsticks with their black cats."

"Like any of our ancestors actually look like that." Carlos said thinking back to when they summoned the beginning of their family line Melinda Warren. She had been a beautiful young woman with bright green eyes and shoulder length blond hair dressed in a simple medieval dress. Nothing like the classic witch so he had no idea where society got the idea for the classic witch.

Shaking his head he gestured to all the plates with homemade candy, muffins and candy. "We're brining some to the concert for Kelly and Gustavo. Maybe it'll get us back on Gustavo's good side."

Everyone grabbed plates minus James who looked annoyed. "We can't go leave. Muffy isn't here yet."

"Muffy?" Darryl questioned. "As in Muffy Winters the A.D.A? You're dating her?"

"No." James said in a sulking kind of way. "I said we'd be having our Halloween concert at this party and that it be great if she came there. It's not carved into stone or anything." He huffed and grabbed a bowl of sweet orange pop corn and walked out of the kitchen.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In and around 1329 Caroll Avenue children dressed in bright, dark or scary costumes, walked around going to the doors of scary decorated houses trick or treating none of them aware of the danger of the two men walking through the streets.

The two, both taller than the average man had paler than death, not a single hair on their heads and had crimson colored eyes with whirlpools moving in them. They were dressed black pants and jacket. They paid no attention to the decorated houses, stopping in their tracks when a small blond boy in a pirate costume ran up to them.

"Hey cool custumes dudes!" He said grinning widely.

The taller of the two Grimlocks raised a non existing eyebrow while the shorter held up his black gloved hand up in front of the little boy's face little blue sparks flying out of hand and into the boy's brown eyes.

The boy tensed up not being able to move despite the pain in his eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The two Grimlocks looked up at the person standing in front of them. A woman with long raven black hair tied in a ponytail dressed in tight jeans, white blouse and black colbert.

"Beatrix?" The Grimlock who wasn't stealing the pirate dressed boy's eyesight asked.

"Ah-ah-ah." Muffy waved her index finger in front of the two demons in a mocking way. "I go as Muffy here." She said her voice lost between amusement and annoyance. She nodded towards the little boy. "Let him go."

If the Grimlock's eyes weren't already pitch black Muffy would have had the pleasure of seeing him roll his eyes. "We don't need him anyway." His companion spoke up. "We want the Charmed Ones."

"That brings me to my next question." Muffy said crossing her arms. She had been studying the Charmed Ones before the Triad gave her this assignment and she was sure the Grimlocks were long dead. "Didn't they already kill you two years ago?"

The shorter Grimlock gave a small nod in reply his lips forming a thin line. "Yeah, but it's Halloween. When the veil between worlds thin. When the demons that know how can return to seek their revenge."

"I know." Muffy replied. "Which is why I have a different plan for the witches. One that doesn't include you." She said obviously annoyed by the two demons. "One that's been approved by the Triad."

"We don't answer to the Triad anymore." The Grimlock pointed out. "We're dead."

At that Muffy nodded an amused smirk working its way up her face. "You are." She chuckled. "But there's dead, and there's..." Her eyes turned darker almost as black as the eyes of the two grimlocks but not quite. "Dead." She said her voice dangerously low getting close to how she sounded in her demonic form. After a short moment she just shrugged. "Oh well," She said her voice back to normal. "I guess I'll just have to be faster than you." She said before using her shimmering power to shimmer away.

The taller Grimlock glared at where the she-demon had just been standing. "God I hate that demon."

"She's one of a kind though." His partner said. "The Triad's on to something with her." With that said he continued his walk to the destinated manor.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Let's take a picture to send to our family." Logan suggested when the six were about to leave. Jo and Darryl were still in the kitchen gathering the last two bowls.

James rolled his eyes as Logan went back to the living room. Seeing he and Kendall were the only ones to actually buy costumes this year he didn't really see the point of taking pictures. In reality he was kind of in a rush to get to their sound check. He might have accepted losing their jobs because of demons and magic but, he would not accept losing his job because of being late. He jumped up when the doorbell rang.

Planning to scare some trick or treaters he rushed to the door but Carlos beat him to it swinging the front door open.

"Trick or Treat." One of the two tall pale men or their porch said smirking.

grinning Carlos turned to Kendall and James who were staring at the two men with shocked expressions. "Isn't that weird? They look just like the Grimlo-ooh!" He let out a strangled cry when one of the Grimlocks held out his gloved hand to him, using it's power or aura choking to slowly choke Carlos to dead.

"Carlos!" Kendall cried quickly shapeshifting into a cheetah and leaping into attack.

James sighed, he'd kinda asked for it hadn't he? "Logan forget about the camera! Get your ass over here and help kill these bastards! Again!" He yelled getting in a fighting stance.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Jo was about to take of a bite orange muffin that looked like a pumpkin when a jingle like sound coming from above caught her attention. Unlike usual when the Elders called her when it was just something like 'we need you here' this time it was a message to give her charges and... This was ridiculous. "Oh-ooh." She said gaining Darryl's attention.

"Oh-oh what?" He asked.

Before Jo could answer a brown eagle flew into the kitchen landing on the floor and shapeshifting back into Kendall. A second later a large fire appeared besides the eldest witch. The flames faded away revealing Carlos, Logan and James.

Darryl gasped not having seen Carlos use his flaming power before. "What hell!"

Ignoring the shocked inspector Kendall walked over to the kitchen door holding his hand out. Soon enough the two Grimlock came into view. When they were close enough Kendall flicked his wrists using his transformation power to transform them into two hockey pucks.

"Didn't we vanquish them already?!" Logan cried.

Jo shook her head. "I don't know but, that's not what I need to warn you about." As she said this a large swirling vortex appeared behind the four witches, it's strong wind trying to suck them into it.

"Jo!" Kendall cried gripping the counter in a vain attempt to stay on this side of the vortex. "What is thi-" He never got to finish his question as he and his younger brothers were sucked into the vortex which closed off when it's purpose was fulfilled.

"Wait!" Jo yelled looking up at the ceiling. "I haven't told them yet! They don't know what's happening?!"

Darryl stood there in stunned silence his eyes landing on the hockey mask and fake vampire teeth on the floor, all that wasn't sucked into the vortex with the boys. He slowly brought his gaze up to look at Jo. "This isn't good right?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

somewhere on a grass field near an altar on a large rock the vortex appeared again spitting out four young adults before closing off again.

Kendall grunted using the large rock as leverage to pull himself up. "Everyone alright?"

Sitting up James rubbed the back of his head. "Too soon to tell." He answered looking around the grass field in bewilderment. "Did the Grimlocks do this?"

Logan looked around deciding to study the contents on the large rock. A pointed hat lavender, candles, multiple spices and little dolls made out wheat. "This is an altar." He said frowning. "A witch alter? But why's here? And what the hell's going on?"

As if to answer Logan's question a group of men and woman dressed in what Carlos could only describe as what the pelgrims on tv would wear, farmer medieval clothes, came running from behind the trees in the distance. There were at least fifteen of them and all were either carrying torches or pitchforks.

"There they are!" One of the many men in the group yelled pointing at the four Charmed Ones. "The witch slaves! We must put them out of their misery!"

"Oh you just had to ask!" James yelled at Logan. "Run!"

"We're not in Kansas anymore!" Carlos cried getting up.

The four witches ran through the grass field running down a hill they hid behind some bushes. Through the leaves of the bushes they held their breath watching the presumably witch hunters search for them.

"Don't tell me we time traveled again." Logan whispered. "I hate it when we do that."

"You do?!" James hissed in an annoyed tone. "I got burned at the stake last time, remember?" He said with an involuntary shudder.

Kendall winced at the reminder. It had been horrible having to watch trash and scream while tied to the metal pole slowly burning alive. "Alright, let's try and make sure that doesn't happen again. From what they're wearing it looks to be, what, 16-1700's?"

"Where the life expectancy for the average witch was what... fifteen minutes?" Logan asked voice squeaky a sure sign that he was close to panicking.

They froze when they saw someone rustling the bushes they were hiding behind. It didn't take long till the person found them and they were looking eye to eye with a woman with a yellow buterfly wing-shaped mask blocking most of her features minus her curling dark her and greenish brown eyes. She was dressed in brown and white dress like most of the woman of the group.

The four boys stared at her but, the woman's eyes were on Logan a small smile forming on her full lips as she brought her finger to her lips signaling them to be quiet before she walked back towards the other witch hunters.

Not sure what else to do Kendall brought his hands up ready to transform all the witch hunters when Logan suddenly grabbed his wrists and force Kendall's hands back down. The smarter of the four not taking his eyes away from the woman that had found them.

"Did you find anything Camilla?" The group leader asked the woman who shook her head in reply. "No, nothing here sir. We should go back to the horses and continue our searches elsewhere."

The Charmed Ones waited till the witch hunters were gone before stepping away from the bushes. "Why didn't you let me transform them?" Kendall asked looking at Logan who was staring of in the direction the witch hunters had gone of to with an almost longing look on his face.

"I'm not sure." Logan answered. "There's just something about her... The one who found us, that I just can't put my finger on." Something about the way she looked at him... About the way she so easily lied to her superior for them... His beautiful liar. It made Logan's heart flutter in a way it hadn't done in a long time.

"You know what?" James said for once obvious about Logan romance related feelings. "I don't care why we're here or how we got here, I just wanna get home. I've got a life to live and we've got a concert to do, so where's the damn vortex?"

Carlos shrugged. "I don't know wher-"

The four young adults let out startled cries as each of them got a bag made of rough material shoved over their heads and people who they couldn't see started dragging them with them.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Back in the manor in Darryl was looking at the two hockey pucks in the kitchen doorstep with a worried frown on his face. "These are the first demons I've ever seen." He said looking over to where Jo was studying the place where the vortex had been. "What are they?"

"I don't know." Jo answered not turning to look at the inspector her voice betraying her worry.

"Then how are you so sure they aren't responsible for what happened to the guys?"

"This is different." Jo tried to explain finally turning to the dark-skinned man, she sounded distracted. "My bosses told me to tell the guys about the time portal. Someone's trying to change the past and the guys have to stop it. But of course I couldn't warn them could I? Damn it!"

Her bosses? Not for the first time Darryl wondered what had possessed him to celebrate Halloween with the four witches he happened to know because he tended to help them out. No that wasn't right. He truly cared for the four boys and now was the chance he could help in a none backstage way. He looked over at the woman in world war II uniform. "_Who_ are you?"

Blinking in mild surprise Jo looked at him. "I'm their..." She shook her head. "Nevermind. I need to get you out of here before the transformation wears of." She said walking over to them she reached for his arm only to have Darryl take a step back.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Jo sighed. "Look, I don't have time to argue." She told them her voice close to pleading hinting that dealing with demons really wasn't her specialty. "I've gotta figure out a way to get rid of these demons before the guys return, otherwise they're gonna be sitting ducks."

"Are you sure they're coming back?"

"They better." Jo nodded smiling faintly. "They gotta do it before the end of Halloween to so..." She trailed of not sure what else to say.

"That means you need my help." Darryl said voice filled with determination, grabbing his gun from his pocket.

Obviously Jo hadn't been expecting that. "You don't know what you're up against." She reminded him.

Darryl nodded. "And judging by the way you're acting neither do you." He gently told her taking a step towards her. "Let me help. Those four hockeyheads... They are like little brothers to me Jo."

Jo smiled. "Alright." She nodded. "Logan said that he thought they had vanquished these demons before, so the first thing we have to do is-" She stopped talking when the two hockey pucks transformed back into the Grimlocks. "Run!"

Taking advantage of the fact the demons needed a moment to adjust their footing after the transformation Jo and Darryl ran past them, Darryl stopped and fired gun at them. The Grimlocks fell to the floor green goo oozing from the slowly closing wounds in their chests.

Gulping Darryl spun around and ran after Jo following her up the stairs.

"At least we can't die." One of the Grimlocks said getting up.

The other Grimlock nodded. "But, they can. We need to figure out where the witches went."

"We know where the witches went." His companion growled. "Beatrix had plans with them. But if she fails they'll come back and we'll be ready for them."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall sighed in relief when horrible smelling bag was pulled from his head. Looking around he let out a small breath when he spotted his brothers sitting in the same simple wooden chairs as him in the... cave?

He frowned at the many woman in the large cave all dressed in long white and brown dresses some with small white caps covering their hair. Aside from an ocasional glance or shy smile that was sent their way all of them minded their own business, doing various chores like washing clothes, sweeping the floor or cooking near a fire they had in the cave.

In the chair besides Kendall, James let out a loud bark of a laugh. "You know I had dreams about beautiful women kidnaping me and dragging me to their love cave."

"James!" Logan groaned mortified by how the younger man could find the humour in this.

A tall woman in her mid-thirties dressed in a dress that went to her ankles, the lower part was dark green and the top what white with short sleeves stood in front of them. She had shoulder length blond hair that was being kept out her face with a brown hairband removed the sack from Carlos head a smile forming on her lip as she made a small bow before the four male witches. "Blessed be." She said getting up from her bow. "Our prayers have been answered."

Carlos blinked recognizing the wiccan greeting. "Excuse me?"

"Forgive me for the manner in which you were brought here," The woman continued discarding the bag and handing them to another of the many woman in the cave. but we had to make sure you were who we had sent for. Afterall we did not expect..." Her cheeks reddened slightly. "Four males... This doorway would've told us if you were evil." She said gesturing to the two apples on the floor near the cave's entrance.

Logan looked at the apples. "Okaaay... Can we get some of those to take home?"

"Right..." Kendall tried to make sense of why this woman was so happy to have them here. "And who do you think we are again?"

The blond woman smiled warmly. "The four most powerful witches of all time." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

James opened his mouth to laugh at the woman's mistake only to realize she was right. "...Okay lucky guess."

"And you are...?" Kendall questioned not sure what to make of the situation.

"I am Eva. A midwife, a witch, and a free citizen of the colony of Virginia." The woman answered. "These good women are my coven." She said waving her hand at the many woman in the cave.

One of the woman walked over to them and handed Logan and Kendall a brown cloak, Carlos didn't need one seeing he was already wearing a black cloak and James wouldn't get noticed seeing his vampire costume made him look like a wealthy man in this time.

"No one can suspect that you've come to us from the future." Eva told them while Kendall and Logan put on the brown cloaks. "What year are you from?"

"Um.. 2012." James answered not used that kind of question. "What year is it now?"

"1670." Eva calmly replied.

"Oh." Logan said sinking back in his chair, rubbing his temple. "Th-thats... Um great." He said before burying his face in his hands.

Carlos looked at his older brother shaking his head a small amused smile on his face. He looked at Eva. "So what did you need us for again?"

"To save a magical baby who's prophesied to be born tonight." Eva answered with a worried look on her face.

Kendall nodded. "Save it from who?"

"A dark practitioner." Eva spat obviously hating the person behind this. "She kidnapped the baby's mother in hopes of raising the child evil. If that happens, good magic will never flourish in the new world. You must rescue Charlotte so that you can bring her here and we can deliver her baby with our own protective circle."

Logan slowly looked up from his hands looking at the woman in confusion and Logan had enough with being confused for the day. "So you're you have enough magic to bring us here but, not enough to save this Charlotte yourself?"

"Well, we cast spells to prepare your way of course," Eva said blinking. "but we know it was the power of All Hallows Eve that brought you here. Not us."

"All Hallows Eve?" The four men asked speaking as one.

For a moment Eva looked at them like they truly were from another world. Like they were aliens or something. "A witch's most sacred day." She answered after an awkward pause. "The day when the source of all magic can be tapped into. How can you not know about All Hallows Eve?"

"It isn't what it used to be." James told her smiling a charming smile that either calmed ladies down or.. made them faint. Luckily Eva reacted by the former. "Can you tap into that power to send us home after we save Charlotte?"

The surprise was clear on Eva's face. "W-we assumed you could."

"They assumed we could." Logan let out a humorless laugh his voice once again high-pitched.

"Calm down." Kendall told him. "I think I know what's going on." He looked at Carlos. "What time is it?"

Pulling up the sleeve of his cloak Carlos looked at his bright red watch. "It's 2:15." He was about to pull his sleeve down again when Eva grabbed his arm looking at his watch with wide brown eyes. "Oh, you've made a big clock so small. You must possess great magic."

James chuckled shaking his head, this reminded him a lot of when they summoned their ancestor to their time a year ago. "No, just a crappy budget."

"Excuse us for a moment." Kendall said walking over to a more secure part of the candle lit cave his brother following him. "Alright, I think that I have this figured out." He told them. "I think that 'they' sent us here and that's what Jo was trying to tell us." He said making air quotes as he refered to the elders.

Logan groaned realizing how obvious it was. "Leave it to them to zap first and give instructions never."

Fully agreeing Kendall nodded his head. "Alright, but if I'm right, the only way that they are going to let us go home is if we bring that baby back here by midnight." They turned back to Eva. "Alright, uh, Eva, do you have a plan?"

Smiling the woman nodded. Reaching in her white apron she pulled out a small vial filled with a blue liquid. "This will put the men who guard the house to sleep." She told them. "Then you'll use your power to bring the mother back here."

"Easy for you to say." James muttered surprised by the simpleness of Eva's 'plan'.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Letting Eva guide them to a village the five of them stopped near a bush. The village didn't look like the poor place the four witches had expected. The houses were made of bricks, wood and hay and everything was decorated with bright-colored leaves and other materials all provided by mother nature herself.

Music could be heard and the villagers were dancing or doing work all looking surprising peaceful. Nearly everyone was wearing a mask.

"It looks like they're having a party." Carlos commented grinning as he hummed along to the tune of a flute.

Eva nodded with a grim look on her face, not at all pleased by what she was seeing. "It's the kidnapper, Ruth Cobb. She's doing it, pretending to mock All Hallow's Eve but I know better. She's really doing it to tap into the powers of dark magic."

"Oh look." Kendall said recognizing a group of villagers who stood a bit away from the celebrating people. "It's our welcoming comite." He said pointing to the witch hunters.

"Hunters of good witches." Eva said putting the hood of her cloak on motioning for the guys to do the same. "If they work for Ruth then they're after us."

Logan smiled spotting the woman who had found them on the grass field but had lied to her superior for them. "Not all of them."

James blinked following Logan's gaze to the masked woman. He knew the look on Logan's face. He'd seen it multiple times but, why couldn't he sense it?

"Beware the talismans." Eva said pointing at the amulets hanging from the trees near the village. The were six-hooked metal like necklaces with crescent moons cut out from them. "They've barred our way each time we've tried to rescue Charlotte."

"Those?" James laughed. "Honey those don't pack much of a punch where we come from."

Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos started walking forward paying no heed to Eva who yelled at them to come back. Before they could step into the village an almost invisible red light shone from the talismans creating a force field which send the four flying backwards landing on the floor with dull thuds.

A bell started ringing alerting the villagers of the danger of nearby witches. Man, woman and children ran away in fear.

"What the hell was that?!" James cried getting back up.

"Talismans?" Carlos asked letting Eva help him up. "No way talismans can do that."

"They never have." Eva responded shaking her head. "Ruth's tapping into the power of All Hallow's Eve." She gasped when she spotted the guards ridding their horses towards them. "Guards!"

"I got this." Logan said swinging his arm towards the five man on horses carrying crossbows. The color drained from his face when nothing happened. "Uhm... Guys?" He looked over to see Carlos looking at his hands in wonder searching for even the smallest spark to form a fireball.

Kendall on the other hand was repeatedly flicking his hands to the armed man. "Our powe- Ah!" He ended up screaming as the guards started shooting arrows at them.

"Use your powers!" Eva cried in fear.

"We don't have any!" Logan yelled back now fully panicking.

"What?!" Eva screamed when an arrow hit her arm cutting away a large piece of skin and flesh. She cried out in pain when James suddenly lifted her and started running away his brothers following closely behind.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Inside her house Ruth, a woman in her early fifties in a long dark green dress and black cloak with thick curls in her thin blond hair looked out of the window to see four boys running away into the woods.

Shaking her head she turned around and walked over to the bed in the room where a very pregnant ginger haired woman lay in a white night-gown panting. "It appears that your witch friend has brought others to try to rescue you again." She informed the woman who had her green eyes clenched shut trying to block everything out.

"Unfortunately, she's been wounded." She stopped talking when Charlotte let out a loud groan of pain "Oh, easy now, Charlotte. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your baby now, would we?"

"I'll never let you have my baby." Charlotte sobbed pitifully.

"Oh, you won't have a choice." Ruth smiled. "Especially since somebody very special has recently arrived to ensure it." She said turning away from the pregnant woman and leaving the room.

Walking into a room that functioned as a living room Ruth brought her attention the black-haired woman dressed into similar garb as herself, the woman was in a red dress instead of green and had a black mask on her pale face. She was sitting on a wooden chair boredly running her fingers through her long hair. "How much longer Ruth?" To say she was bored would be an understatement.

"Soon. By nightfall perhaps." Ruth answered her guest's question. "You imbued the talismans with great power." She said taking seat near to woman. "Care to share your secrets? Who are you? Where'd you come from? Pray tell."

The woman sighed. "Like I said. My name is Muffy Winters." She said brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "And I come from the future... To change it."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Back in the cave Eva sat on a wooden chair having lowered the upper part of her dress so she was now in her bra and corset she was holding a pice of cloth to her bleeding shoulder.

In front of her stood the guilty looking Charmed Ones, none of them had dared to speak up thanks to all the distrustful looks they were receiving from the woman in the cave. "Eva," Kendall started. "We're really sorry. We didn't know our powers wo-"

"Just leave." Eva harshly cut him off not finding herself able to look at them. "Just go back to wherever it is you came from." She said her voice filled with disgust. "We asked for the most powerful witches of all time and instead, we get powerless frauds."

James had to stop a pout from forming. Eva had the right to be mad at them but, that didn't mean he had to react positive when being insulted. "I know you're a little disappointed but frauds is a little harsh don't you think?"

"We _do _have powers," Carlos insisted. "We just... or at least, we had them. We just can't access them right now."

Logan nodded. "Maybe that's because technically we don't really exist yet," He said. "so neither do our powers."

Still refusing to look at the four man Eva glared at the floor. "Protecting this baby is my destiny. How can we come this far just to fail?" She whispered to herself only looking up One of the woman from her coven handed her a folded piece of paper. "Bite on this." The short woman instructed before stepping back and turning her head to look at a witch who just got a poker from the fire and was walking towards them.

It took him a moment but Logan quickly realized what the witch intended to do with the burning metal. "Whoa! Whoa!" He gasped stopping the woman before she put the poker against Eva's wound. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

The woman blinked shocked by his reaction. "Cauterizing the wound." She nervously replied afraid he would yell at her again.

"No, no, no, no, no." Logan said moving to stand between Eva and witch. "We may not have powers but we do have basic knowledge and I go to med-school for a reason." Just get some hot water and some soap and some clean cloths." He ordered. None of his brothers were really surprised to see Logan to the lead like that. This was his territory after all.

The young witch however wasn't so sure if she should listen to these... 'Frauds'. Nervously she looked at Eva who nodded. Somewhat glad with the permission she scattered of doing what Logan told her to.

As Logan went and modernized old-fashioned healing methods Kendall turned to Eva opening his mouth to start talking when Carlos held up his index finger.

"I smell speech."

Rolling his eyes Kendall started talking. "Eva, don't give up on us." He pleaded. "We've made it through worse situations before."

"We did?" James asked looking at him.

Ignoring James, Kendall continued trying to convince Eva to give them another chance. "We were born witches. That makes us innately magical. Maybe you can just teach us how to tap into it."

Eva shook her head tightly shutting her eyes when Logan began dabbing the wound on her shoulder with a wet cloth. "The-There's not enough time."

"We formed a band in two days." Kendall said grinning. "Doing something that should be in our genes can take us less time."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In the future Jo and Darryl were in the attic of the manor. Jo was hurriedly flipping through the Book of Shadows searching for anything on the deathly pale bold demons occasionally looking up at Darryl who was walking around in front of her holding his gun ready to shoot if the Grimlocks tried to enter the attic.

"That's not gonna work." She said trying to focus on the Book of Shadows and not let the armed man get to her. "The guys vanquished them two years ago."

Stopping near the attic door Darryl held up his gun. "Maybe not, but it makes them think twice about it." He told Jo trying to flash her a smile but it ended up in a grimace instead. "Otherwise they would've blasted in on us by now. That, plus it's the only thing we got."

"Maybe not." Jo said a smile forming on her face skimming the page about the Grimlocks. "I think I found out who they are." She said and started reading out loud. "Grimlocks, Underground demons who are sensitive to light and steal children's sight so they can see the aura that surrounds good people and strangle them with it." She read before looking back at Darryl who looked lost. "There's a way to vanquish them."

Outside the almost closed attic door the two Grimlocks stood on the small stairs that led to the attic. The shorter of the two resisted the urge to bite his lip, the childish gesture was inappropriate for beings like them. "We can't keep waiting here." He told the taller Grimlock. "We should be downstairs, waiting for the witches. We can't absorb anymore wounds."

The taller Grimlock just smirked looking through the door opening his eyes tracing the pacing inspector. "If he comes into range, we won't have to." He said holding his palm out when Darryl was finally close enough and slowly began closing his hand choking Darryl with his own aura.

Inside the attic Darryl suddenly dropped his gun and started coughing.

"Darryl!" Jo cried realizing what was going on her eyes darted towards the door right when the Grimlocks came barging into the attic. Gasping the whitelighter jumped up and grabbed Darryl's arm and orbed away re-appearing in the kitchen in two silhouettes of tiny blue and white lights.

Giving Darryl a moment to catch his breath she bent down and patted his back trying to ease him. "Are you okay?"

Coughing Darryl looked up at Jo. "_What _are you?" He wheezed out.

"Helpful." Jo answered smiling softly. "Come on we got a potion to brew." She said getting up and offering her hand to help him up.

For a moment the dark-skinned officer stared at her outstretched hand before deciding to trust her.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In 1670 Ruth was laying out four tarot cards on a table in the bedroom trying her best trying to ignore the moaning pregnant woman in her bed which was a difficult task. Sighing in frustration she looked over at her guest who was rinsing a wet cloth from a wooden bucket. "Her contractions are coming closer together. It won't be long now."

Muffy nodded rinsing the cloth one last time before moving over to Charlotte who whimpered trying to squirm away from the demon. "S-Stay away from me!"

In her 98 years of life Muffy had often wondered what it would be like to bear a child of her own... Afterall every woman had the thought cross her mind and Muffy Winters was no exception. The thought however usually made the woman feel guilty. Who was she to curse an innocent life to be what she was.

That did not stop her from sympathizing for the ginger headed woman who was just a few hours away from giving birth... Not that she could afford to show it. "There's no need for you to be any more uncomfortable than you are right now." She said before using the washcloth to gently wipe away the sweat on Charlotte's brow.

"Really?" Charlotte asked not daring to be hopeful. "Let me go? Please! I beg you!"

Muffy shook her head a solemn expression on her face. "Even if I could, it wouldn't help." She told Charlotte who was silently crying. Not for herself but in fear of what would happen to her still unborn child. "Another would be sent to take you right back."

Muffy would have tried to explain her situation to the ginger when she heard Ruth gasp. "What?" She asked turning to the old woman who in reality actually was younger than Muffy. "What do you see?"

"A force of great good." Ruth answered looking up from her tarot cards. "Here for the baby as well."

"Four of them." Muffy said her hand going up to trace the outline of her black mask as a small smile formed on her red tinted lips. "I'm not surprised my traveling here undoubtedly alerted the other side."

Ruth was still shocked by the amount of power the cards were telling her about. "This force they-"

"If, it's who I think it is, I can handle them." Muffy told the woman smirking, she turned to look at Charlotte again. "You just make sure she stays here through midnight." She ordered before making her way to the door.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Dolls?" Logan said in a dry tone that was very similar to when he'd questioned how they were supposed to stop a ghost with 'vacuum cleaners'. "We're going to tap into our powers with dolls?" He asked looking at the doll made of wheat Eva just handed the four of them.

"It's not just a doll." Eva said shaking her head. "It's a totem. Reminds us of the wisdom and the power of the witches before us."

"Okay," James nodded before pointing to the apples the two witches besides Eva were holding. "what's that gotta do with..."

With calm expression that reminded Kendall of their old teacher from when they still lived at the Palm Woods, miss Collins. Eva took an apple. "The witch's journey is a walk of wisdom collected over the years, boys." She told them while cutting the apple in half and showing them the side with the seeds that actually kinda looked like a pentagram now that they were truly looking at it. "Wisdom gives us power. Power frightens the fearful and the ignorant."

"Well, that would explain why in our time witches are made to look silly on Halloween." Kendall said scowling which in turn made Eva frown.

"This magic?" The blond midwife spoke looking uncertain. "All this knowledge? Is forgotten where you come from?"

Carlos grinned. "We can get it back when you teach us."

Nodding a small smile formed on Eva's face. She walked over to a small stone table and grabbed a large pointed black hat, known as the witch's hat in modern time. She held it by the point. "The conical hat is a spiritual point." She said placing the hat on Carlos' head who made a face at the irony. Just this morning they had complained about the cliché witch. "It helps us to channel our magic. Keeps us centered, focused."

Handing Kendall half an apple she said; "The apple holds a pentacle in its heart." Eva then put a laurel leaf in the center on the 'pentagram' in the apple. "Add a laurel leaf, you will block the path of evil."

"Simple." Kendall said putting his thumb on the leaf to keep it place.

Eva nodded. "But powerful." She smiled when Kendall nodded understanding what she was trying to teach them. "Remember there's magic all around you. Espeshialy today."

"And the masks?" James asked putting the mask he was handed on. Each of the four masks was decorated with leaves. The one James was wearing was decorated with red and brown maple leaves.

"Demons walk freely on All Hallows Eve, so a mask allows you to hide your identity." Eva grimly told them.

A woman sweeping the floor with an old-fashioned broom getting his attention Carlos walked over to her. "Please tell me you fly on this thing?" He asked pointing to the broom made of multiple pieces of wood and twigs with a giddy look on his face when the woman gave him the broom.

"Everything is possible on All Hallow's Eve, Carlos." Eva said having heard Carlos' excitement. "The traditional purpose of the broom is to sweep evil from our paths. Sweep east to west." She instructed watching the short boy do so. "It's the same path the sun travels and by the way you said your power is fire bases the broom is perfect for you."

Carlos had stopped listening to her now. Here he was in a long black cloak a mask made of leaves on his face, a pointed black witch hat on his head and he was sweeping the floor with an old-fashioned broom. "I feel really stupid right n-ow!" He yelped when he felt a spark come from the broom hurting his hand.

"You okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Carlos nodded letting the broom lean against the wall so he could inspect his hands. So that's what it felt like to get burned... "Just a spark."

Eva shook her head. "No, you felt the power." She looked at a short brown-haired woman besides her and nodded. "Alright, Sally will go with you to Ruth's house. She'll give you the last few things you'll need. I wish I could go with you." She said looking at Logan imploringly who narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"You've armed us well." Kendall said before Logan could start his lecture. "We'll do our best."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Watching the man in brown rags for clothes juggle the bright-colored balls in ritme to the music was only amusing for about five minutes. Still Muffy found herself enjoying the celebration. That is un till someone put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Ruth standing there with an eager expression on her old face.

"Will you know how they look like?"

Simply continuing her stroll through the village Muffy replied to the witch. "I told you to make sure Charlotte stayed put."

"The house is guarded by men and magic." Ruth brushed away Muffy's order. "Charlotte's not going anywhere."

At the reply Muffy let out a small laugh. "I've seen your future Ruth." She said shaking her head in amusement. "ignorance will be your downfall."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Stopping near the village young Sally pointed to a house up ahead. "Charlotte should be in the first bedroom at the top of the stairs." She told the Charmed Ones handing them the stuff Eva told her to give them. "Be careful, Ruth's guards are everywhere. If they see you with these tools, they'll know you as witches."

Kendall nodded showing determination. "We won't fail again."

Sally smiled. "I know you will. Who will be standing guard for the others?"

"I'll do it." James said, he actually wanted to see more of the party so really he was killing two birds with one stone.

Nodding Sally handed James a small round pumpkin with a four point star carved out of it. It had a rope linked into it so he could hold it like a bag. "This will turn away evil spirits, perhaps even the demon that is helping Ruth."

James held the pumpking in the light examine the small fruit. "You're kidding right?" He laughed looking at Sally quickly stopping his laughter at the serious expression on the woman's face. "You're not kidding." He cringed when Sally nodded before leaving them.

Chuckling Kendall looked ahead putting his green leaf decorated mask on. "Trick or treat."

The four boys walked into the village glad the talismans had been put there again. In the village Kendall, Logan and Carlos headed to Ruth's house while James mingled in the party while also keeping an eye out for witch hunters.

The party, despite the lack of stereo or disco lights still was a fun one. The flute music wasn't so bad and all around him people were performing and children were playing games like tag.

"Milord,"

It took him a moment to realize it was him the hunchbacked man with more hair on his cheeks than on his head standing near a water tank was talking to. "Care to know the future lord?"

Oh the irony. "That won't be necessary." James declined. "I'm pretty familiar with the future already."

"Are you certain?" The man asked flashing James a smile showing of rotting black teeth. "I can show you the first initial of your true love's name."

'Yeah right'. James snorted. 'Thinks the cupid-witch hybrid'. "You can do that?"

"Prove it." A woman in red dress and long black hair wearing a black mask to hide her features said walking over to the water tank. She looked over at James sending him a playful smile. "After all why wouldn't a man of your class not be interested in such things like true love?"

He fell quiet at that. Okay she had him there. "Alright." He said looking at the short man. "How?"

Obviously glad to have a small audience of two the man grabbed an apple and a knife and handed it to James. "You must fill your heart, only thoughts of love. Then peel the apple and drop the peels into the water and watch."

Nodding James closed his eyes thinking about all he knew about love which wasn't based on his own experiences but that of his brothers' who all felt true love before. Opening his eyes he peeled the dark red apple anddropped the peels into the water tank. "And how is it that the apple knows this big secret?" He asked looking at the man. This couldn't really be a trick seeing he wasn't born in this time. On the other hand James was part cupid meaning he wasn't meant to ever experience true love for himself.

"It's simple milord." The woman told him, winking from behind her mask. It was too bad James had never paid much attention in history class or else he would have known that woman from the 1600 never winked at the man they liked. "Apples are the fruit of knowledge after all." She told him.

James looked in the water tank a small frown forming in his face as four pieces of the apple peel floated towards each other like they had a mind of their own forming a letter.

"M." The man announced grinning. "The name of your true love will start with a M."

"Muffy." James whispered before he could stop himself. She was the only girl he knew whose name started with the letter M. He didn't notice the woman besides him stiffen when he spoke the name. He only came out of his shock when a little girl bumped into him knocking the small pumpkin from James' hand.

And of course the old woman a few feet away had seen the fruit roll across the grass. "Witch!" Ruth cried pointing at James.

"Oh crap." James muttered when all eyes were on him. He loved being the center of attention but lately it was getting harder and harder to enjoy and this situation wasn't helping.

Nor were the witch hunters running towards him.

"James!"

Looking over the heads of the towns people who were staring at him with fearful expressions James spotted Kendall, Logan and Carlos running towards him.

And guess who just blew their cover...

"Them to!" Ruth cried pointing at the three who stopped running hearing accusation. "Hang the witches! Hang them all!"

A woman of the group of witch hunters, the same one who'd helped the witches that morning nodded. "Death those who worship Satan!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Having placed on four horses while a man who'd been called the best knitter in town tied the nooses around their necks to a tree.

"What is it with people coming to watch me get killed?" James dully asked eying the man and woman who sat on their horses a few feet away all eager to watch the four of them get hanged.

To James' surprise Logan didn't scold him for his comment. In fact their usual panicky brother was surprisingly calm. It was almost disturbing. unfortunately James couldn't turn his head to look at the older witch to see if he was alright.

"Last words?" The leader of the witch hunters asked riding his horse up so he was in front of the four despicable creatures.

Kendall just glared at him. If he had his powers he would have shapeshifted into a vicious beast half an hour ago and tore all these witch hunters apart for even daring to think about harming his family. Yet now he was cursed to only glaring at the man who held their lives in his hands.

The witch hunter smirked. "Very well." He said before using his whip to hit the four horses' behinds making the animals wail and run away leaving their four 'riders' hanging on the tree by the ropes around their neckes.

Cackling at yet another succesful execution the leader of the hunter threw his fist in the air. "Onward men!"

Cheering loudly the group of hunters rode away on their horses, none of them concerned with the bodies of their victims.

From her hiding spot in the bushes near the tree Camilla waited till she was sure the other hunters were out sight before quickly rushing over to the witches and pulling out a large knife. With one swift movement from her arm she used the knife to cut through the ropes, watching from behind her mask as the four bodies fell limply to the ground.

For a moment they lay unmoving till they started stirring coughing. greedily sucking the air that they had been denied for three minutes. "My apologies good men." She ducked her head when the two who she guessed were the older ones of the four sat up. "But I knew the hangman would run the around the waist. It's a slow kill so I'd be able to save you."

"Yeah... Well," Carlos said finally sitting up after having taking in the much needed air. Besides him James did the same. "Good thing you knew."

"You knew." James said looking at Logan. "How did you know?"

Getting up Logan walked over to the woman who saved them leaving little space between them. "I know those eyes." He smiled gently cupping her somewhat cheeks. "This is the second time you've saved our necks, milday."

"Such necks..." The woman smiled. "It would be such a waste."

Still smiling Logan carefully removed the butterfly shaped mask from the woman's face finally revealing her face to them. His smile turned into a huge grin when he saw her. 'I knew it!' Even though he'd expected it that didn't mean his brothers had.

"Camille!"

Familiar brown eyes blinked, showing surprise at the name the three stunned witches had just called her. "My name is Camilla." She corrected.

"And such a beautiful name that is." Logan said. He and Camilla slowly leaned closer towards each other till their lips met and the shared a deep kiss. Logan noted with some disappointment that kissing Camilla was different from kissing with her future descendent in her next life.

Kissing Camille was usually... Unexpected. The method actress made sure of it. Though that was nothing to the fiery passionate kisses they would share when they were in the bedroom, alone.

That did not mean that Camilla was a bad kisser. On the contrary.

Logan's expectations were just a bit too high.

The kiss came to an abrupt end when Kendall tapped Logan's shoulder a look of impatience on the leader's face. "Alright, I hate to bust up the balcony scene, Romeo," He said giving Logan a look that clashed with annoyance and amusement. "but why do you keep saving us and why are you running with the witch hunters?" He asked of Camilla.

"So I can undo their work whenever possible." Camilla answered speaking in a way she no longer reminded them of her future counterpart. "I've seen what dark magic can do. If you're fighting that, I'm on your side. And I should get back before anyone gets suspicious."

Logan nodded. "Thank you."

Smiling a faint blush appeared on Camilla's cheek. "Any time sirs." She said before walking of.

"Any time indeed." Carlos whistled laughing.

"Just not this time yet." Kendall said nodding. He looked up at the sky. It was getting dark meaning they had to hurry. "We still have a baby to save."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In 2012 Jo was brewing a vanquishing potion in the kitchen, stirring through the wok pan which functioned as the boys' kettle. "We need more thyme." She murmured looking at the wooden spoon.

From his place at the kitchen table Darryl looked at his watch. "Can't help you there." He answered. "It's almost nightfall."

"Huh?." Jo blinked not sure what Darryl was talking about. "Oh." She said smiling a small smile. "Not thyme as in time, but the herb. It should be in the cabinet over there." She said pointing to the cabinet wich hopefully had the needed herb.

Snorting Darryl got up and went to look in the cabinets. Darryl pulled out a small plate with tiny green leaves and put it on the kitchen island. "Thyme right?" When Jo nodded and added the leaves to the potion he voiced his next question. "You think those things know what we're doing?"

"That's why they haven't barged in here yet." Jo answered. "They know when they get here and I finish this potion they'll be dead again."

Both their heads shot up when they heard the door bell ring. "Trick or treaters." Darryl whispered.

"Or a trap." Jo said surprised when the inspector grabbed a bowl filled with candy.

"You said those things steal children's eyesight." Darryl reminded her of the danger in the Grimlocks got near the children outside. "You stay in here and finish the potion. Save the guys who and whatever you are." He ordered before rushing out of the kitchen taking the bowl with him.

Jo blinked watching him go. 'Whatever you are?' Okay maybe she should have told him, she didn't want to be refered to a 'what' again. Talk about lack of communication.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Swinging the front door open Darryl trusted the bowl with candy in the hands of a girl in a pink princess dress in the middle of a group of five kids. "We're out of candy!" He yelled. "Spread the word!" He cried slamming the door shut. Darryl spun around and looked around in the empty foyer searching for a sign of the demons.

The Grimlocks weren't in sight. Knowing it wasn't safe but also that they needed to know where the Girmlocks are to defeat them he silently peeked into the living room his frown deepening when he didn't spot the demons.

Darryl walked further into the living room, a part of him wondering if he should quietly call out 'demons' or 'come out, come out where ever you are'.

unfortunately the decision of what happened next was not his to make.

Before he knew it one of Grimlocks grabbed him from behind locking his arms in a death grip behind his back while at the same time covering Darryl's mouth, preventing him from crying out.

In front of Darryl stood the taller Grimlock holding his palm stretched out in front of the inspector's face.

Darryl's struggling ceased when the blue sparks coming from the Grimlock's hand entered his eyes. The only thing the dark-skinned man managed to do was make a pain filled moan that was muffled behind the Grimlock's hand un till the demon let him go chuckling darkly as the man blindly crawled over the floor.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Never take something for granted. That was the thought as he ran back to his younger brothers who were hiding in the bushes near Ruth's house. He was so used to being the one to check if the coast was clear he'd offered to do the same this time. Of course it was a whole lot harder now he didn't have a bird's-eye view. "I didn't see Ruth or the guards." He informed them. "What time is it?"

"Dinner time." Carlos said before looking at his watch. "Six, and we're running out of time and magic."

Logan bit his lower lip. "How do we get past the talismans?"

"Remember what Eva said?" Kendall said smirking.

James did. "That we're powerless frauds?" He asked raising an eyebrow wondering why Kendall thought it was important they remembered that.

"No, the magic is all around us part." Kendall corrected grinning. "Well, it's time we learned how to use that." He grabbed a broom that lay against the fence and handed it to Carlos. "Use this t sweep away evil."

Understanding dawning to them James and Logan nodded at each other before darting into the forest returning five minutes later. James showed the lavender plan he found. "These are good luck right?"

Logan busied himself making a doll from wheat. "The wisdom of the witches before us." He whispered. Logan looked at Carlos. "East to west. The sun is setting so... Sweep that way." He said pointing to the east.

Nodding Carlos started sweeping east to west while slowly making his way to Ruth's house stopping when he thought the talismans would activate. Yet as he started to sweep again bright-colored sparks went through the broom.

As he got closer to the talismans the sparks from the broom lit up before going up in the air towards the tree with the necklaces and knocking the talismans out of the tree.

"It worked!" Carlos cried not able to hide his shock.

Kendall grinned. "Alright. James, Carlos you stand guard while Logan and I get Charlotte out of there."

Logan nodded and was about to comment when something caught his attention.

Not that far away from Ruth's house two men were dragging a struggling Camilla with them tying her to a horse. Logan's heart sank when they took of... In the same direction of the field were they had been executed. "Camilla." He whispered taking a step in her direction.

He would have broken in a sprint intent on saving his ex-girlfriend's past life had Kendall not put his hand on his shoulder. "Logan, you can't save her or else her soul won't get reborn when it has." He told the younger watching as Logan's eyes grew wide as he realized that if he did save Camilla than he might never have met Camille.

"Logan?" Kendall asked when Logan clenched his fists and flared at the dirt on the floor. "It'll be okay for her someday. You know that." He gently told his younger brother. "But right now we need to save Charlotte."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Hi." Kendall said immediately wanting to slap himself for it. That so wasn't the right way to greet a woman who had been kidnaped and about to deliver a baby into the world.

Charlotte groaned in pain trying to squirm away from the two boys who just entered the room. "W-who are you?" Tears streamed down her pale cheeks from both pain and fear.

"Eva sent us." Logan told her in a calm tone which would hopefully soothe the pregnant woman. "Charlotte, we're here to take you back."

Sobbing the ginger shook her head. "I-I-I don't believe yo- AH!" She screamed in pain clenching her eyes shut.

Just as sudden as the pain had come it was suddenly dulled as she felt sa slight pressure on her back. "How?" She whispered opening bright green eyes that were filled with fear, pain and now after so long filled with hope. "How are you making the pain go away?" She quietl asked.

Logan pressed two fingers to Charlotte's side. In all honesty he hadn't thought about the consequences of his actions. All he knew was that this woman on the bed was suffering and the thought of how many women died giving birth in medieval times. So he simply reacted to what med-school was teaching him. "Um.. Good magic." He answered. "Take deep breaths and slowly breath them out." He instructed.

"Good magic?" Kendall quietly asked.

"Acupressure." Logan answered just as quiet.

"Good idea." Kendall said he carefully walked closer to the bed. "Let's get you out of here." He told the ginger. Kendall gently took a hold of her shoulders and helped her up freezing when Charlotte screamed in pain.

At what happened next Kendall couldn't stop himself from jumping back in surprise.

Logan didn't have to see Kendall's shocked and pale face to know what had happened. The sound of water splashing on the floor was enough to alert him of their growing trouble. "Don't tell me..." Taking a deep breath the future doctor's assistant closed his eyes. "Her water just broke?"

"Y-yes?" Kendall answered sounding uncharacteristically unsure.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Pulling the dagger from her victim's back, with a surprising amount of care Muffy used her black cloak to clean her precious weapon. It was quite ironic really. In the future she had seen the method actress this soul would become and she in all honesty wasn't impressed.

And here she was killing the past life of said actress.

quite ironic indeed.

"Quickly," Ruth said worry clear on her face and in her voice. "We need to go back to the house."

'Yeah... This is totally not your fault is it'. Muffy rolled her eyes. "No need to Ruth." She said in the most patronizing tone she could muster. "I know these witches. They got Charlotte already." Oh how she wanted to say 'I told you so'. Taking her time to put her dagger back in it's very well hiding spot in her stocking. "I know where they are. Gather the hunters."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The four male witches had managed to get Charlotte surprisingly far considering her condition, but they still weren't near the cave. They'd only made their way to the altar on the large rock in the grass field where they'd first arrived in 1670.

"Just a little while longer." Carlos told Charlotte. He and Kendall had been carrying her when even that became too much for the poor woman. The stress of being kidnaped and then saved and carried by four men she didn't even know in the dark night wasn't making the labour easier. "You can do it!" He encouraged.

"No!" Charlotte sobbed when she was finally lowered to the ground. "I can't! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. "The baby's coming."

"Oh-ooh." James gulped. His reaction was not to Charlotte's words but to the sight of the light of the witch hunter's torches. "It's 11:00 we're running out of time and magic here guys."

Unsure what to do Logan quickly took of his black cloak and wrapped around Charlotte knowing she was cold just by how much she was shaking. Of course that could also be from pain and fear.

Logan then walked over to his brothers were they huddled together near the altar.

"Alright," Kendall said improvising a plan. "Didn't Eva say that Charlotte needed to give birth in a... Um protective circle?"

"Can we make one of those?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." Kendall admitted turning to the altar. He picked up a few twigs leaves and cherries. "Don't we use rosemary for protection spells?"

When Carlos nodded in reply James looked around noticing a few apple trees a few feet ahead. "Apples with laurel leaved block the path of evil."

"Put them together and it might just work." Kendall said grinning. Another cry of pain from Charlotte brought them back to the other part of their problem.

"Who's gonna deliver the baby?" James asked.

Grinning Kendall grabbed Logan's arm and pulled it up. "All for Logan, because he wants to be a doctor say aye!"

"Aye!" James and Carlos cried raising their hands.

"I can't do it alone!" Logan protested.

It was James' turn to grin. "All for Kendall to be assisting because he had a kid when we went to the future say aye!"

"Aye!" Logan cried grabbing Kendall's arm and dragging him to where Charlotte lay on the ground. Kendall was so shocked by his 'volunteering' he let Logan tell him what to do.

This left James and Carlos in charge of creating a protective circle. "Okay..." James looked around. "You make a circle..." He slowly told Carlos. "And I'll get some apples." He said before dashing of towards the apple trees.

Grabbing as many twigs, spices and flowers he could Carlos started making a large circle around them and the altar throwing the twigs and spices around and form a circle he really doubted it would work.. On the other hand the trick with the broom had worked to, so why not?

Logan and Kendall knelt down at Charlotte's knees. "Okay, you're gonna have to try and be kinda quiet." Logan instructed wincing at the look on Charlotte's face. He knew it was an unreasonable request, but they didn't have much choice. "Okay, I know, I'm sorry, okay, um, don't worry everything's under control." Let's not mention that he'd never delivered a baby before. Let's not mention that.

Taking a deep breath Logan moved the cloak and night-gown away from her spread dress. At his sigh Kendall curiously took a peek and let out a small gasp. "Oh my god!" He cried grinning. "I see it, I see it!"

"You do!" Carlos cried running over he to curious to what was about to happen.

"The circle Carlos!" Kendall and Logan cried.

"Right." Carlos squawked quickly going back to making the protective circle.

"Don't push yet." Logan told Charlotte rubbing sweat from his brow. He needed warm water and towels not grass and mud. "This baby's coming now guys!"

"Yeah well so are they!" James cried as he came running back to the group. He was carrying four apples. That was all he'd managed to get before he had run from the approaching witch hunters.

He handed Carlos two apples. "If there's a time to connect with All Hallow's Eve then it's now." He said grasping his own two green apples. "These are for knowledge and reverence."

Carlos smiled weakly at that. "Than why did we get this job?"

Grinning James shrugged. "Because the other job's too messy." He said looking over his shoulder to see how well Charlotte was faring. Shaking his head he look back at Carlos. "Knowledge and reverence."

"Knowledge and reverence."

"Knowledge and reverence."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The witch hunters were quickly making their way to the grass field. Keeping her expression neutral Muffy stopped her horse.

Realizing her guest from the future had stopped following Ruth made her horse walk over to her. "What are you doing?!" She demanded. She'd been told today would be the day destiny of good magic could make or broken. There was no time to waste. They had to claim Charlotte's baby for evil!

Muffy just kept her eyes to the silhouettes she could make out in the distance. "Time to show me what you've learned music boys." She whispered to herself.

**Big-Time-Charmed**

"Alright, here they come." Carlos said when the witch hunters came closer and closer. "Ready?" He didn't have time to wait for an answer with the fast approaching hunters, he threw his two apples forward at the same time James threw his apples in an opposite direction.

A thin easy to miss white light came from each of the four apples as they landed on the right spots. The lights went up in the air where they connected forming a protective bubble around the Charmed Ones, Charlotte and the altar. It's effect proven when one of the hunters drove his horse straight at it only to bounce of.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Fools." Muffy muttered doing a poor job at hidding how hilarious she thought the panicking witch hunters were. "They are connected." She said shaking her head. "It's over now."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"How cool is that!" Carlos cried grinning widely. "It worked! We did it! It work-" He froze as a bullet flew straight past his ears.

James groaned squeezing the between his eyes. "It doesn't stop bullets! How is that protecting?!"

The two younger witches whirled around when Charlotte's screams of pain were replaced with the loud cries of an infant.

"It's a girl." Kendall said somehow knowing James and Carlos would hear him over the baby's cries and the sound of the gun fire. The shapeshifter couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he wrapped the baby up in his black cloak.

She was so tiny and pink and so... pure. For someone so innocent to be born under these circumstances it-it was maddening. "We have to get Charlotte and the baby out of here." He said handing the little baby girl to her mother.

"How?" Logan asked. "The hunters-"

"Actually," Carlos said walking over to the altar. "I know something that will really scare them." He said putting the witch hat on and grabbing the broom. While looking at the dark sky Carlos started sweeping east to west.

It was full moon on All Hallow's Eve a day of great magic.

Everything was possible.

He felt more and more sparks come from the broom and when he felt that he and the broom had absorbed enough All Hallow's Eve's magic Carlos let the broom go.

It never hit the ground. Instead it floated in the air like it waited for something. Letting out a small laugh Carlos took the invitation and sat down on the broom right before it started floating higher and higher till he was flying in the sky.

"Wow." James breathed watching Carlos fly towards the witch hunters while cackling madly scaring the shit out of the hunters.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." Logan commented looking at the sky.

Charlotte nodded in silent agreement.

"That's what I call embracing the cliché." Kendall said watching Carlos fly on a broomstick past the full moon.

The classic witch. In the moonlight Carlos' cloak did look somewhat like a long black dress and the wind was certainly helping to make the picture more surreal. The pointed witch hat... And If Carlos would stop cackling like crazy than maybe the hunters would stop running away and look at him and see that he wasn't a woman but a man. He wasn't an old wrinkly hag with a ridiculous long nose nor a black cat present on the broomstick with him.

No, if the witch hunters would turn around they'd see something else that wasn't the classic witch.

They'd see a Charmed One.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Muffy smiled softly as she got of her horse. It wasn't a complete destroyed mission. The shocked look on Ruth's face was enough amusement for Halloween. "You gotta give them credit." She said when the old woman finally closed her mouth. "They are awfully good."

"But it's alright." Muffy shrugged. "Time is on my side."

A small portal opened on the grass in front of her and Muffy wasted no time with sparing Ruth another glance and jumper in.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

It had been her destiny to protect this baby. Eva smiled looking down at the tiny pink baby in her arms bundled up in warm white blankets. The little thing already had tiny blond hairs, she also had bright blue eyes would discolor as she got older like all babies' eyes did. "I am so proud of you dear friend." She said handing the baby back to Charlotte who was also warmly bundled up in many blankets in the cool but not cold thanks to the fire in the cave.

Eva looked over at the four man from the future who stood close to Charlotte. "Blessed be." She said bowing before them. "You truly are powerful witches. You found the power."

Kendall smiled. "You showed us where to look."

"I guess we now know where all that flying hag stuff started." James said smirking. Just this morning they'd been complaining about the cliché witches and now they'd help start it. "You only have yourself to blame, right Carlitos?" He teased.

Carlos grinned. "Now if I can just figure out how to take it back with me." A small frown formed on his face. "Hey, what are 'they' waiting for? Why haven't they sent us home yet?"

"Maybe we haven't learned enough." Logan suggested now also frowning. "If that's true we better learn fast cause it's almost midnight."

Realizing her saviours would be leaving soon Charlotte spoke up. "I promise my daughter will know of you." She told them. "Of the four powerful witches who came to bring her into this world." She smiled when her baby made a cooing sound. "And we'll always be grateful, won't we Melinda?" She said looking down at her daughter with a loving expression.

Her last words made the four man who'd been smiling at her all this time halt. "Melinda?" Kendall asked staring at the green-eyed woman with her daughter seeing them in a new light.

Charlotte nodded. "Yes, Melinda." She said looking back down at her daughter. "Melinda Warren."

"Oh." Was the only sound Logan and Carlos could make at that revelation.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked not understanding how just saying her daughter's name could shock these four man so.

"I... Uh..." Kendall smiled. "I think we're related."

As if he'd just said open sesame a large vortex opened behind the Charmed Ones sucking them in.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The shorter of the two Grimlocks grinned as the vortex in the kitchen re-opened. They'd been surprised they hadn't found the whitelighter in the kitchen but figured she'd ran away. "I told you Beatrix would fail."

They were watching the vortex so intently they didn't see Jo orbed behind them carrying a bowl filled with green vanquishing potion. "Hey!" She cried getting their attention.

As they turned to her she threw the contents of the bowl over the shorter Grimlock who cried out as he melted away. however the second Grimlock had managed to move away in time and now held out his hand towards her slowly curling his fingers in a fist as he used his power of aura choking to strangle the whitelighter.

Already being dead did not mean she couldn't feel pain. Jo cried out weakly as her air supply was being cut of.

The angel fell to the floor when Grimlock released its hold over her.

Sitting up Jo looked over to see what it was that had caused the Grimlock to let go of her. She sighed in relief when she found the demon pinned to the floor by a growling cheetah.

"Haven't I vanquished you somewhere before?" Logan said. He flicked his hand in the direction of the small puddle of green vanishing potion using his telekinesis to send it flying against the Grimlock.

The potion worked like acid to the Grimlock slowly killing him till there was noting left but an ugly black spot on the kitchen floor.

"Are you guys alright?" Jo asked letting James help her up.

The cheetah walked over to her sat down on the floor and shapeshifted back into Kendall. "Are we alright? I come home and find you being strangled by a Grimlock. Are _you_ alright?"

"It's been a long day." Jo told him smiling.

"Tell us about it." Carlos nodded.

They all turned to the door when they heard a vase shatter. Not long after Darryl blindly stumbled into the kitchen. "B-Boys? Are you back?" He asked before falling to his knees having stumbled too much because of his new blindness.

"Darryl?" Carlos asked not sure what happened to their friend.

"I got it." Jo said moving to Darryl's side and kneeling down in front of him. She held her hand inches away from his unseeing eyes as they started to glow a warm golden glow. Slowly Darryl's eyes focused. She smiled at his shocked look. "Happy Halloween."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Thankfully Jo had orbed them to their concert just in time. After performing Halfway there the guys were free to enjoy the Halloween party at the club and were currently sitting at a small round table, with Jo with them of course.

Carlos chuckled spotting a picture of a witch on a flying broomstick hung up near the windows. "Halloween's my new favorite holiday." He decided.

"Who knew?" James chuckled.

"We didn't." Logan answered. "That's the problem. We lost so much knowledge over the years. It's sad."

"One problem at the time." James said. "Too bad Darryl didn't feel like coming to the party anymore." He commented a bit upset that he still hadn't introduced the inspector to Kelly like he wanted.

Jo shrugged nuzzling her head against Kendall's shoulder. "He saw a lot today. He needs time."

"So do we." Kendall sighed. "I mean, it's bad enough that the triad wants us dead, but to send someone back to wipe out our whole line?" If Melinda was raised to become evil.. "Do your bosses have any clue who did this?" He asked Jo who shook her head.

"None that they're sharing." She answered still smiling softly. "You saved Melinda. That's what matters."

At that a smile formed on Kendall's face as well. "And I helped to deliver our great, great, great, great, whatever, great-grandmother." He looked at Logan who was also smiling. "I get why you want to become a doctor now bro. It's rewarding."

"Too bad we couldn't save her from moving to Salem." Carlos sighed his mood crashing down. He didn't want to think of that little baby girl they'd saved ending at the stake but they knew it couldn't be avoided.

Logan sighed. "Yeah... We can't change the past for better or wor-" He gasped jumping up from his seat and began making his way over to the bar.

"Where's he going?" Jo asked frowning.

No one answered, the guys' eyes on the woman with curling dark hair in a long brown and white dress with a yellow butterfly shaped mask on her face. That is un till James spotted someone walk into the club.

"My turn." He said before quickly leaving.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Unsure what else to do Logan tapped the woman's shoulder. "Camilla?"

The woman turned to him blinking surprise. "Uh... You okay there Logan?" Camille asked concerned for him.

"I... Yes." Logan nodded forcing a smile on his face. He looked around searching for anyone that would be accompanying Camille. "Are here alone?"

"Yeah," Camille shrugged. "I was supposed to come here with Steven but he stood me up."

"I see." Taking a deep breath Logan took a step back and offered Camille's hand. "I know we broke up, but you would do me great pleasure by dancing with me milady."

Looking at him with an odd expression on her face Camille let out a small laugh. "Darn your cute." She said taking his hand. In the inside she was berating herself for not being able to stay mad at Logan. On the other hand why should she stay mad if she couldn't? Just dancing wasn't the same as getting back together was it?

God she hoped it was!

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Hey." James greeted Muffy as he walked up to her. "I'm glad you made it."

Muffy smiled, he still had a small twig in his gorgeous hair and part of her wanted to reach over and get it out, but at the same time she liked this little pluck of imperfection. "I'm glad I made it to."

"So... You're an angel?"

Blinking she wondered what he was talking about till she realized she was talking about her costume. She was dressed in a white belly button tank top and white mini skirt. She wore white stiletto boots that went till her knees. Large feathery wings were attached with a piece of metal to her top and she had a small halo attached to the white hair band that kept her for once loose black hair out of her face.

She saw monsters every day and none of them were worth dressing up as. Laughing Muffy shook her head. "Not really."

"Good." James said wrapping his arms around her shoulders. The two of them started swaying to slow magic that came from the speakers. "That would just complicate things wouldn't it?"

Letting out a small gasp that was bearly noticable over the music Muffy looked up at James. How? That was the question going through her head. Just how was she supposed to do this?


	45. Sight Unseen

**Author: Sorry this chapter is late, I've been really busy. Happy holidays!  
>Note to Leah Garcia: I want you to remember that this is also the time for miracles so don't give up hope. <strong>

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch44: Sight Unseen.

Carlos' pov.  
>"You called?" Jo asked once she fully materialized in the storage room at Rocque Records where Logan, James and I were hiding in and had been calling for our whitelighter for the past three minutes.<p>

"Yeah." Logan nodded clearly angry. "Get your boyfriend here!"

"Gustavo's has the right to yell at him to." James snapped. He was leaning against the wall his arms crossed, sulking.

Can't say I blame him. Becoming famous was- No is James' dream come true and we're getting closer and closer to getting fired. It's not really our fault that we keep coming late, missing recording sessions and concerts. I mean we don't do it on purpose or anything.

We don't have any control on all the magical stuff that happens in our lives.

We do however have control on most other things like remembering to fuel the cars, or remembering to leave on time.

So Kendall better have a good excuse for being late again.

Judging by the look on Jo's face I guess he didn't. Great. "He's searching for more information on the Triad again isn't he?" I asked cringing as James took a step away from the wall to shoot Logan an angry look.

"Why the hell did you have tell him that researching the Book of Shadows was a distraction for you when you and Camille split?!" James demanded. "Now he's gonna be like that till he gets over his 'stage fright' issue!"

I had stop myself from laughing out loud at the mention of Kendall's 'stage fright', especially when Jo's face turned beet red. Obviously it isn't actual stage fright, it's Kendall Knight. No Kendall's issue's... He can't do _it_. He can't get in the mood.

It's because Jo's warning that the elders keep watching them incase their relationship jeopardizes our jobs. The thought of hundreds of wise dead people watching ain't exactly a turn on.

So James and I figure that Kendall thinks that the elders will probably stop watching once we get rid of the Triad. Logan thinks it's something else though.

End Carlos' Pov.

"I'm gonna try calling him again." Logan said grabbing his cellphone and dialing Kendall's phone number. After a moment in which Logan considered letting Carlos flame them home in case Kendall really was in trouble Kendall answered the phone.

"Hey Logan." Kendal cheerily greeted.

"Where are you?" Logan asked ignoring greetings.

"I'm on my way home from the library." Kendall answered not catching on to Logan's angered tone. "I tried to figure out if the demon that tried to take Melinda in 1670 got recorded in history somewhere. Had no luck but I did find some interesting things on the village we visited and I'm going to check the Book of Shadows again when I-"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Forgetting something?" Kendall repeated. "No, I think it all covered. The BTR-mobile doesn't need more gas so-"

"Recording session? Third album ring any bells?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Behind the steering wheel of the BTR-mobile Kendall fell quiet. 'Oh...' "Gustavo- What did he say?" He asked worried that Logan had to suffer through Gustavo's loud rants which could make almost everybody lose their confidence.

"A lot."

"I'm so sorry." Kendall apologized though he still sounded distracted as he continued to go over the new information he found out today. "I'm almost home maybe I can still-"

"Personal gain." Was all Logan had to say in reply.

Kendall sighed recognizing the disappointment in Logan's voice. "I'm sorry bro. But I'm really onto something now."

"Sure you are. I'll see you at home." Logan said before hanging up on me.

'He's really mad at me. James' probably to, Carlos probably just thinks it's funny. They all think I've reseachd the Triad as a distraction because of the elders. Damn it! Why can't they understand?!'

Not long after his poorly gone telephone conversation with Logan Kendall arrived at the manor. Walking onto the porch he frowned finding the dark wooden dark with mosaic windows wide open.

Getting inside the first thing Kendall noticed were the pieces of shattered glass on the floor. It took him a bit longer than necessary to figure out they were from the mirror that hang further in the hall and from picture frames that whatever that had broken into their home had smashed.

"Who ever you are you made a big mistake thinking you can defeat us!" Kendall yelled expecting a demon to blink or shimmer in and attack but instead someone grabbed him from behind, whatever it was it was male and used his not so large hand to strangle Kendall white using its other hand to cover Kendall's mouth.

Good thing Kendall still had his keys he had intended to use in his hand. Using his transformation power he transformed his keys into an athame and stabbed the arm that was tightly locked around his throat.

The person howled in pain releasing Kendall and escaping through the still open front door.

Gasping for breath Kendall gingerly rubbed his throat while reaching for his phone with his other hand. To call Darryl and then Gustavo. At least Gustavo couldn't fire them for being late again now that they had he had the excuse of being in a fight with a burglar.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

An hour later Kendall was sitting on the smaller couch in the living room hand rubbing his neck with Carlos sitting besides him.

James walked back into the living room from the kitchen carrying an ice pack. "Here you go." He said handing Kendall the ice pack who immediately held it against his neck. It seemed the world felt for him and being attacked by whatever broke into their house was enough to get Kendall back on his brother's good side.

Sweeping the floor Logan shot a ocasional glance towards the door. Darryl was searching the house for evidence that could lead to a suspect. Giving up on waiting for the inspector or sweeping up the shattered glass of _every_ broken picture frame and mirror they owned, he walked over to the larger couch and sat down besides James. "Are you feeling better yet?" He asked looking at Kendall who shrugged looking annoyed.

"Yeah," Kendall nodded. "I was more stunned than hurt really."

James made face. "It's a creepy thought that someone was in the house going through every room smashing every mirror. Touching who knows what." He shuddered. "I want to check if something's missing." He said turning his head to the door. "So hurry Darryl." His voice quiet enough not to be heard outside the living room.

"How do you know it wasn't a demon?" Kendall asked realizing James hadn't come to the most obvious conclusion.

Carlos chuckled. "Demons don't usually fondle our things."

"Plus the only demon that travels through mirrors is called Kali and our parents vanquished her years ago." Logan added, the way he said it made it clear that he wasn't totally dismissing the idea, but it also said that he was tired and was more willing to go for the logical explanation that someone had broken into their house.

"She's supposed to be dead" Kendall nodded. "But so were the Grimlocks an-"

"Please don't remind me of them." Darryl muttered stepping into the living room immediately gaining the four witches' attention.

"Did you find anything?" Logan asked.

Darryl sighed walking over to stand near the coffee table. "Just a bunch of finger prints that don't match yours." He told them. "I'm gonna run by the office and scan them in to see if any names pop up."

"They won't." Kendall said rolling his eyes at the half annoyed looks he was receiving from his younger brothers. Seriously just because he was having a little problem in the bed room did not mean his brothers should stop taking him seriously. "Hello? Book of Shadows guys." He said getting up and heading to the door stopping when he realized no one followed him. "_Now_!"

"Fingerprints Kendall." Logan groaned. "Most demons barely have anything resembling fingers."

He wasn't sure what, but Darryl could tell something was off by the way the four men were acting. It wasn't like he hadn't seen them argue before. Come on they lived together and have known each other their whole lives, so they were bound to get into fights with each other. This wasn't the same. They weren't mad at each other, but something about their dynamic seemed off. Awkwardly clearing his throat the dark-skinned man spoke up. "on the human side of things, I need you guys to put together a grudge list of any enemies you have past or present."

Smirking Kendall walked over to a dark wooden cabinet and grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to Darryl. "Already done." He said as the inspector began reading.

Going over the list of names a frown formed on Darryl's face. "Yama, Abraxas, Barbas, Drago?" He looked up from the paper to shoot Kendall an incredulous look. "What kind of people do you hang out with?"

"It's a list with demons we dealt with the past two years." James groaned grabbing a pillow from the couch and smothering himself with it. "Kendall try Viagra and forget about demons for tonight." He said though thankfully for the blond leader it was muffled by the green pillow so the inspector had no idea what the last part of Carlos' sentence was.

"Whatever." Kendall huffed clenching his fists at his sides. "I'm going to the attic." He announced before stomping out of the room.

Darryl watched him go. Okay... Kendall was definitely on edge about something.

"Kendall... Hasn't been himself lately." Logan excused his older brother's behaviour with a painful smile on his face.

"Do you think a human did this?" Carlos questioned

"If it was any other house in the neighbourhood I'd say yes." Darryl's said with a firm nod of his head. "With you... I don't know." He shrugged.

"Guys?!"

Hearing Kendall yell for them they all got up and slowly made their way upstairs. To their surprise Kendall was still standing on top of the short stairs that led to the attic, looking at door with a deep frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked when Kendall put his hand on the doorknob.

As an answer Kendall easily opened the attic door. "It's unlocked."

"So?" Darryl asked not understanding why that simple fact was enough to bring sour looks on Logan, James and Carlos' faces.

"Ever since a demon broke into the attic a couple of weeks ago we've been locking the attic door." Logan answered crossing his arms.

Darryl raised a poorly trimmed eyebrow at that. The inspector' appearance had been lacking since Sheila presented him the divorce papers. "You lock this door but not the front door?"

"I lock the front door." Logan protested.

James nodded "Yeah, me too... sometimes..." Mostly it was just a habit from when he still lived with his mother than anything else.

Carlos didn't bother nodding just like he didn't bother locking the door behind him. Lucky for him he wasn't the only one. "I don't," Kendall shrugged in a careless way. "Why bother demons and warlocks use their powers to get in anyway so whats the point?"

'The point?' Darryl thought eyes narrowing in annoyance finally understanding why the others were so annoyed with Kendall's attitude. "The _point _is that you're four celebrities in a big town!" To his surprise not even Logan seemed to take his words seriously.

"We're four hockey playing witches Darryl." Kendall easily brushed away Darryl's concerns. "I think we can handle unlocked doors."

Sighing in frustration Darryl bent down and examined lock on the attic door and 'hmped'. "Yeah this lock has been picked."

"Ha!" James grinned pointing at Kendall as if to say 'told you so'.

"That doesn't say it wasn't a demon." Kendall said crossing his arms.

"Yes it does!" Logan, James and Carlos cried at the same time.

As the four witches glared at each other Darryl looked at each of the four men. Realizing just looking at them wouldn´tchange a thing he cleared his throat finally gaining their attention.

"Darryl..." Carlos blinked having forgotten the inspector was even there. "Um I'll walk you out." He decided and made his way down the stairs waiting for Darryl to follow him. Once the inspector's behind him they continue their short walk to the first floor and into the foyer.

Carlos flashed the inspector a sheepish smile. "Boy, does Kendall need to get laid huh?"

"Are you sure?" Darryl asked frowning. "I mean he and Jo might be having trouble, but he's really acting different."

"I..." Carlos hesitated. "We're not sure."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Muffy resisted the urge to growl as she was summoned into the center of the dark room who's only light came from the torches who were barely visible on the far away walls. She bowed her head in the center of the circle in which each of the Triad members were standing. It wasn't like she hadn't been expecting this.

"We grow impatient Beatrix." One of the hooded figures spoke up. "We did not expect this to take this long."

'No scoffing, they are your superior, do not lash out.' No matter her own warnings the annoyance was still clear in Muffy's voice when spoke next. "You had two years. I've had a month." She pointed out through clenched teeth.

"A month with two years worth of information. Information collected by the blood of demons before you." One of the five Triad members said making the demon whirl around to look at him.

Closing her eyes Muffy forced herself to ignore her frustration. "The second youngest, James he's almost in-"

"That's not why we summoned you." A different member of the Triad said. This one sounding surprisingly cheerful. Like he actually believed the Charmed Ones would soon be death thanks to whatever he was about to reveal. "We've asigned another."

Eyes flashing open Muffy focused her hardened dark eyes on him. "You're replacing me?" She refused to snarl at them, not when she still needed them. "We had a bargain. I get the Charmed Ones for you and you give me back my-"

"The bargain was in your best interest. Not ours." A fourth member of the Triad said shaking his head through the long black cloak that kept his and the identity of the other demons from the high order a secret. "Don't think of it as replacement Beatrix." He continued. "Think of it as assistance."

She wasn't sure why, but the thought of another demon going after her Jam-j-job mad her blood run cold. It wasn't anger or jealousy. Heck she wasn't even sure if what the witch was making her feel still counted as lust or something else and it was infuriating to have these fucking emotions! She was a demon for crying out loud! "May I know who you are sending?" Muffy asked. Hell if the mortals ever quit seeing her as the lawyer type person she'd go to the casinos. After all she had an amazing pokerface.

"Sent you mean." The Triad member corrected in all his smugness. "Troxa has already started."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The tight leather pants and top that could be mistaken for a black bikini combined with long brown curls mixed with hourglass, almond colored skin made Troxa looked like a desirable young woman.

Not that she showed herself to a lot of men. She had her power of invisibility to thank for that.

And the men that did see her didn't live long enough to tell about it. She had her power of super strength to thank for that. Of course she also had to power to shimmer away when needed. The combination of those three active powers were enough to rank her as an upper level demon.

The invisible demon casually walked around in the manor being quiet not to gain anyone's attention, for that would surely work in her benefit. Unlike someone she did not plan on getting caught.

Walking up the multiple stairs the demon made her way to the attic and quietly crept inside. A smirk formed on her lips at the sight that greeted her.

There in an old wooden white rocking chair sat the oldest Charmed One having fallen asleep.

Really he was making this too easy.

Smirking Troxa grabbed a pillow and slowly crept up to the snoozing blond. She brought the pillow close to his face about to smother him when she heard the door bell downstairs ring a couple times.

The sound was enough to wake the tired witch.

Green eyes widened seeing a pillow just inches from his face Kendall did the expected thing and lashed out. Unknown to him by doing so he knocked the pillow out of the hands of a demon who was mentally cursing at the person who was at the door.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Not that it's not great to see you, but you _do_ know it's twelve thirty right?" James smiled playfully at Muffy who stepped into the foyer with a worried look on her face.

"You're all unhurt right?" She worriedly asked. "I heard about it at the office." She nervously clarified.

"Heard about what?" Carlos asked stepping into the foyer to see who was at the door. Behind him Logan and Kendall walked down the stairs and stepped into the foyer.

"The break in." Muffy answered.

Blinking a couple of times a grin spread on James' face. "You came this way just to make sure I-we was- are okay?"

Muffy tried to form a smile but it came out as grimace instead. "I can get a patrol car here for tonight if you want." She offered already reaching for her cellphone but stopped halfway when Logan spoke up.

"That really isn't necessary." Logan said his annoyance clear not only in his voice but also on his face. "The police is already on it and we don't want to give them any extra work. We can handle it."

"You can't." Muffy protested her dark almost black eyes on the door behind Logan which had opened on its own. She hated the fact that she had helped Troxa in a way or another. "You don't know what you're up against."

Kendall shot Logan an almost smug look. "We were actually just discussing that. Weren't we guys?"

Ignoring Kendall James leant against the doorpost. "It's cold outside why don't you come in. We've got coffee or hot choco-"

"That's really not such a great idea." Logan cut him of narrowing his eyes at the lawyer on their doorstep. "We have something to discuss remember?" He said looking at James who frowned.

"No we don-"

"It's alright." Muffy said waving her hand in a dismissing motion though she did look a tad disappointed. "It's late. Call me?"

"Yeah..." James nodded. "I will. Goodnight."

"Night." Muffy said taking a step back before walking down the porch.

Closing the door James turned around and glared at Logan. "This better be good." He warned crossing his arms. How dare Logan shoo Muffy away when his night could have so much more fun. Considering how often Camille stayed the night Logan had no right to even comment.

Before Logan could answer Kendall started talking. "I was up in the attic and when I woke up there was a pillow hovering above my face about to smother me."

"A pillow?" Carlos repeated raising both eyebrows. "I don't know if a pillow smothering demon... exists." He said trying and failing at keeping his laughter in.

James had the same problem though he was doing a better job at keeping his laughter hidden than Carlos, that didn't mean Kendall couldn't hear his not so quiet snickers. "You sure you weren't dreaming?"

There was only so much mocking a guy could take and seeing this guy was Kendall Knight who despite that he wouldn't admit it had a pride the size of China that basically meant no mocking what so ever. And his 'little' problem with Jo weren't helping his mood at all. With a frustrated huff he turned around and stomped out of the room going back for another one nighter.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Outside the manor Muffy still hadn't left the porch. Instead the A.D.A looked around. "Come out, come out wherever you are." She quietly called out.

She was answered when someone roughly shoved her against the blue wall of the manor. Muffy winced feeling nails digging into her shoulders.

An amused smile formed on Troxa's lips, proud to have the mighty Beatrix shoved against the wall so easily. It was almost sad when she thought about the demon's reputation and all. Troxa became visible smiling down at Muffy in a patronizing way. "What do you think the Triad's going to say when they hear you saved the witches?"

Muffy grunted gripping Troxa's hands trying to pull them away from herself. "That I don't some second class demon get them first!" The smugness in her voice seemed to surprise the dark-skinned demon who released her grip on Muffy's shoulder and took an angered step back.

"You had your chance Beatrix." Troxa sneered. "Don't ruin mine again."

Muffy huffed giving the younger demon an unimpressed look. "You don't scare Troxa. You never did."

This seemed to somehow brighten Troxa's mood. "You don't know how to beat me Beatrix. You never could. After all," She smirked as she became invisible again. "Can't fight what you can't see."

Muffy hissed when she was once again pinned to the wall near the manor door. She could hear Troxa laugh, but before she could fire her counter attack she heard someone from inside the manor approaching undoubtedly as a reaction to all the noise they were making.

Growling in frustration Muffy used her power to shimmer away right a second before the front door opened and Carlos' head peeked out from inside.

He scanned the area shrugging when he didn't see anyone and went back inside and closed the door.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

It wasn't a good morning. That was clear the moment he woke up and Carlos knew the same went for Logan and James. The two middle brothers were resting their heads on the kitchen table both ignoring the bowls with cereal in front of them. "Can't sleep thanks to whoever broke into the house huh?"

"You think?" James shot him an annoyed look.

Logan sighed resting his elbow on the table and his head in his hand stirring through his cereal with his other hand. "Maybe we should get an alarm system..." They were all too sleepy to look up when Kendall walked into the kitchen.

"Carlos did you take my shirt again?" Kendall questioned referring to his long-sleeved dark green black striped shirt which technically was bought by his mom but in the past few years James was the only one who didn't wear it, but that was just because it didn't fit him.

Carlos shook his head. "You checked the laundry room?"

"Maybe it was stolen." James suggested shrugging. "Maybe who ever broke into the manor could have been a crazy fan."

"Or it was taken a demon who took it for some kind of ritual." Kendall countered.

Logan groaned closing his eyes. Really it was too early for this.

Carlos however snickered. "Would that be the lock-picking demon or the pillow-smothering demon?"

"Good one bro." James laughed holding his fist out to Carlos who enthusiastically bumped his own fist against James'

The two were saved from Kendall's annoyed out burst by Jo orbing into the kitchen. She immediately shot Kendall and apologetic look for orbing out during fun times last night. Being called by the elders during making out only proved that the elders were watching them. At least that's how Kendall saw it and Jo failed at talking that idea out of his head, something the younger Charmed Ones took great displeasure in seeing that meant Kendall just had more time to research the Book of Shadows and work on his demon theories. "It was a coincidence last night honey. I swear!"

"Hmm." Kendall nodded looking unconvinced. "About-"

"As far as the Triad is concerned the elders don't know very much." Jo answered Kendall before he could finish his question. She shrugged. "They're not even sure what they are. All they know is that they've worked for the Source for over six-thousand years."

Kendall snorted raising an eyebrow. "Wow, six thousand years of conflict and nothing? Those guys are serious underachievers."

Before any of his brothers could comment to that the door bell ring. Not caring about who it was just glad to get out of the room Logan got up and walked out of the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later followed by Darryl. "Good morning."

"Morning." Carlos greeted having already stolen Logan's untouched bowl of cereal and was now stuffing his mouth full.

"We scanned the fingerprints we found on the mirrors." Darryl informed them. "unfortunately they didn't match with anything in our archives."

Carlos looked at him before back at the others. "That means whoever did it doesn't have a criminal record." He explained with his mouth full knowing about this kind of stuff because his dad who worked for the police and because of his ex-girlfriend's dad was the chief at the local police station who used to be Darryl's boss right un till... he got killed by a demon.

"We know." Logan said rolling his eyes. "So you don't have an idea to who broke into the manor?"

"I can't say," Darryl answered. "I don't have enough to go on. I mean, we've got broken mirrors and nothing's missing."

"One shirt is missing." Logan pointed out.

A deep worried frown formed on Darryl's face at that. "He only took that?"

"Actually," James said looking unsure. "I bought five cans of hair mouse yesterday and now there only two."

Darryl's frown deepened at that, the worry was replaced by confusion. "Why would you buy _five_ cans of hairspray?"

"Because he's James." Carlos said rolling his eyes at the ridiculous question.

_Right..._ Shaking his head Darryl reminded himself who he was dealing with. "It's funny that's the only thing he took. You know, there is another possibility. Could be a stalker."

"A stalker?" Jo repeated honey brown eyes growing at the possibility of someone stalking her charges.

Darryl nodded grimly not liking the possibility of someone stalking those who were like little brothers to him. "It could be anybody. I need you to get a human grudge list together. Old classmates, people you work with or for, ex-girlfriends..." He trailed of but he made clear what he wanted so it didn't matter. He shook his head again. "I need the list the ASAP. Stalkers will do everything to get the object of their desires."

Logan nodded. "Okay. If you need us for anything else today we'll be at Colossal Studios recording a music video."

"I'll come later today." Kendall said crossing arms in impatience. "I'm gonna check the Book of Shadows for demons who stalk their preys before trying anything."

"Okaaay." Darryl sighed rubbing the space between his eyes. "What ever you do try being careful alright?"

"Right." Logan, James and Carlos said nodding while Kendall remained silent and looked annoyed.

"I have to go back to office now." Darryl said walking towards the door. "Send me those lists as soon as possible." He said before leaving.

Waiting till they heard the front door close before turning to Kendall Logan spoke up voice rising in annoyance. "You didn't say right! You were supposed to say right!"

Carlos nodded. "Hate to say it, but I think we should listen to the police this time."

"Why?" It wasn't annoyance in Kendall's voice. James noted with confusion. Instead it was... Bitterness? "No one listens to me." Kendall muttered before spinning around and once again stomping out of the room.

Logan sighed sitting back down. "I'm really starting to worry about him. It's like he's expecting a demon lurking to get us at every corner."

James wasn't listening to him to lost in thought. This week alone they had a sound check, they were recording the video for Love me Love me, of course he, Logan and Kendall also had to the classes Gustavo was paying for. On top of that they now also had a stalker to deal with and there was the Triad who wanted them death. Talk about a busy schedule.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Keeping herself invisible Troxa stepped into Muffy's office at the firm she spotted the black haired she-demon dressed in her usual work attire standing near the large window admiring the view.

She grabbed a sharp letter opener from the desk she crept closer to the higher ranked demon and pulled her arm back about to bring it down and stab Muffy when the lawyer suddenly spun around a fire extinguisher and spraying its cold liquid all over Troxa who shrieked in surprise as she became visible again.

"I did some research, Troxa." Muffy informed the younger demon slamming her chest with the fire extinguisher causing Troxa to fall backwards onto the desk. "Found your Achilles heel. Cold is very revealing for you." Muffy said smirking down at the demon who had a shocked look on her pretty face. "Although, worse because since you can't feel, you don't even know when it's cold. Super strength has a down side it seems hon."

Troxa glared up at the demon. "First them, then you." She sneered before shimmering away.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall was walking through Colossal Studios in a quick pace. He'd be in trouble with not only Gustavo but also with his brothers if he was late again and that was much worse. Gustavo would yell at him sure, that was nothing new. His brothers on the other hand would be disappointed. And that was something he didn't want. definitely not twice in the span of two days. Why couldn't they see he was doing this for them? On his way he walked past a room where another show was being recorded.

He stopped at the door watching as a blond hunter talk about some kind of cage in an Australian accent. "You lure them with a tiny Mickey mouse or a little froggie."

Without thinking Kendall stepped into the studio gaining the full attention of the camera crew, the director and the hunter. "Excuse me, but what did you say the cage is for?"

The hunter didn't seem the least bit annoyed about Kendall interrupting the filming. In fact he seemed rather amused by it. "Trapping snakes or any other varmints you might want to get rid of. Interested in hunting are ya mate?"

Kendall didn't answer, no he was too busy mentally calling himself an idiot for not thinking of this sooner. Cages of course! It was a fool proof plan.

Deciding this couldn't wait Kendall spun around and hurriedly began making his way towards the exit and to their red van.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

They couldn't film a music video with a member of the band missing, luckily when the boys informed Kelly and Gustavo about the possible stalker they were too shocked to get angry.

Logan, James and Carlos were sitting at the long white table which held their lunch. Logan and Carlos had already finished their suspect lists, but James was still writing down names. He looked over at Logan. "Should I also add names of the girls I only dated once on my stalker list?"

"You heard what Darryl said. It doesn't take much for someone to crack." Logan answered. He and Carlos shared a laugh as James grumbled before adding a whole lot more names to the list. "Clara, Anna, Sandy, Jade, Marry, Susan."

"God you're terrible James."

Three heads whipped around to see Kendall walk over to them looking calmer than he had in days. "Sorry I'm late." He apologized stopping at the table. "Where's Gustavo? Better tell him I'm here so we can start filming."

James frowned. When they left Kendall was still searching the Book of Shadows for something he probably wouldn't find and now he was back to himself after nearly two weeks of acting like a crazy demon hunter. "What happened to the 'there's a demon on our ass' attitude?"

Kendall grinned. "I set a trap." He proudly told them.

"A trap?" Carlos repeated not sure what Kendall could mean with that.

Kendall nodded. "We are going to catch this demon and instead of vanquishing him like we normally do, we're gonna make him talk about the Triad."

"What kind of trap?" Logan asked not sure if he even wanted to know. What if Kendall really was losing it? A mental breakdown wasn't that far-fetched with the kind of life they had but..

"I cast a spell over a series of siderite crystals," Kendall started explaining. He grabbed a large yellowish white crystal from his pocket the size of the fists on top of each other and showed it to his brothers. "sort of creating a power grid with the Book Of Shadows as the bait. The minute the demon steps into the grid this glows." He said putting the crystal on the table. "And he's zapped." He proudly finished completely unaware of the shock his brothers were in despite how clear it was plastered on their faces.

Logan chuckled nervously. "Zapped? As in electrocuted?"

"Yup." Kendall nodded.

"Does it work on humans?" James asked his eyes narrowed. "You can't kill of a stalker right? I mean then you'd have to go to jail right?"

"Or cats!" Carlos exclaimed horrified. "You're gonna fry Kit!" And here Carlos thought Kendall loved animals.

"Kit can't get in cause I locked the attic door." Kendall calmly replied.

"What if it's human?" James and Logan asked at the same time.

"It's not." Kendall answered shrugging. He looked over and smiled when he spotted Gustavo walking over to them. "Come on, we've got a music video the film." He said before walking over to where Gustavo was.

Logan, James and Carlos didn't follow him right away. "This is bad." Logan sighed.

"If he keeps this attitude up demons won't be his only problem." James grumbled getting up. At least Kendall was showing up for work again, even if it meant he had booby trapped their home.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

After having turned on the air-conditioning to its coldest temprature and opening all the windows on the first and second floor Muffy stepped into the attic and casually walked over to the large mosaic decorated windows and swung them open.

No way Troxa's invisibility would work now.

And the bitch wouldn't even notice un till James and his brothers were about to vanquish her.

Muffy's dark brown eyes were drawn to the Book of Shadows. Lat time she tried to steal it had gone... well terrible but now there was no one in the manor she had a brand new chance.

Walking over to the pedestal the demon gasped when white beams rose from three crystals around the pedestal meeting in a center point a feet above her head. Before Muffy could register that she was in a cage hot white fiery pain went through system sending her body to the floor.

Muffy screamed in pain, her body convulsing on the floor while white sparks of electricity went through her. When it finally stomped Muffy's stopped moving all together and lay helplessly in her energy beam made cage.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Gustavo was about to yell 'cut' when Kendall suddenly ran away from in front of the green screen and rushed over to a crystal which he left at the table while enthusiastically exclaiming "I caught something!"

Confused the producer looked at the three boys still in front of the green screen who all looked rather annoyed. "What-"

"Sorry Gustavo, but we gotta go." Kendall said before the producer could even finish his question. "Good night!" Kendall said with a quick wave before darting of towards the exit.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Alright, we don't really know what kind of demon this is," Kendall told his brother putting his hand on the door knob of the attic door. "so we have to go in attacking. I'll transform him into a harmless little duck or something, and then Logan will tie him up."

James wasn't listening, too busy rubbing his upper arms to get the blood flowing. "Why is it freezing in here?"

"Because every window in the house is open." Logan muttered in annoyance. "What kind of demon does that?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. Trust his brothers to whine about unimportant things like open windows when he just caught the demon who had stalked them for the past two days. "Who cares. Be ready!" He ordered before opening the door, head immediately going to the light switch flipping it on.

The four witches fell into an odd silence at the sight that greeted them none sure what to do with... Well this.

James was the first to snap out of his shock. "Muffy." He whispered taking a step into the attic. He was stopped from rushing over to the fallen the A.D.A's side by Logan putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait..." Logan stammered not sure if it was safe for James to walk into the booby trapped room. And if the unconscious woman on the floor really was innocent.

Carlos had a frown on his face. "She looks really hurt guys." He pointed out tilting his head sighing in relief when he saw Muffy's chest rise and fall with every breath she took. They hadn't killed her.

"It's a demon trap James." Kendall reminded him eyes narrowed at the woman laying still on the wooden attic floor. "You do the math."

Rolling his eyes James walked over to Muffy's side and knelt besides her gently lifting her head and resting it on his knees. "Muffy?" He whispered rubbing her cheek trying to wake her up. It wasn't long before her dark brown eyes fluttered open.

"James?" The dark-haired woman asked frowning obviously out of it. "What's going on?"

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked wanting to be sure she wasn't really a demon before showing her any sympathy.

"I came to see how you were doing." Muffy answered slowly sitting up. She brought her arm up and grimaced rubbing the back of her neck.

That didn't get her of the hook just yet. "How did you get in and why are you in our attic?" Kendall said voice cold and unwelcoming.

"F-f-front door was unlocked." Muffy was shivering now. James noticed this and wrapped his arms around her intent on warming her up. Muffy looked up and smiled at him. "I saw the windows were all open and..." She trailed of but she earned her sympathy vote.

"Thought someone broke into the manor again." Carlos concluded wincing.

James glared at Kendall. "Third degree over now?"

"What?" Muffy looked down at one of the yellowish white crystals on the floor. "What is that?"

"A trap." Kendall answered crossing his arms.

"Trap?" Muffy repeated eyes narrowing at the blond.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Had Muffy been a mortal woman than her angry reaction to Kendall's explanation of him making a trap for their stalker, would be considered normal. Seeing she wasn't mortal she was inwardly cursing herself for falling for a trap while angrily stomping down the stairs followed by the four boys, James being closest to her.

"Muffy, listen we're really sorry." James apologized for the third time.

"Kendall wasnt thinking straight!" Logan hurriedly added. He knew he wasn't right, but now he was willing to say anything to not have them arrested.

"The hell I wasn't!" Kendall huffed for a moment before following his brothers and Muffy into the foyer.

Growling in frustration Muffy whirled around to face them. "Do you know that your trap is the equivalent of having a loaded shot-gun with a trip wire behind your front door?!" She snapped. "That's illegal. I'm an ADA, an officer of the court. I could have you arrested." Her tone of voice made it clear that she wasn't joking. Heck they knew she wasn't joking. She had every right to arrest them.

Carlos looked at the thermometer on the wall. "Someone turned the air-conditioning on." He noted frowning. "Why would they do that?"

Muffy rolled her eyes. "I'm outta here." She muttered swinging the front door open and walking out.

"Wait!" James called following her down the porch sighing in relief when she did stop and turned to him. "Muffy. I am so sorry. It's just we've all been under so much pressure lately. I mean the label wants new songs and videos and with the stalker. It's no excuse, but we're really sorry."

Muffy gazed at him for a long while. She wasn't mad at him. In all honesty she wasn't even mad at Kendall. Just frustrated with being caught, she just got electrocuted so forgive her for not being all cheery. But now gazing at James sympatric hazel eyes Muffy felt a smile form on her lips. "I'm just glad it wasn't you who did this to me." She told him before turning around and leaving.

Sighing James walked back onto the porch. He knelt down and grabbed a small box someone had left for them on the porch and walked back into the manor. He shot Kendall a dirty look. "How could you? How far do plan on taking this stupid obsession?"

Kendall cringed. At least he had the decency to look ashamed. "James, listen I-"

"No, I'm not gonna listen, Kendall." James cut Kendall of glaring at the blond. "You didn't nearly catch a demon, you nearly killed a district attorney. My district attorney!"

"How do you know we didn't catch a demon?" Kendall tried to defend himself. "I mean, think about it, James. She's always around when something is going on. I mean, look at tonight."

Despite not liking Muffy or really trusting her Logan had to admit Kendall was being ridiculous right now. "Not everyone we meet is a demon Kendall."

Meanwhile Carlos was curiously examing the box James had brought from the porch and put on the floor. Grabbing it he searched for a note to see who sent if but found none. Deciding to open it he was surprised to see a pretty bouquet of bright red roses in it. "Who sends roses to a guy?" He wondered. "Guys check this." He said pulling the bouquet from the box and showing it to his brothers who stared at the flowers.

Not getting why Kendall, Logan and James looked so disgusted Carlos looked at the bouquet gasping when he saw the roses were covered with hundreds of maggots. "That's really gross." Carlos said quickly putting the flowers back in the box.

James kept his face blank. "Looks like it's a human stalker after all." He said before quietly walking out of the foyer.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Outside the manor Muffy casually leaned against her silver sports car. She was glad there weren't many people outside when a dark-skinned woman with long curling brown hair dressed in black pants and a black.. bikini or bra. Muffy hadn't decided what she thought of Troxa's taste.

"I've warned you Beatrix." Troxa said glaring at Muffy who smirked.

"Relax will you." Muffy chuckled. "I'm here to apologize."

"Apologise?" Troxa repeated raising a perfectly trimmed eyebrow showing her distrust. "Apologise for what?"

Muffy shrugged. "Pissing you off for one thing." She answered. A layer of humour was evident in her voice. "I don't wanna be always looking over my shoulder waiting for you to strike for the rest of eternity." Muffy said with a small laugh. "You want the Charmed Ones, they're all yours."

Like she was that naïve. "I don't believe you." Troxa said frowning at Muffy who rolled her eyes.

"Fine, don't." Muffy shrugged. "Just don't blame your failure on me to the Triad."

Ignoring Muffy Troxa turned invisible and started heading to the manor. As she walked up the three stair steps onto the porch she heard Muffy call out some advice.

"Oh, by the way, the key to getting them is in the Book of Shadows. It's up in the attic." Muffy sounded really close to bursting out in giggles right there.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan winced at the echoing sound as James roughly closed the large windows of the sunroom. "Careful-l"

"I don't care!" James snapped moving on to the next window. "I am all supportive when you guys have crushes and all, but when I like someone you and Kendall go all distrust and 'she's a demon' on her!" James muttered swinging another window shut.

Carlos cringed at the sound. "Kendall isn't acting like this because he and Jo can't do 'it' is he?" He already knew the answer but had decided to ask anyway.

"He..." Logan sighed. "I guess he thinks he's protecting us. I mean we are the ones who told him about the demon who tried to steal the book."

"Muffy isn't a demon!"

James might as well have cried 'Jo' because right then Jo orbed in.

"Good." James muttered going over to the next window. Why did that stupid stalker have to open all the windows? And why the sunroom to? It would take hours to close all of them. "You can help close windows. And then talk to you boyfriend." He grunted.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall sighed sadly while closing the attic windows. He screwed up. He knew that. He screwed up big time, but... He had been so sure! Now everyone was mad at him and... Sighing Kendall shook his head and walked over to the next window. He blinked when he stepped into a piece of broken glass.

Looking down he saw it were pieces of a mirror they hadn't cleaned up yet. Kendall bent down about to pick it up when he saw a woman's reflection in the piece of broken glass.

'Finally!' Shapeshifting into a large brown wolf Kendall whirled around and tackled the female demon pinning her to floor his claws digging into her caramel shoulders.

Troxa cried out swinging her arm pushing the wold of her. 'That bitch! She lied to me' Troxa furiously thought shocked that her power was failing her. Backing up from growling wolf Troxa took a couple of steps back... Walking right back into the triangle formation of white crystals.

White energy beams shot out of the three crystals meeting at the center point above Troxa's head. White hot fiery pain went through her system as hot bolts of electricity rained down upon her from the energy beams making the young demon scream in pain as she fell to her knees.

Standing in front of the cage near on of the crystals Kendall shapeshifted back into himself and knelt down and grabbed on of the crystals and picked it up which caused the cage to disappear immediately.

"I want you to tell me everything that you know about the Triad." Kendall demanded dimly aware of his brothers and Jo walking into the attack probably here to see what was making all this noise. "Who they are, what their plans are. Answer me!"

"You'll get nothing from me, witch!" Troxa snarled.

Kendall having expected this answer put the crystal back down activating the cage and grid again. Troxa gritted her teeth in pain as she again was electrocuted. Kendall removed the crystal again leaving her on her hands and knees panting. "I... am Troxa." She answered slowly meeting Kendall's hard unforgiving gaze. "I'm not the only agent the Triad has sent after you. There is another. Her name is Beatrix. She goes by as-"

Troxa never got to finish her answer. Instead she ended up screaming as her body was engulfed by flames before a hole opened up underneath her and sucked her in closing up after that.

"What the hell was that?!" Kendall protested not pleased that someone vanquished the demon right when his interrogation plan seemed to be working. He looked over at Carlos who held his hands up as if surrendering.

"It wasn't me!"

"It was the Triad." Jo told them. "They were probably watching her and stopped her before she could reveal anything."

James stood there awkwardly. "Um..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I really owe you a big apology bro... I'm sorry I didn't think-"

"It's alright." Kendall said saving James from further embarrassment. "I'm sorry to."

"Look at us." Carlos laughed. "One big family again."

Logan chuckled shaking his head. "Lets look her up." He said walking over to the Book of Shadows. It didn't take him long to find a page on Troxa. A confused frown formed on his face as he read it. "Troxa, an invisible demon. Her weakness is that her ectoplasmic biochemistry is sensitive to cold, may become partially or fully visible."

Kendall blinked only understanding half of what Logan just said. "So if someone hadn't turned on the air conditioning, opened up all the windows and made it freezing in here, I never would've seen her?" He looked over at his girlfriend who would hopefully soon be his finacé again. "Jo?"

"I didn't do it." Jo answered shaking her head. "The elders didn't send someone. At least not that we know of."

"So we have another guardian angel?" Carlos questioned.

"Well I hope so," Jo replied looking nervous. "We're gonna need all the extra help we can get if you're dealing with Beatrix."

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked not liking the way his girl sounded when speaking about this demon. He looked at James who was already flipping the pages of the Book of Shadows.

Jo looked at the floor before back at Kendall. "She's infamous. She's a demonic soldier of fortune. She's one of the most evil vile creatures there is."

"She sounds pleasant." James commented stopping at a page in the Book of Shadows with a drawn picture of a feminine bright red demon head with black marking around her dark eyes which matched the color of her long black hair which fell like a black curtain around her face. Above the page the name Beatriz was written in beautiful cursive letters.

Carlos's eyes grew when he saw the picture. "She's the demon we saw in the attic when we were high on fairy dust trying to take the Book of Shadows."

"At least we now what we're up against." Logan sighed. He looked at Kendall. "You finally gonna get some rest?"

"Not yet." Kendall smiled at him. "I'm going out for a walk get some fresh air first." He flashed Jo a grin. "Then maybe I'll go to my room."

Jo returned the smile. "I'll check with the elders and see if they know where Beatrix is hiding." She walked over to Kendall and slowly pressed her lips against his.

"Oh." Logan, James and Carlos all pretended to do something else as the couple shared a deep kiss.

The kiss could have lasted longer, it would have escalated into more had Jo not orbed out halfway during the kiss.

"Urg." Kendall groaned. "I hate it when she does that."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

He had been right. The fresh night hair had done him good. Too bad he had taken the touristic route and it was now nearing two at night. Rolling his shoulders Kendall walked up the porch and reached for his keys.

Opening the manor door Kendall did his best to keep quiet to not wake anyone up. The deserved a quiet night after having put up with his demon hunting attitude for the past two weeks.

The moment he stepped into the foyer something was sprayed into his eyes. Gasping Kendall's hands went to his eyes but before he could do anything else something connected with the back of his head and Kendall's world faded to black.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The next morning Carlos looked up from the toast he was eating when Logan walked into the kitchen followed by James. "I was just thinking there are still so many loose ends." Logan said. "I mean, the broken mirrors, the air-conditioning, the open windows, the dead flowers, the stuff that's missing."

"It's you turn to obsess now?" Carlos chuckled watching as James walked over to the fridge while Logan walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a mug. "It's over, we were wrong."

Logan nodded taking hiss mug over to the coffee machine. "I know, but those aren't demonic things, they're things that a stalker might do. Like what Darryl said. We gave him our stalker lists right?"

"Mine's still at Colossal Studios." James said before taking a big gulp of fruit juice. "If Darryl still wants it we can stop at there on our way to Rocque Records right?"

"Sure." Logan replied. "I want to take a look at it to." He sighed in relief when his mug was finally filled with the warm energy giving liquid. He held the mug to his nose enjoying the coffee's comforting scent before taking a small sip. "Kendall's still asleep?"

"I don't think so." Carlos shook his head. "Wonder what time he came back from his walk. Should I call him?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

First thing Kendall noticed was that his head hurt like hell. The second was that he was tied up in a chair in his own basement. The third was the person in front of him...

"Jett?" Well that was what he tried to say, but it came out muffled though a piece of black duct tape on his mouth.

Jett didn't say anything. He just kept on filming only putting the camera down on a small table when Kendall's phone started ringing. He walked loser to his hostage and pulled to cell phone out from Kendall's pocket and answered it.

"_Hey Kendall it's me Carlos. Just wondering where you are._"

Jett smirked. "I'm already on my way to Rocque Records. Decided to get there early for a change."

Kendall's eyes grew at how similar to him Jett managed to sound. He must have practiced to get his voice just right.

"_Hello? Kendall the connection's really crappy._"

Jett wasn't that surprised when the connection started to fade. They were in a basement after all. "I'm fine Carlitos. See you later." He said before hanging up and carelessly tossing the phone away.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos looked at his phone for a moment before shrugging and putting it back in pocket. "He sounded alright to me. He's already at the Rocque Records."

"Alright." Logan shrugged. "We better get going then."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Jett and Kendall could hear footsteps above them go on right till the moment they heard the front door slam shut. "They're gone." Jett said with a small laugh. He put the camera in a way so it was still filming Kendall.

Jett took a step forward and roughly ripped the duct tape from Kendall's mouth.

"What do you want?!" Kendall demanded glaring at Jett.

"Kendall, Kendall, Kendall," Jett mocked shaking his head. "isn't it obvious what I want, huh?" He bent down and grabbed something from the floor.

Kendall's eyes grew when he realized it was his green with black striped shirt.

"I wanna be you." Jett answered putting the shirt on. He grabbed the camera and zoomed in on Kendall's shocked face. "What, no witty come back? No confident 'I'm the leader hear me roar' retort?"

"Jett?" Kendall whispered not knowing what else he could possibly say. This wasn't the shallow actor who always flirted with Jo. This was... This was insane!

"No, you're wrong, Jett's gone forever!" Jett snapped. "He lost and you won, you got the girl. And now I'm gonna be a winner too. As soon as I take care of you."

Kendall noticed that Jett even had his hair styled the same way as him. No... How? What happened to the overconfident, cocky actor? Darryl's words from the previous day echoed through the leader's head. 'It only takes a little for these people to snap'

"Did you like the dead roses I sent you?" Jett continued. "Huh? Do you even know I was the one who broke into your house. I have to be you!"

"Like my life is so easy!" Kendall couldn't help but yell. Heck that he couldn't even have one normal night alone with his girlfriend proved that.

"Oh please we're the leader." Jett rolled his eyes. "We can handle everything." The crazed man reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun and aimed it at Kendall.

Now he not only had a video camera aimed at him, but a gun as well Kendall closed his eyes. To Jett it looked like he was afraid but in reality Kendall was concentrating on something else.

"One last question," Jett said putting his finger on the trigger. "when I was here the other night, where did you get that knife. You head your keys in your hand on moment and a knife the next."

"Like this!" Kendall cried transforming the ropes tying him to the chair into candy and easily ripping them apart. He had to get out of the basement, but he couldn't shapeshift with Jett holding that camera. Good thing Kendall also was a quick runner.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James and Carlos searched their area at Colossal Studios for James' stalker list hoping the janitor hadn't simply tossed it away when Logan's cell phone ran. "Hello?"

"_Logan, where is Kendall? I've tried calling him, but he won't answer his phone._" Darryl's voice greeted him.

"That's weird." Logan frowned. "Why do you need to call him?"

"_I've got a match off those finger prints I got at your house._" Darryl answered. "_They belong to someone from your lists. That actor, Jett Stetson._"

Logan blinked, for a moment he thought he heard the inspector wrong. "Jett?" He repeated. "Jett's our stalker?" They were at the studio so there was a very easy way to figure that out. "Can you hold on for a moment?" He put his phone down and quickly walked out of the room passed the studio where they filmed New Town High and towards Jett's dressing room, James and Carlos curiously following behind him.

Not sure what to expect Logan opened Jett's locker and felt his heart sink to his stomach at the sight that greeted him. Jett's locker was decorated with pictures of Kendall and Jo. Kendall and Jo sharing a milkshake, Kendall and Jo walking in the rain, Kendall and Jo sitting together on the couch in the manor... Jett had been in their house to take that picture.

"Looks like we were all right." James hissed. He touched a picture of Kendall and Jo at the park and tensed up his eyes falling shut. **/**Kendall backed up from Jett who was getting closer and closer his finger on the trigger of the small gun and pushed.**/**

James gasped opening his eyes. We gotta go home. Now!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall hid in the wardrobe closet in the foyer. He could hear Jett walking outside taunting him. 'Come out, come out wherever you are Kendall. The camera wants you.' Totally not creepy was.

The thing was Kendall wanted to come out and attack... But he couldn't vanquish a mortal... He couldn't right? He was sugar-coating it! He couldn't kill Jett he had to transform him into something that couldn't move and call Darryl... If only his head didn't hurt and the world would stop spinning so he didn't have to worry about his aim being of!

He was pulled from his thoughts when the closet door swung open and a camera and gun were once again aimed at him. "Found you." Jett smirked putting his finger on the trigger.

Not thinking clearly and head spinning Kendall closed his eyes.

However instead of the loud bang he expected he heard something else.

"Hey Jett! Over here!"

Jett whirled arround and aimed his gun at Carlos who stood in the middle of the foyer grinning. Not caring how Carlos got in without them noticing Jett fired the gun at Carlos who disappeared his body engulfed in flames... and he was gone.

"W-w-wha?!" Jett screeched his hands started to shake from shock and fear. "Y-You're satan!"

"Great, you're going to plead insanity?"

Gulping Jett looked to his right where Logan was now standing, again he fired his gun, shooting two times, but unlike with Carlos who disappeared in a sea of flames the bullets simply went through Logan like he was... A ghost?

Kendall grinned. "I thought you said Astral Projection wasn't a real power."

"It isn't, it's an ability I accidentally tapped in." Logan replied. "An ability I'm damn good at."

Just then the front door swung open and Darryl followed by five agents rushed in and aimed their guns at Jett. "Jett Stetson you are under arrest."

Grinning Kendall spotted James standing on the porch an almost smug look on his face. Kendall looked at Logan. "This still isn't the normal way of solving problems." He pointed out in a teasing tone.

"Shut up." Logan rolled his eyes good naturally.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Hours later the four boys and Jo were resting in the living room. They hadn't gone to Rocque Records and Carlos made soup from his own special recipe which could make anyone feel better. "We're going to have to talk with Gustavo soon." James broke the comfortable silence. "He'll forgive us because of the stalker, but we can't keep this up."

"If he fires us I don't plan on leaving LA." Carlos said surprising everyone. ""Sure this place has more demons than Minnesota but we're the Charmed Ones, demons will come after us either way. We got this house from Great-grandma Pearl and I love it. Even without a swirly slide."

Somehow Carlos had just voiced what they all had thought. Still none of them were ready to approach to topic of stopping the band even though they were all positive that they could find other jobs. So Jo decided to change the topic. "So..." She said looking up at Kendall's face from her spot in his arms. "Rumor has it you guys are gonna get an alarm system."

"Yeah..." Kendall sighed tightening his grip on Jo's shoulder. "and we're gonna have to lock the doors and do all that responsible stuff people should do in the big city."

"I'm so proud of you." Jo gushed resting her head on Kendall's again.

Kendall smiled. "We're still going to have to be careful about Beatrix."

"Speaking of careful." James said sitting up putting his bowl on the coffee table. "I gotta go meet Muffy. Talk about the electrocuting thing some more." He said getting up and walking out of the room.

"James-"

"I said I'd be carefull." James called out before Logan could finish his sentence. He had forgiven them. James knew they were just weary cause this was the longest he'd ever gone out with the same girl. That didn't mean he have to like it.

Shrugging Logan also got up. "I.. Have to go to. Gotta go and talk with Camille." He said crossing his arms and looking at Carlos expantinly.

Carlos blinked under Logan's gaze. "Oh!" He'd totally forgotten about the plan. "Right." He said jumping up. "I gotta go to." With that said he and Logan walked out of the living room. Moments later Kendall and Jo heard the door close.

Jo giggled. "They're really subtle."

"They get that from me." Kendall chuckled wrapping his arms around Jo's waist. "And by the sound of it they want us to spend some time together and... _talk_."

Jo smiled tilting her head to the side which Kendall thought was cute. "You're not worried my bosses are watching?"

Kendall pulling Jo close to him. "If the elders want to watch, let them watch." He whispered into her ear. "Orb us to my room."

Giggling Jo's hands found their way to Kendall's hips while she orbed the two of them to Kendall's bedroom.


	46. Do you feel what I feel?

**Author I'm very sory for the late update. I'm also sorry for any grammar mistakes I couldn't fix. My computer has been acting up.**

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch45: Do you feel what I feel?

Logan's pov:  
>"Come on!" I hissed flicking my arm at a teaspoon on the counter. Stupid thing listened to the laws of psychics and remained unmoving. Why was telekinesis being so damn difficult? Good thing Carlos who wasn't paying any attention to me but busy making spaghetti with meatballs was the only one to witness this. Carlos alway tries to make something special when its his turn to cook especially on days Kendall, James and I have class.<p>

Sighing in frustration I swung my arm at the spoon again. Damn! Why can't I do this! I'm trying really hard here!

To anyone else I'd look like a complete idiot continuously swinging my arm at that little tea-spoon on the counter.

Just then the back door opened and James walked into the kitchen grunting he put his backpack on the kitchen island. "Home I missed you."

I rolled my eyes at that. He's got English, psychology and filosofy classes all which I bet are awesome.

"Had fun at class?" Carlos asked at the same time slapping James' hand away with a wooden spoon when the tallest of us tried to steal spaghetti from the pot of boiling water. Carlos' cooking can do that. Make even the most picky eater steal foot.

"Same old." James shrugged turning to me a frown on his face. "Hey when did you come bac-" He stopped talking when he realized what I was doing... Or trying to do. "Did you lose your powers?!"

I looked at his and shrugged letting my arms fall at my sides. "Can't lose what you never had." I said before finally astral projecting back to my body.

End Logan's pov.

James blinked turning to Carlos. "What was that?"

"The astral games." Carlos answered while adding tomato sauce to the pan with meatballs. "Marco!"

"Polo!" The two youngest witches heard Logan's voice come from upstairs.

James chuckled. "Trying telekinesis when in astral mode?"

Nodding Carlos put the flames on the stove out. "He's been going at it ever since he came back from class." He replied smiling. The two went up the stairs and into the attic where they found Logan standing at the pedestal where the Book of Shadows lay.

"You're doing this in the wrong order." James said smiling wryly. "First we screw up _then_ we try doing it after practicing."

"You read the page about Beatrix." Logan said shrugging. "Jo was righ,t she's a deadly assassin. And with my powers undeveloped I don't want to-"

"It's okay if you're scared buddy." Carlos said letting himself fall onto the old worn couch. He himself could recall plenty of times when he'd terrified of what the outcome of the next battle would be. Their first demon had been so exciting he'd actually forgotten to be scared.

The first time he'd really been afraid had been when he was attacked in his dreams by a crazy woman. The first thing he truly felt hopeless was when the boss of the museum turned out to be a demon and had forced them to give her their powers. And when he had been truly terrified for the first time was when Kendall had been scratched by the Wendigo. Carlos looked at the Book of Shadows which was open on the Beatrix page. "She's an ugly killing machine, it's normal to be worried."

James nodded fully agreeing, he was about to point out that it didn't matter how little Logan's powers had grown over the years compared with how much control the smartest of the quartet held over his telekinesis and ability of astral projection, but when his hazel eyes landed on the picture of Beatrix in the Book of Shadows his mind wandered over to his later plans. "I have a date with Muffy in a few hours."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Logan said blinking in confusion.

"She's taken a step back." James answered with an air of distaste around him. "She wanted a lunch date. In other words she playing it safe all of a sudden."

"Well maybe sh-Ow!" Logan's advice was cut short when he yelped. His had going up to cup his jaw.

"You still haven't taken anything for that tooth?" Carlos asked. Logan had complained about his toothache when he came home, but surely _he, _Logan Mitchell was smart enough to take a painkiller when in pain.

Logan winced at the throbbing pain in his jaw. "I have a dentist appointment in one hour. I'm not supposed to have medicine in my system then."

"Oh.." James chuckled sympatheticly. "Lucky you."

In reply Logan rolled his eyes not willing to talk till the pain in his mouth dulled again. He probably should be getting ready to leave again.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan felt stupid when a pout tried to form on his lips when a construction worker stopped him from driving any further. The dentist was just a few blocks away! Still he had no choice but to listen to the man in bright orange suit holding a stop sign.

absently drumming his fingers against the steering wheel of their red van Logan didn't notice the woman watching him intently from the sidewalk.

Keeping her dark eyes on the red van Muffy snapped her fingers. Not to long afterwards a white bus drove by in the correct direction making it impossible for Logan to miss the 'Save the innocent' sign on it.

Besides the construction worker a green arrow lit up from the now fixed traffic light pointing left.

Muffy flicked her hand at it making it point right instead.

Muffy sucked on her inner cheek. It weren't exactly signs from above, but there was no way Logan, the smart one would miss these subtle hints.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Save the innocent and go right. Seriously whoever was sending these signs wasn't very subtle. With a look of annoyance on his face Logan grabbed his phone and dialed Carlos' number. "Carlos, have you cast any give me a sign spells?"

"No, why?" Carlos asked obviously surprised by the question.

Okay... Weird. If Carlos no one had cast the give me a sign spell that meant the signs were from someone else, likely the elders. "It feels like someone's been sending me these signs. literally." Logan answered wincing at the sting he felt in his tooth when talking. Count on magic to start acting up when he had a dentist appointment... On the other hand he was pretty sure it wouldn't be pleasant at the dentist anyway and if someone needed his help he couldn't possibly ignore the signs right?

"Or you just don't want to go the dentist."

Logan chuckled when he heard the animated sound of a video game character dying and Carlos yelling at James about cheating. "Alright. I'll call you back later." He smiled hanging up. The cheerfulness was whipped from his face when another construction worker holding a stop sign approached the van. Looking over to where the construction had come from. It was an old building, but what had got his attention was brought to the sign attached to it. 'Final stop.' Rolling his eyes upwards Logan muttered the word "Fine." Parking the van he got out and walked over to the old wreck like building.

He didn't drive around in this neighborhood often, but Logan was pretty sure he recognized the ugly age-old apartment from the news. The angsty graphitti covered walls were kinda hard to forget. One particular, a picture of a split open skull with a rainbow going through its eye sockets stood out. Logan shuddered walking over to one of the construction worker.

"Excuse m-"

Before Logan could even think of what he could ask the construction spoke up.

"You're with social service?"

"Social service?"

The dark-skinned man in orange overalls who were at least three sizes too small, or the man was too fat, jerked his head towards the old building. "The guy won't come out of his loft up there and we're supposed to start demolition today."

Blinking Logan looked at the building which he till a few seconds ago thought as a unlivable. "Someone actually lives in there?"

"Well, if you can call it that." The fat man said a sympatic look on his face. "Poor guy says he hasn't stepped outside in four years." He said sadly shaking his head before walking away.

Logan looked at the building with the large 'final stop' sign on its' door. Who ever needed his help was in there. Fantastic... Sighing Logan waited for all the construction workers to go back to work before sneaking towards the door. He easily moved the sign away and snuck in.

Even though it wasn't even noon yet the entire building was dark as night. It was dark and dreary with no electricity, carpet or even color on the walls. The building had six floors, but Logan had no trouble choosing which floor he would search first. If there was one constant in their lives then it was the number four.

Finding the right apartment was also easy seeing there was only one door that was still up or not in pieces. Trying the door, Logan found it only opened a little thanks to the chain lock on it.

This action was immediately greeted by a male voice calling out. "C-close the door! Go away!" Who ever it was he was clearly miserable and in pain.

Logan frowned to himself. "I just want to help."

In reply he got a whimper like sound and the man yelled again. "Please leave!" The man pleade-Begged.

That settled it. That man need his help. Logan shut the door and closed his eyes imagining the lock of the door. Seeing the round metal object in front of his closed eyes he flicked his finger at the closed door. A grin formed on his lips when he heard the sound of the door being unlocked.

Opening the door Logan immediately saw the man sitting on the floor across him, hugging his knees while rocking back and fort. If Logan had thought the man was miserable by just hearing him seeing him confirmed him. The guy was a mess! He was deadly pale and the dark color of the sweater which was huge on the man's skinny frame didn't help.

He looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

The brown mop of hair sticking out of in every way possible was obviously dirty and unwashed, just like the blue pants were from the dirty floor he sat on. The man's eyes widened when he saw Logan standing in the doorway. With a pain filled whimper he crawled away as fast as he limbs allowed him to the other side of the room. "Don't come any closer!" He cried curling in to himself, hands clutching the sides of his head.

Not wanting to scare to poor guy more than he already had Logan listened, stopping in the middle of the cold room. "Are you hurt?"

"My head, it's exploding." The man sobbed his nails digging into the skin of his head. "The pain! You're letting it in!"

"What pain?" Logan asked hoping all the lessons he was getting at med-school would help him form a diagnosis.

"Everyone's pain," The man sobbed. "from the city, the streets. I feel it, I feel all of it."

'Everyone's pain?' Logan wondered. It almost sounded like the man was an... Deciding that that couldn't be the case Logan slowly walked closer to the quivering mess that resembled a man in his late twenties. The smart singer froze when the man's hands rushed to his jaw.

"Ohh, your tooth." The man was really crying now. "I feel your tooth! All your pain. I can't stand it. Why didn't you just go when I asked?"

Logan's hand slowly went up to his own jaw where his tooth was hurting like a bitch. The man wasn't insane... He was literally feeling what everyone in the city was feeling, which made him an empath Crap.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Another win for me!" Carlos cheered jumping on the couch. "And that makes me the video game champion!"

James glared at the television screen which showed Carlos' character doing a victory dance which actually looked kind of similar to Kendall's 'happy dance'. "Keep smiling buddy." He said leaning over to the coffee table where they put the game he pressed the restart button.

The two youngest Charmed Ones were well into the next round of their game when they heard the front door open indicating that Kendall and Jo were home.

"I can't believe you introduced me as a friend!" Jo yelled stomping into the living room.

"I already told you it was just a little mistake. I haven't seen Mimi Camerli since we moved from Minnesota." Kendall came in right after her looking exasperated. "I'm sorry okay."

Jo wasn't having any of it. He told the Minnesotan snob she was his _friend_? It was almost like was asking her to be mad at him now. "I lost my wings for you, I've hurled my body in the path of oncoming demons, you wanted heaven, I took you there literally!" She listed the expression f her face a mix of anger and hurt. "I am way more than a friend."

Meanwhile James and Carlos were doing their bests to ignore the couple's argument which was hard considering the two stood in front of the tv which un till a minute ago had their full attention.

Still they had a video game tournament to finish so both of them were okay with trying to look past the waists blocking their view as they both leant to the side.

"I know, but if I had introduced you as my fiancé, she would've asked how we met, when are we getting married and why the hell I haven't given you a ring." Kendall was mad now. Frustrated because he knew exactly how Mimi Camereli would have reacted if he had told her he and Jo would get married. The blond Minnesotan ice skater would have been surprised and then make a snide comment about safe sex. Like she was one to talk?! "Questions that I can't answer now can I?" He asked annoyance clear in his voice.

"Why don't you ask your friend, Jo Taylor the famous actress-" Jo was interrupted by a loud cheer.

"I win again!"

"Oh yeah, like that even counts!"

Kendall and Jo turned around to look at the two people on the couch. Un till now they'd assumed they had the living room for themselves. Looking at James and Carlos who looked at them oddly, clearly they were wrong.

"Uhm hi guys..." Was Kendall's poor attempt at breaking the awkward silence they were now in.

It wasn't nearly as effective as the sound of the front door opening and closing a second later and Logan stepped into the living room followed by Muffy. "Looked who I found on my way home." Logan said in a dry tone jerking his head in Muffy's direction.

James brightened instantly putting the video game controller away. "If it isn't my lunch date." He said walking over to Muffy. His voice betrayed how he really felt about the lunch date but nobody commented on it.

"Carlos," Logan asked the younger who sat on the couch with an unreadable expression on his face. "About signs...Asignment I told you about on the phone." He amended when Muffy looked at him.

Carlos frowned, it took his a second to remember the conversation with Logan about someone sending signs. "Where did it lead to?"

"To this incredibly tragic guy who's scared to leave his own home," Logan answered glancing at James wondering if James would be forced into a blubbering mess the moment he fully developed his empathy power. He still remembered what it was like when James started developing the weaker version of the power when they were eleven-years old. "which might be okay if it weren't about to be torn down."

"Was there a social worker there?" Muffy asked putting a hand against her hip.

Logan shook his head. He'd been making freat effort to not show the A.D.A his dislike for her, but still part of him refused to trust Muffy no matter how many annoyed looks James send his way. "No, but I was told that a deputy was going over there this afternoon to evict him and he has no place to go."

"I can make a call, see what I can do for the guy." Muffy replied smiling sweetly as she grabbed her cell phone and walked out of the living room to speak in silence.

Walking into the kitchen the young demon leant against the wall and began dialing a number on her cell phone stopping when she saw her shadow detach its self from her. She glared at it. "Hey, hey, where do you think you're going?"

In reply her shadow turned to her and put its hands on its hips.

Muffy rolled her dark eyes. Good help was so hard to find and now she couldn't even trust her own shadow? "We agreed no more Triad reports, not until my plan succeeds. I can't be associated with anymore failed attempts." Her jaw audibly snapped shut when Carlos walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry to bug you." Carlos said. He grabbed a glass and walked over to the sink. "Just needed to get Logie some water so he can take something for his toothache. You okay?" He asked seeing how worked up the dark-haired woman seemed to be.

Muffy nodded and held up her phone. "My bosses are dicks, nothing new." She smiled.

Chuckling Carlos nodded before leaving with the glass of water.

Muffy sighed glad Carlos hadn't noticed the fact that her shadow was in front of her on the wall in a total different position the she was standing in. She narrowed her eyes at the shadow who still had its hands on its hips making it clear in its own non verbal way what it was thinking. "Logan followed my signs." She said through clenched teeth. "The plan will work. If it doesn't, then you can rat me out to the Triad."

The demoness smirked when her shadow bowed its head before walking back in place.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Sitting on the couch Jo listened to Logan's story making sure to avoid making eye contact with her fiancé. "You're right." She said when he finished. "That definitely sounds like an empath, but he's supposed to blend into society as counselors, elders, teachers. Use the gift of sensitivity to guide mortals, ease their pain and heal them."

"I don't think this guy would look at it as a gift." Logan replied thinking back to the poor man, shaking and barely able to form a coherent sentence. "He's one big raw nerve ending." He said clicking his tongue. "You should've seen how he reacted to my toothache."

"It could be he's rejecting his gift." Jo said after a small pause. "Fighting the emotions he feels instead of embracing them."

"Can't say I blame him." James said after being quiet this whole time. "When I got into empathy I thought I'd die or lose my mind I only sensed a damped version of love and the effects of my parents divorce."

They all turned to the door when Carlos walked in with a glass of water wanting to be sure Muffy wasn't behind him so they could continue talking. "I wonder who sent you those signs..." Carlos wondered handing Logan the glass.

Jo slowly nodded her head, that was really something they needed to figure out. "Hard to say." She said shrugging. "It could be my bosses. It could be-"

"Muffy." Carlos hissed waving his hands frantically telling her to be quiet when the A.D.A walked back into the living room.

"I got a guy at Housing Authority who will relocate your shut-in," Muffy said mostly focussing on stuffing her cell phone back in the pocket of her tight fitting jeans. "if he leaves voluntarily. Here's my card." She said handing Logan a note with her phone number on it. "Have him page me."

Logan took the note with a forced smile on his face. "Thanks."

"You want us to come with you?" Kendall offered sending Logan a concerned look.

"No, this guy can barely deal with one person let alone four." Logan resisted the urge to wave his hand in a dismissing motion. He had great control over his telekinesis, but after finding out astral projection was only an ability and not an actual power which meant his powers weren't growing at all he was a bit cautious. "Thanks anyway." He smiled and nodded awkwardly at Muffy before leaving for the door.

Half a smile on his face James moved over to where Muffy was standing stretched his arms subtly wrapping one arm around her. Of course the black-haired beauty didn't notice the action till she was already in James almost protective grip.

Muffy looked up at him a playful smile on her lips. James would be surprised with how little protecting she actually needed. "Ready for lunch sweets?" 'Sweets? What the hell is wrong with me?' Even though she was mentally yelling at herself on the outside Muffy was still smiling.

At that Jo perked up. "Lunch sounds great. Would you mind if we join you?" She asked Muffy. If Kendall wanted to be a normal couple she'd show him she could be normal. For him. "I mean, it'd be great. Two couples, on the town, in the real world. What could be greater?"

Blinking in surprise James Looked at Kendall who looked just as surprise. He then looked at Carlos who was not helping at all with snickering behind his hands. Seeing no other option he gave in. "Jo? Would you and Kendall like to join us for lunch?" He had to give it to her, their whitelighter even though her somewhat pacifist like nature knew how to get her way.

"We'd love to James. Thanks for asking."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Living in this place had its advantages, father Thomas had to admit that. In Crest Hills Psychiatric Hospital. He could gaze out of the windows and admire the gardens for hours without anyone saying anything about it. He could lash out in anger and be sedated when he needed it. He could be quiet and moody, happy to the point of hysterics... Feel all the human emotions for his own...

For all enternity... The man with short white hair and beard and blue eyes filled with wisdom beyond his years had known it but enternity seemed so long without his gift.

But it had been worth it, because he had stopped the unstoppable.

That is un till his eyes landed on headline of the newspaper one of the other patients in the mental hospital. "No" Thomas whispered quickly running over to the nearest nurse who unfortunately only started working here a week ago. "I gotta get out of here!" He yelled gripping the young woman's shoulders.

"Calm down father Thomas!" The nurse, Julie tried in vain to calm the hysteric man down. "It's alright!" She said sighing in relief when she spotted a male nurse already making way over.

"You don't understand!" Thomas cried tightening his grip on the nurse shoulders. "They're tearing it down! I got to get there!"

His struggles grew when the male nurse grabbed him tried to pin his arms to his sides.

"Relax!"

"No, please," Thomas protested when he saw Judy already pulling out a sedative. "let me go. I have to get to the building. I must protect the innocent." That was the last thing he saw before he felt the needle poke his arm and he knew no more.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan sighed trying convince the guard to let him enter the building. Seriously getting in the first time had been ridiculously easy, he should have expected his luck to run out.

"Again I'm sorry, sir." The deputy continued shaking his head. "I know he's scared but I personally handed him a final eviction notice two weeks ago."

Wishing he had thought to call Darryl Logan's hand tightened on the note with Muffy's phone number on it in his pocket. He didn't like James's girlfriend, but right now he was glad to have her help. "Muffy Winters, assistant district attorney, she knows the case and she wants to help but only if I can keep this guy out of jail."

The name seemed to have its desired effect. The man's shoulders slouched and he sighed. "Five minutes."

'Okay so maybe Muffy isn't so bad.' Logan smiled. "Thanks." He said before entering the soon to be demolished building.

Finding the right door was just as easy as the first time and again Logan had to use telekinesis to unlock the door. "Hello?" Walking around in the dark gloomy apartment Logan found the man from before sitting in a fetal position on a tattered mattress on the floor. "Hey. It's me again, Logan. Took a pain reliever for my tooth." He tried to lighten the mood but the man, Vince, he knew his name now just curled further into himself. "The deputy downstairs told me that your name's Vince. What's your last name?"

"Misery."

There was probably a funny comeback to that. Carlos, James or Kendall would probably know that but Logan wasn't really sure what to say to that. "

"You know the deputy outside's going to arrest you for civil disobedience right?" He asked kneeling down in front of Vince whose eyes widened in horror.

"I'll die if t-they send me to jail." Vince murmured.

Logan nodded. "I believe you. But you need to leave your apartment"

"I can't leave!"

"Vince, I know what it's like." Logan tried. "I know what it's like to have a gift that you can't control, that you never asked for. And living with that is hard, really hard."

He didn't expect the angered look of betrayal to form on Vince's face at his words. "Don't you dare tell what's hard when you avoided your pain! I can feel it!"

"..." Logan's mouth snapped shut. He sighed and shook his head. "Have you considered just accepting your feelings? Think of it as a blessing, a gift." He used Jo's earlier words. "I mean you can't even begin to-"

"Words," Vince choked out pitifully again clutching the sides of his head. "just empty words. You don't feel them in your heart," The mess of a man sobbed out. "I know. You feel fear, panic, 'cause something's coming for you, something you're afraid you can't stop. Are these the blessings you want me to be thankful for?"

He could sense enough emotion to know about Beatrix and how nervous the demonic assassin made him? Logan cringed when Vince shuddered. He was making it worse. "I'm sorry."

Vince nodded burying his face in his arms. "Yes, you are." He sobbed. "You are sorry. And confused and afraid and it's drowning me alive."

Logan jumped when he heard someone bang the door loudly.

"Time's up." The deputy's voice came from outside.

"Can't you see this is not a gift." Vince moaned into his arms slowly shaking his head back and forth. Knowing that any minute now he'd be dragged out of his house and into the outside world where he wouldn't have the thick heavy walls to protect him from the city's emotions. "This is a curse, I am cursed. To feel everything all the time from everyone. I can't go outside that door. Not now, not ever."

"I come in."

'No you're not.' Logan weakly flicked his hand at the door and locked it again. He'd been forming a spell in his head all morning and it was time to try it.

Vince looked at Logan, brown eyes filled with misery and surprise. "How did you-"

"I was sent here to help you and that's what I'm gonna do." Logan said a look of determination on his face but Vince knew it was desperation and fear. Someone the man knew would end up like this?

"Free the empath release his gift," Logan didn't notice when Vince suddenly gripped his hand. "let his pain be cast adrift."

When Logan was finished Logan flicked his hand at the door again and the deputy stumbled in.

Logan smiled sheepishly when the deputy shot him a look that clearly said 'What the hell?' "Sorry, deputy, that door stuck on me too." He looked down at Vince who looked shocked. "He's ready now."

"But how?"

"I'll take some other time." Logan said smiling. He reached into his pocket and pulled the note with Muffy's number on it out and handed it to Vince. "Um... this the D.A's number. Call her, she'll find a place for you to stay." With that said Logan rushed out of the apartment. He'd totally forgotten about his dentist appointment till now.

The deputy shot Vince who stood there stoic calm a friendly smile. "Lets get you out of this dump." His eyebrows shot to his hairline when Vince started walking towards him. That would have been completely normal under if Vince wasn't walking like... Like a tiger stalking its prey. "What's the matter with you?"

A humorless smile tugged at Vince lips when he stopped his body inches apart of the deputy's. "Just wondering what you're feeling right now..."

"And why is that?" The deputy challenged.

He wasn't prepared for Vince to make a grab for his neck. Vince wasn't choking him just holding on while the power emitting from the red glow on his hands did the rest. He chuckled darkly when the deputy's face turned red from slowly being burned from the inside out.

"Because I can't feel a thing."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

When five minutes ticked by and no one said anything guilt settled in. Not to mention the uneasiness of the awkward silence the couple was now in. Kendall used his fork to pick at his food, he knew Jo had meant well when she had invited the two of them along for James and Muffy's lunch date.

The thing was, what they liked to do on dates was something different from what James liked to do on dates. He wasn't know for being one of the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood.

Also, problem number two was that James was the only one who actually knew Muffy and what she liked to talk about... And the fact that last time Kendall had spoken to the A.D.A was when he apologized to her for electrocuting her.

He needed to start a conversation and he already knew a topic that could keep him and James talking and Jo would complain and eventually drag Muffy into it. He grinned. "Hey James, the Minnesota Wilds last night?"

"That finale score." James grinned.

Muffy blinked through her thick black eyelashes. "The what?"

"Minnesota Wild." Kendall repeated. "The hockey team? Never heard of it?" He chuckled when the black haired beauty shrugged her shoulders and reached for her water. "You're not human." He laughed.

Hearing his words sent Muffy in a coughing fit choking on the water she just sipped.

"You okay?" James asked concern readable on his face as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I need to go to the restroom." Jo announced getting up, she looked at Muffy expectantly. "You coming with me?"

Nodding Muffy put a smile on her face and got and followed the blond woman to the restrooms. Even demons woman and girls obeyed to the unspoken rule of never letting a fellow girl go to the restroom alone. Although when going with mortals or angels that usually involved the demon's favorite weapon the athame and special forensic cleaning team afterwards.

Jo watched Muffy apply a new lawyer of dark red lipstick while gazing intently into the mirror. The whitelighter crossed her arms, time to do the big sisters she had planned on. To everyone else Kendall and the boys were older than her by just a year or two. In reality she'd just turned a hundred and twenty, that and she was the boys' whitelighter meaning she was meant to watch over them like she'd been doing their whole lives. Which was why it had been a little weird when she started dating Kendall when it was still for her cover and how shocked she had been when her feelings for the oldest Charmed One had morphed into love.

But Logan, James and Carlos were still in a way her little brothers to. Even more so after she and Kendall could finally get married and as an older sister she had something she needed to do. "Muffy, I have to tell you something."

"I've got spinach between my teeth?" Muffy asked opening her mouth and examine her white teeth in the mirror.

Jo smothered a giggle behind her hand. Muffy was almost exactly the kind of girl she'd imagine James to be with. Almost. If she could just pinpoint what exactly was wrong that would be a blessing. "No about James. He acts like he's some kind of... party king, ruler of confidence, but he really doesn't... He's not confident when it comes to love..." Okay that really sounded wrong especially seeing James was part cupid. "At least not for himself. He's been through a loss." That was true in a way, James' empathy powers started to show during his parents divorce which ruined the... aspects of marriage. She knew that from watching over them when they were eleven. She didn't know if the others are aware of it, but James nickname 'mr. one night stand' because he had commitment issues thanks to being part cupid and still knowing how his parents divorce felt like.

"I sense that." Muffy surprised herself by saying that.

Jo smiled at the black-haired woman. "I just want you to now. I don't want him to get hurt again." She said and turned to the door and left the restroom.

Muffy wasn't sure why a true smile formed on her lips, but thinking about James had that effect on her. "Of course not, heaven forbid."

James and Kendall looked up when they walked back to the table. "What did we miss?" They asked in unison.

"Nothing sweets." Muffy wanted to slap herself for saying 'sweets' again. She smiled and sat down besides him again. "Jo was just giving me some advice about... Investments." She then noticed James was holding the cheque with a somewhat annoyed look.

Perfect way to pay the whitelighter back for warning her. Smiling Muffy grabbed the cheque. "Why don't us girls pay this time." She said enjoying the surprised and shameful look on the whitelighter's face.

Knowing it was to no avail Jo looked into her purse. Before she could say something Kendall spoke up. "Baby, you forget your wallet again?"

"I guess..."

"I got it." Kendall said pulling out his wallet.

Muffy put her credit card on the table reaching for her pager when it started beeping. "Sorry, I gotta take this." She sad before getting up and walking out of the restaurant.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Shimmering into the grey apartment Muffy grimaced as the scent of burnt flesh entered her nostrils. She looked over at Vince who she knew as Vinceres who immediately got up when he saw her. "I got your page." She said face blank but her voice tinted with light amusement.

"I owe you for sending me the witch." Vince grin was emotion a satisfied one, not happy but satisfied. "It went down just like you said. Thanks." This was probably the first and last time he'd ever thank anyone but finally being lifted from the curse deserved one thanks, nothing more than that. And in a way he was already paying Beatrix back. Though part of him wondered why the upper level would try to kill the Charmed Ones indirectly.

"You made psychical contact right?" There was amusement in Muffy's tone this time, she spoke like she was just discussing casual business.

Vince nodded. "I could feel the empathic cancer passed out of me and right into her. How did you know that would happen?

"That's how you got it." Muffy answered shrugging. "How long does Logan have?" Part of her had wanted to start with Kendall as payback for the trap but she figured it was better to get Logan out of the picture first seeing how distrustful of her he already was.

"He's not meant to have that power." Vince mussed. "He won't be able to fight it like a demon can. I give him a day until the weight of human emotion crushes him." He looked at Muffy studying her expression. "You'll enjoy watching it."

Muffy furrowed her brow at the cold feeling in the pit of her stomach that came accompanied with Vince's words. "I'll be out of town. I don't need to see the other three suffer through the loss of their brother."

"Compassion?" Vince addressed the feelings Muffy had tried to give a name for weeks with a scoff. "Never thought the great Beatrix would be capable of thing like that. You've undercover to long." He shook his head faking disappointment.

Muffy growled eyes darkening. "Not your concern." She said through gritted teeth.

"True." Vince nodded a hateful look forming on his face. "My only concern is the empath who cursed me, Father Thomas. And I know just where to track him down."

The air was momentarily knocked out of him as he was roughly pushed against the wall. He looked up at the bright red face of Beatrix meeting dark eyes with black markings around them and on the demons cheek. "I can't have you gaining the witches' attention." Her voice was rougher when she was in her demonic form but still obviously feminine.

Vince looked at her his green eyes almost challenging her. Of course he was well aware that he'd probably stand no chance against a high ranked demon like but that didn't mean he'd give in. "You forget who I was before I was an empath, Beatrix. I'm immune to their powers." He said watching as she shifted back into her human form. Skin back to normal, hair in tight portal and her black leather attire replaced by tight-fitting blue skinny jeans and red shirt.

Even in her human form Muffy still had enough strength to keep Vince pinned against the wall. "Maybe... But you're not immune to mine." She reminded him.

Vince nodded. "Understood."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

At the dentist Logan was having a discussion with the receptionist while trying to ignore the young cuddling couple standing behind him making googly eyes at each other. Logan tried to ignore them because they reminded of when he and Camille were still like that when they were still together.

He and Camille were... Not back together obviously right now in fact Logan didn't know what they were, but if he had to name it he'd come to the somewhat sad conclusion that they were 'friends with benefits'.

"Look, I am really sorry that I missed my appointment this morning," Logan paused when he felt a funny tingly feeling in his stomach but decided to ignore it for now. "but-but I-I couldn't get out of work. Is there any way that Dr. Timmons can fit me in?"

The woman looked at the computer. "We are pretty booked up."

"I know, but my tooth-" Logan yelped when he felt hands on his- He glanced at the couple behind him to see the boy was holding on to his girlfriend's butt the same place Logan just felt the pinch.

"You okay mr. Mitchell?"

Blinking Logan looked back at the receptionist. "Yeah, uh, that was my tooth." He nodded for some reason feeling like he was in a daze or something. "I'm having a really bad day because it hurts a lot."

The receptionist looked at him aware that for some reason the man was having trouble focussing on one thing at the time. That tooth must really hurt. "I'll see what I can do." She said before tying something in the computer.

"Thanks. I mean, I really appreciate it." The dazed feeling was suddenly replaced by an unknown giddiness, happy and something was fun. He didn't know what but something was hilarious, so funny the young witch had to laugh about it. "I think that it's accessed." He said between giggles. "I'm so sorry," He shook his unable to stop the small laughs escaping him. "I don't- My tooth has been hurting for a long-" He said bursting out laughing. He looked around at the other people who were all looking at him like he was insane. "Who of you guys is laughing?"

Just then a door opened and he spotted a woman sitting on the dentist' chair laughing her head of. She had a mask on her mouth. It didn't take the smart witch to figure out what the mask was for.

"Nitrous oxide," Logan managed to get out between laughs. "laughing gas."

Turning around he started heading for the door nearly falling over laughing so loud. Before he was outside he stopped at the young couple, giggling he reached over and groped the girl's but before hurrying outside his hand reaching for his phone quickly dialing Carlos' phone number.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

At the manor James opened the door to walk Muffy out but decided against it and closed the door again and turned around to look at his date. "Okay what's the deal?"

Muffy blinked showing her surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't said a thing since we left the restraunt and the whole day you've been acting like someone's dying." James' voice was raised but not loud enough to be considered harsh. It wouldn't matter seeing Muffy dealt with angry people all the time but right now James' words stuck home.

He wouldn't have figured it out. It was way to early but part Muffy just wanted to hide away. 'Why was I so stupid to fall in love with the half cup- Oh no I did not just seriously think that.' "Just, a lot on my mind I guess." She shrugged. She was relieved when James' shoulders slumped with relief.

"Work?"

'You have no idea sweets' "Something like that." Muffy nodded smiling a faint smile. "It's... I don't know how to say this." Both she and James grimaced at her choice of words.

James stopped himself from snorting. "That sounds promising." He said crossing his arms. He could kiss his never been dumped record goodbye now and he didn't even care.

"It's got nothing to do with you." Muffy tried to assure him, but those words also felt wrong. And since when could words feel wrong? One of the Source's most powerful assassins? Feared by many even lower level demons and... Why the hell would she be hurt over hurting the witch she was supposed to kill? It didn't make any sense to her at all and yet at the same time she knew why. She just didn't want to admit that she had given in to that side of herself which tought died long ago. "I mean, you _know _how I feel about you."

He had to know right? Not the full extent but he probably sensing her. She had done some research on how far her 'boyfriend' empathic ability was developed before she started her plan. He could only send love and not even the full concept of that emotion, but he still knew right? "I promise you'll understand soon." She said hiding the desperation in her voice but probably doing a poor job at it. "Maybe more than you'll want to." With that said Muffy walked past James opened the door and walked out.

A very irritated Carlos walked into the manor. "I'm not a bitter person!" He yelled looking over his shoulder before stomping out of the foyer.

Not knowing what to think of that James looked outside to see Logan look in the way Muffy just walked into with a shocked expression. Logan continued his walk to th manor. Getting inside he stopped in front of James and shuddered closing the door behind him.

"Uh... You alright?" James asked not sure what to think when Logan heavily leaned against the door for support.

Logan in turn shot him a somewhat annoyed glare. "Why are you so confused? Keep this up and I'll go get her myself."

"What?"

"You're not sure if it's yours right?" Logan questioned confusing James even more. "That feeling.. you're doubting if it's yours or if you're feeling someone else', because you know you're not supposed to feel that."

"Stop talking like that." Whatever this was it was obviously the reason that had Carlos so annoyed.

Logan continued like he hadn't heard James. He couldn't stop now he _needed_ to describe this feeling before he started acting it out. "James you feel like your spinning into infinity. You know, that headlong spiral that steals your breath and stops your heart..." He grinned. "Your falling in love." His grin widened. "And she's to she's just confused by it for some reason. And it hurts her... Making her feel guilty." He shuddered again. "The guilt will drown her if she keeps this up."

Narrowing his eyes at his older brother James studied Logan wondering what brought on the annoying mood swings. "Logan I'm trying to experience getting dumped for the first time here. And quit talking all cryptic like that you sound like a-" His eyes widen as the meaning of Logan's words sunk in as the only way Logan could know all that.

He quickly spun his head to the direction Carlos had gone of to. "Carlos!"

"I didn't do it!"

'Kitchen.' James sighed and grabbed Logan's arm and began dragging him along with even though Logan had no problem following him on his own. They walked in just in time to hear Carlos finish his explanation to Kendall and Jo. "So I guess whatever spell Logan used backfired and now he's an empath."

Kendall looked at Logan trying to see if there was something different about shrugging when he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "What makes you think that?" He asked looking at Carlos.

James smirked. "Pinch Kendall."

Doing what he was told Carlos pinched Kendall's shoulder.

The two youngest Charmed Ones shared a laugh as both Kendall and Logan yelped and touched their right arm. Jo looked worried but also giggled.

Glaring Kendall quickly pinched Carlos back and again Logan yelped this time touching his left arm. And sent Kendall and Carlos a look that clearly said 'what the hell'. "I don't really know how it happened." He started explaining letting his arms drop to his side. "All I was trying to do was help an innocent." He stopped and looked around the four people in the kitchen with a frown on his face. "What is that I'm feeling?" He murmured his eyes stopping on Jo. "You're feeling fear."

"I'm worried." Jo answered. "You're not meant to have this gift. You can't handle it."

"You're looking at it the wrong way." Logan brushed away their whitelighter's concern. "I got signs that lead me to Vince right? So maybe I was meant to receive this power. My powers are based on my emotions." He reminded them. "So maybe this is the power boost we need to stand a chance against Beatrix." His face fell. "Stop being so negative!"

"We didn't say anything." Kendall said frowning.

"Yeah but I can feel you-"

All of them tensed up when the small red radio on the counter exploded. Not just moved or burned but exploded into two pieces.

"What was that?" Jo gasped.

"I..." Logan looked at the radio. "I think I did it." He said one hand going up to rub the side of her head. "It's just all your doubts are screaming in my head. I-I've gotta get control of this." He said and walked over to the kitchen door stopping when he realized James and Carlos were following him. He turned around and gave them an exasperated look. "Where do you think you're going?"

"The attic and check the Book of Shadows?" Carlos answered unsure what Logan could possibly mean and hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't get all cryptic again.

"The only place you're going is to whatever club or party that's already started." Logan said waving his finger like he would do when lecturing someone... This was probably the weirdest lecture he'd ever gotten. "You feel bad for not going to class while we have and I think you feel cropped or something. You want to go out then go out."

"But-"

"And you," Logan continued now pointing his finger at James who rolled his eyes. "are dying to go see Muffy."

"Stop doing that." James groaned in annoyance.

Had Logan felt more... Balanced he'd be tempted to say this was payback for the many times James' had meddled with his relationships, but right now he was too busy trying to fight of an upcoming headache. "Isn't that how it works? James Diamond wants girl James Diamond gets girl? Muffy wants you it's wrong to ignore that." He playing on both James' cupid instinct and dating habits both low but effective.

In the end Logan had gotten both his younger brothers to slowly walk to the door, not without sending him worried looks but still knowing what they were feeling had helped. Logan smiled proudly. The power was already making him a better big brother.

"We'll help you then." Kendall said making Logan bring his attention back to the two people still in the kitchen.

Eyes growing Logan shook his head. "No, no, no, I'll hit the book alone." He said holding up both hands to prevent either Kendall or Jo from coming closer. "Your guys' couple issues are starting to hurt my head."

"Couple issues?" Came the indignant response from the couple.

Logan nodded pointing to Jo's honey brown eyes were narrowed and she had her hands against her hips. "Resentment." Logan then pointed at Kendall who had his arms crossed. "Denial. Be nice." He said before simply turning around and leaving the kitchen.

For a while Kendall and Jo stared at each other holding each other's gaze as they sat down next to each other at the kitchen table. "Jo?" Kendall started after an uncomfortable moment. "What do you resent?" He asked taking her hand in his.

Jo sighed keeping her eyes on the table. "You don't like that our engagement isn't normal. And you don't like talking about it so I thought we could try the normal dating again. With a normal couple as an example."

"And I appreciated your subtle effort." Kendall nodded squeezing Jo's hand when she attempted to pull away.

"I got humiliated." The whitelighter muttered.

Kendall blinked going over the events of the double date in his head. "No you weren't."

"Yes I was." Jo moaned leaning against Kendall's side resting her head against his shoulder. "I can't even pay my own lunch, honey. Everyone must think I'm some kind of gold digger living of you like that."

Kendall began rubbing Jo's shoulder hoping she'd relax. He smiled when she did just that. "You're an angel. Literally." He said shifting so Jo's head was on his chest instead of his shoulder. "You don't have to worry or care what others think of our relationship."

Jo murmured something Kendall didn't quite get and snuggled closer. "You want me to be a part of the world, but I'm not really part of the world. Not the way you'd like me to. The me who could died years ago."

He fought of the shudder that wanted to run down his spine. It was so easy to forget that Jo was immortal. He wanted to forget honestly. He'd grow old, Jo wouldn't... At some point he'd be old and wrinkly and Kendall was pretty sure he wouldn't find that much fun in showing of his still nineteen year old-looking wife. "I don't mind that." He lied tightening his grip. "I just like showing you of sometimes." He smiled when Jo looked up at him a look of surprise on her face. "I'm proud having found someone like you."

Smile creeping its way on her face Jo crawled onto Kendall's lap and was about to plant a kiss on his mouth when the chair fell backwards and they both ended laughing on the kitchen floor. Their faces inches apart already Jo did the only thing logical and pressed her lips against Kendall's enjoying the lingering taste of the chicken he had for lunch.

Kendall opened his mouth slightly allowing her access while was in a rush to remove the barrier their clothes provided. The two lovers halted their action when they heard a voice from upstairs yell.

"Not now! And seriously in the kitchen?"

Kendall and Jo slumped on the floor panting.

"Killjoy!" Kendall yelled as soon as he regained his composurehich was actually pretty long all things considered.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos was at the empty glass of water. He'd ordered a cocktail but those weren't severed this hour yet. Logan had told him to go out and party like he used to do but... But was three in the afternoon no one wanted to party now right? Heck this bar was even less fun than staying at the manor alone.

Part of him considered just going home but empathic Logan was annoying so that wasn't really an option. Besides he was a Party King so obviously starting a problem wouldn't be a problem... How did he do it the first time.

A grin formed on his face and he quickly reached for his cell phone.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

'I hate being me sometimes.' Muffy mused folding a pair of jeans and putting in the black leather suitcase on the floor. Why had she even gotten so many new clothes? 'Because I killed the shop owner anyway so would miss it if I took some of the merchandise.' Muffy shook her head answering her own question.

She stopped packing when someone knocked on her apartment door. In all honesty the only person she expected would be Vinceres and she doubted he'd even knock.

Muffy, ready to send an energyball to whoever was at her door quietly stalked over and swung it open. All thoughts of enemies, rivals and energyballs left her as she stared at person in front of her. "James." She whispered looking at last man she'd expected to see.

"Yeah I know you're probably really busy with A.D.A stuff but..." Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at how ridiculously nervous he was James leaped forward attacking Muffy with his lips, the action saying so much more than his words ever could.

_So warm... _Before Muffy could stop herself she kissing back forcing some much want and passion in that simple action. She wanted this and more. She needed James right now. She made a strangled sound at the back of her throat when he effortlessly picked her up, her legs automatically finding their way around his waist all the while they kept kissing each other fiercely.

Muffy hated their lungs when they finaly had to pull away from each other to take in much needed air. "You-" She panted. "don't want to-"

"Yes I do." James silenced her with another kiss.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

At the Newly renovated church Vince roughly shoved a nun against the with Jesus picture decorated wall holding onto her shoulders instead of her neck while his power of the touch of death did the rest. It was more fun when his victim stayed awake long enough to feel their lower body burn of from the inside till the fire rose to their heads. "Where's father Thomas?" He calmly asked the trembling being that resembled a strong-willed faithful woman just five minutes ago.

"Crest Hills, psychiatric hospital."

At that Vince halted his actions. "If I were capable of feelings I might enjoy the irony of that." He said voice husky. "What happened to the good Father? Pray tell." He said loosening his grip on the nun whose eyes had grown thinking he would let her go if she gave him the information he desired.

"Nervous breakdown." The nun answered her voice hoarse from the screams she had released just minutes ago. "Three years ago. Something about losing his gift to help others."

Yep that was definitely ironic. "Well, he might wanna worry about whose gonna help him and kill you." He said and started the burning from his hands again letting the heat go to her lungs but not yet lick at her hearth. Then she'd die too soon and he would not see the terror in her eyes while her face burned beyond recognition.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

He was usually long gone by now. James lazily gazed at the sleeping black-haired beauty on the bed besides him. Normally he would have hurriedly grabbed his clothes and left before the girl he slept with woke up, but with Muffy it was different. Good different.

James watched the woman shift in her sleep, eyes scrunching up not wanting to be opened just yet. Smiling he gently brushed a strand of pitch black hair from her face his smile widening just a bit when dark eyes opened and landed on him. "Good morning."

"Morning." Muffy said sitting up using the sheets to cover herself up. She yawned. "What time is it?"

"Five in the morning." James answered nonchalantly. After going at it for hours both he and Muffy were exhausted and had fallen asleep immediately fallen asleep and it wasn't like he hadn't woken up this early before. "Enjoyed a night with James Diamond."

Muffy's eyes lit up and smile slit her face. "Magic in every form." She sighed happily. "You?"

James slid his fingers over Muffy's pale shoulders enjoying the barely concealed shudder the action caused. "What do you think." It was then that his hazel eyes landed on black half packed suitcase on the floor. Hearth sinking and shoulders slouching a big he sighed through his nose. "You're leaving." It wasn't a question.

"I'm not sure..." Muffy quietly replied.

James nodded gazing at the sheets. "You know, you don't have to hide anything from me." He told her after long moment of dragging silence.

"What makes you think I'm hiding anything?" Muffy asked she had her arms wrapped around her knees and rested her head on them very aware that she doing a poor job at proving his words wrong and an even worse job as an assassin.

James studied her with a care and confusion in his eyes. "...Same reason I know how you feel about me and that you don't really want to leave." He carefully choosing his words. "If you're in some kind of trouble."

"I can handle it." Muffy said moving closer to the man she was falling in love with. Damn her human half but she had finally admitted it to herself. Besides her James' eyes grew and she wondered if he could sense that she finally accepted the new human emotions.

"I can help." James said straightening up a little. He would.

Could he? Muffy smiled sadly before gently pressing her now lipstick free lips on his. "I have work to do." She said after pulling away.

"If you go," James said sounding like a child. "will you ever come back."

"On one way or another."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

It was little past five A.M when Kendall was awoken by a loud rumbling sound. Sleepy green eyes looked around his-and Jo's room for whatever could be amis. Jo had orbed away last night and she didn't stay here that much, but he still considered it their room.

The flowery sheets were proof of that as was the extra closest, candles and other little stuff Jo insisted on adding to the room.

Blinking away the sleep from his green eyes Kendall got out of bed. Was it just him or had the house just shook? It wasn't that far-fetched they lived in LA so earthquakes weren't rare and Kendall could easily name times when the manor had shaken without mother nature's interferes.

Like when the Woogyman had possesed James which had effected the whole house or when they believed they had accidentally killed Carlos and Logan was distressed enough to shake object in and around the manor with his telekinesis without being aware of it. Both were unpleasant times.

Not sure what was going on Kendall walked into the kitchen where the door to the basement was and quietly walked down the stairs stopping when he found Logan sitting on the floor, back against the wall as the smarter male hugged his knees. "Logan?" He asked walking closer stopping when he thought he saw a blueish shield form around Logan but chalking it up as sleepiness when he blinked and the shield was gone again. "Logan, what's the matter what are you doing in the basement?"

"I need to escape." Logan quietly answered slowly standing up. "The feelings hurt."

This could not be good. Briefly looking up Kendall called out "Jo!" Before bringing his attention back to Logan not looking over at Jo as his fiancé orbed in next to him. "Tell me what's going on." He tried to coax Logan into telling him.

"It's not just you and Kendal," Logan said slowly shaking his head when it did nothing to ease the ever-growing pressure. "I-I-I'm picking up things from other people's houses. They're, this people and they're in my head and they're in my heart and it just hurts." His voice broke and he slowly sank back down and hugged his knees again.

Kendall took a step forward a flash of hurt going through him when Logan backed away from him.

"No," Logan sounded sad, angry, hurt and frustrated all at the same time and hurt Kendall to see the younger like that. "just stay away, no contact."

Kendall slowly nodded even taking a step back to calm his younger brother. "Okay."

Logan nodded weakly before resting his head in his arms.

Kendall didn't need to see the trembling of Logan's shoulders to know the younger man was crying silently and that hurt to, he felt helpless which was bad because Logan could feel that along with everything else.

"God, it is just so hard to concentrate, to even talk," Logan said clutching the sides of his head in pain. "I just want it to go away." He said not elaborating what 'it' was. "I feel like it's gonna-"

Explode. Kendall was pretty sure Logan was going to say explode because that was what the lightbulb above their head did. "What was that?!"

"Empathic ability." Jo answered solemnly, speaking u for the first time since she orbed in. "Telekinesis is an emotion based power. The more he feels, the more powerful he becomes."

Kendall's eyes narrowed, he wished he had payed more attention when Joan, Logan's mother had tried to teach them how to meditate. Maybe then he would be able to control the anger he felt and prevent Logan from feeling it. "Alright, this is a gift, we are returning it. It was not meant for you. Come on, we're gonna find this Vince guy. Come on." He and Jo helped a whimpering Logan to his feet. "I know, I know, you're gonna be okay."

First they had to find James and Carlos.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Tell Carlos to party and he will party. James snorted stepping over the sleeing- and hopefully not comatose form of a woman clad in white and red with bright orange hair who, if James remembered correctly was one of the two Russian acrobats from Carlos' contacts list.

After being picked up from Muffy's apartment by Kendall, Jo and a very sickly Logan  
>Jo had used her whitelighter senses to track down Carlos so James had taken the btr-mobile to get him and meet up with the others at the old building where this Vince guy lived.<p>

James shook his head his stepping over another person, a girl who he noted was passed out from exhaustion and not booze. He walked over to where Carlos was in a chair fast asleep his head resting on the bar.

Smirking he placed the cup of coffee he bought besides his sleeping brother's head making sure to make it thump loudly. James laughed when Carlos woke up with gasp nearly falling of his chair.

"Morning, it's hangover time." He cheerily greeted chuckling when Carlos groaned.

"It's too early!"

"We've gotten up earlier before." James shrugged when Carlos took the coffee. He took a moment to look around the many passed out people, the mess of confetti, empty plates and cups. "You listened to Logan."

Carlos grinned. "Oh you should have been there. Texted Al' Contacts and the party was epic."

"Oh I had a fun night myself." James said grinning mischievously.

Taking a small sip of the coffee grimacing at the taste Carlos grinned despite his hangover. "You listened to Logan to?"

"Uh-huh."

"Did you and Muffy-"

"Uh-huh!"

"How was it?"

"I'm James Diamond of course it was amazing." James replied with a dramatic roll of his eyes. "I mean it was different, I mean it was Muffy so I didn't leave after we did it and-" His explanation was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "Hey Kendall, found him, how's Logan?"

Carlos watched as James fell already figuring out it had something to do with the empathy power he'd gotten yesterday.

James talked to Kendall for a short while before eventually hanging up. "Looks like you won't be getting any of Logan's special hangover drink today buddy." He said glancing at Carlos while getting up. "We got an ugly ass building to go to."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

After a quick stop at a drugstore so Carlos could get something for his headache he and James went to the street where Logan had said the building was. They both realized their chances of entering the building were very unlikely when they saw the many police cars surouding the building.

They watched as two cops with sad looks walked out of the horrible looking building carrying a body bag.

James let out a disapointed sigh when he spotted their red van parked not too far away; Kendall, Jo and Logan all still in it. It was clear that it was way too big of a coincidence that someone was killed in the same building as where Logan saved a man just a day ago.

The two got out of the btr-mobile and walked over to the van where Kendall and Jo had also gotten out leaving Logan inside when he had started crying again feeling the officers' pain at the loss of their comrade.

"I smell demon." Carlos said as soon as they were together.

Jo grimaced at Carlos breath. "And I smell alcohol. You really went for it didn't you?"

"Yeah and to add to that I had to drink coffee." Carlos nodded crossing his arms and sending James an annoyed look. He wasn't allowed to drink coffee anyway seeing the dark liquid made him hyperactive but it wasn't like he enjoyed taste of it anyway. But if it helped with hangovers on days Logan wasn't there to make his special mix that always did wonders for him and James.

"So if this Vince guy was a demon that explains why he couldn't handle the empathy. Demons can't handle most human emotions." James said bringing them back to their current problem.

Kendall nodded. "Hell he'd probably been long dead if he was human." He sighed glancing at the van one last time before they started walking towards the building hoping to find Darryl so he could let them in. "I guess Vince got the power from a real empath. It would be like a curse for demon, make him feel the pain that he inflicts." He said.

They stopped when they saw James lacking behind standing still with eyes closed, eyes moving behind closed eyelids. **/**A deputy officer struggled as he was held up by his throat which slowly getting redder and redder like it on fire. Soon his eyes glazed over and his struggled ceased **- **A nun was being pressed to the wall by the same demon who had killed the deputy. The nun's face filled with despair. Her lower body was no longer recognizable as something human ad yet she was still alive her face still normal. Her mouth oped in a silent scream as her face started burning and she finally at the sweet mercy of death **-**

A man in white shirt and white pants with short white hair and beard was being held up in the air by his throat while his body was slowly burning away. The man felt frustrated, lost, helpless, guilty and all at himself**/**

Gasping James took a couple of deep breaths to keep himself from barfing up everything he had eaten in the last two days before opening his eyes meeting the concerned gazed of Kendall, Jo and Carlos. He slowly nodded telling them he was alright. "You are definitely right on the demon theory."

"You had a premonition?" Kendall questioned furrowing his to large eyebrows. "But you didn't touch anything."

"The building." Jo said looking at the old grey building with a dark look on her face. "It must have strong psychic echo."

"What did you see?" Carlos asked.

"Uh, murders and lots of them." James answered not really wanting to think about the gruesome images. "Like a big demon killing spree." He frowned. "Like he searching."

Jo nodded. "Could be that he's searching for the empath who cursed him."

James thought back to the last victim he'd seen in his premonition. The man had been in plain room, not decorated in the least but if he remembered correctly there had been a label on his shirt about. "A mental hospital, Crest Hills." James muttered. "That's where I saw the last one get killed, but I don't know if it happened already."

A smirk formed on Kendall's face at that. "Only one way to find out."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Jo, Kendall, Carlos and Logan, who couldn't stop squirming, stood a few feet away from the reception desk at Crest Hills where James was trying to lie their way in.

The problem was that the woman at the reception desk was probably nearing her sixties and in a way too bad mood to have self surrender to the Diamond charms. "Who are you visiting today?" She asked in a nasal voice.

James smiled though it held little effect to the woman's bored expression. "Uh we're here to visit our father."

"What's his name?" The receptionist asked not even looking up from her paperwork.

"Dad?"

He wasn't surprised when the old woman looked at him with annoyance clearly plastered on her face. "You think this is some kind of zoo where you can just walk in a look at the crazies? I'll tell you-"

"Kendall."

Taking a step forward Kendall flicked his hand at the woman leaving only a hockey stick in her place behind the desk.

Carlos put a hand on Logan's shoulder grimacing when Logan flinched from the contact. "You better stay here." He instructed. "Going in there with a all those people in there can't be good."

Shaking his head in protest Logan started walking to the door where Kendall, Jo and James were standing. "If Vince up I need to give him this damn gift back." He muttered voice coming out stained.

No one had a reply for that so the five of them silently walked through the doors that led to the 'living area' of crest hills. It wasn't much. A couple of armchairs, two couches, a coffee table and a tv. There really weren't even that man patients there just nine or so all of them doing something to pass their time or minus two or three who just gazed forward with empty eyes.

Logan whimpered as feelings of helpless, confusion, pain and bitterness went through cutting through his chest like a cold knife hurting him from the inside making his head spin, but Logan wouldn't give in. He'd be damned before he gave in. It was too much. Giving in could not be good.

"That's him." James said pointing to a man sitting at wooden table head resting in his hands as he glared at the table bitterness plastered over his features.

Kendall looked Jo and then at Logan. His fiancé followed his gaze and nodded. smiling softly Jo walked over to Logan and walked with him to a more secluded area.

The three Charmed Ones then walked over to the table sitting down Kendall taking the empty seat next to the man knowing he as the oldest was supposed to do the talking. Of course that would be easier if he knew what to say. In the end he decided it would be easier to just be blunt and ask. "Hi, um, I know this is probably gonna sound crazy but are you an empath?"

Grunting father Thomas looked away. "You people don't have to humour me, you know." He muttered a thick layer of bitterness laced around his words. "I know you don't believe me."

"Oh we're not doctors." Carlos said in what but it was filled with humour and relief. Logan was a doctor and Kendall had helped bring a baby into the world but god forbid if he and James decided to be doctors. "Not patients either."

James swatted Carlos on the back of his head before taking over. "We we're witches and looking for the empath who cursed a demon."

Thomas studied them, after deeming them trustworthy he started his story. "I was a priest when he came."

"Vince?"

"That what he calls himself?" Thomas asked looking at Kendall raising an eyebrow. "His real name is Vinceres. He's a timeless demonic assassin." He grimly shook his head. "Unstoppable."

"But you stopped him. How?" Carlos asked tilting his head.

Instead of feeling pride for accomplishing the impossible father Thomas hung his head. "When the demon took my throat to kill me, I laid my hands on him as if to heal him."

"And you gave him your power." Kendall guessed recognizing the tale.

Thomas nodded. "I didn't know I could, but I did. I cursed him and myself."

"How did you curse yourself?" Carlos asked not seeing the logic of that.

Father Thomas gave him a look that clearly asked 'You're joking right?'. He was an empath, meant to heal people with his give and do so for all eternity. "I'm staring at eternity on earth with no gift and no reason to be."

'Great another one like this'. James sucked on his inner cheek thinking about how similar father Thomas was to his own dad who'd also gone into a depression after being stripped of his cupid powers. "Well I can't help you eternity, but I do know something you can do now."

Thomas nodded perking up slightly. "Yeah, I know, I know, I read the paper. We have to get to that building and safely relocate the demon."

"Yeah... Funny you should mention that." Kendall winced glancing over his shoulder to where Logan and Jo were standing. "You see, when Logan found Vince in that building he kinda that he was a shut in and-"

The look on father Thomas' face would have sent lesser men running away. "You didn't cast a spell."

"Um, Logan did but-"

"I gave up everything to prevent that beast from killing again." Father Thomas said abruptly getting up, pushing his chair away it landing on the floor with a loud clatter. "If it's free you can't stop it." He continued his angry rant not noticing that the wooden chair on the floor was moving away sliding across the floor with no real direction to go in. "Nobody can."

Soon not only the chair was moving, the couches joined as did the few paintings on the walls, the tables... Everything. It was like the room was having it's own mini earthquake. Of course Kendall, James, Carlos and Jo knew better than that.

With a strangled cry Logan fell to his needs his nails digging into his scalp as Jo tried desperately to calm him down.

Of course a mental hospital wasn't exactly the best place for magical mini earthquakes. The few patients who were in hospital's living area started running around in panic so ducking to the ground screaming out rages things like "It's here!" or "The walls are screaming! Can't you hear it?!"

Anger, then worry and fear and now so much panic. Logan whimpered clutching his head in pain not aware that his nails were going in deep in enough to draw blood.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Here he is," Carlos said looking at the page in the Book of Shadows. They were in the sunroom with father Thomas who Carlos had flames to the manor when the hospital staff had been too busy trying to calm the other patients down. Logan unfortunately was back to hiding in the basement. Jo was there with him, being an angel she had mastered the art of meditation years ago so she could keep her emotions in check for a little while. "Vinceres. Pretty much lives up to his gloss. Unstoppable hit man, just keeps going until he gets his target."

James made an annoyed sound and rested his hands on the glass round table of the conservatory. Every once in a while something in the manor would shake randomly telling them exactly how bad the second oldest Charmed One was holding up. James looked over at Kendall. "So what do we do?" He asked their big brother and leader. "Make a new spell? Potion?"

"There's nothing you can do." Thomas said before Kendall had even opened his mouth. "If he finds us we're all dead."

Kendall glared at the old man. "Not helping." He muttered. Kendall perked up when Jo walked in. "Anything?"

"Not a word." Jo sadly shook her head.

Shoulders sinking Kendall looked at the table going over their options No trying to come up with options. After a few silent minutes he looked back up. "We need to snap Logan out of it so he can cast the spell on Vince and reverse the empathy." Finally a plan.

Or maybe not. "Vinceres is immune to witches' magic." Thomas pointed out still talking in that solemn hopeless tone that they were all starting to hate.

Carlos frowned. "Logan cast a spell on Vince and it's safe to say it worked."

"Only because Vinceres allowed it to." Thomas replied. "You'll find your spells useless now."

James who had been quiet since father Thomas said that Vince was immune to their magic spoke up. "Maybe we don't need to reverse the spell?"

"What are you thinking?" Jo asked cocking her head to the side.

"Empaths aren't really supposed to fight the emotions." James said aware that was just what he did when he got a glimpse of his empathy years ago and that it was exactly what Logan was doing right now. "Logan getting hit by emotions and his powers are tied to these emotions. So maybe if he can figure out a way to channel them, then he'd be pretty unstoppable himself right?"

Carlos looked at the ex-priest. "Is that possible?"

"From what I've seen your brother is too far gone." Father Thomas answered with a tired sigh. "He won't live to see the night."

That was the wrong thing to say. While James, Carlos and Jo looked horrified Kendall was about ready to transform the man into a cockroach and slowly squash him under his shoe. "That's it!" The blond leader snapped getting up. "You have experienced the entire rainbow of human emotions and the best you have to give us is self-pity?" He demanded angrily pointing an accusing finger at Thomas. "I don't think so. Look, you used this power to stop this demon. Now my brother has your power. Deal with it and then help us."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Walking down the steps to the basement Jo led Thomas to where Logan sat huddled in the corner.

Upon hearing-sensing them Logan curled up further into himself. "Go away!"

Father Thomas walked closer despite Logan's weak protests and knelt in front of the shivering man. Looking at him reminded the once empath of himself. He knew how the man felt and he knew he had to help. "I know how you feel. Your instinct is to pull away. Don't. Try to find an inner calm."

"I can't" Logan whimpered. "The noises. It hurts." That had to be the worst of it. He could feel so much right now he could particle hear every cry, fight, couple making out and argument going on in whole Los Angeles.

Father Thomas sighed sadly and looked away. "You're carrying a cross you were never meant to bear. I'm sorry."

Logan sniffled. "Your sorrow, I can't" He sobbed. "I can't. No more... Please."

"You've been fighting what you feel, that's natural and it's wrong." Thomas told Logan wondering if there was still hope for the young man. "To find your strength as an empath, you must embrace your emotion. Focus on me," He said smiling reasurrinly when Logan slowly but surely met his eyes. "the feelings are ripping you apart because you're fighting them like the demon did. A demon can't handle human emotions, you can."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The front door swung open and Vince walked into the manor. "Anyone home?"

Good thing they had expected him. Standing at the other end of the foyer Kendall flicked his hand at the demon transforming him into a small tree. Before he even fully transformed he shifted back into his normal self continued his walk to through the foyer.

"Where's father Thomas."

Carlos appeared behind Vince in a silhouette of fire and quickly threw a fireball at the demon who just carried one unaffected by the flames. "Immune." Carlos whispered realizing father Thomas had been right. "Plan B! James!"

Just as Vince past the linen closet James swung the door open slamming it into Vince. He than smashed a porcelain vase he had held in the demon's head.

Vince for his part was only a bit annoyed. He easily managed to grab James' arm and pulled him closer so he could grab his neck. He was about to use his powers but decided against it realizing it would be more fun to have father Thomas first and show the witches how they failed. So he simply threw James across the room. Super strength. One of the many powers he'd stolen in his many years of life.

Gulping Carlos flames over to where James lay unconscious and flamed the two of them back to where Kendall stood at back of the foyer near the stairs. "Plan C?"

Not knowing what to do Kendall looked at the living room door which led to booth the living room, kitchen and sunroom. "Jo it would be nice to hurry honey!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Father Thomas gently squeezed Logan's hand. "My power to ease human suffering lay in my hands Thomas's words. "That's how I cursed the demon. You must channel the empathic gift into your power."

"I can't." Logan protested shaking his head. "I'm not stro- My powers won't grow! I can't!"

Thomas just smiled softly. "Logan, you can do it." He told the young witch. "You have a once in a lifetime opportunity to feel the world's emotions. All it means to be human. The good and the bad. Don't be afraid."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall and Carlos were ever so slowly helping James up the stairs trying Vince following them a smirk on his face. "Just tell me where father Thomas is and I'll let you live."

Right then Thomas, Jo and Logan came walking into the foyer from the living room. "You want him?" Logan asked voice rough and hoarse but still so much clearer then it had been for hours that it nearly caused his three brothers to already start cheering. "Come get him." He said angrily swinging his arm at Vince using telekinesis to send him flying against the wall.

Slidding down the wall Vince got up and although unhurt he was still shocked that the telekinesis had effected him. "How did you do that?"

"If you want the empath, you're gonna have to go through me." Logan said glaring at the demon who'd he had believed to be an innocent. He looked at the stairs where Kendall and Carlos were about to come down and join the fight and held his hand up stopping them. "No. I need to this on my own."

Logan took a step towards Vince before jumping up using telekinesis on himself to keep himself in the air and get closer enough to kick Vince in the face three times before coming back down and although the blows hadn't heard the demon they were enough to rile him up and start to angrily fight back. It wasn't a fair match and Logan took pride in that.

Everytime Vince tried to hit him Logan would sense it and duck away or block the punch with so much ease it was embarising for Vinceres the unstoppable demon.

Growling in frustration Vince forced himself to continue through the kicks and punches and grabbed Logan around his throath yet before he could start using his incernation power his hand let go on his own. Then his body was a foot away from Logan on it's own accord.

Or on Logan's own accord. Logan kept his eyes on Vince his hand outstretched using telekinesis to flip the demon over and force him on the ground.

"You can't beat me witch!" Vince cried with as much dignity someone forced face first to floor could have. "I'm immune for your powers! What are you gonna do keep me on the floor for ever?"

His words steered something in Logan's mind. Not the part on keeping Vince on the floor for ever even though that was also easily possible, after all they had the Woogyman stuck with the nexus under the house why not add another demon who was supposed to be unstoppable. No Logan was thinking about the part about Vince not being able to feel witches' power. "What about pain huh?" He asked tilting his head glaring down at the demon. "Human pain."

Logan took a step back and astral projected himself out of his body. For the first time both he and his astral self were awake at the same time thanks to his astral self feeling all the emotions.

With a loud battle cry Logan's astral self became transparent and leaped into Vince's body.

Everyone except for Logan gasped when Vince screamed and started trashing around, his body moving like something was to burst out of it.

Letting out one final blood curling scream Vince's body exploded leaving Logan's astral self standing in its place surrounded by blood and pieces of flesh.

The two Logans looked at each other and smiled a peaceful smile before the astral projection disapeared back into Logan who sighed in relief. "The voices are gone."

As if that had been a call specifically for them Kendall and Carlos rushed down the stairs towards Logan. "You're not an empath anymore?" Carlos asked putting a hand on Logan's shoulder and giving it a small squeeze.

Logan shook his head before turning to look at father Thomas. "I'm sorry, I was hoping I could somehow give your power back to you once this was over." He said surprising Kendall, Carlos and Jo with how much of the day he'd actually understood and followed.

"But you did." Father Thomas told him smiling happily. "It appears I have the ability to understand what people are feeling even without a magic assist."

A groan brought everyone's attention to the stairs.

Groaning James sat up. His eyes landing on the blood on the laminated floor and he made a face of disgust. "Close my eyes for five minutes." He muttered shaking his head.

Grinning Carlos looked at Logan. "You kicked ass!" He cheered.

Logan smiled proudly. "I did didn't I?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The day's events being one of their best victories yet the four witches came to the conclusion that this had to be celebrated so that night to Carlos insistence they had gone to a bar that hadn't been popular till one day ago when the party of the year had been thrown there. The music was great, after all it was their songs coming out the speakers, the owners' way of thanking Carlos for making his bar so popular.

"You know," Logan spoke up when they'd all settled down at a table with their drinks. "I can't wait for this Novocaine to wear off." He laughed quickly ducking away when all three his brothers threw napkins and straws at him, for daring to complain about _not_ feeling something.

Kendall snorted. "Your lucky the dentist still saw you."

"There's one thing I still don't get." Carlos said a frown forming on his face. "How did you vanquish Vinceres?"

Logan smiled proud of himself for coming up with away of vanquishing Vince. "Well, it was something that Father Thomas said to me. Vinceres was trying to fight off the feelings of an empath because demons can not handle human emotion."

"So you astral projected yourself into his body." James guessed.

"Carrying the emotional baggage of half of the city." Logan nodded. "I forced him to feel and he couldn't take it."

Kendall smiled when Jo walked up to them. He made room for her but instead the whitelighter sat down on his lap giggling at his surprise and planting a kiss on his cheek. "I just left Father Thomas." She told them. ""I got the connections at the archdiocese. They're gonna let him return to his church."

"Thanks." Kendall said toying with the collar of Jo's yellow shirt. "You're angel."

"Still..." Carlos continued. "You were sent to Vince. You said you got signs so who sent them?"

Logan shrugged. "Well, probably the triad. Or Beatrix, which means we have to be careful the next time we get a sign." He grinned looking at James. "Speaking of signs how was-"

Before he could even ask his direct younger brother about his night with Muffy James had already gotten up and rushed to the exit of the bar.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Already knowing who it was Muffy opened her apartment door. "Hi." She smiled at James who smiled charmingly in return.

James let out a relieved breath he hadn't known he was holding. "I half expected not to find you here."

"Yeah?" Muffy tilted her head and leant against the doorpost. She had digged a hole for herself and there was no turning back now. Not even if she would want to. "Well, an associate of mine didn't do what he was told so I've still got work to do here."

"Is that good or bad?" James asked selfishly happy something had gone wrong with the A.D.A's work.

Muffy looked at James for a while before grinning. "Both."


	47. Power Outrage

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or BTR.

Ch46: Power Outrage.

Muffy's Pov:

Gods! Why didn't I do this sooner? I mean something this good... And I wanted it to. Now that I've finally let myself I can't fathom why I didn't do this sooner. James always smells like cinnamon and he tastes very sweet. Like he had too much candy when he was a kid, not the sour kind but the really sweet sugary ones. I guess that's the reason I started calling him sweets.

And seeing I never got any candy as a child, I can't get enough now. I must taste pretty good to. Why else would James hungrily attack my mouth with his own?

In my room, in my apartment making out with James ... If the Triad hadn't-... Right, the Triad... Sighing I let myself fall onto my bed. Above me James looked disappointed with the abrupt end of our make out session. He isn't the only one.

James sighed softly and moved so he instead of lying ontop of me was sitting on the bed besides me. "It's not the first time you did that." He pointed out lazily pointing at me. "Why? For some reason you are uncomfortable with this. I mean if this is about the other night, we don't have to do that again. I deserve to know why you're acting like this."

If thinking about the Triad hadn't already ruined my good mood than this was definitely did. "You don't want to go there." I said sending him a dark look hoping he'd get it and drop the subject like he did all those other times.

unfortunately this wasn't the case, James sat up and looked me in the eye. "Whatever it is, you can't keep running from it." He told me voice gentle, but that did nothing to make feel better. "And you can't keep pretending that it's not coming between us."

Wow... Okay I now he's part cupid so he's got empathy but how the hell can he guess things so accurately. It's annoying and frustrating. And I fucking hate being nervous.

"You can't keep hiding from the truth."

There it was...

Changing into my demonic form I lunged at him. How dare a weakling witch talk to me that way! I formed a energyball in my left hand. Not too big but still a glowing dark blue hue with little blue lightning bolts in it and drove it through James' chest. He was too stunned to even cry out or even struggle against me.

With a loud cry I opened my eyes. I wasn't in my bed, hell I wasn't even on earth, but in the oh so cheery underworld. Still in my human form and surrounded by of my five favorite dickheads. Great.

End Muffy's pov

.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" One of the five men in black cloak asked in a mocking tone.

Muffy glared at them. She wanted to desperately rub her hands over the her light in blue jeans to somehow rid them from the dirt and disgusting feeling she had every time she glanced at them, but she knew it was pointless.

There was no burned flesh against her hand because she hadn't just formed an eneryball and drove it through her boyfriend's chest. No that was a very endearing trick from her five bosses. "Why did you bring me here? And what was that for?" She demanded putting a hand against her hip.

"To remind you of your inner nature, Beatrix." A different Triad member answered. "One that would be in your best interest to reconnect with... soon." His voice made it clear that there would be consequences if she didn't listen.

Muffy exhaled through her nose. They were already questioning her loyalty. "I won't let you down."

"You already have. You vowed to destroy the witches, instead, you bedded one of them." The first Triad member said.

Bedded? She wouldn't have guessed him to be so prude. "That was a mistake-"

The Triad member who hadn't spoken before waved his hand at her and a athame appeared in Muffy's hand.

Muffy eyed the athame The ceremonial dagger was and had always been her favorite weapon of choice and this one was a beautiful white shade of silver with her name in scripted in the hilt in an ancient demonic language. She looked back up at the Triad member who had conjured the athame.

"Find demonic help if you have to, Beatrix," He spoke up voice booming echoing against the wall that she could only see thanks to the dim light of the torches. "but you better find a way to kill the witches or we'll kill you."

Big-Time-Charmed.

Night clubs were supposed to be fun, but right now Carlos wasn't enjoying himself. Not with Kendall busy telling them about preparing to take down Beatrix, Logan's head lost in a book on medicine studying for a test he had missed during his day as an empath and James looking around the club for Muffy who was late for their date.

Kendall was not appreciating the lack of attention for his new training plan. "Logan! James! I hate to interrupt your whole staring off into space aimlessly thing that you two have going on now but in case you forgot, evil Triad agent out to kill us."

"Like you'd let us forget, Kendall." Logan snorted not even looking up from his book.

Ignoring Logan's tone of words Kendall continued talking. "Well, if she's as powerful of a demon as Jo says she is, she is probably gonna be immune to our powers." He told them. "That's why we need to practice our counterattacks so the next time she shows up, we can get some demon flesh."

"White meat or dark?" Carlos joked in a bored tone boredly messing with his glass.

James looked at his watch and made a sound of annoyance. "Seriously she 45 minutes late. I know she's uncomfortable with the whole dating thing, but to keep me waiting for 45 minute-" Stopping mid sentence James jumped up and waved at his date who just walked in.

Muffy smiled nervously while walking over. 'Okay how to say this... I'm sorry but we have to stop seeing each other, okay. Why? Because.. Because I gotta kill you, that's why... Smooth.' She smiled walking over and standing next to James' chair.

"Alright we are practicing the-" Kendall stopped taking a moment to reconsider his words. "The earthquake drill tomorrow at 3:00."

Carlos shook his head. "No can do, mr drill sergeant sir. The ladies from my old cooking club invited me, they're gonna help me with baking." While Carlos was an amazing cook his baking skills needed improvement seeing he had to always ruin the first tree batches of cookies before figuring the recipe out and the nice ladies of the cooking club adored him and wanted to help him out.

"Carlos," Kendall said giving the youngest a pointed look. "you never know when an earthquake is going to strike."

Knowing there was no way to convince Kendall otherwise Carlos let out an annoyed huff. "I guess I'll call them later to reschedule then."

"James," Muffy said after making a mental note to avoid the manor around 3 tomorrow. She didn't know what it was, but she was pretty sure it had to do with them becoming aware of Beatrix stalking them. "We need to talk."

"James, Logan, earthquake drill tomorrow at 3:00." Kendall said incase the two hadn't been paying attention again.

James nodded and looked away from Muffy to look at Kendall. "Okay, but if you need me there by 3:00 I'll need one of the cars after that because I have class right after it."

"Just don't leave the gas on empty again." Logan said still absorbed in his book. "I gotta go take me test after that."

James rolled his eyes. "One time Logan! I did that one time and we found you with the van later didn't we?!"

Logan finally looked up from his book to send James an unamused look. "Twice." He muttered before going back to his studying.

"We have two cars remember?" Carlos said with a humorless chuckle.

"Can't I'm taking the BTR-mobile to Rocque Records. Gustavo wants me to pick up some music sheets with the lyrics for the new songs." Kendall said leaning further into his chair.

Frowning Logan looked up again. "Did you forget about our home owners meeting that's at our house tomorrow afternoon?"

Kendall, James and Carlos' faces fell at the mention of the home owners meeting. Carroll Avenue was a good neighborhood and everyone wanted to keep that way that's why every few months there was a home owner's meeting.

This wouldn't be a problem if their neighbours didn't hate the four witches' guts. According to most of their neighbours the fours man had ruined the peacefulness that Carroll Avenue once had, so the idea of having nearly all their neighbours at the manor wasn't fun.

"James?" Carlos asked a sneaky look on his face. "Would you...?"

"No way!" James shook his head. "Last time those oldies took two hours to decide which side of the was appropriate to put their gnomes."

"You want the car or not?"

James scowled. "Hate you."

"Love ya to." Logan rolled his eyes and went back to his book hoping he could finally study in peace.

James finally brought his attention to Muffy and got up. The couple walked to

the dance floor when Muffy suddenly stopped. Thinking she'd comment on the conversation she had just witnessed James spoke up. "Uh, I'm sorry about that. Their my bros and all so it happens every once in a while." He shrugged smiling. "You know, there's a fine line between love and hate. So what did you wanna talk about?" He said remembering her previous words.

Muffy smiled apologetically. "Actually I kinda have to go."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, James, it's just this big case I've been working on and I think I just had an epiphany on how to win it." She said grinning. Heck if she managed to pull this of she would be done with the Triad and finish of the Power of Four. She planted a kiss of James' scowling face. "Forgive me." She apologized for canceling their date, though the words held more meaning to her than she let him believe.

Muffy quickly made her way out of the club. She looked at her shadow. "Tell the Triad I've figured out a way to destroy the Charmed Ones."

Her shadow completely independent from Muffy nodded its head before fading away like it was an apporation.

Big-Time-Charmed.

Peering into the refrigerator James searched for his fruity energy drink the next morning. Finding it he took it to the table and sat down besides Carlos at the kitchen table. "Did Muffy call?" He asked looking at Kendall and Logan who sat across him, for once he was the last one to be up.

"Not since the last time you asked." Logan answered sipping his black coffee.

'So not listening to you again.' Shrugging James drank his energy drink. Kendall, Logan and Carlos watched him knowing he was about to explode if he didn't say what was on his mind soon.

"Okay seriously how can she be avoiding James Diamond! I mean look at me!"

Kendall opened his mouth, if he was going to say words of comfort or a sarcastic remark they would never know, because before he could say something a demons shimmered into the kitchen appearing near the door.

The demon was obviously female, she had bright red skin with black markings on her upper arms and around her eyes and nose. She had long black hair with a slight curl to it that went till below her shoulders. The demon was dressed in black leather pants and a black top.

The four witches instantly recognized her. "Beatrix!" Carlos cried jumping up and throwing a fireball at her, quickly forming another and also throwing it at the she-demon.

Beatrix stepped back allowing the fireballs to fly past her.

Taking the opportunity James levitated in to the air towards Beatrix and delivered a hard kick to the demon's chest sending her stumbling backwards.

Knowing this was his cue Logan swung his arm at Beatrix using telekinesis to lift her in the air and made sure she landed hard on the kitchen table.

Before the demon could move to get up a large wolf landed on the table pinning her bright red colored arms above her with its' huge paws, claws digging into the rough skin. Beatrix's eyes widened for a moment before a proud smile formed on her face. "Good work."

At the praise the wolf got of her and shapeshifted back into Kendall who then flicked his hands at her transforming her back into their whitelighter."Great timing to." Jo said jumping of the table.

Kendall also looked quite pleased, not as enthusiastic like Jo was being but pleased. He looked over to where Logan, James and Carlos stood all waiting for his opinion on the 'vanquish drill' some more eager to leave than others. "It was good, but Carlos those fireballs need to go faster and James you need to add more force to your kicking."

James didn't comment, but he didn't look happy either, because _what_ did Kendall know about martial arts anyway? So instead of paying attention to Kendall's good meant advice James walked over to Logan and held his hand out. "Keys?"

Rolling his eyes Logan grabbed the keys from his pocket and tossed them at James who easily caught them. "Just don't forget to get the food for the homeowners meeting."

"How am I supposed to get the food if you need the car at five?" James asked at the ridiculous order.

simultaneously the two middle brothers turned to Kendall who narrowed his eyes and shook his head."Oh no. I'm already dealing with Gustavo's temper today. I don't have time to get food."

That left one option.

Carlos groaned when all eyes turned to him. "Fine... I'll just call the cooking club ladies and reschedule... Again." He said shoulders slumping as he gave in.

Big-Time-Charmed.

It was like a job interview really, only instead of two people sitting across each other at a desk two demons sat across each other at an altar in the room in Muffy's apartment which she usually disguised as a closet. Muffy's altar was different from a witch altar obviously. She didn't have fresh green apples or little dolls made out of wheat.

No she had a piece of animal skin with a pentagram in it, her own version of a grimoire, three different athames and of course candles and herbs.

Muffy stacked the pile of papers neatly before bringing her attention to the demon in front of her. A tall man who looked like was in his forties, messy dark almost grey hair and mustache on a worn face dressed in brown pants and grey turtleneck sweater. The man also wore a long brown leather jacket which was probably meant to suggest how often he was out on the field. Muffy wasn't sure if she was buying it or not. "Have you ever destroyed siblings, Andras? Brothers?"

The demon, Andras scoffed insulted by the mere question. "Brothers? I pit nations against each other, I start wars, riots."

Sitting crossed legged Muffy's face was carefully blank. "I've reviewed your resume,." She said nodding. "Rather unfocused, actually." She said looking at the demon known as the spirit of rage. "My needs are very particular."

"I can infect anybody." Andras responded still calm. He was known for making rage not being it. His line of work, after all required level handedness. "Infect anyone who is angry.

"Anger?" Muffy asked unconsciously tightening her grip on the papers. "That's all you need to get in?"

Andras nodded leaning against the back of the wooden chair. "I see it in my victims. It envelops them." He said conversationally, they were after all just talking about business. "Then I turn that anger into rage. Rage that continues until they commit an act of violence." Turning people against each other and making them do horrible acts of violence. Just business.

"Think you can work your magic on the Charmed Ones?" Muffy could pinpoint the exact moment her words clicked when Andras' eyes grew and his nostrils widened just a tiny bit.

Andras made an attempt to calm himself. "You said brothers not witches. How do-"

Muffy held up one finger. One finger enough to silence whatever Andras was about to say. "Studying the witches made on thing clear," She told him. "They are brothers first and foremost and that, I believe, is their Achilles' heel." Her fingers curled into a fist. "Break that bond and we break the very foundation of their powers. Without their powers they're defenseless."

Andras looked down as he considered Muffy's request. The powerful demon didn't show it but even know could feel the delicious anger radiating of her and much to his well hidden surprise the anger wasn't aimed at the Charmed Ones but at the Triad. Andras smiled pleasantly. "Which witch should I start with?"

Muffy smirked, but she had a feeling it came out more as a fond smile than anything that she was supposed to be showing. "With my favorite."

Big-Time-Charmed.

A permanent scowl was on James' face as he walked across the school's parking lot. Class hadn't been to great, he just wasn't the deep thinker for subjects like philosophy. 'If a tree falls in a forest and there's no one there to see or hear it does it make a sound? if yes, how do you know, were you there? If no, why not it's supposed to make a loud sound right?' There was just no winning with his teacher.

And of course now he could go deal with their oh so pleasant neighbours at the house owner meeting at the manor. Had to give Logan the stupid keys to the van so he could be on time for his stupid test.

He forgot all about tests, brothers and weird annoying teachers when he spotted Muffy casually leaning against the red van with a playful smile on her red tinted lips. Of course James had enough self-control to not attack his girlfriend and make love to her right there and then, especially after last night. The making out could wait... For now. "What are you doing here?"

Muffy's smile grew. "Got a break through in my case so I decided to take the afternoon of."

"Oh, that must've been quite an epiphany you had last night." James stated finally finishing his walk to the van.

She winced at his tone. "James... Sweets I'm sorry about last night, but it was a really big case and you somehow helped me figure it out." She said slowly moving closer and began gently stroking his shoulders smiling when the tense muscles relaxed under her touch.

"I can make it up to you." She told him. "I made reservations for an early dinner at Risso's." It was no secret that the four witches weren't doing so well financially and she had already made it clear that she enjoyed paying for their dates as little bit of help. Muffy looked into James' hazel eyes feeling her insides warm up in delight seeing he was considering it.

"Sorry," He said after a while. "I promised Logan I'd bring the van and I have the homeowners meeting at home today." He said and then unlocked the car door.

Muffy frowned not just disappointed because Andras' plan wouldn't work if James didn't go with her, but the fact that he was rejecting her felt worse than she had imagined rejection to feel like. "James about the other night..." Okay now she was just shocking herself. "You... Me... It- It was great." She smiled. "I really enjoy spending time with you and it's fantastic. I wanna-I wanna know where we stand and if-" Muffy cut herself off bringing her gaze to the floor wondering what had possessed her to start rambling like that.

Slowly Muffy looked up at James finding him at loss how to reply to what she'd just said and she hadn't even finished her sentence and that was good thing to. Because 'I wanna know where we stand and if I kill you tonight I need to know what you felt for me.' was so no going to help the situation.

"I bet I can get Carlos to do the homeowners meeting instead."

surprisingly her little speech did have the desired effect. "Won't Carlos be mad?" She asked tilting her head not able to hide her grin.

"Nah," James shrugged waving his hand in a 'what can you do about it' motion. "He'll get over it." He said before finally opening the car. He moved over to Muffy giving her a lingering kiss before getting into the van. "I'll be there." He said before driving of.

Muffy watched the car go, flicking her hand at it she smiled when gas started leaking out of the tank. All according to the plan.

Feeling cold Muffy closed her eyes and shuddered.

...All according to the plan...

Big-Time-Charmed.

In her life Josephine Taylor had seen many fights, she had died and lived through wars. She had seen humanity at its best and at its worst. The scene displaying its self in the living room was now categorized at humanity at its lower point.

Just twenty minutes ago James had come home change clothes and have ridiculously childish negation with Carlos about a date and the homeowners meeting in which stupid and unnecessary promises were made and somehow the pretty boy had convinced his younger brother to re-schedule with the cooking club ladies again.

Shaking her head Jo walked into the kitchen where Carlos just walked out carrying a tray with something smelling ridiculously sweet.

Spotting a grey beanie on the floor Jo tried to warn Carlos but he'd already stepped on it.

Orbing to him, Jo materialized in front of Carlos, not fast enough to stop the young man from falling, but right on time to still save the tray of... Brownies! She grinned about to take one of the still warm goodies when Carlos saw what had tripped him.

"Kendall!" Carlos growled getting up and angrily grabbing the beanie and putting it on a cabinet. Seriously he would have easily switched with Kendall, spending the afternoon with Gustavo instead of their 'cheery' neighbours. "Can't believe they got me to do this!"

"How did they get you to do this?" Jo questioned handing him back the oven tray deciding against taking a brownie seeing Carlos' mood.

"Well apparently my brothers had other things to do and decided to leave me with the damn neighbours instead!" Carlos spat surprising Jo with the amount of frustration he was showing. She knew Carlos wasnt alway happy but it usually took a lot to piss him of this bed.

without another word Carlos walked back into the living room. Jo was about to follow him when she heard a jingling sound come from the sky. Not sure what to make out of Carlos' mood, but aware that she couldn't keep her bosses waiting Jo orbed away.

In the living room a man by the age of 26 immediately walked up before Carlos even had the chance to put the tray of food on the table. The man, Larry had lived in the house across the Warren manor for five years with his young wife and couple had just gotten their first son. Which was the reason the man was insistent for new fences, grass fields and that they'd get someone to fix the cracks in the pavement.

But of course old mrs. Mainer couldn't just except that. "Your fence will block the sun from my flowers."

"What about a smaller fence?" Carlos suggested handing the tray to mr. Bishop who took it to the leather armchair and started eating the brownies by himself. Feeling the skin above his eyebrow twitch in annoyance Carlos looked at mrs. Mainer. "Or maybe you can move the flowers?"

Big-Time-Charmed.

Outside the manor Muffy stood in front of the living room window watching Carlos deal with the neighbours with an amused smile on her face. Closing her eyes she whispered one name "Andras."

Andras soon appeared besides her with the power to **blink**. To disappear and reappear somewhere in the blink on an eye. He looked through the window a large smile forming on his thick pink lips at the sweet anger he could feel from the boy in the manor. He looked over at Muffy still smiling for the wonderful taste of the boy's anger. "I thought you said you wanted to begin with James."

"We did. I did." Muffy nodded never looking away from the window. "He's the reason Carlos' angry and he'll be the reason Logan gets angry who will in turn make Kendall angry." She explained voice distant, she wanted to shimmer back to Risso's as soon as possible... But if she did that then at some point at night their date would be over and James and his brothers would suffer and then she had to ki- Sighing Muffy finally turned to Andras. "You just make sure you get there to capitalize on that." She ordered.

A hint of a smirk formed at the corner of Andras' mouth, but it was gone before Muffy could see it. "Don't you need me to infect all four Charmed Ones?"

Already dark brown eyes darkened to an almost black color narrowing at Andras. "Infect the other three. They will blame James and I'll deal with him." Muffy warned voice low and getting closer to how she sounded when she was Beatrix.

Andras made a bored wave with his hands to show that couldn't care less. Carlow wasn't the only one he was feeding of at the moment. "Your legend is well deserved, Beatrix." He praised. Studying her expression Andras cocked his head clearly seeing the anger and doubt that other demons would never see. "You know, for someone about to score one of the biggest victories in centuries, you don't seem very happy about it."

"Just do your job." Muffy adored before shimmering away. She had a hot man waiting for her at their table at a great restaurant.

Rolling his shoulders Andras put his hand on the window. Inhaling again to savor to lovely anger one last time before shooting a beam of red light from his palm. It went straight through the window intangible for everything only able to go to where Andras wanted it to.

Which was Carlos Garcia.

Watching the red light enter it's target Andras smirked and turned away. Next stop Rocque Records.

Big-Time-Charmed.

"No, it is not my azaleas that are the problem!" Mrs. Mainer cried stomping her feet like child throwing a tantrum.

All eight people in the living room of the manor were on edge, cranky and impossible to deal with. So deep into the discussion they didn't even notice it when the temperature dropped servile degrees.

Larry huffed at the old woman's obviously wrong statement. "If you're so sure why don't you take it out on the su-"

"Okay, everybody shut up!" If Carlos' angered shout didn't shut them up than the icy wind going through the living room certainly did. All eight neighbours stared at Carlos, eyes wide with shock.

"I have had it with your little problems and your stupid fence and your stupid flower beds!" Carlos snapped starting to pace around making it so that none of the neighbours could walk past him and leave the room. He was done with letting people walk past him.

"There are bigger problems in the world to worry about. Just get a life and grow up!"

Bishop still sitting on the leather armchair with a near empty brownie tray on his lap looked at Carlos, shock plastered all over his chubby face. "You can't talk to us like that!" Came his indignant protest.

The corners of Carlos' mouth went up and it wasn't a happy smile. "Oh yeah?" He asked slowly stalking over to where the man was sitting. With a furious snarl Carlos pulled the oven tray out of the man grip and threw it on the floor, it landed besides the red carpet clattering loudly. "Everybody get out of my house! Get out of my house before I throw you out!" Carlos was so mad he didn't even notice how cold the manor was getting.

With an indignant 'hrmp' mr. Bishop got up from the chair and walked towards the door. "With pleasure." He huffed before walking out the others soon following.

"Perhaps we should build a fence to keep out of control freaks like you." Larry muttered glaring daggers at Carlos till he was out the door.

"Great idea." Carlos snapped before slamming the door shut.

Big-Time-Charmed.

Risso's was a fancy restaurant and by no means cheap. It was decorated heavily with lots of dark pink roses, soft music was playing and a few people had abandoned their round tables to slow dance with their partner. Even the linen on the table looked expensive and James was carefull not to spill anything. He was already displeased that his girlfriend was so insistent on paying. That didn't stop from having a great time though.

"Elbow modeling huh?" Muffy laughed trying to smother the sound with her hand to no avail. "I can't believe you let yourself get tricked by a ten-year old like that?"

James shrugged. "They could have chosen any other elbow, but they chose mine." He grinned. "What do you think is the most annoying pasta shape?"

"Bow tie!" They cried at the same time before bursting out in laughter.

It was a match made in heaven really. Of course only when ignoring the fact that one of them was a demon and the other witch/cupid hybrid, at least Muffy could un till James said "Tell me about you. Am I the only one with a past here?"

"Oh... Um." Muffy smile shrunk. "Mine's just not very interesting." She lied knowing full well that her life would actually make intersting novel.

For a while James considered her words before snorting. "More secrets?"

'_Yes'_ "Not really." Muffy smiled softly playing with her fork. "I lost my family a long... _very_ long time ago." She shrugged trying to show that it didn't bother her but judging by the look James was giving her she assumed the look wasn't very convincing. "I don't like to talk about it." She said when James opened his mouth.

"I wasn't gonna ask." James said his words surprising his date.

Looking at him through her thick black eyelashes Muffy gave James a curious look. In reply James smiled at her and reached over the table to gently squeeze her hand and Muffy found herself squeezing back. "I get it, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. When I was eleven my parents divorced I know it's totally different from what you went through, but I get that there's sometimes that you don't want to talk or even think about your family."

Muffy unconsciously tightened her grip on James' hand her gaze fixed on the table. He... Muffy took a deep breath trying to work past the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. "You still have your brothers." Her whisper was so quiet that James had to stain his ears to hear it.

"What?"

Muffy could have smacked sounds had they not been in public. Why not just turn into her demonic form and completely blow her cover? No one was supposed to know that Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were brothers in spirit. To the outside world the four men were just really close friends from Minnesota, the four band members of Big Time Rush or in some cases people just saw them as four hockey obsessed hooligans. "Your friends... You call them your brothers sometimes."

Something flickered in James eyes, like he was just now realizing something. "I do that huh?" He smiled. "I don't say it a lot, but I really don't know what I would do without them."

Was trying to make her feel worse? It sure felt like it. Why else would James say something like that right before she was about to squash the brotherhood of the Charmed Ones like a mere bug? Muffy knew he wasn't doing it on purpose though that did little to ease the cold feeling of her insides. "James, there's something I have to tell you," She paused giving a small shake of her head. "I... want to dance." She said getting up willing to ignore what was about to be done and just enjoy the here and now.

James Diamond had dated _many_ girls, none of them made him feel the way he felt around Muffy. None of them confused him as much as Muffy either. Whenever he was around her, Muffy seemed to be holding back. He never failed to see the guilt in her eyes either. He'd asked many times always stopping when it only drove Muffy away. So deciding to let it go... again James got up and walked over to where Muffy was standing and leaned closer. "I prefer the tango."

At that Muffy smiled raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that the same as dancing?" Nevertheless she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him guide her to the dance floor.

Big-Time-Charmed.

Kendall Donald Knight was not having a good day. His meeting with Gustavo could only be described as a disaster. For some reason the producer had been irrationally angry and that only got worse when Kendall's phone started ringing. After ignoring the calls 3 times he gave in and answered Logan call.

So when he told Gustavo that he had to go pick Logan up from the side of the road Gustavo had yelled out the one thing Kendall had not expected to hear. "You're fired!"

It also didn't help that by the time that Logan was acting like a spoiled brat all the way home talking about he was going to kill James and that and whatever else. He wasnt surprised when Logan got out of the car as soon as they parked and stormed into the manor demanding where the hell James was.

What did surprise him was Carlos answer. "Damn bastard isn't home yet."

Walking further into the living room where Carlos stood with a deep frown on his face Kendall asked "What's your problem?" He wasnt ready for Carlos to angrily throw a grey beanie at his face.

"I am so sick of all your stuff lying around!"

Big-Time-Charmed.

Standing outside near the living room window Andras watched the three witches argue with a look of delight on his old appearing face. Putting his hand against the window he shot a small beam of red light out of his hand which went through the glass and flew right into Kendall's back. He shot one at Logan to, but that one wouldn't take effect till he saw the object of his anger.

A smile tugged at the corner of Andras' mouth when he heard the sound of a car parking. Before the smile fully formed it was gone. This was a once in a life time opportunity, to take down the Power of Four and yet he wasnt allowed to do it. Andras wasn't a low-level demon but he wouldn't stand a chance fighting the Charmed Ones. He worked with mental torture not psychical and Beatrix ordered him specifically not to attack. That would be the downfall of her. He'd felt her weakness and planned to take full advantage of it. First he had to wait for his finale target.

Big-Time-Charmed.

Easily catching the beanie Kendall studied it a with a disconcerting look on his face. Slowly looking up he saw Carlos glaring at him and Logan looking surprised. Here he was worrying about a potential attack from Beatrix and Logan and Carlos were acting like spoiled immature brats. His green eyes narrowed. "Who the fuck do you think you are-"

"What's going on?"

Logan stared at James feeling his blood boil in anger. Anger at the person who the umpteenth time forgot the refill the gas tank. The person who caused him to mix his exam. Bright brown eyes narrowed into a cold glare. "You left the gass tank empty you asshole! Thanks to you I missed my exam!"

"Oh boo hoo Im Logan Mitchell and I'm so fucking smarter than you. Get over it!" Carlos mocked turning his glare to Logan who looked about ready to explode at the comment.

"At least I got into a school dumbass!"

"Unlike someone! And on top of that I have to worry about the Triad. apparently you can't even take care you own safety!"

Carlos wasn't having any of it. How dare Logan and Kendall bring out how responsible they thought themselves. They were all so damn great, but who kept the manor clean? Who made the potions? Who made sure they had good meals? "Of course" He muttered. "Without the mighty Kendall Knight we'd be long dead."

"How could we forget." Logan added through gritted teeth.

This was so not what he had wanted to come home to. James crossed his arms walking into the living room. "What's gotten into you? Way to ruin a perfect night guys."

apparently that was the wrong thing to say seeing it earned him three pair of ice-cold angry glares.

"Uh newsflash!" Kendall cried sending James an incredulous look. "The world does not revolve around James Diamond!"

Logan nodded in agreement. "Yes, so while you get to spend the night screwing the DA, we're stuck picking up your slack"

Big-Time-Charmed.

Outside Andras smirked feeling James anger grow. Finally having a path for his power Andras shot the finale red beam from his hand which flew straight at James. Knowing his work was done Andras **blinked **away not feeling like staying long enough to witness the chaos that was bound to happen in the manor.

Charmed Ones or not, Andras had seen so many siblings fight, he couldn't even force himself to be excited.

Big-Time-Charmed.

James could almost feel the vine near his eyebrow grow at Logan words. '_Slack'. _He narrowed his eyes at his smarter older brother. "What's the matter _Hortense_?" He asked putting as much venom in his words while giving Logan a patronizing look. "All work and no play?" It really was a bad idea to insult the cupid witch hybrid. "Maybe if you'd actually man up you and Camille would be more than each other's plaything."

He really should have expected the invisible force that pushed him back a few steps. James looked at Logan who held his arm out ready to use telekinesis again.

"Take that back."

James glanced behind him and made his decision and turned around. "I'm out of here." He muttered darkly and walked closer to the door, he would have left had Kendall not spoken up.

"Looks like you also inherited your dad's talent for bailing out."

Before James could reply Carlos snapped again. "And what do you know about being loyal Kendall?" Again no one noticed the temperature slowly beginning to drop. "You don't follow people, you just expect us to blindly follow you. Because you think you're just so fucking great."

A low animalistic growl came from the back of Kendall's throat. "Why you little-" He never finished his sentence, instead he shapeshifted, his hair growing longer while his body changed.

Dark eyes with only a faint hint of green glared at Logan, then at James and then finally at Carlos and Kendall let out loud roar that would have terrified lesser men.

Carlos looked at the angry lion, he wanted to take the bait and attack. He was just so angry with his bro- them right now.

Instead of doing that Carlos spun around and calmly walked into the kitchen and to the back door.

At the same time James took the remaining steps out of the living room into the hallway to the door and out of the manor.

Logan didn't say anything. His shoulders slumped as he turned and walked to the sunroom.

For a while the lion remained before shapeshifting back into Kendall who to turned and left the living room.

None of them aware of the Power of Four, the unity shown in the shape of a four pointed star, falling apart.

Big-Time-Charmed.

Stomping into the attic Kendall was fully intent to again search the Book of Shadows for another way to vanquish Beatrix or get rid of the Triad when it hit him. The realization took him less than five minutes.

He realized with a sick feeling in his stomach that it had probably taken exactly four minutes what had just transpired.

Four minutes.

Just like how there now instead of one large three hundred year old book resting on its pedestal in the attic, there now lay for medium-sized in leather-bound books o the floor besides the pedestal.

Taking a couple(four) shaky steps to where the four books lay on the wooden floor Kendall slowly sat down and grabbed one of the books. It was the Book of Shadows, but at the same time it wasn't.

The fact that the book in his hands only held quarter of their family's power that shook Kendall to his core. It was the single upwards pointing _triangle_ engraved in the brown leather-bound cover. The upwards pointing triangle... Kendall's part of the four pointed star that represented The Power of Four.

The Book of Shadows had started as whole, created by their ancestor Melinda Warren. It hadn't till nearly two-hundred year later when the Book of Shadows split into four. Their grandparents had a fight of humongous proportions. Big enough for bond of Warren witches to be broken. The Book had become whole again when they finally got the book.

And now there were four books again.

Not one whole, but four individuals that might have nothing to do with each other.

Kendall swallowed letting go of the book letting it fall back to the floor.

"Kendall?"

Turning his head Kendall saw Logan walk into the attack. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Opening his mouth about to apologize for everything when a silhouette of tiny blue a white lights appeared besides him, Jo materializing out of the tiny orbs of light. It was clear she was worried before the lights had fully faded away. "What happened?"

He wasn't sure what she was referring to, but Kendall had a pretty good idea what it was. He couldn't bring that up yet. "We... Had a little fight."

His words only made Jo's worry grow. "Well it must have been more than a 'little' fight." Jo said crossing her arms and tilted her head to the side giving Kendall a look that looked a lot like mama Knight's look when she demanded 'the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth'. Jo jerked her head upwards. "_They_ felt it."

"Felt it?" Logan repeated frowning.

Jo's shoulders slumped and she exhaled quietly through her nose. "Whatever happened severed The Power of Four."

"Impossible." Logan denied quickly walking over to where Kendall sat, he frowned when Kendall bowed his head.

Following Kendall's gaze, Jo's silent gasp was nothing to the choking sound Logan made. The smart witch bent down and grabbed oe f the four middle-sized books. This one had a triangle pointing to the right on it. For a while he stared at it before slowly looking at Kendall. "B-but we've fought before!" He protested voice going higher by the second.

"We need to figure this out." Jo responded. "You four are defenseless. Your powers are gone guys... The unity-" Jo cut herself short when Kendall and Logan both flinched and averted their gazes. "Sorry." She apologized in a gentle tone. "Tell me about your little fight."

Kendall finally looked at her again. "Well... Little is kind of an understatement. It was big."

"How big?"

For a second the sides of Logan's mouth went up. "Jo, you lived through this, do you remember Pearl Harbor?" He asked earning a chuckle from Kendall.

Jo rolled her eyes. "What triggered it?"

"The van ran out of gas so I missed an important test." Logan answered a deep frown settling on his face. Worse things happened. He had missed tests before. He looked at Kendall wondering if he had a better excuse for their 'little' fight.

"Gustavo fired us."

"What?!"

Shaking his head Kendall waved his hand in a 'we'll talk about this later' kind of way. "That's not the point. I mean, sure we had a crappy day." Kendall nodded at Logan. "We were angry, but not _that_ angry. It was almost like something someone effected us."

"Beatrix." Kendall and Logan nodded.

Although relieved that Kendall and Logan acted normally Jo still had a grim look on her face. "Beatrix is strong but she doesn't have the power to take away yours." She sighed. "Your fight, I'm guessing you got psychical."

"We wish." Kendall shook his head looking away. How... What as he thinking shapeshifting and threatening his brothers like that. "We... used our powers. We all- Carlos didn't but-"

"He did." Logan interupted Kendall, voice heavy. "The living room's colder... Literally. I think Carlos channeled his thermokinesis differently. Instead of making it hot he made it cold."

The two witches fell silent while Jo let the words sink in. "You used your powers on each other?" She quietly asked shock coated her words and her face showed the feeling to. "Then that's what happened. Your powers are rooted in your bond as brothers. Using them against each other must have severed that bond." She concluded. "Alright, you-you need to repair the damage of your relationship fast because without your powers, you are extremely vulnerable. So you need to get James and Carlos to-"

"They left."

Jo blinked. "What? Where are they?"

"I don't know!" Kendall cried getting up eyes wide with worry. Logan to looked close to panicking.

Big-Time-Charmed.

Beatrix knelt in front of her altar muttering quiet words in a long forgotten language by mortals when she heard someone knock at the door. Changing back in her human form she grabbed the silver athame from the altar and hid it in the back of her belt before walking out of the room leaving the door partly open.

Opening the front door Muffy was shocked when her mouth was furiously attacked by a very needy James Diamond.

Forgetting all about the athame tucked away safely in her belt and its purpose Muffy melted into the fierce kiss. She was no match to the sugar rush like feeling she got then.

Big-Time-Charmed.

Putting the white v-neck and the black plastic hockey helmet closer to city map spread out over the old table in the attic, Kendall tried to keep his wrist still while holding the chord with the crystal tied to it inches above the map. He'd been sitting like this the past half hour, scrying without finding. "I can't find them..." Kendall groaned letting go of the chord and letting it fall on the map. "We can't even use basic powers."

Logan sighed. "I can't believe this is happening." He was sitting on the old couch with his laptop on his lap. Their powers were fading thanks to the broken brotherhood Jo couldn't use her whitelighter senses to track James and Carlos down. So now Logan was on a website that showed the temperature in the whole city.

If Carlos was experiencing a power growth spurt with his thermokinesis than he probably couldn't control it, maybe he still had enough power to accidentally use it and if Carlos somehow made a temperature change somewhere big enough to be caught on the radar than Logan could trace him down.

"I think I found who's helping Beatrix, guys." Jo said standing from her spot on the floor with one of the medium versions of the Book of Shadows on he lap. How her charges' parents had managed to work with four books she'd probably never understand. Finding an enemy in one book was hard enough, but having to go through four different books every time would take ages.

Kendall came to her, Logan staying where he was not willing to take the risk of missing any temperature changes. "Andras, the spirit of rage. Uses anger as a portal to enrage his victims until they commit a grievous act of violence." The whitelighter read from the book and then turned to face her fiancé who looked confused by the new information.

"But that doesn't explain everything." Kendall protested. "I mean, even if our fight was supernaturally amped, Andras magnifies anger into rage, he doesn't just create it out of thin air."

Jo sighed. "You were already angry baby." She reminded him. "You gave him an opening."

"And he took full advantage of that." Logan said eyes never leaving his laptop in fear he might miss that one last chance he had to finding one of his younger brothers. Just one small chance...

Logan's eyes lit up when he saw a tiny fleck of blue on the digital map. It had only appeared for a second, but that was enough. "I found Carlos!" He cried. "Jo you need to orb us somewhere!"

Big-Time-Charmed.

The make-out session ended just like that. A make out session the hadn't exelerated into anything, much to the disappointment of both parties. After James had calmed down and apologized for coming in like that he had sat down on the white couch in the living room.

Muffy had taken her time to change into her pajamas. Black sating pants, black top and a black kimono like robe with red flowers on it. The demon was in her altar room which James thought was just the closet he had his back to.

"So..." Muffy said after a short while still staring at the silver athame in her hands. "You never had a fight like that before?" She asked already knowing the answer, but needing him to be distracted so he would turn around, look into the open closet door and get a glimpse of her altar.

"Not like that." James answered. "We fought hundreds of times before..." He snorted. "Hell, we even moved away from each other once, but..." James sighed shaking his head angry at himself. What was he thinking using empathy to insult Logan's already known insecurities?

"Uh huh..." Her hands were shaking now. How easy would it be... This was what she was supposed to do and yet. Clenching her eyes shut Muffy made her decision and put the athame in the pocket of her robe.

Putting a smile on her face she walked out of the room clossing the door behind her. She walked over to the couch and sat down close to James. "I'm glad you felt like you could come to me." She told him. "You're always welcome here."

They leant forward again kissing, but this time Muffy didn't allow herself to lose herself in the sweetness, the warmth or the passion of James' kiss. She blindly reached into her pocket and pulled out the silver athame and raised it high above James' neck.

If she wasn't kissing James than he'd probably hear her whimpering. He... He trusted her... He trusted er and allowed himself to be vulnerable in front of her...

If she couldn't stop her hand from shaking than the decision would be made for her and she'd let go of the ceremonial dagger and-

"No, no, no, no" She sniffled pulling away from James quickly hiding the athame in between the pillows on the couch. "No, no, no." She said jumping up and looking at James who was staring at her in confusion. "Sweets, you need to go home and figure out what happened."

A small smile formed on James' face. "You're right." He told her getting up. "Thank you."

The two of them walked to the door, Muffy opening it for James before standing on her toes and kissing his cheek. "Any time, sweets." She winked before closing the door after him.

Turning around the upper level demon was surprised to find Andras standing behind her. "What are you doing here?" She snarled.

Andras kept his face blank silently enjoying the great taste of the demon's anger. "So to rumors are true." He stated following her when she walked back into the living room. "You have fallen for a witch."

"Get the hell out of my house!"

"The great Beatrix. Who would have thought." Andras shook his head barking out a dry laugh. "I can hardly wait to hear what the Triad has to say about this."

In just a matter of seconds Muffy had grabbed her athame from the couch and was in front of Andras ready to stab not a hint of hesitation on her face, her hand didn't shake this time. "I'll kill you before you will even get the chance to tell them." Muffy warned in a low voice.

"Yeah? Then you really are a traitor, aren't you?" Andras smirked when Muffy changed into her demonic form. Her pajama making place for black leather pants and top and pale skin turning bright red. "Pissed off are you?" He chuckled. "Good. 'Cause there's something you don't know about me. I can possess my victims too."

Not giving Beatrix a chance to register what he just said Andras became intangible a jumped into Beatrix. For a moment the body shook violently un till a large grin set on thick bright red lips.

Andras smiled looking at the athame in his(her) hands. "Now, let's go finish what we started shall we?"

Big-Time-Charmed.

As if the day hadn't been bad enough. Carlos glared at the closed-door to the bar everyone had been thrown out because of a 'faulty air-conditioning'. So now he had to fin a different club to go to or go back home and face his-

"Carlos!"

Speak of the devil. Turning around he saw Kendall and Logan running towards him Jo was standing a few feet away. "Guys!" He grinned before shaking his head, he was supposed to be mad at them... Although in all honesty he didn't feel mad anymore. Annoyed yes. Wanting to leave them and never look back? No way. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Kendall answered while Logan firmly gripped Carlos' shoulders and looked him over not letting go till he was sure Carlos was okay. "You're alright!" Logan cheered.

"Of course I'm alright." Carlos let out a small laugh despite himself. Logan got pretty funny when in mother hen mode. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"We'll explain later, we gotta find James first." Kendall answered frowning. "You... wanna come back right?"

"Yes." Carlos nodded not really needing to think about it. He felt a little bad when Kendall and Logan's shoulders slumped in relief.

Big-Time-Charmed.

When orbing back into the attic room the four of them immediately spotted a nervous appearing James sitting on the old worn couch.

Seeing them a small nervous smile formed on James' face. "Have te judges voted, am I voted of the island?"

"You came back." Logan said at the same time Kendall asked "Where were you?"

"I went to Muffy's apartment." James answered avoiding looking at Logan at all. "She said I had to go home to figure out what happened."

"Beatrix, that's what happened." Kendall said clenching his fists in anger.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked frowning.

Logan sighed. "Abridged version," He said sitting down on the wooden floor indian style. Carlos sat down besides him, Kendall and Jo settled for the two wooden chairs. "she used some underling spirit to enrage us and when we fought we lost our powers. The Book of Shadows split into four and there's basically no more Power of Four."

Carlos and James were quiet both with looks of shock on their faces. James was the first to recover. "But that means-"

"That she's going to come and try to kill us." Kendall said before James could finish his conclusion. The blond leader averted his gaze from the two youngest witches. "...and when you guys didn't come back..."

That set James and Carlos in another wave of silence, both going over the meaning of Kendall's words.

They cared

.

James and Carlos looked at each both uneasy and nodded. "We're alright."

Looking at each of her charges Jo clasped her hands together. "You need to try and restore your bond as brothers." She instructed smiling a small smile. "I'll give you some privacy." She said and orbed away.

Silence.

And more silence.

Minutes ticked by.

And even more silence.

Finally Carlos spoke up. "Can't I make a potion for this?"

"Or maybe we use the truth spell again?" Logan perked up liking that idea far better than talking about their emotions.

Kendall knew this wasn't the case. They had been in similar situations where they didn't talk about their issues. Experience proved that, that wasn't the best solution. If they wanted to get somewhere he needed to start. "James," He paused only continuing when all eyes were on him. "I sorry for the things I said. I shouldn't have compared you to your dad. At least not like that." Kendall then turned to Carlos. "Carlos about-"

"No," Carlos cut him of shaking his head. "You do lots of things for us and worry over us. We take you for granted all the time."

"Kendall isn't the only one we're taking for granted." Logan said.

James nodded. "Yeah, Carlos I really shouldn't have let you do the home owner meeting." He turned to Logan. "And I'm sorry about the leaving gas empty... Again."

"It's okay." Logan smiled. "I overreacted."

"You and Camille-"

"I know." Logan said knowing James had relaid on his cupid instincts when he said what he said. Logan knew that was how the cupid saw his and Camille's relationship. Not wanting to dwell on that thought Logan looked at Kendall wondering how his older brother was going to break the news.

"Gustavo fired us."

Well apparently he was just going to be blunt and await the reactions. Logan looked at James anticipating his reaction, ready for tears and angry yells. He didn't exactly get that.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Kendall repeated in shock. "James I just crushed your dream and all you say is 'Oh'?"

James shrugged a small proud smile on his face. "There are other ways to become famous." He made jazz hands past his face, his familiar cocky grin back. "With this face? LA hasn't seen the last of me yet."

"Besides," Carlos added with a small half hearthed shrug. "It isn't like we didn't see it coming."

Kendall and Logan looked at each other before saying the only smart thing they could think of. "Oh."

"So," James said getting up from the old couch. "You think we got our powers back?"

As if responding to James question the attic door was forced open and a very pissed of Beatrix burst in. And this time it wasn't a test.

Jumping up Kendall, Logan and Carlos all held their hands out to lash out, form fireballs or transform the red skinned demon. Mocking them their powers did not react. "No?" Logan gulped. "We worked on our issues, but that's not enough."

That left them with one of option.

The four witches slowly backed away from the female demon who was grinning broadly holding out a sliver athame ready to strike. In fact she pulled her arm back ready to throw the ceremonial dagger at them when Jo orbed up behind the demon glass flower vase in hand.

"Ahyah!" The Jo cried smashing the vase into the back of Beatrix's head. It didn't quite have the effect the whitelighter had hoped for.

Growling Beatrix swung her fist at the angel jabbing her right in the jaw before sending another punch to the head. Jo didn't make sound falling to the wooden floor in a small heap.

"Jo!""Kendall cried trying to break free from James and Logan's grip, the two middle brother trying their hardest to prevent him from running to his death. Suddenly Kendall stopped his struggling. "Guys," He deflated. ""You have to run. I'll hold him of."

"Oh hell no!" Logan furiously shook his head.

"Not this time big brother." Carlos said eyes flashing with determination.

James nodded. "We're not leaving anyone behind. So you can just- Look!" He cried pointing to the four books on the other end of the attic.

The four books were slowly sliding to each other. Like a car crash they came together and for a moment they glowed a perfect golden hue as they became one large book. The Book of Shadows and ancient leather-bound book with a four pointed star in the cover. The glow faded away till only the star was glowing and that to slowly faded away.

Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos looked at each other. That symbol could only mean one thing...

Flicking his wrist at Beatrix Logan was pleased when his telekinesis obeyed and knocked the athame out of her tight grip.

Beatrix let out a loud angered screech and flexed her finger. A ball of blue energy with tiny blue lightning bolts formed in one of her hands, she threw it at Logan and yet before it could his its' target a fireball hit it causing the energy ball to evaporate.

Carlos already had his next fireball ready to throw when Beatrix suddenly let out a loud howl and clutched her stomach. She growled her red finger nearly going into the skin as she forced Andras out of her body.

"That's new." Logan squawked starring in surprise at the tall male demon... Andras the spirit of anger who Muffy had pulled out of her.

James made a face. "Demon with demon filling."

Kendall was already wondering how they were supposed to vanquish the other demon.

Turned out they didn't have to. Beatrix hissed roughly lifting Andras in the air by the collar of his jacket. "Never cross me." She growled forming another energy ball and slowly forcing it through Andras' chest enjoying his pained scream before his body lit up in flames and disappeared. Smirking Beatrix bent down to retrieve her fallen knife. She lost herself staring at the dagger she didn't hear Kendall say "Positions."

It wasn't till she had to avoid being his by a fireball and her distraction causing her to be open to a high kick to her chest that she remembered that she wasn't alone in the room. Growling she tightened her grip on the athame. She took a step towards Kendall and that was all she got one step before Logan swung his arm at Beatrix using telekinesis to lift her in the air and made sure she landed hard on the old table a few feet away.

Before the demon could move to get up a large wolf landed on the table its large claws digging into the sensitive flesh of her side.

Beatrix hissed showing of her fang like teeth. She growled swinging her arm at the wolf trying to knock him of her. She roared in pain when her attempt succeeded but it caused Kendall to slide of with his claws still in her skin causing him take large chunk of skin with him. Grunting she sat up forming another energy ball and looked at the four witches.

That had hurt like hell and yet...

Narrowing dark eyes Beatrix let the energy ball fade before she shimmered away.

Carlos blinked. "She's gone." He said frowning. Heck they had waited for this confrontation for weeks and in honesty he had expected the demon to put up more of a fight.

"Don't complain." Logan warned. He and James hurried over to help Jo up seeing wolf Kendall was to busy gazing at his blood covered paw. Realizing what it was Carlos hurried out of the attic towards the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" James asked noticing the unfocused look in their whitelighter's eyes.

Jo slowly nodded. "I'm already dead." She reminded them. She turned to look at the wolf. "Did you get her?"

"Oh he got her alright." Carlos said when he walked back into the attic carrying a plastic toperwear box. He walked towards Kendall and put it down in front of him.

The wold made pleased sound and put its' paw in the box releasing what had stuck to its claws.

Jo gasped hand going to her mouth in shock.

Carlos chuckled holding out the box with the thin slice of bright red blood covered skin. "Guess who can finally start on that vanquishing potion?" He grinned already thinking of the what spices he could mix to make this potion which would only specifically work on Beatrix.

Grinning James took the plastic box and licked his lips. "Yum" He stated dryly. "The other white meat." It would have been funnier if it hadn't been said by a picky eater like himself.

Big-Time-Charmed.

Muffy let out an annoyed grunt when she summoned in the center of a foggy dimly lit room in the underworld again surrounded by five cloaked figures. She openly rolled her eyes standing as tall as she could manage without irritating the large still bleeding wound on her side. Transforming back to her human form had perhaps not been the greatest idea, but staying in her demon form was causing too much energy.

"I warned you, Beatrix." The Triad member who had given her the silver athame spoke up. "I warned you what would what happen if you failed us."

"She's done more than fail us." Another said in an angered voice. "She's betrayed us. You've betrayed the source."

Muffy remained silent dark, almost black eyes darting to each of the Triad members.

"She's showed sympathy to the witches."

"And squandered a golden opportunity." The fifth and last member of the Triad said holding both hands out he formed very large rotating ball of fire. He looked over at Muffy who had straightened up the moment he had started talking. "You are allowed one final statement."

A smirk formed on full red lips. "I've got nothing to say..." She said hand digging into the back pocket of her baby blue skinny jeans. "Except..." Pulling out her beautifully crafted silver athame and threw it at the fifth Triad member the dagger piercing his head right between the eyes. The tried member disappeared in a small could of smoke.

On full alert the tallest Triad members threw a fireball at Muffy, but she shimmered away making the fireball hit the wall behind her instead. She re-appeared behind him, putting her pale hands at each side of his head and with a swift movement she easily cracked his neck.

Muffy grit her teeth gasping for breath, every single movement jostled her injured side and she still stood between two enemies.

Two enemies who were both forming fireballs to throw at her.

Eyes growing in realization Muffy resisted the urge to roll them.

Seriously?

Right as the two demons threw the fireballs she shimmered away which caused the two demons' attack to his each other. Once the smoke cleared and the bodies had truly disappeared Muffy shimmered back in. She had murdered the Triad.

Betrayed the Source.

It was all over... Her nature... Her whole being. Everything was now taking in question.

Falling to her knees Muffy let out one loud wordless scream.


	48. Sleuthing with the enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch47: Sleuthing with the enemy.

Kendall's pov:  
>Walking into our kitchen one would probably think we'd be throwing a diner party. Then the person would get a better look and sigh in relief, relieved to not be invited for that diner party. After all the ingredients don't look very... appetizing.<p>

Carlos, Logan and I are in the kitchen. Carlos is making _the_vanquishing potion, the vanquishing potion we'll need to vanquish Beatrix. Logan's assisting and I'm.. Supervising? Not really, but I'm not allowed to help because it is probably one of the most difficult potions to brew.

I made sure we got the key ingredient so I don't mind not being allowed to help.

We've already decided that we're going to do this as soon as possible. Gustavo already asked- begged us to come back, we declined. As soon as we finish of the demon sent to kill us we'd get the chance to record songs without having to go away to vanquish everything constantly. After the wedding...

Carlos held his hand to his assistant. "Cockles?"

"Cockles?" Logan repeated dryly looking over the many ingredients on both the counter and the kitchen table.

"They're over by the crickets." Carlos said of handedly still tiring through the boiling metal pan with the potion that by now was taking on a reddish-orange color.

That did help. Logan and I kinda made a show when Carlos returned from China town with a little see through plastic box with still _living_ crickets in it. Logan turned to the kitchen table and grabbed the small plate with, in black goop covered round shell-like things on it. Frowning Logan looked closer. "What are they?"

"Small leaping insects that chirp."

I snickered and Logan scoffed sending Carlos, who obviously enjoyed for once knowing more about something than Logan, an annoyed look. "Haha funny genius." Logan rolled his eyes an amused smile on his face. "I meant the shells." He said handing Carlos the small plate.

"You really don't want to know." Carlos smiled adding two of the shells to the potion. "Pig's feet."

"Pig's feet!" I gasped stomping myself from totally acting like a girl and jumping up. I shapeshifted into a pig once, their instincts are really different to those of most animals.

And of course my manly screech had earned my amused looks from both Logan and Carlos.

"You can slice of a piece of demon skin." Logan shook his head bending to reach into the freezer to grab the pig's feet. "And yet you get like this every time you have to slice meat?" He handed Carlos the pig's feet who then added it into the large pan.

I laughed when the mixture reacted to the pig's feet a puffed up a small yellow sparked explosion which send Carlos staggering two steps backwards. And that little piggy wanted to help vanquish Beatrix and sacrificed himself at the butcher.

End Kendall's pov.

"Done." Carlos announced. "All we need now is a slice of Beatrix and then we'll get James to chant the spell with us."

Kendall grimaced. "I have a feeling James isn't in a vanquishing mood." He said. "Muffy's been missing for a week."

"And that's a bad thing?" Logan asked busying himself with putting the left over ingredients away and throwing away the stuff he just didn't want to keep, like the left over cockles.

"Logan." Kendall and Carlos warned at the same time voices low. Things were just going good again. Last thing they needed was for James to realise Logan's dislike for Muffy was actual distrust and not just wariness.

Stopping his tidying Logan let out a huff and joined Kendall in leaning against the kitchen table. "I don't like her and I don't trust her." He exclaimed crossing his arms. If it had been Kendall saying this, they would have chalked it up to some kind of animal instinct, like how their cat Kit always somehow knew when demons were around and stayed away from their fights.

Had James said this about someone else's girlfriend it would have been chalked up as cupid instinct. It would mean his empathy power was finally growing making him able to sense who he could or could not trust.

But Logan wasn't Kendall or James. Logan didn't have some kind of animal or cupid/angel like instinct he could, should or would relay on. And yet every fiber in his being was telling him to keep Muffy at bay. Keep her from his family. He couldn't trust her. "And it has nothing to do with her being some greasy lawyer either. I mean sh-"

He halted abruptly when James stepped into the kitchen.

"Greasy what?"

Logan's shoulders slumped in relief. Judging by James tone he hadn't paid attention when walking into the kitchen and hadn't heard most of Logan's words.

"Greasy layer." Kendall quickly supplied sending Logan one last warning look. He wasn't overly fond of Muffy Winters either, but Logan should know better. It was the first time James allowed himself to be in love and they should support him. He smiled at James. "The potion has a greasy layer."

"Too much mandrake." Carlos added smiling widely, trying his best to look innocent even though he wasn't at fault. They had promised to be more honest with each other and now he was helping Logan and Kendall lie. "You gonna say the incarnation with us?"

Nodding James walked over to the pan, Kendall and Logan doing the same. The four of them read from the piece of paper on the counter.

_"Spirits of air,  
>forests and sea,<br>set us of this demon free;  
>beasts of hoof and beasts of shell,<br>drive this evil back to hell."_

James raised an eyebrow when the potion just continued on bubbling. "Well that's anticlimactic. It didn't work."

Logan snorted gaining the others' attention.

Turning to him they groaned spotting the small plastic box in hands. "Seriously? Why didn't you say anything?" Kendall asked taking the box and carefully removing the lid. He took out the thin slice of Beatrix's skin.

He received a unimpressed look at that. "I was just wondering when you two would realize you forgot the most important ingredient and all." Logan answered rolling his eyes.

Smiling sheepishly Kendall added the slice of skin to potion and was promptly blown away when the potion reacted to its key ingredient puffing up loud cloud of smoke with it as it shook from shock.

"Kendall!" The three younger witches gasped.

While Logan and James went to help Kendall up Carlos let out a small laugh and walked over to the counter where the Book of Shadows was propped open on the page with the instructions on how to make vanquishing potion to kill Beatrix on it. Grabbing a pen he wrote down 'Take a step back when adding the slice of flesh to the potion.'

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Beatrix let out a small muffled whine dropping to her knees and needing to support on a grave stone to get back up. The red skinned demon was at a graveyard. Dark but not yet black eyes narrowed when she spotted a fleck of her blood on the gravestone.

Gritting her teeth she forced herself to get back up and gripped the long black coat she had gotten from apartment. The only thing she could from her apartment before she had to flee for her safety.

Tracing the calm graveyard her eyes landed on a middle-sized mausoleum. Beautifully made of snowy white stone with had many curled white roses carved in it.

With a lot of difficulty and angry hisses of pain Beatrix managed to stumble into the mausoleum closing the large heavy wooden doors behind her.

Ignoring the large stone coffin Beatrix made her way to a stone white pillar at the end of the room and leaned against it. The solid white rock did little to ground her. Did nothing against the pain from the wound on her side. It had been a week and there was still no new skin growing. No sign of healing.

The pillar did not ground her, but it did function as a good hiding spot when she heard the large doors being pushed open and the echos of footsteps. She knew exactly who it was.

"You know what I am, Beatrix." His voice had something nasal to it and it annoyed her to no end.

She knew what he was. Krell short and ugly, yellowish skinned, with black with locks of grey curling hair. A face which was always more square than round. Krell was a zotar. Just great.

"You know you can't escape from me now that you can't shimmer anymore." Krell continued looking around the mausoleum. "You'd be pleased, the bounty on you was determined by the Source himself. A reflection no doubt of your triumphs and your betrayal." Boy was he pleased with himself for being assigned to kill one of the Source's best assassins. "You're wounded, powerless, think of your legacy, Beatrix. Die as a legend, not a coward."

Who said she planned on dying? Momentarily glad she had the element of surprise Beatrix ran away from her hiding spot, past Krell. Having to duck yellow lightning bolts the zotar shot out of his hands at her, Beatrix managed to get outside where she wasted no time in changing into her human form.

Gasping for breath Muffy frantically looked around for a place to go. She stopped and unbuttoned a few of the lover buttons of her jacked and then pushed up her blood stained blouse to inspect her wound. Still no change

She let out a small gasp when she changed back to Beatrix and then back into Muffy.

Great...

Now her body wasn't even sure on what it wanted to be.

In the distance she spotted a group of people all dressed in black. Obviously just having attended a funeral.

Glad that she her long _black_ coat on she walked over to a woman in her late thirties who was whipping tears from her eyes with a mascara covered tissue. "Mind if I hitch a ride?" She asked. She didn't even smirk when she saw Krell walk out of the mausoleum from the corner of her eye.

"You're going to the wake?" The woman sniffled.

Muffy nodded. "Yeah, yeah, sure." She just wanted to go home. Where ever that was now. preferably her own apartment, she had taken a liking in that place even though she only lived there for a few months.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Where are you going?" Logan asked when he spotted James come down the stairs and go into the foyer.

"Class." James answered. Even though Gustavo had fired them last week he still paid for their classes. It was all part of his way of saying he wanted them back. In fact the man did say it.

And all the guys had replied to that was 'We'll think about it.' and surprisingly Gustavo was okay with that. He knew he crossed the line before. "And then I'm going to Muffy's apartment."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Logan asked doing his best to not let his face betray what he thought about James going to look for Muffy. James alway moved on from one girl to another fast, usually it was surprising if he went on two dates with the same girl.

Logan had always wondered if James would ever allow himself to fall in love and now that he had Logan wasn't sure why he couldn't be happy for his younger brother. After all, hadn't he sensed Muffy's growing love when he had been made an empath weeks ago? "Like... You know we sorta plan on vanquishing the demon sent to kill us."

James frowned at that. "I thought we needed a spell to summon Beatrix first."

"I rewrote the spell we used to bring Melinda Warren back from the afterlife." Logan replied. "Didn't you go to Muffy's house a few days ago?"

"How do you know about that?"

"You got a parking ticket there. Left it in the BTR-mobile."

For a moment James stared at Logan blinking stupidly eyes brows going up to his hairline. "That's it." He finally decided. "We need a third car."

"That's not the point." Logan sighed, before he could continue James said something that surprised him.

"Look I know you don't like her." James set letting out a long tired sigh. "Kendall's not that happy about her either, doesn't change how I feel about her tough."

It was Logan's turn to stare. sometimes he wanted it James and Carlos to be as obvious to things as people believed them to be.

Just then Kendall and Carlos walked into the foyer both holding a small potion bottle in each hand. "Everything's ready." Carlos informed them.

Kendall nodded. "We're gonna do this or what?"

"We are." Logan nodded looking at Kendall before bringing his gaze back to James. "James isn't."

That surprised all three of them. "You sure?" James asked.

"Yeah," Logan nodded. "We got the potion and the spell doesn't need the Power of Four..." He sighed. "You go get your girl."

A huge grin split James' face. "Thanks!" He said before quickly making his way out of the door.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Muffy was dropped of at the location of the wake, which to her utter relief was just a couple of blocks from her apartment. She was just dragging her way through an alley when she had to stop her wound aching too much.

Taking of her ruined coat she threw it on the floor, she didn't care for it anymore, it was just slowing down. She was so tired even her clothes started to feel heavy.

Leaving the racket on the pavement she continued her walk never noticing the old homeless man, a hairy men with beard in multiple shirts and sweaters and tattered grey hat on head rush over and grab the black coat.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Crouching down in the living room behind the diner table which they had flipped on its' side so it would work as some sort of shield Kendall, Logan and Carlos shared a nervous, but also excited look. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll be in the next few minutes." Logan nodded. He and Carlos leaned over Kendall's shoulder to read from the small note in their leader's hand.

"_Magic forces black and white,  
>reaching out through space and light,<br>may she be far or may she be near,  
>bring us the demon Beatrix here.<em>"

immediately after they said the last word of the spell left their mouths the wind picked up. It was the mysterious magical wind that had no real source, they had closed the windows and curtains in preparation.

"It's working!" Carlos cried over the harsh blow of the wind.

"On three!" Kendall ordered holding his arm up ready to throw the potion bottle, Logan and Carlos doing the same. "One... Two..."

"Three!" The three witches cried when someone finally appeared and threw their potion bottles which shattered at the demon's feet, the dark-colored liquid wasting on the floor.

When they didn't hear a scream, explosion or sizzle Kendall, Logan and Carlos slowly looked up from behind the tilted table all surprised to find a confused looking _male_ demon with greyish skin in tattered pants a black sweater and long brown leather coat.

The demon groaned in annoyance. "Stupid witches." He muttered and held his palm out shooting bright yellow colored lightning bolts from palm.

The three boys ducked away just in time the lightning bolts hitting the table instead leaving an ugly black burn mark on the wood.

"Oh!" Kendall angrily stood up and with a flick of his hand, the movement showing his frustration, he used his transformation power the demon into a small tree. The feet turning into thick roots and arms in long thin branches his head slowly and painfully forming the wood of the leafless tree.

"Definitely not Beatrix." Logan said coming from behind the table.

Carlos nodded. "I'm pretty sure her human form would still be a girl. And the potion didn't work so he's someone else."

"But who?" Kendall wondered looking at the three with a thoughtful look on his face. If only it was so easy to let Carlos burn the tree with one of his fireballs. But the Source knew better to send lower level demons after them. At least that was Kendall assumed.

They could alway ask, though Kendall doubted the demon would simply stay put after he transformed it back. And touching it to tie it up would undo the transformation. Keeping demons transformed already required a lot of concentration, but maybe... Deciding to try his probably crazy idea Kendall flicked his hand at the top of the tree which he knew was the demon's head.

The idea turned out to not be that crazy. Transforming only the demon's head back to normal.

"That's... Different." Logan said not sure if he should be amazed or disgusted. It was truly a disturbing sight to the see the tree-demon's normal human like neck go from normal skin and veins to wood.

Carlos already made up his opinion on the growth of Kendall's control. "That's awesome!"

The demon though had his opinion on the new trick and it was angry and horrified. "What did you do to me?!"

"We'll be the ones asking the questions." Carlos informed him somehow finding the whole situation hilarious. A good game of good cop bad cop would do the trick.

"Someone's gonna butcher ya if you don't transform me back!"

Kendall looked at Logan who nodded understanding the unspoken instruction. Kendall grinned at the demon. "Okay." He said before quickly flicking his hand at the demon transforming him back to normal as slowly as he could to make it more painful for the demon.

The moment the roots turned into normal feet Logan swung his arm at the demon using telekinesis to send the demon flying against the old wooden grandfather clock three feet away.

Opening his eyes and looking up from the ruble of splintered dark wood the demon saw the three witches again standing in front of him.

"Now start talking or be ready for round two." Kendall said nodding towards Carlos who formed a fireball ready to throw it even though the youngest Charmed One was sure he wouldn't be needing it.

Glaring at the floor the demon sighed in frustration. "I am Krell a zotar."

"I'm Kendall a Scorpio." Kendall replied with a fake cheerful smile. "Where's Beatrix?"

Grunting Krell got up. He held up his hands when Carlos was about to throw the fireball at him. "Don't attack me and I'll do the same for you." He said. "I'm a bounty hunter. I track fugitive demons and it looks like we're after the same one."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

To say James was disappointed when he walked into Muffy's office only to find a bald dark-skinned man in grey suit with painful orange tie going through the drawers was an understatement. "Excuse me?" He said finally gaining the shorter man's attention. "I'm looking for Muffy Winters, you know where I can find her?"

The man looked at James not returning the fake, polite smile. "So am I." He said and walked over to the door where James stood. "Reese Davidson. DA Bureau of Investigations." He said pulling out his golden badge and presenting it to James. "And you are?"

"James."

The man, Reese brought his eyes skyward. It had the same effect if Reese had yelled 'You got to be kidding me!' "You're like Madonna or do you have a last name?"

James smirked. "Actually I _am_ famous." He said not without of smugness. "I'm in a band... Or was." James shrugged. "My name's James Diamond. Is Muffy okay?"

"How do you know her?"

Did the guy know he was being a pain. "You didn't answer the question." James stated narrowing his eyes at Reese

"I know." Reese said finally speaking in a less obnoxious tone. "Look, I have no idea if she's all right or not. That's what I'm trying to figure out. Nobody's heard from her since Monday. She your girl?"

James nodded a small smile on his face. "Yeah, she's my girl."

Reese hummed and walked back to the desk and continued searching the drawers. "Did she mention leaving or planning some sort of trip?"

Taking his time to think about the question James gave a small nod. "Couple of weeks ago she was packing suitcase... Something about a big case."

That got Reese's attention. Grabbing a large file from the desk and flipped through it. "Now, according to her filing she hasn't been working on a case, big or small. Not for a couple of months." He said looking at James again. "All she's done is file extensions. Makes you wonder what she's been doing with herself."

James knew that tone. Where it magical problems or crazy pranks Kendall always had him do the lying part, even before he was much of an actor. In fact James probably be the actor(liar) he was today had it not been for Kendall making him lie to teachers or other prank victims.

And being the professional liar he was he recognized the look of doubt and skepticism on Reese's face. The man spotted lies in Muffy's work.

"Well, if you happen to hear from her or if you think of anything that might help call me." Reese continued unaware to James analyzing him. He reached into his pocket for his business card and handed it to James. "Okay?"

"Of course." James nodded smiling a reassuring convincing smile. Of course he tossed the card away as soon as he was out of the office.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"I should've known better than to underestimate her." Krell muttered from his spot in one of the white wooden chairs in the sunroom glaring at the three witches standing in front of him. "I thought that because Beatrix couldn't shimmer, her other powers were useless as well."

Logan sighed rubbing his forehead.

interrogating people, as it turned out, was hard and stressful.

"And you're not powerful enough to vanquish her yourself?" Carlos asked his forehead wrinkling to display his irritation.

"Obviously not." Krell snorted. "Otherwise I wouldn't have needed to intercept your little calling card, now would I?"

While Kendall imagined transforming the zotar in a bug, crushing him and then transforming him back Logan's fingers twitched, a sign of how badly he just wanted to swing his hand at the demon and smash him into another clock or two.

The temperature rising alerted them that Carlos to was having enough of this ever going on conversation. The youngest Charmed One had had power flare up the whole week never sure if her would make it warmer or colder.

Carlos examined the palm of his hands. Thermokinesis had been his primary power, he'd learn to control it by boiling water and warming to ruins on cold days. He'd gotten so good he developed pyrokinesis. Make things hot enough to form fire. Become hot enough to evaporate and re-appear somewhere else.

And now a whole new aspect of his power was showing. Cold. And Carlos had no idea what he was supposed to do with it. Would he develop cyrokinesis out of this side of thermokinesis. Would he learn to control it? The flare ups of both Burning heat and freezing cold?

He shook his head deciding to not think about it anymore. Instead he watched Krell when Logan asked their next question.

"Beatrix was sent by the Triad to kill us. How do we know you weren't sent by them to?"

Krell baulked at that only to frown when he realized Logan was serious. "You're joking right?" He slapped his forehead when it became clear that the witches weren't kidding. "What? Your whitelighter must be sleeping on the job."

With an angry hiss Kendall lunged for Krell. It took Logan and Carlos a few minutes to restrain Kendall and calm him down. "What is it?" Carlos asked when he and Logan had forced Kendall in a chair and were getting over the embarrassment.

"The Triad's dead." Krell stated. "Beatrix killed them all."

Kendall huffed the puff of air blowing his bangs from his face. "Why would she do that?"

"Probably because they were going to kill her." Krell shrugged his tone flat. "For failing to kill you. Ironically her inability to shimmer saved her from you killing her."

"So instead we got you." Logan sighed.

Krell nodded leaning further in his chair and resting his dirt covered shoes on the round glass table. "Believe me, the thought alone of working with you witches turns my stomachs."

Blinking as Kendall shoved the demon's feet of the table, Carlos frowned in confusion. "Stomachs?"

"But right now I'm more interested in killing Beatrix than witches." Krell said nonchalantly as if that would make them all agree with him. apparently he knew that wasn't enough so he added. "We need each other. I can't kill her without your potion and you can't find her without my help."

Logan and Carlos braced themselves ready for Kendall to lash out again. He'd been the bad cop the entire interrogation so it was expected.

"You know where she is?"

They didn't see that one coming.

Logan looked at Kendall frowning in confusion. "You're considering this?" He asked in disbelief.

Last time they had worked together with a demon hadn't gone well, to say the least. Okay so he, James and Kendall had been the ones doing the betraying, it still proved that working together with demons was a bad idea. Had James not gotten a premonition when he had then they would have accidentally helped bring the apocalypse.

"Answer the question." Kendall said eyes on Krell pretty much ignoring Logan.

"I can track her scent, her blood, when she's in her demonic form not her human one." Krell explained. "Fortunately, she can't maintain her human self for long, especially wounded. It drains her." He cocked his head to the side and looked at Kendall imploringly. "So we got a deal?"

"We'll think about it."

"Kendall!"

Eyes narrowing Krell got up. "No, you'll let me know now."

His demand was met with a cold stare from Kendall and annoyed looks from Logan and Carlos.

Krell sighed. "Think fast. Beatrix won't stop trying to kill ya. Only the heads of the Charmed Ones will convince the source to spare her." With that said he shimmered away.

Once the zotar was gone Kendall turned to Logan and Carlos, both had their arms crossed and were looking at him, annoyance clearly plastered on their faces.

"Guys I-"

They didn't let himself explain. Instead Logan and Carlos looked up and yelled for their whitelighter.

"Jo!"

Kendall groaned. Of course they were gonna tell on him.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Muffy!" James cried raping his fist against the apartment door. "Muffy you in there?!"

He put a charming smile on his face when a door on the other side of the hall opened and an elderly woman's head peeked through it sending him a confused, annoyed look. "Sorry." He mouthed.

The face(like always) did the job and the woman after blinking drowsily obviously overwhelmed by 'the face' she returned the smile and went back inside.

James sighed knowing he had to give up on his search for his apparently ex-girlfriend when something on the carpet in front of the door caught his attention. Two small specks of red blood, one slightly bigger than the other, still red hinting that it was fresh.

Feeling worry and panic consume him James opened the door and quietly stepped into the apartment. "Muffy? Muffy are you in here?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Beatrix grit her teeth searching the bathroom cabinets for proper bandages, her head went up when she heard someone enter the apartment.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James found more blood in the apartment. Large and small splotches of crimson on the white marble floor that led to the bathroom. Not sure what to expect James put his hand on the handle and slowly opened it freezing at the sight that greeted him.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

She had an energyball in her hand ready to fry the pesky zotar, that's when Beatrix smelled it. Cinnamon and.. Lemons? Aftershave.

Cuda manspray.

Engery fading Beatrix breathed out a small sigh and with a low hiss of pain she changed into her human form right when she saw the door handle go down. Opening her dark eyes she wasn't surprised to see James staring at her mouth hanging open. She knew he was staring at the large blood stain on the side of her grey tank top which she had worn underneath her white blouse. "H-hey sweets." She greeted keeping her hand on the sink using it as a leverage to keep herself up.

"You really shouldn't be here." She said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She might as well have kept silent.

Not uttering a single word James took the remaining three steps to her side and in one swift motion lifter her up bridal style. He was so fast and so gentle he didn't even jostle her wound.

Muffy kept her eyes closed till she felt herself being lowered onto her bed. Only then did James finally speak up.

"Are you okay?"

At that Muffy smiled opening one eye to look at him. "Do I look okay?"

"Sorry." James whispered sitting down on the end of the bed. "Let me see how bad it is." He said reaching to pull away the tank top covering the wound from view.

"No!" Muffy protested trying to squirm away. "James, don't."

James smiled trying to reassure her. "Believe me I've seen worse."

Again he reached for the bottom of the grey top, this time he was stopped by Muffy grabbing his wrist. "Don't." She pleaded meeting his worry filled hazel eyes with her own tired dark ones. "Please..."

He couldn't deny her, not when she was practically begging him, but she had already lost so much blood... "I need to get you to the hospital."

"You can't." Muffy murmured weakly shaking her head. "They'll find me there."

"Who?" James was getting desperate, there really wasn't anything he could do, but he _had_ to help Muffy somehow. "Who's after you? Is it that guy who was at your office today? The investigator?"

Inhaling sharply Muffy sat up. "What did he look like? Are you sure he wasn't a De-A?" She couldn't focus, not when her body wanted to turn back into Beatrix so badly. Her demon body was better in dealing with pain than her human half. "You didn't tell him anything did you?"

That earned her an annoyed look. "I don't _know_ anything Muffy." He reminded her. Sighing her grabbed her shoulders and gently ushered her back down. "I'm gonna get you some help." He told her nodding to himself. He looked up and whispered "Jo!"

Muffy groaned aware why he was yelling but still. "Sweets, come on..."

"I'm not gonna sit back and watch you die!" He snapped sending her a glare before looking again. "Jo!" He sighed giving up. "I'm going to the house and get Jo, she's good with this sort of things." James said getting up from the bed. "You sure it's safe for you here?"

Closing her eyes again Muffy nodded. "T-they already looked here."

James really, really, really wanted to know who 'they' were. He wanted to make sure 'they' never even thought about coming near his girlfriend again, but he just didn't have the time for that. He walked over to the side of the bed and planted a loving kiss on Muffy's lip who slowly responded. "You better be here when I get back." The words were spoken lovingly but also held a warning to them.

Smiling a small smile Muffy nodded and watched him leave. For a moment her appearance flicker her skin turning red and she became Beatrix again, but she was back in her human form less than a second later.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"I don't understand." Logan said throwing his hands up in the air to show his frustration. He, Kendall, Carlos and Jo were in the attic and the three witches had just finished informing their whitelighter about what the zotar had told them. "How can you not know the triad is dead? Don't you think that's kind of important? Especially since, oh, I don't know. They've tried to kill us for the past two years."

Jo winced, she had meant to bring it up, but un till was sure that the Triad no longer formed a threat she thought it better to keep quiet. "The elders said it were just rumors." She said ducking her head.

"Well they sure as hell are sustained now!" Logan cried. "Geez, have you been sleeping on the job or something?"

"Logan!" Kendall cried rubbing his temple. At least he hadn't been the only one listening to Krell.

Carlos chuckled. "Don't mind him, he's just cranky."

"Yeah, I get like that when demons try to kill us!"

Wincing at the shrillness of Logan's voice Kendall did another attempt to calm him down. "I'm sure that if Krell wanted to kill us he would have tried something." Okay it was a poor attempt, but still.

"Tell that to the diner table!"

While the two eldest Charmed Ones bickered back and fort Jo decided to just turn Carlos who stood at the pedestal where the Book of Shadows was kept on, somehow he was the most focused of the three, and that was messed up in its own way. Jo knew because it was because Carlos hadn't been there the last time they had tried working together with demons. "Is there anything about zotars in there?" She asked nodding towards the book.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah, everything that he said about them which makes me think that everything else he has said might be true too."

Groaning Logan pinched the space between his eyes. "We can't do this again. It's too big of a risk!"

"No waiting for Beatrix to regain her strength is too much of a risk." Kendall argued. "If we wait too long she'll come after us again Logan." Kendall's voice was calm for the simple fact that he wasn't angry or frustrated. He sounded hopeful and desperate at the same time. Over the last two years Logan had heard Kendall use that tone more than ever before. The tone was used when they lost their powers, when they went to the future and James was executed for murder, when the accidently banished Carlos and when Carlos died... Too many times had Kendall used that tone, and Logan had had too many practice in figuring out what it meant.

Kendall wanted them safe. He wanted his family safe and he'd bent heaven and hell to make sure everyone he cared for would be safe.

Logan knew he was not match for that tone.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Just like that they had gone back to the living room and again they put the dinner table on its side incase they summoned the wrong demon again. Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Jo sat on their knees behind the table and the three witches began the spell again.

"_Magic forces black and white,  
>reaching out through space and light,<br>May she be far or may she be near,  
>bring us the demon Beatrix here."<em>

Just like before the wind picked up, it was loud enough to block out the sound of the front door opening and closing, so they were all surprised that when Krell appeared and he was about to say something when they heard someone yell "Demon!"

James who had walked in the living room just on time to see Krell appear levitated into the air and delivered a swift kick to the zotar's head sending him to the floor.

Grunting Krell sat up hand ready to throw an energy beam at his attacker but surprisingly his attacker was already being held back.

"James." Carlos said snickering at the confusion on James' face. "This is Krell." He nodded towards the demon sitting on the floor glaring at them. "He's a demonic bounty hunter who will help us find Beatrix."

Logan had his arms crossed and shot Krell an annoyed look. "Why don't you sniff something while we fill him in." It really wasn't a suggestion.

"There's no time." Krell glowered. "I already picked up Beatrix' scent."

Sending the zotar an annoyed look Kendall turned to James. "Here's the deal. Beatrix killed the Triad, now the Source wants her dead. Krell is trying to suck up to the Source so he wants to kill Beatrix." He summarised. "Beatrix needs to kill us to get back on the Source's good side."

"And if you work with Krell you can vanquish Beatrix before she kills you." Jo added.

James scrunched his face up in a distaste, but it really didn't sound like they had much of another option, besides Logan would never agree to working with demons unless it was absolutely necessary. So James just nodded. "Okay works for me." He then turned his eyes to their whitelighter. "Jo can I talk to you?"

"How do you witches ever get anything done?" Krell groaned. "If we're working together we need to move now. Do you have the potion?"

"Do you have the scent?" Kendall countered.

"I said I did, didn't I?!" Krell snapped. "Okay now split up. Two of you should check the cemetery."

"Split up?" Carlos repeated frowning. "Why?"

"Because she might be hiding there, that's why." Krell answered with a roll of his eyes. "Evil frequent cemeteries. Makes it difficult for me to track a demon's scent there. Beatrix knows that."

Kendall was about to protest so James quickly spoke up. "Jo and I will go to to the cemetery then." He put a fake smile on his face. "If she's there Jo will orb away and get you, but she won't need to because I'll vanquish Beatrix before that."

His false bravado did the trick.

Kendall smirked. "Not if we get her first." He then turned to Carlos and Logan. "Alright let's go!"

James waited for they were gone before he quickly turned to Jo. "Orb us to Muffy's apartment."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"James, we shouldn't even be here." Jo hissed. The of them stood outside Muffy's apartment door and Jo was getting more frustrated by the minute. "Beatrix's-"

"Beatrix can wait, Muffy can't." James responded his gaze never wavering. His look was pleading and warning. "She'll die if-"

But Jo had been assigned to be the Charmed Ones' whitelighter for multiple reasons, one was for the fact that unlike most angles she wasn't a pushover. "Take her to the hospital! You know damn well that I'm not supposed to heal mortals unless the wounds were magically inflicted." She wanted to and she did on occasion, but they already were in trouble with the elders.

And right now that would be her downfall.

"Oh yeah, like you have anything against breaking the rules!" James even surprised himself with that insult. He felt his chest constrict when he saw hurt flash through Jo's honey colored eyes. "Jo I didn't mean." He sighed shoulders sagging. "I'm sorry. I just don't want her to die."

Jo looked at the ground, a deep frown on her face. "You shouldn't ask me this." Her voice was just above a faint whisper, because she knew she had lost the argument.

James nodded. "I know." He said and opened the apartment door and walked in.

Jo followed him to Muffy's bedroom where the pale black-haired woman lay on her bed sweat, her ragged breathing alerting them that there wasn't much time.

While James sat down on the bed and rested Muffy's head on his lap, gently brushing away strands of sweat coated black hair, Jo knelt down at the side of the bed and brushed away the lower part of Muffy's grey top to reveal the woman's side where a large slice of skin had been... cut of? Not knowing what to make of the wound Jo held her palms an inch above the wound.

Her palms to started emitting the warm golden glow, but something was of, the wound was not healing as fast as it should. Just when it finally appeared to go normal, a black spark shot out of the wound into Jo's hand sending the whitelighter flying back landing on the fluffy chair near the closet.

"Jo!" James gasped getting of the bed. He would have rushed to her side had Muffy not opened her eyes.

"James?" Muffy whispered her mind processing what was going on.

Blinking James stared at his girlfriend a huge grin forming on his face. "Muffy, you're okay!" He quickly got up and made sure she was comfortable but it was no use, the woman was already sitting up. "Stay there I'll get you some water."

Muffy watched him go bewilderment clear on her features, she wasn't sure what was going on, only that she felt better than she had in days and her although still sore didn't hurt as much as it did hours ago. Casting a look through her room Muffy found the reason for her 'miraculous' recovery. "...Hi." She smiled at Jo who was looking at her from her spot in the chair near the closest. Before they could start an awkward conversation James walked back into the room brining a glass of water and handed it to Muffy.

"Here you go, baby."

Muffy smiled gratefully and took a few large gulps of the water and put the glass on her nightstand. "Thanks. I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

Snorting James sat down besides her, keeping as little distance between them as possible without simply pulling her on his lap. "You're lucky to be feeling anything right now."

"Yeah," Muffy nodded, she looked over at where Jo was sitting. "I don't know what you did, but it was amazing. I owe you one."

Jo had her arms crossed and was still looking at Muffy with a deep frown on her face. "Don't mention it." She said her voice distant. "James... Can I talk to you for a minute?"

James blinked and looked down at Muffy who smiled. "I'm fine." She insisted. To ressure him she straightened up and gave him a quick peck on his lips. "Go talk."

Smiling a goofy smile James went into the hallway with Jo. "What's the matter?"

"We should leave." Jo said wrapping her arms around herself. She had thought, why hadn't she been able to fully heal Muffy? Why did the wound only heal half, and what was it with the black spark? And the answers she was coming up with weren't pleasant.

James nodded. "I agree, who ever did this might come back for her."

"That is not what I'm talking about." Jo replied in a quiet whisper. "You saw what happened in there"

"Yeah, you healed her."

'Ignorance is a bliss.' "No, I only healed part of her. That's never happened before." And Jo knew a few things that could explain that. One theory in particular was standing out.

James shrugged. "Maybe she was just hurt too bad for you to fully heal her."

"That is not the reason." Jo groaned closing her eyes. This could never end well. "I can heal mortals completely. There is no other explanation. She is not who you think she is."

"What are you talking about?" James honestly had no idea what the whitelighter was getting at.

She took a deep breath preparing herself for what she was about to say. "She is a demon, James." She said finally opening her eyes to look at him watching his eyes grow in shock. "For all we know she could be the demon that you are trying to vanquish."

For a moment James just stared at her and then he let out a small laugh. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Think about it." Jo insisted. "They're both hurt, they're both on the run. You saw where Muffy's wound is. It is the same place where Kendall sliced skin from Beatrix." She said holding up four fingers for each coincidental point she made.

"I don't believe you."

Jo sighed. "James,you have to-"

"No!"

The anger in his voice was enough to make Jo bite her tongue.

James rubbed his temple trembling in anger. "Get out of here." He told her in a low whisper.

"But-"

"Go!"

Taking a step back Jo looked at James sadly, he had the potion. She reminded herself before orbing away.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Why is that no matter what time we leave the house we alway end up demon hunting during the night?" Logan asked no one in particular as the three of them and Krell walked through a dark alley. They had been following Beatrix's scent for a while now. Suddenly Krell stopped a few feet in front of them. "Stop, she's near."

Carlos watched at Krell stood completely still sniffing the air. "You know," He said turning to look at Kendall and Logan. "It's too bad he's evil and all or else he'd come in handy."

"Pushing it." Logan warned.

Krell walked deeper into the alley and suddenly he lunged for a large stack of boxes pushing them away to a homeless man sleeping underneath the pile using a long black coat as a blanket. "She's tricking us. Quick throw the potions!"

They had gotten their potions ready, but seeing the man wake up and look around in confusion had them stop. Kendall looked at Krell, his face displaying his confusion. "You do know Beatrix's a girl right?"

"It's a trick!" Krell insisted, he snatched the potion from Carlos' hand and threw it at the man who let out a shrill yelp when the glass bottle shattered at his feet. It shattered into a million tiny shards and the dark liquid stained the ground, but that was it... Nothing else. No explosion, firework, smoke or anything.

Letting out a hum Logan put his hands on his hips giving Krell an unimpressed look. "And you call yourself a zotar." He muttered with fake remorse.

Growling Krell ripped the coat from the man's hands and held his to his face inhaling the scent instantly recognizing the smell. "Where did you get this coat?!" He demanded.

The homeless man whimpered curling in on himself. "I didn't do anything. I swear!"

Krell grabbed the man's shoulders and roughly pushed him against the fence. "Tell me!"

"I just found it!" The homeless man wailed.

Narrowing his eyes Krell let go with one hand and reeled back a spark already forming when he was roughly shoved away. Turning he saw Kendall glaring at him while Logan and Carlos helped the homeless up. "Touch me again witch, and I swear I'll kill you."

"You had no reason to attack that man." Carlos said glaring. The moment he and Logan let go of the homeless man he scattered away leaving the black coat there, the damn thing was trouble than it was worth.

"He's a pathetic wretch." Krell said glaring at them. "His life means nothing. If you'd let me torture him we'd know where he found the coat."

"Whatever it takes." Logan muttered. He had the strong urge to turn to Kendall with a smug look and say 'I told you so' but he knew this wasn't the time. He'd do so at home though.

Kendall sighed. "Well, from here on out, it's gonna take doing this our way."

"Ha!" Krell barked out a loud fake laugh. "Then we will fail. Because your morality cripples you. It blinds you from doing what must be done."

"There are better ways of getting answers out of people, Krell." Carlos said taking the black long coat from Krell. "Maybe James can get a premonition off this thing." He said unfolded it to get a better look. It was a long elegant lady coat with decorative silver buttons. "At least we know Beatrix has a fancy taste." He blinked when he noticed Kendall looking at the black coat oddly.

The long coat... Kendall was a hundredth percent sure he'd seen it before and he knew on who. "How long ago did the Triad send Beatrix?"

"Two months." Logan answered. "Why?"

"Does that coat look familiar to you?"

Carlos shrugged again. "I don't know. Why?"

"Because Muffy has one exactly like that." Kendall answered successfully shocking Carlos and Logan into silence.

"Muffy?" Carlos said letting out a strangled chuckle. "You think Muffy's-"

"Beatrix's human form." Logan finished with a sinking feeling of dread filling his stomach. apparently he could say 'I told you so' one more time... Not that he'd ever in a million years want it like this.

**Big-Time-Charmed**

James was sitting on the leather couch in Muffy's living room while the woman was in the bathroom getting cleaned up, the door was left open so they could still talk to each other. "Too bad Jo had to leave so quickly." Muffy said grabbing a clean black tank top. "I didn't get the chance to properly thank her."

Staring forward with a blank look on his face James did his best to stop thinking about Jo's words. "She knows."

Not sure if she heard him right Muffy stepped out of the bathroom to look at her boyfriend. "Knows what?"

"Jo knows how grateful you are." James slowly answered smiling at her.

Muffy smiled. "Good." She nodded and went back to the bathroom. ""Whatever she did it worked great. I'd really like to know her secret."

"I bet you do." James muttered. His eyes landed on the briefcase near the door. According to the D.A at her office Muffy hadn't worked on a case in ages... And yet she had talked about a big case a week ago.

Aware that if he didn't look he'd go crazy, James got up and quietly walked over to the briefcase and opened it. "Empty."

"What?"

"Uh.. I said, maybe you should rest." James hastily came up with a lie. "You're still hurt."

"I can't. I've still got those people who did this to me to deal with."

Walking over to the cabinet James looked over his shoulder even though there was no way Muffy would be able to see him snooping around from the bathroom. "You won't tell who they are huh?"

"I really can't."

He'd been expecting that answer so James just shrugged and opened a few drawers, they were mostly empty minus dust, paperclips and a pencil.

"Looking for something, Sweets?"

With a small gasp James turned around and spotted Muffy standing behind him busy with buttoning up a white blouse. Thinking fast he grabbed the first thing in his reach which was the pencil. "Just wanted to write something down." He said showing the pencil. Unconsciously her other hand went in his pocket and curled around the small potion bottle.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"So what are we gonna do?" Logan questioned. They were almost at Muffy's apartment and obviously they should know before going inside.

Kendall opened his mouth and closed it again after a few seconds. Finally he sighed and said it. "Vanquish Beatrix."

"Vanquish James' girlfriend?" Carlos amended Kendall's words. She was a demon, but also James first girlfriend. "That's gonna cause some problems."

A few feet in front of the three Krell stood, impatiently tapping his foot. "She won't hesitate to kill us and for the love god hurry up!"

He was simply ignored, the three witches too busy trying to think of how they were going to tell their brother that Muffy was a demon to even bother acknowledging the zotar. " I can't believe I let her out of that demon trap when I caught her." Kendall muttered in anger directed at both the demon and at himself. "What was I thinking!"

"Kendall, we don't know anything for sure yet." Carlos reminded his eldest brother. "For all we know sh-" He cut himself of when a silhouette of Jo formed of tiny blue and white orbs. "Jo?" He said when she fully formed. "What are you doing here?" He asked, he could already tell that it was getting colder around him and he knew that it was his doing, but that didn't change the fact that he was worried. Jo was supposed to be with James.

"I-I didn't wanna get in between you guys but I didn't know what to do." Jo nervously replied.

"About what?" Kendall asked hearth sinking especially when Jo looked so sad.

"I think Muffy's-"

"Beatrix's human form?" Logan dryly asked. "Yeah, we know."

Jo blinked. "How do you know?"

'"Where's James?" Carlos asked secretly hoping she had already told him so they wouldn't have to.

Having stopped walking to listen to the whitelighter Krell bristled, it wasn't hard to guess what was going on after all. "Tell me you didn't heal her!"

Jo swallowed trying to deny it for as long as she could manage, but eventually she had to look away. "You try and say no to him." She muttered with her arms crossed.

"Jo!" Kendall cried in startled shock. His mind was already in overdrive. "Okay you go home and see if James went there. We'll go to Muffy's apartment."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Those awkward silences, two people in an elevator or the silence that fell during dates at the end of conversations, those moments? Awkward and painful right? Try sitting across your girlfriend who might be a demonic assassin hired by the Source of all evil to kill you. James had never experienced worse kind of silence.

On the chair across him Muffy shifted aware of the silence... The painfulness. It was so thick it was almost tangible. "Is there something wrong, Sweets?" She asked. "Something you're not telling me."

James snorted. "I think you have that backwards, baby."

Frowning Muffy got up and went to sit on the other end of the couch where James was sitting. "What do you mean?" She questioned running her finger over his pant leg.

James shrugged. "You're the one with all the secrets."

"Am I now?" Muffy whispered slowly crawling on top of him, James had more self-control than she wanted him to have. "You sure about that, Sweets?" She asked kissing his neck and going upwards from there. After all it wasn't like he was completely honest with her.

James exhaled slowly and sat up pushing Muffy off of him. "I don't know what I'm supposed to be sure of."

Straightening up Muffy gave a small nod gazing at her hands. "I know the feeling." She muttered. The past two months she had fought against herself more than her actual enemies. Every of instinct clashing with the other.

"Doubt it." James said getting up.

Sighing Muffy got of the couch. Even now her and James' bodies barely were an inch apart. "I think I know where this is going James," She calmly told him. "and I'm sorry it has to come to this. But I'm not sorry about us."

'Here it comes' He knew it, hell he could practicaly feel it, the question now was could he handle it? "You never told me where you're from." James said, he knew he had to face it, he could still try to stall the eventable though.

"You never asked." Muffy countered her gaze never wavering. They were both too stubborn for this. Neither wanting this to happen, but neither wanting to be the one to fake normalcy.

James met her eyes. "I'm asking now." His voice was calm. It had to be because he was doing his damn fucking best to not let his fear and anger show.

"Why-" Muffy's voice cracked but she covered it up with false bravado. "Why don't you just ask me what you really want to know?"

'This is it'. "Who are you really?"

If he would get an honest answer they would never know, because right then the front door was kicked open and Krell followed by Kendall, Logan and Carlos stepped into the apartment. "James get away from her!" Kendall cried.

Muffy glared at the zotar. "Krell!" She snarled changing into Beatrix. In one fast move she grabbed James' shoulder and wrapped around his neck. He didn't even try to struggle to shocked to even gasp. Beatrix conjured hr silver athame, it appeared in her left hand in a small puff of black smoke.

Of course her hostage didn't stop Krell from attacking. Grinning the zotar shot an electricity beam from his palm which Beatrix a ducked using her taller body to shield James from the blow.

"No!" Logan screamed angrily swinging his arm at Krell sending the zotar to the floor with his telekinesis before the zotar could attack again and take the risk of accidentally hitting James.

The three Charmed Ones could do nothing but watch as Beatrix shimmered away taking James with her.

immediately Krell turned his glare to them. "You let Beatrix escape!"

"You nearly killed our brother!" Logan shrieked.

"He's dead anyway." Krell rolled his eyes. "She only needed him as a distraction."

At that Carlos shook his head. "Muffy won't hurt James." He said sounding sure of himself.

Kendall gave him a disbelieving look. "Beatrix will-"

"Than why hasn't she?" Carlos asked. Kendall and Logan were missing the bigger picture here. It didn't help that they hadn't liked Muffy in the first place. Yes, Muffy was Beatrix the red skinned demonic assasin send to kill them, but she was still Muffy Winters, James' quick witted girlfriend. "She must really love him. James would have sensed it if she was faking interest. Besides she's been in the manor a bizzilion times. Why didn't she attack then?"

"Maybe it all was a really good trick." Logan said, trying to ignore the fact that he sensed Muffy's emotions when he became an empath. He glanced at Krell. "Demons do what it takes, right?"

Krell smirked. "Glad to see I've had a positive influence on you. I can save your brother if it's not too late."

"Why would you help us?" Kendall asked.

"I wouldn't." Krell sneered. "But I'll do it if it's the only was to kill Beatrix. Give me the potion." He demanded holding his hand at Logan expecting him to hand him th potion. "I can find her and get to her faster alone."

Logan snorted. "Nice try. You already said you can't find he if she can shimmer."

"Your whitelighter only healed he human half. I still gotta chance!" Krell argued, but he already revealed too much.

"Human half?" Logan repeated frowning, suddenly James' attraction to her seemed a little more logical. Muffy was half mortal. Logan looked at Kendall who nodded grimly. Sighing Logan handed Krell the potion bottle.

"Screw this up," Kendall warned glaring at Krell. "and I'll find the most painful, horrid vanquish and you'll curse the day you've been born."

Without saying anything Krell disappeared.

"You trust him?" Carlos asked.

Kendall shook his head. "No. Come on." He said quickly making his way out of the apartment, Logan and Carlos following him. "Where are we going?" Logan asked.

"To where demons hide."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Can we stop shimmering al over the place? I'm gonna barf." James nearly sagged in relief when the finally stopped appearing and disappearing from just random places. He took a moment to look around the place Muffy- Beatrix had taken him.

It was a middle-sized room with white stone wall with beautiful pictures carved into them. In the center of the room as a large silver coffin. The two of them had appeared near the wall behind a large white pillar. In a mausoleum.

Because that is where demons hide.

Beatrix took a step away from him. "I needed to get away from Krell." she still sounded somewhat like Muffy, just rougher.

James tightened his grip on the small glass bottle in his pocket. He'd been holding on to the potion bottle for the past ten minutes. It would have so easy to simply pull it out back in the apartment and end it all. Prevent himself from being kidnaped by Mu- Beatrix. He just hadn't.

Pulling the bottle out of his pocket James glared at the red skinned demon, the monster was nearly a head taller than himself, it wore tight-fitting black clothes and it had sharp fang like teeth and dark- almost black eyes... Just like- No! "And now to vanquish you!" Narrowing his eyes James pulled his arm back ready to throw the potion when he saw the one thing he didn't want to.

Beatrix turned back into Muffy. She didn't say anything she just sadly looked down.

But James wasn't allowing her to make a fool out of him again. "Don't you fucking dare think that's going to save you!" He screamed at her his arm reeling back, ready to throw.

"I wanted you to see the real me."

That stopped him. He didn't drop his arm just yet though. Instead he glared icy daggers at her. "I've just seen the real you... Beatrix!"

Muffy flinched, she had dreams about this moment before. "Swee- James, I don't want to hurt you." She pleaded with him, aware that she had lost the right to use the nickname.

James laughed a humourless-I'm going to have a breakdown-painfull laugh at that. "A little late with that." He muttered shaking his head. "Hope you had fun in your damn game, lets trick the cupid hybrid, see how bad his instincts really are, that's gonna be fun!"

"It wasn't like that!" Muffy screamed blinking back tears. No matter what happened she would not go down knowing that's what James thought their relationship was.

"Then what was it?!"

"I couldn't kill you!" Muffy sobbed. "I tried. I-I couldn't." She sobbed trying to control herself while one of her nightmares came true. Her fear becoming messed up reality. "I was supposed to. I mean, at first you and your brothers thwarted my attempts. Even when I went back in time to destroy your line on All Hallow's Eve-"

"That was you?" James asked, he was still angry but now he sounded tired than anything else, panting from all the yelling.

"Then Troxa, Andras." Muffy continued miserably. "I got him to strip your powers, to make you vulnerable. I had you too, right where I wanted you. All I had to do was finish the job." She sniffled finally meeting his eyes. "But I couldn't." She whispered tears rolling down her pale cheeks as she slowly shook her head. "Because I realised I loved you."

"Bitch." James hissed taking another step backwards.

"It's the truth, James." Muffy said voice breaking "I admit everything else is a lie, but not that." She said with a sob at the end. "I know you know that too. Not because you're part cupid, but because you're heart tells you it's right. This isn't a mask, James. It's who I am. Who I really am. I'm half human. My father was mortal."

James shook his, his arm was lowered by now but he still held a vice like grip on the potion bottle. "You're lying!"

"How else would I bleed red?" Muffy asked looking down at her side where still missed a small slice of skin from her half healed wound. "Even as my demon self. You have to believe me, James." Muffy pleaded. "I forgot what it was like to be human. To feel, to care. Then I met you."

He looked away for a moment before meeting her eyes again. "That doesn't change anything." He said shaking his head his voice showing that he did _want _it to change things. "You're still a demon."

Neither of the two was aware that the had someone else in the mausoleum with them. The weren't even thinking about the world outside the small building. Right now it was them, their pain and nothing and no one else could matter at that moment.

"One who has done unspeakable things." Muffy wouldn't even try to deny it. "But you reminded me of something James." Her voice was still trembling but she no longer shook in fear. She had accepted her fate. If it had to done than she wouldn't have it any other way than with her Sweets. "My humanity. My ability to care and love."

"I..." James sighed in defeat. "I want to believe you..."

And that was more than Muffy had even dared to hope for. "Then let me prove it to you." She said spreading her arms making herself a large target. "Vanquish me."

Instead of glass shattering at her feet she had to dive away to avoid being by electricity bolts. With a small she ducked the second beam this one leaving a scrape on her back.

"Muffy!" James yelled rushing over to her side and rolling over. "Wake up! Come on baby wake up!"

When Krell got closer James quickly got up, levitated in the air and delivered a harsh kick to the zotar's chin sending him stumbling a few steps back. Glowering Krell eld up his arm ready to shoot another beam at James when Muffy appeared behind him and drove an athame through Krell's chest.

The pair locked eyes when Krell screamed burning away to dust. When the zotar was truly gone Muffy walked through is ashes and made her way to where James was standing. "Do you believe me know?"

Her reply was the warmth and sweetness from the amazing feeling she got whenever she got to kiss James. Eagerly kissing back her arms found their way around his neck savoring every second.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Panicking and worried Kendall, Logan and Carlos walked through the cemetery in a fast pace.

"James!"

Carlos cupped his hands around his mouth to make his voice echo. "James can you hear me buddy?!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

It wasn't a uncomon thing for their kisses to be interrupted, it was always disappointing though. At the sound of Kendall and Carlos' yells Muffy and James pulled apart. "I.. I better go.." Muffy said after a moment that was needed to catch her breath.

"They'll keep looking untill they find you." James told her.

"Your brothers?" Muffy nodded.

James chuckled weakly. "Yeah, them to." He started unbuttoning her blouse fingers trembling as he tried to quickly undo her of the white blouse.

Not sure what he wanted Muffy frowned. "Sweets, what are you..." Letting him do his thing she took her blouse of and watched him walk over to where she had left the athame and pick it up. "Give me your hand." He said when he was back at her side. "Trust me."

Without hesitation she held out her hand letting James make a long undeep diagonal cut on it and letting her blood drip onto the blouse.

James put the blouse on the floor and then threw his potion bottle at it, the glass shattering on the impact and the liquid staining the white blouse which immediately started to burn the potion making a sizzling sound which echoed through the mausoleum. probably through the whole cemetery.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The three witches froze hearing the loud sound.

"Over there!" Logan cried pointing at a beautiful white mausoleum in the distance.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Nobody will look for you anymore." James told Muffy smiling weakly. "You're dead."

"James!"

This time Kendall's voice sounded from just outside the mausoleum. Taking a deep breath James brushed a strand of pitch black hair behind Muffy's ear. "You have to go now."

Muffy nodded. "I love you." She whispered one last tear rolling down her cheek as she shimmered away.

Seconds after she left Kendall, Logan and Carlos ran into the room. "You're alright!" Carlos cheered.

Kendall's eyes landed on the burning pile and looked at James questionably.

"She killed Krell." James said voice hoarse from angry yells and held back sobs.

Logan nodded putting a hand on James's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "And you did what you had to do, buddy."

James looked at burning pile and slowly nodded. "I know."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Laying flat on his bed James toyed with the silver athame, running his fingers of the sharp dagger and fondling the hilt. A beautiful weapon. He didn't look up when someone knocked his door.

"James?"

"It's open."

Opening the door Logan walked into the bedroom, frowning sadly at James' defeated tone. "Hey... Just checking if you're okay."

"Sure," James shrugged half heartedly. "You were right. You're always right. That's why you're the smart one."

Logan sighed. "I didn't want to be right." He told his direct younger brother.

Sitting up James finally looked at Logan. "I know." He admitted. "But..." James deflated. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Logan quickly refused the apology. "She had us all fooled. The important thing is that it's over now and we can go on with our lives."

James nodded gazing downwards. "Yeah... You're right."

Smiling Logan walked to the door. "Let us know if you need anything okay?"

"I will." James nodded, he waited for Logan to leave before falling backwards ono his bed and moaning miserably.


	49. Blinded by the whitelighter part 1

**Author: I'm really sorry this chapter is so late, life has been keeping me busy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch48: Blinded by the whitelighter part 1

Carlos' Pov:

"Add one teaspoon of baking powder." Kendall said, he sat at the kitchen table together with Logan who every once a while sipped his black coffee, but mostly paid attention to the newspaper he was attempting to read. Kendall's reading the instructions from the note with my recipe for this potion I came up with.

One of these days I'm gonna teach Kendall and the others which ingredients you can mix without having the potion blow up in your face. Mainly Kendall who again accidently hurt himself trying to help.

Now I know I tend to experiment when making something, food or potion, but Kendall just carelessly tossing mandrake in the wok pan was a hilarious beginner's mistake.

Which is why I usually have Logan assist me, but he spend his night at the Palm Woods and hasn't finished his coffee yet and-

"Can't you wait with that potion till after breakfast?" Logan interrupted my thought process, covering his nose with his hand. "It smells terrible!"

Logan needs more sugar before being friendly at this hour.

I added the teaspoon with baking powder to the mixture before I turned to Logan smiling cheerfully pure and alone to annoy him. "Can't. James is supposed to have breakfast with the D.A investigator guy and he has to be armed." With that said I grabbed the wooden spoon and stirred through the potion.

I really, _really_ hope James will get some closure after talking to the D.A. It's been three days since James vanquished Beatrix and he's... I'm not sure really. He's sad obviously I know how a break up feels like but I doubt it's the same for James seeing he had to actually kill his girlfriend.

He's acting weird still... jumpy and for some reason he's avoiding us. Whatever it is I hope he'll get better soon.

End Carlos' Pov.

"Morning." Jo stopped in her tracks when the odour of sewer water and raw fish reached her nose. "God..." The whitelighter made a face covering her nose. "What is that smell?"

Logan took another sip of his coffee snickering quietly. "Breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"Uh..." Jo looked at the wok Carlos was stirring and shrugged. "Starving." She gave an honest answer and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down in her usual seat.

Her words had an effect on Kendall, just not an effect she appreciated. "Of course you're hungry." Kendall said putting the note away. "After all you didn't come back after the elders called you up there last night before dinner."

"I said I was sorry." Jo said resting her elbows on the table and putting her chin on her palm. She had already apologized. The moment she orbed in this morning. "Besides it's not like I was out all night parading myself in some bar." She stopped herself from smiling at the possessive glint in Kendall's eyes at the suggestion. "I was out being a force of good for the universe." She realized how stupid her defense sounded the moment the words left her mouth.

"A true force of good would have called and explained why she couldn't be home on time."

Jo was annoyed with Logan nodding from behind the newspaper he was reading and hearing Carlos hum in agreement from at the kitchen island. "The circumstances wouldn't allow it, Kendall."

"Circumstances?" Kendal scowled "Honey is it wrong of me wanting to know what happens 'up the-" Kendall stopped himself when Jo suddenly reached over and grabbed his hand, the same hand which had suffered after tossing mandrake in the potion.

It was just a small burn, irritated red skin on his lower palm, that didn't stop the whitelighter from holding her hand above the burn and letting a warm golden glow come from her palm healing the small wound. "Carefull when making potions." She muttered her words laced with good humour.

Kendall stared at her, a frown slowly forming on his face. "What makes you think it's from making a potion."

Giggling Jo let go of Kendall's hand. "Because option two means you got into a fight with the toaster. Again."

"And the toaster won." Logan added dryly while flipping the page of the newspaper.

"Kendall fought with the toaster again?" James asked walking into the kitchen. He looked nervous, but that was almost usual for these days. Though he had extra reason today.

Logan nodded smiling a small smile as he put the newspaper away. "Yep, same outcome as usual." He lied trying to get James to smile, it had the same result as their earlier attempts. Nothing. "Are yo going to have breakfast with us before you go talk to the D.A investigator?"

"Nah," James shrugged sitting down at the table. "I'm too nervous to eat."

Normally James Diamond would never admit too being nervous, especially when it was about something like acting. Sighing Carlos turned to stove off and grabbed a small potion vial and a pitcher. "Don't worry I got something to help you." He said filling the vial with the dark liquid. It would fade in another drink. "Just a few drops of this in Reese's coffee." Carlos instructed smiling a smiling cheerfuly. "It's a test. If he starts choking it's a demon." He explained and handed James the vial.

James studied the vial, obviously Carlos came up with the potion himself, because they had searched the Book of Shadows for a test to see if someone was a demon just a year ago. And Carlos had done it... For him. "Thanks." James smiled a small smile finally meeting Carlos's eyes, not for long, but it still counted. At least to Carlos it did. "I hadn't considered that Reese might be a demon."

"Then why are you nervous?" Logan asked genuinely confused.

Logic, James decided was a terrible thing to rely on and someone really needed to tell Logan that. Had he not mentioned enough data during bad dates with Camille? "I'm just not looking forward to discussing my demonic ex with the investigator." James replied bitterly. He supposed he was allowed to be bitter for this one moment of bitterness towards Logan seeing the other were also sending Logan surprised and annoyed looks.

"Well..." Kendall said smiling a tentative smile. "As long as you don't blurt out 'I killed Muffy then you should be fine."

Jo nodded smiling. "Why don't you practice?" She suggested. "After all the greatest actors need to rehearse."

They all grinned when they saw James smirk at Jo's words.

Jo smiled, Kendall, Logan and Carlos also looked at James willing to be the audience if that would somehow cheer James up. "Say something like... 'As far as I know, Muffy's alive and could be anywhere." She wasn't sure if the way James' face was actual shock and worry or if he was getting into character.

Taking a sudden interest in the yellow table James fidgeted nervously. This could be his chance to- and Jo had made the perfect sentence to.. "Um... As far as I know.. Muffy's alive." He said finally looking up meeting everyone's gaze voice wavering for just a moment. "And she could be anywhere."

They were all silent after that, because damn James was a better actor than they thought. It almost sounded like a confession. Kendall was the one who broke the silence. "Very believable." He praised nodding.

"Yeah," Logan agreed with a small smile. "Just try not to look so guilty as you did just now or you'll give yourself away, but other than that it's great."

He wasn't sure how he had expected so instead of saying anything James got up and stretched his arms dramatically. "Can't wait for this investigation to be over." He muttered walking to the door. "Got to go."

"Carefull." Kendall called after him. He grinned when heard James mutter "Yeah, yeah." He was annoyed, but it sounded so much more natural, so much more like their James.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Thirty-year old Laura glared at the warlock who had led her to the alley. For two and a half years she had stayed out of any magical problems. Not that she would have trouble with fighting demons, but she gave this life up, not for her but for her daughters, twins. Two beautiful three-year-old girls who were at home with their daddy, waiting for mommy to come home with the groceries to make pancakes for breakfast.

She had been so close to home to. When the warlock started chasing her. The warlock was probably older than he appeared, turned to evil years ago... Maybe he had stolen the power immortality from another witch. His skin was pale, he had greasy black hair and was grinning a large wide grin that did nothing but make him look demented and twisted.

The warlock, Eames as he had oh so pleasantly introduced himself came closer and closer so Laura put a fierce look on her face. "You can't hurt me." She was proud her voice didn't waver and didn't accidently show how afraid she actually was. Laura was out of demon hunting, she probably didn't have a reason to be afraid after all... "I can deflect you power."

For some reason her words seemed to amuse the warlock. "All of them?" He asked with a dry chuckle. Eames formed a fireball, the flames a dark shade of orange and threw it at Laura.

Laura didn't get out-of-the-way, why would she. The fireball bounced right of her and went right back at Eames who exploded at the contact.

"Thank god." Laura sighed in relief putting a hand on her chest. her relief was short-lived when she suddenly felt something cold being pressed against her throat.

"You know, the ability to clone myself is just one of the powers that I've collected over my years of killing witches. And now I'm about to add one more." Eames informed her, and yes he was most definitely gloating.

The dagger was removed her throat and for a moment Laura thought she still had a chance of defeating the warlock. That she'd beat him and go home to have breakfast with her family. She was wrong. She realized that when Eames drove the dagger into her upper back.

While her heart beat three last times she felt the dagger drain her powers from her, right till the moment when Eames roughly pulled the dagger back out.

Besides her a silhouette of tiny blue and white lights appeared, a tall man who appeared to be in his forties but was in fact much older with brown hair and a few specks of grey here and there formed from the lights, his grey eyes showed his worry as he quickly knelt down.

Eames chuckled in amusement. "You're too late, whitelighter. Your charge is dead. I'll see you later." He smirked right before using his power to disappear in the blink of an eye.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan and Carlos had left the kitchen table a while ago the only ones left were Kendall and Jo who weren't exactly discussing their relationship issues but discussing something that was slowly becoming more of an issue.

"You know what I do for work." Kendall pointed out. "You gotta tell me a bit more."

"It's against the rules." Jo sighed fully aware of what reaction she would be getting.

"Rules." Kendall repeated eyes narrowing as he thoughts went over the word again and again. "Yes, see, this is my problem. Every time I turn around, we seem to be violating some stupid Whitelighter ordinance."

And as usual Jo had to point out "We just have to be careful as long as we're under probation." Not that it helped. A month ago their probation had been the best news in the world, but there was only so long a person could live with the knowledge that someone was watching them every move.

Jo took a deep breath her gaze fixed on the table. "They _will_ let us get married." She said more to convince herself than for Kendall really.

She looked up when she felt Kendall take her hands in his.

"Of course they will." Kendall whispered his bright green eyes locking with her honey colored ones. "Nothing is able to keep us apart. I promise."

His words had hearth warming effect on Jo, the effect only Kendall Knight could make her feel. The couple leaned towards each other their lips inches away from meeting each other when someone orbed into the kitchen in front of the table.

"Ack!" Kendall gasped at the sudden arrival of a man with curling black and grey hair in simple brown pants and green shirt.

"Nate!" Jo quickly got up and went to the other whitelighter's side.

The man blinked, this was not what he'd expected to see when he orbed into the manor. "Jo," he said clearing his throat. "sorry to interrupt, but we got a big problem."

Walking into the kitchen intent on grabbing a glass of juice Carlos stopped in his tracks spotting the man, his eyes landing on the dagger in his hand. "Oh athame!" He gasped forming a fireball in his hand.

"No, no, no." Jo said quickly putting herself between Carlos and the other whitelighter. "It's okay, he's a Whitelighter. Nate and I go way back." She clarified taking a step aside so Kendall and Carlos could see her old friend. "We were rookies together. Actually, he helped me sneak into the army in world war II."

Nate wasn't so pleased with Jo's introduction. "All your charges need to know is I'm a whitelighter. This is not a social call." he grimly informed them. "I've come to warn the Charmed Ones that a warlock just killed my most powerful charge with this athame." He finished holding the mentioned weapon up.

Wrapping her arms around herself Jo supressed a shudder. She herself had lost only a few of her charges in her life as a whitelighter maybe three, one died out of old age peacefully passing on in his sleep and although she had been greatly saddened by his death Jo had been grateful for his long life.

Her other two lost charges had both died in battle and when they had been killed Jo had felt everything, the pain, fear and sadness all till the moment when they breathed their last breath.

Studying the weapon in Nate's hand Kendall nodded to himself and got up. "Logan! We got company!" He hollered.

Not a minute later Logan walked into the kitchen muttering "What are you talking about? We don't have co- Oh." Logan stopped talking when he saw Nate.

"This is Nate, Jo's whitelighter friend." Kendall introduced looking like he just bit into a lemon. "One of his charges got murdered."

"Oh," Logan blinked quickly processing the information. He looked at Nate stopping an awkward smile from forming. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Nate said smiling a smile that didn't meet his blue-greenish eyes. "The real tragedy is that it didn't have to happen. I warned her to lay low, and she didn't listen. She always refused to let her magic interfere with her life, and now a warlock has her power of deflection."

"Deflection?" Carlos repeated speaking up for the first time after he'd attempted to attack Nate. "Does that mean the warlock will be able to deflect our powers?"

Nate gave a curt nod in response still showing the minimal amount of emotion. "Yes, which is why all whitelighters have been put on alert."

"We have?" Jo asked frowning in confusion. She looked at Nate tilting her head to the side. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"Because you missed this morning's staff meeting." Nate answered crossing his arms. It made sense for the first real emotion to show just had to be annoyance, toned down, but still present in the man's voice.

Kendall sharply turned his head to look at Jo. Finally some information about what Jo did when she was 'up there', only too bad he had to hear it from a man he was already starting to dislike. "You have staff meetings?"

"With mandatory attendance." Nate added.

"Unless a charge is in need." Jo pointed smirking almost smugly. Yes whitelighters were pacifists, but Jo never really had been into the old school kind of stuff, probably because she died young. "Which Kendall was. I had to heal him."

"Right." Kendall nodded holding up his left hand which had been burned earlier. Even if he wasn't happy about learning stuff about his girlfriend from a stranger he didn't want to get her in trouble.

They had enough trouble with Jo's bosses as it was.

Nate raised an eyebrow. "I'll assume a demon attacked your hand, since healing is restricted to such circumstances."

"I believe the Charmed Ones deserve some special attention." Jo replied honey brown eyes narrowing.

Just what they needed, didn't the powers that be' realize that it was a terrible idea to send someone who lived by the rules to visit them? Had they not learned from Gustavo, mr Bitters, their middle school principle how bad that always went? And by the looks of it Nate and Jo were on familiar basis too though, by the way Jo was reaction to Nate's comment it was clear that the two had already discussed the matter many times before.

"I've heard rumors about such special attention," Nate said distaste clear on his face. "and honestly, Josephine,"

And as if the conversation wasn't weird enough already Nate finished the sentence by uttering a series of clickity-clack noise, you know the sound made when smacking your palate with your tongue.

To make it even more confusion Jo replied with her own series of clickity-clack noises with an agitated look on her face.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos shared confused looks. "Whitelighter-ese?" Logan offered with a small shrug guessing the sounds were probably a weird whitelighter language.

"Click-clack- Kendall click click." Nate said/clicked moving his arms animatedly apparently he wasn't getting through Jo, not that he should be surprised. Jo could be just as stubborn as her future husband.

"Well," Kendall nearly growled fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. "At least we know _what_ they're talking about now."

"Alright you two can..." Carlos imitated the sound the two whitelighters were making by smacking his tongue against his teeth. "all you want, while I go check the Book of Shadows."

"I'll go with you." Nate said turning to him. "I got a look at the warlock. I might be able to identify him."

"Oh, alright." Carlos shrugged. "Well, it's up in the attic." He said walking to the door stopping when he noticed Nate wasnt following him.

Instead the man was sending him a disapproving look. "You mean the altar room, don't you?" He asked daring Carlos to say and break yet _another_ rule. ""The rules are very clear. Every witch must keep their Book of Shadows in a sacred and protected spot."

Carlos honestly didn't know how to response to that without getting them or Jo in trouble. "Uh... Of course?"

"Maybe you should bring the book down here?" Jo suggested making a face.

Logan nodded smirking. "Just run up to the altar room, which by the way, is right next to the potions lab."

Snickering Kendall held his fist out which Logan cheerily bumped his own fist against.

Rolling her eyes Jo reached for a grape from the fruit bowl on the table stopping when Nate made another click clack sound and Jo had to put the grape back in the bowl.

"No eating on the job." She explained when Kendall shot her a curious look.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"You want anything to eat?"

With his brothers' warning in mind aware of the chance that D.A investigator Reese could be a demon searching for Muf- Beatrix James had chosen a dinner which he knew was usually crowded at this hour.

Of course seeing they were still jobless... James chose a cheep dinner which smelled like grease and tacky perfume. The perfect way to make someone doubt his innocence.

And now Reese was trying to win his trust by buying him food.

"A bagel would be great." James replied and waited for Reese to call over a waitress, while the investigator was busy James quickly added four drops of the potion Carlos had made to Reese's black coffee quickly hiding the vial again when Reese turned back to him. "You picked a nice place." Reese commented picking up his cup. "Crowded. Makes me think you're afraid." he said before sipping his coffee.

James almost jumped out of his seat when the investigator coughed, but relaxed when it stayed at one cough. No choking meant no demon. "Afraid." He repeated shoulders slouching. "Why would I be afraid of Muffy." Oh he should, he'd been trying to get afraid of her but every time he pictured the vicious assassin red skin and all his mind provided the image of Muffy's delighted smile.

"Several reasons." Reese replied poking his egg with his fork to break the yolk. Although his body language showed relaxation his voice was a different story, each of his words chosen before they were uttered and he kept watching James' face for any reaction. "Not the least of which is she's a fraud, or a woman who exists only on paper. Wormed her way into the D.A office for reasons unknown, and who apparently has a very dark side." Putting his fork away he reached for his briefcase and pulled out a couple of photo's and put them on the table.

"We found blood stains on her carpet and a hidden cabinet full of occult paraphernalia. Now, you're telling me you don't know anything about this?"

Looking at the pictures James did his best to keep his blank from any emotions. Three pictures were of what he recognized as an altar, a demonic one but an altar. The other two pictures were from blood stains in Muffy's apartment that had he had followed to the bathroom where he found her the first time trying to tend the wound on her side. The wound Kendall hade made when clawing h- "No..." James quickly shook his head. "I mean yes. I don't know why Muffy would have an altar in her apartment."

"Look mr. Diamond." Reese sighed. " I think you know more than you're letting on, but you're scared. You're afraid that if I find out the truth, you're gonna get in trouble. Am I right?"

_'If you find out the truth? Wait till Kendall and Logan find out the truth. Then I'll be in trouble' _Is the incedlous thought that pops up in James' head at the D.A investigator's words. Instead of saying them he got up. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

Reese sighed but didn't move to get up."Listen. Muffy's the kind of woman who knows how to cover her tracks, okay?" he told James. "If she's alive and you know something, than she could hurt you. She could try to hurt your bandmates, too."

He didn't stop, he didn't falter James continued to the door only outside did he stop. Leaning against the wall he went over the investigator's words. '_No, she won't..._' But his life would be so much easier if Bea- Muffy went after them. If she was just evil than he could have just vanquished her.

Now he might have to deal with this ridiculous guilt for the rest of his life.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall and Carlos sat on the new small couch they had put in the sunroom, Jo and Camille had picked out the white with pink roses decorated piece of furniture to cover up a large burn mark on the white wall after a demon had refused to explode properly. "The power of deflection is a witch's best shield against the forces of darkness." Carlos read from the Book of Shadows on his lap.

"Unless the forces of darkness already have it, in which case, it's the great shield against us." Logan commented offhandedly from his spot at the glass table in the comfy white wooden chairs sitting between the two whitelighters. "How did the warlock even get close enough if she could deflect his attacks?"

"Maybe he had help." Kendall suggested.

Jo shook her head a small frown on her face. "Or maybe he has the power-"

"Clonning." Nate nodded to himself. "I was about to suggest the same thing."

Smiling Jo continued "The ability to duplicate oneself, but-"

"It can't be sustained for long periods of time" Nate finished straightening up.

Neither of the two noticed the odd looks they were receiving from the three witches. Kendall in particular send Nate a nasty glare. Carlos just thought it was funny and just shows how long Jo and Nate have known each other. "Ain't cute how they can finish each other's sentences. Like an old married couple."

"Carlos!" Logan cried slapping the back of Carlos' head.

In time to stop a potential argument the pages of the Book of Shadows in Carlos' lap started flipping on their own, there was no mysterious win and windows were closed so there wasn't a natural wind either and yet they all knew what caused the pages to flip on their own like that. Someone_ up there_ had decided they needed a little nudge in the right direction.

Logan was pretty sure it was either their great-grandmother Pearl Bowen who always disliked relationship drama or Kendall's dad who didn't want Kendall and Jo to get in a fight. Either way Logan was grateful for the help.

"Anyways..." Carlos said breaking the awkward silence they had fallen into an looked down at the book on his lap. "A warlock named Eames. Seems that, ten years ago, he murdered a witch in Glasgow and stole her power of cloning." he looked over at Nate. "Do you recognise him?"

Getting up from the chair Nate walked over to the girly couch and peered at the drawn picture of the warlock. "That's him." He nodded.

"Looks like, cloning and deflection aren't his only tricks." Kendall said looking at the page in the book skimming it over. "It says here that Eames also killed a witch in Kenya in '89 and took the power of transmogrification."

Carlos tried to think if he'd ever heard about transmogrification, he probably had but... "Trans- what?"

"Transmogrification." Kendall corrected. "Like a less lively shapeshifting. It's the power to turn into inanimate objects." He explained, he then turned his gaze to Logan needing help of the Charmed Ones' big time brain. "Logan, any ideas on the warlock's master plan?"

"What makes you think he has a plan?" Nate questioned right when Logan opened his mouth to answer.

It was a challenge, again... No Nate really was surprised. Kendall felt the corners of his mouth twist, a smirk trying to form but Kendall stopped it. At least he thought he did, he wasn't so sure when he saw Nate lower his eyebrows in distaste, he didn't care anyway. "The time and geography between kills suggest that he was hunting these particular witches, right?" he drawled, Kendall was on a roll. "It's not sport, it's strategy."

"So all we have to do to catch him is to figure out what that plan is and then beat him to the punch." Came Logan's input.

Carlos nodded flexing his fingers. "Right, or we can try and take him out first before he even has a chance."

Nate's expression went from mildly impressed to horrified in those ten seconds. What he did next wasn't just a surprise to Kendall, Logan and Carlos were also take aback. Nate turned to Jo a small frown still on his face. "Jo, we should discuss the best way to approach this situation." He said his voice clear that he did not plan on arguing. He then looked at Kendall. "I mean, in private if you wouldn't mind going into another room please."

He was pretty sure he looked similar to Gustavo right now because Kendall could literally feel the vine just above his eyebrow pulse in anger. Oh now Nate wasn't just going after his girl, now the man dared to question his authority, his leading qualities. "How about this?" Kendall hissed angrily flicking his hands at Nate using his powers to transform into Nate into the first ridiculous animal that came to mind which happened to be a baboon.

"Hah" Carlos laughed at the animal who shot hin an indignant look.

Logan grinned also pleased with the turn of events. They had been doing this for years. Not just demon and warlock hunting, but pranks, surprises and all kinds of things. The Power of Four functioned perfectly without someone telling them what to do. Sure not all their plans were great and they got into fights but that did not mean that some whitelighter they only just met was allowed to criticize them.

The only one not happy was Jo. "Kendall!" She said in a warning tone as she got up from her chair. "What are you doing?!"

"Getting annoyed." Was Kendall's honest reply. "Who put him in charge?"

"He isn't in charge."

"Somebody tell him!" Kendall snapped. "I thought whitelighters are supposed to guide not dictate."

"He's trying to help!" Jo cried shocked that Kendall could think like that about one of her oldest friends.

"How?!" Kendall demanded. "By second guessing my plan and slowing us down?!"

"Introducing the concept of caution and organisation into the manor isn't a bad idea." Jo responded crossing her arms. "Nate's considered one of the top whitelighters up there."

"I'm sure they love him, he never met a rule he didn't like!"

Meanwhile the baboon had reached for a glass rose and was examining it with great interest. Grinning Carlos pried the piece of decoration from the monkey's hands, he didn't know if it was Camille or Jo had added that piece of 'feminine touch, but he did know they would be disappointed if the glass rose broke.

On the other hand maybe the sound of glass shattering wold be enough to get Kendall and Jo's attention.

"He just lost a charge! He's trying to help you so you won't face the same fate as her!"

"Fine!" Kendall huffed and flicked his right hand at the baboon transforming it back to normal. Kendall was out of the room before Nate had even blinked, Jo following her stomping her feet to make clear that they weren't done yet.

The whitelighter blinked a couple of times looking around in confusion. "What happened?"

"Kendall transformed ya." Carlos cheerfully answered.

If anything this confused Nate even more because the whitelighter was pretty sure there were rules about transforming people who were trying to help. Right? "He-.. He what?"

"Yep." Logan nodded smirking.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Getting into the kitchen Jo didn't wait for Kendall to turn around. "Hey, you want to use your powers in bed for your personal weird animal kink, that's fine, but transforming Nate is not gonna make him or the Elders happy."

Feeling the blood rush to his cheeks Kendall crossed his arms, scowling to cover up the fact that his face was the color of a freshly picked tomato. "Do think I enjoy listening to you two clickety-clack about work when you don't tell me anything? I mean, he clearly knows things about you that I don't. You finish each other sentence for crying out loud!"

Jo opened her mouth and immediately closed it the meaning of Kendall's words dawned upon her. "That's what this is about?" she quietly asked. "Kendall, Nate and I are just good friends."

"Obviously." Kendall rolled his eyes. "I'm not jealous of him." He said with a humorless chuckle.

In reply to that Jo crossed her arm and leant back sending Kendall an unimpressed look clearly not believing Kendall's lie.

"Well... I'm not jealous _of_ him." Kendal sighed. "I'm jealous of the part of your life he gets to share with you." he finally admitted. "You know, like where you go all day, who your other charges are, what it's like 'up there'."

"I've taken you 'up there'!" Jo protested.

"And thy wiped my memory of it!" Kendall cried with an incredulous look on his face. "It's secrets, and if there's one thing I learned in this family is, you don't keep secrets from the people you love. That's why we have codes!" He hastily added when opened her mouth to reply. He would have said more had the back door not opened.

Getting into the kitchen James had half a mind to turn around and walk away. An arguing couple was not what a cupid liked coming home to. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes."

"No."

Rolling his eyes Kendall decided to drop the subject, for now. "How did your talk with the investigator go?"

"Fine..." James slowly replied his grin just a little too wide. "At least I know the guy's not a demon." James' hazel eyes looked at Jo while the pretty boy did his best not to show how nervous he was. "Um.. Jo can I talk to you?"

"Sure, but not right now." Jo answered with a quick nod of her head. "Why don't you go meet Nate?"

"Who's Nate?" James asked frowning.

"He's a-"

"Another whitelighter." Jo said and turned to Kendall smiling. "See? I finished your sentence."

Kendall's lips formed a thin line as he looked at his girlfriend, unimpressed. "That's not what I was gonna say."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

To say Nathan was disappointed would be a understatement. He expected to much more from the Charmed Ones... He sighed tiredly as he watched Carlos who held a chord with a small crystal tied to it just above a city map. He and Logan sat at the round glass table but focused on scrying, all in all it was starting to annoy the whitelighter. "You're wasting your time." He told him voice tired and annoyance hard to miss. "You can't scry for warlocks." You'd think _the_ Charmed Ones would know such a thing.

"We're not scrying for the warlock." Logan replied not looking away from the map or the crystal really. His eyes didn't leave the pinkish white crystal that swayed back and forth once again glad Camille had taught them how to use a crystal to scry for someone. "I'm focusing the crystal on your charge's power, which technically is still alive."

Oh.. Well that _was _kind of clever. Nate wanted to praise the action when James walked into the sunroom and walked straight to them. James eyed Nate warily for a moment before extending his hand. "Hi, you must be-"

pleasantries had to white because the crystal had finally chosen its' place to land on the map. "Found Eames." Carlos grinned looking closer at the map squinting to read the tiny letters. "Uh, Industrial District, just a few blocks from here."

"Warlock?" James asked assuming it wasn't a demon going by a somewhat human sounding name.

"we'll fill you in on the way." Logan said getting up. "Kendall! Jo We found something time to go!"

All admiration Nate felt towards Logan disappeared and was replaced with shock. "You're not going after him are you?"

"That would be the plan." Carlos chirped.

"You're not prepared!" Nate protested pushing his chair away to get up one hand on the table making it tilt slightly causing the dagger which Nate had put there to fall on the floor with a loud clatter.

James, who already decided he didn't like Jo's whitelighter friend, bent down to grab it, but the moment his fingers brushed over the black hilt his body tensed and his eyes fluttered shut as black and white images start playing in front of his closed eyes. **/**A man pale with chin length black hair wearing a black blouse was chuckling as he roughly pulled his dagger out of an other man with thin curling brown hair dressed in a furry brown jacket.**/ **When James opened his eyes again Kendall and Jo were already in the sunroom with them.

"What did you see?" Logan asked having recognized James' reaction as a premonition.

"A warlock killing... I think it was a witch." James answered putting the danger back on the table.

"Not if we have a say in it." Kendall muttered straightening up. "Alright guys, four against one we'll be able to beat his power of deflection."

Jo did not share her boyfriend's confidence. "He can still clone himself." She reminded her charges.

Her words made little difference. "So it's two against four," Kendall shrugged. "and we'll have the element of surprise."

"People, we're under an alert. You can't go running off half-cocked."

Nate's choice of words reminded of how old the man _really _was. It made Kendall wonder how Jo, who died in the same year as Nate had, it made him wonder how his girlfriend could still pass on for someone of this century. How his beautiful girlfriend wasn't bitter after everything she had seen.

"People?" Carlos asked grinning at how ridiculously formal Nate addressed them.

Nate didn't look at Carlos, instead his stern gaze was fixed on Kendall speaking to the eldest Charmed one hoping to talk sense into the leader. "You must consult the Elders, find out what they know, what they want you to do."

Logan looked at Kendall studying his older brother's expression and finding it unreadable. He was all for planning and thinking about consequences, but... "And how long will that take?" Logan asked looking at Nate wondering if the war trained man really had an answer to that. "Long enough to lose another witch's life?"

"Better than five." Nate responded calmly if not than authoritative. He only briefly looked at Logan before bringing his gaze back to Kendall, he was having as much luck as Logan had with trying to decipher what Kendall was thinking. "You wondered what Eames' ultimate goal was. What if it's to kill the Charmed Ones?" He asked expecting another snappy comeback and was pleased when Kendall's expression remained neutral, perhaps there was still a chance for them to learn after all. "Think of the damage he could do with all of your powers."

Finally Kendall turned to them, his words not only shocking Jo but his brothers as well. "Alright, Nate's right. We should definitely check with the Elders first. Do it quickly"

Nate smiled. "I'll be back as fast as possible." He promised before orbing away.

With a frown on his face Carlos let himself fall back in his chair."So what now?" He asked looking at Kendall. "We just sit here and wait."

"No!" Kendall replied surprised his brothers had believed his lie. "I had to say something to get rid of him."

In all honesty Jo wasn't surprised by her boyfriend's action, it wasn't like him to listen to an authority figure and Nate had been really pushing his luck. That didn't stop her from being annoyed though. "Consulting with the Elders is for your own protection." She reminded them aware that her words would fall on deaf ears.

"And siding with us if for yours." Logan sang, it was a fair warning. There was only so much critic Kendall could take.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

They had taken the van to the location Logan and Carlos had found scrying for Nate's chars her power and with what James had seen in his premonition they had no problem finding the warlock's location. In just ten minutes they found him standing in an empty alley in the middle of a chant in what James assumed to be latin, that or a demonic language.

Logan swung his arm at the warlock, he had intended to send Eames flying against the nearest wall, but his telekinesis only set him a couple of steps backwards.

Gritting his teeth Kendall flicked both hands at the warlock, nothing happened so he did it again, this time he could for just a second see Eames skin turn to white stone before transforming back to normal. "He's deflecting our powers!" He grunted and looked at James who nodded taking his cue to get psychical with the warlock, but before the pretty boy could step forward Eames disappeared.

It wasn't like how Muffy could shimmer away and it even didn't look like how warlocks could disappear and re-appear in the blink on an eye with the power of **blinking. **Eames just disappeared.

"What happened?" James asked turning around. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't think that was Eames." Jo said after a long pause. "I think that was his clone."

Kendall looked around the alley searching a sign. "The real Eames can't be far."

"Maybe we should go back to the manor and see if Nate's back yet." Jo suggested this Kendall acknowledged her, just not in the way she wanted him to.

"We can't. We gotta save the witch from James' premonition." Kendall answered and turned to James. "What did the witch look like. Maybe we can get to him before Eames does."

James shrugged squinting as he tried to remember the details from his vision. "I don't know... Kind of balding-" He stopped talking when a silhouette of tiny purple and black orbs appeared just a few feet in front of them the man of his premonition materializing out of the dots. "Kind of like that."

The man looked around disoriented a glare settled on his face when he spotted the five of them. "Who are you?" he demanded. "Why'd you summon me?"

Jo frowned. "That's not a witch... That's a-" She gasped when a large crossbow appeared in the man's hands. "Darklighter!" She shrieked.

"Jo! Jo, get out of here now!" Kendall ordered, he hadn't forgotten what happened the last time they had run into a whitelighter's natural enemy.

Jo orbed away just as the darklighter fired his crossbow, the arrow going through the tiny blue and white orbs as Jo orbed back home.

Knowing they had to dismantle the darklighter and fast James aimed a high kick at the darklighter's hand kicking the crossbow from his grip which landed on the stone floor. The darklighter knelt down to retrieve his weapon, he didn't even notice it when Kendall flicked his hands at him transforming the darklighter in a small near death looking tree.

"Okay," Carlos when James had taken the needed steps away from the tree to ensure he was out of shooting range in case the transformation wore of too soon. "I don't understand. Why is there a Darklighter here?"

As if in answer to Carlos' question Eames appeared standing behind the tree. "Oh, did I miss all the fun?" He spoke grinning as he examined the tree. He formed a dark-colored fireball and easily set the tree on fire.

The transformation broke automatically at the contact and the darklighter howled in pain as he body burned before he exploded into hundreds of tiny black and purple tiny orbs which slowly faded away.

Laughing Eames bent down and grabbed the crossbow. "No, wait, I am the fun." He said looking at the four witches and laughing even louder when he saw their shocked expressions. "Thanks for this." He said holding up the crossbow, he then **blinked **away leaving behind four stunned witches in his wake.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Jo sat on the couch in the living room when the four returned. "Did you get the darklighter?" She asked when Kendall sank down next to her.

"No," Carlos answered sitting down in the leather armchair. "but Eames did."

"Eames killed the darklighter?" Jo repeated blinking a couple of times, trying to understand the logic behind that.

"And took his crossbow." Logan added when he and James settles on the smaller couch.

This was both confusing at frustrating. Jo crossed her arms. "But, that doesn't make any sense. They both play for team evil." She frowned at her own words. 'Team evil?' Had she seriously said that, well apparently she was starting to pick up habits from hanging around her charges so much.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed frowning deeply. "what I don't get is why Eames had no interest in attacking us."

"Maybe he knew he was outnumbered?" James suggested with a small shrug.

Kendall shook his head, Eames had summoned the darklighter, that must have been the purpose of the chant they caught him doing, but why? "He didn't really seem overly concerned. In fact, he seemed cocky." He didn't get much chance to ponder over this because just then Nate orbed into the living room appearing just in front of the coffee table.

The man smiled greyish eyes showing relief. "Good you're still here." Nate nodded to himself glad his words had gotten through to the four. "I consulted the Elders and they want you to hold back. They think the witch James saw might be a force of darkness."

"A darklighter actually." Logan corrected.

Just like that Nate's pleased expression faltered. "How do you know?"

"We went, we saw, we didn't quite conquer." James said sitting up a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Nate stared at James like the witch had just said 'did you notice the sky was green today?' "You what?" Nate finally snapped he turned his angry glare to Jo. "Jo, how could let this happen!"

"It was out decision, not Jo's." Kendall was quick to defend his girlfriend.

The look Nate send him was a mix of anger and incredulous. "You take responsibility for your actions, but not for your lives?"

"He wasn't after us." Carlos felt compelled to point that out, because the older man was seriously overreacting.

"That makes you lucky, not smart." Nate honesty couldn't believe how the four most powerful witches in the universe could have acted so foolish. "You were reckless. As the Charmed Ones, you have an obligation to serve the greater good. You have a higher calling."

Kendall felt a mix of relief and anger when they all heard a jingle like sound come from the sky.

"I think it's best if we both go now Jo." Nate said looking at Jo who nodded. She send Kendall an apologetic look before they both orbed away.

"Ugh!" Kendall growled glaring at the ceiling where the two silhouettes of blue and white orbs had risen to. "We have to vanquish this guy as soon as possible." He said looking at his brother who nodded each knowing the hidden meaning in Kendall's words. The faster they vanquished Eames the sooner they'd be rid of mister stereotypical whitelighter. "I still think we need to decode his master plan and then that way we can figure him out."

"I'll take book duty." James said raising his hand.

"I can try scrying for him." Carlos said getting up.

Logan to got up from the couch. "I'll do a flow chart, see where all this is leading."

"I'll help." Kendall said getting up still highly irritated. "Anything to get rid of Nate."

"You mean Eames." Logan said as he headed to the door.

Kendall rolled his eyes at that. "Sure." He muttered following Logan.

James waited till Kendall, Logan and Carlos left the room till he got up and walked into the sunroom where they had left the Book of Shadows. With a tired sigh he grabbed the 300 year old book and sat down on the new couch they kept in the sunroom and put the book on his lap. He flipped through a few pages stopping when he landed on a page with an illustration a red-skinned female demon with long black hair and black marking around her nose and cheeks. James let out a long sigh tracing the outline of the imagof his ex-girlfriend's demonic form.

"What am I gonna do about you?"

**Author: Sorry I had to stop here because the chapter was getting to long.**


	50. Blinded by the whitelighter part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch49: Blinded by the whitelighter, part 2

Jo's Pov:  
>I tried my best not to scowl at how crowded the white foggy place is, it is to be expected during a situation like this but still.<p>

Getting impatient with waiting for Nate to finish talking to the elders(and yeah I'm angel and shouldn't get impatient yadda yadda, I don't have to be a pacifist all the time) I gazed around at what is considered to be my home base.

It's not. I like to think my home base is where I can add beautiful glass sculptured roses and Camille and I can add new furniture and convince our boyfriends to get curtains with flowers on them.

Orbing up to the heavens to me is the same as going to Rocque Records was for the guys... It has been like that for the last two and a half years.

I bearily stopped myself from grinning when Nate finally walked up to me looking distressed. "I've never seen the Elders like this before." Nate sounded greatly saddened by this. "They're worried about what Eames is up to and-" He cut himself of and looked me over and then again eying me with critical eyes. "Aren't you gonna change into your robes?" He asked frowning.

Oh, yeah I kind of stand out in my jeans and blue shirt surrounded by fellow whitelighters in white robes and a few elders in gold and white robes.

End Jo's Pov.

"The rules say-"

"I know the rules." Jo said before Nate started another rant. "I just like my jeans and shirt better than those robes. It's comfortable." She said shrugging. The fact that her jeans showed her curves while not making her ass look huge was just a plus.

Nate's fingers twitched while he resisted the urge to palm his forehead. The last few years Jo started acting more like her mortal age, even more so than she had when she had actually been mortal. "That attitude scares me, Jo." He told her. Because Josephine had always had her priorities straight. She was a clever girl who snuck in the army to help when needed. He wasn't used to this laid back version of his friend. "I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't tell you how concerned I am about the situation at the manor."

He got even more concerned when Jo smiled longingly. "You haven't seen the Charmed Ones at work Nate," Jo tried to sound formal but failed. "Trust me, they're talented witches."

The tone Jo spoke in was of love and pride, and it wasn't uncommon for whitelighters to take pride in the charges they got assigned to. However, whitelighters shouldn't play favorites. The Charmed Ones weren't Jo's only charges and Nate dreaded to the thought of Jo giving all her charges the same treatment Kendall received. "They are also sloppy, untrained, emotional-"

"And undisciplined," Jo said giggling. Nate really didn't see it did he? Like many whitelighters Nate had given up on fun and passion after... dying. "I know. That's part of what makes them great. They work on instinct, on passion. When they do things, they make it count."

"I'm all for making it count, Jo." Nate nodded still sounding disapproving. "But they don't think. They're not the only ones."

It took her a moment to realise what Nate was implying and when she did Jo crossed her arms and leant back. "You think I do to." She concluded not at all pleased with being judged.

"It's clear you love them." Nate stated calmly. "Your feelings are clouding your ability to see their weaknesses."

She had a hard time wrapping her mind around that. "Weaknesses?" She repeated scoffing. "I think their record speaks for itself. They took out Beatrix, who took out the Triad." Jo was sure that there really wasn't anything else that could proof how great her charges were than that. Nate was being ridiculous.

"Beatrix is a perfect example." Nate stated and Jo felt her insides go cold, because they both knew as whose failure that was. And it wasn't James' or anyone else but hers. "She never should have gotten that close to them." Nate continued and this Jo had nothing to ga against that. "I can't help but to think that your relationship with Kendall-"

"Is none of your business." Jo cut him of eyes narrowing. The man had been like a father to her when they were both still human, he had been a general and her superior, but not any more and he had no right to think his opinion was enough to stop her. It hadn't worked during world war II and it definitely wasn't going to work now.

"Actually, Josephine, it is my business." The look Nate send her wasn't warm and it worried her greatly. "The Elders want to know whether I think it's getting in the way of your job."

Honey colored eyes grew wide at the prospect. All this time... the probation... Nate had been the one watching her and Kendall, waiting for one mistake. One mistake would have been enough for Nate to send Jo different to charges as far away from LA as possible.

Open and closing her mouth like a fish Jo tried to find the words to voice her feelings, to express her shock and the betrayal. Words couldn't describe it and they didn't have to because a faint jiggling sound echoed throughout the heavens, Jo being the only one of the hundreds of people who recognized the sound.

"That's James." She said taking a step back and rubbing her eyes. "Rules say a charge's call can't be ignored." She said as calmly as she could manage at the time, which meant her voice only cracked once, before she orbed away.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Orbing worked two ways, Jo had to know where she was going or she could track the call of one of her charges to them. So that's how she ended up orbing into James' bedroom instead of into the manor living room like she expected to end up. She smiled a small smile and clenched her still shaking fist when she spotted a nervous looking James sitting on his bed. "Sorry James, I forgot you needed to talk, what's up?"

Her words had meant to sooth or make James relax, not for him to cringe like he did.

James thinks it over again and again and then looks at Jo. "Okay," he finally makes up his mind "just so I'm clear, this is confidential, right? I mean, anything that I'm about to say to you just stays between me and you?"

"Absolutely." Jo immediately promised.

"And they don't get to know?" James asked looking at the ceiling even though there was no way for him to actually see the heavens. "And they're not eavesdropping or anything right?"

"James, what is it?" Jo asked not willing to deal with the suspense any longer.

Shoulders deflating, James looked at his lap before quickly getting up and walking over to where Jo stood. "You need to sit." He announced grabbing her wrist and dragging her to his bed and make her sit down. He then plopped down besides her.

"Okay..." James took a deep breath. "Jo... Muffy's alive." He said, he then grinned and leant back, one hand on his chest as he let out a relieved sigh. "Ah feels good to get that of my chest."

Of course things couldn't be that simple.

"What?" Jo coughed out nearly falling as she leant forward in shock.

"Muff- Beatrix." James winced his finers gripping the sheets. "I made it look like I vanquished her. I know" He said when Jo opened her mouth holding a hand up to prevent her talking. "I know and it's horrible and all. I know Jo."

No he didn't know. Not really that at least because if he did he would have done the right thing... '_the right thing?'_ Jo groaned rubbing her temple. "James-"

"I couldn't kill her, Jo." James continued not even noticing Jo trying to talk. "I had every intention of doing it, but when I got there and I was face to face with her, " James stopped thinking back to Muffy and how he had felt in that mausoleum. Cold, dark... But not afraid. Beatrix was murderer, the Book of Shadows had described many of the demon's victims, but James hadn't been afraid when alone with the red skinned monster because... Because Beatrix was Muffy and Muffy was Beatrix. Muffy loved him and he... "I just, I couldn't kill her and-and I knew the guys were going to."

"You faked her death?"

James didn't hear Jo's question he was still stuck on one thought. That night in the mausoleum.. He thought he had just been sensing Muffy's feelings for him but now... He still felt it and he-... He wasn't channeling anyone's feeling. What he was feeling now was his own... "I love her." He whispered eyes growing at the realization. He cast his hazel eyes to Jo sending her a helpless look. "I-I-I love Muffy that's why I didn't vanquish her."

For the second time in less than fifteen minutes Jo was speechless her mind blank. '_forbidden love...'_ In her head she had always planned a speech for this situation.

Well not _this_ situation, but for when James first fell in love, because be it with a mortal or another witch James falling in love would be forbidden for the reason that cupids aren't allowed to fall in love. Not that James' dad had paid much attention to that rule...

Jo had promised herself she'd support James when the cupid/witch hybrid finally allowed himself to fall in love, for he had- he was doing the same for her and Kendall, but now... "She's a killer." Jo finally said. "Beatrix has killed witches and innocents and anything that has gotten in her way. What makes you think that she is not gonna come back here right now and try to kill all four of you?" Jo cried, voice shrill with panic and worry.

"She won't." James said shaking his head. "She's good inside. I know it!"

"No, you hope's good, there's a difference James!" Jo yelled getting up and walking to the door. "I don't know if this can be fixed." She was halfway out of the room when she let out a strangled cry and fell to her knees, arms wrapped protectively around her torso.

"Jo!" James gasped quickly rushing to the whitelighter's side.

Soon Kendall, Logan and Carlos where there having heard James' shocked cry all the way downstairs.

"What happened?" Kendall demanded kneeling down and wrapping his arms around Jo pulling her close as shook in pain.

"The witch." Jo whimpered. "She needs help."

The four Charmed Ones shared a worried look each guessing what was going on. "Is she one of your charges."

Shivering Jo shook her head, still buried in Kendall's shoulder.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Eames let out a small laugh watching the young witch cry. She was probably just fourteen maybe younger, he'd caught her on the way back to school easily tricked her in following him into the alley so really, it was her own fault that she laying on the concrete with a stab wound through stomach.

"Of course I've could have killed you," The warlock snickered when the girl let out another pitiful sob. "but it's not your powers I'm after. I've set my sights a little higher. I'm looking for a few good Whitelighters. Well, actually, just one." He chuckled when the girl's next sob sounded quieter and even weaker than those before. God, how one could be so foolish to follow a stranger he'd never understand, but Eames did appreciate it. "That's all I'm missing now. And yours will do just fine."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Why isn't her whitelighter doing anything?" Kendall demanded when Jo didn't stop trembling.

"I don't know," Jo said pulling away from Kendall's protective grip. "But if he won't save his charge I will." She said getting up intent on following the pain to the young witch, intent on saving the girl and ending her pain.

Her body already a mass of tiny white and blue glowing orbs and she would have gone had Logan not jumped up, not a second too late.

"Wait, I figured it out!" The smartest of the Charmed Ones cried. "How could we have missed it?" Logan cried hitting his forehead lightly. "The only reason Eames would have killed a Darklighter is so that he can use the crossbow to kill a Whitelighter."

Jo shivered getting cold from the pain. "B-but that doesn't make s-s-sense." She said through clattering teeth once her feet were firmly planted on the ground again and she was back in Kendall's protective embrace. "Why-" She stopped talking when Nate orbed into the hallway appearing in front of the small group.

"He's right Jo, it's a trap." Nate solemnly informed her. "Eames wants to gain the power to orb up there, the only way in." Nate explained jerking his head up. "Once there, he'd be able to decimate all Whitelighters."

"And that would leave all their charges unprotected. He would be able to wipe out all witches everywhere, including us." Logan added eyes growing wide. He didn't know it, but he just re-earned Nate's respect for him.

Tucking Jo's head under his chin Kendall looked at Nate. "The master plan." He said his tone not smug nor patronizing, he just wanted Nate to understand that he _had_ been thinking earlier.

Nate sighed, he did not appreciate the subtle hint of 'I told you so' in Kendall's voice. "The Elders have instituted a lockdown and recalled all Whitelighters from Earth. Jo and I are the only ones who have retained the power to orb so we can help you stop Eames."

"That's why Jo feel the witch's pain even though she isn't one of her charges." Carlos concluded sending their whitelighter a sympathetic look.

Jo sniffled looking at Nate. "If you could feel it to..."

"I feel it," Nate corrected, with a small shrug. "but I won't be ruled by it. A Whitelighter who's controlled by her emotions is useless. The greater good must come first."

To his surprise Jo turned her head away from Kendall's shoulder to glare at him. The look said he was wrong.

Jo was shocked and angry, because still could be such an idiot. There were different ways to be a good whitelighter, not just to cold distant teacher, who secretly wanted what's best for you even though he never shows it.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Despite her age Elinor knew why her whitelighter wasn't coming, or at least she had a pretty good idea why Astrid hadn't orbed to her the moment she was attacked. Even as she was slowly bleeding to death she cast her green eyes up at Eames, who crouched on the floor at her side, and smirked. "They're on to you."

Pursing his lips to show his disappointment Eames looked down at her. "I think you're right." He agreed his voice surprising conversational. "Which means what?" Eames hummed rubbing his chin a twisted smile on his face as he looked up. "They'll send witches to try and stop me? Well, if witches come, Whitelighters can't be far behind? After years of chasing a dream, the dream starts chasing me." He giggled and then looked down at her again his face falling in mock distress. "Of course, you know there is a down side. I no longer have any use for you."

With that said Eames pulled the knife out of Elinor's stomach and drove it into her chest.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In the manor Jo sobbed burying her head in Kendall's chest. "He killed her!"

Kendall was quiet as he let Carlos and Logan help Jo to her feet and guide her, with James' help, to the living room. When they were gone he turned his cold glare on Nate, who looked distressed, just not as much as he should be in Kendall's opinion. "What do the rules say now?"

"I need to talk to Jo." Nate said, voice serious. "The situation has gotten out of control."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Why Kendall had agreed to let Nate and Jo talk in the living room, he still didn't know. What he did know was sitting in the kitchen with his brothers wasn't helping at all.

James who was the last to meet Nate kept shooting worried glances over his shoulder in the door's direction. Logan stood still at the kitchen island coffee mug in hand with a dark look on his face thinking of the witch they couldn't safe.

Out of all of them Carlos was the worst, the youngest of the Charmed Ones was pacing in circles. Carlos was the youngest and the most emotional. Of course none of them ever wanted to lose an innocent, even if it was one they hadn't even met, but Carlos couldn't shake the feeling of. Not yet. "We should have done something!"

"Like what?" Logan asked voice dull.

"Something!" Carlos cried stomping his feet. "If Jo told me where Eames was I could have flamed there and-" _and have Eames still his powers before getting killed'_ Carlos sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat.

Knowing Carlos had come to the logical conclusion Kendall waited a moment before speaking. "We need to figure out a way to stop Eames before he kills again. We should be working on a vanquishing spell." He said looking at James. "...And we need it fast, because I don't like my girlfriend being one of the only two targets on earth."

James nodded. "It's gonna be a tricky spell, though. Gotta counteract a lot of powers."

With a game plan in mind the four men got out of the kitchen and walked into the living room. "We'd like to speak to Jo in private." Carlos bluntly told Nate. "So if you wouldn't mind going into another room?"

Nate was unfazed by Carlos' lack of manners. "If it's work related, you can discuss it with me." He said with a small almost bored shrug.

That caused all four Charmed Ones to stop in their tracks. "What?" Logan, James and Carlos asked in unison while Kendall whipped his he around at amazing(bone crushing) speed to look at Jo who sat on the large couch gazing at her lap. "Jo?"

Jo looked up, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "I asked Nate to take over as your Whitelighter and he accepted." She told him with one last sniff.

"What... What are you talking about?"

"Kendall," Jo took a deep breath. "nothing is more important to me than your safety, and my being here is putting all of your lives at risk." And she meant it. If she really was a danger to her charges she would make sure to not come back if it meant their safety.

"You do your best to protect us!" Logan cried surprising himself by speaking up instead of letting Kendall and Jo argue till they had nothing left say.

Eames possessed a weapon that could kill all whitelighters and what did she do? "You saw what happened upstairs, Kendall." Jo sighed sadly. "I would have rushed off to help that witch, if Logan hadn't stopped me. Now I am supposed to be guiding you and you are guiding me."

"Everyone makes mistakes Jo." Kendall said struggling to find the words that would somehow make the situation better. Words that would keep Jo with him.

Jo's honey colored eyes met Kendall's grass green ones, and they both knew this was serious. "We can't afford mistakes now, honey." Jo quietly told him.

Having been quiet the the whole time James took a step forward, eyes unusually bright. "Jo, if this is because of what I did-"

"It isn't, James." Jo quickly assured. She and James both ignored the confused looks Kendall, Logan and Carlos sent them. "It's because of me... Maybe Nate's right. Maybe my feelings are clouding my ability to guide you, I don't know. But all I do know is that this is no time for self-doubt, not with Eames out there."

Jo got up and walked over to Kendall letting him warp his arms around her wast, doing the same with his neck and looked into his eyes. "Kendall, they want me to join in the lockdown. Please do what Nate asks un till I return. It's important for us." Nate had already made her promise not to tell Kendall that the older appearing whitelighter had a major role in the decision the elders had to make regarding their wedding.

Kendall nodded resting his chin un top of Jo's head, an animal trait he had picked up when shapeshifting into a rabbit. The trait was called chinning. It was a way better way to mark your territory than what dogs did. "I promise."

"I love you." Jo whispered to him before she orbed away.

Kendall watched the tiny blue and white orbs of light float towards the ceiling and disappear and let himself sink into the couch. Logan sat down besides him, James and Carlos sat down on the couch's armrests.

Deciding there was no better moment to start than right now Nate got up and walked over to stand in front the couch. "I suggest you channel your anger towards the warlock you're meant to vanquish. Now, first-"

"Don't we get a moment to... I dunno process this?!" Logan asked sending the whitelighter an incredulous look.

"No." Was Nate's simple but harsh reply. "It's time you stopped focusing on yourselves and started focusing on Eames. You must prepare yourselves for battle." He said keeping his voice calm and commanding. "Mentally, physically, _sartorially_." He finished his eyes landing on James.

James for his part shot Logan a questioning look.

"He doesn't like your clothes." Logan clarified for James with a small shrug.

A sound of surprise escaping him James looked down at his outfit of choice. Well fitting jeans, a graphic V-neck and he was still in his leather jacket. _Casual hotness._ Shrugging he looked over at Carlos. "This is going to be a looong night isn't it?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

It was like... Training... in an alley. With a ridiculous gym coach really, while the guys had all changed into sweat pants and tops Nate had changed into a full green trainings outfit with matching grey sweatband on his head messing up his hair. "Why are we doing this again?" Logan asked stretching his arms.

"Because apparently it's important that we listen to mr. goody two shoes or else I'm not getting married." Kendall muttered glaring at Nate who was having no trouble at all with the warming-up exercises.

"That's a good reason." James agreed nodding.

All four immediately straightened up when Nate turned around. Kendall was fully aware that Nate was probably enjoying this, he had been a general in his mortal life so he would undoubtely enjoy 'disciplining' them.

"Alright, let's get going." Nate said voice loud and booming sounding very much like the man he once was. "Defeating Eames will require split-second timing and flawless teamwork. I can't tell you what you'll be doing but I can tell you what you won't. You won't be winging it. You won't be hoping for the best. The will to win is the will to prepare to win. Do you understand me?!"

"Yeah" The four drawled out in unison.

Nate rolled his eyes in annoyance, he took a deep breath before speaking. "Let me tell you something." He said his voice again loud and booming. For someone who was so tight with the rules he really didn't pay much attention to the 'don't get caught' or stay in secret rules. "You're only as good as your next vanquish. This alley is a neutral battlefield. Our challenge is to fight Eames. Our primary goal is-"

"Too win!" Carlos cried trying to be enthusiastic.

"No."

"No?"

"To get the crossbow." Nate corrected. He walked over to the corner of the alley and grabbed a piece of wood. Once back in front of the Charmed Ones he held the piece of wood in a similar way a darklighter might hold his cross-bow. "A Darklighter's crossbow delivers arrows dipped in a poison that is lethal to Whitelighters. Get the crossbow, and the immediate threat is over. If you have the opportunity to vanquish Eames by all mean seize it. But keep your eyes on the prize." He calmly explained. "Alright, now let's pretend I'm the enemy." He said taking a step backwards.

The delighted looks on the Charmed Ones' faces was nothing but unnerving. "Gladly." Kendall grinned.

"Now talk me through how you plan on separating me and the cross bow." Nate said eyes on Kendall.

"Alright." Kendall nodded. "First I transform you-"

"I deflect that." Nate interrupted before Kendall could continue.

"Guess... I could levitate and attack you." James suggested with a small shrug. It really didn't make sense to plan a fight, it wasn't like they knew the warlock's strategy. "And then-"

"You just kicked a clone."

This was worse than when Gustavo had them prepare for their 'day with Deke'.

"How about I do this?" Carlos said before he flamed away, re-appearing in a golden flame behind Nate and tried to knock the wood from Nate's hands. When that didn't work Logan lazily flicked his hand at Nate using telekinesis to knock the wood from the whitelighter. "Oops, sorry." Logan chuckled.

Nate grunted bending down to pick up the wood and straightening his clothes. "Not as sorry as you would be if I just blinked behind you and stabbed you to death." He warned looking at Carlos.

"Well that would have been bad." Carlos said, goofy smile still on his face.

"Real bad." James nodded gravely trying to keep a straight face.

Kendall snorted watching Nate struggle to keep his voice blank from either surprise or amusement. They had that effect on people.

"I want you to think using your brains, not your glands. Now try again."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Twelve failed tactics, eight accidental burns and dozens of bruises later Nate had ordered them to start on the spell. Which was what they were doing, sitting around a picnic table in the park the four were all busy with their lines for the vanquishing spell. "If the spell fails can we at least vanquish Nate?" James asked not used to having a group writing session for a vanquishing spell.

"Don't tempt me." Kendall muttered scribbling away a bad line. "Almost there with the transmorgrification part of the spell."

"Got the cloning part ready." Logan nodded.

Carlos pursed his lips looking what he had written for the deflection part of the vanquishing spell. "Mine came out a little country western. 'I'm rejectin' your deflection'." He said looking at their usual spell writer for his opinion.

"Works for me," James said with a small shrug. "but it has to get past you-know-who."

Kendall sighed. "He's very dedicated." He said craning his neck to look over where Nate was standing. The man was still stretching his arms and doing various of exercises. "professionally speaking I'd admire him if he wasn't such a pain in the ass."

Maybe Nate could feel them looking at him, because he choose that moment to stop his flexing exercises and walk over to them. "How's the spell going?" The boys each handed him a piece of paper and waited quietly for him to finish reading. "Alright, let's get that warlock." Nate smirked putting the papers back down.

Logan cringed, easier said than down obviously. "Should I scry or-"

"No need." Nate interrupted. "I've been working on a new plan, one that would allow us to fight on our turf, not his."

"Make him come to us?" James frowned. "How?"

Nate smirked proudly. "What he wants is what you got." Was his helpful answer which really didn't help at all.

"You're going to use yourself as bait?" Kendall deadpanned eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. Had Nate hit his head during practise or something, because this was... Just plain stupid... Had Nate not just been preaching about not taking risks?

"If I orb in somewhere unprotected, Eames should be able to track me with his Darklighter powers." Nate explained his plan, or theory as Kendall was starting to call it. "With the four of you in position, as soon as Eames shows up, I orb out. The advantage is all ours."

Kendall crossed his arms and shook his head. "We can't take that chance." He vaguely wondered if Nate was testing them or if Nate really was that confident.

"I appreciate your concern-"

"My concern is not for you," Kendall angrily interrupted before taking a deep breath which really didn't do anything to calm him. "at least not just for you. My concern is if you fail-"

"I won't fail." Nate spoke calmly. "If you follow the rules this will go smoothly."

Now who was being overconfident? '_Must not kill whitelighter'_ Although his fingers twitched Kendall fought of the urge to transform Nate into a bug, instead clenched his jaw and nodded.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

They had chosen a location of which they were sure Eames could find them. The alley where he had left his latest victim. Nate orbed into the alley appearing next to Elinor's dead body. He winced realizing how young she must have been. Less than ten seconds later Eames **blinked** into the alley. Nate smirked, sometimes warlocks proved to be less disciplined than the Charmed Ones. "Now!" He cried when Eames prepared to fire his crossbow. Nate orbed away just in time, the arrow going through the last bits of tiny blue and white orbs of light.

Just according to plan the Charmed Ones came from their hiding places. Logan used telekinesis to knock the crossbow from Eames hands. Eames reacted by disappearing.

"Clone!" Carlos cried forming a fireball in each hand. They had prepared for this scenario.

James walked towards the spot Eames had been seconds ago eyes darting around waiting for the real Eames to attack. He slowly bent down and picked the crossbow up. "Well this is... anticlimactic." He said when a full minute had passed and Eames didn't show up. "Why isn't he fighting back?"

"Maybe because we have the crossbow?" Carlos suggested flexing his fingers and letting the fireballs fade.

Kendall shook his head, noticing he was the only one still in a fighting stance and got out of it. "That's not it." He muttered frowning. Shaking his head he reminded himself that for once, he wasn't the leader. They had to follow Nate's instructions. "We got the crossbow, let's go home."

They weren't winging it, not following instincts, instincts that were yelling that this was too easy. They followed a plan and didn't stray from it.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

When they got back to the manor they found Nate already waiting for them in the foyer. "Did you get it?"

James nodded. "We got it." He said glancing down at the crossbow in his hands. And what a weird trip home it had been, carrying a weapon that could kill a whitelighter. And of course the road had to be bumpy when there was a weapon in the car right? "Didn't get Eames though." He said handing Nate the crossbow.

"That's alright," Nate smiled a friendly smile for the first time since they met. "he wasn't our primary goal. You've done well."

He should be happy they finally earned Nate's approval. Kendall tried to just be happy that they got the crossbow. He just couldn't. "I don't know." He murmured frowning deeply. "I still think he gave up too easily."

"Maybe you were just prepared and he wasn't." Nate said pride showing. "It was our setting, our timing, our plan to execute."

Logan shook his head frowning. "Yeah, but we didn't get a chance to execute it." That itching and frustrating feeling? Yeah that's what you got when instincts went ignored. Also known as a forbidden feeling.

"We got what we wanted and no one got hurt." Nate said furrowing his brow. If he had trouble understanding the Charmed Ones before he definitely wasn't following them now. How could they not be happy with the results? Yeah, Eames wasn't vanquished yet, but at least they had prevented him from gaining the power to orb and go to the heavens. "This is what happens when Whitelighters and witches work hard together. And thanks to you, they'll get a chance to do a lot more of it. I'll bring this up there."

"Does that mean we get our whitelighter back?" Carlos asked looking hopeful.

"That's not my call." Nate replied his frown deepening. "So, you're saying Eames didn't fight back at all?"

"Nope, he fled." Carlos answered.

Nate shot the four of them skeptic looks doubting they really followed his plan. "And... You didn't look for him?"

"Went straight back home like you wanted." Kendall said voice even, he nodded towards the crossbow in Nate's hands. "Got you the crossbow."

Blinking Nate looked down at the crossbow, his eyes grew the size of saucers when realization hit him. "The crossbow-" He never got to finish. The crossbow shifted into Eames who quickly wrapped an arm around Nate's neck pulling the whitelighter servile steps back with him.

They had never planned for this scenario.

Gasping Carlos quickly formed a fireball and threw it at Eames. The ball of fire just bounced of Eames and went straight back at Carlos who flamed right on time to prevent being burned by fire of his own creation.

Logan frantically swung his arm at Eames. The warlock's power of deflection caused the force of the telekinesis to come right back at the Charmed Ones sending them back servile feet.

Eames could bearily contain his giggles. "You were right." He said locking eyes with Kendall. He finally removed his left arm which he had hidd behind his back to reveal an arrow. They could all guess what kind of bow belonged together with that arrow. "It was too easy!" Eames cackled madly driving the arrow through Nate's chest.

"I'll be back for you later, witches!" Eames yelled and **blinked **away.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"I knew something was wrong!" Kendall cried angrily kicking the wall his shoe leaving an ugly print on it, but Camille would undoubtedly add something girly to cover the mark. "We followed his fucking rules and look where that got us!"

"I hate rules." Carlos sighed dejectedly from his spot on the large couch with James and Logan. The temperature in the room had already dropped since Eames had taken Nate, Carlos' thermokinesis was still messed up.

That wasn't the reason Kendall froze. The oldest of the four witches slowly turned to look at his brothers. Eames had Nate, who was either already death or about to be killed, which was horrible, but Kendall's thoughts were on what Eames had said before he had blinked away. Eames was coming after them. Someone was going to attack his family and with Nate gone Kendall was once again in charge over his family. "Time to listen to my instincts." He whispered to himself not caring if his brothers heard him or now. He threw his head back and yelled "Jo!"

"Jo!" Logan, James and Carlos joined in.

Despite all the whitelighters being in lockdown it took Jo five seconds to orb into the living room.

"We did what he said." Kendall started. "But-"

"I know." Jo nodded her voice quiet and sad. "I was watching. I wasn't supposed to but..." She shrugged. "Enough said."

Kendall nodded, he didn't need to see James' knowing look to know what that meant. Despite the Elders' best effort seperating Kendall and Jo was just something that couldn't be done. "We're done with rules now. We need to vanquish Eames before he orbs 'up there'."

'_I love it when you take action_' Jo nodded her eyes on Kendall. "I know from experience Darklighter poison doesn't kill immediately, so there's still a window of opportunity. Eames doesn't have Nate's powers yet." She grinned when she saw Kendall's eyes light up with a glint she would always recognize. "You have a plan. And it's against the rules." She said crossing her arms. She paused smiling. "I approve."

Kendall stopped himself from sputtering in surprise. "You mean-"

"Uh-huh." Jo nodded.

"And we can-"

"If you be careful."

"So they-"

"I love you."

"I love you."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Eames had taken Nate to his alley and was now impatiently circling the whitelighter. Nate's skin was now as pale as death, Eames didn't care for that. No, what was frustrating him to no end were the whitelighters shallow breaths. "You think dying would be easier the second time around, but it sure doesn't look like it." He hissed stopping his pacing and knelt down besides Nate's head. "It's useless to fight the poison. Don't you know death is just the beginning?" He giggled again when a strangled painful sounding sound came from the back of Nate's throat "In this case, a lot more death. How's it feel to know that you will be responsible for the end of Whitelighters and witches alike?"

Obviously there was no reply.

Finally after what felt like hours Nate let out a quiet sigh and closed his eyes, his body going limp.

"Finally." Eames muttered putting his hands on the darklighter's arrow and absorbed the powers coming the whitelighter.

Feeling the new powers and abilities in him Eames closed his eyes and focused. He used the power and orbed to 'the heavens'. The place was only slightly different from what he expected it to be. It was like he stood on a white cloud, it was calm. There were no walls but there were pillars that seemed to go up forever. Near one of the stone white pillars he spotted a small group of four in whitelighters in white robes.

Eames grinned, a wide twisted grin and fired his crossbow at one of the whitelighters. He gasped when the whitelighter he shot at raised its arm and the arrow went a few feet back before staying up in the air. '_Telekinesis? But...'_

Tearing his gaze away from the arrow that was floating in the air Eames looked back to the group of whitelighters gasping when he saw three of them had lowered the hoods of the white cloaks they were in revealing themselves as the Charmed Ones. "What the hell are you ding here?!" He demanded.

"This." Logan answered swinging his arm at the arrow, it had taken a lot of concentration to have kept it floating in the air, and sent it flying towards Eames who was still to shocked to blink or orb away.

Eames gasped fighting of the instinct to curl in on himself. Mouth open in shock he looked down at the arrow piercing his chest.

"Don't bother trying to orb." Kendall informed him offhandedly. " You see, you didn't just get the powers of a Whitelighter, but you get their vulnerability too, so the poison in that arrow is killing you just like you killed Nate."

"Kind of poetic." James said grinning.

"But the poison doesn't kill quickly." Carlos said tilting his head to the side. He looked over at Kendall who nodded.

"James?" Kendall said smirking.

James nodded and started saying the line Nate had made them write. He had to admit that it was kind of handy that they all helped making the vanquishing spell. That way they didn't need a note to read from, because everyone knew their part. "Time for amends and a victim's revenge"

"Cloning power, turn sour" Logan added watching Eames' eyes grow in fear. The Darklighter's poison had already forced the warlock to his knees.

"Power to change, turn to strange." Kendall said his line.

"I'm rejectin' your deflection." Carlos finished, his line the key words that set Eames' body on fire.

The warlock screamed as his body burned til there was nothing left but an already fading black mark on the cloud like ground.

"Nothing anticlimactic about that." James grinned. That's how a vanquish was supposed to go.

"You tell-" Carlos stopped talking when he saw someone in a white robe walk up them. "Guys we better-" He cut himself of when the whitelighter removed her hood revealing Jo's smiling face.

"You made your whitelighter proud." She said hugging Kendall's side putting her chin on his shoulder.

Kendall chuckled putting a hand on Jo's back. "Just going by instinct, honey." He murmured. "So sorry we couldn't save Nate."

"He... died for the greater good." Jo replied seeking the comfort from her own words. "That's he would have wanted to go."

Sighing Logan finally took a moment to look around. So this was where Jo went every time she went to ask the Elders for advice. "I doubt Nate would appreciate us being up here."

"Which is why I need to get you away from here ASAP." Jo said pulling away from Kendall. The whitelighter smiled a small smile when the faces of the three youngest Charmed Ones fell. "Sorry guys, no grand tour."

Carlos groaned in disappointment. "But Jo!"

"It doesn't matter 'Litos," Kendall consoled. "we won't remember what it's like up here anyway."

"This time you will." Jo quietly corrected.

Kendall opened his mouth to ask, his face showing his surprise. He didn't get a chance to ask what his girlfriend meant when Jo slowly waved her hand past the four sending them orbing back to the manor, staying in 'the Heavens' herself.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James sighed searching the fridge for two more beer bottles. Ever since Jo had sent them home two hours ago Kendall had been sitting in their garden staring at the sky, looking painfully hopefull.

It was also painfully clear that they wouldn't get Kendall back inside unless Jo orbed in and not even Carlos was naive enough to say Jo would be back soon. They all knew Jo had broken a lot of rules today.

So now James searched for four beer bottles so the four of them could survive another few hours sitting outside. James halted his search when he sensed a wave of warmth. "He's in the garden." He said closing the refrigerator and turning to Jo. "Why orb in here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Jo answered with a small shrug. She was still in the same jeans and shirt as before, but she now had her hair hanging loosely down her shoulders and she looked better than she had in days. "So, how _are_ you doing?"

James sighed, he had known he had to talk to Jo eventually. "Look, I'm sorry I screwed up Jo, but-"

"No James." Jo interrupted before James could finish his apology. "I should be apologising. I let you down as whitelighter. I should have watched you four more carefully. I hope you can forgive me."

James was quiet looking at her with a thoughtful look on his face. After a moment of making Jo squirm he shrugged. "It's not like I can stay mad at my future sister-in-law." He said flashing her a grin.

Jo gasped a large smile forming on her face. Of course the cupid hybrid could sense that-

"What are you waiting for? Go tell!" James urged grinning.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Jo." Kendall whispered when Jo orbed into the garden. Logan and Carlos both quickly scrambled up and went back inside not bothering with saying goodbye.

"I have some news." Jo said sitting down on the large garden chair. She cast her eyes around the large beautiful garden while she wondered on the best way to tell Kendall about the Elders' decision.

She was lucky she'd be telling him this in the garden. Even though none of the four witches ever took care of the garden there were beautiful roses and exotic plants everywhere on all the right places.

"Okay." Kendall said sitting up not sure if he should be bracing himself for the worst.

Jo nodded to herself deciding to just go for it. "Well, obviously, they found out that you've been up there, so they decided to review the facts of the Nate's situation." She told him. "And they unanimously decided to lift probation."

Again Kendall had no idea on how he was supposed to react. "W-what?" It took him a lot of trouble to just utter that.

Jo smiled and leaned closer to her boyfri- No. No longer just her boyfriend. "They've given us permission to get married. Kendall we are officially engaged! We're go- oh" The rest of her sentence was lost.

The warmth of Kendall's body so close to hers and his warm lips on hers made all other thoughts than the here and now disappear.


	51. Wrestling with Demons

**Author: I'm sorry for this chapter's lateness, I got excuses, life's been crazzy. So here's a nice long chapter to make up for it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I was in a rush to get this posted. I edit it later.**

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch50: Wrestling with demons.

Darryl's Pov:  
>The things I do for those four... Or the city for that matter. There are two types of people in this town. The people who take you serious when you tell them there might be brutal serial killer after them and then you have the people who react like mr. Chang...<p>

"I don't understand why you think someone's after me?" The short bald Asian man sitting at my desk questioned.

I'm glad I'm patient, honestly I wouldn't survive in my line of work or those four hockey heads if I wasn't. "Our sources have reason to worry. The custody proc-"

"Your sources?" Mr. Chang parotted pushing his chair back. "Has the government been keeping tabs on me?" He demanded his voice a mixture of anger panic.

"Your picture was in the Metro news paper today." I pointed out reaching for the copy of the newspaper on my desk and present it to him. It was just a plain black and white picture of the old man standing next to his newly planted trees, but the picture was still clear. "Mr. Chang, there were four brutal murders in the last week. Where the only common denominator is the victims picture was in the Metro section the day that they died."

"The mayor's in the news paper." Mr chang said pushing the newspaper back to my side of the desk. "The police harassing him?"

Why can't my sources ever make things easy?

End Darryl's pov.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Outside the office Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos were waiting for the inspector to come out and hopefully with their innocent under his protection.

"What are we gonna do if Darryl can't convince Chang to lay low?" Logan asked looking at a pile of law books on a desk near the door with interest.

James shrugged, a confident smirk on his face. "We follow him, wait for the demon from my premonition to attack and then kick some ass, wiccan style." He said pulling out his lucky comb and slowly running it through his recently cut hair.

"Look who's back and badder than ever." Kendall grinned at James nodding his head in approval.

For a moment James looked like he wanted to say something and then changed his mind. Closing his mouth he took his time with putting his comb back in his pocket before looking back up again with a confident grin on his face. "No better way to get over your demonic ex than killing bad guys."

"To bad we don't know who the bad guys are." Carlos pointed out.

The four witches straightened up when the office door opened and Darryl and mr. Chang walked out, or stomped out in mr Chang's case. Rubbing his temple Darryl made his way to the four. "Hey."

"Hey." Carlos greeted smiling. "So, did you get anything out of him?" The youngest Charmed One asked jerking his head in mr. Chang's direction.

"Other than a migraine nothing." Darryl replied grimacing.

"So you're just gonna let him go?" Logan protested.

"I don't have a choice." Darryl said shaking his head. "He declined protection. James, are you sure he's the guy that you saw getting attacked in your premonition?"

James nodded looking at mr. Chang the confident look being replaced by a pensive frown. "Yeah, definitely him, getting attacked by human looking blond she-demon." The corners of his mouth twitched. It would have turned into his personalized charming smile, had his mind not wandered back to the other 'hot she-demon' he knew. James quickly shook his head banishing those thoughts. Not the time. especially not now when mr. Chang just walked out of the police station. "And it happened at night so we better follow."

The five of them quickly made their way out of the police station stopping when they didn't see mr. Chang. "Alright, then we need to split up in teams." Kendall nodded to himself. "Darryl you go with Logan and Carlos. First one to see a demon yells vanquish, okay. Come on."

If Darryl had any qualms with being ordered by someone over ten years younger than him he didn't show it. He nodded at Kendall and James who went right and then followed Logan and Carlos left.

Turns out they were the lucky team who found mr. Chang, the three of them stopped not wanting to betray their position in case the demon showed up. Darryl grunted quietly when was again one step behind Logan and Carlos. Even after knowing the four witches for over a year it still surprised the dark-skinned inspector how in synch the four men were.

"Ugh," Logan grunted when mr. Chang walked into an alley. "innocents and alleys. Don't they ever learn?"

Darryl found himself nodding in agreement, though he would rather use the word victim than innocent. He had already learned that in some ways he and he witches were very similar, he fought criminals, the boys fought monsters.

Didn't mean he wanted anything to do with those monsters, but Darryl couldn't deny the great kick he got everytime he helped the four fight the supernatural. Not that he'd ever let them now that of course. "Tell me ab-" He tensed when Carlos moved his right hand and formed a small fireball. Yep, the inspector still was somewhat uncomfortable with magic

Following Carlos gaze Darryl spotted a short blond woman with shoulder length blonde hair dressed in black pants and brown leather jacket walk into the alley.

Darryl dismissed her and was about to tell Carlos that it was false alarm when the woman formed a fireball of her own and threw it at mr. Chang.

"What the hell!" Mr. Chang screamed, lucky for him Logan made the fireball change its direction at the last moment, with one controlled swing of his arm.

The woman jerked her head in their direction before quickly breaking out in a sprint.

Had Carlos letting his fireball evaporate not caught his attention, Darryl would have followed the woman. "What happened? Why did you guys let her go?"

Carlos looked at Logan with a frown on his fac before turning to Darryl. "She looked familiar."

"I know that demon." Logan said before Darryl could question Carlos. The smartest of the Charmed Ones gazing in the direction the demon had run of to. "_I_ dated that demon."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The four boys were uncomfortable, Darryl could practically feel it. He'd come to the manor to see what they had found out about last night's attack.

It really wasn't rocket science. James and Carlos sat on the small white flower decorated couch in the sunroom going through the Book of Shadows. Darryl's sitting at the round glass table in one of the white wooden chairs, Kendall sitting across him. The elephant in the room so obvious.

"It's the knowing the demon thing." Carlos suddenly said. "It hits a nerve." He said as a way of explanation. "Logan, didn't _actually _date Peggy. He wasn't over Camille-"

"And he never will be." James added his tone light but also knowing.

They all turned to the door when Logan walked into the sunroom grumbling something around the lines of "stupid-cupid observations" and what not. Logan sat down at the table and put a small picture on it. "Peggy and I took this picture before we went to the movie theatre."

Darryl looked at the picture frowning deeply. The girl with large glasses and a shy smile looked nothing like the woman dressed in tight pants and leather he had seen in that alley. On the other hand, thinking back to the woman in the Alley... "I know her." He said gaining the four witches' attention. "Peggy Petters, she's been at the station for drug dealing a couple of times. She's also a missing person. Her mom reported her missing last year. She just disappeared. No clues what so ever."

"Sounds like she went underground." Kendall noted. He then looked up and yelled "Jo!"

"Are we sure we should pursue this?" Carlos asked looking at Logan. This could-and with their luck it probably would- get messy, dealing with ex-girlfriends always was right?

"Ask James it was his premonition." Logan distractedly replied. He too looked up. "Jo!"

James scowled, instead of commenting however he too looked up aware that their whitelighter was taking her sweet time. "Jo!"

Finally Jo orbed into the sunroom clearly distressed about something if her wide eyes look was anything to go by on.

"Finally," Logan muttered crossing his arms in annoyance. "What took you so lo- sure do that now..." Logan let out a long overdramatic sigh when Kendall and Jo started making out, and he, James, Carlos and Darryl had to look away, Darryl especially looking uncomfortable.

"Sorry," Jo apologized when she and Kendall pulled apart. "I had a situation."

"Did the elders change their minds about letting you and Kendall get married?" Carlos asked earning himself shoves on both shoulders from Logan and James. "Because that would suck so bad." He winced when his shoulders were again assaulted.

Jo clinched her eyes shut. "I lost the wedding ring!" She cried, voice shrill thanks to her nervousness.

And the inspector for the hundredth time in only two hours felt confused. "If you need another wedding ring I know a good shop in town." He really didn't get why the boys looked so worried, actually the almost looked... Afraid.

"We don't need to buy another ring Darryl." Kendall said, his voice tight. "Jo already has a ring. _Grams_' ring."

Logan groaned running his fingers through his raven black hair. "Jo, you lost great-grandma Pearl's wedding ring... You're lucky you're already death." He said shuddering.

"Wait a minute..." Darryl's eyes darted to everyone in the sunroom. "You're talking about Pearl Bowen. The woman who left you the house? She's your grandmother?"

"Great-grandmother." Carlos corrected with a small shrug as if saying 'what can you do about it'

"And the high priestess who's supposed to marry Kendall and Jo." James added glancing at the couple. Of course they had to wonder if Grams would still want to marry them after they lost her wedding ring. On the other hand, it had been _her_ idea, Pearl had told Kendall to give Jo that ring.

"But that's not-"

"Darryl." Kendall cut the inspector off before he could really start, a tired smile on his face. "You don't feel comfortable talking about magic, this time it's easier to just not ask."

Darryl looked at Kendall keeping his face blank, with a lot of trouble. "Right." He nodded. It was only fair, magic made him uncomfortable and he had asked the men that he didn't want to hear about too often, at least not if it could be helped. If that meant it cost him an invitation to a friend's wedding than so be it.

"We'll go back to that later." Kendall said, his tone made it clear that they would definitely get back on that later. "Jo, is it possible to turn humans into demons?"

Folding her lips Jo thought about it for a moment. "Well there have been rumors about demons recruiting humans."

"Join the dark side!" Carlos said in a low voice, bending through his knees to give a typical short evil guy look. "We've got cookies!"

"Kind of like that actually." Jo said with half a smile on her face. "Apparently the demons go after humans in need and strike your classic Faustian deal, but then the humans are forced into this training academy. A program that destroys their humanity."

"Turns them into demons." Kendall said crossing his arms.

Jo nodded. "Right, and when the recruits graduate, they have to kill an innocent to seal the demonic conversion permanently."

Well that sounded familiar.

"It's like gang initiation." Darryl said nodding to himself. "You go out and kill the first person that you see and you're in the gang."

"And judging by the random murders happening all over the city I say it's graduation time at the academy." James said leaning deeper into the couch. The girls had actually chosen a pretty comfy couch, though he still wasn't sure what he thought of the pink rose print.

Logan scowled. "Well, Peggy is one human they aren't getting." He announced crossing his arms.

"You sure about that?" James asked looking at Logan, the pretty one was doing his best not to grimace. He wasn't too keen on the idea on playing psychiatrist with a woman who barely earned herself the title of Logan's ex. "You saw her. If you hadn't stepped in-"

"She would have killed an innocent and then it would have been too late," Logan interrupted James, his voice holding a silent 'duh'. "but we did stop her, so now we still have time to save her. Alright, I'm going to talk to the Palm Woods and see if I can get any information from Bitters. If we're really lucky her mom still lives there. You guys see if you can find anything about that academy." Logan said, he then quickly made his way out of the sunroom.

Snorting Darryl watched Logan leave. "Isn't the part where you get territorial?" He joked looking at Kendall. He had been told how Kendall reacted badly to someone other than him ordering his family around. Darryl's face fell when Kendall looked at the door with a contemplating look on his face.

"Nah," Kendall shrugged. "This is one of mine so it's okay."

Another lesson learned. Whenever one of the guys or Jo and Camille compared Kendall to an animal in any way, they usually meant it literally.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Josh Kellman stared at the young man sitting in front of his desk. Kellman wasn't really tall but almost skinny enough to be called lanky, good thing he wasn't the one doing the fighting. He had dirty curling blond hair and a matching mustache. His cheap baby blue suit and red tie didn't quite bring the message of 'powerful business man'.

Yet the bulky twenty-four year old man in the chair in front of him was doing his best to hide how much he was shaking in fear.

"I was clear, wasn't I?" Kellman asked folding his fists together on his desk. The office was lit, like any office it was too bright. "I make your problems go away and you owe me. Now, did you forget about the last part of the deal?"

The man, Sam nervously looked around. "I-I can pay you back." He stuttered. "I just need more time."

"More time?" Kellman repeated slowly getting up from his chair and stalking towards Sam. "You're out of time Samuel." He sneered grabbing onto Sam's arm whose fingers were already digging into the fabric of the chair's arm. Kellman chuckled at the shriek that escaped the young frightened man. "Your debt is due _now_." He hissed into Sam's ear.

Kellman angrily waved his hand to the right side of the office magically making an elevator rise from the floor.

"PLEASE!" Sam shrieked. "I-I-I'll do anything!"

"Oh yes you will," Kellman his roughly yanking Sam up by his arm and pushing him into the white elevator. "anything." He muttered when the elevator doors closed. Sam's terrified shrieks could still be heard as the elevator slowly went down disappearing into the floor again, leaving nothing behind to hint that it had been there.

Kellman glared at the spot on the floor for a while un till he straightened up. "Peggy," He said turning around to face the woman standing in the doorway dressed in tight pants, white shirt and black leather jacket, her blonde hair falling loosely down just past her shoulders. "please tell me I don't have to repeat this conversation with you again."

"Tempory setback mr. Kellman." Peggy calmly replied not the least bothered that the man had known she had stood there the whole time. "It won't happen again." She promised.

Kellman sighed deeply. "You know," He said looking at his watch with a bored look on his face. "you're not the only one exposed here. You got a contract with me and I got a contract with the Source." He hissed jerking his head to look at the clock. He really didn't want to get in trouble with the Source. "Five full graduates by tomorrow night. Now, all the others have made their kills. What's the problem?" He demanded looking at Peggy's hazel eyes.

The young woman was doing an amazing job at hiding her fear. "Witches intervened sir."

Dark brown eyes widened at this bit of information. "What?!" He sneered. "How the hell did that happen?!"

Peggy fought of the urge to lower her eyes to the floor. "I don't know." She answered after a tiny barely noticable pause. "I wasn't followed." She quickly added, her hands left her pockets and were brought up in defense despite her efforts to keep them down and appear nonchalant. "I used every safeguard I learned at the academy."

Pinching the space between forehead and eyes swallowing the string of curses that he wanted to let loose. Good witches. And so damn close to the deadline too! "Well, they must have tracked the innocent." He muttered through gritted teeth. "We'll have to get you another one, but we're running out of time here." Kellman grabbed one of the many different newspapers from his desk. "Just kill this one," He instructed not even looking at whose picture was on it. "do it fast or else there'll be hell to pay." He warned, the corners of his mouth went upwards when he saw Peggy's adams apple move as she swallowed.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Stepping out of his bedroom James immediately turned back when he saw Jo walk in the hallway. If he was lucky she hadn't seen him ye-

"James!"

'_Nevermind.'_ James sighed stopping in the doorstop and slowly turning back to face Jo stalling as long as he could. "I don't want to talk to you." He whined leaning back.

"It's been long enough James." Jo told him crossing her arms and sending him a stern look. It had been two weeks since James had confided in her and so far nothing had changed. "You need to tell them at some point."

"It's not something you just drop in the conversation, Jo." James protested keeping his voice low. Hazel eyes darted around nervously in worry that one of his brothers would be listening in. "It's not breakfast talk like 'My hair looks great today, pass the orange juice. Oh and Muffy's not dead. I let her go'." He said in an overly cheerful voice.

James looked at Jo for a while before shaking his head as he pushed past her.

"You'll feel a lot better after you've told them." Jo refused to give up. "Confessions are good for the soul!" She tried, following James down the stairs.

Sighing James stopped at the living room door. "How about we skip the confession part and go straight to penance?" He suggested smiling a weak smile. "I'll be such a force for good, the bad guys won't know what hit them."

Jo groaned. "You can't pretend it didn't happen!"

"Yeah, and I can't change the fact that it did either, Jo." James hissed, the two walked into the living room stopping when they saw Kendall laying side way in front of the large couch searching for something underneath it. James smirked looking at Jo who's face fell at the sight of her fiancé failing at his search. "I better leave you two, you have a ring to find." He teased before leaving for the sunroom

Walking into the sunroom James took a seat on one of the white wooden chairs at the round glass table. He sat besides Carlos who was still going through the Book of Shadows. Seeing that his younger brother looked like he had just bitten in a very sour lemon, James guessed the search for information on the academy wasn't going well.

They stayed in silence for a total of thirty seconds before Carlos snapped. "Scrying for witches, a spell to find lost love, but there's nothing in here about how to find a demon!" He cried slamming the 300 year old magic book shut in frustration.

"That's because the demons usually find us." James replied a small smile on his face that grew when Carlos pouted.

Their heads turned to the living room door, cringing when they could faintly make out Kendall's voice "_Did you look in the kitchen cabinet yet?_"

Pearl would undoubtfully still be the high priestess on Kendall and Jo's wedding, even if they couldn't find the ring. But, she'd be disappointed. Their great-grandmother didn't have much faith in love. She had married four times, but she treasured her first marriage to Allen. Which is why she had told them where in the large attic she had hidden the ring and given Kendall her permission to give the ring to Jo.

Which was why they needed to get it back.

Because their deceased relative loved them enough to trust them with something that meant so much to her.

"Do you know a spell that could help Kendall and Jo?" Carlos asked pulling the Book of Shadows closer to him.

James let out a small annoyed huff, it didn't move his bangs thanks to his new haircut. "We can't give on the demon buddy," He reminded his younger brother. "Peggy needs to kill someone and we can't let that happen."

"Well do you know a useful spell?"

Meeting Carlos's eyes James smiled, the smile proud and doing an amazing job in hiding his nervousness.

"Maybe..."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

He really wasn't sure what he had expected when he had followed James to his room. Carlos stood near the end of James large bed watching as his older brother pulled out a box from underneath the bed and opened it.

The box was filled till the top with paper all varying in sizes. Paper was ripped from note books or magazines.

It took Carlos a moment to find his voice. "You... Have a box filled with personal gain spells?"

"No" Came James indignant reply as the tall male searched through the box. Looking for one particular spell. "I study English writing Carlitos sometimes my school assignments turn out in spells instead of actual poems or drabbles like the teachers want. Some..." James looked up from the boss smiled sheepishly. "Okay some are personal gain spell, but I didn't use any of them so no harm done. Just practice."

"If you say so."

Carlos _did_ believe James, after was one of the four witches who experienced the consequences of using magic for personal gain it was James.

Finally James found the paper he had been looking for. Smiling nervously he handed the paper to Carlos.

Carlos looked at paper, it was crumbled and it had been ripped apart and put back together with transparent tape and some point but he could still read James's handwriting on it. The helmet loving man frowned when he realized it wasn't just a spell, but an entire ritual James had written down.

"It's a lost and found spell." James said after a while.

That explained the wording. "Who were you trying to find?"Carlos asked siting down on the bed so they could talk more comfortably.

Finding a sudden interest in the sheets James averting his gaze to it. "Muffy." He answered.

"Muffy?" Carlos repeated, a small breathless laugh escaping him in surprise. "You wanted to bring a demon back from the dead?"

"Not really..." James made a face, clicking tongue trying to think of the right words. "The things is..." Why was coming up with a lie so hard?! Maybe Jo was right... "I kind of... never killed Muffy. I let her go."

Blinking Carlos tilted his head looking at James while his mind tried to process what he'd just been told. After five minutes the words finally registered and Carlos started laughing. "Good one Jay! I thought you said you let... Muffy go." Carlos' laughter died down at the serious look on James' face.

Muffy was alive...

Gasping Carlos jumped of the bed "Kend-umpff!"

Carlos was quickly tackled to the floor by James who sat on his younger brother's back covering the younger's mouth. "Shut up!"

"You lied to us!" Carlos cried pushing James' hand away and sitting up. He glared at James from the floor. "James, you lied to us!" He looked away unable to look at James any longer. "How could you?" He quietly asked.

"I-" James' defense died down before it could leave his mouth realizing how hurt Carlos sounded. Not the anger, that was more something for Kendall. Logan probably to in this situation.

But not Carlos.

Carlos was hurt by the lies. The lack of trust. Ever since... Well forever James and Carlos always shared everything not once keeping secrets from each other. sometimes they ganged up on Kendall and Logan.

Not just brother by spirit but _best_ friends, that's what the four of them were, but Carlos was someone who James could be silly and childish with and just have fun without thinking ahead.

'Maybe not anymore' James deflated at that thought. "Carlitos..." He sighed sadly when Carlos refused to look at him. "I-I'm sorry, but I just couldn't do it. She's not coming back... I know that."

Carlos had turned his head to James but his eyes were closed. He took a deep breath and James could feel the temperature get higher before then suddenly dropping. Carlos' thermokinesis was an emotion based power. When Carlos got angered or frustrated the temperature would rise, fear and other distress would lower it.

After servile deep breaths Carlos got his powers back under control and opened his eyes again.

James almost wished he hadn't. Carlos' eyes displayed hurt and frustration, and he had been the cause of it. "Carlos, I'm sorry."

"You gotta tell Kendall and Logan."

"They wouldn't understand."

"They aren't the only ones." Carlos said pushing himself of the floor. "Lets just get Kendall and to that spell to find Peggy." He said sounding incredibly tired.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

When arriving at the Palm Woods Logan had asked mr. Bitters if Peggy's mom still lived there. He had never met the woman and he wasn't sure if Bitters would allow the woman to stay in the apartment after Peggy had disappeared.

He was surprised that Bitters had, Logan found out why Bitters hadn't kicked the woman out after the first six months.

"She's so smart..." Maria said reaching for her porcelain tea-cup with a shaking hand. "Someday Peggy will become such a great writer or an actrice." The old woman smiled wistfully. "She loves acting. If only someone would give her a chance..."

Logan winced at the... lack of ignorance in Maria's voice. After nearly two years the 78-year od woman still seemed to truly believe her daughter would come back home.

"That bad reaction you mentioned." Logan said sipping his tea. The cup looked like it was for a five-year old for overdramatic tea parties and the tea tasted like perfume, yet Logan drank it and complimented to woman on the taste.

Maria's face fell. "Oh the casting agency was horrible to her one day... It was so sudden, they were complimenting her work one day and hating everything about her the next." The old woman sadly shook her head. "Poor Peggy was so confused."

Putting the tea cup on the coffee table Logan looked at the woman. "So those rumors...?" He trailed of not sure if the woman aware of her daughter's involvement concerning drug abuse.

"The dealing rumors?" Maria scoffed. "Don't believe a word of it. Surely I would have noticed something. Besides, mr. Kellman would have told me if something was wrong."

"Mr. Kellman?"

"Peggy's manager." Marie clarified smiling. "He was so good to me after Peggy went away."

'Went away' Logan thought, was hardly appropriate for the situation. "Mrs Peters, what do think happened to Peggy?"

The woman smiled, the smile calming yet also saddening. "I think Peggy has some things she needs to take care." She answered. "She'll come back when's ready. My daughter is a good woman Logan. I know it in my heart."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Guiding spirits I ask your charity,  
>lend me your focus and clarity,"<p>

James was glad Carlos hadn't told Kendall how they had made the lost and found spell so fast. Though he did not appreciate Carlos constantly hinting at things. He, Carlos and Kendall were casting the spell when they heard the living room door open and close. He figured is was likely Logan so instead he continued the spell.

"lead me to the one I cannot find,  
>restore that and my peace of mind."<p>

With the last sentence of the spell said Carlos leaned over the diner table and blew the candle out. Following the instructions of the ritual James had written to the word. had Jo not lost grams' ring James might have just kept the fact that he let Muffy go a secret.

"What was all that?" Logan asked from his spot near the door where he had watched his three brothers perform a ritual.

James smirked. "Just a little lost and found spell we created." He proudly informed Logan.

"_You _created." Carlos corrected sending James a glare which the pretty boy choose to ignore.

Not sure what Carlos meant but impressed anyway Logan turned to James. "You created a ritual and wrote a spell that fast?!"

"Not as fast as you guys think." Carlos muttered. "James took his tim-Ow!" The youngest Charmed One nearly jumped up from his chair when James kicked him, the action going unseen by the two oldest witches thanks to the dinner table.

Logan looked at Kendall sending him a questioning look hopping for some answers as to why Carlos was acting so weird.

Not having an answer to the look Logan was giving him Kendall decided it was best to change the subject. "Loges, what did Peggy's mom say?" Kendall had already tried asking why Carlos and James were acting differently, all that had gotten him was more weirdness.

"Poor lady." Logan sighed sadly shaking his head thinking back to the fragile woman who seemed blisfully ignorant of her daughter's situation. "She talks about Peggy like she's been gone a week as opposed to two years and she actually thinks Peggy's coming back."

"Bassed on..." Kendall trailed of so Logan could fill in the blank.

"Faith." Logan sighed pulling out a chair at the dinner table and siting down. "And it would be really great if we could prove her right."

Carlos nodded, it would be great an all to give an old lady her daughter back, but that didn't mean it was do-able. Afterall, "But we're not even sure Peggy wants to be saved. You can't know for sure that Peggy," Carlos paused crossing his arms and turning to James. "or any _other_ human demon mix wanted"

Okay, he couldn't let that one go. "This has _nothing_ to do with Muffy!" James snapped leaning over the table to glare at Carlos.

"You sure about that buddy?" Carlos challenged he too leaning closer.

Forget weird, now the two were acting downright hostile. Kendall and Logan exchanged looks of confusion. "Okay what are we missing?!" Kendall demanded waving his hand between the two youngest witches interrupting their glaring match.

The two youngest Charmed Ones stared at each other for a little while longer till Carlos finally looked away. James cringed, that was not the reaction he had been going for. Swallowing he turned to Kendall and Logan. "We're missing Peggy." He answered voice thicker than intended. "What do we do when we find her?" He asked breathing through his nose trying to calm himself. "Do we vanquish her?"

Logan opened his mouth, irritated reply on the tip of tongue, because of course they were going to try to save Peggy, when they heard a loud bang come from the front door.

Not saying a word the four of them walked into the foyer and to the front door. Opening the door they found a rolled up newspaper on their porch.

"Okay..." Kendall said picking up the newspaper raising one bushy eyebrow when he saw all the pictures were cut out. Flipping through it he stopped when he found a picture of "This is the effect of the lost and found spell?"

Taking the paper from Kendall, Logan looked at the picture of woman who was probably in her mid-thirties, she had blond hair in pixie cut and was wearing a grey business suit. "Claudia Gibson will discuss the mayor's position on Net News Live today at 2:00." He read from the paper. Logan then glanced at his wrist watch and winced. "Which was ten minutes ago."

Nodding to himself Carlos darted back into the manor only to return seconds later with the keys to the van. "Lets go!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Humming the opening tune of LA Today's news report Claudia walked across the street. Her interview with the mayor had gone marvelous. It wouldn't take long before she would be _the face_ of LA Today. Nothing could ruin her mood now.

The reporter was too cheerful to even notice she had someone shadowing her.

Claudia didn't see the blonde girl, in tight pants wearing a black leather jacket follow her onto the parking lot. She didn't see it when the girl pulled her arm back forming a large fireball and threw it at Claudia. She didn't see it.

And she never would.

Another fireball connected to the one Peggy threw making it evaporate. Gasping the almost demon turned her head, she snarled but before she could make a sound her entire being was turned into stone. The same happened to Claudia who now stood a few feet away.

A couple of feet away the four guys piled out of the van. James quickly walked over to the Claudia statue and studied her expression. Even as a statue he could easily make out her cheerful smile. She was still obvious to the attempt at murder at her. "She didn't notice a thing guys." James said turning to his brothers who stood around the stone Peggy.

Kendall nodded appearing to be in deep thought as he gazed at Peggy, the fact that his transformation power still worked on her proved that she was still human enough, or maybe she'd just become a low-level demon anyway. "We didn't bring a vanquishing spell or potion..." He muttered rubbing his chin. "Logan maybe you can move her to in front of upcoming traffic and-"

"No."

Logan's interruption was so blunt, Kendall had to mentally pause to realise his brother's flat-out refusal. "No?"

"We're not vanquishing Peggy." Logan exclaimed, stubbornly crossing his arms and giving Kendall a defiant look.

"Wha-" Kendall stopped, again he needed a moment for his brain to catch up. Maybe he was talking to Carlos or James, because this was not something Logan would say. Blinking Kendall found out it was really Hortense Mitchell talking. "Logan she would have killed that woman if we hadn't stepped in."

"But she didn't," Logan pointed out. He looked around when a young couple walked across the parking lot, the guy sent the two statues a weird look before continuing her way. "We better take her to the manor." The (usually) smartest of the four witches said nodding to his statue turned almost ex.

"The manor...?" Carlos slowly repeated. "As in _our _manor?" He questioned tilting his head to the side as a display of his confusion.

"You want to bring a demon to _our home_?!" Surprisingly the actor of the group was the least subtle on their thoughts. "Logan, she's a statue we can't even move her!"

"Carlos can use his flaming power to take her to the attic." Logan quickly responded not willing to lose the argument.

'Carlos can flame her home' Grunting Carlos tightened the strap around his helmet. How was it that one brother hadn't involved him with his troubles at all while the other seemed to expect him to be on his side?

Pursing his lips Carlos eyed the snarling statue. "She's too heavy like this." He decided turning to Kendall who nodded and flicked his hand, first at the Claudia statue transforming her back to normal.

The reporter just continued walking unaware of the five minutes of her life she had spent as a stone statue.

Kendall waited till Claudia was gone before flicking his hands at Peggy, however instead of transforming her back to normal he turned her into a Pekingese.

The small dog growled menacingly when Carlos bent down and picked her up. His face fell when the tiny dog yipped at him trying to bite the short male. Lovely. "I hate you all." Carlos said before flaming away.

"Yeah, well we gotta drive all the way back." Logan argued even though Carlos was already gone. It was mostly to distract himself from the fact that James refused to look at him and that Kendall looked at him with disappointment showing in his green eyes.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

When Kendall, Logan and James arrived back into the manor they walked into the attic where their attention was immediately drawn to Peggy, who was now bound and gaged in one of the wooden chairs near the old dinner table. The blonde girl narrowed her dark green eyes when she saw them her struggles increased in effort.

She didn't stay a dog for long." Carlos said from his spot laying on the old worn couch reading from the Book of Shadows.

Logan winced, "Did you find anything?" he asked sitting down on the floor in front of the couch. The Book of Shadows was quickly placed in his hands, Carlos apparently had enough of searching.

"Nope." Carlos said popping the P. He said back up eyes landing on James and a smirk formed on his lips. "We have some free time, dudes!" He cheerily exclaimed. "How bout we discuss some things. Hmm James?"

Opening his mouth to retort James' face lit up when they heard the fait sound of the house telephone ringing. "Phone! I gotta go!"

"Answering machine." Carlos sang successfully stopping James from leaving the attic. And it looks like James is about to reply, maybe even tell the truth. That is untill Logan spoke up again.

"Jo was right." Logan murmured not looking up from the page he was reading, so he didn't see Carlos punch the back of the couch in frustration.

Kendall did notice, instead of commenting he sat down on the floor so he could take a better look at the page in the Book of Shadows Logan was reading from. "Jo's right about what?"

"The demonic training academy." Logan answered, he started reading from the book. "A brutal training program which destroys humanity and renders the subject demonic." He quietly read, his eyes darting over the page. "Alright, so if Peggy is completely demonic, she'll have a brand on her arm with six chevrons."

Being the only one still standing James walked over to here Peggy was tied up. judging by the sounds she was making the witch-cupid hybrid assumed she was cursing at him through her gag. Untying the ropes around her wrists James lifter Peggy's arm and twisted it halting when he saw five... folds in her skin.

Clearing his throat to get over the disturbing sight James turned to Logan and replied "...She only has five."

"Good," Logan said getting up he walked over to the chair. Nudging James to let go of Peggy's arm he then bent down and gently removed the gag from Peggy's mouth. "Peggy, it's me Logan. We met at the Palm woods remember?"

The four guys looked at the almost demon awaiting her reaction.

This might not have been the best idea, seeing Peggy's reaction was to snarl angrily and throw a fireball at them.

It was pure luck, luck and instinct that had them ducking away on time. The fireball wooshed passed their head and connected with an old vase a few feet away.

James let out a small breathless laugh. The reaction more out of surprise and relief that they dodged the fireball on time than actual humour. "Does that mean she remembers you or not?"

Scowling Logan shot James an annoyed look. He didn't get the chance to say anything because right when he opened his mouth the doorbell rang. "Why don't the three of you go see who it is."

"And leave you with her?!" Kendall protested getting up.

"I can handle her." Logan assured pushing Carlos of the couch. "Go."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall needed to push himself between Carlos and James, who were again having a glaring contest, to open the door. "Darryl." He loudly greeted the inspector successfully gaining his brothers' attention.

Handing Kendall a filecase, Darryl nodded his greeting. "I got Peggy's file."

"We got Peggy." Kendall deadpanned enjoying how the stoic look on Darryl's face morphed into an expression of confusion.

The inspector wanted to say something but his attention was pulled away when a German Sheppard came from yards away and ran past his legs and straight into the manor.

Following the dog to the living room they found it resting comfortably on their large green couch.

"Sparky no!" Carlos cried forcing sternness in his voice. "Get of the couch!" He yelled pointing to the floor, remembering the things his mom taught him about taking care of his puppy... His puppy? "Sparky?" He said looking at the older vision of the dog he hadn't seen since he was twelve.

"You guys got a dog?" Darryl asked looking at the German Sheppard which seemed pretty comfortable laying on the green couch.

James grimaced. "No... That's Carlos's old dog. And he's been lost for-"

"Nine years James!" Kendall snapped. "Carlos just _found _his dog which has been missing for nine years!"

"So it's a little side effect!" Was James' poor attempt to defend the spell he had written. "We can handle it."

Sighing Kendall reached for the phone when it started ringing again. "Hello?" He was quiet for a moment listening to the person on the other end of the line. "Yeah, Jerry it does seem that we have _lost_ contact over the years." He replied sending James a dirty look. "Wait, let me grab a pencil."

Kendall tried to open the drawer from the small cabinet where they kept the phone only to have the drawer fall out of the cabinet when he reached for it. The wooden drawer overfilled with pens, pencils, paperclips, other small things that were lost once and- "Grams ring!" Kendall cheered letting goof the phone, not caring when it clattered against the floor. He dived down to grab the thin silver ring with two shinning diamonds on it, one a bright shade of blue and the other white... Just like the tiny lights Jo turned in when using her power to orb.

It was like a sign.

That Kendall and Jo were truly meant to be.

Carlos who had gone to play with his long-lost dog turned around blinking when he saw Kendall sitting on the floor surrounded by pencils and other junk. "What did you find?"

Tearing his gaze away from the wedding ring Kendall turned to look at the others. "Pencils, grams' ring- And your old hairstyle..." Kendall trailed of looking at James' whose hair was now had longer hair again styled in what they hade for a long time dubbed the 'Bieber coupe'.

Blinking James stared at Kendall and then, eyes growing ridiculously wide when he realized what Kendall had said, James spun around, leaping over the coffee table and crawling over the small couch to reach the mirror on the other end of the living room.

Seconds ticked by as James stared at his reflection. After a full minute of just staring at himself did James let out a loud unmanly shriek. "I did _not_ want to find my old hair back!"

"You could have searched the barber shop instead of casting a spell just for that." Carlos laughed forgetting that he was still supposed to be mad at James. "Biig side effect." Carlos said at Darryl's somewhat worried look.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Caramel colored eyes followed the witch as he continued to pace in front of her. If only he would leave! She didn't have time for this! Her deadline was almost due. "You don't scare me!" Peggy snarled glaring at Logan who stopped his pacing to look at her. "I've been trained to handle witches!"

To her surprise the witch sat down balancing on the balls of his feet to look at her. "What do you do if you lose a contact?"

Okay... that was a really random thing to say right? "What?"

"I'm assuming you wear contacts." Logan said with a small shrug. "I mean you were pretty much blind without your glasses when you were still human. Thought I was an old lad-"

"I was never human."

Logan studied Peggy's expression. Her face was twisted in anger, curiosity, her wariness hard to miss. But Logan noticed that to his relief, confusion wasn't there. No real confusion, the girl was in denial. Even now Peggy was still somewhat aware of herself. Even is she was still one step away from becoming a low-level demon. "You were human." He reminded her. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have made it into the academy. Yes, I know about the academy." He said when Peggy jerked her head up to look at him, dull caramel eyes filled with surprise. "I know about the chevrons. I also know that you haven't killed your innocent, yet."

Peggy snarled again trying to fight her bonds. The ropes were only hurting her the harder she tried to break free. "I _will_ kill someone! Witch let me go!"

"You will have to get past me and my brothers before you can even find an innocent to harm." Logan warned. Yeah she was his almost ex-girlfriend or not he wouldn't let her kill an innocent.

"Then Kellman will kill all of us."

'Again that name' Logan frowned deeply the puzzle pieces falling into place. "Something bad happened to you... You made a deal with this Kellman guy." He concluded standing up. "I'm going to save you whether you like it or not." He said turning away from her.

The almost demon didn't see him flick his hands at the ropes tying her to the chair as she left.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Walking into the living room Logan froze. There was a somewhat familiar looking dog was laying on the couch, Kendall was sitting on the floor surrounded by pencils, paperclips and key chains. James was standing in front of the mirror fisting his hair with a frantic look on his face and Carlos seemed to be enjoying the chaos. "What the Hell is going on?!"

"The lost and found spell is a little too enthusiastic." Kendall answered, putting the wedding ring in his pocket he got back up. "We're finding stuff all over the house."

Darryl made a face when socks started appearing from between the pillows on the couch. In a matter of seconds the pile of socks was too big and half of it fell to the floor. "I don't mean to sound paranoid," He said after a moment of just staring at the growing chaos. "but after all these years I think I've earned that right. How do you know your spell is not gonna find demons that you're already vanquished?"

His words seemed to do something to James and Carlos. James finally let go of his head and looked at Carlos expecting Carlos to say something that would force him to tell Kendall and Logan that he had let Muffy go.

Instead Carlos shot him a worried look. Not afraid that Beatrix would come back and attack, but a worried look for James who might be confronted with seeing Muffy again.

"O-One problem at the time." James replied to Darryl a small smile on his face as nodded at Carlos who returned both the smile and the nod.

"Right," Logan agreed turning to Darryl. "Darryl, can you check if the police has any information about a man named Kellman?" His question was followed by the sound of the backdoor in the kitchen slamming shut.

With bone wrecking speed Kendall whipped his head to the direction of the sound hopping it weren't any more lost pets. "What was that?"

"That would be Peggy escaping." Logan answered shrugging, like it was no big deal.

"What?" Kendall cried.

"I loosened her ropes." Logan explained. "I'm hoping to track her down to the demon that turned her and break his hold on Peggy. Anything that you can get me on Kellman I'd appreciate, okay?" He said glancing at Darryl before he quickly left for the kitchen so he could follow Peggy.

Shaking his head Darryl watched Logan leave. "I think I liked it better when Logan didn't take risks."

"Us to." Kendall, James and Carlos grumbled heading towards the door.

"I better reverse the spell from the car." James muttered gaining Kendall's attention.

"You already have a reverse spell?"

Stopping himself from banging his head against the wall, despite the fact that he really wanted to do just that, James just blurted out "Be happy I think ahead!" and went to follow Logan.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

They had managed to follow Peggy to a large building and even managed to follow her inside. After she entered an office they waited five minutes before Kendall put his hand on the doorknob. "Ready?"

The replies varied from. "Yeah" "Sure." and "Why not?"

Nodding Kendall opened the door, each of the four witches ready to attack. Only problem was,

the office was completely empty.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Mr. Kellman." Peggy spoke in a confident voice as she walked up to the short man in bright blue suit. "Good news." She said casting her eyes around the white underground(literally under the earth) area of the academy.

To her far right she could see the two professional demons take out their anger on each other in the boxing ring. Forcing down the shudder that snuck up her spine Peggy looked back to mr. Kellman.

At her words a pleased smile set on the face of the man with messy curls and blue business suit. "You killed your innocent." He concluded, eyes not quite hiding his relief.

"Better." Peggy replied. "I can get you four witches, sir."

"Witches?" Kellman repeated eyes narrowing as he stared down at the girl. He didn't miss how her shoulders sagged when she looked down. "I don't care about witches. I care about deadlines. Yours and mine. You know, if I weren't running out of time, I'd have you drum-" He cut himself of when a sickening aroma entered his nostrils. That smell...

That disgusting smell.

Growling Kellman leaned forward and sniffed Peggy. Smelling her shoulders going closer til her was breathing in her neck. He quickly pulled away when his suspicion was confirmed. "Is that humanity I'm sensing from you? Huh? Now how did that come back? That was supposed to be drummed out of you by now." He let out a small mirthless laugh adding to the already fearful look on Peggy's face. "You need a refresher course." Kellman stated snapping his fingers.

The two large demons who had fighting each other left the wrestling ring and walked over to them. Both putting an unpleasant death on Peggy's shoulder.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"I don't get it." Carlos said, the four witches were looking around the office which in all honesty appeared to be... Well... an office. "Peggy doesn't have enough power to be able to use any demonic form of transportation. And we were following her the whole time! How could we have lost her?"

Sighing Kendall sat down at the comfortable chair at the desk. There had to be something on the desk that could hint at where Peggy had gone of to. Carlos was right. They couldn't have just lost- "Lost her... James," Kendall gasped getting up "can you rewrite your lost and found spell so it can specifically find Peggy."

Sucking on his inner cheek James thought about it for a moment and nodded. It really wasn't that hard.

"_Show me the past that I cannot find,  
>to save Peggy and restore Logan's peace of mind.<em>"

The rewrite was immediately proven great when a white metal elevator rose from the floor.

"Whoa" Logan said when the elevator door opened. "I have a bad feeling about this guys." Nevertheless he followed his brothers inside the elevator. They were in this mess by his request. The least he could do was not chicken out.

The doors immediately closed when Carlos entered as the last of them and went down.

None of them knew what to expect when the white metal door opened. The large underground space which was lit by torches that were attached to the cave-like walls, was pretty close to what most of them had expected.

What they _**didn't **_expect was the platform with a large wrestling ring on it.

The four of them watched as a young man tried to climb over the red elastic band to get out of the ring, right before he was bodyslamed to the floor by a demon of nearly seven-foot tall with muscles that shone like polished shoes dressed in only shorts.

Screaming the scrawny man struggled in vain to get the apparently wrestler demon of him. The screams increased as did their volume when a large hole started forming unde the man.

The wrestler got of the man right before the little man fell into the hole the flames and fire of whatever torture the Source had planned for him awaiting him-

Outside the ring stood Kellman, a smirking when one of the poor people who couldn't hold their end of the deal fell towards the Source's torture chambers. Probably to burn forever till the starvation and insanity made him eat his own burnt flesh and the ordeal would start all over again. "Next!"

"Oh boy..." James gulped when he saw two wrestlers, these even larger and bulkier than the one already in the ring, drag Peggy towards the ring.

Jaw set, Kendall flicked his hands towards the ring, transforming the two wrestlers holding Peggy into a stone replica of themselves. Kendall cringed realizing he couldn't pull his hands back up, he needed a lot of concentration to keep the two wrestlers transformed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kellman demanded whirling around to face the four witches. His already bad mood worsening when he saw Peggy trying to fight the smile that wanted to form on her face.

Grunting Kellman reached into the pocket of his blue jacket and pulled out a dark-colored ball just large enough to fit in his hand. Giving the small thing a firm squeeze large metal spikes cam out of every available spot on the ball turning a once harmless object into a deadly weapon,

Kellman than yanked Peggy free from the stone wrestlers' grip, grabbing her chin he used his other hand to hold the spiked ball near her throat. "Don't even try anything, you petty witches!"

Years of intensive demonic training left her with a clouded judgement. So instead of struggling Peggy watched with mild interest how the witches reacted, confused by their hesitation.

Shouldn't they attack now?

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In his office at the police station Darryl was kneeling on the floor roaming through a file cabinet. When he found the file he had searched for he turned around just in time to see Jo materialize from a silhouette of tiny blue and white orbs.

"Girl!" He cried jumping up and rushing to the window to close the curtains. "You can't be doing that magic stuff in here! What if someone-"

"I can't sense the guys anywhere." Jo cut Darryl of not caring at all about the fact that she could have exposed herself. Her fiancé and his family was missing, she couldn't sense them at all... There were possibilities that could explain their disappearance from her radar and the whitelighter liked none of them. "This is bd Darryl, do you have any idea where they are?"

Darryl did his best to not let Jo's worry effect him. Even now he still little about Kendall's fiancé. He had been told that she was some kind of angel sent to help them, but that was it. Darryl also knew that Jo had served during WW II, which was probably the reason he respected her a lot.

But the guys hadn't seemed to worried when he had last seen them, right? "They were tailing their demon, hoping she would lead them to her... bigger demon." Darryl tried to explain with a weak wave of his hands to make his point.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself Jo nodded. "Do you know who the 'bigger demon' is?"

"Logan asked me to search some guy named Kellman. I got it here, his address should be in here" Darryl answered handing Jo the file he had just grabbed from the cabinet.

"Do you think Kellman's a demon? Well, what kind of powers do you think we should expect?" Darryl asked when Jo started reading the file. Turning to his desk he grabbed his badge and stuffed it in his pocket.

Now that he was ready for action Darryl turned back to Jo only to watch the last of the tiny blue and white orbs fade upwards. "Oh, see, okay, now that ain't right." Darryl cursed voice just not a squak quite yet.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"You gentlemen are way out of your league here." Kellman sneered toying with the spiked ball he held at Peggy's throat. "I almost admire that kind of arrogance."

"Thanks," James said choosing to take Kellman's words as a compliment. "We like to call it confidence. And I know it looks good on us." Running his hand through his again longish hair. It was already growing.. in. He hadn't been able to do that for two weeks and had almost forgotten how easy the action could be used to rile people up.

Obviously displeased by the witch's attitude Kellman pressed one of the larger spikes on the ball against Peggy's throat. "You can all get over it, because she's lost."

To everyone's surprise Peggy nodded and took a step backwards. "I made a deal and I plan to stand by it."

Letting out a small smug laugh Kellman let the spikes of the ball disappear and put the small object back in his pocket. "See? Now that's what I call recovery!" Kellman sniffed the air around Peggy. "Not a trace of humanity!" He cheered. "And I know just the right victim."

He took a step towards Peggy halting when he heard something shift behind him. Glancing behind him he blinked when he saw that the two of his wrestlers were transformed back to normal. About to voice his wariness he noticed that Kendall was being praised by his brothers.

Not sure what hell just happened Kellman looked back to Peggy to give her the address if her victim so that she would still be on time for her deadline, but he stopped when instead of the blond woman in black dressed girl he saw a grey statue in her place.

Growling he fully turned back to the witches. "Transform her back! Now!"

"Nope." Carlos said cheerily patting Kendall's shoulder.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." Kendall smirked when his words made Kellman halt his way towards him. "If anything happens to me Peggy will stay a statue for a _long_ time."

"You're bluffing."

"Are we?" Logan challenged. And yes they were so bluffing. It wasn't like they had experience to fall back on. Though they did know that Kendall when automatically shapeshifted back into himself when he was hurt they had never really thought about how powerful Kendall's transformation power was.

But they had all seen the look Kendall had sent them before he transformed Peggy. Kendall had a plan and he needed them to trust him.

Appearing to give in Kellman eyed Kendall warily. "I'm listening..."

"How about instead of one recruit you get four witches." Kendall suggested, his tone calm and even. He left out the fact that they were the Charmed Ones. That little fact could be a deal maker seeing they were the considered so powerful and Kellman would love to be the one to take them out, but it could also be a deal breaker and cause the man to chicken out. "If we win Peggy goes free. If we lose, you get Peggy and the four of us."

"Kendall!" Logan gasped not having expected his older brother to go that far. Wasn't Kendall supposed to go all alpha dog or wolf on them now and not take risks... Damn it! Logan grit his teeth realizing this was his fault. They wouldn't even be in this situation if he hadn't been an idiot and choose to track Peggy to Kellman.

Logan had gone in without a plan. _He_ the responsible one had not considered the risks and now they were paying the price.

Already planning what kind of training program would work best for the four(after all how could they even stand a chance in the ring) Kellman smirked. "You think you can win in the ring?" He asked in a casual tone.

"We don't have much of a choice." Kendall replied shrugging. "But if we win we won't join your little training program. We go free."

"Did your homework." Kellman observed. "Okay, you got a deal." He nodded taking a step backwards. "You win, you go free. But if you lose, you die. I can't control what happens in the ring, only the source can."

Kendall nodded showing he accepted the warning.

The four men walked a bit closer to the wall, Kendall's eyes never moving from the statue wanting to make sure the transformation wouldn't falter. "I can't go in the ring." He growled, frustration showing. "If I let go of my power for too long Peggy will turn back to normal."

Carlos sighed slowly easing of his jacket trying to stall, even he knew that wrestling with pro wrestler demons could not be fun. "Hey Loges," He whispered gaining his older brother's attention. "that bad feeling you mentioned? I think I have it now."

"You and me both." Logan whispered back nodding.

Kendall winced closing his eyes. He hated himself for making the deal, but he really didn't know what else he could have said. "You have to be carefull. Our powers don't work so well against those wrestlers. You have to outsmart them."

"Outsmart the bad guys and keep our heads of the mat." Carlos nodding not nearly sounding as confident as he tried. "Got it."

Casting a nervous look at the ring James recalled when the hole had opened on the mat, the flames coming out of it and the other man falling in. James knew that they would not die if they fell through that hole. Dying would be nicer. No, they would land themselves right in the Source's hide out where their faith would be chosen. They'd be tortured in the Underworld for... till long after they had cracked and beg for the mercy of death... The Source would use them against each other. Have them listen to each others' screams and pleas for mercy or worse...

James gulped stopping his thought process. "Kendall... Logan, there's one thing I have to tell you-"

"Now?!" Carlos cried out stopping James' confession. "You think now is the right time to tell them?!"

"I don't want to take this secret to the grave with me Carlos!" James protested.

"Take what to the grave?" Kendall asked forcing his tone to be consulting. "You can tell us."

If he was going to do this than he was going this fast. Like pulling off a band-aid. "Muffy's not dead. I never killed her, I let her go." Ah... that felt much better.

"**What?!**"

Neither Kendall nor Logan got the chance to say much else than that, because their attention was pulled away when Kellman whistled loudly to get their attention.

"Now, since you are witches I think it's only fair that I even the battlefield." Kellman said jerking his head torwards the ring.

Looking at the ring Logan, James and Carlos gulped when they saw three ridiculously large wrestlers waiting for them.

One of the men, a seven-foot tall dark-skinned man dressed in bright yellow shorts let out a bark of a laugh. "You look at this face!" He yelled his voice loud and booming, and not in the good way. "This is the face of pain and I'm the bringer of pain! And I'm gonna destroy you! You can cry for mercy but I don't know the meaning of the word!"

"Oh great..." Logan muttered and started walking towards the ring. "Lets get this over with."

"Logan wait" James said stopping Logan by putting a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Are-"

He wasn't allowed to finish to finish his question. Logan didn't even glance at James instead Logan pulled away continuing his way to the wrestling ring.

'He... He doesn't understand. I should have known.' Swallowing James looked at Kendall only to find his brother struggling with what emotion to show on his face. disappointment was the easiest to detect, then anger, sadness and guilt.

James jumped when Carlos put a had on his shoulder. "That could have gone worse." Carlos attempted to cheer James up on their way to the ring.

"Could have gone better to." James sighed.

They climbed into the wrestling ring and that's when they split up in groups. Each wrestler demon singling out of the three witches. No one made a move though, al that changed was that there were now three goups of two people circling each others like animals circling their preys.

"Oh god..." Kendall breathed, he still held his hands out ready incase Peggy turned back to normal, but his eyes never left his three younger brothers in the wrestling. "God..." He repeated when Logan yelped and ducked his head in fear of the large wrestler. "Guys we are no prey animals!" He cried. "Come on guys get mad! Show them what happens when you mess with the Power of four!"

Behind him Kellman was watching the people in the ring with mild interest. He absently threw the small ball up and caught it again. Breathing out through his nose when Kendall started encouraging his brothers, Kellman decided it was time to test something.

Giving the ball a firm squeeze Kellman made the metal spikes rise from every possible spot on the ball and then he lazily threw it.

The ball flew through the air till it connected with it connected with its target.

_Spelcsh_

That sound froze Logan, James and Carlos dead in their tracks(not that they had done much else than nervously backing away, but still)

"Kendall!" Carlos screamed trying to run to the end of the ring, but his wrestler demon, a bulky man with a brow afro grabbed his leg making Carlos fall to the floor. The wrestler then moved to pin the helmet loving man's shoulders to the mat.

Kendall was on his hands and knees breathing hard while he tried to focus on anything , but the metal spikes digging into his back.

The moment when Kendall finally gave in and lost the battle for consciousness Peggy turned back to normal.

"Called your bluff." Kellman chuckled shaking his head. "Lets get going Peggy." He said turning to the almost demon who was looking around in confusion. "Lets pay a visit to mom shall we?"

Slowly nodding Peggy followed Kellman to the elevator.

James watched the elevator doors close, now acutely aware of Kendall laying on the cold floor slowly bleeding to death, aware of Logan nervously trying to back away from a wrestler, aware of Carlos being pinned to the mat, aware of the hole opening and slowly growing on the mat next to Carlos' heads some flames leaking out.

Aware of dark-skinned wrestler charging at him to- Wait what?!

Gasping James jumped up and used his powers to levitate over the wrestler's head. He could have used the wrestler's confusion to attack, but his brothers needed help, ad seeing James was the only with actual fighting training he decided he had to be the one to take charge.

Carlos struggled to break the wrestler's hold on him, he could feel the heat coming from the growing hole near his head. '_Heat!'_

Knowing he was taking a huge risk (well no more risky than the rest of what they had done today) Carlos stopped struggling and closed his eyes.

He focussed on his anger, pictured the magical energy that he knew was whithin him. Imagined it flowing through him. The feeling Carlos got from it was almost exactly the same he felt in his hands when forming a fireball.

Only this time he didn't imagine the warm energy flowing through his hands. He needed fire somewhere else.

"What the fucking hell?!" The wrestler shrieked quickly letting go of Carlos' shoulders when they became to hot for his bare hands.

"Carlos roll over to the right! NOW!"

Not thinking at all Carlos followed James' order and rolled to the right.

Carlos didn't have to wait long to find out what James had planned.

Now behind Carlos' demon James levitated up again and delivered a well practiced kick to the wrestler' head sending him stumbling backwards.

James then used his full body weight to push the large wrestler down. This time a whole opened on the mat near the wrestler's head.

"Help me out here bro!" James cried when all Carlos did was sit on the mat and watch James fight with large eyes.

"Oh right." Carlos nodded coming out of his daze like state of surprise.

With a uncordinated jump Carlos landed on the wrestler's lower back, helping James pin the demon down. The two youngest Charmed Ones then watched as the hole grew, and grew, and grew.

Till it was big enough to swallow the large wrestler whole. The moment James and Carlos jumped away and the wrestler had disappeared into the sea of flames that was visible in the hole it closed up again.

"Jo!" Carlos quickly called hoping their whitelighter would orb into the ring so she could save Kendall. "Jo! Jo get-"

He was stopped when James put a hand on his shoulder. "Angels aren't powerful in the underworld. Jo probably can't even sense us."

"We're in the underworld?"

"Where else do you think we are?" James replied. "Part of the underworld I think, I mean the elevator went down... deep."

"What do we do?"

James had a response to that, he really did, he forgot all about it though when two beefy arms wrapped around his torso, lifted him up and pulled him into a literal bone crushing hug.

'Shouldn't have left him alone so long' James thought trying to escape the demon's grip. Soon he found himself unable to move, the wrestler's grip tight enough to cut of the blood flow to his legs and his arms became heavy.

Eyes closed James' mind raced trying to find a solution for his predicament. Martial arts and wrestling were nothing alike and he really wasn't sure how to get out of this. Any moment now he would be thrown on the mat and the hole would open up near him.

The corners of his vision were turning black and James was sure he was done for when the wrestler's grip suddenly loosened.

"Let go!" Carlos cried another fireball ready to throw at the wrestler's other arm. Doing just that he threw the ball of fire and this time the demon did let go.

With a loud grunt James leaped of the ground and with a salto he delivered a kick to the demons head, which was a well practiced one, after all that training hadn't been for nothing.

When James had the wrestler on the mat Carlos helped him pin him down till the hole in the floor opened and the wrestler fell through.

"Two down." James panted, he really wanted to sit down but was afraid a hole would appear underneath him if he did sit.

"One to go." Carlos breathed nodding his head.

Logan was doing a great job at dodging his wrestler's fists. Unfortunately the wrestler, the shortest of the three which... yeah he was six-foot tall instead of seven, caught on to that.

Growling in frustration the wrestler yanked Logan up by his arm and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Guys!" Logan cried hitting the wrestler's back with his fists to no avail. "HELP!"

James took in the scene and nodded to himself. "I'll get the demon down, you get Logan from under there." He instructed Carlos before breaking out in a sprint towards Logan and wrestler demon.

"Get Logan from under where?"

Carlos didn't have to wonder for long. As James neared the demon he dove down and kicked the demon' ankle making him lose his balance. James then delivered another kick to the demon which send the wrestler on his black.

While James pinned the wrestler down Carlos quickly pulled Logan from underneath the bulky man.

Again James kept the wrestler on the matt while the hole in the floor grew around the wrestler's head. Only this time the wrestler's body tipped over a little sooner than James had anticipated.

"Whoa!" James cried about to join the wrestler in the hole. Closing his eyes he was prepared to not open them again, yet he didn't fall. When he did open his eyes James found himself dangling in the air, yet he was sure he wasn't using his levitating power.

Upon further inspection he realized someone was (indirectly) holding him up.

With a slow wave of his arm Logan used telekinesis to carefully lower James on the ground outside the ring, where the tallest of the Charmed Ones rushed over to their fallen leader.

The spiked ball was still stuck deeply into Kendall's back, blood oozing out around it. James moved to touch it so he could pull the ball away but hesitated. He turned his head to see Logan and Carlos climb out of the wrestling ring and run over to him. "Guys this looks really bad."

"We need to get him to Jo." Logan nodded. He and Carlos carefully lifted Kendall and carried him towards the elevator, trying to avoid jostling him as much as they could, which admittedly wasn't much seeing they were all bruised and exhausted.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

'Damn it! Damn it! Damn IT!'

Kellman's office was just an ordinary office! Jo chewed her lip in worry as her warm eyes trailed around the plain office searching desperately for anything out of the ordinary.

'Damn it' When she didn't find anything Jo angrily threw a coffee mug from Kellman's desk on the floor.

It was inappropriate whitelighter behaviour. She really shouldn't be acting out her frustration, but damn it all! Her fiancé and brother in-laws were missing and-

_'ding'_

Jo froze, that sounded almost like an elevator opening... Whirling around she gasped when she saw an elevator of which she was positive hadn't been there a few seconds ago.

When the door opened, instead of relief the whitelighter got dread.

"Jo!" Logan almost fell over in relief. "Hurry I don't think he can hold on for much longer."

Gently lowering Kendall to the ground in front of their whitelighter Logan and Carlos took a step back to gave Jo the space she needed.

Swallowing thickly Jo quickly pulled the ball out of Kendall's back cringing at the sound the action made. Jo put her hands inches above Kendall's wound and waited. She nearly sobbed in relief when her palms started glowing a golden glow.

"It's working." Jo said tearing her gaze away from her unconscious fiancé to look up at Logan, James and Carlos. "You got him to me just in time."

"Okay, not that I'm not thrilled to see you," James said after a short pause to collect his thoughts, because yay they survived the ring and yay Kendall would make it, but they still needed to deal with Kellman and hell this was a long day. So James slowly sank down to the floor hoping that adrenaline would be enough to keep him going later on. "but what are you doing here, Jo?"

"Looking for you guys." Jo answered not looking up from her hands as she slowly healed Kendall. She watched as teared apart flesh came together and blood ever so slowly started its normal flow. "Darryl gave me Kellman's address." She sighed tiredly. After all this was over she'd insisted on a demon free week, as ridiculous as the demand would be she prefered a short period of time where she didn't have to worry for her fiance's life. "The elders say you can kill the recruiter if you can get one of his recruits to turn against him."

Taking in the information Logan quickly pulled out his cell phone. "I'm going to text Darryl and tell him to get Peggy's mom to the manor. Then we need to find a way to get Peggy there to."

"We want them in the same place together?" Carlos questioned frowning. If anything it sounded a lot better to keep fragile old ladies away from demons who want to murder them, or maybe that was just him who saw it like that.

"Yeah, she's gotta be the key to saving Peggy, otherwise why would Kellman want Tom to kill her?" Logan replied.

James nodded slowly getting up. "I can try using my lost and found spell again. I mean Peggy is a lost soul right?"

"You guys go, I'll take care of Kendall." Jo instructed.

That stopped them, because none of the three remaining Charmed Ones wanted to actually leave before Kendall woke up.

They didn't have a choice though.

"You sure?" Logan asked.

Jo nodded. "Go."

So against their will Logan, James and Carlos made their way out of the office. "Loges, maybe we should talk about this." James said aware that ignoring this wasn't going to help.

He hadn't missed the fact that Logan hadn't looked him in the eye once after they got out of the elevator.

"We'll need to figure out how to take out Kellman on the way." Logan responded not even halting his quick pace.

"That's not what I meant."

"Not now James." Logan replied still avoiding eye contact with his immediate younger brother. "We have to focus on saving Peggy first.

Did Logan have to be so fucking unreasonable? James stopped walking, preferring to glare at Logan's back. "Oh so when you want to save Peggy it's a-okay, but when I wanted to save Muffy it's horrible?!"

That got both Carlos and Logan to stop. Carlos made a face already knowing where this would end.

Logan slowly turned to James, his expression cold. "Don't you turn this around on me! I am not the one who's been keeping secrets from the rest of us!"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this!" James cried. "You never gave Muffy a chance!"

"She didn't deserve a chance!"

"What the hell makes Peggy so fucking different?!" James demanded struggling to not swing his fist at Logan.

"She didn't try to call us."

James froze not having expected Logan to have an answer to that let alone answer so calmly.

"Now let's get going to the manor and save one who can actually be saved." Logan said pushing past James and continuing his way to the manor.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Opening her front door Marie Peters blinked in confusion when she saw an inspector standing in her doorstep. "Can I help you?"

Darryl nodded showing the elderly woman his badge. "LA PD I have to ask you to come with me."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

A pair of green eyes blinked open once, twice before fully fluttering open and his vision stopped being blurry. A small smile formed on Kendall's lips when he sa Jo's worried face above him. "Hey," he greeted grunting when he tried to sit up. "guess what I found grams' ri- Oh"

Kendall chuckled quietly when Jo wrapper her arms around him pulling him in a tight hug. "I'm okay honey." He whispered gently stroking her back. "I'm okay."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Using the spare key to enter the manor Darryl led mrs. Peters to the living room. The dark-skinned inspector did his best not to let the eerie sound of the wind hitting the windows or the shaking of the random small objects on the floor, get to him.

But hell, even the dog, Sparky on the couch was growling softly.

"What is that awful noise?" Marie asked looking around. As old as she was, even she recognized the sounds as unnatural.

Thankfully Darryl didn't have to tell the old woman that he didn't know, because right then the front door opened and closed. Seconds later Logan, James and Carlos walked into the living room.

"Thank you for coming mrs. Petters." Logan said walking over to Marie's side.

Marie slowly shook her head in confusion. "Logan? I don't understand..."

"You will soon." Carlos assured. "Darryl, any sign of Kellman?"

Shaking his head Darryl cringed when he heard an inhumane like howl. "No but pretty of other signs. What is all this?"

"Lost souls." Carlos answered with a grimace on his face. "James changed the lost and found spell so lost souls can find us."

"And we need to reverse it soon." James added eyes darting around. Last thing they needed was for people to get possessed or some of the souls attaching to the manor.

Darryl and mrs. Petters might not be able to see it but Logan, James and Carlos could see almost transparent shapes flying through the manor. "They better show up fas-" James stopped talking when the front door was forced open. Not much later Peggy and mr. Kellman stepped into the living room.

"Peggy!" Marie cried about to run to her daughter who she hadn't seen in years, only to be stopped by Darryl who put his arms in front of her.

Kellman stared at the three witches. They were alive... And not only that but they had somehow led him and Peggy to the manor. "How did you-"

"Because we're not finished yet." Carlos said before Kellman could finish his question.

"I told you it was too late to save Peggy." Kellman said smirking. "But thank you for leading us to the victim. Kill her, Peggy." He said jerking his head in Marie's direction. Till now he hadn't noticed Peggy's wide-eyed look as the young woman stared at her mother in shock.

"Momma?" She choked. Peggy wondered what the aching feeling in her chest was. Why didn't she want the old lady to see her like this?

"Look at your mother Peggy." Logan calmly instructed aware of Peggy's inner fight. she was fighting. She was trying. "Remember what it felt like to be human. Remember what it feels like to be loved."

Already Kellman could smell Peggy's humanity returning. Growling he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small brown and forced it in Peggy's now slightly trembling hand.

Marie blinked feverishly staring at her daughter. Her daughter who looked so pained right now. "Peggy?"

"Kill her damn it!" Kellman ordered.

Closing her fingers over the ball Peggy gave it a firm squeeze making metal spikes come out of it. She pulled her arm back ready to throw it.

Logan stiffened ready to use telekinesis to deflect Peggy's attack.

Carlos was ready to form a fireball, prepared to take Peggy out if it came down to it.

At the last possible second Peggy changed direction and instead of throwing the spiked ball at her mother she threw it straight at mr. Kellman.

The moment the spiked ball stuck Kellman's chest the lost souls flying through the room stopped. It fell quiet for exactly four seconds before the lost souls started flying around Kellman.

"What the hell is going on?!" Carlos yelled over the howling of the souls, soon the howling turned into ear shattering screeches.

"The lost souls are welcoming their new companion!" Logan answered watching the almost transparent figures(most of them circles or looking like like see through cloths) fly around Kellman. He could hear Kellman start to scream along with the souls. "Now James!"

James nodded. "I return what I didn't want to find, let it be out of sight, out of mind."

When the last word of the reverse spell left James' mouth Kellman's soul was pulled out of his body in time to join the other lost souls as they disappeared flying through the fireplace and leaving the manor through the chimney.

"Oh momma!" Peggy sobbed running over to her mother and wrapping her arms around her. "Momma I am so so sorry!" She sobbed burying her face in her mother's chest. So many thoughts, so many feelings, memories were going through her head. It hurt, but at the same time it felt so good.

Marie had tears streaming down her wrinkled cheeks. "Oh Peggy." She breathed rubbing circles on the woman's back. "It's alright! Everything is alright again."

Watching the reunion with mixed feelings James sighed. "Guess some of them can be saved."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Despite how tired he was Carlos had insisted to make a great three course diner. Not just because he felt like they needed a nice meal after today, but also in the hope that a good dinner would keep the conversation from going south.

So far it had worked.

"Right where it belongs." Logan smiled when Jo proudly showed of great-grandmother Pearl Bowen's wedding ring around her finger. The light blue and white diamonds suited their whitelighter. "So is Peggy, back at the Palm Woods with her mother. Camille's happy to be helping the two and keep an eye out for if another recruiter show up at the Palm Woods." After all the home for the future famous was probably _the_ place for demons who wanted to make deals with mortals. Fame, money all in exchange for a soul.

"So is Sparky." Carlos added with a crooked smile on his face. "Darryl tracked down the family that he's been living with. Good thing they had him chipped."

James smiled putting his fork down. "So the lost and found spell worked perfectly right?"

"Are you kidding me?" Kendall asked with a humorless chuckle. He hadn't exactly forgiven James for lying, but unlike Logan he seemed willing to let go.

Really, Kendall wasn't so sure how he felt about James' lie. He had lied and let Muffy live, Kendall couldn't stand the fact that James had endangered their family's safety. _But_ Kendall understood James' reasons. If it had been Jo in Muffy's position Kendall knew he would have done the same.

"The garage if filled with stuff we found again. It's gonna take weeks before we got it all cleaned up."

"I said I'd take care of it so I will." James said in a light tone. That earned him chuckles from everyone at the dinner table except Logan.

Sighing sadly James looked at his older brother, Logan met his eyes. They didn't say anything. It wasn't needed.

Logan shook his head and went back to eating.

Grabbing his fork James picked at his food. He knew Logan wasn't ready to forgive him. Time had proven that he and Logan had different views on what was important. Science, money,love. They were used to it but this... This was a test of their bond.

Time would tell if Logan would be able to forgive James.

If time didn't change things than maybe... hopefully something else would.


	52. Bride and Gloom Part 1

**Author: Now I know it's been a long time since I updated and it will probably be another long time till I update again. I've been working on this story for two years straight and yeah... **

**Writing this now feels like a chore, like homework and I don't writing to be like that. It's supposed to be fun.**

**That's why I'm on a break from this. I'm still gonna finish the story, just very slowly. I understand that some of you won't be happy with this, but please don't go harassing my other stories with rude reviews.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch51: Bride and Gloom Part 1

James' pov:  
>Black and white horror movies are embaresing to modern-day horror movies. I mean even the actors can't properly pretend to be afraid. They make great comedy movies though.<p>

The movie I'm watching now, Kill it Before it Dies is like a perfect mix. The actors aren't horrible so I can still feel a bit of suspense and the monster is hilarious as in horribly made.

Kill it before it Dies is one of my favorites, it has been for years. Th girl in it she- Okay, I know my situation is kind of pathetic.

The guys are at some night club enjoying their triple date... Alright so Logan insists he and Camille aren't back together yet and he's just helping Camille with wedding planning stuff, which is bull because Jo hired actual wedding planners. So it's totally a triple date and I- the face- James Diamond am having a private movie night in my room.

So I didn't feel like going out tonight!

It's not like- Oh this is a good part.

The girl, Sally Mae, I always imagine her to be a blonde looks around the forest fearfully. "Billy?" She calls out to her hero nervously backing into the tree. "Billy where are you?" Sally Mae yelps when someone touched her shoulder. Turning around she immediately wrapped the man, Billy in a hug. "Oh Billy is it really over?"

"Really truly over." Billy answered. "From now on everything is going to be a-okay."

Smiling Sally Mae wrapped her arms around Billy's neck. "You're my hero."

"And I think your swell, Sally Mae."

They kiss and the movie's over. It was cheesy and corny, yet also amusing. I was about to take the movie out when the screen flickered. When it turned back to normal there was someone standing in the forest that Billy and Sally Mae left behind.

Seriously? Demon gotta go ruin my movie? And is she trying to play some sort of Paranormal Activity joke on me. She's not even trying to fit in with the old movie scene or anything, dressed in jeans and blouse and colbert... No fucking way!

End James's pov.

James crawled to the foot of his bed to get a good look at the demon which hijacked his movie. Those clothes... That face...

"Muffy?!"

James was relieved that he for once had the manor to himself. With Logan still mad at him, his brothers finding Muffy would be nothing but a complete disaster. One which would involve him again having to make the finale decision.

The half demon smiled a small nervous smile when James saw her. "James, hi.. I learned this trick from the demon of illusions." She said gesturing to her black and white colored self and surroundings.

The demon of illusions, they had dealt with them over a year ago so no worries there.

James knew that love made one's mind race, yet staring at his demonic ex on the television screen he found his thought process becoming frustratingly slow. "But what-"

"Am I doing in here?" Muffy finished for him, her tone light. "Uh, I wasn't sure how you'd react." She said with a small giggle. "Thought this might be a safer way of letting you know I'm back... for good."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

They say it's bad to kiss with your eyes open during a kiss. Carlos isn't sure who says that, but he does know that while kissing Melanie goodbye he doesn't feel... that spark. The sensation that made him close his eyes during making out wasn't there. So that left him awkwardly watching Melanie's face while they kissed.

After what felt like too long they pulled apart.

"So..." Melanie winced, this date was just painful. There was just no connection between her and Carlos so far and this was already their third date. "You're still going to pick me for lunch tomorrow right?"

"Of course." Carlos quickly assured. "Pick you up at 10?"

"It's a date." Melanie said with a mirthless chuckle brushing a brown curly lock that had slipped free from her pony tail behind her ear. "Good night."

"Night."

The two almost bumped into each other trying to walk past the other.

Getting back to the table where Kendall, Jo, Logan and Camille were sitting Carlos sank down on his chair and grabbed his cocktail taking a couple of large gulps from the green fruity liquid.

"Does that mean you're not asking Melanie to the wedding?" Logan asked tapping his pen against his notepad.

In response Carlos groaned and took another gulp of his drink.

"He shouldn't make that statement anyway." Camille said taking Logan's pen and crossing something out from their shared notes.

"Statement." Logan echoed tiredly. Who knew wedding were so hard to plan? "Do I wanna know?"

"Inviting someone to a family wedding is basically saying you want them to feel like part of the family." Camille explained nonchalantly. "It's a huge step."

"All the more reason to have small private wedding." Kendall pointed out finishing his drink and pushing his chair back.

Jo smiled getting up. "Let's worry about that tomorrow. When the wedding planners arrive." She said getting up and resting her hand on the back of Kendall's chair. "Lets just enjoy the rest of the night without worries."

Flashing his brothers a grin Kendall got up. "See why I love her?" He said before taking Jo's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

Logan did not miss the way Camille sighed longingly watching to couple leave. Becoming aware of the fact her ex was watching Camille quickly looked back to their notes.

"You do know this can't be the fairytale wedding you and Jo have in mind, right?" Logan pointed out as gently as possible. "I mean the bride is sorta dead and stuff."

"I know..." Camille sighed again resting her chin in her hands she gained a far away look in her dark eyes when her thoughts drifted back to tea parties and large teddy bears dressed in adorable tuxes for make pretends ceremonies. "It's a Cinderella complex. Every girl goes through it." She explained to the two witches smiling softly. "I've dreamed of this day my entire life."

"Kendall and Jo's wedding?" Carlos raised an eyebrow, finally putting his glass back on the table. Thanks to his senses being dulled after six different kinds of cocktails Carlos didn't notice Logan stiffen at the question. Or how Logan looked at Camille trying and failing at not seeming to interested in her answer.

unfortunately Logan wouldn't hear Camille's rant on her fantasy wedding, because right then a waitress stopped at their table. "Can I take this back, sir?" The waitress asked her hand already wrapped around Carlos' almost finished drink.

"I'm not done yet." Carlos pointed out looking at the blue-eyed waitress. She looked pretty average, dressed in the black uniform with green apron. She had dark brown hair in a pixie cut and other than the fact that she was trying to take away his drink she seemed normal enough.

"Sorry, but we're short on glasses on the kitchen." The waitress explained, she didn't wait for a reply and instantly took of with the glass.

Jaw dropped open Carlos watched her go. "You're welcome!" He yelled after her. Sitting back in his chair he shot Logan an annoyed look. "Thanks for saving my drink, bro."

"You're welcome." Logan said in all seriousness. "This is why there are two Hollywood super party kings of Hollywood." He told Camille with a small jerk of his arm in Carlos' direction. Honestly Carlos sucked when partying on his own never knowing when to stop and when he had enough.

Or when to stop talking for that matter. "Speaking of James, when are you going to get over his lies about Muffy?"

"You can't just say you vanquished a demon and then two months later say 'gee guys I'm sorry I didn't'." Logan said dragging the words out of him. He still couldn't get over the fact that Kendall and Carlos could so easily forgive James. The only reason that Kendall got over it probably was because he was too busy with the upcoming wedding.

Twirling her straw between her fingers Camille added her two cents to the conversation. "Too be fair he did come clean about Muffy in the end." The gypsy wisely kept the fact that she viewed James and Muffy's situation as one big personal romance novel. She had internally gushed over the situation when Logan first told her about it a week ago. "Besides, I don't think James even wants Muffy back."

"That doesn't change the fact that she might still try to kill us." Logan hissed. Was he seriously the only one still aware that Muffy was Beatrix, the demonic assassin sent to kill them?

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The waitress from before, in actuality a demon named Zalia kneeled in front of a large altar in a with dark-colored plant decorated room which didn't have much in it aside from a large stone slab, multiple vases, a kettle and of course the large altar.

Shortly after bowing an Asian looking woman dressed in a long tight-fitting black dress appeared near the altar.

"Priestess Dantalian." Zalia lowered her eyes before getting up from her kneeled position.

The demonic high priestess walked over to the kettle and started stirring through the already boiling yellowish liquid... Well liquid, it was already gaining a salf like quality. "Did you get it?"

Nodding Zalia handed Dantalian the glass with Carlos' cocktail. Both the glass and the green drink had touched Carlos' lips. "He's just as wonderful as you said he would be." Zalia sighed, smiling what would be a lovesick smile if the demoness had any humanity in her. Instead it was a lustful smile or a power-hungry smile. "Not to be ungrateful," Zalia said blinking as she watched the priestess add the cocktail to the mixture. "but what will you gain from making Carlos my husband?"

"I'm a humble servant of the Source, Zalia." Dantalian spoke, her tone calm and respectful as always. "I get nothing other than the benefits we all reap whenever good is turned evil."

The priestess walked over to a stone closet, her high-heeled stilettos echoing throughout the room. She grabbed a glass jar and took one still living scorpion from it. Putting the scorpion on the table, she grabbed one of the many chopsticks she used to keep her hair pulled up to slice open the scorpion and added its' blood to the potion.

"Still, for all the unions you've consecrated, it seems you should get something," Zalia said watching with great interest as Dantalian made the salf. "_especially _for this one."

"There is a spoil that intrigues me." The high priestess purred. "The Warren Book of Shadows is said to be the most magical of all tomes." She breathed.

"A witch's Book of Shadows." Zalia laughed momentarily forgetting that she was in higher company. "That shouldn't be so hard."

Priestess Dantalian smiled, pursing her dark tinted lips. "This one is." She said adjusting her dark hair again. "Evil can't touch it, although turning Carlos evil should turn his brothers and their Book evil as well. Their magic interconnected. "

Taking in the information Zalia smiled. "Then I will get the book for you myself. As a gift of gratitude." She said making another bow.

Dantalian didn't comment to that. Like the little demon would actually succeed in even making her way into the Charmed Ones' attic."First things first. Getting the witch here so I can perform the ceremony. That's what this potion is for."

The priestess dipped a well manicured finger in the thick greasy potion and gently, almost sensualy wiped it on Zalia's thin lips. "Kiss him, and it will paralyzes him. After I bind you in marriage, he'll fall into a deep sleep where the transformation to evil will occur."

Zalia nodded a desire filled smile again on her face. The demoness closed her eyes using her shapeshifting power she turned into an exact replica of the girl she had seen the night before. Light brown hair and green eyes.

She grinned, this body needed new clothes.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

That morning Kendall and Logan sat at the dinning table watching as Camille and Jo direct the two wedding planners. Craig, a man only there for nodding and agreeing dressed in a too nice suit with greying brown hair and Claire, a dark skinned woman in a purple skirt and blouse who has planned so many wonderful fairytale wedding minus her own.

The two men make no move to join the brainstorming. Camille and Jo seem to have everything under control.

And Camille and Jo _do_ have everything under control. Camille knows her best friend died young and she wants to be the best maid of honour and a great friend by helping to make Jo's wedding amazing. "Okay, so the more traditional the better as far as I'm concerned. The wedding march starts, and Jo comes down the stairs."

"So, no flower girl?" Claire asked looking up from her clipboard. Her icy tone made it clear why she still wasn't married herself.

"Flower girl..." Jo repeated in all honesty she hadn't paid that much thought. Obviously Katie wouldn't mind-

The girls hadn't noticed Carlos walk into the room, he all dressed but clearly still a little hung-over. "What about Gracie from down the street?" He suggested.

"Great idea." Kendall snorted. "Maybe she can bring some of her fairy friends. Or trolls, even better." It was genuine suggestion and that was more than a little disturbing.

"Trolls?" Craig asked curiously.

"We have some midget in the family." Logan lied. And yes he said 'we' and 'family' together in the same sentence when talking to strangers. They had decided they'd use the freedom to refer to each other as family to the public for the wedding. No weird looks, they did not to discuss past ancestors and spiritual bonds. They were family damn it!

Not bothered that his suggestion had been shut down Carlos grabbed his cell phone when it buzzed.

"We'll ask my sister if she wants to be the flower girl." Kendall said after receiving a pointed look from Jo.

Claire nodded and circled something on her clipboard. "Well, I think we should at least dress the banister with garlands. Maybe even carry the floral theme all the way to the altar." She said casting her eyes around the room, looking all the way to the sunroom. "How many guests are you planning on again?" She asked turning back to Camille and Jo.

"Fifty-six." Jo and Camille said at the same time.

"Fifty-six?!" Kendall cried out in protest jumping up from the couch in shock.

"Logan and I come up with the number last night." Camille informed him holding up a piece of paper. "Right Logan."

That's how Logan earned Kendall's acussing as well as Camille's expecting gaze. "Um.. Right...?"

"Fifty-six?" Kendall repeated, that probably didn't include grams, the high priestess that would be marrying them, because she was a ghost! "Who?"

"People from the Palm Woods you know the Jeniffers, Bitters, guitar dude..." Jo listed. "Family, Brooke, Joanna, Sylvia, Eric, your mom and dad-"

"My dad..." Kendall breathed already liking the idea.

"I don't think he needs to be written on the guest list." Carlos pointed out not looking up from the text he was typing. Melanie decided to change plans, which he actually didn't mind. A little bit of less predictableness to her was a nice walking. Even if it was something as ridiculously small as meeting at the restaurant instead of him picking him up.

Looking at Claire to the bride and maid of honour to the groom and his two brothers Craig mentally slappd himself. "Well, he needs to be put on the guest list if he will be eating."

"He won't be eating." Logan assured confusing the wedding planners even more.

Clearing her throat Jo got the planners attention again. "Kendall's dad passed away." She cleared up the confusion she had caused. "I meant that I hope he is with us in spirit." Which he would be if everything went according to plan and if the Elders accepted the request she had asked in name of Logan, James and Carlos.

"Honey, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kendall asked her sending the female wedding planner an annoyed look.

Nodding Jo followed Kendall to the kitchen, she expected him to be mad about her bringing up his dad so she was pleasantly surprised when he gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"Jo, I love you, and I want nothing more for you than to have your dream wedding," He firmly told her his grip tightening. "but you are kidding yourself with this. We don't need wedding planners. We just need us." He insisted.

Goodbye pleasant surprise, hello irritation. "We _do_ need wedding planners Kendall." The whitelighter told him gently gripping his arm. "If a demon attacks on our wedding day, I don't want to have to worry if the flowers are delivered on time while also helping you deal with a demon and worrying over you four."

While the couple discussed the need of wedding planners Logan got up when he saw James hurriedly make his way down the stairs, Carlos' words from the previous night going through his head. "Hey James."

"Can't talk I'm running late for class." James said not making eye contact with anyone while he hurriedly making his way to the foyer.

...Right, they still weren't on talking terms yet, mostly his own fault. Not wanting to give up Logan followed James. "I gotta go to my internship at the hospital, so I can give you a ride to school if you want to... So we can try and get the whole Muffy's alive situation past us."

"Or I can take the BTR-mobile and we'll both be on time." James really didn't mean to sound so hostile, he really wanted Logan to forgive him, but he was running late.

James was answered by Carlos walking into the foyer and dangling the keys to the BTR-mobile in his face. "Nope, I'm taking the BTR-mobile to the restaurant."

"I thought you had to pick Melanie up." Logan said sending Carlos questioning look.

"Nah, she texted me to change the plans a bit."

With Logan distracted James quickly grabbed his leather jacket. "Gotta go." He said before disappearing through the door.

Realising he had ruined Logan's chance to talk to James so the two of them could finally get over their... Silent treatment, Carlos sent Logan a sympatric look. "Sorry dude, gotta go now to." With that said Carlos walked out the door leaving Logan staring at the door frowning deeply.

He was still staring at the door when Kendall walked up to him. "Hey, you'd back me up when I tell Jo that she's overdoing it with the wedding plans right?"

"Okay, why would James go to class without any books?" Logan questioned finally looking away from the door.

"Why is Logan not answering Kendall's question?" Kendall countered crossing his arms.

"Because he doesn't want to deal with two brothers not talking to him." Logan answered shrugging. "Have fun with the wedding planners. I have the morning shift." With an overly cheerfull wave Logan left the manor leaving behind one very annoyed older brother.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

He'd find her here. Making sure the door was securely closed behind him James walked further into the mausoleum stopping at the large stone coffin. "I know you're here."

And that was all he needed to say. Muffy stepped up from behind a white pillar. "James-"

He wanted to hug her, fight her, kiss her, vanquish her like he should have done two months ago, but most of all James wanted to be allowed to love her. "You need to leave and stay gone." He didn't dare to take a step closer to her fearing he'd give into the temptation.

"Sweets.." Muffy whispered slowly walking closer to him. "I took a huge risk coming out in the open and contacting you. The least you can do is hear me out." The half demon closed her eyes when she was close enough to press her body against James'. "I've been hiding this whole time, shimmering from realm to realm to realm to keep the Source from realizing you didn't vanquish my sorry ass." She sighed in content when she could rest her head against his broad chest again after so so long. "You're the only one who knows I'm alive."

Then her moment of warmth was gone, maybe it wasn't there to begin with... NO! Muffy refused to think like that.

Taking a step back James exhaled through his nose, distance was... Distance was good. If Muffy could have just stayed away than maybe he would have gotten over her eventually.

"Actually... the guys know you are alive."

Muffy slowly nodded, forcing herself to accept the information. "Okay, that's okay, I understand. As long as you didn't tell Jo-" Muffy cut herself off when James looked away. She blinked once- twice, and then "Oh, for god's sake, James! Why didn't you just put an ad in the paper, tell the whole damn world!"

"Maybe I should have." James stated, sighing at the hurt look on Muffy's face. "Good and evil can't work together." He said, his voice more gentle this time. "It's better, if we don't do this."

James turned around and left, he didn't look at Muffy knowing full well that her expression alone would be enough to have him stay.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

He was going through the menu when out of the corner of his eye Carlos saw the restaurant doors open and... That so wasn't the same Melanie from last night. Dressed in tight fitting black jeans decorated with little silver plastic diamonds, a strapless mint green shirt that made her green eyes shine and for one her hair was free of all binds, the brown curls hanging loosely down her bare shoulders.

When she was done talking to a waitress, Carlos got up and pulled a chair out for her.

"Thank you." Melanie smiled taking a seat. She laughed when she saw Carlos' wide eyed look. "What?"

"You look great today"

"And I didn't yesterday?" Melanie challenged crossing her arms. She laughed at Carlos' fearfully expression. "Relax I'm just messing with you." Melanie glanced behind her, a sly grin coming to her face. "I ordered the restaurant's finest champagne. No worries. It's on me."

Carlos was about to thank her when his phone beeped. Pulling it from his pocket and reading the new text message the young witch grimaced looking back at his date. "Any chance we can make that champagne to go? Logan left so paperwork in the car and he needs me to bring it to him."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The short drive from the restaurant to the hospital was uneventful, but fun because Carlos was discovering a whole new quirky side to Melanie that he apparently had previously overlooked.

Finding Logan was easy to, the smartest of the quartet was already waiting for them in the hallway.

After handing Logan the documents the pair was about to leave when Carlos' stomach decided lunch could no longer be procrastinated. "You know what," He told Melanie, touching her shoulders as if to keep her there. "I'm just gonna run to the cafeteria and by us some corndogs. You stay with Logan, I'll be right back." With that said the short man ran in the direction of the cafeteria leaving Melanie with a protest on her lips.

Standing besides Logan, Melanie-Zalia clenched her fists. She wasn't the most powerful demon and she could only remain shapeshifted for so long...

And there was a Charmed One right besides her... In the end the potion worked on DNA right?

With a too sweet smile on her lips she turned to Logan and put her hands on Logan's shoulders. "Carlos won't mind..." She whispered.

"What?" Logan chuckled awkwardly hoping the girl was about to do what he thought she would.

And she did.

Melanie kissed Logan whose eyes widened, he already cheated on Camille once. No way was he doing it again.

But when he tried to push the girl away, Logan realised he couldn't move. His body was frozen in place. And so with his eyes wide open he watched as the scenery around them changed and the two were suddenly in a gloomy cave like room.

The girl kissing him wasn't Melanie. She had shapeshifted to her through form. "Not bad." Zalia purred finally pulling away.

"What the fuck is this?!" Logan demanded aware that there wasn't anything he could do. He was paralyzed. "Why the hell can't I move!?"

Zalia eyed her prize. Not the Charmed One she intended on marrying but... "You look so handsome... You better. After all, It's our wedding day."


	53. Bride and Gloom Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch52: Bride and Gloom Part 2.

Carlos' Pov.  
>I'm surprised that the wedding planners aren't at the manor anymore. I guess I just got stood up and the last thing I wanna deal with is Jo and Camille's wedding fantasies. When I get in the living room I quickly spot Kendall standing at the dinning table folding out a map. He froze for a second when he saw me.<p>

"You're back." Kendall finally said, his shoulders slumping in relief.

Before I can ask why me being back is such a great thing Kendall yelled "James you can stop searching the Book of Shadows now! Carlos is back!"

Yeah...

Something must have happened to get them worried. "What's going on?"

"Melanie called." James answers my question walking into the living room carrying the Book of Shadows. "She said you never picked her up for your date."

That can't be true. "She texted me to meet her at the restaurant and... Well I did meet her at the restaurant." But Melanie had been a whole lot more fun those thirty minutes than she had been on our previous dates.

"We know she texted you about the plans." Kendall said with a small nod. "That's why we assumed you went to meet up with a shapeshifting demon of some kind. But now you're here so maybe... Not?"

End Carlos' Pov.

"Maybe yes." Carlos answered grimacing. How could he have been so stupid?! Logan at least would have waited for him. "We went to bring Logan some papers at the hospital and I left to buy us some corndogs. When I came back Melanie, well not-Melanie and Logan were gone."

Kendall and James exchanged worried looks. James had called Logan when they first assumed Carlos to be in danger, but when Logan hadn't answered he had just assumed that this time Logan was the one avoiding him.

After all Logan was still mad about the whole Muffy thing... James figured he might as well _not_ talk to Logan so he wouldn't accidentally blurt out 'oh not only is she alive, she's back and still madly in love with me, not that she's to blame'

Now it seemed that Logan had been in real trouble and James was too focused on the argument to have actually considered Logan needing help.

Right then- as if to prevent James inner guilt party from getting bigger- Jo orbed. Her face lit up when she saw Carlos. "You're ba-"

"Already had this part honey." Kendall cut her off. "Turns out Logan might be the one in trouble. Can you sense him?"

Lips forming a tight line, Jo closed her eyes and focused on finding her charge. After a moment she opened her eyes, worry shining in them. "Nothing."

"We're screwed." James muttered.

Kendall briefly glared at James before looking back at his fiancé. "What did the Elders say?"

"Well, the Elders support your shape-shifting demon theory," Jo slowly answered knowing Kendall wasn't going to like the next part. "but they can't get a clear read on the situation." Yeah, those bushy eyebrows lowered into a frown. "Logan's not dead." She quickly said before Kendall could start. "There's no way evil can block me from sensing that."

Well that's very helpful. NOT. Carlos made face, not even having the considered the possibility of Logan being dead. "What are we up against?"

"Someone powerful," James answered opening the Book of Shadows and placing it on the diner table before starting to flip through the large magic book. "someone who wants Logan alive."

Kendall, Carlos and Jo also sat down. "Not for his powers." Kendall answered resting his chin in his hands. "Logan doesn't need to be alive if the warlock wants his powers unless-"

"It wants all our powers." Jo finished for him.

Leaning back in his chair Carlos could not help his small smile. "I like it when you do the 'finish each other's sentences thing. Very cute." He praised. And just like he intended, his words lightened up the tension in the room, just a little bit to make the situation not seem as dire as it was.

"Too bad you vanquished that demonic bounty hunter," Jo said looking at James whose hazel eyes widened with realization. "he could have really helped right now."

"Right." James said abruptly getting up. Who knows more about demonic beings than a demonic half-breed? "I have a hunch, don't wait up for me." He said before quickly leaving.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In Lady Dantalian's chambers in the underworld Logan, now dressed in a black suit with fish net around the sleeves, lay unconscious on the altar. Besides him on the altar lay Zalia, wearing a simple hip-hugging black wedding dress and a black veil over her face.

"I'm ready." Zalia said looking up at the dark priestess that stood over the altar.

The Asian high priest smirked. "I should hope so." She said, her voice hushed. She started the wedding the ceremony in the same tone. "In the beginning, we were damned, and through damnation, we found freedom, power, and purpose. As I unite you today, I remind you of those gifts." Using a black ribbon Dantalian ties Logan and Zalia's right hands together- a demonic version of handfasting. "And in your union, may these gifts increase so your powers may grow in the service of evil." She smiled. "So be it."

Zalia grinned her eyes traveling upwards to meet the priestess'. "How long before his transformation is complete?" She asked her voice sounding high-pitched thanks to her excitement.

"Sundown." Dantalian answers. "I hope you can wait that long."

Smiling a big lovesci- power hungry smile, Zalia looked at Logan. "For the power of the Charmed Ones?" she giggled. "I can wait a few hours."

Lady Dantalian chuckled. "Let me bet the first to congratulate you." The dark priestess bent down and pressed her black tinted lips against Zalia's bright red ones.

The warlock leant into the kiss, moaning it's warm... lustful. With the taste of tequila- or like green apple cocktail!

Zalia froze, not that she had a choice- the paralying potion. "W-why?" She choked out eyes fixed on the priestess.

"Because I'm tired of bestowing great power on others." Dantalian answers seductively running her long fingers through Zalia's hair. "The Warren Book of Shadows is the key to unbelievable power for me. Evil will spread from this brother to the other three, from them to the Book, and once the Book is evil, it'll be mine, and I will be unstoppable. But know this." She whispered gently shutting Zalia's eyes. "I will enjoy killing all of you."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Muffy!" James called out when he closed the heavy mausoleum doors behind him. "Come one, Muffy." He muttered under his breath. "I know you're in here."

He doesn't have to wait long for his demonic ex to appear, her body shimmering in and out of existence before materializing completely. There's already a smile on her face. "James! I was beginning to think I'd never see you again!" She moved to hug him, but James took a step back before she even got close enough.

"I'm not here because of us." James told her, his voice firm. "I need you to help me and if you do, it doesn't change anything between us. You have to know that."

Muffy nodded. "I'm listening." Because there isn't a thing she isn't willing to try to get her 'Sweets' to trust her again.

"Logan's taken. By a warlock."

"Do you know which one?"

James nods. "We think she's a shape-shifter, but the weird thing is, is nobody from our side could get a read on where she's hiding him."

"Well, that doesn't make sense." Muffy frowned. "Warlocks don't have that kind of power. Who ever is behind this must be working with somebody that does. Certain dignitaries have the power to shield their activities. Demonic judges, dark priests, anyone who needs privacy for rituals.

"Rituals?" James echoes. Unless it's grams saying it then rituals needing priests can _not_ be good. "Rituals for what?"

"Hard to say... Could be anything." The half demon/mortal hybrid shrugged. "They may want your Book. We all want your Book."

James smirked. "Oh really-" '_No! No flirting with the demonic ex!'_

"I wanted your book at first." Muffy quietly replied suddenly finding her shoes very interesting.

Ignoring how guilty she looked right now James urged her on. "How do we figure out who wants it now?"

Her shoulders slumped at James' indifference. "I could check around, but I'd risk demons finding out I was still alive. I'm sure there's still a huge bounty on my head." Muffy replied calmly.

James' answer would likely decide her faith.

"I want my brother back."

"At what cost."

Not even a second of hesitation.

"I want my brother back."

So be it. Muffy nodded taking a step back. "I'm doing this for you." She's about to shimmer away- when she suddenly found herself in James' arms and he's kissing her deeply, passionately.

Just as sudden as it started he pulls away again.

It takes Muffy a moment to catch her breath. "Oh.."

James nodded still panting. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Um... Yeah." Muffy gave a curt nod. "Listen, if you don't hear back from me.. I got caught." She said before shimmering away.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Jo walked back into the living room to find Kendall and Carlos sitting on the smaller couch, both looking at the Book of Shadows on Kendall's lap. "Hey," She said moving to sit on Kendall's other side. "I thought you guys said there's nothing in the Book of Shadows."

"Well, now there's just a whole bunch of weirdness in it." Carlos said not taking his eyes of the page. "Look."

Getting a closer look of the page the boys were looking at, Jo to frowned deeply. "Hemlock killing spell?" A killing spell that required earth's deadliest plant... That would kill mortals. "That doesn't belong in here."

Kendall nodded rubbing his chin. "Yeah, but it does provide possibilities-"

"Kendall!" Jo protested, Carlos just looked intruged by the new spells in the Book of Shadows.

"Sorry," Kendall said shaking his head. "I don't know where that came from-" The rest of his sentence got lost when he **blinked** away.

"Kendall?" Carlos finally looked away from the book.

"In here!" Kendall's voice came from the kitchen. "Somehow."

Jo and Carlos quickly made their way to the kitchen where they found Kendall calmly sitting at the kitchen table.

"Dude" Carlos bit on his fist to keep from cheering out loud. "you blinked!"

"No I didn't." Kendall quickly denied. "Only warlocks blink."

"You definitely blinked." Jo deadpanned.

Just then the back door opened and James walked in. "What's going on?" He asked upon seeing Carlos and Jo staring at Kendall.

"Kendall's **blinking**." Jo replied crossing her arms and leaning her back against the yellow wall.

"What?"

"How did you do it?" Carlos asked eager to know.

Considering his answer a smile crept on Kendall's face. "It was kinda fun." He admitted, now fully grinning. "I was, I was in there and I was thinking about the kitchen and then suddenly, boom! Here I was. This might actually come in handy later."

"It's a warlock power!" Jo cried out shocked how the guys are handling this.

"Relax Jo," Kendall said rolling his eyes at his fiancé attitude. Jeez, Logan's gone and now they still had a worrywart to deal with. Figures. "They always try to take our powers, it's about time we get one of them." He then looked at his brothers. "Try it."

"So think?" James asked.

"And blink." Kendall nodded.

Picturing his room in his head before closing his eyes James disappeared from the kitchen. Seconds later his voice could be heard coming from upstairs. "This is so awesome!"

Glad to not be the only one of the family with a transportation power Carlos went back to the living room, grabbed the Book of Shadow and lay down on the couch. All these new and powerful spells.. Carlos can't wait to get started.

James and Kendall disappeared and re-appeared all over the manor, at one point they both **blinked** into the living room. That's when Jo finally left the kitchen, the angel chewing on her inner cheek.

"Do you realise how serious this is?" She insisted her voice channeling her worry... and something else. "You're blinking," she waved her hand at Carlos who for once is quietly reading. The firestarter didn't even look up. "the Book is changing!"

Rolling his eyes Kendall did his best to show interest seeing it worried Jo so much. "Maybe we're blinking because of the Book."

"The Book is changing because of you." This is bad, if they didn't see reason soon then she can't help them anymore. Not ever. "It is an extension of you."

Jo's words seem to have an effect on Kendall, for a moment he looks confused, un till he shrugs and then he seemd to lost all interest all over again. "I should care about that, but I don't." And just like James, Kendall let himself fall onto the couch.

"This is what I was afraid of." The whitelighter whispers fighting of the urge to just slap some sense back into them. "Whoever's got Logan is somehow reaching you too."

This time it's James who reacts, but just like Kendall and Carlos, he doesn't take her seriously at all. "Okay, Jo, I can tell this really upsets you," he's using that tone he usses to rejects girls, the tone that doesn't make them upset at all. Too understanding. "but I gotta tell you, I really like this whole think-it-and-it-happens deal. I mean, think of the time we could save not chanting."

Naturally Jo is immune to James' smooth talk. "Guys, you have to fight this."

Right after the words leave Jo's lips the door bell rings.

And that, unlike their whitelighter, does get the boys' attention.

"Or we could answer the door." Carlos said getting up and heading to the door followed by his older brothers. The short man opened the door his face falling when he saw the two wedding planners.

Claire, again in a purple business suit smiled upon seeing Kendall. "So glad you're home. We have some new floral sketches we'd like you to see."

"Now's not really a good time." Jo said a forced smile on her face. Floral sketches... She wanted to look, but now seemed very insignificant.

Kendall just stepped aside. "They're welcome to come in, Jo." He said letting the two wedding planners step into the foyer.

It was the twilight zone with Kendall wanting the wedding planners and Jo not.

Craig walked looked at Jo, a little pleased smile on his face. "I revisited the dinner menu, Jo, and you are going to be thrilled. I have some dynamic choices that I-"

"I want pigs in blankets."

Kendall's interruption made both planners laugh, both blissfully unaware to the blond's harsh tone.

"You don't get it," Kendall cut off their laughter. "I want_ pigs _in blankets." He hissed, green eyes dark as he glared at the male wedding planner who transformed into a squealing pig.

Gazing at her co-worker- a pig! The color drained from Claire's face as she started screaming at the top of her lungs.

James snorted at the high-pitched sound coming from the woman. "Claire seems very scared." He dryly observed.

Kendall shrugged, in all honesty he had expected the woman to faint. "I always had her pegged as an ice queen."

"Oh!" Carlos perked up at that. The witch held out his hands to Claire, still staring at the pig and screeching in fear. He flexed his fingers- and unlike usual flames did not form on his fingertips. Instead a ray of frost shot out of his palm freezing Claire where she stood.

Letting out a sigh James rolled his eyes. "Should have expected the cyrokinesis forming, with the cooling temperature thing you've started."

Carlos opened his mouth to reply, saying that he apparently needed this freedom to feel what he needed to feel to channel cyrokinesis, but Jo started yelling before he could say anything.

"Have you guys lost your minds?!"

"Come on, Jo, get on board." James drawled. "Whatever it is, this is it's great. You can't imagine the freedom, the power. "

"James, that is evil talking. You have to fight it."

The cupid who didn't feel like a cupid at all looked at his oldest brother. "What did you ever see in her?"

To Jo's horror Kendall actually considered the question. "I don't know." He finally answered.

She doesn't know why, but unconsciously Jo takes a step backwards. She shouldn't be afraid. This is Kendall... He wouldn't hurt her.

"She is kind of a stick in the mud, isn't she?"

Kendall flicked his hands at their whitelighter, transforming her in a long thin stick stuck in a bucket of mud.

"Oh." Carlos grinned. "Look at all the fun we've been missing."

Kendall grinned, large and wicked. Oh he was going to enjoy this. "And this is only the beginning." He chuckled darkly.

**Big-Time-Charmed-**

At the altar Lady Dantalian lustful stroked Logan's pale cheeks. "Just the beginning." She whispers.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Still in the foyer the James and Carlos are kneeled down besides Craig, still a pig. James is toying with a butcher knife while Carlos' enjoys making the pig squeal by holding a flame close to its' head.

"You know," James said, for the first time since he grabbed the knife he looked up from it so he could glance over at Kendall who's leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.. "it's your wedding. Shouldn't the first kill be yours?"

Kendall held his hand up and shook his head side to side. "This is too easy." He can transform the pig into a fly and pull it's wings out before stepping on it and that's child's play. "It's boring. I want to do something bigger."

"Count me in." Carlos said getting up, finally bored with making the pig squeal in fright.

Smirking when James also got up and looked at him, Kendall started explaining his plan. "You know, if what's happening to us is happening to Logan, then the power of four can be truly unstoppable. We have to find him."

James nodded. "But first you need to clean up the house."

Carlos looked at the still frozen Claire focussing his attention on her and unfroze her. At the same time Kendall lazily flicked his hand at the pig transforming him back to normal.

For a moment Craig just looks around, a lost expression on his face. "I'm sorry," he snorts. "what were you saying?"

Kendall smiled, looking at the two wedding planners, his held tilted to the side looking at them with pity, like they were nothing- which in reality they are. Mortals... Never aware of how may times the world would have ended. Oblivious to the dangers that lurked outside.

"You're fired."

Somehow his words held so much power, that the doors opened and harsh unforgiving wind blew through the foyer taking Claire and Craig with it. The doors closed when they landed on the pavement

"What are we gonna do with the stick in the mud?" Carlos asked looking at Jo still a stick in a bucket of mud.

"I think we can have some fun with it." Kendall answers transforming Jo back to normal.

The whitelighter looked around blinking owlishly. "Where are Craig and Claire?" She asked. They are alive- there's no way the guys killed them... Right?

"Oh, they flew right outta here." Carlos laughed. "We scared the hell out of them."

Kendall looked at Jo, his green eyes hard. "Jo, we need to find Logan."

Shoulders slumped as Jo relaxed. "Good, focus on that. It'll help you resist the evil."

Exhaling for the dramatic effect James got closer to Jo, their bodies just touching. "The only thing we're resisting is the desire to rip you to pieces and have you for lunch." The no-longer cupid said gently patting the whitelighter's cheek.

"But if you help us find Logan," Kendall said, not in the least bothered with how intimately his brother was touching his fiancé. "we'll leave you alone."

"For the moment." Carlos playfully added.

They all heard the jingle like sound come from above.

Kendall groaned. "Ignore them." He ordered Jo- actually ordered her. "What do they know? They're backing a losing team."

Expression solemn Jo stepped away. "They're revoking my assignment."

"What?" And for a moment Kendall seems actually afraid, worried. "They can't do that. You haven't done anything wrong..."

"You did." Jo said giving Kendall a sad look. "You gave into evil. You've relinquished your right to a Whitelighter. I'm sorry." She said before orbing away.

"Well." James said, he can't sense Kendall's love and doesn't care.

James and Carlos await Kendall's reaction. Finally their leader turns to them a large manic grin on his face. "No more obeying the rules! Considering the consequences! None of that crap!"

"Time to find Logan and go for broke." Carlos declared throwing his fist in the air.

"Big Time." Kendall and James nodded.

James turned around and headed to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked frowning.

"Can't kill people looking like this." James answered a silent 'duh' in his voice.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In his room James closed the door behind him and went to the closet. He didn't notice Muffy shimmer into the room un till he turned around. "You're back." He said smiling, not exactly relieved... Well in a way he is. Muffy's good looks being lost would be... a great waste.

"Yeah," Muffy nods, the collar of her blouse is sinned. "barely."

"Any demons spot you?" James asked closing his closet doors. He'll need to change clothes later.

"Just one." Muffy answered. "But don't worry. See, he won't be telling anybody anything."

James smirked, there's no way that could have sounded any more badass. "The big bad Beatrix strikes again." He murmured exhaling loudly through his nose.

"Not anything I'm proud of." Muffy muttered looking away.

"Why not?" James asked pressing his body close to his... Muffy. "You should be." He whispered before he began placing hot kisses from her collar bone to her neck.

The half human half demon shuddered leaning closer before abruptly pulling back. "James, if what I found out is true, Logan is in serious trouble." This had priority. "He's been forced to marry a warlock."

James briefly pulled his head back, recognition in his hazel eyes- it disappeared soon enough. "Figures that asshole would steal Kendall and Jo's thunder."

"No, you don't understand. A high level priestess named Dantalian is rumoured to have married them- and-" And James's taking his shirt off... How much had she missed seeing _those abs._ "And she's got the power to turn Logan evil and turn you evil too." Muffy slowly continued. "That's what's happening here."

"So? Isn't that the way you want me?" James didn't give her time to answer, he just planted his lips on her and kissed Muffy passionatly-hotly.

"Mmm," Muffy closed her eyes and- "no." She said pulling back. "That is not how I want you to be. It's not how I want us to be." She said more that just a little out of breath. "Our only chance is if we're both good."

James looked at her as if she just grew another head. "Love is love."

"There's no such thing as evil love. It's just gratification, lust." That she, the half human, half human needed to explain that to James the half witch half cupid spoke volumes of how far gone James was.

Not that her explanation had any effect at all.

"You know what, Muffy?" James said pulling back. "Your human half is kind of preachy. I think I want Beatrix back."

"She's not coming back."

James sneered but closer to her. "Oh, no?" he kneed her in the stomach which caused her to double over in pain"I!" the pretty boy delivered another kick to his ex who now lay on the floor. "Want!" another kick. "Beatrix!" A finale kick and Muffy turned into her demonic form, bright red skin and growing at least a foot taller.

James smirked. "That's more like it."

To James' dismay Carlos chose that moment to knock on the bedroom door. "James? What are you doing?"

Beatrix narrowed her black eyes at James. "Dantalian's coming for your book. You'd better be ready." She said before shimmering away seconds before Carlos walked into the room.

"What's going on in here?"

James grunted crossing his arms. "Nothing, unfortunately."

"I heard voices." Carlos said looking around the room with a frown on his face.

"Um, I had a premonition." James answered smiling casually. "Must have gotten pretty loud." He said getting up from his bed. "We gotta go. The high priestess that has Logan, supposedly she's coming here."

Carlos watched James get out of the room, something is up but- "High prie- Must have been a hell of a premonition."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

At her altar Dantalian looked at her candle which was as good as gone. "It's time." She said before **blinking** away. She re-appeared at the attic right in front of the Book of Shadows.

Slowly the high-priestess reached for the ancient book and- grabbed it.

Surprised Dantalian looked down at the book in her hands. "That was easy."

"Too easy."

James kicked Dantalian from behind pushing her to the floor. Kendall and Carlos walked over Kendall now holding the butcher knife. Piper and Phoebe walk over to her. "Where's our brother?"

There's no guilt in his eyes, no worry and no fear.

Dantalian can not help but fear for her life. "I can help you." is the first thing she can think of to say. "I can teach you evil. You're new at it. You don't know how to realise its full potential."

"I don't know," Carlos replied. "I think we're getting the hang of it." He said before freezing over Dantalian's left hand rolling his eyes when the woman screamed in pain. "Where's Logan?"

"Kill me and you'll never see him again!" She screeched.

"Hmm," Kendall's eyes lit up as if he just though of something. "so maybe we should just torture you instead." With that said the oldest of the Charmed Ones stomped on Dantalian's frozen hand shattering it into multiple pieces of frozen frostbitten skin and red blood.

Dantalian's scream comes a second after she processed the fact that she actually lost her left hand.

"Now the really weird thing is," Kendall spoke in a hushed tone. "we could do that to the other hand and then go down to your feet."

"Actually," Carlos added an eager grin on his face. "we could work up, piece by piece all the way to her head."

"Where is Logan?" James asked, examine his nails.

This is the moment Jo chose to orb into the attic. "I just couldn't leave like that, Kendall."

The guys' moment of distraction is enough for Lady Dantalian to gran the book with her right hand- her only hand and to **blink** away.

Jo stared at the frozen pieces of Dantalian's hand on the floor. "What's going on?"

"Well, you just helped her escape, that's what's going on." Carlos muttered getting to his feet. Jo's eyes widen when Carlos shot a ray of frost at her freezing her completly- unlike frosting over Claire like he did earlier.

Kendall jerked his head in James' direction. "Smash her." He ordered from their own material arts expert.

Sighing James got up and levitated into the air, he took a leap and kicked the frozen Jo, shattering her like the block of ice she was.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Again standing at the altar, Dantalian furiously searched through the Book of Shadows. "Death alone will not suffice, mr groom." She muttered glancing at Logan's unconscious form. "Not anymore, not after this." The priestess glared at the stub that was that's left from her left hand.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos followed Kendall and James down the stairs. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know." Kendall shrugged. "Kill innocents?" For some reason that thought annoys him. It seemed like such a waste of those years fighting evil.

That didn't stop his lust for power though.

"No, I mean about Logan." Carlos corrected. "How are we supposed to find him without the Book?"

James looked at Kendall. Something's missing right? Shaking his head the witch smirked. "Shouldn't you be mourning the loss of your beloved Jo?"

This set the three of them in a large laughing-fit.

"Okay, but seriously." Kendall said with a small chuckle. "That was one pissed off priestess. And if she kills Logan, she takes the evil power of four along with him, and we won't stand a chance."

James grimaced not liking the idea of losing their new freedom. "Good point. We have to find Logan and-" He paused. "Wait a minute, we're warlocks, right? We should be able to blink wherever we want."

"But we don't know where to blink to." Carlos pointed out.

"We don't have to know where, just to who." James replied immensely pleased with himself. "To Logan. I mean, isn't that how Jo's orbing power worked?"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, but her power was jammed. She couldn't find him."

"That's because she was good," James reminded them. "and we're evil."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Through this book," Dantalian read from the Book of Shadows, chanting louder than the Charmed Ones, but she wasn't them and the Book was now hers. And soon the Charmed Ones would be no more. "weave this spell, create the pain of heaven to hell; may he suffer-" She stopped when suddenly Kendall, James and Carlos appeared in her lair.

"Whoa." Carlos took a moment to look around their new location, he had to say, the Underworld isn't that impressive. He then spotted Logan laying unconscious on lady Dantalian's large altar. "Logan." He whispered taking a step closer to the altar stopping when the priestess spoke up.

"Too late. I've got the book."

Kendall snorted, as if just having the Book of Shadows changed the amount of power one possessed. "Yeah, well, you know, it takes a while to learn how to use it. Trust us."

"How about in the meantime, I freeze your head and shatter it?" Carlos suggested grinning all to eager to brutally end her life.

Dantalian glared at them. "I may not be powerful enough to fight you yet, but they are." She said waving her hand over Logan and Zalia who both slowly woke up and sat up, moving in sinc with each other.

"Whoa, Logan, hey, hi. You don't look so good." James commented on the blank stare on his older brother's face. "but that's a great outfit bro." He said with a smile.

"Zalia, Logan." Dantalian smiled. "Eliminate them."

"Logan, ignore her." Kendall commanded. "Come on, come with us. We're your brothers." No way was Logan going to ignore his leadership.

Logan wasn't impressed by Kendall's words, he just looks a Zalia with a large smile on his face. "I'm her husband." He said before bringing his attention to Kendall. "_Not_ your brother." Logan waved his arm at them using telekinesis to push them away. Like his brothers he to was a lot more powerful now that he no longer held back.

The three went sliding a couple of feet away. "Alright," Carlos said sitting up. "I think that means no."

James shot him an unimpressed look. "We have to figure out a way to get Logan on our side and fast." He said getting up.

Nodding Kendall looked over at Carlos. "How about we get him a divorce?"

At that a grin formed on Carlos' face and he snapped his fingers forming a flame on each finger balling his fist he formed a large fireball, he's about to throw it at Zalia when she shapeshifted into an exact lookalike to Logan.

She and the real Logan then **blinked** away re-appearing in different places of the lair.

Lady Dantalian laughed loudly at the shocked looks on the Charmed Ones' faces. "Don't want to kill the wrong brother, now do you?" She mocked. "Face it, compared to me you three don't-" She's cut of when Carlos shot a blast of ice at her and froze her.

No need for extra yelling when one of the Logans had a dagger.

One of the two Logans looked at the other, a look of pure adoration on his face. "I love you."

"You too." The other Logan replied.

"Welcome to Planet Narcissus." Kendall muttered, not even James told himself that he... loved himself.

"Wait a minute." James suddenly perked up, it's not the power of empathy that's helping him now. "Muffy said that evil can't love."

Kendall and Carlos whipped their heads around to look at him. "Muffy?!"

"Uh, never mind." James hurriedly waved his hand to direct their attention away from that subject. "The point is that the other Logan didn't say 'I love you too'." James cried pointing to the Logan. "Carlos freeze that one!"

Carlos's did, he send a blast of frost at the Logan.

"Well, shatter him." Kendall cried. "Hurry!"

"No!" The unfrozen Logan cried when James levitated in to the air. "Zalia!"

In the air James smirk kicking the frozen Logan shattering it in a dozen of pieces. James landed clumsily. Oh... He winced.

Logan looked around more than a little disoriented. "What's going on?"

"I think we're back." Kendall answered. "All of us."

Walking over to the altar Carlos' looked at the Book of Shadows flipping through a few pages. No more murderous spells. "The book is back too."

"Let's go do something good with it." Logan said aware of what's going on thanks to a vague dream he had. A dream involving him ruling the world at that priestess' side.

He, James and Kendall walked over to the altar and looked over Carlos' shoulder watching him search for the right vanquishing spell.

It didn't take long for them to find the right page.

"Powers of light, magic of right, cast this blight into forever's night."

Lady Dantalian unfroze and started screaming at the top of her lungs before she burst into flames, in a matter of seconds there was nothing left of the evil high-priestess.

Logan chuckled. "Well, that was a wedding from hell." He said with a small laugh, he looked down at his wedding suit. "Looks like I'm the first to get married of us huh-..." He awkwardly trailed of when the others tensed up in reaction to his words.

James was clutching his chest as if in pain, Carlos had gone pale and Kendall- Kendall looked about ready to pass out.

"J-Jo." Kendall choked out, breath coming out in small gasps.

"What?" Logan asked starting to get worried.

"We killed her." Carlos whispered.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos flamed them all back to the attic, where Kendall collapsed to his knees in front of a pile of pieces of frozen- frozen whitelighter...

"I'm sorry" Kendall gasped out, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. "Oh god I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" It's not true... I-it can't be! But it is! He'd given the command himself...

And now s-she's gone.

"I'm so sorry." Kendall sobbed.

The ice cubes started to disappear becoming little orbs which floated up forming Jo's silhouette. immediately after materializing Jo threw herself at Kendall, "You're you again! Oh thank good you're back!" She whispered hugging Kendall as hard as she could, Kendall who was looking at her not sure if she's really there.

Finally he returned the hug. "Oh, thank god you're okay." He murmured hugging her hard, afraid she'd be gone again if he let go.

"Actually, it had more to do with what you guys did." Jo quietly replied looking over Kendall's shoulder to look at Carlos and James. "Vanquishing Zalia broke the bond and reversed all the evil you had done."

Logan raised an eyebrow at that. "All the evil you had done?" He repeated looking away from the couple on the ground to send Carlos and James an amused look.

"Carlitos has ice powers when he's not worried about holding back?" James said in an attempt to get Logan to not engage the subject, to Logan the idea of them creating havoc my seem funny, but that's only because he doesn't know how horrible they had been and James would rather forget the whole fiasco, no matter how free he felt without the boundaries of having to hide their powers.

"Good thing the wedding planners won't believe what really happened." Jo murmured.

Kendall tightened the hug. "But you will."

"Oh, yeah, Jo," Carlos said grimacing. "Sorry we killed you." James nodded rapidly.

Jo smiled at them. "It's okay, guys, it wasn't the real you." She pulled away from Kendall, just a little bit. "It wasn't your fault either, Kendall."

"Wasn't it?" Logan asked frowning deeply. "I mean, on some level it was me. I felt it. They didn't just plant evil inside of me, or us," He murmured thinking back to his dream and what he had felt. "There had to be something there for them to turn to begin with."

"But that doesn't make you evil, Logan." Jo replied. "You have to choose to be evil voluntarily."

"Well, I gotta admit it, it was kind of fun." Carlos said grinning, the freedom, the control he suddenly had over his powers...

"Carlos..." Kendall, Logan and James warned.

"Well, it was fun for a while." Carlos continued. "I mean, to be able to do whatever we wanted whenever we wanted with no consequences."

Kendall shot his youngest brother a dirty look. "My fiancé being shattered into a gazillion pieces is kind of a consequence."

Jo nodded letting Kendall help her to her feet. "Thank you."

They all walked out of the attic. "Still," Logan said "I kinda get it. The whole enjoying evil thing, I mean."

"You do?" Carlos and Kendall asked in perfect sync.

James looked at Logan, studying his older brother's look before smiling. "Am I detecting a thaw in our rift?"

"All I'm saying is if evil weren't enticing, why would there be any?" Logan replied sounding like he knew exactly what he was talking about which made his brothers and Jo wonder exactly how this experience had been to him. "I mean, you know, to pretend that we're never attracted to it, it's like pretending that it just doesn't exist."

James' face fell. "Something tells me Muffy's name is about to be brought up."

Logan sighed but nodded. "Look, I definitely do not like the fact that you lied to us about vanquishing her," He told James. "but I have to admit, after taking a trip down the dark side, I sort of understand it a little better."

Raising a hand Carlos nodded. "It made me realise Melanie is just so boring."

At that Kendall snorted, apparently they needed to turn evil for Carlos' to realize he didn't like a girl. The lived with a fricken cupid for god's sake. "Well, scratch one name off of the wedding guest list."

"Actually," Jo sighed making a tired motion with her hands. "scratch them all. I cave. Our lives are just way too bizarre to have any sort of normal wedding. I don't know what I was thinking."

All somewhat relieved they started to make their way down the stairs, James and Carlos at the back."By the way, James," Carlos said looking at his brother. "you never mentioned where you got that premonition from."

"What premonition?" James asked frowning in confusion.

"The one that told us about Dantalian." Carlos answered "The one that saved our butts."

Hazel eyes widened. "Right." James grimaced awkwardly rubbing his neck. He kinda hoped that was just some sick thing he dreamt up. "Um, you know, something tells me that you wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway." He said forcing a smile. "So let's just say I got in touch with my evil side. Something that I will never do again." He patted Carlos' shoulder. "I think I'm going to bed early tonight. Good night buddy." He said stopping at the second floor.

Carlos looked at James before shrugging. He actually felt like going to bed and forgetting about today as soon as possible to. "Good night bro."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The next morning James, before going to class, went to the mausoleum. Muffy was already there waiting for him.

"How'd it go?" Over the night she'd gotten herself fresh new clothes from a store. She left money to pay for it there of course. She'd be good, robbing clothing stores would not help her in suppressing her demonic half.

"Everything's back to normal again." James answered.

Muffy nodded, face blank. She knew what's about to come. "Good."

"Yeah." James said... and the entire atmosphere had turned weird. "Good."

"It's not enough, is it?" Muffy asked unable to keep the hurt from her voice. "What I did doesn't change your mind about us, does it?"

James sadly shook his head. "No."

"Why not?"

James sighed, he knew the question had been coming- knew it since last night, he had been thinking about it the entire way from the manor to the mausoleum- the mausoleum that was slowly becoming _their_ mausoleum. He still didn't have an answer. "It's too complicated."

She had every right not to accept that. "Oh, don't give me that." Muffy snapped. "If nothing else, let's at least be honest with each other. We owe that."

Then it's honesty she's gonna get. "I love you and I will always love you." James said looking her right in the eyes, his voice isn't soft. It's casual. Like he's saying the sky is blue and I love you. "Nothing can change that."

James exhaled loudly true his nose to calm himself- stop himself from saying what he's not supposed to say. "It's just the temptation, it's too much. And I can't take that risk, for me or the guys."

"James," Muffy pleads "I'm telling you, I'm not evil anymore.2

James nodded. "Maybe not on the surface and maybe not even in your heart." There's emotion in his voice again, and if he wasn't saying the exact opposite from what she wanted to hear then Muffy would have cried. "But somewhere inside of you, you'll always be. And you can't ever change that." He took a step backwards. "Goodbye." He said turning around and leaving.

Muffy watched him go. "I'm not giving up, Sweets." She whispered, a determined look on her face. "I'm not going away."


	54. The Good, The Bad and The Cursed Part 1

**Author: Hey, long time no see huh? XD I wanted to wait till I had the full version of this chapter ready, but decided against it and post the first half of it as a Christmas gift.**

**Happy reading!**

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch53: The Good, the Bad, the Cursed, Part 1.

Camille's POV:

"Do you see them yet?" I ask peering through the window of the red van. Me and Jo went with Carlos to pick up the guys' family- the ones alive and willing to come that is. We weren't able to contact James' dad and didn't bother inviting Logan's ex-stepfather for the wedding.

From her seat besides me Jo shot me an incredulous look. "I'm the one joining the family. How are you more nervous than me?" She hissed.

Because from the stories I've heard Logan's mom sounds like a super witch who values power and pure blood witches and I'm a gypsy who doesn't do anything... Gypsy things anymore!

I don't tell Jo this, instead I just keep looking through the window.

"Remember, Brooke is the one you need to like you." Carlos says glancing at us. "She's paying a major part of the stuff for the wedding. You won't meet her till later at the manor."

Right, Brooke Diamond wanted James to pick her up at a different airport and she wanted to show James some place. Kendall and Logan couldn't get a day off from their classes, but James somehow did... well his mom did, because apparently you don't tell Brooke Diamond 'no'.

"Got it." I say with a firm nod earning myself another exasperated look from Jo, she's about to complain again when she suddenly perked up. "There they are."

Seeing the relatively big group of people walk out of the airport we got out of the van.

"Papi! Mami!" Carlos cheers running to hug his parents. Both Eric and Sylvia Garcia hug him back just as tight- even tighter in Eric's case.

I'm so glad I know someone so I can hug Katie while Jo hugs mama Knight, if I didn't already know those two I'd be standing there all awkward. Speaking of awkward... Putting a smile on my face I walk up to Joanna.

"You must Logan's mom," I say holding out my head to her. "I'm Camille Roberts."

She gives me a once over before smiling. "The gypsy right?" She says smiling. "Logan told me so much about you."

Great, though her tone makes me wonder if she's really positive.

_What_ did Logan tell her about me?

Jo takes a step forward. "And I'm Jo Taylor-"

"The actress." Jenifer and Katie interrupt her at the same time.

Why would they say that? Jo being an actress was just a cover for her being a whitelighter. Before me, Carlos or Jo can ask Katie spoke up using, what I as an actress can call her 'distractor voice'.

"How about we head to the manor? I can't wait to see it!" And she sounds genuinely excited now. "Did it really belong to our great-grandmother?"

Carlos grins "You bet, don't worry you'll get to meet her in a few days Katie-kat."

Immediately Joanna launches into a rant about the Warren family history as she got into the van. Sylvia starts talking about wedding snacks to Carlos who tries to focus on driving out of the parking lot which gets harder when his dad starts playing a backseat driver.

Jenifer scolds Katie when she tries to get out of the backseat to change the radio channel.

Oh this is gonna be a long drive.

And a _long_ week. Too bad they are all staying at the Palm Woods.

Why did I want to come pick them up again?

End Camille's POV.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James and his mom are walking through an old abandoned western town where Brooke had them be dropped of by a private jet. After about ten minutes of just quietly walking through the desserted town James spoke up. "Alright, mom, spill." He said sounding annoyed for show. "What are we doing here?"

Brooke shut him a somewhat amused look. "What, can't a mother spend a little quality time with her son?" She asked smiling. "Especially after all the time we've been apart." Brooke finishes interwiding her and James' arms as they continue to walk through the long abandoned town.

In many ways James is like his dad, half cupid, good with women and his looks. Of course James also is a lot like his mom. "Alright, I take after you, okay." He said rolling his eyes but with a cheery smile on his face to show that he really wasn't that annoyed. "I've inherited all of your tricks, especially your fine art of fibbing."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brooke replies, just like her son a master liar, not as good at bluff as Kendall though. "Tell me a little bit more about this Jo. How did she and Kendall meet?"

Distraction technique? Oh well, it was nice to have his mom here anyway. "Oh, it was a couple of years ago when we still lived at the Palm Woods. She was the new actress on the block back then."

Hearing this Brooke smiled in delight. "Kendall's marrying an actress?"

"Well, no," James answers frowning. "she isn't really an actress..." He trailed of at the curious look his mom was sending him, like she really wanted to know what he was about to say about Jo, like she didn't know... "You do know about Jo right?"

"All I know is from what Jen told me. Jo sounds nice and apparently she knows the big bad secret." Brooke answers with a small half interested shrug. "Good thing she knows- can you imagine what would have happened if Kevin didn't tell Jenifer till after they ere married?" She says with a small laugh. "It's better if we let mortals know what they are getting themselves into."

James smiled- well he gritted his teeth- but it looks like a smile. "Mortal. Right."

Hearing the sound of a door slamming shut James looks around, the only that moves is a tumbleweed rolling past them.

"What?" Brooke asked when she saw James looking around.

"It's nothing." James shrugs. "I guess that's why they call it a ghost town, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Being mortal sucked. You miss the thrill and it feels like a sense has been taken away from you. "Did you actually see something? Did you get a premonition honey?"

Apparently there wasn't anything going on, at the blank look she was receiving from her son.

Brooke sighed. "Alright, I confess. I brought you here hoping maybe you could give me a little bit of your help. I just didn't know how to ask."

"Magical help?" James sighed fully aware how his mother's own misuse of magic had given her more than enough grief. "Mom, _you __know_I'm not supposed to do that."

"This place seemed like such a good investment." Brooke continues as if she hadn't heard James at all. "Too good, actually. Made me think that all the stories were true."

Well... He might as well... "Fine, I'll bite. What stories?"

"Ghost stories. Something's been keeping people from investing and razing this place for over a hundred years." Brooke continues not at all surprised James would help her. James didn't say no to her. No one says no to her.

Yay, ghosts those guys never go easy. "Mom, I can't always get a premonition when I want to. It-" James stoped when hearing music and talking, someone was there with them- or a lot of someones. "Okay, now I definitely heard that."

"Heard what?"

James ignored her and looked at the saloon where he could hear glass shattering. Suddenly a cowboy- no an indian gets thrown out of the saloon landing on the cold ground.

Another ghost walked out of the saloon, a somewhat large cowboy. "You're a dead man, Bo." The man said looking down at the indian on the ground with a cold uncaring look in his brown eyes.

"Mom?" James whispered. "Can you see them?"

"See who?"

Shaking his head James ran towards the saloon. "Hey!" He cried. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nobody crosses Mr. Sutter." The cowboy mutters and when the indian finally got to his feet the cowboy backhanded him, sending the indian flying backwards.

Falling right _through_ James who gasped which was all the reaction he was allowed before the ghost cowboy suddenly reached into his holster and pulled out his gun. He, unaware of the witch standing between him and his target fired his gun at the indian. That's the last thing he did before both he and the indian disappeared.

Gasping for breath James stumbled backwards before falling on his behind.

"James!" Brooke cried rushing to her son's side. "James, what's going on?" She demeaned gripping his shoulders. "Sweetheart, you're bleeding!" The business woman gasped carefully touching her son's split lip.

James swatted her hand away before brushing the blood from his mouth away with the back of his hand. "Yeah, I wouldn't buy this place mom." He said pushing himself of the ground. "It's too much like a bad western movie."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"Oh I love this table, it's old but in the history kind of way." Sylvia said once Kendall and Eric finished moving the diner table.

"Thanks," Logan said grabbing the plates and handing them to Camille who was about to put them on the table when Joanna took the plates from the gypsy and started putting them on the table herself.

"So, Jo, you nervous?" Jenifer asked. "I mean, only one more week before dum, dum, dum-dum." She questioned singing the bridal march.

"Thanks mom." Kendall rolled his eyes.

Jo smiled. "Well, as long as no demons come bursting through that door, until them, I am fine-"

They all heard the front door being pushed open. "Kendall! Logan! Carlos!"

"Coming mrs. D!" Kendall and Logan chorused, Carlos yelling the same thing could be heard from upstairs.

Camille shook her head crossing her arms. "You had to jinx it. Didn't ya?" She said looking at Jo. The two best friends shared a look before following the rest to the foyer.

Carlos and Katie arrived at the same time as Kendall and Logan followed by the others.

Katie let out a small gasp when she saw James limping, "James?" The twelve year old asked, voice rising just a little bit. "what happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing," James said with a dismissive wave of hand. "I'm fine. I just need an aspirin."

"Brooke?" Joanna said prompting the younger woman to speak seeing James was trying to brush this off.

"I don't know what happened." Brooke answered sounding as calm as any mother who just saw her son get attacked by some invisible force. "One minute we're just walking around, the next thing I know he's bleeding."

Rolling his eyes James slowly walked past all of them. "I got into a bar brawl." He said getting into the living room and sinking down on the small couch. "Well, actually, I didn't. Two cowboys did." James paused to wipe at his still bleeding lip. "Bo and some other guy. I didn't catch his name, but I think he was the bad guy, 'cause he was wearing a black hat. Oh, and they were transparent."

Was there even a normal reply to that?

Long seconds passed, turning into two solid minutes before Kendall finally found his voice. "Logan." The leader said, index finger up.

Nodding Logan walked over to James and started examining the younger man's head. "Alright, bro, how hard did you hit your head?"

"I didn't." James said. "I'm alright. Mom, why don't you go to the car and get those town files. You know, maybe there's something in them that can help us." He looked at mr. and mrs. Garcia, purposely making his eyes look just a little larger. "Can you go with her, just in case?"

"Alright." Eric nodded, when he and Sylvia were out of the room James shot Katie a pointed look.

Nodding Katie looked at her most stern aunt. "Aunt Joanna, can you explain this handfasting thing to me. Carlos was just showing it to me in the Book of Shadows."

A small smile on her face as she nodded Joanna replied "Of course" and took Katie towards the stairs.

James waited till they were both gone before sitting up and looking at his brothers, Jo and Camille. "Our parents don't know Jo's a whitelighter."

"Don't look at me," Kendall protested when all eyes minus Jenifer's turned to him. "I told mom to-"

Like it was scripted, six pair of eyes turned to the only parent still in the living room.

Jenifer Knight grimaced. "I've been meaning to tell them," she said her paniced tone indicating otherwise. "but you know how your aunt is. Joanna's all about keeping the family line pure, and Brooke and her cupid... How do think they'd react if I told them you're marrying an angel? No offense honey." She quickly added sending Jo a sympatric look.

"Oh," Camille made a face. "and who wants to tell Joanna about James' ex?"

"Yeah..." James drawled. "About Muffy, she-" He cut himself of when his mom and Carlos' parents walked back into the living room, Eric carrying a large file.

"Just a lot of investment stuff and background info." Brooke explained when Eric handed Logan the file. "I don't see how it's gonna help you find out what happened."

"Well, you're the one that called it a ghost town," James muttered sending his mom an annoyed look. "and since Bo fell through me and I ended up with the same split lip that he had."

Carlos made a sound in agreement. "Sure sounds like a ghost to me."

"It can't be." Jo said with a firm shake of her head. "Ghosts don't bleed." She said the moment Joanna and Katie returned from the attic.

The whitelighter mentally facepalmed when she had all the parents minus Jenifer shoot her questioning looks. "I mean.. so I've read in books. Obviously it's not my area of expertise."

"Mine, neither." Mama Knight said with obvious fake cheeriness. She turned to her friends. "What do you say we let the supernatural stuff to the boys and we go have lunch somewhere?"

Sylvia grinned. "That sounds like a great idea." She said happily latching on to Eric's hand.

"Um.. I don't know..." Jo started slowly shaking her head. As a whitelighter it would be irresponsible to leave her charges during the time it took to pinpoint the problem, not the mention the fact that one of them was hurt.

"Actually, it's a great idea." Logan argued, index finger raised. "You and Camille can show our parents around the city."

"I'll help!" Katie volunteered jumping up.

After her rest of the Charmed Ones minus James began trying to convince their parents to leave them to the magical business. It didn't take too long. Apparently three years was enough for their parents to out-learn the schemes the Charmed Ones could come up with.

Once they were gone Kendall turned to his brothers, fully in leader mode. "Carlos get the book. Logan, see what you can do." He ordered nodding in James' direction.

"I'm fine." James protested only to be ignored by his brothers as Carlos quickly left for the attic and Logan kneeled down in front of him. James saw Kendall disappear into the kitchen, returning less than a minute later, a glass of water in his hand.

"Here." Kendall, said his voice soft as he held out the glass for James.

James wanted to stress the fact that he was fine and he didn't need to be taken care off, but one look at Kendall's eyes stopped the complaint from leaving his mouth. "Thanks." He said instead, begrudgingly, but genuinely.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The lunch at the diner was going surprisingly well. The parents, Jo and Camille cheerily conversing with one and another.

"So Jo," Brooke said pausing to take sip from her wine. "James says you're an actress."

"Uh, actually, no." Jo said with a small shake of her head. "I used to take up acting jobs... But I'm more of an... healer... I mean more of, like, a counselor." She corrected herself technically still not lying. "I guide people." She nodded towards the gypsy sitting besides her. "Camille's the real actress."

Joanna Mitchell glanced at brunette. "You make good money?"

"Not yet, mrs Mitchell." Camille answered politely.

Joanna nodded to herself as if Camille just confirmed something she had suspected all along. Never the less it way high time these two girls got warned. "Girls, I think it's time to come clean." She looked at Jo. "It's not easy being married to a witch Jo."

"I know." Jo nodded.

"That's why my marriage to Logan's father didn't work out." Joanna continued as if unaware of Jo speaking up- unaware of the looks of disapproval her friends were giving her. "It wasn't because we didn't love each other, it was because he wasn't prepared for what was to come."

That was a lie. Camille didn't need have studied body language to know that. Logan already told her that the man his mother married hadn't been his father. In fact Logan never met his father. After the 'Bernice incident' Logan had made it a point of being completely honest with her. Even before they'd gone back to being the loving on-off again couple that they were.

However before the gypsy girl could call Joanna out on her bullshit mama Knight spoke up.

"I think they are prepared, Joana." Jenifer said her tone doing nothing to disguise her annoyance.

Brown eyes widened when Joanna realized how she might have sounded. "Don't get me wrong," she said holding up her hand as if to silence more protests. "I want this marriage to succeed. That's why I'm warning you. But there are dangers out there worse than demons and warlocks. You do know about them, don't you? "

"Yeah..."

"Well, the dangers I'm talking about, you're not even gonna see coming." Joanna replied.

Brooke's eyes narrowed. "Joanna-"

"No, _you_ should know this is important Brooke." Joanna didn't spare her friend a second glance, her eyes focused on Camille and Jo. "The thing I'm talking about will sneak up on you and destroy your marriage if you're not careful. Girls, I'm sure the boys told you about cupids. It's those damn angelic beings you have to watch out for." A cold look came to her eyes. "Do you know what a whitelighter is?" She asked her voice sounding wary.

Camille stared at Katie, two pairs of dark eyes meeting. Besides her Jo opened her mouth only to audibly snap it shut.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"I don't get it." James muttered eying the large bruise on his side with distaste. "Bo gets beat up and I get his symptoms? How the hell does that work?"

Carlos shot him a sympatric look. "Just sit back and relax, buddy, we'll figure this out."

"Whatever it is, it's got something to do with the history of that town." Kendall muttered his eyes never leaving the page in Book of Shadows he was reading, he'd been sitting on the floor for the past thirty minutes going through the book and he was getting out of pages on different kinds of spirits and ghosts."You said that they were dressed like cowboys, right?" The blond leader questioned already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, real cowboys right out of the Old West." James actually smiled at that, clearly managing to find amusment in the fact that they were dealing with Old Wild West characters. "Uh, the outlaw said something to Bo about a guy named Sutter. Look him up. Maybe he's a demon."

Kendall was about to do just that when Logan spoke up. "Wait a minute..."

"Did you find something?" Carlos asked barely managing to _not_ jump up.

Logan looked up from his laptop screen, a deep frown on his face. "t's more of what I'm not finding. Alright, nothing is dated past April 25th, 1873. The maps, the land grants, death certificates. It's almost like time just stopped."

"What do you mean stopped?" Kendall asked. "Like, everybody just died?"

"No," Logan shook his head. "like stopped moving forward, literally."

"It wouldn't be the first time we've come across a time loop." Carlos muttered darkly as he remembered what happened last time they dealt with time loops.

Kendall was already reading through the page on time loops in the Book of Shadows. "It's not a demon," the blonde concluded after a short moment. "it's a curse." he said before starting to read from the page. "Certain spiritual traditions believe that a great evil or great injustice can be cursed into a time loop until righted."

Slumping a little against the chair James did his best not to look too disappointed. "So this is about righting a wrong..." In other words this could take a while, and this just had to happen while their parents were here, who without a doubt would start backseat witching.

Logan nodded about to say something about them needing to solve this fast before James started showing any other symptoms when the doorbell rang. "I'll get that." He said getting up and handing Carlos his laptop before leaving the room.

He went to the foyer and opened to door only to freeze when he saw who stood on their porch.

On their porch stood someone he never expected to see again and though Muffy Winters had clearly seen better times, her hair and mess and Logan was sure that the blouse she was wearing had been white once upon a time she was very much alive and not hiding from them as he thought she would.

As he though she _should_.

"Hey, Logan," The half demon cheerfully greeted him. "long time no see. Is James home?"

Only finding one answer to her question, Logan slowly raised his right arm and swung.

Back in the living room Kendall, James and Carlos all jumped in surprise when Muffy entered to living room- well... she flew into the room thanks a bit of well used telekinesis.

She landed on the floor in front of James chair.

James gazed down at his demonic ex blinking owlishily. "What the fuck... Muffy, what...?" Instead of finishing his sentence he got up and helped her up.

Upon seeing him Muffy smiled. "Hi, Sweets." She said using the nickname she had given him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kendall demanded glaring at her, his bright green eyes cold. "Do you have some kind of death wish?" As the words left his mouth the shapeshifter grinned. "Because that can be arranged."

Smiling sheepishily Muffy adjusted her blouse. "I told James last week that I wasn't giving up on him and I meant it."

"You talked to James?!" Logan demanded at the same time Kendall looked at James and demanded, "He talked to you?!"

"Oh ooh..." Carlos shot James a 'you're in trouble' kind of look with a sympatric look on his face.

"You said that she was alive. You never said that she was back." Logan said looking at James with a betrayed look.

Well, there went all their chances for a normal family get-together.

"I-it didn't matter," James stuttered for once not happy to have all the attention focussed on him. "because as I told her," The look he sent Muffy couldn't be described as anything other than exasperation. "I don't want anything to do with her anymore."

For some reason his reply seemed to please Logan and Carlos. Logan raised his arm ready to use telekinesis and Carlos snapped his fingers to form a fireball. Before James could protest Carlos pulled his arm back and-

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Everyone turned to Kendall, all of them expecting him to start with an inspirational speech about teamwork and how they needed to work together, one of those speeches that had helped them so much in the past.

Instead they got "I just set that table. We don't have time to buy a new one before dinner."

"Wedding stress, much?" Muffy spoke as if she wasn't an unwanted guest in the Warren household which earned her another deadly glare from Kendall. Chuckling awkwardly she held up her hands to show that she was harmless. They had believed that once. "Don't worry," she assured. "I'm not gonna use my powers against you anyway. In fact, I'm never gonna use them again, ever. It keeps me from being evil."

"No," Logan firmly denied. "you will always be evil, you're a demon."

"_Half_-demon." Muffy and James protested surprising each other.

Muffy shot James a bright smile. "My human half can suppress" The black-haired beauty stopped talking when she saw her ex(and hopefully soon again) boyfriend's split lip. "James, you're hurt." She quietly stated shortening the distance between them in two quick steps, rolling her eyes when Kendall and Logan bristled. "What happened?" She demanded gently touching James' face.

James let out a long sigh, "You know what, Muffy? That's none of you're-" He moved to brush her hands from her face, but froze- hand in the air- lips parting as hazel eyes fluttered shut.

**/**Bo threw a knife at the cowboy in black, there's a gunshot and then...**/**

"James?" Carlos asked knowing that his brother just had a premonition, but... There was something different about this one from all the other visions James had gotten over the years. James' reaction was far too violent for it to be a normal vision. "James, are you alrigh-"

Even if Carlos had gotten the chance to finish that sentence it would have been a stupid question.

Especially seeing that James fell forward before Carlos could even finish asking.

"James?!" Muffy gasped only just catching him before he hit the ground.

He was immediately taken from her by Kendall who gripped James' shoulders tightly as if afraid that his younger brother might disappear if he let go. "James?! James, what happened?!"

Weakly James lifted his head. To everyone's horror there was blood dripping from his mouth.

"I-I think-" He took a shuddering painful sounding breath. "I think, I've been shot."

**Author: Merry Christmas!**


	55. The Good, The Bad, The Cursed Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't of Big Time Rush or Charmed.

Ch54: The Good, The Bad, The Cursed. Part 2.

Katie's POV:  
>There is awkward and then you have <em>this<em>. I mean this skipped past awkward and went straight to painful. We're still at the dinner and aunt Joanna is still ranting about angelic beings, aunt Sylvia and uncle Eric are quietly talking to each other like they're trying to ignore Joanna, mom's looking everywhere _but_ at me, Camille or Jo, and aunt Brooke is still glaring at Joanna.

As for Jo and Camille... Camille's doing a great job at pretending she's not bothered at all by aunt Joanna though her jaw is shut a little too tight. Jo looks downright uncomfortable and pale.

"The thing is that they can orb into their charges' lives any time of the day or night." Aunt Joanna continues only pausing when the waitress came to refill her coffee. "Without us mortals even knowing about it. You can't trust the Whitelighters, girls." She says looking at Jo and Camille as if she just let them in on a big secret. "They're sneaky little bastards."

Wow, maybe she's finally done yapping.

Jo looks like she's perfectly okay to let this one slide, Camille... not so much, and neither am I.

"Really?" Camille asks crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. "Cause Logan says that they're really, really good guys. More of, like, guardian angels."

"Kendall said so too!" I quickly add.

Aunt Joanna clearly isn't impressed though. "That's the party line, Camille," the woman insists. "don't believe it. You can't trust 'em. They have this tendency to fall in love with their charges. Before you know it, you're in too deep!"

I have no idea what that's supposed to mean and by the looks of it neither do Jo and Camille but the other adults on the other hand...

"Mom what does she mean..." I trail of when I hear a jingle like sound coming from... the sky? It takes me a moment to realize what it must be. Kendall told me about the way the whitelighters get called to their charges or to the Elders. It's kind of like a pager.

Kendall was right it does sound like jingling bells.

Only magical folk can hear it though so mom and aunt Brooke have no idea. The others do and I bet they know what that sound meant to.

I've never seen aunt Joanna look so furious.

End Katie's POV.

Camille actually winced. "Uh-oh."

"Uh..." Jo bit her lip. "I have to go now."

Sylvia frowned. "Go?"

"Yeah," Jo nodded. "and I don't think you're gonna like the way I have to go, either." She said before orbing away leaving them all in silence.

A silence that continued for five full minutes.

"So..." Camille coughed awkwardly trying to ease the tension. "I suppose no one's up for ice cream?"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Upon orbing into the living room Jo noticed one thing first. "What the hell are you doing here?" The blond angel demanded looking at Muffy who appeared to be pacing.

"Forget about her, Jo." Those words came from Logan, of all people. "James has been shot."

That definitely pulled her thoughts away from the demon standing in their livingroom and away from her lunch from hell. "Shot? How did that happen?"

"No time to explain." Kendall replied from his place kneeling on the ground near the couch where James lay. "Can you heal him?"

Nodding Jo walked over and moved her hands to the bleeding hole penetrating the side of James' stomach her palms glowing a golden glow as she tried using her powers to heal her friend.

"Where are our parents?" Carlos asked.

"Seething probably." Jo answered her brown eyes not leaving the wound she was trying to heal, the wound that hadn't shown any sign of healing since she started, a fact that didn't go unnoticed.

"What's the matter, Jo?" Muffy asked, her tone challenging. She had stopped pacing and was now glaring at the angel. "Why isn't it working?"

Yeah, cause she knew everything right? "I don't know." Jo grunted letting her hands fall to her sides. She looked at he soon to be brother-in-law. "James, you gotta tell me exactly how this happened."

James blinked up at her, he had trouble focussing on her. "Um, I don't, I don't really know. I had ah-" Taking a sudden sharp breath James had to blink away the tears of pain. "a premonition and I felt Bo get shot and then I came out of it..." His glazed eyes gazed down at the bleeding wound on his side.

"So can you heal him?" Logan was the one to ask the dreaded question.

Jo solemnly shook her head. "No," she admitted. "because James wasn't the one that was shot. Bo was."

Definitely not the answer they had wanted to hear.

"What are you talking about?!" Kendall exploded on his feet in seconds. "He's bleeding." He cried gesturing to James.

"I know," Jo sighed, she knew Kendall wasn't really mad at her. He was mad at the situation, one of his younger brothers as seriously hurt and he couldn't do anything. He got like that when felt really helpless. "but it's more like a psychic echo. James is somehow linked to Bo. Whatever he feels, whatever happens to him happens to James aswell."

Muffy bit her lip as she figured it out. "Bo must be magical too." She like Jo, had to advantage of age making it easy for her to piece together what must be going on. The last time she dealt ith links had been well over 40 years ago though. "The only way they can be linked is through their magic."

There was no Bo in the Warren line as far as she knew. Muffy knew that because she had done her research before taking on the mission to assassinate the Charmed Ones. Jo knew because she had been informed on everything important about her charges.

The angel nodded agreeing with the demon. "You're right."

"So we have to find Bo. Heal him." Carlos concluded.

Logan's jaw was set, sure there was a solution "But he's cursed into a time loop along with the rest of the town. And we don't know how to get there, let alone where there is."

"Well, it's gotta be a parallel plane existing in the same physical space as the town." Muffy stated it as if it were obvious, which to her, it was.

"You know," Logan turned to her, eyes cold with anger. "I don't think that we need any demonic input right now."

Muffy just barely kept herself from actually growling. Out of all of them Logan hated her the most, he always had, even when he thought her to be a harmless D.A. "If I can help save James' life, you sure as hell do." She managed to get out through gritted teeth.

Logan opened his mouth to snap at the demon who had seduced his younger brother, but Kendall spoke up before Logan could get a word out.

"We're listening." Kendall said sending Logan a warning look. They needed help and if it took the help of the half demon who was apparently head-over-heels in love with their brother than so be it.

Nodding at Kendall to show her gratitude Muffy started explaining. "Look, I move through different planes all the time. It's how I've been hiding from the Source. Shouldn't be any problem to shimmer into Bo's plane and bring him back here so you can heal him." She said looking at Jo.

"You said you don't use your powers anymore." Carlos reminded her.

Muffy shrugged. "Shimmering isn't a lethal power."

James sighed, shifting on the couch to try to get in a position in which he'd feel less pain- a task apparently impossible. "Uh, why don't you just take Jo with you and you can heal Bo there?"

That could be a problem... Jo cringed, looking away. "I can't." The elders would pull her away before she and Muffy even arrived in the right plane. "I'm not allowed to work with a demon."

Someone else had to go in her place.

"Fine." Logan said surprising them all. "I'll go."

"Loges," James started to protest, weakly trying to sit up. He knew how Logan felt about Muffy. The smartest of the four witches had made that very clear. James couldn't ask Logan to just set his feelings aside so he and Muffy could work together. Not when Kendall or Carlos could do this, they had less against Muffy. Kendall likely because he knew what it was like loving someone you weren't supposed to, and Carlos because he didn't want James to go through a heavy break up again. "you don't have to-"

"I'm studying to be a doctor, remember?" Logan gently reminded James, concern shining in his dark eyes as he looked at his directly younger brother. "I'm the closest thing e got to a medic seeing Jo can't go. So it has to be me that goes with Muffy."

"But what if something goes wrong and you get stuck in the time loop and you don't get back before midnight and time resets?" Carlos asked tilting his head wishing very much that he hadn't left his helmet in the van. Camille had insisted he'd leave it there, she was probably in on the plan on getting him to drop the habit of putting his helmet on whenever he felt nervous.

"It's not the time loop I'm worried about." Logan replied refraining from glancing at the demon he was supposed to work with.

Kendall took a deep breath "Once you're gone Jo and I will head to town, see if we can find anything there to help break the curse and Carlos will continue to search the Book of Shadow for something to help James incase..." The leader trailed of refusing say it.

Logan nodded understanding the words Kendall didn't say. He looked at James. "Hang in there buddy, we'll fix this.

James smiled weakly- a far cry from his usual confident smirk. "Play nice, you two."

Holding her hand out Muffy said "Gotta hold my hand."

"This already sucks." Logan muttered complying.

Muffy sent James one finale comforting smile before shimmering away.

The two were gone for a total of three seconds before the front door was forced open and the people Jo had been forced to leave behind at the diner walked in.

"Jo!" Joanna screamed. "Where are you?!" She demanded stomping into the living room. "You lying little piece of-"

Quickly jumping in front of his fiancé Kendall held up one hand to halt his aunt's rant. "Okay, aunt Joanna, not now. Help Carlos take care of James. We'll be back." He ordered before taking ahold of Jo's hand and orbing away with her.

Joanna could only blink, her gaze going to the couch where James lay and Carlos stood, the firestarter's hand protectively against James' shoulder. "Wha-?"

James looked at her, an odd look on his face. He only spoke up when Camille, Katie and the rest of the parents entered the living room. "Don't get mad at me, I've been shot."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

When Logan found solid ground underneath him he finally dared to open his eyes. The witch found himself in a western like town. definitely the place James described. "Oh, wow, it worked."

Muffy spared him a sideways look. "You doubted me?"

"Hell yeah." Logan muttered surveying the area. "For all I know you were gonna take me to the Under- Whoa! Aah!" Whatever he was about to was lost when the odd pair heard gunshots and Muffy suddenly pushed him to the ground. "Okay..." Logan grunted when he caught up to the fact that he was being pinned down by his brother's demonic ex.

"Welcome to the Wild, Wild West." Muffy grunted getting off of him.

"Alright, just-just so we're clear," Clearly flustered. "I'm in charge here. You're just my ride."

Ride? Whatever. This was her only chance to save James, she didn't need Logan to trust her. "Fine with me. What's your plan?" Muffy stopped herself from sighing when she realized that she _did_ need Logan to trust her, Sweets would never take her back if his brothers were so against her. Maybe she could take this and take change his hatred for her to... mild dislike?

"Find Bo, lay low."

"That's a plan?"

"Yeah." Logan shot her an annoyed look. "You got a better one?"

Muffy eyed the pale man up and down. "Maybe, but first I think we better find something to wear that doesn't scream time travel."

Logan opened his mouth to snark at her but paused, that was actually a very good idea. "Got any ideas?"

The half demon half human woman's dark eyes were fixed on something happening a couple of yards away. A couple of cowboys were dragging a dead body somewhere.

Well, beggars can't be chosers.

"Yeah." The black-haired woman nodded. "Nothing you're gonna like though."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

A little while later the odd pair walked into the saloon, now dressed in more appropriate cowboy clothing. "I still think you should have worn that red dress drying on the line." Logan told Muffy as they sat down at the bar. He was sure a woman dressed in a man's clothes would be very noticable, especially in this era.

"Yeah, it was a prostitute's dress." Muffy replied rolling her eyes. "Not exactly the kind of impression I wanted to make."

"Well you did seduce-"

"Don't go there." Muffy's tone was just tired now. "At least I decided to dress like the good guy." She said indicating her white cowboy hat while gazing at Logan's mostly dark brown attire.

Just then the bartender, a bald man in his mid-forties walked over to them "What'll it be?"

"Carlitos." Logan muttered to himself, thinking back to the time he and James traveled to the past and met their past lives. The four of them could always recognize each other's souls. This must be this parallel world's version of his youngest brother.

"What?" Muffy asked not having heard what the witch had said.

"Nothing." Logan replied shaking his head, already starting to figure out how James and Bo must be connected. He looked back at the bartender, not seeing the bald man Muffy was seeing. "Moonshine." He said in a voice far too gruff as he tried far to hard.

It only earned him an odd look from the bartender.

"He means whiskey." Muffy helped out. "Make it two. Leave the bottle." She waited till the bartender's attention was elsewhere before turning to Logan. "You don't know how to dress and you watch all the wrong movies."

"If I were like that you'd be confusing me with James."

Part of her wanted to say 'Ooh the venom' and dramatically roll her eyes, a testament for how used to hanging out with James she'd gotten. Instead the demon looked him square in a the eye and whispered "Not a chance."

It would have escalated in a battle of who could annoy the other the most if the bartender hadn't returned with their drinks in time. "You two just passing through?"

"Maybe." Logan replied aware that the question was directed at him.

"Well if you're not, you ought to consider it." The bartender said, clearly a warning. His whispering tone made it obvious that the man was afraid of someone. "Things are getting pretty dangerous around here. Friendly advice. Wet your whistle, get back on your horses, and move on as fast as you can." Brown eyes darted to the door before settling on Logan again. "There's some trouble between a powerful man in town-"

"Sutter?" Muffy guessed smirking when the bartender's chocolate brown eyes widened and he whipped his head to the left to look at her. It was quite comical.

"How do you know about Sutter?"

Muffy grinned sending the bartender a somewhat mocking look. Woman didn't have much rights in this era, the demoness was quite aware of that. That was why she found it so enjoyable breaking the stereotype. "This pretty little head knows a lot." Her imitation of an accent belonging to a woman from this time sounded far more convincing than Logan's attempt at sounding like a cowboy. "So, why don't you tell us what's going on."

Wary of the woman dressed as a man the bartender complied. "One of Sutter's men just got killed and now there's gonna be hell to pay."

It turned out that the bald man had reason for whispering, just a moment after he finished speaking three cowboys came barging into the saloon, gaining not just Logan and Muffy's attention, but everyone else's aswell.

A large buff man in black came walking in after them. Without a doubt this was Sutter.

"Where is he?!" Sutter demanded looking around the saloon. Like a predator his eyes scanned the bar.

Unsurprisingly no one said anything. Nearly everyone found their glass far more interesting than the authority figure demanding answers. Sutter walked around the saloon, people hunched in on themselves when he or his goons got close.

"Just so you know," the man spoke in a mocking voice, "I've already taken the liberty to print up the evening edition. Just so you know how serious this is." Sutter pulled an edition of the newspaper from his coat and held it up for everyone to see.

_Half-breed to Die at Sundown._ The headline read.

"All the news that's fit to print." The man sneered turning around to tower over a woman who sat at the table, she had long black hair, and was wearing a long brown skirt and pink blouse. "You know where your little brother's hiding, now don't you?" His tone was hushed. Somehow h managed to sound both threatening and flirty at the same time. As if flirting would somehow make the indian betray her brother.

Not that the flirting would ever work with the look of disgust on the older man's face.

The woman eyed Sutter with a look of pure hatred. "Even if I did, I'd never tell you. I'm not afraid of you, Mr. Sutter."

"Well, if you were smart, you'd be." The flirting undertone was gone, replaced by mocking. He put two beefy fingers underneath her chin and forced her to look at him. "Of course your kind are not, are they?"

Logan was already halfway out of his chair but Muffy pulled him down by his wrists. "Lay low!" She hissed.

Sutter released the woman and turned to look at a somewhat scrawny man, with short blond hair and mustache.

When Logan looked at the man that held Sutter's gaze, the witch didn't see a scrawny man, with short blond hair and mustache. No he saw blond hair and green eyes. He saw the older brother that was at the manor worried sick. This must be Kendall in this Parallel world.

"I-I haven't seen Bo, Mr. Sutter," The man quickly said nervous under Sutter's angry gaze. "I swear. Not since he took off."

Sutter chuckled, amused. "You know, you lie to me again, Cal, and I'll do worse than this." He said grabbing his whip.

Everyone's eyes were on the whip, no one expect one of Sutter's goons to casually walk over to Cal before stabbing the man's hand with a small knife.

That was it.

Logan couldn't stay in his chair any longer.

He was on his feet and rushing over to Kenda- Cal's side before Muffy could protest. The witch tackled the cowboy away and quickly retrieved the knife from Cal's hand. "Here." He said handing the older man his scarf to wrap around the bleeding wound.

Logan then turned his glare to Sutter and his three goons. "What the hell is wrong with you people?!"

Again Sutter chuckled. "Well, well, well. What do we got here?" There was more amusement in his voice than before.

Reluctantly Muffy got up. "Uh... Logan?" She questioned wondering if she should be forming an energy ball or not.

"I don't know who you are or where you come from but you obviously don't have the slightest idea who you're dealing with." Sutter said toying with the hilt of his whip.

When Sutter swung Logan squinted his eyes at the whip- it had been a while since he channeled his telekinesis through his eyes- and made the whip subtly move just the right way so he could easily block the attack.

If the saloon wasn't already so quiet everyone would have fallen silent at Logan's action.

Sutter's three goons reacted by pulling out their guns and aiming them at Logan.

Aware that they were going for 'subtle' Muffy quickly snatched a riffle from the cowboy nearest to her's pants and aimed it at Sutter. "Don't make me use this baby." The half demon half human didn't bat an eye when one of the goons pointed his gun at her.

"No," Sutter said. "we'll deal with these two later, after we take out Bo."

The cowboy-also the one Logan had tackeled- reluctantly lowered his gun "This ain't over." He muttered. "You and me, we got a score to settle." He said before following Sutter and the others to the door.

Sutter stopped at the entrance, and looked around the salon one last time. "One of you know where he's at. And if you don't tell me, I'm gonna burn this town to the ground looking for him." With that said he turned around and left, his goons following him.

Muffy sighed putting her stolen gun in her pocket. "So much for laying low."

Logan nodded numbly. "Yeah."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

A short while later Logan, Muffy and the woman Sutter had been harasing- Isabel, Bo's sister, left the saloon. "Sutter's in tight with the railroads. He came here a couple of months ago promising to bring the tracks through and make it more than just an old mining town." The black-haired woman explained the situation, a grim look on her tan face.

"In exchange for what?" Muffy asked.

"A piece of everything." Isabel breathed out sounding about as tired as she looked worried. "The mines, the bank, the newspaper. When folks started resisting, his boys took over. At first everybody stood up to them, but after they killed the sheriff." She glanced at the sherif's station as they passed it. "Cowards."

Logan agreed. "Why's Sutter after your brother?"

Chewing on the inside of her cheek Isabel kept her gaze forward as she answered. "Bo and I are different, we're-"

"Half blood." Logan unintentionally interrupted her.

Isabel nodded. "When the sheriff got killed the rules regarding our kind changed. There was almost no tolerance. Refusing to change who he is Bo fought for our rights. He's against everything Sutter stands for."

That sounded a lot like someone she knew. Even if he was a half-breed, James never thought of trying to find away to change that. "Sounds like a great man." Muffy replied smiling.

Isabel allowed herself a small smile at that. "He is." Her smile slipped away all too soon "Too bad the others aren't."

They needed this explanation, but they also needed the hurry. Logan looked at the indian woman. "Isabel, we know that Bo is injured. We know that he's been shot. We can help you, and I know that you don't trust us, but-"

"I do." Isabel interrupted him, looking into his eyes. "Bo said you'd come."

Muffy paused, mentally backtracking to see if she heard correctly. "How's that again?"

"Bo," Isabel explained. "he saw it in one of his dreams. He said that two strangers would come, so, um, I knew." She finished suddenly uncomfortable.

"Bo has dreams about the future." Concluded Muffy.

Isabel nodded. "He has a gift. He inherited it from our father, who was a great medicine man. His name was Soaring Crow." Her hands toyed with the fabric of her skirt.

She was too exhausted for this. Too worried and anxious.

Why else would she have betrayed her brother's secret, and she was about to reveal another important secret by showing these strangers Bo's location.

"Was?" Logan probed.

Isabel once again averted her gaze. "He died when we were young." She said her voice sounding far away. When we moved here, my mother wouldn't allow Bo to talk about his gift. She knew that magic was considered evil in the white man's world."

When she looked back at her companions the indian realized her words had had an effect on the two strangers.

Logan gazed at the sky "Yeah," he said quietly. "I know what it's like to have a gift that you have to keep a secret."

"And live in a place where you have to hide half of who you are." Muffy added not looking at Logan.

The odd trio rounded the corner where the stood three horses awaiting them. Two brown and one black.

Logan and Muffy looked at Isabel wondering why she had brought three horses.

The woman smirked at the unasked question. "I told you. I was expecting you." She said before walking ver to her horse.

Embracing the cliché Muffy walked over to the black stallion. "I still say we eliminate the threat first," She said climbing on top of the horse. "kill Sutter. It will probably break the curse anyway."

Logan grunted as he climbed on top of the brown horse. "Yeah, well, we don't know that, which is why we need to get to Bo first." What happened to Bo also happened to James, so if they failed to save Bo they'd lose James, but what happened if they didn't break the curse? Would James heal again when time reset itself only to get shot all over again?

They needed to tread carefully not just for the people in this parallel plane, but for James sake aswell.

Speaking of which...

Logan glanced at Muffy. "You know, Muffy," it was the first time that Logan didn't sound disgusted, annoyed or amusing when adressing the half human-half demon hybrid. "if you want to try your hand at being good, your first instinct shouldn't be to kill." It was advice not a warning.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In their realm Kendall and Jo were still searching for clues in the abandoned ghost town. They'd been searching for nearly two hours now, trying to find something that could give them some sort of clue on how they could break the curse. Jo looked to the left when she heard the crow- oddly there was only one crow in the town- where she saw it land on the roof of the saloon. She glanced back at Kendall. "James said Bo got into a fight in a bar, right?"

Kendall followed her gaze and all but rolled his eyes. "It's a western. Of course it's the saloon. Why didn't we think to check it sooner?"

She had an answer to that, but wisely remained silent as she followed Kendall to the saloon. It was her own fault for falling in love with the stubborn leader.

Inside the saloon it was dark, damp and dusty. Jo's shoe connected to a bottle. Bending down the whitelighter picked it up and squinted trying to read what as written on the old label. "Hankins Nerve Tonic, calms raw nerves." she read tilting her head she looked at Kendall. "Think I should bring a bottle back for your aunt Joanna?"

"I don't think that'll do it." Kendall replied a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his mouth before it disappeared again. "Damn it! There's nothing here!"

"Actually..." Jo said noticing a stack of very old paper on the floor. "Look." She said picking it up. A newspaper.

How had that gotten here from the other plane? Jo didn't have time to worry about that, because soon her honey colored eyes landed on the headline.

'_Half-breed to die at sundown_'

Before she could prevent it Kendall had already taken the paper from her hands and read headline.

Jo watched the color drain from her lover's face. She knew exactly what he was thinking. In all her years she had only encountered two magical hybrids, and they had found each other. James half witch half cupid and Muffy, half human half demon. "Read it," the whitelighter quietly but urgently insisted. "who's gonna die."

Nodding numbly Kendall read the article. Swallowing he looked up. "Bo Light Feather."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Camille and Jenifer have taken Katie upstairs, distracting the twelve-year-old from the drama in the living room. So that left James, Brooke, Joanna-who hadn't spoken at all since Kendall and Jo orbed away-, Carlos and his parents in the living room

"So you've mastered fireballs and you're thermokinesis is growing?" Sylvia Garcia asked in an attempt at distracting her son. "Soon you might actually develop cyrokinesis." She and Eric had been trying to distract Carlos from his futile search through the Book of Shadows.

Carlos hadn't reacted at all, un till now.

The man looked up from the book to gaze at his parents. The look he sent their way pleading.

Whether Carlos was pleading with his parents to be quiet so he could continue to search for away to break the curse or pleading for his parents to somehow have the answer they didn't know.

So neither said anything when Carlos sighed and went back to work.

Kneeling down in front of the couch Brooke handed her son a glass of water. "Here you go. Drink up." She said when all James did was take the glass and stare at it.

Without saying anything James shifted and took a small sip of the water before handing her the glass back. He then went back to his original position. Hazel eyes rolling aay from his mother.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Brooke. "What is it?"

"It's nothing." James said eyes still on the ceiling.

"Honey..." Brooke sighed, a small sad smile on lips. "I might be a mortal now, but that doesn't mean you get to keep me in the dark. I'm your mom, you can tell me anything."

The subtle tremors going through James suddenly turned into full out shakes. "I'm dying." The man managed through cracked lips. That earned him not only a quiet gasp from his mother, but also for Carlos, his parents and Joanna to quickly turn their heads in his direction. Carlos put the Book of Shadows down and made his way over to the couch. "What do you mean?"

James was still shaking. "It's like a... something that you can feel deep inside of you. I-I can't explain it."

Brooke blinked rapidly. "Your frie-" she'd been the last of the parents to accept the fact that the four boys were the Charmed Ones. That their souls were connected. Brooke glanced at Carlos before looking back at her son. "Your brothers are not gonna let that happen," She grabbed both his hand and squeezed. "_I_ am not gonna let that happen."

Just then Kendall and Jo orbed into the living room.

"How is he?" Kendall asked immediately going to James' side.

Brooke gave James' hands another squeeze. "He's gonna be fine." Whether she said it to convince James or herself? She didn't know.

Kendall smiled at James before going into full leader mode. "Okay, we have to hurry. We found out Bo dies at sundown, except we're not sure if Logan and Muffy know that. But..." The blond man glanced at Jo who nodded. "But I have an idea to let them now." He brought his attention back to James. "James, if you're getting visions from Bo, maybe he can get one from you."

With Brooke and Carlos' help James manged to prop himself up against the couch. "I don't get it."

"James, if you can will yourself to get a premonition about Bo's death, he might be able to see it too," Jo explained, her tone gentle and caring. "and then he can tell Logan and Muffy that they don't have as much time as they think they do."

Thinking back to that morning... Before she started all this mess. Because really this was her fault. Brooke looked at James. "But I thought you said you couldn't always get premonitions when you want."

Eyes glazed James nodded. "I can't." he whispered. He looked at Kendall. "I can't."

"You can try." Kendall said, voice calm. He held the newspaper he and Jo had found.

Slowly nodding James took the newspaper and held it in both hands.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In the parallel plane Isabel pulled the reins and stopped her horse at an old church, Logan and Muffy did the same. "Ready?" Without waiting for their answer she opened the doors and walked into the church, Muffy and Logan following her inside. "How are you doing?" She asked walking to the corner where her younger brother sat clutching his side.

Upon seeing the two strangers his sister had brought to their hideout Bo straightened up. "What's the matter with you?" He demanded, voice stained with pain. "Who the hell are they?"

"It's okay." Isabel assured. "They've come to help."

"Just like in your vision, remember?" Logan said trying to appear none threatening. Trying to ignore how he recognized this as this world's version of James.

Bo glared at them "I don't know what you're talking about."

His sister was having none of it though. "Bo, I told them-"

"Too much apparently." Bo angrily cut her off. "We don't need your help." He snapped, dark brown eyes glaring daggers at Logan and Muffy. "Just leave now."

Logan sighed walking closer to the wounded man. "Bo, my brother gets visions too, and he had one of you getting shot, alright? We're here to help you."

"And help him." Muffy added seeing just a wounded black-haired indian and not a parallel version of the man she loved.

No one in the room anticipated in Bo reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small hunting knife. "It's a trick!" He would appeared much more threathening if his hand didn't shake so much as it did. "Sutter sent you. I know he did."

"No," Isabel tried to defend her new friends. "they stood up to Sutter. You should have seen it."

"Just get out of here!"

They didn't have the time for this! Every moment they were here was a moment Sweets was hurting. Muffy couldn't stop herself from not snapping back. "We're not going anywhere!

That did get Bo to be silent. His dark gaze focused o Muffy, a deep frown on his face. Finally he spoke. "I know that look..." Sutter's got it too. You're evil. I can sense it."

And... There was that vague feeling of the power of empathy. Yep this was an alternate version of James. "Alright," Logan said carefully pushing Muffy from Bo's field of view. "then just look at me. You can't say the same thing about me can you?" He wasn't really surprised when Bo looked at him, the harsh gaze softening just slightly. "Bo, this isn't just about you, alright? My brother will die too. This whole town will if you don't let us help you."

"They think that something Sutter is going to do will trigger a curse." Isabel helpfully provided. "The kind that father used to speak about."

"If we show you that we have gifts too, will you trust us then?" Kendall wasn't the only Charmed One good at negotiation. Logan looked at Muffy. "Show him."

"Show him what?"

"Your gift." Logan repeated. "Show him your gift."

Rolling her eyes Muffy shimmered away from Logan's right side only to re-appear again at his left side. The half demon-half human smirked when Bo's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Back in the saloon Sutter angrily used his whip, shattering a row of bottles on the bar. The poor bartender didn't dare to comment.

Sutter glared at his three henchmen. "This better be good."

"We couldn't find him, boss." One of the three cowboys admitted.

Which was why they requested him here and they weren't searching? "Now you listen to me and you listen real good." Sutter said taking great enjoyment in how the three goons squirmed under his gaze. "Bo's giving the townsfolk ideas and I don't want 'em getting ideas."

"No one knows where he's at and if they do, they ain't talking." Another of his henchmen said.

"Well, you make 'em talk. This town is mine and it's gonna stay mine. When that railroad comes through, and mark my words it will, I'm selling this land, and that land's gonna be worth more than any of you three are capable of imagining." Sutter didn't need to crack his whip to make these three fear him.

The man one of his goons had injured, Cal came walking into the saloon. Sutter smirked. "You have something useful to tell me, Cal?"

Cal nodded nervously. "I know where Bo is hiding."

Sutter grinned a grin wide enough for him to be able to show off two rows of yellow rotten teeth. "Finally. Someone knows what's good for him."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan was on his knees besides Bo, the young witch assasing the wound. If he looked really good Logan could still see the bullet. He didn't need to be studying to be a doctor to know what needed to be done. "Alright, the first thing that we need to do is to get that bullet out of you." Logan said sounding more confident in his abilities as a doctor than he felt. "I'm sorry, but this is gonna hurt."

Bo didn't need to brace himself, just as Logan used his telekinesis to remove the bullet Bo's eyes fluttered shut.

**/**Sutter raised his whip, it made a cracking sound as it connected with its' target. Again, again and again. So much pain! His back! Screams from both their mouths! Both their lives. And everyone else watched. Even as he lay there in pain he could feel their eyes on him as they watched.**/**

When Bo opened his eyes again he found Logan looking at him with a startled look on his face. The indian only managed two words as he struggled to control be breathing.

"I believe you."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

He was aware of the tears streaming down his cheeks, aware that he was being hysterical and that he was panicking. James wasn't aware of the fact that he was hyperventilating till he heard the voice trying to calm him down.

"It's okay," His mother's soothing voice reached him. "you're okay sweetie." It had always amazed James how big the difference was from the cold business woman she was to the loving mother Brooke also was. "Take a deep breath." She gently coaxed.

"I-I saw," James said the moment he was under control of his breathing. "I saw, what they're gonna do to Bo."

"Do you think he saw it too?" Jo asked.

James nodded weakly. "I know he did. It felt like we were the same person.".

"So what do we do now?" Eric asked looking around and meeting everyone's gaze in his search for answers. There was only one answer for them now.

Jo sighed wrapping her arms around herself. "There's nothing else we can do but wait. It's up to Logan and Muffy."

They'd all be happy to leave it at that, all aware that there really wasn't anything left for them to do. All of them, except for Joanna Mitchell.

"And you call yourself their guardian angel?!" The dark-haired woman suddenly snapped surprising everyone except for Sylvia and Eric who had been expecting something for a while now. The witch had been quiet for too long now and that only meant that they had given her anger time to stir.

"What the hell good is a Whitelighter if all you can do is stand there and watch my nephew die!" Joanna screeched.

Brooke glared at the woman from her spot on the floor. Hazel eyes shining. "Stop it!" She snapped her voice unsteady and the woman didn't care. Here baby lay there dying and Joanna wanted to turn this into something about her grudge against angelic beings. It's her own fault that she hadn't dared to go against the rules at the time...

"Joanna, sweetie," Sylvia said gently, how she had become the one that tried the keep the calmth she didn't know, but she damn well was not planning on letting her friend lose herself in her anger. "You're not helping."

"Oh and she is?!" Joanna screeched, furiously gesturing at Jo, it was a statement to the amount of control the witch had over her powers that she her emotions hadn't made her lash out with her telekinesis. "Why don't you do something?" She demanded glaring at Jo. "Isn't that your job?"

Her yells had been loud enough to be heard upstairs and Camille and Jenifer hadn't been able to stop Katie from rushing downstairs to see what was going on. The three came into the living room, all having heard Joanna accusation.

By now everyone was ready to come to Jo's defense, something very unnescery seeing Jo could handle herself.

When she spoke Jo sounded nothing but calm. "I _am_ doing something, I am trusting your son." She didn't show it, but Jo was somewhat pleased with herself when Joanna's eyes widened. "I know that you feel helpless. We all do. But Logan is not gonna let James die and neither is Muffy."

But Joanna didn't plan on giving in, just yet. "Oh, so now I'm supposed to trust a demon?" The powerful witch challenged.

Then the person the expected it from the least spoke up. "Joanna?"

"James?" Joanna asked turning to her nephew. There was no way she could snap at him, with him being hurt like this.

"You know," James were closed and his voice hoarse. "almost a year ago... we met Sam-" the cupid/witch hybrid took a shuddering breath. "he missed you... so so much."

The color drained from Joanna's face. "Y-you, you met Sam?" All the self righteous anger was gone, now the woman just sounded drained.

James nodded weakly. "You were scared to break the rules... Don't hate Jo because she and Kendall aren't."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Looking through the small heavily decorated church window Muffy's eyes narrowed when she spotted Sutter's three goons in the distance. She turned around to face Logan, Bo and Isabel. "Sutter's men just showed up. We better get Bo out of here."

Isabel gasped. "What? How did they find us?"

"We must have been followed." Muffy muttered angry at herself for not having noticed. The Source's best assassin and she hadn't noticed a sneaky cowboy tracking them. "I'll shimmer him back to Jo," She said nodding in Bo's direction. "then come back for you two."

Logan got to his feet. "No."

The woman faltered. "What do you mean, no?" Muffy stopped herself from snapping. "He dies, James dies."

"Taking Bo out of here will not break the time loop." Logan clarified with a grim look on his face.

"It'll save James." Muffy argued.

"Un till time resets itself." Logan replied. "We have to break the curse by sundown, otherwise this entire town is doomed to repeat the same day over and over again." And their already tight schedule just got worse.

Someone slammed their fist against the church doors. "We know you're in there, Bo." A gruff voice called out. "Come out with your hands up and nobody gets hurt. What's it gonna be, Bo?"

Muffy sighed. "Alright," She said looking at Logan. "how do we break the curse?"

"I don't know," Logan reluctantly admitted. "but I do know that it hinges on keeping Bo alive."

"No, it doesn't." Bo spoke up surprising them. Despite being in serious pain Bo managed to sound in control. "The curse isn't about me or about Sutter. It's about them." Bo said dark eyes on the door. "The townspeople who stood there and watched me die. The only way is for me to give myself up."

"No!" Isabel immediately protested refusing to let her little brother do that to himself.

Bo smiled sadly and reached for Isabel's hand. "It's okay, Isabel." He assured... Or tried to. "Have faith."

Even when Muffy did not.

The demon-human hybrid eyed him warily. "They'll kill you."

Bo wasn't bothered by her at all. "Maybe, this curse came from my father's people." Bo nodded, his eyes closed. It was obvious, why else would his father interfere. "I understand that now. It's meant to heal," Bo said carefully getting to his feet. "to teach the townspeople to act without shame. I have to give them that chance."

Logan's eyes widened when he realized Bo was right. "Helping them to save you saves themselves."

Slowly Bo made his way to the door, before Isabel or Muffy could protest the indian pushed the large door open and raised his arms in surrender.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

They had taken Bo the center of town where Sutter had gathered everyone.  
>Muffy, Logan and Isabel and been quick to follow them. One of the three henchmen roughly dragged Bo to Sutter.<p>

Sutter smirked looking down at Bo in disgust. "I want you all to see what happens when people cross me." He hissed, his face inches apart from Bo's till he pushed the idian to the ground.

"NO!" Isabel screamed. She tried to run to her brother's side, but Logan stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Don't!" The witch warned. "He knows what he's doing." At least he hoped Bo did.

Bo seemed to have some kind of plan... And apparently it was to make Sutter hate him more than he already did. His face expressionless Bo got back to his fate.

Clearly Sutter was not happy with this. Angrily Sutter raised his whip and had it come down against Bo's shoulder.

Bo's knees buckled, but he managed to stay on his feet... Only till Sutter whipped him again. The indian didn't make a single sound as he fell to his knees.

Sutter continued to whip him. Again!

Again!

Again!

During the entire torture Bo did not utter a sound.

His victim's silence did not please Sutter. "What's the matter, boy?" Sutter taunted. "You too stupid to scream?" There was more force behind the whip's next hit. "I want you to beg for mercy."

Sutter continued the whipping laughing when Bo grunted.

Oh this was bad, this was bad and ridiculous. Not able to whipe the anger from his face Logan stepped forward and turned around so he was facing the crowd. The townspeople who watched Bo be tortured to afraid to speak up. Damn cowards. "What are you people doing?!" The witch cried. "Look at him. He has the courage to fight Sutter for all of you. You can just stand there and watch him die. You have to do something! You can take him down!"

Muffy backed him up. "Sutter can't take all of you out. You need to do what's right!"

"You can't just stand by and let this happen." Logan added. "Stand up to him! Don't be scared."

Sutter heard them, their encouragement to the townspeople, but wasn't the least but worried. "Nobody crosses me." he laughed. He was done with this public display of power.

Time to finish this.

Reaching for holster Sutter pulled out his gun and aimed it at Bo, who by now was curled up on the ground, still not making a sound other than the occasional grunt. He put his finger on the trigger and-

Suddenly the gun was shot out of his hands.

Whipping his head around Sutter turned to crowd, quite clearly shocked that someone had dared to go against him.

The bartender's face was pale, gun still in his hands. "I think you just oughta leave Bo alone, Sutter." His voice surprisingly even.

Sutter smirked, just another chance for him to show the townspeople why you didn't mess with him. "You just signed your own death certificat-" He stopped abruptly when Cal pointed his gun at him.

"If you wanna kill Bo, you're gonna have to kill me too." Cal said, finally he had enough. He wasn't gonna play lamb for Sutter anymore.

Cal's act of bravery was followed by all men in the crowd reaching for their guns and aimed at Sutter

Taking advantage of Sutter's shock Isabel quickly ran to Bo's side. "Are you okay?" She asked gently grabbing his shoulders. "Bo, can you hear m- AAH!" Isabel screeched when when Sutter grabbed her by her hair.

"Anybody comes after me and she's dead." Sutter warned yanking Isabel closer to him and wrapping an arm around her neck.

Muffy quietly walked over to Logan. "Now can we do something?" She asked in a whisper.

"Oh, yeah." Logan nodded just as ready for action as Muffy.

Sutter let go of Isabel, pushed her away and quickly jumped on his horse riding away. Logan got on the horse Isabel had given him and followed. Gun ready he shot at Sutter hoping for the best.

His aim wasn't half bad.

Sutter fell from his horse, now on his knees he tried to crawl away.

Even an inexperienced shooter like Logan couldn't miss him now. Getting of the horse Logan grabbed gun Logan hit Sutter in the chest... Which even Logan didn't expect. Surprised by his own action Logan swung his arm, using telekinesis to send Sutter flying into the sheriff's office.

Bo and Isabel came to his side. "What about the curse?" Bo asked.

Logan gazed at the orange turning sky and smiled. "It's a beautiful sunset isn't it?" He asked turning to the two siblings. "I don't think there's been one quite like it in 128 years."

All three of them jumped when they heard gunfire.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Muffy had followed one of Sutter's goons when he tried to hide in the saloon. Grinning Muffy fired her gun at him faltering when nothing happened after she pulled the trigger.

The cowboy smirked "Looks like you're outta bullets. I'm gonna enjoy this. See you in hell." He mocked.

Muffy rolled her eyes. "Been there, done that." She had been waiting for this all day.

So when the cowboy aimed his gun at her Muffy flexed her hand and formed an energy ball and threw it at the cowboy. She hit him full on in the chest, filling the room with the rotten smell of burned flesh.

"Ha!" Muffy laughed throwing her fist in the air in celebration when the cowboy went down.

"Like I said, once a demon always a demon."

Gasping Muffy whirled around to find Logan standing in the doorway clearly having seen her murder the cowboy.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

They all watched the marks slowly fade from James' back.

"How do you feel?" Carlos asked when James sat up and grabbed the clean shirt his mother had brought him.

James paused putting the shirt on. "...Like nothing happened." He answered frowning.

Just then Logan and Muffy shimmered into the living room.

"Eew!" Logan cried immediately releasing Muffy's hand.

Surprisingly Katie was the first to react. "What took you so long?" The twelve-year-old demanded a large smile on her face. "We've been worried sick." She said freeing herself from her mom's and running to Logan's side to hug her other big brother.

"Sorry," Muffy apologized. "we had a few... uh, loose ends to tie up."

"Are you okay?" Logan asked looking at James. "I'm so sorry we couldn't stop the whipp-"

"I'm great." James interrupted, a relieved smile on his face. "Thank you. Both of you." He said looking at Muffy, his smile gaining a new purpose as he and Muffy gazed into each other's eyes.

"And the time loop?" Jo asked.

"Broken." Logan answered thinking back to the parallel versions of his brothers. "They will never have to live through that horror again."

Camille nodded a small frown on her face. "So where is Bo now?"

They were all surprised by the one who answered her. "Peacefully living out their lives in a parallel plane." Joanna answered moving to stand besides Camille. "Try not to think about it much." She said sending the gypsy a friendly smile. She then turned to Kendall and Jo. "Anybody up to a rehearsal dinner?"

"Absolutely." Eric said, voice booming. "I'm starving."

Those word send everyone heading to the dinner room.

Everyone except two.

"Well," Muffy said, suddenly finding her boots very interesting. "I guess I should be going."

She was surprised when arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled close to a warm body.

James smiled lovingly as he looked down at her. "You're not going anywhere." He quietly told her.

Muffy glowed, but she couldn't take the risk... "James, I don't want to cause any trouble between you and your-"

James silenced her with a kiss.

"You're staying" he said when they pulled apart. "and that's that."


	56. Big Time Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch55: Big Time Wedding.

Sylvia's Pov:  
>Sitting at the glass table with Kendall, Camille, Logan and Brooke in the sunroom, I watched Carlos and Eric put a floral arch in place for the wedding tomorrow. Joanna and Pearl Bowen, the boys' great-grandmother, so my, Joanna, Brooke's and Kevin's grandma and the original owner of the manor were supervising. The Elders allowed her to be on earth to be the high-priestess at the wedding and the boys really love her... Sometimes I find it hard to believe how much our boys went through. How much they've grown.<p>

"Okay, that should do it." Joanna said and in response my two men let go of the floral arch.

Pearl shook her head. "I'm thinking more to the left." She said waving her hand and at the arch and using telekinesis to set it the way she wanted it to.

"Telekinesis huh?" Jenifer asked walking into the sunroom, a mug of tea cradled in her hands. "That one sure seems to pop up the most in this family."

Pearl turned to her a warm smile on her face as she turned to Jenifer. "One of the most common powers there are actually, but no one taps into them so well as us Warrens." She said winking playfully.

I noticed that just like Joanna and Kevin, Pearl takes great pride in being a witch from the Warren family line.

Just another reason why it's so easy to see that she's family. I mean her attitude is so similar to Joanna, Kevin and Kendall's and she looks just like an older version of Brooke only with shorter hair.

Logan snorted as he toyed with a plastic flower. "I feel so dull." He commented, then his eyes widened as if he remembered something. "Hey grams," Logan said. "mom won't tell how it went for her, but the guys and I think there might be something preventing my powers from growing. How did your powers develop once you had control over your telekinesis?"

Right on time Katie walked into the sunroom, the poor girl looked exhausted. I guess even she's excited for the wedding. So excited that she won't rest if there's still work to be done. Just like my Carlos. I don't think he's been resting well either.

"I thought you got into that other power." Katie muttered. The twelve-year-old said leaning against the far wall so she could look around the sunroom and admire all the decorations. "Astal pro... something."

"Astral projection, darling." Pearl supplied in a tone that sounded awfully like that of a teacher. "Astral projection is an ability not a power. Logan only tapped into it because his powers aren't developing the way they should and his body needs a release for the extra magic." She and Joanna shared a look.

A look that made it clear.

Pearl knows.

I mean of course she knows seeing she's our dead relative who's been watching over us so how can she not know.

Suddenly Pearl cleared her throat and turned her attention back to the floral arch. "Is this really the biggest one you could get?" She asked.

"Without opening a fast food franchise?" Carlos asked sounding amused. "Yeah."

Shrugging in a way that made her green blouse crinkle Pearl sat down. "Well, just remember," She held up a finger, an action Logan also does when stating a fact. "if love is the quest then marriage is the conquest. This place must be like victory."

How poetic.

"And here I thought weddings were supposed to be romantic." Eric said walking back to the table to grab his glass of lemonade and take big gulp from it. "What?" He asked when everyone excluding Katie and myself. Even Camille looks affronted by my husband's comment.

James snorted. "Better listen to grams, uncle Eric." He advised grinning. The boys really adore this woman. "Grams married four times before she died."

Snickering Carlos reached for the clipboard that Logan had let go of. "Okay," he yawned. "what's next on the to-do list?"

"Sleep." I said before Logan could answer. "Sweety, you've been yawning all day. Aren't you getting enough sleep?"

End Sylvia's POV.

Carlos sighed a small pout on his face. "It's this recurring dream I keep having. It's keeping me awake."

"What's in the dream?" Camille curiously asked.

Carlos grinned dumbly as he thought about his dream. "Well, uh..." his cheeks burned. "there was this exotic looking girl and were at this shady bar and uhm... yeah that's it." He was so not going into detail. Especially not with his mom and dad here.

Not that his brother planned on letting of the hook that easy. "Yummy." James said, a sly grin on his face. "Poor lil' Carlitos having dirty dre-" the cupid/witch hybrid stopped talking when he _felt_ it. James didn't need to glance at the door to know who just walked into the sunroom. The room in which the wedding would be held tomorrow.

The others did turn to look.

At the door stood the soon to be married couple. Both of them looking around the sunroom in shock. Both had known that their family and friends would be preparing the sunroom for the wedding, but neither Kendall nor Jo had expected this.

New, lacy curtains had been put up, there were beautiful white and purple flowers nearly everywhere, an extra table had been brought in and there were so many candles. Silver bows were hang on the walls to represent purity.

Everyone watched the pair anticipating their reaction.

Katie was the one who broke the silence. "Sooo... What do you think?"

Honey colored eyes wide Jo looked at her soon to be sister-in-law, her eyes shining and moist. "It's-it's beautiful."

"You okay bro?" Logan asked when he saw the contemplative look on Kendall's face.

Kendall nodded stiffly. "Yeah," he answered softly. "I just, I can't believe how close Jo and I came to sabotaging our own wedding." He said referring to the conversation he and his fiancé had had two weeks prior.

"What do you mean?" Camille asked looking at her best friend in worry.

Letting out a quiet sigh Jo walked over to the table. Kendall was the one who answered the question. "Well, seeing that with... You know, the false start, demons and warlock constantly attacking and '_them_'." The blonde leader said jerking his head up when referring to the Elders. "We..." To be honest Kendall felt about admitting the agreement, now that they were finally so close.

"Kendall and I decided that if one more thing went wrong before the wedding, that maybe..." Jo hesitated. "Maybe us being together isn't meant to be."

Pearl looked affronted. "Oh, darling, there's no need to think that way." She comforted. Her features brightened considerably. "I mean," she gestured around the room. "you made it."

"Yeah!" Carlos nodded enthusiastically. "and I will personally butt kick any demon who tries to ruin it for you guys." He would have sounded threatening had that threat not ended with Carlos yawning again.

"Not if you're asleep you won't." Sylvia said getting up. "Come on, I'm tucking you in." She said as she began dragging Carlos along with her.

"Hurry Sylv," Eric called after her. "We're leaving soon."

Kendall held up the keys to the van. He'd be driving Jenifer, Katie, Brooke, Joanna, Sylvia and Eric back to the Palm Woods. The blond himself was staying there as well so Jo could spend the night in their room. Apparently he wasn't supposed to see her before the wedding.

In his opinion the one who came up with that rule was a serious douche.

Anyway, Kendall would be spending the night at Camille's apartment in the Palm Woods, in return Camille would spend her night in the manor with Logan. With the romance in the air thanks to the upcoming wedding the couple had gotten even closer.

"I'll see you all tomorrow darlings." Pearl said before disappearing in a wave of golden light.

Jo stayed in the sunroom long after the others had left, a grin that she couldn't wipe off on her face.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

This wasn't the kind of bar he and the guys went to, but it was exciting. Carlos sat on a bar stool watching miss exotic lean over the pool table to make her shot, her long light brown hair sliding over her olive-skinned shoulders.

She sinked the ball, heh lucky her. Thya Mara then turned to her opponent and held her hand. "You owe me twenty bucks."

The man, a bald huge house of a man crossed his meaty arms. "I dun' recall making a so called bet."

Getting up Carlos marched up to her. "Rules of the house say loser pays twenty bucks." The short witch said smirking. Oh the freedom of letting go. "Maybe you want me to take you out front and teach you those rules." Carlos said cracking his knuckles.

The man huffed but reached into the pocket of his black jeans and pulled out twenty bucks and handed it to Thya Mara.

"Thank you." Thya Mara said tucking it in her bra underneath her silver top. A sly grin formed on her tinted lips as she looked up meeting Carlos' dark eyes with her own hazel ones. "I suppose that you want something for helping me..." She said walking closer and closer till their bodies pressed against each other.

Normally he wasn't like this... Heck even James wasn't like this anymore.

And yet, Carlos found himself putting his hands on Thya's thighs. "You could say that."

Thya Mara smirked. "Well, you'll have to win it just like the rest of them." She then carefully cupped Carlos' cheek. "On the other hand..." She murmured standing on her toes she leant forward and pressed her her lips against his.

Carlos returned the kiss hotly, furiously. His hands went lower and hers went higher and- Suddenly he pulled away.

"I gotta go." Carlos said and started to walk away only to be stopped when Thya Mara grabbed his wrist.

"No, please." The tan girl pleaded. Every night this week she'd meet him here and he always had to leave her at the end. "I want you to stay."

Carlos looked at her for a long while before letting out a long breath. "You know that I can't, alright, I have-"

"Responsibilities," Thya interrupted him, clearly disappointed. "Right. That's what you say every night, then you cut out."

Carlos took ahold of her hand. "Thya, I would love to leave my responsible half behind and just enjoy being young, but I can't."

"Carlos," Thya pleaded. "If this is about some kind of job than take a day off or something. You always talk about faith and that it's time to grow up, but you're only twenty. You can still go out and enjoy freedom with me."

"Yeah, and I wanna know what that's like but-" Shaking his head Carlos kissed her hand and took off.

Once again disappointed Thya Mara watched him leave. "The least you could do is tell me your name." She whispered to herself.

Outside the bar two large man were waiting for Carlos. Carlos recognized the larger one as the man Thya Mara had beaten at pool.

"Hey punk," The man said stomping over to Carlos. "I lost my money thanks to you."

Carlos smirked. "You got a good memory."

The biker wasn't amused. "Yeah, yeah, maybe I'll just kick it out in trade, huh? Come here." He said stomping over to Carlos. He moved to grab Carlos arm only to have the shorter man easily doge the blow.

Carlos than grabbed a large heavy piece of wood from the ground and punched his attacker in the stomach with it.

It was then that the witch felt it. That thingly sensation is his chest.

"No," Carlos murmured. "I don't wanna go."

He didn't have much choice, against his will Carlos projected away from the alley.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In his bedroom Carlos woke with a start. Groaning the youngest Charmed One fell back against his pillow. It felt like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Jo was still mostly asleep when she heard it. A faint chime. The Elders? Had something happened. The chime sounded so different... Were The Elders happy today with her or something?

Groggy the whitelighter opened her eyes just on time to get a glimpse of a white dove flying out of the open window. Blinking several times Jo sat up, her eyes widened when she saw red rose petals all over the bed.

And it finally hit her.

That chime.

The Elders weren't happy with her. They were happy _for_ her.

That dove...

Kendall.

Jo giggled, grabbing a handful of rose petals. Today was the day!

Just then her bedroom door opened and Logan and Camille walked into the room, Camille carrying a tray with breakfast food.

The gypsy grinned as she put the tray on the nightstand. "Was that just giggling I heard?" Camille asked.

"Yes," Jo nodded vigorously. "I am guilty of giggling and I am guilty of being happier than any previous romance in my life!" She finished happily throwing the petals up in the air and watching them as they fell down.

Logan and Camille both grinned at her happiness.

They heard James' voice "It's your wedding day!" before the tall witch also walked into the room. Like Camille and Logan, James was already dressed, and seeing that it was James that made it clear. They had let her sleep in.

How sweet of her almost family.

"I know." Jo quietly replied the reality of the situation finally hitting her. In just a few hours from now she'd mrs. Josephine Taylor Knight.

Suddenly Camille jumped onto Jo and Kendall's bed yelling "Here comes the bridesmaid!" She giggled grabbing some of the petals and throwing them at Jo who laughed. The gypsy then threw some petals at Logan, somehow they hit him right in the face.

"So... my love." Camille said in a hushed voice taking on a seductive tone. "When are you gonna ask me _the_ question?" The actress asked blinking up at her boyfriend, her lips set in a cute pout.

"I-I-I... What question?!" Logan sputtered hands up as he backed away so not ready for this conversation. From the corner of his eye Logan spotted Carlos -still in his sweatpants- slowly making his way through the hall. "Hey Carlitos!" He called out. "Come play!"

Carlos came into the room already covering a yawn. "Hey guys."

"Uh-oh." Camille's face fell. "Another bad dream?"

"Yeah." Carlos admitted. "I was still in that biker bar but this time I was attacked by a big galliut."

Logan blinked. "A galliut?" he mouthed at James who shrugged not knowing what that meant either.

Feeling left out and not liking it one bit Jo straightened up. "You fought a demon in your sleep?" The whitelighter demanded. Pushing away her sheets she got up. "If I'm gonna have to vanquish a demon in my wedding dress, just tell me because if so, then-"

"Oi!" Camille waved her hands in the air successfully silencing her best friend. When she got Jo's attention she pointed to Carlos.

"He wasn't a demon." the youngest Charmed One assured her, a small smile on his face. He was just a big rude guy."

"And it was just in his dream." James added patting Carlos' shoulders. "You just relax, no worrying."

"And eat your breakfast and then I will have a hot bubble bath waiting for you." Camille said getting up from Jo's bed. She reached for her friend and happily wrapped her arms around her. "Today's gonna be great!

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Outside a shady biker bar a CSI photographer was taking pictures of a large, bald, beefy man. A **dead** large, bald, beefy man.

Inside the bar Thya Mara sat on a chair, her arm crossed as she glared at the inspector who was showing her a security tape of Carlos hitting the dead biker with a piece of wood.

"Is that him?" The black-haired inspector asked, adjusting his purple tie. "Is that the man you were with last night?"

Thya Mara's eyes rolled upwards to glare at the man standing over her. "Yeah," She answered her accent thick. "so what?" She had seen the body and despite what this inspector might believe, Thya Mara Hernandez was no idiot. She knew what this man was thinking.

"What's his name?"

She wouldn't even have to lie for that one. "I don't know."

Clearly the older male did not believe her. He even looked slightly disgusted. "Ah, you stick your tongue down his throat but you don't know the boy's name?"

Thya's glare hardened. "That against the law?"

The inspector sighed. "Look, I appreciate you trying to protect your boyfriend from murder charges-"

"He ain't no murderer!"

Thya Mara would have said something to defend her mystery lover when a man walked into the bar. She recognized him as one of the dead guy's buddies.

The biker smirked at her. "You sure about that missy?"

His tone sounded amused, not funny amused but more in the 'I know something you don't know' kind of way. Whatever his tone meant, it did get the inspector's attention. "You know something?" Inspector Wilson asked turning to biker.

"I know what happened." The chubby male answered. "Saw it with my own eyes."

"Got a look at the killer?"

The biker nodded. "I'm looking at him right now." He said looking at the paused image on the television screen.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In the kitchen James and Carlos were enjoying a small breakfast, both of them focussed on the notepad James was writing on. Neither of them looked up when Logan walked in.

"Guess what I found in the attic." Their smart brother challenged snatching a piece of toast from Carlos' plate.

"I hope it's something old 'cause we already have new, borrowed and blue covered." James muttered tapping the notepad with his pen.

"That depends... Is Melinda Warren's blessing cup old enough?"

That got James and Carlos to look up. Melinda Warren was their ancestor. No not just an ancestor, but _the_ ancestor who started it all, the one who prophesied the birth of the Charmed One and the first bearing of the Charmed Powers: Shapeshifting, telekinesis, premonition and pyrokinesis. They had met her almost two years ago.

Grinning proudly Logan held up the kelk like cup. It was a beautiful glass cup decorated with green, blue, red and purple gems. Logan had originally gone to the attic in search for something old, after all the attic was filled with ancient far too often magical, artefacts. And he couldn't believe his luck.

In all honesty Logan wouldn't be surprised if Melinda's spirit had been what had led him to finding the cup.

Carlos grinned, eagerly taking the cup from Logan. "That is very cool." He said admiring the artefact. "What could be better than to give Kendall and Jo the actual cup that our favourite ancestor drank from at her wedding?"

"Nothing." Logan answered the rhetorical question. "Now all we need to do is move the buffet table, preferably before our parents get here and mom tries to take over the planning," He added that last bit as an after thought. "we better hurry before grams materializes to."

James nodded. "Yeah, I guess Muffy's the kind of woman to do that to. So we better hurry." He said getting up.

His direct younger brother's words surprised him, and for a moment Logan wondered if he had interpreted them correctly. "You're kidding, right?" He asked looking at James who frowned at the question.

"No," James answered calmly. "you knew she was coming to the wedding."

"Yeah!" Logan hissed his voice holding a silent 'duh'. "to the wedding, James, but the moments leading up to it belong to the family. And I'm sorry, but Muffy is not family, okay, he is still a demon. And I don't think Kendall and Jo need a demon-"

Logan stopped talking when Kendall walked in. Logan blinked at their leader, suddenly worried that they had lost track of time he looked at the clock hanging on the yellow wall.

"Uh hey big bro." Carlos greeted. "Why did you use the back door?"

"And why are you two hours early?" Logan added.

"Couldn't wait. Our family was driving me insane and today is going too slow." Kendall said in a rush before quickly leaving the kitchen.

His three younger brothers watched him go.

"He's nervous." They chorused.

They were about to sit back down at the kitchen table when they heard a loud scream. immediately springing into action they rushed to the source of the scream which led them to Kendall and Jo's bedroom where Jo was hiding behind the curtains.

"It's bad luck to see the bride's dress before the wedding." Jo shrieked from her hiding spot.

"But you're not even wearing the dress!" Kendall protested having looked forward to seeing her.

"The same rule applies to the bride's... curlers." Camille argued as she began ushering Kendall out of the room. "Go away." Once Kendall was over the doorstep the gypsy slammed the door shut.

Kendall stared at the closed-door with a confused look on his face. "Then where am I supposed to change?"

Logan chuckled and put his hands on Kendall's shoulders. "In my room oh nervous leader." He said and began leading Kendall to his room.

Downstairs they heard the front door open and soon they heard voices coming from the hallway downstairs. "Anybody home?" Eric's voice cried out followed by a whole bunch of female voice.

"Papi! Mami!" Carlos cheered as he and James went down stairs to greet their family. Carlos happily hugged his mom and dad, James kissed his mom's cheek and ruffled Katie's hair. A moment Later Logan came downstairs as well and went to greet his mom.

With a tab of relief Logan noted that they'd all kept to the dress code Camille had made up. The gypsy had chosen for a baby blue theme, because baby blue was the color of Jo's orbs when she orbed not to mention the fact that the color was a nice contrast with Kendall's green eyes, and it looked good with Jo's skin. Eric was in a simple grey suit, with a baby blue tie. All the woman and Katie were wearing simple baby blue colored dresses.

Well... Brooke and Joanna's dresses looked a tad too classy, but that was okay.

"Alright," Carlos said, grinning. "we still got lots of work to do before the wedding so-" Feeling a wave of dizziness was over his Carlos groaned and clutched his head. "ooh..."

"What's the matter?" Eric asked when he saw the color leave Carlos' face.

Sitting down on the stairs Carlos flashed his father a small smile."Uh, just a, uh, dizzy spell. I've been getting them ever since those dreams began, it's nothing." He quickly added grinning brightly.

"Yeah," James added-charming smile in place. "certainly nothing to worry about."

Logan nodded. "Uhm Eric and Sylvia why don't you go prepare the appetizers? Brooke do you want to check out the sunroom one last time?"

"Aunt Joanna, mama Knight and Katie... Kendall is upstairs in getting ready in Logan's room and Jo and Camille are getting ready in Kendall's room." James said. "Why don't you go see if they need assistance?"

The three Charmed Ones watched their guests scatter. Once they were sure they were along Logan and James each sat down at Carlos' side. "Alright Carlos," Logan said looking at his youngest brother, no longer masking his worry. "we've got everyone convinced that we have things under control. Now you have to convince me. "

Carlos looked down, upset with himself. "I can't do that."

"What are you feeling?" Logan asked not sure if the problem was medical or magical, but knowing that they couldn't put facing the problem of.

"Tired all the time." Carlos answered finally showing how bad he really felt. "I mean, when I fall asleep my dreams are so real, they don't allow me any rest. It's like I'm awake twenty-four hours a day."

Thinking back to something similar that had happened when they had first moved to LA, James asked "Is the dream sorcerer back?"

"I don't think so, but I'm not ruling anything out." Carlos replied. His head jerked up suddenly looking alarmed. "But remember what Kendall and Jo said. If one more thing goes wrong they're gonna call of the wedding."

The three of them shared a worried look, they did not have a telepathic link, but they somehow communicated the same shared thought. They couldn't let anything stop this wedding!

Nodding to himself Logan got up. "Okay, why don't you let me and James handle the almighty To Do list, and you go upstairs and get some rest." He suggested. "Don't sleep, just rest."

Smiling weakly Carlos nodded. "Okay."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

When he arrived at the bar Carlos immediately went for the pool table, grabbed a stick and was about to hit the balls when someone grabbed his arm.

Thya Mara met his eyes, a serious look on her face. "Hey."

Upon seeing her Carlos grinned. She really was hot. "Hey." and not just that.

"You shouldn't have come back." Thya said, her voice tight.

Well that was a major mood kill.

Carlos frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Thya Mara's eyes narrowed. "I spent the whole morning with the cops." She explained. "They think you killed a guy, took his money."

His hands instinctively went up to his head to pet his helmet- a helmet he no longer chose to wear. Helmie was propped on a hat standard in his room. Carlos had outgrown the habit, he didn't need helmie to feel like he could handle what life threw at him. But he wanted things to be like that again...

This was supposed to be fun. No responsibilities, no rules and trouble. Well is sure as hell wasn't fun anymore. "No!" Carlos cried. "I-I-I didn't kill anyone."

"Good." Thya nodded. "Cause that's what I told them."

"So then why are you still here?"

Suddenly the brave and awesome Thya Mara looked embarrassed. "Waiting for you." The Columbian biker admitted. "I didn't have your phone number and you never even gave me your name."

Saying that Carlos was surprised would be an understatement. All he did was smile at Thya and murmured "Damn, you're awesome."

Letting out a startled laugh Thya Mara leant forward and kissed Carlos, when she pulled away she gently cupped his face. "Hey, you keep saying you wanna live a life with no rules, no responsibilities. This is it." She said her voice sounding higher in excitement at the prospect of running away. Just her and Carlos. "A chance. Come on."

The two of them went outside en got onto Thya's moterbike, but before they could go anywhere a police car pulled up behind them and an inspector got out.

He knew he wouldn't be getting away from the cops, his dad was an officer after all. So Carlos leant forward and "Garcia," he whispered into Thya Mara's ear. "my name is Carlos Garcia."

That was all he managed to say before he was roughly dragged from the bike and the inspector handcuffed him.

"Let's go." The inspector muttered gesturing to the police car.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Walking into Carlos' room James frowned when he found Carlos fast asleep on his bed. "Carlos?" He questioned shaking his brother's shoulder. "Carlos, wake up."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos grunted when he was pushed into the police car. He wanted to explain to the inspector that this had to be a big misunderstanding, but then he heard a faint voice.

_Carlos?_

_Carlos, wake up._

Talk about bad timing James.

"Oh no..." Carlos murmured as he projected back, leaving the handcuffs behind.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In his room, Carlos jerked awake. Hoping it was just a dream he looked at his wrist. Already he could see bruises forming.

"Oh, no..."

"Oh no?" James repeated sitting on the bed besides Carlos. "That doesn't sound good. Why 'oh no?"

Carlos grimaced. "I was wanted for murder but this," He told James who's eyes widdened at the revaluation. "this girl in my dream... She risked herself to save me." He couldn't help but grin. "Hot girl."

"Carlos, forget the hot girl!" James cried.

They both paused at that.

"Did I say that?" James questioned himself frowning. Shaking his head he focused back on the issue at hand. "What about the arrest?"

"Right, uh, okay, a cop handcuffed me and that's all I remember," Carlos answer a look of confussion appearing on his face. "except that I didn't really wanna wake up, it's like my dreams were overpowering me."

James furrowed his brows at that bit of information. "You just described what what my premonitions felt like when I first got my powers, bro." He told Carlos. "Are losing grip on one of your powers?"

"Which one?" Carlos asked. "My powers are fire and temperature based. I don't do dream projection or astral projection-"

"Astral projection isn't a power it's an ability, how many times do I have to repeat that?" Logan stood in the doorway having heard Carlos' explanation to. He was already dressed in blue jeans and a white blouse. "Maybe we should tell Kendall and Jo..."

"No!" Carlos cried refusing to be the one reason why his brother would call of the wedding. "This can wait. I mean... Everything is fine as long as I stay awake right?" He said meeting Logan and James' eyes.

The two middle brother did not look so sure.

"For Kendall and Jo." Carlos added.

That seemed to do the trick.

"For Kendall and Jo." They said as one.

Logan nodded to himself a small somewhat hysterical smile on his face. "Who knows, maybe we actually pull of a whole demon-free day?"

As if on cue Muffy shimmered in, the half human half demon hybrid in a simple yet elegant blue dress, her black hair pulled up. "Sorry I'm late."

"Mostly demon-free!" James couldn't help but laugh. He got up and went to kiss his girlfriend.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Camille took a step back to get a better look on the whitelighter.

They had accented Jo's natural curls, her dress was a white lacey gown, long with a sweetheart top and baby blue satch around her waist. All that still needed to be done was put her veil in place.

"You look beautiful." Camille complimented, blinking furiously to get rid of the tears.

"Took the words right of my mouth."

The two women turnedaround to find Joanna standing in the doorway, a small smile on her face.

Jo sighed, she and Joanna had avoided this conversation for days... But the wedding was today and Jo did not want to join the family if someone in the family was against it, but she wasn't gonna let that stop her either. "Look, Joanna, I know you don't like the idea a whitelighter becoming part of the family-

"True." Joanna interrupted. "I'd prefer Kendall marrying another witch or a mortal. But that doesn't change the fact that the of you are in love."

Camille gasped realizing what Logan's mom likely meant.

All prepared for an argument, Jo was slow in understanding Joanna's words. "W-What?"

Smiling Joanna walked into the room and moved to stand in from of Jo. She grabbed the necklace that lay on the bed. A necklace that had belonged to Pearl Bowen. "You know..." She said putting the necklace around Jo's neck, gently lifting her hair from underneath it. "I could probably get used to having a Whitelighter in the family."

Stunned, Jo could do nothing but smile.

Just then Muffy walked in, the dark-haired beauty grinned upon seeing Jo in her wedding dress. "Jo you look gorgeous!"

Blinking Camille covered her mouth to smother a giggle. After all, she'd been about to ask Joanna's opinion on gypsies, but when Muffy walked in she had asked "How do you stand on demons?"

And really how crazy was this family?

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James and Carlos met on their way downstairs. By now they two had dressed up for the wedding, their clothes identical to Logan's. So they were also in blue jeans and in a white blouse. "Hey, did you find anything in the Book about your dreams?" James asked.

"Nothing." Carlos answered solemnly shaking his head.

"What are we gonna do?" The cupid-witch hybrid asked now sounding stressed. "The wedding's in a half an hour!"

They didn't have choice... "Get ready, get set, get through it for Kendall and Jo." Since when did he become the plan-man?

"For Kendall and Jo."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Why were ties so hard to tie?

Kendall stood in front of James' large mirror in Logan's room all dressed up in his black tux, his hear neatly done. All that needed to be done was for him to tie his tie, something the Charmed One was struggling with.

Clearly so damn demon or warlock came up with this ridiculous bow tie. Something to ruin his wedding day! And something would go wrong!

"You look handsome, son."

Fearing the worst Kendall whirled around.

The leader had expected a warlock, maybe a demon or something else evil nasty being that would be a reason to call of the wedding.

What he didn't expect was the man, just a little taller than him, messy blonde hair, green eyes similar to himself and wearing a grey suit.

"Dad?"

"Don't worry." Kevin Knight said beaming with pride.

He might as well have stayed quiet.

"Great," Kendall muttered. "just great! Just what I need." The blond witch muttered as he started to pace. "A nervous breakdown on my wedding day!" He suddenly cried. "So much for the cool-headed leader! I mean for fucks sak-"

Kendall was silenced a stong warm-_real_- arms pulled him in a hug.

It was real.

After all these years his dad was holding him.

"Dad?" Kendall whispered. "How...?"

Kevin smiled. "After all the Elders put you and Jo through, they wanted to give you something back, so, so they sent me down," He the solidified spirit explained. "just for your wedding day." He said when Kendall pulled away a shocked expression on his face.

He gave the Elders so much grief and they do this... For him.

Kendall was so stunned that he just stayed silent as Kevin tied his tie for him.

"Gotta look good on your big day." Kevin said sounding and looking so very proud.

Just then Jenifer opened the door, she and Katie walked into the room. Jenifer froze at the sight that greeted her. Yes, she had been surrounded by magic for years now. Both her children were witches. She had meant spirits, saw demons and warlocks, her son was one of the most powerful witches of all time for christsake!

But this...

"It's true." Kendall assured her. "He's real." His green eyes darting from his mother to his father. "They sent him to us for today."

But this was truly magical...

Jenifer Knight could barely keep herself from collapsing.

"Oh my god Kevin!" She suddenly cried flinging herself at the solidified spirit of her dead husband.

Kevin's eyes had widened when he saw his wife, still as beautiful as the day he met and he wasn't surprised. He'd been watching over his family from the afterlife. But now he was in front of her, among his family and they could see him.

And he was shocked when he could hug his wife. "Jenifer..." He murmered resting his chin on her head. "I-I..." How often had he not wished for another day with his family? How did he now know what to say?

"I missed you so much." Jenifer had no problem saying what needed to be said. Silent tears rolled down the woman's face.

Kevin nodded. "I missed you too..." He pulled back, only a little. "Jen, I'm so sorry for-"

"Don't apologise Kevin." Jenifer cut him off. "It wasn't your fault."

Kevin wanted to say more, but then his eyes landed on his baby girl.

Katie still stood in the doorway, an unsure look on her face. It hadn't been hard for the twelve-year-old to figure out who this unexpected guest was. She just didn't know how she was supposed to react.

She had been so young when her father died, she could hardly remember him...

"Katie-kat."

Katie's head jerked up when Kevin used the nickname Kendall had only used when she was extremely upset. Kendall had always told her that their father was the one who came up with the nickname.

Looking at him she met the man's eyes.

Kevin looked regretful. "I was never there to comfort you." He everted his gaze. "I died before you even knew me."

Finally having the nerve, Katie slowly walked closer to her father. "...I'm sorry I don't really remember yo-" Shaking her head tears started running down her face as she flung herself at her father who hugged her back, her mom quickly joined in the hope of providing comfort.

"You're beautiful Katie-Kat." Kevin murmured. "I'm so proud of you." He looked at Kendall and Jenifer. "All of you."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Less than a few minutes now...

"Places, places everyone." Grams called out standing in the sunroom underneath the floral arch, looking great in her long sleeved blue dress underneath the blue and white flowers.

The wedding was about to start and- the doorbell rang.

"Don't answer that." Logan all but snapped from his place besides Kendall along with James and Carlos.

Of course at the same time Brooke yelled: "Someone open that!"

"Ooh, I'll get it." Carlos and James said marching out of the sunroom and running the rest of the way to the door. Carlos opened the front door to find Daryl standing on their porch. "Hey," The youngest Charmed One cheerfully greeted. "you're late." The cheeriness was gone all too soon. "Where were you?"

Darryl did not look excited or even cheerful. "Out saving your ass."

"Huh?" Was Carlos' smart sounding response.

"Police have your picture." Darryl clarified stepping into the manor. "You're wanted for murder. They said you fled custody this morning."

B-but he dreamt that! It was just dream or a projection or-

"Carlos..." James asked not wanting to ask the question to which they both knew the answer.

"They don't have your name yet but it's only a matter of time." Darryl added, his voice even.

They needed a plan and they needed it fast.

"Boys!" Pearl cried from the sunroom.

They needed a plan and the guy who always made up their plans was about to get married.

After a tense moment James took a deep breath. "Alright," He said speaking to Carlos, Darryl and himself aswell. "let's just stay cool and we'll get downtown and straighten this out later." He shot Darryl a warning look when it looked like the inspector wanted to protest. "But we have to get through the wedding first, okay? For Kendall and Jo."

Carlos nodded. "For Kendall and Jo." He looked at Darryl when the inspector remained quiet. "You're supposed to say 'For Kendall and Jo'."

He tried to keep a straight face, Darryl really did, but in truth he wanted this wedding to happen. He was friends with the boys' for crying out loud. So that's why the dark-skinned man nodded. "Alright," He sighed. "it better be a quick wedding."

With that said the three of them headed to the sunroom, Darryl joining the guests in the chairs while James and Carlos went back at their original places at Kendall's side.

Once everything was deemed perfect by her standards Pearl flicker her wrist at the stereo using her magic to turn it on. The bridal march started playing.

And then...

Jo and Camille walking in. Jo holding a bouquet of blue and white roses. Her veil covering her face.

Finally seeing his bride Kendall thought that he might understand that whole 'bad luck to see the bride before the wedding thing' it had nothing to do with luck. No, Kendall thought it as a reward.

They had fought so hard for this moment and now... To finally see his soon to be wife in her wedding dress looking most beautiful now that she'd soon be his wife... Kendall couldn't be more grateful.

He winced when Logan poked his side. "Close your mouth." Logan whispered.

Smiling Kendall did so just before Jo finally reached him and the soon to be husband and wife faced each other. Carefully Kendall lifted Jo's veil and pushed it aside.

Grass green eyes met honey brown eyes.

They did it. They had all fought for this moment and now it was finally happening.

"We did it." Logan whispered to Camille, the gypsy already was teary eyed. "It's really happening."

Maybe he shouldn't have said that...

Suddenly a biker girl drove her bike through the front door and drove it all the way into the sunroom, knocking over flowers, tables and pulling down a few curtains on her way.

The woman's motorbike came to a screeching halt in front of tha buffet table.

The buffet table where the four story high beautiful wedding cake was on.

The woman pulled her helmet off, letting her long locks flow free. "Carlos!" She cried looking at him.

"Who the hell is that?" Eric demanded getting up just like everyone else.

She was here and real and... "Oh, oh, oh no." Carlos breathed before suddenly collapsing.

"Carlos!" Sylvia cried. She tried to run over to her fallen son, but stopped in her tracks when an astral version of Carlos stepped out of his body.

The astral version of Carlos looked around the chaos and grinned when he spotted Thya Mara. "Thya!" He cried running over to her. "You came." He said getting on the back of her bike.

"Did he just astral project?" Katie asked, the twelve-year-old not hiding her excitement.

"Had to beat the cops." Thya told Carlos a grin on her face. "I won't let them take you."

Kendall and Jo had both been stunned into silence, Kendall had his arm in front of Jo to shield her and finally found his voice. "Carlos, what the hell is going on?!" He demanded but his youngest brother completely ignored him.

Seeing Thya Mara's hands on the steering handles Logan cried out to his brother. His voice sounding high-pitches due to a mix of frustration and helplessness. "Carlos, you get your astral ass back here!"

Is was no use, Thya Mare started the engine and drove off, knocking the cake table over causing the four tiered wedding cake to fall to the ground.

Jo covered her mouth ith her hands to hide her gasp, the bride watched the little porcelain figures of Kendall and herself fall to the floor along with the cake, miraculously surviving the fall.

Silence fell over the manor once the sound of the engine of Thya Mara's motorbike was finally too far away to still be heard.

After five minutes of intense painful silence Jo finally broke it.

They all might have prefered the painful silence.

"That's it!" The whitelighter's eyes were red and moist, but she wasn't crying. "The wedding is off!" Jo cried angrily ripping her veil of her head and throwing it onto the floor.

Everyone in the room wanted to reply to that. To comfort Jo, to stop her from leaving. The sunroom was a mess.

Chairs were pushed over, curtains were ripped and there was a once beautiful cake on the floor. Not to forget Carlos' actual self laying unconscious on the floor.

"Jo," Camille said taking a step to her best friend stopping when she saw tears finally winning the battle and starting to roll down Jo's face, messing up the make up they had spent all morning applying. "Jo, you can not just leave."

Jo sniffled. "Yes, I can." She replied her voice full with emotion. "A demon I could have handled, but-" She paused for a moment just standing there sadly shaking her head. "But having family ruin my wedding, I can not handle that."

"Jo, honey," Jenifer said once she pried her hand free from Kevin's grip. "All we have to do is find a way-"

"No!" Jo cried and started backing away from them. "I don't wanna find a way to get married on my wedding day!"

"It's too hard."

That wasn't said by Jo, but by Kendall.

The two lovers eyes' met, a silent communication passing through them.

They both nodded. Jo orbed away, at the same time Kendall shapeshifted into hawk and flew out through the open door.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Shortly after Kendall and Jo left without a trace James had gone to the attic. He was sure the others most think he was throwing up, sick after sensing Kendall and Jo's heartbreak. And though that was true, he did sense Kendall and Jo's heartbreak, that hadn't gone upstairs because of that.

He might feel their heartbreak, but James also felt a new sense of duty. He was part cupid and Kendall and Jo are his charges and right now they needed him to embrace the half that he had so often tried to ignore.

Which was why James was now sitting on the floor at the back of their large attic, the Book of Shadows in his lap.

After all, if he was going to do this, than he needed help.

"_Through space and air_  
><em>and where-ever thou might be.<em>  
><em>I call to that powers that be,<em>  
><em>Come to me.<em>"

James watched the figure start to appear. Heh, he only needed to make a few adjustments to the spell to find a lost love and really this wasn't the best spell he had ever written, but he was on a tight schedule.

"Wow!" James gasped once the person he had summoned fully apeared in front of him. "Mortality really hasn't done you any good, has it... dad." He said using the last word cautiously.

Standing in front of him was Richard... Richard who had no recollection of ever having a lost name. He had been a cupid for so long and he lost that shortly after James was born as a punishment for impregnating a witch.

Richard had let his brown hair grow out, it was now a messier longer version of how James had kept his hair when they had first moved to LA. He was in an old grey shirt, leather jacket and tattered jeans. He had more wrinkles than James remembered him having.

The man blinked, looking around in confusion. "James?" He questioned looking at his son- his son who he hadn't seen in at least six years. Brooke always made it hard for him to visit. "Why are we in Pearl's manor?"

"You knew grams-" James shook his head. "Nevermind, Kendall and Jo are supposed to get married, Carlos somehow astral projected and everything went to hell. I need to find Jo and I need your help."

Richard frowned. "Kendall is marying..." His eyes widened when he realized something. "You don't mean Josephine do you? A whitelighter?"

"And of course you somehow know Jo to." James muttered rolling his eyes.

"You are a lot like your mother." Richard commented a faint smile on his worn face.

"I'm a lot like you to." James said. It more than he liked to admit in fact. He didn't feel like informing his father on his own trouble regarding the issue of forbidden love. "I'm a cupid who wants what's best for his charges. Are you gonna help me?"

For a moment Richard was quiet. He thing reached into his pocket. "Good thing I always have this thing with me." He muttered grabbing small item from his pocket and tossing it at James who just managed to catch.

James looked at the item -a silver ring with a beautiful white square-shaped gem on it- James' hazel eyes widened when he realized the ring was a cupid's ring. Cupids are incredibly powerful beings and the ring was there to provide balance all those powers out. "Dad-"

"I always wanted you to get this." Richard cut him off. "Use it only this once though, I've got a feeling you'll know when the time comes to use the ring again."

Pulling his gaze away from the ring James sent his dad a grateful look. "Thanks dad."

"Anytime son." Richard returned the smile. Then he sobered up. "Now, if you don't mind," He said taking a step back. "there is a really _fascinating _ blonde country singer I need to get back to. I know she has a beautifull soul."

James smirked. "Oh I'm sure it's her soul you're looking at, dad." He laughed. "One return spell coming right up."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

They were all in the living room, all except for James who was upstairs. Logan and Eric carefully put Carlos on the couch. "Feel free to wake up any time now buddy." Logan said absently patting Carlos' shoulder.

"It's no use, honey." Joanna informed him. "You know how this ability works. A part of Carlos wanted to run away and astral projection provided the means."

"How did he tap into that ability anyway?" Sylvia wondered.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Aunt Sylvia, we don't even know how _I_ tapped into that ability."

Pearl looked at her grandchildren and great-grandchildren. One big family... One big magical secret was enough, but her granddaughter had made things unnecessary dificult. Aleast Pearl could help one tiny bit. "Exces magical energy," She said gaining everyone's attention. "we already established that there's something blocking your powers from growing." She said looking at Logan who nodded.

"And well, James didn't show it, but seeing he's part cupid I'm sure he was getting an extra power boost thanks to the upcoming wedding." Grams went on. "Not to forget the fact that the manor is built over a power nexus. And," She looked at Sylvia. "you said Carlos was going through a power power growth spurt?"

"He told me so himself." Sylvia nodded. "But I don't see what that has to do with all this."

"There has been a whole lot extra magic in the air lately hanks to whatever is blocking Logan's powers and James' cupid side growing stronger thanks to this wedding. All that extra magic had to go somewhere and Carlos was the best target." Pearl explained, pleased with herself that she had manged a whole explanation without revealing Joanna's secret.

Okay... so they now knew what caused this, now all they needed was a way to fix this, find Kendall and Jo and do whole lot of other stuff before they could go on. Logan opened his mouth to try and form a plan when grams spoke up again.

"Darlings, there's something else?"

"You know a way to fix this?" Katie perked up a hopeful look on her young face.

"I wish darling." Pearl answered a sad smile on her face. "If the wedding's off, I have to go." That surprised them all. "I'm only here to conduct the ceremony. I'm sorry." She said before a golden light surrounded her and she disappeared.

Yeah...

Before anyone could voice what they should do next Joanne spoke her mind. A pensive look on the brunette's face. "Maybe..." A part of her hated to be right. "Maybe the wedding just wasn't meant to be."

"No!"

The person who spoke in defense to the forbidden marriage was a surprise to them all.

"Muffy?" Camille asked not sure what to think of it.

The demon had gotten up from her seat when she cried out. Muffy took a deep breath to calm herself. "Look, I know that most of you don't trust me." She said looking at each of the room's occupants. "I wouldn't either, and I don't really know Kendall and Jo... Not really." She admitted.

"Here's what I do know," Muffy said looking up, a proud look on her face. "I know that upstairs there's cupid trying to find away to help his charges." Muffy smiled. "Sweets wouldn't do that if he sensed that this wasn't meant to be."

James was only half cupid and he didn't respond that half of him often, but that didn't matter.

They were all startled when Darryl's pager beeped.

The inspector glanced down. Grunting he got to his feet. "I gotta go fend of the parse."

"What parse?" Brooke asked frowning.

Darryl sighed. "Carlos is wanted for murder. I'll stay in touch by cell phone." He said leaving quickly after that.

A pout on her face, Camille watched him leave. "Great..." The gypsy sighed and turned her attention back to the others. "Obviously this one big misunderstanding right?"

"You sure?" Muffy asked a tint of unwanted humour in her voice. "I mean, Carlos' astral form seems to have taken a life of its own. How do you know he didn't do it?"

Eric Garcia got up from his chair and moved to stand in front of the half-breed. "Because I know my son." He said in a warning tone.

"Oh yeah?"

"Guys!" Logan snapped before Muffy could provoke Eric. "We only have today for the wedding, if we don't fix this the Elders won't give us another chance." He looked around the room trying to come up with a plan. "Alright, uhm... I'll try to get Carlos back to normal. Knights, you guys try to find Kendall and get him to come back."

Logan nodded proud with himself so far. "Uncle Eric, you need to clear Carlos' name... Take Muffy with you for back up."

It looked like Eric was about to protest so Logan held his hand up effectively stopping all protests before they could begin.

"We still need a way to find Jo-"

"Leave that to me."

Logan turned to the doorway to find James standing there, a determined look on his face. They nodded at each other.

Logan turned to remaining woman. "Moms, Camille, you need to get this place decent and ready." He instructed. "We have a wedding to save."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Darryl had given the directions to get to the bar and Muffy had shimmered herself and officer Garcia to it. The demon/human hybrid didn't exactly blend in well between the bikers and dirty clothed men seeing she was still in her blue dress. The same went for Eric who was still in his grey suit.

Neither of them seemed to have any trouble with the place though.

"Hmm, interesting place to dream about." Muffy murmured watching two men drown their bottles of beer.

Eric nodded. "Especially for Carlos." Carlos liked fun, and although some might consider this shady bar fun, Carlos wasn't one of them.

The two of them started to walk around, surveying the area. "Based on what Morris said, someone must have knifed the victim after Astral Carlos went away." Eric explained to Muffy, not sure how familiar the woman was with police work.

Muffy seemed aware of that. "I'm an 98-year-old demon-human hybrid and a junior distric attorney, sir." She clarified sounding just a tad prideful.

"You gut spunk." Eric replied, somewhat amused. He had seen a lot of magic and he held no prejudice against any kind of being. He was an officer and he knew that it sometimes wasn't just black and white, right or wrong.

He quickly sobered up. "By the looks of this crowd, they all got be the murderer."

Muffy shook her head. "No, not anybody." She said closing her eyes. "Very few humans have the heart of a true killer. I can sense the darkness of an true impure heart." She explained. Her eyes shot open. "He's here!"

"The murderer?" Eric asked surprised at how quick that went. "You sure?"

"That he's the one we're looking for?" Muffy asked right back. "No. But he's got fresh blood on his hands. Go update Morris." She suggested.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

In all honesty Katie wasn't surprised when they found at the only ice rink in town. She was impressed by the fact that he wasn't on the ice and instead just sitting on a bench. Still in his black tux, his hair still neat.

There he sat, the depressed groom.

He didn't move when his parents sat down at both sides of him. Not knowing what to say Katie sat down next to her mom.

After a while Kendall broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," He said his eyes planted on the ground and his head in his hands. "I let everyone down."

"No you didn't!" Katie protested before she could stop herself.

Looks like her mom had been lecturing her on the way over about being subtle for nothing. "You fought like crazy to get married with Jo and something still went wrong. You have every right to be upset, big brother."

"Yeah," Kendall muttered not sounding comforted at all. "but we didn't make it all the way."

"Not yet maybe, but-"

"Not ever!" Kendall angrily interrupted his mother. "I mean, I think it's obvious, don't you? Jo and I are just clearly not-"

"Destined to be?" Kevin actually laughed. "Oh, I don't believe that. And I don't think that you really believe that either."

Despite his happiness to have his dad there, Kendall could not stop from snapping at him. "Don't I?" he challenged. "Except for the Garcia's all the weddings in this family ended up in tears. Grams was married four times! Aunt Joanna loved her whitelighter and ended up bitter and alone. I don't even need to bring up the Diamond's horrible divorce and you guys-" Kendall fell silent when his dad touched his shoulder and squeezed.

"You think the family is cursed?" Kevin asked.

"Don't you?"

Kevin shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Kendall, me and Jen had a great marriage, and look," He looked at his wife... or his widow. "Not even dead really pulled us apart."

Jenifer smiled and also put a hand on her son's shoulder. "And honey, you know you shouldn't let your aunts' failed marriages define yours."

Their words seemed to have an effect on their son, but then he pulled away.

"I need to be alone." Kendall said walking away.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

For the past hour Logan had been searching the Book of Shadows. Finally he had a breakthrough.

He grinned. "Gotcha."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carlos and Thya Mara were laying on their stomaches in the park. They'd only been on the run for an hour, but already they had so much fun. Thya sat up. "I've been meaning to ask." The Columbian said. "How'd you get away from the cops?"

Moaning dramatically Carlos rolled onto his back. "I don't really wanna talk about that. I mean," He sat up. "I'm here now," Carlos toyed with her brown curls. "that's all that really matters, right?"

Thya Mara was having none of his distraction attempts. "Yeah," She muttered swatting at his hand. "but for how long?"

"Do you care?" Carlos was actually surprised, he put his hand on her bare shoulder.

She smirked. "I don't crash weddings for just everyone."

"You did..."

"And I'm hiding you from the cops." Thya added, she sighed when that far away look remained in Carlos' eyes. At first it had been exciting having a mystery man as her lover, but... "Carlos, I don't need much, you know that." She told him. "but I need to know one thing... are you gonna take off from me again tonight?"

Carlos frowned. "You know, I hadn't really thought about it." He admitted. "I mean, for once I feel... young and dangerous and.. free." Carlos grinned meeting Thya Mara's eyes. "I'm sorta just living moment to moment. Is that okay?"

"That's okay." Thya Mara nodded smiling.

"Okay." Carlos whispered before kissing her. They slowly went lower as the kiss deepened, but Carlos suddenly broke the kiss when he felt it.

He straightened up an angered look on his face. "No, not now."

"What's wrong? Car-" Thya Mara halted her question when Carlos suddenly got up and ran behind some trees. "Carlos! Carlos what's going on?!"

Carlos held on to a tree trying to stay where he was. "No, I'm free. I'm not going back!" He protested.

But he really didn't have a say in it.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan sat on the couch and just finished casting the spell and it looked like it worked, because not a moment later astral Carlos appeared in front of him. The astral Carlos looked around in surprise.

"Nice spell, huh?" Logan asked in a dry tone. He slammed the Book of Shadows shut, glaring at Carlos.

Carlos was having none of it. "How dare you."

"How dare you." Logan fired back. "You destroyed Kendall's wedding." He said sounding royally pissed off. "Now, Carlos," Logan continued in a calmer tone. "I don't know what's going on with you but you have got to pull yourself together."

Apparently that approach was going to get him nowhere.

"I'm outta here." Carlos muttered turning around full intending on leaving, but Logan used telekinesis to slam the living room door shut. Grunting in frustration Carlos angrily turned back to Logan. "Alright, you know what?" He spat, a look of hatred on his face his that was just so wrong. "I am sick of this! We all ussed to be fun! Got to do what we wanted and not care about stupid consequences!"

Logan was surprised by the outburst, "Carlos... we-... we have responsibilities whether you like it or not."

"Our responsibilities are ridiculous!" Carlos argued. "We save the lives! We have our own manor! You, Kendall and James will be graduating soon! Kendall and Jo fought so hard to get married!" He was becoming hysterical now. "You and Camille are more serious than ever before! James found peace with dating Muffy! And-"

"We're growing up." Logan realized. "We're growing up and it scares you." He looked at Carlos, his little brother no longer looked angry. He just looked sad... and scared. "That why you projected yourself to some bar. So you can feel young and reckless again."

Carlos blinked a couple of times, for some reason he could think more clearly know. The impulse to run away was still there but not as strong. "I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't." Logan answered. Really this was just as much their fault as it was Carlos'. They'd all been so caught up with their lives. Their education, the demon fighting, their girlfriends and the wedding that they never really realized how fast things were going.

How fast things were changing.

But Carlos had, or at least on a subconscious level he had.

Logan patted the space on the small couch besides him. "Come here."

Sniffling Carlos did so and sat down besides his older brother. "Is Kendall very mad at me?" He quietly asked, gaze downcast.

Logan grinned. "He'll get over it." He winked at Carlos playfully. "Next time something is troubling you, please come to one us right away. We're family 'Litos."

Still finding his feet very interesting Carlos nodded. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Logan surprised the younger man by pulling him into a hug. "I know you are." Logan whispered.

When they pulled apart Carlos astral projected back into his body. One the large couch he woke up and slowly sat up.

Grinning widely Logan got up and walked over to the large couch and held out a hand to Carlos. "Welcome back."

Together the two of them walked to the sunroom where Camille, Joanna, Sylvia and Brooke were still busy cleaning up. Carlos' eyes widened when he realized how much damage he'd caused. "Damn... I totally wrecked the place." He looked at clock, it was ten o'clock. Carlos then turned to Logan. "Can we still fix this?"

The lights went out before Logan could answer.

"Now what?" Brooke demanded, her hands on her sides as she looked around the now dark sunroom.

You don't keep Brooke Diamond waiting.

The Police who came charging through the door apparently knew that.

"Stay where you are!" Once of the cops yelled. His eyes landed on Carlos. "Carlos Garcia? You're under arrest for murder."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Sitting at the bar Muffy looked up when Eric and Darryl walked up to her. "Carlos' been booked for murder." Eric informed her, a cross look on his face. "We're running out of time."

"Eric says you've found the killer." Darryl said his hand on his side ready to pull out the handcuffs.

Muffy grimaced. "Found _a_ killer." She corrected.

Darryl's eyebrows went up to his hairline. "Oh, great, you mean you don't know?!" He hissed. He used to think this woman as a DA, now he only knew that she was magical folk. He followed Muffy's gaze to a dark-skinned biker. "That's the guy? What are you gonna do? Ask him?"

Apparently his words sparked an idea in the woman's crazy head. "That's a good idea." Muffy said getting up, a mischievous look on her pale face. "Why don't you meet me out front in five." She said before walking away and disappearing into the crowd.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Outside the bar Muffy found her suspect leaning against the wall, lazily smoking a cigaret.

"Is that the spot where they found the body?" She asked walking up to him.

The biker raised an eyebrow as he studied her. A pretty lady in a nice dress, he decided she'd look better without the dress. "Who are you?" He wanted to at least know her name before he had his way with her.

"I'm here to find out what you know about the murder that took place here last night." Muffy replied her glare cold as she looked him over.

"Show me your badge." The biker challenged, already planning on what to do with the woman once he was done with her.

Muffy smirked all to aware of the biker's dark thoughts. "Oh, no," She waved her finger at his as if addressing a disobedient child. "I'm not a cop. I'm a fortune-teller and I predict you're gonna give me a confession."

"You think you're a real something don't you, bitch!" The biker cried suddenly lurching forward and pushing Muffy into his motorbike and pulled out his knife, but before he could stab Muffy's back she'd already gotten up.

Muffy looked at the knife, it looked to be rusty, but she knew how to recognize dried blood. "I guess that's the knife you used on the victim when you found him unconscious, right?"

The bikker grinned, a beer stench coming out of his mouth. "You wanna closer look at it, huh?" He swing his fist at her only to freeze up when she easily caught his wrist.

Leveling him with a serious look Muffy decided to give him one last warning. "One more chance." She was trying to be good here. "Confess now and talk to the police."

The bald men spat in her face. "Or what?!"

Well...

He basically asked or it.

Muffy changed to her true demonic form. Now it was Beatrix gripping the man's wrist. Bright red skin, tall, black markings and greasy hair all together creating an all to frightening image.

"Or deal with me." Beatrix growled showing of her very sharp looking teeth.

Right on time Darryl and Eric stepped outside. Upon seeing the monster holding the biker up by his wrist Darryl reacted by scrambling for his gun. Hearing this Beatrix turned to him and smirked.

"I think he's ready to talk." She said nodding to the whimpering man she was holding up

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

It had taken James a while to figure out how to use the cupid ring and how he should access the powers. Eventually he had decided to try and use beaming -the cupids' way of orbing- it allowed a cupid to literally let his or her heart take her away to places.

After a few tries James had finally managed to beam to Jo's location. Looking around the witch had to say that he was pretty impressed with Jo's chosen spot to be alone.

Taking a moment to admire the view of the beautiful night sky James sat down besides Jo on the huge 'H' on the all too famous '_Hollywood sign_'. He gazed at the stars as he said "This is an awesome hiding place."

Jo had remained quiet when James had suddenly appeared and she had fully intended on ignoring the cupid/witch hybrid, but his words caught her by surprise and the whitelighter couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks..."

They fell into a somewhat comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry that I caused such a scene." Jo said after a while her gaze still on the sky.

James turned to her a look of surprise on his face. "You caused a scene?" He repeated raising an eyebrow. "Nah, Carlos caused a scene." He said waving his hand in a 'what can you do?' kind of way. "What you did, was throw the towel in the ring."

That sounded so much worse.

Jo straightened up and was about protest, but James continued talking before she could get a word in.

"Believe me, I don't blame you, or Kendall. That was one blow no one saw coming."

"Blow?" Jo frowned. "James, you make it sound like this was just one giant battle."

"It is." James nodded. "As stupid as it sounds, love is a battlefield and either you continue to fight for it or you give up."

He was right that sounded stupid. Stupid and unfair.

"I'm tired of fighting."

James nodded. "I can't make you go on."

"What kind of cupid are!" Jo suddenly snapped. "If you don't want me and Kendall to get married just say so?!"

"It doesn't matter if I want you and Kendall to get married or not." James calmly replied. To be honest James wasn't sure where this wisdom was coming from. Was it thanks to the cupid ring? Or did he already know all this stuff?

His reply had surprised Jo, which was good because that seemed to calm her down somewhat.

James met her eyes. "Jo, do you love Kendall?"

"Of course!" Jo answered without hesitation. "More than I ever loved anyone!"

"Then continue fighting to be with him."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

At the manor Brooke was putting the bride and groom onto the cake Sylvia had baked. The cake wasn't as beautiful as the one from the bakery, but it would without a doubt taste better.

Joanna, Camille and Logan were busy lighting candles.

"I don't get it." Muffy muttered as accepted the sandwich Sylvia handed to her. "Carlos should be back by now, the police have the killer."

Sylvia then went to hand the Knights their sandwiches.

"They might have held him over for escaping custody." Eric grimly informed them.

Joanna sighed handing Camille the matches. "Can we get some light while we're waiting?"

"No, mom," Logan replied. "the police cut the power line."

A moment later Pearl appeared in a flash of golden light. She looked extremely upset. "I'm sorry Kevin," She said looking at her grandson. "They sent me to take you back."

Jumping up in surprise Logan whirled around to look at the clock. "No!" He cried shaking his head in disbelief. They'd always beaten the odds, how was that they seemed to be losing a battle for something as simple as a wedding. "It's not midnight yet, we still have five more minutes."

Five more minutes and they needed a miracle.

Or maybe they just needed angels.

Jo and James orbed into the room, both of them grinning.

"Here's the bride." James proudly announced. He halted when he heard footsteps from the foyer.

Katie flashed her flashlight at the door and grinned when she saw Carlos and Darryl walk in.

"Sorry we're late." Darryl said smiling. He looked more relaxed than he had been all day, now that had the murdered in custody and his friends were no longer in immediate danger from being arrested.

Noticing everyone's slumped attitudes Carlos' grin fell. He soon saw what was wrong. "Wait, where is Kendall?"

"Over here!"

Everyone turned around at the sound of Kendall running into the manor and running to the sunroom.

"Okay," The blond leader said. "what are we waiting for? Lets do this." He looked at Jo who was still grinning widely. "Hey, honey."

"Everyone!" Pearl clasped her hands together. "It's show time."

Hearing that everyone scrambled into place. Camille hasty grabbing the discarded veil and helping Jo pt it back on. Kendall and his brother standing in front of grams, Jo rushed to stand in place.

"Oh, no," Jenifer said once she was in her seat besides between Katie and her husband. "there's no power for music."

Joanna smiled. "Allow me." She said and waved her hand in the direction of the wind chimes. She used her powers to keep them moving and create the sound of the wedding march.

One problem solved, now hurry with to the next one.

"Alright, is that the best that we can do on the lights?" Camille asked gesturing to the candles she, Logan and Joanna had put there.

"I'll do it." Jo said smiling. "They don't call it white_light_er for nothing." The bride carefully wavered her her hand through the air creating dozens of tiny white and blue orbs that floated through the room.

"Beautiful..." Katie breathed, her brown eyes having gone wide at the pretty sight.

Now that everyone was in place grams cleared her throat.

Only a few minutes...

"We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one." Pearls started. She had prepared a great speech but they only had two minutes left before midnight. She looked at Kendall.

Kendall could wipe the smile from his face.

And Jo seemed to have the same problem.

"Do you, Kendall Knight, and Josephine Taylor, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you?" Grams asked the unneeded but oh so very important question.

If possible Kendall's smile widened even more. "I do."

"I do." Jo had to stop herself from nodding vigorously.

Pearl smiled. "Join hands." She instructed, she waited for them to do so before continuing. "Kendall, darling, you may recite your vows."

Kendall nodded, he had been so terified of screwing up his vows, of saying the wrong thing, but now with Jo in front of him and everyone he loved around him, Kendall knew what he wanted to say.

"Jo," He started taking a small breath. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I was worried that I didn't deserve someone so pure, amazing and loving as you are. We had many struggles." He chuckled. "I never thought I'd end marrying a girl who hates hockey."

That earned him servile teary chuckles and a scoff from Kevin.

Kendall gently squeezed her hand. "I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband, as my wife, my lover, my friend, and my soul mate. All I am is yours."

Grams didn't even need to tell Jo that it was her turn, the whitelighter (now silently crying) started her vows.

"Kendall, you... Being with you is all I ever want in life, and for a while I thought it was wrong of me to want that." She looked around, looked at smiling faces of her best friend and at the people that would soon be her family. "But today I realized that happiness and love are things worth fighting for. _You_ are what I'm fighting for. And I swear I'll keep fighting to be with you." Jo promised never more sure about anything before. She met Kendall's green eyes and smiled a watery smile. "I feel so proud, and so blessed to be your wife."

Pearl was reminded why she married for times. There was nothing more beautiful than witnessing the love between two people on their wedding day- er wedding night. "Here before witnesses, Kendall and Jo have sworn their vows towards each other." She said her eyes on her audience.

She pulled a white chord from the long wide sleeve of her blue dress. "With this cord, I bind them to those vows." Pearl said and loosely tied the chord around their hands.

Now it really was handfasting.

All that needed to be said to make the ritual complete was a spell that the bride and groom had spent so long just gazing at that they both knew it by hearth.

Kendall and Jo started, speaking as one.

"_Heart to thee,_  
><em>body to thee,<em>  
><em>always and forever,<em>  
><em>so mote it be.<em>"

"So mote it be." Grams echoed with a tone of relief.

"So mote it be." Everyone repeated in a loud cheer.

A cheer that died when the clock striked twelve.

"Kiss her fast." Pearl urged waving her hands at them.

Kendall did not need to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around Jo's waist and pulled her towards them as they kissed.

Neither husband or wife heard their family's cheers and applause.

They were lost together with each other.

So mote it be.


	57. A Different Kind of Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Charmed.

Ch56: A Different Kind of Angel.

Logan's POV:  
>Sometimes it's easy to forget that we are twenty-year-olds who live in a manor left to us by our great-grandmother, and no longer those little kids who we eere in Minnesota. Hell, I'm pretty sure we're not even those four teenagers who got lucky and got to become a music group and move to Los Angeles, so much has happened in the last three years...<p>

And yet now...

"Ready to try again?" Camille asks grinning as she holds up another grape.

Snorting I open my mouth so she can try throwing another one in my mouth. Just like her five previous attempts she completely misses my mouth. Camille pouts and the effect her cute pout usually has on me is ten times stronger thanks to her deep blue bikini.

Me, my younger brothers and Camille are at the beach, because A. the weather is great and B. we needed to give the newly weds a bit of alone time.

Camille and I are on a large beach blanket, Carlos is playing in the sand and James is sunbathing in a lounge chair he rented. All and all it's like a little fake Palm Woods.

When Camille throws another grape I may have just channeled bit of telekinesis to help perfect her aim.

"You cheated!"

"You needed help, my lady."

Laughing Camille throws more grapes at me and when I say more I mean the rest of them.

End Logan's POV.

James groaned when five gold grapes landed on his abs. The brunette looked at the coupe over his dark glasses. "Shuuuut up! Some of us are trying to tan." He huffed before turning over and laying down on his stomach.

The couple turned to him, at worst they looked exasperated.

Everyone had been in a good mood ever since the wedding.

"You don't need silence to kill off skin cells." Logan deadpanned. "It's all about the ultra-violet rays emitting from the sun connecting with-" Suddenly Camille was cupping the sides of his face.

"I love it when you talk all nerdy like that." The actress whispered to him before planting her lips against Logan's. Their kiss continued on right un till five grapes were thrown at _them_.

Instead of being mad the pair shared a look before pulling apart. Camille sighed and lay down on the beach blanket. Logan got up and walked over to where Carlos stood near the water holding a camera.

"The final pictures?" He asked his youngest brother.

As fun as it had been to use an old fashioned cameras, it was pointless to get the pictures before the memory was full, so Carlos had been put in charge of filling up the memory cards.

Carlos nodded. "Then we can finally get the wedding pictures developed." The pyrokinectic made a face. "Why didn't Brooke hire someone to take care of the pics again?"

"Because who ever Brooke would have hired would probably have a heart attack after witnessing all the magical drama." Logan answered dryly.

Carlos rolled his eyes good-naturedly, he hadn't expected Logan to actually answer. "I'm not the only one who decided to take pictures on the beach." He said pointing at something in the distance.

Looking at what Carlos was pointing at Logan spotted a woman with short brown hair, in her late thirties, standing near the shore shops, holding a camara.

Upon realizing she had two men staring at her the woman backed away two steps before breaking out in a full sprint and ran away,but not before Logan saw the dark figure floating over her head.

"Wa-!" He called out taking a step forward well aware of the fact there was no chance of her having heard him at all.

His call got the attention of the others.

"You okay?" Carlos asked.

"There was this woman" Logan made a vague gesture in the direction the woman had run off to. "and there was a shadow next to her. It had to be demonic."

That got James' attention. "A shadow?" the pretty man asked looking at Logan over his dark shaded. "Like, what do you mean? Like a Woogy?"

Logan shook his head. "Spookier, way spookier." He glanced down at the camara in his hand and grinned. "I think I got pictures though."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

"So, you're new in town?" 83-year-old mrs Owens asked the two tall man dressed in suits. They'd be living in the apartment she rented out if things went well. It was so sad that, that nice girl Muffy left without saying goodbye.

"Yes." One of them nodded stiffly.

"And" Mrs Owens eyebrow went up as she tried to hide her distaste. "-and you would both be living here?"

One of the men shrugged. "Sure, yes, that's right."

Not paying any attention to their them she continued the tour around the apartment. "My last tenant, Miss. Winters, she was a little strange." She informed the two men as she led them into the master bedroom. "And then of course she disappeared without a trace. But she was nice and quiet. So I liked him fine.

The shorter of the two opened the closet door. A perfectly trimmed eyebrow went up at the sight of a demonic altar. Beatrix hadn't even tried to cover her tracks. "There's demonic residue all over this altar. It's hers, I can sense it."

Now the landlord finally really paid attention to the two. There's what? What did you say?"

"Surely you knew something strange has happened here." The tall pale man said slowly stepping closer and closer to her. "It's your responsibility to divulge such things to respective tenants."

"I-I-I don't know anything-"

"And the fact that you failed to show us the altar makes us wonder." The shorter bald man said now floating over to her to appear taller. "What else about Muffy Winters you might be hiding in that tiny human brain of yours."

Backed into the corner Mrs. Owens was crying silently in fear. "P-please I don't underst-"

"Shh" The floating one shushed her, gently wiping her tears away. "Don't try to talk. You're brain stem will do the talking for you."

As the words left his mouth his partner dug his sharp teeth into the landlady's neck, not drink her blood like a vampire but to suck the information from her brain stem. Once he was finished het dropped her lifeless body to the ground.

"Is Beatrice alive?" His partner asked

"She didn't know," The paler of the two of them answered wiping his mouth with a handkief. "but she knows someone who might."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

At the manor Kendall and Jo were about leave, orb up to 'the heavens' for a whitelighter reception in celebration of their wedding. Before they left Jo looked at Carlos and James who stood near the living room door. "I promise we'll be in calling distance for when you find anything on Logan's mystery shadow demon."

James nodded not able to wipe the smirk from his face at how lovey dovey the two were since the wedding. "Alright, you two, have fun."

"Bring me back a cloud." Carlos added grinning.

The could have just held hands, instead Kendall and Jo cuddled as they orbed out.

When they were gone Carlos and James walked into the living room where Logan was sitting on the couch holding a stack of photos. "Carlitios can you go to the station and ask Darryl if he can track down this woman?" He asked without looking up from the stack of pictures as he handed Carlos one of the pictures.

"What did you find?" Carlos asked taking the picture and looking at it.

"Nothing," Logan answered frowning deeply as he put the stack of photos on the coffee table. "The shadow didn't show up in any of the pictures."

"Weird." Carlos muttered. They hadn't found anything in the Book of Shadows yet either. Well it wasn't like they had much to go when searching, so maybe there was something they hadn't noticed.

The doorbell ran and neither Logan nor Carlos looked up from the pictures they were studying. Rolling his eyes James went over to the door. Opening it he saw middle-aged short, black-haired man dressed in a dull beige suit. The man was already holding up his badge.

Squinting to read the small name on the badge James planted a fake smile on his face already deciding that it was best to do what this guy wanted, even if it looked like he had a stick shoved up his ass. "Inspector Davidson," James greeted. "how can I help you?"

"You can tell me where to find Muffy Winters." Reese Davidson said letting himself in. "I know she's alive and I know she's in town."

James smile disappeared. "You do, huh?"

"Yes I do." Reese snapped briskly. "You wanna know how?" Unconsciously he leant a bit forward. "Because her former landlady was found brutally murdered at her former address."

"Mrs. Owens." James mouthed recalling the few times he saw the elderly woman. Who would hurt her? She was just an old lady for christsake! "That's awful."

"Awful like you can't imagine."

James did not like the inspector's tone. "Muffy didn't do this." He said glaring at the older man. "The Muffy Winters I know would never-

"The Muffy Winters you know." Reese echoed, a deep frown on his tanned face. "See, now, that just doesn't sound like the words of someone who claims the woman he loved left without a trace four months ago."

The accusation wasn't just for Muffy.

"I know what you're thinking," James started, his insides going cold. "and I know what this looks like, and I am so sorry for what happened to mrs. Owens, but Muf-"

"You're sorry?" Reese hissed taking another step into James' personal space. "Her eyes were frozen open in terror," James took a step backwards. "her skull was punctured in two places, and by the time the police got there, most of her brain had spilled out onto the floor." Reese closed the gap between them. "Be sick, be horrified, but don't stand there lying to me and say you're sorry or-"

"That's enough."

Both Reese and James wiped their heads around at the cold tone that barely hid the person's anger.

Logan stood near the living room door, his back against the wall, his arms and a look on his face that James hadn't seen in a long, _long _time. Besides him Carlos stood looking equally pissed.

"Alright inspector," Logan said stepping away from the wall and making his way over to them. "You need to stop talking to James like he killed Muffy's landlord."

Inspector Reese wasn't impressed by Logan's display of protectiveness. "If he's lying to protect Winters, then he might as well had." He brought his attention back to James who had paled greatly since opening the door. "Now, for the last time. Where is she?"

Naturally there was no answer.

"I'm gonna find her, Mr Diamond and then I'm gonna bust her ass," Reese promised coldly. "and then I'm gonna bust yours."

Not having anything else to say the inspector turned around and left, closing the door behind him.

The sound echoed through the now silent foyer.

Carlos walked over to James and put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"She didn't do it." James whispered shaking his head. "I know she didn't do it."

"It's not me you have to convince, buddy." Logan said. He looked through window on the front door. He spotted Reese talking to a woman who he instantly recognized. "Oh my God. That's her! The woman from the beach." he cried pointing at the window. He also saw the dark humanoid shadow standing behind her.

"Alright, look, do you see it?" Logan asked.

James and Carlos looked outside.

"No." Carlos had a small frown on his face. "All I see is Inspector Davidson and a woman. What does this mean? Is he having her follow us?" It was weird that Logan spotted the same woman twice in the same morning.

"I'm more concerned about what's following _her_." Logan muttered his eyes on the dark shape. "I just don't understand why you can't see it."

"But you can." Carlos countered. "Maybe it has something to do with the murdered landlady."

James nodded. "It'd be a big coincidence if it didn't."

The three of them watched the woman get into the car with Reese, a moment later they drove off.

Logan quickly grabbed his coat and rushed out of the door, not saying a word to his brothers.

Sighing Carlos turned around. "Well I'm gonna try to Book of Shadows again and search for 'black shadowy things that are only visible to some' should be easy to find something."

"Uh huh." James was already reaching for his leather jacket.

"Oh and James?"

"Hm?"

"Tell Muffy I said hi."

James smiled, count on Carlos to understand and nodded before quickly leaving the manor.

**Big-Time-Charmed**

A lot of couples have 'their spot'. Sometimes it was the spot where they first met, other times it was the place where they had their first date or kiss. For James and Muffy 'their spot' was an old white mausoleum.

Muffy had gotten more distressed throughout James' explanation of what happened to Mrs. Owens. "I better get outta here."

James knew she wasn't just talking about leaving the mausoleum, and before he knew it James blurted out "What? Why?"

"Because it's getting too dangerous, Sweets." Muffy answered hugging herself. "Maybe it's best if I just-

"Disappear again?" James glared at her. "I'm not gonna lose you again."

The demon tiredly ran a hand through her black hair. "Some demon obviously knows I'm alive or at least suspects that." She had trouble meeting James' eyes. An old lady was murdered because of her... "Why else would they have killed mrs. Owens. And if they killed her, they'll kill anyone they have to, to get to me."

She took a step back fully prepared to leave, but stopped when James grabbed her hand. Finally she met his eyes. "This is my fight James. I don't want you and your brothers having to deal with more demons because of me."

James brought her hand to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "I love you," He smiled when he felt Muffy tense up in surprise. "and if holding onto that means that I have to fight a couple of extra demons along the way, then bring 'em on."

Smiling softly Muffy coughed to cover up the giggle that nearly escaped her. "Well we have our work cut out for us." She said once she had more control over her voice. "A strange shadow demon that only Logan can see... That doesn't sound like someone I know."

James shrugged. "So we'll figure it out." He pulled her close. "Together. It won't bring Mrs. Owens back but trust me, avenging an innocent feels pretty damn good.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan parked his car behind inspector Davidson's car. Of course he couldn't hear what they were talking about.

Taking the file from Reese, Andrea started going through it and adding the pictures she took from Logan, James and Carlos on the beach. Inspector Davidson had her following the four men ever since the youngest one, Carlos had been arrested during a wedding taking place at the manor.

"I don't see anything remotely suspicious." Andrea said placing the files on her lap. The boys had gone in and out of the manor and done nothing out of the ordinary. The three youngest boys left the manor the most so the recently married couple could have some quality time. "The weirdest thing about them I noticed it that price, the one that you're accusing of murder, is willing to pay for a haircut."

But James' mom's rich and he and the others used to be a boyband so even that wasn't so weird...

"Do you really think these men are murderers?" She asked looking at her supervisor and studying his expression.

It was hard to tell what he was thinking, especially if he was still looking through the window instead of her. "Look, I know, I'm a rookie and all but I think I have a right to know what I'm looking for here."

Reese let out a long breath through his nose. "Look, Andrea," Finally he turned to Andrea. "I've seen things on this case that aren't right. Look, I don't know what I'm looking for but until I do, I want you to keep your distance and just keep following James Diamond."

Which totally didn't sound weird right?

"So why don't you at least take the night off?" The blond suggested to the man she admired. "get some sleep for Pete's sake?"

Immediately he turned away from her again, his hands gripping the steering wheel. "Not till this is over." His grip on the wheel loosened and he glanced back at her, aware that he was being unnescery difficult. "I tell you what. Um, you dump those photos off on my desk and go home. You can pick them up again tomorrow."

"Reese…" One day she would ask him out for a date.

"That's an order."

Or maybe not...

Rolling her eyes Andrea started taking of her seatbelt. "Have a good night."

"Goodbye," Reese nodded. "you too."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

James had called Carlos and together with Muffy the three of them had gone to Muffy's old apartment to search for clues. Everything in the apartment looked... Fine. Normal and clean.

That is, un till they reached Muffy's old bedroom.

Carlos grimaced at how large the blood stain on the ground was. "Try not to touch anything." He instructed ducking underneath the police tape. "Last thing we want is Davidson finding _your_ fingerprints here."

"And how do you think I'll be able get a premonition without touching anything?" James raised an eyebrow while Muffy busier herself with making sure the door was closed behind them.

"Use the back of your hand." Carlos shrugged. He kept guard while Muffy searched for anything that was out-of-place and James who began touching things.

Seriously how was he still the only one who knew how cops thought and acted?

Frowning slightly James started touching random objects with the back of his hand while Muffy looked around in her old bedroom.

Her eyes landed on her old bed. The bed she had her nightmares on, the bed she dreamt of a change on and the same bed she and James... "It's so strange to be back here. " She said turning around so she could meet her boyfriend's eyes. "This was the first taste I had of a normal life. There were mornings I'd wake up next to you and I didn't feel evil. I was just a girl in love with a handsome guy." She smiled a small smile at the playful smirk James send her way when she called him handsome. That smile slipped a way all too soon. "I wanted it so much. I started to believe that lie." Muffy looked down.

She only looked up when she felt a gentle warm hand land on her shoulder.

"That's not a lie anymore." James told her, not a trace of hesitation in his voice. "We can have that." He looked into her dark eyes as he made that promise. "We can have a life together."

"How?"

"Well," James smirked wrapping his arms around her neck. "by taking out the bad guys who wanna take it away from us."

Muffy smiled and took a step back to prevent both of them from falling onto the bed. As fun as that would be now wasn't the time. As she did so the back of James' hand brushed against the wall.

James' breath hitched and his hazel eyes fluttered shut. **/**_In a white neat room two pale man trapped inspector Davidson. One of them forced his sharp teeth into Reese's neck. It didn't take long for the inspector to go limp. Behind a pillar Logan watched the demons, turning his head away right before Reese died._**/**

"What did you see?" Muffy asked when James opened his eyes again.

"Logan," James muttered frowning deeply. "he turned away. Why didn't he do anything to stop them?"

"Stop who?" Carlos asked walking closer to the couple.

"Uh, uh, two demons." James answered starting to pace, trying to recall what exactly he had seen. "They, uh, sort of had vampire teeth and they were floating. They were killing Davidson."

Pursing her lips Muffy tried to put a face to the description James just gave.  
>Vampire teeth, levitation powers and they had something to do with finding information about her... "Seekers." the hybrid nodded to herself.<p>

"Seekers." She repeated when James and Carlos looked at her for clarification. "They're Seekers. They have ways of gathering information fast." Muff explained. She grimaced recalling one time they had to get the truth out of another demon. "_Really _fast."

"Do you know how to vanquish them?" Carlos asked.

Muffy shook her head. "No." She never had a reason to engage the Source's 'researchers' before.

Well, let's hope the Book of Shadows does." James said unable to get the image of his older brother turning away from an innocent in need out of his head.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Opening the door to inspector Davidson's office Andrea jumped in surprise when she found a unknown tall man in grey suit standing in the doorway. "Oh, you startled me." She said brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Uh, are you waiting for Inspector Davidson?"

The man tilted his head, studying her. "Are you expecting him?"

"Uh," Andrea took a small step back, uncomfortable under the man's hard gaze. Something about those cold grey eyes seemed... unnatural. "not tonight, he's in the field."

The man took a large step towards her. "Where?"

Andrea tried to take another step backwards but found another man, dressed in similar clothes to the one in front of her, blocking her path.

"I'm sorry." Andrea did her best to hide how nervous she was becoming. "I don't know."

For some reason her words seemed to amuse the tall pale man in front of her. "Are you sure about that?" And he took one final step towards her, trapping the woman between the two of them.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Walking through the halls of the police station Logan froze when he heard a loud pain filled shriek.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The taller one of the two seekers carelessly threw Andrea's body to the ground before using his sleeve to wipe his mouth.

"What did she know?" His partner asked.

"Nothing." The tall seeker demon answered. "She told me nothing. Apparently Davidson likes keeping secrets."

"Which means he definitely knows something." The bald seeker replied.

Both of them turned to the door when it swung open and Logan stepped in. They reacted to the witch by quickly **blinking** away.

For a moment Logan stared at the place where he had just seen two demons. The second thing he looked at wasn't Andrea's body, but rather the black shadow floating above her body. Logan didn't trust the black shadow, it didn't- he _just_ did not like it.

Swinging his arm at it Logan tried to use telekinesis to remove the thing.

Rather than being flung to the wall like Logan wanted it to, the shadow shifted and turned into a person.

Now a middle-aged man with shoulder-length blonde hair, dressed in a black and silver robe similar to that of the elders stood besides Andrea's corpse. The man looked at Logan with tired grey eyes. "I'm beyond your powers." He told Logan, his voice oddly calm.

He looked at Andrea's body and nodded to himself. "It's time." He told the corpse, a moment later Andrea's spirit floated out of her body and stayed a float besides the man dressed in black robes.

Logan didn't like this. He didn't like how helpless the man's presence made him feel. "Who are you?"

The man was still looking at Andrea's corpse. His hands ghosted over her face and he shut her eyes. Finally he looked at Logan again "I am Death." He told the young witch. "And I'll be back." He said before disappearing along with Andrea's spirit.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

At the manor Carlos, James and Muffy were in the living room. Carlos had just found a page in the Book of Shadows about the Seekers. "The Seekers." The youngest Charmed One read from the 300-year-old relic. "They gather information by feeding on their victims brain stem cells."

"Anything in there about them taking on a shadow form?" James asked thinking back to the shadow Logan had seen.

"No, but it does have a vanquish." Carlos answered. "We need-"

Carlos stopped talking when a disheveled looking Logan walked in.

"Alright I need the Book and-" Logan stopped his angry strides when he saw the Book of Shadows on Carlos' lap, Carlos who was sandwiched between James and Muffy. "Wait a second, what is _she_ doing here next to it?"

"Keeping my distance, don't worry." Muffy held up her hands in a 'calm the hell down' sort of gesture.

James was about to tell Logan to chill and stop being so harsh on Muffy who by now obviously earned Logan's forgiveness, but refrained from doing so when he saw the state his older brother was in. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Amongst other things." Logan sighed walking to the leather armchair and letting himself fall into it. "I lost my innocent…" He sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Davidson?" Muffy asked wondering if James' premonition already came true.

"No, his partner." Logan dropped his fac his hands. "I mean, she was out of my sight for two seconds and then they got her..."

Carlos looked down at the open page in the Book of Shadows. "Was that them?" He asked holding the page up.

Groaning miserably before looking up Logan studied the illustration in the book. He had only gotten a glimpse at the demons who killed Andrea but they looked identical to the picture in the Book of Shadows. "Yeah actually."

"They're demonic lie detectors." Carlos told Logan of their findings. "Only no one survives their test."

"They killed Mrs. Owens and now they're after Davidson." Muffy added.

Logan's eyes narrowed at that and he slowly turned his head to glare at demon/human hybrid that had stolen his younger brother's heart. "To get to _you_?"

Muffy returned Logan's glare with harsh one of her own. "Yes, to get to me." Still glaring at Logan the woman got up from the couch. "Maybe I should deal with this on my own."

"Oh no you don't." James protested getting to his feet. "You said it yourself. You don't know how to vanquish them."

"Um," Logan shook his head mentally scolding himself. He needed to be nicer to Muffy, or at least more tolerant, especially seeing they might need her help in the near future. "unfortunately this isn't the only evil we're up against either."

"You mean the shadow?" Carlos asked, relaxing slightly at Logan's now calmer tone.

Logan nodded. He then turned his head upwards, "Jo!"

Five seconds later Jo, along with Kendall, orbed into the room.

Logan was about to get to business but was distracted by the bright glowing, crystal shaped lamp in Kendall's hands.

"What's with the lamp?" Muffy asked, her tense posture relaxing when she saw the ridiculous decoration piece.

"A wedding present." Jo stated clearly not impressed with the gift in her husband's hands. "Bright isn't it?" Oh she would not allow Kendall to go through with his ridiculous idea of putting that hideous thing in the living room.

Sure her bosses meant well and that's why they were keeping that thing, but... the basement needed light to right?

"Yeah..." Muffy nodded grimacing at the bright light.

Logan rolled his eyes, they didn't have time for this. "Jo, is there such a thing as death?" He winced at the incredulous looks everyone in the room send him. "Uh, I mean the Angel of Death."

"Yeah, sure." Jo shrugged not finding the information that important. "Why?"

"I met him."

Just like that James and Kendall both easily found seats to sink down in. Meeting the angel of death? That could not be a good thing.

"Are you kidding me?!" Kendall cried, he knew time worked differently _up there_ in the heavens where Jo met up with the Elders and other whitelighter, but surely things couldn't have spiraled so out of control in the short time he was gone? Not enough for Logan to casually meet _death_.

"That's how the shadow introduced himself to me when he took Davidson's partner." Logan explained. "And then he said that he would be back too. I'm assuming for Davidson."

"He's not working with the demons." Muffy said before anyone could even suggest such a thing.

"No, he can't be." Jo calmly agreed. "Angel of Death isn't evil."

"The hell he isn't!" Logan cried surprising everyone with how angry he sounded. "And if I can see him, that must mean that I'm supposed to stop him."

"Logan," Jo started, her tone gentle and understanding. Logan wouldn't be the first to try and fight death. "you can't stop him. The Angel of Death always gets who he comes from. It's part of the natural order of things."

But Logan was already on his feet. A determined, but also frustrated look on his face. "Yeah, well, not this time." He swore. "Alright, I need to get a hold of Davidson. If I can get him here, I can protect him bett-"

"Hold it." Kendall interrupted his younger brother by holding up a hand. "Davidson? As in Reese Davidson, the D.A. investigator?" His eyes landed on James and Carlos. His little brother who didn't sound like crazed hunters at the moment. "He's the innocent?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Logan responded, his tone challenging.

"One big great giant one." Kendall answered getting up he walked over to Logan so he could meet his brother's eyes and hopefully talk some sense into him. Logan was normally the sensible one of their odd family... How had meeting the angel of death freaked Logan out so much?

Kendall placed his hands on Logan's shoulders forcing the younger man to meet his eyes. "Logan, we can't protect him without telling him we're witches."

Logan nodded. "Yeah, I know that Kendall," He sounded slightly calmed now. "but I don't care, okay? I-I cannot stand by and watch death take that man."

"But that's what you do." James spoke up. "At least according to my premonition. You turn your back when the demons attack."

Logan looked at James and frowned deeply when he realized what James said. "No, that doesn't make any sense." He was gonna be a doctor some day. Doctor don't turn away and let death win.

"I know," James said in an assuring sort of way. "but that's what I saw."

"Well, then you saw wrong." Logan snapped almost harshly. "I'm not gonna let Death take any more of my innocents." He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. "So, James, do you have Davidson's card?"

James nodded and left the living room to get the card from his bedroom.

Muffy watched him go. She then turned to the others, a displeased look on her face. If it hadn't been for her then the Seekers wouldn't have killed mrs. Owens, or go attack Davidson. Davidson wouldn't suspect... Her eyes narrowed in anger. "Excuse me." She quickly walked into the hallway where she shimmered away.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Inspector Reese Davidson watched with hard dry eyes as Andrea's body was prepared to be taken into the ambulance that would take her to the morgue. If he hadn't send her to follow those men... Shaking his head in anger Reese turned around and stomped down the hall fully intending to go and request a search warrant so he could search that damn manor.

There was no doubt in his mind that James Diamond was the one behind Andrea's murder and Reese did not plan on stopping till that pretty boy was wasting away behind bars.

He was so caught up in his anger that he wasn't looking where he was going which caused him to bump into someone. He was about to apologize when he saw who it was. The very woman he was supposed to find.

"You!"

"Don't go after Diamond, it's me you're after." Muffy said, her voice hushed, non threathening but quiet. "I'll tell you whatever you wanna know, I promise. Just not here, it's not safe." She tried to touch his shoulder so she could shimmer away, but he slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Reese cried in disgust. This woman might just be the one who murdered mrs. Owens and Andrea. "You're under arrest Winters and I will personally see to it that-"

"Be quiet." Muffy hissed not at all intimidated by Reese's words. "Wait."

Reese glared at her. "What do you mean wait?"

Muffy closed her eyes. She easily felt it. A dark presence. Two. And if she could sense them than it meant that the Seekers could sense her presence to.

Opening her eyes Muffy ignored Reese's shoulders and shimmered away.

A moment the later the two Seekers walked around the corner. "Did you sense that?" The bald short one asked, his expression almost neutral except for the slight twitch in his lips.

His partner nodded equally pleased. "Beatrice is alive."

**Big-Time-Chared.**

Muffy let go of Reese once the re-appeared in the mausoleum. "I'm sorry," she apologized trying to ignore the freaked out expression on the inspector's face. Truth be told she hadn't planned on shimmering with Davidson, but the Seekers had been too close for her to do anything else. "it was our only chance. They might be able to track me, but they'll have a hard time sensing me in a cemetery."

Mouth hanging open Reese scrambled away from the woman. "How did we get…" He snapped his mouth shut. "What the hell's happening?!" He demanded. Had he been drugged? Was he hallucinating. "What's happening to me?"

"Uh..." Muffy struggled for the right thing to say her hands moving to comfort but stopping. She didn't even like this man... "Just breathe," She instructed. "try to calm down."

Reese ignored her and continued to question everything. "Who are you?"

"Somebody who just saved your life." Muffy's words did nothing to help the man's fried nerves. He continued to back away. "Try to calm down, Inspector. If I were a murderer, I would have killed you by now."

He wasn't making it hard at all, he was just one big freaking target right now.

Where had that intimidating harsh inspector go?

"Just-just-just let me go then." Reese stammered. "I'll just walk away."

"I can't do that." Muffy's voice was calm and not at all frightening, but the inspector still refused to calm down. "If the demons get to you, they'll find out the way to get to me is to kill James and I can't let that happen."

Reese gulped. "Did you just say demon?"

At that Muffy couldn't refrain from smirking. "Only as a metaphor."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Carefully Kendall placed his new lamp on the coffee table, he then looked at Logan who was glaring at his phone.

"Davidson won't answer my calls." Logan muttered tossing his phone down. "Something must have happened to him."

James came running down the stairs, a worried look on his face. "Muffy's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Jo asked looking away from glaring at the lamp on the tale.

"She's not here anymore." James answered as he started pace around the living room fully aware of what his girlfriend would do. It was the same he would do in her situation. "She must have gone after Davidson alone, to protect us."

Carlos frowned. "But if the Seekers get to her first..." After all Muffy was the Seekers' main target.

"The mausoleum." James blurted out. "Muffy would've taken Davidson to the mausoleum."

"Is there any chance that's where you saw the Inspector die in your premonition?" Kendall asked hoping his words would reach through James' almost panic-like state.

James just nodded in reply.

"I should astral project there." Logan said sitting down on the couch so his real body wouldn't hit the ground when he astral projected.

"You can't." Kendall protested. "We need a Power of Four spell to vanquish them."

"So then I won't vanquish them." Logan shrugged Kendall's concern of. "I'll just protect Reese long enough to get him outta there." He wasn't gonna lose an innocent to death. He wasn't!

He didn't give his brothers a chance to protest further and astral projected to the mausoleum.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

By now Reese was backed into a corner. His eyes were wide as he stared at Muffy. "Stay the hell away from me!"

And by now Muffy had gotten pretty tired of the man. "I told you I'm not gonna hurt you." She had more to say, but then she noticed that Reese wasn't looking at her but rather looking at something _behind_ her.

Mentally preparing herself Muffy slowly turned around to look at the two pale men in grey suits.

The taller one of the two nodded at her. "Beatrice, I assume."

Muffy smiled and tilted her head. "I'm sorry, who?"

"We sensed your shimmer." The bald one said. "You're losing your touch."

Well, no use in playing dumb. Muffy shifted so she was blocking Reese from the Seekers' view. "Leave him out of this."

"Why would we want him?" The tall Seeker asked, still speaking tonelessly. "Now that we have you."

"Unless the human knows something Beatrice doesn't want us to know." The second Seeker wondered.

The two started advancing closer and Muffy wondered what she should do next. She caught sight of a white light in the corner of her eye. Muffy turned to it just in time to see Logan appear besides her.

The witch smirked at her. "Need a little help?"

Reese wasn't taking Logan's sudden appearance so well. "How did you get here?" He demanded his voice high-pitched. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Well, well, well." The Seekers' expression finally stopped being neutral. Instead he looked vaguely amused. "The mighty Beatrice, in bed with a witch."

"Ew." Muffy and Logan chorused.

Just then Reese tried to make a run for it but he was stopped by the bald Seeker and threw him at a stone statue which shatter upon impact.

Logan and Muffy took that as their cue to spring into action. Muffy kicked the bald Seeker while Logan threw himself at the taller one and tackled him to the ground. He was about to go help Muffy when she saw the black shadow appear over Reese. "No!"

"Logan!" Muffy cried when Logan ran towards Reese. She tried to push the Seeker off of her but the other one helped his partner and human/demon hybrid found herself pinned.

Logan glared at the shadowy figure. "Come out and fight you miserable coward." He muttered as he started throwing punches at the shadow. Punches that just went right _through_ the shadow.

A few feet away Muffy was being pushed down by the seekers who by now were showing their fangs. Help would be nice. "Logan!"

Logan stopped trying to punch the shadow and it finally turned into the Angel of Death. Death looked at Logan, his expression calm. "It's his time."

"Over my dead body." Logan muttered and threw another punch at Death.

Muffy couldn't see the Angel of Death. All she saw was Logan punching air. Aware that the witch wasn't gonna be much help Muffy shot lightning bolts from her palms at the Seekers but they disappeared before the could be hit.

Logan watched as Death disappeared, his shoulders slumping with relief when he saw that Reese was still breathing.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Under Jo's pensive stare Kendall placed his new lamp on the kitchen table.

Carlos tried to help Kendall's case but... "It's just so bright."

"Of course it's bright." Kendall replied thinking back to what one of the Elders' had said when giving the that lamp. "It's supposed to represent the light of eternal love."

"Wait, does that mean you can never turn if off?" Carlos asked deciding that he should side with Jo on this.

James snorted not looking up from his notebook where he was writing a vanquishing spell on. " Oh at this rate they're gonna turn it off in record time." The cupid/witch hybrid muttered.

"I'm just saying, I don't think it belongs in the kitchen." Jo told Kendall crossing her arms and glaring at the hideous lamp.

"Or the sunroom, the dining room or the foyer." Kendall listed the rooms his wife had already rejected.

Frowning Jo looked at Carlos. "Carlos what do you think? The kitchen is sort of your domain, do you want Kendall's new lamp in here?"

"Uh... Not really."

Frowning Kendall turned to James needing back-up. "James, where do you think I should put the lamp?"

"I'm staying out of this one." James said putting his pen down and pushing his notepad away before facing his big brother. "Besides, I'm more concerned about-" He stopped talking when the person he wanted to see most came walking in from the living room along with Logan.

Naturally the two of them were arguing. "I wouldn't have needed to use may demonic power if you would have just helped me." Muffy snapped.

"I was busy saving Davidson." Logan argued. He briefly met Kendall's eyes. "By the way, Davidson is unconscious and on our couch."

Muffy nodded. "Yeah I saved him while Logan was beating up air."

Okay time to step in. James got and went to Muffy's side. "Alright, easy there on fury babe." He said gently tubbing her shoulders. "What happened?"

"The Seekers were at the station waiting for him." Muffy explained relaxing when James rubbed her shoulders on just the right spot.

"And then they tracked Muffy to the mausoleum." Logan added sitting down at the kitchen table.

"How do you know they didn't track you here?" Jo asked Muffy who by now had sunken down on James' abandoned seat.

"They retreated first." Muffy answered. "They have to be close to a shimmer to track it."

"They retreated?" Carlos repeated, surprised by that bit of information. That didn't make sense seeing neither Muffy nor Logan had a way of vanquishing the Seekers.

Logan nodded, a small grin forming on his face. "Yeah. I kicked ass."

Muffy snorted. "You kicked air."

"No," Logan shook his head, still grinning. "I told you that I was fighting the Angel of Death and obviously I won." He said crossing his arms in triumph and leaning back in his chair.

Jo sighed. "Logan, that's not possible." Either way the Angel of Death had nothing to do with Seeker demons or any demons for that matter so it still didn't make sense for them to have retreated.

"Davidson is alive isn't he?" Logan said almost challenging his whitelighter to say otherwise.

"For now maybe." Muffy said gently brushing James' hands from her shoulders. As nice as that message was she really couldn't use that distraction now. "But the Seekers will be back and they'll out for blood, mine and yours." She said looking at Logan and frowning with disapproval. "And now they have reason to believe Davidson is the key to finding us. If you had listened to me and-"

"You know, you're not exactly the poster girl for teamwork, Muffy." Logan cut her off not happy with being scolded by a demon and he liked it even less when he realized she had a point.

Muffy's glare faded when James had his hands on her shoulders again, no message this time but just calm and gentle support.

"Hey, you were supposed to stick with us, remember?" James chastised her, his tone too light to be considered annoyed.

"I was trying to protect you."

"By exposing yourself?" Carlos questioned raising an eyebrow as he pondered over the demoness' methods.

Muffy shrugged not really sure what she had been thinking either. "Better me than you."

"You know, the one thing you failed to consider, Muffy," Logan said. "is no matter how dangerous Davidson is to us, you were more dangerous." Despite his words he didn't sound hostile to Muffy.

"Now wait a minute I-"

"That's not what he meant." James interrupted her and moving so he was in her line of vision. "You're a part of our lives now. You know almost everything about us. If you had lost..." He trailed off but his point was made.

Muffy looked down realized what could have happened. "The Seekers could use what they know to destroy you."

"I better check with the Elders," Jo said. "this is getting complicated." With that said she orbed away.

A moment later they heard a sounds coming from the living room. The group got in the room just in time to see inspector Davidson get off the couch.

Naturally Kendall took the lead. "Uh, Inspector," He quickly moved so he was in front of the man so he'd be able to stop him in case he tried to make a run for it. "you hit your head and that's why-

Kendall jumped in surprise when the inspector pulled out his gun and aimed it at him.

"I didn't hit it that hard." Reese hissed. "Whatever I saw today, it wasn't because I hit my head."

"...Alright," Kendall said after a tense moment. "look, I know that this may seem hard to believe after everything that you've been through tonight, but we are on your side, okay, we're the good guys."

"Good?" Reese let out a dry humorless laugh at that. The laugh sounded a little too close to that of someone on the verge of a mental breakdown for his liking. "I don't know what you people are but good isn't topping my list of ideas."

"Leave that as it may, we can't let you leave." Muffy said standing besides James rolling her eyes when Reese changed his aim at her.

"Try and stop me." The inspector challenged, his finger on the trigger.

Muffy smirked, wishing she'd redone her lipstick. These things were always more fun when her lips were dark red for some reason it always freaked the those with weak minds out. "Inspector, you're in a room with three witches and a demon, do you really think that gun's gonna help?" She asked, one hand on her hip and her head tilted to the side.

Resisting the urge to glare at James' girlfriend Logan stepped in. "I don't really know how to tell you this," Logan told Reese. "but it's not just demons that are after you. The Angel of Death wants you too. So if you could-"

"I'm not afraid of Death." Reese interrupted before firing his gun only just missing Muffy's shoulder, but the shock of him actually pulling the trigger distracted the others just enough so that Reese could run. He was out the door in just seconds

Growling in frustration Muffy took a step forward, fully prepared to chase after Reese a drag him back to the manor if it was needed. She stopped from doing just that when James pulled her back by her shoulder. "Sweets," she said, sending her boyfriend an incredulous look. "He's gonna expose you. He'll gather evidence and-"

"We don't kidnap cops and then hold them against their will." Carlos reminded her.

"But we do follow them and protect them against their will." James added sounding almost cheerful. "Come on." He started to walk to the door but stopped and looked at Muffy. "No," He shook his head. "Not you, you stay here."

"You want me to stay here?!"

"Yeah," Kendall nodded agreeing with James. "no shimmering and lock the door behind us." He, Carlos and James started heading to the door but stopped when they noticed Logan wasn't following them. "Logan?"

Logan hadn't moved a foot since Reese had fired his gun. "You guys go ahead."

"What about the demons?" Carlos asked.

"The demons are just pawns," Logan said shaking his head. "I'm going over their heads."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan had gone to the place where he'd first seen the shadow of death. In a weird twisted sort of way it made sense for him to encounter Death on the beach. Kendall's father drowned and that had been the boys' first ever encounter with death and for the longest time Logan had feared water...

Death had to be stopped. Logan always wanted to be a doctor. He wanted to help beat the death. Save patients from that fate.

The Angel of Death had to learn that he couldn't just selfishly claim people.

It was wrong and Logan refused to be helpless against it.

With that thought in ming Logan started chanting.

"_Spirits of air, sand and sea,_  
><em>converge to set the Angel free,<em>  
><em>in the wind I send this rhyme,<em>  
><em>bring Death before me,<em>  
><em>before my time.<em>"

For a moment it looked like his spell didn't have any affect, that is un till a the Angel of Death suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Are you sure you really want to be here?" The man questioned. He sounded mildly annoyed at being summoned by the witch.

Logan blinked. For all his thought on vanquishing the Angel of Death now that the man was actually in front of him the young witch didn't really know what to do. He had actually expected to be attacked by him at this point. "Uhm..."

"Come on, I don't have all day." Death pressed on now definitely annoyed. "There are people waiting. You definitely don't have all day." Apparently it wasn't the first time he was ever summoned by a witch. "So what is it? I took your girlfriend and you want her back? Brother? Your Mother?"

"Don't talk like that!" Logan snapped. "You have no right to take anyone and there has to be way to just stop you!"

"I see..." Death sighed tiredly. "You're one of those."

Logan wasn't faced by Death's bored attitude. "You want Reece Davidson and it's my job to protect him." He said, stating facts was easy. "So what do you want from me? What do I have to do?"

"That's not why you called me." Death replied calmly as ever.

"Yes, it is." Logan insisted.

"I know your kind." Death started. "You want to improve the world. Make it a better place." He looked at Logan. "You're a healer aren't you? You want to believe that you can save everyone from me."

"I told you to stop talking like that!"

"Help everyone who's sad, in danger or hurt. Life..." Death solemnly shook his head. "What a beautiful lie."

Logan didn't like how cornered he was starting to feel. "Stop it!"

"The thought of healers saving everyone is a beautiful lie, but me," Death looked down at himself, his grey eyes tired. "I'm an ugly truth and you can't accept that, can't you boy?"

Logan was glaring at the ground by now. "S-Stop it."

"And now you think by saving this, which is it, Davidson, you think you'll beat the truth and prove the lie." Death continued. "You want to vanquish a truth. It's a human right to die once life is over."

"Just go away..." Logan blinked rapidly to clear his vision. It wasn't fair...

It wasn't fair!

Logan had seen so many lives gone and he hadn't been able to help and- and it just wasn't fair! Doctors weren't supposed to allow death to win.

"No," Death refused. "you wanted me, now you've got me. You're wasting precious time."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me boy." Death said his tone still calm and gentle. "It's not my time you're wasting, it's yours. You refuse to accept me for what I am which keeps you from accepting the world for what it is. You can't accept life and not accept death. That's not how it works."

"I have to be able to defeat you!" Logan protested a few tears escaping him and rolling down his cheeks. How was he supposed to help other is he couldn't... "You are the ultimate evil!"

Death shook his head. Calm, tired and still gentle. "No, I'm not good or evil, I just am. I'm inevitable."

Somehow his words made sense but Logan refused to just accept that. "What do I have to do to save Davidson?" He asked again.

"There's nothing you can do."

"I can't just let an innocent man die!" Logan shouted not caring if anyone saw him.

"You have to let him die," Death stated. "you have no choice. And until you learn to accept that, you'll just keep missing the bigger picture."

Logan furiously wiped his eyes. "What bigger picture?"

Death held out his hand to Logan a small smile on his worn face. "I'll show you." His smile reached his eyes when he saw Logan's hesitation. "Oh, don't worry, it's not your time."

When Logan grabbed his hand Death took the boy the Death's next destination. A place death was found but a place that the Angel of Death wasn't found that often

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Kendall, James and Carlos got out of the car. They were on the parking lot near the cemetery. They had found out Reese had gone to Andrea's funeral and were planning on keeping an eye on the inspector.

James was on the phone with Muffy. "What do you mean Logan hasn't come back yet? He left before we did."

"No one's been here." Muffy answered. "I'm going out of my mind."

"Yeah, try sitting in a car for three hours." James countered. "If Logan comes home tell him to call us okay." He said. He paused when he realized what he and and his brothers had just walked into. "Love you." He said before quickly hanging up.

It would be way too easy to spot them seeing he was the only guy rude enough to be on the fun while near a funeral.

"So now what?" Carlos asked looking Kendall and waiting for instructions.

"Well, we can't crash the funeral. I guess we just watch from here." Kendall said his eyes on the solemn gathering that was taking place a few feet in front of them. "I don't get it. You tell a guy that Death is after him and he goes to a cemetery. How smart is that?"

Kendall was about to shapeshift into a bird so he could go search for inspector Davidson but it turned out that there was no need for that. He easily spotted Reese walking into a church, the two Seekers following him inside.

"Guys, go." Kendall ordered.

Sadly the three witches made it to the church a second after the large wooden doors slammed shut. They could all hear the bar slamed in the handles locking them outside, locking inspector Davidson and the Seekers inside.

A moment later they heard gun shots being fired inside the church. James palmed his forehead in exasperation. Was that really Davidson's answer to everything? Fire his gun at higher beings? He pounded his fist against the doors. "Reese, get out of there!"

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Reese was shaking but he somehow managed to keep his gaze steady on the Seeker in front of him yet he kept glancing nervously at the bald seeker floating behind him. "What do you want with me?"

"You've been so brave, Inspector." The Seeker in front of him said, slowly approaching the man, just like how he'd done with Andrea. "Don't ruin it now. Where's Beatrice?"

"Beatrice?" Reese repeated quizzically.

Neither Reese nor the Seekers noticed Death and Logan appearing in the church. Logan blinked, a bit dazed from Death's form of teleportation or... whatever Death's power was called.

When his vision cleared he saw one of the Seekers sink his fangs into Reese's neck.

"Oh god." Logan gasped turning his head away from where he and Death were standing behind a pillar.

"It's his time." Death informed the shivering witch. "After all this, does he not deserve rest?"

"I..." Logan didn't have an answer. When he looked back the Seekers were already gone and Reese's body lay motionless on the floor.

Slowly Death left their place behind the thick pillar and walked over to Reese. His hand ghosted over the dead man's face and he closed the man's eyes. Reese's spirit rose from his body and Death nodded at him. "It's time for you to rest."

And just like he and disappeared, taking Reese's spirit with him. Leaving Logan standing there, with Reese's body in the locked church. It was then that he finally registered the frantic pounding on the door.

Slowly, his movements jerky, Logan walked over to the heavy wooden doors and unlocked it. Immediatly Kendall, James and Carlos barged in, stopping in their tracks when they saw Logan.

"Logan?" Carlos blinked, taking in his brother's appearance. Logan was shaking and he had tear marks on his cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"I..." Logan shook his head. "I don't know."

"How did you even get in here?" Kendall asked looking around, he stiffened when he saw Reese's body a few feet away.

Logan shifted his weight from one foot to another not sure if he understood the events from the past hour himself. "Uh, Death brought me."

"What?" James gasped, he looked around and then saw Reese's body on the ground. "My premonition... It came true didn't it?" His eyes narrowed as he turned back to Logan. "You stood there and let them kill Davidson."

Logan slowly shook his head in denial. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to accept that he'd chosen to believe Death's words but at the same time... "It- It was his time."

He looked at Reese's dead body and tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Hearing the house phone ring Muffy went to the living room to answer it. Before she could even grab the phone one of the Seeker demons appeared in front of her.

Muffy pouted and crossed her arms. "Ever hear of a doorbell?" Despite the confident playful front she was putting up, on the inside Muffy was frantically wondering how she was gonna get out of this one.

"I thought we'd surprise you." The Seeker demon stated.

"We?"

A moment later the second Seeker appeared and they started closing in on Muffy.

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

The Charmed Ones were in the car, Kendall almost breaking the speed limit as the drove to the manor. James groaned when Muffy didn't pick the phone. "She's not answering."

"Should I flame there?" Carlos suggested nervously tapping his fingers on the glove department.

Kendall shook his head. "There's no point in you getting there alone. We need a Power of Four spell to get rid of the Seekers."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Muffy kicked the Seeker closest to her and threw an energy ball at the other. She tried to run upstairs but one of them made a sudden grab for her ankles which caused the woman to fall to the floor, hitting her head against the stairs knocking her unconscious.

The bald Seeker smiled approaching the unconscious demon. "Now, let's see what you don't want us to know."

Suddenly the front door swung open and Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos rushed into their home.

"Get away from my girlfriend!" James cried levitating in the air and delivering kick to the Seeker's chin knocking him over.

Logan used telekinesis to push that Seeker towards his partner.

"Okay now guys." Kendall instructed.

The four brothers got together and started chanting.

"_Knowledge gained by murderous means is wisdom's bitter enemy._  
><em>The mind that burns with stolen fire, will now become your funeral pyre<em>."

Smoke surrounded the two Seekers and soon they were both engulfed by flames. Two minutes later the only reminder of them ever being there were two scorch marks on floor.

Once they were gone James quickly went to Muffy's side. He gently shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up.

Groaning softly Muffy slowly woke up. She smiled when she saw James' worried face above her. "Hey Sweets."

James immediately pulled her into a kiss.

Despite his dislike for Muffy Logan couldn't help but smile at the moment. Muffy might be a demon but she did make his little brother happy. And well... "Well, at least we saved one."

Pulling away from Muffy James smiled. "Wow, did you hear that?" James asked looking at his girlfriend. "You just reached innocent status.

"Well," Muffy smiled faintly. "that's good."

Just then Jo orbed in.

"Nice timing." Kendall chuckled. "You missed the show."

Jo nodded walking over to her husband. "I know, but they told me to miss it." She said briefly jerking her head upwards. She looked at Logan, a look of concern on her face. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Logan nodded not really sure if he really was okay. He did feel better than before so he supposed that counted for something right?

"What do you mean they told you to miss it?" Carlos asked not understanding how Jo missing the action could be good. "The Elders were behind this whole thing?"

Jo shook her head. "No, but they knew they had to let Logan learn a lesson by himself." She clarified. She shot Logan a sympatric look. "The hard way."

Muffy frowned. This was the method of the Elders? "What lesson?"

"That Death is not the evil." Logan answered almost begrudgingly. He sighed and looked around. "I need a moment." He said before going upstairs.

"He'll be fine." Kendall assured when he saw the worry on his wife's face. "He just needs- Oh man!"

Surprised by his exclamation Jo followed Kendall's gaze to the pieces of shattered glass near the small table under the stairs. It didn't a genius to figure out what those pieces of glass had been.

"You put it under the stairs?" Jo smiled releasing that that was actually the only spot in the manor where that lamp might have actually looked good.

"It must have been knocked over during my fight with the Seekers." Muffy said looking at Kendall, an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Jo was still smiling. "It looks better this way."

**Big-Time-Charmed.**

Logan sat on his bed, crossed legged and with a large medical book on his lap. He was gazing at the pages, not really seeing them. He looked up when the Angel of Death appeared in front of his bed.

"Keep that up and you can help those whose time hasn't come yet." Death said nodding at the book on Logan's lap.

For a moment Logan studied the man in front of him. Taking in his face, eyes and black robes. The man didn't look threatening at all. He was... Just there. "Okay," He said closing his school book. "I get that you're not evil" Logan said after a moment. "but what I don't get is why I wasn't supposed to fight the demons."

Because Logan knew he could have saved Davidson if he tried. Just a bit of telekinesis and he could have pushed the man out of harm's way.

"You were alone and out numbered." Death stated.

"I still could have fought."

"But you would've lost, Logan."

Logan was about to insist that he should have tried but stopped when he realized that this was the first time the Angel of Death had used his name. "How do you know my name?"

"I read it off my list." Death answered meeting Logan's eyes, watching as that bit of information sank in. "It was the next one after Reece Davidson."

Logan looked down. "That's why I could see you." He realized. "I was supposed to die."

"If you hadn't stopped fighting me, yes." Death nodded. "By accepting me for what I am you changed your fate and removed you name from my list. For now. You're time hasn't come yet child."

"I don't think I accepted you." Logan said looking at the angel and slowly shaking his head.

"You have." Death disagreed. "And you will continue to try and prevent me, but you will also accept that not everyone can be saved." And finally Death smiled at Logan. "That's a lesson all healers must learn." The last sentence said, Death started to fade.

Logan stared at the empty spot in front of his bed, Death's words going over and over in his head. Finally he nodded to himself and re-opened his medical book and started really studying.

He should be that healer Death talked about.

A healer who knew Death was there and that Death was a gentle man, but also a healer who knew that Death gave people a fair fighting chance if it wasn't their time.

Logan wanted to be that healer.


End file.
